Nestad and His Aewen: A true love story
by Commander Vana
Summary: An elf healer, held captive by evil warlords, helps a newly captured Gondorian beauty. Little knowing she would capture his heart. Written as a Role Play by two fine, Christian homeschoolers.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Nestad leaned against the back wall of his cell, one leg pulled close to his chest and his arm draped over his knee in a casual pose. His deep blue eyes, however, were anything but relaxed. They darted from corner to corner, following sounds around his cell and checking for any weaknesses in the walls. Alas, none presented themselves. There wasn't even a window that he could possibly squeeze through; the only light in the cell came from the elf in the corner, shimmering in his dark hair.

He had been here a week. In that time, he'd been as much trouble as possible, forcing his captors to take extreme cautions around him, resulting in his time in this dark cell alone. They'd said something about it 'breaking his proud spirit', and he could see what they meant. He didn't like being in a place where the sun never warmed his face and the stars remained outside his vision.

His eyes darted to the door as he heard sounds outside it. 'People?' he thought, deciding against rising. He hurt too badly from the last time he'd messed with the guards. 'I thought this was the cell no one else touched.'

There was the sound of keys in the lock, and then the heavy metal door swung open, admitting several guards. Two carried between them a slumped figure, rather small and slim looking. It was a woman, her head hanging between her shoulders and her long black hair obscuring her face. They were dragging her, so she must have been unconscious. The men ignored the elf in the corner as they brought the woman to the other side of the room and fastened iron shackles to her wrists and ankles.

Nestad's eyes clouded with worry as he looked at the woman. She looked pretty badly beat-up, from what he could see of her. She was dropped in the corner when the guards were done shackling her and left alone. One of the guards had remained in the doorway, sword drawn and his eyes locked on the elf, wary of any sudden moves. Nestad wasn't chained to the wall, exactly, but he was loaded with four sets of chains per limb; he'd been really troublesome. After some murmured conversation (the elf could hear it, but not understand it; the foul Easterlings were speaking in their own language), the guards left, closing and locking the big door behind them.

Nestad scooted close to the woman and pulled her long hair away from her face carefully. "And who do we have here?" he murmured aloud.

The woman's skin was pale, and her eyes closed. There was a large bruise forming on her left cheek. But despite all that, she was rather pretty, and had a noble look about her, even though she was dressed in the clothing of a servant girl of Gondor. As she lay there, her forehead creased with pain, since her consciousness was slowly returning.

Nestad was a healer by birth and trade. He couldn't watch anyone in pain and do nothing. Holding his chains in one hand, he placed the other on her forehead. "Sîdh," he murmured, absorbing her pain and sending a wash of relief into her slender body.

The woman trembled and moaned softly. Her eyes flickered open and she startled when she saw a strange face in front of her and a strange hand touching her. She jerked away, her eyes wide with fear. "Get away!" she cried, trying to move away from the strange looking man, but she found it difficult, and was even more frightened when she saw that all her limbs were bound with heavy chains. She looked frantically about, trying to find any way of escape.

"Easy," Nestad said, moving away from her a bit, giving her room to move and get used to him. "I mean you no harm, lass."

"Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded, trying to scoot even farther from him, but the other ends of her chains were secured to large rings in the floor, and they were preventing her from moving any farther. She was terrified. And in her state of mind she was not thinking clearly.

"I am Nestad," the elf replied, sitting back on his haunches and watching her with impassive eyes. "And if I understand the geography correctly, you are in a dungeon in the land of Rhûn."

The woman stopped and looked a little closer at the elf, trying to decide what he might be. "You are not…not a Wainrider?" she said. "You are not an Easterling, are you?"

"No, neither an Easterling nor a Wainrider. I am a prisoner, as you are."

"How long have I been here?" the woman asked, starting to calm down.

"A few moments, no longer." Seeing that the woman had calmed down a bit, Nestad moved a bit closer. "Who are you, my lady?

The woman was about to answer when she paused and regarded the strange man for a moment. "I am called Aewen," she said hesitantly, and then glanced away.

"Mm." Nestad knew the signs of a hastily made up name when he saw them, but if she didn't want to divulge her identity, it was no problem of his. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Aewen," he said, pressing one of his chained hands over his heart and bowing slightly.

The woman looked around some more, though she couldn't see much in the dark cell. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

Nestad shrugged slightly, rattling his chains. "When one cannot see the sun, it is difficult to be sure. About two or three days, I think."

"And…what do our captors want with us, do you know? What have they done with you so far?" She wanted to get as much information on the situation as possible. She always wanted to be prepared.

Nestad smiled, an oddly grim expression in his fair face. "Thus far? They have attempted to 'break me', as they put it. This cell is part of it, I understand. These men are slave-traders. From what I have seen, they train slaves to make them worth a good deal more."

"Slaves?" the woman called Aewen said, her eyes widening. "They can't make a slave out of me, I won't let them. And my father will…." She stopped and glanced up at the man. "Will be worried…" she said softly.

"I can imagine he will be," Nestad said, his tone neutral. "I hope you have a strong will, Lady Aewen. I have seen those who think themselves strong break like hardened clay under these circumstances."

Her grey eyes flashed. "I have a strong will," she said.

Nestad's eyebrow rose. "I am glad to hear that," he said. "It will serve you well, though it will bring you pain here."

"What do you mean?" she said. "Do you mean that giving in to their demands will spare me pain?"

"I mean, in the short run, yes, giving in would spare you a bit of pain. In the long run, however, keeping your will strong will keep your mind from being unbroken. Perhaps enough to find a way out."

"Well, I won't be giving in to anything they say or do to me," she said. "I am strong enough to last some time. Have you noticed any possible ways to escape?"

Nestad smiled ruefully. "My lady, in the time I have been here, I have been either unconscious or in too much pain to pay much attention to the area around me. As of this moment, nothing presents itself."

"Oh…" She fell silent for a while, turning her attention to herself and her condition. The bruise on her cheek was throbbing, and her ribs hurt badly. She couldn't remember much about her capture, but she must have been beaten pretty badly. Her uncle would be furious when he found out. These Wainriders made a big mistake capturing her.

Nestad shifted uncomfortably as Aewen's pain registered on his sensitive senses. He tried to ignore it, but gave up. "My lady, I am a healer. Will you allow me to help you with the pain?"

"What can you possibly do?" she asked. "You have no herbs or bandages." She winced when she pressed her fingers to her ribs.

"No," he admitted. "I have neither. But I have my own healing power, and please stop pushing against your ribs. That hurts me too."

Aewen looked up at him, furrowing her brow. "Healing power?" she said. "Are you a wizard?"

"No, just a healer," Nestad replied calmly. Had she not noticed that he was an elf? Well, he supposed, it was dark enough to not notice small details.

"I have never heard of a healer with 'healing powers'," the woman said, eyeing the strange man carefully. "Not unless he is referring to his herbs, which you do not have."

"Then I suppose you have only heard of human healers."

The woman looked at him in silence for a moment, not sure what to think. Was he implying that he was not human? "What are you?" she asked warily.

Nestad made sure he was out of hitting range before he answered, "An elf." His level blue gaze never left her face, wondering if she had learned the stories of hate sometimes taught humans.

Aewen didn't make any noticeable reaction to his words. She just stared at him in silence, not sure what to think about that. She had never met an elf, though she had heard many stories. She wondered how he had come to be in this prison, so far from any elven realms.

Nestad met her gaze steadily for a few moments. "Will you allow me to help you, my lady?" he asked quietly.

The woman finally nodded slowly, but she didn't move from her spot. Nor did she bother to notice if he could reach her where she was. She was still staring at him, not sure what to think.

Nestad moved closer and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. While in contact with her, he could feel that her ribs were badly bruised, and two were cracked. "This might sting a little," he cautioned. "You have two cracked ribs; I will need to set those properly."

Aewen felt like flinching away from his touch, since it tingled slightly, but she stayed still. "All right," she said with a slight not. She clenched her teeth; waiting for the pain she knew was coming.

Nestad closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, letting his power trickle into her body. Before setting the ribs, he carefully removed feeling from that area for just an instant, long enough to set the cracked bones, and pushed relief to cover the pain. Once the bones were taken care of, he soothed the worst of the bruises in her body before withdrawing and opening his eyes. His natural light was a bit dimmer after his efforts, but he knew that was only temporary.

It was only when he was finished that Aewen noticed that she had closed her eyes. She had felt some stings and dull pain, but nothing like she expected. She looked at her healer, and now that he was closer, she could tell that yes, perhaps he was an elf. Though it was still too dark to tell much. "Thank you," she whispered.

Nestad smiled slightly. "Gladly," he murmured back, sitting back on his heels. He felt a little tired after that, but not badly so. Setting ribs was a lot easier than setting arm or leg bones. He shook his black hair off his shoulders, annoyed at its gentle tickling.

"What was your name again?" the maiden asked, feeling a little embarrassed that she had forgot it. But when he gave it earlier she hadn't been paying much attention.

"Nestad of Mirkwood," the healer replied, settling himself as comfortably as he could against a wall. "And you are…Aewen, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes…that is what I'm called," she answered, but said no more.

'If maiden?' Nestad wondered. 'What a strange name to give a lovely young woman.' He shrugged slightly. Maybe humans used the Elvish terms differently than elves themselves did. "And you are from Gondor?"

She nodded. "I come from Minas Anor. Do you know of it?"

"The Tower of the Sun," Nestad nodded. "I have never seen it myself, but I have heard much."

She nodded. "I grew up there. But I have family in Rhovánian, and was there when I was taken by these brutish Wainriders."

"You were close to my own home, then," the healer noted.

"Where is your home?" Aewen said, beginning to relax a bit in the presence of this elf. She was starting to feel that he most likely would not harm her.

"North Mirkwood. But I am rarely home, as I am one of the border guards." Nestad could feel the young woman relaxing and was glad of that. He disliked it when people were afraid of him; it caused a tenseness in his own being that was most uncomfortable.

"Mirkwood?" Aewen said. "But my people live just in the far south of that forest. Do you know of us? The North Men we are sometimes called."

One of Nestad's eyebrows rose slowly. "Aye," he replied. "We patrol to just above your lands."

"In all my life I have never seen a single elf. And yet you live so close. I visit those lands all the time."

Nestad smiled. "Well, we see you on a regular basis. But unless they want you to see them, elves are usually very hard to see."

"And why are elves so elusive?" the maiden asked. "Why not make yourselves known to us more often?"

The healer considered this. "Because many humans regard us with fear or hatred," he said after a moment. "It is often so, when two peoples are different."

"But it wasn't always so," Aewen said. "I read that-" she stopped, staring at him, and then quickly looked away.

Nestad looked at her curiously. "What did you read?" he inquired.

"I…I heard," she corrected herself. "I heard that once Elves and men were allies, and often were friends."

"That was before the Last Alliance," Nestad said sadly. "When many men and elves died in the fight against Sauron."

"But what changed?" the maiden asked. "Why are we not allies any longer?"

Nestad thought about that. He'd been young at the time of the Last Alliance, only about five hundred, but he had been good at sneaking around and listening to adults' conversation. "As I understand it," he said slowly, "elves blamed men for what happened, and men blamed elves." That was extremely condensed, but true.

Aewen nodded. "It's too bad," she said. "I have read-heard many stories of kinship and loyalty between men and elves."

"My lady, a suggestion, if I may?" Nestad said, arching an eyebrow.

Aewen looked at him. "What?"

"Choose reading or hearing as your primary source of information and stay with it. It makes your story more plausible."

The maiden blushed and looked away, feeling very much like a fool. She was not used to telling stories.

Nestad smiled. "You will get better," he assured her. "Practice makes perfect, as the saying goes. So will it be with reading or hearing that we will stay?"

"I am just kidding myself," Aewen said. "You probably haven't believed a single word I've said to you."

"I believe most of it," Nestad said. "You are from Minas Anor, and you have kin in South Mirkwood. You know a good deal about the Last Alliance, which suggests you either have very good ears or read a lot of history."

The corner of the maiden's mouth turned up in a half smile. "And what don't you believe?" she asked. "So that I might perfect the telling of my story."

"Well, one part should not be a problem, unless some among our captors speak Elvish. I highly doubt, however, that your parents named you 'If maiden'."

"If maiden?" she said, looking at him, slightly perplexed. "It must be a mistranslation on someone's part. My father told me it means 'bird-maiden'. But perhaps he was wrong."

Nestad squinted slightly before smiling. "Ah, the 'aew' mistake. I cannot tell how often that mistake is made. 'Ae' means 'if', and 'aew' means bird. Combined with 'wen', it is difficult to tell which is meant. Bird-maiden is a bit more plausible."

Aewen smiled with relief. "I do not know much of the elf speech myself," she said. "So I would not know. My father knows some, and it is from he that I get what sparse knowledge I do have. He calls me Aewen because of my great love of birds. Do you believe this part of my tale, Master Elf?"

"I think so, but I do not believe that to be your true name." Nestad shrugged slightly. "But that is for you to decide. As for what else I disbelieve…" he looked at her for a moment. "Despite your clothing, I do not think you to be a maid."

"You are perceptive," she said softly. "But for now I am a maid. And so I must remain while I am here."

Nestad bowed his head slightly. "Then so shall it remain, my lady," he murmured in reply.

Aewen inclined her head in thanks, and then pressed her hand to her ribs again. They were only a bit sore now. Whatever the elf had done seemed to be working. Then she examined the chains about her wrists. "What are they afraid of anyway?" she mumbled.

Nestad smiled. "Anyone put down here is a troublemaker, or so I was told. You must have put up quite a fight, Aewen; they fear you escaping."

She chuckled slightly. "I must have," she said. "Though I don't remember much about the capture. Maybe it will come back to me eventually. All I remember is my company being surrounded by Wains. Many of my company died before I was taken."

The healer winced. "I am sorry to hear that, my lady," he said quietly. He hated wasted life, any wasted life. He didn't share his people's dislike of humans; he found them interesting and worthy of life, just like any elf.

She nodded slightly. "A dear friend of mine was with me…I don't know what happened to her. The last I saw her she was taking my horse and riding off as fast as she could go. I was hid in the trees…but they found me anyway."

He looked at her sympathetically. "I hope she managed to break clear," he said.

"So do I," Aewen said softly. She clenched her jaw and blinked her eyes rapidly. "So…now what? Do they feed their prisoners at all?" She was quite hungry and wondered how long it had been she was captured. If they were in Rhûn then it could be even four days or more.

"Yes, they do. As a matter of fact…" the healer's voice trailed off as he heard footsteps. "Food is on its way as we speak," he said, rising and standing protectively in front of Aewen.

Aewen was surprised at his actions, but grateful nonetheless. She also stood, though a bit shakily, waiting for who knows what.

"Stay down," Nestad whispered. "I have seen how they treat women. Perhaps if they do not notice you…" He was interrupted by the sound of keys in the lock and the door opening.

Aewen dropped back to the floor with a grunt and kept as low as she could. She wished she had some sort of a weapon.

Three guards entered with a servant bearing food. They tensed immediately when they saw the slender, black-haired elf standing, hands clasped in front of himself and his eyes sparking with danger. "Stay put, you," one snarled, drawing his sword.

Nestad resisted the urge to roll his eyes at their stupidity. Even weighed down with chains as he was, he was still faster and could have disarmed all three of them in the time it took to speak a ten-word phrase. He had decided against it, but that didn't mean it wasn't tempting. Instead, he moved closer to Aewen, standing protectively above her as the servant put the food down.

The guards had planned to have a little fun with the servant maid, but with the elf obviously setting himself as her defender, they thought twice about that and decided against it. Instead, they muttered some vague threats and left the room with a slam. Nestad let out a sigh of relief.

Aewen looked up when she heard the door close. She was still surprised that the elf would protect her so forcefully like that. "Thank you," she said softly, sitting up and rubbing her knees slightly. "You didn't have to do that."

Nestad grabbed the food and sat beside the maid. "Yes I did," he said with a small smile. "When I became a guard, I swore to defend the defenseless. You may not be completely defenseless, but there were three of them."

She smiled slightly. "If it weren't for these chains, then I would have showed them a thing or two myself."

"I do not doubt it. But the fact remains that the chains are there." He offered her the food. "Eat all you can," he added. "You need strength to make it here."

"Thank you," she said, taking the food from him. She looked at it for a moment a bit hesitantly. She was about to ask what is was, but then just decided to eat it. She was starving, and right now anything seemed good.

Nestad took what looked like a piece of stale bread and munched on it with every sign of enjoyment. He knew he needed strength to keep this woman safe, and he intended to do so to the best of his ability.

Aewen ate the food without complaint, even though it tasted awful. When she was finished, she looked up at the elf. "So…now what?" she asked.

Nestad picked up the plate and threw it like a Frisbee at the door, smiling at the clang it made when it hit the door. "Now you rest," he said. "I got your body started on the road to recovery, but it is not completely finished. Rest and heal."

Aewen stuck out her lower lip in a slight pout. "But I just woke up," she said. "I want to figure out a way out of here."

Nestad couldn't hold back a soft laugh. "You will think clearer after a few hours' worth of good sleep."

"You're not laughing at me, are you?" she said, eyeing him closely. "You're probably thinking that humans are weak…especially human women…aren't you?"

Nestad sighed. "No, I was not," he said. "I make even the heartiest of the elven warriors rest after I heal them. The body needs to heal."

Aewen looked down. "Oh…sorry," she said. Then she looked around for a comfortable place to lie down. But as far as she could tell, there was nothing but a stone floor.

Nestad had come to the same conclusion an instant before. Even his cloak had been taken from him, and he couldn't remove any clothing without tearing it. He hesitated, not sure how she'd react to the only other solution he could see.

Aewen felt around on the floor, hoping that it was at least dry right where she was. She lied down, trying to at least get a bit comfortable. It was difficult because her ribs still ached a bit, and the simple fact was, she was lying on stone. But she wouldn't complain about it.

Nestad could feel her bodily discomfort. "If you want, you can lean against me," he offered quietly. "I am a little more comfortable than a stone floor, I think."

She looked up at him, a bit uncomfortable with that idea. "It's all right," she said softly. "I don't want to put you out. I'll be fine."

"If you are sure," Nestad said, leaning against the wall and staring off into the middle distance.

Aewen watched him for a moment, but finally closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She shifted her position, trying to get more comfortable. Then she tried arranging her chains so that she wasn't lying on them.

The healer listened to the maid shift around, trying to find a comfortable place. His heart warred with his mind: she wasn't comfortable touching him and he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of her warm body against his. But she needed to sleep, and she wasn't getting comfortable enough on the floor to sleep like she needed to.

Aewen chuckled softly and stared up into the darkness above her. "Too bad you can't conjure up something soft," she said in a jesting tone. "Or pull some sleeping herbs out of the air…that would be nice…" She shifted her weight again. "I'm sorry, I'll try harder."

Nestad laughed. "I'm good, but not quite that good," he replied, moving a bit so that his head was resting against his shoulder, watching the young woman through half-closed lids.

Aewen sighed and then sat up, leaning back against the wall. It was just too cold and hard to lie down. She leaned her head back against the stone wall, and closed her eyes, trying to get drowsy.

Nestad closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep himself, but with Aewen's squirming, that was almost impossible. He cracked one eye open and looked at her again.

In her new position, Aewen managed to be a bit more comfortable. At least the floor wasn't pressing against her sore ribs. So she slowly began to get drowsy; because, no matter what she might say, she was exhausted and needed rest. Her head began to nod, until it fell all the way over onto her chest and she didn't move again.

Letting out a brief sigh of relief, Nestad drifted into a half-asleep place, still keeping an ear out, but otherwise dead to the world.

It was about three hours later when Aewen woke again. She startled awake, realizing that she had fallen over and was now lying on her side. She sat up slowly, feeling very cold. Night must have fallen outside. But what had woken her? Could she hear voices?

Nestad lifted his head and listened intently. "Someone approaches," he murmured, rising. "And they do not serve a meal so soon after the last one."

"Do they come for any other reason?" Aewen asked softly.

"Not for me," Nestad said, standing protectively in front of the slender woman. "At least not lately," he added with a grim smile.

There was the sound of a key in the lock, and six men entered, all with drawn swords. They were followed by two burly men without weapons. "Stand back, elf," the leader of them said. "Up against the wall."

Nestad didn't move. "What is your purpose here?" he asked coolly, his natural light flaring up a bit.

"Our business is none of yours," the man spat. "Now step to the far wall or we will put you there ourselves."

Nestad stepped backward a bit, but stopped just in front of Aewen. "If the business concerns the lass, it is of my concern," he said.

"Get back!" The man yelled to the elf, and motioned to his companions. Three of the men came forward, ready with their swords.

Nestad brought his chains up in a blinding motion, smashing them across the face of the closest guard. So often, people didn't think of chains as a weapon. Nestad liked to put them straight.

The other guards stepped back beyond the reach of the elf, while the guard who had been hit crumpled to the ground. "You will regret this, elf," the leader spat. "Next time we come, you will regret this terribly." He motioned for some of his men to take away their fallen comrade, but they were too afraid to get that close to the elf again.

Nestad reached out with a foot and shoved the fallen man toward his friends with a plainly derisive look on his face. "The regret will not be mine," he replied quietly. "Now get out."

The men grabbed the injured man and dragged him from the cell. The door was locked securely behind them. Aewen looked at the elf, very grateful that he was there. "Thank you," she whispered.

The healer smiled as he sank down beside Aewen again. "Gladly," he replied just as softly. "Though you may not thank me later," he added. "These lads have a tendency to remember offenses a long time."

"What did they want, I wonder. I think they were coming for me."

Nestad glanced at her. "Well, you are very beautiful," he said honestly. "And I know they do not see many beautiful women around here."

Aewen blushed softly when he said she was beautiful. "I cringe at the thought of one of them touching me," she said.

"So do I," Nestad said. "It would be like throwing a fine dagger into a mud puddle."

Aewen cocked her head and looked at him, smiling slightly. "I think you exaggerate, Master Elf," she said. "Either on their ugliness or my beauty."

Nestad put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "I rarely exaggerate, my lady," he said. "They reek constantly, and you are a fine jewel in this place."

She smiled slightly and glanced away. "I guess that is an extra compliment, coming from an elf. Aren't your maidens more beautiful than any other creature? Or so I have read."

"They are beautiful," Nestad admitted. "But when one is surrounded by beauty, one's eyes become callous to the beauty. Only when in such a rough place does one notice true beauty." He bowed slightly toward Aewen.

She smiled again. "You're too kind, sir," she said softly. And then she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly. "It must be night time. It's gotten quite chilly in here."

Nestad glanced at the ceiling briefly, consulting his inner clock. "Yes, about two hours after sunset," he confirmed. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder, passing some of his warmth into her. That was more or less instinctive now; he always helped cold people when he could. It didn't even take much in the way of strength.

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The healer pulled his hand away immediately. "I am sorry," he said. "I thought you might like some extra heat in this chilly place."

"Extra heat? What do you mean? What were you doing?"

"I was giving you a bit of my strength and warmth," he replied.

"Oh…I'm sorry…you just startled me is all," Aewen said softly.

"I should apologize," Nestad said. "I am accustomed to doing so around people who are used to me. I forgot that not everyone is used to receiving warmth from someone else."

She shook her head. "No…" She paused for a moment, but after shivering again, she looked up at him. "I wouldn't mind," she said. "Now that I know what you were trying to do. I am grateful."

Nestad smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder again. "Relax," he murmured, letting the equivalent of a warm fire pass through him into her. He had plenty more where that came from, and he didn't like to see her shivering.

Aewen shivered one more time, and then she began to feel the warmth flow through her body. She breathed in softly in mild surprise, but soon felt too good to care. She closed her eyes, relishing the warmth that was flowing from his hand. She had never felt anything quite like it.

"Feel better?" Nestad asked softly, watching her carefully for any signs of overheating.

The maiden nodded. "It's amazing," she said, opening her eyes and looking up at him. "It's like…I can't describe it."

The healer let the flow continue for a few moments longer before letting the connection go. "I am glad it helps," he said honestly. "If you need more, I have more."

She smiled. "Elves are blessed," she said. "Thank you for sharing."

"Any time." Nestad's hand was still on her shoulder; he noticed it was and pulled it away, slightly embarrassed.

Aewen smiled out of the corner of her mouth and glanced away. "I need to…stand up for a moment…" she said, struggling to stand up. Oh how she was sore from sitting on the hard cold floor for so many hours!

Nestad rose gracefully and helped Aewen to her feet. "Careful," he cautioned. "Your legs are probably asleep from so much sitting. Lean against me; they will not get better if you continue sitting on them."

Aewen held onto his arm as she stood, putting her other hand to her head since her vision went spotty for a moment. He was right; her legs were asleep and very numb. "Thank you," she whispered.

Nestad nodded absently, reaching down with one hand to gently rub some life back into her calves. "Easy there," he murmured, treating her with the kind of gentleness usually associated with fragile eggshells.

Aewen was surprised by his forwardness, and felt slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't move, letting him help her. She wondered if it was just him or if all elves were so familiar.

Nestad kept working until he sensed that her legs were strong enough to hold her up on their own. Straightening, he looked at her. "You all right?" he asked. A corner of his mouth twitched. "Besides the obvious that we are trapped in a cell twelve feet by twelve feet and cannot get out, I mean."

She nodded, trying to regain her composure. "Yes…fine," she said, feeling her cheeks burning, and she hoped it was too dark in there for him to notice.

"You are blushing," Nestad commented. "Is that a normal human reaction to being fine?"

Aewen looked away, blushing even more. "No, it's just…I'm sorry, I don't mean…I mean…" she was quite flustered.

Nestad smiled. "I understand," he said, releasing her carefully and stepping back a bit. "See how your legs are working now," he added.

Aewen took a few steps, testing her legs. They felt much better. "It feels very nice to stand," she said. "I'm not used to sitting on the hard floor for so long."

"Be careful," the healer warned. "Those chains are rather short, and it would not be fun to land hard on the floor."

"I can feel them," she said. And she was moving her legs carefully so she was not taking too large of steps. "I am curious," she said. "Are all elves so intimate in their touch of others?"

That caught Nestad off guard sufficiently. He blinked at her and the tips of his ears turned faintly red. "Um…not as a normal rule," he admitted, "but we healers get used to it after a time."

"Oh…I see," she said with a slight nod. "I'm sorry…I'm just not used to such contact from strangers."

"Nor should you be." Nestad forgot for a moment that he was wearing chains and rubbed the back of his neck, wincing at the clatter of chains next to his ear. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That was not my intent."

"It's all right," she said quickly. "All you've done is help me. I appreciate it, really. Thank you."

Nestad smiled sheepishly. "Glad to help," he said.

After a moment, Aewen sat down again, tiring quickly. She leaned back against the wall. "How did you get here?" she asked him. "How were you captured?"

Nestad sat beside her, settling into a relaxed pose. His eyes, however, showed that the topic was a bit painful. "I am a healer on the border patrols of Mirkwood," he said quietly. "Two weeks ago, we were on our easternmost border and were attacked. I was the only one kept alive." His fingers found the badge he always wore over his heart. "They knew enough about us to know that this badge means I am a healer. That is the only reason I was left alive while my kinsmen died around me."

"They wanted to use you?" she asked. "To heal their own?"

Nestad nodded slightly. "Their own and the slaves they captured. They discovered that healthy slaves sell better."

"And…are you cooperating with their plan? Are you healing them?"

"Not the Wainriders. I decided that whatever happened to them was on their own heads, and may the Valar have mercy on them. But the slaves they bring in…" Nestad's voice trailed off. "See, Aewen, I have been trained since birth to never ignore the call of the wounded and helpless. I do what I can for the slaves."

"Good," she said softly. "But I feel no pity for the brutes who captured me. They have done my family much grief in the past."

"I can believe it, your family spread as it is between Rhovánian and Gondor." Nestad put aside his own pain; this wasn't the time or place to deal with it.

The maiden nodded. "That's true," she said. "But my family has also gone out to meet the Wainriders in battle, and…they slew my grandfather only four years ago. My father was devastated."

Nestad closed his eyes in sadness. "I am sorry," he said quietly, aware, as he always was, that it wasn't enough. But words could never be enough for such a loss.

"Thank you," Aewen whispered softly. "I am over the loss by now. But still, I carry much anger in my heart. My grandfather was a noble and brave man. And his loss was felt by more than just his family."

"Well, anger is not the best solution." Nestad looked at the young maiden. "A friend once told me that harboring bitterness is like drinking poison and hoping the person you are angry with dies. It never works." He smiled ruefully. "I have had to work to keep that in mind of late," he admitted.

"That is a good analogy," she said. "And perhaps your friend is right. But it is difficult. They have been harrying our people for over nine years now, slowly gaining more of our land. We have lost nearly all of our eastern territories to them, and still they come. What can we do? They are so many." She didn't expect him to offer any solution; she just needed to tell someone her frustrations.

Nestad nodded silently, noticing how she spoke of 'our' land and 'we'. He didn't comment on that, but marked it off as one more thing showing she was truly noble.

"Anyway…" she said, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put all of this onto your shoulders."

"No, it is all right." Nestad touched her knee with his gently. "You need someone to talk to, and I am exceptionally good at listening."

She smiled gratefully. "You are," she agreed. "Thank you." She smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I seem to be thanking you all the time, you're probably tired of hearing it by now."

"Coming from you?" Nestad shook his head. "I like listening to you talk," he admitted. "Even if you do repeat yourself quite a bit," he added, teasing her gently.

She smiled and blushed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot as well. "Well…I'm glad I don't bore you," she said, smiling slightly.

"After the silence of this cell for days on end, nothing could bore me," he said, admiring the way the color stained her cheeks. She really was quite beautiful, he reflected. Not the unearthly beauty he was used to in women, but a gentle roughness, like a well-polished stone. She was fascinating.

"That's good to know," she said, smiling slightly. "I wouldn't want to bore you, being the only company you have." She carefully stretched her arms a bit, and then yawned.

Nestad chuckled softly. "Even if you did bore me, what could I do about it?" he inquired. "This cell is well-sealed, and these stupid chains," he rattled them sharply, "make it difficult, nay, impossible to move silently. But you do not bore me."

She smiled, then yawned again. "I wonder if I could try to sleep some more?" she asked. "I think it's finally catching up with me."

"You should try," Nestad encouraged quietly. "Your body is still healing." He didn't say it aloud, but he was wondering if there was really a point in getting her completely better. He couldn't use his superior strength to save her forever; sooner or later they would bring in a large group, and then where would he be? But he didn't allow any of this to come out of his lips. No sense in scaring her.

Aewen nodded. "I think I will," she said. She rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She brought her arms up over her chest to try and keep herself warm. "Don't be too bored while I'm asleep," she said with a smile.

"I will find something to occupy my thoughts," Nestad promised with a return smile. 'Maybe how innocently sweet she looks while sleeping,' his mind interjected, 'or how full her lips are, or how much you would like to take her walking in the moonlight and see how she looks under proper light.'

"Good," she said still smiling. But gradually, as sleep took her, her smile faded slightly, though not completely, for she felt somehow safe and happy, regardless of her circumstances. She couldn't explain it.

Nestad watched her sleep, warring with his thoughts. On the one side was the analytical part of him that made him a good warrior, and on the other was the heart that made him a good healer. His analytical mind said, 'She's human. They fade away before hardly any time has passed. Don't get involved with her other than on a healer basis, and be careful even with that!'

But his heart replied hotly, 'What's wrong with loving a human? Look at Lúthien and Beren! That's a historical couple, if there ever was one.'

'And look how much heart trouble they went through. Do you want that?'

'Better than to never love at all,' his heart muttered rebelliously.

The mental argument continued until it wore Nestad out, putting him to fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Nestad woke to the stomp of many feet hours later; according to his mental clock, it was just after sunrise. He moved to a crouching position warily, looking much like a glowing bird of prey watching its newest victim. "So many?" he asked aloud. "Why so many?"

There was the sound of the key in the lock once again and the door burst open. Aewen, as exhausted as she was, kept right on sleeping. A whole group of men entered; a few with swords, but most with bows. They all knocked arrows as soon as they saw the elf. The leader grinned evilly. "I told you we would be back, and that you would regret it," he said.

Nestad tensed, watching the archers with cool eyes. Part of warrior training in Mirkwood included snatching arrows out of the air, but even as fast as he was, he couldn't possibly catch every arrow before they hurt Aewen. "Oh, very good," he said sarcastically. "Threatening prisoners above the rights of sporting." He rested a gentle hand on Aewen's leg. "Aewen, it is time to wake," he said softly, poking her gently with his power.

Aewen startled awake and blinked her eyes. "What is it?" she mumbled as she sat up. But when she saw the blurry figures in front of her she knew exactly what it was.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," the leader said. "We will not hesitate to shoot the maiden, and, since you seem to care for her so much…it might even be a privilege to do so."

"Touch the maid and you will have more problems than you know how to deal with." Nestad's voice was cool as ice chips, but his blue eyes burned with a deadly fire. No one…no one…threatened a woman on his watch.

The man only laughed, not convinced. "You both will come with us," he said. "You have work to do." And at his signal, the men with swords stepped forward with shackles that would bind the prisoner's wrists together.

Nestad submitted quietly, letting them remove the heavier chains and replace them with shorter arm shackles. His leg chains remained, thank the Valar; his stride was already frustratingly shortened.

Two other soldiers went behind the elf to shackle the woman, leering at her. They felt safe doing so because the elf's back was turned; they feared the healer too much to try anything in front of him at the moment.

Aewen stood up and backed away from the men as far as the chains would allow. "You stay away from me!" she warned.

"Aewen." The calm word drew the attention of everyone in the room. "There is a time and a place for a strong will. I do not think this is it." Shaking off those who had put the shackles on him with ease, the elf walked to stand before Aewen. His voice very soft, he said, "They have archers."

The maiden looked up at him. Tall he was, and so very strong looking. And yet, he was submitting. She bowed her head. Somehow she trusted him enough to follow his gentle suggestion. She knew he would not willingly put her into a life-threatening situation. But her skin crawled at the thought of those brutish hands touching her.

Nestad gently gripped her arm in his hands before releasing her and turning back to the humans. His look was plainly contemptuous as he moved a bit to the side. "Go ahead and change out her chains," he said, making sure he was in a position where he could watch both the archers and the soldiers handling Aewen. He didn't trust those soldiers any farther than he could kick them.

Aewen stood still and let the men put the shackles on her wrists, but she did not stop looking at them with a superior gaze, her eyes piercing and her stance not one of submission as it had been only seconds ago when the elf was talking to her.

That drew some perverse comments from the soldiers binding her, suggesting that the elf had 'laid' her. That lasted for all of thirty seconds, until Nestad leaned forward, clearing his throat meaningfully. The soldiers glanced at him like whipped puppies looking at their master and shut up quickly.

Aewen was trying very hard not to blush at the comments. But she remained in her defiant posture, not willing to give to their intimidations. "Enough of that," the leader said impatiently. "Bring them along." the guards shoved the maiden forward and she nearly fell to the ground, only caught herself just in time.

Nestad was beside her in a flash, supporting her gently and providing a base of comfort in the midst of the terrifying world around them. At the moment, he couldn't tell if it was the part of him that was fascinated with her or his healer side showing, and he didn't care.

"I'm all right," she said softly to him, looking up with gratitude. She continued walking in the direction the guards were leading them. She wore a confident expression on her face, but she couldn't help but worry about where they were taking her, and what 'work' she would have to do.

It was a long climb to the top, and even Nestad was starting to feel winded by the time they broke into the open air. The healer closed his eyes instinctively against the first real light in days, but had to open them again to avoid falling as he was shoved forward away from the stairs. He paused a second, just long enough to fall in stride with Aewen as they were led from the opening into the ground. "Welcome to Rhûn," he murmured.

Aewen blinked and held her hands up in front of her face. Slowly she uncovered them and looked about. She had always imagined Rhûn as an ugly place, with no trees or grass. But in truth it was quite pretty, and didn't look that much different from Gondor. She looked at the elf beside her and was momentarily taken away by his beauty. Even though he was a bit dirty, and carried a few small blemishes from days ago, he seemed perfect to her. And it was a moment before she caught herself staring and looked away.

Nestad looked down, meeting her stare with a gentle smile. He was used to stares when he was around humans; even men stared, sometimes. But from this woman, a stare was like a priceless treasure, a mark that she, so beautiful herself, thought him worthy of attention. When she looked away, he let out a tiny sigh and continued walking by her side, scanning the area with his far-seeing eyes.

"Do you know where they're taking us?" Aewen asked him softly, not looking up.

"Probably to the slave-camps," he replied just as softly. "I do most of my healing there. I wonder what job they will find for you…" his eyes clouded over with worry. He felt a deep sense of responsibility for this girl; he wanted to protect her and keep her from the atrocities that occurred daily among the slaves.

"Why would I be needed there?" she asked, feeling a bit of apprehension

Nestad shook his head. "I don't know. Grinding grain or corn, perhaps, or herding sheep, or spinning, or something." Mentally, he added, 'It beats the thought of the alternative purpose.'

"I guess I can do that…" she said. "Though…I never have before…"

"Are you a fast learner?" he asked. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. "Wait a minute…" he murmured.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him finally.

He was staring into the middle distance with a faint smile. "I have been needing an assistant for some time," he finally said. Looking down at her, he asked quickly, "How do you handle the sight of blood?"

She shrugged. "It's never bothered me before."

"Good. I think I can get you assigned as my helper, someone who looks at the patients before I get there and decides who is in need of help the most. Of late, there have been many accidents in the fields; the patients never stop coming."

Aewen nodded. "All right…do you think they will let me do that? Maybe they have a different plan for me."

"I think that if they had a different plan for you, they would have already made you go to it." Nestad scanned the immediate area, searching for the familiar form of the taskmaster.

At present, a large man with a whip in one hand and a small staff in the other approached the two prisoners. "More wounded today, elf," he said, his voice deep.

"And why am I not surprised?" The healer asked, shaking his dark head ruefully. He could afford to be obnoxious; he was the only elven healer the entire camp had. That gave him liberties no one else had.

"No sass, just get to it," the overseer said. Then he looked at Aewen. She squared her shoulders and stood proudly before the man. "And what do we have here?" he said with obvious amusement.

"Her name's Aewen," Nestad replied. "Do you already have her assigned to another job, or can I steal her to help me in the healing tent?"

"Well…I can think of one job she could do for me…" the overseer said, giving Aewen a smile. She didn't react, just kept her gaze steady and defiant.

"With all due respect, I do need a helper in the healing tent." Nestad didn't show his terror at the idea of the overseer having Aewen. "The wounds have been piling up, thanks to that new equipment in the fields."

The man sighed and waved his hand in dismissal. "Fine, take her. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for her to attend to other duties when she's done helping you."

The healer bowed his head slightly and motioned for Aewen to follow him. Only when they were out of hearing range of the overseer did Nestad mutter, "Over my dead and rotting body."

Aewen looked up the elf. "Thank you," she said softly. "That man scares me like no one else does."

"That is probably because that man holds the power of life or death over every slave on these lands. He decides the assignments every day and…" Nestad cut himself off with a brief shake of his dark head as he led the way toward a particular tent. Out here, he was almost relaxed, enjoying the sunshine and greenery around him.

Once they were in the tent, the guards removed their wrist shackles, but the ankle restraints remained on so they would not be able to run away. After that, the guards took up positions at the door of the tent.

"Pompous fools, the lot of them," Nestad remarked, rolling his sleeves up. "Now…what have we today?"

The tent held twelve beds easily; five of them were filled already. "You know, I tell them that they need to modify the equipment," Nestad said quietly as he walked from bed to bed, gently touching the patients. "It takes too much effort to get them back here for help."

Aewen followed the elf around the tent, feeling pity for each soul that lay in the beds. "Are they injured badly?" she asked.

"Some more than others." Nestad paused at the side of a woman, her abdomen distended in pregnancy. He gently touched her shoulder and hissed. "Aewen, check the others and see how badly they are injured. If you can see no injuries, wait for my call. If they are bleeding, there are bandages over there." He waved at a basket full of white rolls. "Call if it is really bad."

Aewen nodded and rushed to do as Nestad told her. She hated to see so many people injured and in pain. The first patient she came to was a boy no older than fifteen. He had a large, gaping wound on his stomach, and there was blood trickling from his mouth. Aewen put her hand over her own mouth. She had told Nestad that she was fine at the sight of blood. But in truth she had never seen so much of it before. She could even smell it. "Nestad…" she said softly. "This boy…he looks like he's dying…"

Nestad swore softly as he broke away from the pregnant woman, promising softly to return quickly. Taking the distance in the longest strides he could manage, he rested his hands on Aewen's shoulders and gently steered her to one side. "Hello, young man," he murmured softly, taking the boy's hands and closing his eyes. "What on Arda happened to you?" He winced as the boy's body answered. "I told them those fence posts were too sharp…do they ever listen?"

Aewen clenched her jaw and shut her eyes tight. She was glad that Nestad was there. But she remembered that there were others who needed help as well. So she left the elf's side and went to the next bed. There was an older man in this bed, and he had cut his hand pretty badly. "Here, let me help you," she said softly to him. She grabbed one of the bandages that Nestad had pointed to earlier, and wrapped it tightly around the man's hand and then held it for a moment. "It will be all right, sir," she said. "It's not too deep, and you still have all your fingers."

Nestad noticed dimly that Aewen was gone, but couldn't focus much attention on it at the moment. He was too busy debating with Mandos for this child's spirit. At last, he let out a tired sigh of relief and released the boy's hand. The child was breathing easier now, and his skin was a normal shade of pink. Even as Nestad watched, the stomach wound closed and the child's eyes flickered open. "Welcome back, young one," he said gently.

Aewen went to the next bed over and sat down on the edge. She looked carefully at the form that lay there, and knew without even checking for a pulse that it was too late for the young girl, who couldn't even be any older than Aewen herself. She took the young girl's cold hand in hers and closed her eyes. "Rest now, sweet one," she said softly. "You are at peace…"

Nestad went back to the pregnant woman and continued his work, but not without a small thrill as he noticed Aewen speaking a blessing over a dead girl. Aewen was adjusting wonderfully, he thought as he settled to the task of protecting the unborn child. The mother had been kicked in the stomach by an ox, but neither the child nor the mother were dead, thank the Valar. He just needed to stabilize both of them.

After sitting with the dead girl for a moment, Aewen drew the sheet up over the still face. Then she got up and went to the next and last bed that held a patient, at least for now. This patient was a little boy about eight years old. He was sitting up in the bed, but Aewen could see that his foot was bleeding. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

Once the mother and child were safe, Nestad moved his attention to the man with the cut hand. Hands were tricky to heal, but he'd gotten very good at them in the last few days; around all of this dangerous equipment, hands and feet were the things most commonly injured. The hand was whole in a matter of moments, and the healer joined Aewen at the young boy's bed as the boy replied tearfully, "Stepped on a raking blade, ma'am."

Aewen glanced up at the elf when he approached. "Well, the healer will make you all well again," she said to the boy. "Have no fear."

Nestad squeezed Aewen's shoulder gently as he said, "You have done well. Rest for a moment before more patients come in." He sat beside the boy and gently took the bleeding foot in hand. "Those raking blades do a good job of it, don't they?" he asked teasingly, letting his power slide into the boy.

The boy's tears turned to giggles. "That tickles!" he snuffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Hold still a moment longer," Nestad cautioned as the skin pulled together under his hands. "Then you can run on to your mother."

Aewen watched with amazement as the foot was healed. Elves truly were blessed. She sat down on an empty bed, loving the feel of the softness under her. She lay down for a moment, closing her eyes, figuring that she should take advantage of the bed while she had a chance.

The foot was finished a moment later and the boy dashed out, tears and pain forgotten. Nestad watched him go with a smile. He loved children. His eyes became serious as he looked at the bed with the drawn sheet. He went to the door flap and opened it. "I have a dead one I need to take to the burial site," he said. The guards grumbled, but didn't dare stop him. After his arrival and his methods of healing had been put into place, disease in the camp had gone down nearly a hundred percent. Smiling slightly, Nestad went back to collect the dead girl. "Aewen, come with me," he called. "You should see where the corpses are placed."

Aewen opened her eyes and sat up reluctantly. Oh well, she knew that her rest would be short. She joined the elf. "Must I really see that?" she asked.

"It is hard to see," the healer replied quietly as he ducked under the open tent flap, girl in arms. "But I think you do need to see it. Many die here, even with all I can do. I try not to keep the bodies in the tent longer than needed, as that's begging for disease to come calling. I might need you to take a body out here, and you should see exactly how they are buried."

Aewen didn't say anything to that, but she swallowed hard, feeling a bit of anxiety. She? Bury a body? She had never done that before, and she didn't know if she could. But she followed the elf without question, trusting him.

Nestad led the way to an open pit and, leaning back a bit to keep his balance, descended to the bottom via a thin slope. "Here we are," he said, setting the dead body down gently and picking up a shovel.

Aewen watched from the edge of the pit, not sure if she should follow the elf down the slope. How would she ever do this on her own?

"Walking it now will help you to do it when you are alone," Nestad remarked, starting to dig. "I am sorry this is a bit tricky, but I asked for this specifically to keep most people out."

Aewen wrapped her arms around herself and stared down into the pit. She had a fear of heights-not too severe, but there nonetheless. "Uh…are you sure I'll need to do this on my own?" she asked, feeling very bad about it.

Nestad stopped digging and ascended to the top of the pit again, taking the distance easily, despite his chained legs. "You may not need to," he said quietly, standing slightly beside and behind her. "I can never be sure about something like death rates. But you might need to. Come." He extended his hand to her. "If it will help, I will walk down with you."

Aewen bit her lip as anxiety began to knot in her stomach. She looked up at him with an almost pleading expression, as if to say 'do I really have to?'

"Trust me," the elf whispered. "Have I led you wrong yet?" His hand remained out to her as his compassionate eyes remained on her face.

It looked like he wasn't going to let her off the hook about it. She took a deep breath and grasped his hand. Her heart was pounding and her hands began to shake. She wasn't usually this afraid of heights; but the fact that her feet were chained and she was afraid of tipping made her more terrified than she would normally be. And perhaps it was also the knowledge that if she fell she would be falling into a grave. It was all working against her at the moment. And she also felt humiliated about it.

Nestad walked backwards, guiding her to the beginning of the downward path. He could feel her fingers trembling in his grip. As they began descending into the pit, he murmured to her in soft Elvish, though he knew she probably didn't understand more than a tiny fraction of what he said. In his experience, humans found the Grey Tongue soothing, even when they didn't understand. He was careful to lead her slowly, not making her work to take each step.

Aewen took slow, small steps, grateful that he was letting her go at her own pace. His soft murmurings were indeed soothing. Her breathing became labored as her nervousness increased, but she saw that they were nearly at the bottom, and now the distance to fall was not so far. When there were only a couple feet to go, she quickly stepped off the slope, and then held tightly to the elf's hands to steady herself. "I'm sorry," she whispered, casting her gaze to the ground at her feet. "I've always been afraid of heights."

Changing smoothly back to Common, Nestad released one of her hands and gently lifted her chin. "There is no shame in it," he said quietly. "Being around the dead does not make it any easier, and I understand that. Take no shame. Everyone fears something."

She couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "And thank you for your help."

In that moment, looking up at him with trust in her eyes and a small smile on her mouth, Aewen was the most beautiful woman in the world to Nestad. He smiled back and replied whole-heartedly, "It was my honor." He had to release her or he would kiss her right then, and in a gravesite was not the best place. He turned back to the shovel, stuck where he had left it.

Aewen moved to the side of the pit to watch. She looked at the dead girl lying in the dirt. "How did she die?" she asked softly. "Do you know?"

"Best as I can sense, a disease that wasted her from the inside out. I have seen it several times since coming here. The slaves are not brought to me because there are no symptoms worse than perhaps a light fever." Nestad's words were punctuated by the sound of his shovel thrusting into the dirt and throwing shovelfuls to one side.

"A disease…" Aewen said softly. "And so young too…" She shook her head. "She must be no older than I am. Such a shame…"

Pausing for a moment, Nestad looked at Aewen. "It is a shame," he said quietly. "I try to check those most susceptible to the disease every evening, but last evening, I was in that cell." He sighed. "And the lass paid the price."

Aewen clenched her teeth as she felt emotion rising up. She would not let herself tear up over this. She didn't even know that girl. But it was just the fact that a young life had come to an end, without ever having the happy future she had dreamed for herself…how could it not move someone? Aewen didn't say anything else, since any further conversation would only delay their leaving this awful place.

Silence reigned over the pit as Nestad finished digging the grave for the young woman, letting Aewen gather her composure. Setting his shovel aside, the healer picked up the stiffening corpse and carried her over to the grave. "You should watch, Aewen," he said quietly, well aware of her emotions. He felt a good measure of them himself. It was always hard when someone died, especially since, from the view of the elf, the victim was barely an infant. He had learned how to continue working, even through the pain. "This is the part that prevents disease," he added.

Aewen came forward, her arms wrapped around herself (something she always did when she didn't feel good about something).

Nestad lowered the body into the hole and picked up a small sealed jar kept in the pit. Opening it, he kept his face away from the opening, as the substance within worked havoc with his senses. Pulling out a handful, he sprinkled the powder over the corpse. "This is a mixture of lime and calcium," he explained quietly. "It helps contain any diseases within this grave." Picking up the shovel again, he filled in the hole and patted the dirt smooth. Leaning on the shovel, he spoke a few lines in Elvish, his eyes looking first at the fresh grave, then at the sky.

Aewen bowed her head in respect as the elf spoke over the grave. She didn't know what he was saying, but she guessed he was blessing the dead and wishing her peace. Aewen hugged herself tighter, feeling a strange chill, even though the sun was shining brightly.

Nestad finished and set the shovel back in its place under a lip of the pit. "We should return to the tent," he said quietly. "I do not know how many have gathered in our absence." He reached out and took her hand in his, gripping the hand firmly to try and reassure her.

Aewen nodded and held onto his hand, knowing that now she would have to go back up that narrow slope. But going up was always easier than going down.

Their journey back to the top was shorter; Aewen was a bit more confident on the path this time, so the pair didn't have to go as slowly. At the top, Nestad paused to look at Aewen. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and offered a slight smile. She was just glad that was over with. How she would ever do all that on her own she didn't know.

"All right," he said quietly. "I need to work a quick charm over both of us so we don't carry any disease from this place back to the healing tent. Is that all right?"

Aewen nodded, feeling a little nervous about that. So she was about anything having to do with things she couldn't understand. And working charms and healing with strange powers were things she couldn't understand. But she trusted him. He had not done anything to harm her yet.

The charm was only a few words, and was soon done. "We may now return," he said quietly, gently squeezing the hand still in his. "That was not so bad, was it?"

Aewen raised her eyebrows in surprise. "No, it wasn't. What did you do? I didn't even feel anything."

Nestad smiled. "That is the mark that it worked well. Essentially, I just ordered the elements that cause disease to go from our bodies, hair and clothes. They are gone; I felt them leave."

"But how do you do that? It's magic, isn't it? Do all elves practice magic?"

Nestad tugged her hand, getting her to walk as he explained, "All elves have some… 'magic', as humans call it. We call it 'power', or just refer to the effects with the knowledge that all know what we mean. Some, however, have a talent in certain areas and train to develop that area fully. I have trained for a long time by your reckoning and have learned much."

"So…it is not magic then? Not like the magic that wizards or sorcerers have?"

"No, not like, say, Mithrandir's magic. The difference is difficult to see, but it is there."

Aewen thought about that as they walked. And when she looked up, they were arriving at the tent. She sighed quietly, wishing she didn't have to go back in there. But she guessed it was better than anything else they would put her to do. So she didn't complain about it.

Nestad squeezed her hand reassuringly before releasing it and entering the tent before her. He looked around. The pregnant woman, the older man and the young man he had treated earlier were all gone, their beds taken by new patients. Two more beds were occupied besides. Nestad sighed and looked at Aewen. "Ready to continue?" he asked with a rueful smile.

She gave him a nervous smile and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," she said.

They spent the rest of the morning working together, Aewen doing what she could for the wounded and sick and Nestad finishing the work and dealing with the serious cases personally. The bell signaling the lunch break came as a relief to the elf as he straightened from the last patient. "Lunch time," he told Aewen quietly.

Aewen breathed a sigh of relief. She had gotten more accustomed to working around the sick and injured, but still, she was more than ready for a break. "Do we eat out here or in our cell?" she asked.

"Neither," Nestad replied, stretching his back. "We eat outside, under guard, with the other slaves."

"Oh," Aewen nodded. She hoped that the food was better than it had been the night before. But she guessed it probably wouldn't be.

Nestad led the way to the general eating area and guided her to a seat beside his. The food wasn't long in coming: lentil stew with a stale roll and some overripe fruit. It wasn't an Autumn Feast, but it was better than cell fare.

Aewen was pleasantly surprised by the food, and, since she was nearly starving by now, dug right in. She dipped her roll into the soup before eating it, and that made it more palatable. As she ate, she didn't even pay attention to what was going on around her. Food was her business now.

Nestad, however, watched the area around him warily even as he ate. Aewen's presence caused a quiet ripple of surprise to go through the slaves and a louder ripple of what, for the overseers, counted as admiration. The fact that she ate with the lone elf caused even more surprise on both sides.

"Do we get anything to drink?" Aewen asked after a moment.

"Yes." Nestad tapped the shoulder of the slave beside him. "Pass the water jug, please." It came down after a moment, and Nestad poured for Aewen and himself.

"Thank you," Aewen breathed. She felt so parched after working all day without anything to drink. She drank deeply all the water, and when she was done, instead of wiping her mouth on her sleeve as a peasant woman might have done, she dabbed her lips with her fingers.

"That is a tendency you might want to lose," Nestad murmured, leaning close. "It gives you away to those with eyes."

"What?" she said, not understanding what he meant.

Nestad imitated the mouth-patting motion and shook his head slightly. "A true peasant woman would wipe her mouth on her sleeve."

"Oh…" Aewen blushed. "I didn't even realize I was doing it. It's just habit, you know?"

"I do know," Nestad nodded. "I'll let you know when you do something that gives you away, all right?"

She smiled slightly. "Thank you," she said.

The meal ended shortly after that, the guards herding everyone back to their work. Nestad remained sitting for a moment longer, gathering his strength. Sighing, he rose. "Come," he said quietly, "before the guards get a bearing on you."

"For how long are we going to continue working?" Aewen asked as they walked back to the tent.

"As long as the daylight lasts, or until we are finished with the last patient. I want to make the rounds to check for that disease before we finish for the night."

Aewen nodded and sighed. She was already weary, not used to so much work. But again, she wouldn't complain. She followed the elf back to the tents and was disheartened when she saw nearly half of the beds full again.

Nestad hesitated just inside the door. "Aewen, do you need some of my strength?" he asked quietly. "I'm used to this, and a little less strength will not hurt me."

Aewen shook her head. "No, it's all right," she said. "I'll be fine. You keep your strength for them. I'm only a little tired, it won't kill me."

"As you say. But if you feel yourself getting too tired, let me know and I will help as I can." The healer gripped the maiden's elbow gently.

She nodded. "I will," she said, though she didn't have any intention of doing so. He was helping her too much, and she couldn't do anything to repay him. She was a crippled child next to him and his abilities.

"I will hold you to that," Nestad said teasingly before releasing her and setting to work.

Aewen smiled with one side of her mouth and followed him.

The day slipped away as case after case came under Nestad's capable hands. By the time the sun set, he knew having Aewen was invaluable. She, in her sweetly innocent way, helped him, giving him strength with a smile, a look in his direction. At last, he was finished with the last case. "That's it," he announced, walking to where Aewen worked.

Aewen looked up at him and smiled at his words. "Ohh…" she groaned with relief and collapsed back onto an empty bed, her arms spread eagle. "I'm going to miss these rather soft beds," she said. "Would they let us smuggle a blanket back to the cell?"

Nestad laughed as he perched on the edge of the bed Aewen lay upon. "I doubt it," he said. "They seem determined to break me, at least, by depriving me of basic creature comforts. We should be back here tomorrow. If there are not many patients, you can take a nap on these 'rather soft beds'."

Aewen giggled, looking up at the ceiling of the tent. "If only it could be true," she said. "That would be nearly heaven."

"We shall see what tomorrow brings. In the meantime, we have one more stop before returning to our lovely cell." Nestad's face clouded a bit. "Aewen…" he hesitated.

She looked down at him. "What?" she asked, not sure if she liked his sudden change of tone.

"The disease that killed the lass earlier…did I ever mention who exactly is susceptible?"

Aewen shook her head. "No…I don't think so. Why?"

"Because the part of the camp where I will need to check for the disease is the part where the soldiers keep the women they…use. Prostitutes are generally the ones who get the disease." Nestad's eyes remained level. As a healer, he'd seen many things in his life. He was concerned about Aewen and her reaction to such things. "If you want, I can leave you in a safe place and go alone…" he offered.

Aewen hesitated. She didn't want to be left alone. But she didn't really want to go with him either. "Ehh…" She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes.

"It is up to you," he said quietly. "It is not a pretty sight, nor an easy one. But I find it worthwhile if I can keep a woman from dying like the lass this morning."

Aewen nodded. "I will go with you," she said. "I don't want to be left alone, unarmed."

Nestad's mouth twitched at the addition of 'unarmed'. "Nor do I wish to leave you alone. Come." He stood up and offered her a hand up.

Aewen smiled slightly, noticing how he was always offering her his hand. But she didn't mind; in fact, it was rather nice. She took it gladly and stood, glancing back longingly at the bed.

"I know," the healer smiled. "I wish I could help you sleep comfortably for one night. But, that is not to be." Still holding her hand, he led her to the entrance, where the guards waited with the shackles. "I have one more stop to make before my day is over," Nestad said coolly, drawing Aewen behind his tall frame.

"Oh? And where's that?" the head guard asked.

"The whore pits," Nestad replied, not batting an eyelash. He hated that term, but that was what they understood.

"What, the new wench not doin' it for ye anymore?" The coarse laughter was cut off sharply as Nestad leveled his icy stare on them.

"I need to go there," he repeated tonelessly. "That is, of course, if you wish me to continue healing the slaves?" he added, arching a dark eyebrow.

If it were not for Nestad blocking her path, Aewen would have stepped forward and struck the guard across the face for the insult he had just given her. She would have probably received a harsh beating for it too, but in that moment she didn't care. She was quite angered.

The guards sighed. "Oh, all right," the leader replied. "But make it fast." He turned sharply and led the way toward the part of the camp where the 'ladies of the night' waited.

Nestad turned and gripped Aewen's elbows. "We are not in Gondor, my lady," he whispered. "Here, you could be killed for even thinking of touching a guard. Try to remember that."

She nodded, looking straight into his eyes. How serious they were. She knew she would do well to heed his words.

"All right." Nestad released the hold he had on her and touched her shoulder reassuringly. "Then come, let's see what waits for us." He followed the guards, who'd stopped to watch the exchange between the healer and his new assistant with interest.

Aewen walked beside the elf in silence, humbled by his words to her. He had such authority over her, and she barely knew him. How could it be? Was it because he was an elf? Maybe so, but she respected him and what he had to say. And she trusted him somehow, even from the beginning, though she didn't really have any reason to, at least not right after meeting him. Why was he different from any other man she knew other than her father and brother? Was it just because he was an elf?

The small group reached the 'whore pits' a few moments later. It reeked here all the time; Nestad had gotten used to it, though his senses still rebelled at the idea of entering that place. The guards took the healer and the maid to the main tent, where the commander of the warriors was. "Sir, the healer demanded to come," he said, bowing slightly.

The commander sat up and glared at Nestad as the elf stepped forward slightly. "What is it, elf?" he asked, boredom radiating from him.

"Another woman was lost to the wasting disease," Nestad replied. "I want to check the women for the disease."

Aewen moved to hide behind Nestad when the commander looked at them. She didn't like his look at all. It was full of hate when directed at the elf, and full of lust when directed at her. Aewen's skin crawled.

Nestad reached behind himself to find Aewen's hand. "It's all right," he murmured softly. "You're here under my protection."

"Very well, if you must. Some of the men are in there already," the commander remarked, moving his head to try and see around the elf.

"I will do what I can," Nestad said coolly.

Aewen held tightly to Nestad's hand, glad for his support. She was dreading going in where there were other men.

The guards led the two through the flaps of a smaller tent. The noises were everywhere, and Nestad could feel his hand going numb as Aewen squeezed tighter. Nestad looked around briefly, deciding something, before going to the closest partitioned-off area and knocking politely. A male voice growled, "What?"

"Excuse me, but I need to do a routine check on the woman you are with," Nestad said, his voice calm.

"Best hurry, then."

"Close your eyes," Nestad advised Aewen before leading the way into the area.

Aewen shook her head and tried letting go of his hand. "I don't want to go in," she whispered. She was beginning to feel sick to her stomach.

Nestad paused, glancing around the area. Aside from the guards who'd accompanied them, the area was empty. "Very well," he whispered back. "Stay close to the entrance and shout if something happens."

Aewen nodded, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. This was worse than working with the dead, she decided.

Nestad was in and out in a few moments' time and headed to the next area. He continued systematically until he'd checked all but one. The last woman was alone, and Nestad was beginning to become afraid for Aewen. More men had trickled in and were eyeing her. "Aewen, this one is alone," he said quietly.

Aewen was on the verge of tears by now, having to endure the looks of the men when they entered. And standing there and being forced to listen to all the sounds of passion, and knowing that not a bit of it was made with gladness. She was beginning to feel light-headed, and had nearly run out of the tent on more than one occasion. When she looked up at Nestad, her face was pale. Alone or not, all she wanted to do was get out of that tent.

Nestad's heart melted at that expression. Without thinking, he stepped forward, protecting her from the gazes of the soldiers with his body, and gently touched her face. "Aewen," he whispered. "I know you are strong. This is hard, but I think you can make it." His heart wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms and hold her safe from the world. "We will be done after I finish checking this woman."

She nodded. "I'll just stay out here," she said softly, her voice catching in her throat. She swallowed hard and clenched her jaw.

"All right. Shout if something happens," he murmured, gently cupping her face in his hands before releasing her and entering the area where the last woman was. Just his luck: this woman had the disease. Letting out a frustrated mental groan, the elf explained to her that he was a healer and that she had a disease he could cure. She didn't have a choice, but knowing what was happening made it, he hoped, a bit easier.

Aewen waited outside the partition, touching her own cheeks. Her skin still tingled a bit from when Nestad touched her there. So it was every time he touched her. It was as if he had constant energy flowing through him. So much that it needed to be released every time his skin came in contact with anything else. As she stood there, she very clearly noticed that this check-up was taking longer than the others. And she also noticed a man leering at her from across the room. All the other women were taken, and he was tired of waiting. Aewen got nervous the moment he stood up and began to move in her direction.

Nestad focused on the woman before him, his heart breaking for her. She was so young, maybe only fifteen by human years, possibly even younger. And if he didn't do something, she would be dead before the week was out. That was sufficient motivation. He rested a hand on her bare shoulder, feeling how she flinched at his touch, and began eradicating the disease from her body.

Aewen shifted uneasily as the man approached her. "Hey, precious," he said, eyeing her up and down. "You're pretty." He reached out to touch her hair, and she backed away from him.

"You stay away from me!" she said.

Nestad's head snapped up as he finished the healing and heard Aewen's voice from just outside. "May the Valar help you," he murmured to the girl as he headed out as fast as his bound legs would let him. He sized up the situation quickly and put himself between Aewen and the man hitting on her. "She is not one of these," he said coldly.

The man laughed. "Sure she is," he said. "She's in here, isn't she?"

"She is my assistant. She has a purpose here other than to be used." Nestad stood to his full height, staring the man down. "Stay away from her."

The man narrowed his eyes at the elf. "Then don't bring her here next time," he said with contempt. "Someday she will be again mistaken for the whore she should be. She doesn't belong here otherwise." He spit at Nestad's feet and turned and left.

Nestad mentally wished all sorts of curses on the man as he turned to Aewen. "Did he touch you?" he asked, his voice becoming gentle. "Come, let us leave this place," he added, pulling aside the tent flap and steering her out gently.

Aewen gladly went with him, and when she was in the fresh air again, she rubbed her arms vigorously, as if to rid herself of the filth she had been exposed to. She shuddered with the 'creeps', as her father always used to call it. "Please don't take me in there again," she said softly.

"No fear of that," the healer murmured. "Did he touch you?" he repeated, touching her shoulder gently. He was surprised by the possessive sense that overwhelmed him, threatening to kill the soldier if he had so much as laid a finger on the beautiful woman before him.

Aewen shook her head. "No, he didn't," she said softly. She drew a ragged breath and bowed her head as she instinctively leaned closer to him, feeling a safeness with him that was very comforting.

Nestad moved his hand around her shoulders, gently pressing her closer into an awkward hug. "Thank the Valar," he murmured.

Aewen closed her eyes tightly, feeling her throat clenching with emotion, and she was trying very hard not to cry. She had her own arms wrapped around herself as she leaned into his embrace, resting her forehead against his chest. This had been an awful day, and all she wanted to do was go back to the cell, sleep, and try to pretend she was somewhere else.

Nestad's other arm wrapped around the small woman, pressing her protectively against himself. He began talking quietly in Elvish, speaking of things both nonsensical and sweet in his gently lilting accent as one hand gently stroked her black hair.

Aewen slowly relaxed as she listened to his soothing voice, keeping her eyes closed for a moment in this little bubble of peace. She guessed that if she hadn't met Nestad, she would already have been dead in this place. "Let's go," she whispered after a minute or two.

"Back to our cozy safe cell, hm?" Nestad teased gently, releasing her reluctantly. The guards had remained inside the tent until the moment he released the maid, which he counted as fortunate. They clamped the shackles around their wrists and led them back to the staircase leading to their underground cell. They had already decided it would be a good idea to keep the healer and the maid together; they always had a lever to make the elf do as they wanted.

When they were back in their cell, Aewen sat down and leaned against the hard, cold stone wall. She sighed wearily and closed her eyes. "I don't think I'll have any trouble sleeping this time," she said.

"After all you have seen, I am glad to hear it." Nestad remained standing, letting his natural light flood out a bit brighter, checking all corners for anything that wasn't there before.

"Do we go out tomorrow also?" Aewen asked, her eyes still closed. Her voice showed that she was getting drowsy pretty fast.

"That depends on them. Given the large number of injuries recently, probably." Nestad sat beside Aewen and watched her carefully. She still looked pale, but who wouldn't be after everything? Other than that, she felt all right, if very tired. His arms ached to hold her again. To prevent that, he crossed them as best as he could and leaned back against the wall.

"Mmm…" Aewen murmured, now half asleep. "I hope…it's not as long…" She shifted her position, wrapping her arms around herself again, only this time to keep warm, since it was very cold in the cell. A moment later she was sound asleep.

Nestad sat silently for a moment, aching to hold her close and keep her warm. At last, telling himself it was just because he didn't want her to come down with something, he carefully slipped his bound arms around her and pulled her to rest against his chest.

Aewen leaned in closer to the warmth her unconscious body knew was there. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and sighed softly. She remained asleep. And gradually the lines in her face smoothed out, and a peaceful look came over her.

"Sleep well," the healer murmured before slipping into his elven sleep state, dreaming warm and dizzying dreams with the warmth of Aewen pressed against his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Consciousness slowly returned to Aewen, though her mind was still very foggy. She was so comfortable and warm, and for a moment she thought she was back in her own bed in Minas Anor. But as she became more aware, and her memory returned, she remembered that she was not in her own bed, but in the hard cold cell. So why was she so comfortable and warm?

She opened her eyes with a snap and lifted her head slightly. She was in the elf's arms! Resting against him! Why? True, she had let him hold her for a moment the day before, but that was because she desperately needed a bit of comfort. She needed none of that comfort now. "Eh…" she whimpered softly, trying to sit up, but his arms were holding her to him.

Nestad's eyes snapped into focus as Aewen's whimper and her motion awoke him. "Sorry," he murmured, lifting his arms and letting her sit up fully. "It was cold last night," he explained, trying to wake up and make a plausible excuse at once.

Aewen sat up and rubbed her arms. "Thank you," she said, her voice very soft and her cheeks reddening.

Nestad bit his lip, not letting the phrase, 'My pleasure' slip out, though it was true. "Not a problem," he said gruffly-and an elf sounding gruff is an amusing sound. "They should warm these things, or provide blankets," he added.

"Yes, they should," Aewen said. "They must want their slaves to catch their death of cold."

"Sickness used to be the way they dominated over the slaves," Nestad pointed out. "If they were too weak to fight, then all was well." He was glad the subject had steered away from him holding her through the night.

Aewen eased herself to her feet and walked around a bit to stretch her legs and loosen her aching muscles. "I'm starving," she said. "They didn't feed us an evening meal. Do they always do that?"

"I think that if we had returned here immediately, we would have gotten a meal," Nestad replied. "I suppose that because I decided to be unconventional, they chose to deny us food." He didn't mind; the knowledge that the girl he'd healed would live through the week made it worth it.

Aewen dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to rub out the sleep that still clung stubbornly to her. "Nestad? Have you ever thought about trying to escape from this place?" she asked.

"Often," the elf replied, looking up at her as she paced. "Thus far, nothing's presented itself."

"There's go to be a way," she said, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck while she rotated her head from side to side and up and down. "There's got to be a way…."

"I am sure there is," he said. "There usually is. The question I have been faced with is this: how many innocents must die so I can be free?"

Aewen looked down at him and stopped pacing. "Hm…" She thought of all those sick and injured people, and the girls in the 'whore pits.' They would all die without Nestad's help. So what did that mean? That there was no hope for escape, even if the perfect chance presented itself? She didn't know if she could be that loyal to the other slaves if freedom was offered to her, silver platter or no.

"It is a constant paradox, the role of the warrior healer," Nestad remarked quietly. "Taking life is so much easier than giving health, but in order to balance out, the healer must give life when he can."

"And what of me?" she asked softly, looking down at the floor. "What are simple maidens to do?"

A corner of his mouth curled up. "Ah, that you were a simple maid, my lass," he said quietly. "As what you are, you live life on the edge too, between holding your head high and loving those below you as you must. Mayhap there are not life-and-death choices everyday, but you are no different than me."

"Hmm…" She considered that as she sat back down next to him. "Maybe you're right," she said. "And I know…after seeing all those suffering yesterday…how can I turn my back on them now? I don't think I would be able to." She glanced up at him, guessing that he knew what she meant.

Nestad nodded. He did. It had been the same for him when he first came. Now…well, he certainly didn't want to live here, never! But if there was a chance all the slaves could be freed as he took his freedom, that's the option he would chose in a heartbeat.

Aewen sat in silence for a while, trying to figure out her own feelings on matters. She wanted to be free so badly. But she wanted every other slave to go free as well. How would it be in the end? Maybe they would all just die there together. That was a horrible thought, but probably the most true.

"It is never as cut-and-dried for us as it is for others," Nestad murmured quietly, looking at her.

Aewen shook her head. "No…it never was," she said softly. "The privileges of the privileged."

Nestad chuckled. "Whenever people use that phrase, I laugh and laugh. Sometimes, I'm able to stop before they edge away muttering something about calming drinks. It is a privilege to be able to heal people, but it exacts its toll daily."

Aewen smiled slightly and stared down at her hands. "At least you do something you enjoy," she said. "And you had a choice, didn't you? You had a choice about who you would become in your life."

"Mmm…in a manner of speaking. My father was a healer, and his father's father. Our family has always had the healing power strongly. I was expected to become a healer. I made the choice to join the Guard, so in that respect, yes, I chose my life."

"I had no such choice," she said softly, still looking at her hands. "I was born in a certain position, and obligated to remain there for the rest of my life. I don't have a choice about my life, Master Elf."

Nestad bent so he was looking into her eyes. "Then do your position proud," he replied very quietly. "You are in a rare place to help many. Do not let it slip by unchecked or unheeded." He meant both the current situation and in her life in general.

She looked up at him, biting her lip slightly. She swallowed and then nodded. She understood him, and agreed with him. But that didn't make her position any easier to bear.

The healer gently touched the side of the maid's face before straightening fully. "One consolation about being here," he pointed out. "You do not have to think about your position, at least in terms of responsibility."

She shook her head. "No, I guess not," she agreed. "But if they only knew who I was…" she said softly, as if to herself.

Nestad shivered. "Why do you think I have corrected all behavior that might give you away?" he asked. "The thought that they might even consider you a member of the noble class is too frightening to think on."

"It's worse than that…" Aewen said, glancing up at him. Then she looked away again, falling silent.

The healer arched a dark eyebrow. "If you would care to elaborate, I would be glad to understand what you meant by that statement," he said after a moment's silence.

Aewen didn't look at him, nor did she speak. She was warring within herself about whether she should tell him who she really was. She had sworn that she would tell no one in her captivity. But…she had not counted on meeting a friend.

Nestad waited, his arms draped casually over his bent knees. He could sense the war in his young friend, and wondered at the secret she held that forced her to struggle so fiercely over telling him.

"I'm not ready to tell…" she said softly, staring intently at the floor. "I'm sorry. I swore to myself that I would not tell a soul…"

"Then it shall be," Nestad said gently. "It must be highly important. Until you are ready to tell me, I will not press you." He smiled. "So fear not." He might have said more, but his sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Here we go again," he murmured, rising to his feet.

Aewen stayed sitting on the floor, and feeling anxiety again in the pit of her stomach. She hated this. She had been there for only one full day and a half, and still…she was wondering when it would end.

The guards entered with a clatter and tossed the elf and the maid their food, watching as Nestad gave Aewen the larger share. "You should eat while you can," he murmured when he realized the guards weren't going to leave. "Lunchtime is a long time in coming, and you did not have dinner."

Aewen nodded and gladly ate the stale bread. She was very hungry. Her stomach had been bothering her since the night before. "What are they doing?" she whispered to Nestad, while looking at the all guards.

"I do not know," Nestad replied just as quietly before taking a quick bite of his bread, chewing and swallowing. "But I do not like it." He wasn't entirely aware of saying that aloud; he was just voicing his thoughts.

Aewen finished her bread, and then just sat there watching the men warily. A couple of them gave her suggestive glances, but she ignored them. Why were they just standing there, not saying anything? Were they waiting for something?

Nestad finished his bread a moment later and fixed his sapphire gaze on the guards. "Something for you?" he inquired mildly.

"We was ordered to wait in here until ye finished, then bring you straight to work," the leader replied, uncowed by the elf's mild manner. "Best not give us any trouble," he added threateningly.

Aewen sighed softly. So they would go work again today. Nearly all she could think about was a bed, and it didn't even have to be soft.

"Why would we give you trouble?" Nestad asked, his whole manner projecting injured innocence. That drew a snort from every guard in the cell, and the healer smiled, remembering the bruises and marks he'd left on all of them before Aewen's arrival.

"Be that as it may, it's time to go to work," the leader said, motioning with his crossbow at Aewen. "Get your whore up."

Aewen narrowed her eyes and glared at the man, but figured it would be wisest not to say anything. She didn't move, refusing to respond to anyone who called her a whore.

Nestad sighed. "And here I thought I'd straightened this out yesterday," he said. "I have not touched her." Turning his back deliberately on the soldiers, he knelt beside Aewen. "Time for work," he murmured. "Are you feeling up to it?"

She scoffed slightly. "Do I really have a choice?" she said.

"No, not really. But I find it nice to try and make it sound like you do." Lowering his voice even further, he continued, "Ignore them. Every woman who comes through here is a whore in their eyes, no matter how honorable or beautiful. They can find no better insult."

She nodded. "I know," she said just as softly. "I'm trying."

Nestad smiled encouragingly. "That's my girl," he said gently. Rising, he offered her his hand. "Duty calls," he said in a mock-resigned voice. Truth be told, he preferred work to being stuck so far underground all the time; at least at work, he was outside some of the time.

Aewen noticed how he called her 'my girl.' What did that mean? She shrugged it aside as she took his hand and then followed him. After getting their arm restraints changed out, they were led up to the surface. It was late morning, and the dew was still on the grass. The air was fresh and smelled clean. Aewen drew a deep breath of it just to refresh herself.

The guards didn't allow them a pause, but the healer took several deep breaths of the new morning air himself, enjoying the tang in the back of his throat. It was a welcome change from the stale air in the cell. He loved this time of day; he always felt new-born, seeing the world with fresh eyes and enjoying every moment of it. He'd always liked this time best, even in Mirkwood.

Aewen looked up at him and admired the way he looked enjoying the morning. She really had a hard time not always noticing how perfect he looked. But of course, he was an elf. That was the reason. Elves definitely were blessed.

Oblivious to Aewen's gaze, Nestad began humming, then singing in soft Elvish. The song was as old as the forest of Mirkwood, and praised the sun's rising. Like most Elvish songs, it was mixed with sorrow: the rising of the sun always signified the rising of the human race and the decline of the elven race. But there was hope too, the memory of Valinor passed from parent to child to support them in hard times.

Aewen listened intently to his song, almost enraptured by his soft, soothing voice. She had never heard anyone sing so beautifully before. She didn't even notice the time going by, nor the distance, and suddenly they were at the tents, and the spell that had been weaving about her dissipated.

Nestad's song finished just as they reached the tent, breaking the spell that had fallen on the small company with a soft sigh. "Sunrise is my favorite time," he commented to Aewen. "It is almost magical, rivaling even the star-filled night sky."

Aewen was still gazing at him, and all she could do was nod in complete agreement.

Nestad looked down at her and felt immediately self-conscious. "Did I hit a flat note?" he asked teasingly, hiding his fear that she hadn't liked his song well.

In that moment she realized she was looking at him still, and she glanced away quickly, her cheeks reddening. "No-no, not at all," she assured him quickly. "It was perfect…"

"Perfect may be overstating it," the elf demurred as he held the tent flap open for her. "I just love to sing." He smiled sadly. "Like a bird caught in a cage," he murmured.

"Don't," she said, stepping into the tent. "That image is too sad. Birds should be free."

Nestad nodded his agreement as he followed her. He refrained from adding his thought: 'So should humans and elves.' He didn't say it, as it would cast a pall over the beautiful morning.

Aewen turned and looked around the tent, only to discover that all the beds were empty but one. This bed held a man who was trembling violently from fever.

"Today may be easy after all," Nestad murmured, observing the same thing. "One moment…" He walked over to the man and touched his shoulder, closing his eyes and searching out the root of the disease. It was astonishingly easy to eradicate; it must have just started rearing its head that morning. A few minutes were all it took.

Aewen watched him work, and when he was finished she looked at him in mild surprise. "That's it?" she said. "You're done? Now what?"

The man left the tent and Nestad smiled slightly. "Now you can catch up on your sleep while I work on paperwork," he said, heading for a small desk. "There are usually a couple days like this."

"Paperwork?" Aewen asked. "What sort of paperwork is there to do here?" She sat down on the closest bed.

"Reports on the diseases and wounds I treat," the elf said, pulling a small notebook out of a drawer. Had Aewen cared to notice the day before, he had been constantly scribbling in it, making notes on different things. "Supply lists. That sort of thing."

"Oh…" Aewen nodded. "And, may I really lie down and take a nap?" she asked, thinking that it was too good to be true.

"Yes, you may really take a nap on one of these…" the elf pretended to think. "Ah, yes. One of these 'rather comfortable beds'."

Aewen giggled, and then flopped back onto the pillow. "They are rather comfortable," she said. "At least compared with that stone floor."

"M'lass, compared to that floor, a dirt floor would be more comfortable." The healer smiled as he set to work on his paperwork.

"Yes…" Aewen mused softly. And then her eyes drifted shut, and she was asleep in less than a minute.

Nestad paused a moment to draw the cover up over the sleeping maiden and admire her sleeping face in proper light. She looked so innocent, endearing and beguiling even in sleep. He sighed and turned back to his papers.

It was nearly and hour later before any disturbance came into the tent. And when it did, it came in as a storm. Three guards came in front, and four archers behind. The leader saw Aewen lying in the bed. He pointed her out to the others. "There she is," he said. "Take her to the commander's tent."

Nestad was on his feet in a trice, nearly spilling his ink. "What do you want with her?" he demanded, standing protectively in front of Aewen's bed.

The archers at once raised their bows, knocking arrows. The leader glared at the elf. "Stand aside, elf," he said. "The commander wants to have a word with her, that's all. You'll see her again."

Nestad's arm hair stood on edge at those words. He could remember the look of lust the commander had rested on the slim, fair maiden. It would be worse if she were alone. His muscles tensed as he said, "I am afraid I cannot allow you to take my assistant."

"Stand aside, elf," the man repeated. "Or I will order my men to fire. They shoot to kill, and the commander has given us his permission to do so."

The healer glanced behind himself at Aewen. How could he let someone so sweetly innocent be taken to the commander alone? But what good would he do her if he were dead? Deciding, he bent and touched the maid's arm. "Aewen," he murmured.

It took a moment before she responded, since she was so deep in her sleep. But finally she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She was about to smile when she saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Not for the first time, Nestad wished Aewen spoke fluent Elvish. That would make things a lot easier. "Warriors have come to take you to the commander," he said very quietly, bending so he was speaking next to her ear.

Aewen glanced to the side and saw the archers, their arrows trained on Nestad's back. She felt fear clutch her heart at once and she looked at him with a terrified expression, shaking her head and gripping his hand tightly.

Nestad bit his lip hard enough to break the skin when he saw her terror. He gathered her into his arms and held her for a brief moment, passing peace and strength to her in spades. "There is naught I can do," he whispered in her ear. "I pray the Valar's protection over you."

This time she could not hold back a couple tears that trailed down her face as she clung to him. She didn't speak. What was there to say? Dread was descending on her like a black cloud.

A sword tip prodded Nestad's back. "Don't make this difficult, elf," warned the leader. "You will be the one paying the price."

Nestad didn't care about taking the price himself; it was the fact that they would make Aewen's life a living hell that made him release the maid after a second's hesitation. "Ná Elbereth veria le," he whispered. May Elbereth protect you.

Aewen stared up at the elf, tears streaming down her face. She had never been so afraid in her life. She could face down a whole group of orcs without feeling a bit of fear…but the idea that she would have to spend time with that commander terrified her more than anything.

"Is there no way that I can come?" Nestad asked the leader, not taking his eyes off Aewen's tear-streaked face.

"No, you must stay here," the guard said. "There is a wain full of wounded coming up from the lower field. They will be here in a few minutes. Now, get up, woman, let's go."

Nestad swore under his breath as he reached down to help Aewen up. "Take my strength with you," he said, his voice allowing no argument. "You will need everything you can get."

"I'll take any part of you with me that I can," she whispered, not wishing to let him go.

Nestad slipped into Elvish, not trusting what he wanted to say to Common. "Then take my love," he murmured in his native tongue, holding her tight for a moment longer.

"Enough of this," the commander said, using his sharp sword to pry them apart. "Come peaceably, woman, and there will be no trouble."

Aewen gave a soft whimper when she was pulled away from him, and a quiet sob escaped her throat. She watched him as she was led away, not knowing if she would ever see him again.

Nestad followed them as far as the door, bracing a hand against the rolled flaps as he watched them go. Only when the tents blocked his line of sight did he allow the tears misting his vision to fall. "My sweet, innocent lass," he whispered, turning away from the door and getting ready for the new wounded mindlessly, "in the hands of that womanizing commander. Valar, have you no mercy?"

Aewen was led into a part of the grounds that she hadn't seen yet. It seemed to be a military camp of some kind. By the time her guards brought her to the door of a particular tent, Aewen had managed to regain some of her composure. At least she wasn't crying anymore. But there was nothing she could do about the fear that showed plainly in her eyes. The leader of the men knocked on the doorpost of the tent. "Commander, we brought her," he announced.

The commander, a tall, lean man by the name of Rafied, rose from his seat at his desk as he said, "Bring her in, then."

Aewen was pushed rudely into the tent so that she fell nearly flat on her face, but managed to catch herself, and only fell to her hands and knees. There she remained, not daring to look up at the man who would most likely be her doom.

"Tsk," Rafied said, looking down at the kneeling woman. "Those guards simply do not know how to treat a woman, do they?" He crouched and caught her chin in his hand, making her look up at him.

Aewen tried to cringe away from his touch, and she closed her eyes.

"What is your name, girl?" Rafied asked, holding tightly to her pointed chin.

Aewen cried out softly, since he was causing her some pain from his strong grip. But she didn't answer him.

"I asked you a question, girl. Don't think I will hesitate to hurt you if you prove stubborn."

But Aewen still did not speak. 'Go ahead and hurt me,' she thought. 'Anything would be better than submitting to you.'

Using his grip on her chin as a lever, Rafied forced her head up, examining her neck and sides of her head, murmuring something in his language. "You really are quite beautiful. I can see why the healer wants to keep you for himself."

Aewen avoided his gaze and stifled the sob that wanted to escape her throat. She would endure this, whatever he had planned for her; she would endure it. She had to remain strong.

"What, not afraid, are you?" The commander smiled, releasing her chin. "Good. You should fear me, girl."

Aewen still didn't speak. She would never tell him that she was terrified of him. And she would never give her will to him. She was her own person. He would not break her.

Rafied turned away. "Get up, girl," he said. "Servile groveling has its place, but not now."

Aewen stood shakily to her feet. And then she just stood there, unmoving, waiting for what he would say or do next, while she tried to turn her thoughts towards Nestad and the strength that he had given her.

Back in the healer tent, Nestad was going frantic. No one would have been able to tell by just looking at him: he still teased the children gently and talked soothingly to everyone else. But inwardly, he was tearing his hair out by the roots. His thoughts kept turning to Aewen, alone with that beast.

The commander circled the maid slowly, appraising her from every angle. "Interesting," he finally mused aloud.

Aewen looked up finally and met his eyes. "What's so interesting?" she asked, speaking for the first time.

"Your clothes say 'Gondorian maidservant', yet your entire manner says 'nobility'. I wonder which is accurate." The commander stopped in front of Aewen, staring at her steadily.

Aewen quickly looked away, casting her gaze to the floor. "I am a servant, sir," she said softly.

"Mm." His voice was noncommittal. "And are elves always so protective of mere servants, I wonder? Oh, but that must be because of your exceptional beauty."

"I don't know why he is so kind to me," she said softly. "We were put in the same cell…you will have to ask him, sir."

"And rest assured that I shall. But enough time for that later." He rested a hand on her shoulder and brushed her long hair to one side.

Aewen suppressed a shudder. She closed her eyes and turned her head away slightly, completely repulsed by his touch. But she didn't move otherwise.

"So tense," he crooned, moving to stand behind her and rest both hands on her shoulders. "Really, I don't know why women try resisting. I have my way with them, easy or hard."

Aewen felt her throat tightening with some of the same fear she had felt when the guards first came to get her. She had never been with a man before, and this was not her idea of a first experience. Somehow she had to keep him off her. She didn't respond to his words, and continued to keep her face turned from him.

"What? Not speaking to me? What a shame, you have such a lovely voice." The commander let one hand slide down her arm to close around her slender wrist like a fetter.

Aewen's heart was pounding in her chest, and she began to tremble slightly, though she tried valiantly to keep it from showing. She didn't want him to know that she was terrified.

He could feel her heightened pulse through his fingers and he smiled the slow grin of a cat that's caught a juicy bird. "Thought you were afraid, little girl," he murmured.

Aewen drew a ragged breath. "Sir…what are you going to do with me?" she asked softly, still not daring to look at him.

That drew a raised eyebrow. "What a man does with a woman. What else?" he replied, resting his free hand on her hip.

She closed her eyes again and instinctively shifted to the side away from him a bit. She didn't even realize she did so. She was so scared.

"Nice try, lass." He drew her close to him, using his grip on her wrist as a lever. "But don't think that maidenly shyness will save you."

Aewen winced when he grabbed her wrist, and in reaction, she tried to pull her arm away from his grip, realizing too late what she just did.

He backhanded her casually, not even seeming to really try. But the blow was sharp enough to split her lip and bruise one side of her face. "Don't make me bruise your pretty face more than I have to," he warned.

Aewen recoiled from the impact, but didn't fall down. Tears smarted in her eyes as she began to feel the sting on her cheek, and she felt the metallic taste of blood on her lip. She looked up at him for a moment, giving him a slight glare.

"Ah, and the regal side shows again. You must have been an exceptional maid to gain the power to glare like that." He caught her chin in his grip and deposited a kiss on her full lips.

Aewen pulled away from him and used her free hand to shove him back a little. She couldn't help it; she just couldn't let him take her without a fight.

Nestad sped up as he reached the last patient. He was careful to keep the level of care the same as he'd had for each person before, but he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He didn't know how he'd protect Aewen without killing them both, but he'd have to try.

The commander pinned both of her hands in one large hand, using the other to hold the maid still.

Aewen whimpered softly and turned her face as far to the side as she could, trying her best to stay away from his mouth. She was feeling so repulsed, and so very frightened. It was not supposed to be this way.

The commander's free hand caught the maid's chin and held her still as he kissed all over her face, his breathing quickening noticeably as he touched her soft skin.

Aewen cried out softly, completely repulsed by the commander's closeness and his foul breath. She struggled some more, but he was holding her in such a way that it hurt to move. Tears of pain smarted in her eyes.

Nestad finished with the last patient and almost ran out of the healing tent. "Where are you going, elf?" one of the guards demanded.

Composing himself as best as he could, the healer replied, "I am nearly out of supplies and need to collect more from the supply tent." It was a good lie; it put him close to the commander's tent without undue suspicion.

The guards considered that a moment and shrugged. "Hurry, then."

Nestad broke into a run as soon as he was out of sight of the healer's tent. He cursed the confining chains with every breath as they hampered his steps and nearly tripped him a couple times. Breathing heavily, he reached the commander's tent. The guards tensed slightly when they saw him, but didn't give it their full attention: what could a shackled prisoner do? They got their answer when Nestad reached them and knocked them out with the precision granted a warrior-healer. Taking one of the fallen guards' swords, the healer entered the tent in time to see the commander claim Aewen's mouth. "Release her," he ordered, his elven regal ness coming strongly to the fore.

Aewen's eyes widened when she saw the elf, and a great relief flooded through her, but then fear; he would get into so much trouble for this. She jerked her face away from the commander. "Nestad!" she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Ah, so the great healer has come to protect his whore," the commander mocked, releasing Aewen to face Nestad. He had to admit to a small shiver of fear as he met Nestad's blue eyes. They burned with in held anger.

"Are you all right?" Nestad asked Aewen, ignoring the commander.

Aewen nodded slightly, even as tears trailed down her face. "You shouldn't have come," she whispered.

"Never mind that right now," Nestad replied calmly. He was trying not to think of what would happen to him when he was caught for this. He turned on the commander. "How dare you steal my assistant away for your personal desires when the tent is being swamped with wounded," he said, every word dripping with ice cubes.

"Your assistant?" The Commander snorted. "The last time I checked, she was my slave, to do with as I please. And so are you in fact. What I do with my slaves is none of your concern."

"When it concerns the well-being of every slave who lies wounded, it is completely my concern. Would you kill fifteen slaves to have your way with one?" Nestad was easing to one side, trying to get close enough to Aewen to defend her properly. The sword in his hand glittered in his light, matching the cold glimmer in his eyes.

"Perhaps I would," the commander said, unfeeling. He held onto Aewen so tight that the circulation in her wrists was pinched and her hands were beginning to go numb. "And you made a very big mistake coming in here like you have. I could have you killed for this."

Aewen gave Nestad a pleading look, begging him to leave. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Who would you call?" Nestad asked, arching a dark eyebrow. "The guards outside will be unconscious for another fifteen minutes. In that time, you would be dead and beyond the point of calling for help."

"You underestimate me, elf," the commander said. "If I were you, I would turn around right now and walk back to your tent. If you do, I may just save your sorry hide from those pits you are so fond of."

"My hide is not worth saving if I cannot protect the helpless." Nestad was closer now, almost in reach of the commander and his dark-haired captive.

The commander took a step or two backwards, bringing Aewen with him. "You best keep your distance, elf," he said. And from a sheath on one of his wrists, he drew a small dagger and held it to Aewen's throat. Aewen gasped when she felt the cold metal pressing against her skin. She closed her eyes tight, moisture seeping from under her lids. "If you want to save her life, then you will stand down and drop the sword. If you do not, I will kill her."

Nestad's quick eyes shifted from Aewen to the knife to the commander's face. There was no doubt in his mind that the commander meant it; a small trickle of blood that ran from the place where the knife broke the skin just a bit. A shame he had never taken the time to learn how to control someone else's mind from a distance! That would have been really handy here. "Do you swear not to hurt her if I stand down?" he asked.

"My dear elf," the commander said. "It was never my intention to hurt her until you forced me into this ridiculous position."

"You think that taking her against her desire will not hurt her?" Nestad snorted softly. "I am a healer. I know a bit better than that."

The commander pressed the knife a little harder against Aewen's skin, drawing a little more blood and also a small cry from the maiden. "You are wasting time, elf," the commander said. "Drop your sword, now."

Nestad's knuckles whitened as he gripped the sword tighter, wishing with all of his heart that he could run this commander through. But that would kill Aewen in the process…and he cared for her too much to allow that to happen. His hand opened slowly, allowing the sword to fall out of his hand, landing point-first in the dirt and quivering gently.

The commander smiled slightly. Still holding the knife to Aewen's throat, he backed up to his desk where a small horn sat. He picked it up and blew two sharp notes on it. A moment later, the tent flaps opened and two men came into the tent, shocked by the scene before them. "Bind this elf and take him back to his cell," the commander said. Then he looked at Nestad. "And if you wish to see your lovely whore returned to you, then will go peaceably."

Nestad's hands folded into fists as he met Aewen's eyes. "Eru's strength," he murmured as the men advanced on him. "Use what I gave you, melethril-nín." He prayed none of the soldiers spoke Elvish, that it was safe to use the term of endearment. Even if Aewen didn't understand, it made him feel a little better to use it. My beloved.

Aewen looked at Nestad helplessly, but also with relief. He would not be harmed. And as long as he was safe, she didn't care what happened to her. If she lost him, she would surely die in this place.

Nestad submitted to the bindings, ignoring how tight they were. His eyes remained locked on Aewen's, wondering if she returned his love at all. If she did, he could survive through anything.

"Take him away," the commander said. And the guards led Nestad out of the tent and back to the underground cell. They threw him in, pausing only long enough to take off the tight restraints and put on the ones he wore in his cell. Then they left, locking the door behind them.

Nestad was on his feet in an instant once the door was closed. Though he knew it was a waste of energy, he paced back and forth in the small cell, praying fervently to any Vala or Valië that might be listening. "Keep her innocence intact," was the gist of his prayers.

As soon as the bound elf was removed from his tent, the commander turned back to the bleeding maid, sheathing his wrist knife. "Sorry about the blood," he said, handing her a handkerchief. "Blame that healer. Stupid of him, really."

Aewen pressed the cloth to her sore neck with one hand, and wiped away her tears with the back of her other. "He is noble," she said, not meeting his eyes. "An honorable man. But I guess you don't even know the meaning of those words."

The commander snorted. "Noble and honorable enough to nearly kill you while attempting to rescue you. Yes, exactly what I always aspired to be."

"And yet he has earned all of my respect, while you have gained none of it," Aewen said.

"I don't need your respect, youngling." The commander reclaimed his handkerchief, moving so he was standing directly in front of Aewen. "Just what I can get out of your body."

Aewen didn't say anything to that. She knew there was no point. No matter what she said, he would have his way with her in the end. And the more she fought him, the more painful it would be. Still, she had her pride and that in spades. She would never submit willingly to him. She would never let him break her.

He smirked as he pressed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up. "Cat got your tongue again?" he purred, pressing kisses to her face.

Aewen felt a flame of anger and she jerked her head away from him, shooting him a deadly glare.

The commander's smile faded as he returned the glare. This maid may have been as noble as she liked out in the world, but here, his word was law and he was used to that. "This can be as easy or as hard as you make it," he said, his voice soft and dangerous. "That healer was right about one thing, anyway: taking you against your desire will hurt you. Do you really want additional pain?" His voice took on a mocking edge. "Ah, but then you can have your healer lover patch you up again. I'm sure he'd enjoy that."

Aewen clenched her teeth, and before she could stop herself, she struck the awful man across the face. Then she stared at him as she held her stinging hand, suddenly realizing what she had just done.

The commander rubbed his aching cheek. "Oh, well done," he said, advancing on her. "Not many dare resist me any longer. This should be fun."

Aewen unconsciously backed away from him, until she ran into the desk. Now she was trapped. And for the first time since Nestad left, she felt real terror.

Not wasting a motion, the commander slipped his arms around Aewen's waist and bodily picked her up, heading for the back room of his tent where he slept.

Aewen struggled and cried out, hitting the edge of her fist against him, though she knew she wasn't hurting him, since her hand was just bouncing off his hard muscles. He was so much stronger than she was, and nearly twice her size. She knew he would win this…she knew there was no hope for her now. But she hardened her resolve to remain strong, that no matter what happened, no matter what he did to her, she would not be broken.

By his internal clock, it had been nearly three hours when Nestad's sharp ears picked up a sound beyond his pacing. He stopped, staring at the door. 'Please be all right,' he pleaded mentally as a key turned in the lock.

The door opened, and two guards appeared, leading Aewen between them. They dropped her on the floor, and then left, locking the door behind them. Aewen didn't get up. She just sat there on the hard stone, letting her dark hair obscure her bruised face, wet with tears that had just begun to fall.

"Aewen…" Nestad moved forward cautiously, trying to see her face. Her shaking shoulders indicated that she was crying, and that didn't bode well at all.

Aewen didn't move, nor respond to him in any way. She wrapped her arms around herself, and finally her crying became vocal, though still soft.

"By the Valar…" Nestad's voice shook a little as he forcibly restrained himself from gathering her up like a child and cradling her. He was pretty sure she wouldn't want to be touched. Instead, he knelt close to her, offering what comfort he could from his presence.

Aewen rocked back and forth as she let her tears come. She had tried to be strong, to hold on to her pride and not let that awful commander break her. But she never realized how hard it would really be, or how painful. How could she ever hold her head up again?

Nestad let a hand hover between Aewen's shoulder blades as he spoke in soft Elvish to her, trying to comfort her without driving her further away. He used the term 'melethril' with great tenderness, speaking it and her name as priceless gems.

Aewen's crying became more silent as she listened to the elf's soothing words. They calmed her mind and her spirit. After a moment, she turned to face him, and she leaned forward until she was nearly lying on the floor in front of him, the top of her head almost touching his knees. She rested her cheek against her hands and closed her eyes. His presence was soothing, and she was very glad he was there.

Nestad gently rested a hand on her head. Switching to Common, he said quietly, "I'm here, Aewen. I won't leave you, not ever again. You are a priceless treasure."

New tears rimmed in her eyes when she heard that. She sniffed and raised one hand to wipe her tears away. "I'm horrid," she whispered, her voice rough, as if she had been crying all day, or screaming.

"No, melethril. You are precious. What happened was horrible, yes, but that is not you." Nestad had to fight back a wave of self-loathing and anger. He should have been able to do something! Anything to keep this priceless gem from being touched!

"I feel…dirty…" Aewen said. "It wasn't supposed to be this way…it wasn't supposed to be this way…" she began crying again, her shoulders shaking slightly.

Nestad couldn't resist anymore. Leaning forward, he gingerly rested one arm around her shoulders, aching to hold her close and take away all the pain. He switched back to Elvish, talking softly.

Aewen flinched slightly when she felt his touch, but she didn't pull away from him. In fact, somehow his touch was comforting, and she could feel the soft tingle she usually felt when he touched her, as if there was some small amount of his power traveling through his fingers into her. Aewen closed her eyes, letting herself become calm, listening to his soft, melodic voice; so different from the commander's harsh one. And that was the last thing she knew as she fell into a troubled sleep, her brow furrowed and her head pounding.

The healer felt Aewen go limp and took that chance to gather her up and get a good look at her face as he passed enough of his power into her to send her into deep sleep, beyond dreams and memories. He bit his lip in anger. Her face was badly bruised and bloodied. "Oh, my proud lass," he murmured. "So stubborn…" He wasn't sure if he was sorry or pleased. Shaking his head a bit, he began healing what he could see.

Many hours passed before Aewen stirred again. As her consciousness slowly returned, the first thing she became aware of was a dull pain in her body, as if just before coming down with the flu. She also had a pounding headache. She moaned softly, still mostly asleep as she shifted her position slightly.

"Easy," Nestad murmured as he released her. After all she had been through, he was pretty sure she wouldn't want to wake up with someone's arms around her. "Wake up slowly."

Aewen heard the voice, as if from far away. Who did it belong to? At least it sounded friendly. She brought a hand to her head and winced when her headache became suddenly all she knew.

Nestad touched two fingers to her forehead and removed the headache easily, sending the pain elsewhere. "I'm here, Aewen," he murmured softly.

Aewen blinked her eyes open and glanced around. When she saw Nestad she looked at him for a long while without any expression on her face. She was trying to remember the events leading up to that moment. And when the memories all came flooding back to her, her chin began to tremble and she closed her eyes again.

"Shh, shh," Nestad soothed, his hand reaching automatically to touch her cheek. He stopped his hand just before he touched the soft skin; he didn't know how she would react to touch right now.

Aewen managed to stop herself from crying, but she continued to lie there for some time. "I am shamed," she said softly. "I have no honor left…I should have fought him better. To die would have been heaven…compared to this hell."

The healer didn't say anything. He'd dealt with people who'd been raped before, but they had never been ones so…'close' was the only word that came to mind. Yes, they'd never been so close to him before, and, being elves, had mostly died within a week of the event. He prayed this wouldn't happen to Aewen.

Aewen was quiet for many minutes after those bitter words. But finally she sat up slowly. Her headache was somehow gone (when had it left?) But her whole body ached, and she groaned when she moved, her face registering the pain she felt. She was especially sore below the waist, and she felt ashamed to feel such pain there.

The healer bit his lip before asking quietly, "Where does it hurt?" Without touching her, he couldn't sense specifics about pain. He could sense that it was there, and even how badly it hurt, but where it was precisely evaded him. That was irritating, especially since he wasn't sure how much she would let him touch her.

She shook her head. "I'm all right," she said. She didn't want to tell him where the pain was, she was too ashamed. She leaned her back against the wall, keeping her legs out straight, even though she wanted to pull them up to her chest. It hurt less if her legs were straight. "I'm so thirsty…" she murmured, closing her eyes.

Nestad tried to ignore the pain he could feel from Aewen as he said, "They should be in with the day's ration of water soon."

"How long was I asleep?" Aewen asked. "Is it a new day yet?"

Half closing his eyes, Nestad touched his inner clock. "Yes, but only just. By my reckoning, it's three of the clock."

"A new day…" Aewen murmured. And her chin began to tremble. "I'm so afraid, Nestad," she said, opening her eyes and looking at him. Large tears were collecting on her lashes. "What if he sends for me again? He threatened to do so. He said I still needed some 'education'."

Nestad had to take a deep breath to keep from screaming in anger. The roiling anger in his belly only reflected in his tensing muscles. 'Never again!' his mind screamed. "Over my dead and rotting body," he said quietly when his anger was under control again.

Aewen blinked and her large tears trailed down her cheeks. "You almost got yourself killed," she whispered. "I'm not worth it, Nestad…you should save yourself…there are so many others who need you here…"

"Aewen." Nestad's voice was filled with the quiet authority that he only displayed when he needed it. "Never say that. You are worth anything, any price up to and including my life. I should have been able to keep this from happening…it is a stain on my honor that I let the consideration for my life stand in the way."

Aewen shook her head. "No…" she said. "For what would I have done if you had been killed yesterday? What would I do here without you? I would die…that's what I would do. I would surely die…"

Nestad managed a tiny smile. "Then I am glad I did not die," he murmured. "I still should have been able to do something."

"You gave me strength…" she said softly. "Strength to endure…" She glanced away, down at the floor. "I thought of you…singing a sweet elvish song…"

Silence reigned for a moment, broken by Nestad's soft voice as he sang a snatch of the song he had sung before all that had happened. "An old song," he murmured, "but appropriate."

Aewen's lip trembled as she attempted a smile. "That's the one," she said, looking up at him. "It gave me strength."

"I am glad," Nestad said, meeting her eyes. "Glad that I was able to help you in some way."

Aewen smiled and then shifted her position slightly, wincing as she brought her legs up to her chest. This day was going to be very long, she realized.

Nestad winced as well as the pain he'd successfully pushed away returned in force. "Aewen, please let me help you," he said. "I can feel your pain, and it's not 'nothing'."

"It's all right," Aewen said, holding up one hand, as if to ward him away. "Really…" she felt heat creep into her cheeks. She was very ashamed and wished she could hide her pain better.

Nestad rested his hands on his knees, his blue eyes searching her face. "This pain is not your fault," he said quietly. "I know shame is natural, but it is not deserved."

"I can't help it…" she said softly. "It's not supposed to hurt, is it…not like this…"

"No." That was quiet. "Not like what I can feel from you."

Aewen bowed her head to her knees and cried softly, her shoulders shaking. She was still having a hard time accepting what had happened to her. Her once proud shoulders were slumped, and she could no longer hold her head up.

"Let me help you." Nestad's voice broke as his own tears began flowing. "Please…"

Aewen didn't look up. But finally she nodded, telling him that he was free to do whatever he thought necessary to help her. How could it be worse than what she was going through?

Nestad moved closer to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, closing his eyes at the agonizing pain he could feel from the young woman. His tears fell unheeded as he sent his power gently through her body, easing her pain and seeking out the true trouble spots.

Aewen's body trembled as she felt his power flow through her. But with it came a wonderful peace and calmness. And she felt immense relief flood her body. On impulse she leaned closer to him, wanting to be closer to such comfort. He was doing so much for her, and she couldn't even express her gratefulness. Without another thought, she put her arms loosely around him, and only after the fact did she realize that he might not like her doing that.

Nestad's arms closed gently around her as his heart sang at her closeness. Resting one hand on the back of her head, he found the true trouble spots and sent a good deal of his power to healing her torn and bruised female organs. That, he found, was the main source of her pain, though bruises all over her body contributed their voices.

As Aewen rested in his gentle embrace, she could feel her pain leaving. And when it did, she also felt herself getting drowsy again. And as the minutes passed, she slowly drifted into a gentle sleep, undisturbed with dreams or pain.

The healer rocked the young woman gently, humming the song that had given her such strength when needed as he finished his healing. He could feel her sleep, and it made him happy. She needed her rest, as much of it as she could get. "Sleep well, melethril," he murmured. "Sleep and heal."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

A few more hours passed as Aewen slept, completely relaxed in Nestad's arms. She was so deep in sleep that she didn't even wake when the sound of keys rattling came from the other side of the door.

Nestad's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as the sound of keys woke him from a light slumber. His body tensed as he swiftly considered his options. The sounds from outside indicated that there were only a few. Maybe they were only bringing food and water? They wouldn't be coming to take him to work; he'd been informed that his actions earned him a few days' worth of dark confinement.

The door opened and two archers came in first, their bows drawn. The third person carried a tray with two bowels and a flask of water. Between the bowels was a large hunk of bread. "Food," the man grunted, setting the try on the ground warily.

Nestad relaxed, but only a bit. "Thank you," he replied civilly. He had to smile at the wariness displayed by the warriors. "I do not bite unless I'm bitten first," he said, his voice quietly wry.

The guard just glared at him and backed up. Then the archers left, and the door was locked behind them. Aewen hadn't heard a bit of it, still deep in her untroubled sleep.

The healer had to laugh as he touched Aewen's dark hair and gently sent his power through her again. It was selfish, but he was almost happy that he was taken out of the healing tent. That gave him more power for this woman in his arms. She was healing nicely, the healing in her female organs nearly complete thanks to his nudging. Now he turned his attention to the bruises.

Aewen turned her head slightly, stirring in her sleep. She stretched her arms a little. "Silmarin…take her…" she murmured, still asleep.

Nestad smiled tenderly. "Shh, melethril," he murmured, sending a soothing wash to her mind. "Rest."

Aewen sighed softly and relaxed more. And soon she was sleeping deeply again, all dreams gone from her mind. All she knew was warmth; a very pleasant feeling.

Hours passed in silence as Nestad alternated between resting and nudging Aewen's healing systems. He was pleasantly surprised to find that they were nearly as quick as elven healing systems, something he credited to her Gondorian background. Everyone knew the Numenoreans were long-lived, and Gondor was ruled by that race.

Finally Aewen's sleep began to flee to wherever sleep goes from the well rested. She stirred again. And a moment later her eyes fluttered open. She laid there in the elf's arms, staring up at him for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts and her memories on how she ended up in this position.

"Good morning," Nestad greeted softly. "Breakfast arrived several hours ago if you want something to eat and drink. Be sparing; that may be all there is for the day." He loosened his hold, giving her the option of pulling away from him.

But she didn't move at all, just continued looking up at him. "What happened?" she asked.

The healer tipped his head to one side. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What happened?" Aewen repeated, as if saying it again would make it clearer. "I can't…remember…"

"How far back can you remember?" Nestad asked, unwilling to remind her of painful memories if he could avoid it.

Aewen stared at him for a moment, thinking. There was the shadow of some awful pain and fear, but, either she deliberately refused to remember it, or it had all but fled from her mind during the elf's ministering, she could not recall most of the last evening. "I was taken…" she said. "To…" she furrowed her brow. "To where?"

"The commander's tent," Nestad prompted gently. "Taken from your work at the healing tent to the commander's tent."

Aewen nodded slowly. Then she winced and shook her head as some of the memories tried to resurface. "I was being questioned," she said, trying to convince herself of the quickly made up lie.

"About your background, no doubt," Nestad murmured. "The commander is no idiot; he will have noticed some of the same things I did." He smiled inwardly as he added mentally, 'But I have one up on him; he doesn't know who the lass is.'

Aewen nodded. "Yes…that was it," she said, letting herself believe the lie. It was much easier than believing the painful truth.

"Lass." Nestad's voice was gentle. "Burying the truth will not help. The truth will fester for years, if necessary, before surfacing, but it will surface eventually."

Aewen shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. "It is the truth!" she said stubbornly. "All he did was question me…he didn't hurt me…right? I don't have any injuries. All he did was question me."

"You have no injuries now because I healed them," Nestad replied. "They were grievous injuries, and painful to even think on."

Aewen put her hands over her ears and hid her face in his tunic. "Then don't tell me what they were," she said. "I don't want to know…I don't…"

Seeing how overwrought she was, Nestad cradled her gently, letting his strength fill her. "Peace," he murmured. "Peace. There is time enough to face it later."

Aewen kept her face buried for a moment longer. She couldn't believe how she was acting; very unlike herself. But she couldn't help it. There was a horrible fear lurking inside her, and she didn't want to face it. Not yet. She calmed down quite quickly in the elf's arms, relaxing once again.

"You are safe here with me," Nestad murmured, feeling her relax. He was glad she wasn't a healer; she would have felt the anger building inside of him. Unlike the directionless rage that had filled him after seeing all that had been done to her, this anger had a laser-sharp purpose: how to escape. But he could and would voice nothing yet. Not until he had something to work with.

"Is there water?" Aewen asked after a moment. She felt like her throat was as dry as the Brown Lands, and it hurt to talk.

"Yes," Nestad replied, reaching with one foot to hook the flask. "Use it sparingly," he warned, lifting it to her lips. "I don't know when they will bring more."

Aewen reached up and took the flask from him, holding it herself as she drank a couple deep sips. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and sat up carefully, as if expecting to feel pain. But there was none.

Nestad half-smiled to himself. 'Good,' he thought. 'Her physical healing is nearly complete.'

Once Aewen was sitting up straight, she turned to look at him, suddenly flashing a smile. "You kept me warm," she said.

Nestad smiled in return. "I suppose I did," he admitted. "This cell is chilly, even for me. I dare not think what it would do to you."

Aewen noticed the tray with food and she crawled to it, hungrily picking up the piece of bread and eating a few bites. "I must have missed supper last night," she observed.

"And lunch," Nestad filled in. "You were taken away before the lunch break, remember?"

"Oh…" Aewen nodded as she searched her memory, but going only as far as she needed in order to recall that little bit of information. "Are you hungry?" she asked him, holding out the bread to him.

"A little," Nestad admitted, accepting the bread and breaking it in half before handing the half back to her. "Healing is hungry work."

She smiled and looked at him with almost a fondness in her gaze. "Thank you for that," she said. "I'm glad I have you here with me."

Nestad smiled back, feeling like an awkward child for some reason under the influence of her smile. "I am glad I am here as well," he managed, forcing his twisting tongue to work with him.

After that, Aewen concentrated for a while on eating most of the contents of her bowl, whatever it was. She was so hungry she didn't really care.

Nestad ate his bread and a little of what was in his bowl. "Here," he said, offering his bowl to her. "It isn't half bad, for confinement food, and you need your strength."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at the bowl he offered. "I mean…it's yours…you should eat it. You need to get your strength back too."

"I still have reserves of strength I haven't tapped yet," the healer replied, still offering the bowl. "Your body needs to finish healing."

Aewen took the bowl and looked at it for a moment. "How about we save it for later, hm? And whoever is hungry next can eat it. I'm fine with my share for now."

"As you say," Nestad replied, resting his crossed wrists on his bent knees. He actually wasn't very hungry; he had trained himself years ago to make do on short rations and little sleep. That stood him in good stead now.

Aewen finished eating her share of the food, and then looked around. "So…what are we doing today?" she asked. "Are we going to the healing tent?"

Nestad half-smiled. "I won't be," he said quietly. "My 'rash actions' have earned me several days' worth of confinement here. I'm praying you'll be staying here too."

She looked up sharply at him. "They wouldn't take me without you, would they?" she asked. She couldn't imagine what she could do to help the wounded alone, not to mention the sick.

"I really hope not. That would be too overwhelming for you." Nestad sighed. "But we'll see."

"But…what if they do?" Aewen asked. "What do I do? I don't know anything about healing."

"Not the power part, no," Nestad agreed quietly. "But surely you have observed enough in your life to know how to bandage a cut, set a broken bone?"

"Bandage a cut…maybe…" she said. "But set a broken bone?" She shook her head vigorously. "Nestad, I don't know anything about healing!"

"Oh dear. And I did not have sufficient time to teach you what you would need to know." Nestad sighed. "Well, we can always tell them that, though I doubt the alternative is much better."

"The…the alternative?" Aewen asked, narrowing her eyes.

Nestad met her eyes as he replied, "Being taken back to the commander's tent."

Aewen looked down at her hands for a moment, and then crawled back over and sat next to Nestad. She somehow felt safer when she was closer to him. She didn't say anything else for a long time, just sitting there, as if studying the faded pattern on her skirt.

Nestad put an arm around her shoulders. "I will do all in my power to keep that from happening," he said quietly.

She didn't respond with words. She just leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. She sighed a ragged breath and closed her eyes. "Do you still carry the same views about escape?" she asked in a monotone a few minutes later.

Nestad was silent a moment. When he answered, his voice held a note of anger he had never allowed to be shown before. "No."

Aewen looked up at him when she heard that. "Tell me…" she said.

The healer's normally sea-blue eyes were dark blue with restrained anger. "I don't care when they hurt me," he said slowly, staring off into the middle distance. "But when they hurt someone I care about, someone I've sworn to protect, they push my limits." He let out a huff. "I wasn't entirely level with you, Aewen. I've been here a lot longer than I said."

"Longer? Longer than a few days? I suspected as much. You seemed much too familiar with the way things work around here."

"I suppose I should have known that you would guess. As humans count time, I've been here about five years." Those words were very softly spoken.

Aewen raised her eyebrows. "Five years?" she said, obviously surprised. "That's a lot longer than I even guessed."

"Elven time is different than human time," Nestad explained, glancing at her. "To me, it has been both the longest five years I've ever lived through and as short as a week." His lips pursed. "In that time, I have seen every manner of atrocity. But this…" he shook his head as a half-smile curled up one corner of his lips. "In that time, you've grown up to be a fine woman." He met her eyes for the first time.

Aewen's brows knit slightly, not understanding his point. She looked at him for a moment, and then suddenly began to feel uncomfortable. "It's true…" she said. "I was but a girl five years ago…" What else was she supposed to say?

Nestad nodded. "I have spent a good deal of time in different lands," he explained. "It is required of healers; they need a wide range of experience with many things before they can be called true healers. Gondor was one of the favorite places. A year before my capture, I spent some time in Minas Anor. Admittedly, I stayed out of the public affairs; I was there to learn what new things humans have come up with recently. But I did catch sight of a lovely young human girl running about. I even watched her once while gathering herbs outside the city. She was bird watching, I believe. Oh, I stayed well out of her sight; an old instinct borne of living in troubled times. But I watched and listened."

Aewen stared at him. "You…you mean…" He had seen her before?

"Yes." Nestad nodded. "I believe her name was distinctly sad, but very beautiful." He lowered his voice and whispered, "Erebel."

Aewen's breath caught in her throat and she looked away. "I…I…" she was speechless.

"Shh, shh, Aewen," the healer touched her shoulder gently. "I did not tell you this to frighten you. I told you to explain why all that has happened has prompted me to put into action what I've seen before."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I don't understand any of this."

"I've known for the last five years how to escape this place. For the reasons we've discussed before, I never took it, though I did help the odd slave escape now and then. Now…" His lips tightened. "Things have gone from bad to worse here, and it will only get worse."

"How so?" she asked. "What's different?"

"This place used to be owned by a business man. Granted, things were pretty bad, even then, but one could be sure that the slaves would be treated as people, not just property. The commander killed the businessman and took over this place about a month ago. That's when it went downhill. It's only sped up from there. Remember the whore pits? Those are actually fairly recent: two months ago, they weren't there."

Aewen looked up at him. "So…what does all this have to do with me as a little girl…or you seeing me then, for that matter?"

Nestad smiled. "I kept my eyes open for you after that. I saw you in South Mirkwood a couple times and enjoyed watching you." He became serious. "In a sense, I watched out for you. When you were alone, watching birds, I kept animals away from you." He shrugged. "You never knew, and that was the way I liked it. I couldn't remember you at first when you were thrown in here, but before all that happened yesterday, I remembered. That protectiveness from five or six years ago, added to the protectiveness I have acquired here and now, only made everything that happened worse. It made me angry enough to work on a decent escape plan."

Aewen stared him, almost in disbelief. "But…why would you do that for me all that time? Why me? Do you do that for many people?"

"No. But you intrigued me, even then. A human who takes the time to spend time with the nature, watching the birds with the patience of Ilúvatar…that's rare and called my attention."

Aewen couldn't help but blush. She looked down at her hands. "Then…I must thank you, Master Elf. You did me a good service."

Nestad tipped her head back up. "It was my pleasure," he said gently. "I enjoyed it, and I've enjoyed watching the woman you've become. You've grown up well, into the kind of woman your family would be proud of."

Aewen swallowed and nodded slightly. "I hope so," she whispered.

"You have." Nestad released her chin and settled back against the wall. "When my time of confinement down here ends day after tomorrow, I have a plan to get out. But I won't leave without you."

"I hope not," she said. "But what about all the others? What is this plan of yours?"

Nestad's eyes darkened. "The plan requires a bit of risk on both our parts," he warned. "I hate to put you into danger, but..."

She smiled, scoffing slightly. "If you know me as well as it sounds you do, then I think you are aware of the fact that I am not afraid of danger. At least not from enemies."

Nestad smiled. "I know that well. I was speaking of the fact that I dislike putting you in danger. But in this case, I'm afraid it's necessary."

"So…what is the plan? Do I get to know in advance?"

"You get to know your part, but there are others I need to speak to. Tell me, what weapon are you most familiar with and can use the best?" Nestad rubbed a thumb absently over the left shackle.

Aewen shrugged. "I was trained in the use of both the sword and the bow," she said. "I can use either with equal skill."

"Sword would be the easiest to get," the healer said, thinking aloud. "Understand this: when I was put in charge of the healing tent, I kept record of who came through and was cured of what. The blacksmith and hostler in particular owe me some favors."

"Ah…I see…" Aewen said, nodding. "So, this escape involves fighting as opposed to stealth?"

"Fighting only if stealth does not work," Nestad corrected. "The blacksmith has a copy of every shackle key. My plan is actually fairly simple: release as many slaves as possible and slip out in the general commotion. It is tricky, but if we time it right…"

"So…for general commotion, you mean…slaves escaping? And we…slip out unnoticed on our own, leaving them all to fend for themselves?"

The healer sighed. "This is why it has always been my choice to remain," he said quietly. "There are very few ways to leave alive that do not leave the other slaves to fend for themselves in some form or another."

"But…there are women…and children. Do you expect them to be able to defend themselves? They will be the first lives to end."

Nestad was quiet. "I never claimed to be a commander," he said at last, resting his forehead against his knees. "Any suggestions?"

Aewen sighed and shook her head. "No…not yet. But I've been trying to think of something…" She stopped, turning her head to listen. "Hear that? They're coming…"

Nestad rose to his feet automatically, shielding Aewen with his form. His protectiveness was only augmented by the memories of the child she had been before entering this place.

Aewen gladly hid behind him. There was still a vague shadow of the horror of last night that she could not bury. And she didn't want to face that horror again. The door was unlocked and four archers entered first, followed by three other men. One of them spoke, pointing to Aewen. "You, girl…you come with us."

"Either you take both of us," Nestad said, authority ringing in his voice, "or you take neither." He tensed for action, his hands loose in front of him and ready.

"We are taking her," the man said. And the archers nocked arrows, aiming for Nestad's chest. "She is needed in the healing tents, and you are not permitted to leave this cell."

"She does not know enough to keep up with the stream of wounded," was the quiet answer. "I have not had sufficient time to train her thoroughly."

"Well, then she will have to learn fast, won't she," the man said in sneering tone. "You are staying here, and she is coming with us. By order of the Commander, if she does not comply, then we are ordered to kill every sick or wounded slave that arrives at the healing tent until she decides to cooperate."

"What brave warriors you are," Nestad remarked acidly, "using the wounded and sick as shields." He shook his head, adding in Elvish, "Where I come from, such a warrior would be kicked out on his ear."

"Nevertheless, those are the Commander's orders. You'll just have to live with them. If you don't, then someone will be dying by them. It's your choice…"

Aewen stood up and put her hand on Nestad's shoulder. "Nestad," she whispered behind him. "It's all right…I'll go…"

Nestad tingled a bit at her touch, but forced his mind to work properly. "Can you handle it?" he asked quietly, half-turning to look at her.

"I will have to," Aewen said softly. "What choice do I have? I will not be responsible for the deaths of innocents. And I know it's not a bluff."

Nestad bit his lip. "Be careful, melethril," he whispered, turning completely so that his back would take the arrows if the archers fired. "I don't want you hurt."

"I won't be hurt…" Aewen whispered back. "I'll see you this evening."

Nestad touched her face gently, wishing he dared kiss her. But no…he could not give these guards more leverage over him by open shows of the love blooming in his heart.

"Hurry it up," the guard said gruffly.

Aewen cupped the elf's cheek for a moment, looking into his eyes. Then she walked past him and let the guards bind her hands.

The elf's hand raised to touch his cheek where her hand had rested as he turned to watch her be bound and led away. As the door closed behind them, he leaned against the wall hard. 'Dare I hope?' he wondered, sliding to a sitting stance.

Aewen was led up the long stairwell and to the open air. She had to admit that it was nice to be out. But this time the sun was not shining. There were dark clouds on the edge of the sky, and she knew they would be overhead by lunchtime. 'A dark day to match my brooding heart,' she thought.

"C'mon, wench," snarled one of the guards, pushing the bound woman before him. "There are quite a few waiting in the tent for the attention of a healer."

"Watch how you call me," Aewen said, venom in her voice as she glared at the man.

The guard made a face. "Ooh, the slave's gonna be mad at me," he said in a tremulous falsetto. "Get on with you before we have to return you to your elf lover in pieces."

"And you watch what you say about him," she added, not frightened by his words. "You are not even worthy enough to wash his feet. And if he ever wanted to, he could kill you in a second."

"Piffle. He's a healer, not a warrior. And everyone knows healers can't hurt people, knowing how hard it is to fix them. Speaking of fixing…" he gestured at the healing tent.

Aewen sneered at the guard, and then spat at his feet. With that, she turned and walked proudly to the healing tent, her head held high.

The guards exchanged looks. "Proud little devil," one commented to the one who'd been doing the most talking. "Fun to imagine breaking that pride, isn't it?"

The first guard nodded, a smirk on his lips as they followed Aewen to the tent, taking stations on either side of the door.

Aewen stood just inside the door and surveyed the scene before her. The tent was already full of patients. She sighed. Well, there was nothing for it but to get to work. She moved to the first bed where there was a young man with an obviously dislocated shoulder. He seemed to be in very much pain. "Sir…" she said, bending slightly to look at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, just wanting to make sure.

His eyes flickered open. "Who're you?" he demanded through clenched teeth. "You're not the healer."

"I'm the healer's assistant," Aewen said. "He is unable to come today. You have a dislocated shoulder, don't you?" she asked. She had seen many before; mostly on her brother.

He looked up at her for a moment. "Yes," he replied. "Caught it in a combine. They tell me I was lucky to escape with just a dislocated shoulder."

"I need to pop it back into place…" Aewen said. She had never done it herself before. But she had seen it done many times. "It will hurt quite a bit at first. But as soon as it's over, it will feel back to normal."

The young man nodded and bit his lip as he turned on his side, trying to make it easy for the slender assistant to help him. "Tell me what to do," he said, his voice a bit muffled by the pillow.

"Just…bite your pillow," she said. "And try not to struggle."

He nodded and did exactly as she ordered, closing his eyes as he felt her gentle hands grip his arm.

Aewen took a deep breath to calm her nerves. And then, as quickly as she could, pulled on his arm sharply, and then shoved against his shoulder with one hand. There was a distinctive pop, and the arm went back into place.

He gasped in pain, but kept from crying out as tears of pain trickled from his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he looked up at her. "That…all?" he asked, spitting the pillow out.

Aewen smiled and nodded. She used the corner of the blanket to dab his tears away, and then took his hand and pulled him into a sitting position. "That's all," she said. "Move it back and forth, tell me how it feels. If it's a bit sore, that's normal. It will be like that for a day or two."

The young man worked it back and forth a bit, wincing a bit. "It's sore," he admitted, "but it feels a hundred percent better." He rose and bowed slightly, his tender arm cradled instinctively against his chest. "Thank you," he said simply.

Aewen smiled and inclined her head slightly. "You're very welcome," she said. "Now, stay clear of that combine, alright?"

He smiled back. "I will try," he replied before making his way out of the tent, thinking that it might not have been so bad.

Aewen sighed. Well, that wasn't too bad. Now for the next patient. She moved to the next bed over, hoping that this case would be also within her minimal knowledge.

The little girl in the next bed looked fearfully at the strange woman, tucking her thumb in her mouth and staring up at Aewen as she approached the bed. Her leg was badly broken, yet no more than a whimper occasionally escaped her.

Aewen knelt down beside the little girl, looking at the broken leg and trying not to show on her face the uncertainty and fear she felt inside. "Hello there," she said softly, resting her hand gently on the girl's brow. "My name is Aewen. I'm here to help you, all right?"

The little girl nodded fearfully. "I Bella," she said around her thumb.

"Well, hello, Bella," she said. "That's a pretty name. Did you know that your name means 'strong'? Are you a strong girl? You look strong to me."

Bella took her thumb out of her mouth. "I think I strong," she said, a little lisp accenting the 's'. "How you know what my name mean?"

Aewen smiled. "Because when I was your age, I had a doll named Bella. And my papa told me what her name meant."

"I have a dolly," Bella announced, digging a bundle of rags that was vaguely human-shaped from the front of her ragged tunic. "Her name Rose."

"Oh…Rose is a very pretty name," she said. "And she is a very special doll, isn't she? Is she your best friend?"

Bella nodded vigorously, trying to sit up. Her small face contorted in agony as she pressed against her broken limb, but amazingly enough, she didn't cry out.

"Just lie still, Bella," Aewen said. "You have a broken leg, and I need to fix it. All right? But you have to lie still and be a good girl for me. Can you do that?"

Bella nodded. "I think so…it hurts," she whimpered, clinging to her dolly as tightly as she could.

"It will feel better soon," Aewen said. "I just need to go get a few things I need, and I'll be right back, all right?" She patted the little girl's hand, and then walked to the other side of the tent where all the bandages and supplies were kept. She gathered up everything she would need to set and splint a broken leg, and then she went back to Bella. "I'm back, sweetie," she said. "Now, I need to put your broken leg back together, all right? But it will hurt some more while I do that. But then it will feel better again. Can you be brave and strong for me?"

The little girl hesitated an instant before nodding. "You help Ne'tad, right?" she asked shyly.

Aewen smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do," she said. "You know Nestad?"

"He heped me when I had…" Bella scrunched her face up, trying to remember the name. "Picking pox, I think."

Aewen laughed lightly. "Oh…I see," she said, "Those picking pox are awful, aren't they? Very itchy. Did he make them all better again?"

Bella nodded. "He very nice," she said.

"Yes…he is…" Aewen said softly. "Now…be brave for me. This will hurt for only a little while." Aewen talked as she moved her hands down to the little girl's leg. She didn't really know what to do. But she knew some just from watching and listening. And she hoped it would be enough.

Bella nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, holding her dolly over her face. Her small body shook with her deep breaths as Aewen touched the broken bone. Even the gentle touches were painful.

Aewen gently probed the leg with her fingers, feeling for the fractures. There were two that she could detect. Once she had an idea of how the bone was broken, she had an idea of how it should be fixed. She carefully and gently pushed against the leg to set the bones. "You're a brave girl, Bella," she said as she worked. "A big, brave girl."

Bella whimpered softly, but took heart at Aewen's words. "'Ank you," emerged from behind the doll.

Once Aewen had the bones back in place, she began to apply splints and bandages, carefully wrapping the girl's leg. "See? It's not so bad anymore, is it?" she said, smiling as she worked.

The doll moved aside slightly to allow one brown eye to peek out. "It over?" Bella squeaked.

"Almost…" Aewen said, wrapping the bandage around a few more times. When she was finished, she tied it tight, and then smiled at Bella. "All done," she said. "How do you feel now?"

"Better," Bella replied, sitting up carefully. She wiggled her bare toes and giggled as they contrasted with the white bandaging.

Aewen smiled. "Now, you need to stay in bed for a little while yet; at least until I can find you a pair of crutches. Why don't you try to take a nap? Are you tired?"

Bella hid a yawn as she said, "I not tired…"

Aewen stifled a smile. "Well, you know what? I think that Rose is tired. So, maybe you could lie down with her? Can you sing her a lullaby? I think she would like that."

Bella looked at the doll in her arms. "You tired, Rose?" she crooned. "Mama here." She lay back and began to sing in the Easterling language softly.

Aewen smiled and kissed the little girl on the forehead. Then she stood up and looked around the tent. So many more beds filled with patients. And this was only two down. Aewen sighed and moved to the next bed. If Nestad were here, all these people would be gone by now, back to their work. He would have been able to heal them so quickly.

Many hours later, after the noon meal, and after the sun had gone down, Aewen finally pulled the blankets up to the chin of the last patient; an old man with a fever. She made sure the cold compress would not fall off during the night, and then stood, stretching her aching back. She walked slowly down the aisle between the beds, checking on each patient as she went. She stopped at Bella's bed and stooped to give the little sleeping girl a kiss. What a sweet heart. Finally Aewen figured she was done. There was nothing more she could do for any of them until the morning light. So she put out all the candles in the tent and moved to the door where the guards waited. "I'm finished for the night," she told them.

"What, not going to check the whore pits? Your lover did that, every night." The guards were clearly bored from the all-day duty in the sun and interested in playing around.

"I cannot help anyone in the whore pits," Aewen said evenly. "Their disease is beyond my skill. But if any of them are brought here, then they will get the same care as all the others. Now, I would appreciate it if you would take me back to my cell. I must rest if I am to be here all day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure you get a lot of rest with that lover of yours," one smirked. "We hear elves can go on forever; that true?"

"'Course, he'd have to take a number after the commander," the other said, moving close to Aewen. "And after us," he added.

Aewen slapped the man hard across the face. "How dare you," she said.

"Oh, a feisty one," the other guard remarked, catching the hand as it swung back again. "That's ok. We like a challenge."

Aewen glared at them both and struggled against them. They were so much larger and stronger than she was, and there were two of them. Which really seemed more like four of you added them together. She wished she had some sort of weapon, and then they would regret ever touching her. "Get your hands off me!" she demanded. "Now take me back to my cell!"

"Oh, we will," one purred. "After we have a good time with you. This time, that elf can't defend you."

"You will not touch me!" Aewen said. And she slammed her heel down as hard as she could on the instep of the guard who was closest.

The guard hopped, crying out in pain. The other grabbed Aewen around her waist. "Nice try," he said.

Aewen struggled against him as well, and with her elbow, she rammed him as hard as she could in the groin.

He doubled over in pain, releasing her. "Stupid…wench…" he hissed.

As soon as Aewen was free, she took off running as fast as her shackled legs would carry her. She ran all the way to the top of the stairs in the ground that led to her cell. She took a moment to glance behind her and noticed both men running after her, one limping badly. She didn't waste another moment. She ran down the steps until she crashed into the door at the bottom. "Nestad!" she called desperately. The door was locked.

Nestad flung himself against the door, knowing it was futile, but the desperate sound in her voice would have driven him to further extremes.

A guard stepped out of the shadows, produced a key and opened the door. "Hurry in," he murmured to the woman.

Aewen gaped at him for a moment, confused why he would help her. But it was only a moment. "Thank you!" she said to him, and then nearly shot through the cell door.

The guard closed the door behind the woman and locked it securely, vanishing back into the shadows as the other two guards came running down the stairs.

"Aewen!" Nestad grabbed the smaller woman and held her close. "I've been so worried all day…"

Aewen held onto him tightly for a moment, so relieved to be safe again. And then she let her legs go weak. And she would have slumped to the floor in a heap had he not been holding her. She was breathing hard from her frustrated run, and shaking slightly as well, simply from the encounter with the guards.

"It's all right," Nestad soothed, holding her against himself. "You're safe now. You're here with me."

Yes, she was. And she was so thankful that he was there. "Sit…" she panted. "Need to sit…"

Nestad nodded and guided both of them to the ground, still holding her. "There," he said, his voice calm and reassuring. "Relax; they won't bother you now that you're with me." He smiled. "I rather think they're afraid of me."

She smiled slightly. "I hope I made them a little afraid of me too," she said, calming down some now that she knew she was safe.

Nestad laughed softly. "Ah, my spunky lass," he said quietly. "Always spoiling for a fight. Good. Let them fear you; they may treat you with a bit more respect."

"Well…one of them won't be walking normally for a day or two. And the other…well, let's just say he won't be enjoying the company of any other lasses for a while."

That provoked a full-throated laugh from the elf. "Well done!" he said when he could get a full breath in. "Very well done!"

Aewen felt good at his praise, and she looked up at him with bright eyes. "It felt really good," she admitted.

"I imagine it did!" Nestad wiped a laugh-tear away before letting that hand rest fondly on her cheek. "And by tomorrow the story will have circulated and blown out of proportion, count on it. That's not all bad, I think."

Aewen smiled and then closed her eyes for a moment. There was that soft tingle of power that she felt every time he touched her. It was transferring from his fingers into her cheek. It made goose bumps appear on her arms.

Nestad let his thumb caress the soft skin under it, rubbing in small circles. "Spunky and beautiful," he murmured.

Aewen felt her heart flutter and she glanced away, feeling suddenly nervous. "Eh…" she hesitated. "I…I…did all right…in the healing tent," she said.

Nestad smiled and removed his hand. "Did you?" he asked. "Tell me about it."

Aewen seemed to breath easier when he took his hand away and stopped looking at her like that. She nodded. "I discovered that I knew a lot more than I thought I did. I must have learned it just from watching other people. I helped all of the wounded. But I'm not able to do much for the sick. There are not many herbs."

Nestad nodded sadly. "I know. I used to rely on them, saving my strength for when it was really needed, but as the supplies got lower…" he sighed. "Just when you think you're making headway, everything crashes in." He smiled suddenly and sniffed the air. "That's little Bella's smell, isn't it?" he asked. "Did she come in?"

Aewen looked at him. "You can smell her?" she asked in surprise.

"The doll she carries everywhere picks up a certain smell that I would recognize anywhere," he explained. A small smile of memory lifted one corner of his mouth. "I actually delivered her, though I doubt she remembers that."

"She was born here…" Aewen said softly. She shook her head sadly. "She asked about you. She's so sweet. And she really lived up to her name today. She was very strong and brave while I set her broken leg."

Nestad smiled warmly. "She is a sweetheart, isn't she?" he said. "I love her dearly." The rest of that sentence registered. "You set a broken bone? Well done, indeed; they can be tricky."

Aewen shrugged. "I don't know if it was well done," she said. "But I did the best I could. I've never done it before. I'm just glad you'll be able to return to work soon. Perhaps you can make it better."

Nestad smiled grimly. "Yes, I look forward to that. I'd forgotten how claustrophobic a bare cell is when I'm alone in it."

Aewen smiled grimly. "It rained all day," she said. "It was miserable outside the tent. And patients were coming in soaked to the skin. I had to…to bury one…"

The healer fell silent. "I'm sorry," he said simply. "Did you manage alone?"

She shook her head. "It was a man…he was too heavy. The guards wouldn't help me. I needed to get the help of two other slaves. And it was pouring rain into the pit, and difficult to dig in."

Nestad nodded slightly. "But you did everything I showed you?" he asked; needing to make sure his sanitation things remained.

Aewen nodded. "Yes…I put the powder in the hole before covering it over. And we gave a blessing for the dead."

"Well done," Nestad congratulated her. He touched her hair gently. "Well, I would say that, when sinking or swimming came up, you swam quite well."

She smiled slightly and looked down at her hands. "Thank you," she said softly. "I actually felt quite overwhelmed. Ready to drown any second."

"But you made it through the day alive and sane, both of which are miracles here, and you did more good than harm. That's convincing swimming, even if you felt overwhelmed."

She smiled again and nodded. "I just…I just felt so helpless sometimes. After watching you breeze through that tent in a couple hours. My feeble fumblings could be compared with that of a tortoise, and just as effective."

"Ai Valar, Aewen!" Nestad shook his head slightly. "Don't let that stop you." He smiled. "Let me tell you a story. When, maturity wise, I was about your age, I was an apprentice healer. My master, Arel, was the most accomplished healer in Lórien. Frankly I was stunned that he asked me to his apprentice; I had a bit of talent, but he passed by those who had more experience and training to pick me, the least experienced and trained. It was discouraging to watch him sometimes, sealing wounds in a matter of moments while I fought for hours to close the simplest wound. Everyone starts somewhere."

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him. "But I can never be as good as you, even if I had a thousand Númenorean lifetimes to practice. It is beyond my ability or understanding. I will always be more limited than you. And that's sort of what I meant…"

Nestad considered Aewen's words. "Aewen, it's not fair to put your abilities down when you compare yourself to me. I'm an elf, and you're a human. That would be like criticizing a fish because it cannot fly."

"But so a fish would criticize himself and his abilities if he had a passion to help the birds of the trees. What is this fish to do when she is faced with a whole tree full of injured birds?"

"Learn what she can and accept what she cannot do," Nestad replied gently.

Aewen bit her lip. "It is very difficult," she said softly. "Though…this fish is very grateful for her friend the bird." She smiled at him slightly.

Nestad smiled back warmly. "And this bird is willing to teach his friend the fish as much about healing as he can," he said. "Perhaps you can gain your wings for a time that way."

Aewen smiled. "I've heard tell of a fish in the sea that has wings, and can fly for short periods of time. Perhaps…with your help, I could be one of those fish."

"I will do all I can to give you the ability to fly for a time," Nestad replied, suddenly all business. "If you wish, I can teach you some right now."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? How so?"

"I can explain and use examples that you would have seen while working with me," he said, moving to another corner, "and I can draw pictures in the dust here."

She smiled slightly. "All right," she said. "This looks to be interesting."

Nestad smoothed the dust with a careful hand and began drawing a fair rendition of a leg. "Now, when setting a broken bone…" he began, settling into the teaching cadence he used regularly when teaching young healers.

The healer talked for about an hour, drawing diagrams in the dust or tapping Aewen's arms or legs to explain a concept. He paused when he saw her try to stifle a yawn. "Ai, forgive me," he said quietly. "You must be exhausted after all the work you did today with the wounded."

Aewen suddenly became aware of how tired she really was. So intent had she been on Nestad's teaching that she hadn't really noticed. But now her eyelids were growing heavy, and her mind foggy. She nodded. "Yes…I am really. But, Nestad, thank you so much. You showed me a lot of things I never knew, and answered many questions of mine. Tomorrow I will be more confident."

Nestad smiled and settled into a comfortable position. "I am glad," he said simply. "I'm sure the idea of another day of floundering was not attractive. Now rest; you need to be fresh for your new day." He was silently grateful that he only had two more days of confinement; he preferred teaching when he could demonstrate on true patients.

"Yes…rest. It sounds so wonderful." She prepared to lie down on the hard floor, wincing even as she did so. Then she paused and looked up at him shyly. "Could I…I mean… would you mind at all…if I leaned against you while I sleep? I can't seem to get any rest on this hard floor."

Nestad swallowed and smiled shyly as he extended an arm. "I don't mind at all," he said, deciding that saying that he wanted that would be counterproductive. He wanted her to feel safe and comfortable around him, otherwise he didn't think that his love for her would be reciprocated.

Aewen bit her lip as she crawled closer to him, and then settled next to him, leaning into his embrace. But she kept her head up for a while, feeling uncomfortable about resting it against him. "Thank you," she said, her voice quite soft.

The healer rested his arm around her shoulders, cradling her against his side. "Gladly," he murmured in reply. "Relax; you need to sleep." He began to sing softly in his native tongue, using an old lullaby mothers sang to their children.

As Aewen sat and listened to the soft melody, her eyes began to drift shut. Her head eventually came to lie against his chest, and she fell into a deep, contented sleep. One bereft of dreams save for a soft music floating on the wind.

Nestad continued singing as he felt her go limp against him, letting his fingers touch her dark hair gently, twisting it between his long fingers and stroking it smooth. Only when he had finished the song did he fall silent, sliding into his dream world. Aewen's warmth against his side was distinctly comforting and oddly moving.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5 HYPERLINK \l "top" top

No dawn could reach its fingers into the depths of the dark, underground cell. But Aewen's internal clock told her body that it was time to wake. She felt truly rested, and so her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she knew was that she was still in the elf's arms. She wondered if he was still asleep. She looked up at his face and noticed that his eyes were open. She was about to say good morning, when she realized that his eyes were unseeing. Blank, as though he were dead. She quickly pressed her hand to his chest, feeling for a heartbeat…

Nestad inhaled as Aewen's sudden movements startled him out of sleep. Blinking twice to clear the sleep from his eyes, he looked down at her and the small hand pressed against his chest. "Everything all right?" he asked, clearing his throat.

His sudden movement startled Aewen and she jerked her hand away, staring up at him with wide eyes, the expression on her face one of immense relief. "You're not dead," she breathed.

"I don't think so," he replied, startled and oddly pleased by the relief on her face. "Why would you think I was dead?"

"Your eyes…they were so…blank…and lifeless," Aewen said. "I thought you had died in your sleep."

"Oh." It wasn't funny, exactly, but Nestad couldn't help a small smile. "Elves sleep with their eyes open, Aewen. I'm sorry…I forgot you probably wouldn't know that."

"With their eyes open?" Aewen said, calming slightly. "How could that be? Wouldn't they dry out?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Nestad replied, glad to see her calmer. "But it is not so. A film covers the eye as they sleep, keeping it moist."

Aewen smiled a bit shyly as she pulled away from him. "That's…a bit strange to me. A human could never do that." She laughed lightly. "I'm sorry for waking you so."

The healer shook his head. "I needed to be up anyway," he replied. "And I suppose it is a bit strange. But, from my perspective, it is strange when humans close their eyes to sleep." He laughed softly. "No one bothered telling me that's normal, and I panicked the first time I saw a human sleeping."

"Why did you panic? What was so horrible about it?" Aewen asked, failing to see the significance.

"Elves usually only close their eyes for long periods of time if they are dead," Nestad explained. "I thought he was dead."

"Oh…so it's just the opposite for elves. That's interesting. I guess there are a lot of differences between us. And yet…we are still so alike…"

"That's true," Nestad mused. "We feel pain, joy, love much the same. We look very much alike, except that elves glow and have pointed ears."

Aewen smiled. "I'm glad you glow," she said. "I would get so depressed down here in the complete darkness…"

"So would I," he agreed. "I never do well when confined in darkness."

Aewen looked about the cell. "What time do you suppose it is?" she asked. "Do you think it's close to breakfast?" It seemed she was always hungry.

The healer opened his mouth to respond, but closed it with a smile as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Breakfast is on its way as we speak," he replied, rising to his feet.

Aewen smiled but stayed sitting, letting him block her from the sight of the guards. She would rather not see their smirks and sidelong glances; especially if they happened to be the same two guards she had taught a lesson to the evening before.

The door opened to admit five guards. The one carrying the breakfast tray was limping badly, and he glared at Nestad's legs as he set the tray down. "Ten minutes, then the wench goes to work," he growled.

Aewen put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. So he wouldn't forget last night so quickly. Good.

The guards went out, slamming the door behind them. Nestad turned to look at Aewen with no small amount of pride. "I think you broke something in his foot," he commented, sitting down and pulling the tray between them.

Aewen finally let her hand drop from her face, and she was laughing, though no voice came from her throat.

Nestad grinned and patted her shoulder. "Well done," he murmured.

After a moment Aewen's laugh finally became vocal, and she put her hands over her mouth, unable to stop laughing. It sounded strange…a joyful laugh in such a dark, cheerless place.

The healer sat back and enjoyed the sight of the young woman in front of him laughing. It was a moment he knew would be engraved on his mind's eye for a long time: young Aewen (he had the hardest time fitting the name Erebel to her) laughing even in the dark cell.

At last she was able to get control of herself, and she sighed, still grinning from ear to ear. "Did you see his face?" she said. "He's so angry."

"I did see his face," Nestad replied, breaking a small portion from the bread and setting it on his knee. He offered the larger portion to Aewen as he added, "And I suppose he has a right to be angry; I think you broke two bones in his foot. That will not set easily or painlessly."

Aewen took the bread, still smiling. "Two bones? How can you tell?"

"The pain he felt was too great for it to be only one bone, and he walked like he didn't want to put weight on either side of his foot." The healer bit a mouthful from his bread.

"Oh…" Aewen nodded. "Well…good. He deserved it, and more." She began to eat her bread, still smiling slightly to herself.

"I've no doubt about that. Be careful, though. These men tend to be irrational in their hatred."

Her smile faded and she grew serious. She nodded. "I know…" she said softly.

He touched the side of her face. "I did not say that to frighten you," he said gently. "Just be wary."

She looked up at him, a chill running through her body at his touch. She nodded. "I will be," she said. "I promise."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "That puts my heart more at ease." He pulled his hand away, aware that his fingers were trembling a bit.

Aewen concentrated on eating the rest of her bread, looking down at her lap while she did so. Her thoughts gradually turned towards her patients in the healing tent, and she thought of little Bella. After several minutes of silence, she felt inclined to enquire. "Nestad…does little Bella have parents here? You said she was born here…but…are they still here as well?"

A shadow of sadness traced Nestad's eyes. "Her mother is still here, but she is only allowed near her daughter at night. She works on the north field. And her father…" he laughed without a trace of humor in his voice. "He's around, and I doubt he's going anywhere anytime soon, more's the pity."

Aewen frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"Her father is that commander," the healer said bluntly, finishing the last of his bread.

Aewen stared at him for a moment. Then she looked down at the floor. "The commander…" she breathed. "Are there any more…children…?"

"A few. Only those born to the mothers who are careful enough to keep the fact that they are pregnant a secret." He shook his head sadly.

"Why? What happens to the others that are not so careful?"

Nestad looked at his hands. "If they are known to have been with the commander, he forces them to chose between their life and the life of their unborn child."

Aewen's eyes widened in horror. "Monster…" she breathed. "What…what do most mothers choose?"

"Most chose to live," was the quiet answer. "A few have chosen to die rather than give up their child…" he shook his head, fighting back angry tears.

Aewen bit her lip, her chin trembling with emotion. "The evil…monster…" she said softly. "The poor woman who is ever faced with such a choice…"

Nestad nodded, but couldn't say anything. He'd had to deal with that a few times since coming; no less than ten. Each was burned as a painful brand on his heart.

"I think…if I were ever faced with that…I couldn't give up my child either…" Aewen said after a moment of thought.

Nestad's smile was quiet. "I don't doubt it," he murmured. "But can we please stop talking about this? It hurts to remember…"

Aewen nodded. "Of course," she said. She finished her bread, and then stood up, needing to stretch. Her whole body was a bit sore from standing up all day and bending over sickbeds. She groaned slightly and rotated her upper body.

The door opened as she completed a set of stretches. Nestad shot to his feet instinctively, protecting her from view. The lead soldier rolled his eyes. "Jumpy, ain't ya?" he said mockingly. "Time for the wench to start her day's work."

Aewen rested her hand on Nestad's shoulder from behind. "It's all right," she said. "I need to go. Little Bella is expecting me."

Nestad nodded slowly, looking over his shoulder at her. He mouthed, 'Be careful', as he stepped to one side, letting her hand slide down his arm to be caught in his hand briefly.

She looked into his eyes. "I will," she whispered. And turned her hand to hold his briefly, giving it a gentle squeeze. And then she let go and allowed the guards to lead her away.

The door slammed behind them and was locked as Nestad rubbed his fingertips over his palm, remembering the warmth of Aewen's hand in his.

The guards pushed Aewen around as they led her up the stairs and outside. "Always so sweet to watch you and lover boy say your farewells in the morning," one mocked. "Kissing would be more entertaining, of course."

"You just better watch it," she warned. "I don't appreciate your jesting manner."

"Ooh, she doesn't 'appreciate your jesting manner'," teased another guard. "Best watch out, m'lad."

"But of course!" rejoined the first guard. "But no one said you had to appreciate it, wench." He might have said more, but his eyes caught movement out of their corners and he turned toward it. His eyes widened as he saluted. "Commander," he said.

Aewen froze, and a cold hand of dread crawled up her back and down her arms, standing her hair on end as it went. She kept her gaze away from the commander's, hoping that he was busy and on his way somewhere and he wouldn't bother her now.

"At ease," the commander said, coming around to stand before Aewen. "Morning, nameless one," he said mockingly.

Aewen didn't respond, nor did she look at him. She was repulsed beyond description, and she would not give him the time of day.

"Still not speaking to me?" he asked, shaking his head mock-sadly. "And here I thought I had broken that out of you. I suppose I shall have to work on that…" his hand snaked out and gripped her wrist.

Aewen gasped, but kept herself from crying out. She turned a hateful glare at him, and it was not hard to imagine her eyes with a reddish tint.

"Much better. You really do have lovely eyes." He turned and began pulling her. "Come, I believe we have some educating to do…"

Aewen struggled against him. "I have patients in the healing tent that need looking after!" she said.

"They can wait," was the mildly amused answer.

"No they can't!" Aewen shouted, trying to jerk her arm free. "Without the elf's help they are worse off. And they will die if they don't get the aid they need! Let me do my job!"

"Do you think I care about the lives of a few measly slaves?" the commander demanded. "They are disposable."

"They are people!" Aewen said savagely. "And that's more than you'll ever be."

The commander studied her for a moment. "Then go," he said, releasing her. "But do not think this will go unremembered."

Aewen stared at him for a moment, surprised that he was actually letting her go. But she didn't waste time with trying to figure it out. Without a backwards look, she turned and ran for the healing tent, feeling great emotion welling up inside of her. She was nearly in tears with relief.

Bella sat up as Aewen entered the tent. "'Morning!" she chirped cheerfully, making her dolly wave to the healer's assistant.

Aewen smiled and bit back her tears, coming over to the girl's bed and sitting on the edge. "Good morning, Bella," she said. "And good morning to you also, Rose," she added, looking down at the doll. "How do you feel this morning, hm?"

"Better, t'ank you," the little girl replied, grinning happily, displaying a few spots where baby teeth had fallen out.

"Oh, look at that, you lost some teeth, didn't you? You're growing into a big girl now."

"Mama says I's almost all grown up," Bella replied proudly. "I can hep with the harvest when I six."

"And when are you going to turn six?" Aewen asked as she checked the girl's splint and bandages.

"Two years," was the chirped answer as Bella watched the older woman check everything. "But I hep get the fields ready already," she added.

"And I bet you do a good job," Aewen said, seeing that the bandages were fine. "You're a big girl, and a good help, aren't you?"

"I try," was the modest response.

Aewen leaned over and kissed the little girl's brow. "Good for you," she said, and then stood up. "I'll see about getting you some crutches today, and then you'll be able to go back to your mama."

Bella leaned over and threw her arms around Aewen's waist. "T'ank you," she said, her voice a bit muffled as she buried her face in the front of Aewen's dress.

Aewen hugged the little girl back for a moment, feeling emotion rise up when she thought of whom this little angel's father was. Clearly she was more like her mother. "Now, you stay in bed until I come with crutches, all right?"

"I promise," Bella replied, releasing the older woman after a moment.

"Good girl," Aewen said. "Now, I have to tend to the other patients, all right? I'll come by and visit you again as soon as I have the chance."

Bella nodded and lay back down, Rose cradled to her small body. "See you soon," she said, smiling warmly.

Aewen waved to the little girl as she walked away. She went to the beds of all the patients of the day before, checking on their conditions and progress, or lack thereof. To her joy, none of them were worse off than they were when she left them. There were a few new patients that day, and so she set to work on them, putting to practice many of the things that Nestad had taught her.

One such patient was a man with a badly torn arm. He looked up as Aewen approached. "Who are you?" he asked the predictable question.

"I am Nestad's assistant," Aewen said with a slight smile. "He is unable to be here today. Can you tell me what happened to your arm?"

"Caught it in that new machine they brought today." The man was in his late twenties and spoke in staccato phrases.

"Oh…" Aewen nodded, wincing slightly as she examined the arm. "You're going to need stitches," she informed him. "We're out of pain killer, are you all right with that? We do have something that could make you sleep through it…"

"I'll take whatever you can give, miss," was the brusque reply as the young man looked uneasily at his ragged arm, then at the young woman.

Aewen nodded. "I'll be right back," she said, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder for a moment before going to the back of the tent to gather some supplies. She returned with a cup of dark liquid. "Now, drink this, and then relax and let yourself sleep, all right?"

Taking the cup with his good hand, the young man drank the liquid inside, making a face at the taste. "That tastes horrible," he commented, laying back against the pillows and closing his eyes. "But I imagine it…works well…" the last word was slurred as he slid into sleep.

Aewen sighed and rested her hand to the man's brow for a moment. Then she got to work. First cleaning the wound with water and herbs, and then carefully stitching it closed. It required several layers of stitching, and there were some areas that were difficult because of the ragged edges of the wound. But at last she finished and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was thankful that her nurse had taught her to sew when she was a young girl. Otherwise she might not have known what to do. She wrapped the arm with clean bandages, and then moved on to the next bed…

The morning flew by, patient after patient passing through the tent and receiving what care the young Gondorian woman could provide. Before she knew it, the gong for lunch rang, calling all who could to the eating-place.

Aewen sighed with relief as she stood up and stretched her aching back. She put away her things and went out of the tent where the guards waited, so they could take her to the lunch area.

"Took you long enough," one growled as they started off. "You always take so long when food's on its way?"

"I am saving lives, sir. What are you doing?" Aewen said, glaring at him.

"I doubt you could truly save a life," was the retort. "Those who came in…broken bones, deep cuts…none were life-threatening. The elf mentioned you weren't trained, and I don't doubt that."

Aewen glared at him. "You talk like you know so much. Why don't you go in there and help the wounded then? Just you wait for your day, Mister. Someday you'll end up in one of those beds…and we'll see how good my healing skills are then."

"By then the elf will be back," the guard shrugged as they reached the eating area. "He's too soft-hearted to turn away from even his worst enemy in pain."

"Well, aren't you lucky," Aewen spat, and then turned from them to sit down at a table as the food was passed around.

"I think so. More lucky than you, anyway," was the parting shot as the guards left the young woman alone.

Another woman, some years older than Aewen, sat beside the young woman in time to catch the breadbasket, take her share and pass it on to Aewen. She frowned as she looked at the young woman. "Aren't you the healer's helper?" she asked.

Aewen nodded as she took some bread and passed the basket on down the line. "Yes," she said softly, glancing at the woman.

Glancing up and down the row carefully, the woman leaned a bit closer. "My daughter is in the healing tent," she whispered. "Bella. How is she doing?"

Aewen turned to the woman and smiled. "So you're Bella's mother," she said. "No need to worry about her. She's as bright as a winter sun and very excited about using crutches."

The relief on the woman's face was beautiful to see. "I worried, when she was unable to return last night," she explained. "I am glad she is doing so well."

Aewen smiled again. "She couldn't return because the elf healer is confined to his cell for a few days. I've been trying to manage all on my own. But…I, unfortunately, don't have the healing skill that he as an elf possesses. So everything goes a lot slower. But he will be back tomorrow I believe. And then he will be able to heal Bella more fully. She'll be good as new very soon."

"Thank you, miss," Bella's mother murmured before locking her attention on her food. The reason was quickly apparent; the guards circulated the eating area, punishing those who talked too much with sharp blows.

Aewen focused on her food as well, and when the guards passed, she glanced at the woman. "My name is Aewen," she said softly. "What is yours?"

"Kali," Bella's mother murmured in reply. "Originally of Rohan, now of Rhûn for the last ten years."

"Rohan?" Aewen said in surprise. "How did you get way out here?"

"The same way everyone does, I suppose. There was a raid on my village in the Westfold by the Wild Men, and I was one of those captured, rather than killed. We were sold all over the place; I wound up here. It could be worse; I could have wound up in Mordor."

Aewen shuddered. "I guess so…" she said quietly. "Ten years…that's a long time." She said the words aloud, but softly, as if to herself.

"It is," Kali agreed. "I've gone from day to day. Bella has been a bright spot for me the last four years; that's made it easier."

Aewen turned one corner of her mouth up in some form of a half-smile. She didn't comment on that. She knew that to have a baby would be a wonderful thing. But to always look at your child and know that the father is a monster…how could that be happy or bright?

Kali finished her bread and looked at Aewen. "Do you mind if I come to see Bella during one of the water breaks?" she asked shyly.

"Of course not," Aewen said, smiling. "You can come any time you are able. I'll most likely be there all the rest of the day."

"Thank you." Kali sighed as the gong rang again. "Until we meet again, Aewen," she said, rising and carrying her dirty dishes to the washing area.

Aewen gave the woman a smile and took up her own dishes. Then she went back to the waiting guards so they could lead her back to the tent. There were still many hours left in the day. She just prayed that she would not see that commander again.

The guards led her back to the tent and let her work with little interruption. They left her alone; they didn't want to tangle with her sharp tongue again.

Aewen worked nearly nonstop for several more hours. New patients came in, and old patients needed constant tending to. Finally, when there was only about half an hour left before she had to go back to the cell, Aewen took a cup of water and a bite of bread over to Bella, sitting down on the edge of the girl's bed. "I brought something for you," she said, smiling.

The little girl brightened as her adult friend came over to her. "T'ank you," she said, accepting the food and water. "Looks fair busy," she added.

"Yes, it has been, hasn't it? It's quieting down now. Has it been interesting watching all the excitement?"

"Mm-hm! I learned a lot watching you," was the eager reply as Bella ate the bread. She was hungry, but she still ate politely.

"Oh really?" Aewen asked. "Do you think you learned enough to be my little assistant?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Me?" she asked. "I think so."

"Then maybe tomorrow I will let you help me some," Aewen said. "We'll see, eh?"

"That would be so fun!" The exuberant statement drew the eyes of some of the patients, and little smiles traced over some faces at the sheer joy in the little girl.

"Shh…" Aewen said. "But a good healer must always be quiet so as not to disturb her patients. Can you do that?"

Bella planted her hands over her mouth and looked up at Aewen. "Sorry," she said, her voice muffled.

Aewen chuckled. "Hey, guess who I saw today?"

Bella lifted one corner of her hands. "Who?" she asked, her brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"I saw your mama at lunch," Aewen said, grinning.

"Mama?" Both hands fell away from Bella's radiant face. "Is she ok? Are the guards leaving her 'lone?"

"She looked okay to me," Aewen said. "And she's going to try and come visit you here as soon as she can."

"I can't wait," Bella confessed. "I miss her."

She was interrupted by shouts at the door. "Where's the healer!" demanded someone outside.

Aewen looked towards the door, and then back to Bella. "I have to go, sweetie," she said, and then went to the door to see what the commotion was.

The tent flap was pushed back to reveal two men carrying a stretcher between them. On the stretcher was a man, or rather, what was left of a man. He was badly bloodied and broken. "You're not the healer," snapped one of the men. "Where's the elf?"

"He's in confinement," Aewen said. "I am his assistant."

The man swore a string of virulent oaths. "I guess you'll have to do, then," he said. "He was driving a cart and the horses spooked." The stretcher-bearers entered the tent and deposited the unconscious man on one of the empty beds.

Aewen looked down at the man and felt her stomach turn. "I…" she hesitated. What was she to do? She guessed that she would clean the wounds first so she could see exactly what damage had been done. She rushed to her supplies and brought an armload of things back with her. And then set to work, her hands trembling. Why couldn't Nestad be here?

About fifteen minutes into the work, a hand rested on Aewen's shoulder. "He looks bad," Kali murmured. "What can I do to help?"

Aewen turned and breathed a sigh of relief. "Kali!" she said. "Yes, please. He's so bad off; I don't even know what to do. Please, anything you know to do. I'll be so grateful."

The older woman rolled her sleeves up and took inventory. "Cleaning him up is a good start," she said, her voice shifting into one of authority. "Once we can see any sort of flesh, we'll decide what to do."

"I've been doing that," Aewen said, nodding. "I found this…" she pulled a wad of bandaging away to reveal a very sharp stick impaled in the man's side.

Kali's lips pursed in sad anger. "Eru, please don't take this lad," she murmured aloud as she began helping Aewen clean the young man up.

Every few moments Aewen paused in her work to check the man's heartbeat. It was faint, but still there. "He's losing too much blood," she said. "We need to close that main wound that gushing. How do we remove the stake?"

"Very, very carefully," Kali murmured, turning her attention to that. "Shame the elf isn't here," she added. "This would be so much easier…"

Aewen bit her lip and nodded. "He's confined," she said. "As punishment. I don't think they'll let him out."

Kali nodded and began carefully prodding the area. "It's in there deep," she said, biting her lip. "And it'll hurt him worse if we pull it out."

"But we have to pull it out," Aewen said. "What do we do?" She was hoping that the older woman would have some experience, since she herself had none, and she was quite frightened.

The older woman began tugging gently on the wood, testing it for splinters. "This is all splinters," she said in frustration. "We may be able to take it out bit by bit, but that will take too long. He will have bled out by then."

"What do we do?" Aewen asked again, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. They were going to lose this man, she knew it. And that thought banished all her good feelings and accomplishments of the day.

"What we can," Kali replied, setting her mouth mulishly. "We can get out what we can…Aewen, find out if they'll relent and let Nestad come help. I know this lad; he's one of the top young slaves in the north field. They can't afford to lose him."

"I'll try," Aewen said, and then she went to the door to speak to the guards there. "We need the elf," she said. "That man will die without his help, he is beyond our skill."

The guards glared at her. "And this is important to us why?" one asked, his manner bored.

"I don't care if it's important to you or not!" Aewen said. "We need the elf's help, and you're going to go get him!" She glared at them both, her eyes flashing with red flames.

A passing guard paused and asked, "Is there a problem?" noticing the furious maid facing off her two guards. It was almost amusing; she was smaller than both of them, and they were backing away from her.

"I have a man dying in there," Aewen said, turning her wrath on the new man, though not as forcefully. "He won't make it with what little I can do for him, he needs the elf. These two brutes won't get him for me."

The new guard raised an eyebrow. "You do know the elf was confined because of the commander's order? It would take an act of Eru to pry him free." He sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Continue working."

Aewen smiled slightly and bowed her head to the guard. "Thank you, sir," she said, and then glared at the other two guards before going back into the tent.

"Any luck?" Kali asked, glancing up from her work as she put a blood-soaked splinter in a dish.

"They'll see what they can do," Aewen said as she rejoined her new friend. "They have to take my request to the commander."

"Hope it'll work," Kali murmured as she carefully dug for another splinter, her face set in a mask of concentration.

Aewen didn't know what to do other than keep the excess blood away from the wound with a rag while Kali worked. Her hands were trembling.

"See what you can do for his legs," Kali murmured, feeling Aewen trembling. "I think at least one's broken, but I can't tell without seeing."

Aewen nodded and moved to the man's legs. Yes, for sure one was broken, she could tell that without even needing to feel for a fracture. The leg was bent slightly at a wrong angle. "Yes, it is," she said. And then she got to work. She had already set three broken legs since starting her solo work, so she was pretty familiar with what to do.

Twenty minutes passed quickly before raised voices outside indicated someone's approach. "I have no time for your politics," snapped a familiar male voice. "Let me pass." The tent flap flew open, admitting Nestad.

Aewen looked up, and when she saw him she felt a huge weight lift off her heart. "Nestad…" she breathed, looking at him intently as he approached.

The tall elf made a beeline for the young woman and briefly embraced her. "I'm here, melethril," he soothed, releasing her and removing his tunic. "Kali, thank you for helping my young assistant," he added, touching the older woman's shoulder. "Let me take a look."

Aewen hugged her arms around herself, feeling such great relief that tears stung her eyes. He would be all right now. Nestad would heal him. Aewen looked at Kali and reached out her hand to give the other woman's hand a squeeze. "Yes, thank you so much," she said softly.

"It was my pleasure," Kali replied to both the elf and the maid. She washed her hands and went to sit beside her daughter, stroking her short black hair gently.

Nestad took a breath at the sight of the wound. "What on Arda happened to him?" he asked aloud, carefully moving things around as he dared without actually using his power yet.

"From what I've been able to understand," Aewen said softly. "He lost control of a cart. I think he must have fallen from it and was dragged by it for some distance. He has sticks impaled in his side. We've removed some of them. But there are still many left."

"Sweet Ilúvatar…" the healer murmured. He closed his eyes and rested his hands over the wound. Yes, and there were more sticks beyond what Aewen and Kali had seen; they were dangerously close to puncturing organs. By an act of the Valar, nothing had been punctured that could not be repaired easily. Just some veins and so on. He sent his power questing around the edges of the wood, gently prodding them out by the way they had entered. He wasn't aware of it, but his hands and the wound were glowing light blue, all the more obvious in the near dark.

Aewen watched for a second, not leaving Nestad's side, just in case he needed her. She was very fascinated by what was going on, and she couldn't take her eyes away.

The wood began to fall out of the wound, dropping with wet plops onto the blood-soaked sheets. "Can you pick those up?" Nestad asked, sweat beading on his forehead as he began repairing the internal damage.

Aewen hurried to do as he asked, collecting all the blood-soaked pieces of wood and putting them into the container they had been using. And then as Nestad continued to work, Aewen got some clean water and herbs and began to clean up all the blood sticking to the man's skin. The wounds were not bleeding as much now, and so she felt that she could actually make some progress with the cleaning.

At last, the inner damage was fixed and the main wound closed. Nestad braced his hands on the edge of the bed and let his head hang down for a moment. The kind of healing he had just done was very draining, and he needed a second to rest. Aewen's presence at his side reassured him and told him it was ok, that he wasn't divine and he could rest when needed.

As soon as Nestad paused in his healing, Aewen moved in with her clean rags and water. She dabbed gently at the still open wound, cleaning away the small pieces of dirt and clotting blood. She rested one hand on the elf's back for a moment, wishing to encourage him.

Aewen's touch revived the elf's strength. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head again and smiled at the young woman. "Thank you," he murmured, placing his hands over the wound and finished closing it, leaving only a red line where the angry wound had been. "Now…let's see to that leg you were working on," he continued, moving down the young man's body with the gentle efficiency he was known for.

Aewen stayed by Nestad's side, doing what she could to help though now there was less and less for her to do. She began cleaning up the mess around the bed, and also to prepare the next bed over to transfer the patient to once he was stable enough.

It took Nestad nearly an hour's worth of hard healing before he could pull away, shaking from exertion. But the man was mostly healed; he'd have to rest for a day or so before he could be back on the field, but that was much better than the month or so otherwise. He straightened, resting his forehead in his palm as he tried to make the world stop tipping around him.

Aewen quickly stood and put her arms around Nestad, supporting him. She led him to a bed close by and made him sit down, and then lie down. "Rest," she said. "You did very good."

"Trying to mother the healer?" Nestad murmured with a half smile as he closed his eyes briefly and tried gathering his strength. The work had taken a lot out of him. "I haven't done something so drastic in a long time," he added, more to himself than to Aewen. "I'll be all right in a moment."

"You just rest," Aewen said. "She put her hand to his brow for a moment, and then got up to finish taking care of the patient. "Kali, could you please help me again?" she asked softly. "We need to get him cleaned up and into some clean sheets."

"Of course." Kali hugged Bella and rose to help Aewen as Nestad rolled onto his side with a faint smile. The two women worked together to get the young man cleaned up, but had to call in the help of a mobile patient to get him to a new bed. Just as Kali pulled the covers up to the man's chin, Nestad jumped to his feet, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Aewen looked up at him in surprise. "Nestad? What it is?"

The healer was silent for just a moment. "Kali, I would recommend taking Bella and hiding somewhere for a time," he said, his voice on edge. "Aewen, please go with her. The commander's on his way, and he's in a really bad mood."

Aewen didn't need any further prompting. The last thing she wanted was to encounter the commander. She nodded and motioned to Kali. "Quick, in here," she said. "We'll hide in the back." She led the way to a partitioned off area in the back of the tent where most of the supplies were kept.

Nestad nodded in satisfaction and turned to face the door as Kali picked up her daughter and carried her to the place Aewen indicated. Fear and anger warred in her heart as she curled into a corner, telling Bella to be quiet and play hidey-seek with her.

Not three seconds later, the flap of the tent burst open and the angry form of Rafied the commander stormed in. He saw the elf and glared flames at him. "What are you doing out of your cell?" he demanded, letting all of his anger show.

"Saving a life," Nestad replied coolly, his hands, still chained, held loosely before him. "That's why I was captured, yes?"

"You were confined to your cell, by my orders. And only by my orders were you to be set free. Who let you out?"

Nestad shrugged, rather enjoying himself. "I don't ask names when I'm told that someone's life is on the line," he replied, his coolness remaining as a stark contrast to Rafied's anger.

The man came closer to the elf. "You are in even greater trouble now," he said menacingly. "And if ever I find out who released you, he also shall regret it. Perhaps I could take out my anger on that whore of yours," he said, brightening slightly. "Where is she anyway?" he glanced quickly around the tent.

"I sent her on an errand," Nestad replied, not twitching outwardly at the threat. "The task of patching up this lad was too great for her; she needed a rest." 'So do I,' he thought wryly, forcing his weariness away for the moment.

The commander grinned smugly. "Did she tell you about the little encounter we had this morning?" he asked.

Nestad froze. The way the commander said the words did much for his fears. "Nay," he said slowly. "She did not have time to tell me aught of anything save what she had already done for the patient."

Rafied grinned, seeing a chance to make the elf squirm. "Well, if you haven't yet tasted of her sweetness yet, then I wonder what's been keeping you," he said, glancing at his fingernails. "She really can satisfy…"

Nestad's hands curled into fists. "You lying orc's son," he said coolly. "Daring to impugn the name of the fairest treasure under Arnor."

Rafied raised his eyebrows. "I impugn nothing," he said. "I speak truth. Granted, she is quite feisty, and not perfectly willing yet. But…in time…she will be begging for my attention. She is definitely worth every effort."

Nestad relaxed slightly. His greatest fear had just been put aside; Aewen still wasn't going to the commander willingly. 'Thank the Valar,' he thought. "I sincerely doubt that," he said, his voice back to the mild coolness. "Underestimating her is a great mistake."

"Oh, I think I have her right where I want her," he said in a very confident manner. "I have you…and as long as I have either of you in my grip, the other will do exactly what I want. And that proves just how weak love makes a man. It can drive him to feats of insanity, or cause him to surrender at the softest whisper. Love is the enemy of all men…and elves…"

Nestad considered that. "True," he said, shocking Rafied. "Love is dangerous work, and can be one's greatest weakness." He took a step toward the commander. "But let me tell you a secret," he continued, his eyes suddenly dangerous. "Love is also one's greatest strength. It binds two hearts so close that they are each other's support." He shook his head. "But you'll never know for yourself. Love will always shun a monster." With that, he turned his back deliberately on Rafied.

"I don't need love," Rafied said coolly. "For anger and hate is also a strength. And it is my strength now. You will not go unpunished for this, elf." He turned his head towards the door slightly. "Guards!" he called. And at once four archers and two men with short swords filed into the tent, waiting for their commander's final order. Back in the supply room, Aewen tensed, rising up slightly from where she was crouching on the ground. She couldn't let them take him…

Kali grabbed Aewen's arm. "You won't do him any good that way," she whispered as softly as she could. "He would be angry if you endangered yourself that way."

The healer turned around again, his cool eyes evaluating the situation. "My, how brave," he remarked. "Settling a personal quarrel with others. They must sing inspiring ballads about you at night." His voice was calmly sarcastic.

The commander narrowed his eyes. "Go ahead and be proud and superior now," he said. "You will not be singing so joyfully when my men are done with you."

"A song in the heart cannot be stolen," Nestad replied blithely. "But will you not try to settle this yourself, like a man? Ah yes, I forgot. You are not a man, just an orc's whelp." It must not be thought that he was daring Rafied's anger needlessly. He was going to do whatever it took to get the commander away from the healer's tent and the place where Aewen and Kali hid.

"I am a war commander," Rafied said. "And I shall settle this like one. Orc's whelp or no, I am the one with the power of life and death here. I say who lives and who dies…not you, elf. You may be able to heal the sick. But can you bring them to life again? I think not."

Nestad shrugged. "Depends how far into Mandos' halls they are," he replied. "It is easy to kill. I'm a warrior; I know how easy it is to kill. Giving life is much harder and something someone like you would have no stomach for."

"Enough talk," Rafied said, and he motioned to his guards. "Take him. Give him fifty sound lashings with a barbed thong, and no mercy."

Aewen stood up, her heart pounding. She could not let them take him!

Kali set Bella down and grabbed the younger woman. "Listen to me," she whispered. "He's doing this because he cares about you. Don't make his pain worthless. If you go out now, that bastard will take you and still whip Nestad. Don't do that to him!"

Nestad paled. He had treated patients before who'd been lashed with a barbed thong thirty times; they had barely made it through the day. He lifted his chin defiantly. This was for Aewen. She was more than worth it if he could protect her in this manner. Besides, to his way of thinking, this made up for his inability to save her innocence from being stolen. He shifted into a fighting stance as the guards came closer. Well…just because he was willing didn't mean he had to make it easy for those who would take him.

Tears welled in Aewen's eyes as she looked at her friend helplessly. She was torn in two. She knew that Kali was right, but she also knew that she couldn't let such horrible harm come to her valiant elf, her protector and comforter.

Kali embraced Aewen, holding the younger woman close. "I know," she murmured. "It's not easy."

The guards advanced on Nestad, the archers nocking arrows. "I would advise you to go without any trouble," Rafied said calmly. "I would hate to see a stray arrow in here with all of these helpless…people…" he sneered as he looked around the room.

"If your men are anything close to decent shots, there will be no such danger," Nestad replied coolly, bunching the chain between his hands. "If they are not, what are they doing with bows?"

"They are skilled enough archers," the commander said. "So I guess you don't mind a few arrow wounds as well as stripes." He motioned for the guards to hurry it up. And so they advanced, the two with swords going first while one came forward with restraints.

As those with swords reached arm's length, the elf exploded into action. Everyone forgot that chains, particularly chains attached to hands, were wonderful weapons. For example, he could use one end as a lash, as he did at first, to smash someone's face open. Or they could be wrapped around the hands and used as a hammer; fifteen pounds of steel didn't affect the elf much, but it did make a wonderful hammer.

"Bad move, elf!" Rafied said, actually enjoying the show. One archer let an arrow fly. It grazed Nestad's side, tearing through fabric and flesh and impaling itself in the bedpost behind the elf. Rafied laughed. "Next time it won't be such a near miss. I suggest you surrender willingly and spare yourself undue pain."

Both swordsmen were down before Nestad let himself feel the pain from his grazed side. Releasing the chain, he regarded Rafied with a steady stare. "Any others to send?" he asked, enjoying his first real workout in some time.

Rafied shook his head slowly and sighed. "You really are asking for it, aren't you," he said. And then motioned to another archer. The man let the arrow fly, the string making a soft snap. Then there was a whiz and a soft thud as it impaled Nestad's thigh. Aewen heard the sound and winced, letting her tears fall. She could not see what was going on, but she could hear it all perfectly.

Nestad couldn't restrain a soft gasp of pain as the arrow thudded home, nearly reaching the bone. In spite of the pain, he continued to stand straight. One hand wrapped around the arrow's shaft and yanked it out, only the slightest twitch showing just how much that had to hurt. Maintaining his eye contact with the commander, he touched his fingers to the wound and closed it. Rafied couldn't see, nor did he need to know that only the top layers of skin had knit together; Nestad was almost out of healing energy.

Two more guards came forward with restraints while a new archer nocked an arrow. "Give in, elf," Rafied said. "You can't pull out all the arrows."

'You'd be amazed,' Nestad thought, but this was getting him nowhere. He was already facing something that would probably come pretty close to killing him; he didn't need to go into it full of half-healed arrow wounds. He opened his hands and turned them palm-outward in the ago-old sign of surrender. "I suppose you're right," he replied. "I made my point."

The guards at once came forward and restrained him, holding their swords against his throat. Rafied smiled slightly. "Now take him away," he said. "Sixty lashes…since he begged for them."

Aewen gritted her teeth and made to leave her hiding place.

Nestad submitted to the hands, though his warrior side screamed for him to do something, anything! Then his sharp ears picked up the sound of someone coming from behind. 'Oh Valar, no!' he thought. Setting his teeth together, he snapped, "Daro, melethril! Deri dolen!" He didn't know how much Elvish Aewen knew; she knew the meaning of both of her names and Bella's name. He just hoped "Stop, remain hidden" had come into her teaching some time. If not, he prayed his tone gave it away.

Kali kept a tight grip on the young woman. "If you show yourself," she whispered, "he will make Nestad's lashes one hundred for hiding you from his sight. That will kill him."

Aewen stopped and stifled her sobs as tears streamed down her face. The elf's harsh command was for her, she knew it was, and it broke her heart. She sank to the floor and clung tightly to Kali, burying her face in the other woman's shoulder to muffle her crying.

"There will be no speaking in that devil tongue!" Rafied said angrily. "Take him away!" He motioned to the guards.

As the guards pulled the elf out of the tent, he spoke again, his voice gentle this time. "Melin le." His words were designed for Aewen's ears, but he couldn't resist a small sliver of impishness. He knew the fair tongue stung orc ears; apparently this was the same for evil men too.

Kali held Aewen close, rocking her and soothing her softly. There were no words she could say that would take away the pain she knew the younger woman had to be feeling; she just hoped that, by being a shoulder to cry on, she could help that way.

As the guards led Nestad away, Aewen heard his soft words, and she understood what they meant. She had heard her father tell them to her so many times through the years, and of course she had asked him what they meant. And now she was confused. She didn't know what to think or feel. How could he love her? He was an elf…

Rafied stayed in the tent for a few moments, looking around carefully. He had thought he heard some noises coming from the back. But he saw a patient there who tossed restlessly in his bed. So the commander left. The healer's pretty assistant must have been returned to her cell by now. He would see her in the morning.

Once Rafied was safely out of sight, Kali let her firm grip go and just held the young woman. "We should get you back to your cell," she finally murmured. "You will be safe there."

Aewen didn't answer. As soon as she knew it was safe enough, she let her sobs become vocal. She should have stood up for him. And now he was going to be beaten for helping an injured man. And it was all her fault. She was the one who sent for him. She should be the one punished.

Kali rocked and soothed, rubbing the young woman's back tenderly. She knew the feeling, oh how well did she know it. She had been married before the Wild Men's raid. Her husband had died that night defending his wife, his children, and not a day went by that she didn't miss him, didn't wish that she had died in his place when the Wild Men tried to take her.

"It's my fault," Aewen mumbled after a time. "It's all my fault…"

"Stop that. He's a healer; he made the choice to come, knowing the commander didn't know," Kali replied softly. "These have been his choices, and he did them for you."

"But why?" Aewen said. "Why would he do them for me? Why could I not defend him?"

"He knew the commander would hurt you worse, and he didn't want that." Kali sounded remarkably old as she spoke of the commander. "As to why…well, who can know the heart?"

"Did you hear what he said?" Aewen asked. "Did you hear the words he spoke to me before they took him away?"

"I heard what he said, but I do not speak Elvish. What does it mean?" Kali wished she'd had the chance to learn Elvish. It was a beautiful language and one she could sit and listen to all day. She'd understood the basic concept of the words the healer had snapped; the tone gave it away as a command to stay put. But the quiet, tender words…those escaped her.

Aewen let out a sob. "It means… 'I love you'…" she said, her heart very confused.

"Oh, my dear…" Kali held the young woman close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What do I do, Kali?" Aewen begged. "How could he love me? I am a mortal…he is an elf. What have I done to deserve his love? And how could he waste it on me?"

"Aewen, love is never wasted." Kali met the young woman's eyes kindly. "That healer has been around for centuries. I daresay he knows when it's time to give his love."

"But why to me? How could he love me, a mortal? I am but a puff of smoke in this world, whereas he is a mighty mountain standing for ages unchanged. How can a mountain be fond of a puff of smoke, and remember her when she is long faded away? It isn't right."

Kali was silent. "Before coming here, I'd never met an elf," she said quietly. "Oh, we'd all heard of them, of course; beings like them tend to pass into local legend rather quickly. These are all questions you will have to ask him. But I can and will say this: love isn't picky. I've loved and lost before, yet the memory that stays with me is the love my husband and I shared before he was taken from me, not the loss."

Aewen just cried some more; too confused and too scared and worried to do anything else. Would she even see Nestad again? And what would she say if she did?

"Now," Kali said quietly, "we really do need to get you back to your cell. Someone'll come looking if you're not there pretty soon." She didn't add her other thoughts: 'And they may well display Nestad soon as an example to the others. You don't need to see that.'

Aewen nodded, though she didn't know how she would survive being in that dark cell alone, waiting; and without any light whatsoever. But she didn't really have a choice. "I'll go," she said softly. "They'll let me in when I get there. You should get back to your own place. I don't want you getting into trouble for being gone this long."

"I'll be fine," Kali replied with a smile. "I'm known for being late in from the fields. The guards turn a blind eye, most of the time." She rose and helped Aewen to her feet. Once the women were face-to-face, the older woman added quietly, "Don't push love away because it's from an elf. Give it time." She hugged the young woman before slipping out a back flap. All tents had two entrances; the healing one was no exception.

Aewen dried her eyes and then looked at the little girl still sitting on the floor. "Time for bed, Bella," she said softly, reaching down to pick the girl up. "It's late. I need to go back to my own bed too."

Bella wrapped her arms around Aewen's neck as the older woman picked her up. "You 'kay?" she asked, touching Aewen's wet cheek. "You crying…"

Aewen nodded and forced a smile. "I'm all right," she said, making her way back out to the main part of the tent. "I was just afraid of the evil man who was here. But he's gone now."

"He took Ne'tad," Bella yawned, her eyes drooping closed. "Why'd he have to take Ne'tad?"

"He just wants to talk to him for a while," Aewen answered as she laid the little girl down in her bed and pulled the blankets up. "Now, you go to sleep, all right? Tomorrow's another day."

"G'night," Bella murmured, curling onto her side as best as she could with the splint on her leg and tucking her thumb into her mouth. She was asleep in seconds, untroubled by nightmares, even after all she had heard and seen that day. Ah, the irrepressible spirits of children.

Aewen sighed and kissed the little girl on her brow. Then she stood up and made the rounds, checking on the other patients. When she was satisfied that they would all be fine during the night, she grabbed a blanket off a stack of clean blankets, wrapped it about herself and slipped out the back door. She didn't want to encounter her two guards right then. She wasn't sure if she had the will to resist them this time. She hurried back to the underground stairs, but stopped when she saw the door closed. Had they locked it? She pushed on it gently and it swung open. And then she just stood there, pulling the blanket tightly around her. She didn't want to go in there. She began to cry again softly, feeling so alone.

A half hour passed as Aewen cried alone in the dark. Movement and sounds from above signaled someone's approach, and from the amount of cursing, it wasn't an easy approach. Phrases like 'damn elf' filtered down the stairs, telling Aewen that whoever was coming had something to do with Nestad.

Aewen looked up to the top of the stairs for a moment, and then vanished into her cell and hid in the darkest corner. The last thing she needed was anyone seeing her.

Two soldiers entered the cell a moment later, dragging a limp form between them. Nestad was, to say the least, a mess. Sixty lashes had destroyed his back and taken a good portion of his legs and sides with it. With another string of curses, the soldiers threw the unconscious healer onto the ground and left, slamming the door behind them.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Aewen rushed from her corner and knelt beside the elf. She could barely see anything at all, but she could feel the whip lashes as her hands traveled lightly over his body. Large tears fell from her eyes, and she was completely lost about what to do. "Nestad…" she sobbed, smoothing his blood stained hair away from his face. "Nestad…"

The elf stirred and moaned softly, his eyes blinking open. He lifted his head a bit, but winced. "Aewen?" he asked, his voice riddled with pain as he tried to move. His light was dim, but he'd half expected that; it was always dimmer when he was hurt. It'd come back. The only question was: would it return before he went mad in the dark? "Are you there, Aewen?"

"I'm here," Aewen said, reaching out and finding his hand in the dark, one of the few places on his body that was not marred by a stripe. "I'm here, Nestad," she said, tears in her voice as she let them fall down her face.

"Thank the Valar," the elf whispered, letting himself relax. "Did he find you? Are you hurt?" The incongruity of this was almost comical: the wounded elf asking the young woman if she'd been hurt.

Aewen shook her head. "No…he didn't see me. I'm not hurt." She sobbed. "But you are… Oh, Nestad…what can I do?"

"Aewen, please calm down." Nestad lifted his head a bit and looked up at her as best as he could. His hand tightened around hers. "This will heal quickly enough." He swallowed. "Though, if there's any water, I wouldn't mind a swallow or two."

Aewen looked about, but she couldn't see anything. "There was some left…" she said, and began to crawl slowly along the floor, her hands feeling the stones in front of her. At last she found the water bottle and brought it back to Nestad. She put it to his lips. "Here, drink," she said softly, cradling his head in her other hand.

The elf managed three swallows before turning his head away from the cool water. "Thank you," he murmured. He looked around the cell, his eyes becoming accustomed to the dark quickly. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see this place again," he added, resting against Aewen wearily.

Aewen took the blanket from her shoulders, wadded it up and placed it under his head. "Here, rest on this," she said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Unless you have gallons of healing salves and yards of bandages, no." Nestad half-smiled at his attempted joke. "Really, all I need is time to heal."

Aewen didn't think it was funny at all. "I'm so sorry," she said, still crying. "I'm so sorry…I feel like it's my fault…"

"Aewen." The elf's voice was gentle as he lifted a cut arm to touch a gentle hand to her face. "This isn't your fault. I made my decision and stood by it. How could that be your fault?"

"Because…I'm the one who had you brought to the tent…And I should have stood by you. But instead I hid…like a coward. Like a woman…I wish I had been born a man…" It might have sounded silly in that moment. But it had always been one of her greatest regrets. She had the courage and the pride of a man. But was confined like a woman. It just wasn't fair.

Nestad smiled. "Believe me, I am glad you are not a man," he murmured. "As for the hiding, I told you to hide, you and Kali. You needed to be safely away from the commander; you've already been hurt enough by him."

"But I don't care…" Aewen said. "I would have gladly gone with him if only to save you this agony." Even as she said these words she wondered how they could be true. But they were, as strange as that seemed to her.

"I appreciate that, melethril," Nestad replied, looking up at her beautiful, tear-streaked face. "But to sacrifice you to his desires to save my body…" he shook his head. "I would have hated myself forever for that. I was already angry with myself for bowing as easily as I did last time; I could not survive a second time."

Aewen sobbed. "But will you be all right? You're so…torn…and…" she sobbed again and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'll be fine," Nestad assured her. "Elves heal quickly." He grimaced as he shifted his screaming shoulders and pressed against his torn back. "Though I think this one will probably leave faint scars, as unusual as that is." He looked up at her again.

"I've been so afraid," Aewen admitted. "So afraid…I came down here and didn't even go into the cell until they brought you. I stayed outside the door. It's so dark in here when you're gone…"

"It's still rather dark," Nestad remarked. "Sorry I can't give off much of a stronger light. By tomorrow, I'll have enough strength to make it a bit brighter in here."

Aewen shook her head. "No, don't worry about it," she said. "The dark isn't so awful when you're safe here with me. It was being alone in the dark, and knowing that you were out there…somewhere…it's what scared me most."

The healer pressed the back of her hand against his cheek carefully. "I'm here now," he replied gently. He bit his lip, wondering if she had heard what he had said just before being taken away.

Aewen guessed that there was nothing more she could do for Nestad other than just be there with him. So she lied down by his side, keeping a hold of his hand, and using her other arm to support her head like a pillow. She rested on her side facing him, and she closed her eyes, quite exhausted. "I'm glad you are…" she said. "Today has been horrible…I just want it to be over."

Nestad placed a hand over her eyes and summoned up what little strength he still had. "Then sleep," he murmured soothingly, putting his power into his command. "Wake up to a new day rested and refreshed."

"Don't…" Aewen said faintly, shaking her head as she felt sleep rush up to cover her, but she fought it back. "Save your strength…" she said. "You need it more than I. Let me help you this time."

The healer smiled faintly. "Having you here helps me more than you can know," he murmured wearily. "I already feel stronger."

Aewen couldn't help but smile slightly. She wanted to ask him about what he had said to her in Elvish earlier, but she figured that now would not be the best time. "So you just rest," she said softly, placing her hand over his eyes. "Just sleep, and wake to a new day rested and refreshed." She began to hum a soft lullaby that her nurse sang to her when she was a child. It was a calming tune, one that encouraged sleep to descend like a heavy curtain.

"Using my own words against me…there should be a law against that," the elf murmured before succumbing to sleep, his eyes closing of their own accord. Usually, elves slept with their eyes open, as Aewen had discovered that morning. But when extremely tired or sick or badly wounded, closing their eyes offered the most rest. His breathing slowed to its sleep rhythm.

When she felt that he was asleep, she took his hand in hers again and held onto it. She laid beside him in silence for some time. But finally she managed to fall asleep; her brow knit and tears drying on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6

Nestad drifted in and out of sleep all night, troubled by the pain from his wounds, but comforted by Aewen's presence when he was awake enough to feel her hand in his. At last, morning came and he opened his eyes all the way. He could have used a lot more sleep, but right now, this was enough. Aewen was still asleep, and in his brighter light, Nestad could see tear-trails on her face. "Oh my poor melethril," he murmured. "I'm sorry you have to see all of this."

At the soft sound of his voice, Aewen's brows furrowed slightly and she stirred but didn't wake up. "No…it isn't…possible…" she murmured faintly. And then she drifted back into a deeper sleep.

The healer smiled fondly at the sleeping woman even as he wondered what wasn't possible. He shifted a bit and took stock of his body. Everything was stiff on top of being badly cut; he could only be thankful that Aewen wasn't a healer. At least she wasn't experiencing his physical pain. But the night's sleep had done wonders for his power; it was back, not as strong, but tangible when he rubbed his fingertips together.

It was nearly twenty minutes more before Aewen stirred again. She groaned softly, the first thing she was aware of being the hard, cold floor. All her muscles ached deep down. She groaned again as she rolled over on her back.

Nestad rolled onto his stomach and carefully pushed himself up into a back arch with his hands. His arms shook as pain zinged through him, but he persisted, knowing that was the only way he was going to keep any mobility in his back during this time. His dark hair fell around his face, hiding a grimace of pain as he held the stretch.

Aewen slept on for a moment longer. She had been so exhausted from the day before, and in her sleep she did not remember events. And so the fact that Nestad was there, in pain and wounded, escaped her for the time being.

That was fine with the elf. He was naturally proud, and showing a great deal of pain before someone else was difficult for him. He liked working through stretches while she was asleep. Slowly, he arched his back up, kneeling and bracing himself with his hands.

A few minutes later there was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and men's voices.

Automatic reaction tried to pull Nestad to his feet, but he couldn't get any higher than his knees without nearly screaming in pain. Clumsily, he shifted himself forward until he blocked Aewen from easy sight.

The door opened and some guards came in. The foremost guard sniffed when he saw the elf sitting there looking at them. "Darn…he's still alive," he said. "Oh well…" They tossed a dirty bag at the elf's feet. "Food, water, rags," he said. "Do whatever you want with them. And tell that wench of yours that she's in trouble for giving us the slip last night." And with that he left, locking the door behind him.

"Gracious as ever," Nestad remarked in his language, picking up the bag and poking through the contents absently. How'd Aewen given them the slip? Unless they meant her hiding. 'Wonderful. In trouble because of my order,' he thought wearily, settling himself on his stomach.

Aewen stirred and blinked her eyes open, disturbed by the sounds. She raised her head slightly and looked around. "Nestad?" she asked.

"Morning, Aewen," Nestad replied, glancing at her with a small smile. "Breakfast, such as it is, just arrived." He held up the bag in one hand as he supported himself with the other arm.

Aewen got up and knelt beside him. "How are you feeling?" she asked, pressing her palm to his brow, out of habit really.

Nestad chuckled. "I don't have a fever, if that's what you're checking for," he teased gently. "I'm sore and hurting, but stronger than last night."

Aewen took her hand away and breathed in slight relief. "I'm so glad to hear that," she said softly. "Are you hungry? You should eat to keep up your strength." she dug into the bag. "There's rags in here," she said. "You could wash some of your worst lashes."

Nestad took some of the bread and set it to one side. "I should wash first," he decided. "Having food in me while that happens…" he shook his head. "Probably not a good idea."

Aewen nodded and took the water bottle out, along with a rag. She looked at him. "Shall I wet the rag for you?"

The healer wished he didn't have to say yes, but even the idea of washing the wounds, crusted with blood new and old, sapped some of his strength. "Please," he said quietly.

Aewen poured water all over the rag, soaking it nicely, and she didn't wring it out at all. Then she hesitated. "Will you do this on your own?" she asked, not seeing how he could reach his own back very well. "I'll help you if you want me to…"

That provided a conundrum for the elf. On one hand, he liked Aewen's touch and knew it would do wonders for him, giving strength where he didn't have it. On the other, that could be seen as weakness… His healer's mind rolled its eyes and took over: "If you don't mind."

Aewen smiled shyly and moved closer. Then she gently began to dab at the wounds, touching them only enough to get them wet, slowly softening the dried blood and rinsing it away. "Does it hurt badly?" she asked.

Nestad closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his arm, pressing against a cut there deliberately to make himself think of some other pain besides that searing through his back. "It's fine," he managed, his voice tight.

Aewen didn't believe him, but she didn't press. "I hope that young man you saved last night is doing well," she said as she worked. "I was so afraid we were going to lose him."

"So was I," Nestad confessed, his voice shaking. "He was fortunate that none of those splinters penetrated any vital organs; I would not have been able to do much except help him die in peace."

Aewen sighed and shook her head in amazement. "And I was so grateful to Kali. She showed up just at the right time. She just took over the situation and seemed to know more what she was doing. More than I did anyway."

"Didn't she tell you she was a midwife in her village? She was the closest thing these people had for a healer before I was captured." Nestad inhaled raggedly and forced his body to relax as Aewen continued her gentle work.

"Really?" Aewen said. She shook her head. "No, she didn't tell me. We didn't really have much time to talk. But…even so, I feel like I've made a friend in her."

"She's a sweet woman and easy to befriend," the elf replied. "I met her right after I arrived here, and we've worked together on occasion."

"I met her at lunch," Aewen said. "She came to ask me about Bella. And I invited her to come visit her daughter."

Nestad smiled despite himself. "Yes, little Bella is the easiest key to her mama's heart."

"Nestad…" Aewen said. "Don't believe anything you heard from that monster of a commander, all right? He was lying through his teeth about everything he said regarding me."

"I know, melethril," Nestad replied, turning his head so he could see her. "He was just trying to find my weaknesses and use them against me." He smiled slightly. "He went too far into unbelievable territory, so I knew."

"I did encounter him again yesterday," she admitted. "That was the only part of his story that was true."

"Good lies usually do have some aspect of truth to them," the elf remarked, wincing as she touched a particularly deep wound. That one had been bone deep the night before; to his relief, it wasn't now. "And I'll wager he tried to drag you off? How'd you keep him off you?"

Aewen smiled, and then giggled softly. "I pulled back the whole way," she said. "And I exasperated him with words, never letting him get his two cents in. And so he finally just let go of me and told me to go to the healing tent. He was quite put off."

"Well done!" Nestad chuckled. "Though that might…" he stopped, shaking his head firmly. No, she didn't need to hear that at the moment. She needed to focus.

"Might what?" Aewen pressed, pausing in her work to look at his face.

"…explain what the guards said when they brought in that bag." He angled his thumb at the bag still holding some food. "Something about you being in trouble for evading them."

"Oh…" she shook her head. "No, that was last night after they took you. I slipped out the back door of the tent and came here on my own. I was crying and didn't feel strong enough to fend them off this time."

"I'm glad you did manage to evade them," Nestad said, shifting to stretch his back a bit and wincing.

"How are you feeling now?" Aewen asked. "I've cleaned all the ones on your back. They look much better. But there is still your sides and legs…"

"I can manage with those, I think," Nestad replied, sitting up carefully and easing himself into a back bend, keeping his face completely devoid of the pain zinging through his body. Once he was settled in the stretch, he added, "Thank you so much for your help. This would have been really hard otherwise."

"You're welcome," Aewen said softly. She sat back a bit and watched him, feeling his pain, even though he didn't show it. She knew it hurt. How could it not? "Nestad…I had an idea about the escape," she said hesitantly after a few minutes.

The elf pulled out of the stretch and braced himself with his hands on his knees. "Really?" he asked. "What's that?"

"Well…I had to bury two more slaves today," she said softly. And each time I was in that huge pit, I thought…it would be a perfect place to hide people…"

Nestad nodded encouragingly. "It would be," he admitted, "especially if they're good actors. Go on."

She smiled when he started picking up on her idea. "The patients who are not too badly sick or wounded. Or ones who have been healed from terrible sickness…we could say they have died, and take them to the pit. Only they won't have died. You could say that it is a sickness that is beyond your skill to heal or something like that." She sighed. "The only problem is…I don't know what to do with them once they're in the pit…I haven't worked it out that far…"

"The pit's never guarded," Nestad said. "I made sure of that; there was too much risk of the guards catching whatever the dead bodies had. And it's on the outskirts of the camp. After nightfall, they could make for the woods and try for an escape. There'd still be risk: the desert is not forgiving. But surely it'd be worth it to them?"

"I think they would rather brave the desert than stay here," Aewen said. "But if they made it to the sea, and then followed its shores north, they would eventually come to the River Carnen. They could follow it north until they reach the joining of the Celduin. The Celduin flows down out of Rhovánian on the North Western boarders of Mirkwood. If they took this course, they could avoid the desert and still make it back to friendly lands."

Nestad studied his mental map silently for a moment before nodding. "I can send the first ones with a message to the border guards. I imagine they'd be surprised to know their old healer is still kicking. But the King would be willing to help if the request comes from another elf. If not, Esgaroth is a good stopping point." He let out a breath. "Supplies would be easy to come by too," he added. "We could leave them packets of food and water in the woods beyond the pit. That'd get them started, anyway."

Aewen couldn't help but grin. "So…you like my idea then? You think it might work?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Nestad replied, beginning to work on his side cuts with a fresh cloth. "It's the only one I've heard that would get the most slaves out as possible and keep them alive. Any thought on how we would then get out?"

Aewen shook her head. "No, I haven't thought that far in advance. But I guess it would be easier for just the two of us to sneak out on our own."

Nestad nodded. "Especially with your practice in wood-craft," he added with a small smile, remembering the wood-child she had been over five years ago.

Aewen smiled and glanced down. "It's been a couple years since I went running through the trees," she admitted. "My father never wanted me to do it when I was younger. But now that I am a woman, he forbids it outright."

"Really? That's a shame. How do you manage to watch birds without 'running through the trees'?"

"There are birds in Minas Anor," Aewen said. "In the gardens on the sixth level. Have you seen them? I guess you must have if you came there to study healing. Our Healing Houses are next to the gardens."

Nestad half-closed his eyes as his hand continued its cleaning motion. "Yes, I do remember," he said, seeing the Houses on the backs of his eyelids and working out from there. "There's gardens all over the city, but the sixth level ones are the biggest and brightest. I spent a good deal of time in the trees there on my off-days."

Aewen smiled and looked down. "Watching me?" she asked. "I was always there. As often as I could find the time."

The elf bent a bit. "Does the idea of me watching you there make you uncomfortable?" he queried. "I did see you there, and often, but at that time, you were just one of the children running around. At first, anyway."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable," Aewen said. "At least…not then when I was in the city. But…when I was in the forest by myself, I thought I was alone. And…" She blushed.

"And I destroyed that illusion by telling you that someone else was there, even if only to protect you," Nestad finished, nodding. "I am sorry for that."

"It's all right," she said. "It's just…It was my own private time, you know? You must have thought me silly, listening to me talk to myself aloud. But…I didn't know anyone was watching. Now I'm sure you know everything about me."

"Not everything," Nestad said. "Almost. But not quite all." He was quiet for a moment. "I don't know if you've ever loved," he added, hissing through his teeth as he scraped the underside of a rib painfully.

Aewen looked down at her hands. She shook her head slightly. "No…" she said. "Not really. I fancied someone once. But he never knew…"

Nestad smiled warmly. "That is nearly my story," he said quietly. He sighed and set the cloth aside. "Aewen, I think we need to talk about the oliphaunt in the room. We both know it's there and we're both dodging it."

"What do you mean?" Aewen asked, avoiding his gaze.

"I think you know," Nestad murmured, watching the young woman. "Before I was taken from the healing tent yesterday, I said some things in my native tongue. Did you understand me?"

Aewen focused her gaze on the floor. It was a moment before she responded, and then only with a slight nod.

"I wondered if you did. I'm a bit impended, not knowing how well you speak my language." Nestad watched the top of her dark head. "I'm sure you must be thinking something."

"My father always said that phrase to me," Aewen said softly. "That is how I know it. Why you would speak it to me, I don't know."

Nestad studied his hands a moment. "I have admired you since I first noticed you chasing after a flying bird," he said quietly. "Now…" he took a breath. "Now the natural protectiveness I feel for a woman has…changed, I suppose." He shrugged. "You can do what you like with it," he said. "But I like you, possibly even love you."

"But…how?" Aewen asked, glancing up at him briefly. "How could you love me?"

"How could I not love you?" Nestad returned. "You're beautiful, and stubborn, and eager to learn…"

"But I'm a mortal," Aewen said softly. "You are an elf…"

"A bird can learn to swim, and a fish can learn to fly," the healer said. "Elves and humans have loved before. It's famous in legend."

"But…I will fade…and you will not. Soon I will be just a memory in your heart. And I don't want to be a thousand-year-old memory."

"I can choose," Nestad replied. "I can choose to become mortal and fade with you."

Tears welled in Aewen eyes and one trailed down her cheek. "But I don't want you do that for me," she said. "It's not right that an elf must give up his life…it is such a gift…"

"It can be," Nestad admitted. "But can you fault one who is in love for wanting to give a precious gift?" He gently wiped her tear away with his thumb.

Aewen sobbed once. She didn't know what to say or even what to think. Just the idea that this elf could love her, even enough to give up his own immortality…it was beyond her grasp at the moment.

"You don't have to make any decisions right now," Nestad said quietly. "It's a bit of a shock; I can understand. Just…think about it. I'm patient." He smiled sadly. "A skill quickly acquired after centuries of life."

Aewen didn't answer. She wiped her tears away, still not able to meet his gaze. "I am just an infant to you…aren't I?" she realized.

"When you've seen as much as I have, everyone's an infant." He paused. "But that's not a fair answer to you," he realized. "In years, yes, you are as an infant. In heartache, experience and general stubbornness…I don't know just how far behind me you are."

She couldn't help but laugh lightly at that comment. "You may be right on that account, elf," she said softly.

Nestad smiled; glad to see her find humor in this. "I'm fair sure I am." He looked at the door as footsteps rang on the steps. "Morgoth take it," he muttered. "That's probably the guards taking you to work."

Aewen wiped her tears away quickly. She didn't want to go, not now. She was still too troubled in her heart. But what else could she do?

The healer cupped her face in one hand. "Be careful," he murmured. "Try to restrain your tongue." He smiled. "I'd hate to see you hurt because you're too stubborn for your own good." His tone was fond and his words were not aimed to offend.

She nodded. "You will be all right?" she asked softly, clear worry showing in her eyes.

"If they can leave me alone for the day, I'll be fine. I can take the time to heal," the elf reassured her. "I'll be much more together when you return tonight." His thumb stroked her cheek gently before his hand pulled away from her cheek. The keys sounded in the door, drawing an incredibly weary sigh from the healer.

"I'll be thinking about you all day," Aewen whispered.

Nestad's hand found hers and squeezed gently. "You haven't left my thoughts since you were thrown into my cell," he whispered back as the door banged open.

Aewen turned to look at the guards, and then stood up to face them. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Nestad's lips pursed in a silent whistle as the guards looked at each other. They were used to the elf facing them down in the morning; having this young woman take that place was as unnerving as facing down a furious hen. "It's time for your work, wench," one of them finally said, his voice a nearly convincing growl.

"Fine!" Aewen spat. "And you just be civil, or the lot of you will be the first patients I work on this morning."

Nestad's mouth twitched as he watched the expressions of puzzlement and, yes, a trace of fear, cross the guards' faces. "Don't think to threaten us, wench," the second of the pair snarled. But the trace of fear in his eyes showed that, yes, he was threatened and even afraid of this woman, who stood easily three hand's lengths shorter than him.

"Then don't give me a reason to!" Aewen said. "Now, let's get going." She turned and gave a last look in Nestad's direction, her angry expression softening for a moment. And then she went with the guards.

Once the healer was sure they were out of earshot, he burst into peals of laughter, the gleeful sound so out of place in the cold dungeon. He groaned as he pressed a hand to his slashed sides, but he couldn't stop laughing. "That's my brave, stubborn lass," he managed.

Aewen walked deliberately in front of the guards all the way to the healing tent, not giving them pause to speak with her. How was she to go on all day while Nestad was lying in agony in the cell? She entered the tent, hoping that today wouldn't be so busy as the day before.

Bella bounced on her bed. "Morning, Aewen!" she chirped. "Lookit." With that order, she grabbed a small set of crutches and pulled herself out of bed, leaning on the wooden supports. She was a bit wobbly, but she made it down the line of beds and back, to light applause from the patients who were awake.

"Oh, Bella, that's wonderful!" Aewen said, clapping her hands. "You're doing such a good job too."

The little girl beamed as she leaned on her crutches in front of Aewen. "T'ank you," she said, making her way back to her bed.

Aewen followed her and helped the little girl climb back into the bed. "You're just about ready to go back to your mama," she said.

"I'll miss you," Bella said as she sat carefully, her leg extended in front of her.

"And I'll miss you, little lady," Aewen said with a smile. "Say, would you like to help me today, hm?"

Bella brightened. "Can I?" she asked. "I can do anything you want me to. I'm a good student."

"I'm sure you are," Aewen said. "Right now all the patients need water, and I think you can bring it to them." She got up and went to the back of the tent, returning a moment later with a water flask with a strap. She put it around the little girl's neck. "There, that way you can still use your crutches without any trouble."

Bella nodded happily and got up again. She wobbled her way to the closest bed and leaned against her good leg while offering the patient the water flask. He accepted it with a fond smile and drank deeply before wiping his mouth and the lip and returning it to the little girl. "Thank you, little Bella," he said.

Aewen smiled as she watched the little girl for a moment. But then she got up to check on the other patients. She went first to the man that Nestad had saved the night before. She hoped he was doing better.

He was asleep, but stirred as she put a hand on his brow. His eyes flickered open and he looked around. "Morning," he rasped.

Aewen smiled down at him. "Hello there," she said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Didya…see where that herd…of oliphaunts went?" he asked, trying a small answering smile.

Aewen laughed lightly. "It sounds like you're feeling better," she said.

"A little," he admitted. "I understand…I owe you my life. Thank you."

Aewen shook her head. "No, not me," she said. "It was the elf who saved you. Without him, you surely would have died, for you were beyond my humble skill."

"I've seen him…around." The man inhaled and winced a bit. "I'll have…to remember to…thank him when…I see him."

Aewen nodded and rested her hand on the man's forehead again. "Now rest," she said. "Don't talk. You'll be better soon."

The man nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. In the background, Bella moved from bed to bed, giving water to everyone who was awake. Occasionally, she had to stand on the toes of her good foot to reach the person's mouth when they couldn't hold the flask themselves, but on the whole it was going well.

Aewen also moved from bed to bed, checking on each patient and making notes in her head about each one. There were no new patients in yet, and she was very glad of that. There were only a few more beds empty, and she wondered where they would put them all. Without Nestad there all the beds were filling up but not coming empty again fast enough.

Around midmorning, a young woman slave stopped by the healing tent with some supplies that had been ordered the last time. "'Morning," she greeted Aewen as she carried the supplies to the back room.

Aewen looked up from her work and smiled slightly. "Good morning," she said. "Oh, thank you, we've been needing those."

"Yeah, that's what the supply master said," replied the young slave as she set the supplies down in the room and came out, dusting her hands off. She paused and looked at Aewen. "Say, you hang about with that elf, don't you?" she asked, her eyes curious.

"Yes," Aewen said. "I am his assistant."

"I saw what happened yesterday." The young slave had shoulder-long black hair that she shook back behind her shoulder now. "Is he okay?"

"You…you saw what happened?" Aewen asked. The arrest, or the actual beating? Did she even want to know?

"Yeah, we were all pretty amazed that he didn't die on the spot. But they say the elves are hardy folk."

"Well…he's doing fine," Aewen said, not appreciating the matter-of-fact way the girl was speaking. "He's resting now. He'll be much better by this evening."

"Glad to hear it," was the response. She turned her head a bit and indicated a scar on her neck. "I'd've died a couple years back if he wasn't around." The young woman met Aewen's eyes. Though she was younger than the Gondorian woman, her eyes were old and tired, showing a lifetime of hardship. She had learned to take things matter-of-factly; she wouldn't have lived very long otherwise.

Aewen smiled slightly. "He's helped a lot of people," she said. "We're all very fortunate to have him here."

"Yeah, I guess so." The woman shrugged. "Anyway, I have to go run a few more errands. Tell him hi for me."

"I will," Aewen said. She moved her dirty hair from her face, tucking it behind an ear before returning to her work. This was going by very slowly. And she couldn't stop thinking about Nestad.

The day dragged by, punctuated at times by new patients and people bringing supplies in. At last, the sun was setting. Bella stopped by Aewen, looking up at the older woman's face. "Are you goin' back to Ne'tad?" she asked, poking Aewen's foot with the tip of one crutch.

Aewen looked up from what she was doing, and for a moment she didn't seem to see the little girl. "Oh…yes, Bella, I am," she finally said. "You did very good today. You were a big help to me, thank you very much."

Bella beamed at the praise. "Mama's coming to get me when the moon rises," she informed Aewen. "I guess I won't see you tomorrow, 'less they let me come back and help you."

"Oh, then I shall surely miss having you here," Aewen said, and gave the little girl a hug. "Say hello to your mama for me, all right? And tell her for me that I'm all right. Can you do that?"

Bella returned the hug awkwardly and nodded. "I'll tell her," she promised. "You'd best hurry before the guards come back," she added, remembering that the guards had left to confer with the commander and were due back any moment.

"You're right," Aewen said. "Good bye, Bella." She hugged the little girl one more time, and then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She left the tent quickly, heading for her cell. She hoped she would be able to get in once she got there.

Amazingly enough, she made it down to the cell with no chance encounters with anyone unpleasant. The guard on duty gave her a friendly nod and opened the door for her. "He's been quiet all day," he remarked.

The light from the torches around the door sent a shaft of light into the cell, revealing Nestad curled up on the floor, one arm under his dark head and his eyes closed. The blanket Aewen had brought down the night before was draped over his slim form.

Aewen glanced at the guard and smiled slightly. "Thank you," she said softly, and then went in. When the door was closed behind her, she went to the elf's side. She sat down next to him and just watched him. She didn't want to wake him if he needed his rest.

A few minutes passed, the elf breathing shallowly in his healing sleep. Then, as a new presence registered slowly on his senses, he shifted and opened one eye. "Hello," he murmured, seeing Aewen in his dim light. "How was work?"

She raised one corner of her mouth in a half smile. "Slow," she said. "I managed to get a bit of rest. But still, I'm exhausted. I've been worried about you all day."

"I've been asleep most of the day," Nestad replied, sitting up and bracing himself with one hand. "I only woke up when they brought something to eat a few hours ago." He stretched his arms lazily, the blanket falling down to pool in his lap. The cuts visible had shrunk and were healing nicely.

"You look like you're doing better," Aewen noticed. "Are you in as much pain?"

"Not near as much pain," Nestad replied, refraining from mentioning that anything was an improvement over the ripping, searing pain he'd felt the night before and even that morning. He still hurt, but it was better.

"I'm so glad," Aewen said. "There was a young girl who asked about you earlier. She said that you helped her a couple years ago. I didn't catch her name. She had a scar on her neck. Anyway, she wanted me to give you her regards."

"You know, she's never given me her right name either," Nestad remarked. "I've always called her Nornbess, or hard woman." He smiled. "So she still remembers the old healer who saved her neck. I'm surprised."

"Why are you surprised?" Aewen asked. "One does not usually forget the person who saved their life."

"It surprises me because she is the most cynical young person I've ever met," Nestad responded. "And perhaps a little lacking in such graces as tact." He smiled. "Prickly little thing."

Aewen nodded. "I noticed…" she said. "She made me feel…I don't know." She shrugged. "I shouldn't let it get to me."

"She's had to be that way," Nestad remarked. "She was born shortly after her mother arrived here. Nineteen years is a long time to be a slave, especially when you're a child. But she gets to me as well sometimes."

Aewen shuddered and hugged her arms around herself, suppressing the sudden urge to sob. "Nestad…we need to find a way out of here and act on it…"

"Yes," Nestad agreed quietly. "If you think you can manage it, find a few slaves you think you can trust and tell them that we have a plan to get out. They can start displaying similar symptoms. That will open the door, when I get back, to the rumor of a mass plague."

Aewen smiled. "I will," she said. "I know of a few people I can tell already."

"Good." Nestad stretched. "Once about…oh, ten people start showing the same symptoms, I can get word out that there's fear of an epidemic. The guards will stay far away from the tent and stay in quarantine."

"That will be very nice," Aewen said. "I hate having those guards around. Though…the one that watches this door is actually kind of nice."

Nestad arched an eyebrow and half-smiled. "Yes, he is. One of the rare ones around here." It'd been the same guard who had come to get him when the man with the wood buried in him had been brought in.

"Do you know his name?" Aewen asked.

"No. After the first time he helped me, I asked to never know it. That way I can't lie when they ask who helped me with something." The elf smiled slightly.

"Oh…I see. Well, then what do you call him? You could always give him a new name. That way they would never know who you're talking about."

"If I ever had to give him a name, it'd be Tirith, as he is a guard." Nestad shrugged. "I tend to be uncreative with names. I call people what I see them as."

"I see him as a watcher…or a helper…" Aewen said softly. "He's helped me three times already, and I would have been in great trouble without him. What are these words in your tongue?"

"Watcher is tirn, helper is thaeden." Nestad's voice had settled into a soothing murmur as he spoke the words in his language. He almost never showed it, but he missed being in the lands where the beautiful language was spoken all the time and his ears were not assaulted with the harsh words of the Easterling tongue.

Aewen smiled. "I like those," she said. "I think I shall use one to call him by. He deserves some recognition."

"He does indeed," Nestad agreed. Lowering his voice a bit, he asked, "Should we take him with us when we leave? Or send him with a group of the slaves so they have some form of protection?"

Aewen hesitated. "I don't know…" she said. "He might be helpful in finding other guards who are like him. More than one on our side would be an advantage."

Nestad nodded thoughtfully. "Well…I've been here five years, and, while I have seen a couple like him, they usually die quickly, as they are kind-hearted. He's managed by ducking low and only helping when none can see."

"But perhaps he knows of others that you have never met," Aewen said. "Anyway, it's worth a try. And maybe he could talk to some that have kind hearts, but out of fear, have never shown them to the slaves before."

"Anything's worth a try at least once," Nestad said. "But of course, there is always the risk that someone will betray us. If that happens…" he hesitated. "Well, I pray it will not."

"There is always that risk," Aewen said. "Even among the slaves. I guess we have to decide if it's worth the risk or not."

"I think it's worth it," Nestad said. He chuckled softly as she tried to hide a yawn. "Sleep," he ordered, bunching up the blanket he'd used earlier. "I've had tons of sleep and you've been working all day."

Aewen smiled. "But you've needed it. And still do," she said. "But yes, I am quite tired."

"Yes, I did and do, but now it's your turn." He grinned. "And my turn to put you to sleep," he added.

Aewen looked at him for a moment. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm so tired right now that I probably don't even need your help." She lied down on the floor, feeling better with the blanket around her.

Nestad knelt beside and behind her, resting a hand lightly on her shoulder. In spite of her words, he let a touch of his power run through her as he murmured, "Sleep, melethril."

Aewen felt the familiar tingle flow from his fingers, and it filled all her body, relaxing her almost instantly. Soon she was asleep and dead to the world, no expression on her face other than one of exhaustion.

Nestad remained still for a moment before rising and knocking on the door of his cell. This time of night, the kindly guard Aewen was in the process of naming was the only one on guard, thank the Valar.

"A request?" the guard's voice answered.

"Can we talk for a moment?" the healer replied, glancing at the sleeping maid on the floor.

There was the sound of a key in the lock and the door opened slightly. The guard had learned to trust the elf over the years, and so he knew that he wouldn't try anything sneaky. "Talk?" he said softly, glancing around Nestad to catch a glimpse of Aewen.

"She's asleep," Nestad murmured, moving slightly so the guard could see Aewen. "Yes, talk." He rubbed his palms together a bit nervously. He respected, even liked this guard…but he'd never put his life in his hands. On the other hand, this guard did owe him a bit for all the times Nestad had covered for him.

"About what?" the guard asked, eyeing the elf, who seemed to be acting a little strange.

Nestad met the guard's eyes steadily for a moment. "I am trusting you because I have never known you to show needless cruelty in all of the time I have been here," he said at last. "Granted, it has not been very long, but…" he took a breath. "I am going to try to escape." This was the crucial part. How the guard reacted to that statement would determine everything.

The guard's eyebrows went up at that. "Escape?" he whispered, glancing up the stairs, as if afraid they might be overheard. "After all this time? Why now?"

Nestad breathed again. That was a promising beginning. "Because the needless violence and pain has gone far enough and too far. I know you've seen it." His voice was very quiet.

"And…how would you escaping solve anything? You would be gone, and the needless violence and pain would continue, only without a healer to ease it."

Nestad nodded. "True. I plan to take as many slaves with me as possible." He didn't mention Aewen's part in this yet; if there was to be betrayal, he wanted the consequences to fall on him alone.

The guard just stared at him for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked finally. "You're risking a lot, you know that."

"I'm risking everything," the elf said flatly. "My life, for starters. And I am telling you this because I think you may be able to help me, if you're willing. If you are not willing, then so be it. The decision is yours."

"I would be cutting off my own head if I helped you, elf," the guard said, no hint of malice in his tone. He was simply stating a fact.

"Not if you came with us." Nestad was still calm-voiced, but his heart was racing. "Those traveling would need protection in any case, and your heart is too good to be stuck here."

"This is my home…" the man said softly, glancing down at the floor. "Rhûn is where I was born. Where else could I go?"

Nestad was silent a moment. "I don't know," he admitted. "But there are other places than Rhûn."

"Other places for one like me?" the man asked. "Where can you go in the world and blend in, elf? Don't you fit best where you were born? As do I. I do not look like a man from Gondor, nor any of the lands West of here. I am an Easterling, as they call us. And so I shall always be in their eyes."

Nestad half-smiled ruefully. "As an elf among men, I understand perfectly." He was quiet a moment. "But the question still remains: will you aid my efforts or thwart them?"

The man looked down at the floor for a moment in silence. "I won't thwart you," he said softly. "If I see an opportunity to help you somehow…I may…"

The healer reached out and gently touched the soldier's shoulder. "I thank you," he said, his voice equally soft. He bowed slightly as he pulled back from the door. "I'll leave you alone now."

The guard smiled slightly. "Thank you for the company," he said simply.

"It is the least I can do," Nestad replied before pushing the door closed. He stood still a moment in his light, his eyes closed and his forehead resting against the door. That had been the hardest part, he decided. Actually doing the rescues and escapes…easy. But asking an Easterling soldier to betray his people to help slaves? Well, it was over. Sagging with relief, the elf walked silently to Aewen's side and curled up on the floor facing her. Enough time to think tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7

Many hours later, Aewen felt her internal clock telling her that the morning was nigh. She woke up slowly, almost wishing she could go back to sleep. But the pain in her joints and muscles would not let her. She rolled over on her back with a groan, and then coughed lightly, feeling miserable. As she lay there, she counted off the days on her fingers, trying to determine how long she had been there. Some of the days blended together so that it was difficult to tell where one ended and another began, and some seemed so long was it possible they were only one day?

Nestad's eyes opened lazily at the sound of a groan and a cough. "Morning," he murmured, lifting his head to look at Aewen properly. He winced at the generalized misery he could feel radiating from her. "The part of that misery that's physical I can help with," he added. "Stiffness, soreness." He propped himself up on his elbows.

Aewen finished counting off on her fingers and then waved her hand and shook her head. "No, it's all right. You need to finish healing yourself. I'll be fine."

"I've pushed my healing as far as I can," was the response as Nestad began stretching. "The rest will just take time and rest." He flinched as his stretch pulled on a tender part.

"Still…" Aewen said, sitting up. "I'm all right. It's not really that bad. It will go away as I move around." She looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you though."

"Any time." The elf lowered his voice. "Be his name Tirn or Thaeden, the guard has decided, at the least, not to thwart us." He nodded at the door.

Aewen looked towards the door. "Really? You asked him?" She looked back at Nestad in surprise.

"Mm-hm. After you fell asleep." Nestad pulled the blanket around himself as he turned to face the young woman.

"What else did he say? Is he going to help us?"

"Not…help, exactly." The healer examined his nails for a moment. "He said that he would not thwart us and if he sees an opportunity to help us, he may take it."

"Well…that's something at least," Aewen said. A loud rumble sounded from her stomach and she pressed her hands there, smiling sheepishly and blushing slightly.

Nestad chuckled softly. "Nothing to be ashamed of," he said as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "And breakfast is on its way."

Aewen sighed with relief. "I'm glad they feed us early," she said.

A moment later the door opened and a guard set a tray down on the floor without stepping into the cell. Then he tossed some wad of clothes (a long shirt and leggings) into the cell. "Get changed, elf, you're working today." And with that he closed and locked the door.

The cell was silent for a second as both the healer and the woman stared at the pile of clothes. "Well," Nestad finally said. "It has been several days." He rose, wrapping the blanket modestly around himself, and walked to where the clothes lay.

"I'll turn away," Aewen said. "As long as I can eat at the same time," she added with a slight smile.

The elf laughed. "Go ahead." He picked up the clothes and tossed them to a back corner. "I'll go over here, and you can eat by the door. Keep an ear open; that door will hurt if opened too quickly."

Aewen got up and moved to the door. She pulled the tray a short distance away and sat down, facing away from the elf. She examined the food for a moment. "Oh…lookie here. We get a treat; some porridge and dried meat, plus, an orange to share. How thoughtful of them." She began to eat her porridge before it got cold.

"Better than most confinement fare," Nestad shrugged, slipping out of his ragged clothing and changing into the new clothes as quickly as he could manage. That wasn't, in fact, very fast. Many of his back and side wounds were still open and throbbed as cloth was pulled over them. Resting his forehead against the cool stone, the elf controlled his breathing and tried to force the pain aside for the moment.

"Doing all right?" Aewen asked, forcing herself to keep her back turned and her eyes on her food.

"Hurts…more than I expected…" Nestad replied through set teeth as he pulled the tunic down and waited for the pain to lessen a bit.

"I guess there's no point in asking if you need help at all," Aewen commented.

"I'd lie through my teeth anyway," the healer replied with a tight smile as he began working the leggings up. Those were a little better, as they had been made for someone a bit wider in the leg than the elf was. After a few moments, he was fully clothed. "Safe now," he said, glancing at her turned back.

Aewen smiled and glanced back at him quickly before taking the tray of food and moving to the middle of the cell. She sat back down. "Come eat," she said.

Walking a bit stiffly, the elf went to where the tray was and picked up his bowl of porridge and a spoon. Instead of sitting, he leaned one shoulder against the wall and began eating.

"So…you're going to work today. Do you feel up to it?" Aewen asked as she began to peel the orange.

"I don't have much of a choice," Nestad pointed out once he'd swallowed a mouthful. "But I think I can manage well enough, with your capable help."

Aewen smiled and handed him half of the orange. "I've been really learning a lot," she said. "I feel a lot more confident."

"I'm glad," Nestad replied. "And I'll probably get the chance to teach you more today while we're working."

"I'm glad you'll be there," she said. She took a bit of her orange and closed her eyes for a moment while she savored the sweetness of it. "Mmm…" She smiled. "I've really missed you there," she added to her last statement.

Nestad ate a segment of his orange with all of his focus on the taste. He had never tasted oranges before coming here, as it was a distinctly Easterling fruit. He had fallen in love at first bite and never turned back. "I've missed being there," he murmured absently. "Being here all day, worried about you…that's not the best way to spend a day."

Aewen sighed. "Having little Bella there has made the whole place so much more cheerful. But she went back to her mother last night. I'll miss her…"

"As will I." Nestad smiled slightly. "She only comes in, usually, when something's wrong. I try not to wish anything wrong on her, but I do love her company. She'll return, though, to have the splint removed."

"Yes…" Aewen nodded. She finished her orange, and then put the dried meat into the bag that had been brought in before. She stowed it in the darkest corner of the cell for later. Then she went to the wall and sat facing it. She picked up a loose stone that was fairly sharp and began scratching marks in the wall.

Nestad watched for a moment as he finished his orange slowly, relishing every drop and licking his palms to get the last bits up. "What're you doing?" he finally asked, seeing no real pattern to the marks.

"I'm…going to try and keep track…of the days…" Aewen said, finding it a bit difficult to scratch the stone wall. But she was managing.

"The days you've been here?" the healer inquired, leaning a bit to see. "So how many days has it been?"

"This is the seventh day I figure," she answered, scratching the last mark and sitting back to admire her work. "Exactly a week…" she added softly.

"Such a short time," Nestad remarked. "And yet how much has happened within it." He smiled as his mind presented the fact that he'd fallen in love in that time, but said, "You've started the path to becoming a healer. You met Bella and Kali."

Aewen smiled slightly and nodded. "I met you," she added, glancing up at him. "I haven't been able to decide if it feels longer or shorter than a week. But yes…I've learned a lot. I never thought I would be a healer."

"Few who are born to it think so. Strangely, they usually become the best healers when they decide on that course." The healer crouched beside the young woman, ignoring the stabbing pain from the open cuts there.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him. "I wonder if my position will allow it if once I ever return to Gondor."

"I really don't know," Nestad admitted. "But it would be handy for a lady to know how to help heal should there ever be a war, or something else where the healers are swamped with wounded."

Aewen nodded slightly. "I know all too well," she said. "For we are already at war. And wounded come…" She sighed. "Gondor has been at war with these Easterlings for many years already. They gain more and more of our land, bringing the war that much closer to home."

Nestad pondered a moment. "Would Gondor accept an elven healer for a time?" he asked. "Maybe I can help in my small way."

"I think that they could," Aewen said. "I have some sway with those in charge of things. I could get you a spot on the council of healers." She grinned.

Nestad laughed softly. "If that would put me in a place to do the most good, then I'll let you do that." He nodded once. Now he had a goal beyond getting out. Oh yes, he wanted to return to Mirkwood, but…not yet. Not until he'd worked out what to do about loving a human.

Aewen looked at him for a moment, as if studying him, or suddenly noticing something about him that was different. She smiled slightly and then looked down at her hands.

"What?" Nestad asked, a half-smile teasing his lips. "What are you smiling about?"

Aewen smiled again and shook her head. "It's nothing really. Just something I noticed about you that was different from what I'm used to in a man."

"Oh?" Nestad asked, arching an eyebrow in interest. "And what's that?"

Aewen blushed. "I just noticed that you haven't grown any beard since I came here, nor have you shaved…as far as I've noticed. And yet your face is smooth."

The healer stared at her for a moment before beginning to laugh softly. He couldn't restrain his laughter, and it rang through the cell, bouncing off the ceiling and rebounding under the door and up the stairs.

Aewen stared at him. Had she said something funny? She couldn't help but smile, but couldn't figure out if he was laughing at her or at what she said. "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry…" he choked out, covering his mouth. "I'm not laughing at you…" Another fit of laughter interrupted him, and his shoulders shook with the effort of keeping it quieter.

Aewen chuckled slightly, his laughter being rather contagious. "Well, then what?" she asked.

"Elves don't grow facial hair," the healer said through his hands in a calm moment. "With the exception of Círdan the shipwright, but he's the only one."

Aewen frowned. "Círdan the shipwright?" she said. "Why does he grow a beard and no others do? Is he only part elf?"

Nestad calmed down and braced his hands on his knees, still smiling. "I really don't know," he admitted. "Speculation has run high about that for centuries. Some think it's the Valar's idea of a joke, and others think the Valar let him grow a beard because he's so wise." He shrugged. "Whichever it is, he does have a nice beard."

Aewen smiled, trying to imagine that. And she suddenly had a strong desire to feel Nestad's jaw. To feel how smooth it was, never having grown hair before. She blushed suddenly and looked away, setting her sharp rock on the floor under her 'wall calendar'.

"Do you always turn red like that?" Nestad inquired curiously. "It's quite pretty on you."

Aewen almost choked and she laughed slightly, blushing even deeper. She smoothed a strand of loose hair behind her ear nervously. "I, uh…"

Nestad tipped his head to one side and arched his eyebrows. "You, uh what?" he asked.

Aewen shook her head. "Never mind," she said, her smile showing and red cheeks making her feel so obvious. And she was quite warm, and very embarrassed.

The healer made a face that showed he didn't quite believe that, but he shrugged and let it go. "They should be back to take us to work soon," he remarked, looking at the door with a bit of a puzzled expression. "I can't imagine what's taking so long…"

Aewen cleared her throat to try and regain her composure. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe they're having problems of their own."

Just as she finished speaking, the keys worked in the lock and the kind guard opened it, looking a little flustered. "My apologies for making you wait so long," he said.

Aewen looked up, and as a way to distract herself asked, "What's going on?"

The guard looked around for a moment. "Attacks by a desert tribe," was the brief response. "For the slaves we keep here."

Aewen stood up, her hand going to her mouth. "Were any taken?" she asked, thinking of the few friends she had already made.

The guard nodded. "A couple men from the west field," he replied, looking a bit shaken. "The fighting is still going on, but the tent is overflowing with wounded, so I was sent to get both of you immediately."

Aewen looked at Nestad, asking him silently if he was ready, not that it mattered much. But she was worried for him.

Nestad caught the look and smiled lopsidedly. "Duty calls, melethril," he murmured. "I can't ignore it." The soldier opened the door and Nestad led the way out of the cell.

Aewen grabbed the water bottle on the way out, looping the strap across her neck and shoulder. Then she followed Nestad, feeling somehow much safer with him there, even though she hadn't had any problems defending herself up to that point.

The distance to the healing tent was quickly crossed and Nestad groaned at the first sight he had of the interior. Every bed was full, and the ground was littered with wounded slaves and soldiers. "Oh Valar…" he shook his head and settled into his healer mentality.

Aewen stood there in shock for a moment before finally snapping to attention. She rushed to the first patient, checking for the seriousness of the injuries. She unconsciously looked for familiar faces, praying that all her new friends were safe.

"Find which ones are the worst off," Nestad instructed from one side of the tent. "If their abdomen is hard, that's a major problem and possibly one of the worst. If you don't see anything life-threatening, they can wait their turn. Yes, uncontrolled bleeding is life-threatening."

Aewen nodded as she went from patient to patient. "Nestad…" she said softly. "A sword or something impaled this man. He's fading fast…"

Nestad went to that patient and nodded, placing his hands over the wound. "This should just take a few minutes," he murmured, lying through his teeth. "See what else you can find."

Aewen went to the next one and paused. This man was an Easterling guard. Upon further inspection, she discovered with a shock that he was her very own guard—the one whom she had argued with every morning. He must have been sent to the fight. He was conscious, though barely. He had a very bad neck wound that was bleeding profusely.

The guard opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the woman above him, his eyes fighting to focus. "Oh," he murmured, closing them. "It's you."

Aewen hesitated. She remembered telling him something about not helping him if he ever showed in the healing tent. She sighed and pressed her hand to his neck, trying to slow the flow of blood. "Nestad…" she said softly. "This one next…"

The healer staggered slightly as he pulled his hands away from the closed wound he had been working on. "Coming," he replied, pausing an instant to gain his strength and balance.

She looked down at the guard, pressing her other hand to his brow. "Stay with me," she said softly. "Help is coming."

A hint of the old lusty smile crossed the pain-wracked face. "Amazing," he murmured. "You're putting a hand on me willingly. I never thought to see the day…" he shuddered and fell silent as Nestad approached, absently rubbing his forehead and smearing blood across the pale skin.

"Nestad…" Aewen said, ignoring the guard. Really, even while dying, he still could not resist a rude remark.

The healer smiled as he placed his hands over the neck wound. He'd decided to heal it, but leave a good portion of the pain as a reminder of what happens when one tries to infringe on the one someone else loves.

Once Nestad was there, Aewen went to other patients, not wanting to take up too much time. Seeing all the blood, and even smelling it was starting to get to her. At the sight of a child, limp and obviously dead, Aewen sank to her knees, unable to keep her tears from streaming down her cheeks. How could this all be happening?

Nestad's strong hands closed over her shoulders as he knelt behind her. "Steady, melethril," he murmured. "Steady. Try to remember what we're working toward."

Aewen pressed her hands to her eyes, forcing her tears away. She swallowed hard and looked away from the dead child and to Nestad's face. She nodded slightly.

Nestad embraced her briefly, giving her a touch of his strength before releasing her. "Then come," he beckoned, rising and helping her up. "We don't have much time."

Aewen stood up and grabbed a hold of her sanity. She banished her tears, or any emotion connected to them, and moved on to the next patient. And so it went for nearly two hours as the wounded kept pouring in. There was hardly any room to walk in the tent, since the stretcher-bearers were just putting the wounded down in any available space. But finally there was a lull, and Aewen sat down in a corner away from the commotion while Nestad continued to work, going back to check on patients he had already seen once. Aewen kept her mask of control on tightly. And she carried no expression on her face. She deliberately avoided looking in the direction where they put the dead; an area that had slowly grown larger and larger.

Nestad sat beside her a moment later, his hands shaking as he rested them on his knees. His supply of strength was dangerously low, and the pain was coming back, its teeth sharper for the time away. He closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the tent's wall, trying to find strength somewhere, anywhere, in this place of death.

It was nearly a full minute before Aewen registered his presence beside her. She looked at him and her brow creased with worry. "You're exhausted," she said softly, resting her hand on one of his.

There was no point in denying it, so the elf just nodded, his eyes still closed. Her touch on his hand, though, gave him a little bit of strength. He had to be careful; if he started taking strength from her, there was a very real possibility that his need and pain would completely sap all of her strength. He couldn't let that, so he only took the comfort from her touch and a spark of strength.

"What do we do?" Aewen asked a moment later, not taking her hand away. "You don't have enough strength to finish healing all of them, do you?"

"I'll find the strength." Nestad's voice was a quiet rasp, an unusually harsh sound from the smooth throat.

Aewen shook her head. "No you won't," she said. And the with both hands she grabbed him gently by the shoulders and pulled him towards her, making him lean against her, her arms around him. "You will rest…for a full ten minutes you will do nothing but rest. Understood?"

Nestad's eyes snapped open in surprise as he looked up at her. Her tone was full of authority, the kind of authority only learned by a lifetime of nobility. "But they still need so much…" he protested feebly.

"And they will get it," Aewen said. "If you rest. I don't want you killing yourself, that won't do them any good at all." She put her hand to his brow and began to gently stroke it. "Rest…"

The healer sighed as he gave up, resting against her and closing his eyes in supreme weariness. "Ten minutes, no longer," he murmured.

"Ten minutes…" Aewen repeated softly. She rested her cheek on the top of his head and closed her eyes. In this way she would get her own much needed rest as well.

Nestad's breathing evened as he slipped into a light restorative sleep. He would never admit it aloud, but sleeping against Aewen was more refreshing than trying to get the needed rest alone. There was something about her presence that was restful.

Five minutes later, a hard boot kicking his foot roused the elf. He opened an eye and looked up at a frowning soldier. "Why're you sleeping, elf?" he demanded. "There are still many here who need help!"

Aewen also jolted awake, having fallen asleep only seconds after the elf. She looked up at the guard. "He can't heal anymore until he gets rest," she said. "He's lost all his strength. The patients are stable, he'll get to them in a little while."

The soldier waved the explanation away as an excuse. "Elves don't run out of strength," he said, self-proclaimed expert that he was. "They have a way of tapping the land for strength."

"Yes," Nestad murmured, "but when the land is covered in death and is a desert in any case, there is nothing to tap."

"He. Needs. Rest," Aewen said, making each word very clear, while at the same time glaring at the guard. "So leave us alone. If you're so concerned for the health of the slaves, then why don't you help out?"

"Because, my dear young woman, I'm not trained in healing." The guard grabbed Nestad's elbow and tried to force the elf to his feet, figuring that he was light enough to pull around. He reckoned without thinking about the strength of elves: his eyes still closed, Nestad pulled back, refusing to move.

Aewen stood up and faced the guard defiantly. "Leave him alone!" she demanded. "I told you, he can't heal any more until he gets rest. The sooner you leave him be, the sooner he can get up again."

"He doesn't have the time to rest!" the guard snapped back. "There's a new load of wounded on their way here as we speak. He needs to get those who can move out and into a safe place."

"I will do it!" Aewen snapped back. "He will stay there and rest until the last second. "In here he is in charge. And if he is not capable then I am in charge. And if you would like to help, you can go find me some stretcher-bearers. Those dead over there are taking up precious space."

"Peace, both of you." Nestad's calm voice cut through the rising argument, drawing both sets of eyes to look at him. He was leaning against the back wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes still closed. "Aewen, find those who can walk either alone or with aid and send them to the safe tent. There is one set up, yes?" That was addressed to the guard, who responded affirmatively. "And you, lad, find those who can be spared from the fighting and have them take the dead to the pit. We won't have time to bury them until later, but at least we can use the space they are in."

Aewen smiled slightly and looked at the guard, waiting for him to leave first. "Sounds reasonable enough," she said.

The guard shrugged. "If that's the only way…" he left the tent to hunt up some more men to help carry the dead out.

"Sometimes a few firm words will accomplish more than many shouted words," Nestad commented quietly as he shifted position. "A valuable lesson."

"Sorry," Aewen said softly. She crouched by him and unstrapped the water bottle she had kept around her neck. "Take this…drink it, and rest."

The elf opened one eye and took the water bottle in one shaking hand. "I'll drink," he said, "and rest. I promise. But let me know when the new wounded arrive. I can't rest after that."

"I'll let you know," Aewen said, forcing back sudden emotions that rose up. She stood, and then pressed her hand to the elf's forehead and bent slightly, placing a soft kiss to his dark hair. Then she turned and wound her way through the wounded on the floor, checking all of them for those who might be well enough to move.

Nestad smiled slightly as he watched her go, her kiss warming his whole head. He drank deeply from the water bottle, trying not to spill more on himself than was necessary. It was embarrassing to have a wet patch on the front of his tunic, but what other choice was there? He drank about half of what was there before setting it aside and curling up a bit to rest.

Aewen moved about, telling those who could walk to go to the safe tent, the guards outside would point them the way. When she was finished, there was nearly half of the floor cleared, and several beds. The soldiers were removing the dead, which cleared up even more room. And while she was waiting for the next wave of wounded to show up, she made her way over to the guard with the neck injury. She sat down next to him and rested her hand on his forehead to check for any fever.

He opened one eye. "Where's the elf?" he murmured. "Haven't seen him for a few minutes. Shouldn't he be the one running around, not you?"

"He's resting so he can regain his strength," Aewen said. "I am his helper. I'll do the work needed. You shouldn't talk, you have a neck wound."

"Had a neck wound," the guard corrected. "It's closed now. Just hurts a bit."

"It's barely closed," Aewen said. "It's still damaged underneath. He just closed it on the surface to stop the bleeding. It's all he can do in situations like this. He will return later to finish the job. And until then you should relax, and try not to talk too much."

"As my lady orders," the guard replied, closing his eyes again. In the distance, voices and many feet approached rapidly, moans of the wounded added to the general sound.

Aewen sighed and stood up. She went back over to Nestad and rested her hand on his shoulder. "They're coming," she said softly.

"I hoped that was just a dream," Nestad replied, not opening his eyes or moving for a long moment. With a sigh, he did both, sitting up carefully. "The water helped, though," he said, handing the bottle back to her.

Aewen smiled and strapped it back across her shoulder. "Let's go," she said, offering him a hand to help him up, whether he needed it or not.

The elf took the hand and stood up. Actually, the short rest had done him a lot of good. He was able to find the life in the land—the fields and the forested areas—and draw strength from them. Before, he had been too tired to even think of that. He had to credit that nosy guard with reminding him that he could do that; that there was more strength to be tapped. He did feel a bit guilty about taking life from the plants in the fields, but decided it was needed to make sure there were people to work the fields.

In that moment, the wounded arrived. "Come on," Aewen encouraged him, giving him a slight smile. "There's enough room now. We'll get through this together."

"We will," Nestad assured her, squeezing her hands before releasing them and starting work. There was a new lightness in his step as he walked to the door to direct traffic. The new strength helped vastly.

Aewen checked each patient as they were set on the floor, doing what she could for them while they waited their turn with the healer.

At last, a couple hours later, the wounded stopped coming in. Nestad had done what he could with each patient, trying to balance healing them and not taking all of the life from the plants. It was too late to replant, and without those crops, all the slaves would die. A soldier stopped to let them know that the fighting was over and there were no more wounded. The healer just barely managed to finish the last patient before sitting down with relief, letting the extra strength, such as it was, flow back to the crops.

Aewen knelt beside him a moment later and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on the top of his head. "Take some of my strength," she whispered. "Please…I hate to see you this way."

"I can't," he whispered back. "I'd take too much…I'm not strong enough to just take a little." Despite his words, strength flowed into him just from the comfort of her embrace.

"Take it," Aewen said. "I want you to. I know you won't take too much. I trust you."

The elf hesitated a moment before letting one arm encircle Aewen's waist, his hand resting gently on the small of her back. Her strength was easy to touch; she was offering it as hard as she knew how. Closing his eyes for focus, Nestad pulled just a little bit out of her.

Aewen could feel her strength leaving. It was amazing. She suddenly felt more tired, and she sagged against him slightly as she let out a breath. But she was happy that he was doing it. "Take more…" she said softly, feeling that he was holding back.

"I can't," he whispered. "You still need strength." He shut the spigot of strength firmly, not letting her give more than she had.

Aewen sighed and leaned against him fully, too tired to hold herself up. She groaned slightly, feeling like she had lost even the strength in her muscles. "Was it enough?" she said faintly.

"It's enough," Nestad lied, holding her close. "Thank you. You didn't need to do that."

"Yes, I did," Aewen murmured. "I wanted to…you've…helped me…so much already…" Her eyes were drifting closed.

"Rest, melethril," he murmured, shifting her to a more comfortable position so she could rest. He didn't feel strong enough to stand up, much less carry her. This would have to do. He smiled. He didn't mind.

Aewen murmured something unintelligible, and then her body relaxed fully and fell into a deep and sudden sleep.

Nestad pulled a blanket from a stack beside him and pulled it over them, both for warmth and hiding; he wanted to rest, and more importantly, he wanted her to rest in peace.

The two healers slept for several hours undisturbed, and evening crept up fast. Finally a guard peeked into the tent, looking for the elf. "Elf?" he called, scanning the tent and not seeing him in there. "Elf? Are you here?"

The healer jerked slightly as he heard his unofficial nickname being called. "I'm here," he called, forcing his eyes open. "What time is it?" he muttered, knowing it was much later than it had been when he closed his eyes.

The guard finally noticed the elf, nearly hidden under a blanket. "Elf, you're needed outside. The dead haven't been taken care of yet, it'll be getting dark soon."

Nestad sighed. "Very well, I will be out in a moment," he said, unwilling to reveal that he held a young woman in his arms. He could only imagine what kinds of rumors that would create, and he liked to avoid the very appearance of evil, no matter how much he liked it.

The guard nodded once and turned to leave the tent. "You best hurry," he added at the door. "The commander says you aren't going back to your cell until all seventeen bodies are buried." And with that he left.

"What a temptation," Nestad murmured, standing up slowly. His legs wobbled a bit, but he moved on stubbornly to one of the empty, changed beds and set Aewen down on it. "Keep resting, melethril," he murmured, touching her face as he pulled the blanket around her. "I'll be back soon."

Aewen moaned softly when she was moved, and her brow creased. But she didn't wake up. And soon she was back amidst her troubled dreams.

The healer watched her for a moment before leaving the tent, his step slow and tired, much like that of an older human. He was still so tired; giving that much away when he was wounded had hurt him badly inwardly. But he knew he'd done the right thing, and was going to do the right thing. Then why did he feel uneasy? On his way out, he ran into Kali. "Kali, could you sit with Aewen while I'm gone?" he asked quietly. "I'll just be a bit."

Kali looked up at the serious elven face and nodded. "Certainly, Nestad," she said, gripping his elbow gently before bustling into the tent and sitting beside the young woman. Nestad breathed a sighed of relief and continued to the pit of the dead to do his job. Very few others would touch that part unless forced.

Aewen remained asleep for some time after Kali sat down with her. And then she suddenly jolted in her sleep, crying out softly. "Noo…" she moaned.

"Aewen," Kali soothed, putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Aewen, calm down, honey." Her voice automatically fell into the rhythm she used to soothe Bella when her daughter was ill.

Aewen began to tear up even as she continued to sleep, and then she woke as a sob escaped her throat. She opened her eyes and saw Kali there. She seemed confused at first, and then concerned. "Nestad?" she asked, glancing around.

"He had a job to do," Kali replied gently. "He asked me to take care of you while he's gone, and said he'd be back soon." She was worried. "Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Aewen regained her composure, and then she realized how exhausted she still was and flopped back down. "Ohh…." she put the back of her hand to her forehead. "I feel awful," she admitted.

"Are you sick?" Kali asked. "I can go grab Nestad if you need him." She gently moved the younger woman's hand away from her forehead and pressed her palm against it.

Aewen shook her head. "No, I'm just tired," she said. "I let him have some of my strength…"

"And now you're drained. Ah, you silly girl," Kali shook her head slightly with a small smile. "That was sweet of you."

"I had to do it…" Aewen said. "He needed the strength more than I do. He was spent completely."

"And now you are too." Kali shook her head again. "Well, I would suggest you rest and wait for him to return."

"How is he?" Aewen asked. "Have you seen him recently?"

"I saw him about a half hour ago, when he asked me to watch you." Kali recalled that moment and frowned slightly.

"And…?" Aewen pressed. "How was he?" She looked truly concerned.

"He looked…drained. Very tired. And he walked like our elders do. You know, stiffly. Like sap had trickled into his joints and hardened into painful crystals."

"This was too much for him," Aewen said. "Too much so soon after being injured himself. He wasn't even fully healed yet. And so many wounded all at once…"

"Don't get agitated, Aewen," Kali cautioned. "That'll work you past the strength you have and Nestad won't like that when he returns."

Aewen sighed. "I'm just so…worried for him," she admitted. "He's done so much for me. I can't possibly repay him for all of it. But I wanted to try a little…"

"I understand," Kali replied gently. "It's natural. But you can't do too much right now except rest. I imagine that knowing you're safe will do a lot for his heart."

Aewen nodded. "I guess I can't do anything else but rest…" she said in a resigned voice. And then she chuckled slightly. "I can barely lift my own arms."

"Well, I can stay with you until he gets back," Kali replied, settling herself more comfortably.

"Thank you," Aewen said with a smile. "How is Bella? I miss her."

"She's healing well. I plan to bring her down day after tomorrow to have her leg checked. She misses you too; she asks every day if she can go see 'that pretty, kind lady Aewen'." Kali pitched her voice in a credible imitation of a little girl's voice and ended with a soft chuckle.

Aewen laughed. "Oh, she does?" she said. "I'm glad to know I have her as a friend then. She's so sweet."

"She really is, isn't she? I love her dearly." Kali smiled over a memory and shook her head. "I'm glad she has you to look up to," she added. "There are so many bad examples around here that I don't want her to follow. You are a breath of fresh air around here."

Aewen didn't know what to say that. She smiled slightly and looked at her feet. "You're kind," she said softly.

"Not as a rule, no," Kali replied quietly. "I've seen too much to be very kind. But I am honest. Sorry if I embarrassed you."

Aewen shook her head. "Not embarrassed," she said. "But…touched?" She didn't know if that was the word she was looking for. "I hope your words are true…because I want to help those here…and I don't want to be someone they would rather not be around."

"I know them to be true," the older woman replied. She patted the girl's hand. "But come, rest. Master Nestad would not be too happy to know that I kept you talking."

"Of course," Aewen smiled. "You don't have to convince me further, Kali. I'm more than willing to keep sleeping." Even then her eyelids were drooping.

Kali watched as the young woman drifted off to sleep again, a small smile on her face. 'Nestad has chosen well,' she thought. 'This girl's heart is big enough to take in all of Middle-earth, if they'd let her.'

Out at the pit of death, Nestad leaned wearily against a shovel as he watched a couple slaves finish digging. He was grateful they were here: he would have had to dig the grave for the seventeen dead on his own otherwise, and he wasn't strong enough for that. As it was, he still had to put the bodies in the grave, as these humans were terrified of death and what it could do to them.

A hand rested on the elf's shoulder for a moment. "Are you all right?" the cell guard asked. He was the same one who Nestad had talked to the night before.

The elf jerked a little in surprise and cursed himself for not hearing the guard coming. At least he was the friendly one; he could have been in serious trouble otherwise. "Yes," he replied. "I'm fine. Just tired. I haven't dealt with so many wounded in a long time." Partly true, yes, and thus the elf could sound convincing as he said it.

"You look tired," the guard agreed. "How many do you have left to bury?"

"Well, the mass grave for the seventeen is almost finished," Nestad said, pointing at the hole with his hand. "They wouldn't dig seventeen individual graves, and I can't blame them. Once that's done, I still need to put the bodies in and sprinkle the containment powder." He rubbed his forehead wearily, spreading dirt over dried blood. At that moment, he didn't look like a noble elf; just a tired human who wanted a bath and sleep.

"I'm sorry," the guard replied. "Do you need some water or anything?"

Nestad was about to say 'no thank you, I'm fine,' but his dry throat reminded him that he was thirsty, and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Yes, he could go a long time on short rations, but with his body in the process of healing, he needed all he could get. "Water sounds excellent," he said, straightening as the slaves called that the grave was done.

The guard removed his own water bottle and handed it to the elf. "Here," he said. "Keep it. You need it more than I."

Nestad accepted it with a look of grateful wonder and took a deep drink before slinging the strap over his neck and shoulder and heading over, his face set. "All right," he called. "Clear out, then, and wait for me to call that it's time to fill in the pit." He picked up the first body almost tenderly and leaped lightly into the grave, setting it down gently and arranging its limbs to look like the child was just resting.

"Do you need help?" the guard asked, looking down into the pit.

"What, not afraid of the bodies of the dead?" Nestad asked, climbing back out. "Most are, even elves."

"I have seen enough bodies of the dead," the guard replied. "I am not afraid of death."

Nestad picked up another body and carted it down to the pit. He was already short of breath, and he knew that seventeen would probably kill him. "Then, if you would be so good, would you hand the bodies down to me?" he asked.

"Of course," the man said, and bent to lift up the body of a woman. He carefully handed her down to the elf, not letting go until he was sure Nestad had strong hold.

Nestad set the body down gently, arranging her limbs carefully before rising to accept the next body.

The man and the elf continued like that for a while, until, at last, every body was in its final resting place. Nestad climbed out and stood for a moment to catch his breath before getting the jar of powder. He took a breath and began sprinkling it over the bodies, walking around the grave to get every one.

"You're doing good, elf," the guard said as he looked on. "You deserve some good rest after this."

"Rest sounds wonderful," Nestad replied as he finished the sprinkling. "And I will gladly take what I can get of it." He lifted his hands slightly over the grave and began pronouncing the blessing over the dead.

The guard bowed his head in respect as well. It seemed that burial traditions were similar all over the world.

At last, Nestad finished and lowered his trembling hands. "It's safe now," he called to the slaves who'd helped dig the mass grave. "Please come fill it in." With that, he turned away, brushing his clothes off absently.

"Come," the guard said. "I'll take you back to your cell, you need to rest."

"I need to go get Aewen," the elf replied, heading up the slope to the surface as the slaves began filling the grave in. "I left her alone in the healing tent."

"I'll go with you," the guard said, following him. "I'll walk you back to the cell, since I need to resume my duties there anyway."

"Thank you," Nestad replied, pride drawing his back straight as he became visible to everyone else. Weakness in front of people he knew was almost all right, but never in front of strangers.

The guard walked with Nestad back to the tent where Aewen was still sleeping deeply, as if dead to the world.

The healer's face softened as he knelt beside Aewen's bed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Has she been sleeping the whole time?" he asked Kali.

"Nearly the whole time," the other woman replied, looking at the elf. "She did wake up and ask about you, but she's been sleeping since."

Nestad smiled warmly and gently picked Aewen up, cradling her against his chest.

Aewen stirred slightly when he picked her up, but she didn't open her eyes. "Nestad?" she murmured.

"I'm here, melethril," Nestad replied gently. "I'm here. We're going back to our cell so we can rest." He took a step forward and stumbled slightly, blinking away spots before his eyes.

The guard put his hands on the elf's shoulders to steady him. "Easy there," he said. "Maybe you should let her walk, hm? You don't have the strength to carry her all the way back."

"She doesn't have the strength to walk," Nestad replied, closing his eyes briefly. "She gave strength to me, and she wasn't used to that. It's drained what strength is left…"

The guard didn't seem to understand all that Nestad said, but he did catch the part about her not being able to walk. "Then let me carry her," he said.

The elf's arms tightened around Aewen, keeping her close to him. "I can manage," he said.

"Are you sure?" the guard asked. "I will gladly carry her for you. You nearly fell over just now. I wouldn't want you to fall while holding her."

Nestad considered a second. On the one hand, he didn't want anyone else touching Aewen. But on the other…it would be really bad if he fell while holding her. "All right," he murmured.

The guard held out his arms to take Aewen, and when Nestad finally let go of her, the guard rested her back against him, allowing her head to lean on his shoulder. "I got her," he said. "Let's go."

The elf led the way, opening the tent flap for the laden guard and nervously walking beside him, watching Aewen's face anxiously.

The guard was watching the elf closely, and finally he said. "You love her, don't you?"

Nestad jumped at the sound of the guard's voice and glanced at his face momentarily, caution sliding its mask over his face. "Why?"

The guard shrugged as best he could. "I may not be as old as you," he said. "But I was not born yesterday. I can tell a man in love when I see one."

The elf looked at his feet momentarily. "Yes, I love her," he admitted quietly. He sighed. "And that's half the problem."

"Problem?" the guard said. "What problem? I'd say you're a lucky man. She's beautiful and smart…and caring," he added.

"She is all of that and more," Nestad agreed. "But you identified the problem in your sentence. I'm not a human, and she's not an elf."

"Hm…" The guard nodded. "But it seems to me…if it were not a good thing. Then it would not happen? One does not fall in love with a dog, or a goat, because that would be all wrong. You must be alike enough."

Nestad had to laugh at that mental picture. "That's true," he admitted.

"So what are you afraid of?" the man asked as they neared the stairs that led underground.

The elf was quiet for a moment. "That someone so wonderful will not want to bind herself to me," he finally said. "I mean…she's so beautiful, she could have anyone of any rank. Why would she bind herself to a healer?"

"She would, if she loved you in return," the guard said. "Love cares not for such things as rank. I have seen it over and over."

The two males started down the stairs. The conversation had taken enough of Nestad's attention that he wasn't focusing on his lack of strength. Now he could feel the dizziness returning, making him grab for the wall, his cheeks burning with shame.

"Careful there," the guard said. "I can't catch you if you fall." They reached the bottom finally, and the guard kicked the door open with the toe of his boot. "Where shall I set her?" he asked.

Nestad pulled the two blankets over and made a comfortable bed as quickly as he could. "Right here," he replied.

The guard laid the woman gently down on the blankets. She moaned softly in her sleep, her brow creasing, but she didn't wake up.

"Thank you," Nestad murmured as he knelt beside the sleeping woman. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," the guard said as he moved to the door. "You have a good rest." And with that, he closed the door, locking it behind him.

The elf leaned forward until his hair brushed against Aewen's shoulder. "Sleep peacefully, melethril," he murmured.

Aewen didn't stir at all, so exhausted she was. Her body was completely limp, and the features of her face were relaxed, her brow smooth, her lips slightly parted as she breathed. She was slowly regaining her strength. Until then she would sleep.

The healer nodded in satisfaction and laid down across from her, watching her sleeping face until his eyes clouded over in a deep, restorative sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8

Late the next morning Aewen woke with a deep, hacking cough. She sat up slightly, trying to catch her breath, and her world spun. She felt awful. Her head was pounding, her body ached. And she felt like she was wearing about ten blankets, she was so hot.

Nestad jerked awake at the first cough and looked at Aewen, concerned. He gently placed a cool hand on her forehead and winced at the heat radiating from her. "You're ill, Aewen," he murmured softly.

Aewen groaned and lied back down, breathing hard from the coughing. She looked up at Nestad with blood-shot eyes. "But I was fine yesterday," she said weakly.

"You may have looked fine, but I will wager this started days ago." Nestad whispered a curse in Dwarvish. "I should have caught this." He rubbed his fingertips together, feeling his power again. Weak, but perceptible. "And you giving your strength to me yesterday didn't help either, I imagine. You gave away what your body was using to fight." His voice wasn't condemning; never, ever! But it was gently chiding.

"I didn't know…" Aewen said, and then she was overcome with more coughing, needing to sit up slightly just so she could get enough air.

"No, you didn't. How could you know?" Nestad sent what power he had questing into her body as he helped her sit up.

Aewen got her cough under control, but leaned against him slightly for support. "Nestad…" she breathed, her eyelids drooping. "What's wrong with me? Is it serious?"

"No, not serious," Nestad replied gently. "It's been caught in time. You have pneumonia, but an early stage of it."

"Pne-pneumonia?" Aewen stuttered as the chills came over her. "From-from what?"

"I would imagine you picked it up from someone when you were flying solo," the healer replied quietly. "Elbereth, I should have seen this sooner…you're human. I should not expect you to be around the sick all day without catching something."

Aewen shivered as she looked at him. "I'm…ssso cold," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. She was still so shocked at how sick she had become over night. She had never gotten sick so quickly before.

Nestad leaned forward and collected the shivering woman into his arms, sharing his warmth with her even as her overheated body shuddered against him. "Peace, peace," he murmured quietly, sending a shot of his power into her, soothing her shivers and making her feel at least a little warmer.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Aewen stuttered. She leaned into his embrace gladly, feeling much warmer that way.

"You have nothing to apologize for, melethril," the healer replied, his voice soothingly warm. "You cannot help who you are and how you were born. There is no blame to be claimed."

"But…now I can't help you. Now I'm one of your patients. I did not mean for it to…happen."

"I didn't think you did," Nestad replied with a soft chuckle. "No human that I know of ever wants to be sick or would chose to be sick if they had a choice."

Aewen coughed, a rough cough coming from deep in her chest. She had to sit up straight just to manage it. When it was over, it left her feeling even more exhausted and she sagged back against the elf. She groaned and closed her eyes. "It's this cold floor," she said weakly. "I shouldn't be sleeping on it like this."

The healer nodded his agreement. "Hold that thought a moment," he said and gently put her on the blankets, insulating her from the cold stone as best as he could. He rose and knocked as hard as he could on the door twice.

"A request?" the guard on the other side said.

"I have a sick person in here," Nestad said. "Is there any way I could get something for her to sleep on besides a couple blankets? One of the cots from the healing tent, maybe?"

There was the sound of the keys in the lock, and then the door opened slightly. "Sick?" the kind guard asked. He looked around the elf to see Aewen curled up and shivering on the floor. "She should be taken to the healing tent and tended there," he said.

Nestad improvised quickly. "I am not strong enough to carry her myself," he said, "and I would not put any human in close proximity to her. She is highly contagious."

The guard sighed. "I will see what I can do," he said, and then closed the door, locking it again.

"Thank you," Nestad called before crossing the cell back to the shaking maid and cradling her in his arms. "He'll see what he can do," he reported gently, his voice at the register designed to soothe even the most restless spirit.

"Th…thank you…" Aewen said, having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She knew better than to ask him to heal her. She knew that he still did not have the strength to do that. And she would never ask him for it.

"I wish I could do more," the healer replied, his voice cracking. "I wish I could…but the strength I have is barely enough to fight your chills. I'm sorry, melethril…so sorry…"

She shook her head slightly. "Don't…" she said, her voice weak. "You're here with me…it's all I need…" She coughed deeply, nearly choking on phlegm.

The elf helped her sit up while sending his power to loosen the phlegm. "Keep coughing," he ordered gently, "and spit it out. It's doing your body no good where it is."

Aewen coughed some more, and then gagged, feeling like she would throw up. She leaned all the way over and finally managed to spit the choking phlegm to the ground. She groaned wearily and sagged forward.

"That's right," Nestad soothed, catching her and cradling her against himself again. "That's right. The more you can spit out, the better it is for your lungs. They're clogged up with stuff like that."

"Uhh…I feel awful," Aewen moaned. She leaned her head against Nestad's chest, her shivers beginning again. "So cold…so…hot…"

The elf rocked her gently, helping with his power as he could and talking softly in Elvish. He had never felt so helpless in all of his long life. Yes, this was simple pneumonia, but if untreated, it could get a lot worse and even kill her. Now he realized how humans felt when one they loved was sick. He didn't like it at all.

A moment later there was the sound of a key in the lock and the door swung open. "Here is a cot," the kind guard said, stepping aside to admit to men carrying the cot. They set it down close to the door so as not to enter the cell all the way. "And here is some water and rags," the kind guard set them items on the cot."

"Thank you so much, sir," Nestad said softly, setting Aewen down to collect the cot and pull it further into the cell.

"You're welcome," the guard said, and they departed and the door was closed behind them. Aewen, lying on the blankets, was barely paying attention to what was going on, she was nearly asleep.

The elf situated the cot and fussed a bit with its covering, removing his tunic to make it a bit more comfortable before crossing the room to pick up the sleepy human. "Time to go back to sleep, melethril," he murmured as he carried her to the cot, the blankets wrapped around her as warmly as possible.

Aewen groaned as she was lifted. She coughed, holding tightly around his neck. Yes… sleep. That would be wonderful. Nice, forgetful sleep.

Murmuring soothingly, Nestad set her down on the cot and arranged the blankets around her as comfortably as he could, careful of her chest.

Aewen was out of breath, and she breathed shallowly through her slightly opened mouth. She coughed again. "Nestad…" she said, holding out her arm. "Stay by me?"

"Of course, melethril," Nestad replied soothingly, sitting beside the cot and taking her hand in his. "I'll stay right here."

Aewen managed a slight smile for a moment. And then she closed her eyes. She took a shuddering breath, careful not to make herself cough. "So tired…" she said softly as she was drifting off to sleep.

The elf gently stroked her dark hair, brushing it away from her tanning face. "Then sleep, melethril," he murmured before switching to Elvish and singing a soft lullaby, trying to soothe her to sleep.

Aewen slowly fell into a light, troubled sleep. Her breathing was raspy, on the verge of coughing every minute, and so she was breathing carefully, even in her sleep. But the elf's song was soothing, and it filled her dreams, even the dark ones.

Nestad settled himself beside her, his head resting on his propped elbow as he watched her. Slowly, he let himself slip into a light, restorative sleep. He needed all the strength he could find to help the one he loved. This was not going to be an easy fight, and he knew that, but he was determined to win.

It was not even twenty minutes later when there was a loud banging on the door before it was opened. "Wake up!" A nasty guard shouted. And then he tossed a bag into the cell. "Breakfast! Eat fast, elf, you're going to work in ten minutes."

The elf's proud shoulders slumped as he rose to get the bag. "I have a very sick patient here," he said, his voice a bit sharp. "I cannot leave her alone and I cannot bring her to the tent."

"You have many sick patients in the tent," the guard said. "And more coming in all the time. You're going to work in ten minutes." And with that he closed and locked the door.

Aewen began to cough, gripping the sides of her bed and trying to sit up in order to breath.

Nestad helped her sit up as he muttered some particularly vile curses in Dwarvish. He didn't have the strength to work, never mind that Aewen needed him! He barely had the strength to stand and walk dragging his leg chains, much less heal anyone.

Aewen choked, trying to cough up the phlegm that was rattling in her throat. When it wouldn't come, and all she did was gag, tears leaked from her eyes, and she was breathing desperately to catch her breath.

The healer sent a short wave of his power into her throat, loosening what was plugging her throat as he urged her to keep coughing.

After another moment, Aewen managed to spit out onto the ground. And then she leaned back on her bed, her chest heaving and tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading, though even she did not know for what.

"I'm sorry, melethril," Nestad whispered, stroking her face gently. "I have to go to work…"

Aewen shook her head, and reached out her hand to touch his arm. She squeezed his wrist and the pressure was very light, weak. "No…" she groaned.

"I know…" Nestad pressed his lips to her wrist gently. "I know…I don't want to leave you."

"Then stay with me…Nestad…" she said, and then coughed again.

"I…" the healer stopped. What was to stop him? The threat of another beating? Only if they wanted to kill their only healer. "I will stay," he promised. "You're too sick to be left alone."

Aewen seemed to breathe a little easier when she heard that. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Nestad replied, opening the bag and removing a water flask. "You need to drink something," he added, uncorking it. "That'll help loosen that stuff in your chest."

Aewen shook her head. "No…"

"Yes," the elf returned, helping her sit up. "Just a sip, for right now," he added.

Aewen took a sip from the bottle he held to her lips, and then she took another one, the cool liquid soothing her raw throat. After three sips she turned her head away.

"There you go," Nestad congratulated her as he helped her lie down again. "Doesn't that feel better?" He pulled out a piece of stale bread and poured a little bit of water over it, softening it. "Eat this," he said, breaking a piece off and holding it to her mouth.

Aewen shook her head and turned away. "No…" she said. "I'm not hungry."

"I know," he replied quietly. "But you need the strength to fight this sickness."

Aewen shook her head again, refusing to eat. She felt awful, and the last thing she wanted was food. She was afraid that she might throw it up. And she didn't want that to happen.

"Just a bite," Nestad wheedled gently. "For me?"

Aewen paused for a moment, and then opened her mouth slightly. How could she refuse him like that?

The elf smiled slightly as he slipped the moist bread into her open mouth, much like a mother bird feeding her chicks. "Chew and swallow," he coached.

Aewen managed. And she even did it without choking or coughing. "No more…" she said weakly, looking up at him.

"All right," Nestad agreed. "Enough time for more later." He touched the side of her face gently as he put the bread aside and adjusted the blankets.

Aewen closed her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. It was easier to whisper.

"You're welcome," Nestad whispered back, his lips close to Aewen's ear.

Aewen coughed lightly and carefully. "I'm going to sleep now," she whispered.

"Good idea," Nestad agreed. "Sleep long and heal." He rested a hand over her eyes and hummed the soothing lullaby again.

Aewen drifted into sleep once more. But the peace was short lived. Only a few minutes later, the guard returned to take Nestad to the healing tent. "Come on, elf," he said, as several archers showed themselves behind him. "Time to go, there are already several new patients."

"I'm not going," was the placid answer as the elf rose, standing protectively in front of Aewen. "She is very sick, and I can't leave her alone. Nor would I wish to infect those already sick or injured."

"You are going," the guard said. "You are needed in the healing tent. Would you abandon the wounded you so love?"

The back of Nestad's leg pressed against the cot. "No, I will not abandon the wounded one I love so," he replied blithely. "That's why I'm staying here."

The guard glared at him. "There are people dying out there," he said. "You are to come out and stop them from dying."

"She will die if I leave her alone," Nestad returned. "Besides, I do not have the strength to keep them from dying, not the way I used to." He rubbed his fingertips together and called a weak ball of light to them. "I'm barely strong enough to light this cell properly, much less intercede on the behalf of someone before Mandos."

The guard glared at him. "You will be hearing from the commander about this," he said, and then left, taking the archers with him.

The healer sank to the floor, shaking as the last of his energy fled for the moment. "Yes, I probably will," he murmured to the closed door. "I don't care. Not anymore."

"Nestad…" Aewen murmured from the cot. "What is it?"

"Nothing important, melethril," Nestad replied softly, moving so he could rest a hand on her arm. "Go back to sleep."

"The guard was here…" she said. "What for?"

"He wanted me to go to the healing tent," he replied.

"Are you going?" Aewen said, her voice catching in her throat as she coughed again.

"No," Nestad assured quietly. "I'm staying here with you, like I promised."

"But what about the patients?" she said, her eyes drifting shut again.

"If they're desperate, they'll remember that Kali is a midwife and can at least bind up serious cuts. I'm not much use for anything else; my power is drained, and I can't borrow anymore from the fields."

"But you have the knowledge…" Aewen said. "You know what to do…even if you can't…heal all the way…"

"Do you want me to go?" Nestad asked quietly. "If you want me to go, I shall. I'd as soon stay with you."

Aewen hesitated. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be there alone in the complete darkness while she was sick. But she didn't want him to neglect the other patients who needed him either. "You have to go…" she said, not looking at his face.

"Don't talk from duty," Nestad chided gently. "Tell me what you want, melethril. As Aewen."

Tears welled in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. She still didn't look at him, nor did she answer him with words.

"Then I will stay here," the healer replied, getting his answer from her actions. "You need me more than they do."

Aewen sobbed once or twice, trying to stop so she wouldn't start coughing. She held up her arms to him, wanting him to hold her. She always felt better when his arms were around her—as strange as that might be.

The healer picked her up and cradled her close, sitting carefully on the cot as he did so. "Shh, melethril," he murmured. "Shh…you're safe now. I'm not going to leave you."

Aewen buried her face in his tunic and let herself cry out her frustration for a moment. She felt awful, not only because she was sick, but also because she was preventing Nestad from doing what he needed to do. And she couldn't even help him.

Nestad rocked her gently, humming the soothing lullaby softly as she sobbed against his chest. Though he still feared for her life, this was somehow right. It was right for him to be comforting her, holding her as she cried herself out. This was what he wanted.

After several minutes, Aewen's sobs faded away, and sleep took her once again. She was troubled in her dreams, and it was apparent in her creased brow and anxious shifting now and then.

Nestad continued to hold her, rocking her gently as his hum wound down to a low purr in his chest, rumbling lightly and soothing himself as well as her.

It was nearly an hour later before they were disturbed again. This time the door opened quietly and the nice guard came to stand just inside. "Sorry to bother you," he said. "But I have orders from the Commander."

"And those are?" the healer inquired, keeping his voice soft.

"You are required to show up at the healing tent in no less than one hour. There are a few seriously wounded slaves that need tending to."

"I can't," Nestad replied. "I don't have the strength to do anything beyond maybe help them pass to Mandos' Halls in peace, and even that's a stretch."

"But you know how to patch up wounds at least. You know medicine, even if you can't heal them completely. You can help them better than anyone else here."

The elf hesitated. Had anyone else shown up, demanding this and that, he would have continued his stubborn refusal. But put that way…well, how could he turn it down? 'I can put Aewen in a bed back in the supplies area,' he decided as he rose, the maid in his arms. "Then I will go," he replied.

The guard smiled. "I'm glad," he said. "Otherwise it would have been a full day and night in the stocks."

Nestad snorted. "Sure, if you could've gotten me out of here," he replied with a soft chuckle. He was mostly joking.

"Do you need help carrying her?" the guard asked, nodding his head at Aewen.

"I've got her, for the moment. I don't want you catching what she has," Nestad replied, heading for the door. "I wasn't joking about her being contagious."

The guard nodded seriously and led the way out, going slowly up the stairs. Aewen began to wake up as she was carried. "Mm…Nestad?" she asked, squinting her eyes as they were brought out into the sunlight.

"It's all right, melethril," the elf murmured. "They have some seriously wounded patients that cannot wait until the next time I can come out."

"Oh…" Aewen rested her head against Nestad's shoulder and closed her eyes to block the glare. "I'm thirsty," she said in a whisper.

"I'll get you a drink as soon as we reach the healing tent," the healer promised as he continued onward, ignoring the heat easily.

Aewen groaned and coughed heavily, holding tightly to Nestad's neck and shoulders. "She sounds bad," the guard commented. "What's wrong with her?"

"Pneumonia," Nestad replied briefly, sitting her up in his arms so she could cough the suffocating phlegm up. "That's it, melethril," he murmured to her as she kept coughing. "Cough it up."

The guard didn't watch as Aewen coughed. She was nearly choking now, since she couldn't get into a good enough position to force out the phlegm. She was gasping for breath, and couldn't get enough as she continued to cough.

Nestad stopped mid-step and crouched on the sand, supporting Aewen in a sitting position so she could force the phlegm out as he sent a wash of power into her, helping her.

Aewen felt better almost at once, and was able to cough it up all the way and spit it out, nearly choking on it in the process. When she was finally free of it, she collapsed back into Nestad's arms, breathing heavily and groaning softly from exhaustion.

"There you go," the elf soothed, stroking her dark hair gently. "It's out. You're all right."

Aewen slowly calmed down, her breathing gradually returning to normal, though, because of her sickness, she was short of breath all the time. The guard waited patiently, a look of slight worry showing on his face.

"That's it," Nestad murmured, rocking her gently before rising, the young woman cradled in his arms again. "She'll be all right," he assured the guard.

"She sounds awful," he said. "What did she get that from?"

"Sleeping on a cold floor and being around sickness when I didn't have the strength to cleanse her body," was the clipped reply.

The guard didn't respond. What could he say? They at last arrived at the healing tents, and it was quite obvious that Nestad was needed there very badly. There were five new patients.

Nestad groaned softly when he saw the tent before sighing and carrying Aewen to the back room and setting her up with a bed and a small bell. "If you need anything," he murmured, "don't hesitate to call." He snagged a water flask and held it to her lips.

Aewen drank as deeply as she could. And after about five sips, she looked up at him and nodded. "Thank you," she said, her voice raspy. "I feel better knowing you're close by."

"As do I, melethril," the elf replied, gently touching her cheek before rising and heading out to the main tent. He looked around briskly as he removed his tunic. Where to start?

The closest bed to the elf contained a young woman who seemed to be sick. She was holding her stomach and groaning slightly. When she saw the elf, she held up her hand, as if desperate for his attention.

"It's all right, lass," Nestad said gently, taking her hand and kneeling beside her bed. "What's the trouble?"

She had tears in her eyes as she squeezed the elf's hand. "Sir…are you the healer?"

"Yes, I am," the healer replied gently, resting the other hand on her forehead. "What's the matter?"

"I…I think…I think I'm pregnant," she whispered, fear in her gaze as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Oh Valar…" That slipped out from between the elf's lips as he met her gaze. "Who?" He didn't need to clarify any better than that.

The girl began to cry freely. Her tears and fear made it quite apparent who the father was. She was terrified that he would find out.

"Shh…shh," the elf soothed, sending a wash of peace through the girl. Anger roiled in his belly. 'She's not more than a child herself!' he mentally screamed at the sky. He bit his lip. "Lass…I need to touch your belly to find out. Will you let me?"

She nodded. "You may. Though, I am nearly positive already…"

"How long has it been since your last moon cycle?" Nestad asked quietly, resting his hand on her abdomen. He didn't need to send his power far; he could feel life under his fingertips.

"Two weeks," the woman answered. "And I have been feeling sick every morning."

"Elbereth…so fresh…" Nestad whispered, removing his hand and letting his head droop.

She looked at him expectantly, and his behavior frightened her. "Am I…was I right?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes," the elf murmured. "Yes, lass, you're pregnant. Two weeks along, as best as I can tell."

Her chin trembled. "He'll take the child…" she said. "He'll kill my baby."

A long silence settled over the tent as the healer thought rapidly. "Not if I have anything to say about it," he said at last. "Lass, how good are you at acting? No, don't look at me like I'm insane. This could mean your life and the life of your child. How good?"

"I…I don't know," she admitted. "What should I be acting like?"

"Very, very sick," the elf replied. "Throwing up won't be a problem…moan a lot and thrash. I'll find something to heat your bed with so you are hot to the touch…it won't be easy." He leaned closer. "But for the life of your child?"

"And how will that help me?" the girl asked.

"I plan to make everyone believe that there is a plague going through the camp. If you help me, I may be able to help you escape the reach of the commander."

The girl nodded slowly, catching on. "I think I can," she said.

The elf smiled encouragingly. "Can you?" he asked. "Good. Be careful not to overdo whatever you do to show illness. Just enough to draw concern from those around you, including me." He winked.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "All right. Do I start now?"

"Wait for a bit. Keep doing what you were doing before we spoke, then develop it into more symptoms as the day progresses."

She nodded her head. "Okay. But…can I have a drink of water?"

The healer nodded and retrieved a drink. "That's perfect, actually," he remarked as he handed her the flask. "Drink as much as you can. That'll be one of our early symptoms."

She frowned slightly at that as she took the bottle from him. "In what way?"

"Excessive thirst," he explained. "That's a classic symptom of many things, from the common cold to a plague. It's a good start."

She nodded and drank some more. "I just hope I'll be able to get up for breaks often. I'm already using the outhouse more often since I got pregnant. And with all this water…"

The elf laughed softly. "I'll help you as I can," he promised.

"Thank you," the girl said. And then she relaxed back against her pillow and continued her uncomfortable behavior, groaning slightly and shifting now and then. In this she was not acting. She was having stomach cramps at the moment, and her discomfort was real enough.

Nestad nodded slightly as he moved on to the next patient. He had a good feeling about Aewen's idea; it had a ballpark chance of working.

A few minutes later heavy coughing and gagging coming from the back room of the tent punctuated the sounds in the tent. Aewen was having another coughing fit.

The healer dropped what he was doing and hurried back to Aewen, helping her to sit up straight. "That's it, melethril," he murmured. "Cough it out."

Aewen was relieved to see him again, but she couldn't do anything else but cough, her face turning red from the effort and lack of hair to her lungs. Finally she spit the choking phlegm to the ground and collapsed forward into the elf's arms. "It hurts," she rasped.

"I think I have some herbs here to help loosen the stuff in your chest," he replied quietly, cradling her for just a moment before rising to find the small herb store he'd hidden for emergencies. This qualified, in his opinion. To his relief, there was a decent store of the herbs he was thinking of.

Aewen lay on the cot, trying to regulate her breathing, which was hard because she could barely breathe at all. She watched Nestad move about in the tent, her eyes never leaving his form.

He quickly mixed the herbs with the water he always had boiling and poured it into a mug, mixing it with a bit of cool water to cool it down. "Drink this," he murmured, kneeling beside her and offering her the mug.

Aewen was expecting the concoction to taste horrible. But in fact it wasn't that bad. And it soothed her raw throat going down. After a few sips she closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's nice," she said softly.

"Drink it all," he urged gently, tipping the cup to her lips again. "My own concoction," he added proudly. "Honey added to sweeten and help soothe the throat."

Aewen drank the rest and smiled up at him slightly. "Thank you," she said. "It feels better already."

"You're welcome," the elf replied before touching her face gently and heading back into the main area.

A couple hours passed as Nestad moved from bed to bed, doing what he could with his limited supply of power and augmenting it with a bit of power from outside when he dared. He kept one careful eye on the young woman who had agreed to help, watching for the symptoms he would tell other 'victims' to display.

Around this time, the young woman began to 'feel worse'. She turned restlessly in her bed and moaned every now and then. "Water…" she managed softly.

Nestad provided the water before continuing on his duties with a tiny inner smile. The lass was a natural actress. Now let's see how far she can carry a difficult role…

A couple more hours passed. Aewen, with the help of the herbs and honey, was not coughing as much. "Nestad…" she called weakly after not seeing him for some time.

Nestad finished a running stitch and bandaged the man's leg before wiping his hands on a cloth and heading back to Aewen. "How're you doing?" he asked her gently.

Aewen smiled slightly. "Thirsty…" she said softly.

The elf grabbed a fresh flask of water and handed it to her. "We have our first volunteer for your plague idea," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked after taking a few sips. "Who? Is it going well?"

"It's a young lass who is carrying the commander's child. She was desperate enough to try it, and I think it's going well. I'm getting ideas for symptoms that other…'victims' will display."

"I'm so glad," Aewen said, her voice rough from all the coughing. She felt bad for the woman carrying the evil monster's child. But she knew the child was innocent, and should not have to suffer for who his father was.

"So am I." The elf rubbed his hands together. "She should start showing more serious symptoms fairly soon," he added. "This will be a fast-acting plague."

"And then what?" Aewen asked. "What will you do with her? Is she going 'die'?"

"I'll wait until there's several victims, hopefully a young, strong man among them. Then they'll all 'die' and be buried in the dead of night." Nestad paused to think a moment. "This means, when the plague gets really going, that I'll probably be here all the time," he added somberly.

Aewen just looked up at him, wondering what that meant for her. A bit of fear could be seen in her eyes.

The elf considered a moment. "I think," he finally said, "that I can keep you here, especially as the plague picks up. I'll just say that I'm able to protect you from the plague and that I need the help."

Aewen scoffed slightly. "I am no help to you," she said. "I'm just a burden now."

"Stop that," Nestad chided gently. "Your very presence helps me. Did you know I feel stronger when you are around?"

Aewen looked up at him, and a small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really," the elf replied, touching the side of her face. "You're an asset, not a burden."

Her smiled broadened slightly and moisture reflected in her eyes. "I feel…" she paused, as if trying to sort out her thoughts before speaking them. "I feel safe when you're near," she said. "And stronger, too…"

The healer smiled warmly at her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead gently. "You are safe, melethril," he murmured softly.

Aewen closed her eyes when he kissed her brow. Even though he had barely any strength, she could feel a bit of power warm her head through the kiss. She sighed softly, wishing it would never end. She felt very well in that moment, and she couldn't explain it.

After a long moment, the elf pulled away reluctantly. He wanted to stay like that forever, but he had to return to his job, no matter how comfortable he was here with his beloved. "Are you set for a bit?" he asked.

Aewen swallowed and nodded, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I'm fine," she said softly, looking up at him.

"No you're not," Nestad replied softly, "and neither am I. But I suppose we'll have to manage."

She bit her lip and nodded, trying to banish her confusing thoughts and feelings. "Your other patients need you," she said softly.

"And I need you," the elf replied, stroking her face gently. He rose. "Remember to call if you need anything," he reminded her.

Aewen nodded. And when he left the room, she let a single tear slid down her cheek. "And I need you, too," she whispered. And then she rolled over to face away from the door so she could try to get some sleep.

Nestad hesitated as his sharp ears caught the whisper, but continued on. The sooner he got his work done, the sooner he could return to his beloved's side. His eyes roamed the tent and a slight smile caught his lips as he saw there were no new patients. "Thank the Valar," he murmured.

The pregnant woman was making quite a show now. She was trembling slightly and acting short of breath, moaning in discomfort every minute or so. A man in the bed next to her stopped Nestad as the elf walked past. "Hey, what's wrong with her?" he asked. "She's keeping me awake. Can't you give her anything?"

'Well done, lass,' Nestad thought as he looked at her and made a show of frowning thoughtfully. "I'll do what I can, sir," he replied.

"Thank you," the man said. "I hope you can help her. For her sake, as well as mine."

"So do I," Nestad murmured, kneeling beside the girl and resting a hand on her forehead. "No fever," he said, thinking aloud.

She looked up at him. "This is wearing me out," she said softly so that only Nestad would hear.

"A few more moments," he replied just as softly before standing. "Well, my lass," he said, "I don't know what's wrong. Let me give you a bit of sleeping tea. Maybe it's just a flu bug."

The woman nodded. "Thank you," she said weakly. And then she closed her eyes.

The man in the bed next to her looked worried. "Flu?" he said. "But…that's contagious…isn't it?"

"So long as she doesn't cough or sneeze on you," Nestad replied, "you should be fine. The beds are spaced far enough apart so it's not a serious danger." He stepped into the back room and began mixing his special sleeping tea.

Aewen opened her eyes when she heard him enter. And she just lied there on her side watching him in silence. Even the simple fact that he was in the room with her, even if not talking to her, made her feel better. For some reason she didn't want to be away from him.

The healer looked over his shoulder as he waited for the water to boil. He smiled when he found Aewen's eyes on him. "Not sleeping?" he asked, kneeling beside her and gently touching her hand.

She smiled, and her hand turned over to grasp his. "And miss seeing you here?" she said.

He squeezed her hand in his gently. "I'm glad to see you too," he replied with a soft laugh.

"What time is it?" Aewen asked, trying to turn her head so she could see the doorway and whether or not it was dark out yet. To her it felt like the day should be over by now, it had dragged on for so long.

"Close to mid afternoon," the elf replied as his ears picked up the sound of water boiling.

"That's all?" Aewen said. "It feels like it should be dark by now."

"The day has dragged a bit, I'll admit," Nestad replied. "But it's not dark yet."

"Can you give me something so I can sleep?" Aewen asked. "I just want to sleep through this and not have to feel it." She coughed lightly, carefully, so that it wouldn't start a huge thing.

"I'll make that sleeping tea a double, then," the elf replied, releasing her hand and rising to mix some more tea and make up two mugs of the tea.

"That other stuff you gave me earlier helped," Aewen said, watching him work. "I haven't coughed much since then, and only lightly."

Nestad smiled. "I'm glad it helped," he replied, glancing over his shoulder at her before pouring the water carefully and mixing cool water. "I think I have enough of that mix to get you through this bout with pneumonia." He knelt beside her with the mug. "Drink up," he encouraged.

Aewen sat up slightly; her whole body feeling like she had been trampled by a herd of oxen. She sipped the tea carefully, making a face. It wasn't as good as the other tea.

"I know," Nestad murmured. "I've tried everything to get this blend to taste good, but the sleeping herbs resist sweetening."

Aewen drank them down anyway, as quickly as she could. She coughed, and her eyes smarted with tears, but she managed. When she was done, she handed the mug back to him and lied back down against her pillow. "Uhh…" she groaned. "I won't forget that any time soon."

Nestad had stood while she was drinking. Now he took the mug and offered her a small spoonful of honey. "Try this to help wash that down," he said. "It'll help your throat too."

Aewen ate the honey gladly, licking her lips when she was finished. "Thank you," she said softly. She took a few slow, deep breaths as she slowly became drowsy. She held out her hand to him, wishing to tell him something. "Nestad…"

The healer took her hand and pressed it against his cheek. "Yes, Aewen?" he asked softly.

"I…I want you to know…how much you mean to me…" she said, sleep taking her fast, even as she fought it. Her fingers moved slightly, gently stroking his cheek.

He blinked rapidly. "You shouldn't fight the sleep," he murmured huskily. "You need your rest."

She couldn't protest, and a few seconds later she was fast asleep, her hand still on his cheek, and a slight smile on her lips. She had wanted to tell that to him for the last few days, and now she finally did.

"You mean the world to me, melethril," he whispered, turning his face and kissing her palm before gently settling her arm on the cot and walking back out into the main tent, mug of tea in hand. "Here you are," he said, presenting it to the pregnant lass.

"Thank you," she breathed in relief. It was clear that she was quite tired from all her play acting, and longing for some rest. She drank the contents quickly, grimacing only a little bit at the taste.

"You've done well," he murmured. "You planted the seed of worry. Sleep well and be refreshed."

"Thank you," she said again, smiling slightly. And then she closed her eyes, and was asleep in seconds.

At last, the sinking sun signaled the ending of the day. Nestad checked everyone one last time before going into the back room and sinking to a sitting position beside Aewen's cot, resting his forehead on his drawn knees. He was very tired.

Aewen was still asleep, but lightly. The effects of the tea were beginning to wear off. She coughed once, and then again. And that started a chain reaction, making her cough over and over. She woke up, struggling for breath.

The healer sat straight up, helping Aewen to sit up and breathe properly. "Easy, easy," he soothed. "About ready for another dose of that tea?"

Aewen couldn't answer as she choked and gasped. She leaned over the side of the cot away from Nestad and retched, bringing up hardly anything from her stomach, since she had eaten but a small amount of bread that morning. But still, the experience was exhausting, and tasted bad in her mouth. She was still trying to catch her breath when it was over.

Nestad helped her as he could, sending his power to loosen her breath and settle her stomach. He could only do little things at the moment, but he did them carefully. "There you go," he murmured.

After a moment Aewen laid back in the cot again, feeling awful that she had thrown up. "It wouldn't come out," she rasped. "I feel awful…"

"There was nothing to send out," the elf murmured soothingly, touching her face tenderly. "You only ate a small piece of bread the whole day."

"The choking…thing…" Aewen explained further. "It wouldn't come up…unless…"

"Unless?" Nestad prompted quietly.

"It made me retch," Aewen finished. "I couldn't help it."

"It's all right," the elf said gently. "Are you ready for a bit more of that tea? It'll loosen that stuff nicely so you won't retch any more."

Aewen nodded, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "How long was I asleep?" she asked softly.

"Nearly all day," the healer replied, putting water to boil. "It's closing time for the healing tent."

"Then back to the cold cell?" Aewen asked, shivering slightly just thinking about it.

Nestad paused to think about that. "Maybe they'll let us stay here," he said, not much hope in his voice. "After all, I haven't run away in five years, and you're too sick to try anything…it's worth a shot."

"That would be nice," Aewen said. "I bet the nights here are warm. I would love to feel warm again while sleeping."

"Warmer than the cell," Nestad agreed. "Of course, compared to the cell…" he left that sentence open with a small smile. The water started boiling, and the healer made the tea for the young human. "Drink this," he said. "I'll talk to the guards, if you can drink it alone."

"I can," Aewen said, struggling to sit up. When she finally did, she took the mug in her hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, melethril," Nestad replied, touching her head tenderly before heading to the front of the tent to talk to the guards, praying that it was the nice guard, not the cruel ones.

But this time his prayers were not answered. When the guard by the door saw him he glared. "Finally ready?" he asked.

The healer muttered some untranslatable words before saying levelly, "May the lass and I remain here for the night? She's ill; she needs warmth, and I need to keep an eye on her."

"Stay? In here? Over night?" the guard said. And then he laughed. "Don't you wish…" he shook his head as if he had just heard the funniest joke of all time.

The elf's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am not making a joke," he said. "She became ill because it is so cold in the cell. I cannot risk her getting sicker."

"Then leave her here," the guard said. "You, however, are going back to your cell. No prisoners shall be left out of their cells unless they are being tended in the healing tent."

"I do not trust any of you enough to leave her here alone," Nestad replied, his hands doubling into fists. "And how can she be tended if the healer is not here to tend her?"

"How can any of them be tended while you're gone?" the guard shot back. "I don't know, but somehow they survive into the morning. And she can do likewise."

The elf regarded the human guard with cold blue eyes before turning on his heel and walking back into the tent, his dark head held high. He wasn't going to leave Aewen alone here, not with those guards. That was plain and simple. His long strides took him to the entrance of the room Aewen was in. He paused outside to regain his composure. No sense in agitating her.

Aewen coughed lightly, but was being careful not to start anything big. The tea and honey helped a lot. She was restless, and tried sitting up so she could look around. She hated lying in bed, even when she was sick. She was an active person, and wanted to be doing something.

Nestad entered the room and smiled as he saw her moving around. "Easy there," he soothed, helping her as he could. "You won't help yourself by moving too much."

Aewen was startled slightly by his sudden appearance. "I didn't hear you there," she said, smiling. "I'm so tired of lying in bed."

"I can only imagine, my active little bird," the elf chuckled. "But you will move that much easier when you're whole again."

"What did the guard say?" Aewen asked, finally lying back down. Now that Nestad was here she felt a little more at peace.

"He said you can stay, but that I have to go back to the cell," was the reply as the elf fought against a clipped tone.

Aewen looked up at him and swallowed. "So…you'll take me back with you…won't you?" It's not that she was afraid of being alone. She was afraid of having a coughing fit without him there. Or of choking to death on her own phlegm.

"No," Nestad replied, his voice gentle. "I'm going to stay here with you. You need warmth and good rest."

"But…the guards…" Aewen said, her worry turning to him instead.

Nestad made a lazy gesture. "Forget about them," he said. "You're the one who's important, not them."

"But won't they force you to go back?" Aewen asked. "Won't they hurt you or something if you don't?"

"Probably," the healer replied with a careless shrug. "What of it? They won't kill me; I'm their only healer. And I can deal with pain."

Aewen's chin trembled and tears welled in her eyes. "So that's it?" she said softly. "You could care less that if you are injured you will be even worse off to help us who are wounded or sick?"

"Hey," Nestad said, sitting on the edge of her bed carefully. "I didn't mean to make you cry, melethril. But I can't leave you alone here. I don't trust those guards any farther than I can throw them. Nor will I subject you to the cold cell again, not when warmth is available."

"I'd rather be with you in the cold than away from you in comfort," Aewen said, her tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional, I can't help it right now."

"You're sick," Nestad soothed. "That plays hob with everyone's emotions." He reached out and touched her shoulders gently, inviting her into his arms if she wanted that comfort from him.

Aewen lifted her arms so he could lift her into his embrace. She let her tears fall freely now that he said it was all right.

The elf lifted her and cradled her against himself, rocking her and humming softly as he pressed her dark head against his shoulder, letting her cry herself out on him.

Aewen sobbed softly for a few moments, wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in his tunic. "Please don't let yourself get hurt," she begged him. "I can endure all else, but not that…please not that."

The elf swallowed a lump. "Didn't know you cared so much," he teased huskily, stroking her hair tenderly. "I'll do all in my power," he promised.

Aewen fought to stop her tears, pulling away from him slightly to look up at him. "I do," she said softly. "You mean more to me than I can say. I would be lost beyond hope without you here."

Nestad touched the side of her wet face, brushing her tears away with a gentle thumb. Words escaped him as he looked at her beautiful face, turned up towards his like that. Even with wet cheeks and red eyes, she was so very beautiful.

Aewen gazed at him for a moment, feeling a sudden surge of strong emotions. Feelings that she couldn't explain. They scared her, but also they felt strangely right. She glanced at his lips without realizing it until it was too late. And then she quickly glanced away again.

"Aewen," the elf murmured, barely able to get her name out through the storm of emotions that took him when she glanced at his lips.

Aewen drew a ragged breath and chanced a quick look at him when he said her name. She felt nervousness knotting in the pit of her stomach, but also excitement. Her chest was rising and falling as her breathing became slightly more labored. She knew what was happening to her, and yet, she couldn't do anything about it.

"Melethril…" Nestad drew in a ragged breath as he felt her heightened breathing. "My beautiful lass…" His voice vanished as he cupped her cheek in one hand and turned her face up to look at him.

Aewen looked up, and in her gaze the elf could see a mixture confusion, fear, anticipation and desire; all warring together in her grey eyes. Her lower lip trembled, and so did her hands.

"Melin le," the elf whispered, seeing her fear. "You don't need to fear me." Hesitantly, his face moved closer to hers, giving her the chance to pull away if this wasn't what she wanted.

Aewen swallowed and she met his gaze. "I don't fear you," she whispered. She didn't pull away.

Nestad watched her eyes get bigger as he got closer. At last…oh, at last!…his lips gently touched hers. Even just the gentle, tentative touch sent thrills coursing through the healer, making him aware of everywhere the two of them touched.

Aewen closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers. They were soft and warm, and she felt his power flow through them into her own lips, making them tingle slightly, but it was not an unpleasant experience, and actually rather nice. When he pulled away she opened her eyes and looked up at him, still confused a bit. Not understanding her own behavior.

"I love you," Nestad whispered, seeing her confusion. "So much…do you feel nothing for me?" His lower lip went between his teeth as he held his breath. He had just laid his heart open. Would she hurt it, or would she accept the gift of his heart?

Aewen didn't answer right away. She was trying to sort out her own thoughts that were refusing to be sorted. "I…I feel…something…" she finally admitted. "I don't know what…I'm confused."

The elf nodded slightly. "All right," he said, letting his breath out slowly. "So'm I, if it comes to that," he admitted after a moment's silence.

It was Aewen's turn to bite her lip. "I…I just…don't understand how you can love me, a mortal. And…even more so," She paused and then met his gaze again. "I…I've been trying to deny my feelings ever since you proclaimed your love…"

Nestad touched her cheek gently. "You don't need to do that, melethril," he murmured. "Elves and mortals have loved before. That is no hindrance, if the heart is willing."

Another tear trailed down Aewen's cheek as she looked at him. "My heart…" She bit her lip again to keep it from trembling. "I think…that my heart is becoming willing," she said softly, and then cast her gaze down at her lap.

"That's a step, Aewen," the elf said, his heart singing in joy. She wasn't rejecting him out of course! She wasn't going to push him away because he was an elf!

"What are you doing, elf?" An angry voice said from the main door of the tent. "It's time to go back to your cell, so hurry and finish and get out here."

Nestad's eyes darkened as he glared over his shoulder at the door. Covering Aewen's ear that was closest to his mouth, he called back, "I'll just be a moment. Healing can't be rushed." He looked at Aewen, the tenderness back. "Stay or go, melethril?"

Aewen leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I go where you go," she said softly, her lips close to his ear.

Nestad embraced the young woman. "It'll be cold," he warned quietly.

"I don't care," she said. "Hold me close and I will be warm." She meant it. She would rather be cold than have him suffer for refusing the guards, especially on her part.

"That will not be difficult," the elf replied with a soft laugh as he rose, the young woman in his arms.

Aewen smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. She felt so much better now. Her feelings were still a bit confused, but she decided not to worry about it. She made the decision right then and there that she would let her heart go where it would. And if it was broken because of it, then so be it. She would rather take the journey, even if it ended up being a dead end.

Together, the pair went to the door of the tent, Nestad singing a soft song to the woman in his arms as they passed through the tent of sick and wounded.

The guards at the tent snickered when they saw Nestad carrying the woman in his arms. "Finally," one of them said. "You're late. You won't be getting any supper."

The elf shrugged as he passed the guards. "My work was important," he replied with complete honesty.

"Yeah, work. Sure," they said, snickering to each other about the kind of work the elf must be doing with his lover in the back room of the tent. Aewen blushed and felt her heart flutter. It had never affected her that way before, because it was never a personal thing, nor a possibility. Now…

"Ignore them," Nestad murmured. "We know the truth, melethril. That's all that matters."

Aewen bit her lip and nodded slightly, closing her eyes. The guards led them back to the cell. "Sleep tight," they teased. "If you can…"

Nestad laughed softly as he turned to face the guards. "I think you're just jealous," he said. "Jealous that such a beautiful woman would want to be around me. So of course, it comes out in your crass jokes." He ducked into the cell and pushed the door shut with a foot before they could reply.

Aewen smiled slightly at Nestad's comment. "I think they are," she said as the sound of the key in lock told them that the guards had given up.

"Who wouldn't be jealous?" Nestad inquired, sitting on the cot carefully, the woman still in his arms. "You're beautiful and smart and tenacious…who wouldn't be attracted to you?"

She scoffed softly. "I wouldn't know," she said, smiling slightly.

He kissed the tip of her nose gently. "I would," he replied, smiling at her.

Aewen smiled and her heart leaped when she felt his lips on her nose, and the power that flowed. She looked up at him, her eyes bright and a little more confident now that she had decided to let her heart lead her and not her mind.

Nestad met her eyes and smiled at the light in her eyes. "Some of the confusion resolved?" he inquired, their noses almost touching.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Mm-hm." And then she smiled even more, gazing back at him and feeling strangely very good for someone who was so sick.

"Good." That was a soft murmur as he let his lips brush her cheek. "Confusion can be frightening."

Aewen's heart fluttered again and she moved her head slightly so that her lips brushed against his. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. But she didn't want to be afraid.

Nestad's eyes shut as he felt her lips against his. He turned his head a bit and pressed against her lips, a bit shyly at first. He'd never kissed anyone before, and wasn't sure if he was doing it right.

Aewen's hand went up to the back of Nestad's neck, and she returned the kiss a bit deeper, feeling such a thrill rush through her body! Whatever was happening with her, she was beginning to like it.

They stayed like that for a moment, exploring and tasting, before Nestad pulled away a little, his breathing running ragged. "You taste like honey, melethril," he murmured, planting a kiss on her nose, her cheeks, her chin.

Aewen smiled slightly and blushed, glancing down. "Well, I just had some honey," she said softly.

The elf smiled and cupped her cheek in a hand, lifting her face up to look at him. "You did," he confirmed, "but…not quite honey, I think. There's a tang that reminds me of mint, more than anything else." He kissed her forehead. "My beautiful lass…"

Aewen looked at him for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek to his chest. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her pounding heart. She was falling for this elf, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop herself.

Nestad rested an arm around her shoulders, stroking her hair with the other hand. He could feel her racing heart and smiled; it matched his heart rate perfectly. He was a bit afraid of the strength of his feelings: after several thousand years without love, this was all new, making him feel like an awkward adolescent. But it was right. He could feel that.

Aewen felt very comfortable in the elf's arms, and after a time she began to feel drowsy. "Mmm…Nestad?" she said softly, her sleepiness evident in her voice.

"Yes, Aewen?" he asked, looking down at her sleepy face and smiling with love.

"I think I'm going to sleep now…I'm really tired…"

"Then sleep, melethril," the elf soothed, rocking her and humming softly. "You need your sleep to fight that sickness."

"Good night…" Aewen murmured. And then she was asleep. And for the first time that day she was sleeping peacefully.

Nestad shifted her so he was cradling her thin body against himself, protecting her from the world and keeping her warm. He moved down and leaned against the wall, resting his face in her dark hair.

And so passed the next few hours in peace. But, as the effects of the tea began to wear off, Aewen's throat and chest began to feel worse. She woke suddenly, overcome with violent coughing, gasping for breath and trying hard not to retch.

Nestad jerked awake and automatically sent his power into Aewen. His eyes opened wide as he realized that his power was back, almost completely refreshed. Smiling slightly, he reached into her body and stopped the influence of the disease. "I guess it's true," he murmured. "Love does give strength."

Aewen stopped coughing, breathing heavily as she looked up at him in surprise. "What… what did you do?" she asked.

Nestad smiled at her surprise. "My strength is back," he explained, reaching into her body and eradicating the disease completely. "Almost completely refreshed." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Just…like that?" Aewen said, sitting up straight and putting her hand to her throat. She coughed lightly, as if testing it. Then she looked up at him with a smile. "I'm better," she said.

"Just like that," the elf replied with a grin. "And I hope you're better. I think I got everything of that disease out of you."

"But how? I mean…your strength was all gone. You couldn't even do anything just a few hours ago. What happened?"

"The love I felt was returned," Nestad replied. "And I got some proper rest with you. Those worked together to give me back my strength." He smiled. "I told you that you weren't a burden."

Aewen laughed, feeling very good. Both because she was not sick anymore, and also because she just felt happy. It was a happiness that she had never felt before; unexplainable, but very welcome.

A pounding at the door interrupted Nestad's laughter and the elf tensed, his new strength coursing through him. "Who is it?" he called.

"Shut up in there!" An angry voice said. "Can't a man get some sleep?" There was another, softer voice that seemed to be pointing out the fact that the guard shouldn't be sleeping on duty anyway, but it was apparently ignored.

Aewen looked up at Nestad and snickered, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud again.

The elf lowered his head as he shook with in held laughter. "What wonderful guards," he managed. "Trying to sleep on duty…lucky for them they aren't Mirkwood guards."

Aewen laughed a bit more, and then let it die out. "I feel so wonderful," she said. "Thank you…" She put her hand to his cheek, cupping it softly while she gazed into his eyes.

Nestad returned the gesture. "My pleasure, melethril," he murmured gently.

Aewen gently stroked the elf's cheek with her thumb, loving how smooth his skin was. And now, finally, she felt bold enough to touch his face. She brought her other hand up and put one on each cheek, feeling his smooth skin, free of stubble or blemish. She was fascinated.

The elf smiled and leaned into her touch. "How does skin that has never known a shave feel?" he inquired with a glimmer in his eyes.

She smiled. "Like a baby's," Aewen said. "Or…at least a young boy's." She continued stroking his face gently. "I like it."

Nestad half-closed his eyes and practically purred at her gentle touch, much like a cat would. He liked her touch; it combined the gentleness of a mother with the intimacy of a lover.

Aewen smiled as she watched him. And then one of her hands strayed to his left ear, brushing against it lightly. "I love how your ears are pointed," she said.

The elf shivered as she touched his ear. It was wonderful…powerfully wonderful. Elves' ears were very sensitive, and they protected them carefully. Aewen was all right, though. She wouldn't hurt him. "Thanks," he whispered, her touch doing something to his vocal cords.

Aewen pulled her hand away when she noticed his reaction. "I'm sorry," she said. "Are you ticklish there?"

Nestad caught her hand in his and shook his head. "Not ticklish," he explained. "Elven ears are very sensitive to any kind of touch. But that felt good, I promise." He lifted her hand back to his ear.

She looked at him, not understanding. What was the difference between sensitive and ticklish? But he obviously wanted her to keep touching his ear. So she obliged him, gently running two fingers along the ridge, all the way out to the pointed tip, and then around to his lobe. She smiled as she did so, admiring the strange yet beautiful shape.

The elf closed his eyes, enjoying her touch as it explored his ear gently. The tips of her fingers were a bit calloused after all of the work she'd been doing the last week. They created a pleasant friction on his delicately pointed ear.

After a while Aewen looked at his face, stopping her gentle massage. She smoothed some dirty hair from his brow; sliding her fingers back through his dark locks. It must have been months since he'd had a bath. She rested her hand on the back of his head and gazed into his eyes, her desire for another kiss quite plain in her look.

Nestad opened his eyes and smiled at the look in her eyes. Leaning forward, he cradled her head in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. This time he was a bit more confident, and it showed in his gentle exploration.

Aewen closed her eyes and let herself experience the kiss fully, memorizing every aspect of it. She hummed slightly in delight, enjoying it very much. Nestad's kisses were nothing like the evil commander's. This kiss was filled with love. And she was almost overwhelmed by the force of it, transferred with a bit of his power.

The healer's hands stroked her face reverentially as the kiss deepened, his fingers tracing her ears, touching the corners of her eyes, stroking her dark hair gently before his hand slipped to the back of her neck.

Aewen kissed him for a moment more, but finally she had to pull away with a soft moan. "So strong…" she murmured, resting her forehead against his and breathing hard.

"What is, melethril?" Nestad asked as he inhaled raggedly, breathing the same air with her.

"Your power…I can feel it through the kiss. It's so strong."

"It's strong because of you, Aewen," he whispered, resting his cheek against hers.

"What do you mean, because of me?" she asked, not understanding.

"You've heard the saying love gives strength? It's true. You returned my love, and that, added with the sleep we got, restored me to nearly full strength."

Aewen smiled. Did she really love him? She must. What else could explain her feelings? She was still finding all very incredible. "I'm so glad," she said softly. "So glad you are well again. Now there is nothing stopping you from doing what you want."

Nestad smiled in return as his thumb stroked her cheek. "I'm glad too," he murmured. "It shouldn't be long before we're away," he added. "The start's been made, and things like this can only snowball."

Aewen sighed and leaned forward, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. "I can't wait," she said softly. "A whole week already. Oh…I forgot to add today to my wall calendar…" she said, growing drowsy again, since she had only got about three hours' sleep when she woke again.

"You can do that when you've gotten a bit more sleep, melethril," the elf said gently. "Let your body finish replenishing its strength."

"Mmm…." Aewen murmured, nodding her head slightly. "I am rather tired," she agreed.

"Then sleep," Nestad murmured, pulling her so she was lying against him, her head beneath his chin. "The time to work will come soon enough."

"Good night…Nestad…" Aewen murmured as she drifted off. She smiled and sighed in contentment. And the smile stayed on her face, even as she fell into a deep sleep.

The elf was asleep moments after her, her warm body soothing him into sleep quickly. A faint smile traced his features as he explored his dreamland and ignored the world for hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9

Morning came at last. The elf woke up to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and his eyes widened in horror. If they found the two of them like this…well, who knew what stories would get around? Moving as fast as only an elf can, he quickly laid Aewen in the cot and pulled the blanket over her, rising to his full height as the door opened.

"Breakfast," a sleep deprived guard said grumpily. He set a tray down on the floor, and then left, slamming the door behind him.

The sound brought Aewen out of her sleep in quite a sudden and unpleasant manner. "Oh…what?" she said, rolling over onto her side, frowning, and trying to go back to sleep.

Nestad shook his dark head. "Just breakfast, melethril," he told her. "If you're hungry, now would be a good time to eat. I suspect it's work as usual today."

Aewen groaned again, feeling too comfortable in the nice soft cot to get up. "Must I?" she murmured.

"Well, I could serve you breakfast in bed, if that would suit, my lady," Nestad replied with a teasing grin.

Aewen smiled and opened one eye. "It might…" she said.

"Very well, then." The elf picked out the best half and carried it over to the cot. "Open up…" he teased, picking off a piece of bread and holding it out teasingly.

Aewen laughed lightly and then opened her mouth, feeling a bit too pampered for a place like that.

Nestad popped the bit into her mouth and kissed her cheek.

Aewen chuckled a bit as she chewed. "Thank you, Master Elf," she said. "You're too kind."

"To you? There is no such thing as too kind," he replied, peeling the orange that came with the meal and breaking off a wedge for when she was ready for another bite.

Aewen smiled happily and then opened her mouth again. She liked this little play. It was amazing how quickly had they changed in their behavior towards one another. Ever since last night they had been acting much more intimate. But Aewen thought it was nice. She felt loved, and it felt good.

Nestad popped the orange wedge into her mouth and followed it up with a kiss on the nose. "Mm…orange is a smell that fits you, melethril," he decided, inhaling by her shoulder.

"Mm…it is a rather nice smell," she agreed. "And how does it taste?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Like…days out in the summer sun," the elf replied slowly, kissing her cheek. "Like liquid sunlight. Like a sweet thought, just barely caught on the edge of the mind."

Aewen smiled. "You're a poet," she said. And then she turned her head and kissed his lips. "How about now?"

"Mm…that tastes like another," Nestad replied, breaking another wedge off and popping it between her lips before kissing her again.

Aewen smiled and kissed him back, letting the orange sit in her mouth. She bit her front teeth into it, and the juice squirted out. "Mmm…sorry," she said.

Nestad kissed the droplets up and smiled at her. "What for?" he asked. "It's an excuse to kiss you more. Nothing to be sorry for there."

Aewen grinned and finished chewing the orange. "Mmm…could a morning be more perfect?" she asked, running her fingertips lazily up and down his forearm.

As if in answer, footsteps came down the stairs. The elf sighed and kissed his beloved again. "Well, we could be anywhere but here," he remarked. "Then we could spend more time lazily talking and kissing…but for now this will have to do."

"I long for that day," Aewen said. "It can't come soon enough."

Nestad pressed his cheek against hers and kissed her once more before rising and standing protectively above her as the keys rattled in the door.

The door banged open and two guards entered. "You're needed in the healing tent, elf," one said. "There is a woman there who is very sick."

Nestad nodded slightly. "Come, Aewen," he said, back in the image of the professional healer. "Duty calls." He turned to help her up and winked, a tiny smile curling up a corner of his mouth.

Aewen caught the wink, but didn't understand it at first. She gave him a questioning look, and then realization struck. It was the pregnant woman who was pretending to be sick. She took the elf's hand and stood up, keeping a straight face. They were led up to the top, Aewen walking beside Nestad. When they were in the new morning sunlight, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, smiling up at him.

As they walked together to the healing tent, Nestad began singing in soft Elvish. He couldn't help it; it was a beautiful morning, he was walking hand-in-hand with the woman he loved, and they were a step closer to freedom. The song he chose was a praise to the rising sun, hinted with sorrow, as most elven songs were, but mostly cheerful.

Aewen loved to listen to Nestad's voice. It was so captivating every time. She was so caught up in the melody of the song, that before she knew it, they were at the tent. Persistent moans of pain could be heard from inside.

The song ended as the elf walked through the door, pressing his palms together as he walked briskly to the pregnant woman. She was thrashing all over her bed, moaning in pain and looking delirious. Nestad was impressed; not many people could act like that so convincingly without coaching. 'She has good motivation, I guess,' he decided, turning to those in the beds beside hers. "How long has she been like this?" he asked, concern dripping from his lips.

The man in the bed next to the woman spoke up first. "Nearly two hours," he said. "Is she dying?"

"I don't know…" Nestad knelt beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing well," he whispered, so soft that none but the lass would hear him. He then focused on making his palm glow, making it look like he was actually examining her. She was flushed and sweat beaded on her forehead. His elbow bumped against something hard and hot, and he knew she'd found a heating brick somewhere.

She calmed slightly when he touched her, thinking it was a good chance to get a bit of a rest. "This is exhausting," she whispered, and then moaned softly, keeping up her act.

"It looks like it would be," he replied before rising, his lips pursing thoughtfully. "I've never seen anything quite like this," he murmured, looking as if he were talking more to himself than anyone else.

Aewen came to stand beside him. "What could it be?" she asked, showing equal worry. "She looks awful, she looks like she's dying."

"I really don't know," he replied, glancing at his beloved with fondness before turning his attention back to the woman. "It's nothing I've ever run into in my life."

"Well…can you do anything for her?" the man in the bed over asked. He also looked worried.

"I can treat the symptoms, but…" Nestad looked at the guards sharply. "Who is this woman?" he demanded. "Whom has she been in contact with?"

"She's…of the kitchen staff," one of the guards said. "She helps cook and also to serve each meal."

"Oh Valar…" The elf rested his forehead on his fingertips. "All right. Bring them here. All of them! If this is…" he cut himself off with a sharp head shake. "Bring them here."

"Bring…bring who here?" the guards asked.

"The kitchen staff. They're the ones she spent the most time around." He glanced at the man beside the woman. "I'll have to check you too, sir," he added.

The man in the bed looked fearful. "Me? But…but I feel fine…other than my broken leg."

"I'm sure you feel fine, sir, but I still need to check. I don't want to take any risks…especially since I've never seen this before." Nestad knew exactly what he was doing. By repeating over and over again that he'd never seen this before, he was sowing fear into the people and driving them to actions they wouldn't consider otherwise.

"What do you need me to do?" Aewen asked after the guards left to bring in the kitchen staff.

Nestad thought a moment. "Talk to the lass's neighbor," he finally murmured. "Tell him I can heal his leg quickly, so that won't be a problem if he wants to help as well. I'm going to pick two people out of the kitchen staff and see if they want to leave. For the moment, I have some herb work to do."

Aewen nodded. "All right. And what about all the other people in here that you could not help yesterday?"

"As soon as things have settled a little, then I will tend to them. There's nothing life-threatening, and those who are in the most pain are still sleeping the sleep of the heavily drugged."

"All right," Aewen said. And then she took a seat on the edge of the bed belonging to the man. "Hello there," she said.

The man turned fearful eyes on her. "Can he do anything?" he asked quietly.

"He will do all he can," was the soft answer. "Now, would you like to help at all? He can heal your leg instantly if you would like to get up and help us."

The man frowned slightly. "What can I do? I have no healing training…"

"Nestad will tell you what to do," Aewen said. "He knows you have no training. But he will appoint to you things that he knows you can handle. Would you like to help?"

The man thought about it a moment, his face unreadable. "I guess so," he shrugged. "Better than lying around hoping I won't get whatever she's got."

Aewen didn't know what else to say to the man. She didn't know if Nestad wanted others to know about the ruse yet or not. "I'll go tell him," she said, and stood up, going to the back of the tent. "Nestad? Can you tell me what's going on? Is that man supposed to know our plan yet?"

"I think so," Nestad replied, his hands working some paste together busily. "I want to be able to send a man with the group, and he's young enough to give everyone a fighting chance. Do you think he's worth trusting?"

"He's willing to help, even if he doesn't know what he's supposed to do."

"Good." The elf turned and gave his beloved a quick kiss. "Then we'll include him in your wonderful idea."

"All right, so I'll go out and tell him then," Aewen said. "And what are you making there?"

Nestad smiled. "Another symptom," he replied, pulling his hands gingerly out of the mix. His long fingers were wrapped in cloth, which he quickly peeled off and tossed into the fire. "When applied to skin, it creates painless red spots, much like chicken pox, but without the itch."

Aewen smiled. "Oh, clever," she said. "My elf is a genius."

The healer laughed softly and gave her another kiss. "I try," he replied, tapping her nose with a clean finger.

She grinned. "I'll go back out now," she said. And she kissed his cheek lightly before leaving the room, her lips still tingling from Nestad's kisses.

Nestad watched her go with a loving smile. How had he managed to deserve her love? He was still incredulous about that. Humming an old love song, he turned back to his herbs.

Aewen returned to the man she had been talking to. She sat on the edge of his bed and smiled. "I have found out what you will be required to do if you agree to help us," she said.

The man looked at her for a long moment. He was in his early thirties and had been around the block a few times. "And that would be?" he inquired.

"That woman there…she's not really sick," Aewen said.

The man looked from the moaning woman to Aewen and back a couple times. "Then she's a really good actress," he murmured.

Aewen smiled. "That she is. She's acting this way so we can help her to escape. But she cannot escape alone, for she would be unprotected. Would you be willing to go with her and protect her and a couple others?"

The man thought for a moment. "Where would we go?" he asked, showing he wasn't opposed to the idea, but he was cautious.

"Well…you will die first," she said. "You will become sick like she is, and then, after a day or two, you will die, and she will die. Are you a good actor?"

He shrugged. "Good enough for most things, but I can't make my heart and breathing stop."

"It's all right," Aewen said. "By the time you will need to die this area will be quarantined, and no one who is against us will be able to tell that you're still breathing. They will believe the elf if he says you died. And you will be taken to the burial pit where you will remain until dark. That is when you will make your escape."

Silence descended for a moment as the man thought this over. "It sounds crazy enough to work," he finally said. "And what do I have to lose?"

Aewen smiled. "Your life here is the only thing you will lose," she said. "And you will gain your freedom. "We will have rations for you for your journey, and also a map of the way you should go."

"All right," the man agreed, lying back and looking at the ceiling. "And I'm supposed to act like she is? Moaning, restless movements, all that?"

Aewen nodded. "Yes, just like her. But don't over do it. Start out slowly at first, and build up to it."

He nodded, a little smile pulling at his lips. "This should be fun," he remarked.

Aewen smiled. "So, I will leave you alone now. Nestad will come by soon to heal your leg."

He waved as she walked away and continued looking at the ceiling. Freedom…one of those words every slave knew was dangerous. Like all dangerous things, it was attractive. 'They already killed my wife,' he thought bitterly. 'It might be best if they killed me too. What else have I to lose?'

Aewen went back to the back room of the tent. "Well, he's in," she said. "And quite eager."

"Glad to hear it!" Nestad replied with a smile for her as he glanced over his shoulder. "Two is a very good beginning."

"Yes, it is," she said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back. "Almost done?" she asked. "I think that woman out there could use a break."

"Just finished," the elf said as he turned in her embrace and held her. "Time to give her a break, I think." He deposited a kiss on her forehead and carefully picked up a small jar. "I'll apply this to the lad tonight before bedtime."

Aewen grinned. "This is so exciting," she said. "It feels like it's really going to happen."

"I think it will really happen," Nestad replied with an answering grin. "But we'll have to be careful. It's not going to be easy by any means."

"I know," Aewen said. "Do you think there's a way we could get a hold of some paper? I could draw a map for them. I've studied countless maps of every part of Middle-earth. I could draw one from memory of the way they should take."

"Paper is fairly easy to get a hold of. I have several sheets here. But where shall we send them? Mirkwood is an attractive thought, but would they feel comfortable in an elven kingdom?"

"Probably not," Aewen said. "You are the only elf these people have seen. And you're not exactly…well…"

Nestad looked at her face. "Not exactly what, melethril?" he asked, mildly amused. "Typical?"

Aewen shrugged. "I just don't imagine you representing the entire elven race." She grinned. "No offense."

Nestad smiled back. "You're right," he admitted. "Some are more open to humans than others. I've seen enough of both races to know there are good and bad people in both." He kissed her temple. "And, of course, some good people are better than others."

Aewen smiled. "So…is there anything else I can do to help you here? Maybe I could start drawing the map."

"Good idea." Nestad released her with a reluctant sigh. "Let's get them as far as Esgaroth," he suggested after a moment's thought. "That's a human city, and they may be able to direct them to your people's place in South Mirkwood."

"I'm sure they could," Aewen said. "We know them well. They will take good care of them."

"Then to Esgaroth it is," the elf said, pulling his precious paper out of its cubbyhole carefully. "I have five sheets here," he said. "Enough for five groups. And I'll work on getting more paper later. Be careful where you put the maps."

"Maybe I should draw them one at a time as we need them," Aewen suggested.

"Good idea, if you don't mind spacing them out like that," Nestad replied, picking up a prepared mug of tea and the jar of spot-cream. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to tend to our sick lass and talk to her neighbor."

"And I will draw a map," Aewen said, grinning.

"Have fun," the elf teased before leaving the back room and heading for the lass's bed. "How're you feeling?" he asked, kneeling beside her bed.

"Awful?" she offered quietly, but with a smile. "Truthfully, I'm exhausted."

He smiled back at her and held up the mug of steaming tea. "You'll be able to sleep in just a moment," he promised, donning a pair of thick cloth gloves. "Just let me apply this cream to your face and arms."

"What's it for?" the woman asked, eyeing the cream warily.

"It'll add another symptom to the list. And I think, once it starts appearing, you can settle down with the moaning and thrashing." The quizzical look was still in her eyes, so he elaborated, "It makes pox-like spots appear on your skin where applied. It doesn't hurt, though, I promise."

"Oh…so when they start to appear I stop moaning and all that? What do I do instead?"

"Act listless, like you're not interested in anything. That means hardly responding even to me when I come. I think this will be a fast-acting plague, killing quickly and quietly."

The woman nodded. "I can do that," she said. "It will be a nice rest."

He smiled. "I thought that might come as a relief," he remarked, dipping a finger into the cream. "Close your eyes," he added, hovering his finger above her face.

The woman obeyed. "So…when do I get to 'die'?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"In a couple days, when there's a few others to 'die' with you," the elf replied, spreading the cream on her cheeks, nose, forehead and chin. "I won't send you out alone."

"Thank you," she said. "I was beginning to wonder how I would make it."

"I may be an elf," Nestad said, rubbing the cream in gently, "but I'm not cruel when I can help it. I wouldn't send anyone through the desert alone…" his voice trailed off as the sound of a lot of people approached the tent. "And that'll be the kitchen staff," he murmured, starting on her arms.

"The kitchen staff?" the girl asked, opening her eyes to watch what he was doing.

"Mmhm. The first thing every healer learns is to check the people who have been in contact with a sick person." Nestad finished his work and peeled his gloves off. "Ready for that tea?"

"Yes," the woman said. "So, all the kitchen staff?" She thought for a moment. "What about the people who have eaten the food I helped prepare and serve?"

"That'll come later. I don't want to sift through and recruit more people right now than I have to. Besides, they haven't been in constant contact with you. The staff has."

"Oh…okay," the woman said. "I'm ready now for the tea, as awful as it is."

Nestad gave her the mug and pulled another small jar from his pocket, along with a spoon. "Drink it all, and I'll give you a spoonful of honey to help it down," he promised.

She smiled. "That's tempting for sure." And then she drank the liquid down as quickly as she could, cringing and shivering slightly.

"And, as promised," the elf said, taking the mug from her shaking hand and replacing it with a spoon.

The woman put the spoon in her mouth at once, closing her eyes as she tasted the honey, letting it sit on her tongue for a while. "Thank you," she said after she had finally swallowed it.

"Gladly," he replied, accepting the spoon and sealing the jar again before returning both to his pocket. He knew he would need both again before long.

The woman began to get drowsy quite fast, and in only a few minutes her eyelids were drooping. "I'll sleep now…" she said. "Sleep…"

"A particularly potent mix," Nestad remarked before rising and heading for the door. He nearly bumped into one of the guards he'd sent after the kitchen staff. "Taking full breaths would be a good idea," he pointed out, arching a dark eyebrow.

The guard looked at him in a strange way, obviously not getting what the elf meant. "What are you yammering about?" he said. "I brought the kitchen staff."

"Thank you." Nestad brushed past him, his whole manner that of the concerned healer. His mouth tightened as he looked over the group of about twenty. Clapping his hands, he called for silence.

Every eye turned to the elf. The people were nervous, wondering why they had been brought to the healing tent when none of them felt sick.

"I won't take much of your time," the healer said, his clear voice carrying through the air nicely. "One of your co-workers is down with something I haven't seen before," again, that magic phrase designed to cause fear, "and as a general precaution, I need to check all of you for what she has." He paused a moment, considering how to do that. "Would all of you line up?" he finally asked. "I can check you one-by-one that way."

There was a general murmur of surprise and fear, but everyone obeyed the elf and lined up. The first in line was an elderly woman who was obviously afraid. "Sir, who is it that is it sick?" she asked.

"I never caught her name," the elf replied quietly, resting a hand on the older woman's shoulder and exhaling slowly. "A young woman who helps with the preparation and serving." He had already decided how to pick: find three people who secretly longed for escape more than anything else. Popular rumor said elves could read minds. While it was true that all elves had certain mental powers, some had more than others and chose their way to develop them. Nestad had chosen to learn how to heal. But by definition, a healer had to be able to check someone's mind for brain bruises and the like. Nestad had learned how to read strong desires, even if they were buried in the subconscious.

"It must be Thilia," the woman said. "She did not come in to work yesterday. Poor girl."

Nestad turned the name over in his mind before sending enough of his power through the woman's body for her to know he was there, sending the majority of his power to her mind, searching for her strongest desires.

The woman gasped and looked at the elf, slightly afraid. She backed up a bit. "What is this? What are you doing to me?"

"Peace," Nestad said quietly, meeting her eyes. "I need to check your body for the disease Thilia has. Outward symptoms don't begin until it's far advanced."

The woman calmed slightly, but was still uneasy about it. She hoped she didn't have the disease. She didn't want to die, who did? She was old, and she just wanted her last few years of life to be peaceful. They treated her well there, for a slave—probably because of her age. She wasn't required to do much hard work, and she didn't mind that at all. All she wanted to do was return to her kitchen. At least there she felt she belonged.

Nestad felt all of that in the blink of an eye and nodded, releasing her shoulder. "You're clean," he said with an encouraging smile. "Step to that side, please." He indicated a place to the right.

The woman was so relieved that tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered as she moved away. The next in line was a middle-aged man with a beard and long hair in a ponytail. "We aren't all going to die, are we?" he asked.

"Not if I can help it, sir," the elf replied, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Just relax; that'll make my job easier so you can continue with yours."

The man nodded. "All right," he said. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to check your body for any signs or symptoms of the disease," Nestad said. "You may feel a tingling, like a foot that's fallen asleep, but I promise I won't hurt you."

The man nodded, praying desperately that he was not sick. He had worked very hard to stay healthy ever since coming here. He didn't want to die here. He had a family that was growing up at home without him. He had already missed his fourth child's first steps. He did not want to miss the first steps of his grandchildren. He was determined to see them again before that.

Nestad sent his power as a wave through the man's body and paused at his mind, feeling his desire. "Ah…" he said, letting out a breath. It was a breath of relief, but he was a good enough actor to make it sound like a sound of regret.

"What?" the man asked, looking fearful. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Nestad replied softly, "but…it's there."

"No…" the man groaned, moisture actually welling in his eyes. "No…are you sure? I can't be sick…I can't…"

Nestad felt bad about making the human go through that kind of emotional pain…but he'd already decided that it would be worth a short time of pain so the man could return to his family alive. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "but I couldn't be more sure. It's just starting…you have a chance if I can start work immediately."

"Please," the man begged. "Do all you can…I must live…I must. I have a family."

The elf nodded and squeezed the man's shoulder. "I will," he promised. He turned and indicated the left. "Could you stand there while I check the others?"

The man moved to where Nestad indicated. But instead of standing, he sat down heavily on the ground, resting his face in his hands. The next three people in line were relieved to find out that they did not have the disease. The fourth one was a young woman. And, surprisingly, she looked hopeful. "I hope I have the disease," she said softly to the elf. "If I don't, then I'll gladly expose myself to it."

The elf's eyebrows knit together as he looked at the young woman. "Why so eager to die, young woman?" he asked, keeping his voice soft.

"Because then I can be free…" she said, her eyes showing much pain and suffering. "I can be free of that monster who comes to my cabin almost every night…I can be free of his lusty gaze and his grabbing hands…I can just be free…" A couple silent tears trailed down the girl's face as she met the elf's gaze.

"Peace, youngling," Nestad murmured, letting his power wash through her for the look of the thing. "And your wish is fulfilled," he added, not even having to think about it. All right, that was two…he had already decided that the first group would be five people. So far, two men and two women. Who would be next?

The woman seemed to breath in relief. "Oh…oh…" she said, unable to find words enough for her relief. Her tears streamed down her face, even as a smile spread her lips.

The elf met her eyes and felt a deep sadness for her. Even if she did get away, what life would there be for her, out in the wide world? "Please go stand by where the man is sitting," he said quietly, indicating the man sitting to the left with his face in his hands.

"Thank you," the girl whispered, and moved to the side. The next five people didn't have the disease. The one after them was a boy, only about thirteen or fourteen. He looked quite scared as he stood before the elf. "Please," he said. "If I have the disease, will you be able to cure me?"

Nestad knelt so he was on eye level with the boy. "I will do everything in my power," he assured him quietly. "I swear that to you." He rested a hand on the boy's shoulder and sent his power questing through him. He was in two minds about this one. On the one hand, he wanted all of the children out of the slave camp as soon as possible. But…in the first group? Could he send such a young child with such a small group?

"Thank you," the boy said. "I can't be sick, I have to take care of my mother. She's been sick for a while now and can't go to work. They don't feed her, so I have to bring her food."

Nestad's eyes darkened as he heard that. "When I am done here, will you take me to your mother?" he asked quietly. He hated the thought of someone being sick and not coming for help and starving to death as a result.

The boy hesitated. "She is not allowed to see a healer," he said. "Else she would have come here before now. She is being punished."

"Why?" the healer asked, pulling his power back but keeping a hand on the boy's shoulder so he would have reason to stay and talk to him.

"She defied the commander," the boy said. "When he tried to take her, she refused him. So he had her put in the stocks for two nights in the rain. She got sick, and now she is confined to our cabin, and the guards were ordered not to bring her any food. I have to give her half of mine so she can eat. That's why I must not get sick," he continued. "I need to help my mother."

Nestad thought for a moment. "I sensed no sickness in you," he said at last, "but I have an idea. Go stand to the right, and when I'm done checking everyone, come and speak with me for a moment."

The boy nodded. "Thank you, sir," he said, clearly relieved. The boy moved on, and the rest of the group filed forward one at a time, but there were no more who showed signs of eagerness to escape. Most just wanted to go back to their work—afraid of dying, of course—but not afraid of going back to their work.

"All right," Nestad said, raising his voice. "Those who do not have the disease are free to go. Those who do, please go into the tent and sit on one of the empty beds. I will be in shortly." He watched as the humans did as they were told, keeping his feelings hidden behind his eyes.

All the 'clean' people left, quite gladly, but the boy stayed, and approached Nestad like he had been asked. "What did you want to see me for, sir?" he asked.

"Come with me," Nestad said, going into the healing tent via the back flap. He rooted around in his things for a moment before removing a small packet. "Hide this however you can," he said, "and give it to your mother. Tell her to take one pinch every two hours and place it beneath her tongue. Can you remember that?"

The boy nodded. "Yes," he said. "But, what is it for? Will it make her better?"

Aewen was watching the whole thing silently from a small table where she was drawing the map.

"If you've described all of her symptoms, then yes, this will make her better," the healer replied. "It sounds like a cold gone rogue," he added, more to himself than to anyone else. "If things get worse, or if she runs out and doesn't get better by then, come and talk to me again."

The boy nodded. "When should she get better?" he asked.

"She should start having a little more energy almost right away," Nestad said, tidying something up. "Most of her symptoms should be gone in two to three days. But, and this is very important, she must continue taking the doses for another week after the symptoms leave. If she doesn't, it will return and will be immune to these herbs."

"I will make sure," he said. "Thank you so much, sir. I've been so afraid for her. I knew she would eventually die, and I think it's what they were planning on."

"They probably were, knowing them," Nestad replied darkly, sighing. "Hide it well," he added, handing the packet to the boy. "The guards are always watching."

The boy put the packet of herbs in his baggy shirt. "I won't let them ever find out," he said. "Thank you, so much." And, almost without even thinking about it, he embraced the elf around the waist, so grateful he was.

Nestad returned the hug, placing a hand on the back of the boy's head. He wanted to get this one out in the next group, if his mother was well enough to travel. He could blame it on him being around those who had the sickness and carrying it to his mother. "You're welcome," he replied gently before releasing the boy.

The boy bit his lip to keep from becoming too emotional. "I better get back now," he said, his voice catching. "Thank you again, sir."

The healer nodded in acknowledgment and watched the boy leave the tent. "That commander…" he murmured. "So many lives ruined by him and his actions."

Aewen nodded. "He has a strong presence here," she said softly. "Who was he?" she nodded at the door where the boy had just left.

"The errand boy for the kitchens," Nestad replied, rubbing his brow and running his hands through his dark hair. "I don't know him very well; I just see him running errands once in a while."

"Is he one of the 'sick' ones?" Aewen asked, turning in her chair to face the elf.

"Not yet," he replied. "His mother is sick; he can't abandon her. I'll wait until she's better." He remained still for a moment before sighing. "Tell those that just came in—a young woman and a middle-aged man—that I will be right there. I need to talk to the commander for a moment."

"What?" Aewen said, startled as she got out of her chair. "What for?"

"Peace," Nestad soothed. "I need to request a separate tent for those catching the disease." He winked. "We do want to nip this in the bud," he added dryly.

Aewen put her hand to her chest. "Oh…" she said. "That's all though? I mean…I don't want you to get in any kind of trouble."

The healer stepped closer to his beloved and cupped her face in his hands. "That is all," he promised, planting a lingering kiss on her lips. "I have no desire to get into any trouble."

Aewen swallowed, and then nodded slightly. "All right," she said. And then she put her arms around him, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest for a moment. "I'll be watching for your return."

Nestad held her for a moment, feeling her heartbeat before releasing her. "I shall hasten back to your side," he promised, kissing her forehead.

"You better," she said. "Or else I'll come looking for you." She grinned slightly, showing him that she wasn't serious…or at least not very serious.

The elf chuckled softly, stroking her soft cheek with one hand before leaving the tent via the back way. He didn't feel like dealing with more soldiers than he had to right at that moment; the interview with the commander would be difficult enough.

Aewen sighed and tucked a strand of dirty hair behind her ear. She was worried for Nestad, going to see that awful commander. But what could she do about it? She turned her half-completed map over, just in case anyone wandered into the back room. And then she went into the front to find the people that Nestad told her about.

It only took the healer a moment to reach the commander's tent. The guards barred his way, which he'd expected after his last time here. "I need to speak with the commander on a matter of some urgency," he said, his voice calm as he folded his hands in front of himself.

"And what is this 'urgency'?" one of the guards said, a sneer on his face.

"A matter I may only disclose to the commander. I do not wish to cause a camp-wide panic." That was a lie; he wanted everyone to be terrified of what was going on, but the guards didn't need to know that.

The guard seemed to growl at the elf, but he disappeared into the tent anyway, going to inform the commander. A moment later, he returned. "He will see you," he said, pulling back the flap to allow Nestad entrance.

The healer bowed his head very slightly in acknowledgment before entering the tent. He had to control a quick flutter of fear as he glanced around the room. He didn't like this tent; it had too many bad memories for him, the most recent being just before the commander claimed Aewen's body.

The commander was sitting behind his desk, and he didn't stand up when Nestad entered. "What is it now, elf?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I came to ask for permission to set up a separate tent by the healing tent," Nestad returned bluntly. Politics was for later; he didn't want to leave Aewen alone in the healing tent longer than he had to.

"What for?" was the simple, and expected, reply.

The elf let out a breath. "It's too soon to say, but…well, a young woman came in yesterday with a simple cold. When I examined her, however, I found something in her body, a disease that baffled my powers. I've never seen anything like it. Since then, I have found three other people with the same disease. I'm afraid it may turn into an epidemic if those who have it aren't quarantined."

The commander looked carefully at the elf, his eyes narrowed. "An epidemic?" he said. "Is the disease fatal?"

"I don't know," Nestad replied, meeting those cold eyes calmly. "I just discovered the disease yesterday. From what I observed in the lass's body, however, it may well be fatal. It attacks the brain and nervous systems."

The commander seemed to think about it for a moment. "You may have a second tent," he said. "Only you are allowed to go into it. And do not enter a populated area, like the mess or the supply area, without changing your clothes. I don't it spreading around the camp on you."

The elf gave the commander a long look. "I know how to work with epidemics," he said dryly. "I have dealt with them before. From past experience, I can protect one other besides myself from getting ill, and I will need help."

"And who might that be?" the commander asked. "Your lovely assistant?"

"Yes," Nestad replied, ignoring the sarcasm. "She's a capable set of hands and the easiest to spare from other work."

"Hm," the man grunted. "I may not let her. For then she will be unavailable to me. And I admit; I have missed her beauty in my tent. Truly, she must be a descendant of the gods—or a highborn princess, to possess such beauty and spirit? It makes one want to tame that spirit, in order to better enjoy the beauty."

The elf's expression didn't change, but anger built inside of him at those words. "She is the easiest to spare from the fields or the kitchen," he repeated blandly.

Rafied laughed. "Oh, sure she is," he said. "She never had a job before you claimed her. You move fast, elf. You know what you want; I'll give you that. But…I still own her. And so I can do with her as I please. And she is too beautiful to waste in such a way. I should have made her my personal mistress from the beginning."

Nestad's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Perhaps you own her in name, commander," he said, his voice quiet and lethal, "but ownership does not begin and end there."

The commander stood up. "What are you saying?" His voice was cold and threatening.

The elf drew himself to his full height, just an inch or so taller than the commander. "You can claim her body," he said, his voice remaining at the same volume, "but her heart and soul belongs elsewhere, beyond your reach. Without those, you will never tame her, as you dream."

"I don't need her heart and soul. As far as I'm concerned, she has none. She is a thing to be tamed, and tamed she can be. I have already done so once. I shall do it again and again until she is but clay in my hands to mould as I please. Every woman succumbs eventually, elf. She is no different."

Nestad's hands clenched into fists. "She is a human being," he said, an iron edge to his voice. "Not a thing. A person! And she is different. She has never been and never will be like any other woman. She will die before she is molded by you."

Rafied raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly that he had managed to nick the elf's temper. "Oh? And how is she different from other women, other than in her exceptional beauty?"

"She has a will of iron," the healer replied, collecting his temper and letting his hands fall open loosely, ready for action. "A will that kept her alive through something a woman should never have to go through. She should not have survived the night, but she did."

Rafied scoffed and waved his hand as if that didn't matter. "Enough of this, I don't need to argue it with you, you are not my councilor. I will do as I please with her, and you will do your job. And that is to contain this sickness and heal the people who need it. You leave me to carry out my own business as I see fit."

"I may not be your advisor," Nestad said quietly, "but take this warning: if what you plan to do will harm her in any way, you will pay in blood to me. This is a friendly warning." His eyes were dark with promise, as he looked the commander in the eye, seeking to convince him of his determination to see that through, no matter what it cost to him.

The commander's eyes narrowed. And the man looked at the elf for a long time in silence. "Leave," he finally said with a wave of his hand.

The healer bowed his head very slightly before turning on his heel and heading for the door, every sense alert for any hint of an attack from behind.

But no attack came. The commander sat back down at his desk and watched in brooding silence as the elf left. But if Rafied's eyes had been daggers, then Nestad would have already been dead from being stabbed in the back.

Only when he was a long way from Rafied's tent did Nestad allow himself to breathe properly. He rested a hand on his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. That had been terrifying, but he felt good about it. At least when he smashed the commander's head through the dirt, he would be able to say he'd warned him.

Aewen was still sitting at the small table in the back room of the tent, nearly finished with the map. She was bent over her work and so intent on it that she didn't hear Nestad return. She was mumbling softly to herself. "And so…along the Carnen…until it joins with Celduin…wasn't the place hard to see? Something was there…what was it? A wood! That's what it was. There's a large wood there. I should mention that on the map…" and then she dipped her quill again and began to draw the wood at the joining of the two rivers.

Nestad watched with interest as the map took shape under her fingers. He had tried drawing before, but he wasn't very good at it. He crept around her, careful not to jostle her or startle her. Paper was precious, and startling her would probably ruin that piece.

Aewen saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up quickly and smiled when she saw him there. "You're back," she said, setting her quill aside.

"I am," Nestad replied, moving closer to her and giving her a tender kiss. "That looks quite nice," he added, motioning to the map.

Aewen smiled and tore her gaze away from him to look at her morning's work. "It's all right," she said. "It will get them to where they need to go."

"That's all one can ask of a map," the healer replied, resting an arm lightly around her waist in a quietly protective gesture. He sighed. "Now…to speak with the tent-masters and get them to put up the tent. The commander agreed."

"Oh, did he? I was so afraid for you," she admitted. "I was having a hard time concentrating while you were gone."

Nestad held his beloved closer. "There was nothing to fear," he soothed. "I kept my voice below a shout the whole time." His eyes twinkled, inviting her to share the joke.

She couldn't help but laugh lightly when he said that. She looked up at him. "Well, good for you," she said. "Anyway, so he approved the tent. Where is it going to be put?"

"Far enough from this tent and the other tents to avoid the spread of infection, but close enough to this one so I can keep an eye on the regular patients." That reminded the elf of the commander's words concerning Aewen, and his eyes darkened a bit in anger. Never would he allow his beloved to be taken away again.

She looked at him closely for a moment, and then frowned slightly. "What is it?" she said softly, seeing something appear in his eyes.

The healer took a breath. "Aewen, he may well send people to try and take you away," he said quietly. "We got into a bit of argument about that, and I don't think I left him in a good mood."

Fear entered Aewen's eyes. "What do you mean, take me away? Away to where? And why?" She moved a little closer to him.

"Away to his tent, melethril," Nestad replied gently, holding her. "And why? What else is the commander famous for?"

Aewen shuddered slightly. "Nestad…" she said softly. "Why me? Of all the women here, why me?"

"Because you intrigue him," the healer replied, still holding her close. "Because he dreams of taming your proud spirit." He snorted softly. "I doubt anyone could, not without some willingness on your part, melethril."

"I shouldn't have been so defiant towards him when he first saw me. I should have been more…I don't know…different. Maybe then he wouldn't have been attracted to me."

Nestad shrugged slightly. "What's past is past," he said quietly. " 'What-ifs' can drive you to madness." He let out a breath. "But we shall see what will happen. Until then…"

She held onto him tightly. "I'm so afraid, Nestad," she whispered. "So afraid…." She buried her face in his tunic and tears stained the fabric. "He…he did terrible things to me…didn't he?"

The healer held her close, letting her cry herself out. He didn't want to bring the bad memories back, but he would do her no favor by lying to her. "Yes," he replied, his voice a whisper.

His confirmation only strengthened her fear. It gripped her deep in the pit of her stomach and made her feel sick. "What do I do?" she begged. "How can I escape him?"

Nestad sent strength into her, fighting back her fear for her. "He will not touch you," he said quietly, an iron edge to his voice. "Not while I live and breathe."

"But how can you be sure of that?" Aewen asked. "How do you know? He touched me before…"

"He did," Nestad replied, "and I have hated myself for allowing that since the moment it happened. Never again. He has been warned."

"But you won't let him hurt you, right?" she asked, looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks. "I don't want you hurt again, Nestad. No matter what happens to me."

"Melethril." Nestad cupped her face in one strong hand. "I will die if anything happens to you. I'd sooner live through whatever he dreams up than see that happen to you again." He kissed her cheeks gently. "But that's only if he has a throat to shout for help with," he added grimly. "He seems to think I am a healer alone."

"But he has many men at his aid. You can't withstand him forever. And what if…" She stopped and looked up at him in fear. "What if he kills you?"

"He won't," the healer replied quietly. "He won't. He's a fairly rational man; he remembers what the death rates were before I came and how they have plummeted since. I'll find something, anything."

"But…but…" Aewen looked up at him, new tears trailing down her face. She was so afraid. If she lost Nestad, she knew that she would die there in that place. She knew that without him there would be no reason to keep on living.

"I only know one thing, melethril," Nestad said, his thumb gently wiping the tears away. "He will not touch you again. Details…well, we shall see about those when they come."

"I pray they never come," she whispered. "Never…" and she pressed her cheek to his chest again, closing her eyes. "Never…" she repeated.

"So do I," the healer replied, holding her for a moment longer. He had the sense that time was passing too quickly, that something was coming closer fast. He'd never had the gift of foresight, but he'd learned to trust his instincts.

"Well…" Aewen said after several minutes. "We should get back to our work. You need to get that tent set up, and I need to finish this map…"

Nestad nodded. "Be careful," he cautioned. "If anyone you don't know comes into the tent without a wounded person with them, come and find me immediately."

She nodded. "I will, don't worry. I'm going to be on my guard all the time from now on."

"That reassures my heart, melethril," the healer replied, kissing her long and lovingly. "I will return as soon as the tent is set up and speak to those who have been selected from the kitchen crew."

Aewen nodded, biting her lip, tasting Nestad's kiss there. "I'll stay in here until you need me. I feel safer in here."

"And I feel safer when you are out of the general eye," he agreed, embracing her one last time before releasing her with a sigh and rubbing his palms together.

"I'll see you later," Aewen said. And after he left, she turned back to her map, wrapping her arms around herself and drawing a shuddering breath. Tears of fear began to fall from her eyes again, and she leaned over the table, resting her forehead against her arm, letting her shoulders shake from light sobs. She could feel cold dread gripping her heart. She knew that she had not seen the last of the commander.

Very few people had ever seen Nestad run anywhere. He was an elf; he walked with a measured, graceful tread, always. Not right now: the moment he was out of the healing tent, he began running, relatively unhampered by his leg chains. Five years of wearing them had given him a feel for how fast he could run with them on. He reached the tent-master's place within a few moments and explained what he needed the smaller tent for, ignoring the man's stare at how hard the elf was breathing.

"And do you have the commander's consent for this new tent?" the man asked.

"I do," Nestad replied, catching his breath.

The man took out a piece of paper and a quill. "And where should this new tent be set up?"

Using a map of the camp, Nestad indicated a place closer to the death pit than to the healing tent. "Here," he replied. "It needs to be far enough away from the healing tent so the people whose health is already compromised will not be in danger."

The man nodded and made some notes on his paper. "And how many beds should this tent fit?"

"For the moment, about fifteen. That may well change." The elf's face was sober, as if he were thinking about just how bad the threatened plague could get.

The man made another note on his paper. "And when do you need this tent?"

"As soon as possible," Nestad replied. "Within the day would be best, though I'll settle for tomorrow if I need to."

The man nodded. "All right, I'll order some men as soon as I can. Good day," he said, excusing Nestad, turning his back on the elf as if he had a full day of work to do in the tent supply area.

"Thank you," Nestad said before taking to his heels again, aiming for the healing tent like a shot arrow. He prayed nothing had happened in his absence.

Nothing had changed since Nestad left; other than the fact that Aewen had cried herself to sleep on the table. Her face stained by her tears. Her brow was creased slightly, showing how troubled her heart was.

The elf placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, wishing he could simply spirit her away to somewhere safe where she would never have to fear the commander again. Unfortunately, such days were still in the future. He sighed and walked into the main body of the tent to speak with those he had chosen.

Aewen woke just after he had gone again. She looked around, blinking the tears and sleep from her eyes. Had someone just been there? She got up and went to the door of the partition. She saw Nestad out there, kneeling down at the bedside of one of the new patients. She sighed and went back to her work. She wished this day could be over so that she could sleep away all her fears and worries.

Nestad went first to the bed of the man who'd said he had a family and couldn't die. "What is your name, sir?" he asked quietly, kneeling by his bed.

"My name is Rû," the man said. "What is this sickness? I don't feel sick at all."

"Before I answer that," the elf replied, "let me ask you a question. What would you do to return to your family? To your wife and your four children?" His blue eyes met the other male's directly.

"I would do anything," the man said. "I've been keeping myself healthy and strong, just in case there is a chance I could get away from here, so that I would make it back alive. I would do anything for them."

Nestad searched Rû's face for any trace of a lie and saw none. "There is no sickness," he said very quietly.

The man frowned and looked at the healer incredulously. "No…no sickness?" he said. "But you said…"

"I know what I said," the elf replied. "And I apologize for making you go through the fear of dying. It was necessary." He took a breath. "I plan to free as many slaves as possible, and the farce of an epidemic is my tool. Are you willing to pretend to be very sick and die to see your family again?"

The man smiled slightly. "Just tell me what I need to do," he said. "I'm one hundred percent willing."

Nestad let out a breath of relief as he heard those words. "Thank you," he murmured. Wetting his lips, he explained the symptoms thus far and how he was to act. As he spoke, he glanced at the pregnant woman, still sleeping. Red pox marks were stark red against her skin.

The man nodded, listening to the explanation. "I can do that," he said. "Thank you so much. It's a very good idea. I should have thought of it myself."

Nestad smiled. "By the end of the day, we will be hopefully instilled in our new tent. There I will give details on the escape itself. Where do you live?"

"Gondor," Rû answered. "Anórien, actually. There's a little village there by the mountains."

The elf thought about that a moment before nodding. "There will be a map as far as Esgaroth on Long Lake," he said. "The humans there will be able to direct you to the human establishment in South Mirkwood, and from there to Gondor. It won't be easy, but I think you can manage."

Rû nodded. "It sounds almost too good to be true," he said. "Will I be going alone?"

Nestad shook his head. "Three others will be going with you. You'll have the chance to meet them and talk with them when everyone's settled in the new tent. Until then, lay down and continue acting apprehensive for about another hour before displaying the beginning signs."

Rû nodded and then clutched Nestad's arm. "Thank you," he said earnestly. "Thank you so much."

The elf returned the firm grip, meeting the man's eyes with a hint of a smile. "It is my delight," he replied. "When you get home, make sure to embrace each of your children for me. They are beautiful."

The man smiled. "I will," he said. "I sure will. Thank you again."

Nestad returned the smile before rising and walking to the bed of the young woman. She was perched on the edge, her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes staring vacantly at nothing. He opted not to touch her; from what she'd said, enough men to last her a lifetime had touched her. Instead, he knelt in front of her and sought to meet her eyes.

Her eyes came into focus and she looked at him, but she didn't say anything. She seemed to be just a broken shell of a person, and still so young.

The healer's heart broke for the girl before him, and he had to blink rapidly to keep tears back. "What is your name, lass?" he asked quietly.

"Meril," she whispered.

"Meril, do you have any family outside of this camp?" Nestad asked. He didn't know much about this girl, except the images he'd seen in her mind, and those were things he would fight to forget for the rest of his life.

She shook her head. "I don't know…I was brought here when I was a very small child…I can't remember even where I came from."

The elf studied her for a moment and made a mental guess. "What if I told you I could get you out of this camp alive?" he murmured, genuinely curious. He'd never seen a woman as broken as Meril; he had no idea how she would act and react.

"Get out?" she asked, a little confused. "I…I don't understand…you said I was going to die…" tears welled in her eyes.

"Shh, shh," Nestad soothed, wishing he dared touch her. "In one sense, you are. You will die to this camp and the life you've known here. But do you want to leave and try to make a life elsewhere?"

"How?" the girl asked. "How can I? I will be alone. Where will I go?" She wiped at her eyes, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Not alone," the elf replied. "Three others will be with you. And Esgaroth is the first stop, though you are welcome to continue onward to Mirkwood, or Rohan, or Gondor… you can go anywhere."

"I will be alone," she said softly. "I don't know anyone. Where will I live? How will I live? I would be better off just dying right now…"

Nestad sat back on his heels. "If that's truly the way you feel, I can show you the way," he said quietly. He almost never offered that as an option; he always wanted his patients to fight for life. But what did this girl have to live for?

"So…I'm not sick?" she asked.

The elf shook his head. "I had my reasons for saying what I did," he replied. "But there is no sickness in you, save for a sickness of the heart."

The girl let her tears fall freely, and her shoulders shook with sobs. "Why would you do anything for me?" she begged. "I'm not worth it. I am…I am nothing…"

"That's not true," Nestad replied, his voice very gentle. "You're a person, a child of Ilúvatar. You are worth whatever I can do for you."

"But why?" she said. "Why me? Why not someone else who is stronger, and has more hope than I? How can I possibly be any help to you?"

"This is not to help me, Meril. I want to help you." The healer was silent a second. "When I look at you, Meril, I see a child who has been hurt, torn, abused in her very short lifetime. I want to do what I can to put you back together."

She looked up at him through her tears, as if searching for the truth of his words. When she saw no lie behind his eyes, new tears came. It was obvious that she was greatly touched by what he said, and still unable to believe that it could be true.

Nestad took out a handkerchief and rested it on her knee. "I know it may seem difficult to believe," he said quietly. "To believe that a male, any male, would do anything to help you and not himself. But it's true, I swear it to you. Will you allow me the chance to help you?"

She stared at the handkerchief for a moment, and then picked it up and wiped her eyes. She nodded. "If you can," she said softly, not looking up at him.

The healer let out a breath. "I can and will," he said. He then went on to tell her about the disease three others were pantomiming around the tent. He went on to explain how it would be used as a springboard for escape.

"And so…you want me to act sick also? So that I can escape and go…where?"

Nestad hesitated. "That's up to you," he replied. "If you prefer the company of humans, you could stay in Esgaroth or South Mirkwood. But if those don't suit, I could send you to my homeland of Mirkwood. They would take care of you there, teach you a trade."

"I…I don't know…" she hesitated. "I just…" She began crying again.

"Peace," the healer soothed, projecting an aura of calm and peace. It was horribly inefficient, but it seemed to be the only way he could calm the young woman without scaring her worse.

"Am I hopeless?" she asked the elf, looking up at him. "It seems that no matter where I go or what I do, I attract evil men, and people who make fun. Why are you different?"

"Because I'm a healer," was the simple answer. "I'm someone who has learned to listen to his heart and the hearts of others. Because I know pain and suffering as well, perhaps not to the degree you know it, but enough to give me an empathy for you that few others have."

"I am…unworthy…" was the quiet reply.

"No you are not, Meril." The healer was silent an instant. "In the language of my people, 'Meril' means rose. That's how I see you. You are a beautiful rose, sweet and precious. Yes, you've been hurt. But not destroyed."

She cried some more. Deep sobs that shook her body. Her hands were shaking and she put them over her face to hide her shame.

Nestad's hand hovered gently over her slim back, not touching, but offering his comfort as best as he could. "Sîdh," he murmured. He went on talking softly in Elvish, seeking to comfort her.

The girl leaned close to him, and then wrapped her arms around his waist, deciding to risk all for a bit of love. She had never felt love before—or at least could not remember a time when she had—and she was drawn to it like a magnet. It was worth everything to her.

The healer held her close, still murmuring softly as he let a fatherly love cradle the girl-child in his arms.

And Meril just cried against him, letting go of everything she had been keeping pent up inside her for so long. She had never cried on another's shoulder before, though she had always dreamed of it.

"That's it," Nestad murmured in Common. "Let it go…" He rocked gently, humming a song softly.

The girl cried for many minutes, not letting go of the elf. And gradually her tears lessened, until they stopped altogether. She had fallen asleep in Nestad's arms, completely exhausted.

The elf held her for a few moments after she fell asleep, soothing away the dreams that tried to trouble her. At last, he put her into her bed and tucked her in. "Estë," he murmured, "give her rest and healing dreams. Vairë, weave a new path for her feet."

Aewen watched the whole thing from the door of the partition; having heard the crying, she came out to see what was going on. She now had a bit of moisture in her own eyes, as the pain the poor girl must be feeling troubled her. But she was glad that Nestad seemed to get through to her.

The elf began making the round of the tent, easing pain and doing healing where it was necessary. His eyes caught on Aewen and softened as he headed for her, wiping his eyes as well. "Melethril," he murmured, touching her shoulder. "I didn't know you were awake."

She nodded, biting her lip. "I've been awake. I think I felt you leave the room."

Nestad gathered her into his arms, pulling her behind the partition and holding her close. "It's hard to see such pain," he said after a moment's silence. "To know that I can only do so much to heal the damage done by so many others."

"I think you did a lot," Aewen said. "I think you've done more than has ever been done for her before."

He smiled into her hair. "Thank you," he murmured. "That means a lot to me."

Aewen put her arms around him tightly, closing her eyes. She swallowed hard. After a moment she said softly, "I finished the map…"

"Oh, well done, melethril!" he praised gently, delighting in her embrace. He lifted his head a little and looked at the table where she had been working. The map lay there, beautiful in its simplicity and accuracy.

Aewen also looked in the direction of the table. "I enjoyed working on it," she admitted. "I've missed drawing. I used to draw almost every day when I was at home."

"I can tell," Nestad remarked. "It's very beautiful…far better than what I could do." He smiled ruefully, remembering his various attempts to draw maps when he was in training, all those years ago.

Aewen smiled. "Thank you," she said. "It's the best I could do from memory. But tell me, how did it go out there besides with the girl? Did you talk to all three of them?"

"I talked to the man who has a family. His name is Rû, and he's eager to help. I didn't talk to the pregnant lass's neighbor; I got involved with Meril."

"How many from the kitchen staff did you choose?" Aewen asked.

"Two," Nestad replied quietly. "Only one was determined not to die because of his family, and the other wanted to die." Sadness shone in his eyes. "Four is a large enough group for the first time. It's not so many that someone would get suspicious, but not so small that they will be in significant danger when they leave."

"Two…" Aewen whispered. "Only two out of all those people? What did the others want then?"

"They wanted to return to work, to not die, or any of other smaller desires." The elf sighed. "They're afraid, and with good reason, to dream of escape."

"It's a pity, that they have given up so. But I guess they have gotten used to life here. I suppose for some it is not that bad."

"It's said that one can get used to anything." The healer shrugged. "I suppose it's true. It still saddens my heart. Still, we'll get as many as possible out."

Aewen nodded. "And now what?" She asked. "What else can I do?"

"Well, right now we're waiting for the tent-master to have the tent set up. Until then, we continue with usual work." Nestad released her and went to a small drawer, drawing out a simple wooden charm on a leather thong. He wrapped his hand around it and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly.

"What are you doing?" Aewen asked curiously, coming closer to him.

His eyes still closed, the healer lifted one finger in the universal sign for 'wait a moment'. At last, his eyes flickered open and he opened his hand. The charm was still there, but now it was glowing a light blue, shimmering. "This," he said, "is your protection against the sickness. Never take it off."

Aewen's eyes widened slightly. "What is it?" she asked softly. "What did you do to it?"

"I stored enough of my strength in it to make it glow convincingly," the elf murmured, putting it around her neck. "It's just a piece of wood carved in a pretty shape, but I figured that, since I have to give the show of protecting you from the disease anyway, you may as well wear something pretty."

Aewen smiled, admiring the pendant. "It is pretty," she said. "Thank you." She looked up at him with a smile.

Nestad kissed her gently. "Gladly," he replied, touching the tip of her nose with his gently.

Aewen put her arms around him and returned his kiss, becoming lost in it for a moment. She still had a hard time believing that she had captured the love of an elf. An immortal being. She felt so unworthy, and yet so thankful.

They remained like that for a few moments, gently tasting each other as the pendant glowed between them. At last, they parted, gasping for breath. Nestad rested his cheek against hers tenderly. "Melin le," he murmured.

Aewen hugged him tightly, her eyes closed. Her heart was swelling with emotion and a feeling that she knew, but for some reason was still afraid to admit. 'Just tell him,' her inner heart said. 'He needs to know. He needs to hear it. He's been waiting…' Finally Aewen couldn't hide it anymore, and she no longer wanted to. She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes. "I love you, Nestad," she whispered.

Tears pooled in the elf's blue eyes as he heard the words he'd dreamed of since realizing he loved her. He cupped her face in one hand and kissed her again, unable to put into words how deeply her whispered words had affected him.

Aewen felt wonderful. To see such happiness in his eyes was worth everything. And now that she had admitted her feelings verbally, she felt like it was for certain. She loved him, and he loved her. There was nothing standing between them now. She kissed him back eagerly, holding onto him as tight as she could, as her own tears welled in her eyes.

Nestad was so lost in the wonder of her kiss, of the feelings her words evoked, that he missed any warning signs. Thus, he was badly startled when a dry voice remarked, "So the stories are true." The elf recognized that voice even as he jerked his head up to look. Rafied.

Aewen cried out softly, startled. She quickly hid behind Nestad, keeping her arms around him as she looked at the evil commander who had dared enter the one place she had felt safe. Her whole body began to tremble in fear.

"Peace," Nestad murmured, resting a hand on her arms as he leveled a glare on the commander. "I do not warn lightly," he said quietly, his voice edged with utter determination. "Keep that in mind."

The commander raised his hands. "I just came down to see how you've been doing with all of the new sick. And what was I to find when I came into the tent? Why…beds full of patients…yet no healer." His tone was mocking. "And I come in here to see the sweetest sight…" He sighed, as if it touched his heart.

The healer's eyes flashed. "Things are quiet right now," he said, reaching one hand back to touch Aewen's side, trying to soothe her tremors. "I dare not use too much strength to completely heal those I could heal, as I need everything I can find for this new disease. And what do you care, anyway?"

The commander shrugged. "I don't," he admitted. "But I think things are all but quiet. Especially back here." His gaze shifted to Aewen. He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, lovely. 'Tis a shame you give yourself freely to a non-human, and cringe from the touch of your own kind. Perhaps I shall have to relearn you what's right."

Nestad's hands clenched into fists, coming in front to prepare for any advance on the part of Rafied. "You will never touch her again," he said. It wasn't a threat, or a challenge. It was a simple statement of how things were going to be.

The commander laughed. "Oh, really?" he said. "We'll just see about that. You can't be with her every second of the day. And when you least expect it, I will find her. She is mine, and I will have her. There really is nothing you can do about it, elf."

"She is not property to be owned. She is a woman to be wooed," was the quiet response. "Until you understand that, you are not fit to even look upon her beauty." The elf stood to his full height, shadowing and protecting Aewen from the commander's eyes.

"Wooed?" Rafied repeated, laughing. "Tamed, you mean. Subdued. That's what women are for. And their smaller size and natural…weakness…makes it so much easier. Women were put on this earth to serve men. And your little lover will serve me the way I tell her to."

"You're wrong." Nestad's quiet voice cut through his laughter. "Women are to be treated with respect, gentleness. Yes, they are smaller. But they are not for the taming and the breaking. And I can almost pity you for believing as you do. Almost." The elf's light seemed to brighten a bit.

The man scoffed. "I don't need your pity, nor do I want it. You have only one thing I want. And I will get it. You just wait and see…" And with that, he turned and left the tent.

As soon as he was gone, Aewen sank to her knees, her body trembling and tears of fear running down her cheeks. She had never been so afraid in her life. And she was ashamed of it.

The healer turned and knelt beside Aewen, cradling her and soothing her. "Shh, shh," he murmured. "There is no shame, not here. Fear when confronting a monster is normal." He kissed her cheeks, tasting the bitter salt of her tears.

"He'll…he'll find me," she sobbed. "I know he will. How can I escape him? How?"

The elf was quiet a moment before letting out a soft sigh. "He may well," he admitted. "I can't be everywhere all the time." He released her and rose, digging through another drawer. "Hide this somewhere safe," he said, returning to her with a sheathed knife in hand.

Aewen stared at the weapon. "Where did you get it?" she asked softly, slowly reaching out to take the hilt in her hand.

"A healer has access to everything, and I have a friend in the smiths' tent." Nestad released the weapon, letting her take it. "You have had some weapons' training?"

She nodded. "Yes…but…"

"Use it at direst need only," he instructed. "Your greatest advantage will be that he will not expect a woman to know how to use a weapon, nor will he expect you to have a weapon."

"But I've never killed in a personal way before," Aewen said. "I've killed only twice. And those two times were in the small battle that ended in my captivity here. I don't know if I could…"

"I think you could, if you needed to," the healer said quietly. "If the fear that consumed you could be turned to desperate action, it's best to have a tool on hand to do the action with."

"But…if I kill him…" she said slowly. "They will know…and they'll put me to death. Or put me in some kind of solitary confinement. They'll separate us, Nestad. I would have killed their leader." She was obviously very afraid.

"What, you think they wouldn't kill him themselves if they could? Melethril, they'd be so busy debating over the choice of a new leader that they would barely notice you." He touched her face gently. "And I'll be there. I keep close mental tabs on you; if you kill him, I'll know and be there in a heartbeat."

"Really?" Aewen asked, looking at him through her tears. "You can really feel me that well?"

"You gave me part of your strength. That gave me the ability to at least keep tabs on you. Add that to how much I love you…" he kissed her cheeks gently, "and it's really quite easy."

"I wish I could feel you, even when we're apart. It would be such a comfort. You elves are blessed."

One of the elf's long fingers tapped the shining pendant around her neck. "Part of my strength is in this. If you need to feel me, put your hand around this and recall everything you remember of me."

Aewen took the pendant in her fingers, admiring it through her tears, which made the glowing wood seem to sparkle. "I will," she said. And clasped her hand tightly around it. "I will…" she leaned close to him, resting her forehead against his chest.

His arms wrapped around her, cradling her close and soothing the last of her fears. "I won't ever really leave you, melethril," he murmured. "I don't abandon those I love."

Aewen clung to him desperately, wishing he would just take her away to some place safe where there were no enemies and no threats. Where they could spend the day alone together in peace, and just be happy for a little while. At that moment this was her greatest wish.

They knelt on the ground like that for some time, each wishing in their own way for peace and safety. At last, Nestad kissed the top of her head and murmured, "Are you all right?"

Aewen shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't really have a choice but to be all right…I must go on. I can't do what I really want to do."

The elf cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her face, leaving a small residue of his power wherever he touched her. Usually that happened naturally, but right now he was consciously giving her a little of his power, enough for her to cling to when needed. "One day," he murmured, "that will be different. We will return to Minas Anor and explore the gardens together. I swear to you, we will make it."

She looked up at him and smiled faintly. "The promise of that day will keep me going through all the trials here," she said softly. "It is a day I long for more than anything."

"As do I," Nestad replied gently, giving her one last kiss before releasing her face and rising gracefully. He extended his hands down to her, smiling at her.

She accepted his hands gladly and rose to her feet. She put her arms around his waist. "I love you, Nestad," she said softly. "Thank you for your comfort. For knowing what I needed."

"I love you, Aewen," he replied, pulling her gently against himself. "Thank you for supporting me, for standing with me." He rested his cheek against hers. "You are my strength, my little wing-fish."

She giggled slightly at the nickname. "Wing-fish, eh?" she said, looking up at him with a smile. "I like that."

"So do I," he smiled, glad to see a smile on her face again. "That is my name for you. My wing-fish." He kissed her cheek. "For you have learned to fly," he added in her ear.

She squeezed him tighter for a moment. "I've learned to fly…" she whispered to herself. She guessed it was true. She had come out of the water and into the trees so that she could love a bird. She was no longer constrained. And she felt free.

He held her for a moment longer before releasing her with a reluctant sigh. "I hear the sound of hammers on tent stakes, which means the new tent is being set up," he said, looking into the main part of the tent. "And we should return to our duties. Hide the blade in a place you can reach it easily, but is not obvious to any casual observer."

Aewen considered that a moment. Then she lifted her skirt up past her knee and strapped the sheath of the dagger to her thigh, just above her knee. "No one should see it here," she said. "And I can grab it easy enough."

The elf nodded in approval. "Very good," he said. "A perfect spot." He kissed her once more, longingly, before heading into the main part of the tent, affecting the demeanor of a collected healer. He felt more like a lovesick swain, hungering for the sight of his little wing-fish every second of the day, but he was a convincing actor.

Aewen followed him, not sure what she should do now that she was finished with the map (which she had folded and tucked into a tiny drawer in the back of the tent). She went to check on the patients, bringing them water if they wished.

"I'll be right back, Aewen," Nestad called from the entrance. "Call if anything changes with our new patients." His eyes added, 'and if Rafied comes back, scream for me.'

Aewen nodded, and waved to him as she sat down with a little boy. "I will," she assured him.

Thus reassured, the elf went out to see how the tent was coming. It was a bit of a walk to the new tent, but he crossed it quickly enough and rested a hand on his hip as he watching it going up.

It didn't take very long for the slaves who had been chosen to set up the tent. They all had a feeling about what the tent would be used for, and they all hoped they wouldn't end up in it. At last the tent was up, and tools were packed away. The overseer noticed the elf and came over to him. "There's your tent," he said. "Do you want me to make some men to bring cots from the supply tent?"

"I would appreciate that," Nestad replied, smiling slightly.

The man grunted and turned to a few of the men who were just beginning to walk away. "Hey! You four! Bring cots from the supply tent! What do you think, work time's over?" He laughed. "Think again!"

Nestad rolled his eyes and turned away, deciding that he needed to help Aewen get the four people ready to move to the new tent.

Aewen had spent the time after visiting all the patients, washing dirty bandages. She was kneeling on the floor in front of the tub and scrub board, her sleeves rolled up, her arms covered with soap suds. She was scrubbing hard at the bloodstained bandages, trying to get them clean. What she really needed was her hair in a braid, as it was falling over her shoulders and getting in her way.

The healer entered silently and looked around the tent for Aewen. He hadn't felt any alarm from her, so he knew she wasn't in trouble…ah, there she was, bent industrially over the washtub. Her long hair was being a nuisance, as long hair certainly could be. Nestad knew about that. Practically walking on his tiptoes, he moved to stand behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just me," he said quickly.

She jumped slightly, her heart leaping into her throat. But when she heard his voice she relaxed. "Oh…sorry…you startled me." She smiled, her hand over her heart.

"My fault," he replied, his hand moving from her shoulder to her hair. His long, capable fingers began working the strands, gently separating them and straightening them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, smiling. Wow, she loved the feel of his hands in her hair.

"Your hair is getting in your way," he replied with a smile. "Let me braid it back out of your way." His fingers didn't stop working, moving sections around with the gentle ease of long practice.

"Gladly," she said. "Thank you." She sat still, her head facing forwards as he braided her hair. "Sorry it's so dirty…haven't had a bath since I came here. Do they ever allow bathes?"

"Once in a while. That's a battle I'm still fighting; they think too many baths weaken the body and allow disease in." The elf snorted softly, showing his opinion of that clearly. "I've managed to get, I think, about fifty baths since I was brought here. In five years…"

"Wow." Aewen couldn't imagine how that would be. "I suppose that you could use a basin here in the tent and just wash up a bit. If someone had help they could wash their hair in a basin."

Nestad's fingers paused in their motion for just an instant as an idea occurred to him, then continued as he faked nonchalance. "I guess that's true," he replied. "I've never had a chance to try that, but that sounds like a good idea."

"It sure does. I'm about ready to find myself a basin. I feel so dirty." She sighed. "I guess that's just the way it will be from now on." She chuckled slightly. "My father would be furious if he saw me now. Sitting in the dirt, washing bloody rags while wearing rags. And I bet I smell, too."

"Angling for compliments, melethril?" the elf teased as he bent and kissed her neck. "I think you smell like oranges, but that's me."

She laughed. "Oranges? That's not what my father would say. He'd say, 'A princess should be clean and well dressed at all times, and should never smell like anything other than mint, lavender or vanilla.' That's what he'd say."

"Hurrah for him," Nestad replied, continuing with the braiding. "I think you look beautiful, even in the aforementioned rags and smelling like orange." He wondered, absently, what she would look like when she was cleaned up and dressed in clean clothes. He imagined she would be even more stunning.

Aewen blushed slightly. "Well, thank you," she said. "It makes me feel a little better about my condition anyway."

The elf finished the simple braid and tied it off with a piece of twine from his pocket. He then knelt beside his beloved and kissed her cheek. "My pleasure," he murmured, his eyes warm. "But I only spoke the truth."

Aewen smiled and looked at the braid as she draped it over her shoulder. "Now I should be able to finish my job without getting so frustrated," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nestad replied, barely able to restrain himself from kissing her mouth. After all, they were, technically in a place where anyone could go, and he needed to get the patients ready.

"Is the tent up?" Aewen asked, turning back to her work of scrubbing, but looking up at him once in a while, since she couldn't help it.

"It is," Nestad confirmed, occupying himself with hanging the clean bandages up to dry on tent lines. "They're working on putting beds in there now; we should be able to move patients within the next hour."

"Oh, good. And then will you quarantine the tent?"

The elf's dark head nodded in acknowledgement. "No one but those who are sick or you or me will come within two hundred feet of the tent. That should be far enough away to keep the innocent from getting sick." One eyelid dropped in a quick wink.

She smiled, and then glanced down at her work. "And he won't be able to find me there…" she said softly, as if to herself.

"That's right," Nestad replied, his keen hearing picking that up. "Our favorite commander dislikes the idea of picking anything up plague-wise, so he stays well away when there's more than five truly sick people in the tent."

"I am thankful for that," Aewen said, scrubbing a rag extra hard. "I hope you don't mind if I spend most of my time there."

"No complaints from me," Nestad replied. "Come the apex of the plague, we'll be staying there night and day anyway."

Aewen smiled. "That will be nice," she said. "I look forward to that. I really do."

The elf kissed her cheek again and rose. "So do I, melethril," he replied. "But now, I need to get the patients ready for transfer." He squeezed her shoulder gently.

"All right, I'll just finish up here. Call me if you need any help."

"Will do." With that, Nestad walked briskly to the pregnant lass's bed. The red spots were showing nicely, proclaiming to the world that she was ill. She seemed listless, uninterested in the world around her or the elf who knelt beside her. "Hello lass," he murmured. "How're you feeling?"

She turned her head slightly to look at him, but didn't say anything, not sure if she should talk.

He shook his head slightly, indicating that speech wouldn't be wise. He let out a small theatrical sigh for the sake of anyone else present. "I'm going to be moving you and the others into the new tent soon," he said. "There I will be able to devote my time to trying to save you." He squeezed her hand.

The woman squeezed his hand back, the only sign that she heard him at all. She turned her head away from him again, staring out into the room.

Nodding slightly in satisfaction, the elf left her side and went to her neighbor's bed. "How's the leg doing?" he asked, resting a hand on his shoulder to calm his restless tossing and turning.

The man groaned in apparent misery. "My leg?" he said. "It hurts a lot when I move."

"I can take care of that, anyway." Nestad placed his hands over the broken limb and knit the bone together in a few moments, careful to place mental splints around the bone so it wouldn't get hurt when he was moved. "How does that feel?"

The man gingerly moved his leg, and then smiled slightly when he felt that it didn't hurt. "Thank you," he said, looking up with a smile. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Nestad replied, producing the cream jar and his gloves. "Now…you feel a bit hotter than we'd like, so I'm going to spread this lovely cool cream on your arms and face." Under his breath, he added, "More symptoms."

"Like hers?" the man asked, glancing at the woman with the red spots. "Do they itch?"

The elf shook his head. "When I was a student healer, I was the object of a prank involving this particular mix. It's embarrassing, but not painful."

"Good," the man said. "Is it supposed to look painful in any way?"

"By the time they appear, I'd like you to appear listless, like yon lass." He indicated the man's neighbor. "They should start appearing by morning."

The man nodded. "All right, I can do that," he said.

"Good." The elf began applying the cream, rubbing a bit to have the cream settle into the man's pores and get it past the arm and facial hair. He couldn't imagine how humans dealt with having so much extra hair. How could they ever keep up with all of it?

On the other side of the room, Aewen finished washing the rags and dumped the dirty water out the door. She stretched her back, and then wandered into the back of the tent.

The man watched her. "That assistant of yours if very nice," he said. "I like her a lot."

A ghost of a smile passed over Nestad's face as he continued working the cream in. "She is very nice," he replied. "Very kind-hearted. I rather like her too, I think." He tried to keep his voice the tone of a healer appreciating a good helper, rather than that of a proud lover.

The man looked up at the elf, regarding him in silence. He smiled slightly. "I noticed," he said.

The tips of Nestad's ears turned pink. "Am I that transparent to everyone around me?" he asked, careful not to touch his skin with the cream as he removed the cloth gloves.

The man smiled again. "Maybe not so transparent. But…healers don't usually kiss their assistants."

The pink flush spread down Nestad's ears to his cheekbones, becoming redder as it went. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Well, yes, that's true…" he let that sentence end before he embarrassed himself further.

"Your secret is safe with me," the man promised.

"Thank you," Nestad replied whole-heartedly as he corked the cream and replaced the jar in his pocket. "I'll give that a moment to settle in before we move you," he added. "Don't want red sores on my hands."

The man smiled and looked up at the elf. "Hey, thank you for what you're doing. You're helping strangers instead of making a break for it yourself. Most people wouldn't do that."

The elf smiled as he rested a hand on the man's shoulder. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do whatever I could," he replied simply. "I'm a healer; I try to give life more than I take it."

"May you be honored one day for it," the man said. "In any case, I shall always remember you."

"That's all the honor I can expect, and I thank you for that," Nestad replied with a slight bow.

The man smiled and then closed his eyes, feeling a bit tired from all the tossing and turning. "I think I could actually sleep for a while."

"Would you like me to mix you a cup of sleeping tea?" the elf inquired. "That'll help you sleep."

The man shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm tired enough to sleep all night."

"Then sleep well, with Estë's blessing," Nestad said before moving on to the next bed, the bed of Rû. With the motivation of seeing his family again, the man was an incredible actor, rolling and tossing as if too hot and too uncomfortable.

The man looked relieved when Nestad came to his bed. "I never realized how hard this would be," he admitted.

"You're doing beautifully," Nestad assured him, kneeling beside his bed and resting a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, but keep it up a little bit longer until I dose you with sleeping tea."

Rû nodded. "All right…" He drew a deep breath and let it out. "And when will that be?"

"In about five minutes. That'll be preparation for taking you to the new tent." The elf's eyes danced at the thought of being in a quarantine tent. He didn't enjoy them when they were real, but this wasn't, so he could enjoy it.

"Thank you," Rû said. "I look forward to sleep…"

"Understandable," Nestad replied. "Other than worn out, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I feel just fine," the man said. "But eager to have this done and over."

The elf smiled. "I can imagine," he said, recalling the picture he'd seen of Rû's family. They were still young and adorable, or at least they were when the man had last seen them.

Tears appeared in the man's eyes. "Four years…" he said softly. "It's been four years since I've looked on the faces of my children…or of my precious wife. My youngest was only a month old when I left. I bet he doesn't even know who I am now. I will be a stranger to him."

Nestad's heart twisted for the human. "But you will have the chance to make many more memories and teach him who you are," he said quietly. "There is that."

Rû bit his lip and nodded, a single tear trailing down his cheek. "I dream of it every night, and sometimes even when I'm awake. I hope…" he paused, shaking his head. His thought was too horrible to think on.

The elf read it in his expression. The man feared that some or all of his family had met their deaths, or that his wife had married another. He couldn't do anything to assuage those fears, and he wished he could. Sometimes he wondered why he did what he did if those he saved had nothing to live for.

Finally the man mastered his emotions and looked up at the elf. "I'll see them again soon," he said resolutely. "I have to keep believing it."

"And I shall do all in my power to make that belief reality," Nestad said quietly, glancing at the changing shadows. "Let me get you that sleeping tea, and you'll be ready to move into the new tent," he added, rising.

"Thank you," Rû said softly, smiling up at the elf.

"My pleasure," the elf replied, clapping the man's shoulder gently before making a beeline for the back room and starting the tea for Rû.

Aewen was lying on the cot that was still set up in there. She had been dozing lightly and woke when the elf came in. "Well…hello to you too," she said, stretching and smiling slightly.

"You looked too adorable asleep to wake up," Nestad returned, kissing her forehead before turning to the tea mix. "And you looked so tired, too."

"I guess I was," she admitted. "I just sat down to rest my back, and before I knew it, I was asleep."

"Keep resting as long as you can," the elf advised. "We're going to be moving to the new tent as soon as I've dosed everyone who needs it with the tea. I'll have you carry supplies over; I don't want to take the chance that too much contact will overwhelm the charm you're wearing." He winked over his shoulder.

She smiled. "Oh, we wouldn't want that, would we?" She laid back down and watched him prepare the tea. She never got tired of watching him. But gradually her eyes drifted closed again, a slight smile remaining on her lips.

"Of course not," Nestad replied with a tender smile as he pulled the blanket up to her chin and kissed her smiling lips gently before returning to his work. He headed back out within moments with a pot of tea. He dosed the pregnant lass with it first, helping her with the honey as she made a face, then moved to Rû.

"Ohh, finally," the man said, smiling slightly. "I'm very ready to sleep."

"It's quite bitter," Nestad warned, wiping the spoon clean with the hem of his tunic and touching it with his power to keep anything the pregnant lass truly had from passing to Rû. "Honey helps it down, I've found."

"Oh, gladly," Rû said. Then he drank the tea as quickly as possible, cringing only slightly, then held out his hand for the spoon.

The elf handed the laden spoon to the human and received the cup back as he watched Rû swallow the sticky sweet honey. "There you go," he praised. "You should be asleep shortly."

"Thank you," Rû breathed with relief. He relaxed back into his pillow, and was asleep in less than a minute.

Nestad left the sleeping man, wiping the spoon clean as he walked to the side of the young woman who had wanted so badly to die. She was staring at the ceiling, hardly moving. "Evening, Meril," he murmured, kneeling beside her bed.

She looked at him when he spoke, and something like a smile appeared at the corners of her mouth. "Hello," she said, her voice very soft.

"How was your nap?" he asked, returning her smile with a warm smile that reached his eyes.

"Strangely peaceful," she admitted. "No bad dreams."

The elf smiled. "I'm glad," he replied simply, unwilling to mention his part in that. Many humans regarded mental tricks to be invasive and disliked them.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" the girl asked.

"If you mean 'with' as 'to', nothing," was the healer's quiet reply. "I had simply wondered if you made a decision about the grand scheme we've pulled together."

The girl looked up at the ceiling of the tent and was silent for some time. "What would you like me to do?" she finally asked.

"Act sick," Nestad said. "Toss, turn, and so on."

The girl shook her head. "That's not what I meant…"

The elf's brow wrinkled slightly. "Then what did you mean?" he asked.

"You asked me if I had made a decision…I asked you what you would have me do. What do you think I should do?" She looked up at him, and it was obvious that his opinion mattered a great deal to her.

Nestad met her eyes as he thought. "It is my wish to see everyone out of this camp," he replied at last. "I believe a life can be made outside of these borders, though it may take a great deal of courage to do so."

"Will you be coming with us?" Meril asked.

"Not in this group," he replied quietly. "I need to get as many out as possible, and I can't do that from the outside."

She looked down at her hands folded on her chest. "Then can I stay here and wait for when you go?" she asked, her voice barely audible if Nestad had not been an elf.

The elf thought about that a moment, his eyes serious. "Ye-es," he finally said, drawing the word out. "I can say you have an unusually long case, and that often happens in an epidemic. Different people get it in different ways."

The girl smiled, obviously pleased to hear that. "Thank you," she whispered.

The healer smiled back. "Then you will play-act with us?" he inquired, shifting the pot of tea to a different hand. It was getting uncomfortably hot in the other hand.

"I will do anything to stay with you," the girl answered, looking up at the elf.

Quiet alarms started going off in the back of Nestad's mind, but he pushed them away for the moment. "Then drink this," he said, pouring her a cup of tea and preparing the spoonful of honey. "It's bitter," he added. "The honey helps it down."

"What's it for?" Meril asked.

"It's to help you sleep so I can take you over to the new tent," the elf explained. "Everyone diagnosed with the disease will be placed in a separate tent that no one else is allowed into save myself and my assistant."

The girl seemed hopeful at that. "It sounds…peaceful…and safe," she said.

Nestad nodded. "That's the hope," he replied, offering the tea.

The girl took the mug and sat up slightly so she could drink it. She cringed and coughed slightly, nearly spitting up, but managed to get it all down. "It's awful," she said.

"I know," Nestad replied sympathetically, handing her the spoonful of honey as he took the mug from her fingers. "I've been dosed with it before. There is no worst-tasting tea used for healing…but it is effective." Already her eyelids were drooping a bit.

The girl ate the honey gladly and then handed the spoon back to him. "Thank you…" she said as she drifted off.

"You're welcome, youngling," Nestad replied, a thoughtful frown crossing his face as he headed back into the back room to replace his things and prepare a load to take over to the new tent.

Aewen was still asleep, but woke when she heard him moving around. "Everyone ready?" she asked, her voice still a bit drowsy.

"Everyone asleep, so I suppose that counts," the elf replied, pausing in his work to deposit a kiss on her sleepy lips with a smile.

Aewen smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him down to sit beside her on the cot. She looked up at him and brushed some loose hair away from his brow. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm rather tired," he admitted freely, "and a bit worried." He relaxed under her touch, turning his face to kiss her hand.

"Worried? About what?" Aewen asked.

"Meril, one of the kitchen staff that's joined our merry acting troupe, has decided she doesn't want to leave this camp until she can go with me." The elf's brow creased a little. "And I suppose I can understand the desire to be with someone who won't do as the commander has done, but…I fear she may be forming unhealthy ties in her mind."

"Unhealthy ties?" Aewen said. "What do you mean?"

Nestad shrugged. "I can only hope she regards me as a father figure, but…" to his horror, he realized he was blushing again. "But I fear she may regard me as another type of male."

"Oh…you mean, she hopes you will love her as a man, and not as a father?"

"I can't say for certain, but that is what I fear, yes," the elf replied, so glad he didn't have to spell it out for his beloved. It was awkward enough just telling her as much as he had.

"She's desperate," Aewen said. "She's not had love before, other than the perverted version of it that she gets from other men. I can imagine that it's all she knows. And now she sees a chance to have a better version of love, or what she thinks is love. I guess she doesn't have parents?"

"She said she was brought here as a very young child. She doesn't even know what land she's from, poor lass," Nestad said quietly, appreciating Aewen's understanding. This was part of why he loved her: she had a big heart, ready to help anyone who needed it.

"It is sad," Aewen said. "Somehow you must show her that you can't offer her the type of love she wants from you. And try to make her see that what she is feeling isn't true. She feels a need. But her feelings aren't right. She doesn't really love you. She loves the idea of you. The idea of being loved by someone."

Nestad nodded. "She loves love itself," he murmured, understanding. "I'll do so, but as carefully as possible." He kissed Aewen gently. "Thank you, melethril," he said. "You've just taken a load from my heart."

Aewen smiled and pulled him down closer to her, putting her arms around him. She just wanted to hold him for a moment. "It's what I'm here for," she whispered.

"And you do it so well," Nestad replied, holding her as well and soaking in the love he felt from her as he breathed in the orangey smell that still lingered around her. It was comforting.

Aewen sighed and closed her eyes. "I wish we could stay just like this forever," she said. "It's like a dream come true."

"Remember this moment," the elf murmured. "Remember what you feel right now and keep that close to your heart. This is what you and I are fighting for: the chance to remain like this forever."

Aewen sighed again and nodded, squeezing him tighter. "I will always remember this," she said softly. She kissed him below his ear.

"Hey, elf!" the voice of a man called from outside the tent. "The cots are all set."

"And the race begins," Nestad sighed, kissing her neck and squeezing her gently before releasing her. "I prepared two packs of supplies for the other tent. Are you awake enough to take them so I can take our patients?"

Aewen nodded. "Yes, I want to help," she said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the cot.

"That's my spunky lass," Nestad chuckled. "I'll need to clear the path, then we can start with the first load."

"All right, can I go ahead and start bringing supplies over then?" Aewen asked.

"As soon as everyone knows to steer clear of us, yes," the elf replied, rising to his feet gracefully and offering her his hands.

She took them and allowed him to pull her up. "Then I will wait for your word," she said, smiling up at him.

Nestad couldn't resist kissing her again as his hands rested on her upper arms. "All right," he replied, forcing himself to release her, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Aewen smiled and turned him around to face the door. "Go," she said, giving him a gentle push.

"Spoilsport," he mock-pouted, but did as she ordered, blowing her a kiss before slipping into the main part of the tent.

Aewen shook her head and smiled, watching him go. How could she love him as much as she did? She felt very blessed. She sighed and then turned to the basin that sat on the end of the table. She thought she would wash her face and hands before joining Nestad. And maybe it would help to wake her up.

Nestad left the tent, taking the distance with long strides. As he passed, he warned those passing by to steer clear of the tent by the death pit. He didn't say why, and for a good reason: people feared the unknown far more than they feared what they knew. When he reached the tent, he did a quick cursory check and nodded. It looked fine to him. "Thank you," he said to the overseer on his way back to the main tent.

The overseer didn't say anything, he just yelled at his workers to get back to the fields. The workday wasn't over, after all.

It was pretty close, though. As Nestad entered the main healing tent, he noticed that the sun was sinking rapidly, and the growing ache in his middle distracted him. He realized with some horror that he hadn't eaten since that morning, and barely anything even then. His thoughts next turned to Aewen. She had eaten more than he had then, but even so…no wonder she was sleeping so much. She was hungry, and her body was compensating.

Aewen was making the rounds through the tent, checking on the patients when Nestad came back. She looked up and smiled when she noticed him out of the corner of her eye. "Excuse me," she said to the woman she had been talking with. She went up to the elf. "Everything ready?" she asked.

"Aye, everything's ready," Nestad replied with a gentle smile. "I'll start taking patients over. But you, melethril, need to eat something before coming over. I don't know if they will be bringing us dinner tonight, and you haven't eaten since this morning."

"But what about you?" Aewen asked. "Aren't you going get anything too?"

"I will," Nestad promised. "As soon as I have the patients settled, I will eat something. I have some food stores in the back room, near where I took out your pendant." He tapped it with a fingertip, smiling as he saw the faint blue glow reflecting on her neck.

Aewen smiled. "Oh, so I don't have to go to the mess tent all by myself?" she said, relieved.

"Thought that was what put a shadow on that beautiful face," the elf replied with a smile. "Exactly. We'll eat what I have here. It's not much, but better than having to go to the mess tent and face everyone."

"Then I'll wait for you," Aewen said. "I'm all right until then, really. I'd rather eat with you than by myself."

"If you insist," Nestad said, kissing her cheek before turning and facing the tent. Everyone who was going to the new tent was fast asleep, which made for easier transportation: he could just carry them without them trying to insist they were strong enough to walk.

"I'll get the supplies," Aewen said, moving to the back of the tent. "They're the ones in the boxes by the back door, right?"

"Right," the elf replied. "Take one at a time; they're heavy." He knelt beside Thilia, the pregnant lass and gently picked her up, cradling her against his chest with all the tenderness of a father carrying his beloved child.

Aewen found the boxes and lifted one. Nestad had not been kidding when he said they were heavy. She lifted it up, struggling a bit, but managed. It was times like this when she wished she were a little bigger and stronger. Her small size was more often then not a disadvantage. She walked towards the other tent, glad that no one would bother her there.

Nestad walked beside her, carrying the sleeping lass easily and ready to help his beloved if she needed it. Within moments, they were in the new tent, and the healer settled Thilia into her new cot, covering her with a warm blanket.

Aewen set the supplies in the back room of the tent, glad that it had one. She would have some privacy at least while they stayed there. The floor of this tent was grass, and Aewen thought that was nice; softer to lie on anyway. "I think I'm going to like it here," she commented, as if to herself.

"I like it here too," the elf remarked as he leaned against the partition and watched Aewen. "They take greater pains with epidemic tents here than with normal healing tents. Go figure, hm?"

Aewen grinned and took his arm, leading him back to the other tent to get another load. "Let's hurry," she said. "I'm hungry."

The two took about forty-five minutes to transfer the patients and supplies from tent to tent, but at last it was done. Both were nearly limp from hunger and weariness as they pulled themselves into the back room of the usual healing tent and sat down. Nestad roused himself enough to pull the cache of food out and hand her some.

Aewen sat down on the edge of the cot and took the food offered. "Ohh…why am I so tired?" she asked. "I feel like I've been working hard all day. Well…I guess I have…sort of."

"It's been a long day," Nestad said, slowly eating his share and dreaming of a soft bed. "Working the day through with no real rest takes its toll, and you had extra emotional things to deal with."

Aewen nodded. "I guess so," she agreed. "So, are we going back to our cell tonight? When do we get to sleep in the tent?"

"I think tonight might be our last night in the cell. We'll start sifting through all the slaves tomorrow, and there will be more patients. We should be able to collect enough to warrant the need to stay in the tent."

"And when does the first group go out?" Aewen asked, taking a bite of her bread.

"Day after tomorrow, I think. The cycle will be simple: infection, the restless period, spots for two days, then death."

Aewen nodded, committing it to memory. "All right. Day after tomorrow." She drew a deep breath, feeling a bit nervous about it. "I hope it works like we planned."

"So do I," the elf replied whole-heartedly, finishing his bread and resting his head on his hands. "I'll start gathering supplies for them tomorrow. Should be easy enough, as I will have to get some more things from the supply tent tomorrow."

Aewen finished her bread also and then patted the cot next to her. "Come, sit beside me," she said. "You look tired, and I want to hold you for a minute."

The elf smiled as he moved to the cot and rested his head against her shoulder. "I am tired," he admitted. "Using as much power as I did so soon after getting it back is draining."

Aewen wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. It felt so good to do that! "I would give you some of my strength. But…I guess you probably wouldn't let me do that again…"

"Not after what it did to you last time," was the immediate response as the elf let himself rest against her a bit more. "Sleep will take care of my weariness." He tilted his chin up a bit and kissed the underside of her jaw, the part of her face closest to him.

Aewen smiled and kissed his lips lightly. She began to gently stroke his hair, loving how soft it was, even though it was dirty. "And when are you going to let yourself do that?" she asked. "Hm?"

"As soon as they return us to our lovely secure cell," Nestad replied as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair. "Then it will be safe to sleep; the door opening would wake me."

Aewen rested her head against his for a moment. "I love you, Nestad," she whispered. "So much. No matter what happens."

"And I love you, beloved," Nestad whispered back, content to remain resting against her for the moment. She was comfortable, warm and very full of love. That ministered to his heart, filling and overfilling it with love.

After a moment, Aewen began to hum softly, nowhere near as beautifully as Nestad's, but it's what she always did when relaxing. And hoped it would it would help him to relax as well.

Nestad's eyelids drooped as he listened to her humming. He was so tired…maybe just a moment's rest wouldn't hurt… His head slid down until it rested in her lap, his dark hair spread over her lap as his breathing smoothed out, his eyes becoming glazed with rest.

Aewen smiled and continued humming softly, gently stroking his hair, running her fingers through it. They managed to remain thus for twenty wonderful minutes. And there was a bit of commotion coming from the main part of the tent. "Where's the healer?" a desperate voice demanded.

Nestad jerked awake as he heard his nickname being called. He moved from lying down to up and moving with seemingly little effort, raking his hands through his dark hair as he went. "I'll be back, melethril," he said, blowing her a kiss as he rounded the partition quickly.

Aewen sat there, her shoulders slumping. So much for a peaceful rest; she felt she could cry.

Out in the main part of the tent, two men were walking towards an empty bed. One of the men was obviously in great pain, and there was a lot of blood. A large cloth was wrapped around his hand.

"By the Valar, what happened?" Nestad asked, his step quickening as he tied his hair back with a leather tie.

"He got his hand caught in that accursed machinery," the second man said, while helping the injured one to sit down on the cot. "Please, help him," he begged, and removed the bandage, revealing the bloody stump where a hand used to be.

Nestad let out an oath as he placed his hand over the stump, grabbing his power and throwing it into stopping the bleeding as quickly as possible. His power jump-started the clotting process and threw it into hyper action, stopping the bleeding within seconds. "There we go…" he murmured, shaking the blood off of his fingers.

"Thank you," the second man said. "Oh, thank you so much. Is there anything else you can do for him?"

The healer let out a breath. "I can't help him grow a new hand," he replied quietly. "That is beyond even my skill." He shifted his hand so it covered the skin above the stump and closed his eyes for an instant. As his fingers glowed a light blue, skin moved to cover the stump, half-closing it. He couldn't get it any further; he was exhausted still, even after the nap. "Hand me bandaging," he ordered the wounded man's friend.

The man looked around for a moment and found some of the newly washed bandages that Aewen had hung on the line earlier. They were dry by now. "Here," he said. "Please, do all you can for him, you must."

Nestad wrapped the bandaging around the remainder of the wound. "Don't go anywhere near any of that machinery for a time," he warned the wounded man. "That's a sure way to lose the rest of your arm." He tied off the bandaging carefully. "Change the dressing every day," he said. "Within a week, it should look fairly normal."

The man nodded. "Thank you, thank you so much. You saved my brother's life, I'm in your debt."

"Nay, you are not in my debt, youngling," Nestad replied, his mood softening. "I am merely doing my job."

"But it is a noble job," the man insisted. "Please, if there is anything I can ever to for you, just name it. My brother would have bled to death if not for you. I wish to repay you somehow. Please allow me to. It is a matter of honor."

The elf almost refused, but sighed. "Very well," he said. "I will remember your promise and call upon you should there be need. What is your name?"

"I am Ashok," the man said. "And this is my younger brother Fareed. Thank you, so much. I will not let you down."

"I can see you will not. With such honor, how could I doubt it?" Nestad was tired, but he was able to find his sincerity and use it now. "Take careful care of that arm, Fareed."

The younger man nodded and bowed his head, smiling. "Thank you," he said in a very thick accent. "We may go now?"

"You may," the elf replied with a smile. "May Estë grant you healing sleep." With that blessing, he turned and headed for the back room.

Aewen was still sitting on the cot, waiting for him to return. She looked up and was a bit shocked to see so much blood on his hands. "What happened?" she asked, standing up.

"Let me wash my hands before I kiss you," Nestad said, making a beeline for the water jug. "A man lost a hand to that cursed machinery out in the fields." He washed his hands off carefully.

Aewen put her hands over her mouth in horror. "Oh, that's awful," she said, feeling a little sick to her stomach. "Were you able to help him?"

"I was able to stop the bleeding and mostly close the wound," the healer replied, interrupting himself to swear softly as he saw that there was a gash across his own wrist and palm. "Where did this come from? Anyway…but I was unable to grow him a new hand. Without one…well, I fear for his life."

Aewen came to him and took his hands in hers. She took a cloth and began to gently clean his own wound, kissing his fingers lightly at the same time. "Hush," she said gently. "You did good. Even you have limits."

Nestad smiled as his fingers tingled under her kisses. "How did I ever manage to deserve your love?" he asked, more as a rhetorical question than anything else as he kept his hand and arm still, letting her work on his wound.

She smiled. "You gave me yours," she answered. "How could I refuse?" She took some clean bandaging and wrapped his hand and wrist. "Now, cheer up. It's quitting time. We get to rest now."

The elf smiled dreamily. "Rest…" he murmured. "Now that sounds like a wonderful idea." He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her lips, fulfilling his promise to kiss her once he was cleaned up.

Aewen smiled and kissed him back for a moment. "So, shall we be going? Do you need to do anything else here?"

"Not that I know of," Nestad replied, embracing her for a moment before taking her hand and leading her through the main part of the tent toward the door. "And I need rest anyway." They paused at the entrance and looked around for the guard who would take them back to their cell.

He was there, waiting as always. "'Bout time," he grumbled, but said no more. He was apparently not in the mood for teasing this time. Aewen sure didn't mind. That would mean that the trip back to the cell could be almost perfect. She linked her arm with Nestad's as they followed the guard. She couldn't wait to lie down and sleep the rest of the night away.

The trip passed in silence, and before long the two slaves were locked in the cell, a guard posted at the door. The moment the door was locked; Nestad gathered Aewen into his arms and kissed her long and lovingly, relishing the fact that they wouldn't be interrupted this time.

Aewen surrendered to him willingly, losing herself in the elf's arms and in his kiss. She felt her love welling up to overflowing in that moment. She felt more wonderful than she ever had in her life. How could she be so happy while standing in the middle of a black, underground cell? Yet she was. And it was all because of this elf to which she owed her life.

They kissed for a long moment, finally pulling away for breath. They didn't go far though; Nestad rested his forehead against hers as he continued holding her. She was warm and soft and very appealing. "I love you, melethril," he murmured, dropping short staccato kisses on her face.

Aewen smiled. "I love you," she answered back. "Can we sit?" She was weary and didn't want to stand up anymore if she didn't have to.

The elf smiled and swooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest as he carried her to the cot. "Certainly," he replied as he sat down, his beloved in his arms.

"Mmm…that's better," Aewen said, her arms around his neck. "Now what? Do we sleep? Or do we stay up longer?"

"What, you aren't tired?" the healer teased as he cradled her warmly. "And here I thought you were ready to drop off any second…" he kissed her again to prove he was joking.

Aewen smiled and laughed. "Well, almost," she admitted. "But…all day I've just wanted to spend time with you, alone. And now here we are. I would hate to ruin it by falling asleep right away."

"My sweet lass…" Nestad murmured as he pressed her head against his chest warmly. "Here we are indeed. And if you wish to stay up, then we shall spend that time together as we have both desired all day."

"Thank you," Aewen said softly. She was quiet for some time, many thoughts running through her head. She had a lot of questions and concerns regarding the two of them. But she wasn't sure if she should ask them yet.

The healer held his beloved close, smelling her unique smell and enjoying her warm body against his. "What are you thinking?" he murmured after a long, comfortable silence.

"Mmm…many things," Aewen answered. "Some that I am a little bit afraid to wonder about."

"That frightening, hm?" Nestad kissed her forehead. "I'm here…what are you afraid to think on?"

"The future…" she said softly. "Our future…"

"A weighty subject to think on so late at night," he murmured, his teasing note underscored by sad reality. He knew their future needed thinking on. After all, here in the camp they were merely laughed at for the inter-racial love. Out in the real world…well, he didn't know her family, so he didn't know what would happen there. But in the normal world, scorn would be the least of what they would face.

Aewen looked down at her hands. "I know," she said softly. "We don't have to talk about it now. You just asked what I was thinking about…"

The elf cupped her face in his hand, drawing it up so she was looking at him again. "Maybe it's best if we do talk about it now," he said seriously. "I fall more in love with you every second; tomorrow morning, the love I feel will have redoubled at the least. If you have any fears, anything, I'd as soon hear them now."

"I just…I'm afraid of what will happen to us…once we're gone from here. And…I want to know your expectations…"

"My expectations?" Nestad repeated, not quite sure what she meant by that.

Aewen looked away again and nodded. She was feeling a little afraid. "I…I want to know…what you want…what your plans are…or…or I guess not your plans, but your dreams. Your hopes. What you hope…for the future…for our relationship…" She stopped, feeling very foolish and tripping over her own tongue.

"I dream of being with you until our lives are spent," Nestad replied seriously. "I hope to be able to wed you one day, if your parents approve. I will come to Minas Anor and live there if that is what it takes." He was deadly serious; he had already decided to do whatever it took to love this beautiful woman as she deserved.

Aewen bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes. "You would do all that…just for me?"

"Yes, my beloved. All for you, if you will allow me to." The elf's voice was a gentle purr as he held his loved one close. "I love you."

Aewen let her tears fall freely down her face, not caring to stop them. They were tears mixed with extreme happiness and a bit of fear as well. "I want that," she whispered, staring at her knees. "I want nothing more. And yet…I am afraid…"

"Of what?" Nestad asked, wanting desperately to understand the woman he loved with every part of himself.

"Just…different things…" Aewen said, trying to sort her own thoughts and feelings. "I'm afraid of what my father will think. I'm afraid of what everyone else will think. And… would…would we have children, Nestad?"

"Well, Lúthien and Beren did," Nestad pointed out. "We could, if you were willing." He had always dreamed of children of his own. "As to what others think…well, we've managed to survive what people think so far."

"But…I don't care what these people think. I care what my father thinks. I love my father, and I honor him. I've never gone against him before. And…I just don't know what I would do if he forbade me to marry you."

"Don't go borrowing that trouble," the elf said quietly. "We don't know how he will react, and until I meet him, there is no sense in worrying over something we can't change."

She nodded. "I know…I just can't help it. So many things are running through my head all at once." She sighed. "Anyway…" She leaned against him, resting her cheek against his chest. "I'm just glad I'm with you now. And…I am so happy that you want me to be yours…your wife…You are more than I could ever have dreamed of."

He cradled her close, feeling her body move against his as she breathed. "Ah, my beloved," he murmured. "I am the one truly blessed. After resigning myself to spending the rest of my life alone, I am blessed to have you. My little wing-fish."

Aewen smiled when she heard her nickname. She was silent for a while, memorizing his words. "Nestad…" she said at last. "What are elf weddings like?"

"Beautiful," the elf replied, remembering the last one he'd been to with a fond smile. "They are usually held outdoors, under a canopy of woven lace." Unconsciously, his voice fell into the cadence used by storytellers as he shifted Aewen a bit. "Everyone is invited, related or not. The ceremony itself is very simple; the couple swears their undying love before all the witnesses and the Valar and exchange rings. Then there is a party that lasts, at times, for days on end, celebrating the newly bound couple and their love."

Aewen smiled. "It sounds wonderful," she said. "I would like to have a wedding like that. Human weddings are often rather dull, especially among the noble class."

"I've never attended a human wedding," Nestad admitted. "Elves usually aren't invited." He smiled slightly. "What are they like?"

"Well…I've only ever been to the weddings of nobles and royals. I don't know about the commoners. It is similar to the way the elves do it, I think. Friends and family are invited. The couple exchange vows before witnesses, usually in the palace or at the court. It is all very formal and dull. There is a feast after, but it usually lasts for only that evening."

Nestad made a face. "Sounds frightfully dull," he remarked. "But, then, for an elven wedding, it's a once in a lifetime celebration for the couple, and we mean forever when we say it." He touched her cheek gently.

"I imagine so," Aewen said softly. "But…it won't be forever if you marry me, Nestad. I will not live that long. I have only two hundred years at best."

"I once heard one of my married friends say that even a day in the company of his beloved is as fulfilling as a century," the healer murmured. "If the time is only to be two hundred years before we pass from the earth, surely every day will be more precious?"

"I know…" Aewen said. "But…you are immortal…timeless. You were not meant to die, Nestad. And loving me will kill you. I can't bear the thought."

"Melethril, there are some things worth dying for. Until now, I had found none save defending my home. I have something worth dying for, and, even more, worth living for, in you."

Aewen bit her lip again, and another tear trailed down her cheek. "Nestad…I only hope I can be all you want me to be. I only hope that I can make you happy, for as long as we both live. I would like nothing more than to do that."

The healer gently wiped the tear away from her cheek. "All you have to be is who you are," he murmured gently. "You are the one I love. The lass who tastes of oranges and naps on the healing cots. The fish that flies with the birds."

Aewen laughed lightly through her tears and then hugged him tightly. "I love you," she said earnestly. "Nestad, I love you so much. You give me hope and encouragement. Whatever comes our way, I know we will get through it together. And I want to do something…I want to somehow…I don't know…pledge myself to you. I want…I want to be promised to you. Saved, just for you, until we are finally wed."

Tears started in Nestad's eyes as he held her close before releasing her and gently shifting her to sit on the cot. "Then let me do this properly," he said, wondering where his voice had vanished to as he knelt before the cot and took her hands in his, looking up into her beautiful eyes.

Aewen knew what he was doing and she laughed lightly with joy as tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. She held onto his hands tightly as she gazed into his eyes.

"Aewen," Nestad started, determined to do this right, "ever since I first saw you as a young girl, you have fascinated me. Your life, your joy…now, as a full-grown woman, you have grown in compassion and love until it overflows into everything you do and say." He took a breath, still staring into her eyes. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Aewen smiled broadly and a small sob escaped her throat. "Yes! Yes," she said, throwing her arms around his neck as the tears kept coming. But they were tears of great joy. "I am yours for as long as our forever lasts, and beyond…"

The healer held his beloved tightly; hardly able to believe this was real. Aewen, the woman he loved, had just agreed to bind herself to him… He laughed, sounding almost like a gleeful child as he stood up, picking Aewen up as well and spinning her around. Setting her on her feet again, he bent and kissed her long and lovingly.

Aewen kissed him back gladly, getting lost in the kiss and knowing that there would be no interruption this time. It was late, and everyone else was asleep. Finally, when she had to catch her breath, she pulled away slightly to look at him. "My dream has just come true," she said, her eyes still very wet. "You're mine…" her hand went to his cheek as she gazed into his eyes. "And I'm yours…"

The joy in Nestad's heart overflowed and a tear of pure joy slid down his cheek as he whispered, "You are mine, as I am yours." He planted soft kisses on her face, in her hair, on her neck, unable to get enough of her.

Aewen laughed, still overcome with the intense joy she was feeling. Had she ever been this happy before? She couldn't remember a time. She felt like celebrating.

After a few moments longer, Nestad said quietly, "We should sleep some. Despite our perfect joy, work comes again in the morning, and being alert would be a good thing."

Aewen sighed and looked down, though still grinning. She clung to him tightly, resting her cheek to his chest. "If I'll indeed be able to sleep now," she said softly. "But I don't want to leave your arms."

Nestad held her close. "That's quite fine with me," he murmured with a smile. "I have no desire to let you away from my hold anyway." He kissed the top of her head.

Aewen smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. "May I lie beside you while we sleep?" she asked softly. "In your arms?"

The healer's heart shouted 'yes!' while his common sense warned against it. His heart won after a moment's debate. "Yes, melethril," he replied, guiding them toward the cot and gently helping her lie down before lying beside her.

Aewen turned so she was facing him, resting her hands on his chest. She looked into his eyes. "This is what I want," she said. "This is perfect. I can sleep if you hold me close."

Nestad smiled as he pulled her close against himself, feeling his heart skip a beat at their closeness. "Then we shall get some sleep," he murmured. "Much needed, too…this close, I can feel your weariness." He kissed her forehead gently as one hand rested against her back.

"Mm…I am tired," she admitted. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you…" she whispered. "How do you say 'my love' in your tongue?" She looked up at him.

" 'Meleth nín,'" he replied, his voice gently caressing the two words. "I use 'melethril' because it means 'female beloved'."

She smiled. "I always wondered what it meant," she said softly. "You were calling me that when I first came here. Did you love me even then?"

"I think my heart has always known what it took my brain so long to figure out," he replied with a tender smile, stroking her hair.

Aewen couldn't say anything for a while, too overcome with emotions to speak. But finally she did, and her voice was choked. "I love you, meleth nín," she said softly.

"Melin le, melethril," the elf replied tenderly, pulling her closer. "Now…sleep…" He began humming a soft lullaby as he stroked her hair, aiming to soothe her to sleep without having to use his power.

And it worked quite nicely. Aewen closed her eyes, snuggling close to his warm body, breathing in his scent that she loved so much. And soon she was fast asleep, a smile on her lips and a song in her heart.

Nestad was asleep seconds later, his beloved's warm body warming his heart as he held her close, even in his sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10

When morning dawned (far too soon, in some opinions), the healer was the first to wake. He simply couldn't get enough of the fact that he was lying like this, his beloved warm in his arms and her face relaxed in sleep. He kissed her gently, unable to prevent himself. She just looked so adorable when she was sleeping.

"Mmm…" Aewen stirred slightly when she felt the kiss. She turned her face towards it and smiled slightly, though she didn't wake up.

Nestad chuckled very softly as he hummed softly, soothing her back into sleep. 'Thank you, Ilúvatar, for this precious treasure,' he thought with every ounce of thankfulness in his being. 'I don't deserve her. But I will do everything in my power to make her happy and safe.'

Aewen drifted back into her deep slumber, getting a lot of much needed rest. It was nearly a half hour later when her body had finally had enough, and she began to wake on her own. Presently she opened her eyes, hearing Nestad's soft humming. She smiled as the first sight she saw was his eyes looking back at her full of love.

"Good morning, melethril," the elf smiled, pausing in his humming to kiss her gently. "Sleep well?"

Aewen smiled again and snuggled closer to him, loving the feel of his warm body so close to hers. "I've never slept better," she said softly. "I feel so rested."

Nestad wrapped both arms around his beloved, smiling as he caught a glimpse of her drowsily beautiful face. "I am so glad to hear that," he murmured. "My sleep was as refreshing as a full week's worth of deep sleep."

"Mmm, yes, that's what it was like," she agreed. "A pity it must end so soon. I could stay just like this forever."

"As could I," the elf smiled, realizing that he could, in truth, stay there like that forever, holding her close and drinking in her warmth and beauty. Both fed him in some way, and he would be content with that forever.

They laid there in silence for many minutes; just living in the moment that could last forever if only the world would stop spinning. But it was spinning. And the footsteps coming down the stairs was an unwelcome proof of that.

Nestad scowled at the ceiling. He didn't want to let his beloved go! He was warm and comfortable and happy…but who knew what would be said? Aewen's reputation was important to him, especially as it concerned her relationship with him. Reluctantly, he released her and sat up slowly, every fiber of his body protesting the action.

Aewen sat up with him, taking his hand in hers and giving him a warm smile. "It sounds like breakfast," she said. "Good, because I'm starving."

"So am I," the elf admitted, squeezing her hand and giving her a kiss. "So, even though it means we have to get up…" he mock-pouted, sticking his bottom lip out a bit more than needed.

Aewen giggled and kissed his pouting lip. "We'll be together all day," she said. "And all night tonight. And forever…"

Nestad grinned and returned the kiss. "That's true," he admitted, pulling away slightly. His common sense was still working and reminding him that it would be a really bad idea to be caught kissing when the door opened.

There was the sound of a key in the lock, and Aewen sat up straight, looking at the door. It opened, admitting a guard with a tray of food and water. He set it down on the floor. "Breakfast," he grunted. He looked up at them, both sitting side by side on the cot, looking at him. "What are you gawking at?" he said. And then left, locking the door behind him.

The elf couldn't keep back a burst of laughter, muffling it with a hand. "Had we been one second slower," he managed, "he would have been the one gawking." For some reason, that was beyond funny.

Aewen laughed as well, loving how happy they both were, despite their circumstances. After a moment Aewen got up and brought the tray over to the cot and set it between them. "Oh, look, another orange," she said, grinning as she held it up to smell it.

Nestad grinned and gently snatched it from her fingers after letting her smell it for a moment. "If I may?" he inquired, digging his fingernails into the rind.

"Of course," Aewen said. And then turned her attention to the rest of the food; some porridge and bread, and some water. She took a long drink of the water first. "Oh…that was nice," she said when she was done. "I was so thirsty."

The elf peeled the orange quickly, setting the rinds on the tray with meticulous precision before splitting it and peeling a piece off. "Open," he ordered gently.

Aewen smiled and opened her mouth, not taking her eyes from his. She loved the little sweet things he did to make her happy and feel loved. She felt very special.

He gently placed the piece in her mouth, stroking her cheek with his thumb before leaning in to kiss her still-open lips. "Whenever I smell or taste an orange, you're the one I'll always think of," he murmured.

Aewen smiled softly as she chewed the orange. "There is a smell that will always remind me of you also," she said softly.

The elf slipped a piece of orange into his mouth and arched an eyebrow. "The smell of that horrible tasting sleeping tea?" he guessed teasingly.

Aewen laughed and shook her head. And then she leaned forward and put her face close to his neck, and in his hair, inhaling while she breathed in his fragrance. "Leaves…" she said after a moment, trying to put a name to it. "Grass…starlight…"

"Does starlight have a smell?" Nestad asked, closing his eyes as her smell engulfed him in warmth from top to toe.

"I don't know…" Aewen said, taking another slow breath. "But if it does…then I know how it smells…" She kissed him below his ear.

The elf purred softly as warmth spread from her kiss. His hands cupped the back of her head as his fingers threaded through her hair. "We'll have to find out sometime," he murmured, "if starlight has a smell. I do know the stars have a song."

"Do they?" Aewen asked, kissing him again, feeling overwhelmed by her own feelings. "I've never heard them sing before."

"Few have," the elf managed as he stroked her scalp gently. "Few stop and listen long enough to hear it. I've heard it a couple times." Emotions were taking over him rapidly.

"How long must you listen before you hear?" Aewen asked, her voice barely making it past her throat. She kept her face close to his neck, leaving small kisses below his ear every few seconds.

"Depends," Nestad gasped, one hand moving down to the back of her neck and rubbing gently. "Sometimes you have to listen a long time. Sometimes their song catches you unawares as you go about your life."

"Then maybe…sometime you and I can try listening together," Aewen said, and she moved her lips to his ear, kissing him lightly. Her heart was pounding very fast, and she was quite warm. But it was a very good feeling.

The elf moaned as his blood pounded in his ears, her kisses on his ear making him feel things he'd never felt before. "I'd like that," he managed, his fingers shaking as he stroked her shoulders and neck gently. "It's such a beautiful sound…when the sky sings to your heart…"

"Nestad…" Aewen breathed after a moment, unable to stop what she was doing. "What's…happening…"

"I don't…I don't know…" Nestad replied, his voice barely above a breath as he looked at her, his expression warring between confusion and some other emotion he couldn't quite name. "But…I like it…"

"So do I…" Aewen said, though she couldn't help feeling a bit scared. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly. "I love you…" she whispered.

The elf returned the hug, his breath short as he held her close. In this state, he was almost painfully aware of where their bodies touched. "I love you too," he replied. "We don't… have to do anything…if you're afraid."

Aewen opened her eyes. How had he guessed? "I…how…how did you know?" she asked softly.

"We're…touching," the elf replied, looking into her eyes. "I can feel…everything you're feeling. It's all right…"

Aewen looked at him, her whole body trembling slightly. "I…I felt things…when I was with the commander…I'm afraid…" She didn't know what else to say. What she was feeling now wasn't anything like what she had felt with the commander. This was wonderful, and full of love. And yet, she couldn't help being a little afraid.

Nestad nodded, holding her close and passing what peace his scrambled mind could find into her. "That's natural," he whispered. "The last time anyone…touched you like this, it hurt. The mind…tries to push away whatever hurts." He kissed her face gently again and again. "It's all right…"

Aewen let him kiss her for a moment. "I'm not afraid of you," she assured him. "I'm not… I love your touch…and your kisses. I feel…very good…"

"So do I," the healer replied, his voice husky. "Oh, melethril…" The sentence was filled with Nestad's confused desire. He didn't want to hurt his beloved, and he had never… been in such a place before. He didn't know what to do. But oh, how he wanted this!

Aewen swallowed hard and drew a ragged breath. "They're…going to be coming for us soon…" she said faintly, as she rested her brow against his. "I wish it weren't so…"

"Me too," Nestad replied, his senses catching the sound of someone coming. "Oh Valar…why now?" He closed his eyes and fought back his desire. "Of all times…" he kissed her long and longingly, putting all of his desire into the joining of mouths.

Aewen let a small cry escape through her nose as Nestad kissed her. But she returned his kiss with just as much desperation, clinging to him tightly. A single tear trailed down her cheek, and she didn't even know why. She was so overwhelmed with emotions and she couldn't understand most of them.

They pulled apart and fought for breath as they stared at each other. "I love you," Nestad whispered as his sharp ears picked up the sound of keys in the lock. "Love can be patient, when necessary." He cupped her face in his hand. "You are my precious wing-fish. I can wait." His body told him he couldn't, but love and his mind overruled his body firmly.

Aewen smiled and bit her lip. "Thank you," she whispered. And she was very grateful to him. The door swung open, and the two lovers quickly pulled away from each other.

A guard stepped lazily into the cell. "Time for work," he said. "Let's go."

Nestad stood up, turning and offering Aewen his hands. He smiled at her, winking and mouthing, "Melin le."

She smiled back, squeezing his hands, and together they left the cell and made their way to the top. The sun was gone, and the dark clouds hanging over the land threatened rain. But it couldn't dampen the way Aewen was feeling right then. She was happy, and it was obvious in her smile, and in her eyes, and in the way she walked.

Nestad's step was always naturally light; he was an elf. But right at the moment, he felt like he was walking on clouds, his heart singing. Yes, his desire had been curtailed. But that was all right. The beauty still holding his hand was betrothed to become his wife. And now that he was thinking with a clear head (more or less) it was probably better that they hadn't done anything beyond kiss.

They reached the healing tent to find that so far no new patients had come in that day. "It's so quiet," Aewen observed. "It was quiet yesterday too, but for that one with the missing hand. I wonder what the reason could be."

"Maybe they finally modified the machinery?" Nestad suggested. "That'd be nice; less patients to worry about while dealing with the new disease."

"I hope so…" Aewen said. "Well, there are still a lot of patients here that haven't been healed yet. Were you going to do that any time?"

"Today would be the best time," the healer said, releasing his love's hand and rubbing his palms together. "What have we today?"

"Well, there are a few people from that battle who still have some injuries that aren't fully healed. And…my old guard, with the neck injury. He's still here."

"He is? Well, I'll see what I can do." His power was fully tangible, nearly crackling from each fingertip as he walked to the first bed, where a young man lay, his eyes closed and his face flushed with painful sleep. His stomach had been badly cut. The day before, Nestad had healed all the worst of the internal injuries, but hadn't had the strength to close the wounds.

Aewen went with Nestad and knelt by his side as he examined the young man. She couldn't help it. She wanted to be by his side always and never leave it. And perhaps she could be of some assistance to him.

Nestad rested one hand on Aewen's shoulder as he finished the examination. "I'll be able to close those wounds," he murmured, gaining strength from her touch and closeness. "It'll just take a moment." He put the other hand on the boy's stomach and let his power close the wounds.

Aewen watched in amazement. No matter how many times she watched him do that, she never lost her awe. Soon the boy's wounds were closed all the way, and the expression of pain on his face was gone. His eyes flickered open, and he looked up at the elf a bit perplexed.

"There you go," the healer smiled. He smoothed a hand over the new flesh, checking for anything he'd missed. "All whole again. How do you feel?"

"Better…" the boy said, blinking and trying to find any pain in his body, but it was all gone. "Thank you." He smiled up at the elf with gratitude. "Thank you so much."

Nestad smiled back, rumpling the boy's hair with a gentle hand. "My delight, youngling," he replied, his other hand gently squeezing Aewen's shoulder. "You may remain here a few moments longer to recover your strength, if you like."

"Thank you," the boy said, and relaxed in the bed, closing his eyes for a while.

Aewen stood up, patting Nestad on the shoulder. "There is that man who had been impaled with sticks," she said. "And he also has a broken leg. You never tended to him again."

"Never had much of a chance," Nestad said, pulling a rueful face as he rose gracefully. "Lucky we set that leg before everything happened; it would have set crooked if we hadn't and I would have to re-break it in order to cure it."

Aewen winced slightly. "That would be awful," she said, leading the elf to the bed where the young man was lying still in some pain. He was awake, but restless.

"It would be," Nestad agreed soberly as he knelt beside the young man. "Hello lad," he murmured, directing the human's attention to the elf. "How do you feel?" His hand rested against his shoulder, careful not to press against the man's wounds.

"I hurt…" the man said, taking a breath and looking up at the elf.

"Yes, I imagine you do," the healer said, sending a wash of soothing strength through the young man's body. He gently flipped the blanket back and bit his lip. He had closed all of the serious injuries and healed what damage was done to the man's internal systems, but he hadn't had the strength to close all of the outer wounds. That showed now; they were full of pus and on the verge of being badly infected. Closing his eyes, the healer carefully rested his hands on several of the injuries and began cleansing the wounds as carefully as possible.

The man closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. A few tears leaked out from under his lids. And a minute later a sob shook his body. Aewen came to his side and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

Nestad paused for a moment to send a wash of soothing relief to the pain and to give himself a second to catch his breath. That much pain so close to his senses was nearly overwhelming. "Peace," he murmured, watching his betrothed with a soft smile. She was so loving, so beautiful, so helpful…

"You're gong to be all right in just a moment," Aewen said softly to the man. "Just hold on…a few more moments."

The man let his tears flow freely, his body still shaking slightly from sobs. Aewen began to wonder if it was from something more than his injuries.

"What is it, lad?" Nestad asked, stopping the healing for the moment, though he kept the flow of soothing healing going.

When the young man was asked to tell the reason for his tears, he cried harder, which hurt to do, but he couldn't help it. Aewen looked up at Nestad, a worried expression on her face.

"Peace," the healer soothed. "Peace." He upped the flow of the bodily soothing, sensing that the young man needed to cry himself out. "It's all right…you're safe here."

Aewen's brow was knit with worry and she held the man's hand. And with her other hand she gently smoothed the hair from his brow. "It will be all right," she said. "Everything's going to be all right…"

The man opened his mouth, as if to say something, but no sound came out for a while. Finally, he managed to say one word. "Faraden…" And then he sobbed some more, large tears streaming down his cheeks.

From the emotions radiating from the young man, Nestad knew this 'Faraden' was someone precious to this human. "Who is Faraden?" he asked gently, seeking to draw the human out. The utter grief caught his heart and put a lump in his throat. It was not safe for the young man to bury that kind of grief; it would tear him apart from the inside.

But by now the man was crying too hard to talk. His eyes were closed tightly, and he was gripping Aewen's hand just as tight.

The elf let the human cry, sensing that it was doing more good let him to cry and hold Aewen's hand than it would to make him talk.

Aewen looked up at Nestad while the man cried. There was a question in her eyes, wondering what they should do. She hated to see anyone in such agony.

Nestad began talking in soft Elvish, seeking to soothe the man as he motioned for Aewen do as she was already doing, that she was doing the right thing.

Aewen continued to hold the man's hand and stroke his brow gently, speaking soft words to him. After many long minutes, the man's crying slowly began to lessen, until he fell into a troubled sleep, his body still shuddering once in a while: after effects of the heavy crying.

"Such grief," the elf murmured, his face etched with sad lines. "No one should have to live through an experience to give such deep grief." He continued his work of healing the man's body, but he began to wonder why. The man was heartsick; would he live long enough to pick his life up?

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Aewen asked softly. "What do you think happened?"

"I am in two minds about what happened," Nestad said after a moment's thought. "Faraden is a female; I did get that much from his tone. Either she was on the cart with him and…didn't make it long enough to be brought here, or she was taken and sold. I'm inclined to the first option."

"It's so sad," Aewen said. "I wonder if there's anyway we can find out who this man is and who Faraden was, and what happened to her."

The elf's lips pursed as he thought. "Who brought him in?" he asked after a moment. He never stopped the healing process; most of the wounds were now clean and getting sealed under his gentle touch.

"I can't remember. They were other slaves. It was such a commotion when he came, I didn't think to notice who brought him. They were field workers, that's all I know."

"Hm. Well, the guards see everyone who passes through the main doors. Perhaps they know what field…Kali!" A memory clicked into place. "Kali would know; I think I remember hearing her mention that she knows this lad."

"Oh, yes. She did say that," Aewen realized. "How do we find her?"

"At this time of day? She'd be in the fields. When we go to lunch, we can find her and ask her then."

"I hope we will," Aewen said. "I feel so sad for this man. I wonder if we can help him at all."

Nestad was silent for a moment. "We may not be able to," he said sadly. "His body will heal," as he spoke, the last wound closed under his hand and he pulled the blanket over the young man, "but his heart is badly wounded. He loved deeply and lost. The heart never truly recovers from something like that."

"I want to try to help him," Aewen said. "Maybe…if he could start a new life he would be able to eventually overcome his grief."

The healer smiled as he rose and came around to his beloved, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "You have a loving heart, melethril," he murmured. "That is something to work toward, I think, and I will not give up hope while you hope."

Aewen smiled and leaned back into his embrace, looking up at him. "I never like giving up," she said. "On myself or on others. There's a way out of everything, there must be. There's got to be a way to keep on living, to keep hope alive."

The elf's arms tightened warmly around Aewen, holding her close to himself. "A good axiom to live by," he said, kissing her hair above her ear. "Now…who's next?"

Aewen smiled slightly. "My guard," she said simply. "He's over there."

Nestad let out a gusty sigh. "You sure we can't leave him as he is?" he inquired, releasing Aewen. "I don't relish the idea of him making comments about my betrothed."

"Nestad…" Aewen chided. "He is a person who needs help. You would leave a man in pain simply because he said a few unkind words to us? That would only put you down on his level."

"Oh, I know," the healer replied, cupping her face in his hands. "Anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful when you're slightly indignant?" He kissed her lips gently.

She smiled after he pulled back from the kiss. "I think my brother told me I was cute once. But not beautiful," she laughed lightly.

"Then hear it from me. You're beautiful with your cheeks flushed and your eyes sparkling in indignation." The elf kissed her cheeks before releasing her. "Let's heal your foul-mouthed guard."

Aewen giggled. "All right," she said. And she led the way to where the guard was lying. "Hey," she said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling today?"

The guard opened his eyes and leered up at her. "Better now, thanks."

"Careful," Nestad murmured, shifting into the guard's line of vision. His eyes warned what would happen if the guard continued with that line.

Aewen sighed. "May I ask you a question?" she said. "What have I done to you to deserve such treatment? Why must you always treat me like a piece of well-cooked meat?" Her tone was not accusing, but genuinely curious.

"Done?" the guard asked, genuinely incredulous. "You're beautiful! Why shouldn't I treat you as something tasty? Though the parallel between meat and you is rather hard to draw."

"Then why don't you just tell me I'm beautiful? Why don't you give me a compliment that might actually draw my attention rather than repel it? Women appreciate nice words and valiant actions. They do not appreciate drool."

Nestad had to turn away to keep from laughing aloud as the guard gaped, unable to find words to counter that. "All right, you two," the healer finally managed, swallowing his laughter as he turned back. "We do have a job to complete."

"So, it looks like you'll finally be able to go back to your job," Aewen said to the guard as she stood up to make room for Nestad.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" the guard asked as Nestad knelt beside the cot.

"Hush," the healer murmured as he placed a hand over the guard's throat, resisting the urge to throttle the guard. He was horribly possessive when it came to those he loved.

Aewen smiled slightly and put her hand on Nestad's back as the elf began to heal the guard. She could see his possessiveness, and she felt proud that it was she who made him feel so. But she wanted to assure him that she was all right. That she knew how to handle the guard and was not injured by his brashness.

The elf smiled as he felt his betrothed's touch on his back. "Melin le," he said gently, looking up at her before focusing again on his work with a lighter heart. Nothing would take his beloved from him. Nothing and no one.

Aewen smiled and squeezed his shoulder, thankful for the secret language, and that she knew at least one very important sentence that they could speak to each other in front of those who shouldn't hear.

The neck injury wasn't serious and didn't take much time to heal. Nestad straightened and turned from the guard, whom he'd put to sleep to work easier. "Remind me," he said, embracing Aewen briefly, "to teach you more Elvish later."

"Mm, gladly," Aewen said, smiling up at him. "I would love to learn some. Sometimes I just want to tell you something and not have anyone else hear me, or at least understand me."

"Then we shall work on that this evening. I can, at the least, teach you some handy phrases." He kissed her forehead. "You have such a lovely voice; I can't wait to hear how my language would sound in your mouth."

She smiled slightly. "Well, I hope to at least do it justice. When you speak it sounds like a dream. I don't think I could ever sound that wonderful."

"Don't put yourself down before you even start," the elf warned with a playful frown. "I am sure you will do better than you think you shall." He stroked her face gently. "Now… do we have anything left in here before we head to the new tent?"

"Mm…just a couple quick cases, over there are some more people from the battle, but their injuries aren't too bad. It shouldn't take long."

"All right." The healer and his betrothed went from bed to bed, he healing the minor wounds easily and she talking to each patient. At last, they were done with the conventional cases and went to the back room for a moment. "Hold still a moment," Nestad said, cupping the pendant she wore in his hand. The steady glow from the day before had faded to a light shimmer. "I'll need to refresh this daily."

"All right," Aewen said. She watched as Nestad concentrated to give the pendant back its glow. She smiled slightly, smelling leaves and grass and starlight with him this close again. "I love you," she whispered, not meaning to break his concentration. But she just couldn't help saying it.

The elf smiled, but didn't reply until the pendant was shining again. Then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her breathless. "I love you too, my wing-fish," he murmured.

Aewen couldn't respond after such a kiss. She moaned softly in bliss and leaned forward into his arms, closing her eyes. He was able to make her feel so wonderful in only seconds. How did he do it?

Nestad held her close, inhaling her smell with his eyes closed in blissful contentment. His mouth trailed a line of kisses from her forehead over one closed eye, rounded her cheekbone and lingered for a moment on her cheek before finding her mouth again.

Aewen kissed him back eagerly, holding onto him tightly. She was very warm by now, and a moment later her hands were shaking. Nestad's kisses were enough to drive her crazy. And she could do nothing but fall under their power.

With a moan, the elf pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers as he fought for breath. "If we don't stop," he gasped, "I won't be able to keep my control. You taste so good, melethril…"

Aewen was breathing hard and performing a grand effort to keep herself from kissing him again, since his mouth was so close to hers. "I want so bad to just spend the day with you, or even an hour," she whispered. "To sit in a tree or by a stream. And just be in your presence. I want it more than anything."

"So do I," the healer breathed, tasting her sweet breath in his mouth. "Oh Valar, how I want that…" He couldn't keep from kissing her again, gently and longingly, fighting to keep his control even as he tasted her sweet mouth again.

Aewen moaned softly against his lips, pressing her body close to him, as close as she could. She felt almost desperate in that moment. As if she couldn't get enough of him and it would drive her insane.

"You're undoing me, beloved," he gasped between kisses as he pressed against her, holding her tightly. His grip on his control and his sanity was quickly slipping.

After a few more moments, Aewen pulled away with a muffled cry. "We can't…not here," she panted. "Someone…will see…" She rested her brow on his shoulder to keep herself from kissing him again.

"I know…" Nestad replied, holding her close as they fought for control. "Oh Valar…I'm sorry, beloved…if we could, I'd take you…to a hidden place." He closed his eyes as he felt her breathing hard against him.

Aewen just held him tightly, clenching her teeth hard to bite back the tears that threatened to fall at the injustice of it all. "Sing to me," she asked softly.

The elf cleared his throat as his mind scrambled for a song. After a second's thought, he chose one and began singing softly, his voice low and husky as he sang the Elvish words to his beloved. It was a song about flying, swooping around the trees and dancing above the water.

Aewen stood in his embrace and listened to the beautiful song. Her desperation gradually began to fade into a wonderful peace and feeling of contentment. She was very happy simply to be held in his arms.

The song was one of the longer ones Nestad knew, which was why he had chosen it. As the last notes faded away, he sighed and rested his forehead against her shoulder, holding her close. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too…" Aewen breathed. Her eyes closed as the last notes of the song echoed in her heart. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, melethril," the elf replied, still holding his beloved as the real world faded back into focus. "My dearest beloved…my little wing-fish."

For many minutes they stood this way, until the sound of a passing cart outside reminded Aewen that the day was advancing and they had work that needed done. "We should get to the other tent," she said softly. "The 'sick' must be looked after."

Nestad laughed softly as he reluctantly released Aewen. "I almost wish I could say 'toss them'," he said, stroking her face. "But I know I can't." Closing his eyes for a moment, he inhaled and exhaled slowly. The flush that had been growing in his cheeks went down and his composure slipped into place.

"So, shall we go together then?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Together," he agreed, lacing his fingers with hers. "As it should be forever." He smiled at her, the special smile he reserved for only her, before leading the way out of the back room.

Aewen grinned as she walked with him, hand in hand. She couldn't help it. There was no way she could hide the happiness she felt as they walked to the other tent near the death pit. It seemed strange that she could feel so happy in a place like this. Yet she did.

All the 'sick' patients were awake and waiting for something to eat and drink. Playing sick was hard work.

"Good morning, everyone," Nestad called as they entered the tent. It was safe; the guards were forbidden to come within three hundred yards of the tent, and they didn't have elf ears. The healer and his love had picked up the breakfast supplies left outside the radius and handed them out now.

Meril was sitting up in her bed, looking eager to see Nestad. She smiled at him when he approached her bed with the breakfast. "Thank you," she said, taking the food from him.

Nestad returned the smile warmly as he put a flask of water beside her bed. "There will be more when that runs out," he said, "so drink all you can." The memory of Aewen's kisses still ran through his blood like liquid fire, so he couldn't help the smile he bestowed on everyone.

"Thank you," the woman said again. "Must I act in any certain way now that we are safe in this tent?"

"If any come to check, listless. Other than that, all I ask is that everyone keeps their voices to slightly below a conversational level to avoid the danger of an eavesdropper getting word back to those in command."

The girl smiled and nodded. "And may I get out of bed too?" she asked.

"Just stay away from the door. I'm never sure when someone may pass by. But as long as you keep out of sight of any passer-by, it should be safe enough."

Meril smiled again, and the look was quite becoming on her, a face who had not smiled in years. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked.

"Hm…I can't think of anything at this moment, but I'm sure something will come up." Nestad returned her smile. "I'll be sure to let you know if there is anything you can help myself or Aewen with."

Meril seemed to think quickly for another reason to keep Nestad by her side. But she couldn't, so instead she quickly reached out and touched his arm, restraining him gently. But when she realized what she had done, she pulled her hand away and actually looked afraid.

'Oh dear,' Nestad thought, kneeling beside her bed. "You don't need to fear me, Meril," he said quietly.

Her heart was pounding as she looked at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to…"

"Meril." His voice was infinitely gentle and kind. "It's all right. But I think we need to talk for a moment."

She glanced down, her lower lip trembling. "A-about what?" she asked.

"No, no, look at me." He reached out and gently tipped her chin up. "About you, little rose."

She bit her lip and looked up at him as tears welled in her eyes. She didn't like the tone he was using. Somehow she knew she was not going to like what he was about to say.

"Meril, I know little of your history, save that you've been very hurt in your short life," the elf said quietly, meeting her eyes. "I do know that what has been given to you as love is naught more than pain and a broken heart. I also know that yesterday when I showed you love, it was the only true love you've ever known. I understand that, and I understand why you cling to it as a drowning man clings to a life rope." He paused, searching her eyes.

The girl listened, looking up at him as her eyes filled with tears, but they didn't run over, not yet.

Nestad prayed for wisdom as he said, "But the love you felt was as a father for a beloved daughter. It's no less real than a love between a man and a woman, but it's different. Meril, you don't love me, not really. You're in love with real love."

It was then that her tears spilled over as she closed her eyes for a moment. A soft sob escaped her throat. What was he talking about? How did he know what she felt?

"Sîdh," the elf murmured as he rested a handkerchief on her knee. "I know this is hard to hear, and I wish I didn't have to say it."

She sobbed a few more times, wiping her eyes as tears streamed from them. "But how do you know how I feel?" she asked. "You aren't me."

"No, I'm not you. You're you. But I am an elven healer, and we are trained to sense things." The elf was silent for a moment, watching her with an expression of quiet fatherly care.

She continued to cry, as if her heart had been broken in two. And finally she lied down on her side, burying her face in her pillow.

"I'm sorry, Meril," he said quietly, feeling very old as he stood up, deciding that she needed peace to cry herself out. Rubbing his hands absently together, he walked back to the back room and sat down on a crate.

Aewen had watched the whole thing from the other side of the tent. And when Nestad went into the back room, she followed. Sitting down next to him and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close to her. "You did good," she said. "You did what needed to be done."

"I feel like I messed up every chance she'll ever have to trust in love again," he murmured, his face in his hands.

"No," Aewen said. "You freed her. Now she won't keep false hopes in a future with you. She will be able to move on, even though it will be hard. Nestad…don't feel bad." She kissed his cheek and then pulled him closer so that he could lay his head against her shoulder. "You did good…"

The elf rested against her and forced himself to see things honestly. Aewen was right. It would only hurt Meril more to fall deeper in love with him and then he have to tell her that it wasn't possible, that his heart belonged to someone else. "Thank you, melethril," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"It's why I'm here," she whispered. "Now, you just keep loving her as a father. She will eventually get used to that idea. I hope you won't avoid her now, just to avoid an uncomfortable situation."

"The thought had crossed my mind." He sighed. "But you're right. I can't solve a problem by running from it."

"No, you can't," Aewen said, smiling slightly. She kissed the top of his head and squeezed him lovingly.

"What would I do without you?" Nestad lifted his head and captured her lips in a brief kiss. "I love you, melethril."

"And I love you," she said. "Everything will be all right, you'll see. Some day that girl is going to meet someone who can love her the way she wants to be loved. Some day all her dreams will come true. I know they will. She's a beautiful girl. And I think there is a wonderful person buried under all that hurt."

"I know there is," the elf said. "I've seen glimmers of it in the last day." He rubbed his face with both hands before rising, offering her a hand up. "Business as usual," he said, really more to himself than to his beloved.

Aewen smiled. "What else do we have to do?" she asked. "I suppose we'll need to stay in the other tent most often to keep an eye on those who are really sick and wounded."

"I'll be in that tent most often," he agreed. "You can go between them, if you are extremely careful and stay in shouting distance of either tent. These here will need some care, if only to keep up the façade of the plague. I'll need to devote a couple days back here to make it look like I'm working on a cure."

Aewen nodded. "Would it be all right if I stayed here for a couple days without going to the other tent unless you really need me? I'd kind of like to disappear for a while, and maybe I'll be forgotten some."

Nestad smiled as he gently kissed her. "I would have suggested that myself, melethril," he murmured. "I'd as soon as have everyone forget about you. You should be safe here; everyone who would touch you is too afraid of the plague to come within the border."

"And for that I am so very glad," she said softly. "Though, I will miss you a lot. You will come visit me often, won't you?"

"Of course I will," the elf assured. "I'll visit often." He deposited another kiss on her lips. "So I can kiss you," another kiss, "and remind you just why you love me." He grinned teasingly.

Aewen giggled. "Then I will look forward to it," she said, standing on her toes to kiss him herself. "All day," another kiss, "with eagerness." She kissed him one more time.

"Mm…you're making it very hard to leave you, melethril," Nestad murmured, kissing her once on the lips and another time on the nose.

Aewen smiled. "Oh, so it's working, eh?" she said, her eyes glinting with playfulness.

"Yes, and very well," the elf said, rubbing his cheek against hers gently.

Aewen kissed his cheek lightly, and then pulled away and looked in his eyes. "Now, go," she said. "I'm sure there will be more wounded soon. And remember to keep your ears open for any news about that young man and who he might have lost."

"Will do, madam," Nestad grinned as he gave her one last kiss before taking his leave. He paused outside the main doorway and, in case anyone was watching, brushed himself down with the light of his power. Satisfied that he was 'clean', he headed to the injured tent, as he mentally dubbed the older healing tent.

From the doorway Aewen watched him until he was gone from sight. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, and then finally went back into the tent. What was she going to do all day? Talk to the patients? She guessed there wasn't much else to do, other than sleep on one of the many empty beds.

Hours passed slowly until the noon gong rang. Nestad set his work kit down with a sigh of relief and stretched his back. 'Time to collect my beloved,' he thought with a smile of joy as he headed for the 'sick' tent.

Aewen had decided to take advantage of her second option for how to spend her time. And so when Nestad finally came back to the sick tent, she was sound asleep on a cot that she had drug into the back of the tent so she could have some privacy.

The elf found her and smiled, kneeling beside her cot and resting his chin on his palms. "So sweetly innocent," he murmured aloud. "Especially when sleeping."

Aewen heard the voice in her unconscious mind, but didn't wake up. She murmured something softly in her sleep. It sounded like, "Wading in the bull rushes…"

Nestad laughed softly and just watched her as she slept, content to remain by her side forever. "Bull rushes?" he wondered aloud.

"Mm-hm…" the woman said, nodding her head ever so slightly. "Because it's where the marsh birds live…"

"Do you like marsh birds?" the elf asked, vastly amused at the conversation.

"Marsh birds…" Aewen murmured. She shifted her position slightly. "They don't…Um, they don't…Hmm…"

"What's that, beloved?" the male asked, stroking a hand over her hair.

"Because their eggs are missing…" the woman said.

Nestad laughed softly as he rested his head beside her shoulder. "Beloved," he murmured. "It's time to wake up, sweetheart."

"Mm…" A moment later Aewen's eyes opened and she looked up at Nestad, as if confused. "Did you say something?"

"Several things," Nestad replied as he lifted his head. "And you responded to most of it. I didn't know marsh birds lived in bull rushes."

"What?" Aewen said, laughing lightly, thinking that Nestad was starting to go out of his mind. "What are you talking about?"

"You were talking about bull rushes, and I asked about them. I didn't know you sleep-talk." He kissed her lips gently.

Aewen blushed. "Oh, you heard me talk in my sleep?" she said. "My brother has always teased me for that. I've been doing it since I was little. At least a few times a week. I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing."

"Nothing too bad. Just things about birds. Sorry to wake you up, but the lunch gong just rang. You'll need to change your clothes before going to the mess hall."

"Change…change my clothes?" Aewen asked. "What for? And into what? I have no other clothes."

"Blast." Nestad looked around. "The commander said, specifically, that we have to change our clothes before going into populated areas like the mess hall and the supply tent. Um…here." He found a dark blue dress and handed it to her. "Part of supplies," he shrugged.

Aewen examined the dress for a moment and decided that she would fit into it. "It's even a bit nicer than the one I'm wearing now," she said, grinning. Then she looked at him smugly. As if to say, 'Well, are you going to sit here and watch me change, or do I get a bit of privacy?'

"Don't tempt me, melethril," the elf laughed as he rose, ruffling her hair with a gentle hand. "I'll be back in a moment to change into my nicer clothes."

Aewen grinned, and then as soon as the elf was gone, she got up from the bed and removed her old, dirty and bloodstained dress, and slipped into the clean one. It felt so good! She smoothed it out; pleased to see that it fit even better than the one she had been wearing. She fixed her hair a bit; smoothing it back into the braid that Nestad had done for her the day before. When she was done, she called him back.

Nestad returned and stared for a moment. He hadn't seen her in anything but her bloodstained clothes before. "You are stunning, my beloved," he said, bowing deeply.

She laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say that," she said. "But, cleaner, yes. And it feels almost normal. I just wish my hair was clean. I'm not used to having it so dirty all the time, it's starting to get very annoying. But I guess I'll have to learn to live with it. I'd rather not go ask for a bath."

"If you like, we can try your idea after lunch," the elf suggested, coming close and resting his hands gently on her slender waist. "And you are stunning."

"My idea?" Aewen repeated, looking up at him. "And which idea is this?"

"Using a basin to wash your hair, at the least," he replied, kissing her lightly. "I know what it's like to walk around with filthy hair all the time."

"Oh, really? You think I could do that? I would love it. Oh! I would love that so much!"

The elf smiled widely at her excitement. "Then we shall do that after lunch," he decreed. "Until then…go on out so I can get changed." He chuckled, arching an eyebrow at her the same way she had arched hers at him earlier.

Aewen laughed and kissed him on the cheek. And then she nearly skipped from the room, so excited she was.

Nestad laughed softly as he began changing rapidly. He paused in the act of drawing his tunic on to examine his torso. There were still faint marks from the beating he had received a few days ago. Of course, all the worst beating had been on his back, and, go figure, he couldn't look at his back without twisting painfully. "Aewen!" he called, deciding to get her to look at his back.

Aewen came back into the room, expecting to see him dressed and ready to go. But when she saw him bare-chested, she blushed and cast her gaze to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" The healer grinned and tipped her chin up. "I wanted to ask you to check my back. I can't see it without twisting my spine into a knot, and I want to know how I'm healing."

"You…but…it's not appropriate…" Aewen said, trying not to look at his chest.

"Would you prefer for me to kiss you senseless first?" the elf asked. "It's not inappropriate for you to look at a male's back, is it?"

"I just…" she blushed. "I was raised in propriety…" she tried to explain. "And as such it is not proper for men and woman to show any skin other than faces, necks and hands. I guess I'm just too engrained in my upbringing."

"Nothing to be ashamed of there," Nestad said gently. "The world would be a better place by far if such morals were practiced from the West to the East. I would just like you to tell me if the welts on my back are healing all right."

Aewen carefully looked up at him, as if something unexpected might happen. Or perhaps her father might appear out of nowhere to berate her for breaking the rules of propriety. But she forgot all about that when she saw Nestad. She had seen only one other man without a shirt on in her life, and that had been her brother. For a moment she seemed to be lost in another reality as she gazed at him. Since his body was…well, perfect; slender, yet obviously very strong.

The elf saw the look of awe on his beloved's face and couldn't keep back a slight blush. He was average compared to many elves, and his body was actually considered underdeveloped when compared to a warrior's. He resisted the urge to cross his arms across his chest. "Seen everything?" he asked teasingly after a moment.

Aewen snapped back to reality and blushed deeply. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, putting her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean to stare, I've just never…I…"

"Sîdh!" Nestad laughed. "It's all right, really. Besides, you look adorable when you're blushing." He stepped a bit closer, his arms loose at his sides. "You don't see many males without their shirts, do you?"

Aewen shook her head. "No, only my brother…once or twice. I'm sorry, I'm acting so silly."

"Not silly. Never silly, my dearest." He cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her warmly. "Adorable. Sweet. Shy. But never silly. All right?"

She smiled slightly. "All right," she said softly, and looked up at his face with a bright smile. "Now, what did you want me to do?"

The elf turned around. "Is my back healing all right?" he asked, gathering his long hair into his hand and glancing over his shoulder at his beloved.

Aewen looked at his back, and couldn't help but reach her hand out toward one of the pale scars in his otherwise flawless skin. Her fingers brushed against them lightly. "It looks fine to me," she said. "You have a few scars, is all."

"And those probably won't go away easily, if at all," Nestad nodded, liking the feel of her fingers against the scars. They didn't hurt anymore, thank the Valar, but the skin was more sensitive to touch than the rest. Her fingers felt good, lightly stroking the sensitive skin.

"I imagine they won't," Aewen said, nearly mesmerized as she continued to touch his back gently. "It's just amazing that they healed even this fast. But…I guess it's not amazing for you. For you it's normal."

"For me, it's amazing that there will be any scars," Nestad replied, nearly purring in delight. "Elves only scar if the injury is very, very bad." He smiled wryly. "I guess I know now what will cause scarring on an elf."

Aewen smiled, and then rested her whole hand against his skin, running it up until it rested his shoulder. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the back of the neck just below his ear. "It's all right though, isn't it? I mean, who will see them? You can't even see them."

"The only way they will be seen is if I take my shirt off, and I don't do that often around others as it is." The elf leaned back into her kiss, smiling. "And I'm sure they'll fade in time, if not completely disappear."

"Then it's all right," Aewen said. She kissed him again, very much enjoying it, though she knew they had to go to lunch.

"Yes, it is," Nestad agreed, turning and kissing her gently. "Now…if you're anywhere near as hungry as I am, we won't make it to supper. Shall we go eat, beloved?"

Aewen sighed. "Yes…I guess we should go," she admitted. "Hurry and put your shirt back on."

The elf preened playfully. "What, you don't like seeing me like this?" he asked, his eyes dancing. "I was thinking of walking all the way to the mess hall like this…"

Aewen grinned. "Actually…I love seeing you like this. But, if we are to hurry and get there before the lunch hour is over…" she grinned again, and then kissed his chin, the only part of his face she could reach without him bending over.

The elf bent his head and kissed her gently before sliding his shirt on, adjusting the dark green materiel over his shoulders and smoothing it down in the front. "Yes, food concerns need to come first in this case," he agreed, turning in a slow circle. "How do I look?"

Aewen grinned. "Handsome," she said. "And very huggable, too," she added, wrapping her arms around him for a moment. "Shall we go?"

"Indeed, my dear," Nestad replied, returning the hug before taking her hand and leading her out of the tent and toward the mess hall. He made sure to 'brush them down' before they left the three hundred yard mark, just so everyone watching would feel safe.

When they got to the mess tent, it was quite obvious that they were late. Everyone was already sitting down and half finished with their food. Aewen looked around for Kali as soon as they entered, letting Nestad find them a seat.

Kali looked up and waved as the elf and woman entered the tent hand-in-hand. There were two seats that she had bullied everyone into keeping open beside her; she now motioned for the pair to come sit by her. "Thought you weren't going to make it," she called over the general ruckus.

Aewen grinned as she hugged the older woman briefly before sitting down next to her. "We're here now," she said. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a few days. How's Bella?"

"I'm fine and she's well. Asks about you quite often." Kali looked at the elf. "Well, glad to see you're in one piece, more or less," she said in her usual blunt way.

"Took me a while to get back into one piece," Nestad replied with a smile as he accepted the food passed to him and passed her share to Aewen.

"He's just fine," Aewen said, flashing a grin at Nestad, and then leaning her head against his shoulder briefly. "He's back to his old self anyway."

"Well, best if he can joke," Kali said. "Means he's not too bad off." Her eyes flicked between Nestad and Aewen and she smiled. "Though I see some things have changed, anyway," she added.

"Yes…" Aewen said, taking a bite of her food. "For the better." She grinned up at Nestad again, unable to take her eyes from him for too long.

"Quite definitely for the better," Nestad agreed, kissing his betrothed's cheek.

Kali sighed mock dramatically. "Such a wonderful thing, young love." She grinned as Nestad sputtered something about 'young?!'.

Aewen grinned also, still looking up at Nestad. "Well, I'm definitely happy," she said. "Happier than I've ever been," she added in a softer tone.

Nestad's eyes softened as he looked down at his beloved, cupping her face in one hand. He had eyes for nothing besides her, not even his food.

Kali snapped her fingers between the elf and the woman's faces. "Ok, real life calling," she said with a grin. "You both need to eat, or you won't be fit to deal with this plague I've heard about." She winked.

Aewen tore her gaze away from Nestad and glanced at the woman. "Oh, so you've heard about it, eh? What have you heard?"

"Whispers and rumors from the kitchen staff and those passing by when you were checking everyone," was the prompt reply. "The word gets around pretty quickly. So how long did it take you to think of that?"

"Not very long," Aewen said. "I thought of days ago, we just never had the opportunity to put it into action." She looked at Nestad. "And so far it's going very well."

"That's good." Kali took another bite and tapped the table with her fork. "So when are you going to send me and Bella through your screening?"

The elf took a bite. "Soon," he replied. "But perhaps you can do something to help us." Kali arched her eyebrows in question and Nestad continued, "You know the truth about the plague. Find out who else is ready to escape and keep them close to you when we come to the north field."

"Only those who really want to do everything to get away are going to go," Aewen explained. "We don't want to burden the group with those who are not completely willing."

"Shoot, the north field is crawling with people who are desperate to leave. How many you looking' for?" Kali ate another bite.

"Seven or eight," Nestad decided after a moment. "Women and children mostly, though if there's a couple strong men, they will be invaluable on the trail."

"We definitely wouldn't want to send a group of women and children out on their own," Aewen said as she finished eating before the others. She had been quite hungry.

"All right." Kali finished her plateful a second after Aewen. "I'll work on that. When will you be coming?"

"Probably later this afternoon," Nestad replied before taking another bite. "After all, everyone will need to be checked carefully for this plague."

"Will I be going with you?" Aewen asked the elf, looking up at him. She wanted to. But she was a bit afraid of having so much exposure.

"That's up to you, melethril," the elf said gently, his eyes warming as he looked at his beloved. "It would probably be safer for you to remain in the tent." His eyes told her that he wanted her with him, but he also wanted her safe.

Aewen bit her lip as she thought about it. "I'd like to go," she said. "I would love to get out for a while. I've been feeling so cooped up."

"Then we'll expect you in a couple hours," Kali said decisively. "Those I've chosen will be around me when you first come and spread out a bit as the examination progresses. No sense in having suspicions raised. Bella will be with me, though."

Aewen smiled. "I look forward to seeing her," she said. "I've missed her in the healing tent. And maybe Nestad can finish healing her leg."

"We'll see plenty of her when I find the plague in her," Nestad assured his beloved. "Which reminds me: Kali, when do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible. I understand you already have the first group put together, but I want to be in the second one with Bella." The older woman folded her hands together. "Do you have a specific place we should go?"

"We had thought to direct you to the people of Esgaroth, a land close to my homeland of Mirkwood. From there, you can be directed anywhere you desire to go."

"And I'm drawing a map for you to follow," Aewen said. "So it shouldn't be too difficult to find your way. She smiled at Kali with mixed feelings. "I'll miss you here," she said. "You've become a good friend to me."

Kali touched the younger woman's face gently. "As I and Bella will miss you," she replied. "I will be in Rohan. When you and your beloved get free, come find us and say hello. I promise I won't ever let Bella forget either of you." Her gaze included the elf that had delivered her baby all those years ago.

Aewen bit her lip and then couldn't help but put her arms around the woman. "Thank you," she said. "I will come and find you for sure."

The older woman looked surprised, but smiled slightly as she returned the hug. "I look forward to it," she murmured gently. "Until then…watch over this lad, hm? He talks big, but he needs a woman's hand to help him." Nestad pretended to be offended, but a smile lurking around his eyes belied the offence.

Aewen smiled and pulled away from the woman, leaning back against Nestad. "I will," she said, smiling slightly. "It's what I live for now."

The elf wrapped his arms around Aewen's waist as he smiled at Kali. "I'm in good hands, then," he remarked.

"Yes, and I'll feel that much better leaving, knowing you're being watched by a capable woman." The gong signaling the end of the meal came and the older woman stood up, tray in hand. "I'll see you later this afternoon," she said with a careless wave as she walked away.

Aewen rested her head against Nestad's shoulder and sighed. "I will sure miss her," she said softly.

"So will I," Nestad replied, holding her as the other slaves began trailing out of the mess tent. "But she'll be in a better place than this pit. That's something to be happy about, even if we will miss her."

Aewen nodded, and was silent for a while. "I guess we should get back," she said. "Before the guards find us here."

"A good idea." Nestad stood up and helped his beloved to her feet, kissing her fingers gently.

She smiled at him, and then together they walked back to the healing tents. "Are you coming back with me? Or do you need to tend to wounded?" she asked.

"It's been very, very slow today. No new injuries, and I'm in shouting distance if anything happens. I'll come with you back to the 'sick' tent." He smiled happily at the prospect. Even the thought of talking to Meril again didn't seem so bad with his love beside him.

Aewen smiled up at him. "I'm glad," she said. "And…you mentioned something about basins of water?"

The elf laughed softly. "Yes, you will get your hair properly washed by yours truly," he replied, kissing her forehead. "With some herbs that I think will get your hair thoroughly clean and make you smell even better than you do."

"Oh, better than oranges, eh?" she teased.

Nestad kissed her temple as they kept walking. "Oranges is part of it, but I can't say any more." His grin was beyond impy.

"Oh, and why not?" Aewen asked, grinning up at him.

"What, can't I make some things a surprise? Don't worry; you'll like the surprise. I promise."

"Oh, all right," Aewen said in a resigned voice. Then she grinned and laughed lightly as they reached the sick tent. "So, how long am I going to have to wait?" she asked.

"Just until I can heat up the water for your washing, my darling," he replied as he held the tent flap up for her and entered behind her. "Can you be patient that long?"

"Yes, of course," Aewen said. "I'll undo my hair while I'm waiting…unless you would rather…"

"What do you think?" Nestad asked, letting one hand play with her thick braid as they walked together to the back room. "As if I would pass up the chance to work with your lovely hair."

Aewen smiled. "So, just tell me what to do," she said, standing before him, willing to be moved in any direction.

"Give me a moment to put the water on to heat," the elf replied, his swelling love stealing his voice for a moment as he looked at his beautiful love. Clearing his throat, he matched actions to words before turning back to Aewen and gently turning her around.

"And now what? Should I sit?" she asked.

"Yes," the elf replied, steering her to the cot and gently pressing down on her shoulders. "Relax, beloved. Let me minister to my lady."

Aewen smiled and sat down willingly. "That sounds very nice," she said. "I can't wait to see what your surprise is."

Nestad stood behind her and began undoing the braid with gentle fingers, smoothing the hair as he went and untangling any knots with infinite patience. He found a small brush and brushed her hair out gently, running the dark hair through his fingers. "You have lovely hair, my dear," he remarked as he finished undoing her hair.

Aewen smiled, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feel his hands working with her hair. "Courtesy of my Númenorean heritage," she said.

"I love it," the elf said, twining his fingers in the dark mass and burying his face in it, inhaling happily. "It's so uniquely you."

Aewen giggled lightly. "But it's so dirty," she said. "Are you sure you don't want to wait and bury yourself in it when it's clean?"

"Nope, can't wait," the elf replied with a grin as his fingers ran along her scalp. "It's so soft and silky, even dirty, that I can't resist playing with it."

"Mmm…" Aewen tilted her head back, her eyes closed as he massaged her scalp. "That feels so good," she said. "I can't even tell you."

"Oh, you like that, hm?" Nestad let the rest of his fingers get involved, gently rubbing patterns on her scalp as he hummed a soft song designed to make her relaxed.

After a few moments, Aewen chuckled slightly. "Are you trying to put me to sleep?" she asked. "I'll need to lie down pretty soon if you keep it up."

"All right, I'll stop. And perfect timing too; the water sounds like it's warm enough." With a tender kiss, the elf released her hair reluctantly and retrieved a basin on his way to the hissing kettle. Using a thick cloth pad, Nestad pulled the kettle off the fire and poured the water into the basin so it would cool a bit before using it. Leaving it for a moment, Nestad began looking through a small cache of vials he kept in a hidden place, murmuring something to himself.

Aewen sat on the cot watching him while she waited, feeling a strange excitement that she couldn't name. Just the idea of Nestad washing her hair was thrilling. This would be the best moment she had spent here so far. It seemed that since she met Nestad, things have only been getting better.

At last, Nestad found the vial he had been looking for and returned to the basin, slipping the vial into his pocket on the way. Smiling with anticipation, he carried the basin to where his beloved sat and set it carefully near the head of the bed. Using all the blankets, he supported the basin and made a cushion before gripping her hand gently. "Go ahead and lay back," he said with a smile.

Aewen lay back until the blankets nicely supported her head, and her hair was falling into the basin of warm water. She smiled up at the elf, realizing what a vulnerable position she was in. But she trusted him with her life, and that included everything else. She knew that this was going to be wonderful.

Nestad's heart melted as he saw that entrancing smile on his beloved's lips. "I love you, melethril," he whispered, kissing her gently before moving behind her head so he could work on her hair, soaking the long black tresses in the warm water.

Aewen closed her eyes and just let him do what he wanted. "I love you, too," she whispered after a moment, not even noticing how much time had gone by. This would be heaven for sure.

The elf smiled as he worked the water through her hair, getting all the dirt out. Moments later, he collected her wet hair together in one hand and lifted it up so he could dump the dirty water out. He refilled the basin with clean water and opened the vial he'd had in his pocket. The smell of oranges, passion fruits and other assorted fruits filled the back room, though orange was the dominant smell.

Aewen smiled and opened her eyes to look up at him. "Is this the surprise?" she asked.

"Yes," Nestad replied, kissing her forehead. "Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful," she said. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it," he replied with a smile. "It wasn't too tricky, actually, and I had fun gathering the oils for the smells." He poured some into his palm and began working it into her hair with the utmost tenderness.

"It smells so wonderful," Aewen said. "Now I'll be able to agree with you when you tell me I smell like oranges."

"You smell like oranges anyway, my dearest," the elf replied with a grin as he finished working the oils into her hair and began rinsing so the smell wouldn't be overpowering.

"So you said. I could never smell it," Aewen remarked, unable to stop smiling.

"That's because you never smelled the enticing little corner where your neck and shoulder meet." To prove his point, Nestad kissed that spot gently.

"Mm…no, I guess I haven't," she admitted. "But I love it when you do."

"There you have it, then. The smell of the fruit we love so much lingers right…there." He kissed the spot again, nuzzling it with his nose before returning to his self-appointed job of rinsing her hair.

Aewen sighed in contentment. "I'll feel so much better after this," she said. "Thank you for doing this for me. The only thing I'm lacking now is a bath. But I don't suppose I'd fit in that basin." She chuckled.

"Don't tempt me to try," Nestad laughed softly. "I'll work on getting permission for you to bathe in the pool not far from here." He finished rinsing and dumped the water out again before wrapping a warm cloth around her wet hair.

"That would be heaven," she said. "Can I sit up? Or are you not finish yet?"

"You can sit up now," he replied, helping her sit up while keeping her hair bundled up in the cloth. "I need you sitting up while I dry and braid your lovely hair."

"All right," Aewen said, sitting up carefully. She smiled at him and cupped his cheek with her hand briefly. "You're so sweet," she said.

"Naaaw," he drawled teasingly. "It's just when I'm around you, sweetheart. You're a lovely inspiration for all sweet deeds." He kissed her lips lightly before beginning to rub her hair dry.

"Oh, really?" Aewen said, smiling and glancing up at him. "Then I must be a good influence on you, eh?"

"Always, melethril," the elf smiled, gently pressing her head down so he could get rid of most of the water before braiding.

Aewen grinned. "Well, that's good to hear," she said. "What are we going to do after this?" she asked.

"My goodness, but you're an active lass," Nestad laughed. "We'll go around to each of the beds and talk to everyone before we go visiting the north field. After all, Kali will need time to recruit the leaving party. After that…well, we'll see what we shall see."

"Okay," Aewen said. "I'm glad you're not going to leave me alone again while you go to the other tent. Not that I can't be alone," she added hastily. "I just…I miss you when you're gone."

Putting the cloth aside, Nestad kissed the back of her neck, resting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing gently. "As I miss you, beloved. I'd as soon never be far from you."

Aewen smiled and leaned back slightly to be closer to him. "Mm…I like that," she said. "Do it again?"

"Of course," he replied, delighted to find another way to please his beloved. His long healer's hands worked the tense muscles in her neck and shoulders with the strength born of long hours holding a sword or a bow.

Aewen closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. "That's nice," she said. "You're so gentle. I'm used to my brother's hands…so heavy."

Nestad smiled in delight as he continued kneading her shoulders and neck, working down to just between her shoulder blades and back up. As he worked, he filled her with the love he felt for her, allowing it to pass through his fingers into her very being.

Aewen felt the love flowing. It was nearly overwhelming her. And the power that she could also feel flowing from his fingers into her back was amazing. She sighed deeply as her heart rate quickened and her breathing became more rapid. She was feeling so…so…she couldn't even describe how she was feeling. She had never felt this way before.

At last, Nestad stopped with a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. "I should braid your hair now," he said, his voice husky with his deep love for the woman sitting before him, her head bowed.

Aewen didn't respond at first. But when she realized that he had stopped, she turned slightly to face him, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't leave yet…" she whispered.

The elf moaned softly as he knelt before her and embraced her. "All right, melethril," he whispered back. "I won't."

Aewen pressed close to him again, wishing to feel that connection they had been sharing. It had been unlike anything she had ever experienced before. "I could feel you," she said softly. "Like…you were here…" she said, pressing a hand to her chest. "You were so close, how is it possible?"

"Like this?" Nestad asked, letting his power flow into her as it had been flowing before he cut off the connection.

A quick intake of air was Aewen's reaction. "Yes…" she breathed. "It's like you're a part of me…" Tears welled in her eyes simply from all the emotion she was experiencing.

"I am a part of you, melethril," he whispered, his fingers lacing into her wet hair. "As you are a part of me. You're the other half of my soul." He captured one of her hands and pressed it over his heart. "You're here," he said. "Do you hear my heart singing with your love?"

Aewen smiled through her tears and nodded. "Yes…I can feel it," she said. "I can…" She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Nestad's heart melted as he bent to kiss her long and lovingly. Her hand remained on his heart, so she could feel it when his heart rate sped up at the taste of her mouth, the smell of her wet hair, the feel of her body pressed against his.

Aewen kissed him back willingly, completely lost to the outside world. Right now her world was Nestad and the love she could feel flowing from him. He was all that mattered to her then. She dug her fingers into his back, not able to get close enough to him.

Shuddering, Nestad stood up, bringing her up with him so they could press more fully against each other. He had to break away for a moment to breathe, but returned to her mouth as soon as he had a breath.

Aewen wasn't even aware that they had changed positions. She just kissed Nestad deeply, feeling great passion taking over all her senses. Her hands slowly worked against his back, as if trying to feel his scars through the material of his shirt.

The elf's hands smoothed over her back, resting against the small of her back and pressing her against himself as firmly as he could. One hand knotted in her dress, feeling the soft material against his fingertips.

Aewen shivered and opened her eyes for a moment. She was feeling things she had never felt before. But she was eager to keep on feeling them. Her heart was pounding and she knew that Nestad could feel it too, the way she was pressed against him. She didn't know what was happening, but at the moment there was nothing she could do about it.

Nestad managed to pull his face back a bit and stared into her eyes. His own eyes were dark with passion and love. "No…privacy here…" he gasped, still holding her close as he shivered.

"Where…is there?" Aewen said, her voice catching as she gazed right back into his eyes, her fingers not pausing in their gentle exploration of his back.

The elf thought, as best as he could through his jumbled thoughts, and groaned. "Nowhere I want to wait for," he managed, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Aewen sighed in passion and closed her eyes again. She turned her head slightly so she could give him a kiss next to his ear.

"Valar, melethril," he gasped as he clung to her, his whole body vibrating with passion and desire. He took a deep breath, fighting for control. "When we…join," he said huskily, "I want it to be special for you…maybe that will erase your memories. This is…wonderful, but there's too much chance that we'll be caught." His body fought every word his mouth was saying, but he knew it was right.

Aewen hugged him tighter and shut her eyes just as tightly, as if that would shut out his words and make them untrue. But she knew they were true, and there was no escaping it. She whimpered softly in desperation. Why did they have to be here? Why couldn't they be in a deep forest with no one around?

"I know," the elf whispered, her whimper resonating painfully in his heart. "I know. And Elbereth, I wish it was different." He kissed her desperately, wishing they could be in a place where there would never be any interruptions, that they could become one with no fear.

Tears trailed down Aewen's cheeks as he kissed her. But she continued to cling to him as if her life depended on it, not wanting to lose the connection they had. She was afraid that she would feel terribly empty with it gone.

They held each other for time immeasurable. At last, Nestad let out a shuddering sigh. "I'm going to go completely insane if this keeps up," he said, his tone dry. "Absolutely, thoroughly bonkers." He didn't release her, not yet. This was too good to be interrupted by mere duty.

Aewen didn't answer him. She just tried to rest in his embrace, wishing that she could lie down and still be in his arms. She didn't want to leave them, not yet.

After another fifteen minutes or so, the elf shifted his hands up her back to her shoulders. "I love you," he whispered, meeting her eyes. "I love you so much…"

Aewen looked up at him through her tears. She somehow felt that this was coming to an end, and she didn't want it to. She was almost desperate for it to continue. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him too. But her voice wouldn't work for some reason. All she could do was look up at him, her eyes pleading. For what she didn't even know.

Answering tears filled Nestad's eyes as he looked back into her eyes. He saw all the love she had for him there, but also the pain and longing. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to take her somewhere secret, anywhere, and soothe all that pain away. Instead, he held her closer, kissing her face.

After a few minutes, Aewen finally found her voice, and was able to speak her desires. Or at least her secondary desires. What she needed right then to overcome the pain of knowing what she could not have. "Lie down with me?" she asked, her voice rough. "Just hold me?"

Instead of answering verbally, the elf picked her up and deposited her on the cot before stretching out beside her, gathering her slender body into his arms. "Peace, my love," he whispered as he pulled her as close as she could be physically. "Peace."

Aewen buried her face in his tunic and cried the rest of her tears. But it felt good to be held by him this way. It was very comforting and relaxing. And slowly her body began to relax and her tears stopped coming. But she didn't move. She didn't want to break the spell that seemed to have been cast over them. And she was feeling a bit sleepy as well.

Nestad sensed her sleepiness and began humming softly, stroking her damp hair gently and soothingly. He vowed to make up the entire day's worth of frustration to her when they had assured privacy. Until then, he comforted her as best as he could in this manner.

Aewen became quite drowsy and calm as she lay there and listened to his soft humming. Gradually her body began to relax as she drifted off to sleep, snuggled as close to Nestad as she could be. "I love you…" she whispered faintly just before she lost all shreds of consciousness.

"I love you," the elf whispered back, continuing to hold his beloved close as his heart rate slowed down gradually. He was content, for the moment, to just hold her. His body would demand satisfaction, but enough time for that later. Right now, her sleep was the most important. After a half hour or so, he slipped out of her arms carefully. Closing his eyes, he surrounded her with a tangible sense of his power and love. It wouldn't replace his physical body perfectly, but it would do until he returned. He left a note by her hand: 'You look too adorable asleep to even consider waking you. I'll be back from the field as soon as possible with our new inmates, so we can touch and kiss and cuddle some more. This won't last long, and night cannot come too quickly for me. Your beloved, Nestad.' With one last fond look, he slipped out of the tent and headed for the north field.

Aewen woke not two minutes after he left. She sat up straight, realizing after a moment that he wasn't there. "Nestad?" she said softly, looking around the room. She had thought for sure he was there, she had felt his presence. But no, he was gone. Then she noticed the note beside her on the bed. She read it quickly and then flew out of the bed to the door. She stopped, scanning the land for any sign of him. There he was, quite a distance out, she couldn't call that loud, or run to catch up. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched him disappear from her sight. "Nestad!" she wailed. Not too loudly, but still, the cry was from deep in her heart. She sat down in the grass just inside the door and watched the horizon as tears fell down her cheeks.

Nestad stopped mid-step as he heard a cry echo in his heart. He looked around, wondering if someone had called him. His eyes lighted on the tent entrance and saw Aewen sitting on the grass, tears running down her face. "Ai Valar, melethril," he murmured, running back to the healing tent and kneeling beside her. "You're supposed to be resting, beloved," he said, kissing her tears away.

Aewen clung to him, thinking it too wonderful to be true that he actually came back. Had he heard her cry? It seemed impossible. But what did it matter now? He was back with her. That's all that mattered. "I woke and you were gone," she said, trying to get control of her tears. "I wanted to go with you…you left me here…"

"Shh, shh," the elf soothed, holding her close and letting her cry into his tunic. "I'm sorry, melethril…I shouldn't've left you alone. I'm sorry…" He rocked gently, trying to help her calm down.

A moment later Aewen finally stopped crying as he held her, now feeling rather foolish. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm acting like a child…"

"No, beloved. You're acting like someone who's very deeply in love." Nestad kissed her face and head tenderly. "I won't leave you behind again."

"Really?" Aewen asked, looking up at him. "You'll let me come with you to the fields?"

"I did say you could earlier, remember?" The elf kissed her lips tenderly. "You may certainly come with me, if you so desire."

Aewen smiled slightly and nodded. "I want to," she said. "Why did you come back?" she asked after a moment, realizing that he had come running across the field to her.

"This is going to sound overly corny, but my heart heard you call my name," he replied, stroking her hair. "I didn't know you were awake until I heard you call me."

Aewen looked up at him. "My heart cried out when I saw you walking away and you were too far away for me to call you or run after you. But how is it possible that you heard me?"

"You are part of my heart, melethril, remember? Something as agonized as the cry I heard…that could not help but be passed on." He kissed her gently, cupping her face in his hand.

"I'm glad you came back," she said. "But I'm sorry to have worried you like that. I didn't know you would hear me."

"Don't worry about that," he murmured, helping her to her feet. "I deserve to be worried, after leaving you alone like that." He kissed her again. "I am truly sorry."

Aewen hugged him close for a moment. "You're so good to me," she said softly. "Sometimes I feel I don't deserve it. But I love you for you it."

"You do deserve it, beloved," he replied just as softly. "You deserve so much more than what I can give you right now. I love you so much."

Aewen smiled and rested her head against his shoulder for a moment. "But now look at me, making you late. Shouldn't we be going?" She pulled away and tried smoothing her unruly still-damp hair.

"Ah, but what a perfect reason to be late," the elf smiled as he gently smoothed her hair down. "Hold still," he ordered gently as he braided her hair deftly. "After all, it simply wouldn't do for my beautiful assistant to be rumpled when making an appearance. Gossips' tongues will wag." He kissed the back of her neck, telling her silently that he was teasing.

Aewen smiled as she stood still for him. She dried her eyes with her fingers, starting to feel much better. "I was looking forward to going out," she said. "I would like to see the wide world again."

"And the wide world should be able to gaze upon your beauty, as much as I would love to keep you for myself," Nestad replied, finishing her braid and smoothing the hair on the top of her head gently.

Aewen blushed slightly. "I think I would rather hide a bit and just look at the world," she said. "I want only your eyes gazing at me."

The elf smiled as his heart tingled at her words. "Your wish is my command, melethril nín," he murmured as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "But you're right; we should get going if we're to bring any new inmates in today."

Aewen grinned. "Then let's go," she said. And they walked together, arms around each other's waists, up to the north field. The day was beautiful; sunny and warm with a light breeze. Aewen took a deep breath of the free air and smiled at the swallows wheeling overhead. She felt one hundred percent better. It was amazing.

"Life is absolutely perfect right now," Nestad decided aloud. "I haven't ever seen a day more beautiful than this one." His arm tightened on her waist, reminding himself that she was really his.

Aewen grinned up at him. She couldn't agree more. "It is," she said. "Simply perfect." As they walked, the crop fields came into view, and the slaves who worked there. The crop looked to be corn, only knee-high yet, but beautiful as the stems blew in the soft breeze. Many slaves were busy hoeing between the rows.

The elf's step took on a brisker tone as he approached the overseer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kali motion for someone to come closer to her. "Excuse me, sir," he said politely, "but could I trouble you for a moment?"

The overseer looked the elf up and down, and then looked at the woman at his side. "What do you want?" he asked a bit gruffly.

"I've orders to check every slave for a new disease that's turned up in a kitchen slave." That was stretching the truth just a tad, but Nestad was relying on the order 'Do whatever it takes to contain this'.

"A disease?" the overseer repeated. "What kind of disease? One that can spread?"

"Yes, a contagious disease," Nestad replied, using the correct terminology for the fun of it. "I haven't learned much about it yet; it just came to my attention a couple days ago."

"Well, none of my people here seem sick," the man said, gazing out at the workers. "If any of them become sick I will send them to the healing tent."

The elf shook his head. "This disease is different than any I've ever seen. By the time normal symptoms appear, it has already spread far in the body. It's best to catch it as quickly as possible so those with the disease have a chance at life. All I ask is the ability to check your workers. It won't take more than a half hour."

The overseer grumbled a bit, but finally consented. He motioned for Nestad to do whatever he needed to. "Just you don't take anyone from my field without you telling me about it."

"Of course," Nestad replied, moving to an unplanted part of the field. "Cover your ears," he murmured to Aewen before sticking two fingers in his mouth and letting out a piercing whistle.

Aewen covered her ears and looked up at him with wide eyes. "What was that for?" she asked.

The elf pointed. All of the slaves were looking at him and some were already heading toward where he stood. "That's the signal for all slaves to come in when a gong isn't available," he explained. "I had to learn how to do that when I came here."

"Oh…" Aewen nodded slightly as she watched the slaves come. She spotted Kali with Bella, and waved to them.

Kali smiled and bent to whisper something to Bella. The little girl's head flashed up and she began running to Aewen. "'lo!" she greeted enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around Aewen's legs.

Aewen laughed and lifted the girl into her arms. "Hello there," she said. "I've missed you in the healing tent, you know?"

Bella clung to the older woman like a monkey, wrapping arms and legs around her. "I've missed you too!" she said, giving Aewen little-girl kisses all over her face.

Kali reached the area a moment later and smiled as she watched her daughter. "I think your beloved has grown a small growth," she remarked to the healer.

"At least it's not a harmful growth," Nestad replied with a grin before calling, "Everyone line up in a straight line, please! This will only take a few moments if everyone cooperates!"

The crowd obeyed, some of them already aware of what was going on. Aewen continued to hold Bella, content to do so as long as the girl wanted her to. She smiled at Kali as she moved to stand beside the other woman.

The healer moved to stand before all of them. "I don't know how far the rumors have spread," he said, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice a bit, "so I'll tell you what's going on. A couple days ago, a young woman who worked in the kitchens came into the healing tent with an odd disease. I checked her co-workers and discovered it had spread to some of them. This naturally concerns me, so I am checking every field. Congratulations, you're first."

A murmur went through the group and many of them looked afraid, while others displayed knit brows as the only sign of their worry. No one asked questions, since they knew that they would find out everything when Nestad came to them. The first person in the line was a young man in his mid twenties. He was looking at Nestad expectantly.

Nestad glanced at Kali, who nodded slightly. "Any questions before I examine you?" he asked the young man.

"No, sir," the man said. "Just tell me what I need to do. I'll do anything."

That confirmed it for the elf. He placed both hands on the young man's shoulders and let them glow just a bit, making it appear that he was really examining the man. The corners of his mouth hardened, as he appeared both sad and angry. "I'm sorry, lad," he said, loudly enough for those around to hear as he motioned for the young man to go to his left, Nestad's right. "Wait there until I'm done examining, please."

The man nodded and moved to the side as everyone else in the group murmured again. One of them was sick! What did that mean? That they could all be sick? The next one in line was a young girl, no older than fourteen. She looked up at the elf, fear in her gaze.

"Peace, lass," Nestad murmured, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. She was shaking with fear under his touch, and he thought, 'Either she's an incredible actress, or she truly doesn't know what's going on.' "Do you have any questions before I check you?" he asked.

"Am I going to die?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Not if I can help it, lass." The elf met her eyes squarely as he placed his other hand on her other shoulder.

"I don't want to die," she whispered. "Not here, not like this."

"And none can blame you for that." Nestad's heart ached; he wanted all of the children, particularly the young women, out of this camp as soon as possible. He glanced at Kali, who shook her head slightly. So this lass hadn't been picked. He sighed and zipped his power through her. "You're clean," he said, motioning to the place she should go.

The girl breathed with relief and tears flooded her eyes. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" she said as she moved away.

The next in line was a man holding a boy of about five in his arms. "Can children get this disease too?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that disease is rarely a respecter of age, sir," Nestad replied, resting a hand on the boy's head. "Is he your son?"

The man nodded. "Yes," he said. "And if one of us is sick, then we're both sick. We stay together…no matter what."

That told Nestad all he needed to know, and it was confirmed by a slight nod from Kali. He had to mentally congratulate her; she had gotten a child and a man in one shot. Closing his eyes, Nestad put his other hand on the man's shoulder and let his power light his hands up. "The lad has it," he murmured after a moment, "but you don't. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," the man said. "I go where my son goes. He's all I have in the world."

The elf stepped back slightly and motioned to the side where the other man stood, waiting. "Then may the Valar protect you," he said quietly. "Both of you."

"Thank you," the man said, bowing slightly. He cast a quick look in Kali's direction, giving her a slight smile.

Kali returned the smile a bit shyly before turning her attention back to the check. She knew that the next five people didn't have the 'disease', then the young woman beside her and Bella and Kali herself.

Aewen watched the whole thing with interest. The number of people who were willing to go was impressive—much better than with the kitchen staff. She guessed that because they were field hands, they had more to run from. The kitchen staff had life easy compared to most of the slaves.

At last, Nestad finished and looked at the people clustered in the 'sick' group. All told, there were ten. Only eight of them were diagnosed with the disease, but Kali had made the same decision the man with the young child had made. "Come with us back to the quarantine tent, everyone who was picked out." He let out a sigh and went to the overseer. "It spreads fast," he said simply.

"These all have the disease?" he asked. "They are all sick?"

"Yes," Nestad said coolly. "Every one of them, and we'll be lucky if it doesn't spread further before all this is over."

The overseer backed away from Nestad slightly. "Well, just take them away and make them better. It's nearly half of my workforce for this section."

The elf bowed his head slightly. "I shall do everything in my power," he replied gravely before turning to those who were sick and motioning for them to follow.

Aewen, after giving Bella back to Kali, fell into step beside Nestad. She grinned up at him. "Quite a group we got this time," she commented.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Nestad asked, looping an arm casually around her waist as they walked. "It's just the right size, I think. And if the first group travels slowly enough, they'll be able to merge and travel together for safety."

"Oh, that would be nice," Aewen said. "Maybe the first group could even wait for the second one at a particular place. A safe place."

"Sounds good to me. We'll work it out with them today. But first we'll have to get them all into bed." The elf let out a soft whistle. "This will nearly fill all the beds. We'll have to get more."

"Well, that's a good thing," Aewen said. "But, at least there will be some men in the next group. I was afraid they would all be woman."

"Kali's a bright woman who has survived years here. She knows how important we males can be." The elf put his nose up and strutted a few steps, which was odd to see a graceful elf do.

Aewen laughed and gave him a light shove. "You think you're so tough, eh?" she said.

"Give me a few moments of privacy with you, and I'll show you just how tough I can be," he murmured in a low voice right beside her ear. He then grinned imply and pulled away to walk several paces ahead of her.

Aewen's mouth dropped open in shock, and she even paused in her step for a second. Then she grinned and jogged a bit to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm as she kept pace again. "You naughty elf," she said, her eyes dancing.

Nestad laughed softly. "Did I shock you, dearest?" he teased. "And perhaps I am." He grinned down at her. Oh, how he loved seeing her in proper light; she seemed to shine to his eyes when she smiled like that.

"Well…you've piqued my interest," she answered, grinning, and then winked at him.

"Oh have I?" They entered the protected area and the elf glanced around conspiratorially before capturing her mouth in a firm kiss, tasting her deeply. "And what's that done, hm?" he asked when he pulled away, his eyes shining.

Aewen smiled up at him, breathless. "Ohh…it's made my interest more than piqued," she said.

"Good." He tapped her chin and grinned down at her. "Not many hours left until we are sent back to our cell. Keep that interest piqued until then, hm?"

Aewen shivered with anticipation, and she felt a bit nervous, but she grinned and nodded. "I think that now it will be all I can think about until then," she said.

"You and me both, darling." He kissed her again before drawing her into the tent. It was, to put it bluntly, chaos. "Cover your ears again," he murmured, sticking his fingers into his mouth.

Aewen quickly covered her ears just before Nestad let out another piercing whistle. Everyone turned to face him and quieted down.

"Everyone who just arrived today, please claim a bed and sit on it. I'm not any good at speeches, but I'm going to attempt one today." He rested his hands on his hips and smiled a half smile at everyone.

They all glanced at one another and then did as he said, watching him closely. Aewen took a seat in the grass by the back door to watch.

Once everyone was settled, their full attention on the standing elf, Nestad let his arms hang loosely by his sides. "For those who don't know me, I'm Nestad of Mirkwood. Kali has probably filled you new ones in pretty well, so I don't need to lie to you. Here's the deal: all of you have been chosen to leave because you will do anything to be free. I won't lie: it will be a hard journey, but I think all of you can make it. Those who came in a couple days ago, you will be 'dying'," he crooked his fingers in the air to show he was quoting, "tomorrow and buried tomorrow night. My lovely assistant back there-wave, Aewen," he motioned to his beloved.

Aewen smiled and waved to them all. Both Bella and the little boy waved back to her.

"Aewen has made up a map of the way to the place you should go. We've put a bit of thought into this. Now, as you are such a small group, we thought it would be wisest if you stop somewhere and wait for the second group to catch up for safety's sake. It is a long journey for only a few to attempt alone. Any questions?"

"When exactly are we leaving?" the man with the little boy asked. "And what are we required to do until then?"

"Good question. Those who arrived today will be leaving in two days from today. We'll make your 'restless' period rather short so you can get out of here. As to what you need to do until then…just keep the little ones still and stay out of sight of the doorway." The elf glanced around. "Any other questions?"

A woman on the closest cot to Nestad raised her hand. "How do we 'die'?" she asked. "And when we do, what happens to us?"

"Ah yes. When you 'die', the guards will have to take my word for it. They don't come close to even the normal dead; they'll stay as far away as possible from the bodies of the diseased dead. When you 'die', Aewen and I will take you to the death pit after dark. You won't have to stay there long; just about fifteen minutes to allay any suspicions after we leave." Nestad held his breath. He was well aware that many feared what could be caught from the dead, no matter what he did to contain what the dead had.

"S-stay in the death pit?" the woman who had asked the question said. "You mean…we really have to stay down there? But…"

"Madam…what's your name, lass?"

The woman seemed taken aback by his question. She faltered for a moment. "My name…my name is Saereth," she said, looking at him.

"Saereth," Nestad knelt before her and took her hands in his, meeting her eyes honestly. "I will do everything in my power to protect you and those with you from anything the dead had. This is a necessary evil. Are you willing to pass through it for freedom?"

She stared down at him for a moment. And then finally she nodded slightly.

The elf nodded in return before squeezing her hands and rising. "I give all of you my word that I will do everything physically and spiritually possible to protect all of you from whatever may linger in the death pit. I never recant my word; will you trust me?" His compassionate eyes swept the tent.

Slowly, every head in the tent began to nod in answer. Aewen smiled. They would trust him. She was glad. It would have been awful if, after coming there, some of them didn't want to go any farther.

"Thank you," the healer murmured, letting his head droop for a second. "Any more questions?"

None were forthcoming. Aewen had the greatest urge to put her arms around her beloved. She stood up and went into the back room to wait for him. She knew he would come to her as soon as he was finished.

"Then make yourselves comfortable. Do try to keep any conversation to just below a conversational level of voice; we don't want anyone noticing that we're having a good time here." With that, Nestad headed for the back room. He was stopped momentarily by Bella coming to greet him, but was able to press on when Kali came to claim her daughter, winking at the elf and motioning to the back room. He entered the room and wrapped his arms around his love. "That went better than I dared hope," he murmured.

Aewen returned his embrace tightly. She sighed with relief. "Ohh…Nestad. How are you now, hm?"

"Now that I'm with you again? Much better. Mmm…" he inhaled her smell happily and kissed her cheek. "You smell like Valinor on Arda, beloved."

Aewen smiled. "Oh, really? I thought I smelled like oranges," she teased.

"And passion fruit, and lemons," he added, kissing her nose. "All together, added with your personal smell, that is what Valinor smells like. Or at least, what I imagine Valinor smelling like."

Aewen grinned. "Well…I guess I should take that as a compliment," she said.

"Given that I intended it as one, yes, you should." The elf touched the tip of her nose with the tip of his and smiled teasingly.

She grinned and laughed lightly, and then kissed him. "I love you, you know that?"

"Mmm…" he returned the kiss warmly. "Do you indeed?" His eyes twinkled as he turned her teasing back on her. "Prove it." He grinned.

She smiled slightly and looked into his eyes. "And how would you like me to prove it?" she asked in a beguiling manner. "What would satisfy your doubt?"

"That voice almost does it by itself," the elf admitted, his voice shuddering just a bit. "Hmm…can we have a kiss, beloved?" He nuzzled her cheek with the tip of his nose.

Aewen smiled, and then she gave him a slow, deep kiss, one of her hands finding its way to his right ear as she did so. She put as much passion into it as she could, wanting to make his anticipation worthwhile.

Nestad moaned into her mouth as she touched his ear. "Found my weak spot," he panted when they separated. "I'll have to make it a point to find yours, my sweet."

She smiled as she ran the tip of her finger along the ridge of his ear. "I'll let you know when you do," she said softly.

"Mmm…I think I'm convinced of your sweet love." He shivered at her gentle touch. He never remained unaffected when touched there, but her touch was even more powerful than any other's.

She looked at him. "Oh, are you?" she said. "Well, I'm glad to know that I can be so convincing. And that you would never doubt my love." She kissed him lightly.

"As if I could ever truly doubt it," he replied, returning the kiss. "Only a couple more hours," he added, his voice a purr.

Aewen drew a ragged breath, feeling her nervousness creep up on her again. "Only a couple more hours…" she breathed.

Nestad felt her nervousness and cupped her face in his hand. "I love you," he murmured, meeting her eyes directly. "I love you completely and thoroughly." He smiled. "And I'm nervous too," he added with a light kiss.

She smiled, feeling some relief to hear that from him. "Thank you," she said. "Just… know that I'm not afraid. Not of you."

"I know," he replied gently. "If you were afraid of me, I wouldn't be feeling anticipation from you. It's natural, and nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're so good to me," Aewen said, smiling up at him. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve it. But I'm happy for it."

"You do deserve it," the elf assured her, holding her close to prove it. "Love you, and I love to see you happy. It makes your spirit shine even brighter to my eyes."

Aewen smiled and rested her head against his chest for a few moments, just enjoying being held by him. But finally she looked up. "So, what are we going to do for the next two hours? We have a lot of people out there."

"I'll go to the other tent and check for any new injuries," he decided after a moment. "You can come with me, if you like, or you can stay here and talk to those leaving tomorrow night. They may need encouragement."

Aewen thought for a moment and then nodded. "All right, I'll do that," she said. She smiled. "Say hello to my injured guard for me."

Nestad chuckled. "I'll try to remember," he replied, kissing her tenderly. "Of course, me being the jealous lad I can be, I may well forget…"

Aewen made a face. "No need to be jealous," she said. "I love you, and only you. But, tell him…tell him I wish him luck."

"All right. I'll tell him." He kissed her again before releasing her and leaving the back room. He caught Kali's eye before the woman winked, grinning broadly. She knew the look of someone deeply in love, and the elf had that painted all over his face. Blushing slightly, Nestad smiled back before leaving the 'sick' tent.

Aewen came out a moment later, looking around and wondering what she should do. There were so many people in there now. But at least they were all safe, and she along with them. She spotted Kali and smiled as she made her way over to her friend.

"Your elven friend sure seems happy," Kali remarked as Aewen came in earshot. Bella latched onto the young woman happily; glad that she would be able to spend a few more days with her friend the 'sistant'.

Aewen grinned as she picked the little girl up. "He's not the only one, Kali," she said. "I can't remember a time when I've been more happy."

"I'm glad for both of you," Kali smiled as she patted the space beside her on the cot, silently inviting the younger woman to sit down as Bella chattered happily about how 'Ne'tad' was okay, and she was so happy to be there.

Aewen sat down gladly, and then embraced Kali as best she could with Bella on her lap. "I can't believe that in just a few short days you and Bella won't even be here."

Kali returned the hug, deftly avoiding hitting her daughter as Bella bounced on Aewen's lap. "And it shouldn't be too much longer after that before you leave yourself," she pointed out. "You already managed to get half of the north field in here. If you can keep that up with all the fields, it shouldn't be too long before you've gotten everyone out that you can."

"I hope so," Aewen said. "Just feel so sorry for those that we have to leave behind. When I see the terrified faces of those that Nestad turns away…I just…I just want to stop them and say, 'no, it's not what you think. It's really your freedom!' It pains me that we aren't telling them outright the truth. I mean…what if Nestad is missing the signs? What if he is turning away someone who would really do anything to get away, but is just very scared of the disease?"

"With some of these people, they have nothing to return to. Even if you told them outright that you're offering them freedom, they would turn and run the other way—particularly among those who either enjoy their jobs or have relatively easy jobs. Most here today…they're either recently enslaved or hate their assigned tasks enough to do anything get out of here and find a new life." Kali's face was sad as she spoke the truth.

"I know…" Aewen said. "There is a girl here…that one, over there," she said, pointing to Meril. "I don't know her whole story. But she grew up here. And ever since she was old enough she has been a toy of the soldiers. It's all she's known. And when she came here all she wanted to do was die. She was so relieved when Nestad told her that she had the disease. And so broken when she found out later that it wasn't true. My heart just broke for her. And it still does."

Kali turned to look at the lass Aewen pointed at. "Ah, Meril," she murmured. "Yes, that is her story. Never knew her parents or where she came from, poor lass. But I see she hasn't tried anything drastic." She sighed when Aewen gave her a quizzical look. "About three years ago there was an escape attempt by some of those in the 'whore pit'. She joined them, as her spirit was still strong enough to dream of escape. They were caught about a mile out and…" she shook her head. "I still have nightmares about the things they made the rest of us watch them go through. A few days later, someone went to wake Meril up for her work and found her watching her blood flow out of her wrists. They only just got her to Nestad in time."

Aewen put her hands over her mouth in horror. "Oh, poor girl," she said, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. "Poor, poor girl. You don't think she'll do anything like that again, do you?"

"I pray she won't. The fact that she hasn't yet gives me hope." Kali put an arm around Aewen's shoulders. "When is she to leave?"

Aewen hesitated. "Well…I don't know. She…well…" she didn't quite know how to explain it.

"Uh-oh," Kali murmured. "That doesn't sound like a promising beginning. Any explanation that begins with two 'well's doesn't bode well. What's happened?"

Aewen sighed. "The other day…when she found out that she had been chosen to escape. She was very depressed about it. Since she doesn't have anywhere to go. All she wanted to do was die, Kali. But she was crying. And…and Nestad held her while she cried…to comfort her…" she looked up at the woman to see if she was catching on.

"Tell me you aren't going where I think you're going with that," Kali said slowly, one eye narrowing slightly.

Aewen nodded. "She…felt love for the first time, Kali. But she misinterpreted it. She wanted to stay here, with Nestad, rather than escape."

The older woman let out a sigh. "Ohh dear. Has Nestad talked to her since then?"

"Yes, he did. And he told her the truth. She was…very hurt. That was earlier…I don't know how she is now. He hasn't talked to her since then."

"Yes, I imagine she was hurt. She'd pinned all her hopes on something…and then watched them all burn in one moment. Poor lass…" Kali sighed. "Well, we'll see what happens. If she wants, she can come out with my group. I'll keep a good eye on her."

"Thank you, Kali," Aewen said. "I just…I just wish she had someone…you know? Someone who could love her. Someone she could trust in and feel safe with for the rest of her life. It's just not fair."

"That's life, unfortunately. We can keep hoping she finds such a person one day, but life is rarely so kind or so fair." Kali's face softened. "I do understand what you mean, though. You have found such complete happiness with your lad that you wish everyone could have such joy. That's good of you."

Aewen smiled slightly and looked over at Meril, lying still in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't even know what I would say if I went to talk to her. What does one say to someone who is so broken?"

"Put yourself in her shoes. If you were in that situation, what would you listen to, and what would you push aside?" Kali sighed. "I reacted in a different manner. I grew a thick skin and developed a brisk manner. I deal well enough, and I have Bella to love, no matter who her father is. She doesn't even have a child to love."

Aewen didn't say anything to that, just watching the girl from a distance. Meril eventually rolled over onto her side. And as she did that, the women could see the sparkle of tears in her eyes before she closed them.

"You have a good heart, Aewen. You will think of the right things to say when you speak with her. Until then, remember that your elven lad loves you." Kali smiled and winked as she lay down. "Now, I think a nap is in order for me," she announced. "After all, this is a nice change from the fields."

Aewen smiled. "Yes. Sleep while you can, my friend. Soon you will not get much of it. But…sleep in exchange for freedom doesn't sound that bad to me."

"Sounds like a fair trade for me," Kali replied with a grin as she looked up at the younger woman. "Do you want to keep Bella with you, or should I take her now?" Bella clung harder to Aewen, signaling her desire to remain with her.

Aewen smiled again, looking at the little girl. "Oh, I think she can stay with me until Nestad gets back. I don't mind."

"T'ank you!" Bella exclaimed, relaxing her grip a bit as she grinned up at Aewen. "I like bein' with you."

Aewen grinned. "I like being with you, too, little one." She looked at Kali. "Sleep well," she said softly, and then stood up.

A couple hours passed before Nestad re-entered the 'sick' tent, shaking his hands dry of the water beading on his fair skin. He looked around for his beloved, missing her smell and her touch after so long without it. He smiled as he located her sitting in a corner playing with Bella. Her face shone so happily…he almost didn't want to bother her.

A moment after Nestad entered the tent, Aewen felt s soft tingle on the back of her neck. She looked up and saw him standing a short distance away, watching her and Bella. She grinned, her eyes sparkling. She had missed him in the short hours he had been gone. "Bella, look who's here," she said, pointing at the elf.

Bella looked up as well and jumped up to greet Nestad as the elf walked over to the happy pair. "Aewen taught me a new game!" she exclaimed, hugging the healer's knees.

"Oh?" Nestad asked, kneeling and hugging the girl properly. "What did she teach you?"

Bella grabbed his hand and led him to a small patch of dirt. Pulling him down onto his knees, she said proudly, "Watch!" She reached out with a chubby forefinger and drew painstakingly in the dirt for a moment before sitting back. "B-E-L-L-A. That's my name!"

"Oh, Aewen's teaching you how to read? Good job, Bella!" he congratulated, looking at his beloved with a warm light in his eyes.

Aewen smiled. "And she's a very quick learner too," she added, kissing the girl on her hair.

"I'm glad to hear that." They were interrupted by a long yawn from the little girl. "You should rest, little one," Nestad said gently. "It's getting close to bedtime for everyone." He glanced at Aewen, a shadow of a smile teasing his lips.

She blushed and looked away quickly. "Yes, to bed," she said, lifting the girl into her arms and carrying her over to Kali's bed. "Would you like to sleep with your mama?"

"'es," Bella murmured, holding onto Aewen's neck sleepily as she was carried. Kali woke at the sound of her child's voice and smiled sleepily as she lifted an arm to cradle the girl close. "Thank you," she whispered as Bella snuggled close to her, her thumb finding her mouth.

"You're welcome," Aewen said with a smile. "Sleep well, you two." Then she turned back to Nestad and came close to him. But out here in the main part of the tent she didn't embrace him. "Everyone's been tended to, and most are asleep," she reported.

"There was a minor emergency in the other tent," he said, explaining his long absence carefully, fighting the urge to gather her in his arms and kiss them both senseless. "But everything's settled now, and those in the other tent are sleeping as well." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Time for us to retreat to our safe cell," he remarked.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "All right. I suppose the guards are waiting for us anyway. Lead the way…" She motioned for him to go first. She tried to remain calm on the outside. But inside her heart was doing flip-flops in anticipation of what was to come in such a short time. She was nervous.

Nestad took the lead easily, and, for once, the guards had no snide comments as the pair crossed the safe line, brushed off by Nestad's sparkling power. The trip back to the cell was silent. The elf was just as nervous as Aewen was, but this was…right. The time was right. He was just afraid of hurting his love, of bringing back the painful memories.

And before Aewen knew it, they were in their cell, and the door was being closed and locked behind them. The footsteps of the guards faded away. Aewen stood there, her hands shaking, not knowing what to do. She felt strange, as if she were meeting Nestad for the first time.

The elf stepped around and bent a bit to meet her eyes. "Melethril," he murmured softly, the gentle word echoing in the silent cell.

She drew a ragged breath and took a step toward him. "Hold me…just for a moment?" she asked softly, looking into his eyes with a slightly frightened and pleading expression.

"Of course," he replied tenderly, gathering her into his arms and holding her close. He could feel her heartbeat fluttering like a trapped butterfly against her ribcage. Humming softly, he pressed her head against his chest so she could hear his nervous heartbeat as he sent a wash of soothing power into her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know you do," she whispered. "And I love you…so much." She closed her eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths. "Will you…will you tell me what you want?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, beloved," he murmured, still holding her. "I just want to love you. If you will allow me to love you as a man loves a woman, I will do so gladly. But if you're not ready…if it's too soon…then I can wait for you to be ready."

"I…I want it…" she said, looking up at him, her lower lip trembling. "I do. I'm just…a little afraid."

"Then let me soothe your fear," Nestad replied, meeting her eyes tenderly as he continued to hold her trembling body close. He gently touched his lips to hers.

Aewen melted at once, and returned his kiss deeply. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tight against her. She felt a rush of anticipation and thrill. And tried to ignore the fear that would only mar a beautiful thing.

"Mmm…" the elf hummed happily as he felt her anticipation swell to swamp the fear. He let one hand stroke her shoulders, smoothing her dress over her slim form as he allowed himself to drown in her kiss and love.

Aewen trembled at his touch, and her breath came in short gasps between kisses. She leaned closer to him until their bodies were pressed together. He was addictive. She couldn't get enough of him.

Nestad moaned as he felt her body press firmly against his. His body reacted to her touch, tingling every place they touched and short-circuiting his brain. "Elbereth, beloved," he gasped, breaking free of her mouth to trail kisses all over her face and neck.

It was Aewen's turn to moan now. She gripped him tightly, tilting her head back so he could kiss her neck easily. This was wonderful. Amazing. She loved every second of it, even though her heart was about to pound out of her chest.

The elf slowed down, his control taking over. This was what they both wanted; he knew that. He also knew that they finally had the privacy to do this act. That meant, to him, that it was worth taking the time to do things properly. He nuzzled her neck slowly, tasting and smelling her soft, tanned skin.

Aewen stood there in his embrace, her fear pushed far in the background. Nestad was so gentle and loving. So unlike anything the commander had done to her. She couldn't even associate one experience with the other. What she was experiencing now was her first time…how it should have been. She wanted to tell this to Nestad somehow. And finally she found her breath long enough to speak a few words. "Nestad…it's perfect…" it was all she could say. But she knew it was enough.

Nestad purred softly against her soft skin before gently picking her up and placing her tenderly on the cot. "Then let us see if we can make it a little more perfect," he whispered, one hand resting against her stomach and the other cupping her face as he leaned in for another long kiss.

Aewen's hands found themselves in the elf's hair, stroking the back of his head as they kissed. Every once in a while she would brush her fingers against one of his ears, just to give him a little thrill. She loved his reactions when she did that.

"I swear I will find your weak spot tonight," he gasped as her fingers trailed over his ears. "Oh, yes…that feels delightful, darling." He kissed a line down her cheekbones to her chin, then down her neck again, pausing in the adorable little indent at the base of her throat.

Aewen smiled. "I look forward to finding it with you," she said softly, her eyes glazed over and head lolled back into her pillow.

Nestad continued his line of kisses until he was brought to bay by the cloth of Aewen's collar. There he paused, looking up at her pleasure-flushed face as he rested his hands on her shoulders, his fingers slipping under the cloth to find her skin.

Aewen drew a ragged breath and opened her eyes. She gazed into his with deep desire and longing. She let her breath out slowly between her lips. Then she smiled at him, encouraging him to continue.

He kissed her lips tenderly as he worked the cloth off with the utmost of care, his hands sliding over the revealed skin gently. He didn't pause until the dress was pulled down to her waist. He then pulled back a little to look at her. His breath whistled out between his teeth at her beauty.

She blushed and looked down, feeling a strong urge to cover herself. But she resisted it. Nestad was meant to see her this way. He deserved it. And she wanted it too.

"Oh, my beloved…" Nestad's voice trailed off as one hand tenderly cradled her face. "You are beautiful. So beautiful…" His other hand rested on her flat stomach, marveling at the softness of the skin beneath his fingers.

Aewen trembled slightly at his touch, but her body craved it. She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you," she whispered. "And I trust you."

His eyes filled with tears at the level of trust she showed him. Lowering his head, he rested it on her chest, listening to her heartbeat for a moment as his hands explored slowly, taking their time to learn every inch.

Aewen's heart was pounding rapidly. She laced her fingers through Nestad's hair, and tried to relax under his soft ministrations. It was hard to do, but she really did feel safe, even in such an exposed position. This was perfect, just like she had always imagined it should be. And she loved him all the more for respecting her this way, and for wanting to make her happy.

Sensing her slight apprehension, Nestad sent a wash of soothing power into her as his hands paused along her rib cage, counting each rib with the wonder of someone discovering something new and precious.

Aewen let out a slow breath as she felt his power flow through her. She smiled and kissed the top of his head, feeling a bit better. She was gradually getting used to this, and liking it all the more. She put her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them back and forth slowly, wishing to touch him also.

The elf shivered at her gentle touch as he kissed her chest tenderly, purring at the softness and warmth under his mouth. She tasted every bit as good as she smelled, in his opinion.

Aewen moaned softly and her body squirmed with desire. Her hand began to work the fabric of his shirt up, until she managed to pull it off over his head. And then she returned her hands to their place on his shoulders. She smiled up at him.

Nestad lifted his head just long enough to let her pull his shirt off and returned his hungry mouth to her chest as soon as the fabric was gone. He moaned softly as her hands touched his bare skin, sending ripples of sheer desire through his body. He managed a smile back as he met her eyes, his blue eyes darker than usual because of his carefully controlled passion.

When Aewen saw the look in his eyes, it about undid her. She leaned her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes as she let another moan escape between her lips. Her hands began to slowly stroke his shoulders and upper back as far as she could reach. She loved the feel of his smooth skin under her fingers. She paused for a moment whenever one of her fingers brushed across a scar.

The elf paused in his exploration to let her explore him, shivering as she traced the faint scars he wore on his back and shoulders. He arched under her touch, moaning softly as he nuzzled her chest gently, much like a child seeking nutrition.

Aewen pressed her lips together and squirmed a bit under him, too overcome with passion and desire to stay still. "I love this…" she breathed, wishing to encourage him and let him know how she was feeling.

"I'm glad," he moaned, his fingers finding the cloth bunched at her waist. "So glad…" He couldn't stop tasting, but his curiosity about what was yet unrevealed was climbing to a peak where he had to know. His passion was taking over rapidly, though he continued to fight to keep it slow.

Aewen held her breath for a moment when she felt where his fingers were. But then she let it out slowly and lifted her hips slightly to make it easier for him to do what he wanted to do.

The elf gently slid the cloth off her hips and down her legs, smoothing his hands over the smooth flesh beneath. When she was at last free of the dress, he set it neatly to one side and began to play with her feet, kissing her toes and wiggling them experimentally. He was bound and determined to take his time over this. It was too precious to be rushed.

Aewen giggled, looking down at him, squirming a bit. "That's ticklish," she said. Though it was obvious that she didn't really mind his doing it.

"Is it?" he asked, running his fingers up and down the soles of her feet teasingly, grinning at her helpless giggles. "Not quite a weak spot, but noted as a weakness, nonetheless." He moved up to her ankles and calves, kissing and stroking.

Aewen was in complete bliss, just lying there soaking up Nestad's loving attention. And surprisingly she wasn't as nervous as before. She was gradually getting used to it. She just hoped that it stayed that way. For now, their play wasn't very serious. She knew that soon it would be. But she tried not to think about that, and only focused on the here and now.

Nestad moved slowly up, kissing every inch of skin and smoothing his fingers over the new skin reverentially. He had seen all of this before; he was a healer. He'd seen everything under the sun in his long lifetime. But this was…different. He wasn't looking at her as someone to heal. He was looking at her as his beloved, the woman who would be his wife.

Aewen moaned softly a few times, breathing deeply as Nestad kissed her body. The amount of passion she was feeling was intense. And she couldn't focus her mind on anything other than what he was doing to her. All thoughts of the evil commander and his strong hand were gone. All she knew now was love. Nestad's love.

At last, the elf reached the juncture of her thighs and paused, looking up at her face with glazed eyes. "Melethril," he rasped. "Melethril, look at me."

She looked down at him and blinked a few times to clear her vision. Her body was trembling with excitement and pent up passion.

"Last chance to turn back," he said, resting a hand on her hip tenderly and rubbing his thumb lightly against the bone.

"No…" she breathed. "No…I want this…I want you…" She looked at him with much resolve reflected in her eyes, and no fear to speak of, only a bit of nervousness.

Nestad moaned softly at her words and moved up into her reach. He captured her hand in his and gave her palm a surprisingly chaste kiss before placing her fingers against the waist of his pants. "Then claim what it yours, beloved," he whispered.

Aewen looked at him a moment, and then down at where he had put her hand. Her heart began to pound even harder. She sat up and kissed his lips deeply, and at the same time let her hands undo the laces of his pants, and then begin to work the fabric down off his hips, kissing his mouth the whole time.

The elf groaned into her mouth as he was released from his pants at last. "Oh Valar…" he murmured brokenly as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her even deeper.

Once Nestad's pants were down at his feet they were beyond Aewen's reach, so she figured that he would get rid of them the rest of the way. And in the meantime, she ran her hands over his bare back while not breaking their passionate kiss. Her hands explored his body willingly, eagerly. His back and hips and stomach, and up to his chest and back down again. She loved the feel of his strong muscles under her fingers. Such a hard, strong body compared to hers. She suddenly understood why women were weaker than men. It was not only dictated by society. Society was dictated by reality. But knowing his strength didn't frighten her. It actually made her feel safer to be held in his arms. More protected.

Nestad shifted, pushing his pants away with a foot as he moaned at her touch, reciprocating with his heated touch. Passion was putting up a fight, demanding to be fulfilled at last. He pressed her soft body against his heated body, hissing in delight at how well their bodies fit together.

Aewen drew in a sharp breath and let it out raggedly. "Nestad…" she breathed, feeling like she would explode with passion. She pulled away from him slightly so she could see his body. She had never seen a man's body before. And babies and young boys did not count, she realized. She gasped softly and stared at him for a moment, feeling nervous all over again. But she pushed it aside, and made a very bold move, she thought: she lay back down on the cot and held one arm out to him, inviting him to lie with her. She thought for sure he could hear her heart pounding.

She didn't have to invite him twice. Licking his lips in nervous anticipation, the elf stretched his long body beside hers, moving so he was leaning over her so he could press his lips to hers. His hand stroked down her side, unable to get enough of the feel of her soft skin under his fingers. "Do I pass muster?" he asked teasingly as he pulled away a little to look at her under him.

She giggled and put her arms around him, running her hands up and down his back. "You're perfect," she said. "This is perfect. It's all exactly how I dreamed it should be."

He laughed softly, amazed that the passion had backed off enough to let them find a moment of hilarity. "I'm glad I can be the fulfillment of a dream, then," he teased, his hand resting on her hip. "Though I doubt you dreamed it would be in this setting…unless you have the gift of foresight or something similar."

Aewen smiled slightly. "I see only you," she said, gazing into his eyes. "In your arms I am in the most grand setting I can ever dream of. I need nothing else…"

A lump rested in his throat as he looked back into her eyes, seeing his reflection in those trusting depths. "Glad to hear it," he whispered. "I can't provide much better than just me yet." His hand slid over to rest on her abdomen, his thumb rubbing over the silky-smooth skin.

She shivered slightly at his touch and smiled. "I love you," she whispered. And then tightened her arms around him and kissed his lips tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered back before their lips touched. He lost himself in her gentle kiss as his hand continued downward a bit hesitantly. This was new territory for him, and he wanted to get it right so he wouldn't hurt her.

Aewen kissed him back, her body shuddering at his touch. She knew that the long awaited moment was about to come. She was ready, yet still very nervous. But she trusted him, and that was what mattered.

Using his knee to part her thighs gently, Nestad moved so he was hovering over her slightly, teasing her with his almost-touch as his fingertips traced patterns on the inside of her thigh.

Aewen bit her lip in expectation, her body moving towards his slightly. "Nestad…" she groaned.

"Mmm…someone's needy," the elf said huskily, his body vibrating with need as he let his fingers slide further up her legs.

Aewen gritted her teeth. "Now you're being cruel," she said, her voice barely making it past her quick breathing.

"To both of us," he rasped back, feeling the moisture between her legs with a shiver of anticipation. Spreading her legs a bit further, he settled between them on his knees. Her face was too adorable in its almost-painful anticipation; he couldn't resist kissing her long and tenderly as he settled his body over hers.

Aewen moaned into his mouth and she pulled away from the kiss as she gasped, her arms around him and gripping him tightly. Moisture appeared in the corners of her eyes, but she slowly relaxed, looking up at him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked anxiously, ready to pull away if she said it hurt badly. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do to his beloved.

She shook her head. "No," she gasped. "No…" she smiled, taking slow breaths. "I'm just not used to it." She looked into his eyes as her breathing slowed again. "We are one," she observed.

His heart sped up as he heard her say that. "We are, beloved," he agreed, meeting her eyes for a long moment before pressing his cheek against hers. "One heart, one mind, one body…one."

Aewen held him tightly, closing her eyes as she drank in this moment. This whole experience was so perfect. There was no way that Nestad could ruin it. And no way that she would ever be afraid of him.

They remained still for a long moment, clinging to each other as they grew accustomed to the sensation of being fully one. At last, Nestad murmured, "Beloved, if I don't move soon, I'm going to catch on fire."

She giggled and looked up at him. "Well, then what are you waiting for?" she teased.

His answer was a slight motion, designed to tease her as he braced his hands on either side of her head.

She drew in a breath between her clenched teeth. "Ohh…Nestad," she gasped. "No more teasing, please…I just need you. Just love me." She was quite ready and more than willing.

Shivers ran through him at her words. "As my lady commands," he rasped, giving her one last tender kiss before beginning to move to the dance as old as time, yet as fresh as the leaves in spring.

Aewen's hands gripped the blankets at her sides as Nestad began to move. She moaned deeply over and over. And even though she tried to keep it down so the guard outside wouldn't hear, she was finding it difficult. The knowledge that it was Thaeden, the nice guard, who might hear them, gave her a lot of comfort.

Nestad buried his face in her shoulder to muffle his moans of delight as his movements sped up just a little bit. Oh Valar, this was Valinor on Arda. This moment, this experience of utter connectedness with his beloved…nothing could ever top it. How could it? He balanced carefully on one hand as the other stroked his beloved's body over and over, seeking to bring her to the same level of pleasure he was feeling.

Aewen's body shuddered and she was panting, her eyes closed. And then all of a sudden, a very strong wave of pleasure surged through her. She cried out softly at its intensity, one hand reaching up to grip Nestad's shoulder. She moaned his name as the pleasure continued to dash away all her senses until she knew nothing else.

The elf whimpered as he hit the apex. He moved twice more and froze as his seed left him, washing his entire being with intense pleasure. He had never felt anything like it in his life…her name on his lips, he clung to her as he felt himself starting to come down, his body going limp.

When Aewen felt him fill her, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever known. He was truly a part of her now. She felt complete in a way she had never felt before. When he settled on top of her and they had lain still for a moment to catch their breath and regain their senses, Aewen looked at his face so close to hers and spoke her thoughts aloud, wanting him to know. "I am complete," she whispered, her voice wavering slightly.

Nestad nuzzled her face as he fought to breathe properly. "As am I, beloved," he whispered, unwilling to move, but afraid that he was crushing her. "I was never myself before now." He gently sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

Aewen gasped at that and moaned softly, smiling. "Oh…" she giggled.

"You like that?" he murmured, running his tongue lightly over her earlobe as two fingers came up to tease the other one.

"Oh…yes…" she said, hissing through her teeth. "Don't stop…"

The elf obeyed happily, tracing patterns on her ear with his fingertips as he continued to suck wetly on the other earlobe.

Aewen moaned softly, unable to do anything but just lie there and let him have his way with her. What he was doing was so pleasant.

"Interesting," he murmured, pulling away from his treasure for a moment. "Both of us react strongly to touches on our ears. Wonder if that has anything to do with your heritage?"

"Mmm…maybe…" Aewen breathed, squirming slightly. "But must we discuss it now?"'

He laughed softly and returned her soft earlobe to his mouth, sucking on it and rubbing the rim with his tongue. "I suppose not," he replied, blowing across the wet skin teasingly. "Enough time for that later…"

Aewen shivered and moaned again. "I think…that you've succeeded," she breathed.

"I think I have too," he replied, highly satisfied. "I told you I'd find your weak spot." He stopped touching both ears and grinned teasingly down at her as he tested the strength in his arms. They still felt like wet noodles, so he remained on her contentedly.

She looked down at him with a slight smile. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching you," he replied, inhaling the smell of her hair happily. "And smelling your sweet hair. And just enjoying being connected to you far too much to try getting up just yet."

Aewen grinned. "It's perfect," she said. She wrapped her legs around him, shifting a bit under him to give herself a slight thrill.

He shivered as the thrill shot through him as well. "Then I am not squishing you?" he asked, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

She shook her head and wrapped both arms around him. "No, I love to feel your weight on me. It's quite nice. You are not as heavy I thought you would be."

"I am an elf," he pointed out, wrapping both arms around her. "I'm light enough to walk on snow without leaving much of a footprint. Part of the bodily makeup of all elves." He kissed her cheek. "In this case, it means I can lay on you completely without making it too difficult to breathe." He chuckled. "More difficult to breathe than any other time I touch you, that is."

"Mmm…" Aewen smiled. "I love not being able to breathe when you're concerned," she said. "Every minute of it."

Nestad rolled his hips lazily, bumping lightly against her pleasure center. "Glad to hear it," he purred.

Aewen moaned and gripped him in surprise, then took a deep, shuddering breath. "Again…" she said softly, closing her eyes.

That moan and shuddering breath did something to Nestad that affected him deeply. His breath caught as his body woke up again and he moved again, fighting to keep his movements gentle and teasing.

Aewen couldn't hold back the moans that followed one after the other. "More…" she breathed. "Oh, Nestad…more…" Was it possible they could go again in one night? She was willing to find out.

So was Nestad. Shifting himself for better reach, he began moving again, feeling the cot shake under them as his blood inflamed and his pace sped up. His hisses of pleasure escalated quickly to soft moans, her name the most frequent sound.

Aewen gritted her teeth, holding her breath every now and then, only to let it go with a deep moan and then hold it again. It seemed to her that the pleasure of this second time was even more intense than the first. Could it be that this time she was not even the slightest bit nervous, and that she was experiencing it simply for the pleasure of it all, and the love she could feel from her beloved?

As they had both already hit their climax once before that night, the road to completion should have been faster, or Nestad had always been told. However, since he had already been satisfied once that night, he had a little more endurance to experiment, to tease a little. Just when he felt he must hit the top or die, he would slow down, letting his blood cool a little before speeding up again.

After a few minutes of that, Aewen was nearly in agony with pleasure, her body squirming and trembling under his as she gripped the blankets at her sides tightly. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes just from the amount of intense emotions she was feeling. And finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Nestad!" she cried. "Finish me…"

Nestad's endurance snapped at those words and he moved faster, capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss as he hit his climax. For a moment, he thought he had gone blind from the sheer pleasure of completion after the teasing period. He wouldn't have cared if he had gone blind; the feeling of filling her once again with his essence was too good to pass up. His cry of delight was swallowed up in the kiss.

Aewen cried out also as she felt him fill her a second time, this time much more intensely. But his mouth over hers muffled her cry. And so her body expressed the escape of her passion where her screams could not. She shuddered violently until she went limp, her chest heaving. And finally she pulled away from his kiss if only to catch a breath. She was sweating now, but didn't really care. She had to lie there for a few minutes to regain herself.

"Ohh…" Nestad groaned as she pulled away from his mouth. "By the Valar…" He stroked her face gently as he fought to breathe, sweat shining on his back and forehead. "Are you all right?" he managed, concerned for her as always.

It took a moment for her to respond. But when she finally did, she nodded and smiled. "Wonderful…" she breathed, opening her eyes to look at him. "Perfect…"

The elf continued to gasp for air; two releases in one night were tiring. He let himself rest on her, loving the feel of her moist, warm body against his. "I'm so glad," he whispered in her ear, his tongue darting out to teasingly lap at her earlobe.

Aewen moaned and giggled at the same time, the sound in itself being rather funny, but she couldn't help it. And then she was still breathing heavily, which made expressing any sound difficult.

"You sound so cute when you do that," Nestad gasped, burying his face in the crook of her neck and trying to catch his breath. That was a little tricky, as he was still connected to Aewen, but he was quite reluctant to break that connection.

"Cute?" Aewen said, slowly regaining her composure. She giggled again, this time without the moan. "I don't know if I can agree with you there, my love."

"Mmm…really? Well, I think everything you do is adorable," he murmured, catching his breath and slowly nuzzling her neck. "So I may well be wrong…but I think I'm right, personally."

She smiled and kissed his hair. "All right. I'll let you live in your fantasies," she teased, running her hands down his slick back as far as she could reach.

"As long as my fantasies may include you, I ask for nothing more." His hand stroked over her hip and up her leg, following it around where it wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm…I could stay just like this forever," Aewen said lazily. She was getting quite tired, but didn't want to fall asleep and miss this.

"We will," he promised. "When we are free, we shall be able to spend every night of our lives like this." He kissed her neck. "We'll have a bigger bed, one that isn't in constant danger of breaking under us…complete privacy with a door we can lock from our side, not vice-versa."

Aewen smiled and stared dreamily up at the ceiling. She was quiet for some time, and just before Nestad began to wonder if she had fallen asleep, she spoke again. "Nestad? What makes a woman and man husband and wife?"

"I'm guessing you aren't talking about the ceremonies that make such a legally binding pair," the elf replied, playing with her ear idly.

"Mm-nm," Aewen said, shaking her head slightly. "I've never thought about it before, but what really makes a husband and wife? And what is the ceremony for anyway?"

"As I've always understood it, what makes a husband and wife truly a husband and wife is the level that their selves are bound together. And the ceremony is to officially bless such a binding before the Valar, I suppose."

"But can two people be married without such formality?" Aewen asked, turning her head to look at his face. "Do the Valar really need all that in order to bless them?"

"You're thinking of the human wedding ceremonies," he remarked, looking back. "For elves, it's not a matter of the formality, but of the heart. And no, I don't believe they need all of that. After all," he nuzzled her neck, "I was blessed by you, and I didn't have to go through a ceremony to be blessed thusly."

"So…do you think, then…that a man and a woman, if they truly love one another, could be married without such ceremonies? If they proclaimed it together before the Valar?"

"Ah, I think I see where you're going with this," he murmured. "Yes, I think they could. The Valar are witnesses everywhere to everything, be the setting a grand court in Minas Anor or a small cell."

Aewen shifted slightly so she could see him better. "And…what…I mean…" she faltered, not knowing how to express what she wanted to say.

"Is that what you want?" the elf asked softly, moving to see her beautiful face. "To become my wife here and now, in the sight of the Valar?"

Aewen looked at him as her heart began to beat faster. "What do you want, my love?" she asked, wishing to know his thoughts. She wanted to know if she was being silly, or if he felt the same way.

"Valar, melethril, I want nothing more than to make you mine in the sight of Ilúvatar and the Valar. How would your family react, do you think?"

"I don't care," Aewen said softly. "I don't care anymore, Nestad. I want to be your wife, no matter what anyone else thinks. If my father insists on having a formal ceremony, then so be it. I will do that for him. But…I don't want to wait that long. I want to be yours now."

He was silent for a moment. "Then come, melethril," he whispered throatily, getting up and offering her his hands. "Come stand before me and before the Valar as they witness our vows."

Aewen smiled and stood shakily to her feet. Only then did she realize how chilly it was in the cell. She grabbed one of the blankets off the cot and put it around Nestad's shoulders, and then put the other one around her own. Then she stood and faced him, smiling up at him with bright eyes, even in the darkness of the cell.

Nestad allowed his light to shine from his skin as he took her hand in his. "Erebel," he murmured, "known better, and more appropriately, as Aewen, the vow you take today is sacred to the Valar and sacred to Ilúvatar, he who created us all. This vow is not to be entered into lightly or without thought; it is binding for every day of your life. Are you resolved to continue?" His eyes were warm as he spoke the words of the vows he had heard many others take before. They took on a special meaning now, one that was the best thing this side of the Sea.

Aewen smiled as tears began to shine in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered before clearing his throat and letting his voice fall into the cadence common to the vows. "Repeat after me: I, Aewen, take you, Nestad, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Aewen opened her mouth, but it was a moment before any sound came out. She gazed into his eyes, never once even blinking as she repeated the precious words. "I, Aewen, take you, Nestad…my most beloved," she smiled, "to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and always trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." She paused. "No matter what others may say or do…I am yours forever."

Tears pooled in the elf's eyes as he heard her say the precious words. "Oh beloved…" he whispered. It was a long moment before he could regain his voice to say his vows. "I, Nestad, take you, Aewen…my little wing-fish," he laughed softly, "to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. Through everything, I am yours, my heart."

Tears left Aewen's eyes and trailed down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "Oh, Nestad…" she breathed. And then leaned closer for the binding kiss; the kiss that would seal their vows for all eternity, never to be broken.

Nestad leaned forward to meet her, his lips covering hers tenderly as his tears trailed down his face to mingle with hers before dropping onto the blankets. This was sacred, this moment that they swore their vows before the Valar and sealed it with this joining of mouths. The elf knew in that moment that they would never be truly separate, not really. She was his wife.

Aewen kissed him softly, closing her eyes as she let the realization of what they had just done sink in. Once their very special kiss finally broke, she looked up at him. "My husband…" she whispered. And then she laughed with joy and threw her arms around his neck.

"My wife," he whispered back, picking her up and spinning her gently, holding her close. "Oh, my beloved, beautiful wife…" He laughed for the sheer joy of being able to say that. "My little wing-fish has taken flight with me."

Aewen laughed with him and threw her head back as he spun her. "I'm flying!" she exclaimed happily.

They spun for a moment longer before Nestad returned her to her feet and held her close. "I have a new word to teach you, melethril," he whispered in her ear. "Do you want to hear it?"

She grinned up at him and nodded eagerly. "Yes," she said.

"Hervess," he said, pronouncing it with relish. "When I say that, I mean you. It's 'wife' in Elvish."

She grinned with delight. "I like it," she said. "And what is husband? So that I might call you also."

"Husband is hervenn," he replied with a wide grin. He shivered at the thought that she would call him that. To him, that was an infinitely precious name, one saved to be spoken by only one person. She was that person.

She smiled slowly. "Hervenn," she repeated. "Melin le, Hervenn nín."

He moaned softly as he pressed her slender body close to his. "You learn fast, Hervess nín," he said huskily. "Melin le."

"They are precious words to me," she explained. "I could never forget them." She kissed his jaw, which is as far as she could reach without standing on her tiptoes.

The elf lowered his head and kissed her mouth long and lovingly. "I'm glad," he whispered, one hand slipping under the blanket she wore to find the soft, pale skin of her back.

Aewen breathed in deeply and gazed into his eyes. "Now, no matter what happens to me here, I will be happy because of you. I will be content. And you will be always with me, even if we are for a time separated. I can feel you…inside me…inside my very soul. You are part of me, my love."

He met her eyes, feeling tears well up. "And you call me a poet," he whispered. "I think that title better suits you. You are the other part of my heart and soul, beloved. Always."

Aewen smiled and laughed lightly, hugging him close. "Oh…I'm so in love with you," she exclaimed. "And I can't say it enough. What now? I'm afraid that if I don't get any sleep tonight I won't be good for anything tomorrow. But I hate to end this time."

"So do I, beloved," the elf murmured, wrapping the blanket that rested around his shoulders around both of them. "We both need rest after joining twice. That's tiring work." He guided her back to the cot.

She smiled and snuggled close to him as they lay back down. Now that she was wrapped in blankets and Nestad's arms, she was no longer cold. "We just have to remember to wake up before the breakfast comes tomorrow. I would rather be dressed when that door opens."

Nestad laughed softly. "I would rather you were dressed as well," he murmured. "You have a beautiful body, darling, and I'd as soon I'm the only one who sees it." He hooked an ankle around her calf, embracing her fully.

She kissed his lips lightly as one hand came up and smoothed his hair back gently. "Mmm…my dear husband," she said, grinning. "This is our wedding night. And it has been the most special night of my life."

"I'm glad, my beloved wife," he replied with a tender smile and an answering kiss. "I'm glad it's been as special for you as it has been for me." He closed his eyes as his fingers curled in her hair.

Aewen rested her head against his chest and closed her own eyes. She breathed in and out deeply, loving the smell of him. Trees, and grass, and starlight. The newly married couple laid there in one another's arms in silence, not needing to talk to understand or express the love they both felt for the other. It was nearly half an hour later when Aewen finally drifted off to sleep and the most peaceful dreams she had ever dreamt. She didn't wake up once, and she got a lot of much needed sleep.

Nestad remained awake a while longer, holding his new wife protectively close. His heart was singing from all that had happened that day. Oh, how he loved this woman in his arms! He would do anything for her just to see that alluring smile and feel her lips under his. At last, he fell asleep from sheer weariness, his face buried in her hair and his mental alarm set for just before the breakfast soldiers arrived in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11

The next morning, Nestad woke up warm and comfortable. He hadn't moved all night, so Aewen was still snuggled against his chest, her face flushed with sleep and her dark hair splayed over his face and the pillow. Her body was warm against his, comforting and alluring all at once. He didn't want to wake her; she looked so comfortable. But the guards would be there soon, and naked was not the best way to receive their food.

Aewen was still sound asleep and quite content where she was. She didn't stir, and, if given the chance, would most likely sleep on into the day just as she was.

"Hervess nín," he murmured into her ear, one hand stroking her back as his tongue flicked out and lightly lapped her earlobe. "It's time to wake up."

Aewen smiled and moved slightly, but still didn't wake. "Good is…good is…this is good," she murmured.

"C'mon, melethril," he urged, his fingers moving up to her ribcage and gently testing to see if she was ticklish. "It's time to be up."

"Mmm…" she protested as she slowly became more aware. Her hand moved to brush his away, and then she seemed to suddenly realize where she was. Her eyes opened and her hand closed around his and held it. She smiled. "My husband," she said softly, looking into his eyes.

A smile creased his face as he kissed her lips gently. "My wife," he murmured when he pulled away. "My beautiful, sleepy, loveable wife. Did you sleep well?"

She grinned and drew a deep, contented sigh. "I slept so wonderfully," she said. "Better than I have ever slept before. How about you?"

"I was in too much awe to fall asleep for a while," he replied, his hand lazily stroking over her body over and over, his fingers finding little nooks to explore. "But once I fell asleep, I was out cold. That's the best I've slept in a really, really long time."

Aewen smiled and then gasped. "Nestad…" she teased. "If we are to put our clothes back on before breakfast…you're not making it any easier."

Nestad kissed her. "Sorry," he grinned teasingly. "You just feel too good not to touch. Though the idea of staying here all day is certainly appealing…" His fingers toyed with her earlobe.

"It is," she said, breathing through her mouth as her passion was quickly building. "I never thought I would rather stay in here than go up top."

"Me neither," he replied. "Just goes to show what love will do to even the most rational mind…" he laughed softly.

She laughed also. "Or, it shows that really all you need is love. And it doesn't matter where you are or what your situation is, you can be happy in it if you have love."

"I like that explanation better," the elf decided, cupping his hand over her hip and pressing gently against her.

Aewen moaned softly, drawing breath in through her teeth. "Nestad…" she moved against him, his soft, teasing ministrations waking her body and arousing her quite fast. "What time is it?"

"We have about twenty minutes before they come," he murmured, hissing as she moved against him. His hand found her shoulder and gently pressed her onto her back as he scooted a bit to make room.

Aewen didn't need to hear anything else. She would let Nestad do as he pleased with her. She trusted him to know the time and make sure they were presentable when breakfast came. In the meantime she was his.

"First order of business when we get somewhere permanent," he murmured as he situated them, "is a bigger bed." He bent over her and kissed her deeply, his knee spreading her legs at the same time. They didn't have a lot of time.

"Yes…" Aewen breathed when the kiss broke for a moment. "And the first night after we get it, we won't leave it for a whole day."

"And get a good lock on the door and throw the key away…" He settled between her legs and stroked her body as he readied her for him.

Aewen moaned softly, staring up at the dark ceiling. She breathed slowly and deeply, trying to control her passion for now.

After a second's teasing preparation, as he just couldn't resist teasing her a little, he settled into her, groaning softly as he rested on her, trying not to go too fast too soon.

Aewen sucked air through her teeth and shifted slightly to accommodate him. "Oh…I love the way you make me feel," she whispered.

"The way I make you feel?" he gasped. "Oh Valar, melethril…you're about to undo me already." They made themselves comfortable, shifting as needed, before Nestad braced his hands by her head and looked at her. "Ready?" he asked breathlessly.

"Always," she said, gazing up at him through passion glazed eyes. Her heart was pounding, but from anticipation rather than nervousness. She was no longer afraid or nervous. Not any more, and never again.

Kissing her deeply, the elf began moving rapidly. Need and a lack of time pushed him to the top actually very quickly, no matter how he wanted to draw it out.

Aewen gripped the blankets tightly as she cried out from intense pleasure. There was not a moment when she was not making some kind of sound. It was all so overwhelming, and so much different from the night before, but no less wonderful. She was reaching her end quite quickly, but didn't want to reach it before Nestad was ready.

"Come with me, love," he whispered, gasping as he clung to her and continued moving fast, sweat beading from his forehead. He whimpered as he hit the top hard.

At his words, Aewen finally let go. She cried out softly, her vision faltering for a moment. Her arms wrapped around Nestad tightly as sweat beaded on her body.

Nestad jerked twice before slumping limply onto her, panting for breath and moaning. "Sweet Valar, Aewen…mmm…I love you so much…"

She held onto him tightly, breathing hard but smiling, her hands working on his back. "I love you too, my dear, sweet husband. I love you so very much."

"I'll never hear you say 'husband' too many times," he purred, arching like a cat under her touch. "Never, ever." He was silent a moment, checking his mental clock. "All right, we have about five minutes to compose ourselves and get dressed. Do you think we can manage to separate that long?"

"I guess we'll have to," Aewen said, smiling. "Are you rested enough?"

"I guess I'll have to be," he replied, kissing her gently before getting up with a soft groan of disappointment and looking for his clothes.

Aewen stayed in the bed for a moment, watching him in his light and admiring his body, and feeling too blessed that he would share it with her, and only her.

Nestad paused as he found his clothes and looked at his wife. She was watching him, and he smiled as he posed. "Good morning, beloved," he teased.

Aewen laughed, covering her mouth with her hands. "Nestad!" she laughed some more at his playfulness. She felt so good!

He laughed as well as he pushed his fingers through his dark hair and shook it out. "You're so beautiful when you're laughing, beloved," he remarked, sliding his shirt on and settling it before coming to kneel beside her, pants in one hand and the other hand cupping her face for a gentle kiss.

"Mmm…" Aewen kissed him back willingly. And when their lips parted she smiled. "And you are a joy to see laughing," she told him.

"Why, thank you, beloved," he smiled, dropping light kisses on her face before finding her dress. "As much as I hate to cover such beauty," he told her, shaking the dress out briskly, "they will be here with breakfast soon. Hold your arms up."

Aewen smiled and sat up. "I will let you uncover it again tonight," she said as she lifted her arms.

"Now I won't be able to think of anything else all day," he teased as he slid the dress over her arms and down to her waist, resting his hands there comfortably as he looked into her beautiful face.

"Something to look forward to then," she said with a grin, and then kissed the tip of his nose.

"All day," he mock grumbled, but kissed her back before standing up and shaking his pants out.

Aewen pulled her skirt all the way down around her legs. "Today will be busy," she said. "What with the patients dying and all."

"It will be," Nestad agreed, hopping gracefully on one leg as he pulled his pants on. "They'll have to wait until evening to 'die' so no one sees that they're still breathing."

"And how will we carry them out to the pit just the two of us? Take trips? Because I won't be able to carry anyone."

"Trips sound like a good idea," the elf agreed as he laced his pants up. "I'll be putting you in charge of making up two main supply packs for the group during today. I'll give you a list of what needs to be in them."

"Oh, all right," Aewen said. "I'll be glad to be busy. It will keep my mind occupied on…other things…" She smiled.

Nestad grinned down at her as he kissed her. "Hm, I wonder what those 'other things' are," he murmured, stroking her face gently.

"Mmm…I think you know," Aewen said. "I have a feeling that we will be sharing our thoughts today, my dear husband."

"Could be worse," he chuckled softly. "I like sharing those kinds of thoughts with you, beloved." His sharp ears picked up the sound of people coming down the stairs. "Oh, breakfast time," he smiled. "Just in time, too…I'm starving."

Aewen chuckled, and then made sure her dress was on properly, and also glanced at Nestad to make sure he was fully dressed. The keys rattled in the lock and the door opened. The guard came in and set the tray down, glancing at them. He sneered and shook his head, and then left without a word, locking door behind him.

"I wonder how much the guards actually guess?" Nestad mused aloud, picking the tray up and carrying it to the cot where his wife still sat. "Come, let us partake of our first meal as husband and wife, beloved."

She smiled up at him with happiness. "Gladly," she said. "And look, they gave us an orange again. The perfect thing to celebrate with, don't you think?"

"It's like they've read our minds," he grinned, settling on his knees beside the cot and beginning to peel the orange. "And now you'll continue smelling and tasting of orange," he added happily.

She giggled. "Yes, with all that oil you put in my hair, how could I not?" She grinned as she began to break the small loaf of bread into pieces for them to share.

He kissed her teasingly. "Can I help it that I prefer you to smell like my favorite fruit?" he inquired, his eyes twinkling as he took some of the bread and popped it into his mouth.

"If it makes you happy, my love, then it makes me happy too." She chewed on a piece of her bread while she looked eagerly at the orange that Nestad was still peeling.

The elf finished peeling the orange and slowly, temptingly, tore it in two, inhaling the sweet juices within with his eyes half lidded as he looked at Aewen. "Mmm…" he murmured, breaking pieces of deliberately.

"You're teasing me on purpose," she said, smiling at him.

"Always, melethril," he grinned, holding a piece between his fingertips. "Open," he ordered.

She smiled and then opened her mouth and closed her eyes, accepting the orange piece from him gladly.

His index finger lingered in her mouth for a moment after depositing the piece on her tongue, stroking the roof of her mouth and touching the insides of her cheeks curiously.

"Ahh…" it was a surprise to her, but not for long, and she quickly got used to it. She smiled slightly and closed her lips around his finger, sucking on it lightly, while the taste of the orange filled her mouth.

Nestad hissed softly in surprise as her warm mouth closed around his finger. That felt startlingly good. He tugged lightly after a second and reclaimed his finger. "Who would've guessed that would feel so good?" he remarked breathlessly, breaking another piece of orange off and slipping it into his mouth.

She smiled as she chewed her own orange. "It did, didn't it?" she said. "Any part of you feels good to me."

The elf bit into his piece of orange before leaning forward and pressing their mouths together, sharing the taste with his beloved. "And you always taste good," he murmured when they parted.

She giggled. "Well, if you keep feeding me oranges…"

He laughed softly. "Then you'll never get colds again," he replied, swallowing his mouthful before starting in on the porridge and bread. "And you'll always taste delicious to me, oranges or no oranges."

She smiled as she began eating her porridge also. But she couldn't stop looking at him. And so she was constantly glancing up and sending him loving smiles.

They barely managed to finish all their food between their loving looks and light touches before the guards returned. But they did finish: all the activity the day before had taken a lot of energy, and their bodies demanded more in return.

"Time for work," the guard grunted as he opened the door. The two went willingly, and soon they were at the top in the sunshine, breathing the free air. It was all Aewen could do not to link her arm with Nestad's as they walked. But she restrained herself.

They reached the three hundred meter safety zone for the 'sick' tent a few moments later and continued onward as the guards went on to their other jobs. Once they were relatively alone, Nestad put an arm around her waist and held her close as they walked. "Love you, beautiful," he told her, kissing her cheek.

Aewen grinned and put her arm around him also. "I love you, too," she said. And so they walked this way to the sick tent. But before going in, Aewen stopped Nestad and turned to face him, wrapping both arms around him. "Kiss me one more time, my love," she whispered.

The elf wrapped his arms around his beloved. "Gladly, melethril," he whispered and kissed her tenderly, pressing her warm body against his gently.

Aewen kissed him back deeply for nearly a minute. And when at last they pulled apart, she was breathless. "Now I can get through the next hour or so," she said with a slight grin.

"Then you have iron willpower," he replied breathlessly. "That might get me through fifteen minutes comfortably." He dropped light kisses on her cheeks before releasing her.

She giggled. "Well, if you ever need recharging, just whisk me away to that back room, and I will be more than happy to lend you a kiss or two."

"And how suspicious will our patients be when I whisk you away every few minutes?" Nestad laughed softly as he kissed her forehead again. "I'll endure somehow, I hope."

"Well…if I'm already in there…I'm sure you could make some excuse," Aewen said, grinning.

"Very tempting, melethril," he purred. "I imagine I can find a myriad of excuses if need be. But come, we do need to start work before they send Bella out to find us." He gave her one last kiss.

Aewen chuckled and nodded as she pulled away from him. And together they entered the tent. Some of the patients were still asleep. But others were sitting up and talking with each other quietly. Aewen smiled when she saw Bella playing in the dirt in the corner with the little boy.

Nestad knelt beside the children and smiled as he saw that Bella was spelling her name over and over, much to the little boy's astonishment. "What's your name, lad?" he asked quietly.

The boy giggled and hid his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers at Nestad. "Neth," he said, and then giggled again, obviously quite shy.

The elf leaned forward and began drawing in the dirt. "And how old are you, Neth?" he asked, smiling reassuringly at the young boy.

The boy proudly held up five fingers, grinning. And watched the elf draw in the dirt, wondering what he was doing.

"You're growing up fast, my lad," Nestad said, trying to remember if he had delivered this lad. He wasn't sure without seeing the mother. He finished what he was doing and brushed his fingers clean. "N-E-T-H. That spells your name, Neth."

The boy grinned with wide eyes. "This is my name?" he asked.

"Yes, this is your name," the elf confirmed, spelling it out for him again.

The boy laughed with delight and pointed to a man who was reclining on a bed at the other side of the tent. "Papa," he said, as if introducing Nestad to him.

Nestad turned and looked, nodding affably to the man. "Yes, that's your papa," he agreed. He smiled. "Do you want to know how to spell 'Papa'?"

The boy shook his head, his eyes telling Nestad that he would really like to know.

The elf bent and spelled out the word in the dirt, pronouncing each letter as he wrote it. "That spells 'Papa'," he said, sitting back a bit.

Bella grabbed his arm. "How do you spell 'Mama'?" she asked, tugging his hand toward the dirt.

"Well, the 'M' looks like this…" Nestad did the letter. "What do you think the next letter is? It's in your name, Bella…"

Aewen watched the whole thing for a moment. She thought that Nestad would make a wonderful father some day. She sighed contentedly. Perhaps one day it would be so. After another minute, she went into the back room to begin getting the things ready for the escape later that night.

After a moment, the man who was Net's father came over and sat down in the dirt. He smiled at Nestad, but didn't say anything, not wishing to interrupt.

"Very good!" Nestad encouraged the children as they began spelling words using the letters in their names. "Good morning," he added to Neth's father. "Sleep well?"

The man nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you, the best I've slept in a while." He nodded to his son. "He likes you," he said. "He's very wary of strangers and rarely talks to them."

"Really?" The elf looked at the lad, who was arguing a word's spelling with Bella. "Like this," he corrected, changing one letter. " 'C' and 'K' often sound alike. Have to be careful of that." Turning back to Neth's father, he added, "He's a bright lad."

The man smiled. "He is," he agreed. "And so much like his mother. He reminds me of her every day. He's made living here bearable."

"If I may ask…" Nestad hesitated, afraid of poking his nose where it wasn't wanted.

The man looked up at him and sighed softly. "She died about a year ago," he explained. "In the fire that burned the north field."

Nestad remembered that. Only a small handful of slaves caught in the fire had lived long enough to make it to the healing tent, and most of those had died on the beds waiting for him to come. "I'm sorry," he murmured, looking at Neth for a moment.

The man clenched his jaw and nodded. "I've learned to deal with it," he said softly. "And Neth has helped me to live on. I'm just so glad I can finally leave this place before anything else happens to destroy my family."

"What is your name, sir?" Nestad asked after a long silence spent watching the children scrawl words in the dirt. He occasionally leaned over to correct the spelling of a word, but they were doing words that were easy to spell as they sounded.

"Christaer," the man said. "Most just call me Chris. And it looks like you've already met Neth."

"Aye. He met my little friend Bella." The name sounded very familiar to Nestad, like he had met this man before, or heard his name before. It was an odd feeling to not be able to remember. "My assistant Aewen was showing Bella how to write her name last night, and I guess she decided to show it to Neth."

The man smiled. "She's a sweetheart, that one. Those two play often when they have no work to do. Thankfully the children are not forced to work all day long like their parents are."

"That is a blessing," Nestad agreed. "Otherwise there would be many more children in the healing tent than there are." He shifted forward to correct the direction the 'g' went in 'dog'.

"I'm glad that Bella and her mother are leaving too," Christaer said. "I will look after them. And I will help to look after all who are in the group we are going with." His gaze wandered to Kali who was talking with someone else a few beds down.

The elf turned his full attention to the human, following his gaze. "I'm glad to hear it," he replied quietly. "The thought of sending a group of women and children out without a strong man with them is a frightening one." He began to wonder idly if Christaer was interested in Kali, deciding it would be a good thing if he were. Kali was lonely, even with Bella.

The man smiled slightly, and it was a moment before he took his gaze away, as if hoping that the woman might return his look. But when she didn't, he looked down at his hands. "I wouldn't let you send out a group of only women and children," he said, flashing a smile. "I would insist on going also."

Nestad's smile was crooked. "An honorable man," he remarked. "Good. That gives me hope for how Neth will grow up." His memory was still searching for how this man's name was familiar, and still drawing a blank. "Honorable men are at a premium, even out in the wider world."

The man scoffed slightly. "Thank you, sir," he said. "I do not deserve such praise. Even I have done horrible things. Especially here."

"I doubt that, somehow," the elf replied wryly. "But if it's true, circumstances like the ones presented here degrade even the best of men. If someone is treated as an animal for long enough, they will start to behave as such."

"It is so," Christaer agreed. "For too long have I lived here, if living it can be called. I don't even remember what a real life is like anymore."

"How long have you been here?" Nestad asked, his brows creasing curiously. He usually didn't have a lot to do with the field hands unless they came in for healing, and they were usually the ones who came in and out quickly.

"I've lost track," the man said. "I came here when I was eighteen. So…" he counted quickly. "A good twelve years."

The elf let out a soft whistle. "That's a long time to be a slave," he said quietly. "Makes my five years pale by comparison."

Christaer smiled slightly and nodded. "Perhaps," he said. "Meeting my wife here…and having our son, has really helped me to continue on through it all. But I've lost Idhren…I don't want to lose Neth as well."

The name clicked and a memory registered. Yes, now Nestad remembered Christaer's wife. She was a strong woman, much like Kali, one who could pick up a pig without really thinking about it. Despite that, she'd had a difficult labor with Neth. It had nearly killed both of them, and would have if the elven healer hadn't been there. He remembered Christaer too. The human, five years younger at the time, had paced outside the healing tent for hours, hating to see his wife in pain, but unable to go far. Again the elf was reminded how much five years could and did change a man. "Well, the chance has come now to get both of you out. Have you thought where you will go?"

The man sighed. "Gondor, I guess. It's where I was from. I grew up in Calembel. And hopefully still have family there. If not, then I shall start a new life with Neth. And we will be happy again."

"Let Vairë weave such a path for your feet," the elf murmured absently, wondering how Kali would react to the idea of moving to Gondor. He dislodged that thought firmly; he wasn't going to play matchmaker with two hurting people. He corrected another word for the children before standing up. "Christaer, it's a pleasure to meet you again," he said, putting a hand on the human's shoulder. "We will speak again before your group is ready to go."

The man smiled and stood up. "I thank you, sir," he said. "It's been a pleasure to speak with you."

"The pleasure has truly been mine," Nestad said, bowing slightly before making a beeline to the back room. All this talk of wives had reminded him of his beautiful wife working in the back, and he couldn't resist dropping in for a short visit.

Aewen was seated on the grassy floor, facing away from the door as she sorted supplies, checking things off on the list that Nestad had made. She was talking aloud to herself as she often did while thinking. "Three candles…candles…where are they? Oh, here they are. So, three candles…" She checked them off after stowing them in a pack.

Nestad looked at the list for a second before grabbing the next item. "One flint and small knife, check," he said, dropping both onto her lap.

She gasped and then looked up at him with a grin. "You sure like sneaking up on me," she said, lifting her arms for a hug.

Kneeling beside her, the elf granted the request happily. "It's far too easy for me to sneak up on anyone," he replied, nuzzling her neck. "And it's fun to see your reactions. Miss me?"

"Mmm, yes, very much. Though, looks like you were too busy entertaining others to miss me," she said, sticking out her lip in a mock pout.

"My thoughts were never far from you," he assured her before kissing that lip and gently running his tongue along the seam of her lips.

Aewen took advantage of that and opened her mouth so his tongue slipped inside. And then she kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Mm…" Nestad moaned softly in contentment as he kissed back, wrapping his arms snuggly around her and tasting deeply of her mouth. Yes, this was what he lived for now; this moment of perfect joining. Bless the Valar for this.

After a few moments, Aewen finally pulled away. She smiled at him. "For you, my love," she said.

"Thank you, melethril," he replied, managing to pry his eyes open and look back at her, his tingling lips curving into an answering smile. "I may be able to make it another fifteen minutes on that…" His eyes twinkled teasingly.

Aewen giggled. "I hope so," she said. "But then…I guess this will ensure that you will always be coming to find me. And I will never be alone for too long."

His laugh was soft and mellow as he embraced her warmly. "You're never alone, melethril. Remember?" He rested a hand over her heart. "I'm here, and I will never leave you." He kissed the top of her head. "But it's wonderful to know that you crave my presence as I crave yours."

"Mm…yes, I sure do. You are intoxicating. But tell me, that boy playing with Bella, is he going too?"

"Yes, he is. Along with his father Christaer. They're going out with Kali's group."

"He's so young, and so is Bella. Do you think they can walk all that way?"

"Mayhap not walk," the elf replied, stroking his beloved's hair. "But their parents will carry them if they need help, and I'll wager the others will help if need be."

"I hope it won't be too difficult," Aewen said. "But I guess they are very eager to go, regardless."

"Quite eager," Nestad agreed. "They can't wait to be away."

"And what of the other tent?" Aewen asked. "The real patient's need you, Nestad. You should go to them. And I'll finish up here."

"What, kicking me out already, melethril?" Nestad pouted, looking at his wife with wide puppy eyes.

"Ohh…you poor thing," she said, hugging him tightly. "I'll be right here when you get back. And I'll give you another kiss like that last one." She pulled away slightly and winked at him.

He kissed her forehead. "All right. I shall return as soon as possible, hervess nín." He winked back before he left the back room.

Aewen smiled as she watched him leave. And then she turned back to her work, sorting the supplies. She couldn't wait for him to return. She felt a bit lonely in the back room all by herself.

The elf unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest as he walked, feeling oddly chilled without his beloved in his arms. He was insane, he decided. But he never wanted to be cured. He loved this far too much to let it go. Besides, he couldn't. His heart was bound irrevocably to Aewen. He sighed happily as he entered the 'wounded' tent and looked around. There were remarkably few truly wounded and sick people; one left from the day before and a couple new people. The new people were resting quietly, but Nestad's eyes were drawn to the lad who'd been in the wagon accident. He was staring up at the ceiling of the tent, motionless save to breathe occasionally.

The man turned his gaze to the elf as soon as he noticed the movement next to him. "Where is Faraden?" he asked softly.

Nestad knelt beside the man's cot. "Who is Faraden?" he asked quietly.

"My little sister…where is she?" the man pleaded.

The healer winced at the sheer pleading in the man's voice. "I don't know," he replied quietly, looking the man in the eye. "But I'll find out."

"Will you?" the man said. "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much!"

"Of course I will. Now, how are you feeling? Does anything still hurt?" Nestad put a hand on the human's forehead, checking for a fever.

The man shook his head. "No…" he replied weakly. "I just need to find Faraden. She's all that matters."

"All right," the healer soothed. "I'll find out. You need to remain relaxed, though; otherwise your body won't be able to recover its strength as quickly. Who shall I tell her is looking for her?"

"Her brother. Sîrnan is my name. But she calls me Tôr, she always has."

"All right, Sîrnan, I'll find her. What does she look like?"

"She's fifteen," the man said. "With dark red, curly hair, she's difficult to mistake."

"Where did you last see her?" Nestad was starting to get a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Fifteen with curly red hair…how long would one so young survive alone in this camp? Small wonder Sîrnan was so worried.

The man swallowed a lump in his throat. "She was on the cart with me, just before it went out of control," he said. "I can't remember anything after that. We were in the tall corn in the south field when the horse spooked at some pheasants. That's all I knew until I woke up here."

'Dear Valar,' Nestad thought, but said, "I'll do what I can to find her. She wasn't brought here, but I'll ask around."

The man nodded, clenching his teeth with worry. "Thank you so, much," he said. "When you see her, tell her I love her, will you?"

"I will." Nestad's heart melted for this young man and the sister he loved so much. He placed his hand over Sîrnan's eyes and sent his power into him as he murmured, "Sleep. I will find her. Let your heart be at ease."

The man was about to say thank you again, but his words died on his lips as he felt the wash of comfort flow through him. His eyes drifted closed and his body relaxed.

The elf stood up and checked the other patients. None were badly hurt and could be healed with a touch and a moment's concentration. Then he paused. All right, Aewen was safe in the 'sick' tent, and things were slow here. He could go to the south field and look around for a young woman with curly red hair and be back before anyone realized he was gone. He nodded slightly and headed out the back way, aiming south.

Back in the 'sick' tent, Kali looked around for her daughter after a serious conversation with another woman who was going in her group. She smiled as she saw Bella bent over the dirt, arguing something out with Neth, her young playmate. Kali was glad Neth and his father were coming in her group; Bella would have been very sad to leave her friend behind. Standing, she walked over to sit on a cot beside the dirt. "Hello," she greeted the two playmates and Christaer with a smile.

Christaer stood slightly when Kali joined them. "Hello," he said, giving her a smile. "They've been very busy learning how to spell."

"Oh, have they?" Kali rested her elbows on her knees. "Don't stand up on my account," she added. "You'll need your strength for the road ahead."

He smiled and sat back down on the other end of the cot. "Are you ready for the trip?" he asked her. "How do you feel about it?"

She smiled wryly. "I've been ready for this trip for the last ten years," she replied, stretching a bit. "I can't wait, no matter how difficult it will be." She pushed her hair back with one hand. "How about you?"

He smiled slightly. "Same here," he said. "Same here…I wonder how the world out there has changed since we were last in it? I wonder if we will fit in again."

"Don't know. A lot changes in a decade. But surely we'll be able to find a nook where those who are old before their time might fit?" Kali looked up at him.

He nodded. "Old before their time…" he mused. "I suppose that's true… Are there any places like that in Rohan?"

"Rohan is mostly plains," she remarked. "One could get lost out there very easily and let the world pass them by." She sighed. "But that would be no life for Bella or Neth. They deserve the life we haven't had. So I'll probably see if I can find a place in my old village and return to my job as midwife."

"Do you have loved ones to return to?" Christaer asked softly, looking up at her.

Kali shook her head slightly. "No," she said quietly. "My husband and my sons were killed the day I was taken."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that," the man said, glancing down. "How old would your sons be now?"

The woman let out a breath as she thought for a moment. "My oldest, Hafoc, would be thirteen now. He was three when he was killed. My youngest, Bridd, would be eleven." She shook her head. "The time spent never seems real until I think about that."

"Thirteen…" Christaer said softly, shaking head. He clenched his teeth hard and blinked his eyes. "It's such a shame…" He glanced up at her. "How old were you when you had your first?"

Kali smiled slightly. "Young," she admitted. "I was married at fifteen and had Hafoc when I was sixteen." She looked at her hands. "Making a new life may be a bit difficult now that I'm as old as I am." She smiled a bit. "And I'll let you do the math."

He smiled slightly. "Well, not too old," he said. "And actually you are young to the eyes of many. But you are weathered and tired beyond what anyone should experience. And it has made you older. But you are younger than I."

"How old are you?" Kali asked, curious as she looked up to meet his eyes.

He chuckled slightly. "I came here twelve years ago…when I was eighteen," he said. "I'll let you do the math."

"Then you are not that much older than me," Kali replied with a brief smile. "Merely the space of a year." She was quiet a moment. "Have you any loved ones to return to?"

"I don't know," Christaer said. "When I left I still had my mother and two sisters. Whether they still live or not I don't know."

Kali winced. She had been an only child, and her parents had died shortly after her marriage. She still missed them terribly, but the pain was muted by years. Christaer didn't know; that made it worse. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He shrugged. "All I can do is pray that they still live," he said. "And that they will know me when we finally meet again."

"Yes, that's the part that's worrying. I may well be able to slide back into my old village, but ten years have worked a change, in the other villagers as well as in me." Kali sighed. "If anyone's still living there, that is."

"If my family is not there anymore, then I think I couldn't live in Calembel. The memories would be too strong for me. And it would be too strange to keep living there as if nothing had happened."

"Where would you go, then?" Kali patted Bella's head as the little girl came over to greet her mother briefly before returning to her play with Neth.

"I don't know," Christaer said. "I haven't thought of it much, still clinging to the hope that not much has changed. Though, I know that is nearly impossible."

The woman nodded, knowing that was true. Twelve years were harder than ten, somehow, though both were quite long by themselves. That amount of time changed everything. For better or for worse, they would never be able to go back to the way things were.

Christaer rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this conversation to be so depressing."

Kali shrugged. "We've both seen too much for any conversation to be light and merry all the time," she pointed out. "Depressing, yes, but true."

"I know," he nodded. "Anyway…it looks like each of us has a bit of happiness in the midst of our trials." He looked fondly at the children still playing in the dirt.

The woman smiled. "I have often thought I would have died had not Bella come into my life," she commented quietly, not wanting her daughter to hear that.

"I know I would have were it not for Idhren, and now Neth." He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands. "It's already been a year…and I still miss her so much. She was my solid ground to stand on. She's what kept me walking with my chin up. I must admit that I've let it droop since she left."

Kali reached out and crooked a finger under his chin, lifting it up. "Keep your chin up," she encouraged. "You have your son to help support you, and he has enough cheerfulness to light up a room when he enters it. Of course, he'd never take the place of Idhren, but he can help you."

He smiled slightly. "I know," he said. "And he has been my greatest joy this last year. Really, I don't know what I would do without him."

"Fortunately, you won't need to find out. We're getting out before anything happens to our younglings, thank the Valar. I have lived in fear for Bella since before she was born." Kali began combing her long hair out with her fingers.

"I know exactly what you mean," Christaer said, watching her. "Kali…will you be all right? I mean, you and Bella, on your own? I hate the thought of leaving you to travel to Rohan while the rest of us go on to Gondor."

"We should be fine, if we can avoid the Wild Men." She looked up from behind her curtain of hair. "Besides, we don't have a choice. No others are from Rohan, and I would not deter those who are aiming for Gondor."

Christaer looked down at his hands. "Would…you mind if I escorted you there? It would make me feel better."

Now Kali paid full attention to the man before her, her hands dropping into her lap. "You would go so far out of your way?" she asked, stunned. "That's several days aside."

"I know," he said. "But…I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. It'd be an honor to see you safely back to wherever you're going."

The woman was quiet a moment. "I would be a fool to turn down such a kind offer," she said. "Though I wonder…how would your safety be ensured traveling by yourself to Gondor?"

He smiled. "I am capable," he said. "And it's not but a short trip through the mountains."

"Could've fooled me," Kali chuckled softly. "Then, kind sir, I accept your very considerate offer as protection for myself and my daughter."

He grinned. "Thank you, my lady," he answer, bowing his head slightly.

Her eyebrows arched slightly. "Thank me? Nay, thank you, my lord." She returned the slight head bow before rising. "I should see if Aewen needs help with anything."

"Oh…all right," he said, standing also. But his look of disappointment was obvious, even though he tried to hide it.

Kali looked at him for a long moment, appraising him with her head slightly on one side. "You're an unusual man, Christaer," she finally remarked. "One of the nicer men I've known." She glanced at Bella, still playing happily. "Would you send Bella toward my cot when she's ready to rest?"

"Of course," he said. "I hope that your definition of unusual is something good," he remarked, the corner of his mouth turning up in a half smile.

"Well, I think so," she replied, looking up at him and smiling back a bit shyly. "Given that most of the men I know resemble the commander Rafied, any kind man is unusual."

His smile faded at the mention of the commander's name. "He is not a man," he said softly. "He is male, yes. But he is no man."

"Well, given that you seem to be everything he is not, and you are a man, I will take your word for it." Her smile was slightly self-depreciating. "After all, I'm just a woman. What would I know of men's minds?"

Christaer smiled, and reached his hand up, as if he were going to touch her cheek. But then he stopped and let his hand fall. "You are…one of the smartest women I've known," he said softly.

Kali hadn't heard a compliment from a man in ten years, since her husband died. She faltered slightly, her eyes dropping to the ground before lifting shyly to look at him again. "Th-Thank you," she managed.

He smiled, his eyes shining. "I'll let you go now," he said softly. "And don't worry about Bella, I'll keep an eye on her."

The woman bowed her head and fled quickly, her mind racing. What in Arda was that all about? No one had looked at her like…well, like a priceless treasure in ten years. It was mind-boggling, but the part of her that was completely twenty-nine, rather than forty-five, rather liked the way he looked at her. After all, every woman deserves to be appreciated, right? She tapped on the partition and looked in for Aewen.

Aewen was still busy over the pile of supplies, but heard the soft knocking and looked up, expecting to Nestad. "Oh, Kali, what a surprise," she said. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," Kali replied as she entered the back room. "Anything I can help you with back here? My daughter seems to be engrossed with the writing game."

"I'm just sorting supplies for the first group…" she looked closer at the older woman. "Are you all right, you look flushed."

"I'm fine," Kali replied, pressing her hands to her cheeks. "I'm not coming down with anything, or I Valar-blessed well had better not be."

"Are you sure?" Aewen asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kali knelt beside the younger woman and began helping sort supplies, trying not to think about her conflicting thoughts.

Aewen watched the other woman closely for a moment. But she didn't say anything.

Kali fumbled with a handful of things, nearly dropping them twice under the intensity of Aewen's gaze. Finally, she sighed in defeat and let them fall into her lap. "I don't know what to think," she confided quietly.

"What to think?" Aewen asked. "About what?"

The older woman looked at her hands for a moment before quietly telling Aewen what had just happened with Christaer. She finished with, "I haven't been looked at like I'm special in ten years. And now I feel…" she pressed her hand against her stomach, "fluttery."

Aewen was smiling. "I know exactly how you feel," she said. "Nestad made me feel all… fluttery, too."

"But I've already loved," Kali whispered. "I thought my love died when my husband did and was truly buried when the commander…took me. I haven't felt like this in years."

Aewen put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Love cannot die, Kali. You love your little girl. She has kept love alive in you all these years. It just needed to be woken up again. He must really think highly of you, if he is pursuing you so soon after his wife's death."

"And now you see why I don't know what to think." Kali sighed. "I guess I'll wait and see what happens. I mean…I'm not opposed to the idea, completely."

"Well, good," Aewen said. "That would be rather foolish, I think."

"Yes, quite probably." Kali suddenly made a face. "My, how the roles have reversed! Once it was I telling you not to push love away. And now you are so experienced?"

Aewen laughed. "Well, I took your advice," she said. "And now I am returning it to you. Because accepting Nestad's love was the best thing I've ever done. I don't regret it one bit. And now I am more happy than ever."

"I'm glad to hear it." Kali smiled warmly. "You looked very, very happy when you came in. And don't think I didn't notice the lad slipping back here for a few moments…" her eyes shone as she enjoyed turning the roles again.

Aewen blushed slightly and looked down, unable to grin wide enough. "I've bound myself to him, Kali," she said softly. "And he with me."

The older woman's fingers reached out to tip Aewen's face up. "You're married?" Kali asked in a whisper, her eyes full of wonder.

Aewen nodded, her eyes shining with infinite joy, her lips turned up into a beautiful smile. "We exchanged vows last night."

"Congratulations!" Kali embraced the younger woman. "Well, small wonder you were glowing when you came in this morning." She touched Aewen's cheek gently. "I pray the Valar's blessing over you every day of your wedded life."

Aewen returned the hug gladly. "Thank you, Kali," she said. "I'm so happy. Nestad is just…well; he's just so wonderful. He's everything I could ever have dreamed about. I think we were meant to find each other."

Kali laughed softly. "Ah, young married folk," she sighed happily. "So cute." She cupped Aewen's face in her hands and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Consider that your sister kiss for your wedding day. Good luck, you know."

Aewen was touched. "Kali, thank you," she said softly. "That means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it." Kali winked warmly, trying to downplay what'd just happened. "After all, you help me, I help you. Works well for me."

"I hope that you, too, will find such happiness again some day," Aewen said. "You deserve it more than anyone."

"Thank you," Kali replied, sobering immediately. "I don't know that I deserve it more than you and your lad, but I appreciate the thought."

Aewen smiled and then embraced Kali. "You deserve it because you've been so long without it; and because it had been taken from you once already. I am fresh in the area of love, and barely old enough to experience it myself; at least not as fully as I have."

Kali returned the embrace warmly. "But you have," she replied teasingly. "I don't think age is a factor…I was fifteen when I was married to my childhood sweetheart and sixteen when I had my first son. I think you're plenty old enough."

"Fifteen?" Aewen said, raising her brows. "I was still running through the woods and climbing trees at that age. My father would have killed himself if I had decided to marry so young."

"One way Rohan and Gondor are different. Many of my friends were married at the same age or a bit older, and my father was the one who signed the marriage contract. It worked out well; he was nineteen at the time and fully capable of supporting me."

"So young…" Aewen said. "I was…I was to get married this year," she admitted. "Twenty is the acceptable age for a lady of the court…" she paused, realizing that she had said a bit too much.

Kali winked. "Safe with me," she murmured. "And you are married now. How will your family react to an elven son-in-law, do you think?"

Aewen bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "My father will be furious," she said. "He already had a man chosen for me, though our betrothal was not made official yet."

"Did you love him?" Kali asked, guessing what the answer was from Aewen's reaction. "Surely marrying an elf would be higher than whoever your father picked?"

"He was…ten years older than I," Aewen said. "And a great lord with much power in the courts, and lots of money. It would have been a political marriage at its best example. My father will not see what Nestad has to offer."

Kali whistled slowly. "My poor friend," she murmured, touching Aewen's dark hair gently. "Well, that is a trouble and no mistake." She shook her head sadly at the thought of Aewen bound to a man ten years older than her who she didn't love for his money and position. "Mayhap he will like Nestad anyway?"

"I can only hope, Kali," Aewen said, looking up. "It's all I can do. But really, I don't care anymore. I love Nestad…and I always will, no matter what my father thinks."

"And that's all that matters. You love him, and any with eyes can see he loves you." Kali patted the younger woman's shoulder. "It'll work out for both of you."

Aewen smiled slightly. "Thank you, Kali. I hope so."

"So do I." The older woman looked at her lapful of things. "Now…how much of this goes into the packs?" she asked, ready to help.

Aewen smiled. "We need to divide it equally among them," she said. "Thank you for helping. I was getting a bit lonely. Nestad's been gone a while. He must have a lot of work in the other tent."

"The wounded tent often has surges of in-coming," Kali nodded, dividing the things evenly. "Perhaps he hit a high wave."

Nestad shook his long hair back as he walked toward the south field. He enjoyed being out here in the fresh air and under the sun, but he missed his wife. He was keenly aware that it'd been a full hour since he'd last seen her, and his whole being ached to see her, to touch her soon. Sighing, the elf had to push such thoughts away as he reached the field. This field grew corn, but it was more advanced than the north field's corn. He ran his hand over the plants, silently greeting them and passing his blessing on their growth. His eyes scanned the slaves for a redhead, but he had to settle for the overseer. "Excuse me, sir," he called as he walked easily through the plants toward the man.

The man seemed surprised to see the elf there. "What do you want?" he asked. His tone wasn't full of contempt like most of the other overseers and guards. He sounded rather curious.

"I'm looking for a lass who was part of the cart accident here a few days ago." Was it only a few days ago that the flesh had been torn from his back? How such a short time changed things… "She's about fifteen with curly red hair. Have you seen her?"

"Hm," The guard thought for a moment. "I know of whom you speak. She is the sister of the man driving the cart. But, I assumed that she had also been taken to the healing tent. I have not seen her since then."

Nestad's face creased with worry. "She is not there," he said quietly. "Where would she be, do you think, if she wasn't taken there?"

The overseer looked disturbed and he gazed out over the wide field. "She could be anywhere," he said. "Does the brother remember the last place he saw her?"

"He told me that the last thing he remembers is the horse spooking when some pheasants rose out of the tall corn here." Nestad looked around, noticing for the first time that the corn varied in height. The shorter stuff was close to where he was, the taller farther away.

"But this field is many hundreds of acres big," the man said, gazing nearly to the horizon. "That could have happened anywhere. Do you think she could have fallen off long before the cart was noticed and stopped by others?"

"That's entirely possible," Nestad nodded. He had been thinking much the same thing. He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Then I suppose my search begins where the horse spooked," he decided. "I'll work from there."

"No one knows where that is," the overseer said. "He came careening into the husking area, his horse running wild and him being dragged behind like a rag doll."

The healer winced, remembering the bloodied mess the man had been. He was glad Aewen had sent for him; the lad would have died otherwise. "Elbereth," he murmured, his keen eyes searching the fields. Yes, there was a faint trail where the horse had gone mad. "Where is the husking area?" he asked, thinking he could retrace the horse's path from there. After all, horses left a nice trail, easy to follow for those with eyes.

"This way," the man said, leading the way to the corner of the field where many slaves were busy husking the corn and piling the cobs into large baskets.

Nestad knelt beside the horse's trail and closed his eyes, trying to picture what had happened from the tracks before him. They told the tale of a terrified horse only made more frightened by its unseen burden, of a man unconscious and helpless. But where was his sister? Opening his eyes, the elf slowly followed the trail, noting the drag marks on the ground.

The overseer followed closely, quite curious to see the elf's tracking skills, and eager to find out what happened to the girl. She had disappeared on his watch, and he had thought she was in the healing tent. If it were discovered to be otherwise, then he would pay for it.

The elf picked up his pace a little as he entered the wide path the horse had cleared in the corn. His fingers lightly touched the battered plants, feeling their pain and sympathizing silently as he continued onward. Pieces of the broken wagon began appearing here and there, dotting the living plants with splinters or crushing plants under a wheel.

The overseer began to scan the ground along the sides of the trail, just in case the girl had flown far from the cart. He knew she would be dead. If she was still out here, there was no way she could be still alive.

As the pieces got bigger, Nestad paused, cupping a plant in both hands. Silvan elves were good at talking to plants and getting information from them. Of course, the plants in question were usually trees, but maybe it would help here. He shook his head absently as he released the plant. "Not patient enough to notice anything beyond your roots, little one," he murmured as he continued onward. He noticed that they were now quite far from the slaves on the husking floor.

"They may have been coming from the road not too far from here," the overseer said. "They are harvesting the far field, and the road is the only way to reach it. The horse could have ran into the field after being spooked."

Nestad nodded thoughtfully to acknowledge the new information as he continued following the trail. The two of them continued for another fifteen minutes before the elf abruptly stopped, looking around quickly. "Did you hear something?" he asked, forgetting the one with him wasn't an elf.

The man stopped and listened. "No…" he shook his head slightly, still listening. "I hear nothing."

Nestad closed his eyes and flung his hearing outward, past the overseer's breathing, past the sound of the light wind in the corn…yes, there was a sound that didn't quite belong. His eyes still closed, the elf trusted his hearing and aimed for the source of the sound.

The overseer frowned slightly, but followed the elf nonetheless. They found the road that wound its way to the back of the field. From the angle of entry that the cart had made into the corn, they were able to tell from what direction it had come down the road. Only a hundred yards or so along, the trail plunged back into the corn again. Only here the road was slightly elevated above the field, leaving quite a bump. And then the overseer heard it too. The faint sound of what seemed like a moan.

The elf's eyes snapped open and he ran for the source of the moan. A young woman lay in the ditch, her body twisted painfully. "Ai Elbereth," Nestad murmured, horrified as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Faraden?"

The girl didn't respond. Her eyes were open part way, but her lips were so dry and cracked that she couldn't open her mouth without splitting them, which it looked like she had done many times already. Both her legs were twisted at odd angles, and her skin, wherever it was showing, was slashed and covered with dried blood where the corn stalks had whipped her. Flies clustered around her cuts and at the corners of her mouth and eyes, and she couldn't move to brush them away.

Nestad's eyes closed momentarily as he gathered his strength before placing his hands on the girl's forehead. "Sleep, Faraden," he murmured softly. He put his power into the command so she would not be in as much pain when he took her to the healing tent. "Sleep, little girl." Tears started in his eyes as he took in the devastation to her young body.

The overseer slowly knelt beside the elf. "Will she survive?" he asked softly. "She looks awful."

As the girl fell asleep under Nestad's hands, the elf examined her with his power. "Only minor internal injuries," he murmured. "Both of her legs are broken and she has some deep cuts and lost quite a bit of blood…but I think she will make it, if I can take her to the healing tent immediately." He looked at the overseer, a question in his eyes.

"Of course," the man said. "Do you need help? Will you carry her, or shall we bring a stretcher?"

"A stretcher would be safest to keep her legs from being further displaced," the elf decided, appraising the overseer with new eyes. This man cared, or at least cared more than others.

"Stay with her then," the man said, standing up. "Do what you can for her. I will return with stretcher bearers."

"As you say, sir," Nestad replied quietly, carefully moving the tatters of the girl's clothes so he could see the cuts on her torso. He didn't dare do anything to her legs, not yet; he needed to be somewhere he could collapse after that kind of healing. His long fingers gently brushed the flies away from her face, glowing white as he closed her facial injuries. "You've been out here for days," he murmured to the girl. "How are you still alive?"

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when the overseer finally arrived with stretcher-bearers. "We're here," he said as they set the stretcher down beside the girl.

"Thank you," Nestad murmured as he very carefully picked the girl up and set her on the stretcher. He rested his hand over her eyes for a moment, sending her into a deeper sleep so there was no chance of her waking on the way. He then looked at the overseer. "Thank you for your help, sir," he said quietly as the stretcher-bearers rose and started for the healing tent.

The man said nothing, but bowed his head slightly. They followed the stretcher back the way they had come, trying not to jostle the girl too much. When they got back to the husking area, the overseer stopped. "I need to stay here," he said. "Good luck with bringing her back to health."

"Again, thank you. Best of luck here." Nestad bowed slightly to the overseer before following the stretcher back toward the healing tent.

The stretcher-bearers set the girl down gently on one of the beds. "Do you need anything?" one of them asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Nestad replied, settling the girl as gently as absolutely possible. "But thank you for the offer."

"Should I inform your assistant?" the man said as he began to back away.

'Aewen,' Nestad thought as a pang ran through him. He had been away from her for a long time now, and he would wager she was getting worried. "Don't enter the safe zone," he warned. "But yes, please inform her."

The man nodded and left the room quickly. A few minutes later, a man, one of the patients, knocked lightly on the door of the partition in the sick tent. "My lady," he said softly.

Both Aewen and Kali looked up. "Yes? What is it?" Aewen said.

"There is a man outside calling for you."

Kali looked at Aewen with concern creasing her brow. "Why would someone be calling you?" she asked the younger woman quietly. She wished she could go look for herself, but she was supposed to be sick.

"I don't know…" Aewen said, standing up. "What does he want?" she asked the man.

He shrugged. "He just said to come right away, the elf needs you."

Aewen shot a worried glance at Kali and then headed for the door.

"I'll keep sorting," Kali called after her, watching the young woman go with a worried frown.

"Thank you!" Aewen called as she dashed out of the tent, not even thinking about changing her clothes first. She followed the man back to the main healing tent. "Nestad?" she called, trying to keep the fright from her voice.

The elf looked up at the sound of his beloved's voice, his face softening. "Over here, hervess," he called back, lifting one hand and beckoning to her.

Aewen breathed with relief when she saw that he was unhurt. She went to him and knelt down at his side, throwing her arms around his waist. "I thought something happened to you," she breathed.

Nestad turned away from his patient to hold his wife close, feeling her heartbeat racing against his chest. "I'm sorry, melethril," he murmured. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"The man said that you needed me right away. I just…every bad thing raced through my mind in an instant."

The elf passed peace to her, soothing her residual fears. "Forgive me, hervess nín," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I wanted to tell you I found Faraden. Remember, the lass the man who was in the cart accident was asking about?"

"You found her?" Aewen said, pulling away slightly and looking at the form lying in the bed beside them. "Oh…" she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "She looks awful, where was she?"

"In a ditch in the south field. Melethril…she was there for days." Nestad let out a breath. "Will you get several flasks of water, a basin and some bandaging? I need to clean her up so I can see what I'm doing."

"Of course," Aewen said. She got up right away and began gathering the things Nestad needed. "There for days?" she said. "So, she did fall from the cart then?"

"I believe so," Nestad replied, deftly removing the tatters of the girl's clothing and pulling a blanket up to cover her. "As best as I can tell, the horse spooked and she was thrown. Sîrnan, the lad, wasn't quite so lucky."

"Will she live, Nestad?" Aewen asked as she brought the things over and set them down.

"She has no life-threatening injuries. I'm worried about dehydration, to be honest; that will be a fight." He glanced at the items and nodded. "But she should live, if my power has not waned of late." He smiled up at her.

Aewen put one arm around him from behind and kissed the top of his head. "I think it shouldn't have," she said.

He leaned back against her for just a moment, gathering strength from her presence and love. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, hervess nín," he said with a smile. "I am honored." He let out a breath, flexed his hands, and placed them on the girl's abdomen, where the worst of the cuts was.

Aewen glanced over at the young man, the brother of Faraden. He will be so happy when he wakes up to find his sister so close, she thought. Aewen turned her attention back to Nestad, gently rubbing his back as he worked to heal the battered girl.

An hour passed in silence as Nestad worked, shifting Faraden's legs occasionally so the bones could set straight. Under his hands, the girl's cuts closed, leaving only faint lines to show where they had been, and her leg bones set. He hadn't truly used his power in a couple days, so he had reserves that he tapped now. At the end of the hour, his hands fell limply into his lap and he closed his eyes, trying to banish the black spots before his eyes.

Aewen wrapped both arms tightly around him and pulled him back to lean against her. She kissed the top of his head. "There," she soothed. "You did it. You're all right. Just relax now. I'll take care of everything else."

"Nice to be mothered once in a while," he murmured, relaxing against her. "A nice change." He managed a tired smile.

"Mothered, eh?" she said, smiling. "So, how is she doing now? Anything I should do for her?"

"Yes, mothered," he teased back, opening his eyes and forcing them to focus. "Her body is healed, but she will need to drink as much as we can get down her to counter the dehydration. Would you mind helping her drink?"

"Of course not. I'll do all I can for her. But in the meantime, you, my love, are going to rest. Can you make it to the back of the tent? You should lie down for a while."

"Mm…I should protest, but that sounds too good to refuse." Pressing his hands against the ground, the elf stood up shakily. "If you would help me, I think I can make it. But wake me in an hour; I want to be the one to tell Sîrnan the good news."

"All right," Aewen said, standing as she helped him to his feet. "Lean against me." She began to lead the elf to the back room, and then laid him down on the cot that was still there. "There now, just rest," she said, sitting down on the edge. She leaned over him and kissed his cheek. "I love you…"

Nestad turned his head so their lips met briefly. "I love you," he murmured against her mouth before drifting into sleep, his eyes half-closed.

Aewen smiled and kissed him again. Then she pulled the blanket up over him, tucking him in carefully. "Sleep well, my husband," she whispered close to his ear, and then kissed him again before she left the room.

An hour later, just like she promised, Aewen went in to wake Nestad. She knelt down by the cot and leaned close to him. "Nestad," she whispered, and kissed his lips lightly.

"Mm…" Nestad's mouth moved under hers as one hand came up to lazily twine in his wife's hair. "Now that's the way to wake up." His eyes blinked into focus, and he smiled up at her. "You look very pretty from down here," he remarked.

She smiled and kissed him again. "It's been an hour," she said. "The lad has woken up. I think he'd like to know about his sister."

"And I did ask for that job specifically," Nestad nodded, sitting up with a groan. He felt old, as he always did after a massive healing. "Another kiss for luck?" he asked hopefully, looking at his wife's face.

She smiled playfully and draped her arms around his neck. "Well, I think I can do that," she said. And then kissed him lovingly, letting her tongue trace his lips, tasting him.

Nestad poked the tip of her tongue with his, smiling at her playfulness as he chased her tongue around their mouths. "Little tease," he murmured, breaking the kiss briefly before returning to the chase.

Aewen giggled lightly and pulled him closer, and then she slid her tongue all the way into his mouth, letting it dance with his. She loved this, and her heart was beating quite fast.

After a few moments' chase, Nestad caught her tongue and stroked it with his, his head shifting a bit to fit their mouths better together as his hands tangled in her long hair.

Aewen moaned softly and kissed him even deeper, unable to stop as her passion built rapidly. How was he able to do this to her?

They fed from each other for a long moment before Nestad pulled away, trailing kisses over her face. "That might actually hold me comfortably for a half hour," he murmured, a smile in his voice. "Even if it leaves my body aching for you…"

Aewen smiled. "I hoped you would like it," she breathed.

His laugh was soft and ruefully seductive. " 'Like' isn't the right word, melethril," he murmured, his hand resting on her waist gently.

She smiled and kissed him again softly. "Think we should go out now?" she asked.

"That might be a good idea," he replied, returning the kiss before releasing her. "I will lose all control if we don't, and this isn't the right place." He winked at her.

She grinned as she stood up, pulling him to his feet. "The evening comes quickly," she teased, returning his wink.

"Not too quickly for me," he replied softly, pressing his body against hers briefly before kissing her lightly and darting into the main part of the tent, unable to keep a childish grin from his lips.

Aewen composed herself quickly and then followed him, her hands still trembling from excitement. Nestad leaned over the bed of the girl first. "I got her to drink a bit of water," Aewen said, coming up behind him. "It was difficult because she never woke up."

"At least you got some into her," Nestad nodded, back in the image of unshakable healer. "I'll keep working on that later." He rested a hand on the girl's forehead and tested her pain levels. "I think she may wake up very soon," he murmured. "Allow me to go talk to her brother. Will you stay here with her?"

"Of course," Aewen said, sitting down on the edge of the cot. "I'll let you know if she wakes."

"Thank you, hervess." With that, Nestad went to Sîrnan's cot and knelt beside it. "Afternoon, lad," he greeted quietly.

The man opened his eyes and looked at the elf. Suddenly a look of recollection passed over his face. "Faraden?" he asked. "Any news?"

Nestad couldn't keep back his smile as he nodded. "I found her," he said simply.

The young man's eyes went wide and he sat up. "You did? Where is she? Is she all right?"

"Peace, youngling," the elf soothed as he gripped the man's shoulders. "She's in the bed right beside yours. She was…thrown from the wagon shortly after you blacked out. I found her in a ditch. She's all right now, but she'll need some time to fully regain her strength."

The man turned to look at the bed beside his and struggled to get up. "Faraden…" he said, his face creased with worry.

The girl on the bed stirred, her lips moving soundlessly as she turned her head to look in the direction of her brother's voice.

"Slowly, lad." Nestad moved to the other side of Sîrnan's cot and pushed it until it touched his sister's cot. "Be careful. She was badly hurt in the fall."

Sîrnan leaned over his sister, draping one arm around her gently. "Little sis," he said, tears running down his face. "Can you hear me?"

Her lips moved again as her eyes moved under her eyelids. Slowly a faint whisper left her parted lips. "Tôr?"

"Yes, it's me," he said, putting his face close to hers and kissing her cheek. "My sweet Faraden, I'm here…I'm here…"

"Thought…dead…" she managed to open her eyes. They rolled around in her head for a moment before focusing on the face of her brother, so close to hers. "You…okay?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm all right," he said. "They've taken good care of me here. And you'll be all right too. You'll see. You'll be better in no time." He hugged her gently, closing his eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "My little sister…"

Nestad pulled the blankets over the brother and sister, helping Faraden into her brother's arms. "Rest, both of you," he instructed quietly. "You need to finish healing." He placed a water flask close. "Sîrnan, have her drink as she can. She needs to get as much water into herself as possible."

The young man nodded. "Thank you," he whispered close to his sister's hair. "Thank you so much."

Faraden stirred. "Tôr…who…that?" she asked, pressing against her brother as much as she could. She still ached to her very bones, though the bone-shattering pain was gone.

"Shh…don't talk, little sister," Sîrnan said. "He's the healer. Now, go to sleep, hm? You need to rest."

The girl closed her eyes and rested her head against her brother's chest, feeling safe there. "Sleep…you sleep…" she murmured, her voice fading as she started toward sleep.

Aewen looked up at Nestad, tears in her eyes. She was so glad that it had turned out this way. That brother and sister were reunited and had not lost each other for good. That would have been just terrible. From the intensity of Sîrnan's grief when he knew that his sister was lost, Aewen guessed that he wouldn't have lived much longer if he found out that she was dead.

The elf moved to his wife's side and slipped an arm around her waist. "Sometimes a miracle does happen," he murmured in her ear. "She should have died out there alone. But she was spared, and so was he."

"It's amazing," Aewen whispered. "How did she survive all those days out there alone?"

"I really don't know," Nestad admitted. "She was actually in very good condition when I found her." He guided his wife away to give the brother and sister some privacy to sleep.

"I'm so glad that she'll live. I had a strange feeling that he wouldn't have lived much longer had he found out she died."

"He probably wouldn't have," the elf replied quietly. "A broken heart is a powerful force for death in both elves and humans, and he loves her like he loves himself."

"It's amazing," Aewen said as they went into the back room. "I've never seen such strong love between a brother and sister before. I wonder if they have parents."

"Probably not, based on how protective of Faraden Sîrnan is." Nestad smiled. It was nice to see his work appreciated right then and there. Of course, there would still be some work to do on the lass's body, but the main hump was passed.

"Are you going to move them to the sick tent when they're both feeling better? Do you think they would be good for our plan?" Aewen asked.

"Hm…" Nestad thought about that for a moment. He wanted to get everyone out that he could, and those two needed out. He could see it on them. Faraden still had her innocence, but for how much longer in a place like this? And then what would Sîrnan do? "I'll talk to them when they wake up," he decided. "I'd like to see them out, and I think they'd do well."

"So would I," Aewen said softly. "They seem so happy, even though they're here. I would hate to have such happiness ruined forever from just one event that might happen very soon."

They were thinking alike, the elf realized as he kissed her forehead. "So would I," he echoed her quietly as he gathered her into his arms.

Aewen gladly surrendered to him, resting her head against his chest. She sighed deeply. "Is it lunch time yet?" she asked after a moment, since she was feeling quite hungry.

As her words entered the air, the lunch gong rang, making the elf jump slightly. "I suppose it is, melethril," he said when his heart had slowed down again. His arms tightened around her momentarily before releasing her. "Only lunch time," he lamented.

Aewen laughed and put her arm around his waist. "You silly, love-sick pup," she said, looking up at him with beguiling eyes. "Do you need something to tide you over?"

"I am sick with love, my beloved," Nestad replied, his heart swelling at the sight of those beautiful grey eyes looking at him in such a way. "And yes, I believe I do need something to get me through to the evening…" he let his lips hover just above hers.

"Then take what you need," Aewen breathed, putting her other arm around his waist.

"I love you…" With that, Nestad covered her mouth with his, pressing his body against hers as his arms wrapped around her slender body. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting and exploring each surface from the roughness of her teeth to the silkiness of the roof of her mouth.

Aewen gasped at the intensity of his kiss, but she quickly recovered and began her own impassioned exploration, tasting every part of his mouth that she could reach. And at the same time her hands went up and her fingers tangled in his hair and brushed against his ears.

Nestad moaned into the kiss, sharing the sound of delight caused by his wife's touch with her. One hand reached up and began playing with her earlobe, desiring to give her the same pleasure she was giving him as he continued exploring, his tongue dancing a brief dance with his wife's.

"Mmm…" Aewen moaned from the intensity of their kiss, and the emotions she was feeling. Finally she had to pull away for breath, her chest heaving, but she didn't stop stroking Nestad's ears.

The elf whimpered as he gasped for air, her gentle touch nearly undoing him right then and there. His hands moved restlessly over her body, pressing her against him as they tangled in her clothes and found soft places he had discovered the night before.

Aewen breathed sharply and squirmed. "Nestad…" she moaned. "Not here…we can't… Mmm…" Oh, but she sure wanted to.

"I know…" he moaned back, trying to release her. Unsuccessfully. His body had taken over his mind momentarily, pressing her squirming form against his heated body.

Aewen moved her mouth to his left ear, letting her tongue trace over it lightly as her hands moved up and down his back, one of them slipping under his tunic to touch his skin. Oh, why couldn't it be evening already!

His brain short-circuited as he staggered backwards, his knees hitting the cot. The feel of her mouth on his ear combined with her fingers on his skin…he fought harder for control, but what little there had been was swept away by passion.

Aewen was pulled with him when he stumbled back. And in order to catch her balance, she pushed against him, sending them both onto the cot, Aewen on top of the elf. She laughed as she straddled him, running her hands up and down his chest. "Look at us," she said. "So out of control…"

"Fine by me," he moaned as she touched him. "Lucky this is the real sick tent… everyone's asleep right now…ohh…" He arched into her touch, begging for more. "Please…" he whimpered.

Aewen smiled. "Well, since you ask so nicely…" she said. And then she slipped both hands under his shirt, running up his stomach and chest, while at the same time leaning forward and bringing her mouth to his ear again, gently running her tongue along it, and then taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking gently.

Nestad cried out at the dual assault, his body quivering as he pushed up against her. He tried to make his hands touch her, but he couldn't do anything but shake under her as she touched him in ways that reduced him to jelly.

Aewen smiled slightly, loving the way she was affecting him. She continued what she was doing, knowing that most likely no one would be awake to hear them. And if anyone did, there were often loud moans in the tent anyway, so it didn't really sound out of place.

"Pl-lease," he moaned, forcing one hand to rest on her thigh and his fingers to stroke her leg. "Oh, beloved…my little tease…" He shivered as her hands brushed against his pectoral muscles.

Aewen giggled, and then moved her mouth to his other ear so they could both get the same treatment. She paused long enough to say, "Do I have my elf under my thumb?"

"Ye-es," he moaned, his body twitching at the new assault. "Just you wait…ohh…your turn will…mmm…come." His hands latched onto her hips, holding her firmly as he bucked up against her.

Aewen gasped softly and then giggled. "I look forward to it," she said. And then she pushed his shirt up and placed little kisses all over his chest and upper abs.

His hands tangled in her hair, pressing her face gently against his chest. "Good…" the rest was a long moan.

Aewen, encouraged by his words and actions, continued with what she was doing, lengthening her kisses, and then using her tongue a bit on his chest. And her hands weren't idle either. They were stroking his sides up and down the whole time. She was about to go insane with passion. How were they going to stop this without getting any satisfaction?

Nestad was wondering the same thing. His desire was spiraling to heights unheard of thus far in his life, driving him insane with need and love. He didn't think he could soothe his body into submission and go to lunch as if nothing had happened. One hand found the hem of her dress and slipped underneath, finding her smooth skin.

Aewen gasped. "Nestad…" she breathed, but pressed herself closer, needing his touch. And at the same time her own hands never stopped what they were doing.

His hand found her stomach, pulling her dress up a bit in the front. He moaned as her soft, wet skin pressed against him maddeningly through his pants. "Ohh…" He wasn't going to be able to stop. They had passed the point of no return and were free-falling.

"Nestad…" Aewen moaned. "Do it…take me now…please…" She couldn't stand it anymore. She need him to finish her, otherwise she was afraid she would go mad with desire.

Twisting a bit, Nestad moved them so he was on top of her and quickly pulled his pants down, groaning as he was released from the fabric. "Ready?" he gasped a bit unnecessarily as he spread her legs and readied her for their finish.

"Yes," Aewen said, gritting her teeth and sucking air through them. "You're moving too slow, elf," she teased.

"Told you your turn was coming," he replied, flicking a finger gently against her moist skin. "I thought you were looking forward to it…" He grinned down at her.

Aewen whimpered. "Nestad…" she moaned, unable to say or think anything else.

"All right." That came out as a breath as he settled inside her gently, hissing at the warmth surrounding him. He couldn't prevent one quick thrust, but he stopped himself once he was inside, giving her a chance to get used to him.

Aewen gasped, trying not to cry out as she gripped him tightly. "I…I love…you," she gasped.

"Ohhh…I love you too," he managed as he rested his face against her neck. "My little tease…"

"Mmm…go…" Aewen begged, pressing her body up against his. She needed her release and he was taking a painfully slow time at it.

Moaning, he began moving. He tried to keep his motions slow and gentle, but he simply couldn't after a second. The time of her teasing had driven his control to its limit, and he could find no more to use.

But that was all right, since Aewen didn't want it slow, not now. She just wanted her release, and speed was what it would take this time. "Mmm…yes," she moaned. "Faster…"

Nestad was more than happy to comply, shifting so he caused her greater pleasure with each motion. He could see the white wall of blissful release approaching swiftly, and he welcomed its approach, praying it would hit soon.

Only a moment later Aewen felt her release coming. Before she had a chance to cry out, she captured Nestad's mouth in a deep kiss. And then she let go, her cries muffled by his mouth as she gripped him tightly.

He cried out into her mouth as he felt her grip him tightly, spinning him at last into release. His body jerked as his seed spurted from him, accompanied by long groans into her mouth. Everything went black for a moment at the utter pleasure that swamped him.

Aewen felt, to her surprise, a second release when Nestad finally let go. And she cried out again as she felt him fill her. And when at last it was over, her body was trembling and her chest heaving. She turned her face away from his so she could take a few deep breaths. And then she smiled. "Wonderful…" she said.

"You have a gift for understatement," Nestad whispered, forcing himself not to go limp on her as he inhaled raggedly. "Ohh…" He closed his eyes, trying to regain his balance.

Aewen pulled him closer. "Lie on me," she said. "You aren't too heavy. I want to feel your weight on me."

The elf obeyed, and gladly, enjoying the feel of her soft flesh against his firm muscles. He closed his eyes and idly ran his tongue along the curve of her ear, remembering how she did so to him. "Love you, melethril," he murmured.

Aewen shivered when she felt his tongue on her ear. "Mmm….I love you," she said, closing her eyes, loving the feel of his weight on her. "We're very naughty, aren't we? I think we're missing lunch."

"There's food back in the other tent," Nestad replied, his fingers sliding over the flesh revealed. "We shan't starve. But naughty?" He chuckled softly, sensuously. "Yes, my love, very naughty. And I am personally loving," he kissed the skin below her ear, "every second of it."

Aewen smiled and ran her hands up and down his back. "We must either be very stupid or very daring. This was, and still is a very dangerous position to be in."

"I know." He kissed her neck. "And I'm stupid with love." He sighed. "I don't want to move," he complained, shifting a bit. "But you're right; the odds of being caught are greater the longer we remain thus."

"We can return to this very position once we get back to our cell tonight," Aewen said, grinning.

"Mm…a beguiling thought, to be certain. That shall be my motivation for finishing this day as swiftly as may be." With a groan of dislike, the elf sat up, breaking the connection between them and trying to pull his pants up again.

Aewen smiled as she arranged her skirt back to where it was supposed to be. But she continued to lie there, watching Nestad. "I'm tired now," she said. "I could fall asleep right here and now. Do you elves get tired from such things?"

"Yes," Nestad replied, smoothing his clothes into place. "But I'm a very good," he bent to kiss her lips, "actor." He smiled. "I'll grab some rest later, before the group sets off. But may I recommend that you come back to the 'sick' tent before napping? My heart would rest better knowing you're safe there, no matter what I must do."

"Oh, I wouldn't feel good sleeping here," Aewen said. "Especially if you had to leave for some reason." She sat up slowly and rubbed her thigh muscles, which were rather tense.

"Let me see." Nestad knelt beside the cot and rested his hands on her thighs. He smiled as his power glowed around his fingers, soothing the ache. "Unaccustomed exercise," he murmured.

She smiled. "Mmm…so much better," she said, and then draped her arms over his shoulders. "You're quite a handy elf to have around, you know that?"

He grinned and kissed her lips lightly. "Thank you," he replied, his eyes dancing with delight. "Good I can be of some use around here." He was teasing, and that came out in his voice.

Aewen giggled and tickled his sides, at the same time capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

The sound of an elf laughing into a kiss was an exceptionally odd one to hear. Breaking away from the kiss, Nestad laughed helplessly. "Stop!" he pleaded. "I'm horribly ticklish…"

"Oh, really?" Aewen said, grinning. "Thanks for telling me." And then she tickled him some more without mercy.

Nestad held his breath, trying to keep from laughing. All that accomplished was to turn his fair face an interesting shade of red before he burst out laughing again. "Just wait, hervess," he threatened through his peals of laughter. "Tonight…your turn to be hopelessly teased…"

Aewen finally stopped tickling him. "Oh…really, are you sure about that?" she said.

"Quite sure," Nestad gasped, his head falling into her lap dramatically. "Ohhh…no one's tickled me like that since I was an elfling."

Aewen giggled. "Sounds like you were due for one then," she said. "I'll make sure you don't go so long without one again."

"Melethril, I could have gone the rest of my life without such a tickling." He nuzzled her stomach with his nose.

Aewen giggled again and put her hands in his hair. "Oh, really?" she said. "I think everyone needs a good tickle once in a while. The laughing is good for you."

Nestad picked her up and put her over his shoulder, grinning. "That's what some people say, yes," he chuckled. "I get my laughs elsewhere, personally."

"Nestad!" Aewen squealed in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"It's a tradition in Mirkwood and Lórien for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold to their new home after a wedding. As we don't have a home yet, this doorway will have to do…" he threatened to go through the door, his wife over one shoulder.

She pounded on his back lightly with her fists. "Nestad…we…have such a…tradition in Gondor…too. But not like…this!"

"No?" Nestad laughed and transferred her to his arms, cradling her like a child. "More like this, then?" he inquired, kissing her forehead. "I suppose we shall have to wait until we have somewhere more permanent to live before I can fulfill that tradition."

"Yes, more like this," she said, smiling up at him as she hooked her hands around his neck. "I dream every night about our permanent place," she added. "It will be wonderful when you finally get to carry me over that threshold."

"I can't wait." The elf kissed her lips lightly. "Someday soon." He rubbed noses with her gently before asking, "Can you walk?" His eyes glittered playfully.

"Hm…" she thought about that for a moment. "And what would you do if I said no?"

"Why, carry you, of course. I could always carry you pick-a-back, like a child, or carry you like this, or, if you were truly stubborn, over my shoulder again." He grinned teasingly.

"No! No, that's all right," Aewen grinned, holding on around his neck. "This is just perfect." She leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder.

Kissing her forehead gently, the elf carried her out of the back room and out of the 'wounded' tent. As he passed Sîrnan and Faraden, he looked down at them with a smile, seeing they were both asleep.

Aewen also watched them as they passed. "They're going to be all right now," she said. "They're going to live and be happy."

"And that's all we can ask for, right melethril?" They went out into the sunshine and Nestad smiled, turning his face briefly to the sun with closed eyes. "In the outdoors of Gondor, where is your favorite place?" he asked, soaking in the warmth.

"Mmm…I love the mountains," she said. "There are so many places to hide out there and just be alone. But, I also love the sea…walking barefoot on the sandy beach, letting the waves wash over my toes. It's very nice."

"That sounds positively lovely," the elf remarked. "You'll have to show me when we go to Gondor." He started walking toward the 'sick' tent, his beloved still cradled in his arms.

"I would love to do that," Aewen said. "I've always walked in those places alone. But I would be very happy to share them with you."

Nestad kissed her lips lightly as they entered the 'sick' tent and he carried her toward the back room. "I can't wait," he murmured softly, for her ears only. "One day, soon."

"Mmm…" Aewen smiled. "One day soon," she repeated. Then she glanced down at the pile of supplies. "Sweet Kali. She finished all the sorting for me."

"Dunno about the sweet part," Kali said, sticking her head in, "but yes, the sorting is done. One last step before their escape." She paused, looking from elf to woman. Though they had straightened their clothes after their lovemaking, both still looked rumpled and slightly flushed. Kali grinned and added, "When will they be put out for the travelers?"

Aewen looked at Nestad, asking him the very question, and also asking to be set on her feet now that Kali was there.

"I'll take them out in a little bit," Nestad decided. "They'll be hidden in the foliage around the death pit, where they will be easy to grab and run." With a reluctant sigh, he set his love on her feet, still supporting her gently.

Aewen leaned back against him, looking up into his eyes briefly. Then she looked at the other woman. "Kali, thank you for all your help. I'm sorry to have just run out on you like I did."

"Piffle," Kali replied lightly. "Don't worry about it. I needed something to do anyway, and you needed to go to your darling." Her eyes twinkled as Nestad wrapped a protective arm around Aewen's waist, keeping her close.

Aewen smiled slightly. "The young man who fell from the cart the other day…his sister had been lost since then. Nestad found her," she looked up at him, grinning. "She was bad off, but he was able to save her. And the two siblings are together."

"Really? Oh well done!" Kali praised the elf with a grin.

Nestad turned slightly red as he buried his face in Aewen's hair. "Just doing my job," he said quietly. "And I dislike seeing family separated."

Aewen turned her head and kissed his cheek lightly. "Well, anyway. Thank you again, Kali," she said. "Now I can have some extra time to take a nap before we have to carry all the 'dead' people out to the pit."

"Enjoy it," Kali replied with a wink before heading back into the main part of the tent.

Nestad looked at his wife, kissing her chin gently. "Did you tell her, or did she guess?" he asked, his lips brushing her skin lightly as he spoke.

"Did I tell her what?" Aewen asked, slowly pulling away from Nestad with a smile, and going over to the cot to fix the blankets and prepare it for sleeping in.

"That we're married. She has the look of someone who knows something delicious." Nestad helped Aewen ready the cot, pulling the top blanket back for her. "Climb on in, beloved," he added, patting the pillow invitingly.

Aewen grinned and climbed under the blanket like a little girl at bedtime waiting for a fun story. "Yes, I told her," she admitted. "How could I not, Nestad? I'm so happy and excited about it. I can't keep it all to myself. And Kali's my friend."

The elf smiled and tucked his love in, kissing her brow. "I'm glad," he murmured. "I haven't found anyone I could trust enough to share my immense joy just yet. Aside from you, obviously." He nuzzled her tanned cheek.

"You will," Aewen said with a smile. "I've seen you having some close talks with a couple of the men out there," she nodded her head to the rest of the tent. "Rû, and that other man…the one that Kali likes. I forgot his name."

"Christaer," Nestad supplied absently before blinking. "So she does like him?" He shook his head. "Sorry," he said, with a rueful grin. "I'm as bad as an old woman about gossip."

Aewen giggled. "She told me that she feels…'all fluttery' when she's near him. And she's not closed to the idea of getting to know him better."

"Oh, that I was a matchmaker," the elf lamented playfully. "But we'll see what happens." He kissed her cheek and rose. "Now, beloved," he murmured. "You need to sleep." He smiled. "I'm afraid I've worn you out."

She giggled again. "That you have, my wonderful, handsome elf. But I love it."

"Oh, good. Because I plan to wear you out again come nightfall." He bent and gave her a long kiss, passing sleeping power to her. "Dream of me," he murmured.

"Mmm…I will…" Aewen said, her eyelids suddenly becoming very heavy. "Wake me if you need me. And don't let me sleep too long…"

"Of course not," Nestad replied with a smile as he cupped her face in his hand. "Now sleep."

She smiled slightly as she let her eyes close. "I…love you…" she murmured, and then she was asleep.

"I love you," he whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek before tucking the blankets around her a little better and going out of the back room, the packs in hand.

He almost collided headlong into Meril. She saw him just in time and jumped out of the way. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, ducking her head and blushing.

"That's all right," the elf replied gently, smiling at her. "Are you all right? Do you need something?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean…no, that's, that's all right." She turned and began heading back to her bed.

"Meril." Nestad clasped his hands before himself and watched the young woman. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

She froze, but didn't turn to look at him. "If you must…" she said softly.

He walked to sit beside her cot. "Come, sit down," he beckoned gently. "I'm not going to bite."

The girl walked slowly to the cot and sat down a few feet from him. She gazed intently at her hands and her cheeks were flushed.

"I wanted to see how you were doing after…the last time I talked to you," the elf said quietly, aware that he would probably have to carry most of the conversation.

"I'm fine," was the quiet reply. She still didn't look up at him.

"That's good, as I wondered how you would feel about going out with Kali's group, the group that just joined us recently." He watched her carefully for reaction.

She glanced at him for a second. "I…I don't know, I…" her hands were shaking now, and she clutched them in her lap.

Nestad tipped his head to one side slightly, waiting for her to continue. "You what, lass?" he asked gently.

She glanced up at him again, wringing her hands in her lap. "I don't…I don't want to go," she said softly.

His eyebrows knit together slightly. "You don't?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to get away from all of this."

"I want to stay here," Meril said softly. "I feel safe here."

Nestad had to forcibly swallow his first answer, which consisted largely of an incredulous stare and the question, "Safe?" Instead, he looked at his hands as he composed another answer. "I think I understand that. You haven't known anything else."

"I…I feel safe in this tent…with you here. And…you said I could leave when you do." She looked up at him, for a moment meeting his eyes before looking back at her hands.

The elf looked at her bowed head with something akin to amazement. "In spite of our last talk?" he asked quietly. "You still feel safe, comfortable, around me?"

She bit her lip. "You…you never hurt me…or wanted anything from me. Why should I not feel safe?"

The elf was silent for a long moment. "That's true," he admitted. "Nor do I wish to hurt you, not in any way."

"Then why can't I stay here with you, where it's safe?" Meril asked, looking up at him, a pleading look in her eye.

"Because I want to get you out." Nestad met her eyes. "Because this tent won't always be here. And then what will you do?"

"I'll go with you when you leave," Meril said hopefully.

"And then?" Nestad wasn't trying to be cruel; he just wanted the lass to think through what would happen if she formed dependency bonds with him.

She looked down again and tears welled in her eyes. "I just…I just want to be here," she said, dragging a finger over her eyes quickly. "I just want to feel safe."

"And that is understandable, Meril," Nestad said gently, looking at her bowed head. "Everyone wishes for nothing more than to feel safe the rest of their lives. But your safety can't always be found here in this tent. Yes, for now, you're safe here, and I will do all in my power to protect you. But it can't last forever."

"Can't…can't I just stay with you? And I can leave this tent when you leave it," the girl said, putting her hands on her head as if it hurt to think.

The elf's heart throbbed in deep sympathy for the girl. "As I said, yes, for now. But after the tent?"

"I don't know!" Meril exclaimed, drawing a few looks from the other patients. "I don't know," she said again, softer, letting a few tears fall before wiping them away.

Nestad smiled, to his own surprise. "Good," he said quietly. "You're thinking about it; that's a good start."

She looked up at him in bewilderment. And then drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her brow on her knees, and her shoulders shook with quiet sobs. She was very confused, and afraid, and frustrated.

"Ai Valar, Meril, don't cry…" Nestad bit his lip as he sat beside her on the cot, offering what comfort he could. "All right, listen. I'll ask Aewen about bringing you with us when we leave. I think it would be best for you to go with Kali and her group, as they are a larger group and it will be safer, but I'll ask Aewen."

"Why do you need to ask her?" Meril asked, not looking at him.

"Because she's my wife," Nestad replied very quietly, not wishing to broadcast that to the whole tent. "And what I do affects her too."

The girl didn't show much of an outward reaction, but inside her heart was weeping. It was several moments before she found her voice. "Then ask her," she said softly. "I will stay here as long as I can."

The elf hesitated, hearing Meril's heart weeping. "If that is what you wish, lass," he said quietly, barely able to keep from weeping with her pain.

She didn't answer, but just kept her face hidden. She felt like a fool, and she didn't want the elf to see how red her face was.

"Meril?" Nestad tipped his head to one side to try and see her face. He couldn't; she was too good at shadowing her face. "All right…I'll talk to Aewen when she wakes up. Until then…is there anything you need?"

The only answer he got was a slight shake of her head.

The elf nodded and rose. He knew he had just hurt Meril deeply, and probably embarrassed her as well, but he couldn't have done anything else. He was married to Aewen, and the longer that knowledge was kept from Meril, the more it would hurt if she did find out.

After Nestad left, Meril crawled under the blanket on her cot and curled up. She cried herself to sleep, feeling all of her newfound hope disappear like mist on a hot summer day.

Feeling decidedly depressed, Nestad went to watch the children play on their dirt patch, sitting with crossed legs. They had moved from spelling to building dirt castles, and watching their interaction did much to alleviate some of his sadness.

A moment later a young man of about twenty-three approached Nestad. He was the same young man who had been first in line at the North field. "Excuse me, sir?" he said. "I was wondering if we were going to be served food here, or if we had to get it ourselves."

Nestad started slightly. "My apologies," he said. "There is food here, and you will be served from that." That gave him something to think about, and that was something he grabbed with both hands. "Will you help me distribute it?" he asked as he rose.

"Of course," the young man said. "I have nothing else to do here but lie on my bed." He grinned.

The elf smiled back and led the way into the back room, pausing to check Aewen with a gentle hand on her cheek. She was still fast asleep, and Nestad couldn't blame her. He went to the supply crates and found the stash of food. "Here we go," he said, handing the young man an armful.

"All right, so…how much for each person?" he asked.

Nestad picked up some of the supplies and showed the young man what size a ration was. "What's your name, lad?" he asked as he took an armful as well.

"Beru, sir," the man said, grinning again as he stood a bit taller.

"Beru." Nestad's accent rolled the 'r' a bit longer than needed as he smiled at the young man. "A pleasure to meet another member of the little band. Where are you from?" He led the way into the main part and began distributing the meal.

"I'm from Minas Anor," the man said, grinning again, his voice proud.

The elf paused. "Minas Anor? My wife's from there," he remarked, looking closer at the young man. Yes, he had the proud bearing of someone from the greatest human city known to Middle-earth and the careless grin he sometimes saw on Aewen's face.

"Really?" the man said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know elves lived in the city."

"She's not an elf. She's a human, same as you are." Nestad placed a ration by Meril's bed, seeing that she was asleep, tear-streaks on her face.

"Human?" Beru said. "You married a human woman?" His eyes lingered on Meril also, looking slightly concerned to see the tears and troubled expression on such a young face.

"Yes, I did." The elf's face warmed for a moment as he thought of his beloved, still sleeping in the back. The image of her face, relaxed in comfortable sleep, rose before his eyes, and he smiled slightly. "Love doesn't know race boundaries."

The young man seemed to think about that for a moment, and then he nodded slightly. "Yeah…I guess you're right," he said. Then he nodded to Meril. "What happened to her?"

Nestad's eyes lingered on the young woman for a moment, sadness visible in his fair face. "Her hopes were dashed by reality," he replied quietly. "Badly dashed."

Beru looked up the elf, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"She pinned her hope and happiness on something that could not be," the elf replied, moving on and continuing to pass rations out. "And she got hurt when the fact that it could not be was revealed to her."

The young man glanced back at Meril as he followed Nestad down the row. "That's too bad," he said softly. "One so young and so fair…she should not be hurt."

Nestad looked at Beru for a long, thoughtful second. He had seen a lot in his long years. "It is a shame," he agreed quietly. "Pain is never a pleasant thing. You are welcome to speak with her when she wakes. Just be mindful that she might not respond."

The man looked up at the elf. "I don't know what I would say to her," he said softly. "Besides…if I talked to her…would it be the last time? Would I ever see her again once I leave this place? I would hate to do that."

The elf nodded slightly as he finished distributing the food. "All right, lad," he said, resting a hand on Beru's shoulder briefly. "Thank you for helping me with the rations; I would have had to make two trips otherwise."

The man grinned. "It was my pleasure, sir," he said, holding up his own ration.

Nestad had to laugh softly. "I am sorry I almost forgot…too many concerns thus far." He squeezed the man's shoulder before heading back into the back room. He needed to see his wife, even if he wouldn't wake her.

Beru watched the elf go, and then shook his head as he sat back on his cot to eat his food.

Aewen was still sound asleep, and didn't hear Nestad come in.

The elf smiled as he looked at his beautiful wife, still sleeping. Her presence drew him like a magnet, and he sat carefully on the edge of the bed, cupping her face in one gentle hand. "My beautiful melethril," he murmured.

Aewen stirred from his touch and the gentle sound of his voice. "Mm…" she turned her head toward his hand. "Nestad?" she murmured.

"Sorry, hervess," Nestad replied softly, his thumb stroking over the bridge of her nose. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Is it morning yet?" Aewen asked, still not fully awake.

"Still mid-afternoon, beloved," the elf replied, smiling at her sleepy haze. "Are you hungry?" There, a good excuse to wake her.

Aewen's hand went to her stomach. Then she opened her eyes, blinking at the brightness of the room. "I am, a little," she said.

Nestad got up for the briefest moment to grab her a ration of food, sitting down again the moment he had it and opening the wrappings. "Not the best of food," he admitted, "but it is edible."

"Aw…no oranges?" Aewen said, smiling as she shifted her position so see him better.

The elf laughed softly as he kissed her lips lightly. "No oranges this time, love. But we'll make up for it later."

"Mm, then I can't wait for that," Aewen said, smiling as she moved to sit up. "How's… how are things in the tent?"

"Things are quiet for right now. I met a lad from your home city by the name Beru. He helped me distribute the rations." Nestad broke the bread into pieces and held one piece up. "Open," he ordered gently.

Aewen smiled and then complied with his order. "Really?" she said as she chewed the piece of bread Nestad put in her mouth. "I wonder how he got here. Most people who live in the City stay in the City."

"I didn't think to ask. I'll ask next time I talk to him." Nestad took a bite as well, holding the bread in his mouth to soften it before chewing and swallowing.

Aewen ate for a while in silence, watching the elf, trying to read his mood and his emotions. She could feel him inside her, and so it was not hard to tell that something was troubling him, even though it didn't show on his face.

"I can feel that," Nestad said with a faint smile as he met her eyes.

Aewen returned the smile slightly. "You're troubled," she observed gently.

"I am." Nestad rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I talked to Meril again after nearly running head-long into her outside this room."

"How is she doing?" Aewen asked, taking another bite of her bread.

"Badly hurt again." The elf stared at his hands. "I let it slip that we're married." He let out a breath. "Her reactions confirmed my suspicions…but that is not a comfort. The poor lass…"

"Oh…I'm sorry, Nestad. But it's better that she knows. It would have only hurt her worse if she kept holding onto that false hope."

"I know," Nestad nodded slightly. "That's what I keep telling myself. And I wouldn't trade our marriage for anything in the world. I just wish there was a way to comfort the lass. I think she's shut me out."

Aewen cupped Nestad's cheek. "You've done the best you could," she said. "What she needs is beyond you now. But you can continue being her friend. Don't give up on her."

The elf smiled as he met his wife's eyes again. "I won't, melethril," he promised quietly, turning his head to kiss her palm. He had to laugh. "And this is what's called 'taking your work home'. I'm sorry, hervess; I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's all right," she said. "I want to be here for you. I want to help you. It's my job you know, and it gives me joy."

He had no words for his gratefulness, so he simply cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently, lingering over the taste of her mouth.

Aewen smiled and returned his kiss gladly. And when they parted, she smiled again. "I love you, hervenn nîn," she whispered.

"I love you too, hervess nîn," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose gently. "And you do your job wonderfully well. I don't know that I could have managed this without you."

She smiled. "That makes me feel wonderful," she said. "I hope you always come to me when you feel the need. As I will come to you."

"Of course I will, beloved." Nestad pulled away reluctantly to continue eating. He was still a bit weary from their joining earlier, and knew he would need food to make it through the day. He could have used the method elves had of sleeping while working, but that rarely worked well when he was working.

Aewen still watched him closely while they finished their lunch. And when they were finally done she stood up and put her hand on the elf's chest, gently pushing him back onto the cot. "Your turn for resting," she said.

"I rested earlier," he protested, catching himself on his elbows and looking up at her. "Two naps in one day?"

"You're tired," Aewen said. "I hate to see you so tired, dragging through the day. Just sleep for an hour?"

He looked up at her face and felt his resistance melt at the gently pleading expression on her face. "Just for you, melethril," he replied, letting himself lay back on the pillows. "You will wake me in an hour?"

"Of course I will," she said, smiling as she leaned over to give him a tender kiss.

He returned the kiss warmly, lacing his fingers in her falling hair, before releasing her with a teasing tap against her teeth. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Now sleep," Aewen said. "I'll keep busy until I come to wake you." She stood up and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Yes, Naneth," Nestad teased, turning his head to one side and supporting it with an arm before sliding into weary sleep, his eyes staring at nothing.

Aewen smiled slightly as she watched him for a moment. She reached out her hand and gently smoothed a few loose strands of his hair away from his brow. "I love you so much," she whispered. "So much…" And then she went through the partition and back out into the main part of the tent.

An hour later, just like she promised, Aewen came back to Nestad's bed and sat down. She ran her fingers gently through the hair above his brow, smiling down at him lovingly, just watching him for a moment. And then she leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly.

Nestad woke slowly, one hand coming up to cup the side of her face as he returned the kiss. "There is no better way to wake up," he decided, "than having the most beautiful woman in the world kiss me." That said, he blinked his eyes into focus and smiled up at her.

Aewen smiled. "You said that last time I woke you," she said, her fingers still lacing through his hair.

"That doesn't make it any less true," he replied, his fingers finding her hair and stroking through it gently, brushing her ears on the way.

Aewen smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying this quiet moment. She knew that soon they would have few quiet moments, and she wanted to take advantage of each one while she had a chance. "Mm…I love your touch," she said, feeling her ears tingle as his power transferred to them.

"Do you? Good." Nestad's thumb found her jaw line and stroked it, stretching his hand easily to bridge the distance between her ear and jaw. "Because I love touching you, hervess vain nín."

"A new word?" Aewen said, smiling. "What's it mean?"

"Beautiful," Nestad replied softly, sitting up enough to plant a kiss between her eyebrows. "And it suits you, my lovely."

Aewen smiled. "I truly feel beautiful around you. You always make me feel so good. Better than I've ever felt before."

"Then I am doing my job well," was the gentle reply as the elf pressed his cheek against Aewen's, rubbing his baby-soft skin against hers. "That's good to hear."

"Mmm…." was Aewen's only response. She closed her eyes and absorbed his love. She could feel it flowing between them, and she tried to radiate hers too, as best as she could.

She didn't have to try. To Nestad's heightened senses, it was tangible, dancing a gentle, sensuous dance with his. When he closed his eyes, he could almost see their loves dancing, whirling alone in a huge dance room. He tried to show that picture to her, showing how well their loves worked together.

After a moment Aewen pulled her head away just enough to look him in the eyes, her own eyes filling with tears. Her lower lip trembled. "It's so beautiful," she breathed.

"Remember that," he replied very softly. "That is us. Dancing alone, no one but the other in the whole world."

Aewen blinked, and a single tear trailed down her cheek, but there was a smile on her face. "Someday…" she said softly. "Someday it will be for real. It will be tangible. And not just in our hearts."

He smiled and kissed the tear away. "I live for the day when I may indeed sweep you across the dance floor and show the whole world how beautiful my darling wife is."

She smiled. "And I can't wait to show off my dashing, handsome husband."

The elf laughed softly. "Until that day, our dream shall remain a very good one." He kissed her cheek again and sat up all the way.

As soon as he was sitting up, Aewen hugged him tightly. "Oohhh…" she smiled, hooking her chin over his shoulder. "I just need to give you a big hug."

Nestad smiled as he pulled her to sit in his lap as he returned the hug. "I'm honored, hervess," he murmured. "I always treasure hugs from you."

"Good," Aewen said, grinning. "And now, what's up for the rest of the day?" she asked, leaning against him gladly.

"Hmm…I need to plant the packs of supplies and get the 'dead' looking like they're horribly diseased. I have some herbs for that. And then? All we can do is wait for evening to come at last." The elf pressed the tip of his nose against his wife's neck, relishing her closeness.

"And do you need help planting the packs?" Aewen asked.

"Hmm…if you felt up to distracting the guards that may be nearby, that would be extremely helpful." Nestad was joking; he didn't want his wife anywhere near the guards.

Aewen's mouth dropped open. "Distract…" then she saw that he wasn't serious. She punched his shoulder lightly. "You…"

The elf grinned widely. "Yes, me. Loveable me." He kissed her neck. "In all seriousness, if you want to help make our 'dead' appear diseased, that would be immensely helpful. I can handle the packs, and one is less suspicious than two."

"Oh…all right," Aewen said. She had secretly wanted to go with him to plant the packs. She thought it would be a nice adventure. But if he didn't want her too…

"That pause has meaning. Do elucidate for your poor husband, beloved. What do you want to do?"

Aewen shook her head. "No, it doesn't matter," she said. "I'll do what you want me to do." She offered a slight smile.

"Melethril…" he stroked her hair gently. "It does matter. Tell me what you want to do. Do you want to come with me?"

The corner of her mouth turned up slightly and she nodded. Then she hid her face against his chest.

"Now, what's this?" Nestad wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome to come with me. It'll be tricky to hide the packs, and perhaps two sets of eyes will be better than one."

Aewen looked up and smiled slightly. "Really?" she asked. "You would want me to come with you?"

"I always want you with me, beloved," Nestad replied gently, touching the side of her face. "I just worry about your safety. But you'll be with me, and we won't be doing anything truly suspicious…yes, you may come with me."

She smiled broader. "Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry for being so silly. I was taught to respect the will of men over me, and to not argue with them."

"Ai Valar, beloved, you have me twined around your beautiful little finger. Your wish is my command." He kissed her forehead. "I won't try to exert my will over yours, unless it's a matter of life and death," he promised quietly.

She smiled again. "I thank you for that," she said. "But still, it's been pounded into me since I was very little. It will be hard for me to change so quickly. But I will try."

"Thank you. The idea of your strong spirit subjected to me without argument is a sad one. You're an intelligent lass; you have opinions, and I want to hear them." He hugged her tighter for a moment before releasing her. "Ready to go pack-planting?"

She grinned and nodded excitedly. "Ready," she said.

The elf laughed as he stood, her in his arms. He kissed her lightly before setting her on her feet. "Your excitement puts roses in your cheeks," he remarked, taking her hand.

Aewen laughed. "Oh. She didn't know what to say to that. She linked her arm with his for a moment. "Shall we go?" she asked, and then ran to the little box on the other side of the room where she had hid the map. "Where shall we put this?" she asked. "In one of the bags?"

"A good idea," Nestad agreed, going out briefly to grab the packs from where he had let them fall when he met Meril and returning quickly. "Put it in this pack," he suggested, offering the larger of the two packs. "I imagine Rû will be carrying this one, and I want him leading."

"All right…" Aewen said, and she opened it, finding a safe and easy to reach place to tuck the map. "There," she said, looking up and grinning again. "All set, we can go now."

"Now listen carefully. If we are stopped and questioned, these packs are full of diseased bedding from the sick tent. We are going into the outer lands to bury them so no one else has to worry about getting sick from them." The elf's eyes were serious, but with a twinkle behind them. He loved play-acting.

Aewen nodded, equally serious. "Understood," she said. And then picked up one of them, nearly all she could carry.

"All right." The seriousness left the elven eyes as Nestad picked up the bigger pack, settling it on his back easily. "Got it?" he asked, concerned for his beloved.

"Yes, I'm fine," Aewen said. And to prove it, she walked out ahead of him through the back door, her head held high, even though her back was bent slightly.

"My proud lass," he murmured softly as he followed her, closing the flap behind them. "Aim for the death pit, then due northwest," he instructed softly. "We'll be going a little ways out."

"All right," Aewen said, slowing a bit so he could walk beside her. "I'm glad the weather is nice tonight. I would hate to think of those poor people sitting in that pit while it's raining."

"Brr, that makes two of us," Nestad answered, keeping pace with her easily. "Wet is bad enough, but they're human; they'd be freezing as well as wet."

"And muddy too, down in that hole," Aewen added. "I hope it's never raining when we do this."

"Well, we can't help weather," Nestad pointed out philosophically. "And if they're desperate enough, they'll go through anything for freedom. But I will hope for no rain as well."

They were nearing the death pit, and Aewen turned to look at Nestad. "Which way now?" she asked.

"Northwest," the elf answered, turning in that direction with the ease of someone used to finding directions by the sun and wind.

Aewen followed him, gladly letting him lead the way. "Nestad, how soon is the second group going to go out after the first?"

"Either tomorrow or the next day," Nestad said. "Close enough to the first group that they can merge easily into a safer traveling group."

Aewen nodded. "Then I shall be sure to spend some extra time with Bella and Kali tomorrow. I shall miss them so much." She bit her lip, wishing that the older woman and her daughter could stay longer.

"So will I," Nestad admitted. "They are sweet people to be around; lights in hard places. But we'll make a point to go find them when they're settled, all right?"

Aewen nodded, not very convinced. "I hope so," she said. And then she sighed, feeling a lump rise in her throat.

They walked on in silence for a few moments, each thinking their own thoughts. When they reached a small cliff, Nestad stopped. "Here we are," he announced. "Every slave knows about this cliff; I'll tell them to aim for it to get their supplies."

"All right," Aewen said, leaning over slightly to look down. "Where do we put the packs?"

"Right here." Nestad gripped the back of her dress and pulled her gently away from the edge. Once she was a comfortable distance from the edge, he led her to a small indent in the ground.

Aewen gladly set her pack down, breathing a sigh of relief. "How is anyone going to carry these so far?" she asked. "They're so heavy."

"A lot of that weight is food and water, and they need that," Nestad pointed out, setting his pack into the indent and putting Aewen's in as well. "They'll probably distribute the weight amongst themselves if needed."

"Still, wow, so heavy," she said. "And we've only walked this far. What now?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Well…we could always stay out here for a while. Valar knows this is a beautiful place…or we could head back to the tents." He opened his hands toward his wife, indicating that it was her choice.

She laughed lightly. "Are you kidding?" she asked. "If there's an option to stay out here, then I'd take it in a heart beat. What would we do?"

"Hmm…well, there's a lovely little nook not too far from here that makes for a great shaded resting place," the elf said, thinking. "Or we could wander, though I think it's too hot for that out here."

"Yes, it is rather hot," Aewen said. "The shaded spot sounds nice. Just the two of us, outside…sounds perfect."

"Follow me, beloved." Nestad reached out to grip her elbow to guide her down a small path toward the nook he knew. He had hidden there a time or two himself when he needed a place to rest. Now he would share it with his love. Perfect.

Aewen grinned with delight as they arrived at the nook; a perfectly shaded place under a rock outcropping, atop which grew great a green tree whose leaves were rustling in the soft breeze. "Oh…it's perfect," she breathed. "Does anyone else come here?"

Nestad smiled at her reaction, feeling as proud as if he had created this place for his love. "No," he replied. "Not many people take the time to look around for a place to rest in nature. Sad, really…but this is all ours."

She grinned and then laughed, pulling him forward under the shade, and down into the tall grass. They were almost completely obscured from view should anyone walk by.

The elf landed lightly and rolled with a laugh. "You are a happy lass," he remarked, rolling back to where she sat and resting his head on her lap. "I do so love to hear you laugh."

Aewen giggled. "What's there not to be happy about?" she said, running her hands through his hair as she gazed down into his eyes.

Purring softly, Nestad pressed his head against her hands before snuggled into her soft lap. "Everything is perfect," he replied happily. "The sun is shining, we're alone with nature…how else could it be better?"

Aewen giggled and bent as far as she could to kiss his brow. "I like that sound you make," she said. "You sound like a happy cat."

Nestad laughed softly. "Elves have often been compared to cats," he remarked. "Our ability to climb trees in an eye blink, the way we are so graceful…the sounds we make when we're pleased…"

Aewen giggled playfully. "Fishing for more compliments?" she teased.

"No, not at all." He grinned up at her as he spoke playfully. "Why fish? I already know I can't compare to your lustrous beauty and grace and wit."

She laughed out loud. "Oh, my dear elf. I could never compare to elven beauty. It far surpasses my own, in every way."

"Then you aren't looking through my eyes," he replied quietly. "You don't see the light in your eyes that illuminates your whole face when you smile, or the way your hair rests on your head in gentle waves…the way, when my light strikes your skin, that you seem to glow…you are beautiful and perfect."

Aewen couldn't say anything to that. She just looked down at him, tears welling in her eyes. He sure knew how to make her feel like the only other person in the world; a wonderful feeling. And if she were more limber, she would bend all the way down so she could kiss him where his head rested in her lap.

Nestad sat up slightly. "And the best part, hervess nín?" he breathed against her skin. "You are my wife. I will have the exclusive privilege of gazing upon your beauty every day of our lives."

"Hmm…I like that part," she said. And then she changed her position, gently sliding out from under his head and rolling over onto her stomach beside him, resting her chin on her folded hands on the ground. "This reminds me of long ago summer days in Rhovánian," she said. "And I guess…you were there then, too."

"For some of them, yes. Though my view of you has much improved." He snuggled closer, bumping his hip against hers. "I'm closer, for one thing." He grinned innocently.

She giggled. "I wonder what I would have thought of you then?" she said, turning her head to look at him, resting her cheek against her hands.

"I have no idea. What were you told about elves back then?" Nestad mimicked her position and sighed in contentment.

"I knew they existed. I suppose I wasn't afraid of them. But, I can never tell now. I might have been had I actually met one out in the woods one day." She grinned. "Many of my people have had contact with elves."

The elf laughed softly. "And some of your people have had contact with elves, or at least one elf, without knowing he was an elf." His wide grin indicated he was thinking of something in particular, and it was a funny thought.

Aewen giggled as she watched him. "What?" she said. She shoved his shoulder gently. "Come on, what's so funny?"

"I was just remembering the time when I was in Minas Anor…Valar, how many years ago was that? Thirty or thirty-five years ago, I think." He chuckled. "Humans are so ingenious…they come up with new diseases and miraculous cures within the space of about a decade. I admit to being impressed. Anyway, back then I was more inclined to hide who…or what…I was."

"Oh…and that's very funny?" Aewen said, raising an eyebrow.

"No…what was funny was when I was at a party my hosts insisted I go to." The elf crossed his eyes and shook his head. "I tried to be sociable, but wound up in a corner with a young man who didn't seem interested in the party. Can't remember his name, off the top of my head, but we got to talking." Nestad smiled. "Forgive my immortal sense of humor, but I always find it amusing when humans assume I'm a certain age and then talk to me according to that. I think the young man thought I was slightly younger than him."

Aewen smiled and then giggled slightly. "Didn't you ever feel bad?" she asked. "About tricking them like that? Did you ever just want to come out and say who you really are?"

"Oh, often. Particularly when the graybeards treated me like a pup that doesn't know anything. But feeling towards elves hasn't always been nice. I learned how to be cautious and I learned well."

"It's too bad," Aewen said softly, reaching out her hand to run her fingers through his hair. "Because I have found them to be very much worth meeting."

"Mmm…thank you, beloved." The elf half-closed his eyes and nearly purred as her fingers stroked through his hair. He hadn't been joking when he said elves were often compared to cats; those who knew them best knew that the best way to get them relaxed was to stroke their hair.

Aewen smiled as she watched him, and then shifted onto her side, facing him, as she continued to stroke his hair, running her fingers through it and massaging his scalp gently. "I love your hair," she said. "I wonder what it would be like if it were clean. Even more perfect, I imagine."

"We could always find out," the elf suggested. "There's a water source not too far from here. You did say you wanted a bath, right?"

Aewen's eyes lit up. "Really?" she said. "You mean it? A real bath? But won't anyone see us?"

"Not where I'm planning to take you. Remember, I've had five years to learn the geography of this place. I know of a small pool…" he squinted. "Oh, ten minutes' walk from here, that's completely shielded from outside sight. I'm still stunned I found it."

"I would love to," she said, gazing into his eyes. "And maybe we could be back before anyone misses us."

"We should be." He kissed her lips gently before rising and offering her his hands. "After all, I can always carry you and run to make up time, if need be."

She laughed. "I can run, too, you know." Her eyes sparkled, showing how much that thought excited her. She hadn't had a chance to run in so long.

The elf laughed as well at the excitement in her eyes. "Then we shall test that today. Come, beloved!" He led her the rest of the way down the slope before grinning. "Come, let us run!" He began running, showing her the direction in which to run.

Aewen grabbed Nestad's hand so she could keep up with him, and they ran together through the tall, undisturbed grass. The fact that it was undisturbed comforted her. It meant that no one had gone there in a long time. She laughed as she ran, feeling the exhilaration in every part of her body. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes were bright.

Nestad looked at his beloved and couldn't help laughing with her, feeling his exhilaration swell to meet hers as they raced toward the safe place. He was amazed to realize he didn't have to shorten his stride much; she was a fast runner.

At last they reached the pool; a wonderful little place hidden by willow trees and rushes. The water was clear as it bubbled up from hidden springs. Birds sang happily in the trees and rushes, and the soft breeze tickled the leaves in the slender boughs. "Oh…" Aewen exclaimed as she set first sight on it, slowing to a stop so she could gaze on the special beauty of the place. "Nestad…it's perfect. How come you never brought me here before now?"

"I didn't have time," he confessed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "There has to be a specific reason to be out here, or there is absolutely no chance for privacy. I always intended to bring you here…and I'm glad it's now."

"I love it. I would live here if it were in Gondor. Or in any other free land." She grinned and then tugged on his hand, urging him to lead them closer to any perfect little spot where they could enter the pool.

He guided her to a flat rock that sloped down into the pool and perched on the edge as he slipped his tunic off, shaking his hair free as he folded it and placed it neatly to one side. "Shame we don't have time to wash and dry our clothes," he remarked.

"Mm, yes," Aewen said as she looked at him. Admiring him in the real light of the sun. This would be the first time they would see one another undressed out of the darkness of the cell. Aewen trembled slightly at that realization.

Nestad looked up as he felt her eyes on him and melted at the look in her eyes. Scooting closer to her, he stroked her hair gently with one hand as his other rested on her shoulder. "May I see you, beloved?" he asked, his voice suddenly very soft.

"You are my husband," she said, her voice catching. "I have nothing to hide from you."

He kissed her gently before kneeling and gripping the hem of her dress in one trembling hand. He wanted to see her by real light so much it nearly hurt, but he took care not to startle her as he drew her dress up her body slowly.

Aewen was shaking by now, but not from fear or nervousness, rather from excitement and anticipation. She lifted her arms up so he could lift the dress up completely. And then she stood there before him, her pale skin soaking up the sunshine gladly. She looked up at him a bit shyly and smiled.

"Oh…" Nestad's breath was stolen as her dress fell from nerveless fingers, landing to one side. His eyes were wide as he admired her slim, supple body. One hand reached out to rest on her waist, stroking the pale skin reverentially. "Oh beloved…"

She smiled again and stepped closer to him, resting her hands on his bare chest. "Do I pass?" she said teasingly.

"With flying colors," he replied, his voice husky as his other hand found a resting place on the bottom of her rib cage. "Ai Elbereth, beloved…"

She giggled. "Maybe I should just stay like this all the time, hm?" she joked. "I could stay right here and you could come visit me every day."

Nestad laughed softly. "But I'd miss you too much in the tent," he replied, entering into the joking mood. "And in our cell…imagine me, all alone in that cell…" he mock-shivered.

"Aww…" Aewen giggled. "I couldn't put you through that. So, I guess I'll stay with you."

He kissed her noisily. "Thank you so much," he replied, chuckling against her neck. "I'd as soon not be all by my lonesome…"

She giggled again, and then her hands traveled down his chest and abdomen to rest on the ties of his pants. "And now…shall we get on with our business here?"

Nestad shivered at her touch, but cleared his throat and said, "Probably a good idea…we don't want the soldiers to come looking for us."

She began to untie his pants slowly, teasingly. "All right," she said. "The water looks warm. Is it very deep?"

"At its deepest, it comes to about mid-chest on me," the elf replied, having to focus a lot of attention on the words; her teasing touch was driving him up a wall. "And it is quite warm. It's fed by hot and cool springs; a very nice mix."

"So nice that it's so close to the tent, isn't it?" Aewen said. She finished untying the laces, and then pushing the fabric down slowly, letting her fingers touch the skin of his hips.

"Very nice," Nestad agreed, his hips moving automatically. "We'll have to come out here more often…I know I would enjoy another bath…" His eyes twinkled at his attempt at humor.

She laughed, and then pushed his pants down to his knees, running her hands back up his thighs. "I'm sure you would," she crooned, gazing into his eyes.

"You just love teasing me, don't you?" the elf gasped, realizing that his legs were trapped by his pants. His eyes met hers and shimmered with delight.

"Oh…yes, I do," she said. And then she kissed him lightly, stepping even closer. She lifted her foot and pushed his pants down the rest of the way so he could step out of them. And then she put her arms around him, resting her hands on his hips.

Nestad wrapped his long arms around her, pressing her against him with one hand against the small of her back. "Mmm…" he purred as her warm body pressed against his.

Aewen smiled and inhaled sharply as she felt his heat against her. Her body ached for him. But they were supposed to take a bath. "Nestad…" she breathed, her voice shaky.

"I know…" Nestad pulled away and put his hands on her waist, picking her up with the effortlessness associated with picking up a child. Grinning with delight, he carried her down the sloping rock and deposited her in the warm water. "How's that?" he asked, perching on the rock with his feet in the water.

She grinned as she sank into the wonderful, soothing water. It came up to just below her chest, but she bent her legs so the water covered her shoulders. "Mm…it feels so nice. I had forgotten what water on my skin felt like. Are you going to join me? Or do I have to splash you first?" Her eyes danced with mischief.

"Join my beautiful beloved…or be splashed by water. Beloved…splash…beloved… splash…" Nestad pretended to actually be thinking hard about that.

Aewen giggled. "The clock is ticking, elf," she said, readying her hands to shove water at him.

In one fluid motion, Nestad dove under the water and grabbed Aewen's waist, taking her down with him. His mental laugh rippled happily through his whole being as he opened his eyes under the water and looked at her.

Aewen was taken by surprise, and her cry was cut short as her head went below the surface. She fought with him for a moment, struggling to get her head above water. Finally her feet found the bottom again and she pushed up, gasping for breath. "Nestad!" she exclaimed, brushing her wet hair from her eyes. She was fuming, but not in a very convincing manner.

"Yes love?" Nestad asked, coming up smoothly and blinking the water away as he pushed his hair back. "Mmm…you're right, the water feels wonderful," he added inanely.

She pounded lightly against his chest, pretending to be mad at him. "That wasn't fair! I could have drowned, and then you would have been sorry. All I was going to do was splash you…"

Catching her hands in his, Nestad leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "I'm sorry, beloved," he said when he pulled away enough to talk. "I wouldn't've let you drown, but your point is made."

She smiled and squeezed his hands. And then, as she let go, she fell backwards into the water, spreading her arms wide as she laughed. Then she swam lazily on her back to the other side of the pool. "Try and catch me," she teased.

Taking a quick breath, the elf slid underwater again with the grace of a fish. He caught her easily and tickled her sides from underneath, coming up with a laugh. "Gotcha," he laughed.

She was laughing and squirming under his touch. "Oh, that's not fair!" She laughed again. "You're too fast." She tried getting away again so she could make a dash to freedom.

"I can't help the way I was made," Nestad laughed softly as he let her go. He gave her a five-second head start before swimming after her. "Ready or not, here I come!" he called.

Aewen squealed and swam as fast as she could, which was quite fast for a human. The pool wasn't large (only about forty feet across its widest point), so she was forced to swim around the perimeter in order not to get cornered.

The elf laughed hysterically as he chased her, careful to come close, but never quite catch her. "There is no escape from me!" he laughed, trying to make his voice deeper than its normal light tenor. "Give up now!"

"No!" Aewen squealed, laughing. Then she came to a narrow corner of the pool and realized that she had trapped herself. She wouldn't be able to get away without making a mad dash to the right. But it was too close to Nestad. He would catch her for sure.

"I have you now!" Nestad said, slowing and advancing on her dramatically, his eyes glittering with fun as he blocked all possible escape routes.

Aewen squealed again, and then made her last dash. She kicked off with her feet as she tried to swim past him.

The elf's arm snaked out and caught her around her waist, stopping her quite effectively and pulling her against himself. "Gotcha," he whispered in her ear.

Aewen laughed, and this time didn't struggle. "You got me," she agreed, gladly pressing closer to him. She was out of breath, but she felt good. She hadn't swum in so long, nor had she laughed so hard in ages it seemed.

"Mmm…" the elf hummed happily as she pressed close to him. "Now can we try getting you clean, or do you still want to chase around the pool?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, no, I think I'm tired enough for now," she said. "Now we can enjoy ourselves quietly for a while."

"Sounds lovely." Nestad kissed her gently before releasing her and swimming back to his clothes. Digging through a tunic pocket, he found the bar of soap he had absconded and swam back to his love waving it. "Now we can get nice and clean," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Soap?" she laughed in disbelief. "You carry a bar of soap around with you?"

"I'm a picky elf," the healer replied snootily before grinning. "Not usually, no. But when I made plans to hide the packs out here, I couldn't help but hope, so I…" he coughed, "'borrowed' a bar of soap from supplies."

Aewen giggled and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Well, I sure don't mind," she said. "I can't wait to be clean."

Nestad kissed her gently, grinning. "Trust me, I'll help however I can," he replied throatily before pulling away and rubbing the soap between his hands underwater.

Aewen waited in anticipation. She knew that he would be washing her, and that thought sent a thrill through her whole body.

Once he had a sufficient amount of lather, he set the soap down on the bank and began rubbing the soap into her soft skin, starting with the tops of her shoulders. He took his time, massaging her skin with the innate tenderness gifted to all healers.

After watching him for a moment, Aewen closed her eyes and smiled slightly in contentment. "Mm…" she hummed, unconsciously moving a bit closer to him.

One hand moved down to the small of her back and gently pressed her a little closer as Nestad continued stroking the soap in his other hand into her skin. Once that supply was used up, he reached out for the bar of soap, his chest grazing teasingly against hers.

"May I wash you also?" Aewen asked softly, looking up at him. She wanted him to take advantage of this moment, too. And she thought it would be a great pleasure to rub soap on him.

The elf took a shuddering breath as he looked at her for a long moment. Wordlessly, he handed her the soap. "It's slippery," was all he could think to say. "Careful not to drop it."

Aewen grinned slightly. "Yes, father," she teased. And the she began to rub the soap in her hands, working up a nice lather. When she was done with it, she handed it back to him so he could continue with what he was doing also. And then she waited, so they could wash each other at the same time.

He kissed her lips lightly. "And don't forget it, Naneth," he teased back as he rubbed the soap between his hands and put it aside again. Taking a short breath, he arched an eyebrow at her, silently asking her if she was ready.

Aewen smiled and then set her hands on his shoulders. She slowly began to rub her hands in gentle, massaging circles, looking into his eyes the whole time.

Nestad returned to where he had been working before, not taking his eyes off hers as he soaked up the love in her touch and actions. He hummed in contentment as his thumb caressed her collarbone and lingered in the indent at the base of her throat.

Aewen smoothed her hands down the backs of his shoulders, and then under his arms and down his sides to rest on his hips. She leaned forward and kissed him below his jaw, the only part of his face that she could reach when they were standing up like this.

"You're being as tempting as possible, aren't you?" Nestad asked throatily, his hands shaking as they rubbed down her back. He bent his head a bit and kissed her mouth, slipping his tongue inside to taste and feel as he worked the soap into her skin.

Aewen kissed him for a moment, and then pulled away to answer him. "But you like it, don't you?" she said.

"Beloved, 'like' doesn't even come close." He pressed against her, proving how much her touch affected him. "I think 'love' would be a little closer, and even that falls short, somehow."

Aewen gasped as he pressed against her, and then grinned playfully. She smoothed her hands down his chest and abdomen, and down even further, lightly brushing across his desire, wishing to make him squirm a bit. "What about that?" she asked teasingly.

He whimpered softly, "Ohhh…" as his hips bucked a little automatically. "Tempting as possible applies here too, I think. My little tease…"

Aewen grinned. "And what are you going to do about it, elf?" she challenged.

"Ducking you under the water comes to mind, but that's not quite fitting." Forcing his limbs to work with him, Nestad moved around behind his wife, keeping one hand on her shoulder to keep her still until he was behind her. Then he slipped his arms under her arms and began stroking her chest with feather-light, teasing touches, pressing the evidence of his desire lightly against her at the same time.

Aewen moaned and leaned back against him. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against his shoulder. She was plunged into a world of bliss and contentment, and all she knew was Nestad's hands, and his body against hers, and his love flowing through her.

The elf continued stroking for a few moments, then stopped, encircling her waist with his arms to keep her still. "That's what I'm going to do," he whispered in her ear, "for starters, anyway."

She let out a breath and opened her eyes, her vision cloudy. "For starters?" she said.

"Not until you're clean," he replied with a shaky smile. "Once you're clean, then we'll see." He licked the top of her ear lightly.

"Ohh…" Aewen let out a startled moan at the sensation. "And when will I be clean?" she asked, her desire very strong with him pressed against her back.

"At this rate? Some time next year." He laughed softly and got some more soap before returning to his gentle work on her chest and belly.

Aewen giggled also, and took some of the soap from his hands. She reached up behind her and began to massage his scalp, rubbing the soap into his hair to get it clean. At the same time she rested her own head back on his shoulder and looked up, kissing his jaw lightly.

Nestad was, to put it very mildly, in Valinor. Standing in warm water, touching the woman he loved in the gentle ways he had dreamed of touching her, her touching him back…this was bliss made real. He pressed his body a little closer to hers, humming a soft love song as he worked his way down to her abdomen.

Aewen loved to hear his voice, especially when he sang. It was so soothing. And as they stood there, massaging one another, she let her mind float away to a land where she lived with Nestad, all alone without the intrusion of other people. And in that land they could come and go as they pleased. And it was beautiful, with woods and fields and pools just like this one. And it was never winter there, but always early summer. There they lived forever, in love, and happy.

The elf saw the place Aewen had made in her head and smiled. She was imaginative with her dreams: what she was making was what he had always imagined Valinor as being. His hands continued working on her flesh, moving in harmony with the song. At last, he finished with that handful and that part of her body. He rinsed his hands in the water and slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his firm body.

"Mmm…" Aewen hummed softly, not opening her eyes or moving at all. "In this moment…the world is ours…and it's perfect," she said quietly. "Isn't it?"

"It is," he agreed quietly. "There's no one else out there but you and me. The sun is shining…and we have each other. Perfect."

She smiled, and then opened her eyes long enough to reach up and kiss his jaw. "Yes, perfect," she said. She was done washing his hair, and so she turned around in his embrace so she was facing him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and smiled. "Duck down so I can rinse the soap from your hair," she said.

"Don't drown me," he warned with a grin as he crouched, looking up at her with an innocent smile. "Please," he added politely.

She grinned. "How could I drown my elf?" she said, in a pouting tone. And then she tilted his head back slightly and began to run her fingers through his hair and bring water up in her cupped hands, gently rinsing the soap away.

"Mmm…" Nestad closed his eyes and purred softly as she rinsed his hair. "Nice…"

"You like it?" she said. Before he could answer, she leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly.

He kissed back tenderly, massaging her lips with his and rather enjoying his helplessness. With him crouched, she could do any number of things…but he trusted her with his heart and the keeping thereof. She would never hurt him.

Aewen continued to rinse his hair as they kissed. And when she was finally done, she tilted his head back up, and then stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. And since she was standing up all the way, and he was crouching, his head came to just below her chest.

Nestad wrapped his arms around her, pillowing his head on her belly. "Mmm…" he hummed. "This is nice." One hand stroked the back of her legs, lingering on the backs of her knees. The already-smooth flesh was made even smoother by the warm water around them.

Aewen giggled slightly. "That tickles a bit," she admitted. She moved her hands to his wet head, pressing him closer to herself.

"Thanks for telling me," the elf chuckled softly, his fingers still stroking her legs. Finding her thighs, he drew idle patterns along the outsides of them.

Aewen giggled again. "Was that a good thing I told you? Or am I going to regret it later?"

"Depends. Are you going to tickle me senseless again, or have you learned your lesson?" The elf looked up at her face with an inane grin. "I mean, the game can go both ways…" his fingers slipped closer to the insides of her thighs.

Aewen felt a rush of excitement, but tried not to show it. "Hmm…I think I might have learned my lesson…for now…" she added, and then grinned.

"I'll be sure and teach you later, if you'd like a private tutor…" Nestad's eyes glittered with promise as he stood a little and began planting kisses on her chest, his fingers still exploring.

"Mmm…" Aewen hummed, and looked down, watching what he was doing, which only excited her more. Feeling his hands on her inner thighs, she unconsciously spread her legs a bit, her body aching for his touch.

After a few moments of the teasing kissing, Nestad stopped and stood to his full height, pressing her against him for a brief moment. "Still need to finish getting you clean, melethril," he murmured in her ear.

"Still?" she groaned, a little bit disappointed that he stopped so soon. This teasing on and off was staring to drive her crazy. Her body was aching for more of what he was letting her sample. "What else is there to clean?" she asked.

"Legs and face, not to mention that I'll bet your hair wouldn't mind a good washing. I'll add the oils later, when we get back to the tent." Nestad couldn't help chuckling at her disappointment. His body ached as well, but he was determined to tease her as long as he could handle it.

"If you must…" Aewen said. And then groaned her frustration as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Yes, I must," he replied, embracing her warmly for a moment before picking her up and sitting her on a rock that was half-in and half-out of the water. "Hold still," he warned with a glint in his eyes as he picked up the bar of soap and rubbed up a lather.

She watched him curiously, wondering why he set her on the rock. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Why, wash your legs, of course. It's hard to wash limbs that are underwater." He set the soap aside and began rubbing her legs, starting with her feet and toes. He sucked one big toe into his mouth and sucked on it contentedly as he worked on the other foot.

Aewen giggled a bit, being slightly ticklish on her feet, though not too bad. But she really enjoyed what Nestad was doing. She had never had her toes sucked on before. She never thought it could feel so good. Nestad liked to taste every part of her. But she was perfectly all right with that. She couldn't wait to see what new places he would kiss next.

When he was done with one foot, Nestad scooped water up to rinse it, then transferred his hot mouth to her clean foot, working the soap into the foot he had just left. She tasted wonderful, he decided. Her personal taste was mingled with the minerals in the water and the taste of the land around them.

"Nestad…I feel like clay under your fingers. And it feels so good." She rested her hands against the rock behind her and leaned back slightly, supporting herself as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad," Nestad smiled as he relinquished her toe with a sigh, rinsing her other foot off. Adding more soap to his hands, he began on her calves, rubbing in gentle circles as he nuzzled her knees with the tip of his nose.

Aewen giggled again when he did that. Her whole body was ticklish, and she couldn't help squirming slightly.

"You have the cutest giggle, melethril," the elf murmured, kissing her knees gently as his hands worked their way up. "I love hearing you giggle."

Aewen giggled again, unable to stop herself. "Well, I'm glad you think so," she said. "I'm glad it doesn't annoy you."

"Annoy me?" That startled Nestad enough to make him look up at her face. "That could never annoy me, beloved. It sounds like water rippling through stones on its way to the Sea." Amazing how he could capitalize the spoken 's'.

Aewen blushed. "Well…the only other person to have even mentioned my giggle is my cousin, and he said it was annoying. That's why." She smiled.

"Oh, beloved…" Nestad braced his hands on the rock and pulled himself up enough to kiss her lips tenderly. "Your giggle is beautiful and endearing. I want to hear it more often."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "That means a lot to me. And, coming from you, such a compliment is much more powerful than anything my cousin could ever say."

"Well, I hope so!" He gave her another kiss before returning to his work on her legs. "After all, I am your husband, not an annoying cousin." He mock-shivered. "I have cousins too…very annoying, whenever I visit them."

Aewen laughed. "Are any of them the king?" she asked.

That startled the elf. His head lifted slowly and he stared at her. "No, none of my cousins are royalty," was all his mind could find to say.

She giggled. "Well, mine is, unfortunately. So, it's difficult to sass him. Though…he wasn't king when he told me my giggle was annoying…" she put one hand on her chin as she pretended to consider that.

"Then I hope you ducked him for being so rude. And, knowing you, you probably manage to sass him anyway." Nestad had to laugh. 'I'm talking to the cousin of the king of Gondor…no, forget that: I've married the cousin of the king of Gondor. Life is about to get very interesting.'

Aewen laughed. "I may have," she said. "It was many years ago. I still giggle when I'm around him sometimes, though. So, his words mustn't have affected me too much."

"Good." Nestad returned to contentedly rubbing and kissing her legs, as he was almost done with the skin up to the knees. When he finished that part, he said, "Scoot down a bit; I need to rinse your legs off."

Aewen obeyed, scooting down slightly so she was closer to the water. She smiled at him, loving this whole time with him. And she didn't want it to end too soon. "Nestad? How long do you think we can stay out here?"

"With the excuse we can give, another hour, at least. They want to make sure that there is no chance that the guards get the disease." The elf smiled back as he began rinsing her legs gently.

"Mmm. And I guess that if no one saw us come out here even, then they would all think we were still in the sick tent."

"Didn't think of that, but that sounds perfect." Nestad finished rinsing her lower legs and paused to grin up at her. "You might want to brace your feet against something," he suggested, letting his fingers trail over her inner thighs gently.

Aewen gasped, and planted her feet on the rock, bending her knees. She smiled. "Oh… now this is my favorite part I think."

"Oh good," Nestad's voice purred as he got the soap again and began rubbing it into her skin. "Because this is my favorite part." The hand not busy washing began tracing idle patterns on her inner thighs, slowly working its way up.

Aewen set her lips and tilted her head back, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensations that Nestad's hands brought her. "Mmm…" she moaned through her nose once.

Lips followed fingers rather closely, leading up to the juncture of Aewen's thighs. The elf hesitated only an instant before tasting the center of his wife's womanhood. He couldn't help but groan at the taste; it knocked him a mile high, or nearly.

Aewen moaned and braced herself, gritting her teeth. "Ohh…yes…" she breathed, loving the new experience. "Yes, Nestad…"

Her sounds of pleasure emboldened Nestad, and he explored a little more with his tongue, tasting and feeling. His moans mingled with hers as his other hand fell still; his mind could only handle this at the moment.

Aewen was moaning almost nonstop now. She spread her legs a little farther to make it easier for him to reach. And then she laid back on the rock; her trembling arms unable to support her anymore. "Ohh…Nestad…don't stop…" She hissed through her teeth. "Don't stop…"

The elf continued until her trembling body told him she was close to coming to completion. Then he stopped, straightening and licking his lips. "Mmm…" he purred. "You taste heavenly, beloved."

Aewen groaned and opened her eyes to look at him. Why did he stop? "Nestad…" she moaned.

"Not yet, beloved," the elf replied softly. "Trust me, hm?" His hands resumed cleaning her legs, shaking wildly, but mostly under control.

Aewen's legs were trembling, but her body seemed to deflate as she lay there, breathing hard. She didn't say anything, too overcome with emotions to make her voice work. She hoped that his 'not yet' meant 'soon'.

Nestad finished cleaning her legs rather more quickly than he had intended and gently picked her up, easing her into the water so he could rinse her properly. His hand lingered between her legs and he whispered, "Are you about ready?" He had to almost laugh; he could sense her readiness in every fiber of his being.

Aewen put her arms around him and held onto him tightly. "What sort of a question is that?" she rasped.

"The kind of question a considerate husband asks before taking his wife," Nestad replied, gripping her hips tightly and pressing his aching desire against her, still teasing slightly.

She smiled. "Thank you, husband," she said. "But yes, I am quite ready." And she gasped when she felt him pressing against her.

Kissing her breath away, Nestad lifted her effortlessly and entered her, groaning as he paused. "Ohhh…"

Aewen gasped and held onto him tightly. This was new. They had never made love in this position before—and definitely not in water. It made it more exciting. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Thank you for taking me here," she said softly.

"My delight, darling," he replied, melting at the look in her eyes. Slipping further into her, he moved backward until he was leaning/sitting against a rock, unsure how long his legs would hold up. At last, he was completely inside her, clinging to her thin body as he struggled for breath.

Aewen was sure he wouldn't be able to go in any farther when he finally stopped. He filled her completely, and the feeling was amazing. "Mmm…you feel so good in me, my love," she whispered, wishing to let him know her thoughts.

"And you feel incredible around me," the elf gasped, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "Ohh…" He couldn't move; he wouldn't last more than one stroke if he moved now.

Aewen smiled. "Having problems?' she asked teasingly.

"Mm-hm," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. "And I'm loving it. Just give me a moment…"

"All right," Aewen said, giggling slightly. While she waited, she stroked his back gently, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

After a couple moments, Nestad's breath slowed enough so he could take this slow and enjoy it. Letting out a hummed sigh, he lifted her and brought her down again, groaning as he filled her again.

"Ohh…" Aewen gasped, then she smiled. He was filling her more than usual, and it felt amazing. "Were you holding back those other times we made love?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes," he confessed with a hint of a smile. "I didn't want to risk hurting you with all of me. You're more used to me now; I can risk it if I'm careful."

"I like it," Aewen said. "I never thought I could take this much of you. But I can, and it feels so…so wonderful…amazing. Are you still holding back? Because I don't want you to."

He groaned at her words and settled the rest of himself in her. "Still handling it all right?" he asked, gasping at the utter bliss over being completely taken into her beautiful body.

She nodded, gasping slightly. Then let out a breath through her lips. "Yes…" she breathed. "It's perfect. Mmm….perfect." Then she looked into his eyes, her own eyes glazed with passion. "I love you, my husband," she said softly.

"I love you, my beautiful wife." Nestad kissed her deeply as he began moving again. In this position, he had to lift her and lower her to achieve the normal effect, but he rather liked that; that meant he had a bit more control over what he did as he made love to her. He shifted a bit so his desire brushed against her core with each movement, but kept the movements slow.

Aewen whimpered and moaned, overcome with intense feelings. Her heart was beating fast. After a moment she helped him a bit by raising her own hips when he lifted her, just so he wouldn't be doing all the work.

Out here in the open, Nestad was able to vocally show how fully he loved this. His sounds were anything from moans to whistles, groans to cries. The ability to express himself only deepened his pleasure. Plus, the water made it easier to move in her, which lessened his fears about hurting her, which made it so much more enjoyable.

Nestad's display of passion and pleasure made Aewen feel it all extra strong too. And she let the world know about it, moaning and whimpering without holding anything back. Her body was trembling madly, and sweat beaded on her skin that was not in the water. Tears leaked from her eyes just from the intensity of the emotions she was feeling. She knew she would not last much longer.

The elf didn't want to last much longer; he needed his release, and he needed it soon. His arms shook as he lifted her and thrust up as he lowered her again. "So good…" he panted. "So perfect…Ohhh…" Now he was just on the edge, waiting for her to hit the edge and throw him over it with her.

Nestad thrust one more time, and Aewen could feel her release coming. "Faster…" she breathed. She needed that before she could let go.

Nestad's arms blurred as he picked up the pace, forcing his limbs to work despite their insistence that they needed to relax. "Come with me, love," he gasped. "Won't you come with me?"

Aewen nodded, her eyes closed tight, her teeth clenched. And finally she let out a cry as she let her passion go. She continued to moan and cry as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her, blacking out her vision for a moment, but she didn't care.

At her cry, his control snapped. He buried himself in her one last time and held her close as his release spurted into her. Soft praises of her beauty and how good she made him feel spilled from his lips as he sagged against the rock. "Mmm…"

Aewen was panting hard and tears were running down her cheeks. She was still moaning, even as his flow stopped. Her body was nearly on fire, and even after the final release, she was still feeling great pleasure, especially since they were in the water, and every time Nestad shifted, she felt a shudder go through her body, she was so sensitive!

The elf shifted slightly, sensing what it was doing to her. He kissed her cheeks, tasting her salty tears and listening to her moans. Shivers ran continuously through his body at her sounds of pleasure, and he reciprocated happily, kissing her ears as he teased them with moans and hisses of delight.

Aewen was completely disconnected from reality, lost in her own world of ecstasy. "Nestad…" she moaned several times. And after a moment she felt another surge rush through her body and she cried out again.

Nestad gasped as she tightened around him, waking his body again. "Ohh…" he groaned, starting to move again as her body clenched around him rhythmically. This release didn't take so long to arrive; within a few moments, he was releasing into her again with a cry of ecstasy.

And Aewen cried out at the same time, feeling yet another release of her own. This was amazing. Could she take anymore before going out of her mind? When they were finished, she was left panting and shivering beyond her control. "Nestad…" she said, her voice wavering. She felt so weak. She opened her eyes to look at him, her lips trembling.

"I'm here, beloved," the elf assured, gasping for air as he fought to keep both of them upright. "I'm here…" He covered her face in kisses, holding her tightly against himself. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. Her breath was gradually calming. She kept her arms around him to keep herself from tipping backwards. "So weak," she said. "But feeling so good."

"Weak applies here too," Nestad remarked, leaning heavily against the rock. "But oh, what a feeling of completion…we'll have to try making love in water again. I liked that." He kissed the top of her wet head.

She laughed shakily. "So do I," she said. "And making love so fully. I never knew you were holding back so much those other times."

His chuckle was a cross between gasped breaths and sounds of amusement. "You weren't exactly looking when I was making love to you the other times," he pointed out with a kiss. "We were both too busy enjoying what we were doing to really pay much attention." He was still deep inside her, but he was loath to slip out any time soon; she felt so good.

She smiled and ran her hands through his hair gently. "I love you so much," she said, gazing into his eyes. "Kiss me…"

"I love you too…" he cut himself off as he bent his head forward and claimed her mouth in a lazily explorative kiss. His passion had been sated for the moment; there was no hurry right now.

Aewen kissed him back deeply and slowly, feeling his love flowing through it. And she put as much of her own love into the kiss as she could, tasting his tongue gently with her own. This whole time they had spent there at the pool was simply perfect.

After a few moments, Nestad pulled away to breathe, planting light kisses and tiny nips on her neck and shoulders. "My beloved little wing-fish…your bird has learned how to swim with you."

Aewen giggled. "Looks like we're both learning new things," she said. "I love these adventures with you. I love discovering life in your arms."

"Mmm…that makes two of us, then." Nestad sucked lightly on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, drawing the blood carefully to the surface.

"Ohh…" Aewen moaned softly, tilting her head to one side to make room for him. "Nestad? Do you think we could lie down for a while to rest?"

"If we can make it out of the pool," the elf nodded. "Rest sounds lovely." Shifting carefully, he placed a foot against the rock behind him and tested for a foothold.

"We could lie under that willow tree there," Aewen said, nodding to the tree not too far away. Its branches were draping low and brushing the ground. Underneath was a hidden grassy area by the water.

"A perfect place," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her up with him as he climbed out of the water. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he instructed as he stood on the bank. "I'll carry you over there."

Aewen did as he told, and also wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. She loved to be carried by him.

Nestad purred in soft happiness as he carried her toward the tree. And he didn't even have to break their connection! That was lovely and life was perfect at the moment.

Aewen grinned as Nestad carried her, still connected. Her passion was abated for now, and so she wasn't feeling the intense feelings of before, though it was still very pleasant. She looked up when Nestad stepped under the willow tree. It was very nice under there. But Aewen began to wonder how he would lay them both down without breaking their connection.

But the elf was cleverer than many gave him credit for. Leaning against the willow's trunk, he walked himself down to a lying position, his wife on top of him. He grinned insolently up at her. "Aren't I horrible?" he asked.

She laughed. "I think you're becoming dependant on me," she teased. "Will you be able to survive once we finally must part?"

"Probably, though it will be only a half-existence without my other half." He laughed as well, running his hands admiringly along her limbs.

Aewen grinned and kissed his chest a couple times before resting her head on it and sighing in contentment. "Some day, we will be able to do this on our own land…in our own pool. And we can stay out here all day and night, making love until we can no longer move."

"And we won't have to fear a guard finding us…we'll banish all people from our home until invited. That will be a proper honeymoon, and I can't wait. Should we design a pool to look exactly like this one, with a willow tree nearby?" He cradled her against his chest and hummed happily.

"We could," she said, grinning. "Or…I wonder if there are other pools like this one? There must be." Then her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "The perfect honeymoon…I know the spot for a perfect honeymoon!"

"Oh?" Nestad asked, moving a little so he could see her better. "Where's that, beloved?"

"On the coast," she said. "There is a favorite place I used to go as a child. A hidden place. A small cove surrounded on three sides by steep cliffs. The only way to get to it is to climb down the branches of some large trees that grow there, or by boat. But it's too far from any ports for a small boat to get to, and the cove itself is too small to be of interest to anyone in a larger boat. It would be perfect. There's a small grove of trees at the end furthest from the water."

"Ohh…" Nestad let his breath out as a soft moan at the idea. "Oh, melethril, that is a perfect place…we won't even need a gate to keep people out." He kissed her deeply for a moment. "You have…mmm…the best ideas, hervess nín."

She grinned. "Really? You really like it? It's my most favorite place in the entire world. I want so much to take you there. And I've never told any of my family about it. So they wouldn't even know where to look for us."

"Even better," he laughed softly. "A good place to go when your father seeks to castrate me for marrying his little girl." He kissed her lightly, proving he was joking. "We shall make plans to go there as soon as the dust settles a little."

Aewen laughed, and then stroked his chest lazily. "I sure hope there isn't much dust," she said. "I must admit that I'm a little worried about it."

"So'm I," he admitted, enjoying the gentle touches. "I'll admit I don't pay much attention to human court intrigues, but doesn't the cousin of the king have to marry pretty high on the ladder?"

Aewen sighed. "Yes…unfortunately. I'm only thankful that my father hadn't already betrothed me before now. I was free when I exchanged vows with you. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I just hope that my father won't mind my choice."

"How high on the ladder are we talking?" Nestad asked, apparently unable to get off that topic. "What ranks do humans have, anyway?"

Aewen smiled slightly. "Well, I am a princess," she said. "Since I am in line for the throne if my cousin, his little brother, or my brother all died—which is quite possible if there was a battle—I would be queen, though I hope it never happens. A princess shouldn't marry anyone with less rank than a lord or a governor. And a prince would be perfect. Though, it's been known that some have married well-endowed men with no titles. It's accepted, though not encouraged as much."

"So I went and fell in love with a princess." Nestad let out a soft whistle, but his body relaxed slightly. "Well, I should be fine, then." He didn't elucidate further, just looked content.

"Oh?" Aewen prodded. "And why is that? Are you a prince in disguise?"

"Don't be silly. Prince Legolas is prince in Mirkwood, and he doesn't have any siblings. Nor are there any real princes in Lórien, my original homeland." He grinned slightly. "So, though the match can't be exactly perfect by court standards, at least I hit the lowest requirement."

"You are a lord then?" Aewen asked, trying to understand him better.

"Mm-hm. Not something I like to advertise, but…yes, I am." He didn't bother trying to look lordly; there was a limit to his skills, and lying naked on the ground with his wife on him was not the best pose in which to appear lordly.

Aewen smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Then my father won't be able to complain about that part of it," she said. "All that's left is the fact of you being an elf."

"Can't change that, unfortunately," Nestad sighed. "Does the fact that I'm an elf who's bound himself to a mortal fate help any, or does that not change the fact that I'm an elf?"

Aewen shrugged with one shoulder. "I don't think it would make a difference," she said. "You're still an elf. You still have pointed ears…" she touched one of his ears lightly.

"Well…I'll clear that hurdle when I reach it," Nestad decided, purring at her touch. "And you know what touching me there does to me, melethril," he added, pressing his head against her hand.

She giggled lightly. "Of course," she said. "Why do you think I do it?"

"To torment me?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I could always trim the points off my ears," he finally suggested. "If pointed ears are what people look down on."

"You better not," Aewen said, running her finger across the pointed tip of his left ear. "It's the part I love the most about them. I wish we all had pointed ears."

"Ah, but then where would the uniqueness of my pointed ears be?" he inquired, shivering at her touch. "You must be positively insatiable or something."

She laughed, and then, to silence him, she bent her head down and ran her tongue along the ridge of his ear.

"Ohhh…" Nestad quivered under her touch, feeling his body stirring again. "Well, one of the two of us is insatiable," he gasped, still managing to find his witty tongue. "Who, I wonder?"

"Hmm…it must be me," Aewen said. "Or both of us." She stopped touching his ear abruptly, to see if her point was true.

He whimpered and lifted his head pleadingly. "Ok, point made," he gasped. "Please don't stop…"

Aewen grinned triumphantly, and then took his ear into her mouth, running her tongue along it. And after a moment she rocked her hips slightly back and forth, sending them both a wonderful thrill. He was right; she couldn't get enough of him.

Nestad writhed under her, relishing the feelings she evoked in him. He didn't try to reciprocate just yet; he was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him far too much.

Aewen continued to rock her hips slowly, pleased by Nestad's reactions. And she herself moaned several times while sucking on his ear. After a while she moved to his other ear, her hand picking up where she left off, gently rubbing the wet flesh.

The elf was fully aroused again. He was mildly amazed, in the part of his mind that wasn't fully occupied with her touch, that he could be so powerfully aroused so soon after the release he'd experienced in the pool. The rest of him didn't care, rocking his hips against hers in return.

Aewen moaned deeply when she felt him join in. She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Are we crazy?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, kissing her full lips tenderly. "But it's perfectly lovely." He grinned. "After all…technically, this is supposed to be our honeymoon. What else should we be doing?"

Aewen giggled and then moved a bit harder. "Nothing else," she said. "Nothing…at all." Then she sat up slightly, bracing herself with her feet, she began to move even more, trying to lift herself up slightly to gain more action.

Nestad gasped and laughed in one breath as he reached up and gripped her hips to give her support. "Ohh, yes…" he moaned. "That's it, beloved…" He thrust up a bit, wanting to fill her completely again.

Aewen groaned, and then began to move, learning how to do it as she went along. She was glad to see that Nestad didn't mind what she was doing, and in fact, he seemed to love it. She smiled down at him. "You like this?" she asked breathlessly. It was hard work.

His answer was a long moan as he writhed under her, his blue eyes closed and his head thrown back in ecstasy. His hands remained latched on her hips, but he let her set the pace. He was putty under her hands, to be molded however she desired.

Aewen grinned. "I guess that means yes," she panted. And then she concentrated on what she was doing. After a couple minutes, she sat up all the way and pushed herself up so she was almost off of him, and then letting herself fall back down on him, thrusting him up into her as far as he could go. She did this over and over, and her cries proved that she loved it very much.

The elf's cries joined hers as he shook in sheer desire. With his eyes closed, he could experience the feelings fully: the gentle slid as she lifted herself up, the feeling of hungry want as he almost slipped out of her, then the quick blissful feeling of being fully inside her again. It was all he could do to not flip them over and take her swiftly, but he restrained himself. Let her be in charge for once.

Aewen moved faster, but it was quite hard. She was getting very tired out, but she didn't want to stop. This was too good to stop. "Ohh…Nestad…" she moaned. Her legs were turning into wet noodles, and she was having a hard time keeping the pace anymore. She had wanted to bring them both to completion. But now she knew that she would never be able to move fast enough. "Nestad…" moaned again as she slowed down.

Nestad cried out as she slowed down, and he couldn't restrain himself any longer. Pushing with one leg, he rolled them over so he was on top of her and captured her mouth in a kiss as he thrust into her as fast as he could without hurting her.

Aewen cried out into his mouth as she gripped the grass on which they lay. But it was not a cry of pain, rather one of intense pleasure. And now her body was shaking madly from exhaustion and desire. She couldn't believe how tired out she was.

Letting out a roar of delight, the elf hit his release at last, rolling them over so she was on top of him as his seed filled her yet again. His body jerked a couple times before going limp, his eyes half-open.

Aewen cried as she felt him fill her. And she felt her own release at the same time. She continued to move on top of him, drawing out the experience for as long as she could. But finally she was too exhausted to go on. And she collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, but very happy.

"I think a nap would not come amiss," the elf said, wrapping his arms around his beloved's waist and relishing the feeling of her on top of him. It was unusual and interesting.

"Out here?" Aewen breathed. "But do we have time? What if someone misses us?"

"Do you have the strength to walk back? I know I don't, not after three releases. We'll think of some excuse…a sprained ankle, maybe."

Aewen giggled. "It might work. Especially if you carry me back."

"And you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Nestad nuzzled her neck as he pulled her into a bit more of a comfortable position.

"Oh, yes, I would." Aewen said, grinning. "I love to be carried by you." She shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. "Can we lay on our sides?" she asked.

"Mm-hm." The elf rolled them over onto their sides, her head resting on his arm. His other arm was lazily around her waist, keeping her close and comfortable.

"Thank you," she said. "I always sleep on my side. How do you usually sleep?"

"However I fit, usually." Nestad grinned and winked as one leg draped over her knee. "I can sleep in any position, including walking, occasionally. I prefer sleeping on my side or back, though."

"You can sleep while walking?" she said in surprise. "Don't you bump into things or fall over?"

"Usually enough of me is awake to keep me from bumping into things. As to falling over…elves sleep differently than humans—a point of interested study for me. Our bodies don't shut down; our minds just go elsewhere and become refreshed while we explore a world of dreams." Nestad shrugged.

"Hmm…" Aewen thought about that. "I don't see how you could get any rest that way," she said. "But I guess I just don't understand it. All I know is what I've experienced myself."

"It works well enough for us," the elf yawned, snuggling his face into her neck. "But we need to sleep, or else I won't be strong enough to carry you back to the tent."

"All right," Aewen said. "I would love to sleep." She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment. "Thank you for this wonderful honeymoon, my love. It's more than I could have dreamed of in this place."

"It's not nearly long enough to do you honor, melethril," he replied, kissing her face and letting his eyes drop half-closed. "But it's better than either of us ever dreamed in this place. Now…sleep…"

Aewen smiled and nuzzled her face closer to his neck. And then she let out a soft sigh. She was asleep a moment later, completely exhausted, but happier than she had ever been before.

An hour later, Nestad woke slowly, lazily. He wasn't willing to move just yet; his warm wife in his arms was a pleasantly lulling feeling. He shifted just enough to settle her a little more comfortably in his arms.

Aewen stirred and moaned softly in protest of being disturbed. "Mmm…the wind is…the wind…mhmm."

"Sorry," the elf murmured, kissing her neck and soothing her back into sleep.

Aewen mumbled something unintelligible, and then relaxed again, drifting back to sleep, very comfortable in her husband's arms.

Nestad smiled as he cradled her and listened to the earth's contentment. It echoed his own. Life was perfect. The grass was soft under them, his wife was in his arms, and he was still incredibly sated from earlier what could be better?

About ten minutes later, Aewen stirred on her own, feeling the cool breeze blow across her bare skin. "It's getting cold?" she murmured. "Pull the blankets up…mmm…"

"No blankets on this bed of grass, melethril," her husband replied quietly in her ear. He wasn't affected by the cold, which was nice, but he didn't want his lovely wife to be cold.

"Mmm…" Aewen moved a bit, snuggling closer to him. Then she opened her eyes and remembered where they were. She smiled. "Mmm…we're still here. How long has it been since we fell asleep?"

"A little over an hour," Nestad replied, kissing her forehead. "And probably about time that we headed back," he added with a reluctant sigh. He liked being out here with her. Add a blanket for her, and everything would be perfect.

Aewen sighed. "I guess so," she agreed. "After all, we have a lot of work to do yet. What with all those people who are going to 'die' tonight."

"In a few hours," the elf nodded. "Lucky for us, it's just a small group tonight." He rolled until he was kneeling with a leg on either side of his wife's chest, lightly balancing without pressing too hard on her stomach.

She smiled up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Admiring your 'I just woke up' face," he replied, kissing the spot on her cheek where she had rested against his arm. "You look adorable when your face is flushed from sleep."

"Ohh…" she groaned. "I bet I look awful." She put her hands over her face, giggling.

"Are you calling these eyes liars?" he asked, grinning as he pointed at his sharp blue eyes. "These eyes that can see leagues and the tiniest cut vein?"

She peeked out between two fingers. "Hmm…Depends…Will you braid my hair for me before we go back? Then perhaps I won't look so awful, and your eyes won't have to lie."

"You could never look awful, melethril," Nestad replied, kissing her fingers tenderly. "But I will braid your hair if it will make you feel better about yourself and make you see you the way I see you."

"I guess I'm just my biggest critic," Aewen admitted, uncovering her face. "And so are we all when concerning ourselves."

"Very true," Nestad admitted, taking her hands in his and kissing the knuckles before rolling off her and coming up on his feet gracefully, his long black hair falling about his shoulders and down his back as he landed in a crouch.

Aewen watched him, never tired of looking at his strong body and handsome face. Oh, how lucky she was to have married him. No, not lucky…blessed. She was very blessed.

"As I am blessed to have married you," Nestad replied with a saucy grin as he walked toward the pool to retrieve their clothing. Someone had to, and he didn't want to run even the slightest risk of anyone seeing his beautiful wife.

Aewen's mouth dropped open and she stared after him. She sat up. "You read my mind?" she said.

"No." He returned, her clothes over one arm and his clothes over the other. "But it was on your face and touching the part of my heart that is you. That could be counted as reading your mind, I suppose, but I have never counted it as true mind-reading."

"Well, you sure felt it keenly, then," Aewen said. "They were my exact words to myself."

"You felt it with your whole being," Nestad pointed out, crouching beside her and offering her dress to her. "When you feel something that strongly, I can feel it too."

Aewen grinned. "I like that," she said. "Then I'll never be truly alone." She took the dress and stood up shakily.

The elf reached out to steady her with a gentle hand, drawing her against himself as he rose to his full height. "I hoped you wouldn't mind," he confessed. "I like it too."

Aewen smiled. "I'm so weak," she said. "Are you as weak as I am?"

"At least," Nestad confided in her ear. "But I told you…" he nipped her shoulder lightly. "I'm a good actor." He nuzzled the place where he had nipped her with the utmost tenderness.

"Mmm…Nestad…be careful," she warned in a slightly playful tone. "I'm insatiable, remember?"

"And that's just the way I like you," he replied with a grin, kissing her neck. "But I'm thinking we're both too weak to do anything but tease."

Aewen giggled. "Well, I could tease for hours, my love," she said, stroking his chest lightly. "You know that…"

"Oh, you could," he replied, reciprocating the touch. "But would you be able to stop once it got started?" His chuckle was a soft purr as his fingers cupped and touched the soft skin.

Aewen shivered and leaned into the touch. "Mmm…you're making this very difficult," she said breathily.

"I try," he replied with a saucy smile. With one last kiss and stroke, he stopped teasing her. "And I've no doubt my beautiful insatiable wife would go right ahead if I provoked her enough. But I've no desire to wear you even thinner than you already are, and we do need to get back."

Aewen let out a breath, her body leaning forward toward him before she managed to pull herself back. "All right…" she said. "You're right. Will you help me though? Will you hold the dress open for me so I can step into it? I need to hold onto you, I feel like I'm going to topple over."

Kissing her lightly, Nestad did as she asked, slipping the dress gently over her slim body as she held onto him with one arm. "It will not be overly difficult for you to pretend to be weak when we return to camp, will it?" he teased gently, his fingers lingering on her hips before letting the skirt fall, covering her body.

She laughed. "No, not hard at all. Though, I wonder if everyone will believe it's because of a sprained ankle."

"Just as long as the guards believe it, I'm fine." Nestad pulled his tunic on, pulling his hair out and letting it fall over his back. "Anyone else…well, they can speculate whatever they like."

Aewen gasped. "Nestad…I'd like our love life to be somewhat private, you know? I don't want to see raised eyebrows or half smiles every time I walk into the tent."

The elf laughed softly, kissing her cheek. "Beloved, I'm good, but I can't control people's speculations. They will think whatever they like, unfortunately. However, I know what you mean, and I will do all I can to subdue suggestive looks from any in the tent."

Aewen smiled. "Thank you, my love, I appreciate that." She stood up on her tiptoes so she could kiss his cheek. "I love you."

He hugged her tightly for a moment before kissing her again and beginning to step into his leggings. "I love you too, melethril," he said, nuzzling his nose against her belly. "Oh, while I'm thinking of it…are we aiming to ever have children one day?"

That startled Aewen and she stared at him for a moment, unconsciously resting a hand on her stomach. "I…I don't know," she said haltingly. And then laughed a bit. "That was sudden."

He grinned unapologetically as he tied his pant ties. "Sorry, beloved," he replied, kissing her cheeks gently. "Being at the height of your belly made me think of it, and I'd been wondering before, but…" he smiled, "I got a little caught up every time and forgot to ask."

Aewen smiled. "So…how does one decide to have children?" she said. "Doesn't it just happen? Or won't it happen until you make the decision?" She was playing with him, and her smile was proof.

The elf laughed softly. "Of course it 'just happens'," he replied with a teasing grin. "I'd just like to know so we can reminisce about 'the one that caught us by surprise'."

"Well," Aewen said. "I can tell you one thing…with all this love-making we've be doing the last couple days, I'm going to be paying close attention to my body. I don't know how many times it takes, but I imagine that once is enough most of the time. At least, that's what my mother always said."

"Your mother is a wise woman," Nestad nodded. "I've seen enough…mmm…'surprises' after one time to believe any different." He kissed her. "We'll both pay close attention to your body," he said softly, placing a hand on her belly tenderly.

Aewen smiled and placed her hands over his. "Nestad? What if I do become pregnant while we're still here? What will happen?"

"Well, if we were both very careful, no one would know until we were a long way out of here. Therefore," he kissed her, "there is no need to worry about it. The only ones who could tell before about three months are you and I."

"Are you sure?" Aewen asked softly, worried nonetheless. "I mean…I was with the commander. And if he found out I was pregnant…"

Nestad's face settled into a worried pattern. "He would force you to chose between your life or the child's." He blew out a breath. "Well, we'd have to do all we could to keep it under wraps. I have herbs that combat morning sickness, and any other symptoms can be hidden."

Aewen bit her lip and leaned close to him, seeking his embrace. "This might sound awful, but…for right now…I hope I'm not pregnant. Not yet."

The elf cradled her close to his body and hummed a soothing melody as he sent his power questing gently through her body. "Safe for now," he said gently, stroking her back with ultimate tenderness.

"Safe?" she asked, looking up at him. "What do you mean?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I mean you're not pregnant at this moment in time," he elucidated.

She smiled. "You would be able to tell this close? We only made love for the first time yesterday."

"From the moment of conception, a life has a special signature that is, at the same time, like and unlike its mother's. All I can feel in you is you." He kissed her. "So set your mind at ease."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. But she couldn't help feeling a bit of disappointment regardless. She wanted to have children with Nestad, she really did. But did he? She guessed he did.

"Copper for your thoughts," he murmured as he picked her up and cradled her gently against his chest.

"Not going to try to read them this time?" she said with a smile, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I try not to pry like that unless I can't help but hear." He kissed her forehead. "Besides, I'd rather hear them from your lovely mouth."

She smiled. "I was just…a bit disappointed…you know? Even though we're here, and it's frightening. I…I hope to have children with you."

His heart sang to hear those words from her mouth, and he paused to kiss her deeply. "I'm so glad to hear that, melethril," he whispered, pulling away a little. "Because I dream of having children with you."

"Really?" she said, a smile lighting her face. "Nestad, I'm so glad of that. So happy. I was a little afraid you wouldn't want to."

"Oh beloved…not want to have children? I have dreamt of children since I was old enough to think about marriage." He nuzzled against her neck gently. "And children that are part of you…how perfect?"

She smiled again. "I guess I'm a bit silly to think so. I'm just used to how it is between the nobles and all. With all the arranged marriages, having children is more about duty rather than love."

"Then hear this from me now, beloved. Though we are both noble, any children from our union will only be because of love, never because of duty." His eyes were serious as he met hers. "I love you too much to even consider something merely from duty."

Tears welled in Aewen's eyes as she lifted her head to look at him. "Nestad…I…I'm so blessed to have married you! You treat me better than any lord of Minas Anor would have. I love you so much. And I look forward to having children with you."

Nestad kissed her gently. "I love you too, beloved," he murmured against her lips. "And we shall dream together of the day it is safe to conceive children." He continued walking onwards toward the camp.

Aewen was silent for a moment, thinking about all the implications of having children, or of conceiving children. She rested her head back onto Nestad's shoulder. They were almost back. She didn't want to be back. She wanted her honeymoon to last for the rest of the day at least.

Before they reached the camp, Nestad stopped and kissed his beloved deeply, longingly. "I wish I could give you a longer time with just the two of us," he murmured softly. "I wish for that with all of my heart. But I can't, right at this moment. I promise you that as soon as we are free of this place, we will take all the time we need for us."

Aewen bit her lip and nodded. "I know…" she said softly. "I love you. And I'm just glad to be married to you, and that I get to be with you always. That's all that matters."

"I love you too, beloved. And you're right; that is all that matters. It's also true that both of us long for the privacy to truly enjoy married life for longer than a couple hours." He kissed her again. "Soon, my love. Soon."

She smiled slightly and kissed his jaw. And then sighed, resting her head on his shoulder again as she watched the sick tent come into view.

Nestad's step lost the sated/tired edge and became briskly concerned as he walked toward the 'sick' tent, skirting the death pit with the ease of someone who knew the geography of the camp better than some of the guards. His sharp eyes were watching for guards; he'd as soon not deal with them, if he didn't have to.

"Nestad…what if they ask where we've been?" Aewen said softly. A couple guards saw them coming, and were moving to head them off before they reached the boundary to the sick area.

"Then you let me do the talking. I will tell them what we discussed: that there were some things from the 'sick' tent that had to be disposed of a long way from camp, and on the way back, you twisted your ankle badly."

Aewen nodded. "All right," she said softly. And then adopted a look of pain on her face as the guards came closer.

"You there, elf!" one of them called. "What are you doing?"

"Returning from an errand of great importance. If you will excuse me, this lass needs to rest…" Nestad tried to bluff his way past them.

The guards stood in his path. "What is wrong with her? And what was your errand?"

"Some of the linens in the sick tent became too badly contaminated to ever be utilized again. We had to dispose of them a long way from the camp, lest anyone else catch this disease from them. On the way back, she stepped in a hole and twisted her ankle badly. I had to take the time to tend to it out there, but it's not fully healed as of yet." Nestad was a good liar; it came with the territory of acting.

The guards looked at them closely, especially at Aewen. She appeared to be in a bit of pain. Suddenly one of the guards reached out and grabbed her foot, twisting it to the side. Aewen cried out, and it wasn't completely an act.

The elf's eyes flashed in momentary anger before catching himself. "Are you satisfied now?" he asked, his tone even. "You have just undone some of my work. Thank you s'much."

The guard scowled at Nestad, and then released Aewen's foot. He spat at the elf's feet, and then the two men walked away. Aewen hid her face at the base of Nestad's neck.

Nestad walked into the safe zone and stopped, cradling her with one arm as his fingers traced over her ankle, soothing the pain and removing the swelling. "It's all right, beloved," he whispered, returning his other arm to cradling her. "I'm here, sweetheart."

"The brute," Aewen mumbled, reaching up with one hand to wipe away a couple tears of pain. "Thank you," she added. That had hurt quite a bit. The man had a strong grip, and he had not even tried to be gentle.

"Of course," he replied, kissing her wet eyes gently. "I am sorry that happened…I wish I could have kept you from that pain." He continued carrying her toward the tent, quietly relieved that no guards would harm them here.

"It was a surprise," Aewen said softly. "I never guessed he would do something like that, especially with you right there."

"That makes two of us. I suppose the guards are getting antsy with all of the slaves in this tent and wanted to take it out somewhere. Shame I wasn't fast enough to bump his hands off." They entered the tent, Nestad ducking a bit to avoid being hit in the head with the flap.

"It's all right," Aewen said. "It's better now." She smiled. "And I'm sure neither of us will let it happen again."

His smile was slightly grimmer than hers, but not smaller. "Oh, trust me, it won't." He carried her into the back room and put her on the cot, settling her limbs comfortably and stroking her damp hair. "Rest for a time, my love," he murmured. "It'll be a couple hours before it's dark enough to send them out."

"What about you? What will you do?" she asked, gladly letting her body sink into the cot.

"I have a bit of work to do with those leaving, then I'll check the other tent. Once I'm sure things are settled, I'll come back and rest with you." He kissed her nose. "Get some sleep, my beloved, insatiable wife."

She giggled lightly, unable to help it. Then she lifted up her arms for a hug and kiss before he would leave her. "I love you, Nestad," she said.

The elf gladly gave her the hug and kiss, lingering over her lips for a long time. "I love you, Aewen," he replied when he managed to pull away enough to speak.

Aewen smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Wake me before it's time, all right? I don't want to miss anything."

"I promise." He kissed her lips one last time, unable to resist. "Now, go to sleep so I can have the pleasure of waking you up." His eyes twinkled with fun.

She grinned, and then closed her eyes. "Mmm…" she sighed wearily, letting herself sink even farther into the cot, snuggling under the blankets. Her body relaxed, and it wasn't long before she was sound asleep, a very peaceful look on her face.

Nestad lingered for a moment longer, pulling the blankets around her, straightening her hair, doing whatever he could to stay with her longer. He loved watching her sleep; her face was as innocent as a child's when relaxed in sleep. After a moment, though, he had run out of things to do. He sighed and collected the herbs needed to make the 'dead' look very badly diseased. He murmured to himself as he put container after container in his pocket.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the doorpost, and Rû stuck his head in. "Excuse me, healer?" he said. And then stopped when he noticed Aewen sleeping. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said quickly, stepping back out.

Nestad followed Rû out and closed the curtain. "It's all right," he replied, smiling at the other male. "What can I do for you?" He glanced around for the others who would be going.

"I just wanted to speak with you for a moment about the trip," the man said softly. "But if you're busy…"

"I'm not. I was just gathering the supplies to make you and your fellow travelers look diseased. Come, sit and talk with me as I get you ready." Nestad beckoned for the man to follow him as he headed back to Rû's cot.

Rû obliged, and was soon sitting, facing the elf on the edge of the cot. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked, looking at the jar in the elf's hand.

The elf set several containers along the edge of the bed and carefully pulled a glove on. "This cream," he said, displaying it, "gives you the lovely spots your co-travelers have as well. This one," he tapped another jar, "will give you cool, clammy skin to the touch. And this one," nudging a small pot, "will slow your heart rate convincingly if anyone checks. I'm saving that one until moments before I take you out."

"Is it dangerous?" the man asked, not too sure about that last one.

Nestad shook his head. "Everything that's here, I've tried at one time or another. The last one puts you into a coma-like state for about twenty minutes. Your breathing and heart rate slow to almost nothing, but it's enough for your body at that time."

"All right…" Rû said. "I guess I'll just have to trust you on that one." He smiled. "I actually wanted to talk to you about the trip, and learn all the details I need to know. I like to be informed."

The elf smiled in return. "Nice to have someone who likes to know the details," he remarked as he opened the clammy skin jar and took out a small portion. "Tonight you and the other two travelers will be dosed with the coma-medicine and carried out to the death pit. I won't bury you; there's a little alcove that I'll put you in. Once the coma-medicine wears off, wait until you can hear that no one else is around the pit. I placed the packs at the cliff some twenty minutes' walk from the pit. From there, follow the map placed in the largest pack. I marked a place where you three should wait for the second group. The bigger the group is, the greater chance that everyone will make it." As he talked, Nestad had been gently rubbing the cream into Rû's face.

"All right," the man said. "And who will the other two people be? Just so I know."

Nestad's hands were busy, so he opted instead to nod at the lass and man who were going as well. "Just those two for now," he said, starting on Rû's arms.

Rû nodded. "All right, that's good. And we have enough supplies to last as until we get a chance to find more?"

"If you ration it carefully, yes. Take care for the lass; she's pregnant and may need extras occasionally." Nestad felt comfortable telling Rû this, as the nature of his questions indicated that he would likely be the leader. The leader needed to know the strengths and weaknesses of each member.

"Pregnant?" the man asked, glancing over at Thilia. "How much so? Will it burden her at all?"

"She's just a couple weeks along. It shouldn't burden her at all, but it's good to be aware that she is feeding two." Nestad finished with the first cream and corked the container, letting that layer soak in before starting the next one.

"Thank you for telling me," Rû said. "No need to worry, I've been around my wife enough when she was bearing children to know what to do for a pregnant woman. I'll treat her well."

"That's all I ask," Nestad smiled. "I'm sending her in good care; that's good to know." He opened the second jar and began work with that.

"And what about that other man? What's he like? I haven't talked to him before. Do you know if he's reliable?"

"I don't know much about him," Nestad admitted. "He was in the bed beside Thilia, and we recruited him. I think his name is Duron, or something like that."

"I should get to know him before we leave," Rû said. "And the girl too. It helps to know your traveling companions."

"If you like, I can call them over so you three can talk while I work on the appearances," the healer offered, nearly finished with the spot cream.

"Really?" Rû said. He glanced over and noticed that the woman was asleep. "I don't want to disturb her."

"There isn't a whole lot of time before the sun sets," Nestad pointed out quietly. "On the road is not the best time to be finding out the basics about each other."

The man nodded. "All the same. I think I'll leave her be for now. I'll go visit her before we leave."

"All right," Nestad nodded, finishing with the spot cream and carefully peeling his gloves off. "Do you want to talk to the lad now, or do you want to wait to talk to both of them together?"

"Either is fine with me," Rû answered. "I'll talk to him now if he wants to, and if you don't need him for anything."

"I just need to get the clammy skin cream on him. I can do that later, if you like."

Rû held up his hand and shook his head. "No, no, that's all right. I don't want to keep you from your work. I can talk to him later."

Nestad laughed softly. "We could do this dance all evening," he remarked. "All right, I'll work with him, then you can talk to him. Agreed?"

The man laughed and nodded. "All right. I will," he promised.

With another soft laugh, Nestad stood up, patting Rû on the shoulder, before heading over to the other man's bed. "Could I bother you for a moment?" he asked.

The man opened his eyes, and then smiled slightly when he saw the elf. "Of course," he said.

"Your spots are showing nicely. I just need to tell you about the last two herbs I'm planning to administer before you three leave." The elf explained, using layman language so he would understand.

"More herbs?" the man said, raising an eyebrow. "And what are they for?"

"Herbs come with the territory, I'm afraid." Nestad smiled as he showed both bottles and explained what each herb was for, careful not to veer into healer terms.

The man nodded slightly as he considered the elf's words. "And we'll be leaving tonight?" he said, just wanting to confirm it.

The elf nodded. "Just so I know, what is your name?" he asked, embarrassed that he hadn't thought to ask earlier.

"Oh, uh, Duron," the man said. "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I never thought I would stay here this long."

Nestad chuckled. "We didn't know you would be staying here this long either. Tell me, if you don't mind doing so, what are your plans when you are free?" He took his gloves out and put them on carefully.

The man shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "I never knew much of the real world, since I came here as a young child. And I married my wife here. She's gone now though…"

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," Nestad said sincerely, a pang of sympathetic pain passing through his eyes. He couldn't imagine losing Aewen. He began smearing the cream onto the man's face. "What happened?"

The man closed his eyes for a moment. "She got sick," he said. "That was a long time ago…before you came here. But I still miss her like it was yesterday. She kept me sane in this place."

"I'm amazed you've managed to remain sane in this place for over five years without your mainstay." That wasn't a demeaning comment, just a true one. Now that Nestad had found his mainstay, he couldn't imagine living without her.

The man nodded. "It hasn't been easy. But I have her picture with me," he said, reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a faded ink drawing of a very young woman, her hair blowing in the wind. "And so, she has kept me company through the years. Some may think it strange that I would talk to a drawing. But…it doesn't feel strange to me."

The elf twisted his head a bit to look at the picture. "She's beautiful," he remarked after a moment's study. "And I am glad you found something to get you through."

Duron bit his lip and nodded. "I'm just glad I had this picture done before I lost her. This is my most priceless treasure. And will never get rid of it. And when I get home I will put it in a frame so it lasts as long as I do." He carefully tucked the paper back into his pocket.

Nestad finished his work in silence. "I pray you find some measure of peace, Duron," he said quietly, "and that the Valar will grant you rest, wherever you may land." He corked the container again and slipped it and the gloves into his pocket. "Rû, the other man going with you and Thilia, wants to talk to you before tonight," he added, nodding toward the man in question.

"Oh…all right," Duron said. "I'll go visit him then. Are you done?"

"I am," Nestad confirmed, glancing at Thilia. She was still fast asleep, and while he was loath to bother her, he did need to apply the cream. He decided to do what he could while she was asleep. "Call if you need anything," he added, rising.

"All right," Duron said. "And thank you so much for everything you're doing. You're a good man…er…elf." He smiled slightly.

Nestad chuckled. "Thank you," he replied, bowing slightly. "It is my pleasure and joy to get as many people out of here as possible."

Duron bowed his head slightly also, and then he got up, and headed over to Rû's cot to introduce himself.

The elf went to Thilia's bed and warmed the clammy lotion before beginning to gently apply it to her hands and arms, trying to keep from waking her.

But even though she was sleeping soundly, she was a light sleeper. And after a few moments, she began to stir. When she realized that someone was touching her, she jerked away and her eyes snapped open in fright.

"Peace," Nestad murmured softly, pulling his hands away. "It's just me, the healer. I'm not going to hurt you."

She breathed in relief. "Oh, sorry. You just startled me. What are you doing?"

"Giving you nicely cool skin," the elf replied. "One of the ways people can tell death is in touching the skin and feeling cool and clammy skin."

"Oh…" She nodded. "But…how long will it last? Will it wash off?"

"It wears off in a day, around the time your lovely spots will fade."

She smiled. "That's good." And then she thought about it some more. "But…will it make me feel cold too? Like…make me want to cuddle in a blanket?"

Nestad smiled at her choice of words. "No," he assured her. "I'm not entirely sure why, but it makes your skin cool to the touch without making you cold." He shrugged. "It works well enough."

"That's good. It must be some rather amazing stuff then."

"It's just a blend of four common herbs that work well together." The elf smiled. "May I continue putting it on you?"

"Oh, of course," she said, lying back down. "I'm sorry. I guess we're leaving soon?"

"As soon as the sun goes down," Nestad nodded, smoothing the cream onto her tanned skin. "I should tell you about the other herb." He set it in her hand carefully and explained what it was for and about how long it would work.

She looked a little frightened at the thought of being put into a coma. "Will it be all right for my baby?" she asked.

"It's just a very deep sleep," Nestad assured her gently. "The baby will still take what he needs from your body, regardless of whether you are asleep or not. He'll be fine, I promise you."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Then I'll trust you know what you're talking about," she said, smiling nervously.

"I've been a healer for nearly three thousand years, lass," the healer said gently. "You can trust me." He finished her arms and moved to her face. "Hold still," he murmured.

She obeyed as she looked up at his face, studying his smooth skin, fine hair, and pointed ears. She smiled slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked, feeling her muscles move under his fingers.

She shook her head very slightly. "I was just thinking. I've never been so close to an elf before."

Nestad chuckled softly. "Few humans have," he admitted. "My people tend to keep to themselves."

"You just look so different from any human I've seen," Thilia said. "And yet, not that different, if that makes any sense."

"Well, I have two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes…a nose, hair, eyes, ears…I check out as human shaped anyway. That fits the 'not that different' part. And yet, my ears are pointed, my hair won't hold a curl, and I glow. That's the 'different' part." He finished with her face and sat back with a teasing smile.

She giggled. "Well, I think you would look good with curly hair anyway," she said.

"Why thank you!" He had never heard that before. "Very kind of you to say so." He corked the container and replaced it and his gloves in his pocket. "Now…perhaps you should get some more rest so tonight's travel won't be so hard on you."

"I guess so," she said. "Though, I'm rather hungry. Could I by any chance get some food?"

"Certainly. I'll go grab you some." With an affectionate pat on her shoulder, the elf headed for the back room.

Thilia sat up, leaning herself against the tent post behind her. She put a hand on her stomach, feeling its rumble. Some day soon she would feel her own child there. She was excited about that.

Nestad returned a moment later with a ration of food. "Eat up," he said with a smile, spreading the food carefully. "You are eating for two, after all." He put a flask of water beside the food. "Call if you need more water. I don't want you getting dehydrated."

"Thank you," she said, taking a long drink of the water. She had, in fact, been feeling a bit dehydrated. "Ohh…that's good," she said, wiping her mouth. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," the elf replied. "Rest well, lass." He put a hand on her shoulder and passed strength to her young body. She would need it for the trip ahead.

"Thank you, Nestad," she said softly, giving him a warm smile. And then she dug into her food, feeling like she hadn't even eaten that day yet.

Feeling a bit at loose ends, Nestad went back to the back room and sat on a crate beside Aewen's bed, leaning against a tent pole carefully as he watched her sleep affectionately. She was so tired; he felt a brief pang of conscience for wearing her out.

A few minutes later, as if she sensed his presence in the room with her, Aewen stirred slightly. "Mmm…Nestad?" she murmured.

"I'm here, beloved," the elf replied, slipping to his knees beside her cot and lacing his fingers with hers. "Sorry I woke you, my love…"

Aewen's eyes fluttered open, and a slight smile appeared on her lips when she saw him, but it was obvious she was still very tired. "Is it time yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. A couple more hours before it's dark enough to risk sending them out." He kissed her drowsy face gently.

She smiled again, a little broader this time. "Mm…I can't believe how tired I am," she said. "I feel like I haven't slept in days." She shifted slightly. "And I'm so sore…"

Placing a hand between her shoulder blades, Nestad sent his strength through her, relieving her soreness. "How does that feel?" he murmured, kissing just below her ear. "And you've had a lot of unaccustomed exercise of late; it's normal to be tired."

"It feels very nice," Aewen said. "Thank you. Are you at all tired like I am?"

"Not quite as tired as you feel, beloved. But then, I'm used to lots of hard work." His mouth curled up at the corners. "I'm just not used to the hard work being so enjoyable."

She giggled and poked his arm. "And what are you going to do now?" she asked, her eyelids still quite heavy.

"I'll probably go check on Sîrnan and Faraden, see how they're doing. Then I'll probably come back and rest until it's time to send the group out." He kissed her cheek. "And you're going back to sleep. We don't want you exhausted."

She smiled and nodded. "All right, you go do that. I hope they're doing better. And, will you come back here and rest with me?"

"Of course, melethril. How could I not?" He combed his hand through her dry hair before drawing her face up for a brief kiss on the mouth.

Aewen kissed him back, closing her eyes in contentment. She felt a wave of drowsiness wash over her when she did so. "Mmm…Nestad…are you playing with me again?" she asked softly in a jesting tone.

"I always play with you, beloved. You're my favorite playmate." He rubbed the tip of his nose against hers.

Aewen smiled as her body began to go limp. "Mmm…so…tired," she said. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, beloved. We'll play some more when you've rested." He sent a wash of weariness into her body and smiled as she went limper.

Aewen closed her eyes and let out a breath. In another moment she was sound asleep, her hand still in his, though no longer gripping. There was a slight smile on her lips.

Nestad couldn't resist kissing her lips one last time and giving her hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the back room and heading for the wounded tent.

In the wounded tent Sîrnan was leaning up slightly on his elbow, watching his sister while she slept. His free hand played gently with the red curls lying on the pillow. He didn't notice the elf coming in.

"How is she doing?" Nestad asked as he looped around to approach the brother and sister from an angle that wouldn't startle the protective brother.

The young man looked up. "Oh, hello," he said with a smile. "She's sleeping peacefully. I just like watching her."

"After fearing she was lost, that is understandable." The elf took a seat on a cot opposite the younglings and folded his hands. "Has she drank anything since I left? Eaten anything?"

"I got her to drink," Sîrnan said. "But she never woke up enough to eat anything."

"All right. When she wakes up enough, feed her as much as she can handle, with lots of water." Nestad reached out and gently touched the girl's forehead, looking to see how she was handling the fight with dehydration. "She's recovering well. I suppose having her beloved big brother helps." He smiled.

The young man smiled, feeling proud. "I would do anything for her," he said. "I promised I would."

"And you've done well," Nestad congratulated. "She seems to be doing very well, thanks to your loving care."

"When will she be able to leave here?" Sîrnan asked. "I want to get away from this place as soon as possible."

"She should be recovered in a couple days." Nestad frowned as he thought about telling them now that he wanted them to leave the camp. "Sîrnan, how long have you and your sister been here?"

The young man thought for a moment. "Since I was ten," he said. He looked at his sister. "She was only five then…she's fifteen now…" his fingers played with a lock of her hair.

"Ten years…" Nestad let out a breath. "Where are you two from?"

"Gondor, I think," Sîrnan answered. "I was too young then to know the names of lands. We lived at home, you know? Home was where we were from. I can remember a river…and tall white mountains."

"Probably Gondor," Nestad agreed. "Rohan doesn't have much in the way of big rivers that would stick in the memory of a ten-year-old. Where are your parents?"

"They were killed when we were brought here," the boy said softly, still looking at the sleeping face of his sister. "My mother broke her ankle on the journey. They were going to leave her behind. My father wanted to stay with her. And so they killed them both while we watched. I promised them that I would take care of Faraden, and that we would survive no matter what."

"I'm sorry," the elf said quietly. He let the silence stretch for a moment before asking quietly, "How far would you go to keep her safe from the animals that pass for men around here?"

"As far I must," Sîrnan said softly, glancing up at the elf, strong resolve reflected in his eyes. "As far as the sea and farther if any ship would take us. She's all I have left in the world. And I'm all she has."

Nestad nodded in satisfaction. "Will you trust me to help you with that?" he asked, his voice still soft.

The boy looked up sharply. "You…help—help us?" he said, thinking that he must have misheard.

"If you can trust me to arrange the details correctly, yes," the elf replied, meeting the young man's eyes firmly.

Sîrnan stared at the elf for a moment, and then he looked back down at his sister. "We could be free?" he said, his voice catching on tears and he quickly dashed his hand across his eyes.

Nestad smiled. "Yes," he replied. "Are you willing to play along as I direct so you can be free in…" he squinted. "Four days?"

"Yes," the young man said. "Yes, of course. We'll do anything." Then he laughed and nuzzled his face by his sister's neck. "Faraden…we're going to be free," he said softly, closing his eyes.

"Did someone slip you crazy weed?" Faraden murmured, opening her eyes slightly. "Or did I mishear the word 'free'?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, little sister," he said, looking into her eyes. "The elf healer is going to help us escape."

Faraden's eyes blinked a little more open. "Really?" she asked softly. "I can't remember a life outside this camp…remind me to ask you to tell me a story of home, mkay?"

Sîrnan grinned. "I will," he said. And then he looked up at the elf. "Thank you, sir," he said. "I wish there was some way we could repay you. What you are doing for us…it's beyond anything I've ever known. I don't even understand why you would do such a thing."

"Because I've seen too many sisters and daughters broken by this camp to wish that on any other lass. Because too many young nestlings come in here and have their wings clipped. Because I can." Nestad smiled.

There were tears in the young man's eyes, and this time he didn't try wiping them away. "My sister is still pure," he said. "I've kept her safe up till now. But I don't know how long I would be able to manage that. I thank you from the very bottom of my heart, sir." He held out his hand to Nestad.

Nestad took the hand and shook it gently. "You are very welcome," he replied quietly, bowing. "I applaud your courage. Not many could make it thirteen years and remain solid. But, I should let you two rest. I'll fill you in on the details when a bed's open."

The boy nodded. "All right." He looked at his sister. "Will you eat anything, little sister?" he asked. "And you should drink something anyway." He reached for the bottle that was close by.

"'m not hungry, Tôr," Faraden murmured. "And I'm practically bursting from all the water you've poured into me. Don't think I haven't felt it…" Nestad chuckled softly as he left the tent on that note.

"But the healer said you need to drink all the water you can," Sîrnan said gently. "He said that you are very dehydrated."

"Mph." The young woman snuggled closer to her brother, resting her head against his chest. "'m just tired…"

The young man gave up, unable to resist his sister for very long. "All right," he said. "We have some more water when we wake up next time." He set the bottle aside, and then wrapped his arms around the girl, kissing her hair. "Go back to sleep, little sister. You need lots of rest."

Faraden smiled contentedly as she listened to her brother's heartbeat and rested in his arms. She was safe there, and she knew it. Her Tôr would do anything to protect her, anything at all. Of course, she didn't want him dying for her, but it was nice to feel so protected in this horrible place. "Tell me about home," she murmured sleepily.

He smiled. "Well…there are tall mountains there. I can remember them well. And a river. Mama and Papa used to take us there on picnics. Papa taught me how to swim. Can you remember building sand castles on the shore? You were very little then."

"I just 'member Papa laughing because you had caught a fish with your hands," Faraden replied, her memories slightly clearer so close to sleep.

Sîrnan laughed also. "I remember that, too," he said. "That was an exciting day. And do you remember Uncle Fintur? He had a big house on a bluff looking out over some big water. I can't remember what water it was."

"He gave me my first dolly, didn't he?" Faraden moved her head against her brother's chest as she shifted slightly, almost ready to fall asleep. "I don't remember what I named her…but she was pretty."

"Nannil," the young man remembered. "Yes, she was pretty. And Uncle Fintur did give her to you. I'm glad you remember him. I hope he still lives in that big house. Because I think that if I saw it again, I would remember it. And when we get out of here, I want to find him. He was always so nice to us."

"Nice to have a place to aim toward…" the young woman looked up at her brother, her hazel grey eyes bleary. "Do you think we'll really make it out of here?"

"The elf seems to think so. He acts like he has a plan already," Sîrnan said. "I trust him somehow. He saved you. I think he's a good person."

"Then if you trust him, he must be all right." Content with the answer, Faraden snuggled close again and closed her eyes. "I'll hurry up and get better so we can leave."

Her brother chuckled lightly. "All right," he said. "You get better." He kissed her hair. "And now, no more talking. It's time to sleep, little sister."

"Bossy big brother," she complained teasingly, her body starting to go limp in exhaustion. "Pushing, always pushing…" Her soft laugh sounded as she drifted into sleep.

Sîrnan smiled and stroked her hair gently as he felt her fall asleep. "I love you, too," he whispered.

Nestad ducked his head as he entered the 'sick' tent, only thinking about reaching the back room and resting for a couple hours, his wife in his arms. His quick eyes darted around the tent, hoping there would be no disturbances to interrupt his plan.

Many of the patients were sleeping, taking advantage of the rest while they could. Some were talking quietly with others. But all of them seemed content.

The elf breathed a silent sigh of relief as he entered the back room and looked down at his sleeping wife, his eyes warm. Moving carefully, he slipped onto the cot, shifting under the blanket and carefully putting his arms around Aewen.

"Mmm…" Aewen stirred, turning slightly. "Nestad?" she murmured.

"I need to work on entering our bed without waking you," he replied, kissing her cheek. "Yes, it's me, beloved."

She smiled. "I think you wouldn't be able to," she said, snuggling close to him. "Especially if you insist on putting your arms around me each time."

"I can't resist," he replied, sensing the teasing mood as he held her close, hooking an ankle around her calf. "You're just so huggable when your face is flushed in sleep, your hair spread around your head like a dark halo…"

She giggled and turned to face him completely. "There you are, being poetic again," she teased.

He kissed her gently. "With such wonderful inspiration, how could I refrain from being poetic, darling girl?"

She smiled and kissed him back. "Mmm…I love you, you know that?" she said, gazing into his eyes that were so close to hers.

Touching the tip of his nose against hers, he replied softly, "I love you too, beloved. And yes, I do know." His grin was impy. "How could you not?"

She kissed his nose, and then snaked her arm around his waist. "I know it," she said. "Tell me how much you love me?" She loved to hear him tell her things like that. She loved to listen to his soft, soothing voice, especially when it was saying wonderful things.

Chuckling softly, Nestad threaded his fingers through her hair as he began talking. "I love you more than every star in the clearest sky, deeper than the Sea, higher than Taniquetil, farther than Varda can see or Manwë can hear. You are the song my heart sings with every beat, the one my spirit longs for when we are apart."

Aewen smiled, feeling tears sting the backs of her eyes. There were some words in there that she didn't understand, but she could catch the meaning anyway. Her heart swelled as she heard about his love for her. And all she could do in answer was to look at him, hoping that her own love for him was showing in her eyes. She couldn't speak.

"Your taste is as the sweetest nectar to me," he continued, seeing the deep love she had for him in her beautiful eyes. "Your skin is as soft as velvet, warm and welcoming." He kissed her deeply, his fingers tracing her ear gently.

Aewen let a tear spill down her cheek as she kissed him back, her heart beating faster at the touch on her ear. He made her feel so wonderful, like a true princess.

When their lips parted, he kissed the tear away tenderly. "Your eyes shine with the light of Elbereth," he whispered, touching his lips to her closed eyelids. "Especially," he smiled, "when you look at me in that moment after we've come together."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you," she whispered roughly, the only words she managed to get past the lump in her throat.

"I love you, beloved." He kissed her lips again gently, rubbing gentle patterns on her scalp as his lips tasted hers lightly.

Aewen smiled, and when their lips finally parted, she looked into his eyes. "So you've been telling me," she managed. "Thank you…"

"I can never say it enough, my beloved girl." His eyes were warm as he rubbed his thumb gently along her cheekbone. "And thank you for allowing me to love you."

"It's the best decision I've ever made," Aewen said, her eyes twinkling. "One I shall never regret."

His laugh was gentle as he traced her cheeks with kisses. "I shall never regret it either," he replied, cradling her close. "Now, are you interested in rest, or is that out of the question?"

She laughed lightly. "You've woken me up now," she said. "But I'm sure you could lull me back to sleep with you if you're tired. But tell me, how are the siblings?"

Kissing her forehead, Nestad began humming as he collected his thoughts. "Ready to go as soon as Faraden has a clean bill of health," he replied after a moment's thought. "I recruited them, and Sîrnan, at least, seems beyond willing."

Aewen smiled. "That's so good to hear," Aewen said. "I was hoping we could save them. They were just too precious to lose."

"Indeed," Nestad agreed. "Their homeland is Gondor, interestingly enough. I hope we'll be able to find a few more people to go with them; they are both so young."

Aewen smiled. "I think he's older than me, you know," she said. "Though…I guess you wouldn't even let me go out with others my age."

"You're under twenty-three?" Nestad asked. "You look and act older, precious darling."

"Well…I'm only twenty, my husband, didn't you know that? But I guess my upbringing has made me seem older than I am."

"Age was never a question, my wife. We already knew I was centuries older than you." His kiss was tender. "And your upbringing did much to mature you."

She laughed lightly. "My father never thought so. I was always the wild one…so untamable, running wild through the trees and the house as well."

"And that is the sweet childish side I see sometimes when you laugh. I pray to see more of that when we're out of here." He pressed her head against his chest gently.

Aewen gladly rested against him, closing her eyes. "I hope so too," she said. "I'm sure you will. My father could never tame me. And so far…this place hasn't either."

"Thank the Valar." His heartfelt words were a gentle rumble in his chest. "I would not see you lose the gentle innocence I have always associated with you."

She smiled. "I am not that easily subdued," she said softly. "I think you are the only one who could command me with enough potency."

"And rest assured that I will never command you in such a way as to make you lose that innocent joy." He stroked her hair gently. "Sleep time, beloved…we want to have enough energy to get our escapees out of here and stumble back to our cell." His eyes twinkled wickedly.

Aewen laughed lightly. "You are insatiable," she said.

"And you love it," he replied with a chuckle, cradling her close. "Sleep."

Aewen giggled one more time, and then closed her eyes, snuggling close to him. "But I wasn't sleepy…remember?" she whispered.

"I can remedy that," he whispered back, letting his power flow into her as he stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead and whispered against her skin, "Sleep." His voice was almost hypnotic as he put his power behind the command.

"You…" Aewen said, but her words were cut short as her eyes drifted closed and sleep descended on her. Her body went limp and her breathing became deeper as she rested her face against Nestad's chest.

"Yes, me," he whispered, kissing her cheek before letting himself fall into his sleep world, a content smile on his face. He loved sleeping like this. It had only been a day since joining himself to his love for the first time, and already he couldn't imagine sleeping peacefully without her there.

A couple hours later, there was a soft knock at the partition. "Excuse me, Nestad?" Rû asked softly. And the he saw both the healer and Aewen sound asleep on a cot. "Oh…" he turned to leave, not wanting to interrupt them.

Nestad's eyes cleared and he lifted his head slightly. He smiled slightly as he saw the human. "It's all right," he whispered, one hand automatically going to his sleeping wife's head and stroking the dark hair. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to wake you," the man said. "But... it's almost completely dark. We were all wondering when we're to leave."

"Right about now." Nestad lowered his head and gently kissed his wife's face. "Aewen, it's time to be up," he murmured in her ear as he kissed the rounded whorl. "Time to take the dead out."

Rû disappeared quickly as soon as Nestad turned his attention to the woman. Aewen stirred. "You just put me to sleep," she murmured.

"I did not," he replied, seemingly very interested in how her ear curled. "It's been several hours, by the sun's position."

"Sun?" Aewen said, fluttering her eyes open. "Nestad...it's dark."

"That would be my point. The sun's not shining, and I distinctly remember a good deal of light when we went to sleep." He turned his attention to her cheekbone. "Time to be up. We can go back to sleep... eventually... when we're done in here."

"Mmm... all right," she said. "Wow, when you put me to sleep, I really sleep. The only problem is I don't want to get up once I wake."

"Well, I know several ways to remedy that. Unfortunately, most of them take longer than we have." He let his power flow through her once again, gently waking her mind up.

Aewen stirred and looked at him more clearly. "Oh? And what are they?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder gently, simply because she couldn't help it.

"A lot more touching than we have time for," he replied with a smile and a purr at her touch. "I have no doubt that would wake you, but unfortunately, we do need to get the escapees out of here before the moon rises."

"All right," Aewen said, drawing a sigh. "Lead the way, elf of mine." She grinned.

He got up, still holding her in his arms, and kissed her gently before setting her on her own feet. Holding her hand tightly in his, he led the way into the main tent. The whole room was charged with excitement: the first group was going tonight! This was the litmus test. Would Nestad's plan actually work long enough to get the slaves out? They would see tonight. The general excitement and worry filled the air and Nestad breathed it in. This was what he enjoyed. He loved the moment when you didn't know if the plan would actually work.

Thilia saw Nestad first and waved him over. "It's time?" she asked, her voice strained and her throat clenched with worry.

"It's time," Nestad confirmed, clasping one of her hands with his free one. "Hold steady, Thilia. After tonight, there will be no more of this camp for you." He passed her some strength and stability. "Rû, Duron, come and sit." He removed the coma herb from his pocket and grabbed a water bottle.

The two men came over and sat down on the girl's cot, all of them in a row. They were all obviously quite nervous, even Rû. "What is that?" Thilia asked.

"This is the coma herb I told you three about earlier." The elf crouched before the cot. "Now, I've had this used on me, so I'll tell you what you're going to feel when you wake up. You'll feel very disoriented, so don't try walking until your head stops spinning, and you'll feel a bit nauseous. Give it ten, fifteen minutes, and it will be safe to walk."

"And…how soon does it start to work?" Duron asked, looking at the herb in Nestad's hand.

"A couple minutes after it's administered." Nestad looked from face to face. "Make no mistake: when you fall asleep, you will probably never see me again, and I pray you will never see this tent again."

Thilia bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes. "Nestad…I will miss you. You've been a friend in a land without friends. Thank you so much."

The elf smiled and gave the girl a gentle hug. "I have done what I can, Thilia," he said gently. "You are welcome, from the bottom of my heart." He looked each one in the eyes. "Rû, return to your family and watch your younglings grow as you love your wife. Duron, I pray you will find a place of peace and rest where you can remember your mainstay as she should be remembered. Thilia," his eyes warmed, "precious lass, I pray you find happiness and a life outside what you have known here."

"Thank you," she whispered again. "I hope we meet again some day."

"So do I," Rû said. "If you're ever in Anórien, look me up sometime?"

"I will," Nestad promised. "I will make a point to come looking for all of you when I get free." He let out a breath as he carefully laid out three doses. "Are you three ready?" he asked quietly.

"Do we lie on our own beds before we take these?" Duron asked.

"That would be the best idea. You can seriously hurt yourself if this herb is administered when you're standing or even sitting." Nestad winced. "Take it from someone who knows."

Thilia laughed lightly, and the men stood up to move back to their own cots. The maiden sobered again, dragging a finger across her eyes. "I'll never forget you, Nestad," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

Touching her head gently, Nestad spoke a soft blessing over her in Elvish before replying softly, "And I'll never forget the lass who was brave enough to risk her life to save her child's."

Thilia smiled as she rested her hand against her stomach for a moment. And then she lay down on her cot, looking up at Nestad, determination and resolution reflecting in her eyes. "I'm ready," she whispered. But she rested her hand on the elf's arm before he could move to give her the herb. "If my baby is a boy…" she said softly. "I'm going to name him after you."

Tears pooled in the elf's expressive eyes as he touched her face gently. "It means 'healer'," he said quietly. "If anyone asks what 'Nestad' means. Healer."

She smiled, and then swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thanks for telling me," she whispered. And she focused her eyes on the ceiling for a moment. "Now I'm ready," she said.

Taking a breath, Nestad placed the herb in her mouth and put the lip of the water flask to her lips, tipping up gently. "Easy, there," he murmured. "Swallow it."

She obeyed, cringing slightly at the taste. Though, it wasn't as bad as that sleeping herb. When she had swallowed it she smiled, and then took a deep breath. "And this is the end of my old life…" she said softly.

"And the beginning of a new one. A free life." The elf began singing softly, helping ease her toward sleep. "Remember where you have come from," he murmured. "And let it guide your future."

The girl smiled again and closed her eyes, feeling drowsiness descend on her. "Free…" she murmured. And then she was asleep, the smile still on her face.

With a gentle kiss on the girl's brow, Nestad stood and went to Duron's cot, kneeling beside him. "Are you ready to die to this life?" he asked softly.

The man nodded, lying down and resting a hand over his shirt pocket. "Yes…" he breathed, somewhat nervously. "It's been too long…and too painful. I will gladly leave it behind."

"I pray the Valar's blessing over you, my friend. And I pray that you will be granted the peace you desire so." Nestad placed his hand over Duron's gently before picking up the man's dose of herb.

"Thank you," the man said. "I pray the same for you, healer. You've done us good. You deserve some honor for that. I'll never forget you."

"If this keeps up," Nestad smiled, "I will be known from coast to desert and back again. But thank you; rest assured that I will never forget you either."

The man smiled, and then clutched the pocket of his shirt, being careful not to wrinkle the paper tucked inside. "I think I'll build a house by the sea," he said, his eyes sparkling. "She loved the sea…"

"It is beautiful," Nestad agreed, wiping the mouth of the flask clean. "And that is a worthy ambition." He offered the herbs.

The man took the herbs without so much as a flinch. And then he closed his eyes, his lips murmuring something a few times, though what it was, no one could make out. But it sounded like a name spoken over and over. And then the man was asleep.

Smoothing the covers, Nestad moved to Rû. "You will probably be the last to wake by a few moments," he murmured. "I'll make sure they can't leave the alcove without you."

"How will you make sure of that?" the man asked.

"The alcove is small; barely any room to sit up, much less crawl over someone else. I'll put you closest to the entrance so they can't get past you."

"Thank you," Rû said. "I appreciate it." He looked up at the elf, and then gripped Nestad's shoulder. "You can count on me. I'll get them both safely back to where they came from or wish to go. I won't leave until they're safe."

"You are a true leader, Rû," Nestad said quietly, gripping the human's shoulder gently. "I truly appreciate all you are doing and risking for the others."

"It's my pleasure, sir," the man said, bowing his head slightly. "You, too, are doing something for others that is a great risk. Saying that I appreciate it is an understatement."

Nestad smiled. "It is my pleasure. Trust me when I say I love doing this for others. Remember; hug each of your children for me. Tell them the stories so both you and they will never forget what happened here."

"I will," Rû said. "I will tell them, and I will never forget." Abruptly, the man leaned forward and hugged the elf. "Thank you, sir," he whispered.

The elf was surprised, but returned the hug willingly. "You're welcome," he whispered back, clapping the man's back firmly in a silent gesture of trust and friendship.

Finally the man pulled away, smiling with real happiness. And then he lied down on the cot, folding his arms across his stomach. "I never thought I would welcome death…" he mused.

"You never expected to have to die to this life to receive another chance at the outside world, either." Nestad laughed softly as he administered the herb. "Drink," he ordered gently, placing the flask at the man's lips.

The man drank deeply, and then settled himself better. He looked at Nestad for a moment. "May you find your own path to freedom soon," he said. "You and your beloved together."

Nestad smiled as he returned the look. "As Ilúvatar wills it," he replied. "May your path to your beloved and children be straight and smooth."

"Thank you…" Rû said, and then he closed his eyes and was asleep.

Nestad stood and looked at each sleeping escapee. He had to be mildly proud; from a distance, they did look dead. Only when he got close did his sharp eyes see their incredibly slow heartbeat and their chest rising and falling once or twice every minute.

Aewen, who had been watching all from the door of the partition, now came up behind Nestad and put her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back. "You did good," she said. "They're going to be all right."

"Mm…thank you, beloved." He relaxed back against her, which was tricky because he was taller than her. It worked, though, and he rested his head against the top of hers. "I need to tell the guards that we have three dead ones," he said after a moment's silence.

She nodded. "All right. I think they're getting concerned that we're not coming out yet anyway. I've heard some loud talking beyond the perimeter."

The elf smiled. "I'll go talk to them," he decided, dropping a light kiss on her lips before pulling out of her hold. "I'll be back in a moment."

"All right," Aewen said. And hugged her arms around herself as she watched Nestad go. She sat down on an empty cot to wait for him.

Nestad exited the tent and let his natural light shine in the darkness as a beacon to those who were waiting as he walked briskly toward the perimeter. "Hoy!" he called to the guards.

"What are you taking so long for?" One of the guards demanded. "We've been waiting out here since sundown to take you back to your cell."

"Show a little more respect, hm?" Nestad stopped just inside the perimeter. "Three people died today of this new disease."

The two guards looked at each other, and back at the elf. They didn't say anything.

Nestad let out a breath, looking at the ground briefly. "I need to take them to the pit, then Aewen and myself will be ready to go. If you could hold on a moment…"

"You should inform the commander," One of the guards said. "He would want to know."

The elf thought a whole string of curse words as he thought rapidly. "That's true," he admitted. "And I will do so once the bodies are away from those yet living. I think I have a better handle on how to work this right…" he shook his head. "But this is healer things."

"Will you need help burying them?" the other guard asked.

"I doubt it. Besides, they have open sores on their bodies; I would not risk infecting you, though I appreciate the offer."

The guards nodded promptly, as if relieved that they didn't have to help. "Well, hurry up then. You're out past your curfew."

"Thank you, sirs." Nestad turned and headed back to the tent as quickly as he could without actually running. His heart was racing, pumping adrenaline through his body.

Aewen stood up when she saw him enter. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Everything is going beautifully," he replied, catching her shoulders and kissing her mouth warmly. "The guards aren't going to come near the death pit now. The only downside is that I have to report this to the commander."

"Oh…" Aewen felt a rush of fear through her body. "I suppose that's to be expected," she said.

"Yes, and I should have expected it. I didn't, however. I'm going to bury the dead, then go and report. Listen well: you must stay here. Rafied is unpredictable, and I want to know you are safe." The elf's eyes were serious as he met hers.

"But…won't you need my help?" Aewen said, feeling disappointment that she wouldn't be going with him.

His eyes softened. "You may help with the burying, if you like. But in the matter of Rafied…this is one place where I must put my foot down. He knows that if he threatens you, he can make me do pretty much as he pleases."

"I won't go to him with you," Aewen said, shaking her head. "No need to worry. I would be loath to do it even if you asked."

"Good." He kissed her again before letting out a breath. "Do you think you can carry Thilia?"

Aewen looked over at the sleeping girl. "I'll try," she said. "Luckily she's younger than I am, and a bit smaller."

"All right. And if you can't manage, let me know and I'll help you." Nestad picked Duron up with the ease of someone long used to carrying very heavy objects.

Aewen moved over to Thilia and lifted her carefully. It was quite difficult, but, once she got the woman in her arms and leaning back against her, she managed. "All right, lead the way," she said a bit breathlessly.

Nestad nodded and led the way, careful to keep close to his beloved in case something happened. When they exited the tent, it was nearly pitch black, so the elf had to use his light to illuminate the way so Aewen wouldn't trip and hurt herself. Luckily, the trip to the death pit was short; soon they were walking down the inclined path.

Aewen stopped after only a couple steps. "Nestad…I can't do it," she said. "Not this way…I'm afraid…"

"All right, beloved." Nestad came over to her. "It's all right. I'll take Thilia." He knelt and indicated for Aewen to place the girl's limp body on top of Duron's.

"Are you sure?" Aewen said. "I can just wait up here and you can come get her after you set him down." She didn't like the idea of him carrying two people at once down the steep, narrow incline, in the dark.

"Will you be all right up here by yourself?" the elf asked. He didn't particularly like the idea either, but if it were the only option, he'd do it.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Aewen assured him. "Now go, I'll be waiting for you up here." She smiled, and then lowered Thilia to the ground gently, also sitting herself on the ground, and laying the girl's head in her lap.

Nestad blew her a kiss and hastened down the inclined path, careful not to trip over loose stones. The alcove in question was to one side of the inclined path, enough in the shadow that any motion would be virtually undetected. He bent at the waist and slipped Duron into the hole with a breathed prayer for safety.

Aewen watched as best as she could. And Nestad's light was the only thing enabling her to see him down there, otherwise it would be too dark. She took a quick glance around the area, her nervousness growing.

A moment later, Nestad appeared above the rim of the pit with a worried expression. "Come down with me," he beckoned quietly, picking Thilia up. "Something's not quite right…"

"What do you mean?" Aewen asked, feeling her heart beat pick up as she scooted to the edge of the pit, still afraid to walk down the steep incline.

"Shh…" Nestad reached down and took Aewen's hand in one of his. "Someone else is around here. Come down with me." He still balanced Thilia easily in one arm.

Aewen's hands began to tremble as she slowly followed Nestad. If her eyes hadn't been glued to the path before her, she would have been looking around and trying to see what Nestad saw. Who was around? And why were they there?

When they reached the bottom, Nestad placed Thilia in the alcove and drew Aewen into the shadow of the incline. Letting out a breath, he closed his eyes and sent his hearing out as he doused his light, holding his wife close to reassure her.

"Nestad?" Aewen whispered, barely loud enough for herself to hear, but she knew that he could. She wanted to know what was going on.

"They're not talking," he murmured back very softly, hoping she would be able to hear him. "But that's Rafied's step, and several others with him."

As if to confirm the elf's words, a string of words that were considered untranslatable in any language came from above. "He was here just a moment ago!"

Aewen flinched and closed her eyes tightly. It was him…the monster. Her body was trembling madly now. "Nestad…" she whispered. "Go up to him. Explain what you're doing. And bring Rû. I'll stay right here. He won't find me here."

"I can't leave you here alone, melethril," he whispered back, kissing her face gently as he held her close.

Above, Rafied shouted, "Better come out from wherever you're hiding, elf!"

"Yes, you can," Aewen whispered. "He doesn't have to know I'm here. But he knows you're here, and if you keep hiding, he'll just get mad. You have a reason to be out here. And if you go get Rû, you will have proof." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Nestad…please?"

Kissing her mouth tenderly, Nestad nodded and released her. Coming around the incline, he let his light shine, shimmering in his determined eyes and sparkling in his loose hair. "Something for you, commander?" he asked calmly as he walked past the commander and the men with him.

"What are you doing out here?" Rafied demanded. "You were supposed to be back in your cell hours ago."

"And I would have been, except that three patients died tonight. I lost track of time, trying to keep them here." He skirted the men. "Best not come too close; I may have some of the dead people's sickness on my clothes."

"They died from the sickness?" Rafied asked, looking the elf up and down with disgust, as if he might actually see the disease on him.

"Yes, they did. There was nothing else wrong with them. If you'll excuse me, I have one more man to bring out." Nestad continued walking toward the sick tent, his nerves humming.

Rafied follow him for a while. "Have only three died so far?" he asked. "Are these the first ones?"

"These are the first ones." Nestad stopped outside the three hundred yard mark and turned to face Rafied. "Only three, thus far, but I'm concerned about a couple others."

"Is there nothing you can do for them?" the commander said. "I don't want all of my slaves dying."

"I'm doing all I can." That was said with tired conviction. "I haven't worked on hardly anything else this last day."

"Is there anything else you need?" Rafied said. "Any different herbs or medicines?"

"Off the top of my head, I don't know. I'll be sure to send a list wherever it may need to go whenever I know what is needed."

"Who was it that died?" the commander asked, slowing as they got closer to the sick tent.

"A lass from the kitchens, a man from the kitchens, and a man who caught from the lass when they were in the sick tent together." Nestad held a hand out. "No closer, please: we don't want you catching this, hm?"

The commander stopped. "How many sick people do you have in there?" he asked.

"Ten or so. I plan to go to the other fields and check for this disease tomorrow."

The commander pointed his finger at the elf. "You better do all you can for my slaves," he said. "Because once they're all gone, you'll be next."

The elf's eyes flashed as he looked back. "I would do all I could for them anyway," he said coldly. "Because they are people to be taken care of."

"You better," Rafied said. "Now, hurry up and bury the other one. You're not to be out of your cell this late."

With a small, mocking bow, Nestad went into the tent at a trot. He came out again a moment later, Rû in his arms.

The commander and all the men with him backed up slightly when they saw the dead man. "Don't come too close with it," Rafied warned.

"Then move out of my way," Nestad retorted, making a beeline for the death pit, shifting Rû enough so the humans could see the red marks on his face.

Some of the men turned and began running away in fear, others simply backed up. Rafied spat at Nestad's feet, and then turned. "Get back to your cell as soon as you're done," he ordered, and then walked briskly back to his own tent.

Nestad smiled in relief as he descended the incline and turned the corner. "They're gone," he whispered to his beloved as he placed Rû in the alcove, taking care that his body blocked most of the way out.

Aewen breathed a deep sigh of relief. And as soon as Nestad was finished arranging the unconscious man, she crawled forward into her husband's arms. "I was so scared," she whispered.

"So was I," Nestad whispered back, cradling his sweet lass close and comforting her. "But it's over now. We're safe." He sang softly, reassuring her.

"He wasn't too mad at you, was he?" Aewen asked, not letting go of him.

"He was more scared than mad, I think." That was true; there had been fear in the commander's eyes, just for the briefest of seconds, but unmistakable to someone well versed in that sort of thing.

Aewen smiled. "Good. Let him tremble," she said. And then closed her eyes, willing her nerves to calm down.

Nestad kissed her mouth gently, stroking her hair and face. "Relax," he whispered. "I'm here…and he's running positively terrified."

She couldn't help but giggle lightly at that image. She looked up at him. "Let's go back to our cell now, can we?"

"A very good idea." Taking her hand, he led her up the incline, lacing his fingers tightly with hers in a comforting gesture. He looked up at the sky and smiled. "Elbereth's stars are bright tonight. A good sign."

"How is it a good sign?" Aewen asked, looking up at the stars herself.

Nestad seemed to snap out of a spell. "That star," he said, pointing out the brightest in the sky, "will help guide the escapees home. And when the moon comes up, it will be easy for them to see." He smiled a little foolishly. "That's something all elves share, beloved: a love for the stars that goes beyond ordinary words. Remember I was telling you about starsong?"

"Mmm…yes," Aewen said, smiling. "I was hoping that some day we might hear it together."

His voice was a whisper as he said, "Listen now." His eyes were locked on the sky, the light reflecting in his eyes.

Aewen stopped walking and stood there, holding his hand as she stared up at the stars twinkling high above them. All the world grew quiet as she strained her ears.

And then it became audible…a very soft, very high song. It followed no tune of the world, nor could it be captured in words or by instruments; it burrowed to the center of the listener and found their deepest emotions and tugged on them. Tears flowed down Nestad's face as he listened.

"Ohh…" Aewen breathed, barely making a sound herself. But she felt a sudden pull on her heart and her own tears welled in her eyes. She took a few steps toward a small rise a short distance away, as if wishing to get closer to the stars.

Nestad nodded and led the way to the rise. They stood there together, listening to the starsong. The elf closed his eyes and just drank in the sound, making it as much a part of him as he possibly could.

Aewen stood for a while, also listening. And then she turned towards Nestad, nuzzling her face in his tunic and taking a slow, deep breath. "Mmm…"

"Do I still smell like starlight?" he asked softly, his hand coming around to cup the back of her head as he bent his head and deposited a soft kiss in her hair.

"Mm-hm," Aewen said, nodding slightly as she took another deep breath. "And now I can hear them and smell them at the same time."

Nestad didn't have words; he just cradled her close as he listened to the starsong. Other than the song, silence reigned over the land until the elf murmured, "We should go back. They will be waking and leaving soon."

"All right," she whispered, afraid to break the spell.

Picking her up gently, Nestad carried her down the incline and toward the cell they shared. He maintained the silence, not wanting to break what was there with them and the stars.

Aewen tried listening to the starsong all the way back, but it gradually faded until she could hear it only in her memory, which was just a cheap copy of the real thing. Happily no one bugged them all the way back. And when they reached their cell, Thaeden, the nice guard, let them in silently and closed the door behind them without a word.

Only when the door shut behind them did Nestad make a soft sound of discontentment. "It does tend to fade after a short time," he said quietly, setting her on the cot and gently kissing her face. "That's the only bad thing about hearing the stars sing…no music in the world will ever come close after you hear the stars."

"I'm thankful I got to hear them," Aewen said, still keeping her voice low, as if in respect to the wonder and majesty of the stars.

"Not many humans get to hear them. I'm thrilled beyond words that you were thus privileged." Sitting up, Nestad admired the awed picture his beautiful wife made, her hair spread about her head and her eyes shining with the remembered light of the stars.

She smiled up at him, and then held out her arms. "Come here," she said softly. "Are you tired?"

"I am," he admitted, gladly entering her arms and sliding into bed beside her. "But I'm more refreshed than I was when we returned to the tent earlier."

Aewen smiled and caressed his arms lightly. "That's good," she said. "I don't like you to be so worn out all the time."

"I don't like to be so worn out either." He kissed her neck. "But the means by which I became so worn out were very pleasurable, so I have no complaints."

Aewen giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," she said. "I would hate to think that you begrudged those…moments of exercise."

"As if I could." The elf's hand ran over his wife's side lazily, feeling the fabric rub warmly against his fingertips. "The only thing I begrudged is that it had to end." He kissed her lips lightly.

"Mmm," Aewen smiled when their lips parted. "Your kisses are like every good thing I can think of."

He kissed her twice more before pulling away teasingly. "Is that all?" he asked mock-sorrowfully, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her.

She smiled and shook her head. "And they make me feel like…like I'm flying, high above the treetops. Where the eagles fly. And I might never come down."

"Told you I'd teach you how to fly," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek with his nose before rubbing their cheeks together. "My little wing-fish."

"You did…" Aewen whispered, closing her eyes. "I love you, Nestad…my dear husband."

"I love you, Aewen…my beautiful wife." He cradled her close, feeling her weariness. "We should sleep…morning comes all too soon."

"Sleep, eh?" she teased. "What about all those promises of wearing me out once we got back to our cell, hm?" Even as she said the words, her eyelids were drooping.

"You're already worn out, beloved," he replied with a teasing smile as he kissed a line up her neck. "I don't want you getting sick or something. What kind of a husband-healer would I be then? Sleep."

She giggled and then sighed, stretching wearily. "All right…" she said in a resigned tone. "I can sleep at any time if I have you here at my side."

"Glad I'm so comforting." Nestad stroked her hip gently, sending his power in gentle waves through her body and soothing her to gentle sleep.

"Mmm…" she moaned softly. "How do you do it?" she asked, feeling groggy. "It's almost not fair."

"It's very simple. You just send your mind to the part of your victim that's sleepy and encourage it." He smiled. "I've no doubt you could do it to me, since we're so close as it is."

Aewen smiled. "Hmm…maybe I'll try it sometime," she said with a teasing smile. "But right now…" she yawned wide, "I'm just too tired to try it…."

"Yes, I know…" his grin was slightly evil. "Sleep."

Aewen wanted to protest, but she couldn't focus her mind enough to say the words properly. "I will…some day…yes…mmhm…because…well…" And she was asleep.

Nestad smiled and curled her into his body before drifting into sleep. Somehow, being able to hold her like this was just as good as making love to her, though in a different way, obviously. His lips pressed against her forehead as his eyes drifted out of focus.


	12. Chapter 12

HYPERLINK \l "top" top

Day 12

Noises on the stairs woke Nestad the next morning. Without hardly giving his mind enough time to kick into gear, he was on his feet, guarding Aewen with his body as the keys rattled in the door. He mentally cursed himself for letting them surprise him like that…he should have been more watchful.

Aewen was jarred out of her sleep by the sudden movement of Nestad. "What…what is it?" she asked groggily, sitting up and blinking her eyes.

"Sorry, beloved…the guards are here for breakfast." As he spoke, the door opened.

Aewen pulled the blankets up around her until only her face was showing, and she sunk back down, hiding behind her husband.

"Breakfast," the guard grunted as he set the tray on the floor. "Eat quickly, you don't have much time."

"Thank you." Nestad made himself be civil, despite the very abrupt way he had woken up. He waited until the guard left to pick up the tray. "I think we need to put a bell of some variety at the top of the stairs that they must ring before coming down," he remarked as he sat down on the edge of the cot, the tray on his lap.

Aewen couldn't help but smile at his half-joke. "Good morning, my love," she said softly, looking up at him.

"Good morning, beloved." Nestad set the tray back on the ground before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply, his thumbs running over her cheekbones.

She smiled as she kissed him back. And when it was over, she looked up at him gratefully. "That's better," she whispered.

"It was much better than being jolted out of sleep; I agree." He stroked her dark hair as he gently kissed her forehead. "I am sorry about that…I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's all right," she said. "It was a surprise, that's for sure. But I'm honored you are so quick to protect me."

"Of course I am." He released her and reached for the tray, placing it on her legs carefully. "You are my wife, my treasure. You are certainly worth protecting with everything in me."

She smiled, and then picked up the orange on the tray and held it to his lips so he could smell it. "You know what this is to me?" she asked softly.

The elf closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, drinking in the citrus smell. Opening his eyes again, "What is it to you, beloved?" he asked, his lips brushing against the rind as he spoke.

"It is a symbol," she said softly. "Of joy in the midst of hardship…of love in the midst of so much hate; of our love that we share with one another. And so it will always be for me."

Nestad met Aewen's eyes with his own watery gaze. Her words were precious to him, each one filling his heart. "Then so it will always remain for us," he replied quietly. He smiled. "And everyone will always wonder why we eat oranges with a certain reverence…"

She grinned with joy, her eyes dancing. "And so we will let them wonder," she said. "And when we leave here, our future house will always have oranges in it."

"Mm…perfect." Keeping in mind the fact that they didn't have much time, Nestad picked up the small loaf of bread and broke a piece off, tapping it to his wife's lips.

She smiled and took the bite into her mouth, and then began to peel the orange herself. And when she broke off a piece, she held it up to his mouth, reversing the usual role.

The elf's tongue poked out, drawing the orange and the tips of her fingers into his mouth, sucking on both happily. His eyes danced as he maintained eye contact with his wife.

She giggled lightly, looking into his eyes, but not withdrawing her hand. "You are a romantic," she said, as if it hadn't been obvious up to that point.

He stroked the inside of her wrist with his thumb as he nodded. He was unwilling to let her fingers out of his mouth just yet, so he didn't speak aloud, letting his eyes express how much he loved her.

She smiled and moved her fingers slightly, stroking the inside of his mouth and tongue, and getting quite a thrill from it too.

The elf purred as he continued stroking the inside of her arm with his fingertips and her fingers with his tongue. He loved this connectedness to his beloved…that they had a joke only they would understand and that they could share it like this.

After a few minutes, Aewen slowly withdrew her fingers, but replaced them with her own mouth before the elf could protest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, even as he still held the orange piece in his mouth.

Nestad broke the orange piece in half with his tongue and slipped half into her mouth before letting his tongue explore the crevices of her mouth, his arms slipping around her waist and pulling her close.

"Mmm…" Aewen moaned and then bit down slightly on the orange, releasing some of the juice that they shared in their kiss. Her hands traveled up his back slowly, wishing to touch him.

He wasn't about to stop her. He loved this far too much…the taste of the orange mingled with her taste and her touch was rousing his body quite quickly. No, they probably didn't have time to do anything about it, but he didn't care right now. His fingers rubbed over her spine lightly, teasing her nerves with his gentle touch.

Aewen shivered and moaned again, her back arching under his touch. She broke the kiss for a moment to take a breath. "Nestad…you move me…so much…" she whispered breathily. "I can't…Mmm…control…"

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made Nestad curse softly. He planted another kiss on her lips and whispered, "We'll have to hold this thought, beloved… Just for a bit."

Aewen bit her lip and almost cried. Why? Why did it have to happen now? It just wasn't fair sometimes. But she didn't have a chance say anything about it; the door burst open and two guards rushed in. "Elf, you're needed," one said. "There is someone very sick."

"There are a lot of people who are very sick," Nestad replied, getting to his feet rapidly. "Who?" His hand remained on Aewen's shoulder, maintaining contact as he tried to will his body into submission.

"I don't know who," the guard snapped. "Some person in your secret tent sent for you with urgency, saying that someone in there is very sick and needs help right now before it's too late."

"Kali…" Nestad murmured, straightening himself quickly and offering a hand to his wife. "Come, melethril." His eyes twinkled a little, adding, 'And pray we can find a better place to continue this…'

Aewen forced a smile and followed Nestad as the guards took up the rear. "What do you think is going on?" she whispered to him as they went up the stairs.

"U-iston," he replied with a faint frown, accidentally speaking in his native tongue and too busy thinking to correct himself.

"What?" Aewen said, looking up at him. "What does that mean?"

The elf jerked a little. "Sorry, melethril," he replied with a sheepish smile. "It means 'I don't know'. Nice and handy, only one word."

"You don't know?" Aewen said as they came out into the light of day…with no sun to greet them. A fine mist covered the land, slowly drenching it with gentle falling droplets. "But…you said Kali's name."

"A guess," he replied. "She's the only one I can think of who would send for us." He turned his face up and let the refreshing drops help calm his body for the moment.

Aewen was worried and wrung her hands as they made their way through the safe zone and entered the tent. They at once knew there was a problem. Meril was on her bed, twisting in pain and crying out in a delirium. Several people were gathered around her bed.

"Dear Elbereth…" Nestad raced to the girl's bedside, his manner kicking into healer instantly. "Step back, everyone," he ordered, kneeling beside Meril. "Meril," he called, pressing her shoulders gently against the bed. "What in all of Arda has happened…?"

The girl didn't respond to him at all, but continued her thrashing and moaning. "No one really knows," Beru said, stepping forward with several small packets in his hands. "She suddenly started acting very sick. We found these in her bed. I think she got them from back in your supplies."

Nestad only had to take one look. A particularly foul curse slipped out of his mouth as he jumped to his feet and literally ran back to the back room, redefining the watching humans' definition of 'fast'. Noises much like crashing boxes came from the back, and snapped curses.

Aewen was terrified. She had no idea what was going on, and Nestad's behavior was scaring her. She had never seen him act that way before. Was Meril dying? Aewen guessed that the girl hoped she was. Aewen hoped that Nestad would be able to save her.

The elf returned a moment later, a vial held carefully in one hand. "Aewen, hold this a moment," he said, handing it to her. "By everything you hold sacred, don't drop it." He knelt beside Meril again and closed his eyes briefly. He had to do something drastic to make this work, and there wasn't time to think about it. He had just enough time to breathe a prayer before shutting off the controls to her arms and legs, keeping her still as he opened her mouth, careful of her sharp teeth. "Pour half of the vial into her mouth," he told Aewen gently, only the faintest strain showing how difficult it was to keep the young woman's mouth open.

Aewen obeyed, her hands shaking and teeth clenched. But she managed to pour half of the vial's contents into the girl's mouth. And then she looked at Nestad, waiting for him to give her more orders.

"Grab a basin," the elf ordered, letting Meril's mouth close and quickly turning her onto her side. "Hurry…"

Aewen moved in an instant, as if Nestad's words were physically making her move. She jumped up and ran to the back, returning a moment later with an empty basin. "Here!" she said, her voice high-pitched with fear and panic. "What do I do with it?"

"Calm down," Nestad said gently, taking the basin and quickly placing it beneath Meril's head as he half sat her up and leaned her forward. "Let it not be too late," he whispered, the soft prayer directed to any Vala or Valië inclined to listen to a desperate healer.

The young girl's body was shaking and jerking. And then, a moment later it convulsed and she gagged, crying out one last time before retching out all she had consumed that day, which wasn't much. Her stomach continued to retch, even after it had dispelled all it could. The girl's whole body was shaking, and she was still moaning in pain.

"There we go…" he encouraged, still mentally keeping her limbs from moving. "Get rid of all those herbs…" The dark head shook slightly. "How much is missing from the packets?" he asked, not looking away.

"They are all about half empty," Beru said, since Aewen failed to respond to his question. She was still so shocked. The young man handed the packets to Nestad so the elf could look at them.

"Elbereth Gilthoniel…" Nestad breathed. "She was taking no chances…" He turned his attention back to the young woman, urging her body to throw up anything else it could find.

But even though the exhausted body still gagged and retched, no more would come up. And finally, after many minutes of fighting, the body just went limp; the only sign of life remaining was a deep, labored breathing that rattled in her throat.

"All right," the elf murmured, laying the girl back down and removing the basin. "Aewen, could you grab some water? That potion leaves a nasty after-taste."

Aewen nodded, and moved quickly to the water jug in the back. She returned with a glass and handed it to the elf.

"Will she be all right?" Beru asked, looking at Nestad with worry.

"Physically? Yes, probably." Nestad began gently helping the young woman drink. "Emotionally? Please, Elbereth…I don't know."

Aewen slowly sank to the floor by the bedside, her own hands still trembling. She glanced around at all those gathered, and caught Kali's gaze. Aewen's lip trembled as she forced herself to remain strong. Nestad needed her.

Kali walked over briskly, scattering people as she walked. "Show's over, folks," she said sternly. "I'm sure there's other things you can be doing that don't involve bothering the healer." She knelt beside Aewen, putting an arm around the young woman's shoulders. "It's all right," she murmured. "I won't tell anyone if you cry a little…it's nervous shock."

At those words of Kali's, Aewen's shield began to break. But she still tried to keep up some measure of control, for Nestad's sake. He needed her to be strong and to not cave in on him when he needed her help the most. "I'm all right," Aewen whispered, dragging her fingers across her eyes.

"No you're not," Kali whispered back. "But it's all right if you want to pretend otherwise for a while." She glanced up at Nestad, who was just putting the empty glass on the ground. He looked down at Meril as he released her limbs from his mental hold. He could just be heard to murmur, "So young…and so little hope…" Pain radiated from him.

Aewen stood up and went to him, seeking to offer what comfort she could. She put one arm around him and leaned close to his ear. "Nestad…you saved her…from a horrible end."

"Did I?" Nestad's voice was weary, his blue eyes almost vacant. "Or have I condemned her to a life of living hell?" He didn't seem to realize he'd spoken aloud.

"You can't know," Aewen whispered, her voice shaking as she fought to keep her tears from falling. "You cannot foresee her fate…no one can. But whose fate is it to die at their own hand? No ones'…No one was meant to die in such a way. You saved her, Nestad. You've given her one more chance that she would not give herself."

As Aewen spoke, Nestad's eyes changed and he turned his head slightly to look at her. "Thank you," he murmured after a long silence. He stroked her cheek gently, his eyes searching hers. "It's all right, melethril," he whispered, seeing the threatening tears. "I'm here…"

Aewen clenched her jaw as she smiled, which made it look more like a grimace. She rubbed his back encouragingly. "I know," she whispered. She didn't know what else to say. She wanted to run away, as far as she could go. Far beyond the reach of death and despair.

Taking her hands, Nestad drew her into the back room, only pausing long enough to instruct Kali, "Come get me if anything changes." Kali nodded, and the elf disappeared into the room, his wife gently pulled along. Only when they were out of sight did Nestad gather his wife into his arms, holding her close.

And finally then Aewen let go of her tight control. She sagged against Nestad and let her tears come, crying into his shoulder. "I've…never…never seen…anyone…." she stammered through her sobs.

"I know," he soothed, rubbing a hand gently along her spine and pressing her gently into his body. She had been his support…now she needed his support, and he was willing to help in any way he could. "I know…it's hard…"

Aewen cried for a while more without speaking. But finally had to ask some questions. "What…what did she take?" she asked softly. "What would have happened to her…if you hadn't come right then? Would she have truly died?"

"She took a very strong herb…ordinarily, I use it for when someone isn't responding to the normal painkillers. And she took so much…" Nestad bit his lip, but he owed her the truth. "Yes, she would have died."

Aewen shuddered and buried her face in Nestad's tunic. "How did she know?" she whispered. "How did she know what to take?"

"I don't know. Maybe she saw me use it once…maybe she just grabbed whatever she could find." The elf's arms tightened around his wife, comforting her with his touch and his love.

"Nestad…was there any way we could have stopped this from happening?" Aewen asked softly.

The elf was silent a long moment as he thought about that. "I don't know," he admitted again. "I'd like to think there was…but in order to effect that, I think we would have had to leave her in the kitchen."

"It's just…so awful," Aewen whispered. "How could anyone come to such a desperate place?"

Nestad didn't even try to answer that; he just held her tighter, knowing he didn't have words for the deep despair he'd felt from Meril. Tears started in his eyes, but he blinked them away. No…Aewen needed him right now.

Aewen kept her face buried for a moment longer, and then she looked up at him. Her eyes met his, and then her hands went up to cup his face, her thumbs wiping old tears away. "I'm here for you, too, you know," she said softly.

The elf's face twisted as he buried his face in his wife's chest and let the sobs that had been gathering in his throat out. He was used to despair and fear and hopelessness…but not to the degree Meril had displayed twice. He was tired, and afraid, and he just wanted to go somewhere safe, where there was hope as well as fear.

Aewen wrapped her arms around her husband tightly, rubbing his back gently in a comforting way. "It's all right…" she soothed. "It's all right, my dear, loving husband. You love people. You love them so much, and all you want is the best for them. And you want to help them when they're suffering. It's such a noble thing. But I know…it's hard when one of them just can't accept what you have to offer. And just can't see beyond her own despair. It hurts when there is someone hurting, and there is seemingly nothing you can do to help her. I know…" She kissed his hair a few times. "I love you…" she breathed. "My wonderful, caring husband. I know that you want to do all you can for her. And you are. And you cannot do more than all you have. Her life is not in your hands, Nestad. She's in the hands of the Valar now."

Her words ministered to Nestad as he cried into her chest, letting his pain out. She was right: he cared so deeply for everyone under his care. So deeply, in fact, that he tended to regard them as members of his family. But she was also right in that he couldn't do more than what he had done. His shoulders relaxed a bit as he accepted that. He continued clinging to her, delighting in the comfort of her touch.

Aewen was so happy that she could give comfort to her hurting husband. She knew that this was affecting him much more than it was her. For her it had just been a shock, since she had never witnessed such a thing before. But for him it was personal, because he had already invested in the girl's life. She understood that it was a hard blow to see all his efforts dashed to pieces like that. She didn't say anything else, but continued to hold him and rub his back. She kissed his hair every so often, murmuring soft meaningless words in a soothing voice.

At last, the elf was able to stop crying and just remained for a long moment, his eyes closed as he tried to breathe steadily. He was so grateful for his wife right at this moment…she knew he just needed to cry and provided understanding. He couldn't ask for anything else. His fingers released their tight grip on her and began stroking her back gently. "Thank you," he whispered.

Aewen smiled against his hair and then kissed him there. "It is my pleasure, beloved," she whispered back. "I'll do anything for you."

Lifting his head so he was looking up at her face, Nestad kissed her lips gently. "I know," he replied from the depths of his heart. "I know…that's one of the things I love about you."

She smiled and tilted her head to kiss him back lightly. And then she hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and drawing a deep sigh. "I love you," she breathed. "So very much."

He held her gently, closing his eyes as well. "I love you too, my wing-fish," he whispered back, stroking her hair. "More than I can ever tell."

Aewen smiled and then finally pulled away slightly so she could look at him. "Now what?" she asked. "The day is only beginning. It doesn't bode well, does it?"

The elf's smile was wry as he continued stroking her back, telling her silently what he wanted to do. His mouth said, however, "I just pray that is the worst thing that happens today. We should know soon if the group made it out."

"How shall we know that?" Aewen asked, feeling her back tingle at his touch.

"If we make it to mid-afternoon without them being dragged back in and this whole thing shut down, then I think we'll know they made a clean break from this place." He kissed her lips lightly, teasingly.

Aewen smiled. "I just hope they all woke up and there weren't any problems with them starting out. Is there any way we could check?"

"Not without drawing undue notice to us. I'm afraid, my dear," he punctuated the words 'my dear' with two quick kisses, "that we will simply have to wait and get the next group ready to go."

"And when will that be?" Aewen asked, thinking at once about Kali and how much she would miss her.

"I think it would be safest to wait until tomorrow night to send them out. There will be too much suspicion if so many die so close together."

Aewen nodded. "All right," she agreed. "And…were you going to go find more sick today?"

"Mm-hm. Time to check the west and south fields. I'll leave the east field until we have more room." He kissed her nose. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

Aewen looked up at him for a moment, her gaze indecisive. "I…I don't know…" What she really wanted was for him to just stay there with her for a while. She was afraid about what to do with Meril.

Catching that in her eyes, he said, "Of course, I probably won't go until Meril wakes up. I'll need to monitor her condition and make sure she'll wake up at all." He stroked her hair gently.

Aewen smiled slightly. "Then…whenever you do go, I'll probably want to come with you," she said. And then she kissed him on his lips. And there was a bit of desperation in the kiss, and she closed her eyes tightly.

Nestad groaned as he returned the kiss, tasting her mouth deeply as his hands stroked her back, pressing her against him gently. How he loved this woman…his wife.

Aewen returned his kiss for a few moments, loving it…and needing it very much. But soon tears leaked from her eyes and she pulled away. "Nestad…we can't…not here."

"I know…but we can make a stop on the way out to the fields," he suggested softly, silently looking forward to the day when they could make love in private any time they wanted.

Aewen smiled. "Really?" she asked. "You know of a place?"

"I always," he kissed her gently, "know of such places. It's not as good as our private nook, but we can go out there tomorrow to plant the packs…"

She smiled even brighter. "I look forward to that very much," she said. "But…tell me about this other place. What's it like?"

"It's not very big; just a nook on the way to the south field where a tree gathered enough smaller foliage to provide privacy. No one goes by there; it's a bit out of the way." It wasn't perfect, but Nestad's body didn't care about location.

Aewen smiled and kissed him gently. "Now I wish we were leaving sooner," she admitted.

"You're not the only one," he replied, kissing her deeply for a moment before releasing her. "Pray Meril wakes soon, hm?"

"I shall pray so anyways…regardless of what we do after," Aewen said, sobering for a moment. "Maybe you should go back out to her?"

The elf nodded and took a second to compose himself before going back out into the main room of the tent. He looked around, trying to get a bearing on the general mood of the escapees.

Most of the people were sitting or lying on their beds, keeping company with their own thoughts. It was very quiet in the tent, the only sounds being that of the children playing in the corner. But there was another sound also; one of quiet talking. Beru was sitting on the edge of Meril's bed talking quietly to her. Though, the girl was lying there just as she had been all along, her eyes closed. The young man was telling her all about Minas Anor, and how beautiful it was, and how she would love to see it. And talking about all his favorite places.

Nestad moved silently to Meril's bedside and knelt on the other side, lightly touching the young woman. "Keep talking," he said quietly to Beru. "She can hear you."

The young man raised his eyebrows slightly, but did as the elf instructed. "But anyway, they've closed off that area now, except to those permitted. I wish you could have seen it; your eyes would have been like saucers. Mine were when I saw it." The boy looked questioningly at Nestad.

The elf just made a motion with one hand as if to say 'keep going' as he mentally checked Meril. The girl was awake, sort of, but she wasn't responding to his touch. She was, though, listening to Beru with the interest of someone hearing about a place she'd never dreamed of.

"And I bet you've never seen the Knights of Gondor. With their silver armor and lordly bearing. And they ride proud steeds through the city…" the young man continued, imagining it all in his mind so he could describe it in detail to the girl. Meril still didn't respond, lying still, as if asleep.

Nestad nodded as he rose. He rested one hand on Beru's shoulder as he passed and said quietly, "Let me know the moment she wakes fully."

The young man nodded, and then continued his soft story telling, as if the girl was awake and hanging on his every word. Which, perhaps she was. But he didn't even mind if she wasn't. He was content to keep it up, since he loved to tell stories, and wouldn't run out of them for a while. And he wanted to help.

Smiling with satisfaction, Nestad moved to where the children played quietly and watched them for a moment before turning to see where Aewen was.

But Aewen had not come out of the back room with Nestad, so she was nowhere to be seen.

The elf sighed; he had wanted to be able to feast his eyes on his beloved, even if he couldn't touch her as they both wanted just yet. Smiling a little at how lovesick he was, he sat beside the children and tried to figure their game out.

After a moment, Christaer slid off of his cot, which was right next to where the children were playing. He sat on the ground beside the elf; silent for a time as they both watched the kids play.

"Have you ever been able to understand this game?" Nestad asked Christaer after he'd decided that the silence was getting too long for his liking.

The man chuckled deep in his throat as he shook his head. "No. But as long as they understand it, and it keeps them happy…" He shrugged.

"And to think we once played such games…" the elf laughed softly as well, the light melodious sound echoing the sound of the light rain on the tent's roof.

The man grunted softly and nodded with a smile. Then he tilted his head back slightly with closed eyes, listening to the rain. "It's appropriate, isn't?" he said softly.

"Why appropriate?" Nestad asked, reclining in the manner of someone who would be comfortable on a very thin cord.

"The rain," Christaer explained. "This day…it all fits. It's so quiet…and…sad…"

Nestad listened to the rain for a moment. "It does make things seem quieter, doesn't it?" he asked at last.

The man nodded, and then opened his eyes, letting his gaze wonder around the tent, gradually coming to rest on Kali who was asleep on her own cot just across the way. The man's eyes didn't move away for a long time.

The elf's eyes followed the human's and he smiled to himself, looking at his hands. "Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Hmm? Talk about?" Christaer said, a bit disconnected. Then he finally pulled his gaze and looked at the elf. "Like what?"

Nestad glanced sideways at Kali, sleeping peacefully, before returning his gaze to the man and shrugging slightly. "Anything. Do you think the weather's going to clear up before you and your group leaves?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "How do I get the feeling that you don't really want to talk about something as trivial as the weather?"

The elf smiled at the expression on the man's face. "Perceptive. Full marks." He glanced at Kali again meaningfully.

Christaer smiled when he saw where the elf's glance was directed, and then he looked down at his lap. "Oh…" he said, not knowing any other words. But he couldn't stop smiling.

"Mm-hm." Nestad nodded, a smile tracing itself over his lips. For just a moment, he realized he must have looked like that when he was mooning over Aewen.

"It must be obvious, eh?" he asked, looking up at the elf.

The elf nodded slightly. "Don't feel bad…I was obvious when I was falling in love with my wife…" his eyes moved unconsciously to the door to the back room.

The man smiled. "You are a very lucky man…er, elf," he corrected. "I can tell that you are very happy."

Nestad chuckled softly as he returned his gaze to the human. "I am very happy," he admitted. "And I am very blessed. But tell me…why Kali?"

The man smiled again. "I've had my eye on her for a while…a few months at least. She's…I don't know, she's…" he smiled, chuckling slightly as color rose in his cheeks. "But I must be hopeless."

"Love is hopeless. Have you tried pursuing anything?" Nestad chuckled as Bella came over and hugged him tightly for a long moment before returning to her game.

One side of Christaer's mouth turned up in a smile. "A little," he said. "But…I wish I could melt her heart. It's so cold…and guarded. It's hard to get in."

"She's been through a lot." The elf paused as he realized what he sounded like. "Forgive me," he said, glancing at his hands. "I'm so happy in my wedded life that I want all my friends happy as well."

The man smiled fully. "There's nothing wrong with wanting that," he said. "I hope to be happy again one day also. And I hope…" he sighed. "I hope I can make her happy. I hope she will let me. I…I really care for her a lot."

Nestad was silent for a moment as he thought. "Well, you will have time to work on her defenses on the trip out," he pointed out.

The man smiled slightly. "Yes…I suppose so." Then he looked up at the elf. "You know her better than I. Do you think there is any hope for me?"

The elf took a moment to ponder the question thoughtfully. "Ye-es," he finally said slowly. "As long as you take things slowly and work to understand her, I think you have a good chance."

The man sighed as he looked across at Kali. "I'm going to be taking her and Bella back to Rohan, before I continue on to Gondor…" he paused. "I don't think I want to leave her there."

Nestad was silent, letting Christaer think it out. No, he probably didn't want to leave her there, not if the man's feelings were as deep as the elf suspected. He knew the feeling well; it was why he was prepared to move to Minas Anor.

"I'll stay in Rohan with her," he finally said softly. "If she will have me."

"And by the time you reach Rohan, you will know if she will have you." Nestad was smiling as he said that. "I think you've made a wise choice."

The man looked up and met the elf's eyes. "Really?" he said. "I sure hope so. I hope…I hope that I'm not hanging onto something that cannot be."

Nestad decided not to mention that Kali had it bad for Christaer as well; better to let him discover that for himself. "I don't think you are," was all he dared.

"Really?" the man asked again. Then he sighed. "I want to talk to her again. I wish she weren't sleeping."

It was almost as if she had heard his thoughts; Kali woke up a moment after his words had entered the air and, yawning, came over to see what her daughter was doing. "Morning, Nestad," she yawned. "Morning, Christaer."

The man glanced at the elf, and then at the woman. "Good morning, Kali," he said, watching her closely. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hm. Slept longer than I should have, perhaps." Kali settled herself on the ground and rubbed the last of the sleep out of her eyes as Bella came over to talk in her chirpy way to her mother.

Nestad smiled and edged backwards a bit so Kali and Christaer would talk. He was a bit of a natural matchmaker, and he enjoyed it.

"You must have needed it," Christaer said, not even noticing that Nestad was slowly leaving. "How do you feel?"

"A bit nervous for those who left last night." Kali pushed her messy hair back with the air of someone who cares more about the child in her lap than how her hair looks. "A bit nervous for when we leave…but I'm refreshed."

"That's good," the man said. "I've been keeping my eye on these two. They've been playing contentedly all morning."

Kali's smile was warm. "I appreciate that," she said, rubbing her daughter's back.

Christaer returned the smile, but he was at a loss for what to say next. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. And all he wanted to do was take the woman into his arms and hold her close. But he knew he could not do that. Not yet. "Are you hungry?" he asked instead.

"A bit, yes," Kali admitted, kissing Bella's cheek and sending her back to play with the boy. "Are you? I'm sure I can grab something from the back…"

"Please, let me," the man said, standing up.

The woman inexplicably found herself at a loss for words. She settled back again and half shrugged. "If you want to," she managed.

Christaer looked around for Nestad, and, spotting the elf at one of the beds closer to the back of the tent, he went over to him. "Excuse me, the lady would like some food. I was wondering if we might be able to get some."

Nestad smiled. "Certainly," he responded. "Come with me…" he led the way into the back room, leaping at the chance to see his love again.

Christaer followed the elf to the back room where Aewen was bent over the small table, busy drawing another map. She looked up when she heard the men enter. "Oh…hello," she said softly.

"Hello, melethril," Nestad replied, his eyes warm when he looked at her. "Christaer came to get some food for himself and Kali." With that, he turned to the supply crates that hadn't been thrown to one side in his search for herbs he had used earlier on Meril and found a supply of food. He carefully rationed it and handed two portions to Christaer. "There you go."

"Thank you," the man said. "Wish me luck." And then he quickly went back out.

"Luck indeed." Nestad murmured, walking over to his wife and slipping his arms around her waist from behind and sighing happily. He loved touching her in any way he could.

Aewen smiled and leaned back against him slightly. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"That was all about the lad being interested in Kali," he replied, kissing her temple gently. "He's trying to get close to her. We'll see how that goes…"

"Oh, that's wonderful," Aewen said. "I hope all goes well. She's interested in him also. At least a little bit."

Nestad's smile was warm. "Good. If they can both figure it out, all should go well. And I'll feel better knowing Kali is taken care of."

"So will I," Aewen admitted. "She has been my friend for the short time I've known her. I want her to be happy for the rest of her life."

"Just as we are happy." The elf cradled his wife close for a few moments longer before releasing her with a rueful smile. "I'll come get you after Meril wakes," he promised.

She smiled. "How is she doing? Any better?"

"Beru, one of the young men, is sitting with her and talking to her. Her mind is ignoring me and listening to him. At least she's listening to someone…"

"Really?" Aewen said, surprised. "Why would he do that?"

A slight shrug. "He's trying to be friendly? I didn't look the gift horse in the mouth."

"Well, I hope he has some luck with her. And…I hope he knows what he's doing. I'm afraid for her. What if she can't abide one more rejection?"

Nestad was silent for a moment. "I'm afraid for her too," he admitted. "But I think Beru just wants to be her friend." He mentally added, 'For the moment, anyway.'

"I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into. I hope he knows that she might try to take more than he can give."

"I'll talk to him later," Nestad promised, kissing her lips gently.

She kissed him back and offered a slight smile. "Thank you," she said.

"My delight, darling." He cupped her face in his hands gently and kissed the tip of her nose before returning to the main part of the tent.

Aewen sighed, and then turned back to her work. She felt heavy in her heart, and her shoulders sagged. She wished now more than ever that she were somewhere else.

That seemed to be the general mood of the whole tent, Kali realized as she helped Bella organize a pile of small sticks. The rain made everyone feel depressed and, worse, a little maudlin. Part of the reason she was glad she had an excuse to be around the children, who always had bright spirits.

Christaer returned with the food and sat next to Kali. "Here you go," he said, handing her a share of it. "Not the best, but it will do."

"It's food," Kali replied with a smile as she gave Bella part of her share before settling back and beginning to eat.

Christaer watched her, unable to take his eyes from her. He seemed to be studying her, as if trying to memorize every part of her face and hair and ears, the line of her jaw and the curve of her throat. He loved her blonde hair, so common in the peoples of Rohan, yet so rare in Gondor.

Feeling the weight of his stare, Kali glanced up before looking down at the food in her hands quickly. Her ears burned a bit as she peeked up from under a shield of hair. She couldn't deny that she liked the way he was looking at her…but she wasn't used to this.

He smiled slightly when he saw her look at him, but he didn't break his gaze. "I was admiring your hair," he said softly. "One does not often see blonde hair in Gondor."

That caught her by surprise and she stumbled a couple times before replying, "We don't often see dark hair in Rohan either. I suppose we are both counted as strange to the other."

He nodded. "I think it is quite pretty," he added. "It's soft…and the slight curls are very becoming."

A blush mounted an attack on her tanned cheeks and conquered easily. Men's attention wasn't all that unusual—Bella was the proof of that—but to have one compliment her? "Thank you," she managed, unconsciously trying to straighten the sleep-mussed curls. "I—I like yours too…"

He grinned a bit shyly and raked his hand through his shoulder length, black hair, which was straight as can be, and quite greasy. "Well, that's the first time anyone's ever told me that," he said. "But thank you."

"I mean it," Kali said quickly, feeling a bit flustered. She quickly shut up, putting a piece of bread in her mouth. But she couldn't help a question. "Do…do all men of Gondor have grey eyes like yours?"

The man smiled, which made his eyes sparkle. "Many do," he answered. "Some have blue or brown. Tell me…do all women of Rohan have such captivating green eyes? But yours…yours remind me of the trees in late summer, just when the leaves are turning gold, and yet still retain much of their green."

Another compliment. Kali's blush rose again, making her eyes look very green in contrast. "Th-thank you," she stammered. "Others have green eyes as well…some have blue and brown. Grey isn't very common." She hesitated and decided to go for it. "That's why yours caught my attention. They're as grey as slate, but very…" she searched for a word and settled on, "kind."

His expression went humble at once and he looked down at his hands. "I hope so," he said softly.

Her automatic reactions took over, making her reach out to tip his head up gently with two fingers under his chin. "They are," she assured gently.

Christaer's heart beat faster at her touch, and he looked up at her, meeting her gaze. He didn't say anything, letting his eyes do all the talking. For they could say much more than he could get his lips to utter.

Kali's lips parted in surprise as she met his eyes, her expression vulnerable. There was something in those grey eyes…something that she hadn't seen in a long time. Her heart fluttered with hope. Did she dare think…?

The man reached up on impulse and cupped her cheek in his hand, not breaking his gaze. "Kali…you are beautiful. Let no one tell you otherwise."

The woman looked down, shame crossing her face as fast as summer lightning. She liked his touch…but beauty had been worn away from her years ago. "Thank you for your kind lies," she said quietly.

He tilted her face up so she would look at him. "They are not lies," he said gently, his lips smiling. "You really are…and anyone who says otherwise is blind."

Kali's eyes shifted as her mind fought with his words. Would he look on her as he did if he did not think her beautiful? But how could he? One so handsome could have the pick of the ladies…why a widow and mother of a bastard child? At last, she met his eyes again. "I…thank you," she whispered.

He smiled and stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb for a moment before letting his hand drop. He turned his gaze to the little girl. "And you have a wonderful little copy of yourself there. You must have looked like her when you were Bella's age."

That was a safer subject. Bella loved compliments and would soak them up like thirsty ground drinking purest water. The little girl came over to her mother and sat in her lap, grinning up at the man. "She is a sweet lass, isn't she?" Kali smiled, stroking the hair tenderly. "My little star."

"Little star?" Christaer said curiously.

"She's helped keep me alive and hoping in this death pit of a camp." The words were flowing easier from Kali now, allowing her to think straight. "I call her Star sometimes, don't I?"

Bella giggled and hugged her mother tightly, kissing the tanned cheek before turning her scrutiny on Christaer again.

The man smiled at the little girl. "Have you been a big help to your mama?" he asked.

The girl nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir," she replied before poking her thumb in her mouth and cuddling against Kali's chest, satisfied with what she had seen. The woman smiled as she hugged her child gently, her expression undeniably tender.

Left alone, Neth wandered over to see where Bella had gone. And when he saw his friend cuddling with her mother, he thought it was a perfect time to cuddle with his father. So the little boy climbed onto Christaer's lap and snuggled close. The man smiled and put his arms around the child, kissing the top of his head. "How's my big boy, hm?" he asked. "Are you ready for your nap yet?"

Neth shook his head as he rubbed his eyes and yawned at the same time.

Kali laughed softly. "Oh, the innocence of children," she murmured, watching Christaer with his son. The little boy had his father's strong chin and eyes, but there was tenderness in the man that was beautiful to behold.

The man smiled and kissed his son's hair again. He made the little boy more comfortable in his arms so that Neth might go to sleep. And sure enough, a moment later his eyes had drooped closed, with his mouth parted slightly as his face relaxed in sleep. Christaer smiled and kissed the boy again. "That's my big boy," he whispered. "I love you, my son."

Bella slipped out of Kali's arms and gently patted Neth's cheeks before dashing back to her mother. The woman shook her head in mock admonition as she asked Bella, "Are you sleepy yet?"

The little girl started to deny her tiredness, but looked at Neth's sleeping face and nodded.

Christaer smiled. "Looks like naptime for all little boys and girls."

Bella tucked her head under her mother's chin and closed her eyes, ignoring his teasing jab. Within moments, she was breathing evenly. Kali kissed the tanned brow and hummed a soft lullaby as she rocked her child.

Christaer watched the mother and daughter, his eyes shining. His heart swelled with feelings he had not felt since before his wife died. Once again he just wanted to take Kali in his arms and hold her close. But once again he restrained himself.

The woman looked up and met his shining eyes. Blushing, she ducked her head and kept humming, though her tune ran off key once in a while.

He smiled. She was afraid to look at him. "Kali?" he asked gently. "You don't need to be afraid to look at me."

Her eyes darted up again and settled on his kind grey eyes. She tried to look away, but there was something captivating about those eyes, something that grabbed the attention and wouldn't let her look away.

He smiled slightly and reached his hand out, gently cupping her cheek. His thumb caressed her soft skin as he gazed at her. "There…that's better," he whispered. "The top of your head is pretty. But I would much rather look at your face."

She blushed, but lifted one hand to place it over his. His skin was work-roughened, but not in an unpleasant way. Really, it was very comforting, like a wooly blanket rubbed against the cheek.

Christaer closed his eyes at her touch, his heart rate speeding up again. When he opened them, he looked at her with fondness and desire. "Kali, I…" he stopped. He had almost told her everything. But it was too soon, wasn't it?

The woman searched his eyes and smiled as she nodded slightly. The fear vanished; he liked her as well. Perhaps even…but she didn't dare think that just yet. Not until he said it.

Christaer smiled slightly, finding new courage in her gaze. "I care about you," he finished in a whisper. "Very much."

Kali's lips parted as she heard the words she had hoped to hear. Her tongue darted out briefly to wet her suddenly dry lips before she whispered back, "I…I care very much about you, too…"

The man's smile broadened and his hand moved to brush a lock of hair from her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. Then he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to her cheek, hoping he wasn't being too bold.

The woman closed her eyes as she felt his stubbled lips press against her cheek gently, sending a wash of emotions she thought long dead through her body. Her hand rested on his shoulder, encouraging him.

Christaer pulled back slightly and looked at her eyes. He wanted to kiss her lips, but he wouldn't unless she wanted it, too. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and his breath was hot. His feelings for this woman were bursting from him at an incredible rate. For too long had he kept them to himself.

Kali read all of that and a bit more in his eyes. And there was something about him, the warmth in his eyes and the genuine care in his ability to restrain himself that set him eons apart from the commander, the last man who had touched her in such a way. Her lips parted as she leaned toward him.

His heart leapt at that, and he leaned the rest of the way until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Christaer let the kiss linger for a moment, and then he pulled away and looked at her, hoping he hadn't done the wrong thing or moved too quickly.

He hadn't. Letting out a soft sound of disapproval, Kali gently set Bella on the ground and caught his lips again, her hands coming up to rest on his neck. She kept it slow, kept it gentle, and felt herself melting at the touch.

Christaer was surprised by her actions, but he didn't mind them at all. He finally allowed himself to do what he had wanted to do for so long. He wrapped his arms around her slim form and pulled her closer, careful not to squish Neth who was still sleeping on his lap. He returned the woman's kiss tenderly, closing his eyes and letting his feelings come to the surface.

Kali closed her eyes as she felt the… the deep care from him come through in the tender kiss and the gentle touch on her body. She allowed herself to admit it as they carefully tasted each other: she had fallen in love.

Once the kiss broke, Christaer kept his arms around her, his hands pressing gently against her back. He looked into her eyes. "Kali…" he breathed. "I love you. I have for so long."

Tears filled her eyes as he said that. One hand came up to touch his face, trailing over his forehead and resting on his cheek. "I think I just fell in love with you," she whispered back.

He smiled as his swelling heart finally burst. He hadn't felt this happy since the birth of his son. He leaned forward again and kissed her lips tenderly, no longer afraid.

She returned the kiss with all of her heart, her tears of joy and love sliding down her face as she closed her eyes in bliss. Her hand slid into his hair, anchoring his head against hers.

He kissed her mouth for a moment longer, and then moved his lips to kiss her tears away. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I'll never leave you, Kali," he whispered. "I'll go wherever you go. I'll love and protect you and Bella, and I'll be yours as long as you will have me."

Opening her eyes, Kali tried to breathe properly as she looked back into his eyes. Her voice cracked with emotion as she replied, "Oh, Christaer…I love you. And I will have you as long as you will have me."

He smiled while he let his thumb stroke her cheek lightly. "Call me Chris?" he said softly.

"Chris," she repeated with a soft laugh. "I love you, Chris…"

He smiled. "I love you, Kali," he whispered. And then he gently moved Neth off his lap, resting the still-sleeping boy comfortably on the bed. Once his arms were free, he moved closer to Kali, pulling her to him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his head beside hers, he closed his eyes, feeling a deep happiness that he never thought he would feel again.

Closing her eyes, she rested in his arms, her arms slipping around him as well as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her heart hummed in happiness. How had she been so blessed as to experience this kind of joy after all that had happened?

Christaer began to rock slowly back and forth, just holding her and soaking up the joy of the moment. He thought he could never let her go now. And he knew he never would, not in his heart anyway. He would hold her for the rest of his life.

The moment stretched on in silence for some time as both relished the other's touch. Kali was brought back to reality by a little hand poking her shoulder incessantly, accompanied by a little girl's voice whispering, "Mama…mama…"

Christaer pulled away reluctantly so Kali could tend to her daughter. He glanced at Neth and saw that the boy was still sleeping soundly.

When Kali's arms were empty again, Bella crawled into her mother's arms and began sucking her thumb contentedly. Kali rolled her eyes a bit as she kissed her daughter's hair before mouthing, 'Sorry' to Chris.

He smiled. "It's all right," he said softly. And then he shifted his position a bit so he was sitting just next to Kali, and he slipped one arm around her waist, pulling her to lean against him. "There…how's this?"

"Mm," Kali sighed in happiness as she shifted so her head was resting against his chest. "Perfect." She rubbed her face much like a cat's. "You make for a very comfortable pillow," she teased gently.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "A pillow, eh? Well, at least I'm comfortable. Then I'll know that you won't mind more of these cuddles in the future."

"Mind? I think I may well come and ask for them in the future." Kali was completely happy, cradled like a child against the man she loved with her daughter in her arms.

He smiled. "I will look forward to it," he said softly. "And will welcome you with open arms. Curse the days we've spent apart. I've wanted to hold you like this for so long, my heart was breaking because of it."

"I never knew," Kali admitted, looking up at him. "I never guessed you felt thus…"

"I was always afraid to show my feelings," he admitted. "Afraid they would not be reciprocated. Afraid that your heart was too closed to accept my love. I am so happy to learn otherwise."

"So am I," she replied, letting her cheek rest against his chest again. "Before today, I would have thought the same as you did. I guess I was proven wrong." She smiled. "And I couldn't be happier to be wrong."

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder. "Our future looks very bright, doesn't it? For the first time in a long time."

"In a very long time," she agreed. "We will be leaving today or tomorrow, and then…freedom." She kissed the underside of his jaw. "With you and Neth."

Christaer drew a sigh of deep contentment. "All of us," he said. "As a family…for if we do indeed make it back to Rohan, it is there that I wish to make you my wife…if you will but have me as your husband."

Kali drew a breath. So he was asking her to marry him. She only thought a moment before smiling and nodding. "If that was a proposal, I say yes, and gladly."

He smiled. "Yes, it was a proposal," he said, his eyes shining with happiness. Then he tilted his head down and kissed her lips tenderly. "You've just made me the happiest man alive," he whispered against her lips.

Her smile was warm as she kissed him back, tasting his mouth. "I'm glad," she murmured, "because I'm the happiest woman alive at this moment." Her hand came up to touch his cheek as they kissed.

Christaer kissed her back deeply, letting his tongue run along the seam of her lips as his hand gently rubbed her side. This moment would live clearly in his memory for many years to come. He knew that for sure.

She opened her mouth to his tongue willingly, moving closer as the kiss deepened. Her heart was racing at a thousand miles an hour as she tentatively slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Christaer hummed with delight as their tongues mingled and danced. He didn't care if anyone was watching. In that moment he was alone with his new love. And she was all that mattered.

At last, she had to break away to breathe. Sighing with contentment, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, feeling completely safe. "I love you, Chris," she whispered happily.

"I love you, sweet Kali," he whispered back. He closed his eyes, perfectly content. "What now? We should probably get some more rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"That's a good idea." She yawned wearily. "Hold me?" she asked, looking up at his face pleadingly.

He smiled. "Gladly." And then he gently laid her down on his cot, making sure Bella was snuggled comfortably in her mother's arms. Then he gathered Neth in his own arms and laid the boy beside Bella. Then he laid down himself facing Kali, the children between them. He stretched his arm across them, draping it over her waist and resting his hand on her back. He rested his head on the pillow close to hers and smiled when their eyes met.

She smiled back and stretched her neck a bit to kiss his lips. "Thank you," she whispered softly, one arm releasing Bella to drape over his chest.

Christaer smiled and kissed her back. "Now sleep, my love," he whispered. "And you shall wake in my arms later."

"Mmm…a lovely prospect, my love." She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, surrounded by her fiancé's love and with her child cradled close. She would have two children upon entering marriage…the Valar were restoring what she had lost.

Christaer stayed awake for a while more, relishing this moment. His son in his arms, and the woman he loved lying close. And a new child that he would soon call his daughter. They were a family, even now. There was no way he could be happier in that moment. His gaze wandered around the tent for a moment as he listened to the rain on the roof. He spotted the elf on the other side of the room and caught his eye, sending him a warm and very happy smile.

Nestad returned the smile, having watched the scene out of the corner of an eye. His heart throbbed with happiness for the young couple as he carefully wiped wood shavings away from his leggings and stood to his full height, concealing something in his pocket. He flashed a thumb's up to Christaer before vanishing into the back room, a bounce in his step and a light in his eyes. He looked for Aewen the second he was there.

She was still bent over her work on the map, muttering as she concentrated on each line. Her mutters were unintelligible, but they helped her to focus. She was so intent on what she was doing that she didn't hear the elf come into the room.

The elf waited until she paused to dip her pen before stepping forward and putting his hands on her narrow waist. "Hello, beautiful," he murmured. The romance in the air out in the main tent had infected him as well.

She smiled without even flinching, and tilted her head back to look up at him. "Hello, husband of mine," she said. "You look happy."

"I am quite happy," he replied, kissing her lips gently. "Pretend I'm not telling you that Christaer and Kali are madly in love and engaged, all right?"

Aewen's eyes got big and her mouth dropped open as she turned in her chair to face him. "What?" she exclaimed, keeping her voice to a whisper. "Nestad…are you serious?"

"Serious as a requiem," Nestad replied, giving her a serious look before grinning. "And I am thrilled for them, personally. A bit fast, perhaps, but after all the time he's been mooning over her…"

"Mooning over her? Fast? Nestad, it's wonderful!" She threw her arms around his waist. "I'm so happy for them. I hope they have a perfect, happy and wonderful life together with their children."

His laugh rippled softly as he returned the hug, cradling her close. "That makes two of us," he replied, kissing her lips lightly. "May the Valar bless their union with much love and joy."

Aewen drew a deep sigh and let it out with a grin. "And you watched the whole thing?" she said. "What are they doing now?"

"She is sleeping, as are the children. Christaer is holding all of them and looking pretty sleepy himself." The object in his pocket was almost literally burning a hole in the fabric.

"I'm so happy," Aewen said. "I'll have to congratulate Kali once she's awake. It's just what I hoped would happen. And I know she had been hoping too. I could see it in her eyes when she talked about him. I just didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"Neither did I," Nestad admitted. "I saw it coming, more or less, when I talked to him just a half hour or so ago. But the speed is stunning." He smiled and kissed her lightly. "Of course, there are those who call our love and marriage very fast."

"Yes…I think it could be considered fast. Ten days after we met we were saying our vows. But it was enough time for me to know who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Speaking of vows…" he released her and dug in his pocket, suddenly feeling like a kid again as he palmed the object gently, closing his hand around it.

Aewen leaned back slightly to see what he was doing. "What have you got there?" she asked, feeling a bit of excitement, since Nestad was acting spontaneous, and that usually meant something good.

"Something I should have had to give you on the night we exchanged vows," was the soft reply as Nestad opened his hand to reveal a small band of wood. He was an expert with a knife, and the wood looked like worked lace. He looked up at her face as he took her left hand in his.

Aewen's mouth slowly dropped open and her eyes got big. And then they filled with tears. "Nestad…" she breathed. "You made it?"

His eyes shone at the joy in her eyes. "I did," he admitted, fingering the design gently. "Look…" he held it up so she could see a small engraving on the inside. It read, 'To my beloved wing-fish. Never forget my love. N.'

Tears left Aewen's eyes and trailed down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly, trying to read the tiny words. "Nestad…it's beautiful…" she managed. She had never even hoped or dreamed for such a perfect gift representing their bound love.

Taking her hand gently in his, Nestad slipped the ring onto her finger, mentally holding his breath. Had he guessed the size right…yes, he did. He breathed in relief as it settled into its place on her finger. Then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, stroking the tears away.

Aewen smiled and laughed lightly as he kissed her. And then she surrendered to his lips and his touch, her love for him overflowing. How did she deserve such a wonderful, caring and loving husband? He was way too good for her. And yet, he was hers. And she was his. And she couldn't be happier.

They gently tasted each other for a few moments before Nestad pulled away slightly and took her left hand in his. "With this ring as a token and pledge of my love," he whispered, looking into her eyes, "I thee wed." Without breaking the eye contact, he kissed her knuckles gently. "I love you, beloved," he whispered against the skin.

She bit her lip as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, Nestad…I love you, too…so much." She pulled him close and kissed his cheek. And then she admired the ring on her finger. It fit perfect and was quite comfortable. And it was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn.

Slipping around behind her, Nestad put one arm around Aewen's waist as he held up her left hand, stroking the ring with the pride of a craftsman. "Did you see the wave pattern?" he asked, unable to keep his curiosity subdued. He wanted to show her all that he had included in this token of his deep love. There was a bird, a fish, waves…all worked into a lace-like pattern that was pure beauty.

She nodded as she wiped her eyes, trying to see through her tears. "I see it," she whispered. "It's perfect…simply perfect, Nestad. You thought of everything. I don't even know how you managed to carve this…it's so small…"

"Many years of practice, beloved," was the soft reply as his other arm snugged around her waist. "Years of practice and my love for you begging to be expressed in some manner."

"I love it, Nestad," she whispered. "I'll treasure it forever. And it will never leave this finger…ever…"

He was deeply honored. A cousin to a king had at her disposal any number of jewels, robes, and fine things…and yet she would choose to wear a wooden wedding band. He loved her so much… "Thank you, beloved," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek gently.

She tilted her head back, a smile on her lips as her tears slowly dried on her face. She was so happy in that moment. She looked up at him, all the love she felt radiating from her eyes. "I love you so much," she whispered.

The elf melted at the look in her eyes. Turning her gently, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her deeply; letting the love he felt for her express itself in his tender explorations and gentle touches.

Aewen moaned into Nestad's mouth as she let her body submit to his touch. She kissed him back eagerly, needing to express better how she felt right then. Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers working against his lower back.

"Ohh," he moaned, feeling her eagerness and touch wake his body quite quickly. He returned the fire with fire, touching and stroking her back as his tongue claimed her mouth.

Aewen whimpered as she kissed him back with passion, closing her eyes tightly. "Nestad…" she moaned in a whisper. "Nestad…"

"Aewen," he moaned in return, unable to stop touching and kissing her. So good…she made him feel so good…oh, how he loved his wing-fish…

Aewen finally managed to pull away from his mouth. "Nestad, we can't…not here…"

"Come." With that gasped order, Nestad took his wife's hand and led her out of the tent's back door at a quick trot. There was a wooded area inside the safe zone; it would have to do.

Aewen laughed lightly. He was being spontaneous again. "Where are we going?" she asked as she ran along at his side.

"Taking you somewhere we can be alone," he replied, glancing around before ducking into the wooded area. It wasn't much, but it was private and sheltered and, better, close to the tent. If any were passing, they would assume that the moans and cries came from the tent, and those in the tent would assume that the sounds came from elsewhere.

Aewen felt excitement grip her and her body began to shake from it. She was smiling as they paused in a small clearing made by a couple fallen trees. Grass grew there, but that's about it. Aewen didn't really care how the surroundings were, she just wanted Nestad.

When they stopped, Nestad dropped her hand and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss, pressing her body tightly against his as he let his passion take over.

The rush of the elf's passion overwhelmed Aewen and she could do nothing but surrender to it. Her breath was taken, and she couldn't kiss him back fast enough. She clung to him as tightly as she could, slipping her hands under his shirt and letting her fingers dig into the skin of his back. Every few moments, she would break their kiss simply to take a breath, which sounded more like a moan most of the time.

He tried to slow down, tried not to overwhelm her too badly, but he couldn't help it. He loved his wife so much, and ached to make Aewen his yet again. He sank to the ground, still kissing her, and began smoothing her dress up.

Her heart began to pound even more if that were possible. "Oh…Nestad…" she moaned in anticipation, her body trembling. She lifted his shirt up until she managed to pull it off over his head. And then her hands began to touch his chest and sides and abs as much as she could, wherever she could reach.

The elf melted under her touch, his hands shaking as he pushed her dress up to her waist and smoothed the soft skin there before letting his hands slip under the rest of the dress, cupping and caressing her breasts as he pressed her back against the ground. "Beloved…" he gasped as he felt the soft skin.

Aewen moaned, letting her body relax into his touch. She loved his touch so much. It brought her to heights she delighted in more than anything. "Yes…" she breathed, encouraging him to keep touching her. "Nestad…" Her body arched as his hands caressed her and she whimpered.

"Aewen," he moaned as her responsiveness drove his arousal to new peaks. He bent down and captured her mouth in a kiss as his fingers continued exploring, hitching her dress up even farther.

Aewen kissed him back with all the passion she felt in that moment, her hands running up and down his back. She spread her legs, wrapping one of them around his body. She wanted to feel his mouth on her skin. It was a strong desire, one that was hard to ignore. "Kiss me…" she moaned, breaking away from their passionate kiss.

That was an invitation he was more than glad to accept. Pulling her dress all the way off, he began kissing her chest, sucking gently as one hand fondled the rest of her torso. Her taste drove him a mile high with delight, and he moaned against her skin as he kissed and lapped.

"Ohh…" Aewen moaned in deep pleasure at the ministrations of his mouth on her body. Just what she had been longing for all day. With one of her hands, she took his and guided it down to her lower abdomen, hoping he would touch her as well. And if they had a chance later, then she would repay the favor.

His hand followed her lead, smoothing over the soft skin gently as he continued tasting her chest. It didn't take his inquiring fingers too long to find the center of her womanhood, and he explored curiously, slipping one finger into her body gently and stroking it in and out easily. The moist heat made him moan in delight as he pressed his arousal against her leg.

Aewen moaned loudly when she felt where his hand was. Her body bucked against him as her fingers gripped the grass she was lying on tightly. "Oh, Nestad…yes…" she moaned, spreading her legs wider. "Don't stop…"

Delighting in the sounds he was eliciting from her sweet mouth, he slipped another finger into her body and picked up the pace of his internal strokes even as his lips latched onto a nipple and sucked it like a hungry child. His other hand moved restlessly over her body, touching and feeling everything.

Aewen cried out and whimpered without pause, her body squirming under his hand. And suddenly she felt her moment of release imminent, she sucked air through her teeth and closed her eyes tightly. "Yes…Oh, Nestad…yes…" and she went over the edge, her body going rigid as she cried out in intense pleasure.

He moaned softly as he felt her internal walls clamp around his fingers. He transferred his mouth to her other nipple and continued moving his fingers inside her, wishing to prolong her moment of ecstasy as long as he could. "That's it, beloved," he gasped as she cried out in release. "That's it…"

Aewen kept crying out, her body writhing slightly as she continued to release her passion, drenching his hand in her sweet juices. Until finally her body was spent and she collapsed, unable to take anymore of it. She was still moaning, as the sensations still coursed through her body.

He slipped his hand out of her and brought it to his mouth, his eyes closing in delight as he tasted her sweetness. He bent to kiss her, whispering, "Taste how good you are, beloved." He shared the taste with her.

Aewen kissed him back, still lost in her world of ecstasy. She moaned softly as she kissed him, still feeling the moisture run between her legs. She had never been this wet before, but she must admit that it felt very good. And the knowledge that Nestad savored her taste was simply too wonderful.

One hand reached between her legs again and idly gathered the moisture there as Nestad continued kissing her tenderly. He was practically vibrating with unfulfilled desire, but he was determined to enjoy the sight of her completely undone at his touch. That was a sight that he loved dearly.

Aewen moaned again, her body still squirming. "Nestad…" she whimpered, "Taste of me…" She pressed her body towards him. It ached for more of his touch, and all the different ways he could touch her.

He kissed a line down her body, reaching his goal a moment later. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in the damp curls between her legs, inhaling her musky smell with delight. His tongue slipped down and tasted the juices still flowing out of her, and he purred like a cat that's found sweetest milk.

This was even better than his fingers touching her, Aewen decided. She moaned and writhed under his ministrations, feeling her passion build again quickly. "Yes…" she breathed as she trembled. "Nestad…ohh…" She knew that if he kept it up then she would find a second climax. She was so hot, and so willing.

Settling himself a little better between her legs, Nestad explored with his tongue, slipping it into her body and wriggling it around inside her. He experimented a little, trying to find what gave her the most pleasure.

Aewen sucked air between her teeth and then let out a moan through them. She responded willingly to each and every thing he did, so that after some time, he was able to know just what turned her on the most, and caused her to moan and squirm the most. She began to breathe quicker when she felt her climax approaching swiftly. It seemed like each time they made love was twice as better as the first time.

Using what he had learned, he employed everything she loved the best as his hands reached up to play with her breasts. He was having so much joy and getting even more aroused by watching her in the throes of passion.

After another minute or so, Aewen couldn't hold on any longer. Her body was once again gripped in the intense passion of her release. And knowing that her husband was there to taste it made it that much more enjoyable for her. She would definitely have to pay him back for this.

He groaned as his tongue was squeezed on all sides by her contracting passage and her juices flooded his mouth. That was as close to absolute bliss as he had ever gotten thus far: knowing he was giving his wife such intense pleasure and focusing only on her pleasure, knowing his turn would be later. She tasted so good!

Aewen was lost in total overcoming bliss as she experienced such a prolonged release. But at last her body was spent once again, and she tried to relax, her whole body trembling as little shocks of pleasure continued to course through her. "Nestad…" she breathed. "Mmm…" it was all she could find words to say to express her gratitude.

Pulling reluctantly away from her womanhood, Nestad went up to her mouth after swallowing her juices and kissed her lips lightly. "That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen," he whispered, his body vibrating slightly. "You are beautiful when you are undone."

She smiled and laughed lightly, her body still trembling. She drew a ragged breath and then looked up into his eyes. "You sure know how to give me pleasure, dear husband. I've never felt so…willing to be out of control."

"That's because you've never been with someone it's safe to be out of control with," he replied, kissing her again. His lips were still wet with her juices, and he shared that heady taste with her.

Aewen kissed him back eagerly. It was strange to taste herself in his mouth, but it was not unpleasant. And now that she had been satisfied, she was beginning to feel a desire to satisfy him as well.

He maintained the kiss for a time longer before pulling back for air and to look at her face, his blue eyes warm and gentle. "So beautiful," he whispered, stroking her cheek with his hand. "So sweet…my beautiful wing-fish."

She smiled up at him, love shining in her eyes. "I love you, my gentle husband," she whispered. "You make me so happy."

"I'm glad," he replied with an answering smile. His voice was tight with his pent-up desire, but his eyes remained tender as his hand stroked down her side gently.

After Aewen had gained back some of her own presence of mind, she began to run her fingers gently over the skin of his chest. "Now…are you going to permit me to return you the favor?" she asked, making her voice purposely teasing.

He groaned at her gentle touch. His leggings felt like a torture device, and he couldn't help squirming a little bit. He kept his voice level, however, as he replied, "If it so pleases my lady, it would please me as well." His eyes twinkled.

She grinned slowly, and then sat up and pushed him down on his back in the grass, spreading her legs to straddle his stomach. And then she leaned down and took his left ear into her mouth, licking and sucking on it gently as her hands ran up and down his chest. She was going to enjoy this very much.

"Beloved, you're going to kill me before this is over," he groaned, resting a hand on either calf gently and running his thumb idly over the soft skin. He hummed in contentment as she continued playing with his ear.

"Mmm…like you killed me just a moment ago?" she teased, sucking on his earlobe. Her hands traveled down the to waist of his pants, her fingers slipping just beneath the edge.

"Yes, and you loved every second of it." He hissed as he felt where her fingers were. "Please?" he pleaded, his fingers tightening a bit on her legs.

She chuckled, but couldn't bear to keep him in such agony. So, she left his ear and slowly kissed a line down his jaw, his neck and chest, moving her body down as she went so she could reach him better. Her hands were touching him all over at the same time, until they came to the laces of his pants. She slowly, teasingly began to untie them. Enjoying it way too much to rush.

He pressed his arousal against her hand, hissing in delight at the added friction. "I am being fully repaid," he moaned to no one in particular as his fingers dug into the ground, holding on tightly as he felt his senses spinning wildly.

Aewen grinned, letting one of her hands brush against him on purpose as she finished untying the laces. And then she pulled his pants down to his knees. She sat between his legs for a moment, just gazing down at him in appreciation. "You're aching for me, aren't you?" she observed with a half-smile.

"Beloved, I've been aching for you all day," he gasped, propping himself up on his elbows to look down his body at her. He almost blushed at her expression, but managed to return the half-smile. "And seeing you in the throes of climax did not help, I might add."

She giggled, and then leaned down and placed several kisses on his abdomen, running her hands up his inner thighs. She was a bit nervous, she had to admit. She didn't really know what to do, and was figuring it all out one step at a time. She wasn't sure if he would like what she wanted to do. So she took her time, making her next move based on his reactions.

He gasped and moaned softly as her hands and lips drew closer to the center of his arousal. Her hair, loose around her bare shoulders, fell and tickled his thighs, adding to the sensory overload already taking his mind over. Still she remained away from where he wanted her. "Touch me?" he pleaded, his hips arching a bit.

Aewen smiled; glad he said something, because now she could be free to do as she pleased, knowing it was what he wanted also. She moved one hand down to grip his arousal gently, stroking him slowly as she watched his face. She was overwhelmed with how hot he was, and how wonderfully hard.

The instant she touched him, his hips bucked, pressing his arousal into her hand. He groaned at the sensation of her fingers touching him there; he had dreamed of this ever since they had first made love. And now she was touching him…he had to fight not to hit the peak right then.

Aewen's smile broadened when she saw his reaction, and she watched him as she stroked him gently. If she had known it would have brought him this much pleasure, she would have done this already by now. Her heart was pounding as she prepared for the next step. She lowered her mouth and blew gently on his hot skin, looking up to see his reaction.

His arm flew up to cover his mouth and he bit the skin firmly to keep from screaming in delight. The other hand went down to his hips to keep them from hitting her in the head. It felt so good…his arousal ached, knowing her mouth was so close…

Aewen couldn't help but chuckle at his strong reactions. She pressed her hands firmly onto his hips to restrain him, and then lowered her mouth even more. She brushed her lips lightly against his tip, and then trailed them up and down. She loved the feel of his hot skin beneath her sensitive lips, and she gradually became bolder.

His moans were all over the scale, from the deep, throaty groans at her horrible, wonderful teasing, to the higher pitched squeaks when her lips grazed against his weeping tip. He tried closing his eyes to experience it better, but the sight of her sweet lips traveling over his arousal was far too wonderful to be missed.

Aewen was thrilled that she was drawing such a response from her husband. And so she decided to take it to the next level. Her tongue came out and began to lick him up and down, every once in a while she would kiss him also, but mostly it was all about her tongue, tasting him as much as she could. She was enjoying so very much. "Mmm…" she said to tell him so, looking up at him with her eyes as her mouth continued to pleasure him.

He echoed the sound a heartbeat later as he tried to fight her hands on his hips. The part of him that was still cognizant kept the considerable elven strength at bay, letting her firm grip keep him down. He wanted this lovely feeling to continue as long as possible; it kept spiraling him to new and higher heights. He knew, in the abstract way he sometimes knew things, that this would be a release like few others before it.

After some time of this teasing she was doing, Aewen finally worked up enough courage to do what she had been waiting for. She slowly took him into her mouth, gently sucking on his tip and tasting the bittersweet taste of his passion. She took him deeper, swirling her tongue a bit at the same time.

His groan was long and heartfelt. He had been waiting for that since she first touched him…it was better than he had ever guessed it could be. His head dropped back to lie on the grass as his body shook from the wetness around his arousal. One hand reached up and gently tangled itself in her hair, running the tips of the fingers along her scalp encouragingly.

Aewen took him into her mouth as far as she could without gagging. He was very large, and so it was difficult, but she didn't mind. She began to move her mouth up and down in a motion she knew would eventually be the end of him. And she wondered what would happen when that time came. She couldn't help feeling a bit nervous about it. What would it feel like if he released into her mouth? Would he do that?

The gentle rocking motion drove him to the edge very, very quickly, but after centuries of learning control, he was able to keep from falling just yet. "It might be…a bit much… Aewen," he gasped. "For you…ohhh…to take in…. What do you…ahh…want?"

Aewen didn't answer him with words. She just kept on doing what she was doing. She decided she would take it as it came, and not try to decide in advance. "Mmm…" was all she managed as she continued making love to him with her mouth.

That was good enough for Nestad. Letting his head drop back, he thrust shallowly into her mouth, closing his eyes at the sheer bliss as her tongue ran over all the sensitive places. It wasn't too much longer before he was teetering on the edge. Just a little more…something…

Aewen could feel his release building, and her heart was racing in nervous anticipation. She pressed her tongue around him, closing her lips tightly around his skin as he moved. She knew that it might stimulate her own release if he were making love to her.

And it worked for him too. His back arched and he thrust upward as he cried out his release. A white wall of light hit him, blinding him momentarily as his seed shot out of him at long, long last.

Aewen felt the hot, thick liquid invade her mouth as well as her senses. She tried swallowing as much of it as she could, but it was too much. She pulled away, letting it drip from her mouth, and then she brought her hands back and began to stroke him rapidly, wishing to draw out his release as she let his seed land on her face for a moment. And then she caught the rest of it in her hand.

The release lasted for an almost painfully long time before he came down from the pinnacle, gasping for air as he lay limply on the ground. His eyes fluttered open to look at his wife, and a smile touched his lips. She was covered in his release. It made her look wonderfully lickable, as odd as that sounded. But he couldn't make his arms or legs move.

After he was finished, Aewen trailed a line of kisses up to his mouth. And then she looked down at him with a smile. "Marking your territory, hm?" she teased. And then giggled, imagining that she looked a bit odd covered in his seed. But it felt strangely nice.

"In the strictest sense, yes." He summoned his strength and brought a hand up to stroke her seed-covered shoulders and neck. "And you look cute." His tongue poked out to lick her cheek.

She giggled and leaned closer so he could reach her better. "Cute, eh?" she said. "If you say so, my love." She kissed his cheek also.

"I do indeed." He found more strength somewhere and sat up, gently taking her shoulders in his hands. Once she was sufficiently anchored, he began cleaning her face off with broad strokes of his tongue, pausing occasionally to lap at her earlobes. He purred like a cat.

Aewen giggled. "Ohh…that feels strangely wonderful," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders as well.

He paused for a moment to kiss her, tasting himself in her mouth. "Glad it does, sweetheart," he replied, gently pressing her back against the ground. "Because there's quite a bit to clean…" To make his point, he lapped at the hollow of her throat where some seed had gathered.

Aewen giggled again as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Nestad…you make me feel so good. And you're so…exciting." She loved how he had whisked her away to this hidden place, just so they could be alone together for a while.

His grin was wide as he looked down at her, stroking her belly gently. "Exciting, hm? I'll have to think of some other ways to surprise you. We'll see how creative I can get." His eyes twinkled with fun and the anticipation of surprising her again.

"Ohh…and should I be nervous?" she asked, her eyes twinkling also. She loved these little teasing games they played.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." He touched the tip of his nose against hers before continuing with his cleaning process. He gathered a mouthful of his seed before pressing his lips to hers and sharing it with her, painting the insides of her mouth with it.

"Mmm…" Aewen moaned softly as she tasted him; the bittersweet taste of his passion. She twirled her tongue around his mouth, unable to get enough of him.

The elf promptly lost interest in anything but her mouth: the way her tongue moved in his mouth, how she tasted mixed with his taste, the sweet noises she made… He explored her mouth thoroughly, his lips moving on hers constantly.

Aewen moaned again, and after a moment she pulled away just to catch her breath. She was overwhelmed with tastes and sensations. She had never experienced such a full plate while making love before. And they hadn't even really made love yet. She wondered if they would. Since they had both already been satisfied.

Quirking an eyebrow at her with a lopsided grin, Nestad moved from cleaning her face to her neck and shoulders. "Hm," he said, swallowing by her ear. "Some got in your hair. We'll have to make sure we get that out…"

She smiled. "That sounds nice. I could always use another hair washing. Perhaps it could be in the pool?" she asked.

"Read my thoughts, beloved." He lapped the skin under her ear before continuing his path along her neck, kissing and nuzzling the newly cleaned skin as he went.

"Mm…I have a feeling that you're going to wear me out again," she said in a teasing tone. "I think that soon whenever we're not making love, I'll have to be sleeping."

His laugh was soft as he kissed the underside of her jaw. "That might be a wise idea," he replied. "Though you'll want to spend time with Kali before she and her fiancé leave tomorrow night." His hands weren't idle as he was cleaning; they were drawing patterns in the seed on her chest.

"Ohh…" It was a cross between a moan and a groan. She didn't want Kali to leave. Unbidden tears stung the backs of her eyes. And to force them back she put her arms around Nestad, stroking his back with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, beloved," he murmured, coming up to kiss her face gently. "It's hard for me too…Kali's my friend." He kissed her lips lightly. "We'll find her again once we're out of here."

"I hope so," Aewen whispered. "I'm just glad that she's going to be happy, and no longer alone."

"Not alone indeed," he chuckled. "A husband and two children going into a marriage. A nice little family all at once."

Aewen smiled and pulled Nestad close to her, hugging him tightly as she closed her eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "So much…" She was feeling such a rush of strong emotions suddenly that she was grasping desperately to hold herself together.

He reciprocated happily, holding her close as he let his body rest on hers lightly. Oh, how he loved this beautiful girl… "I love you," he replied softly before kissing her lips lightly, teasingly.

Aewen kissed him back, letting a single tear trail down her cheek. And after that she mastered her emotions and put thoughts of Kali in the back of her mind as she became once again caught up in the elf's kiss.

He felt her melt into the kiss and deepened it very slowly, teasing her mercilessly. He was determined to at least make her feel deeply about something else than Kali's imminent departure.

After a moment, Aewen looked up at him. "Will you make love to me?" she asked. "Are you able?"

He smiled and glanced down his body. "Unlike some people in this area, I've only released once recently. I am able…" he kissed her lips lightly, "and willing." He arched an eyebrow.

She giggled and tickled him lightly on his chest. And then she kissed him back deeply, glad that their time together was not over yet.

Sinking closer, his tongue danced a passionate dance with hers as his hands began playing with her breasts, stimulating her and readying her body for his entrance, when it came.

"Mmm…" she moaned into his mouth, kissing him back eagerly and deeply. Her body moved against his in anticipation, becoming aroused again quite fast.

After a long moment of kissing, Nestad pulled away for breath, quite aroused and breathing quickly. "Insatiable indeed," he murmured with a wicked smile, trailing a hand down her body lightly.

She drew a shuddering breath and laughed lightly. "And would you have me any other way?" she asked playfully.

He touched his tongue lightly to either breast before replying, "No, not at all." He rubbed his hips lightly against hers, proving she wasn't the only insatiable one in the area.

"Mmm…" Aewen groaned softly with renewed passion. She looked up at her husband eagerly, a slight smile on her face. "You're so good to me," she whispered.

"You're so easy to be good to," he responded in a soft whisper before kissing her again. He settled his hips against hers, not quite sliding into her yet, but definitely teasing that direction.

She groaned again, moving her body towards him. She wrapped her legs around his hips. "Nestad…" she pushed.

He could feel that she was ready for him; it was evident in the arousal in her voice and the eagerness in her body. "All right," he murmured, more than ready to join the dance with her. Bracing one hand against her hip, he slid into her, her body welcoming him in as he groaned in delight.

Aewen took in a breath and smiled as she tried to relax and take him in fully. "Mmm…I love the feel of you in me," she said as she looked down at him. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, making it easier for him to reach into her completely.

He moaned as he finished sinking into her. As always, she felt simply incredible around him. Nothing, he decided, could ever match this. Though doing this in the warm pool again would be lovely… He kissed her deeply, showing without words how much he loved this feeling.

Aewen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back lovingly. And then she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "My sweet husband…" she breathed. "I love you so much. And this time now is so very special to me."

"I love you too, my beautiful wife," Nestad whispered back as he nuzzled her nose with his. "So precious…so sweet…" His fingers found the ring on her left hand and twisted it gently as he met his wife's eyes. "And this time…this time is sacred. It's just us, alone in the world. No matter what else is happening…"

She smiled slightly as her eyes filled with moisture. "Just us," she whispered. "And our love. I love you."

"I love you." He rolled his hips gently as he kissed the corners of her eyes. "My only love. My wing-fish."

"Mmm…" Aewen moaned softly with her mouth closed. She drew in a deep breath as a tear left her eye. His words moved her so much, and it was impossible for her not to express her deep feelings.

He stroked the tear away gently, kissing her face tenderly as he rested inside her. By the Valar, how he loved this sweet, innocent girl…his wife. One day, maybe, the mother of his children. "My darling."

She smiled up at him, and then lifted her head and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Make love to me…" she whispered.

"You are so easy to please," he whispered back, turning his head and kissing her mouth gently. As his tongue stroked the roof of her mouth, he began moving his hips, sliding out just slightly before sinking back in with a moan of delight.

Aewen moaned into Nestad's mouth as he began to make love to her. She relaxed into the grass and just let him take her, trusting him fully with her body. She kissed him eagerly, letting him taste of her mouth and her tongue. She was in wonderful bliss.

He varied the pace as they tasted of each other. One moment, he was moving quickly, drawing cries that vibrated in his mouth. The very next, he would move very deliberately, teasing out moans that vibrated his whole chest delightfully.

Aewen made much the same sort of noise as he made love to her. It was a completely different feeling from their earlier play. His fingers gave her a whole different sort of pleasure than she was experiencing now. The same went for his mouth and tongue. But each experience, different from each other as they were, was wonderful in its own way. And she loved every minute of it.

So did he. So much so, in fact, that he wanted it to last forever. He knew that wasn't possible; they were both heading toward their peak and would have to hit it eventually, as much as hours like this sounded wonderful.

Aewen felt her release coming, but lingering just beyond reach in a teasing and agonizing way. "Mmm…faster…" she pleaded, needing the speed to urge it closer.

Chuckling softly, he captured her hands in his and gently pinned them to the ground as he began moving faster. "How's…this…?" he asked, gasping between each word. It just felt too incredible…

"Mmm…mm.." Aewen moaned deeply in delight. And then she opened her mouth and cried out, her breath coming in gasps as her passion spilled over the top. Her body shuddered and bucked up against him. "Oh…yes!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Nestad…yes…."

When her bucking combined with the tightening of her passage around him, he couldn't hold back anymore. With two sharp thrusts, he buried himself deeply inside her and felt his release pour out of him. He moaned his wife's name over and over again as his body spasmed above hers.

Aewen whimpered and cried out softly as she felt him fill her with his essence. She felt so full, and so complete. When their bodies finally began to calm down, Aewen's was trembling, but very satisfied.

He groaned as he let his body rest against hers, still shaking. Two releases in less than a half hour; that had to be a record. He was quite tired, but very satisfied. Slipping his arms around her, he rolled so she was on top. He had discovered that he quite liked that position.

Aewen smiled down at him, her long hair cascading about her shoulders and tickling his chest. "Wonderful," she said. "A perfect end to one of the best times I've ever experienced with you."

Chuckling softly, he kissed her gently. "They just keep getting better, don't they?" he observed, blowing a strand of her hair away from where it was tickling his face.

Aewen giggled and nodded, and then lowered herself to rest fully on him, kissing his lips deeply, while her hands caressed his sides. "Mmm..." she pulled away. "We're so naughty," she whispered. "Do you think anyone suspects?"

"I doubt it. No one saw us leave the tent, and those who are in the tent don't care." He kissed her lips in return, caressing her back as he relished the feel of her body on his. "Though we probably shouldn't stay out much longer," he added sadly.

"I know..." Aewen laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, drawing a sigh. "And you were going to go to the South field too."

"And you were coming with me. Still feel strong enough for that?" He stroked her thighs gently as he cradled her close.

"Hmm...perhaps," she said. "I guess it depends on when we go. I might need a little rest first."

Kissing her face gently, Nestad sighed. "We probably should get back in the tent so you can rest." He didn't want to do that; he wanted to stay here and touch and cradle her until she fell asleep in his arms there.

"Do we have to?" Aewen asked, feeling exactly the same about it as he did.

He hesitated. Oh, how easy to say no…how easy to say she could stay with him, joined to him until the end of all time…but they did need to get some things done. "Unfortunately, yes, I think so."

Aewen groaned and buried her face in his neck. It was times like these when she felt really mad at the world, and desperate to hold onto Nestad. She clenched her teeth to keep her emotions in check. She would not act like a spoiled little girl. "All right," she said softly, her voice muffled.

"I'm sorry, beloved," Nestad whispered, stroking her hair gently and pressing her against himself. "I would give anything to let this be prolonged…"

"I know," she whispered through clenched teeth. "You're so good to me. I love you, Nestad."

"It's so easy to be good to you, beloved. If I could, I would capture the moon and place him on a necklace for you to wear." He kissed her dark head. "I love you, Aewen."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you," she said softly. She kissed his cheek. "Then we should go before I make you change your mind. Before I decide I'm too comfortable to get up."

His laugh was gentle as he rolled them over again so he was on top of her. Managing to collect his limbs, he got up and reached down to help her, his eyes shining as he looked down at her pale form. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, still stunned that this beauty would join with him.

She blushed and looked down at the grass. He made her feel so wonderful all the time. "I'm happy you think so," she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"How could I not, my beauty?" He took her hands in his and gently tugged her to her feet before embracing her gently. "Beautiful, smart, independent…I thank the Valar for you with every breath, beloved."

"And I thank them for you, my love," she replied. "My gentle, caring and loving husband. I couldn't have dreamed of anyone better."

He smiled and blushed slightly, the blush only visible because of his fair skin. "So I pass muster?" he inquired, stroking her hair.

She giggled. "Yes, you still pass muster." And then she pulled him close and kissed his lips. "Now, let's go. We need to get dressed."

"A good idea, though I hate covering you." He returned the kiss before bending to pick her dress up and hold it open for her.

She giggled again as she held onto his shoulders and stepped into the dress. "Perhaps I should walk around naked all the time?" she teased. "I'm sure there are others who would appreciate it too."

"I'd have to follow you around with a sword all the time," he replied, his tone light as he grinned at her and pulled her dress up to her shoulders. "I'm the only one who gets to see you."

She grinned back and kissed his cheek. "Good," she said, and then adjusted her sleeves and her skirt. She began to comb her fingers through her messy hair, trying to make it presentable.

He walked behind her, his motions lithe and graceful as he began finger combing her hair gently. Carefully, he pulled out the bits of dried seed that had stuck in her hair from his first release. "Good thing we stopped to do this now," he remarked. "The looks you would have gotten for having dried seed in your hair would be interesting."

She laughed. "I don't even know how I would explain myself," she said. "It's quite an interesting situation, for sure. One I never dreamed I would be in. Though...I would gladly be in such a place again." She tilted her head back to look at him, her eyes twinkling.

"I'll take you up on that when we get a chance." He kissed her lips lightly as he finished making her hair look presentable. He then bent to pick up his clothes. "I almost envy ladies," he remarked. "You only have one article of clothing to make look like nothing's happened."

She laughed again and sat down on the grass to watch him. "I've always envied men. They don't have to fuss with skirts. And I guess if you saw what I usually wear, you wouldn't envy me then. This is a peasant's skirt. And I've never worn one before this."

"When we get our own house, beloved, you can wear a peasant's skirt all the time if you wish. Even leggings, if that'll be more comfortable." He pulled his leggings up, but didn't bother lacing them just yet as his eyes twinkled down at her.

Aewen giggled. "Me, in leggings?" she laughed again. "I can't imagine it. My father would throw a fit if he ever found out." She saw that he wasn't lacing up his pants and she looked up at him. "Need help?" she asked.

"Yes, but that's if he ever found out." He tried an innocent look and failed badly. "If you'd like to help, I wouldn't turn you away."

She turned a sly grin and then crawled forward until she was kneeling in front of him. She looked up with an innocent smile. "You're teasing me," she said. "And making it impossible for me to want to tie your pants closed. From this position I can think of several things I would rather do."

"I always tease you, beloved," Nestad replied, his breath catching as he realized just how close she was to him. "Unfortunately, you'll need to tie my pants closed if we're to get back before someone realizes we're gone." He blew a kiss at her. "But I'll take a rain check for that."

She groaned in protest, but began to lace up his pants, making sure she brushed against him at least once in revenge.

"You are mean," he grumbled as her gentle touch brushed him teasingly. "I would give anything to be able to stay here and give you all you're silently begging for." He bent and kissed her lips lightly.

She smiled slightly and put her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know you would. I'm just so eager to spend a whole day and night with you, not sharing you with anyone else."

"Soon," he promised. "Maybe I'll call in sick and ask you to stay and treat me." His eyes twinkled as he kissed her again. "After all, your touch does wonders for my system. I can say that and be perfectly honest…"

Her smile broadened and she pulled back to look at him. "No one would believe you," she reminded. "Elves can't get sick."

"I can say it's a rare virus or something…" his voice trailed off as she shook her head. "No? Well, I'll think of something. One way or another, we'll have a full day with no one else around soon."

She giggled softly. "I look forward to it, my love. But I think I can wait—as long as we keep having an hour here and there until then. And that day, when it comes, will be very special to me."

"All the more reason to work toward that." Straightening, he pulled his tunic on and straightened it fastidiously, smoothing out the wrinkles with gentle fingers.

Aewen still sat on the ground, waiting for him to help her up. Her legs were still trembling a bit, and she thought it would be a good excuse to have his help, which she loved so much. "Did you check on the brother and sister?" she asked after a moment.

"Not yet," he replied, finishing his straightening and kneeling beside her. "I will as soon as I have you somewhere that won't require a lot of walking. I see your legs shaking…" his eyes twinkled as he offered his hands to her.

She opened her mouth in surprise and looked down at her legs. "How?" she asked, taking his hands. "I can't even see them shaking, but I can feel them."

He helped her up as his eyes twinkled. "Elves have eyes that can see fifteen leagues," he explained. "That kind of optic power trained in one small place…besides, I was close enough to feel you shaking a little. That helped."

She smiled and put one arm around his waist. "Lead me home, husband. Or to where home currently resides."

He put an arm around her shoulders and led her at a sedate walk to the tent's back door. They weren't bothered by anyone; no one even noticed them. After all, they were just two slaves. Who cared what they did? Closing and fastening the back flap behind them, Nestad smiled in relief. "Looks like we got away with it," he remarked, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply for a moment.

She kissed him back, and then smiled when they separated. "That's wonderful," she said. "That makes it so much better." She looked at the small table. "Oh, I still have a map to finish..."

"All right. If you're all right here, I'll go check on Meril and see if she's coherent yet, then I'll check on the brother and sister. If all is well in our little land, we can go to the south field and collect volunteers." He nuzzled her nose.

She giggled and kissed him lightly. "Alright. It sounds perfect. I'll be waiting eagerly for your return."

"I shall return swiftly." Kissing her back, he held her for a moment, not really wanting to let go, before releasing her and heading into the main part with a blown kiss and a wink that was a promise of things to come.

Out in the tent, Beru had fallen to sleep with his head resting on Meril's bed. His hand was lightly holding hers. She was also asleep, but in true sleep this time, one not induced by drugs of any kind. She was past her illness. Whether she would recover or not remained to be seen.

Nestad smiled as he gently put a pillow under Beru's head and checked Meril. She was out of danger for the moment, and if Beru would become her friend, he gave her a greater chance of pulling through. He stood looking down at them for a moment before moving away to check everyone else in the tent. The rain had lulled everyone to sleep: Kali and Chris continued to sleep, though Bella looked like she was close to waking. Nestad placed a hand on the girl's forehead, lulling her back into deep sleep. Kali needed the sleep. Once he was sure all was well there, he walked through the light rain to the other tent.

Both Sîrnan and Faraden were awake. Sîrnan was sitting up in his bed facing his sister, and the two of them were talking happily together. There were a few other people who had come in that morning, waiting for treatment, though none were life threatening.

The elf smiled slightly as he passed the siblings' bed with a gentle touch on each young head before going to the new sick people.

Sîrnan looked up with a grin. "Master Elf," he said. "It's good to see you again. Are you well?"

Nestad paused to look at the young man. The elf was still glowing with sated happiness; he wondered how that would look to a young person. "I am well," he replied with a smile. "And you and Faraden?"

"I'm doing fine," Faraden piped up. "Tôr's been dumping water by the gallon into me." She gently poked her brother in the ribs.

"Hey," he said, laughing. "Only following the healer's orders." He grinned and shot a fond look at his sister before looking back at the elf. "We were beginning to wonder if we would see you today."

"Things have been slightly interesting today over in the 'sick' tent," the elf replied, taking a seat on the edge of their bed. "Which reminds me…" he reached out and gently touched Faraden's forehead, closing his eyes for a moment. He smiled as he nodded. "Well, no matter how drowned you feel, Faraden, Sîrnan did the right thing, and you're almost ready to be given a clean bill of health."

The young man grinned and poked his sister. "See, I told you," he said with a teasing tone.

"I will tickle you until you scream, brother mine," she replied, poking back. "Just you wait." Nestad laughed softly as he watched them.

"You do and you'll regret it," he challenged back. "I'm stronger than you, and you know it."

"Yes, but I have all of those lovely feminine wiles. I'll make you forget that you're mad within twenty seconds." She batted her eyes and giggled.

The young man sighed in exasperation and looked up at the elf. "Do you have a sister, sir?" he asked.

"No, I'm the oldest of three boys. I always wished I had a sister, though. Brothers can be a lot meaner." Nestad's eyes twinkled.

Sîrnan scoffed lightly. "I don't think so," he said, casting a mock glare at his sister.

"Well, since I was the smallest, despite being the oldest, I usually wound up being sat on by my warrior brothers. Trust me, a little sister is safer."

Faraden stuck her tongue out at her brother. "So there," she replied snootily. "I at least don't sit on you. I'm not strong enough."

He laughed and hooked an arm around her neck, kissing the top of her head. "I could never sit on you, little sister, you know that."

"All right, children," Nestad said, gently giving each a tap on the shoulder. "Faraden should be ready to participate in the grand charade we're putting together soon."

Sîrnan looked up. "Can you tell us more about it?" he asked. "We've been wondering anxiously."

"Will it really get us out here?" Faraden was more serious now. Escape was not an easy or light matter for any slave there.

"Yes, it should. Three people got away last night. In essence, Sîrnan, you two pretend to fall deathly ill with a strange new sickness. It'll be easier, since you two are already in here, to move you to the other tent. The disease runs its course in a few days and you 'die'. Once you're 'dead', I take you to the death pit and from there, you run." Nestad's eyes were level as he looked from young face to young face.

Sîrnan looked from the elf to his little sister, asking her silently with his eyes how she felt about that plan. It sounded a bit dangerous. But he guessed that any escape would be.

Faraden looked at her brother's strong shoulders. He was one of the top slaves here. In a sense, she was proud of him. He was exactly the kind of brother every girl dreamed of. But every girl dreamed in freedom. They needed to be free, and that was all there was to it. The only thing she dreamed about was dodging the amorous attentions of the guards and maintaining her virginity. That wasn't normal, and she knew it. "What other choice do we have?" she asked quietly.

The young man smiled and squeezed his sister's hand. His brave sister, willing to do anything for a bit of happiness. She had been his cheerleader all along, and his strong support when he was too weak to stand on his own will. He would do anything that she was willing to do. "None," he agreed. "So we'll do it...together...whatever it takes, hm?"

"Whatever it takes." She kissed him on the cheek, blowing against his ear as she always did to tease him about something. "And as soon as possible."

"Then so be it." Nestad rested a hand on either young head and quietly blessed them. "I will move you to the other tent tomorrow. A bit soon, perhaps, but the sooner, the better."

Sîrnan bit his lip and nodded. "Thank you, sir," he said softly, reaching out to shake the elf's hand. "We don't know why you're doing this, but we are grateful from the bottoms of our hearts."

"Live your lives to the fullest. That's all I ask when you're free. That will be my legacy, and a finer one a healer could never ask for." Nestad clasped the strong hand in his and shook it gently. "Now, get some more rest while I take care of the other patients."

The young man smiled and released Nestad's hand. He turned to his sister. "Ready for more sleep, sis?" he asked.

"Not really, but I'll try anyway." Faraden cuddled closer to her brother, resting her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, showing willing.

He chuckled, a deep sound in his chest, and kissed the top of her head. He looked up at the elf. "She'll be asleep in a few minutes," he assured.

"Good. She does need it." Nestad smiled at the brother and sister pair before moving to the bed not far, where a patient lay quietly.

It was an older woman, probably in her fifties. She had a red rash all over any skin that was showing, and she was trembling. She looked up at the elf with pleading eyes, her teeth chattering.

"Easy, my lady," Nestad murmured, kneeling beside her and placing his hands gently on her shoulders, very careful not to touch any skin too firmly. "What in all of Arda happened?"

"In the woods...beyond the south field..." the woman tried between chattering teeth. "There's a plant..." she shuddered, clearly chilled. "They made us clear it..." she turned her head to look at the four other patients in the beds beyond hers. All of them were sporting red rashes and were shivering.

"Oh Valar…" Nestad thought for a moment, clearly troubled about something. "I will be back in a moment." 'Please don't say it's true,' he thought as he headed back to the back room a bit quicker than his normal pace. 'Don't let them have found the plant…'

The woman was not comforted by the elf's obvious worry. She looked to the side and exchanged a fearful glance with the man in the bed next to hers. Were they in very bad condition?

Nestad returned a moment later with a container in his hand and knelt beside the woman. "My lady, you needn't fear about the plant. It's a simple plant toxin that wears off in a day or so unattended. However, I'm going to apply this cream to help it leave within a couple hours. That will remove the chill and the spots."

"Really?" she chattered, but a look of relief crossed over her face. "You looked horrified…I was afraid it was something awful."

"Trust me, that had nothing to do with you. Just…stay as far from any plant like that in the future. Did the overseer see you with this rash?" Nestad was still deeply worried as he began applying the cream.

She nodded. "He sent us here to get cured."

"What field did you clear the plant from?"

She shook her head. "Not a field. The woods beyond the south field. They're...trying to make a new road...to expand the plantation..."

Slow relief broke over Nestad's face. "The south field," he murmured. "As it happens, I have business there. I will need to talk to the overseer." He finished with her arms and carefully spread the cream over the rest of her exposed skin.

"What will that accomplish?" she asked in a forlorn tone.

"It may well keep you away from that plant. But we shall see. I would like you and your fellows to remain here while the cream does its work."

She nodded. "Gladly. I'm too old to be doing the work they make me do anyway. I'll enjoy a good rest. And maybe my joints will feel better too."

"Are your joints hurting you?" Nestad asked, concerned. "I may be able to help, if you are willing."

She looked up at him. "Really? I injured my knees many years ago, and they have hurt ever since...after long hours of work I can barely walk anymore. And they especially hurt if it's cold and wet, like today..."

The elf placed both hands over her knees gently and sent his power into them. The cartilage was worn out; he thought he would be able to put a cushion of air between the bones and make it easier for her. He couldn't fix them entirely, but he could do his best, and he did.

The woman gasped at the strange sensations. And her legs jerked slightly as she gripped the cot. "Ohh...what's happening?"

"Easy, easy," Nestad soothed. "I am placing a cushion in your knees so they will not rub so badly. Lie still a moment as I finish."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, but tried to obey him. She was obviously frightened by what he was doing, not understanding it at all.

The elf finished quickly, aware of her fear and how it hindered his work. "Now try your knees," he said quietly, sitting back a bit.

The woman bent her right knee carefully, expecting it to hurt still, if not worse. But her surprise was evident on her face when she bent it all the way without feeling any pain. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"Healer's secret," Nestad smiled. "The only thing I can tell you is that there is a cushion of air between your bones at the knee. It helps."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir," she said. "Thank you so very much. I've lived with that pain for years, and thought I would have to live with it for the rest of my life. And it's even gotten worse as I've aged."

"I'll be able to do a bit more with them when I have a chance to sit down and work on them a little more. But can you wait for a few moments while I take care of your friends?" He was always gallant to women.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, please help them. This stuff is very uncomfortable."

"It is indeed." Nestad rose and walked to the man in the next bed. Working quickly, he slathered the man's skin in the cream before moving on. He finished actually quite fast, wanting to rid the world of the evidence that the spots weren't caused by a disease. Once he was done, he walked back to the woman's side, wiping his hands off.

The woman looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you so much, sir," she said. "For everything. If there were anyway to repay you, I would."

"I appreciate the thought, my lady, but there is nothing to repay. I am doing my job." He smiled down at her as he placed his hands on her knees again and closed his eyes to continue his work there.

The woman braced herself slightly, still unused to the strange sensations. "What are you doing to me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm trying to heal some of the damage so your knees won't hurt as badly anymore. The air cushion is a temporary solution while I try to find something a little better." Nestad's eyes remained closed through his brief explanation.

The woman frowned. "But how can you do that?" she asked.

"I'm an elven healer, my lady. I can do a great deal with my mind." He knew that explaining in detail would only get her lost.

Her eyes widened when she heard that, and she lay there staring at him, unable to say anything.

Nestad opened his eyes and looked at her. "What is it?" he asked gently, seeing her wide eyes and sensing the surprise that pushed him away from helping her.

"You're an elf," she whispered.

"I am." He met her eyes frankly, wondering if he should be getting ready to duck or run.

But there was awe in the woman's eyes. "I've wanted to see an elf my whole life," she said softly. "I've heard so many stories..."

Feeling awkward at her stare, Nestad unconsciously reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind his pointed ear. "Stories are oft stretched in the telling," he pointed out.

Her eyes shifted to his revealed ear. "I don't know," she admitted. "Can you...can you really see for miles and miles?"

"Fifteen leagues is the farthest. That translates to about forty-five miles across land." He ducked his head a bit. He hated it when people made a big deal about what race he had been born into.

"Forty-five miles..." the woman shook her head slowly. "That's amazing. And, is it true that elves can walk on the snow?"

"Aye, 'tis true," Nestad admitted. "We can walk over grass, leaves and snow without leaving much of a track."

"But how do you do that?" the woman asked. "I mean, you'd have to weigh nothing. Surely you're not lighter than you look."

"My lady, I am a great deal lighter than I look. It's part of our bodily makeup and is how I was born."

"How much do you weigh?" the woman asked, to awed to realize that she might be a bit rude.

"About sixty pounds, all told." Nestad's embarrassment began sliding away, giving way to amusement. She was like a child, interested and curious in everything.

She raised her eyebrows. "Sixty pounds? You weigh no less than a child." Then she thought. "But they leave tracks in the snow."

"They do, but the children you know are human. There is something in the way that we elves are made that allow us to walk lightly on snow, leaf and grass." Nestad lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"Amazing..." the woman breathed. "And...your hair...is it soft and yet incredibly strong like all the stories say?"

In answer, Nestad pulled a lock of hair forward and extended it toward her between his fingertips. "Some use their hair as bowstrings."

"As bowstrings? Really?" she said, and reached out to feel the strand of hair. It was very soft and fine, but when she pulled it towards her as she anchored it between her fingers, she couldn't break it. "It's so strong," she said. "I've never seen hair so strong."

"I prefer to use silk bowstrings, but that's me. Yes, some weave hair into bowstrings." He waited patiently for her to release his hair. 'Patience,' he told himself. 'She's learning something new.'

She finally let go of the hair and smiled up at him. "And what do elf maidens look like?" she asked. "Are they more beautiful than any mortal woman alive? That's what all the stories say."

"And once again, the stories are accurate. To most eyes, elven women are the most beautiful alive." Nestad smiled as he remembered his beautiful human wife.

"Oh...I wish I could see an elf maiden," the woman said. "But, I see the stories are also true about elf men."

All right…that was a good place to call a stop. Nestad could feel his ears burning as he replied, "Many thanks, my lady. Will you allow me to finish work on your knees so you can rest?"

"Oh, of course," the woman said. And she watched with a newfound awe as Nestad continued healing her knees. "Can all elves heal things like you can?" she asked after a moment.

"Some focus their abilities in the area of healing, but not all," the elf replied absently as his power flowed out of him to gently heal the wounded knees.

The woman braced herself again. "And...do elves...really live forever?" she asked. "How old are you?"

"Yes, elves live forever." Nestad paused to think. "And last time I remember counting, I was around 2,500 years old."

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "Last time you remember counting? Don't you even keep track? Don't you celebrate your birthdays?"

"We both keep track and have small celebrations on birthdays, but it isn't a priority except to mark how much wisdom should be on our brows."

The woman thought for a moment. "Elves are really lucky," she said. "I'm only fifty-two. A child compared with you. And yet, I am already passed the prime of my life."

"You may not believe me, but many elves envy humans." Nestad's eyes were serious as he looked at the woman.

"Envy us? Why?" she asked.

"Because you are mortal." The answer was simple, but Nestad braced himself, knowing there would be a stream of questions.

The woman thought about that for a moment, obviously confused. "But...you can't die," she said. "You can live without fear of this life ending."

"Sometimes, that isn't a fear. Imagine waking up one day and realizing that you have no reason to wake up, that your life will continue on through day after day unless you die in battle or a broken heart. Immortality is not as wonderful as some imagine." Nestad was quiet.

"But...you could do so many wonderful things," the woman said. "Us mortals never have enough time to finish things we've started, or to see our biggest dreams come true. But you do. You could do so much, and help so many people, and never have the fear of not being able to finish it."

Silence reigned for a moment as Nestad looked at the woman. "You are right," he finally admitted. "It's hard to look at life with unjaded eyes when I've already seen so many years. But you are right."

She smiled slightly. "I hope you don't waste your long life, Master Elf. It would be a great shame. I would give anything to have my lost years returned to me. They go by so quickly."

Nestad's smile was wry. "Years pass swiftly for elves," he said, massively understating. "I did not know they flew for humans as well." He finished what he could do on her knees and sat back on his heels.

"They do," the woman said softly. "It seems like only yesterday that I was a young lass, full of hope for the future. Now..." She shook her head.

"Have you any hope now?" the elf asked, wondering if he should get her out of here as well. "Any dreams?"

"I had dreams," the woman said. "They've all been shattered since coming here. And I shall never see them come true. Not now. I am too old now. This has been my life for so long..."

"How long have you been here?" Nestad sat on the edge of her bed, making it look like a healer-patient conversation as he carefully probed.

She thought. "I've lost track of the years..." she said softly. "I was...twenty-eight when I came here. Well, not to this actual place. I've been sold all over Rhûn. I've been here for only three years."

"That's right, I remember when you came," the elf remembered. He'd had to check the whole group of new slaves for any diseases, and now that he replayed that memory, he did recall seeing her there. She hadn't stuck out for any particular reason; she was another human with white hair.

She looked up at him. "You do? I suppose I remember you too. But I was not interested. I had gone through many such orientations before. That one was no different."

"Very true, and you were just another human." Nestad smiled self-depreciatingly. "I had only been here two years by that point, and I was still in the 'buck authority when I can' stage of slavery. I suppose I still am, to a certain extent."

She smiled slightly. "And you think I'm not?" she asked. "I have some spirit left."

"I'm impressed. Many lose that spirit after five years; you must have a deep strength to keep it for twenty-four years." Nestad was thinking fast.

She shrugged. "Perhaps. I've always been strong. I guess it's why I can still hold my head up. I guess it's why I can still smile, even after all this time. If I gave up, then what use would I be, even to myself? How could a life of giving up be better than one of staying strong?"

"Now I'm even more impressed." Nestad tipped his head slightly to one side. "And you're right. Giving up is a living death every day."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "And have you ever given up, Master elf?"

"A couple times I came very close. The most recent was a few days ago." Just before Aewen had come, as it happened. He had been depressed after a few days alone with his thoughts and was very tempted to just give up and let his spirit go.

"Just a few days ago?" the woman said. "And yet you are still here. Perhaps you found a reason to keep going?"

"I did. A young woman by the name of Aewen entered my life about the same time that I was ready to let my life go." Nestad's eyes softened as he remembered that. He was hopelessly in love, and it showed.

The woman smiled. "Ah...love. It has great power, does it not?"

Nestad didn't bother denying it. This woman was quite advanced in years and experience for a human; she would know love when she saw it. "It does indeed," he replied with a faint smile.

She reached out and rested her hand on his arm. "Then I am happy for you," she said. "I pray that nothing comes between you. Not miles or sickness or cruel slave masters. For those things are what can drive a person to the edge. I have been there before."

"I thank you," Nestad replied quietly. "How did you keep going when you were there?" Valar forbid anything should happen to Aewen, but…

The woman shrugged again. "I just did. Like I said...I was always strong and able to smile. I know for others it is not so easy. But I always look forward to what may come that is better than what I have now."

"Hm, true." Nestad looked at his hands briefly before rising. "Keep that in mind, my lady. Dreams keep you going." He paused. "What is your name?"

"I am Tûreth, my lord," she said softly. "May I learn your name also?"

"Nestad of Mirkwood," he replied, taking her hand and bowing over it. "A pleasure to meet you, Tûreth."

She smiled as if a childhood dream of hers had just come true. "A pleasure," she said softly.

With another bow, Nestad took his leave, heading back for the sick tent with a thoughtful expression. Reaching the tent, he paused and looked around, wondering if his absence had changed anything significantly.

But there was nothing different. Meril and Beru were still asleep, and so were Christaer and Kali. Everyone else was either sleeping or talking quietly. Aewen was not in the main part of the tent.

Walking softly, Nestad walked into the back room of the tent, looking for his wife. He had only been away from her for a bit, and he already missed the way she felt in his arms. He was hopeless, he decided, and smiled at the thought.

Aewen was lying across her tabletop, her head resting on her arms, fast asleep. The map under her arms was only half finished.

"Wore you out again, beautiful," he murmured, slipping his arms under her and picking her up gently. "I need to stop doing that." He smiled. But the means by which she had gotten so tired were quite enjoyable…

Aewen stirred. "Mmm...Nestad?" she mumbled, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

"Aye, beloved," he murmured gently, kissing her lips lightly. "It's me. You know, you really should tell me when I'm wearing you out so badly…"

She smiled slightly, not opening her eyes. "I don't notice when it's happening," she countered.

"Very true. And I imagine we'll get used to it eventually. In the meantime…you look adorable when you're sleepy." He sat down on a straight-back chair, still holding her close to his chest.

She chuckled slightly, still keeping her eyes closed. "You said that once before."

"I need to start thinking of new waking-up lines." He kissed her lips again. "But it's still true."

She finally opened her eyes, though they were still full of sleep. She smiled. "How is everything?" she asked. "Everyone?"

"There may be a slight problem. Some of the slaves in the south field may have found the plants I use for the spot treatment." Nestad was very concerned about that.

"What?" Aewen said. "Found it? What would they want with it?"

"Accidentally. They were clearing it and wound up in the sick tent with red spots. I'm praying Rafied didn't see them before they got in here. The overseer of the south field did, though."

"Do, do you know him?" Aewen asked sleepily.

"Not well, but he helped me find Faraden. I'm just praying things will go well there." He kissed her forehead and set her in the cot. "But you need some sleep."

"Mmm...I'm finding it hard to argue with you there," she said.

"Then don't argue. I'll be back at your side before you know it." He pillowed his head on her chest for a moment before kissing her lips tantalizingly. "Sleep."

"But...what will you do?" she asked.

"If you still want to go to the south field, I'll wait for you to wake up before going." Nestad fidgeted mentally as he said that. He needed to talk to the overseer before the overseer talked to the commander.

She reached up and touched his cheek with a lazy hand. "But you want to go now, don't you?" she said softly.

"Not that I want to go now," he replied, kissing her fingers lightly. "I just feel I need to. But I'll stay here with you, if you want me to."

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "Go, my love," she whispered. "I would be selfish to keep you here. You need to go, it's important."

"All right." He kissed her lips gently. "But it wouldn't be selfish." A slight smile curled his lips up. "Until the day when we can be by ourselves…" he sighed.

She reached up and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. "Go, my love, and come back to me soon. And...be safe, alright?"

"I will, beloved," Nestad replied, holding her close for a long moment. "I will return to you as soon as possible."

"Good," Aewen breathed, and then pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I love you, my wonderful, handsome elf."

"You're making it nearly impossible to leave," he teased softly before kissing her lips lightly.

She giggled and pushed him away slightly. "Alright, then go," she said. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Sleep well, beloved," he replied, leaning in for another light kiss before rising. "Rest and be refreshed for later." He winked before leaving quickly.

Aewen giggled lightly and then groaned as she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. It took her a while to get back to sleep, knowing that Nestad was out there talking to an overseer. But finally she managed to drift off.

Nestad's swift steps took him quickly to the south field and the overseer that he remembered being very nice when it came to Faraden. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he prayed it would be useful.

The overseer noticed the elf right away and approached him. "How is the girl going?" he asked.

"She is still alive and recovering nicely from wounds incurred from the accident," the elf replied with a slight bow of respect.

"That's very good to hear," the man said. "That was quite an accident. And how is the young man?"

"Again, recovering nicely. I had more time to work on him, so he's almost completely whole again." Nestad hesitated. "This field seems to see its fair share of accidents," he finally remarked.

The man nodded as he turned to gaze out over the rows of corn. "It does at that," he agreed with a nod. "Not as many since the planting was over...I dread the harvest."

"At least the harvest is some time off," Nestad remarked, feeling safe in the small talk.

The man nodded and his eyes shifted towards the trees on the far side of the field. "I assume you've received patients from the road clearing?"

"I have. I actually came to ask you what happened. Those wounds looked painful." Nestad's heart rate started picking up. Now was the time when he would find out all he needed to know.

"I don't really know," the overseer admitted. "They were clearing the brush for a road through the woods there," he pointed to the trees. "We need to plant the field on the far side, and a road through there would shorten the trip considerably. They were all working fine, and then suddenly they all started to get those awful spots and rashes. We guessed it must be from some kind of plant or something."

"Interesting. And all five of them came down with the spots and rashes?" Blast…they had almost undoubtedly found the plant. He had to get rid of it somehow.

The man nodded. "You saw them," he said. "We've held off clearing the area until we were sure it was safe."

Nestad pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I may be able to help there," he said, considering ways. This was too desperate to take any other way.

"How so?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow at the elf.

"I am a Silvan elf. There may be a way to take the life from the plants in particular." Nestad was thinking, drawing on his memories of the plant he'd used.

"Well, I don't know anything about that," the man admitted. "But if you say so. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, if you know which plant it is." Nestad already did, but no point in showing any sign of that, as that would lead to awkward questions.

"I don't really know," the overseer said. "But I can show you the area where they were clearing. Follow me." And he began walking down the dirt road in the direction of the woods.

Nestad followed, his sharp eyes looking in all directions at once. The woods were nice out here, and he made a mental note to come back here sometime.

The overseer led Nestad quite a distance into the woods where they had been clearing. "Here is where they stared showing the spots," he said. "But there are so many plants in this area, we don't know which one is the culprit."

"I'll see if I can find it." Nestad knelt beside the road and closed his eyes, sending his mind out for the noxious plant in question.

The overseer watched the elf closely for a moment, and then gazed around the area, as if trying to spot the plant with his untrained eye.

Nestad's fingers hesitated over a plant, touching the leaves very carefully. "I think this might be it," he said, his eyes still closed. "Could you see if there are any plants that look like this around here that are broken?"

The man looked around the area. "There are plenty. All the plants in this area are broken. Yes, here are some right here."

"Don't touch the sap. That is what causes the rash and spotting." Nestad nodded thoughtfully. "All right." He fixed the feeling of the plant in his mind.

"What are you going to do?" the man asked.

"I'm going to try to kill all the plants like this in the area. If it works, keep people out of this area for a day so the sap can dry up." Nestad's eyes remained closed as he inhaled and exhaled slowly.

The overseer nodded. "Alright. Thank you," he said.

"No problem." Nestad sank into the land and found the sparks of life that were the plants in question. With a murmured apology, he cut the life off, drawing that energy into the plants that needed to survive. A noxious stench rose over the dying plants, bringing tears to the elf's eyes.

The overseer put his hand over his mouth and nose. "Ugh, what is that?" he said, closing his eyes tightly as he coughed.

"The dying plants. Best step back; it's poisonous." Nestad was already back peddling as fast as he possibly could.

The man followed, coughing as tears streamed from his eyes and his head felt light. After hurrying for a few yards, he sank to his knees, coughing violently.

Nestad grabbed the man by his elbows and dragged him to his feet, dragging him along after him. "Can't stop yet," he gasped. "You'll die if you stop here." He forced the man to go.

By now the man could barely move his own legs, and relied almost completely on Nestad's help. And by the time they were clear of the danger, he was almost delirious and having trouble breathing.

The elf dropped to his knees beside the man and shot his power into him, clearing his lungs of the poisonous fumes and protecting his heart and mind from the worst of it. All the while, he swore softly at himself. He had forgotten about the fumes of this plant; it was why he always wore a mask when he gathered it.

The man coughed again as he started to breathe. His eyes opened and he gasped, clutching his chest, but he was still unable to say anything.

"Easy, easy," Nestad rasped as he kept working in the man's body. After a few moments, every trace of poisonous fumes was eradicated and the man could breathe properly again.

He lay there on the ground for a moment, taking deep breaths of the free air. "That was sudden," he rasped.

"It was," Nestad agreed, closing his eyes and fighting for clean air. "My deepest apologies…I forgot about the fumes."

The man reached over without thinking and patted the elf on the arm. "No hard feelings," he said. "Are all the plants dead now?"

"They are," Nestad replied, surprised by the friendly touch, but he didn't mind it. "Give them a day and they will be completely harmless."

The overseer nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure the workers will be glad for the rest. And how soon will those who were exposed be able to return to work?"

"Within a couple days, if they pass the test." Nestad was still fighting for air.

The man sat up slowly and looked at the elf. "Are you alright? Perhaps you should get back to your tent and rest."

"I'm fine," Nestad shook his head, gathering life and strength from the land around them. It helped a little bit; enough that he wasn't gasping for air.

The man got to his feet and helped the elf to rise as well. "Still, you should go back now. I'll keep the workers from this area until it's safe."

"Thank you for that, and thank you for your help." Nestad's back straightened as he brushed the legs of his pants off and nodded to the human. "I will keep in touch." With that, he started back for the tent.

The human followed him until they got back to the front field, and then he waved farewell to the elf. Some of the slaves working nearby exchanged glances, but were wise enough to keep quiet.

Nestad waved back before starting to trot back to the tent as quickly as he could. There were herbs there that would help his lungs.

The trip was a short one usually, but at the moment, it felt like an eternity. At last, he entered the sick tent via the back flap, panting like a blacksmith's bellows. He fumbled for his herbal supplies.

Aewen woke from the sounds and sat up, blinking in the light of day. "Nestad? You're back? What's wrong?" She slid out of the bed and rushed to his side.

"Long…story…" he panted, finding the herbs in question and a water flask. Without pausing, he put the herbs in his mouth and gulped the water down, washing the herbs down as well.

Aewen was frightened. She had never seen Nestad act this way before. "Are you alright?" she asked. "What is that awful smell?" She squinted her eyes as they began to water.

"Beloved…back up…" he panted. "Poisonous fumes…on my clothes." The herbs began to work, making his air passages open again.

Aewen backed up, her heart pounding as fear gripped it. Tears leaked down her cheeks. "Poison?" she said softly, her eyes wide despite their stinging. "What happened?" She began to feel light-headed.

Nestad swore softly and pulled his clothing off quickly, bundling it up and stashing it away from her. "I took care of the plants that hurt the people brought in," he replied, giving her a dose of the herbs. "I forgot that they give off a fume when overly disturbed."

Aewen coughed as she took the herbs, and then stumbled back and sat down hard on the cot. "Uhh..." she coughed again as her vision blurred.

Nestad sat beside her, rubbing her back as he sent his power into her to help eradicate even the small dose she had inhaled.

"Plants?" Aewen said, taking deep breaths as she rubbed her eyes. "I don't...Ugh..."

"Plants are amazing little things," the elf said, still soothing gently. "They can give life and death."

She leaned back away from Nestad's hands, wishing to lie down. "It must be a horrible plant," she said, wincing as she felt a headache start behind her eyes. "So...sudden..."

"It is a horrible plant." Nestad helped her lie down and kissed her forehead gently before standing and finding another set of clothing to wear.

Aewen relaxed on the cot with her eyes closed for a while, slowly feeling better. "So this is the plant the people found? Is it the same as the one you were using for the 'sick'? I don't recall it having this effect on people."

"That's because when I mixed the cream, I diluted the sap. It isn't the sap itself that gives the fumes off, it's the body of the plant." Nestad pulled a new tunic on and pulled up the new leggings.

"So...did the overseer tell the commander about it? Is it still safe to use?"

"No, I don't think he did, and I'm not sure. I pray it's still safe, as long as the overseer doesn't see the spots. I guess we'll have to find out."

"I guess he won't see them, will he?" Aewen asked, opening her eyes. Her vision was returning to normal, but the headache was still there. "He's not an awful man, is he?"

"No, he's not. For an overseer, he's really quite kind. And he probably wouldn't see the spots, luckily for us." Nestad came over and stroked her forehead, soothing away her headache.

Aewen closed her eyes under the elf's touch. "I'm glad of that," she said softly. And then she pulled him towards her. "Lie with me?" she asked. "Just for a moment?"

She didn't have to ask twice. Murmuring with contentment, he stretched his long frame alongside hers, gathering her into his strong arms. "How's that?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Hm...perfect," she whispered. "Nestad...I'm so tired. I just want to keep on sleeping. But I feel bad for it. I wanted to visit with Kali before she leaves."

"You have a few hours yet, and I think she's still sleeping…" Nestad's words were cut off by a soft knock and Kali's head poking into the room.

Aewen giggled. "You were saying?" she teased Nestad. "Kali, we were just talking about you."

"I thought I heard my name," Kali replied, coming over to the husband and wife on the bed and perching on the edge. "Guess I made a liar of you, Nestad." She winked at the elf. "Aewen, guess what?" She was practically glowing with happiness.

"What?" Aewen asked, raising her head slightly to look at Kali. She couldn't help but smile at the woman's happiness.

"I'm engaged!" Only years of being a slave kept Kali from actually squealing the words.

Aewen sat up to give the woman a hug. "Oh, Kali! I'm so happy for you! Is it Christaer?" She knew already of course, but Kali didn't know that.

"It is! Oh, Aewen, I haven't been so happy in such a long time…" Kali held the younger girl close as Nestad grinned widely.

"Kali, you can't know just how happy I am for you. And I'm no longer afraid for you going out into the world alone. Because you won't be alone; you have a family again," she added in a whisper.

"I do…a wonderful husband-to-be and a little son besides my daughter. What was stolen from me is being returned." Kali kissed Aewen's cheek as Nestad wriggled out of the cot and stood above the women.

Aewen smiled at her friend, tears of happiness appearing in her eyes. "I wish you all the best, Kali." She bit her lip. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm going to miss you too." Kali held the younger woman closer, scooting down to sit beside her. "But I'll be happy and you'll be happy with our new-found loves."

Aewen nodded. "I will," she said. "And I'm glad you will be also, but..." she wiped at her eyes. She couldn't believe how selfish she was being right then.

"But it's hard to say goodbye to friends, especially friends made here," Kali finished, her eyes compassionate. "You needn't feel bad about that; my heart bleeds at the idea of leaving the friends I have made behind. And I wouldn't if there was no hope of a better life."

Aewen bit her lip again and pulled away slightly to look the woman in the eye. "And there is much hope for you," she said, wiping her eyes again. "It makes it a bit easier to let you go."

Kali kissed the other woman's forehead. "And we will meet again," she added. "After all, I imagine you and your husband shall settle in Minas Anor. We're just a hop, skip and a jump from there in Rohan."

Aewen chuckled slightly. "If it's really that easy than for sure we shall see each other again." She offered Kali a smile. "Congratulations, my friend. I wish I could go to your wedding. But, I will be there in spirit."

"I know you will. And we will be certain to mention you and your husband in the wedding. After all, without you two, we would have never had the privacy to become engaged, and we would never have the chance to get out." Kali touched the woman's face.

Aewen smiled again and looked up for Nestad, reaching up to take his hand in hers. "Thank you, Kali. That means a lot, and we're both honored that you would mention us on your special day."

"We are indeed," Nestad seconded, smiling down at the human woman as he kissed his wife's fingers.

"Posh, you deserve it. Valar knows we owe you more than we can ever repay." Kali blew a kiss up at Nestad, who laughed softly.

Aewen laughed also. "Kali, thank you for coming in here. I had wanted to talk to you, but didn't want to wake you."

"You should have woken me. I'll get enough rest later, and the children are still sleeping." Kali's face softened. "Take care you say goodbye to them; they love you both dearly."

"We will, of course," Aewen said. "Is Christaer still sleeping? Or is he waiting for you?"

"He's waiting for me to return and watching the children. It's getting close to dark, isn't it? At least, as far as I can tell without the sun to give us guidance on this."

"I guess..." Aewen said, looking up at the roof of the tent. "Oh! I need to finish drawing the map!" She jumped to her feet.

Nestad laughed and kissed her cheek. "You do that, beloved. I'll pack the packs for the group leaving tomorrow night. Kali, if you wish to help…"

"Of course. Better than sitting around waiting for the hour of deliverance."

Aewen moved to the table and took a seat. She bent over her work, quickly getting lost in concentration. She took her work very seriously.

The elf and the human woman chuckled as they began their work on the packs, organizing three sets of supplies. When added to what the people before had taken, it would be enough to get them to civilization.

After about a half hour of work, Aewen rested her head against her arm to take a rest, and before she even knew what was happening, she had fallen to sleep. The others didn't know until they heard the young woman begin to mutter in her sleep. "There aren't any oranges..." she said suddenly.

Kali stared as Nestad started laughing. "Wake up, beloved," he said, kissing her cheek. "There aren't any oranges yet."

"Hm?" Aewen said, jolting awake. "What? Did you say something?"

"There aren't any oranges yet," he repeated solemnly as Kali started laughing from her place on the floor.

Aewen frowned and sat up straight. "Why do I get the feeling that I missed something?" she said.

"You were talking in your sleep again, beloved," Nestad explained as Kali forced herself to stop laughing. "Something about the fact that there were no oranges."

Aewen's eyes went wide and she covered her hand with her mouth as color shot into her cheeks. "Did I?" she said. "Ohh..."

"It's all right," Kali said from the floor. "I won't tell anyone. Though I smell a story here that shall have to be shared later."

Aewen blushed deeper and looked down at her map, smiling widely. "Not really," she said. "I just...like oranges." She dared a glance at Nestad.

"We like oranges. I think I got her hooked on them," Nestad chuckled, putting his arms around her waist. "It's a treat we share in common."

"Ok, that's all you have to say," Kali teased, covering her ears. "I understand. Spare my virgin ears."

Aewen couldn't help but chuckle lightly, but still she hid her red face as she hunched her shoulders over her table. "I didn't say anything else in my sleep, did I?" she whispered to her husband.

"Nothing else. I woke you before you said anything else," he whispered back, chuckling at Kali's exaggerated sigh of relief.

Aewen turned around and buried her face in Nestad's tunic, tears welling in her eyes unexpectedly.

"What's this, beloved?" Nestad murmured, cradling her close. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." Aewen admitted. And then she just broke down in Nestad's arms, feeling quite silly, but unable to stop herself.

"Shh, shh," Nestad soothed, rocking her gently in his arms as Kali tactfully disappeared silently. "Did we hurt your feelings? We didn't mean to."

She shook her head. "No..." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I just haven't felt myself today. I'm sorry..."

"No, you needn't be sorry, beloved." A vague suspicion started in the healer's mind. "Just today?" he asked curiously.

"I've just...felt on the verge of tears all day," she said. "And all I want to do is sleep, I'm so tired." She looked up at him. "Could I be coming down with something?"

He rested his hand on her belly and sent his power through her. He was pretty sure he was wrong, but he wanted to make sure. It was a good thing he did. His jaw dropped open as he stared down at her, his eyes shining.

"What?" Aewen asked, watching his face closely. "Nestad, what is it? Is something wrong?" She started to get a bit scared.

"No, nothing's wrong," he whispered, cupping her face with his hand tenderly. "Something's very right."

Her eyebrows were set with worry as she looked at him. "What do you mean? So, I'm not sick or anything?"

"Not sick. At least, not with anything that can't be cured in nine months," he hinted, almost smiling at her worry.

Her forehead smoothed slowly and her eyes widened as she stared at him. "What...what are you saying?" she asked.

"You're pregnant, beloved," he whispered softly. "With my child."

Aewen exhaled, and it was a moment before she took another breath. And when she did it wad accompanied by tears streaming down her face. But she was smiling, and she threw her arms around his neck. Too surprised to speak just yet.

Nestad picked her up and swung her around, laughing happily. "We're going to be parents!" he exalted to the heavens. "I'm going to have a child!"

Aewen laughed and held onto him tightly as he swung her. She still couldn't believe it. It was so sudden. But she couldn't help feeling immense happiness.

At last, he set her down. "Any preferences on names?" he asked before kissing her deeply, sharing his joy with her.

Aewen laughed as she tried to kiss him back. "I'm still getting used to the news," she said. "Nestad, how can I be pregnant? I thought you checked me yesterday, and you said I wasn't."

"Yesterday. Unless you forgot, we did make love today." He kissed her face over and over. "I've heard of women showing symptoms on the day of conception."

"Really?" Aewen raised her eyebrows at that. "I didn't know that was possible." Then she grinned and laughed, hugging him again. "Kali!" she called, wanting to share her joy with her friend while she had the chance.

Kali came in immediately, grinning the grin of a cat that has just enjoyed really good milk. "Yes?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Aewen laughed and squeezed Nestad. "We're going to have a baby," she whispered. And when she said the words aloud herself, she knew they were true. "I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby." She squealed and laughed, kissing Nestad on the cheek.

He laughed and kissed her back as Kali laughed for joy. "Congratulations!" the other woman said happily, embracing Aewen. "May this baby have a long, healthy life."

"Thank you, Kali," Aewen said, letting go of Nestad so she could hug Kali back. "Thank you so much. Oh, I'm so happy!" She looked up at Nestad. "We're going to be parents..." she breathed.

"Parents…" Nestad savored the word like a tasty meal. "Our little child." He rested his hands on her stomach, stroking it tenderly.

Aewen moved closer to him, getting lost in his gaze. She rested one hand over his, feeling such great joy welling up inside her. They would be a complete family soon. They would have a little baby. She wondered if it would be a boy or a girl.

He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers gently. "You do know this means I'm going to baby you from now on, right?" he murmured against her lips.

She giggled. "As if you didn't already," she pointed out.

"Point. Prepare to be truly babied, dearest girl." He stroked her belly again before kneeling and resting his forehead against the bottom of her rib cage. "Hello, baby," he greeted softly. "I'm your ada. I'm so glad the Valar have decided to bless me with you and your nana."

Aewen giggled. "Nestad...it can't hear you...can it?"

"I don't know. I still want to talk to it." He looked up at her. "Boy or girl. Pick so we can stop calling our baby an 'it'."

She giggled again. "But what if we pick wrong? What then? Will we be disappointed?"

"I'll know in a couple months for sure what our baby is. Until then, we can chose one or the other. We'll be used to the true gender by the time the baby is born." His eyes were glowing.

"Well...what do you want it to be?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Hm…a boy to carry my name on, or a girl who will be as beautiful as her mother?" He pretended to think about that for a long moment before leaning forward to her stomach again and saying, "My pretty little girl, I can't wait to see you."

Aewen smiled and put her hands on his head, threading her fingers through his hair. "A girl..." she said softly. "I would love to have a girl."

"So would I. So what shall we name her? Aewen, after the most beautiful woman I've ever met?" He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, kissing her stomach gently.

Aewen laughed. "Oh, I don't know..." she said. "Then when you say that name I might not know if you're talking to her or me. And then...it wouldn't be as special when you call me Aewen."

"Hm, that's true. Well, we'll have time to think of something. Good enough that she has a gender for right now." He nuzzled against her belly button, feeling the sleepy awakening of life under his touch.

Aewen giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. She glanced up and saw that Kali was no longer there. She smiled. That woman was very thoughtful and observant.

"You do realize that I'm going to be down here talking to our daughter quite a lot, right?" he asked, purring at her touch. "And perhaps other things as well…" to prove his point, he let his nose trail a little lower.

Aewen gasped and then giggled. "Nestad..."

"Aren't I bad?" he asked with an evil twinkle in his eyes before standing and taking her in his arms again. "But later."

She smiled and kissed his chin. "Oh? And what now, my husband?"

"Right now, my wife, you and Kali should sit and talk a bit. While I have experience in many other things, I have never carried a child. She'll be able to help you." He kissed her lips lightly.

"Oh..." she chuckled slightly. "If you say so." She blushed a bit. "And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to finish packing the packs of supplies and wait for you to return and finish the map. By the time both chores are finished, it should be close enough to night."

Aewen sighed and nodded. "Alright." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you...father of my child."

A warm feeling started in his heart and blossomed outwards as he cupped her face and kissed her back deeply. When he pulled away, he murmured, "I love you, mother of my child."

She smiled broadly and gave him one more squeezing hug. "I'll go to Kali now," she announced so that Nestad could let her go.

"Tempting to just keep you here…" Despite his words, Nestad released her with a last kiss. "Hurry so I can hold you and kiss you again."

She giggled and batted her eyes at him, and then hurried from the room.

"Temptress!" he called after her with a laugh.

Aewen came into the main part of the tent giggling, and looked around for Kali. She wasn't hard to find, sitting on Christaer's cot with his arm around her. Aewen attempted to catch the woman's eye without drawing attention to herself too much.

Kali looked up and grinned. She beckoned for the younger woman to come over as she kissed Christaer's face gently.

Aewen approached hesitantly and did a curtsey before Christaer. "Sir," she said, suddenly becoming a proper lady. "Congratulations on your engagement."

The man smiled and stood up, pulling Kali with him. He gave a slight bow. "My lady..." he said, softly, almost reverently. "I thank you. And I congratulate you as well. Kali told me that you are to have a baby?"

All Aewen could do in response was grin and nod.

"I couldn't keep it to myself, Aewen," Kali apologized with a wide smile. "This day has been a day like none other; Chris and I become engaged…" she kissed his lips lightly, "and you find out you're pregnant. What a wonderful day…"

"It is," the younger woman said, still grinning. "And I of course don't mind." She cleared her throat. "But, eh...might I have a few words with you? In private?"

"Of course." Kali kissed her fiancée again and rose. "There's a bed in the back corner that will suffice for a private talk."

"Thank you," Aewen said, and followed Kali there. "Nestad said that I should talk with you about...well...I've never been pregnant before..." she didn't know how to phrase what she wanted to say.

Kali's smile was one of understanding as she sat and patted the seat beside her. "Whereas I've been pregnant three times. Go ahead and ask whatever you like."

Aewen laughed lightly, partly from embarrassment. "Well, I don't really know what to ask, to tell the truth. I guess...I guess I just would like to know what to expect."

"Well…mood swings like the crying fit earlier are to be expected. I'll warn Nestad so he doesn't start freaking out when you do." Kali's smile was gently teasing. "You may start feeling nauseous in the morning, but, lucky you, you have a healer husband who can help your stomach settle down. Um…well, you know your belly will start growing, but I doubt you'll start showing for a few months, if then."

"If then?" Aewen asked. "What do you mean? I might not get big? How is that possible?"

"Some women don't show much, even in the late stages of pregnancy. I got lucky and was one of those women. That's why Bella is with us today. But I have wide hips; she nestled between my hips and didn't make much of a bulge."

"Oh..." Aewen considered that. She was quite slender in every way, she wondered if she would show much. "And…is there anything else I should expect? How long will the mood swings last? Those are horrible."

"They only last, at worse, an hour or so. Maybe Nestad can help soothe your mind or whatever causes those things. You might experience odd cravings. That's your body's way of telling you that you need something like sugar or salt."

"But, I mean, for how long will I have these symptoms? For the whole pregnancy?"

"Again, every woman is different. I only had symptoms for a couple months, but I've known others who have had the symptoms for the entire pregnancy." Kali winced at the thought. "I pray that isn't you."

Aewen groaned and flopped back on the cot. "I think I'm going to be very glad when this is all over, it sounds horrible."

Kali smiled warmly as she rested a hand lightly on Aewen's stomach, her touch gently professional. "But then there's the reward," she said softly. "The reward of feeling your baby's feet tapping against your side in greeting, feeling the child's heartbeat thumping inside you…knowing that a miracle is growing inside you."

Aewen smiled. "I'll really be able to feel her? When will that be?"

"Within the next couple weeks, you'll know something's there. The more defined feelings will take their sweet time to get here, but they'll come eventually." Kali patted the younger woman's shoulder.

"I look forward to that so much," Aewen whispered. "It will seem so much more real then. Like it's really true. Right now it's still so unbelievable."

"Well, if Nestad said it's so, it's so. Trust your husband, hm?" Kali grinned slightly. "Of course, by the time the time rolls around, we'll see how good he is," she teased.

Aewen smiled, resting her hands over her stomach. "I'm pregnant..." she breathed. Then she looked up at Kali again. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Pregnancy or birth?" Kali inquired with a crooked smile.

Aewen laughed without humor and shrugged. "Either," she said.

"Pregnancy has its moments, but it's rarely very bad. Birth…" Kali let out a long whistle. "That hurts. That hurts a lot. Words fail to describe the level of pain experienced."

Aewen stared at the other woman for a moment. "That bad?" she said, nearly gasping. A look of dread came over her face, and she held her stomach as if she were starting to feel sick.

"Peace," Kali soothed quietly. "You have to remember, my experiences happened in my body. Every woman's body is different. When I was a midwife, there were some women who didn't make a peep, and others who had to be restrained from hurting themselves. Besides, Nestad will be with you every step, and you know how he soothes pain so well."

Aewen took a calming breath and nodded. "Yes..." she agreed. "He'll be there with me." She smiled. "That makes me feel much better, even the thought of it."

"There you go. It won't be so bad. And imagine holding your firstborn in your arms, smelling that sweet baby smell and kissing the top of the soft head and knowing that tiny miracle came from the love shared between you and your elf."

Aewen's eyes sparkled as she smiled. "It makes everything even twice as special," she said softly. "To know that Nestad's and my love could produce such a wonder."

"Keep that thought in the forefront of your mind. That will keep you going through everything." Kali gently kissed Aewen's forehead.

"Thank you, Kali," Aewen said, looking at her friend with a smile. "I'm so glad this happened before you left. I wouldn't have anyone I would feel comfortable talking about this with, other than Nestad, and he said he doesn't know everything about it."

"He gives me too much credit. I don't know everything. But I'm glad I'm available to help for as long as I'm here." Kali smiled back at the younger woman. "You will make a lovely mother, Aewen," she added softly.

Aewen blushed and glanced down. "Thank you," she said. "I hope so. I've had no experience with young children, and never babies. I think I'll be learning everything for the first time with mine."

"Trust me, it's the same with every young mother. But does your mother yet live?"

Aewen's smile faded and she shook her head. "No…she died when I was six."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry," Kali replied quietly, touching Aewen's shoulder gently. "How…?"

"She was sick...for a long time," the younger woman said softly, and then sighed. "But I still remember her. And I do miss her also."

"Such a young age to lose a mother," Kali murmured, putting an arm around Aewen's shoulders in silent support. "What was her name? Do you remember?"

"Her name was Erebel. And I was named for her when I was born. My father has often told me stories of her so that I would never forget her."

"Erebel," Kali repeated, letting the syllables roll around in her Rohirric accent. "A beautiful name. And now I shall know which name to ask for when I come to Minas Arnor in nine months." She smiled.

"It would do you no good without my title, unfortunately," Aewen said with a sigh.

"Is Erebel a common name in Gondor?" the Rohirric woman asked. "I've never heard it before. It has a sadly pretty taste."

Aewen shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure that if you went into the city and asked for Erebel, you would not be directed to me."

"Why not?" Now Kali was interested.

"Because I am not known in the city simply as Erebel," Aewen said, as if trying to avoid answering directly.

"Aewen," Kali drawled the name a bit. "I'd like to be able to find you when I come; what name shall I seek you under?"

Aewen sighed. "Princess...Erebel..." she said, her voice barely audible as she looked down at her hands.

Kali fell silent before she reached out to tip the younger woman's chin up. "Princess?" she repeated softly. "I can see why that would be wise to hide around here."

Aewen nodded. "I am really called Aewen though, ever since I was little. My father always called me that because of my love of birds."

"A lovely name. Good thing I didn't leave here thinking your given name was Aewen; I can only imagine the looks I'd get when I ask for Aewen who married Nestad." Kali's smile was warm. "Don't worry: lips locked."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "So, if you come, then you'll have to tell the messenger at the Citadel Gate that you are a friend of Lady Erebel's. Tell them you come upon my personal invitation."

"A friend of Lady Erebel's, at her personal invitation." Kali's eyes twinkled. "I'll feel right important, using such a phrase to get into a city."

Aewen chuckled with a smile. "You are right important," she said. "To me you are."

"Such kind words, my lady." Kali paused and made a face. "That doesn't sound natural. 'You're too kind, Aewen' suits you better."

"Then say that," Aewen said. "I would rather you did anyway. I am Aewen to you. Forget the Lady business unless my father is in the room."

"Gladly, Aewen." Both women shared a companionable laugh. "Now," Kali said, wiping her eyes, "have you any other questions, concerns I may be able to help with?"

Aewen thought for a moment and then shrugged, shaking her head. "But I'm sure I'll think of a hundred things once you're no longer here."

"Well, we have all day tomorrow for questions and answers. And I've no doubt Nestad knows more than he's letting on; he's delivered all of the children in this camp, except for three he was too late and I delivered."

Aewen smiled. "Then I hope he'll be able to answer my questions when I have any." She smiled again, thinking of Nestad. "I'm so glad I have him. He's such a blessing. And more than I ever could have dreamed of."

"And you are so cute when you talk about him," Kali teased gently. "You're so in love… I would be jealous, but I know I'm not much better when it comes to Chris." Her eyes went warm as she mentioned her betrothed's name.

"Chris?" Aewen grinned and looked in the direction of the man. He was sitting on his cot with Bella on his knees talking to her.

"Yes, I'd say we're equally bad," Kali decided, also looking at her beloved. "And it's absolutely wonderful. Free falling and not afraid of what's going to happen."

"That's exactly how it is," Aewen agreed with a nod. "But tell me, Kali, how did you fall in love with him? I mean, just yesterday you were sure that you couldn't fall in love again."

"Just yesterday I was afraid I wouldn't be able to open enough to risk loving if it was unreturned," Kali corrected. "But…well, he showed me that he loved me, had loved me for some time. Before that kind of love, what can a heart do but open?"

Aewen smiled warmly. "I'm so glad for you. It's just wonderful that a man will love a woman, even if she doesn't return the love right away. Nestad said that he loved me the first day he saw me. And yet, it was over a week before I knew anything about it."

"A whole week…that must have made things awkward." Kali couldn't imagine being around someone every minute and not being able to say that there was love there. That sounded like a living hell.

"It must have been, for him. I didn't realize my love for him until then. And it came so suddenly. And I was so happy to know that he loved me."

"Suddenly is a good word to describe all that has passed in love around here. In ten days' time, you fall in love, are married and already expecting your first. In one day's time, I find out I am loved and gain a new son and a husband-to-be. Odd how life works."

Aewen nodded slowly. "It is..." she said thoughtfully. "It gives joy even in the midst of great hardship and grief. And it also gives hope for a better future once we escape this place."

"Hope where there was none before," Kali nodded and covered a yawn. "My goodness… excuse me," she apologized with a crooked smile.

Aewen smiled. "It's all right, you should probably go get some more rest anyway. I see your man is anxious to have you back." She nodded in Christaer's direction. The man had put Bella down, who was now playing contentedly in the dirt, and he was sitting there watching the women, his eyes on Kali.

Kali pushed the younger woman lightly. "As if I haven't seen the way Nestad looks at the back room when you're back there," she teased lightly. "We are surrounded by caring men."

The younger girl's eyes lit up. "He does that?" she said.

"He does indeed. With that special little glimmer in his eyes that he saves only for you." Kali ruffled the younger woman's dark hair.

Aewen giggled and smoothed her hair back, then looked at Kali. "Thank you, my friend, for everything, and especially for this talk. It's made me feel a lot better."

"I'm glad I could be of help. Remember, any questions before tomorrow night will be answered willingly." Kali kissed Aewen's forehead before standing and walking to Christaer's side.

The man smiled up at her, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her to sit beside him. He kissed her cheek. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Tons," Kali replied, shifting to kiss his lips lightly. "How are you and Bella getting on?" She hoped Bella would be able to accept a new father easily after all the years of only answering to her mother.

The man grinned. "She's a doll," he said. "I had her on my lap for a while. She was telling me a story about a turtle she found."

"Oh, yes…" Kali laughed softly as she watched Bella talking to Neth with all the seriousness of an adult. "She loves finding animals and making up stories about them. Did she name the turtle?"

"She named it something," the man said, thinking. "'Short' I think is what she called it." He chuckled.

"Accurate name indeed, though 'Slow' would have been closer." Kali laughed as she settled into his arms a little better, resting her head against his shoulder and humming in contentment.

Christaer laughed as well. "Yes, Slow..." He kissed the top of her head. "Everything all right with your friend? She looked a bit stressed for a moment."

"A woman is usually a bit stressed when she finds out all the complications that come with being with child," Kali replied lazily as she relaxed, about ready to fall asleep in the circle of her husband-to-be's arms.

"It will be her first?" he asked, kissing her head again.

"Indeed," Kali nodded. "I'm just glad I was here to help ease some of her fears." She smiled up at Christaer, her eyes shining with love.

He smiled back, then leaned over with her, resting her down on the cot and bracing himself above her. "My heart is swelling with love for you," he whispered.

"Really?" Kali asked, her eyes dancing as she propped herself up on her elbows and touched the tip of her nose against his.

He nodded slightly. "Mmhm." he rubbed his nose against hers. "It feels like it's going to explode. And there's nothing I can do about it. I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"As I am with you, my beloved." Kali pressed her lips to his as one arm came up to rest in his dark hair, pulling him closer to her.

He smiled and kissed her lips lightly. "I'm glad to hear that," he whispered against her soft skin.

"Never doubt it," she whispered back, pressing her cheek against his and whispering in his ear. As she whispered, she blew lightly across his ear with a smile.

He smiled also. "That tickles," he said. And then he returned the favor, blowing lightly on her ear.

"Yes, it does," she giggled softly before kissing his face gently. "But it feels wonderful," she added when her lips were beside his ear again.

Christaer kissed her below her ear softly and hugged her close. "I can't wait to make you mine," he whispered. "To make you my wife."

She shivered at the mention and hugged him back. "I can't wait to become yours, as you become mine," she whispered back. "To be bound to you before the Valar and become your bound wife."

He looked into her eyes. "You will be my companion in life, Kali; my best friend and comfort. You will be the one I share my joys with, and my fears and doubts also. And your shoulder will be the one I shall run to when I need to cry. And I look forward to every second of my future life with you."

Tears filled her eyes as she heard the tender words. Swallowing, she cupped his face in one hand as she replied softly, "Chris, your arm will be the arm that supports me, my comforter and protector. Your ears will hear my love, as well as my fears and concerns. Your joy will be mine, as will your sorrow. Every moment of every day, I will be there for you, my beloved."

He smiled as moisture appeared in his eyes. And then he leaned down and kissed her slowly and lovingly, closing his eyes to experience it fully.

Her eyes closed as well as her lips moved under his, her fingers tangling in his hair as she tasted deeply of his mouth. She moaned softly in happy pleasure at the sweetness there.

They kissed for several moments, but finally he pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "So sweet," he whispered. "I've longed for this for a long time. The first time I saw you after being transferred to the north field. I couldn't stop watching you, and I wanted to get to know you so badly. But I was always afraid."

"I noticed you when you joined the north field," Kali admitted. "But I was afraid…so afraid to trust my heart anywhere." She met his eyes again with a smile. "I'm not afraid now," she whispered.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I don't want you to be afraid of me. You can trust me with your heart and your life. For I gave you mine on that day when I first saw you."

Her eyes melted at that. Rather than try to express her joy in words, she kissed him again, showing him that she trusted him implicitly with all she was and would be.

He kissed her back lovingly, cupping her cheeks in his hands, and then sliding them down her back and pulling her close. He kissed her deeply and with a bit of restrained passion.

"Mm…" she murmured into his mouth, combing her fingers through his dark hair and anchoring her hands on his shoulders. He tasted good…like security and safety, mingled with an intoxicating honey.

After a moment he broke the kiss so they could catch their breath, and he instead began to place little kisses all over her cheeks and jaw. "Mmm, I love you," he murmured. "Sweet...Kali."

"I love you," she whispered, trying to kiss his face in return. "My Chris…"

He pulled her closer, pressing her body to his as he moved his lips down her cheek to the side of her neck and under her ear. He deepened his kisses, making her skin wet as he did so. She tasted wonderful, and he couldn't get enough of her.

Her moans rattled in her throat as she gave up trying to reciprocate and just submitted to his touches. Just as well; he was touching her in ways that sapped all strength from her limbs and did funny things to her mind.

Christaer continued to kiss her neck passionately, moving from one ear, under her throat, and back up to the other ear. And then he moved down to the base of her neck to that little dip between her collarbones. He nipped lightly at her skin, wondering what reaction that would bring from her.

She gasped at the slight pain and greater pleasure the light nip gave her as her fingers tangled in his hair again. "More…" she managed.

He smiled slightly against her skin and continued to taste her in this way. His hands weren't idle either, and they roamed up and down her back, his fingers pressing into the fabric of her dress. Then his hands cupped around her waist with his thumbs in front. He squeezed her gently and ran his hands up to her rib cage and stopped. He continued kissing her throat, using his tongue also just to make it more exciting.

"Oh Valar, Chris," Kali moaned, her body melting under his touches and kisses. "So good…so good…"

The man nearly lost any control he had when he heard her impassioned voice. He hadn't had any contact with a woman in this way for over a year, and he knew that it had been even longer for her since a man had held her as he was. He longed to make her his right then. But he knew he could not. Not then and not in that place. He would marry her, and then take her as a husband takes his wife. Not as a hungry barbarian who has no control. Not as she had been taken once before in this place. He would love her as she was meant to be loved. "Kali..." he breathed as he pressed her closer to him.

The woman whimpered, pressing her body against his firmly. She hadn't felt so loved by a man in years…ever since her husband had died. Her body nearly screamed for it to continue. Another part of her, the part that was controlled, admired her fiancée for his control. Just then, she felt a small hand tugging on her sleeve. She looked down into the small face of Bella. "Mama?" she asked, her little voice confused.

Christaer was relieved for the interruption. He let out a slow breath and rested his forehead against Kali's shoulder for a moment before pulling away, trying to regain his composure. He guessed it would be this way until they had their own private bedroom with a lock on the door.

"Yes, honey?" Kali asked, planting one last kiss on Chris's cheek before reaching down to gather her daughter into her arms.

Bella touched her mother's face with her chubby hands. "Are you all right, Mama?" she asked, concern etched in her expression.

Kali smiled at her daughter's concern. "Of course I am, darling," she replied, stroking the dark hair of her child. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Chris was sucking on your face." Bella's expression was a cross between fascinated wonder and deep concern.

The man chuckled slightly and glanced at Kali. "I was kissing her, Bella, because I love her. Just like your mama kisses you because she loves you."

The woman laughed as well as she touched her daughter's cheek. "It's all right, my dear," she murmured to the little girl. "He's allowed to kiss me."

Bella seemed to be thinking deeply for a moment. "So will you be my papa?" she asked Chris bluntly.

Christaer glanced at Kali again, his eyes sparkling. "Yes," he said. "I'll be your papa. Would you like that?"

"And you'll take care of Mama and kiss her and touch her?" Bella persisted, seeming to want to cover everything. "You promise?"

The man nodded seriously, but a smile turned the corners of his mouth. "I promise," he said, turning his fond gaze to Kali. "I will touch and kiss her as much as she wants me to. And I'll take care of her for the rest of our lives."

"Then I guess it's okay," the little girl decided, reaching out to touch Chris's face and giggling at the rough feeling of the stubbled chin under her smooth hand.

The man grinned. "Well, I'm glad I have your approval, little lady," he said, letting her touch him as much as she wanted to. "I hope I live up to your expectations." And when he realized that she wouldn't understand what that meant he added, "I hope that you'll like me as your papa."

Bella moved to kneel on the cot in front of Chris, her small hands moving over the man's face. Her small face was set in an expression of deep concentration as she examined him. "I guess you'll be okay," she decided. "You look nice with Mama, and she likes you."

"And what about you?" the man asked, looking down into the little girl's eyes. "I hope you like me too. Because I really like you."

The girl giggled. "You do?" she asked, her voice full of excitement.

Chris nodded. "Yes, I do. I feel very proud that I will have you as my daughter. I've never had a daughter before, and I'm looking forward to it."

Bella flung her arms around Chris's neck. "Then I'll be your daughter," she decided. "And you'll be my papa and Neth'll be my brother."

The man laughed in delight and hugged the little girl close. "We'll be a family," he said. "A happy family." He looked up at Kali, his eyes sparkling and radiating the love he felt for her. Then he opened one arm, inviting her into the embrace also.

Kali's smile was warm as she leaned forward and joined the embrace, kissing the top of her daughter's head before pressing her cheek against Chris's. "A very happy family," she agreed softly.

He smiled and closed his eyes, rubbing Kali's back with one hand and holding his new little daughter in the other. "So perfect," he whispered. "A dream come true."

"For all of us," Kali replied, cradling Bella with one arm and touching Chris's back with the other. Oh, how she loved this…but there was someone missing. Where was Neth? She looked around for her daughter's playmate and her soon-to-be son.

The little boy was busy playing in the dirt, and not paying any attention to the others. He was pretending that some small pieces of wood were wains, and he was making little roads for them to drive on.

Bella saw what her friend was doing and climbed down to help him dig roads that extended as far as under the cots. Kali laughed softly as she settled more securely in Chris's lap. "That's children for you," she remarked softly. "One second they can be as serious as an adult…and the next, they're busy with imaginary things."

He chuckled deep in his throat. "So true," he said, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "What would you like to do now? Sleep some, or just sit here together?"

"Mm…" Kali hummed as she thought about that. "Sit would probably be safest, as the children will never get enough sleep without us enforcing a nap."

He smiled and stroked her cheek fondly. "I'll do whatever you want, my love," he said softly.

"Oh, will you?" Kali asked just as softly as she turned her head a bit and kissed just under his ear.

His smile turned to a grin. "Well, nearly anything," he amended, feeling his passion soar again at her simple touch.

"Thought so," she giggled as she felt his body respond to her touch. "Ah, for a swift trip to Rohan…a civilized place where we can become man and wife."

He nuzzled her neck with his nose. "I would make you my wife now if I could," he whispered.

She tipped her head to the side, allowing him greater access to her neck as she murmured with pleasure. "As I would take you as my husband now, if we had space and privacy enough for that."

He breathed his hot breath on the skin of her neck and closed his eyes. "I wonder if there's a way we could accomplish it? The person who married me and my wife died a couple years ago," he mused. "But if we were married here, there would be no wedding. Nothing formal."

"I don't care about formal, beloved," Kali replied, shivering at the touch of warm air on her skin. "I just want you…who married you then?"

"I can't even remember his name...an older man. He used to be a court official at Minas Anor."

"Does it have to be an official? Nestad and Aewen got married alone in their cell; maybe he could marry us before sending us out?" Kali squirmed a little at the idea of being married to her beloved so soon…a dream come true.

Christaer smiled and pulled away slightly to look at her. "You would want to do that?" he asked. "I would love to do that, if you wanted to."

Kali touched the side of her fiancée's face as she thought for just an instant. "Yes," she whispered, her face lighting with joy. "Yes, that's what I want."

"Then we'll find the elf and ask him if he wouldn't mind marrying us. And then it will be official."

Kali's eyes danced as she kissed Chris deeply. "Thank you," she whispered, cupping his face with her hands tenderly.

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll go back and talk to him right now," he said, moving to pull away from her.

"If you must," she sighed teasingly, letting him go. "Hurry back to me, hm?"

"I will." He kissed her cheek and then headed to the other side of the tent and knocked lightly on the post. "Excuse me?" he said softly.

Nestad looked up from the pack he was preparing and smiled in greeting. "Christaer, hello," he said, displaying his ability to remember names easily as he rose and gripped the human's hand. "What can I do for you?"

The man glanced around the room, noticing that Aewen was asleep on the cot, so he lowered his voice. "I was wondering if you could provide a service to Kali and me," he said. "We would both like to get married before we leave here. We don't want to wait until we reach Rohan."

The elf's smile was warm in understanding. "That sounds familiar," he murmured. "All right, how can I help?"

"We were wondering of you could marry us," Christaer said. "You married Aewen and yourself. And I want to give Kali a token of my love, but I don't know what to do about that. Do you have any ideas?"

Nestad crooked a finger as he led the way to his sleeping wife and took her left hand in his right. "This is what I gave my wife," he whispered, well aware of how sensitive to noise she was. "I made it, but I don't know if you have that much time."

The man looked closely at the wooden ring on the slender hand. "It's amazing," he breathed. "I would love to give her anything half as nice as this. How long did it take you to make this?"

"A couple uninterrupted hours, no longer," Nestad said, stroking a thumb over the back of his wife's hand before replacing it by her side.

"I won't ask you to do it," Christaer said. "I will leave it up to you. All I want at the moment is to marry my beloved."

"Then let this be my wedding present to you and your beloved. I will make the ring for you, if you wish me to. How do you want it engraved?" Nestad reached into his belt purse for the wood pieces he always carried for when he was bored and wanted to carve.

Christaer thought for a moment. "To Kali, my dream come true, Chris." He smiled and glanced down at the floor. "And so she is," he whispered.

Nestad smiled as he picked a piece of wood and replaced the rest in his belt purse. "Any particular design on the ring itself?" he inquired.

"Hm...I can't imagine what it would be. I don't know what she likes. Do you?"

"She often speaks of horses…" Nestad's voice trailed off as he smiled. "I know just the thing." He glanced at the roof of the tent, gauging the time. "We have about three hours before dark," he decided. "I'll carve the ring for you, marry you, then give you this bed back here for the night. You leave tomorrow evening; that'll give you time."

The man smiled. "Thank you so much," he said. "And thank you especially for offering your bed, you sure didn't have to."

"It's no difficulty," Nestad replied with a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Tell Kali that I will marry you two in a couple hours and to hold her horses until then." His eyes glittered with fun.

The man chuckled slightly and nodded. "We'll wait," he assured the elf. And thank you again, this means so much to us."

"It means much to me as well," Nestad replied with a gentle smile. "I am glad to see my friend marrying a good man such as yourself."

Christaer blushed slightly. "I am glad she chose me," he said softly. "And I will treat her well for the rest of our lives."

"I know," the elf said. "I can tell. Now go on back to her. I can imagine her shifting, waiting for your return."

He chuckled again. "Thank you," he repeated, and then left the room.

When he was gone Aewen stirred slightly. "Mmm...who was that?" she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"That, beloved, was Christaer," Nestad replied, kissing her closed lids gently. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm...still so tired," she said, blinking her eyes open. "But mostly tired of sleeping. Is there any tea?"

"I usually have tea, darling girl," he replied, opening a packet of tea and mixing up a mug for his wife. He perched beside her, the mug cupped between his long hands.

Aewen sat up slightly so she could take the tea, carefully holding onto the cup with both hands. "Thank you," she whispered, and blew lightly on the hot liquid. After taking a careful sip she asked, "What did Christaer want?"

His eyes twinkled as he watched her drink the tea. "I'm going to let that be a surprise for the moment," he decided. "Until the time of full fruition." He took out the small knife he kept for carving and began work on the ring for Kali.

Aewen frowned. "Full fruition?" she said. "Come on, Nestad, why won't you tell me?"

"Because I like teasing you." He looked up at her face as a wood shaving fell into his lap. He loved carving, though he kept it strictly as an enjoyable pastime. "But if you insist, I'll tell you."

She smiled slightly. "Only if you want to, my love. You sure like to tease me a lot." She watched him with interest as he carved the wood, wondering what he was making.

"Aye, but only because it's such fun." Once the basic shape of the ring was formed, Nestad began carving the designs, his knife working quickly but very carefully.

Aewen continued to watch, and she slowly began to recognize what it was. "You're carving another ring?" she asked.

"Got it in one, beloved," he murmured absently, forming a complex knot on the top of the ring. It was a smaller ring than the one he had made for Aewen, as Kali was a woman who worked with her hands a lot and couldn't afford to have a ring catch on anything.

"For...Kali?" she asked after a moment.

"Why do I bother trying to fool you?" he inquired, pausing to look up at her beautiful face. "Aye. Chris is going to marry her in a couple hours, and this is my wedding present to them. That and the use of this back room tonight."

Aewen smiled slowly and her eyes lit up. "Oh, Nestad, that's wonderful. You're so sweet to do all that for them. Will you be the one marrying them?"

"I will indeed. And I'll want you as a witness and, quite probably, Kali's matron of honor." Nestad scooted forward on his hands and knees and kissed his wife's full lips until they were both breathless.

When the kiss was over, Aewen drew a breath. "My, my, Nestad," she said, smiling. "You're going to make me spill my tea, sneaking up on a girl like that."

"As long as I'm the one making you spill it, that's just fine with me," he replied with a saucy grin and a light kiss on her chin.

"As long as it spills on you then I don't mind either," she answered with a giggle, and then set the cup down on the ground in preparation for his reaction to that.

A good thing, too. He pounced on her, pinning her to the cot and sitting on her thighs. He brought his face right beside hers, touching the tip of his nose to hers teasingly. "Is that so?" he inquired, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

She giggled again and nodded slightly. "It's so. Because if it spilled on me then I would have to change my clothes again, and I might get burned." Her eyes sparkled in a challenge. "Besides," she said, her voice breathy. "I would rather sit and watch you change your clothes..."

"Oh, would you?" he inquired, stretching his body along hers carefully. "You would risk me getting burned so you can watch me do a striptease? If you just asked, I'd do that for you…and not have to worry about getting burned."

"Hmm..." she giggled again. "But you're busy," she pointed out. "I don't want to keep you from your work."

"That's true. But there's always the time when we're in our cell…" His tongue poked out and licked his lips, catching the tip of her nose deliberately. "We'll have hours then…"

"Well, then I look forward to that," she said, half closing her eyes and puckering her lips. "But I might have to spill tea on you anyway...it will give me something to lick off..."

"I have honey around here somewhere…no risk of getting burned then." He accepted the invitation, kissing her sweet lips gently as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Mmm...honey..." Aewen murmured against his lips. "Sounds heavenly. But now...you get back to work, all right? Don't want to keep those two waiting any longer than necessary."

"True indeed." With an affectionate nip on her lower lip, the elf got off her and picked up his knife and the half-finished ring. "This should only take a little bit longer. It doesn't have as much detail as yours does." He grinned suddenly. "See if you can find something I hid in the design," he suggested, motioning to her left hand.

Aewen raised her eyebrows and looked at her ring closely, turning it slowly on her finger. "You hid something else on here? It's already so detailed."

"What can I say? I enjoy making subtle messages in everything I create." He blew some wood shavings out of the horse's head he had just finished carving.

Aewen was still trying to find the hidden message in her ring. Suddenly her eyes lit up when she saw a familiar shape. "Nestad...it's so special," she breathed, and tears welled in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. "An orange..."

The elf set the ring and knife aside as he leaned forward and captured her hands in his, redirecting her gaze. "You're so special, my wing-fish," he whispered. "You deserve everything I can give you and more besides."

Her tears continued to fall silently. "It's a picture of our life together," she whispered. "I will treasure this ring forever. Thank you so much..."

"You're so welcome," he replied softly, kissing the tears away. "Thank you for loving me, melethril…nothing in the world could ever compare to your love."

Aewen wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. "I do love, so much," she whispered. "Thank you for loving me, a mortal. You're giving up so much for me."

"Nothing that isn't replaced with having you in my life," he said tenderly. "I couldn't love anyone else who isn't my mortal wing-fish. You fill that hole in my heart created for my mate."

More tears fell down her cheeks as she clung to him. She was so moved right then, and she felt so happy, but felt like sobbing at the same time. It was a strange feeling. But over it all she felt so very loved and protected.

He shifted her so she was sitting on his lap, cradled and protected by his strong arms as he hummed softly to her. "My sweet little girl," he murmured, pressing her head against his chest. "My little Aewen. How did I live before I knew you?"

Aewen rested against him and closed her eyes, letting her tears flow as they would as she listened to his gentle words. How could she ever return such love fully? She was giving up nothing for him. And he was giving up his whole life for her. She felt very small and inadequate. But she loved him as much as she could, and her love for him grew day by day.

At last, his thumb stroked the last of her tears away and lifted her chin so her grey eyes looked into his blue ones. "Don't ever doubt my love for you, hervess," he said softly. "I love you completely, and nothing will ever change that. Nothing in this world or beyond it."

Aewen looked at him. "I can't possibly...return such love..." she whispered, her throat catching. "I feel like I am doing nothing compared with what you're doing for me. I feel so small..." when she said the last word her voice became just a squeak.

"Oh, beloved…" He touched her lips to his. "You, who carry my child, who endured all this camp has thrown at you…who is my support when I need help…you think you have done nothing? Know this, melethril: I was within inches of giving up on my immortal life before you landed in my life. You have saved my life. 'Tis only fitting I give it to you."

She swallowed as even more tears flowed from her reddening eyes. Then she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I will do anything for you," she whispered. "Anything..."

"Just love me," he whispered back, holding her just as tightly. "That's all I ask of you, beloved…love me with all the love your heart can hold."

"I do...I do..." Aewen said softly, closing her eyes. And then she rested her cheek against his shoulder. "I do..."

"I know." His voice was warm and filled with the smile that bloomed over his face at the affirmation of her love. "My beloved wing-fish…"

Aewen snuggled close to him, and slowly became drowsy as he held her. And after a minute or two, she was fast asleep in his arms, feeling very safe, protected and loved.

He held her a moment longer, letting his love and strength fill her. After that moment, he gently placed her back in the cot and tucked her in warmly. "That's it, beloved," he whispered. "Rest so you can be refreshed for tonight." He kissed her lips lightly before returning to his carving, leaning his back against her cot.

A couple hours later, there was another soft knock on the doorpost. "Excuse me," Christaer said. "I was just coming to see your progress, are you nearly finished?"

Nestad chuckled as he sheathed his knife and palmed the ring. "Just finished," he replied, looking up at the human in the doorway. "Impatient?"

The man laughed lightly and nodded. "I can't help it," he said. "I'm so eager to call her my wife."

"I can't blame you at all." Nestad stroked Aewen's face with his free hand. "Beloved," he whispered in her ear. "Time to wake up…time to marry Chris and Kali."

Aewen's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him for a moment before responding. "Oh...of course," she murmured, trying to sit up.

He helped her, letting his strength seep into her very bones as he assisted her to a sitting position. "How are you feeling?" he asked, doubly concerned for his wife and unborn child.

"A bit more rested," she admitted. "I think I slept most of the day away."

"Aye, you did." He smiled as he kissed her lips lightly. "But you're carrying a child and I've been wearing you out. Those add up fast."

Aewen was about to smile, but blushed and hid her face against Nestad's shoulder instead when she saw that Christaer was there.

The elf cradled his wife and glanced up at Chris. "We'll be out in just a second," he assured the man. "Tell Neth I have a special job for him, would you?"

"Oh, sorry," the man said, feeling embarrassed himself. "Of course," And then he left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Thank you," Aewen whispered.

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you before Chris; I forgot we're not in Mirkwood." Nestad smiled. "Things like that are rather casual conversation between couples and whoever may be listening. But I'll do my best to remember from now on."

"You mean that elves talk freely of such things, even with others?" Aewen asked in surprise.

"Mm-hm. See, elves look at it this way: Ilúvatar created our bodies and the act of procreating. In that sense, it's not dirty or shameful. Rather, it's something to be discussed openly among friends. Obviously, I wouldn't talk of such matters before someone I didn't know…" He caressed her hair gently.

"That's very strange to me," Aewen admitted. "Especially in the lifestyle I live. All of that is kept very secret."

"And it would be, especially in the nobler circles of humans. But, no matter. I shall endeavor to remember to hold my tongue unless we are in private and I can fill your ears with words barely fit to contain my eternal love for you." His eyes twinkled as he lifted her head and kissed her lightly.

Aewen giggled. "My sweet elf," she said. "Now, let's not keep that couple waiting any longer, alright? They might do something drastic."

"I shudder to think what they may do…" Nestad laughed softly as he helped her to her feet, supporting her with gentle hands on her waist and shoulder.

"Where is the little wedding to take place?" she asked, trying to smooth her dress a bit.

"Probably in the main tent so the others can bear witness, unless they want more private settings." Nestad frowned in thought. "I may need to hire Beru to watch Bella and Neth tonight so their parents can have some privacy…"

"Oh, that would be a very good idea," Aewen said. "It wouldn't be good if the children interrupted them." She paused. "Who was Beru again? I remember hearing that name before."

"A lad from Minas A nor who seems to have taken a liking to Meril." The fact that Nestad remembered such detail said much for him. "He seems kindly enough to be willing to take care of two toddlers."

"I hope he won't have his hands full," Aewen said. "Isn't he just a boy himself?"

"Young, aye, but about your age, I think." His eyes twinkled. "I'd volunteer to take them back to our cell, but…" his fingers walked along her side, "they'd be interrupting us as well."

Aewen shivered and giggled lightly. "That they would," she said. She took his hand in hers, stopping his fingers from doing what they were doing. "Nestad...we have things to do," she chided.

"So we do, but none appeal so much as what we're doing." He kissed her lightly. "But you're right; later for that." He took her hands and led her toward the door, looking for Neth.

The little boy was sitting next to his father, waiting, just like Christaer and Kali and Bella were waiting. They all looked up at the elf when he and Aewen entered the tent.

Nestad smiled and bowed slightly. "Neth, Bella, can you come here a moment?" he asked the children, kneeling so he would be at their head height.

The children looked at each other and then at their parents before getting up and running to Nestad. They stood at attention before him, waiting for what he might tell them, and feeling rather important that he would talk to them in this way.

Nestad extended his hand to Neth and placed the wooden ring in the little boy's hand. "Would you be so good as to hold this until I ask you for it?" he asked softly. "You are to be the ring-carrier; a very important role." He found a small bunch of flowers and gave them to Bella. "And you, my dear, are to be the flower girl. Your mama and papa can't have the full wedding party, but we can give them this much."

Neth looked at the ring as he held it carefully in his hand, his eyes wide. He felt very important. "I won't drop it," he assured.

"Neither will I," Bella added quickly.

The elf smiled at both of them before standing, a hand on either shoulder. "Then come, let's get this going." He led the way down to where Kali and Chris waited. "Do you want this to be private or out here with the others?" he asked them.

Christaer look at Kali and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Whatever you want, my dear," he said.

"Then let it be private," Kali said, smiling up at Chris adoringly. "A small, private ceremony, I think. Just family and friends."

He returned her smile and leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. Then he looked up at Nestad. "A privet one, please," he said. "Is it time?"

"It is time." The elf led them into the back room and closed the curtain tactfully. "Chris, take Kali's hand. Neth, Bella, stand by your parents, please." Bella, glowing, stood beside her mother and held the bouquet proudly.

Kali smiled down at her daughter as she rested her free hand on the dark head gently. "Aewen, will you stand beside me as witness?" she asked her friend.

Aewen grinned and moved to Kali's side, giving her a quick hug. "Of course," she said. "And as your friend. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Kali replied, kissing her friend's cheek briefly before turning to look at her betrothed. "Are you ready, Chris?" she asked, nearly breathless with joy.

"I've been ready for a long time, my love," he replied. "Let's do this."

"Christaer of Gondor and Kali of Rohan, you have indicated that you desire to be joined in holy marriage. The vows you are about to take are sacred before Ilúvatar and the Ainur and are not to be taken lightly. Are you resolved to continue?" Nestad looked between them.

Christaer looked at Kali and smiled at the light in her eyes. "I am," he said softly.

"I am," Kali echoed, her eyes not leaving Chris's. Oh, how she loved this man…

"Then Christaer, repeat these vows after me: I, Christaer, take you Kali to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. In the presence of Ilúvatar and these our friends I take thee to be my wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband so long as we both shall live."

Christaer turned slightly and gazed into Kali's eyes. He squeezed her hand, and then spoke the precious words. "I, Christaer, take you Kali to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before." He paused for a moment as he felt strong emotion rise to the surface. "I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." He squeezed her hand. "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. In the presence of Ilúvatar and these our friends I take thee to be my wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband so long as we both shall live." By the time he finished, Christaer had moisture standing in his eyes, but he didn't take his gaze from Kali.

Tears ran down Kali's face as she cleared her throat and whispered, "I, Kali, take you, Christaer to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. In the presence of Ilúvatar and these our friends I take thee to be my husband, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful wife so long as we both shall live." When she had finished, she mouthed, "I love you."

Christaer mouthed the words back to her and then took one hand and wiped away his tears before they had a chance to fall. He glanced up at Nestad, wondering what they should do next.

"Neth." Nestad knelt and extended a hand to the boy. "If you please?" He winked at the little boy.

Neth grinned and proudly handed the ring over to the elf. Then he looked up at his father to see if he had done a good job. Christaer smiled and winked at the boy, his usual way of encouragement from a distance.

Nestad smiled as he rose to his full height again and placed the ring in Chris's hand. "A ring," he said, as Kali gasped in surprise, "is a sign of eternal love. There is no beginning and no end to it. Chris, take Kali's left hand in yours."

The man paused only long enough to glance at the ring, and his tears welled up again as he took his beloved's hand in his. He smiled as he gazed into her astonished eyes. "You didn't think I would forget something this important, did you?" he teased and winked at her.

"I didn't think there was a way…" her voice trailed off as Nestad smiled at her surprise.

"Chris," he said gently, "place the ring on her ring finger and repeat after me: With this ring as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

Christaer smiled and slid the ring onto Kali's finger. It was a perfect fit. "With this ring...as a token of my love and affection...I thee wed." The last words were nearly a whisper as he squeezed her hand in both of his, never once breaking eye contact.

"Before Ilúvatar and the Ainur, those who watch over all of us, I declare you to be one heart. Chris and Kali, you are now husband and wife." Nestad paused to think for an instant before speaking again. This time, his words were to a certain cadence.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth."

His eyes moved to Aewen as he spoke. The words were directed to the new husband and wife, but he meant it for his wife as well, and that shone in his eyes as he continued, "Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulties and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at one time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives—remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

After all that the elf said, Christaer could no longer hold back the tears that had been threatening all that time. One fell from each eye, but he was quick to wipe them away. "Thank you," he whispered, at a loss for words. It had been so long since he had heard a blessing from another person. It was very precious to him.

Nestad's smile was warm as he murmured, "You may kiss the bride." Kali let out a little squeak of anticipation and lifted herself up onto her toes to meet his mouth.

Chris wrapped his arms around her tightly as their lips met. And the kiss was deep and loving. The kiss that sealed their vows. When they finally parted, he looked into her eyes and whispered. "I love you, my wife."

"I love you, my husband," Kali whispered back, one hand cupping her new husband's face. "My precious beloved…" She couldn't resist kissing him again, deeply.

Christaer returned the kiss, and then broke it again so that he could thank Nestad. "I cannot thank you enough for this," he said to the elf, grasping his arm.

"You needn't try," Nestad replied, returning the firm hold. "It was my pleasure to help as I could." He kissed Kali's cheek gently and put a gentle hand on either child's shoulder.

Aewen turned to embrace Kali. "I'm so happy for you," she said. "I know how you feel right now. It's a wonderful feeling. I give you my blessings for tonight, and for the rest of your lives."

Kali returned the hug, holding the younger woman close for a moment. "Thank you," she replied, a light blush staining her cheeks as she glanced at Chris and smiled. "Your blessing means everything."

Aewen looked into her friend's eyes. "You have a good time tonight; a special time, just the two of you. It will be the last you'll have until reaching Rohan."

"You're making me blush," Kali said, lightly pushing the younger woman's shoulder. "But I will."

Aewen giggled and then took Nestad's arm. She looked up at him with a smile. It was completely dark by then, and she knew that they would be going back to their cell very soon.

Nestad winked at his wife before steering the children out of the back room. "Have fun, children," he told the newly married couple with a knowledgeable grin before closing the door. He guided the children to Beru. The young man was still sitting by Meril's cot. "Beru, could I ask a favor of you?" the elf asked.

The young man looked up. "Of course," he said. "What is it?"

"These children's parents just got married; Kali and Christaer. They need some privacy. Would you watch the children?" As he spoke, Bella yawned and leaned against his leg. "They should go to sleep soon, so it won't be overly difficult."

"Oh..." Beru looked from the children to Meril asleep in her bed, then back to the children. "I suppose I could..." he said.

"Thank you so much," Nestad said, relief rising from him like a vapor. "I owe you much." He helped the children into a cot beside Meril's and tucked them in with a gentle hand.

The children were both quite tired and their eyelids were drooping even as Nestad tucked them in. Beru watched them for a moment. "Will they sleep the whole time?" he asked.

"They should." Just to make sure, Nestad placed a hand on either head and closed his eyes momentarily, allowing his power to put them into a deep sleep. "There. They will not wake until late morning." He reached out and took Aewen's hand. "Sleep well, Beru."

The young man smiled. "Thank you. Oh, and, I wanted to tell you. A while ago she woke up and was watching me, for a long time. And a short time before she fell asleep again she squeezed my hand. I just thought you'd like to know."

Nestad's smile was warm. "At least she is responding to you," he said quietly. "Thank you for that." He bowed slightly to everyone who was awake before turning slightly and winking at his wife. "Ready to return to our cell?" he inquired, his voice nonchalant.

She gave him a lopsided grin and linked her hand through the crook of his arm. "Quite ready," she said.

Smiling his special smile, he escorted his beautiful wife to the door and held the flap open for her. "My dear," he said, bowing a bit extravagantly to her.

Aewen did a curtsey and left the tent, and together they went back to their cell, arm in arm, led by their two guards as usual.

Back in the tent, Christaer took Kali's hands in his and kissed her fingers, at the same time admiring the beautiful ring on her finger. "My lovely wife," he whispered. "This morning I was gazing at you from across the room, wondering if I could ever share the feelings I had for you. And now look at us, standing hand in hand, bound to one another for the rest of our lives."

Kali looked up at her husband, her eyes shining with anticipation. "The Valar are gracious," she whispered, letting him kiss her fingers before she kissed his cheek and his temple. "Who would have thought that such joy could come so swiftly?"

"I admit that I didn't see it coming. At least not so fast," he said, leading her over to the cot and sitting her down. He kissed the top of her head and then went over to the small stove where Nestad always kept a kettle hot. "Perhaps you would like a cup of tea? And we can toast to our new life together. After all, what is a wedding without a toast?"

Her laugh was soft as she watched him from her perch. "That sounds like a lovely idea," she said. "What shall we toast to?" The cups were stored close to where she was sitting; she picked two out and set them between her knees.

Chris brought the kettle over and two packets of tea. He poured the cups and set the kettle back, then sat down beside her. "To many, many years of happiness to come," he offered, holding up his own cup.

"Mm, I'll drink to that," she said, touching her cup to his before sipping. "To the love that brought us together?" she suggested once she had swallowed.

"Yes," he agreed with a smile. "To love strong enough to bind two people together for a lifetime. That truly is a gift from above."

"Indeed." Kali sipped again, smiling at her husband. "To Nestad and Aewen, for giving us the strength and ability to have this time." She looked in the direction of the door as she lifted her cup. "Thank you, friends," she murmured.

"To friends," Chris agreed, lifting his own cup and taking a sip. "Truly, I credit them for a lot of things that have made this night possible. And they are also making the rest of our lives possible. We owe them much."

Kali finished her cup and sat back on the bed, bracing her hands behind her as she looked at her new husband. "We do indeed," she agreed. "And we'll never forget it."

Christaer finished his tea and set his cup aside also. Then he sat there for a moment admiring his new wife. "You're so beautiful to me," he whispered, touching her knee and stroking it gently with his thumb.

Her cheeks flushed as she looked at him. "Truly?" she asked, suddenly a little frightened. It had been one thing when they were fooling around out in the main tent; she had known it wouldn't go anywhere then. Now she was alone on her wedding night with her husband. It had been a long time since she had been in such a position.

He nodded. "Yes, truly. I've thought so since the first moment I saw you. And now you're even more beautiful to me, my sweet Kali. I love you so much."

Her eyes melted at his words. He meant them. He loved her. It would be all right. She leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands, looking into his eyes as her mouth drew nearer.

His eyes closed halfway and he leaned forward to meet her lips with his, his hands coming up to rest on her waist lightly. He could feel great anticipation begin to build. This would be a night to remember for the rest of their lives.

She shivered at his touch and kissed him deeply, her eyes closed as she tasted and experimented. She liked his mouth and could have stayed there all night in contentment. But his hands on her waist reminded her there were other places that felt and tasted just as good. She waited for him to lead the way.

After a moment of kissing, Christaer began to move his hands up and down her side, and around to her back, stroking her body through the fabric of her dress and aching to feel her soft skin under his fingers. His passion built so fast it surprised him, and he had to break their kiss. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Kali...I want you so much...but I don't want to frighten you. If you're not ready for this, then I understand. I know that you've been mistreated before."

She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have," she admitted. "But I have loved before as well, and I know the love doesn't hurt. Especially when I see the love in your eyes. I'm not afraid…and I think I'm ready."

He smiled, clearly very happy to hear her say that. He dropped his hands to her shoulders and ran them down her upper arms. "Then...will you permit me to unwrap the gift that is my wife?" he asked softly.

Her skin tingled at his touch and she breathed, "Yes. Oh, please Chris…"

He didn't need any further permission. His hands at once went to the laces on the front of her bodice and began to untie them slowly, never once breaking eye contact with her. He would take this slow and lovingly. They had all night, they needn't rush. And he wanted it to be a night to remember.

Her hands fell to her sides as she breathed deeply, feeling his hands slowly work the laces. Her heart pounded in anticipation and a little bit of fear that she couldn't quite help. But it was all right; she loved him and wanted this. And that was what she let shine through her eyes as she looked back into the grey depths.

After the laces were untied, Chris slipped his hand inside her dress to touch her soft, supple skin; skin that was not used to being exposed. A thrill shot through him as he let his hand explore, watching her reactions closely.

"Ohh," she breathed, pressing her chest against his fingers as her eyes fluttered shut. That sent thrill after thrill through her body, wreaking havoc with the pattern of her breathing. Her chest heaved under his touch.

He smiled, quite enjoying her reactions. His hands moved to slid the fabric down off her shoulders, revealing her upper body to him. He sat there and admired her for a while, gently stroking his hands up and down her bare arms and across her chest, giving her gentle squeezes now and then. He was enjoying the slow pace.

Her eyes opened slowly, hazy with desire as she reached out with tingling fingers to touch his shoulders. "Can I see you?" she asked, her voice husky as her body melted under his touch.

He smiled and his hands left her body only long enough for him to pull his own shirt up over his head, tossing it aside without a care. Then his hands returned to their gentle caressing and fondling.

"Mm," she purred, admiring his strong form. Her hands reached out to draw patterns in the hair on his chest, finding and tweaking his nipples lightly. He was so…manly. So strong and willing to protect her.

Christaer sucked air through his teeth when he felt her hands on his skin, and especially when she played with his nipples. He let her have a bit of fun, and then he leaned forward and began to kiss her below her collarbone, leaving a wet trail on her skin as he worked his way slowly down.

Her hands stopped moving as she felt his mouth on her skin. Oh, that felt so good…her hands moved to his shoulders and held on as her body began feeling like jelly under his mouth.

He kissed her with passion, using his tongue a bit here and there while his hands stroked up and down her back. And finally he made his way between her breasts, lingering there for a moment, testing her eagerness for him.

"Such a tease," she gasped as her back arched against his mouth. "Ohh…"

He smiled. "Just checking to see if you still want me," he said. And before she could answer he moved his mouth to cover her left breast, sucking on it gently as a hungry child would. His passion was soaring, and he would let it this time.

She whimpered at the touch, her fingers tangling in his hair and pulling his head as close to her chest as she could. "How could I not?" she managed. "When you love me so?"

"Mmm..." he hummed, since he couldn't talk right then, nor did he want to. He was quite satisfied with what he was doing. After a while he switched to the other breast, while his hand came up and took over where his mouth had just been, gently fondling her. He could do this for hours, he realized. She tasted so good.

She lay back on the cot and closed her eyes; focusing on the pleasure he was giving her. Soft moans and whimpers escaped her mouth as he tasted her. Oh, how lovely…she liked this touching. But the rest of her body burned for her husband's touch, especially if he proved to be as talented elsewhere as he was with his mouth and hands…

Now that she was lying down, Christaer used the opportunity to remove the rest of her dress, pulling it all the way off and tossing it on the floor. Then he sat back and admired her, his beloved wife lying on the cot for his eyes to see. He stroked her thigh lightly. "My love, you're so beautiful," he breathed.

Her eyes opened halfway as she smiled up at him, her hands moving to his waist. "I want to see," she whispered. "Can I see my handsome husband?"

He chuckled and crawled across her, straddling her stomach. He took one of her hands in his and guided it to the laces of his pants. "Of course, my love," he whispered.

The fingers of her other hand played with his chest hair as her fingers began unlacing his pants, deliberately going as slow as possible to tease him as he had been teasing her. "Mm, you feel good," she murmured, cupping him through his pants.

He groaned softly, pressing closer to her. "This is what I get for teasing you, eh?" he said.

"Mm-hm," she replied with a grin as she opened the front of his pants and admired him. Her hand reached out to caress his arousal, feeling its heat and hardness with a thrill. "Nice," she purred.

"Mmm..." he groaned deep in his throat and then moaned, attempting to smile. "Do I pass expectations?" he asked, breathless.

"Pass and beyond, beloved," she whispered, kissing the tip before shifting his pants down and off. "There," she murmured. "Much better."

Chris took a shuddering breath. "I'm glad to hear that. It's half a man's pride, you know," he teased.

"That so?" Kali teased back. "What's the other half?"

"The other half is made up by his family, his holdings and his skills," The man answered with a grin.

"So, half is in his physical prowess," Kali mused, cupping him again thoughtfully, flicking her thumb over the head, "and half is in everything else that makes up his world. That seems a bit disproportional." She giggled.

He would have laughed also but it was replaced by a soft moan. "Perhaps..." he breathed. "But try telling that to the world of men and see how they take it."

"Thanks, but I like living." Her grin was slightly wicked as she observed his reaction. "But then, maybe it does make sense: men can attract a wife by their physical prowess," another light flick, "and from there gain a family and good holdings."

He groaned. "Stop teasing me, woman. Or I'll be paying you back for it."

"Is that a promise?" she asked, taking her hand from his arousal with a last teasing flick.

He growled and put his hands on her shoulders, pinning her to the bed as he hovered over her. "Or I might just take you now," he said in a low voice, gazing with passion into her eyes. "Your choice..."

A tiny part of her was terrified by the expression on his face. The rest of her, the part that short-circuited her fear, was powerfully aroused. She had wanted a strong man, one who loved her deeply even as he showed her that he was the husband, the one in charge. She had that now. "Do, oh please do," she whispered, spreading her legs and rubbing her hips against his in invitation.

He grinned and growled again as he buried his nose at the base of her neck, lightly kissing and nipping her skin as he nuzzled her. One hand reached down between her thighs to feel her wetness, testing to see how ready she was.

Her hips bucked under his touch, proving just how ready she was as she tilted her head to one side and groaned. One hand reached down to grip his hard arousal, tugging lightly to encourage him to enter her. "Please…" she whimpered.

He grinned and didn't wait another moment. He slowly and gently slid into her, pausing every inch or so to let her get accustomed to him. He groaned in pleasure when he felt her wet heat surrounding him. "Ohh...Kali, it's so good..."

"Yes, you are," she agreed, gasping every time he stopped. It had been a long time since she had been stretched this way, but her body remembered how to relax enough to let him in painlessly while still being tight enough to give him pleasure. Grinning wickedly, she squeezed around him.

"Ohhh..." he groaned, his breath momentarily taken from him. "You little tease." Once he was all the way in, he began to move slowly, coming almost all the way out before slowly sliding back into her. He loved to take it slow at first.

"Call me a tease," she gasped, her hands coming up to latch onto his shoulder blades to anchor herself. "Pot, kettle, black." Her hips moved in tandem with his, allowing him to keep the slow pace. She remembered that a slow pace only made the release that much more enjoyable when it happened.

"Mmm…" he nuzzled her neck some more and then kissed her mouth as he made love to her. This was so wonderful, and even more so because neither of them had done it in a while.

She kissed back deeply, sliding her tongue in and out of his mouth teasingly in time with his motions in her. Her teeth lightly nipped his lower lip as her tongue tasted the roof of his mouth and his tongue.

His tongue joined in with hers, dancing in rhythm to their movements. After a few minutes he picked up the pace a bit. He broke the kiss since he needed to brace himself a bit with his arms. He moaned in deep pleasure as he felt the waves wash over him. He knew that his release was going to be wonderful once it finally came.

"That's it," she groaned, pushing up against him firmly, gyrating her hips a little bit to encourage him closer to the edge. Her mouth latched on to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, sucking firmly and nipping as her release came ever closer.

He gritted his teeth, moaning through his nose as he picked up the pace even more, thrusting harder and faster. He wanted to make her scream in ecstasy, even if it was a silent scream.

"Oh…oh…ohohoh!" She had to release her mouth from his skin so she could cry out in delight as his increased pace drove her closer and closer to the edge. With what control she had left, she squeezed around him hard.

Christaer caught her mouth in a passionate kiss just before he cried out himself. He didn't want to wake everyone else if it wasn't too late for that already. When she squeezed around him it was the end. He thrust faster as his release came and his seed shot into her. He groaned into her mouth, feeling his limbs going weak.

Her legs locked around his hips, driving him deeper into her as she sought her release. With a cry into his mouth, she found it at last as her body stiffened under his and jerked twice before relaxing with a groan.

He went limp on top of her, breathing hard and sweating, but feeling very good. "Ohh... beloved...I love you so much. That was amazing."

Her smile was warm as she stroked his hair gently. "It was amazing," she agreed softly, not moving yet. His weight on her was somehow comforting, as was his warmth still inside her. "And I love you more than I can tell, my Chris." She kissed his head.

After catching his breath a bit, he lowered his head and nuzzled her chest as his hands gently stroked her sides. "Mmm...I'm in heaven right now," he whispered. "I could stay just like this forever..." He kissed and suckled gently.

She closed her eyes, surrendering to his touch and kisses happily. "So could I," she murmured, her breathing shallow and fast as he kissed her. "I really could. But can you imagine trying to explain to Neth and Bella why we're like this?"

He chuckled lightly. "It would be a nightmare I think," he agreed.

"To say the least. I'd as soon keep them innocent as long as possible." She drew him back up and kissed his mouth. "But let's enjoy it while we can," she whispered. "While Beru is watching the children."

"And I am enjoying it, very much. Mmm, I love you." He kissed her mouth deeply for a moment. "Are you tired? Or are you hoping to go again?"

She rolled her hips under him suggestively as she batted her eyes at him. "I'm used to long hours of hard work," she murmured. "This is considerably more pleasant."

He chuckled. "Well, I'll need a bit more time before I can go again...unless you'd like to help me," he suggested. And then he rolled off of her and kissed her hand, looking into her eyes.

"Mm, I won't say no." She slid down his body, pausing to nuzzle her nose in the thatch of dark hair on his chest. Her lips found a nipple and teased it between tongue and teeth as her fingers sought for the other.

He sucked air between his teeth. "Ohh...Kali, you sure know how to pleasure a man," he whispered. "Mmm...don't stop."

A soft giggle sounded as she transferred her mouth to the other nipple, her fingers traced the pattern of his ribs and combing through his chest hair. "You taste good," she decided, pausing and resting her chin on his chest. "Nice and salty."

He chuckled. "Salty, eh? I hope that's a good thing."

"Mm-hm…it's your salt. Different than what we get for our food." She lapped his breastbone to emphasize her point. "Quite good."

He chuckled again. "Alright, if you stay so, my sweet." And then he buried his hands in her thick blond hair, rubbing her scalp gently. "I just love your touch. It drives me crazy."

"I've only just started," she teased softly, trailing her fingers over his ribcage and down to his belly button. "We'll see how crazy you are by the time I'm done…"

He groaned, already feeling his body begin to wake up again. "You're going to be the end of me, woman," he breathed, pressing his body closer to her.

"You did ask for this, man," she replied saucily, kissing a line down to his belly. She followed a line of hair to his belly button and paused there, flicking her tongue in and out of the small indent as her hands trailed over his body and her hair tickled his belly lightly.

"I did..." he agreed. "I did...Mmm...so don't stop...please don't stop..."

Kali smiled at the sheer need in his voice. Her chest brushed lightly against his arousal and she giggled before moving so she wasn't touching him there except for very lightly once in a while as she explored his stomach and abdomen. She was determined to enjoy his body.

He gritted his teeth as his body moved towards her, aching to be touched more than she was offering. "You little tease..." he moaned. "I'm going to get you back for this."

"I know," she whispered with a lap and a giggle. "That's why I'm enjoying it now."

He growled at that and thrust upwards with his new erection, rubbing himself against her chest, which made him moan with delight.

"Tsk, tsk," she murmured, gripping his hips with surprisingly strong hands and holding him down as she trailed closer to his erection very, very slowly.

"Ohh...Kali, please..." he moaned, barely able to take the torture anymore.

"There we go," she smiled. "Asking nicely gets you so many places…" With that, she slipped her mouth over his pulsing erection, taking it in halfway.

"Ahh..." he groaned deeply, thrusting his body up towards her. He gripped the blankets under him. "Yess...ohh...sweet Kali...yes..."

Her giggle was soft as she worked her mouth up and down, taking a little more each time. She hadn't done this in a while, but it was a skill never truly forgotten once learned, and she found her rhythm easily. She dared free one hand to play with the scrotum beneath her new toy, trying to gauge his reactions.

He hissed and groaned as he moved beneath her, feeling a second release building. "Ohhh...Kali...I'm coming soon...what do you want..." He wanted to release exactly where she wanted him to, since it would probably be his last release of the night.

She released his erection and straddled him, taking him deep inside her and hissing in delight as he filled her completely. "Ready?" she asked with a teasing grin as she bent to kiss his lips.

He kissed her back eagerly, tasting himself in her mouth. He thrust up into her, latching onto her hips to steady her. "Mmm..." he moaned while they kissed.

After a moment of kissing, she began moving on top of him, resting her hands on either side of his head as she lifted herself slowly and settled back just as slowly. Their denied release reverberated through them.

"Ahhh..." he moaned. "Here it comes...ohh...Kali..." And with that his seed exploded into her, blacking out his vision for a moment.

She cried out softly as his seed filled her, but she didn't find her release then. Enough that he was satisfied; that was what she had been working toward when she started teasing him.

He lay there panting for a minute before looking up at her. "You didn't come with me," he said, slight disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, stretching out beside him and stroking a hand over his body. "I wasn't ready then…" A slightly saucy smile tilted her lips up as her hand lingered over his lips.

He reached out with his tongue and caught her fingers, sucking them into his mouth. He could taste himself there and that aroused him a bit, though he was still exhausted from his two releases. "Mmm...I'll have to remedy that," he said around her fingers.

She shivered delightfully. "I look forward to it," she murmured, shifting her fingers in his mouth to stroke his tongue and the insides of his cheeks.

"Mmm..." after a moment he rolled them over so that he was on the top, spreading her legs with him between them. He stopped sucking on her fingers and moved his mouth to her neck and throat, rapidly moving his way down her body, pausing at her breasts for a moment and then continuing on down to her abdomen. He swirled his tongue around her belly button a few times, delighting in her body immensely.

Her soft moans of delight rose in tempo and volume as he tasted her body. "Copycat," she managed to tease as he lingered over her belly button. "Mmm…feels good…"

"Mm, you'll find, my dear, that all through history the best things are copied over and over again...because they're so good..." He lapped at her belly button a few more times and then worked even lower, nuzzling the damp curls and inhaling her bittersweet scent. "Mmm...you smell so good, my love."

She pressed her hips up slightly, groaning at the ticklish sensation as his nose brushed against her curls. "Do I?" she gasped breathlessly.

"Mm-hm. I love your smell." He inhaled again, and then poked the tip of his tongue down among the curls. "Mmm...but I like your taste better."

Her hips moved again at the feeling of his tongue moving among her curls. "And I like the way you make me feel," she purred. "So nice…"

He smiled and opened his mouth, using his tongue fully as he latched onto her womanhood, sucking and moving his tongue rhythmically across her pleasure center. He was overwhelmed by her taste and her smell. It was about to drive him crazy.

She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming aloud at the sensations running through her trembling body as her hips pumped against his mouth. Oh, he was good at this…so good…giggling softly, she managed to say, "You sure know how to please a woman, dearest…"

He smiled but didn't answer as he continued pleasuring her. He worked his tongue deeper, inserting it into her hot depths, and then drawing it out again and rubbing it across her pleasure center, and back and forth in this manner, knowing that he would drive her to the end very soon. Every now and then he would suck up her sweet juices, swallowing them eagerly.

"Oh…oh, Chris!" her cry echoed as she repeated herself over and over again, her voice getting louder despite the hand over her mouth. "Oh…mmm…I'm coming, Chris, I'm coming…" with that as a last cry, her orgasm exploded, filling her vision with stars and explosions.

Christaer quickly lapped up her release so she wouldn't get the bed wet, and he used his fingers to draw her release out until she begged him to stop.

For a long time, she couldn't get the breath to beg him, and then she didn't want to beg him to stop. Oh, it felt so good…but all good things have to come to an end, and she was exhausted. "Please…" she managed.

He stopped at once and used his tongue to gently clean her up a bit. And then he stretched out beside her and kissed her mouth. "See how good you taste, my love?" he whispered.

"Mm…" she purred as her tongue danced a lazy waltz with her husband's. "Good," she managed as she curled up to him, still kissing him as she lazily slung a leg over his.

Christaer managed to pull a blanket up to cover them, and then he wrapped his arms around his new wife, holding her close as he kissed her. When the kiss finally broke, he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "And now we are of one mind and one body."

"One soul and one flesh," she added with a smile as she caressed his stubbled jaw with a tender hand. "I love you, my heart." She snuggled closer, feeling safe in his arms.

He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. "This is the first night of the rest of our lives," he said. "And we're spending it here together. I couldn't have asked for anything else."

She opened her mouth to say something cute and loving, but she was cut off by a yawn. "Mm…sorry, beloved," she murmured, burying her face in his chest and inhaling his masculine smell with deep contentment.

He chuckled lightly. "It's alright, my love. It's late, and you have good reason to be tired." He have her a squeeze. "Let's sleep. And we can spend all day tomorrow in one another's arms. And tomorrow night we will be free."

"Free at last," she murmured in the dreamy tones of someone facing a dream made real. "I can't wait." With that, she closed her eyes and absently closed her lips around one of her husband's nipples, sucking lightly like a child searching for food.

He smiled down at her, unable to keep himself from chuckling in a whisper. "My sweet Kali," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "Sweet, lovable wife." And after that he closed his own eyes and let sleep wash over his exhausted body. It was the most peaceful sleep he had had in over a year.

She was asleep seconds later, comforted by his warmth and the small nub in her mouth. Her slender body curled as close to his as was physically possible.

When they reached their cell, Nestad closed the door firmly behind them before picking his wife up by the waist and spinning her happily. "Alone at last," he purred, kissing her ear.

Aewen giggled, holding onto his shoulders. "Nestad...you can't even wait one second?" she chided, but her tone indicated that she didn't really care.

"All right, I can wait one second." He set her down and stepped away for exactly one second before picking her up again. "There, that's the extent of my self-control for the night." His eyes twinkled. "I should have mentioned that I'm stubbornly literal."

She laughed out loud and pulled away from him. Oh, come on, Nestad. I want to update my wall calendar." She glanced over at the wall. "There's only eight days marked there and this is our twelfth day, I think. I don't want to lose track."

"I think we just finished our eleventh day, but I haven't been keeping record, unlike someone…" His hands rested on her hips lightly, unable or unwilling to let her go.

"I say it's the twelfth," she retorted. "I've been trying to keep track. It's important to me, because I want to know exactly how long I've known you."

"All right, the twelfth it is," he acquiesced easily. It wasn't important to him; as far as he was concerned, he had known Aewen all of his life, or all of the life that was worth remembering.

She grinned and pulled away from him, running to the wall where she had made the marks before. She picked up the sharp rock and began scratching, bracing herself a bit, since it was difficult work to make a mark in the hard stone.

"I could help you with that, if you want," he offered, coming over to lean against the wall beside her calendar, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. "That looks like hard work and a strain…" his eyes shimmered with fun.

She looked up at him in exasperation. "If you want to help me, you can," she said. And then she continued her work, but the rock slipped and she scraped her knuckles across the wall. "Oww!" she brought her hand to her mouth to suck the blood away as tears smarted in her eyes.

He caught her hand and rubbed a thumb lightly over the scraped knuckles, his power shimmering lightly as he closed the cuts. "There you go," he said, taking the stone and making the marks she wanted fairly easily.

Aewen sat there staring down at her hand as tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't say anything until he was finished. "There's only eleven there," she whispered. "There should be twelve."

Without passing comment, he made the twelfth mark. Luckily, Kali had had the time to warn him about the mood swings that came with a woman being pregnant. He guessed this was part of it.

When he made the last mark, Aewen's shoulders began to shake with sobs and she got up and ran to the cot, burying her face in the pillow. She felt foolish and weak, and why in the world was she crying like a baby?

Nestad moved to her side and placed a hand on her back, soothing her softly. "It's all right, melethril," he murmured. "It's all right. It's natural." He helped balance the part of her mind that was going out of whack.

"I just...I feel so confused," she said through her sobs. She looked up at him and held out her arms. "Hold me?" she asked softly.

"Of course," he replied, taking her into his arms and cradling her close. "I'm here, beloved. I won't leave you."

Aewen buried her face in his tunic. "I'm sorry," she said, feeling bad now that she had ruined the nice mood they had been in.

"You needn't be sorry. Blame the wall for being hard and the rock for being stubborn, but it's not your fault." He kissed the top of her head repeatedly, soothing her with a hand on her back.

She couldn't help but laugh once at that. He was always able to make her feel better. He knew just the right words to say all the time. Oh how she loved him!

He smiled, encouraged by her laugh as he stroked her back gently. "Such a cruel wall," he remarked. "But then, maybe it just wanted a taste of my lovely wife." He kissed her neck. "Can't say as I blame it…"

She laughed again and tried wiping her eyes on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

"My pleasure, darling," he whispered back, slipping a hand up to wipe her eyes tenderly. "Feeling a little more balanced? I think I have some herbs that may help with that later."

She nodded slightly, resting against him. "I'm so happy for Christaer and Kali," she said, trying to bring the mood back.

His smile was genuinely warm. "So am I," he agreed whole-heartedly as he cradled her close. "They are so happy together…amazing how quickly the Valar can work." He kissed the top of her head as an illustration.

"It is," she agreed. "Earlier today they proclaimed their love, and a few hours later they were married. I guess it happened that way for us too."

"It did indeed," he murmured. "But what needs a bridge more than the flood? They love each other, and they're happy. Same with us, and I couldn't be happier."

"I couldn't be happier either," Aewen whispered, taking his hand and placing it over her stomach. "At least not at the moment."

He felt the quiver of new life under his fingers with a shiver of joy. "Oh, my beloved," he whispered. "Our child is so vibrant…so alive."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Really?" she said, "you can feel it—her, I mean?"

"I can. And she's a beacon in your body, now that I know what I'm looking for." He kissed his wife's lips lightly. "She reminds me a great deal of her mother," he whispered.

Aewen giggled. "Oh, come, Nestad, you can't know her that well yet, can you? You don't even know for sure it's a girl."

"You're right," he responded with a bright grin. "But she is half you and has your spirit nonetheless."

Aewen smiled. "And she is half you," she whispered. "I wonder...do you think she'll look more like an elf or a human?"

"I hope she looks like you," he murmured, touching the tip of his nose against hers. "With lightly pointed ears to prove she's not anyone ordinary; she's the child of Nestad and Princess Aewen."

Aewen giggled at that. "I hope she looks like her papa; beautiful, like an elf. And graceful like that."

"All right, I'll hope for graceful, though with you as her mama, beauty is guaranteed." He kissed her lips. "Blue eyes or grey eyes? I think she'll have dark hair, as we both do."

"Hmm...I simply love your blue eyes," Aewen said.

"As I adore your grey eyes, darling mine." He chuckled.

She laughed. "Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see. After all, we can't build our own child as if she were a paper doll."

His laugh was warm. "You're right," he agreed. "And whatever the Valar gives us will be welcomed with equal joy on our part." He kissed her ear as he whispered, "But I'm praying for a little girl like you."

Aewen giggled again and leaned in to his kiss, closing her eyes. She felt so different now than she had only a few short minutes ago, it was amazing.

After a moment of soft kisses and murmured words of love and comfort, he asked softly, "So how do you wish to spend this night, darling girl? Your slightest wish is my command."

She bit her lip as she thought about it, and then she lay back on the cot and beckoned to him with her hand. "Just kiss me?" she asked.

"That's an easy task." He knelt by her head and captured her lips with his as he eased his body beside hers. No matter how many times he kissed her like this, it always seemed like the first time each time. Her taste completely blew him away.

"Mmm..." she kissed him back slowly, lifting her hand and threading her fingers through his long dark hair. This is what she wanted, just some kissing for a while. She was so tired; she knew she would fall asleep soon.

He stroked her sides gently, his fingers pausing over her abdomen with every stroke as he kissed her gently, closing his eyes as he relished the way her fingers felt in his hair and the way her body felt pressed against his.

Aewen melted under his touch and his kisses. And after a moment she turned her head away to catch her breath and let out a sigh of contentment. She was feeling very happy again; all memory of her earlier tears were gone. Now there was only Nestad.

He smiled at her sigh and scooted closer, kissing her neck as he pulled the blanket up to cover them. "Comfy?" he inquired, his hand resting comfortably on her belly.

She nodded, her eyes closed. "When I'm in your arms? Always, my love."

"Good." He nuzzled against her as his eyes started going unfocused. "Sleep," he murmured. "You need it."

"Mmm..." she protested. "But I've slept all day. And I don't want this time to end."

He chuckled softly, his laugh warm and deep in his chest. "Very well, beloved," he murmured, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look down at her. "This time shall not end." With that, he captured her lips in a kiss.

She smiled and kissed him back, getting lost in his love once again. But Nestad must have known what he was talking about, because only a few minutes later Aewen's eyelids began to grow heavy. And when she tried to open them she found it difficult. And the last thing she knew was the feel of his soft lips against hers.

Only when her body was completely limp against his did he release her lips and cradle her closer, pressing her head against his chest gently. "Don't doubt the healer, beloved girl," he murmured before sliding into the dream world happily.


	13. Chapter 13

HYPERLINK \l "top" top

Day 13

When the day finally dawned, Aewen's body told her about it, even though she couldn't see the new sunlight breaking through the clouds. But a dull cramping in her abdomen made it impossible for her to rest any longer. She groaned softly and tried to shift onto her back.

Her motion woke the sleeping elf and he blinked his eyes into focus. "You all right?" he asked softly, his brows creasing in concern.

Aewen struggled to sit up as one hand went to her stomach and the other to her mouth. "Uhh...I feel sick," she muttered. "Throw...up..."

"Morning sickness," he diagnosed easily, trying to think of anything that would catch her vomit fast enough. Coming up with exactly none, he placed a hand on her shoulder and sent a wash of power into her body, removing the sick feeling.

Aewen retched, but nothing happened and it turned into a cough. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at him. "It's gone," she said.

He smiled, but didn't comment as he kissed her lips lightly. "Good morning," he greeted softly. "Sleep well?"

"I guess so," she said, stretching her arms lazily and lying back down. "Will I have that awful feeling every day?"

"I hope not. I don't like to see my wife feeling sick every day." He remained sitting up, looking down at her lovingly. "I'm sure it will pass, given enough time. And until it does…" he placed a hand on her shoulder again and let a tingle of his power into her body.

She giggled and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. She sighed softly. "I love waking up this way, with you near me, and getting to look at your face as the first sight I see each morning."

His eyes warmed as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose gently. "I think I'm the one with the treat every morning, being able to wake and see your face right beside mine and know that you are my wife for our eternity."

"Oh? And how does that make you more lucky than me?" she teased.

"Because I've looked at my face for a couple thousand years. Your face is new and interesting." He kissed her cheek and hummed in delight.

She laughed. "You look at your face? Silly elf." She shook her head.

"Of course I look at my face, adorable wife. How else could I get my braids just right?" His eyes twinkled.

She laughed again and shoved his shoulder playfully. "You're so cute," she said. "I adore you."

He kissed her forehead gently. "I adore you too, little girl," he replied, his eyes twinkling. "More than I can ever say or express properly."

She smiled, gazing up into his eyes. Somehow she loved it when he called her 'little girl', even though she had always hated it when her brother called her that.

He kissed her lips lightly before just holding her for a few moments. Her bout with morning sickness had gotten them up earlier than usual, which was handy in one way: it would be an hour or so before the guards came to give them breakfast and take them out.

"Mmm..." she smiled and closed her eyes contentedly. "I love it when you just hold me this way," she said softly. "It's so nice...so peaceful and soothing."

He cradled her head against his chest, stroking her dark hair gently. "It is very peaceful," he replied softly. "Very loving…a way to have contact even fully clothed." His grin was faintly wicked.

She giggled. "I see that you, my husband have a one-track mind. Or at least it seems so." She giggled again.

His chuckle was warm. "When the road is pleasant, would a traveler turn away from it?" He kissed her head.

"Mmm...I guess not," she murmured. "I love that road, too. It is very pleasant." Her eyes began to drift closed again.

"Sleep," he murmured. "We have an hour before the guards come, give or take about two minutes. I'll watch so you can rest." He stroked her back with a gentle hand, soothing her.

She smiled and let her body relax. "Mm..." she was going to say something else, but she fell asleep before she could finish forming the thought. She felt very peaceful and protected and loved.

He kissed her forehead and rested his cheek on her soft hair. This, he decided, was perfect. The mother of his child was sleeping peacefully, she was safe, and they had some time to just rest like this. Perfection. Now if only it would last the full hour…

It did. An hour later the sound of the footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Aewen was still sound asleep and oblivious to everything but the knowledge that Nestad was close.

Nestad lifted his head at the sound of footsteps. "Aewen, beloved," he murmured in her ear. "It's time to wake. The guards are coming." He hoped to be able to wake her before the guards reached the door.

But Aewen was dead to the world and would not budge. There was the sound of the key in the lock and the door opened.

The elf closed his eyes and let out a short breath as he felt a human enter behind them. He carefully released Aewen and sat up, turning to face the new human and praying it was the nice guard.

But it was the regular guard that usually brought the breakfast for them. He stopped and sneered at Nestad. "What are you two up to?" he asked, eyeing the girl asleep on the cot. "What are you doing to her?"

"Keep your twisted mind to yourself," Nestad suggested with a hint of steel in his voice. "Naught happened here." That was true, he remembered virtuously. At least not the last night…

"I'm following orders," the man snapped back. "The commander wants me to report on the behavior of all slaves, especially you two."

That drew a look of surprise. "We've gained notoriety," Nestad murmured. "Very well, you've asked the compulsory questions and received the answer. May we have breakfast now?"

The man glared at him and threw the bag of food on the ground. "You just better watch it, elf," he spat. "One day you'll regret your sassy attitude."

"I shall keep that in mind." Nestad bent to pick up the bag. "Thank you, as always, for such courteous service." He really enjoyed toying with the guards far too much; he should stop, but it was too much fun.

The guard spat on the ground and then left with a loud slam of the door, which startled Aewen out of her sleep. "Wa..." she blinked her eyes open and rubbed them. "What?"

"Breakfast just arrived," Nestad smiled, opening the sack and poking through the contents. "Delivered by someone who thought it best to ask snoopy questions."

"Oh, breakfast!" Aewen said, and sat up quickly, eagerness in her eyes. "I'm starving."

"I'll refrain from the normal 'you're eating for two' comments," the elf decided, pulling out bread, dried meat and an orange.

She laughed. "You did, eh?" she said. "I don't think so." She reached for the orange.

He grinned. "It's more fun to make comments by commenting and saying you're not going to comment." He held the orange out of reach. "Ask nicely," he said, puckering his lips.

She giggled and stuck her face towards him. "Please?" she said, puckering her own lips.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, lingeringly. When they broke apart, he brought the orange between their noses. "Ask and you shall receive, darling girl."

Her lips smiled and she inhaled the sweet smell of the orange. "Thank you," she whispered. "Will you peel it?"

"Of course," he whispered back, moving it a little so the liquid inside wouldn't get in their eyes when he began peeling. He maintained eye contact with her as he peeled the rind away slowly.

After a while Aewen smiled again. "Your eyes are like...I can't describe them. Sometimes I find that looking away from them is the hardest thing for me to do..."

"And here I thought I was the only one who had that problem," Nestad murmured, dropping a piece of the rind onto his knees. "Glad to hear someone else has that as well."

She laughed lightly and then finally broke the eye contact to look at the orange in his hands. "Nestad...are you having trouble with that, or are you just going slow to tease me?"

"I always tease you somehow, my girl," Nestad replied, also looking down at his hands as another piece fell away. Now that he was looking, the work went a bit faster.

Aewen mock pouted as she picked up the stale bread and chewed on a piece while she was waiting. "What are we doing today?" she asked.

"Well, the group is leaving today…we'll be moving Faraden and her brother into the sick tent…I'll recruit more from the south fields and spend some time in the wounded tent to catch up on any wounded folk…we still need to plant the packs." His eyes twinkled as he finished peeling and broke the orange in half.

"Ah, yes...plant the packs," she said. "That's always fun, I'm sure."

"Depends on how much time we give ourselves," he replied with another twinkle. "Here's your half, beloved."

She smiled with delight and leaned forward, opening her mouth slightly so he could feed her a piece. She loved the little game they had.

He leaned forward as well and slipped his tongue briefly into her mouth as his fingers broke a piece from her half. "Nice little warm-up," he murmured as he pulled away slightly and slipped the orange piece into her mouth.

"Mmm...I liked that," she said as she chewed, and then leaned forward and kissed him, sharing the taste of the orange with him.

He kissed back, one hand stroking her hair as the other balanced the orange pieces. "And I like that," he said with a brief chuckle when they separated. "Open…"

She giggled and opened her mouth again, loving these mornings. Every morning should be this way. And she hoped that each one could be.

He continued feeding her like a mother bird feeding her chicks, occasionally stealing half of a piece out of her mouth in a kiss. But watching her eating with such delight and sharing the taste was really more fun than eating the orange himself.

After her half was gone, Aewen looked at him with a grin. "You're too busy to even eat your own breakfast," she teased.

"Yes," he agreed with an answering grin. "But I was very happily occupied, thank you." He picked up a piece of bread and bit into it with a comical face.

Aewen giggled and flopped back onto the cot. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed in contentment. "It's almost perfect, you know? We have each other, and we have oranges. What more could we ever need?"

His laugh was a soft ripple as he braced his hands on either side of her and bent so his long hair tickled her face. "Freedom to lock the door from our side," he suggested. "Other than that, I can't think of anything."

"Mmm...I guess you're right." She slipped her arms around his waist and pulled him down on top of her. She loved to feel his weight on her. Their noses were touching as she looked up at him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back, rubbing his nose lightly against hers before kissing her tenderly. "And I'll never stop," he added, giving her light staccato kisses all over her face as he rested on her slender body.

Aewen tried kissing him back, too, but was having trouble since he kept moving his face around so much. Finally she cupped both her hands over his cheeks and kissed his mouth deeply, closing her eyes as she let her tongue run across his lips.

He laughed into her mouth as he opened his lips to her tongue, gladly welcoming her taste mingled with that of oranges. He relaxed, letting her control the kiss and encouraging her to explore.

Aewen swirled her tongue around his mouth as she wrapped her arms about his neck. She kissed him as deeply as she could, feeling passion begin to rise. It was nearly impossible to kiss him without it happening.

He purred softly as he met her tongue with his, stroking the underside with the tip of his tongue. She tasted so good…and her confidence was rising, which was a major plus.

"Mmm...Nestad...you make me feel so good," she whispered between kisses.

"Mmm…" he replied, pressing his body a little firmer against hers. "I think it's quite the other way around."

Aewen spread her legs, hooking them up around his hips as they continued kissing. Her hands started to work on his back, her fingers digging into his skin through the fabric of his shirt.

"How do you do it?" he asked breathlessly as his body woke up a lot more at her touch. "My lovely, tempting wife…" He pressed his hips against her as her fingers kept digging in.

Aewen grinned and moved her lips to his left ear. "It must be a gift of mine," she whispered, and then sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

He turned his head, moaning softly as she sucked and his dark hair fell over her head. "A very special talent," he replied, his hips moving slightly against her.

"Mmm..." Aewen moaned a bit when she felt him move. It aroused her quite fast, and she couldn't help but move her body with his. She nipped lightly along the top ridge of his ear.

He went breathless as his arousal reached the aching point at her motions and her touch on his ear. "Oh…" he moaned when his breath returned. His hips moved a little harder against hers, determined.

Aewen stopped sucking on his ear as she moaned softly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Ohh...Nestad...I'm so hot..." she kept moving in time with his movements. How could it happen so fast and so beyond their control?

"So'm I," he said a little unnecessarily. She could feel his arousal straining through the cloth of his leggings, diamond hard. He wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but he loved every second of it.

After a moment Aewen whimpered, getting frustrated that she was feeling so much passion, but without any hope of releasing it. "Mmm..." she moaned and squirmed. She brought one of his hands up to cup her breast, cursing the fabric of her dress.

He cupped it and played with it, feeling the nipple harden under his touch. His other hand lifted the hem of her dress to just above her waist, smoothing the soft skin. They didn't have a lot of time, but there had been enough days where they'd had to act normal while their blood burned for each other. He didn't want to frustrate her again.

Aewen's back arched at the touch of his hand on her skin. She moaned again as sweat beaded on her brow. "Yes..." she hissed through her teeth.

There was no time for teasing. His fingers found her wetness and slipped one finger inside, making sure she was ready for him and wriggling around a little.

Aewen gritted her teeth as a moan escaped through her nose and her hips bucked up to meet his hands. "Ohhh...Nestad...Ohh..." She was so ready for him, she just wished that he would hurry.

He smiled down at her as his hand slipped out of her and released his throbbing erection. Kissing her deeply, he slipped into her carefully, unwilling to hurt her in his haste. Enough time for speed later.

Aewen groaned with pleasure as she felt him fill her. It was the sweetest feeling she could recall, and she could never get enough of him. "Yes..." she encouraged, stroking his back. "Mmm...yes..."

Once he was all the way in, he didn't waste a second. His lips covered hers as he began moving inside her, long strokes mingled with the shorter, staccato strokes as he sought to throw them both off the edge.

Aewen tried to stop herself from crying out at the intense pleasure, but it was difficult. She moved in time with him, spreading her legs as far as she could to allow him better access. She was approaching the top very fast.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, helping to muffle her cries if she had to cry out as he moved ever faster, playing with her breasts with both hands and lightly pinching the firm nipples through the cloth. He claimed her with his arousal, his fingers, his mouth, his entire being. That was bliss.

A moment later Aewen cried out, the sounds muffled by Nestad's kiss. She writhed beneath and finally broke her mouth free to she could gasp for air, tears leaking from her eyes.

He groaned as he hit his apex. Lowering his head, he nipped her at the base of the neck as his seed spurted into her. After he had been emptied, he relaxed on top of her, his breath coming heavily.

Aewen was breathing hard as her arms held him tight. For a while she couldn't speak, since her head was spinning. The first sound she managed was a soft moan.

"I think that's our fastest yet," he managed to gasp into her ear as he fought for air.

She chuckled softly, still panting. "I think so," she agreed. "We were desperate, I guess. Fasted last night."

"We did indeed. This made up for it." Nested withdrew and pulled his clothes back into place, but couldn't find enough strength to do anything else at the moment.

Aewen, too, just laid there, her chest still rising and falling deeply. She closed her eyes. "Mmm...what'd we do with the rest of the food?"

"Pushed it off the cot, I think," Nestad replied, one hand going down to quest for the bag. "Aye, right here." He put it beside her head.

Aewen giggled. "I'm still hungry," she said.

"You're still eating for two," he pointed out, kissing her lightly as he dug in the bag for the bread. "Open…"

Aewen grinned and then opened her mouth for him. She was so enjoying this morning, even though it was a bit rushed, it was still very pleasant.

He fed her the remnants of the bread and started on the meat, kissing her face and neck as his other hand stroked her idly. This was fun, feeding his wife and child and relaxing at the same time.

"Aren't you hungry?" Aewen asked after she had finished chewing a piece of meat. "All you had was half an orange."

"Not really," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose lightly. "I haven't been using tremendous amounts of energy lately, so my body doesn't need as much. And I'm only feeding one…" he let that trail off teasingly.

Aewen raised her knee and nudged him in the groin lightly. "Rubbing it in?" she said teasingly. "How many times a day are you going to do that?"

"As often as I can, sweet girl," Nestad replied, twisting his hips slightly so she couldn't hurt him if she jabbed. "After all, I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm going to be an ada…"

"An ada?" Aewen said. "Is that your word for papa?"

Nestad smiled and nodded. "The informal form of 'adar', or father. I've heard it translated 'daddy'. You, beloved, would be a nana."

Aewen giggled. "A nana?" she said. "In my language nana is a nurse, or a female caretaker of children, other than the mother. Interesting..."

His laugh was surprised. "Is it truly?" he asked, stroking the side of her face. "Well, we don't want our lovely lady to be mistaken for a nurse. What are mothers called in your language?"

"Mama, usually," Aewen said. "Or just mother, but that's formal."

"Then, my dear, the best of both worlds? You'd be called Mama, and I'd be called Ada. Sound workable?"

She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Sounds perfect," she said. "I can't wait to hear those words spoken by a small child's voice."

"Neither can I," he replied with a grin, rubbing his cheek gently against hers. "Just nine months and counting, hm?"

"Mm...seems so long, and yet, so soon. Where do you think we'll be in nine months?"

"Either Minas Anor or Mirkwood, I hope," was his soft reply as he slipped a piece of meat into his mouth. "Somewhere permanent to call home."

"I hope so..." Aewen said. "I hope we're not still here by then."

"We won't. I plan to have us out of here in a month, tops." He kissed her lips after swallowing. "No more than that. Don't worry; our child will be born free."

Tears appeared in her eyes. "I hope so," she said, her voice soft. "I really hope so."

"Shh, beloved," he soothed, taking her face between his hands gently. "It will be so, no matter what I have to do."

Outside the door they could hear the faint sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. Aewen sniffed and nodded, suddenly feeling like curling up into a little ball and hiding. Why did they have to come now?

He kissed her eyelids gently before getting off her, smoothing her dress down and covering her with a blanket. When the keys rattled in the lock, the elf was calmly feeding her, bit by bit.

The guards came into the room and stared for a second. "Is she sick?" one of them asked.

"No, not sick. Just tired; she had a restless night." Nestad fed her another bite, his fingertips lightly brushing her face. "Give us a moment, please. She'll be more awake in a bit."

The guard scowled. "You are both to report to the sick tent. It's time for duty, regardless of how anyone feels."

Nestad ducked his head so he could roll his eyes in the privacy of his hair. "Then I suppose we must get up now, Aewen," he said, poking the last bit of food into her mouth.

Aewen said nothing, only nodded as she attempted to sit up. She hated this interruption every morning. Their perfect morning was over, and she could feel her mood slipping rapidly. She didn't want that to happen.

The elf helped her to her feet, letting his soothing strength fill her. "Don't let them steal your peace," he murmured in the instant they were closest. "That's a victory they shouldn't achieve."

She nodded, wishing that she could hide in his arms.

"Come on, get moving," the guard ordered roughly.

"We're going," Nestad sighed as he finished helping Aewen up and took the lead, keeping her hand in his to reassure her and to make sure no one tried stealing her away.

Soon they were up top and in the light of day. The rain clouds of the day before were breaking up, allowing the sun to shine down in areas. Aewen walked silently beside Nestad, glad that he was there. She hated her sea-tossed emotions and wished that things would just go back to normal.

It didn't take them long to reach the tent, losing their escort at the three hundred yard mark. Nestad hummed and sang softly, helping keep her emotions at bay for the moment. He had an idea for an herbal potion to help her remain on a mostly even keel.

Once they were inside the tent, Aewen headed to the back room, feeling like she was going to break any second, but she didn't want to do that in front of anyone else. She stopped short when she saw two forms asleep on the cot, the blankets pulled up around them.

Nestad was an instant behind her and chuckled nearly soundlessly when he saw Kali and Chris in the cot, still sleeping. "Let's leave them be," he murmured in her ear. "There's a nook I know of where you can hide for a while." He guided her toward the corner where Kali and Chris had been with their children and pulled a cot into the shadows. He then proceeded to hang a blanket around the area, giving her privacy. "There you go," he murmured, entering the nook and sitting beside her.

Aewen bit her lip and looked down at her hands, tears leaking from her eyes. "You're so sweet," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

"You're my wife, sweet girl," Nestad replied softly, cupping her face in one hand and lifting it up to look at him. His blue eyes were gentle as they searched her grey ones. "There is no measure to how much I love you, or what I would do for you. Never forget that."

Aewen's chin trembled. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm acting this way. I hate it, but I can't help it. I just...I just feel so..." She broke down in sobs, covering her face with her hands.

"Shh, shh," Nestad soothed, pulling her to cry against his chest as he sent wave after wave of soothing strength into her. "I'm here, beloved, and I love you. Go ahead and cry; you need it."

And so Aewen took advantage of his offer and cried into his tunic until she was spent. She was so thankful to have an understanding husband when she couldn't even understand herself. When she was finally done, she continued to rest against him, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms. She loved him so much. She couldn't even express the depth of her love for him.

As she rested in his arms, he rocked her gently, singing a soft soothing song. The tune was old, but the words were all his, and all in Common. They praised his wife's beauty, her strength, her wisdom, and reminded her that this was just a season they would pass through together. Throughout, he continually repeated that he loved her more than words could say.

Nestad's song brought more tears to Aewen's eyes. But they were tears of thankfulness and joy. His song made her feel like the most important person in the world. The most loved, the most cherished, and the most appreciated. It assured her that she was his and nothing would change that, and especially not her mood swings. He would be with her through it all.

When his song wound down, the elf continued humming, stroking her hair gently as he rocked her. "My beautiful wife," he murmured. "I'm here with you. Don't forget it, beloved."

Aewen looked up at him, her tears sparkling on her cheeks, but a faint smile on her face. "I love you," she whispered. "And I'm so thankful for you."

His fingers gently wiped the tears away, lingering on her cheeks. "I love you," he whispered back, breathing the words onto her full lips as he moved closer. "You are the sun and the moon to me, my wife." His voice caressed the words.

Aewen closed her eyes as her lips parted slightly in anticipation of his kiss. She felt so much better, it was amazing.

He smiled warmly before pressing his mouth to hers, tasting her gently and soothing her with his touch in every way he could. His lips caressed hers, his head moving slightly to find the best angle.

Aewen kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt so at peace now. When the kiss broke she looked up at him. "Thank you," she said. And then she smiled a full smile that went all the way to her eyes.

He smiled back, caressing her face tenderly. "Thank you," he responded gently. "Thank you for your love, for honoring me enough to become my wife…" his hand slipped down to her belly, "for carrying my child…I love you, beloved."

She placed her hand over his, and then leaned into his embrace again, closing her eyes in contentment. Everything was all right now. "Our room is occupied," she said after a moment.

"Aye, but just for now. They'll be awake soon enough, wanting breakfast." He kissed her cheek. "And then we'll have our room back, beloved girl…" He stroked their hands over her belly, feeling the thrill of life under his fingertips.

"Do you have to go now?" she asked.

"Not yet," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "Most everyone's still asleep here, and no one's shouting from the other tent. It's still safe."

"Good," she said. "Then will you just lie with me for a while, like earlier before the guards came? It wasn't long enough before."

He smiled and eased her down onto the bed. "Lucky I'm as light as I am," he remarked, taking his time to arrange her into a comfortable position before stretching his wiry frame over hers. "Otherwise I'd be afraid of crushing you."

She smiled. "You could never crush me," she whispered, gazing up into his eyes. "I love your weight on me. It makes me feel very secure."

He laughed softly and propped his elbows on either side of her head, supporting his cheekbones with the heels of his hands as he looked down at her. "Secure, hm? I'm glad to hear that." He shifted a little on top of her so he was a bit more comfortable.

She grinned up at him, loving this position. "Comfy?" she asked.

"Quite," he responded with a chuckle before kissing her grinning lips. "You're quite comfortable, you know that?" One hand went down to gently stroke her curves. "Besides," he murmured, "when you start showing a little more, I won't be able to do this without bending my back up in a way a back should never be bent."

She giggled. "So, I guess we should enjoy it while we have the chance. Though...Kali said I might not ever show. Some women don't, especially with their first babies."

He mock-pouted. "But I'd like to see you showing, precious girl. Else I might think this is all just a pleasant dream." He kissed her forehead, his eyes twinkling.

"Then maybe you'll get your wish," Aewen said. "Though, I think I wouldn't mind not showing so much. I can imagine that it's not very comfortable."

"I would know nothing about that. I have to admire you women; you bleed every month, carry babies for nine months, nurse said babies…and some have the nerve to call you weak." He shook his head. "I would disagree." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'd call you strong. Very strong, but supple."

She smiled proudly. "Well, thank you," she said. "That is a very nice compliment. It's true. Men think that because a woman can't go into battle, or plow a field, it means that they are weak." She laughed lightly. "I'd like to see any man carry a baby and raise that baby into adulthood. And then tell me that women are weak."

"I won't be one of those men, especially after seeing women more than hold their own out in the fields around here." He rubbed his cheek against hers like a cat and murmured in joy. "But that's a non-debatable topic. Besides, we'll be raising this child together, right?"

She nodded vigorously and grinned. "Yes, together," she said. "And if there was anyway to make it possible I would even consider letting you carry the baby for a few months." She giggled.

That startled a laugh out of him. "I would gladly carry her, if there was such a way." He kept chuckling. "Though I wonder what people would say to see a male pregnant." The image was too funny for words.

Aewen giggled madly, putting her hands over her mouth. "Ohh...that would be very strange," she said, still giggling.

"Very strange indeed!" His laughter rippled as he rested his face against her cheek. "I really cannot imagine how it would be to carry a seven or eight pound baby in my body…"

"I really can't imagine it either," Aewen said. "Since I've never done it before. But I guess I get to find out soon enough."

"Well, she won't be seven or eight pounds right away. She'll grow slowly." He trailed a line of kisses down her cheek. "By the time she weighs seven or eight pounds, you'll be more used to it and it will be close to the time of delivery anyway."

Aewen sighed and then smiled. "I really can't help feeling a bit nervous, you know?"

"I know; I can feel it through you." He kissed her lips lightly, lingeringly. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

She licked her lips. "Thank you," she whispered. "It means a lot to me, and is a great comfort."

"It means everything to me; you are my wife and you're carrying my child. How could I leave you alone to anyone else but me?" He kissed her nose lightly.

She smiled and blew on his face lightly. "My sweet husband." It was all she said as she gazed at him. And then she pulled him close to her in a tight embrace, hooking her chin over his shoulder.

He closed his eyes, holding her close. Ah, that this moment could continue forever…but he knew it couldn't. That actually made it more precious; the knowledge that it would have to end made him enjoy every second it lasted. "My beautiful wife," he murmured in her ear.

They held each other for a couple minutes without moving, or even feeling the need to move. They were both in bliss, and it was enough for them. And finally the stillness and the quiet began to lull Aewen into sleep. And a couple minutes later her body slowly relaxed, and her hold around his neck loosened.

He remained on her for a moment longer, his arms not moving from their comfortable place for a long moment. At last, he sighed and got up, tucking a blanket warmly around his wife. She needed all the sleep she could get, and he had work to do, though he didn't intend to go far until she woke.

Beru had been watching closely the blanket that was blocking his view of the elf and woman. He wanted to talk to Nestad, and as soon as the young man saw the elf come out into the room he stood up and approached him, bowing politely.

"Good morning, Beru," Nestad said quietly, bowing slightly in reply before guiding the young man away from the blanket curtain. "How were the children last night? Did Meril wake at all?"

"The children were fine," he said. "They slept all night, and in fact are still sleeping now." He glanced over at the children still asleep in their bed. And then his gaze wandered to Meril. "She did wake," he said softly. "And she talked with me..."

"What did she say?" the elf asked softly, his gaze flicking to Meril and back again.

"She just asked me questions about Gondor. She is a very curious girl. And she loves listening to stories. She never gets tired of them. And she even gets lost in them sometimes, as if entering the story herself."

Nestad understood that. She was losing herself into a projected reality that was eons better than what she had experienced. He just hoped it didn't fall and hurt her as she had already been hurt time and again. "I appreciate the time you're spending with her, Beru," he said quietly.

"It is my pleasure, sir," the young man answered. "And...it's sort of about why I wanted to see you."

The elf's eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh?" he inquired.

"The last group leaves tonight, is that right?" he asked.

"That is correct." Nestad mentally checked his list of things that needed to get done.

"Will she be going?" he asked softly, looking over at Meril.

"I don't know. She has expressed a desire to remain here, but I would sooner have her leave earlier than later. Why?"

"Because if she's staying, then I'd like to stay with her," the young man said bluntly.

Now Nestad gave Beru his full attention. "You would, hm?" he asked quietly.

The young man nodded resolutely. "I would, sir. I can't leave her now, not after being here for her so much already. I'm afraid of what it would do to her if I left."

The elf nodded slowly as he looked the young man in the eye. "So am I," he agreed quietly. "But do you know what you are committing to by becoming her friend? It is a commitment that cannot be shirked."

"I understand that, sir," Beru said, looking right back at the elf. "But it's something I feel a need to do, I don't know why. But I'm willing. She's too precious to just allow her to fade away as if she never existed. She's smart, and has a sense of humor. Her curiosity is endless. I've seen these things a little bit while sitting with her. I'd like to see them more."

Nestad was silent as he let the words sink in. "Then I wish you all the best, Beru," he said quietly. "You may remain with her, no matter what her choice is, if she will have you. I have seen some of what you have seen, and you are right: it would be worse than criminal to let her fade as if she never lived. May the Valar give you the strength."

The young man smiled slightly. "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much. And when she's ready to go, then I will go with her, and stay with her."

"I shall see to the arrangements." Nestad clapped the young man on the shoulder.

"Thank you again, sir," Beru said. And then he went back over to Meril's cot and, after leaning over her for a moment; he sat down on the floor and leaned his back against a tent post while he waited for her to wake again.

Nestad smiled as he watched the young man. Then, because curiosity was an inane trait of elves, he slipped back to the back room and peeked in cautiously. The couple inside was still asleep, but some slight movement indicated that wakefulness was close. Smiling, the elf pulled away and went back to sit by Aewen's side and wait for her to wake.

In the back room, Christaer slowly began to wake up. And when he felt the warm, soft shape of a body next to his he smiled. He opened his eyes to see Kali's sleeping face close to his. He studied her for a moment, every detail of her face. One of his hands gently stroked her bare side, and he leaned forward slightly to place a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Mmm…" Kali stirred under his touches and her eyes blinked open. "Good morning," she murmured with a small smile as she shifted her body closer to his.

He smiled back. "Good morning to you, too," he said, kissing her nose again. "Sleep well?"

"Slept hard, once someone let me get there," she replied with a soft chuckle, poking him lightly in the ribs before pulling his head down to kiss his lips.

He chuckled before kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close to him as he could.

She murmured in delight as her hand stroked over his hard muscles, lingering over his back and backside, pulling him close to her softer body. He felt good, especially when she was lazy just waking up.

"Mm...trying to wake me up in more ways than one, eh?" he teased after he broke their kiss.

"Of course," she replied with a saucy smile, still stroking. "Is it working?"

"Mmm...a bit," he admitted. And then chuckled throatily and nipped at her neck and collarbone.

"Only a bit?" she inquired, turning her head to the side to allow him greater access to her neck. "I must be losing my touch." Her fingers explored the backs of his thighs.

"Oh no, your touch is quite there," he said, and moved one of his legs up over her body. "Quite there..." he breathed again.

"Mmm, there we go," she murmured with a grin as her hand trailed over his hip and around to his abdomen. "And your touch is quite there too," she added with a teasing grin.

He smiled as he trailed his tongue across her collarbone and then nipped when he got to the end. He growled playfully as his hand began to move along her side more, and along the curve of her hip.

She gasped at the light nip and tossed her head back, inviting more nips like that as her hand moved to allow her body to press closer to his.

Chris scraped his teeth back along her collarbone the way he had come, and then swirled his tongue in the little dip below her throat. His hand found its way down the outside of her thigh and up the other side, stopping before he got too far. And then he held his hand there, teasing her, and a moment later continued stroking her side.

"Oh, you tease," she gasped as her hips bucked a little, wanting his touch in the center of her being. "Mm…yes, right there…"

"Right here?" he asked, moving his hand back to the outside of her thigh. He was playing with her, and enjoying it immensely.

"No-oo, you teaser," she moaned, trying to get his hand back to the insides of her thighs.

He chuckled and moved his hand to the inside of her thigh, a few inches from where he knew she wanted him. "Here?" he asked.

"Clo-oser," she murmured, shifting under his teasing touch. "Oh, please…"

He moved his hand closer until he was lightly touching her curls. "My, you're wet," he said, smiling at her as he let his fingers smooth her curls lightly, still teasing her.

"And you're mean," she replied, trying unsuccessfully to remain still under his teasing touch. She trembled with delight as he smoothed her moist curls. "Yes…" she breathed.

Chris slid his finger in a bit deeper and then drew it out. He brought it up to his face and inhaled her bittersweet scent on his fingers. "Mmmm..." he moaned in delight and then licked his fingers. "You smell and taste so wonderful, my love."

She trembled and reached up to kiss him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth to taste her taste there. "Not as good as you," she whispered when she broke away.

He groaned. "I want to taste you more, my precious wife. And I want you to taste me also..." He was trying to figure a way out of that predicament so that they could both be satisfied.

Her hand snaked down to grip the evidence of his desire, stroking from root to tip with a gently teasing finger.

He moaned in surprise, not expecting that at all. "Ohhh...Kali..." he gasped, his hips moving beyond his control.

Kali had an idea, hearing his passion-filled voice. Kissing his lips lightly, she carefully turned so her mouth was beside his arousal. "Would this work?" she asked, her breath pouring over him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "It would, if you could move your sweetness a bit closer to my mouth." He flashed a saucy grin.

She laughed, darting her tongue out to lap at his weeping tip. "Mm, you taste nice," she murmured, scooting her hips closer to his face. "I haven't tasted your release yet; I can't wait to."

"If we keep this up, you just might get the chance," Christaer said. And then he lowered his face between her legs and lapped at her wetness, closing his lips over her wet skin and sucking up her sweet juices. He moaned through his nose with delight.

Her moan joined his as she scooted herself closer to his arousal. She had wanted to tease him a little, but he was giving her so much pleasure that she wanted to return the favor. So she took the weeping head between her lips, massaging it with her lips and tongue gently.

Christaer moaned into her womanhood, holding onto her hips as he tasted her deeply, inserting his tongue and moving it in and out as if he were making love to her with it. This was the best way to wake up, he thought.

Kali agreed completely as one hand came up to play with the sack, rolling it around and around in her hand gently as she continued sucking and lapping his straining arousal. She murmured in delight as her hips moved against his face slightly at the feelings he was inducing in her.

Christaer was trying very hard to keep from moaning too loudly. It was quite difficult to do when she literally had him by the handlebars and was driving him to where she wanted him to go. Though, he was very willing to go there, too. He was glad that her body muffled his moans. And he didn't even care about coming out for air. Somehow it just didn't matter. He was delving into her as deeply as he could, trying to keep up with her flow of wetness. This position they were in was wonderful.

She latched her mouth around his manhood, sucking the bittersweet liquid into her throat with hums of delight. Occasionally, she scraped her teeth lightly against his flesh, trying to drive him into distraction as her free hand explored the area around and between his thighs.

Chris pulled back from her slightly and hissed softly with intense pleasure. He groaned low in his throat and couldn't keep from thrusting lightly into her mouth, being careful not to go too deep. But it was impossible for him hold back. She was driving him insane.

Kali grinned around his flesh and took him deeper into her throat, sucking and licking contentedly as her fingers smoothed the hair on his legs gently. He liked it; she could tell.

"Ohhh, Kali..." he moaned, and then thrust a bit faster, and at the same time returned his mouth to her hot sweetness, digging his face in and using his tongue to tease her pleasure nub. Perhaps they would come together; that would be amazing.

She moaned around him, her hips bucking firmly to take more of his tongue into her as she scraped her teeth lightly against the shaft again. Oh, how she loved this…she loved his taste, his feel, how he smelled…everything.

He gasped as he felt his release coming, but he was trying to hold it off for as long as he could. He wanted her to be ready. "Ohh...Kali...I'm ready...uuh." He kept up his quick pace with his tongue.

She shifted so his tongue was rubbing against her pleasure spot with each thrust and cried out around him. She released him briefly to gasp, "Then come with me, beloved," before returning her mouth to its treasure and sucking furiously.

Chris thrust hard into her mouth, but still was careful not to hurt or choke her. With a deep groan he finally let his seed go, filling her mouth with his hot, sticky essence.

She drank it eagerly, swallowing his essence with sounds of delight as her hips moved hard against him. Just as the last drop was swallowed, her body spasmed and she cried out as she hit her peak.

Chris moaned with delight as he lapped up her juices, these ones even sweeter than they had been all along. He liked how her body saved the best for last. And when she was done, he licked her gently, cleaning her up wherever she was still wet. "Mmm...that was precious, my love," he said between licks.. "And wonderful...and amazing..."

"And you're trying to rouse me again," she panted, releasing him reluctantly and nuzzling the sweat up. "And you feel and taste so good, beloved…"

He chuckled. "Not on purpose," he assured. And then he tugged on her a bit, encouraging her to come back and lie beside him so he could kiss her mouth.

She did so, bringing the blanket up with her so she could slump beside her husband covered. Her mouth found his as she whispered, "Taste how good you are, beloved."

He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. "Mmm...it's wonderful," he whispered. "Did you like it? I wasn't too rough on you, was I?"

She laughed softly as she kissed him deeply in return. "No," she whispered back. "I loved every second of it, and you weren't the least bit too rough." Her kisses trailed over his face.

He grinned as he tried kissing her back. "We should...do it that way again...sometime..." he managed.

Her laugh was gentle as she stopped long enough for him to kiss her. "Try and stop me from doing that again…Eru, but that was good."

He gave her a deep, lingering kiss, and then smiled at her, great joy in his eyes. "We'll have the rest of our lives together to do that as often as you want to," he said.

"Mmm…that sounds perfect, husband mine," she murmured, cupping his face in her hands and rubbing their faces together before kissing him back. "Though I guess we'll have to come up for air eventually to take care of the children."

He chuckled. "I guess so." He sighed in mock resignation and then chuckled again, tickling her sides lightly.

She giggled as she wriggled. She was ticklish, as Bella had found out to her advantage. "Aren't you ticklish?" she gasped as she tried tickling him back.

"Only a little," he said. "And only in a couple places."

"And now you have my curiosity roused, dearest," she murmured, batting his hands away. "Now I have to find out where." She pushed him onto his back and sat on his stomach, looking down at him with gleaming eyes.

"Oh," he laughed, looking up at her. "Right now?" he asked. "Isn't it getting a bit late, my dear? Other people might want to use this room."

"And when else will I have a chance, pray tell, before we reach Rohan? Unless we borrowed some sleep drops from Nestad for the children…" She considered that.

He laughed again. "And for everyone else who will be coming with us?" he asked.

"Aw, phooey…" Kali made a face. "I forgot about them." She kissed his face. "I've had more interesting things to think about." She sighed, resigned.

He kissed her cheeks. "You'll get your chance, my love," he said. "Think of it as something to look forward to. And I'm glad I have a reason for you to keep coming back for more." He winked and then actually giggled.

Her eyes widened as she laughed. "You giggled!" she exclaimed. "That was so sweet!" She caught his face between her hands and nuzzled it with her nose, planting kisses all over the stubbled areas.

Chris laughed. "Sweet?" he said. "I giggle like a woman and you call it sweet?"

"Yes," she replied, kissing his lips lightly again and again. "Because it was a childish giggle and so adorable."

"If you say so," he said, chuckling. And then he kissed her long and hard for a moment, taking both their breaths away.

Her body went limp on his as the kiss continued an almost painfully long time. "Mm," she murmured when they finally broke it. "Now that's a good note."

He smiled and stroked her sides gently. "Good," he said. "Because I'm afraid that we'll be overstaying our welcome if we linger here too much longer."

Her laugh was soft and rueful as she groped for their clothing. "You're probably right," she admitted, finding his shirt and putting it on his head with the exaggerated care of a child.

He watched her as she dressed him, unable to take his eyes from her beautiful face. "I love you," he said softly, his expression turning sober.

"I love you," she responded softly, pausing in her work with his trouser ties. "My strong, loving husband." She pushed his shirt up a little and kissed his stomach as she finished closing his pants a tad reluctantly.

He smiled and dug his fingers into her thick hair, massaging her scalp a bit. "My beautiful, tender wife," he whispered.

"Mm…that feels nice," she murmured as she rested her chin on his rib cage and looked up at him.

"Yes?" he said as he continued to massage her head. "So did what you were doing."

Her laugh was soft as she pushed his shirt up a little farther and continued kissing his tanned skin, running her nose through the hair as his fingers massaged her gently.

"Mmm..." he hummed in delight. "But you know...I can see how this will make us even later. We really shouldn't..."

"Oh? All right." Her eyes glittering wickedly, she pulled her mouth away from his skin and just rested her chin on the roll of cloth, looking up at him with a grin.

"Wicked woman," he said, letting out a breath. And then he winked at her.

"I am wicked," she replied with a giggle, winking back. "Now you have a reason to come back, hm?"

"Definitely," he said. "But now, hand me that dress of yours and I'll help you back into it."

She picked the wad of fabric up and tossed it to him, giggling as the sensible fabric landed on his chest. "There you go, darling."

He gathered the fabric into a manageable heap and lifted it over her head. "Arms in the sleeves," he instructed, as if he were dressing a child.

Her laugh was slightly muffled as she moved her arms into the proper holes and slid them through. "How's that, Papa?" she asked, making her voice little girl squeaky.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek as her head came up next. "Perfect, my little girl," he answered. And then he began lacing up the front of her bodice.

She leaned back on her hands, presenting her chest for his work as she murmured with approval. His touch was gentle, and the area he was touching relished every touch.

Chris smiled slightly as he worked, keeping his eyes on what he was doing. He hated to cover up her treasures like this, but he knew he must keep the secret for him alone. He made a special point of letting his fingers touch her a little more than they would have.

"Mm," she murmured happily, pressing against his fingers. He was teasing her, she could tell, but it was lovely. He was so gentle in teasing; so domineering in lovemaking, so manly…she smiled like a lovesick teenager.

"I think you like something I'm doing," he observed, giving her a wink.

"I think I like everything you're doing, sweet thing," she replied with an answering wink.

He grinned, and just before pulling her laces tight, he leaned forward and placed a couple soft kisses to her chest.

"Mm," she moaned softly as she gripped his scalp gently. "If you keep that up," she teased, "there will have been no point in getting dressed."

He laughed and then pulled her laces tight. "You're right, my love," he said, and kissed her lips lightly as he tied the strings.

She kissed back happily, deepening the kiss slightly as her hand stroked his face. "We should probably go before Nestad comes back here with a stick," she teased, giggling.

He chuckled. "You're right," he said. "Though, if he's heard any of our noise, which I can't imagine he hasn't, then he would know better than to disturb us, don't you think?"

"Perhaps." She nuzzled his face with her cheek and nose. "But who knows how the elven mind works?" She pulled a terrified expression before giggling.

He laughed and hugged her close for a moment, and then pushed her up off of him and sat next to her on the cot, putting his arm around her waist. "Ready to begin our first day as husband and wife?" he asked.

"What, we haven't begun it already?" she asked, licking her lips at the remembered sweetness. "Could've fooled me…" she rested her head against his shoulder in happiness.

"Alright," he admitted. "I guess I meant to say, are you ready to face the day with me now? Our fantasy ends the moment we walk out of this room. At least, it ends in a physical sense." He winked at her.

She giggled. "I am ready to face the day with you," she replied a little more seriously, kissing his cheek. "Beside you, as your wife and helpmate."

He kissed her brow and offered her his arm. "Then let us go," he said. "I know two children who will probably want to see us."

"Wonder how well they behaved for Beru," Kali responded, rising and taking his arm. "I hope they didn't give him any trouble."

"I hope so too. Neth can be a handful sometimes," Christaer said. He led her out into the main part of the tent, secretly hoping that they wouldn't get a lot of looks from other people, and especially not any winks from anyone. He didn't want their special night and morning to be shadowed with the knowledge that everyone else enjoyed it too at their expense.

His hope was granted. Almost everyone else was still asleep, and those who were awake just greeted the new couple with brief nods of acknowledgment, nothing more. Kali smiled as she rested her head against Chris's shoulder.

Chris breathed a barely audible sigh of relief as he led the way over to their cots. But there was a curtain draped across them. They paused and frowned at it for a moment. "Hello?" Chris called softly.

Nestad came out. "Good morning," he greeted them with a smile and a soft voice. "Aewen's sleeping on your cot at the moment; sorry about that. She needed a moment of privacy."

"Oh, of course," Chris said. "Is everything alright?"

The elf nodded. "Yes, everything is now." He smiled at the new couple. "Were you undisturbed last night?"

Chris grinned and put his arm around Kali's shoulders, pulling her close. "Last night was wonderful," he said. "And so also was this morning, thank you."

Kali poked her husband in the ribs, grinning and blushing. "Yes," she agreed. "I've never known a better night and morning. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Nestad responded with a warm smile. "You can go ahead and be on the other cot; I'm sure Aewen won't mind your presence when she wakes."

Chris looked at Kali. "Is there any chance of getting some breakfast? I think we're both a bit hungry."

"Oh, certainly. Go ahead and sit down, and I'll get you some food." With an affectionate pat on Kali's shoulder, the elf went toward the back room.

Chris gave Kali a light peck on the cheek, and then he led her behind the curtain and sat her down on the other cot near the one Aewen was sleeping in. They could see traces of dried tears on her face. "I hope she really is alright," Chris whispered.

"So do I," Kali whispered back. "But Nestad wouldn't lie to us, and he's a healer…" Doubt lingered in her voice as she leaned closer to the sleeping woman and took a good look at her, her expression a bit worried.

"You're right," Chris said, pulling Kali close to him and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. And if you're still not convinced, we can always ask Nestad when he returns."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "All right," she murmured, resting in his embrace happily. "You're right, and I'm being jumpy at shadows." She turned her head slightly and kissed his throat.

"Mmm...you care about her, it's understandable," Chris said, tilting his head to the side.

"And this is a place where jumpy and reasonable are often confused. But I shouldn't think anything bad of Nestad." Her tongue lashed out briefly to trace the lump on his throat. "He's the sweetest male I know except you."

"I hope you don't think anything bad of him," Chris said, closing his eyes briefly. "I can't imagine that he would be the cause of those tears on her face."

"Neither can I." She trailed kisses over his throat.

"Nor was I," Nestad replied from just outside the curtain. He came in a moment later as Kali let her head drop back onto its place on Chris's chest. "She was the victim of a horrible mood swing."

"Oh, poor girl," Chris said. "I remember when my late wife had those. They were sometimes quite hard to get through, for both of us."

Kali made a face. "I remember those with Bella. I got a reputation very quickly as someone who would sooner throw a knife at you than talk." She shook her head. "What we women go through."

Nestad handed the food to the new husband and wife before sitting beside Aewen, gently stroking her dark hair. "Indeed," he replied softly.

Aewen stirred, moving her face closer to his hand, but she didn't wake. Chris looked at Kali. "Too bad I didn't get to see you then," he said, chuckling.

"You wouldn't've liked me then, dearest," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "I wasn't nice, though to me, it was the rest of the world that was being irrational."

The man chuckled. "I can almost imagine it," he said. "Then, if you were so horrible, I hope I never have to see you that way."

Kali laughed. "That might be a slight problem, dear heart," she replied. "Though it might not be so bad the next time I get pregnant; I'll have a husband to help me through it."

He looked at her and smiled, cupping a hand to her cheek. "You would want to have more children?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eye.

"Of course," she replied, looking him in the eyes. "Especially your children, beloved." She smiled. "They are such a joy."

He grinned and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'm so glad," he whispered once the kiss broke. "I was worried that you wouldn't want any more. I'm glad it's not so. The one thing I want most is to have children with you."

Her giggle was soft. "Truly? Then let it be so." She pressed her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "How many do you want?" before giggling again and kissing his sideburn.

He growled lightly and kissed her neck, squeezing his arms around her waist. "You make me so happy," he whispered.

"I'm glad," she murmured happily as she submitted to his hug easily. She glanced up in time to see the curtain swing closed behind Nestad; the elf didn't want to embarrass the couple by being an observer during an intimate moment. "I live to make you happy, beloved…"

"And I live to make you happy," he whispered back, kissing her below the ear. And then he leaned forward, making her fall back against the pillow as he continued to hold her in his arms.

She giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down with her. She looked up at him momentarily before touching her lips lightly to his, teasing a bit.

He pressed her into the bed as he kissed her, unable to let her tease for long. And then he pulled away slightly and glanced at Aewen, still asleep on the bed next to them. "Maybe we should be a bit careful," he suggested.

"Phooey," she pouted, sticking her lower lip out a bit further than was needed. She looked up as Nestad re-entered, picked Aewen up gently, and vanished again, the curtain swinging behind him.

Chris grinned. "Isn't he considerate?" he said, and then trailed his lips across her brow.

"He really is," Kali murmured happily as she slipped her hands under his shirt and rubbed her hands against his strong muscles. "Thank goodness."

"Mmm...now, there's only one thing I don't want you to do," Chris said softly.

She pulled back a little to look into his eyes. "What's that?" she asked just as softly, feeling goose bumps run down her arms at his soft voice.

"Don't stop..." he breathed, and then pulled her closer and claimed her mouth, letting his passion take over.

She moaned into his mouth as she allowed him to lay claim to her mouth and her body. One hand threaded through his hair, pushing his mouth firmly against hers, and the other pressed against his back, spreading her legs as she made his body rest on hers.

Chris willingly took over, doing all to give her as much pleasure and love as he could. But he remembered to keep the noise down, since he didn't want to disturb the others in the room, especially since they would all be waking soon.

Nestad smiled to himself as he deposited Aewen on the cot in the back after straightening the blankets. Ah, the day after nuptials…he kissed his wife's forehead softly and tucked a blanket tightly around her before going out into the main tent.

Beru was standing by the door, peeking around the side towards main part of the camp. "Sir?" he said when he saw Nestad come out of the back room. "There's some one out there waving, as if they're trying to get someone's attention."

The elf walked over to the main door with a faint frown. "From the wounded tent," he murmured. "If Aewen wakes and asks where I am, tell her I'll be back as soon as possible, all right?"

Beru nodded. "I will," he said. "No need to worry."

"Thank you." With that, Nestad went out to speak with the one waving, absently brushing himself down with his power as he walked out of the safe zone.

The man quickly ran up to Nestad as soon as the elf came close. "Sir! Sir, you must come quick!" he was saying in a panicked voice.

"Calm down, sir," Nestad replied, gripping the man's elbows firmly. "Take a breath and tell me what the trouble is." He radiated calmness into the human, forcing him to calm a little.

"It's my wife!" the man panted. "She's giving birth...but there's something wrong. She's in so much pain. Please come quickly!" And without waiting for an answer, the man turned and began to run back to the injured tent.

'Oh no,' Nestad thought as he followed the man back at a dead run. Birth hurt anyway, but he was getting a sense that this pain was more than usual. "How long has she been in labor?" he asked, catching up with the man and keeping pace easily.

"A couple hours already," the man said. "I don't know, maybe more, I've lost track of time. It was dawn when she first started."

Nestad glanced at the sun's position. Three hours, then. The two males entered the tent together and the sharp blue eyes were drawn immediately to the source of the greatest pain in the room. The woman looked quite young and was rather pretty, or would be when she wasn't crying out in agony.

The man rushed to her side and took her hand in his. "Mellen...I'm here beloved. I'm back, and I've brought the healer." He looked up at the Elf. "Her name is Mellen."

Nestad nodded and knelt beside the woman. "Mellen, my name is Nestad. I need you to take a couple deep breaths and calm down a little so I can help you, all right?" His voice was soft and soothing, like a mother talking her child into sleeping.

The woman looked at the elf and nodded, trying to take the deep breaths. Then she winced her eyes closed as she experienced a contraction. She screamed and tears ran from her eyes. "Please help her," the husband whispered, his face distraught with worry. "What's wrong? It shouldn't hurt so badly, should it?"

"Shh, shh," Nestad soothed, hiding his concern well. "I need to take a look. Something's not right…" He could sense it in the distress rolling in waves from the woman's abdomen. The child being born was hurting and terrified just as much as the woman was. He moved down and carefully flipped up the edge of the blanket covering her.

The man held the woman's hand, gently stoking the back of it as he whispered soothing words to her. The woman, between contractions, practiced breathing deeply. But the contractions were quite close together, so she didn't get much rest before she was screaming in pain again.

The elf did a quick visual exam and frowned. After three hours of hard labor, at least the top of the baby's head should have shown a little. Not wanting to frighten the young woman prematurely, he reached out and did a quick touching check. "Stuck," he murmured. That was something he didn't dare do with his power; there was too much chance of screwing something up. "Mellen," he said, moving up to her side again. "The child is stuck inside of you. Now, there's a way to free it, but I need you to be as calm as absolutely possible." He looked at her husband. "What's your name, sir?"

"My name is Obenn," the man said, looking frightened at the elf's news. "Is she going to be alright? She won't lose the baby, will she?"

"I will do everything in my power to prevent that, Obenn," Nestad replied reassuringly. "I need you, however, to keep talking to her while I work. All right? Help keep her calm so my work can be easier and this can be over faster."

The man nodded and turned to his wife, kissing her brow lightly and talking to her as he stroked her cheek and the back of her hand. The woman screamed again as another contraction took her, and she was even sobbing just from the intense pain.

Nestad moved back to his position and breathed a prayer before carefully slipping two fingers into the birth canal, half-closing his eyes to focus on what he was doing. If the baby was just stuck, he could ease it away from the sticking point. But if it was what he feared, an arm presentation…well, he would find that out.

The woman cried out again, panting heavily as she couldn't catch her breath. A lot of blood began to leak from her as she experienced another contraction. Her body was weakening.

No time to be overly careful, Nestad decided, letting his power flow before his fingers and gently open the canal so his fingers could move easily. They bumped against something that felt remarkably like fingers…not good, not good! It was an arm-presenting baby; the baby was being crushed in the birth canal because its arm was making the canal too small for its head. Biting his lips in thought, Nestad forged a swift mental connection with the baby, trying to get it to pull its arm back.

Obenn continued to speak soothing words to his wife, though he wondered if she was even aware of him anymore. She didn't look at him at all, and often her eyes rolled back in her head. Another contraction came, and this one, though just as strong as the others before it, brought less of a reaction from her. She cried out, but weakly as her chest heaved. The man looked up at the elf. "What's happening?" he asked.

The elf smiled to himself as he felt the hand retracting. "The child was coming out hand first," he explained as he felt the baby starting to come down properly. "That's fixed now." He pulled his hand away from the birth canal and wiped it on a clean cloth. "It should be easier now, Mellen," he said, putting a gentle hand on the woman's knee.

The woman opened her eyes part way as she groaned, and then her body stiffened again and she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's going to be alright, beloved," the man soothed. "The healer fixed the problem. Now it will all go normally. Try to relax as much as you can."

Nestad sent her some strength, taking a bit of the pain into himself. He winced inwardly. Women went through this every time they gave birth? Elbereth…how did they survive? He remained where he was, wanting to be there to catch when the baby made its way into the world.

The woman gave a strained cry as she pushed hard for a moment, letting more blood flow onto the sheets. The baby's head appeared for a moment and then went back in. The mother sobbed in exhaustion as she tried to catch her breath.

"That's it," Nestad murmured encouragingly. He got up for a moment to ransack his herb supply for the herb that gave strength when needed. Deciding that a tea would be dangerous, he handed the herb in its raw form to Obenn. "Have her chew on this," he said quietly. "It'll give her strength to continue."

The man nodded and slipped the leaf into his wife's mouth. "Chew it, beloved," he said softly. "It will help. Come on."

She tried to chew it, but it was hard since her breathing was so labored. She gave another great push and the head appeared again, only this time it didn't go back in.

"There you go," Nestad encouraged, unable to keep back a smile of delight. The joy of new life was only multiplied by the fact that his wife was carrying such a miracle inside her body at that moment. "Keep it up; the baby has crowned properly."

"Did you hear that?" Obenn said with a smile and tears in his eyes. "It's coming, Mellen; just a few more big pushes. You can do it."

The woman pushed again, obviously very weak. The rest of the head emerged just as she paused to try and catch her breath.

"The rest of your child's head has shown," Nestad said, retrieving a piece of furniture. "Obenn, help me get her crouched on this," he ordered as he set the four-legged stool on the floor. "The earth's pull will help the baby out."

Obenn helped his wife up, which was difficult, since she was so weak, he had to support her almost completely.

Nestad helped as well, nearly picking her up and setting her gently so her buttocks rested on the stool. "There we go," he soothed gently, finding a blanket and readying himself to catch the baby. "Now, push, Mellen."

It was a moment before the woman responded, but finally she pushed once again as hard as she could and the baby slid out easily. As if in relief, Mellen's body sagged and had to be supported by her husband.

The elf smiled as he lifted the sticky baby onto his knees and gently tugged on the umbilical cord until the afterbirth came out, to be caught in a small container. "Shh, shh, little one," he soothed as he cleaned the nose and mouth out. He was rewarded with a cry, and he couldn't help a soft laugh. "You have a baby boy, Mellen, Obenn," he announced to the parents as he waited for the umbilical cord to be ready to cut.

"A son?" the man said, tears streaming down his cheeks. He shifted forward so he could see better. "Mellen, it's a son," he whispered close to her ear, and kissed her cheek. "We're parents..."

Mellen forced her eyes open and a slight smile appeared on her face as she looked at her little baby boy.

Setting the child aside for the moment, Nestad helped Mellen back into the cot so she could rest. That gave the cord enough time to shrink properly; he tied it off and cut it expertly with a knife he kept specially cleaned for such a task. After cleaning the little boy off a bit, the elf wrapped him up in a clean blanket and gave him to his mother. "A healthy little boy," he confirmed with a smile at their joy.

Obenn knelt down beside the cot, draping one arm over his wife as he gazed into the tiny face of his son. "It's a boy..." he whispered again.

The woman looked up at him. "Just like you've been hoping for," she said, her voice raspy. She looked up at Nestad. "Thank you," she managed.

Nestad smiled and bowed slightly. "My pleasure, madam," he replied softly. "He'll be wanting his first meal soon." With that, he walked to a basin of water and began to wash his hands. He was smiling dreamily: soon he would be the frantic husband helping his wife through a delivery. Oh, he couldn't wait to hold his firstborn…

"Master elf," Obenn said. "Do you know any honorable names in your tongue? We haven't chosen any yet."

The elf paused, his hands in the basin as he thought. "There are many honorable names in my language," he replied slowly. "Do you have a general idea what you want it to mean?"

The two new parents looked at each other. "Something having to do with a gift," Mellen said weakly. "For so he is."

Nestad thought a moment before saying, "How about Eruant? That means 'Gift of Eru'."

The parents looked at one another again and both smiled. "It's perfect," Mellen said.

"It is," Obenn agreed. "Thank you. It's a wonderful name."

The elf's eyes sparkled as he dried his hands and came to kneel beside the parents. Resting a gentle hand on the baby's head and the other on the place where Mellen and Obenn's shoulders touched, he spoke a blessing over the small family, asking the Valar to look favorably on them and protect them as Eruant grew.

When the elf finished, both parents had tears in their eyes. "Thank you, sir," Obenn said softly. "Thank you so much. When will we be able to go back to our hut?"

"As soon as Mellen has had some time to rest," Nestad replied gently, his index finger smoothing the fine, dark hair on Eruant's head. "Give it a couple hours, at the very least. I'd recommend a day."

"That sounds perfectly alright with me," Mellen said with a slight smile, even as her eyelids were drooping shut. "I'm just glad it's all over with."

"And your child is safe and healthy," Nestad added. "Rest, lass. You did well." He helped shift Eruant to a more comfortable place before rising.

"Yes, rest, my dear," Obenn said. "I'll be right here with you all the time."

It was only a moment later before the woman was sound asleep, breathing easily, a look of complete peace on her face. "Could I change her bedding while she sleeps?" Obenn asked, looking down at the blood soaked sheets.

"That would be a good idea. Would you like my help?" Nestad wanted to help this small family however he could. His heart ached to take them out of here, to protect that child shifting in Mellen's arms from being scarred by the horrors of the camp.

"I would very much appreciate any help, thank you," Obenn said. And then he carefully began to roll the sheets up, pulling them out from under his wife.

Nestad got a fresh set of linens out and shook them out to make sure there was nothing in them. Then he folded them in half and tucked one part under the sleeping woman. "We'll need to roll her toward this side," he said, looking up at the human male.

Obenn carefully turned his wife over onto her side, making sure the baby was still secure in her arms. "Alright, hurry," he said, holding the woman in place.

The elf quickly smoothed the new linens under her and helped roll her onto her back again. Within moments, the bed had been changed. Nestad took the bundle of bloody sheets and wrapped them tighter together before grabbing a chair and pulling it close to the bed. "Congratulations, Obenn," he said quietly with a warm smile.

The man grinned. "Thank you so very much, sir," he said. "I know that things would have gone horribly wrong if you hadn't been here."

Nestad waved the thanks off with a smile. "Thank the Valar that someone over in the infected tent noticed you trying to get my attention. I hadn't planned to come over here otherwise for some time yet."

"And thank him too, will you? I am just so grateful to anyone who had a hand in saving my wife and child. They are my only world."

"I shall." Nestad hesitated. "Is Eruant your first child?" he asked softly.

The man nodded proudly. "Yes, he's our first," he whispered, laying a gentle hand on the baby's soft head. "We were married three years ago, but never had any children until now."

"Then he is indeed a gift of Eru," Nestad said with a tender smile at the child. He wondered what his child would look like when she was born…would she open her eyes and look up at him while eating her first meal?

"That he is," Obenn said softly as he stroked the soft fuzz the baby had for hair. "I think I will rest with them for a while now," he said. "I never knew that worry could be so exhausting."

The elf chuckled softly. "Some would say that worry is more tiring than anything else. I think those some have never been through a birth. But do rest." With a slight bow, he walked to where Sîrnan and Faraden were. He needed to move them to the sick tent today.

Sîrnan was awake and bent over a piece of parchment as he scratched on it with a quill. Faraden was still sound asleep next to him.

"What are you working on?" Nestad asked as he perched on the edge of the young man's cot.

Sîrnan looked up and grinned. "Oh, hello. Just keeping busy. I couldn't sleep with all the noise in here. I don't know how she could." He glanced at his sister, and then he showed Nestad what he had been drawing. It was a picture of a very grand house set on the side of a hill overlooking the ocean. Sîrnan was quite an artist.

"That's very nice," Nestad complimented, touching the ink waves almost dreamily. "I'm not much of an artist, so I must commend everyone who is. Is this where your kinsman lives?"

"Yes, my uncle Fintur. It's been years since I've seen this house. I hope I'm remembering it correctly. It's where we'll go once we're out of here."

"Aye, and speaking of which, I need to get you and your sister over to the sick tent today. Has she drunk much water since I last spoke with you two?"

The young man nodded. "Yes, she's drinking a lot. She complains it's too much, but well..." he chuckled lightly as he shook his head, looking fondly at his sister.

Faraden's eye cracked open. "You're talking about me," she announced blearily. "I can tell. You have the 'Faraden is a silly girl' tone."

The boy looked up at the elf and grinned, winking. "Talking about you? I don't think so," he said. "And anyway, I have only nice things to say about my sister."

"Do you indeed?" Faraden asked as Nestad laughed lightly. Both of her eyes blinked open lazily. "Like what, pray tell?"

"Like..." he pretended to think of a reason. "Hmm..." He put his fingers on his chin and scrunched up his face.

"Oh, you are evil," Faraden sat up and tackled her brother to the cot, pinning him down with both hands as Nestad jumped away to avoid being knocked off the cot.

Sîrnan laughed and put his hands on his sister's sides, looking up at her. "All right..." he sighed. "What if I told you that you are the only thing on this earth that matters to me?"

Faraden considered a moment, her grin playful. "All right," she decided, bending to kiss his forehead gently. "As long as I stay your best girl, I'm happy."

"You'll always be my best girl, little sis," Sîrnan said softly. "Always." He grinned and then pulled on one of her curls, letting it go so it would bounce.

"Always always?" she persisted with a childish giggle as her curl bounced by her face.

He chuckled. "Always always," he said, and then kissed her cheek. "But tell me, feeling better? Did you get enough sleep?"

"I feel like someone reborn," Faraden replied as she tugged a lock of his hair teasingly. "I get days of rest, all the water I can drink and a great deal more…" she made a playful face, "my brother with me all the time…I could jump onto a cloud."

He chuckled and glanced up at the elf. "She sounds like her old self again," he said. "Even better than her old self."

"That's wonderful," Nestad said, daring to sit down again. "Because I'd like to take the two of you to the sick tent right now, if you're both up for it."

Sîrnan looked at his sister. "Are you up for it?" he asked. "I am, if you are."

"One step closer to freedom, eh?" Faraden grinned. "I'm all for it." She grabbed Sîrnan's hand with shining eyes. "We can be close to each other, right?"

"Right," Nestad replied with a smile. "I'll make sure of that." He bit his lip as he considered the best way to get them to the tent without a lot of undue attention.

"I'll stay right with you, little sis," the young man said. "I won't be leaving you. Nothing could take me away from you." He rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes. It still pained him to think how close he had come to losing his beloved sister and his reason for living.

Nestad allowed them a moment as Faraden's face softened, her fingers running gently through her brother's hair. Despite all of her teasing, she loved no one in the world so much as her Tôr. How could she? He was her sunrise, her music; her playmate for all of her life. Nothing could trump that, not ever in a thousand years.

It was a few moments before either of them stirred, but finally Sîrnan turn his head and looked up at his sister's face. "Should we let this kind elf do what he needs to do?" he asked.

"If we must," Faraden teased softly, bending her head to kiss the top of her brother's dark head. "Master elf?"

The elf shifted forward a bit as the siblings turned their attention to him. "I'm thinking I should carry you, Faraden, and have Sîrnan close beside me, maybe leaning on me. That way, everyone will give us a wide berth, knowing that means the disease."

"Is the leaning an act?" the young man asked. "Because I can walk fine, you know."

"I know." Nestad's eyes twinkled. "I was the one who healed you, if you recall. Yes, it is meant to be an act; the sickness saps strength from its victims."

"I see," Sîrnan nodded. "Well, I can do that pretty good. And my sister's acting is worthy of an award."

Faraden's smile sparkled as she swatted her brother's head gently. "It's not that good, silly," she said shyly. "But I do enjoy acting; something to take my mind away from all that's here."

"Oh, go on," her brother said with a grin, and he looked at the elf. "She's very good. I think she could become quite a good actress of the stage." He looked back at his sister. "Maybe something to look into when we get back to Gondor?"

"If you do so, rest assured that I shall come watch as often as possible," Nestad smiled as Faraden blushed. "Perhaps Aewen knows a little more about that than I do; she lives in Minas Anor."

"Aewen?" the young man asked. "And who is she? That woman who was here before?"

"Indeed," Nestad nodded with a smile. "The woman with dark hair and shining grey eyes."

Faraden chuckled as she whispered loudly, "Sounds like someone's in love…"

Sîrnan's eyes went wide and he looked at his sister. "Faraden, that's not very polite."

The young woman flushed scarlet at her brother's admonition. "Sorry," she murmured to Nestad.

The elf managed a stern look for a second before nodding with a smile. "You are forgiven," he replied. He leaned a bit closer. "And you're right: I'm wonderfully in love with the woman who is my wife."

"Oh," Sîrnan smiled and glanced at his sister. "And she lives in Minas Anor? She is human then?"

"Aye, she is human." Faraden stuck her tongue out at her brother and turned a cherubic smile on the elf.

"What?" the young man said. "I don't know...maybe she's an elf living in Minas Anor."

"How many elves would you think would live in a human city?" Faraden made a face as she shook her head.

"There's going to be at least one," Nestad said with wry amusement in his voice. "Whenever we get out of here, Aewen and I will be in Minas Anor."

"See?" Sîrnan shot back to his sister. Then he grinned at the elf. "I hope you like it there, sir," he said. "It's a grand place."

"I have visited it a couple times," Nestad smiled. "It is a glorious city; one of my favorite places to visit when I can."

"Then perhaps we will meet again some day," Sîrnan said. "When you get back to Gondor, look up my uncle Fintur. Lord Fintur he was when we knew him. I just hope he's still alive."

"I'll ask Aewen if she knows him; she was there just a month or so ago." Nestad pursed his lips. "All right, let's get you two over to the sick tent. Faraden, you just get to be limp like a noodle while I'm carrying you. Act as if you've been drugged.

Faraden's smile sparkled. "Easy," she drawled, drawing the 'e' out a bit too long.

Sîrnan chuckled. "Yeah, you get the easy part. I have to actually act."

Faraden patted his cheek. "I'll switch with you, if you want," she teased.

He chuckled. "I'll spare the elf here the job of carrying me. You're definitely easier."

She paused. "I'm not sure if you just complimented me or insulted yourself. Which is it?" She tugged a lock of his hair.

He looked perplexed for a moment as he thought over what he had just said.

Faraden sighed. "Either you just called me a lightweight, which deserves thanks if that was what you meant, or called yourself overweight, which would be insulting to you."

"I'm not overweight," he retorted. "But I definitely am bigger than you, little sister. And so I always will be."

"Aye, this is true." She pounced on him as Nestad got up again, seeing how the wind was blowing. "But I will always be able to pounce on you whenever I feel like it. The magic of sisters…"

He laughed as he looked up at her. "And do you know what the magic of brothers is?" he asked, his eyes dancing.

"What?" she asked suspiciously as she looked down at him with an arched eyebrow.

"They get to tickle their little sisters." And before she could react to that, his hands came up to her sides and began to tickle her without mercy.

She squealed and collapsed onto him, laughing helplessly. "Not fair!" she cried, trying to catch his tickling hands. "No fair!"

He laughed with delight, easily avoiding her hands. "Oh yes, fair," he said. "You pounce on me, I tickle you. It's plenty fair, right Master Elf?"

"Who made me the advocate and judge between you?" Nestad asked, backing up with slightly raised hands.

"Coward," Faraden gasped as she wriggled, trying to avoid his tickles.

Sîrnan laughed again, and then caught his sister around the waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. "Alright, I'll give you some mercy," he said.

"Thank you," she gasped as she looped an arm around his waist. "By the gods…well, it won't take much for me to act tired now. Thank you s'much, brother mine."

He chuckled. "My pleasure, little sis." He kissed her hair and then looked up at the elf. "Sorry we're taking so long," he said. "I guess we're a bit self-absorbed."

Nestad didn't dare sit on that cot again. He was getting plenty of exercise jumping up when the siblings started attacking each other; he preferred to save his strength. "Don't worry about it," he replied, perching on the cot opposite the siblings. "Are you ready now?"

"I am," Sîrnan said, looking at his sister. "Now, if a certain little girl would get off of me, then we could actually go."

Faraden stuck her tongue out at her brother as she got up and stood before the elf. When Nestad stood, she came to just above his rib cage. "All you men make me feel little," she grumbled, looking up at Nestad.

Sîrnan chuckled as he got up and stood beside his sister, draping an arm over her shoulders. "I guess I can see why," he said. "Someone might mistake you for one of the Halfling race."

"That old legend? Don't start on me, big brother," she retorted, poking him in the ribs. "I'm small, but not that small, nor do I have hairy feet."

He laughed. "Well, you have the lack of height, and the curly hair," he said, tugging on one of her curls so it sprung back up into her face. He was feeling so good today; he just couldn't help teasing her. It was a sign of his good mood.

"Shall I compare you to one of the Tree Shepherds, then?" she asked as she shook her curls back. "You're tall, your dark hair looks a bit like moss, and your complexion could be mistaken for a dark spruce after all your time in the sun…" she giggled.

He gaped down at her. "Moss?" he said, and then laughed. "Come on, sis, you like my hair, admit it."

"It makes a very soft pillow, I'll give it that…but so does moss." Faraden grinned up at her brother.

Nestad laughed as he bent and picked Faraden up, startling a giggle from her. "Enough, both of you. Let's get you to the tent, then you can continue in this vein."

"You're right," Sîrnan said. "You'll have to pardon my sister, she's usually silly like this. Very childish." He winked at her.

"I am a child, brother mine," she retorted. "But that doesn't excuse your behavior."

"Enough!" Nestad shook his head with a laugh. "Sîrnan, take my arm and act as if your legs are too weak to support you on their own. Faraden…" but he didn't need to finish that. Her young body went limp in his arms, her eyes rolling back in her head. It was so convincing that he almost asked her if something had happened.

Sîrnan couldn't help but chuckle softly. "See?" he said, as he leaned on the elf's arm. "Award winning, I say."

"I'd kick you, but I want to stay in character," Faraden replied, not moving as Nestad shifted to compensate for Sîrnan's weight. After a second, the elf nodded and started toward the door.

Sîrnan didn't act completely sick until they were just leaving the tent. And then he leaned heavily on the elf and hung his head, groaning every few moments. "How far is it?" he whispered after a minute.

"A few hundred more yards," Nestad replied just as softly. "You're doing well; keep it up."

Sîrnan groaned, not as an act. Several hundred more yards? He staggered on, leaning against the elf. "Lucky Faraden, she gets to be carried," he whispered.

"I heard that," Faraden stage-whispered. "I offered to switch places."

"Quiet, both of you," Nestad ordered quietly, continuing onward as quickly as he dared with Sîrnan clinging to his arm.

"Hey!" a guard called, coming towards them. "Where are you taking them, elf?"

"Don't come too close!" Nestad called back, a warning note in his voice. "They have the plague; I'm taking them to the tent so others don't catch it."

The guard stopped at once. "You better hurry, elf!"

Nestad bowed his head slightly and picked up the pace, surrounding them in a pretty bubble of light. It was good for nothing more than the effect of protection, but since the effect was what they were striving for, it worked well.

Up ahead they could see the doors to the sick tent. Sîrnan let out a breath of relief. "Oh... we're almost there," he whispered.

"Just about. Keep the act up until we're through the doors." Nestad didn't say anything else as they continued on toward the open flaps. At last, they were inside and he could drop the pretty shield with a sigh of relief.

Sîrnan stood up straight and looked around. "Wow, I never knew it would be so difficult. It's no fun acting sick when you're not."

"I've heard that a lot since this started," Nestad remarked, setting Faraden down on her feet and closing the flaps. "Come, let me show you to your places."

Sîrnan put his arm around his sister's shoulders and grinned down at her. "You did a good job," he said. "You were quite convincing."

"I had the easy job, silly. I just had to act unconscious." She poked him gently in the ribs. "But you, good gods, you were incredible."

He laughed, blushing slightly. "I doubt it, but thanks, little sis." They followed Nestad to two empty cots on the other side of the room.

Faraden bounced on hers, arranging the blankets as she liked them. "Nice and soft," she said with a contended grin. "How's yours, Tôr?"

"Quite soft," Sîrnan said with a grin as he sat down. Then he looked up at the elf. "And now what are we supposed to do?"

"Wait. Your turn to leave will come in a couple days. Until then, rest, talk to others, help sort supplies…whatever you'd like to do." Nestad dusted a fleck of dust from the edge of Faraden's cot.

"So, we don't have to act sick all the time?" the young man said, obviously pleased about that.

"That's right," Nestad replied with a smile. "No guards ever come here; they're afraid of catching the sickness."

Sîrnan grinned at his sister. "That's really great," he said. "Several days of rest and doing what we like. Sounds like heaven to me."

"Aye, but what if I get bored?" Faraden asked, opening her eyes wide and blinking rapidly. "No guards to dodge, no crops to pick…just my brother…" Her voice was a little too sincere.

Sîrnan's lip went out in a pout. "Just me?" he said. "I hope that I don't bore you too much. But...I guess there would be other things to occupy you here besides your poor old brother."

She giggled and went over to his cot. Nestad moved out of her way warily. Once she was sitting on the edge of his cot, she moved to snuggle against him, kissing his cheek. "My brother's neither poor nor old," she replied, looking up at him with twinkles in her eyes. "And he's all the entertainment I need."

He chuckled. "See how good an actor she is?" he said to Nestad. "I was convinced she was being serious." He looked back at her. "But I'm glad you weren't."

"How could I be serious about trying to dodge guards and pick crops?" She shivered delicately. "A time of rest sounds beautiful, and who better to spend it with than my brother?"

"Then I am honored, little sis, to spend my time with you. And speaking of rest...it's getting late, when do you think will be a good time for bed? Aren't you tired yet?"

"A little," Faraden said, suppressing a yawn with innocently wide eyes. "Not too badly, though…"

Sîrnan laughed. "Alright, sometimes you're not such a good actor. I think we'll go to bed now." He looked up at Nestad as if asking if that would be all right. Outside, thunder rumbled close by and lightening flashed.

"Told you," Faraden mumbled as the elf nodded assent. It would be best, for whatever lingering symptoms in either sibling, for them to get as much rest as possible. With a murmured, "Sleep well", he headed for the back room.

Sîrnan shoved his cot close to his sister's and then tucked her in. He climbed in next to her and draped an arm over her waist. "Sleep well, little sis," he whispered as the rain began to beat on the roof of the tent.

Nestad smiled as he watched the siblings before slipping into the back room. He needed to hold his beautiful bride for a time, to feel their child's life under his fingers and remember that he would be a father…but when he turned, there was no trace of Aewen. He frowned slightly and went back into the main tent, looking around for her. Where could she have gone?

Beru stood up and approached Nestad slowly. "Sir?" he said. "Lady Aewen went out for water, since we didn't have any left in here. She'll be back soon."

The elf's shoulders relaxed. "All right. Thank you, Beru," he replied with a smile for the young man. "Is there anything Meril or you need?" A quick glance confirmed that the children were with their parents, who were almost literally glowing.

"Only water," the young man said with a grin. "But that will be coming any minute now. Other than that, we're fine. I think I might be heading to bed pretty soon. This weather is oppressing. Makes me feel tired."

"Be sure to take your rest, then," Nestad replied with a smile. "You won't want to be tired later."

Beru grinned and nodded. "I will, as soon as we've had a drink. She waited and waited for you to get back. But you kept not coming, so she decided to go get the water herself, since we are so thirsty." Thunder crashed overhead and lightening pierced the darkening sky. Beru shivered.

"It's an incredible storm," Nestad murmured. "There hasn't been one like this in a while. I hope she gets back soon; it's not safe to be traveling alone in weather like this."

"No, it sure isn't," the young man agreed. "I sure wouldn't want to be caught in it. She must be soaked by now."

Nestad's thoughtful frown deepened. "How long has she been gone?"

Beru glanced outside. "It wasn't dark yet," he said. "It was some good ten minutes before you got here. It seems like she should be back by now, unless she couldn't find her way to the well."

"I'll give her another ten minutes before I go looking for her," Nestad decided after a moment's thought. "She hasn't been to the well before; it's possible she's only just reached it."

"Quite possible," Beru agreed. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll go back to my cot while I wait. I told Meril that I'd be right back."

"Tell her hello for me; I have some other things to do." With a slight bow to the young man, Nestad went back to the back room and sat on the floor to sort the supplies. He couldn't keep his mind off Aewen, though. Something was wrong; he could sense it. But what?

The storm raged outside, and it was a good thing the tent was oiled well. It shed water and kept everyone inside dry. And as the minutes ticked by, still Aewen did not come. And then Nestad could hear something, very faint, and yet very there. A cry. Either of pain or fear, or maybe both. It was not a physical sound, but one that reached into his very spirit.

The elf froze as the cry resonated in his heart. Flinging the supplies down, he snatched an oiled cloak from a hook and put it on, pulling the hood over his dark head as he passed through the tent rapidly, nearly running. His wife was in trouble; she needed him. That was all he needed to know.

"Nestad?" Christaer called. "What's wrong? You're not going out in such weather, are you?"

"I have to," Nestad replied from the doorway. "Aewen's out there, and something's wrong." His lips tightened as he looked out. The rain was coming down so hard that it was impossible to see any farther than a foot before him, and that was with elven sight.

Christaer got up and went to Nestad, resting his hand on the elf's arm. "Nestad, let me go with you, I can help."

"Thank you for the offer, my friend. But you are supposed to be dying from a dread disease; if you appear outside this tent…if any in here appear outside with their healthy complexions…then everything is destroyed." Nestad returned the gesture with a faint smile.

Christaer bit his lip. "Then good luck in finding her. I hope everything is alright."

"So do I, my friend. So do I." With that, Nestad let out a deep breath, like one about to dive into deep water, and ducked out of the tent into the driving rain.

Christaer watched him go, but soon could not see the elf for the downpour. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared out into the night, worried. He prayed that Aewen was all right. It would be so horrible if anything happened to either of them.

Kali walked over and slipped her arms around her husband's waist, holding him close to her. "Valar, watch over them," she murmured. "Guide Nestad's steps to his beloved and bring them both back safely."

Chris rested his cheek on the top of his beloved's head. "Yes," he agreed. "Protect them..."

The cloak turned out to not be much in the way of a barrier. It was soaked through and through a couple moments; with a muttered oath, the elf flung it off and continued onward as the rain soaked him to the bone. Lucky he wasn't a human, he thought dimly as he squinted; he would catch his death of cold if he were. His lips tightened as he pushed onward toward the well.

She wasn't there. Nestad leaned against the wet stones for an instant, thinking. "Where could you be, beloved?" he asked the heavens before slapping a palm against the stones and aiming for the wounded tent. Maybe she had gone there to look for him when Beru told her where he went. Yes, maybe that was it…he paused as he saw the kind guard running somewhere. But it wouldn't hurt to ask someone else, he decided as he aimed for the guard. "Excuse me!" he called through the noise, drawing closer.

The guard stopped. "Yes, what do you want? I'm in a hurry." He had a heavy oiled raincoat and hood on, and it seemed to be keeping him dry.

"I won't trouble you long, then. I merely wondered if you have seen my…my assistant, Aewen." Quick save there; Nestad nearly called her his wife aloud before a guard.

"Your assistant? No, no, I haven't seen her, and now, I must get going, there's been a horrible event..." He started to move off.

"Wait, what has happened?" Nestad snapped out of his personal worries enough to see that the human was very upset and worried about something.

"I don't know, I don't know if it's true. But there's a word spreading like fire around the camp that the commander's been killed." And without waiting for Nestad, he took off running in the direction of the commander's tent.

"By the Valar!" Nestad ran after the human at full speed, his heart racing. Could it be true? How and who could have killed him?

When they approached the tent they could see a crowd of mostly guards and soldiers gathering outside. A few were inside. The kind guard grabbed the arm of another man. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know. The commander's in there, that's all I know. He's either hurt bad or dead, they haven't told us."

That was all Nestad needed to hear. Lowering his head a bit, he began pushing his way toward the door. "Let me pass!" he shouted. "I'm a healer!" That credential was enough to get him most places, and it seemed to be working here as well.

The kind guard stuck close to Nestad as the elf pushed his way through the crowd. And soon they were inside. It was a grisly scene. There were three men standing in the room, all around a body lying on the floor. The body had been stabbed repeatedly with a knife, and there was blood everywhere. It was the commander who lay there, and it was quite obvious he was dead. In his hand was clutched a knife. And the men were even contemplating if the commander hadn't killed himself. Though, there were signs of a struggle.

Just to be certain, Nestad checked the commander's pulse and nodded grimly, closing the man's eyes. "There was no one in here?" he asked the three humans standing around the commander's body. "Who found him?"

"No, there was no one when we arrived," one of the men said. "But he was not alone in here. Some said that they saw him bring a woman in here about a half hour ago. There were some screams, but that is not unusual when he is with a woman. I came in here about ten minutes ago because I needed to speak with him. I found him just like this and no one else was here."

Nestad froze. A woman…and that was about the time Aewen had disappeared. His eyes moved to the knife in the commander's hand and, hardly daring to breathe, he reached out and pried the hilt from the lifeless fingers. It was a small knife, one typically worn in a wrist or thigh sheath. It was also very familiar. "Aewen…" he whispered as he went white and looked around.

The room was in a bit of disarray from the struggle. Some papers from the desk were spread about the room. A potted plant by the back door had been knocked over, the dirt spilled out and kicked away...towards the back flap, which was open. And there was a trail of blood leading out the door and into the dark of the night.

Letting out a string of curses, Nestad dove for the door and into the night again. Everything fit together in a moment of lucidity: Aewen had been taken into the commander's tent; she had fought and killed him with the dagger Nestad had given her. How the commander had gotten the knife was a mystery, but it was evident that Aewen had gotten hurt and escaped alive. For the moment…

"Wait!" the kind guard yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Aewen; she's hurt!" Nestad shot back over his shoulder, not caring that he was supposed to be the slave right now. His wife needed him.

The guard ran after him, not to stop him, but to help if he could at all. The rain was still pouring down hard and all traces of any blood that fell were washed away. There were many other tents around the commander's tent. And it was impossible to tell which way someone would have run.

Nestad skidded to a halt as he looked around for any hint. He swore, cursing the rain in very graphic descriptions as he bit his lip hard. "If you're here to help me," he said, biting the words out without even looking at the guard, "then go that way." He indicated the direction toward the supply tent. If Aewen was thinking clearly, she would aim for there to stop the bleeding out of the rain.

The guard nodded and began moving quickly in the direction of the tent. It was no use looking for any blood on the ground; the rain would have washed it away. As he passed someone who was carrying a lantern, he grabbed it and told the other man to get a different one. And he used it to scan the ground. After a moment he noticed a reddish tint to a puddle and shined the light closer. "Elf!" he called.

The elf had gone the other direction, letting his light shine from him as brightly as possible in place of a lantern. His hearing was tuned in all directions, searching for any hint of his beloved's voice. He whirled as he heard the guard's voice calling him and raced for the watery light he could see. "Yes?" he asked, stopping before the guard.

"Look." The guard pointed to the red stained puddle. "Someone bled here for a while."

Nestad knelt by the puddle, shining his light on it. "The tracks are mostly washed away," he grumbled under his breath, "but you're right. She must have fallen here and been unable to go on for a time…" he looked around for any hint. "But we're closer now." With that, he rose and looked around the area in a slow circle, searching for any more clues.

There were a few drag marks still visible in the higher parts of the ground between puddles. It was clear that Aewen had pulled herself along the ground at this point. She couldn't have gotten far. "These tracks," the guard said, and began to follow them. They led past tents and out toward the orchard nearby. And in a flash of lightening they were granted a full, split second view of the area, and a dark form lying face down in a puddle at the edge of the orchard.

The boom of thunder drowned out Nestad's pained cry as he raced across the ground and landed on his knees beside his wife. "Aewen!" he shouted, pulling her out of the muck and into his arms. "By the Valar…"

Aewen's body was cold and her skin was ivory white. She was soaked to the skin and covered in mud. Her dress was stained red with blood that had been gushing from a large slash in her lower arm. The arm was bleeding only a trickle now, and Aewen's lips were blue and her breathing very faint. "She is dead?" the guard asked softly as he held the lantern up so they could see better.

Nestad put two shaking fingers to her throat and waited for a long moment. "No," he finally whispered in relief. "But she lost a lot of blood…she doesn't have much time." He found her spirit and bound it firmly to his, not allowing it to go anywhere without him. That accomplished, he picked her up. "I need to take her to the healing tent," he said firmly. "What…what's going to happen, now that the commander is dead?"

"Anything could happen," the guard said, standing up and holding his lantern to light the way for the elf. "Most likely there will be a power struggle until someone manages to gain the upper hand. It could take anywhere from a couple hours to a couple days."

"The slaves will all be caught in the middle," Nestad murmured as he followed the guard with the lantern. His mouth tightened as he looked up at the pouring skies. This would be interesting…

"Aye," the guard agreed. "So it always is. Perhaps it won't be so bad this time. Though I can guess who will be the next in command."

"Who?" Nestad asked as he tried to think of ways to use this. The last time something like this had happened, it had been a matter of purchase, or so it was said aloud. But the next leader, the commander, had been the one to finish the transaction. This time, it was a slave woman who killed the commander and thrown everything into disarray. That would make it take longer, he hoped.

"He was Rafied's...I don't know the word...but he was his right hand, so-to-speak. Rafied trained him. I know that he will eventually win the position of leader here. And if he does, it will not go well for the slaves."

Nestad went whiter than usual. He knew the man in question; the healer had patched up a couple victims of the man's hostility. "I can't allow that," he whispered, mostly drowned out by another clap of thunder. The storm was moving on at last; thank goodness.

They reached the boundary of the sick tent and the guard stopped. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Nestad replied, pausing to look at the guard. "But thank you so much for your help. I wouldn't have found her so swiftly without you."

"I am glad I could help," the guard said. "I hope she pulls through. I guess I won't be seeing you again tonight. I will notify your escorts that you will be staying in the sick tent until further notice."

"Thank you," Nestad said, ideas clicking together like beads on a string. With a slight bow, he turned and walked toward the sick tent, his steps purposeful and light, even in the mud.

Christaer and Kali were still standing in the doorway, waiting for Nestad's return. When they saw him approaching out of the rain, they gasped. "Oh no…" Chris breathed, instinctively tightening his arm around Kali.

"Is she…" Kali couldn't finish her question as Nestad entered the tent and stood, dripping, just inside the doorway.

"No, she's not dead," Nestad replied, seeing the looks from everyone in the tent. "But she's lost a lot of blood. Chris, Kali, come with me into the back room. I need to talk to both of you while I work."

Christaer exchanged a look with his wife and together they followed Nestad into the back room. Aewen looked dead to all appearances. The man wondered if she had any chance of surviving.

The elf set Aewen down and stripped his wet tunic off. Waiting until both Chris and Kali were in the room and the door was shut, he removed Aewen's dress tenderly and wrapped her in a blanket. "The commander is dead," he said bluntly as he cleaned and dressed Aewen's wound.

"What?" Chris said, shocked. He looked at Kali, squeezing her hand that he held onto. "What happened? And what happened to her?"

"As best as I can figure, the commander snatched her when she went for water. He tried to force himself on her again, and she used the knife I gave her." Nestad caressed his wife's pale face. "My brave wife," he added softly as he infused her with his strength. "He got the knife from her somehow and wounded her arm, but died before he could do anything else. She ran into the rain…and that's how she was found, face-down in the mud."

"Is there anything we can do?" Chris asked softly, wrapping both of his arms around Kali. He couldn't help but be glad that it was not his own wife bleeding there on the cot.

"The slaves need to get out." Nestad's voice was filled with awful conviction as he looked up at the newly bound couple. "The one who stands to gain command was Rafied's right hand man; the slaves will die under his command. I've seen what he's capable of. Kali, Chris, everyone needs to be sent to every field to get everyone out as fast they can. The guards will be more concerned about the power struggle."

"You mean...have everyone run away?" Chris said. "But how? And where? Without supplies or directions?"

"Raid the supply tent. There's a map on the table there; if people will listen, lead them with that. But right now, getting everyone out is most important." Nestad wasn't joking; this was too important to joke about.

"I will do what I can, Nestad, you know I will," Chris said softly.

Nestad freed one hand to grip Chris's. "I know," he replied softly. "I know you will." He cleared his throat, fighting back tears. "The rain is stopping. Now is the time to gather everyone." He looked at Kali as he gripped her hand as well. "We will see you when we come to Rohan to visit," he promised.

Chris bit his lip as he let go of Kali and found the map on the table. He folded it and tucked it safely into his pocket. Then he took his wife's hand in his again. "Come, my love. We have work to do. The rain's stopped."

Kali bent and kissed Aewen's pale cheek before kissing Nestad's cheek. "Until we meet again," she said quietly.

"May the Valar guide your steps," Nestad replied quietly. "Go with Eru."

"Thank you," Chris said. "You and Aewen will be forever in our thoughts. And we eagerly await the day when we will see you both again. You have done more for us, Nestad, than we could ever repay. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are a true friend."

Nestad blinked back tears as he looked up at his friends. "Thank you," he whispered. "I count both of you as two of my closest friends, and I'll never forget you." And when an elf promises to remember someone forever…

"Nor will we forget you," Chris said softly. "It is a shame we must part this way. And without saying goodbye to Aewen."

"I know…I wish it could be otherwise. But if…" Nestad shook his head. "When she is awake, I will tell her." He looked down at his wife; he needed to start work if he was to keep her body alive.

"But if what?" Chris persisted.

"I was thinking of the worst case scenario, which isn't going to happen." Nestad bit his lip and got to work. She was warming slowly, which gave him great hope.

Chris nodded in understanding and said no more. He looked at Kali. "Ready, my love?" he asked softly, squeezing her hand.

"I am," Kali replied, squeezing back. "Until we meet again, Nestad."

"Until we meet again," the elf replied absently, his hands glowing where he had them on Aewen's chest.

The couple stood there for a moment longer, watching the elf fight to save his beloved. Then Christaer tugged on Kali's hand and led her out into the main part of the tent. He tried to focus his mind on the task ahead. It seemed so huge.

"The slaves will all be in their tents at this time of night," Kali said as she picked Bella up and put the little girl on her back. "With the death of Rafied, the guard will be very lax, and it's dark. We should split up and tackle each tent, send everyone to the supply tent where…" she paused and looked around. "Beru, perhaps? Someone needs to hand the supplies out evenly."

Chris nodded. "Kali, I'm afraid for you and the children. After seeing what happened to Aewen, I..."

Kali placed her fingers over his lips, shushing him gently. "I'm afraid too, beloved," she whispered. "But the one who caused that to Aewen is dead, and we need to get everyone out." She replaced her fingers with her lips, kissing him gently.

He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could without crushing Bella. He kissed her back with a note of desperation. And when the kiss broke he looked into her eyes. "This is it," he said. "This is our big break."

"Our big chance," she replied, trying to catch her breath after that kiss. "Let's go take advantage of it, hm?" She stood on her tiptoes, pressing her body against his as she kissed him again.

He nodded and hugged her briefly. "Let's gather together all who are coming with us. I assume that would be everyone in this tent."

"So would I." Kali pulled away after a moment in his arms. "I'll go talk to Beru and Meril; we'll need them. But we don't have a lot of time."

"Alright, and I'll talk to some of the others and tell them what's going on. I think that all of us here can help to raid the supply tent and find other people."

With a last hand-squeeze, the husband and wife parted on their assignments. Bella scooted up and asked Kali, "Are we leaving, Mama?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Kali replied softly as she approached Meril and Beru. "As soon as we have all we need, we'll be leaving this horrible place."

Beru looked from where he sat on the edge of Meril's bed. Even Meril was watching what was going on. "What happened?" he asked, worried. "Will the Lady be alright?"

"We hope so," Kali replied, perching on the edge of Meril's bed and shifting Bella to her lap. "Nestad is doing all he can for her right now. As to what happened…the commander is dead." She paused to let that news sink in. It still sounded surreal to her.

Beru gaped for a moment, looking from Kali to Meril and back again. A slow smile appeared on Meril's face and a glint of triumph appeared in her eyes.

Kali nodded, completely unsurprised by Meril's response. That had, more or less, been her reaction after the initial shock wore off. "If Nestad's right, Aewen killed him when he tried forcing himself on her. But now the whole camp is going to be in the middle of a power struggle, and Nestad thinks the command will go to the commander's right hand man."

A look of fear appeared on Meril's face and she shook her head. "No…" she whispered.

The older woman nodded grimly. "That's the way the wind is blowing," she said quietly, fully understanding Meril's expression. Every woman in camp—and quite a few men, when it came down to it—understood. "Nestad says everyone needs to get out, and as quickly as possible."

"Everyone?" Beru said. "But what about the plague? And all this planning?"

"I guess the planning goes out the window. Chris and I and anyone we can grab from here will go to all the slave tents and have them come to the supply tent. He has a map, so we won't get lost, but haste is the ultimate goal right now."

Beru looked torn. He glanced at Meril and then down at his hands. "Are you all leaving tonight?" he asked softly.

"Wellll…Nestad might be here a bit longer, as he has a wounded wife to try and nurse back to health, but yes, everyone else is leaving." Kali looked at Meril.

Meril did not meet anyone's gaze and she remained silent. Beru looked up at Kali. "Meril wasn't going to go with you originally," he said softly. "And I was going to stay with her as long as she stays here."

"That was what I heard," Kali said off-handedly. "But everyone's leaving, except Nestad and Aewen and they probably won't be here much longer than the rest of us."

Meril turned over and hid her face in her pillow. Beru squeezed her hand and looked up at Kali. "We'll stay here as long as we can," he said. "I wish I could help you. But I need to stay with her. I promised her I would."

Kali stared between them. "But Meril…why? You know how bad the one who will become commander is…and you'll be caught right in the middle, plague or no plague!" She hit on an idea. "And if the guards see us around with clear faces, they'll know there is no plague and come here for answers."

Meril didn't answer, but continued to hide her face. A quiet sniff gave it away that she was crying. Beru looked up at Kali. "Can I talk to you?" he asked softly. "Alone?"

The older woman nodded slightly curtly as she rose. "Bella, go find Neth and stay with him," she told her daughter, giving the little girl a gentle push.

Beru stood up and went over to the other side of the room. When Kali joined him he spoke in a quiet tone so that Meril couldn't overhear. "Kali, she's very depressed. I know you were here when she tried killing herself. And not much has changed since then. She won't get up out of bed, even when I try to coax her to sit with me by the back door. She refuses to move."

Kali rubbed her forehead wearily. "And yet she reacts quite strongly when the second-in-command is mentioned," she murmured, almost to herself. "Well, do you think she'll ever move? Or will she die here?"

"She agreed to go with Nestad and Aewen. But she refuses to move until then. And I promised her I would stay with her and go when she does."

"By the Valar…" But Kali kept the rest of her thoughts to herself as she tapped her fingers together. "All right. You'll keep your promise, well done on you. But can you come away for a short time to at least help give out supplies for those who can come away?"

"I will, if I can," Beru said. "Let me talk to Meril alone for a moment, alright?"

"All right." Kali pushed her hands into her rumpled hair with a brief shake of her head as Beru left her to talk to the depressed girl.

When Christaer saw that Kali was free, he came over to her, slipping his arms around her waist from behind. "You look frustrated. Things not going well?"

"Ohh…" Kali sighed as she relaxed against her husband. "I'm just frustrated. Meril won't come away until Nestad does, Eru only knows why, and Beru stays with her. I don't even know if we're going to have his help until he passes it by Meril for approval."

"Do you think she's manipulating him?" Chris asked.

That drew a soft laugh from Kali. "No, I think he's in love with her and trying to help her as best as he can. Oh, what do I know? I'm tired and anxious to get out of here…" she turned in Chris's arms and rested her head against his chest.

He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back up and down. "I know," he sighed. "And we'll be out of here soon. But we can't linger too long, or we might miss our chance."

She nodded as she relaxed against him for just an instant longer. "All right," she murmured. "Have you spoken with the others? Are they coming with us?"

"Yes, everyone is ready and very willing to do anything they can to help. They're just waiting for the signal to move out."

In that moment Beru returned. "Alright," he said. "I'll help you with anything that I can. But then I will return here to stay when you all leave."

"Fair enough," Kali replied a bit tartly. "Go to the supply tent and divide everything that might prove useful into four piles for the slaves of the four fields."

Beru frowned slightly and nodded. And without another word he left the tent through the back way. "Now, what was that?" Chris said softly. "You weren't very nice."

Kali closed her eyes and rubbed her face with both hands. "That was me when I'm terrified and wishing this didn't have to happen on the day after our wedding. Sorry…"

Chris cupped both her cheeks in his hands and turned her face to look up at him. "My precious wife," he whispered, gazing into her eyes. "I know how you feel. But I am right here with you. And we chose not to wait until we got to Rohan to marry. And I'm glad we did that. Because now I will have my wife at my side as we make our escape. And we will become free together and will spend the rest of our lives together. And I promise you that once we're back in Rohan, I'm going to take you somewhere for a whole week at least so we can have a proper honeymoon."

Her eyes softened and filled with tears as she looked up at him. She nodded and blinked, feeling the tears fall onto his fingers. "Thank you," she whispered. That was what she had needed to hear; there was hope beyond the fear that waited here.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her tears away and wiping them away with his thumbs. "I love you, my beautiful wife," he whispered.

She closed her eyes at his touches as she whispered back, "I love you, my strong husband." She felt ridiculous for her emotional reaction, but at least he understood.

He kissed her lightly and gave her an encouraging hug. And then he pulled away and looked at her. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she replied, lowering one hand and snapping twice. A moment later, a small hand was in the snapping one. "We'll tackle the tents of the north and west fields," she decided. "Will you and Neth take the south and east fields?"

Chris hesitated. "I'd rather stay with you, my love. Others can take the south and east fields. I'll not leave your side through this. I don't want us separated."

Her smile was warm as she kissed his lips lightly. "All right," she replied against his mouth. "We'll stay together through this."

"Thank you," he whispered back. He kissed her once and then released her, motioning for Neth to come. The boy ran into his father's arms and Christaer lifted him up, tossing him into the air a bit and then catching him. It brought a giggle from the boy, which lightened the mood in the room a bit.

Kali smiled as she picked Bella up a little more sedately and kissed the girl's forehead. "Who should we send to the south and east tents?"

Chris motioned to a few people and they came over. "You all will go to the south and east tents. Wake everyone quietly and tell them what happened." He glanced at Kali. "Should we all meet at the supply tent? Or should we meet somewhere else and have only a few people bring supplies?"

"We should probably have everyone meet outside the camp and divide up the supplies from there," Kali decided. "The supply tent is in the middle of everything; the guards might notice if over two hundred slaves gathered there. Tell them to go beyond the death pit toward the cliff, and we'll meet them there with the supplies."

Chris smiled and nodded. "You heard the lady," he said. "Now, let's get moving, we don't have much time."

With nods and words of understanding, the people snuck out of the back door of the tent, making their way into the darkness. Most of the guards thought they would take advantage of no command structure, and so had gone back to their tents to rest knowing they wouldn't be punished for it. The guards that did remain on duty were preoccupied and couldn't take the time to notice everything that was going on. Most were watching the debate going on in the commander's tent where the bickering higher-ups were arguing who was next in line, even as Rafied's body grew cold at their feet.

In the back room of the tent, Nestad was working on his wife, praying every second as he chaffed her wrists and worked his power through her. The baby was still alive in her; that was one of the first things he had checked. In fact, it seemed as if all her strength was concentrated around the unborn baby, defending it from anything outside. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as he began pushing strength into her bloodstream, trying to make up for the blood loss.

Kali moved silently, for all that she was carrying a child on her hip. Her voice was soft when she spoke to the slaves, and nearly all were immediately willing to take the chance for freedom, especially when she mentioned who would most likely be in charge.

Chris stayed within sight of his wife the whole time as he moved from tent to tent. Some were unable to travel because of handicaps or sickness. Chris felt a pang of pity for those people, but he didn't know what else to do about it. He approached Kali after a few minutes. "My love, there are some who are unable to travel, what should we do?"

Kali bit her lip thoughtfully. "Maybe those who can could carry them in makeshift stretchers?" she asked. "We can work to improve them when we get outside the camp."

Christaer bit his lip and nodded. "I'll go tell them then." He knew that such people would slow them down considerably. But what else could they do?

"All right." Kali continued speaking with people and gathering two people for every disabled person, taking care to only get those who looked strong enough to carry someone else for a time. She herded all the children except Bella and Neth into the care of a couple teenaged girls so their mothers could focus on all the other details.

As they went, Christaer met people he knew well, and he recruited them to take charge of certain groups. A few others he asked to go to the supply tent and help Beru to sort out the supplies. The pressure was great as everyone began to move out, carefully so as not to attract too much attention. But the fact that so many slaves were out at night didn't seem to concern the guards, since everything was already in turmoil, and didn't think that the slaves might take advantage and try to escape.

When Kali finished her tents, she walked outside and watched as everyone filed out in orderly groups. No inordinate noises were being made; no attention was paid to them. She smiled in quiet delight. This was working, and it was working beautifully. And all of this because the higher-ups were fighting about a command that would be moot in just a half hour or so. How lovely…she glanced at the supply tent and remembered, as she watched the last of the supply-carriers leave, that she needed to apologize to Beru before she and Chris joined their charges.

Beru was just bidding the last supply carrier good bye and good luck, and was closing the supply tent flap down so that a quick glance through the door wouldn't show how empty it was in there. He turned around and saw Kali making her way toward him, her little daughter still on her hip. He glanced down and kept walking. Maybe she didn't really want to talk to him.

"Beru," Kali said quietly as she stopped in front of him. "I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you earlier. I was completely out of line; I should have remembered that this is about your choices, not what I think should be done."

Beru glanced up at her briefly. "It's alright," he said softly. "I understand that you're under a lot of pressure, and upset about Lady Aewen, so are we all."

"That's not an excuse, though." Kali let out a sigh. "I wish you and Meril the best, whatever happens to you four. I hope you get out all right, and soon."

He looked up and met her eyes. "Thank you. I wish the same to you and your husband. I do wish I were going with you. But I cannot abandon Meril."

Kali's smile was warm as she briefly rested a hand on Beru's shoulder. "I understand," she said quietly. "Take good care of her, hm? She's been through quite a lot in her young life."

He bit his lip and nodded. "I will. Perhaps I will see you all again if ever Meril and I make it to Rohan one day."

"I'll hope for that day." With a last squeeze, Kali released him. "May the Valar watch your steps until then." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Faraden with a child on her hip and her hand in her brother's grip. "You had best go back to her side," she added. "And we need to leave."

"Alright. Good luck to you," Beru said, and waved at he jogged off back to the sick tent.

"Thank you," Kali replied softly as she walked to intercept the brother and sister. "Will you walk with Chris and me?" she asked them, gently rubbing a hand over the head of the child on Faraden's hip.

Sîrnan smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course. I must say, when we got to the sick tent we didn't know it would be such a short visit." He looked down at his sister. "Though we had hoped to say good bye to Nestad before leaving. He's been as close to a father for both of us we've had in a long time."

Faraden nodded sadly. "I will miss him," she admitted quietly. "But hopefully we'll see him again…he'll be the only elf in Minas Anor, so he shouldn't be hard to find when he gets there."

Kali smiled to herself. Yes, the only elf, and the one who married Princess Erebel, she remembered. She would have no trouble finding him when the time came. She took Chris's hand and the four of them, plus the children attached to their hips, started out.

Chris squeezed his wife's hand as they walked side by side. He smiled down at her. "Here we go," he said. "Freedom is only a horizon away."

"So close," Kali whispered as a tear trailed down her face and Bella snuggled her face sleepily into her mama's neck. "I never thought I would live to see the day when the horizon brought something good."

Christaer smiled and bent to kiss his wife's hair. "It will now," he said softly. "It will bring us the rest of our lives together. The four of us, and all the happiness we've dreamed of."

Kali lifted her face to kiss her husband's lips as they passed out of the camp together. Faraden was unusually subdued; leaving everything she knew and the man she regarded as a father-authority figure was hard. Plus, she was still quite tired. But freedom…!

Sîrnan slipped his arm around his sister's waist and smiled down at her, though there was a slight look of worry in his eye. "Doing alright?" he asked.

Faraden rested her head against her brother's shoulder and smiled up at him. "Just tired," she admitted, shifting the sleeping child on her hip carefully. Luckily, she was strong enough after years of working to carry the heavy child with little difficulty.

"We'll probably be stopping after a while so we can meet up with everyone else and distribute supplies. Maybe you'll get a chance to rest then. Or at least I think you should try. I don't want you getting too tired."

"Yes, Papa," the young woman teased with a grin. "I'll get as much rest as I can manage. Any ideas how things are going to be arranged? I'm sure everyone here is from either Gondor or Rohan; we'll all be going the same direction."

"I really have no idea," Sîrnan admitted. "This is all still new to me. We'll just follow the leaders and hope they're good leaders." He glanced at Chris and Kali, then leaned in close to whisper to his sister. "I think these people here are leaders. At least they act like it."

"We could do a lot worse than to have those two," Faraden replied just as softly as she looked around her brother at the newly wed couple. "They've managed to get everyone to dance to their tune so far. I'd follow them."

"I'm glad we feel the same about it." He squeezed his sister again and kissed the top of her head. "We're going to be alright, sis. As long as we stay together we'll be alright."

And thus, the slaves from the slave-camp of Rhûn made good their escape, leaving behind their chains and fear to make a new start in life. Chris and Kali, the unofficial leaders, led the way past the cliff and stopped there to talk to everyone seriously about what was to come. Most were of the same mind as Faraden and Sîrnan; they were afraid of the unknown and didn't want to lead themselves or leave the protection of the main group, and Chris and Kali were as good as anyone else for the job.

Nestad heard it when Beru came back into the healing tent, but he didn't pay it any mind. He recognized the footsteps, so he wasn't worried, and Aewen was more important at the moment. She was breathing easier, and his power had generated a good deal of the blood she needed and replaced it in her veins, thank goodness. She was still unconscious, which was a little worrying, but he felt that she was still there solidly in her body.

Aewen herself was in a dark place bereft of sound or light or feeling. She could not feel pain, or fear, or any other emotion really. All she knew was a constant presence in her mind; a comforting presence, even though she did not feel the need for comfort. It was the only familiar thing she knew and she held onto it tightly. She felt in a deep bliss, and almost didn't want to leave it. She somehow knew that waking would bring a flood of horrible things down on her. And it was the only thing she feared right then.

At last, Nestad finished everything physical he could do with his wife. Now what? Did he want to wake her? They needed to leave as soon as possible; his sensitive ears picked up the fact that people were milling and Valar only knew how long it would be before someone realized that all the slaves were gone and came in the tent for information.

Beru appeared in the doorway and knocked softly, a bit hesitant to intrude. "Everyone has gone," he said quietly. "Only Meril and I remain."

"How long since they left?" Nestad asked, looking up from his wife at the young man. He wasn't overly surprised; the conversation between Beru and Kali had reached his ears, and he had half-expected it all along.

"About ten minutes since the last of them left the camp. Christaer and Kali are bringing up the rear, but it seems they have taken good control of the group and people are choosing to follow them." The boy spoke in a subdued tone, and there was no hint of victory on his face, as there had been on almost everyone's face as they fled the camp. Beru actually looked a little depressed.

"I'm glad. I had hoped Chris and Kali would be the leaders, whatever else happened." Nestad looked at the young man for a long moment. "But you are not pleased?"

Beru bit his lip. "I wanted to go with them so badly...I almost did. I almost..." His voice dropped to a soft whisper so Meril wouldn't hear. "I almost didn't come back here... and I feel awful about it." Tears actually appeared in his eyes and he dashed them away quickly and sniffed.

Nestad rose and walked to Beru's side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your time of freedom has been merely postponed," he said quietly. "It will still come, and soon. You made a promise; you have kept it. Well done."

The young man clenched his teeth for a moment and shook his head. "But I actually thought about breaking my word to her. I actually thought about leaving without saying anything. How could I have done that? What kind of a person does such a thing?"

"Someone who has been a slave far too long," Nestad replied gently. "Someone who sees freedom being given to others and not himself. That's hard for even the strongest heart."

Beru leaned against the tent post and slid his back down it until he was sitting on the ground. And then his shoulders began to shake from silent sobs as he leaned over and put his face in his hands.

Nestad knelt beside the human and put an arm around Beru's shoulders, allowing peace and comfort to radiate from his very being. Beru had been through a lot; Nestad could sense it as sharply as he could smell the salt in the young man's tears. The elf didn't try to say anything; if Beru wanted to talk, then he would in his own time.

"I'm sorry," the young man said softly after a moment, as he tried wiping his tears away and to calm his sobs. "Never mind me...you have more urgent things to tend to."

"Aewen is resting safely at the moment," Nestad said quietly. "She's fine. It's you who concerns me right now, my young friend. You're hurting; I can sense it like an open wound." He fell silent, allowing the opening for Beru to talk if he wanted it.

Beru sat up straight and leaned his head back against the post, closing his eyes. "What have I gotten myself into, Nestad?" he asked softly. "I didn't see it coming and I should have. And now I'm trapped."

"Meril?" Nestad asked quietly, settling cross-legged on the ground as he kept one arm around the young man's shoulders companionably.

Beru nodded. "I just wanted to be a friend, you know? Give her someone to talk to if she wanted. Keep her company. I could tell she was very lonely."

Nestad nodded. That was true. Meril was very lonely and very depressed. "And now?" he inquired softly.

Beru didn't answer right away as he tried to sort out his thoughts. "After she...after...you know...what she did..." He choked up, unable to actually get the right words past his throat. "I just...I felt such pity for her...and I wanted to help her…and…and…"

The healer waited, a hand on the young man's shoulder as he waited for Beru to be able to say what he was thinking, whatever he was thinking. He sent a sense of calm to Beru, helping the human sort his thoughts out into something workable.

Beru rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know..." he said. "I wanted to help her. I wanted to be a friend to her. But then I realized that she would never be a friend to me...or at least not for a long time. And I began to wonder if it would be worth it. You know, so many times I thought of just leaving slowly...sinking back into the crowd where I came from. You know? Maybe she wouldn't notice. But...then I realized that I care for her too much to let her down like that..."

"She's formed an attachment, though she tried not to," Nestad observed quietly. "As you did as well."

"What do I do?" the young man asked, a note of desperation in hi voice. "I don't want to leave her...I don't. But...sometimes..."

"You feel trapped? Like she is expecting everything of you?" Nestad asked, trying to clarify what was radiating from the young man in waves.

He nodded and looked up at the elf. "Yes...exactly. What will our lives look like from now on? I want to keep helping her, but what will I get out of it? Or am I being too self-centered and expecting too much?"

Nestad thought for a moment. "At the moment, at least, she needs everything. No, I don't think you're being self-centered. You have the right to expect something in return; but what do you want from her?"

Beru looked down as he considered that, obviously for the first time. "Just...appreciation? Maybe...a return of my friendship? It's so one-sided right now. Will it ever be a two-sided relationship? Or will I be doomed to always be giving to her but never taking from her?"

"I don't know," Nestad admitted quietly. "I do know that such a relationship is very draining; you won't have anywhere to replenish your energy when you're feeling down about something."

The young man nodded. "Exactly," he said, feeling relieved that the elf understood what he was talking about. "And I've felt that way already. It's made me want to run away. But then I feel bad for even thinking such thoughts. I just...she's not the type I hoped I would meet someday...and yet...I can't help but feel something for her. What is it? I don't even know, I'm so confused."

Nestad frowned slightly. "Is it the concern one naturally has for someone who has already attempted to take her life twice, or do you think it is something more?" Now this was interesting…

"I don't know..." Beru said in exasperation. "I can't understand my feelings anymore. I...this morning...I took her in my arms and held her. And I kissed her brow, and it made me feel really good. But it also confused me. Was I supposed to do that? I don't even know why I did."

"I see," Nestad murmured. To him, that sounded a lot like what he had felt at the beginning of his relationship with Aewen. Touch, or don't touch? Especially after everything she went through with the commander…

Beru looked up. "You see? What do you see? Can you tell me? I'm so confused, and I don't know what to do. What would you do if you were me?"

"Now that's a difficult question, Beru. I'm not you. You and I look at the world in very different ways. But, as one male to another, I would say you feel deeply for her; the time you spend with her, talking to her when she doesn't respond, indicates that much. As to anything deeper…did she allow you to hold her and kiss her?"

Beru nodded. "Yes...she even seemed to welcome it, so I didn't stop."

Nestad nodded slightly. "And she would let you know if the touch was unwelcome," he murmured. "I would think she feels something. Give her a bit of time; maybe she'll be able to express it. You two will be traveling with Aewen and myself?"

"Yes, if that's alright. I mean, you said Meril could go with you, and I'm going with her. You...you really think she has feelings for me?"

"Yes, that's fine with me," Nestad replied, wondering if it really was. He did want time with his wife…ah, well. They would have all of their lives together. "Beru, if there wasn't something there, she would have shoved you away as hard as she could. Touch is hard for her normally."

The young man seemed to consider that for a moment, and then looked up at the elf. "What should I do, Nestad? How should I go from here?"

"Does she talk to you?" Nestad asked.

"A little. She asks questions sometimes when I tell her stories. But she doesn't talk about herself at all."

"Hm. Then my advice would be to continue as you are. Show her love and care. If there is something there, she'll open to you more." Nestad put a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder.

Beru's shoulders slumped even more if that were possible. He nodded and picked a few blades of grass to roll between his fingers absently. "When are we leaving?" he asked softly.

"As soon as Aewen wakes enough so I know she's still there," Nestad replied with a worried glance in his wife's direction. "Beru, take my advice with a pinch of salt. I only loved once, and the one I love wasn't hurt as badly as Meril was. Follow your heart; it knows the right way."

The young man bit his lip and nodded. "Alright," he said. "I should get back to her so she doesn't worry. Thank you, Nestad." He stood up.

"You're welcome," Nestad said, standing as well and patting the boy's shoulder before walking to Aewen's bedside. "Beloved, it's time to wake," he murmured, placing a gentle hand on her abdomen.

Aewen didn't respond. She was still deep in her realm of blissful darkness where no pain or fear existed. But she felt love, Nestad's love, and it was very comforting.

The elf closed his eyes and rested his head on her chest carefully, not wishing to impair her breathing in any way. "I love you, beloved," he murmured, rubbing his hand slowly over her abdomen and filling her with his love, surrounding her spirit and the spirit of the unborn child with the comfort the love brought.

Beru watched for a moment before turning away to go back to Meril. The elf loved his wife so much. The young man wondered if he could ever love that much. Or if he would ever be loved that much.

After a moment of silence, Nestad closed his eyes and just listened to his wife's steady heartbeat. That was a comforting sound; it told him that Aewen was alive and would wake eventually. But other sounds were entering his ears, sounds that told him that there wasn't much time before the soldiers discovered that the slaves were gone and started a mad search.

About three miles from the camp all the escaped slaves finally met in one huge group. Sîrnan made sure that he and Faraden did not leave sight of Chris and Kali. There were so many people; it would be very easy to get lost among them. "Don't let go of my hand, sis," the young man said.

"No fear on that score," Faraden replied, clinging to her brother's hand tightly as she looked around with wide eyes. She hadn't realized that there were so many slaves in the camp. There had to be over three hundred, or so she thought.

Chris made sure he kept a close eye on the siblings. He knew they were important to Nestad and he didn't want to lose them. Now that they were finally met up with the others, Chris suddenly felt very overwhelmed. He needed help to lead all these people. He had agreed to lead a handful, but three hundred?

Kali's hand squeezed Chris's tighter as she correctly interpreted his expression. "I'm here with you, love," she whispered. "You won't be alone in this. We've managed more than many thought possible; we're outside the camp and free. Now we just need to remind them that they need each to make it home."

He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand back. "We need to organize this crowd," he said. "Maybe into a few smaller groups, each with a leader. That way one leader of everyone won't be so swamped. What do you think?"

"A good idea," she agreed. "Maybe divided by field, as those who worked together in the fields will be more inclined to work together for freedom?"

"Even better idea." He gave her a grin. "Maybe you could choose leaders for the areas where you worked? And I'll do the same for my areas."

"As you say, beloved," she replied, kissing his mouth lightly before pulling away. "Sîrnan, Faraden, you can either stay with me or stay with Chris. I'm fine either way," she said to the younglings. She knew she owed a debt to Nestad; looking after the siblings would be a way she could repay it, at least partially.

Sîrnan looked indecisive. He would rather follow Chris, since Chris was a man. He looked at Faraden to see what she would rather do. He would go where she wanted.

Faraden wanted to stay with Kali, but sensed that her brother wanted to go with Chris. She felt a bit safer with such a big strong man, anyway. "We'll stay with Chris, if that's all right," she said softly.

"Fine by me," Kali replied with a quick smile before heading off to find a leader for the north and west fields, Bella perched on her hip.

"Then you two keep up," Chris said, and moved off to find a couple people he had in mind.

Sîrnan looked at his sister as they followed the man. "Are you sure? I thought you would rather go with Kali."

Faraden smiled an innocent smile. "Who, me?" She shifted the child on her hip to a better position with a wince of pain. After an hour or so, children got really heavy.

"Want me to take her?" Sîrnan said, nodding his head at the little girl in his sister's arms. "You can put her on my back." He could carry two at a time. The two-year-old boy in his arms was asleep.

"I've got her," Faraden replied instantly. "She's asleep; she might fall off your back." She moved the little girl so she was being supported by both of Faraden's arms.

"Alright. But if you get too tired, then tell me, please. I'm sure someone else can carry her for a while."

"Will do." With that, the siblings hushed as they followed Chris's brisk path through the slaves. He seemed to know exactly where to find the ones he wanted for the leadership positions and talked seriously to them as the siblings waited, bored.

Kali was having a good deal of fortune as well. The ones she had mentally earmarked as being ones who could both lead and report to Chris (and her, but he was the main leader) were easy to find and were willing to do as she asked.

About twenty minutes later, Chris climbed up onto a large rock so he could be seen above the heads of all the others. He held a lantern high so all could see him. "Attention everyone!" He called. He repeated a few times until everyone had stopped talking and were looking up at him. Chris continued. "We will be dividing up into several groups in order to manage things better. A few of you have been chosen as sub leaders if you will. I will be your main leader, and my wife Kali under me." He gave the names of the sub leaders. "Please find one of the leaders you know and sign up for that group. I gave them each a piece of paper to keep your names on. We need to have everyone accounted for so we don't lose anyone."

The people milled as Kali moved to stand beside her husband's rock, showing silent support. She was glad to see that most of the people were going to obey with no argument; the soldiers were too close for anyone's comfort at the moment. They would have to move quickly so as not to be there when the soldiers thought to search outside the camp for the runaways.

"After everyone is accounted for, will the leaders please start dividing up the supplies to those who can carrying them without difficulty? And those who have a child that is not yours, please come stand by this rock. Parents who are missing children please come up here to find them. We'd like all the families to stay together. If any of you have questions, please ask either Kali or me. Thank you, that will be all for now." He stepped down and slipped an arm around his wife's waist. "Everything seems to be going smoothly so far," he commented.

"Lovely, isn't it?" she asked, leaning against him and closing her eyes happily. Bella was sitting on the ground, leaning against the rock and absently sucking her thumb as she watched people lining up with children in their arms. Faraden and Sîrnan were among them, Faraden yawning sleepily as she gently cradled the sleeping girl in her arms.

"This is my girl," a woman said, approaching Faraden. "Can I have her back? I've been looking everywhere for her."

Faraden started a little more awake as she smiled at the woman. "Here you are," she replied, stepping closer and handing the young girl over to the woman. "I found her in the general mishmash while we were leaving."

"Thank you so much," the woman said, taking the little girl into her arms. "Thank you," she said again as she left to find her leader and sign up.

Sîrnan looked at his sister. "Feel better now?" he asked. "Sis, I think you should try to catch a bit of sleep while you have a chance. You're still not fully recovered."

The younger girl made a face at her brother as she sat down beside Bella and leaned against the rock. "Big brothers," she teased with a grin. "But I'll do as you say."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks, little sis." And, holding the sleeping boy in one arm, he snatched a blanket from the pile of supplies and spread it over Faraden, tucking it around her. Then he sat down beside her so she could lay her head against his shoulder rather than the hard rock. "Try to sleep some. I'll be right here."

"All right." Just as Faraden said that, a man came over to Sîrnan. "Excuse me," he said politely, "I think you have my son there."

Sîrnan grinned. "And you can have him back, sir. He's been a good boy, but was quite upset at first that he had been lost." The young man didn't get up, but he lifted the boy up a bit so the man could take him.

The man took the little boy back and cradled him close. "His mother will be quite glad to see him again," he said quietly. "She's been frantic for the last hour that he was left behind." It was obvious that she wasn't the only one from the sheer joy in the man's eyes. "Thank you, lad, for watching over him in our stead."

"You're quite welcome, sir," Sîrnan said. "I'm glad I picked him up. It would have been horrible if he had been left behind."

"Yes, it would have." The man smiled and bowed to Sîrnan. "Thank you again." He then walked away. A short distance away, Faraden saw the man give the little boy to the woman who was apparently his mother, judging by the tears of joy as the small family moved to sign in under a leader.

Chris had watched the exchange with a smile on his face. Then he rested a piece of paper against the rock and began to take names for the people in his group, putting his family and Faraden and Sîrnan first on the list.

Faraden closed her eyes again and snuggled against her brother, finally winding up lying on her side, her head in his lap and the blanket tucked around her. "Wake me up when we leave, hm?" she told Sîrnan sleepily.

He chuckled lightly as his fingers played with her curly locks. "Are you sure? I might just let you sleep while the rest of us leave you behind."

"You'd miss me too much," she replied with a grin as she opened one eye and stuck her tongue out at him.

He grinned back. "You're probably right. So I guess you have nothing to fear."

"Exactly." She closed her eye again and murmured, "Besides, you getting up would wake me, so I'm not overly worried."

"Then sleep, sis," he said, still playing with her hair. "While you have a chance. I'll let you know when we're leaving."

"'Night," she replied before relaxing. The sounds of people moving around, exchanging children and talking softly made a good background murmur; within moments, she was sound asleep, her mouth slightly open.

Sîrnan smiled down at her for a moment, and then leaned over and kissed her brow. "I love you, sis," he whispered. And then he glanced up, noticing that Kali was watching them.

"It's nice to see someone so devoted to their kinsfolk, especially around here," Kali remarked with a smile. "It makes sense, but I don't see it often enough."

Sîrnan blushed slightly and looked down at his sister. "She's all I have," he said softly. "What else is there to devote myself to? She's my life..."

"And that's commendable. I wonder, though, what you will do when she starts attracting suitors that aren't from the camp. She's beautiful; she will start attracting them like flies, I'll wager."

The young man looked down at his sister for a long time without commenting. "She's only fifteen," he said softly.

"She'll be eighteen in a few years, and will have matured into her full beauty by then, I'm sure." Kali shrugged. "I was just wondering."

Sîrnan bit his lip, and it was obvious that the though disturbed him, and that he hadn't ever thought about it before. He swallowed hard. "Then any man who comes calling on her will have to be very worth it, or he won't have a chance."

Kali nodded her approval. "Then I pray that only the best men come along. Else they may walk away as women…" she grinned and winked at the young man.

He looked up at her in surprise, but then smiled slightly. "Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Well, I best help my husband with organizing our group. You had better get some rest as well." She rested a hand on the young man's shoulder briefly in a mother's blessing before moving to Chris.

Christaer was busy helping to distribute packs of supplies to those able to carry them. He didn't see Kali come up behind him since he was quite preoccupied.

Kali waited until he paused for a break and slipped her arms around his waist. "Tired yet, husband of mine?" she asked softly.

He smiled at once and stopped what he was doing to turn and face her, wrapping his arms around her. "Mmm, a little," he admitted. "But there's no chance for rest yet; too much to do. It's not safe to stay here much longer."

"Aye, that's true. The soldiers will figure out eventually what happened and come after us, most likely. We should be a long way away by that time." She rested in his arms, cuddling her face in his neck as she inhaled his rugged smell.

"And we will be," he whispered, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of her hair. "I'm so glad I have you here with me, safe. And the children too; the three of you make this all worthwhile."

She smiled, kissing his neck. "I'm glad," she replied softly. "I'm so glad that we made it out, together as the new family we are. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I," he breathed. And he held her tightly for a moment before pulling away to look at her. "I need to get back to work. We're almost ready to leave. It's all working out pretty smoothly, I'm actually a bit surprised."

"I'm not. Everyone is anxious to get away and will do whatever it takes to remain alive while getting away." She rose on her toes to kiss the tip of his nose. "How can I help you get ready?"

He smiled and kissed her lips lightly before answering. "I'm just handing out packs," he said. "You can help me do that if you want. All the packs go to the strongest men."

Kali picked one pack up and raised her eyebrows. "I can see why," she remarked as another burly man came over to receive a pack. "Good thing there aren't too many and a lot of strong men."

Chris chuckled. "Yes, it is a good thing," he said as he took a pack in each hand and gave them to two men. "I'm glad it's not too chilly. These summer nights here are nice for walking out of doors."

"That's true; I'm comfortable enough with just my dress." Kali gave another pack to a strong young man. "I don't need a shawl or a cloak." She smiled up at her husband in the moment they had before more men came. "Though the warmth of a husband is rather missed…" she teased.

"Just you wait," he said, giving her a grin. "As soon as we're done here and start heading out again, these arms will be around you the whole time. And I'll keep you as warm as you could ever hope for."

"Mmm…I like those kinds of promises," she replied with a soft smile. She was in love and didn't care who saw it.

He gave her another grin, and it was all he could do to keep himself handing out packs rather than taking her into his arms again. But he managed. And soon all the packs had been distributed. He glanced around to see where the children had gone, and noticed them sleeping by the large rock next to Sîrnan and Faraden. He smiled slightly, admiring his children; his little son, and his new daughter. He loved them so much.

Kali handed the last pack off to a young man and wrapped her arm around Chris's waist, snuggling against him as she followed his gaze. "They are so adorable," she said softly. "I can see so much of you in Neth. He'll grow to be a strong one like his papa."

Chris held her close, resting his face in her hair. "I hope so," he said. "He's my little blessing. You all are my greatest blessings. Ones I can never be thankful enough for."

His wife's smile was warm as she stroked a hand up and down his side. "Trust me, beloved, I feel exactly the same about you, Neth and Bella. My family…"

Chris buried his face in Kali's neck and kissed her softly several times. All he wanted to do was lie down with her and the children and hold them all the night through. But he couldn't. They would be leaving soon, and then they would be walking through the night. It just wasn't fair.

"Mmm…" she murmured, tilting her head back a bit to allow him to kiss her. "I love you, Chris…and I'll wait as long as we need to so I can hold you as we both desire to hold the other." She smiled at him. "You're quite worth the wait."

He smiled against her skin. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," he said. And then pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eye, their noses almost touching.

She looked back, her eyes melting with all the love she felt for her beloved. How could she not love him? He was everything she had dared to dream for and more beyond, and he loved her.

Chris rubbed his nose against hers and then kissed her lips tenderly. "Would you like to sit for a moment?" he asked. "We still have a few minutes as everyone finishes getting ready."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Kali replied softly, guiding him to a spot beside the rock where their children slept. Once he was seated, she sat in his lap, curled up enough so she could lean against him comfortably. "Am I hurting you?" she asked.

"Oh no," he said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I love holding you this way." He kissed her ear and then her cheek.

Her smile was warm as she cuddled closer, kissing his jaw line as she stroked his sides. "As I love being held this way," she murmured back. "I'm safe here."

He managed to hold in his moan, letting it out as a soft sigh instead. "Careful, my love," he breathed.

"Sorry," she chuckled, feeling what he meant. "I just can't keep my hands off you."

"I know...I'm having the same trouble keeping mine off you." He held her tighter to keep his hands from wandering. He rested his face in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder. One hand absently stroked his neck and shoulder, allowing her a little bit of contact though she wanted more.

Chris leaned back fully against the rock, holding his wife close, their children asleep beside them. They could have a few minutes, he would make sure of it. As he relaxed with Kali in his arms, he began to feel warm and drowsy. And after a moment his head lolled back against the rock, his eyes closed.

A few moments passed in peace as Chris slept and Kali rested in his arms. At last, one of the group leaders came over to the couple. "Excuse me," he said softly. "Everyone's ready to go. We just wait for our leader."

Kali sighed. "All right," she nodded to the leader. He walked away as Kali began kissing her husband's face and mouth. "Chris," she murmured between kisses.

"Mm," the man grunted. And gradually he started kissing her back. "Mmm...you're waking me?" he smiled slightly. "Can't a man get some rest?"

"Not around here," his wife replied with a smile before capturing his lips.

He kissed her back willingly, tightening his arms around her. Oh how he loved this woman! "Mm...Kali," he breathed against her mouth. Then he opened his eyes and looked into hers. "Why did you wake me?"

She sighed, stroking his face. "The groups are ready to leave," she replied softly. "One of the group leaders came over to tell us that they're just waiting for us."

Christaer sighed as well and nodded. "All right," he said reluctantly. He kissed her one more time before pushing her gently away from him so he could get up.

She stood and extended her hands down to him, smiling at his sleepy smile. Oh, he was so handsome…she couldn't wait until they were settled in a home and she could wake every morning to his face across from hers on the pillows.

He smiled and took her hands, standing up. "Really I should be helping you up, my lady. It's only proper."

"Proper, perhaps," she agreed, pressing herself against him with a smile. "But you were the one sitting on the ground with me on your legs. Did they fall asleep?"

"No, they're fine," he assured her, hugging her tightly. "You're light enough." He held her for a moment and sighed, a note of anxiety in his voice. "Kali I just want to hold you and never move again."

"I know," she murmured, hugging him tightly as well. "I know it, beloved…I want to hold you forever as well. We do need to get somewhere safe before we can do that."

He clenched his teeth and nodded, then pulled away from her. He kissed her cheek once before taking the map out of his pocket. He studied it by the light of a lantern for a moment, getting an idea as to the direction they needed to head.

As he oriented himself, Kali put a hand on Sîrnan's shoulder and gently shook the sleeping young man. "Sîrnan," she said softly. "It's time to wake."

The young man grunted and opened his eyes. "What? What is it?" he mumbled.

"The groups are getting ready to set off as soon as we've got a direction to go in," Kali replied in a whisper. "Best get ready to go."

Sîrnan nodded and bent over his sister. "Faraden?" he whispered, stroking her cheek. "It's time to get up, little sis."

"Not a decent hour," the young woman mumbled, moving her head as if she were trying to burrow deeper into blankets.

Sîrnan grinned and pulled her up into a sitting position, his arms around her. "I know," he said. "But you told me to wake you when everyone starts to leave. And we're getting ready to do just that. I don't want to leave you behind. I'd miss you too much, remember?"

"Mmm…" she smiled as she woke up slowly. "Yes, you would miss me too much," she agreed. "After all, who would pick on you when the lasses give you long looks? Who would keep you smiling through a hard day?"

He grinned. "Exactly," he said. "So, let's get up, hm? We need to be fully awake by the time Chris calls the march. No use stumbling along on sleepy feet."

"Aye, there will be enough of that later…" Faraden yawned widely and pulled away briefly to stretch like a cat, trying to wake up. "You awake enough to keep from 'stumbling along on sleepy feet'?"

Sîrnan couldn't help but catch her yawn, and so he didn't answer her right away. When he was finished he nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"Good. I'm not strong enough to carry you." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, her eyes shining with fun. "Love you, brother mine."

He chuckled and stood up, helping her to her feet. "I love you too, sis," he said, kissing her brow.

Kali picked Neth up, cradling the boy's sleeping body to her chest as she hummed absently. So he was her new son…a part of Chris. She kissed the flushed brow as she looked at Chris.

The man was carefully studying the map, but he felt someone watching him and looked up. He smiled when he saw his wife holding his son...their son. Then he climbed up onto the rock and spoke loudly for everyone to hear. "Attention everyone! It's time to move out. Please form companies. Leaders, we'll be heading north and west for several days."

Everyone did as they were told, finding their leaders and children. Kali propped Neth on her hip and roused Bella with a gentle hand. The little girl, used to little sleep, got up and gripped her mother's hand tightly, not wanting to fall over in her tiredness. "Where we goin', Mama?" she asked.

"We're going home, sweetheart," Kali replied softly. "Home, at last."

Chris jumped down from the rock and lifted the little girl up into his arms, grinning. "Yes, home," he said, kissing her cheek. "But it will be a long walk. You just sleep, little one." He rested her against him, kissing her hair.

"Yes, Papa," Bella replied, burying her face in her new papa's neck and falling asleep again within seconds. Kali had to blink back tears; there was something precious about her daughter calling the one she loved 'Papa'.

Chris gazed at the little sleeping face for a moment, feeling very good. As all the people began to move past them as they followed their leaders, for a moment Chris was in a different world with his little daughter, not noticing the things around him. He had never had a daughter before. And in this moment he knew that he was going to enjoy it very much.

Kali pressed her side against her husband's as she looked up at him, shifting Neth to rest against her chest like Chris had Bella. "You're in a happy world," she murmured with a smile, seeing his expression as he looked at Bella's innocent face.

"I am," he whispered. "So precious. I'm already in love with her, and proud to call her my daughter."

"That's good; she's so thrilled to have a papa after all these years with just me." Kali kissed Neth's brow.

"Really?" Chris said, and he started walking slowly, following the flow of people as they set out on their journey. "I am likewise thrilled to have a daughter." He glanced up at Kali holding Neth. "And I know that Neth will love you. He's missed being held by a mama."

"It's been too long since I've held a son," Kali replied softly, walking beside her husband as Sîrnan and Faraden fell into line in front of the couple. Faraden was holding her brother's hand and talking softly about an idea she'd had for a play.

Chris held onto his little daughter with one arm, and put his other around Kali's waist, just as he promised he would do. They were finally off on their journey to a new life. Only hope and possibilities lay before them now. They just had to go claim them.

A half hour had passed since the elf's conversation with Beru, and Nestad was becoming more and more antsy. They didn't have much more time to waste, and Aewen still hadn't woken. At last he decided it was time to go; he'd carry Aewen if need be. He walked into the main room of the tent. "Beru, Meril, I think it's time to go before it's too late."

Beru had been resting with his head on Meril's bed as the girl absently ran her fingers through his hair. "Hmm?" he murmured, shifting slightly. Meril was wide-awake and looked up at the elf, a bit of fear in her eyes at what he had just said.

"We cannot linger here much longer," the elf said, coming to perch on the cot across from the two young ones. "The soldiers will be coming here soon, I've no doubt, and it would be best for us to not be here when they come."

Beru sat up and looked at the elf, rubbing one eye with the heel of his hand. He nodded his understanding. "Of course," he said. "Is lady Aewen doing better?"

"She still hasn't woken," Nestad replied with a slight shake of his head. "Physically, she's fine and will recover nicely. She just refuses to wake up."

"Can't you wake her?" Beru asked, making himself useful as he began rolling up a couple blankets for them to take.

"I could, but I won't force her to wake against her will. Not yet." Nestad nodded briefly to both of them before going into the back to retrieve a pack of supplies. He had studied the map sufficiently to know where they were going.

Aewen was still lying in the bed, unmoving, her eyes closed and breathing slow and deeply. She must have been having a dream, for every a few seconds her brow would crease as if she were experiencing pain.

Once everything was gathered, Nestad came over to his wife's side and rested a gentle hand on her brow. "Beloved," he murmured. "I'm here." He shouldered the pack before embracing her completely, gathering her slender body to his chest in preparation for carrying her.

When Aewen's body was moved she cried out in fear and tried fighting Nestad's hands away, and yet she still did not wake up, caught in the thralls of her dream.

"Shh, shh," Nestad soothed, sending his strength and love into her. "It's just me, my love. Just me, Aewen…"

"No!" Aewen cried, fighting him even harder. "Noo..." She was really terrified, feeling hands touching her. It was all she knew in that moment, she couldn't feel or understand anything else.

"All right, all right." Nestad released her and backed up a little. "Sweet beloved, I don't even know what you are dreaming. Please wake up…I can't help you if you keep fighting me."

After he let her go, Aewen still thrashed on the bed, fighting with an unseen foe. Tears were leaking from her eyes, and he skin glistened with sweat. "No!" she shouted one last time before her eyes snapped open and she sat up with a cry, panting hard.

"Aewen…" Nestad moved so she could see him, his dark blue eyes full of concern for her. "I'm here, beloved. I'm here…"

Aewen finally noticed him, her eyes wide. "Nestad!" Tears were streaming down her face as she held her arms out to him.

Dropping his pack, Nestad gathered her into his arms, bringing her down to sit on his lap as he cradled her close. "Peace, beloved," he whispered. "Peace. I'm here and I won't ever leave you again."

Aewen sobbed into his chest as she clung to him as if her life depended on it. "Nestad...it was...it was..." She could barely speak, she was sobbing so hard.

"It is over," Nestad said soothingly as he stroked her hair and rocked her gently. "It's over. Shh, shh…I'm here. Just cry."

Aewen cried for a few moments more, feeling the comfort of Nestad's arms around her. "It was...him..." she said faintly. "He...he..."

Nestad's arms tightened around her, pressing her shaking body against the comfort he could offer with his body. He didn't talk, letting her pour it all out if she could talk.

"He...he grabbed me and...and was forcing me to..." she sobbed, finding it very hard to talk. "But I wouldn't let him...I wouldn't...I...I took my knife..." She cried for a moment, letting out more of her fear and horror over what happened.

"Shh, shh," Nestad soothed, rubbing a hand gently over her back. "My beloved…"

Aewen was silent for a couple minutes, other than her sobbing. She was trying to calm down, and Nestad's presence was very soothing. She was so glad to be back in his arms again. "I...he was...on top of me...on the ground...I...I..." Her voice became horrified. "I drove it into him!" She pulled away and stared at Nestad in shock. "Did I kill him?"

Nestad met her eyes as he nodded. "He'll never trouble you again, beloved. Never; I saw his body on the ground."

Aewen clenched her jaw as new tears poured forth. "I thought I missed, you know? He...he took the knife from me after that. He was...he was going to kill me, Nestad!" Her eyes were wild with fear.

"But he didn't succeed." Nestad cupped her face with one gentle hand, sending peace into her. "You're alive, and he's not."

She looked at her husband through tear-filled eyes, her lower lip trembling. "Hold me," she whispered. "Just hold me..."

"Gladly." Nestad's arms went around her, cradling her close. "You're safe now…I'm here for you." He hummed a soft song to her.

Aewen rested in his arms, her sobs reduced to a few sniffles, and her body shuddering now and then. She didn't say anything more, but just listened to Nestad's song, trying to calm herself, and gradually succeeding. He was right. She wasn't dead...the commander was. And he would never trouble her again. And she had Nestad, and that's all that mattered.

His humming changed to singing as he rocked gently, soothing her with his melodious voice and gentle presence. How he loved this little girl…his wife. He shook a little as he realized how close he had come to losing her.

Aewen closed her eyes, and gradually began to drift off to sleep again. She didn't know if she would be plagued by those dreams again, but she felt safe in Nestad's arms. She was where she belonged. And she knew better than to leave that safety on her own again.

"Before you drift off, beloved," Nestad murmured softly, "I need to tell you that we're leaving tonight. We're going to hide in the pool grove for a little while; the soldiers shouldn't know about that. We'll be safe there."

Aewen opened her eyes and looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "Leaving? But...what about everyone else?"

"Everyone else left an hour ago. They should be well out of this now." Nestad stroked her beautiful face gently. "Everyone except Beru and Meril, anyway. They're getting ready to leave with us right now."

"Everyone left?" she said. "Even...even Kali?" New tears welled in her eyes, but didn't fall just yet.

Nestad nodded slowly. "She sends her love," he murmured. "And she dreams for the day when she can see you again."

The tears fell at that. "But...I didn't even get to say good-bye..." she said, and her shoulders shook again with sobs as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, beloved," Nestad whispered, stroking her hair gently. "I'm so sorry…"

"When...when did they leave?" she asked between sobs.

"An hour ago," he replied softly. "Every slave in the camp except us four went. Chris and Kali are leading them."

Aewen didn't say anything more. She just cried for a while until her tears were spent. And she lay still in her husband's arms.

Once she was calmer, Nestad kissed her forehead. "Come, beloved," he murmured. "We need to leave. I'll carry you; you lost a lot of blood earlier."

Aewen responded with only a nod, letting Nestad do what he thought was best. Right now she was too numb to do or think much on her own.

Her husband picked her up, shifting her a little as he balanced the weight of the pack on his back and his wife in his arms. Once he was balanced, he walked into the main part of the tent. "Are you two ready to go?" he asked Beru and Meril.

Beru was sitting on Meril's bed, the girl cradled in his arms. They both looked up when they heard the elf's voice. "Yes," the young man said. "We were just waiting for you. Is...everything alright?"

"It will be when we get out of this place," Nestad replied softly, pressing his cheek against Aewen's.

Beru nodded and looked at Meril. She looked back at him for a moment and then put her arms around his neck so he could lift her up. "Is there anything I can help carry?" Beru asked as he lifted Meril into his arms as he stood. He noticed that the elf had a rather large pack slung on his back.

"I think I have it for the moment. We're not going very far right now." With a slight nod of satisfaction, the elf led the way back into the back room and out via the back door. From there, it was a short trip through the mud and puddles out of camp boundaries.

Beru followed close behind, Meril in his arms. He was very glad they were finally leaving the accursed camp. He would never miss a thing about it.

Aewen kept her eyes closed as Nestad carried her through the darkness. She was trying to forget all that had happened that day. It was hard.

Nestad moved like a shadow, flitting easily through the darkness in an indirect path toward the pool glen. He took extra care not to leave footprints; no sense in telling the guards where a couple of the escapees had gone.

Taking the indirect route, they reached the glen an hour after leaving the tent. In that time, Nestad had nearly exhausted his supply of soft songs to sing to his wife.

"Are we here?" Beru asked, breathing hard after carrying Meril for so long and at such a quick pace. He looked at the elf, hoping that they had stopped because they had reached their destination.

"We are," Nestad replied, letting his light shine from him again. After an hour in the dark with only the stars for light, it was almost shocking to see such bright light. The light illuminated the pool clearing quite nicely as Nestad placed Aewen on a patch of soft grass and spread his cloak over her. "How are you doing, Meril?"

"Fine," was all the girl would answer after Beru set her down and covered her. And then the young man sat down beside her and comforted her with his arms. Meril gladly leaned in to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Nestad stretched out beside Aewen and offered his arms as a place to rest. "How are you, beloved?" he murmured to her, gently kissing her cheek.

Aewen didn't answer as she turned toward him and buried her face in his chest, hiding in the comfort of his protecting arms.

The elf cradled his wife close to his chest, comforting her and sheltering her from anything that could come. He hummed softly as he filled her with his strength and undying love. He felt so guilty; how could he have allowed this to happen to his beloved? He had sworn to love and protect her with every breath in his body…

"How long are we going to stay here?" Beru asked softly after several minutes.

"At least tonight," Nestad replied quietly, not turning his head as he pitched his voice toward Beru. "This is a safe place to sleep and we may be here longer, depending on how hard they search for the others."

The young man nodded. "Could I get a drink of water?" he asked, looking at the pack that was on the other side of the elf. "I'm pretty worn out after all that hurried walking."

"Go right ahead." Nestad freed one hand to push the pack toward the human. "Are you thirsty or hungry, beloved?" he asked Aewen softly.

Aewen shook her head as Beru leaned forward and dragged the pack closer to him. He took out a water bottle and drank a few sips, then handed it to Meril so she could drink also.

"All right." Nestad embraced her fully again. "Then just rest…rest in peace. We're free, my love, and we're alive to tell the tale."

Aewen didn't say anything more, but just closed her eyes to try and sleep, very glad that Nestad was there. She hoped that in the morning things would be better.

Meril finished drinking and handed the water bottle back to Beru, who laid it aside. "Now, sleep," he said softly to her. "For now we just rest."

Nestad nodded his agreement as he embraced his wife, kissing her forehead as he sent strength into her, soothing her toward a deep, dreamless sleep.

The large group of slaves had been traveling for nearly three hours before Chris wondered if they should stop for a rest until the morning. He knew dawn would be approaching very soon. "Kali? Should I call a halt? Do you think everyone's getting tired?"

"That would be a good idea," Kali agreed, knowing that she was nearly exhausted from walking so long carrying Neth. "But maybe there should be some young men posted on watch? The soldiers won't be as slow as we are."

"You're right," Chris nodded, and then he raised his voice. "We're stopping!" he called. "Everyone halt!" The word was passed through the lines until finally the whole company had come to a stop. "We're resting for a few hours. Everyone make yourselves comfortable. Leaders, see to passing out food and water rations to your companies."

Kali sat down, leaning against a rock and closing her eyes as she cuddled Neth close to her chest. It was time to rest, as far as she was concerned, and just in time too; she was ready to collapse.

Chris crouched beside his wife, sitting Bella down next to her. He took a blanket out of his pack and spread it over them. "I'll be back soon," he said. "I need to hear reports from the other leaders, and help to pass out rations. You rest here with the children."

One hand slipped out from under the blanket to gently grip the front of Chris's tunic as Kali kissed him firmly. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled and returned her kiss lightly. "I love you," he replied. "I'll be back soon." He gave her one last peck on the cheek and stood up, moving off into the crowd.

Faraden collapsed beside Kali with a groan of exhaustion and looked up at her brother. "I think I shall collapse here for right now," she decided.

Sîrnan chuckled. "That's a very good idea, sis. That is, if lady Kali doesn't mind."

"I don't mind it at all," Kali smiled as she looked at the two siblings. "You're welcome to join us as well, Sîrnan, if you have nothing else to do for a moment."

The young man looked around. "Eh...shouldn't I help with rations?" he asked.

"If you like," Kali replied. "Chris would welcome the help, I'm sure."

Faraden groaned as she got up. "Well, can't have my brother saying he has more endurance than me. If you help, brother mine, I help.

"Oh, no you don't," Sîrnan said, pushing her back down gently. "You're still recovering, remember? You rest, keep lady Kali company. I'll be back soon."

His little sister crossed her eyes up at him as she settled back into a comfortable position. "All right, if you insist," she sighed melodramatically. "But if you collapse, I'll be sure to remind you of that."

He gave her a smug smile. "If I collapse I'll admit you were right." He grinned, and then moved away to find Chris.

"That'll be a first," the young woman murmured, accompanied by Kali's soft laughter.

A few minutes later, the two women were approached by three people; two men and a girl. "Excuse me," one of the men said. "How did everyone escape?"

Kali looked up, her eyes narrowing for the briefest moment before widening in delight. "You're the three who escaped first!" she exclaimed, happy to see them. "We had hoped you made it out safely."

The man smiled and nodded, crouching so he wasn't standing over them. "I am Rû," he said. "These are Duron and Thilia. We've been waiting for a couple days. We were starting to think no one else would follow us."

"We had to be careful," Kali explained, freeing one hand to shake Rû's. "I'm Kali, this is Faraden, and these are my children Bella and Neth. As to how we all got out…the commander was killed earlier this evening and Nestad made everyone leave to escape the power struggle that will come."

Rû's eyebrows went up. "Killed? Wow...no one ever thought that would happen. Surely the gods must be smiling on all of us. And where is the elf? I'd like to see him again."

"So would we all. The commander attacked Lady Aewen; she was the one who killed him. But she took wounds from it. Nestad stayed behind to tend to her. I think he plans to follow when she's able to travel." Kali absently stroked Neth's hair as the little boy stirred in her arms.

Rû looked stricken for a moment at that news, but finally he came to himself. "And...and will the lady Aewen survive, do you know?"

"Nestad sounded hopeful. She looked awful when he brought her back to the tent; pasty white and blood oozing from a cut in her arm." Kali shook her head slightly. "But Nestad has worked miracles before."

The young woman, Thilia, put her hand over her mouth and quickly ran off into the darkness. Sounds of gagging could be heard faintly. At Kali's puzzled look, Rû explained. "She's pregnant. She's been doing that a lot lately."

"Poor lass…she looks fairly well along." Kali poked Faraden. "Faraden, go tell Chris that the three who left a couple days ago have joined us," she gently ordered the teenager. The young woman got up with a smile and a slight bow before running toward the center of activities.

"There are so many people here," Rû said, looking around. "Who is your leader if the elf is not here?"

"My husband, Christaer," Kali replied with a proud smile. "I help when he needs it, but he is the primary leader."

"I should like to meet him," Rû said. "And we are very happy to be back with the rest of you. We don't feel so small anymore."

"Given that there are nearly three hundred here, small isn't the issue. Chris should come over soon enough; he'll want to meet you three as well. Where did you hide while waiting?"

"Just over that rise," the man answered, motioning back into the darkness. It took an imagination to see a hill over there. "There's a stream in a small glen. It's provided us with some nice shelter from unfriendly eyes."

"That's lovely," Kali said as Faraden made her way back.

The young woman settled back beside Kali as she said, "Chris said he'll be over in a moment with your ration, Kali, and to meet the newcomers. He bids you three welcome and asks forgiveness that he can't come over right now."

Rû smiled. "It's quite alright. We arrived unexpectedly."

A few moments later Chris finally returned from behind Kali. He bent down and put a package of food in her lap while planting a kiss below her ear.

Kali giggled as she caught his head between her hands and kissed his forehead. "Chris, this is Rû. He led the band of three that left a couple days ago. With him are Duron and Thilia."

Chris smiled and inclined his head in greeting to the newcomers. "Welcome," he said, offering his hand to Rû. "Nestad told me about you. I'm glad to see that you all made it safely."

Rû took the offered hand and returned the firm handshake. "We're glad to have made it safely as well," he replied. "We hadn't expected to meet so many."

"Nor did we expect to bring so many with us," Chris replied. "Did...did Kali tell you what happened?"

"She did," Rû nodded. "A surprising turn of events, to say the absolute least. But I am glad everyone managed to get out."

Chris rubbed Kali's shoulders. "Nearly everyone at least," he said softly. "I hope that the four we left behind will be able to get out before it's too late."

"So do I," Kali whispered, looking at her hands as she leaned against Chris's hands.

Rû nodded his agreement. "Should we wait for the four of them?" he asked, coming under the leader everyone else followed with surprising ease.

Chris was silent for a moment as he rubbed his wife's shoulders. "Well, we're going to stay here for maybe four hours so everyone can rest. But we're still too close to the camp for such a large group to stay here long."

"Four hours may be enough," Kali pointed out, her head lowered a bit to allow her husband to work on her shoulders. "It's just the four of them, and they can move fast when need calls."

"Maybe so," Chris agreed. Then he looked at Rû. "The three of you make yourselves comfortable. I think we should all try to get some shuteye. I've posted a few guards on an hour rotation."

"Thank you, sir," Rû replied, extending a hand to Thilia. "My lass, are you hungry or thirsty?" Looking at Chris, he said, "We have some supplies to add to the general pot; the elf gave us quite a lot."

"Thank you," Chris said with a weary smile.

Thilia took Rû's hand. "I am quite thirsty," she said. "And very hungry...and tired."

"Then come," Rû beckoned gently, leading her toward a patch of grass that was unoccupied. He opened the pack of supplies Nestad had given them and removed a food ration and a water flask. "Eat and drink all you can, then you can rest."

"Thank you," Thilia said as she sat down.

Once the three had left, Chris sighed and stopped rubbing Kali's shoulders. He sat back in the grass and rubbed his eyes.

"My turn," Kali said softly, beginning to knead her husband's shoulders. "How are you doing, husband mine?"

Christaer groaned as he relaxed under her strong grip. He closed his eyes and tilted his head forward. "Tired," he admitted. "But I guess everyone here is. I had to deal with a small situation a while ago. It was the last straw, you could say."

"What happened?" Kali asked, concerned for her beloved. She leaned forward a bit and kissed the spot under his ear that she favored as a kissing point.

"Just a couple people deciding to be selfish," he answered. "Mmm...a bit lower, beloved."

Kali smiled and continued work, rubbing the knots out of his shoulders and upper back with firm skill. He was tense all over; probably from carrying Bella and then dealing with the situation, she decided. "How's that?" she murmured.

"Mm...good...really nice...a bit lower. My lower back hurts."

"Here, stretch out on your stomach. I can reach better then," Kali said, gently pushing her husband's shoulder as Faraden rolled her eyes at the silly adults and went to find her brother.

Chris leaned forward on his stomach in the grass. He rested his chin on his folded arms. "I do hope Nestad manages to catch up with us. He's more a leader than I am."

"Nonsense," Kali replied, slipping her hands under Chris's tunic and beginning to work on his lower back. "You're a fine leader, beloved, and don't let anyone tell you different."

"If you say so...though I don't feel like a fine leader. Half the time I'm blundering my way through." He closed his eyes as her fingers on his skin slowly began to sooth him.

"I understand that's what most leaders believe," Kali murmured, tracing his backbone gently. "And you didn't have the time to settle into the idea of being a leader of such a huge group before leadership was thrust upon you."

He nodded slightly. "That's true. If I had...I don't know if I could have agreed to do it."

"And who would you have in your place, besides Nestad? Like it or not, you're the man for the hour." She bent and nuzzled the back of his neck, planting kisses on the skin. "And you're not alone. I'm here with you and for you."

He smiled as he rolled onto his side, putting his arm up around her. "Come here, you," he said. "I know you're here for me, and I'm so very grateful. I couldn't do it without you."

She giggled as she slipped into his arms and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't let you try to do it without me," she said with a glimmer in her eyes.

He grinned and wrapped his other arm around her, at the same time pulling a blanket over them. And, making sure the kids were close by and sleeping soundly, he turned back to his wife and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm…" she purred, slipping her fingers into his hair as she kissed him back deeply. He tasted of travel rations and bottled water, both overpowered by his personal taste. It intoxicated her.

Finally the kiss broke and Chris held her tightly. "I love you so much," he whispered in her hair. "I can't even express well enough how blessed I am."

"You don't have to," Kali replied in a whisper as she blew lightly over his ear. "I know how blessed I am to have you."

Chris gave her a gentle squeeze and closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet scent. "Can we sleep?" he asked softly. "While we have a chance?"

"Mph…probably a good idea." Sleep wasn't uppermost in her mind, but she submitted to practicalities; they did need sleep for a full day's travel the next day. She kissed his neck as she snuggled closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured next to her ear. "I'm just so exhausted. I would much rather kiss you and touch you all night. But I'm afraid I might fall asleep in the middle of it."

She giggled at the idea. "It's all right, love," she murmured back. "We have the rest of our lives to kiss and touch. I can live for a little while."

He smiled and squeezed her tighter. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for being understanding." He kissed her below the ear.

"I can afford to be understanding," Kali replied, kissing his neck. "I'll have all the time after we get home to have it made up to me." She grinned at the idea. "Now, go to sleep, leader mine. You'll need it."

He gave her one more smile and kissed her lips tenderly. "Will you sleep too?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, tilting her head up and kissing him again. "I'm quite tired after walking for hours. Besides, where better to snatch sleep than in my husband's arms?"

"Good," he said with a smile. And then he gathered her even closer and hooked his chin over her shoulder, closing his eyes. "Good night, my love," he whispered. "Sleep well."

"Good night, beloved," she whispered back, snuggling close and feeling his heart beating against her chest. "Sleep well."

Christaer kissed her hair once before drifting off into a sound sleep, his breathing deep and regular. The feel of his wife in his arms was a deep comfort; one he could feel even in his sleep.

A few moments after Kali fell asleep, Faraden came back over to the place where the newly wedded couple slept and smiled down at them before taking a place beside the children and waiting for her brother to come over. She felt safe by these two; she knew Nestad had asked them to watch out for the siblings.

It was a few minutes later when Sîrnan finally came back. He sighed as he sat down beside his sister. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I got lost in this group."

"It's a big group, isn't it?" she agreed, leaning against him. "It's all right; you're here now." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

He grinned back as he wrapped his arms around her. "Once everyone was finally lying down, then I could see past them all better and I saw your red hair." He grinned again.

"It does tend to stick out like a sore thumb, doesn't it?" she remarked ruefully, tugging one of her bright curls. "At least it was helpful this time."

Sîrnan chuckled as he tugged on one of the curls also. "That it was," he agreed. "And now that I'm here with you, it's time to sleep. It sounds like we only get a few hours. And I happen to know that you're very tired."

She batted her bright eyes at him innocently. "Am I?" she asked, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "Am I really?"

"Yes, you are," he said, his voice full of conviction. "So, sleep, little sis."

"Are you going to sleep, big brother?" Faraden asked, lying down with her head on his lap. "You need it too."

"Yes, I will, in about an hour. Chris has made me one of the watchmen for the first shift." He sat up a bit straighter, prouder.

"Congratulations, big bro," Faraden praised softly, grinning up at him. "Where are you watching?"

"I can sit right here, since we're near the edge of the group, and I can see the way we came quite clearly. So, you can keep resting on my lap if you like."

"I would like," she replied, patting his knees and making herself more comfortable. "How will you know when your shift is over?"

"One of the other leaders will tell me. He's keeping track of the time somehow," Sîrnan answered.

"All right. And you promise to go to sleep as soon as your shift is done?" she asked, pulling a blanket over herself and looking up at him with her big eyes.

He grinned. "I promise. I don't think I could stay up any longer than that anyway."

"Good." She sat up enough to kiss his cheek before settling again. "Good night, then, big brother."

He leaned down and kissed her brow. "Good night, little sis," he said softly. "I love you. Sleep well."

"I love you," she replied with a smile before closing her eyes and slipping into sleep almost immediately. She was tired, no matter what she tried to protest.

Sîrnan watched his little sister for a moment, a fond smile on his face. And then he turned his attention to watching the darkness ahead of him, and listening for any sounds other than those the group was making.


	14. Chapter 14

HYPERLINK \l "top" top

Day 14

When dawn unrolled its golden curtain across the sky, Nestad woke, blinking his eyes lazily as he remembered why he was lying on the grass and why the smell of the morning seemed particularly crisp. He then smiled. Ah yes…they were free. He remembered now. How perfectly lovely…he looked at his wife in his arms and gently kissed her cheek as he waited for her and the other two to wake up.

Beru was already stirring, and sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. He looked around for a moment, and then smiled. "How beautiful," he whispered, not knowing that anyone else was awake to hear him.

"The free morning is," Nestad agreed, not moving. "It's been too long since I've seen one." He looked toward the rising sun and gauged the direction they should go from there.

Beru startled slightly. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake." He smiled, looking at the pool and surrounding area. "I meant this pool is beautiful. I never knew it was here."

"I think I was the only one, besides Aewen, who knew. No one else had reason to go herb-hunting out this far." Now the elf propped himself up one elbow and looked at the human.

Beru smiled slightly. "This was a special place for you two, wasn't it?" he observed.

"You're very observant. Yes, it was as special as any place remotely connected to the slave camp could be." Nestad stroked Aewen's dark hair, a tender expression in his expressive eyes.

Aewen stirred slightly, moving her face so his fingers were touching her cheek. "How long will we stay here?" Beru asked, looking down at Meril still asleep.

Before answering, Nestad closed his eyes and rested his fingers on the ground, sending his senses through the land itself. He didn't do that often, but he knew how. "The pursuit is hesitant," he murmured. "There are so many slaves, so many who would not hesitate to kill for their freedom." He opened his eyes. "I think we can leave as soon as the ladies are awake."

"Should we wake them then?" Beru asked. "And we should eat first, don't you think?"

"Eating would be wise, and leaving soon would be wise. But…not yet. Give them another few minutes. After all," Nestad chuckled softly, "we're free. What better way to spend freedom than taking a moment to sleep?"

The young man smiled slightly and nodded. He stood up carefully, making sure not to wake Meril. "I think I'll have a look around, this place looks interesting."

"It is interesting and very beautiful," Nestad agreed, his fingers trailing a path along his wife's chin and cheek. "Enjoy exploring."

"Thank you," he said. "Call me if Meril wakes up."

"I will." Nestad watched the young human wander away and sighed quietly. Well, no price was too great to free someone…but this was hard. He loved this place; it was a safe haven in the midst of the chaos. Now someone else was seeing it. Oh, well.

A moment later, Aewen's eyes opened and she looked at Nestad. She didn't say anything, nor did she look around or change the expression on her face.

"Good morning, beloved," Nestad said, smiling and gently kissing her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Her expression didn't change. And the only way to tell that she even heard him was that she shook her head slightly and looked down at his chest.

"I'm sorry…" His fingers gently traced her face as he hummed absently.

As Aewen listened silently to his soft humming, tears welled in her eyes and trailed down her face, but she didn't move to wipe them away. She felt empty inside...hollow.

The elf felt the wetness and bent his head to gently kiss them away, tasting the salt of her fear and her pain. "Let me help," he whispered against her skin. "Let me help carry the burden. I'm your husband."

Those words of his brought a fresh flow of tears and gentle sobs. She buried her face in his tunic and let herself cry as he held her. She was so very glad he was there; she knew she would be giving up right now if he weren't.

"It's all right, beloved," Nestad soothed, cradling her close and stroking her dark hair. "You've been through an ordeal, but you made it through. I'm here. You're safe now." He began humming again, singing the soft words of love that he had composed just for her.

As Aewen listened, her tears gradually stopped, and she just rested in her husband's arms, her eyes open, but staring at his tunic in front of her. "Can we leave?" she whispered softly, so softly that a human would have trouble hearing it.

Fortunately, Nestad was no human; the words were clear to his ears. "Yes, beloved," he murmured back, kissing just below her ear gently. "The moment Meril wakes and we eat something, we shall leave."

"I'm not hungry," Aewen whispered.

"You need to eat something, even if it's merely a crust of bread. The child within you needs as much nourishment as you do." Nestad stroked her face gently.

Aewen shook her head, but didn't protest verbally again. It was in that moment when Meril began to stir. She sat up and looked around, showing a bit of panic on her face when she saw that Beru wasn't there.

"Peace, child," Nestad soothed, glancing at Meril briefly. "He is not far." Raising his voice a little, he called Beru's name.

A moment later Beru came over a short rise and smiled when he saw Meril awake. The girl relaxed at once, glancing at Nestad as she wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. "Oh, good, you're awake," the young man said as he knelt beside her. "And is your wife still sleeping, sir?" he asked Nestad.

"She is ready to go," Nestad replied, avoiding the question neatly as he rubbed his wife's shoulders tenderly.

Beru smiled slightly, and then went to the pack and took out a ration of food for each of them. He handed them out, and then sat down next to Meril. "Let's hurry and eat," he said. "As pretty a place as this is, I'd really love to leave as soon as possible."

"As would I," Nestad murmured as he took the rations for himself and Aewen and opened them. He couldn't help a faint smile; by luck, this was one of the ration sets that had an orange in it. "Look, beloved," he whispered, holding the fruit before her.

Aewen looked, and it was a moment before she responded. A single tear traced its way down her cheek when she recalled fond memories. A very faint suggestion of a smile played at the corners of her lips.

"Do you remember?" Nestad asked, seeing the smile. "Do you remember mornings spent feeding each other this fruit?" He began peeling it, releasing the fragrance into the air. "I remember declaring that I love the taste of orange in your mouth. That hasn't changed."

Aewen nodded. "How could I ever forget?" she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment as she breathed in the fragrance.

"Hold on to those memories, my love," he whispered back, peeling a piece from the orange. "Open." He smiled as he used the familiar playful command.

Aewen didn't obey at first, but finally she opened her mouth part way. She wasn't hungry. But she would eat for Nestad. She didn't want to disappoint him.

Nestad put the piece in her mouth. "I know you're not hungry," he murmured. "I just want you to taste and remember the good times we've seen together." He bent and gently kissed her mouth.

Aewen closed her eyes as she bit into the orange, letting the juice sweeten their kiss. Tears leaked from under her closed lids, and one of her arms tightened almost desperately around Nestad's waist.

The elf slipped his tongue gently into her mouth, tasting and exploring shyly. He cradled her closer as his eyelids fell shut. He just tasted and experienced.

Aewen didn't kiss him back as eagerly as she usually did, mostly letting him kiss her. But she welcomed it. His kisses, especially the orange ones, were very comforting.

Nestad sensed that and continued kissing her gently, letting his tongue run lightly against all the surfaces of her mouth as his power steadily seeped into her. Oh, how he loved his wing fish…he couldn't help but kiss her with all of his love.

The two others who were present pretended they didn't notice what the elf and woman were doing, and were a bit embarrassed as they busied themselves with their food. But soon the food was gone and time was passing. Finally, after a few minutes, Beru cleared his throat softly.

Nestad sighed as he released Aewen's mouth. "And it will be thus until we're alone," he murmured with regret as he stroked his wife's face. "Keep your courage up, love. Home is on the horizon."

Aewen nodded slightly and then clung to him, hooking her chin over his shoulder. "I love you," she breathed.

His smile was warm as he held her close, stroking her back. "I love you, my wing fish," he replied just as softly. "My little girl. My wife."

As the two held each other for a moment longer, Beru got up and put the pack on, thinking he would take a turn carrying it this time. "Can you walk, Meril?" he asked softly. "For a little while anyway?"

The girl nodded as she got to her feet. "I'll try," she said.

Nestad kissed Aewen's ear as he breathed, "Can you walk? Or would you have me carry you?"

Aewen shook her head. "I...can you carry me?" she asked.

"Of course I can, beloved," Nestad replied, snatching a quick bite and swallowing before wrapping the blanket around his wife and picking her up with the ease inherent to elves.

Aewen leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, content in his arms. Beru looked at the elf. "Ready?" he asked, linking his arm with Meril's.

"Ready," Nestad replied, cradling his wife with a warm smile. "Do we want to catch up to the main group?" Rather than wait for an answer, the elf started north, leading the way out of the clearing.

Beru and Meril tried to keep up with him, but after ten minutes or so, they were quite a ways behind, since Meril either couldn't or wouldn't walk very fast. Finally Beru stopped. "Nestad," he called softly.

The elf paused and looked back. "My apologies," he said with a hint of a rueful smile. "I forget sometimes that it's not just Aewen and I."

The two caught up with the elf and then stopped again. "It's just that she won't go very fast. And I can't carry her. My arms are weakened from carrying her so long last night."

"Then I shall shorten my stride. Do you want me to take the pack?" Nestad offered, walking slower.

Beru shook his head. "No, I got it. I want to earn my keep." He grinned. "But we'll never catch up with the main group if we walk so slowly."

"If walking slowly is what Meril needs," Nestad inclined his head to her slightly, "then we shall walk slowly. We needn't be in a rush."

Meril bowed her head so she wouldn't have to look at anyone. Beru seemed impatient, but he tried to stifle it. The pace was agonizingly slow for the young man. But they continued with it for another fifteen minutes or so, until Meril stopped, breathing hard. "I need...a drink." she said.

Nestad reached into the pack Beru carried and pulled out a flask of water. "Drink," he said with a smile.

Meril smiled back slightly as she took the bottle, leaning slightly against Beru as she took a long drink. The young man still looked impatient, and he didn't say anything as he waited.

"Peace," Nestad murmured as he passed Beru. "It's all right; we've time."

The young man looked up at the elf, and then down at the ground. He sighed, but didn't say anything. Meril looked ashamed as she put the cap back on the bottle and handed it to Nestad.

Nestad received the bottle and put it back in Beru's pack. "Ready to continue?" he asked Meril gently.

The young woman nodded but didn't say anything. She looked down at the ground, ready to follow the men.

The elf started leading the way again, careful to keep his pace slow for Meril. As he walked, he sang a song about the green leaves opening in springtime and the rain's symphony in the trees.

And so they continued this way for another half hour, trudging along at a very slow pace. Beru looked back and he could still see the white tents of the camp on the horizon. "Nestad, anyone could catch up with us at this pace."

"No one will be coming after us," Nestad replied calmly. "They don't know we're separate from the others."

Beru nodded and looked at the elf. "Nothing seems to phase you," he said.

Nestad's smile was rueful. "Some things do," he said quietly. "But not many, this is true."

"I wish I could have your patience," the young man said, glancing at Meril and sighing softly. Meril's cheeks reddened.

"It's an acquired skill, one that requires practice." Nestad's eyes twinkled. "You will get it, if you're willing to work at it."

The young man looked down at his feet. "So...were you not always patient then?"

"No one is born patient." Nestad smiled. "When I started my training to become a healer, I was marked as the most impatient youngling of the whole group."

"Really? But how did you get to be how you are now? Sometimes I feel like I'm going to burst."

"It takes a bit of work. For me, I remind myself that things are so much better if you wait, rather than jump into things immediately. But then, you must understand that I've had years of practice." Nestad kissed Aewen's cheek gently.

"Yeah, I guess so," Beru said. "I'll probably never be as good at it as you."

"That shouldn't keep you from pursuing patience as hard as you can, though," Nestad pointed out. "It's a worthwhile pursuit, if a bit frustrating."

Meril finally stopped, breathing hard. "I can't...I'm too tired..." she panted.

Nestad used some of his long training in patience to put a gentle smile on his mouth before looking at Meril. "All right," he said gently. "Let's rest a moment."

Beru sighed and helped Meril to sit down, and then dug out the water bottle for her. "Why are you so tired, Meril? You're not sick, are you? Is she sick?" he asked Nestad.

The elf knelt on the sand beside Meril and rested one hand on her shoulder. It only took a second for him to confirm what he thought. "Not sick in body."

"Then what's wrong with her?" Beru asked. "She shouldn't be so tired, should she?"

Nestad was deep in thought for a moment as he looked at Meril's bowed head. No, she shouldn't be so tired. Her body was recovering nicely, and she had been strong before this; so why now?

Meril didn't have any answer, so she said nothing. She actually felt a bit ashamed that she was feeling so weak and tired. Especially with the way Beru was acting, making her feel even worse and a burden. "Just...leave me here," she whispered faintly; too faintly for the young man to hear.

"I never leave anyone behind," Nestad replied seriously. His ears had caught the whisper perfectly, of course. "Never, youngling." He tipped her chin up with a finger. "If you can trust me enough, I can give you some of my strength. That will help to combat the weakness."

"But what's wrong with me?" she whispered. "Why am I this way?"

"You're frightened and you feel alone in this land." He didn't add, 'And you feel like a burden to the one you want to love.' This was neither the time or place. "That would burden the strongest heart. Beyond that, the shock from the news last night is still resonating. There is nothing physically wrong. Be assured of that."

Meril gazed at her hands and didn't say anything more. Beru put his arm around her. "But is there anything you can do for her?" he asked.

"If she will allow me to, I can give her some of my strength. I can give enough to keep her on her feet easily the rest of the day." Nestad's hand absently stroked his bride's hair as he cradled her against him.

"Meril?" the young man said, looking into the girl's face. "Will you let him? You'll not be as tired."

Meril hesitated for several moments, but finally nodded, even though she seemed to cling to Beru even more.

"It shan't hurt," Nestad assured her gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder again and prepared to give her strength. "All you'll feel is a tingle, as if your whole body fell asleep for just a moment."

She nodded, still clutching to Beru, who held her closer. The young man was actually a bit nervous about it.

Closing his eyes, Nestad let a trickle of his power begin to slip through his hand on her shoulder. He was careful to keep it a trickle; there was no hurry and he had plenty to give. A night's sleep had refreshed him nearly completely.

Meril gasped and squirmed slightly at the strange feeling. But soon she relaxed a little, even though it felt weird and a bit uncomfortable. Beru watched the whole thing closely.

Nestad noted the discomfort and sent a wash of peace to her mind; it was so much easier to work when he wasn't against a wall of discomfort and fear. Subconsciously, he began talking to her in Elvish, speaking words of comfort.

Meril gradually relaxed against Beru, until she started to doze off from the feelings of comfort and bliss that began to wash over her. She felt peaceful from the sounds of the elf's soft voice.

Working with her time of complete relaxation, Nestad filled her with his strength before gently pulling away. "How do you feel, Meril?" he asked softly.

She didn't respond at first, still leaning back against Beru, her eyes closed, and an uncommon look of peace on her face.

"Meril?" the young man prompted. "Meril?"

She finally opened her eyes and looked at them. "Wonderful," she breathed.

"Do you feel strong enough to try walking again?" Nestad asked, wondering if he had done the right thing. Oh, well…too late to change it now.

"I'll try," she said, moving to get up. Beru helped her, and she stood there for a moment. "Well...I think so. I do feel stronger."

Nestad smiled as he rose effortlessly, Aewen still in his arms. "Good. Glad to know I can be of use, hm, hervess?" He kissed his wife's forehead gently as he affirmed the fact to Aewen that Aewen was the woman he loved and would do anything for.

Aewen looked up at him and offered the hint of a smile, then rested her head against his shoulder again, wishing she could feel a bit stronger herself.

"So, let's get going then," Beru said, shouldering the pack again.

"A good idea." Nestad led the way again, his strides a bit longer now. As he walked, he let his strength feed into Aewen. He loved and trusted this woman above everyone else, and he wanted to see her strong again. He needed her strong. Their child needed her strong.

As they walked, Meril managed to keep up better, but still couldn't walk as fast as the men would have normally. But they managed to cover more ground in the next twenty minutes than they had in the last. Aewen gradually fell asleep in Nestad's arms.

Nestad's heart lifted in hope as they finally left the tents a long way behind them. Now it actually felt like freedom; the chains were no more, and the place they had lived for so long was behind them. Finally… The elf couldn't help singing the song from his heart about the joys of freedom.

The song seemed to give the other two walkers new strength, and their pace quickened even more. And in another two hours they had walked almost five miles. But finally Meril had to stop for another rest. She sat down and pulled off her shoe. "Oh...I have blisters," she said, rubbing her hot feet.

Nestad gently set Aewen down on the soft grass beneath the shade of a rock before kneeling in front of Meril and gently taking her feet between his hands. "Beru, there are long strips of bandaging in the pack," he said, rubbing her feet with his thumbs gently. "Could you get them out and take your shoes off?"

"Take...take my shoes off?" he asked. "How come?"

"Because blisters never start as just blisters," Nestad replied. "I want to see if you're starting to develop any blisters. This will just take a moment, and better this now than later." As he talked, he removed a jar of salve from his belt purse and placed it on the ground by his knee.

"Alright..." Beru said. He sat down and removed his shoes and stockings. As Nestad busied himself, the young man studied his feet, trying to see if any blisters were forming. He couldn't see any. "What do blisters start as?" he asked.

"Hot spots," Nestad replied, smoothing the salve into Meril's feet gently. "Spots that are red with a bit of white in the center. Anything that feels more pressed than usual."

"Hm..." Beru studied his feet again, rubbing them and pressing his fingers into the skin. "Then I must not be getting any, since nothing feels any different than normal."

"Good. Blisters aren't fun to deal with at all." Nestad finished with the salve and stroked the tips of his fingers over the blisters, commanding them to reduce with his power backing up the command.

Meril felt the tingle in her feet and pulled back slightly with a giggle. "Sorry," she said, trying to stifle her grin.

"Now, is she going to be able to walk anymore?" Beru asked.

"Don't worry, lass," Nestad replied with an answering grin as he gently tickled the bottoms of her feet before setting the heels on a strip of cloth and wiping his hands. "She should have a couple moments to allow the salve to sink in," he added to Beru. "After that, she'll be fine the rest of the day. I'll put more salve on when we stop."

"Oh, good," Beru said, relieved that they didn't have to stop walking already, or that he would have to carry Meril the rest of the way. He glanced at Aewen, who was still lying in the grass, not really responding to anything. "Sir...is she all right?" he asked softly, concern in his tone.

Nestad sighed as he also looked at his wife. "Physically, yes," he replied softly. "Her body is recovering nicely. But she's still shell-shocked from everything that happened. She should heal soon and be back to her old self. I hope."

"But what if she doesn't?" Beru asked.

And before Nestad could answer, Meril said softly, "I know how she feels..."

The elf looked at the young woman for a long moment. "Yes, I think you do," he said quietly. "You have both been through similar experiences. My heart bleeds for both of you, for the pain I can see…"

Meril looked down at her hands. "But she has you...she won't fade like I have."

"Aye, she has me, and she will always have me. But Meril…don't assume there isn't someone for you, someone who can help you through the hardness you've seen." Nestad tapped her chin gently with a finger. "And you haven't faded. You have life and vitality yet."

She scoffed slightly but didn't say anything as she kept staring at her hands. Beru looked at her worriedly, then rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "You're not without friends," he whispered.

"And friends are the greatest asset you have for fighting the despair," Nestad agreed, sitting back. "You're not alone in this world."

Meril bit her lip and gave each of them a grateful glance, but could find no words to speak. She leaned her head against Beru's shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, looking at Nestad with a worried expression.

"It's all right," Nestad murmured softly, bowing his head slightly to them before moving over to Aewen's side. He hadn't told the other two, but he was very worried about his wife. She responded very little to anything.

Aewen didn't speak as Nestad sat beside her. She did look up at him, and she did reach out to take his hand in hers; but that's all.

"How are you feeling, beloved?" Nestad asked, bending and kissing her lips tenderly. He nearly wept at the lack of response; he loved her so much that it almost physically hurt when she didn't respond to him.

"Tired..." she said faintly. "Sick..."

"Let me see what I can do about those," Nestad said, taking both of her limp, pale hands in his. He found his reserve strength and, augmenting it with the strength from the life around them, slipped it into her body with careful ease.

Aewen sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing under his ministrations. "I've been feeling like the flu most of the time," she said softly.

Nestad drew his wife to lean against him gently, letting his strength seep into her everywhere they touched. "More baby symptoms, I'm afraid," he murmured in her ear, kissing the whorl tenderly.

"Why does it make me feel so awful?" Aewen asked, her voice sounding a bit sick.

"After all you've been through, added to having a child that takes her life in your life…that can be very taxing. You probably should eat something soon; that may help." Nestad continued feeding strength into her, humming absently.

Aewen shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she whispered. She put one hand to her stomach and the other over her mouth. "Uhh..."

"Got it." Nestad felt it as she did, as they were very connected at the moment. He reached out and quelled the nauseous feeling gently, stroking a hand over hers gently.

Aewen rested against him, her eyes half closed. "You're so good to me..." she said weakly. "I don't deserve you..."

"Shh, shh, don't talk like that. You deserve the best I can possibly give." Nestad kissed her neck gently. "My love, my fair one."

Aewen clung to him, hiding her face in his tunic as she let tears slide down her face, but they were silent.

A short distance away Beru and Meril were sitting quietly, waiting. This whole journey so far was very depressing. Would it always be this way?

Nestad hoped it wouldn't be. He missed the bright, spunky woman he had married. He stroked her back gently as he soothed her, praying she would find peace in the midst of the hurt.

Christaer woke later than most of the people in the group without meaning to. But he had been so tired. He didn't even stir through all the talking and movement around him, until he felt a gentle hand on his brow. "Mm...what..."

"It's time to be up, love," Kali whispered again, stroking his brow tenderly and trailing her lips after her hand. "Everyone's wondering if we're going to leave now or wait for Aewen and Nestad."

"Wait for...who?" He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his wife's face. "Hello," he said softly.

She smiled back and kissed his lips tenderly, stroking his face. "Hello," she whispered back when she could pull away a little bit.

"Did you sleep well?" Chris asked, taking a lock of her hair in his fingers.

"Very well. Very comfortably, snuggled up to you." She kissed him again, a little more insistently this time. He tasted good, and she was loath to pull away too soon.

He let go of her hair and wrapped his arms around her slim body tightly, kissing her back deeply and tenderly. "Mm...I'm glad," he whispered against her mouth. "So did I..."

"Good," she whispered back. "I wouldn't want my fearless husband and leader to be tired…" Her eyes gleamed wickedly. "At least," she amended, "not without my help."

He chuckled deeply and squeezed her closer for a moment while he kissed her hard, leaving them both breathless. "Something to get us through the day," he said when he pulled away.

"Pft," she gasped, clinging to him. "That might last me an hour, and only if I can be holding your hand in that time."

"Then I'll make sure I never let go," he said with a smile. "And you can come and get a recharge at any time, my love."

"Good." She kissed him again before pulling away with shining eyes. "Now…if we can behave as adults for a while…" She winked. "The group wants to know if we're leaving now or if we're going to wait for Nestad and company."

Chris sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes, looking around. Most everyone was ready to go by now. "I don't know...I wish we could have them here with us...but we don't even know if they made it out yet. How long must we wait?"

"Well, the elders and those with children are still getting ready," Kali replied with the ease of someone who had been listening to people while cradled against her husband. "A few of the young men are experimenting with stretchers for the sick. It might be best to wait; then Nestad can heal them and we won't be burdened by their illness any longer."

Chris looked at his wife. "But Kali...what if they didn't make it?" he asked softly.

Kali bit her lip as her eyes swam with tears. "I don't even want to think that," she said softly, blinking the tears away firmly.

"I'm sorry," Chris said gently, cupping her face and wiping a tear away with his thumb. "I don't wish to think about it either. But as long as it remains a possibility, we need to consider it. We can't stay here forever hoping that one day they'll meet up with us."

His wife nodded, pressing her face against his hand as she made herself calm down. Hysterics wouldn't get them anywhere. "We could send someone back a bit," she suggested when her voice was under control. "A young man to check and see if there's any trace, any chance…"

"Would you ask anyone to risk themselves that way?" Chris asked. "It would be so dangerous. I'm sure the camp is in uproar now. They'll have noticed us missing by now."

"Then don't ask." That was a new voice, belonging to Faraden. The young girl was uncharacteristically solemn as she propped her arms on the rock and looked at the married couple. "Let me go. I owe Nestad my life."

"Faraden, no," Christaer said at once. "I wouldn't send a man to go, much less a young girl. If anyone should go it should be me. I can't send another to their possible death. And I know your brother wouldn't allow it anyway."

"And I won't let Kali possibly lose her husband so soon after getting something happy and good around here." Faraden got up. "If Tôr wants to, he could come, but I'm worried sick about Nestad."

"Faraden, if you go, you'll most likely not come back. They're going to be keeping every eye they've got trained on every inch of the camp and the land around it. And a girl alone would not survive a minute. You're not going."

Faraden stamped her foot, looking a lot younger than her years for a split second. "I can't just sit around while the one I owe my life to could be dying by slow measures!" she cried.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "Shh...little sis," Sîrnan whispered. "I owe him my life too. And it hurts to know he's out there somewhere, maybe hurt or...worse. But what good will you do for him if you go and get yourself killed? What he did for you would be worth nothing then."

The young girl turned in her brother's arms and buried her face in his chest. "He went looking for me," she said, her voice a bit muffled. "He came out and looked until he found me. And in repayment, I can just sit and wait?"

"It's what he would want you to do," Sîrnan said. "Do you think he would have let you come find him if had any say about it? The thought will mean a lot to him, sis. But not if you're dead."

Faraden knew her brother was right. She absolutely hated to admit it, but he was right. She tapped the heel of her hand against his chest, wishing there was some way she could help other than waiting. "I know," she whispered softly. "I know. By the gods, I wish it were different!"

Sîrnan held her close and kissed the top of her head. Chris looked down at the grass and sighed. "Don't we all," he said softly. "Don't we all..." He ran his hand through his hair, trying to decide what they should do. He wasn't cut out for this leader stuff.

Kali rested a hand on her husband's thigh as she thought. "We should wait a bit longer," she said at last, giving her input. "We don't know for sure; there is still a chance that they're all safe. Besides, the stretchers still need some improvements and ideas, so that will take a bit."

Chris looked gratefully at his wife. "Then we'll stay a bit longer," he said. "But one day only. If they're not here by next morning, then we're leaving. We can't afford to stay any longer than that."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kali nodded. She prayed Nestad and those with him would be able to catch up soon; the elf was a natural leader and everyone listened to him without questioning why. But until then, they would wait and pray for the best. "Faraden, Sîrnan, you two should go get something to eat and take the chance to rest."

Sîrnan nodded. "Come on, sis," he said, taking Faraden by the hand. "Let's go sit, I'll find us some food."

"All right." Faraden lifted her chin and smiled up at her brother, visibly trying to shed the dismal thoughts and fears that had plagued her. "I am hungry."

Chris sighed and rested his brow against his folded arms that were draped over his knees. "I wonder how long it will take to get to Rohan," he said softly, as if to himself.

"I'll assume that's a rhetorical question," Kali murmured, putting her arm around her husband's shoulders and resting her cheek against his strong shoulder.

"I guess so..." he said, raising his head to kiss her hair. "Though...an answer is of course welcome...from anyone who might know."

Kali tipped her chin up and kissed his lips lightly. "If we keep traveling at a steady rate after leaving here, probably about three weeks," she said after a moment's thought.

"Oh? And how do you figure that?" he asked, actually smiling, though weakly.

"I got a good look at the map Aewen made," Kali explained, "and I know about how fast a group this large travels. Elementary, my dear husband."

He chuckled and reached into his chest pocket for the map. He unfolded it and spread it out in his wife's lap. "Alright...we're here..." He studied it for a moment. "Wow, a long way to go."

"It is a long way to go," Kali agreed, tracing a finger over the detailed drawings gently. "But three weeks sounds about right, if the old and the sick can be helped by those who are younger and stronger."

"And they will be," Chris said. "We'll make sure everyone is taken care of, and no one will be left behind."

Kali smiled. "That, dear husband, is why you were chosen as the leader. You care about everyone equally." She cupped his cheek in one hand and kissed his lips lightly, teasingly.

He smiled and looked at her. "Oh really? Are you sure it wasn't because I just happen to be in the right place at the wrong time, and was friends with the real leader?" He rubbed his nose against hers.

"Right place at the right time, and the one our dear friend knew could handle the responsibility." Kali grinned at her husband as she stroked his cheek and trailed kisses over his face.

Chris wrapped his arms around her and tried kissing her back. "Mm, I love you," he said, almost desperately. "I wish all this didn't have to happen so soon after our wedding."

"That," Kali replied, punctuating her words with teasing kisses, "makes two of us." Her hand rested on his back, drawing idle patterns and slipping closer and closer to his waistband.

Chris took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Kali...better be careful. You're liable to start something serious here." He leaned forward and nibbled on her ear.

"Mmm…" Kali moaned as her hands went still. She liked his touch on her ear. "I'd better be careful, dear heart? You're about to set me on fire…"

Christaer held her tightly in his arms, hooking his chin over her shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly. "My heart is weeping right now," he said. "I want to love you as my wife...I want to hold you and kiss you. And I can't...not here...not like I want to..."

"I know…" Kali replied softly, cuddling close to him. "I want to love you as my husband, to touch you and kiss you and tell you with every action just how much I love you." She closed her eyes and tucked close to her husband. Oh, if only there was somewhere they could go…

Chris caught himself glancing around as he held his wife. He wanted to take her away from all the people, to a place where they could be alone for a while. "There's a stand of trees...just over there," he whispered, nodding toward the edge of the camp and beyond.

Kali lifted her head and looked. It was far enough away that, if they were careful, they wouldn't be heard or detected. She looked back up at her husband, pure desire burning in her eyes. "I'll risk it if you're wiling," she whispered back.

He smiled and kissed her lightly. Then he looked over at Faraden and Sîrnan. "Will you two watch the children?" he asked, standing up and offering his hand to his wife. "Kali and I are going to take a walk around the area, we won't be long...don't tell anyone else where we've gone, alright?"

Faraden hid a smile behind her hand as she picked Neth up and began entertaining him with a story about a jackal. "Of course," she replied innocently. "Not a word. Right, brother?"

"Lips are sealed," he agreed, trying not to smile.

Chris kissed his wife's hand as he led her away. "Thanks," he called back. And the two of them walked casually toward the trees a short distance away, even though Chris wanted to run there as fast as he could.

Kali whistled absently as she swung their joined hands back and forth, rather enjoying the game of make-believe they were playing. Not to mention that the slower they went, the more eager Chris would be when they got there, and that would be worth it. She paused to admire a small flower along the way.

"Kali," Chris said as they stopped. "Enough of the pretend. Unless you'd rather actually go for a walk instead."

"I think my bluff has been called," Kali smiled, abandoning the flower for the more interesting view of her husband. "Come, let's finish the last of our walk." Her eyes twinkled.

He couldn't help but grin as he led her into the trees. There was a soft rise in the ground the farther they went back, which was perfect, because as soon as they were on the other side of it, they were hidden completely from the view of the camp, and sound would not travel as easily either.

Kali skipped up the rise like a pleased child, looking around with a satisfied eye. "This is perfect," she decided as they descended the rise and stopped in a hidden place. "Nicely hidden, beautiful…and I'm here with you."

Chris took her into his arms and smiled. "That last part is what makes it beautiful," he said, and then kissed her deeply, unable to wait any longer.

Kali slipped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she returned his deep kiss with equal fire. It had been such a long time, in the timetable of love, since she had been held like this with the certain knowledge that soon she would be one with the man she loved completely.

Christaer moaned as he pressed their bodies together, kissing her with rising passion, slipping his tongue into her mouth to play with hers. "Oh, Kali," he gasped as he paused to take a breath. "It's been too long..."

"It has," she replied, one hand slipping down to work the fastenings of his shirt as she fought for breath. "Far, far too long…" She pressed her lips to his again, needing to taste him more than she needed to breathe.

Chris's hands went up and touched her body through her dress, caressing her gently and with great desire. He moved his mouth from hers and trailed it along her jaw, using both his lips and tongue to make her face wet. He loved it.

Her face wasn't the only thing that was wet. She pressed against him, murmuring with desire as her fingers found his skin and traced desperate patterns on his solid chest.

Chris groaned in pleasure at her touch and decided he didn't want to take too long in getting what he wanted. His hands found the laces on the front of her bodice and began to untie them as rapidly as he could, while still kissing her neck and now her throat.

Kali's head tipped back as she groaned wantonly at his kisses and the promise his fingers gave her in their hasty work. Her hand slipped down and teasingly cupped the rock-hard bulge in his trousers. Knowing that she was the one who caused his arousal increased her arousal tenfold.

Chris groaned, pausing in his work for a moment as he rested his forehead against his wife's shoulder. "Gods, Kali, you're going to end me before I even begin."

"Sorry," Kali replied with a satisfied grin as she lifted her exploring hand to his face, stroking the stubble gently and smoothing his hair back with a slight shake in her touch.

He smiled, turning his head to kiss her hand. Then he lifted her into his arms, holding her for a moment as he kissed her mouth, walking slowly to a mossy area. Then he laid her down gently, settling in beside her. His fingers continued their work on the front of her dress.

Kali sprawled a little bit, relishing the softness of the moss and the tenderness of her husband's touch. She closed her eyes, murmuring in contentment as one hand stroked Chris's exposed skin lightly.

He finally managed to get the front of her dress undone, and his hands didn't waste any time at all finding her soft skin. He trailed his mouth across her chest lightly, teasingly.

"Ohh," she groaned, her back arching a bit to try and bring more of that touch. "You horrible, wonderful tease…"

He smiled and buried his face between her breasts, using his lips and tongue to give her pleasure. At the same time his hands were not idle. They were racing their way up and down her body, aching to touch her skin.

Kali moaned as her fingers latched onto his shirt and pulled it off firmly, exposing his chest to her view. More…she needed more. Her hands settled on his hips, gripping nearly tightly enough to cause bruises.

He chuckled softly before moving his head a bit and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently. His hand trailed down her thigh, and then back up again only under her skirt.

"Yes," she hissed, her head reeling at the double assault on her body. "Yes, oh yes…Chris…" Her tone was somewhere between pleading and demanding as her hands roamed over his body.

Chris didn't have the heart to tease her right then when the idea came into his mind. He was just as eager as she was, and they didn't have all the time in the world. His hand traced all the way up her thigh and to her hip. He was waiting for her to invite him where he really wanted to go.

"Please?" she pleaded, batting her eyes at him in the most inviting manner she could manage with her brain going haywire at his touch.

He grinned, looking up at her from where he was at her chest. He moved his hand, letting his fingers trail lightly over her wetness, feeling like his own pants would rip at the seams, he was so eager to be released.

"Tease," she gasped, her hips shifting restlessly. "Tease, tease, tease…"

He silenced her words by pressing his fingers in more and with more pressure. He worked her pleasure nub for a moment. "Tease, eh?" he said, gazing up at her with passion.

"Ohhh…" She couldn't articulate any clearer words for a long moment. Then her hands gripped his hair gently, pulling him up to meet her mouth in a searing kiss.

He complied willingly, kissing her deeply as his hand played between her legs. Oh how he wanted satisfaction! He was aching for it. He was so hot and so ready. He told her so by pressing himself against her outer thigh and moving his hips a bit.

"Mm," she purred with a grin. "I think it's your turn." With that, she slipped away from his hand, as hard as that was, and made him lie back. "Hold still, if you can," she teased as she passed a hand over his bulge.

Chris groaned and braced himself, hissing through his teeth. "Ohh...yes. Kali..."

"You ask so nicely." Kali began unlacing his trousers, deliberately taking her time to let every lace slide slowly against him.

"I'm about to do something drastic," he said, his whole body trembling in anticipation. "You're such a tease, woman."

"Learned from the best," Kali replied with a grin as she bent to lightly kiss the cloth over his straining erection. She sat up again and finished unlacing swiftly, too eager for what he had to allow much more time to pass.

Chris chuckled at that, moving his body slightly in his eagerness. "I've been dreaming of this since our wedding night," he breathed.

"Then we have shared a common dream," Kali said, hissing in approval as his arousal sprang free of the restraining cloth. "One more thing we have in common." She lightly trailed her fingers over his hard stomach.

Chris groaned, letting out a breath as if a burden had been lifted from him. "Oh, Kali...no more teasing...I can't take it..."

Her smile was compassionate as she curled her fingers around him and stroked lightly, lowering her head to touch the tip of her tongue to the weeping head. "Mmm…I've missed this taste," she purred.

"I've missed the touch," he gasped, moving slightly under her. He groaned as he tried to relax, finding it very difficult. "You're a master, my love..."

"Only when I have a worthy subject to work with, beloved," Kali replied with a chuckle before she bent and slipped just the head into her mouth, poking the weeping slit with the tip of her tongue.

Chris moaned, unable to stop himself from thrusting lightly into her mouth. "Sorry..." he said, forcing himself to stop. This slow pace was agonizing.

"Mm…do you need to be punished, beloved?" she asked, releasing her hold and sitting up. The slight sheen of sweat on her face showed that she was as affected as he was.

"Ohh...that's a death sentence," he moaned.

"I wondered." She smiled angelically and returned her mouth to its original place, slipping the fingers of her opposite hand around his sack and cradling it tenderly.

Chris managed to keep himself from moving for several long moments. But finally he couldn't stand it anymore. "Oh...Kali...I want you," he breathed, looking down at her.

With a last lap, she released him and lay back, removing her dress as she went. "Then take me," she whispered back, spreading her legs invitingly. "Please, Chris…"

Chris grinned as he sat up and gazed at her body. "Now, how can I refuse such a request?" he said. He removed his pants all the way and then settled between her legs, entering her slowly and gently. Then he rested atop her for a moment, gazing into her eyes. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she whispered, cupping his face in her hands and pressing their foreheads together as she relaxed around him, allowing herself to become accustomed to his length and girth. What a wonderful feeling of fullness…she had missed this.

Christaer kissed her nose lightly and then her lips a few times. And after a moment he began to move slowly, gently. He could feel her wetness around him and knew that she would soak them when she climaxed. He loved that, and looked forward to it eagerly.

"Mm," she purred as he moved easily inside her. Her hands moved restlessly over his back, smoothing the hair down tenderly and cupping his hips lightly as she tried to encourage a faster pace.

He chuckled lightly. "You're just as eager as I am," he said, moving faster and bracing himself a bit to make it easier.

"I never said I wasn't," she replied, managing a prim tone for all of three seconds before she gasped and bucked against him. She shifted a little so he was rubbing against the core of her pleasure with every thrust.

Chris braced himself on his hands and thrust faster and deeper as she was able to take more of him in. He groaned, loving the feel of her around him. "Oh, my love...So wonderful...Mmm..."

Kali gripped his hair and kissed him fiercely, her tongue flicking in and out of his mouth in rhythm with his thrusts into her. She couldn't articulate words good enough, so she didn't try.

Chris upped his pace even more as he kissed her back. He felt his release coming soon and he hoped she would come with him. He knew that now he would be able to live through the rest of the day and night, a lot more content.

Her cries were muffled by his mouth as she thrust against him, nearly crazed as she sought the release that was so close…so near…

Chris groaned. "Oh...Kali...come with me, love." He groaned again, feeling the pressure build.

"Gladly, beloved," she managed before she threw her head back and cried out in delight as her release overcame her. Her inner walls clamped around her husband, drawing him even deeper as her juices flowed.

Chris thrust harder as his release came, shooting his essence deep into her. He felt his thighs get wet from her release and it was wonderful. He thrust for as long as he could, drawing it out for both of them until they couldn't take anymore. And finally he collapsed on top of her, panting, and tired, but completely satisfied.

Her hips continued moving for a moment longer before she went limp as well, her arms clinging to him with all of the strength she still possessed.

Chris couldn't talk or move or do anything for a moment as he just relaxed and breathed deeply. Then he nuzzled her neck and smiled. "My love..." he whispered. "How are you?"

She couldn't answer for a long moment as she fought for breath, her eyes closed. Then her eyes flickered open and she smiled up at her husband, giggling weakly as he tickled her neck with his touch. "I'm incredible," she whispered back, kissing his temple.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "So am I," he said softly. "I can live through the rest of the day now."

"I think I can too," she murmured back with a giggle. "The fullness feeling will last a while, and the memories…" she broke off with a sigh of contentment as she stroked his sweat-soaked back.

"Mmm..." he hummed, closing his eyes as he rested his face in her neck again. "I could lie like this for the rest of the day. It's so wonderful, being one with you...my love...my wife..."

"You speak for me as well, beloved," Kali sighed, stroking his dark hair and absently wrapping a leg around his hip, snugging their bodies closer together. "My husband."

Chris began to absently kiss his wife's neck, moving up to her ear. He could never get enough of her. She tasted so good, and made him feel so good. He loved her so much. How could he have lived without her all this time?

"That tickles," she giggled, wriggling a bit under him. Her fingers balanced on his shoulder blades and tickled a little.

Chris chuckled. "Tickles, eh?" He sucked her ear lobe into his mouth, tracing his tongue around the ridge. "How about this?"

"Ooh," she purred, lifting her head a little to let him play with her earlobe better. "That feels good…"

He grinned. "Yes?" he said, and swirled his tongue around her ear, making sure he left it nice and wet. He sucked on her ear lobe as well, and it was a strangely arousing. One of his hands trailed up her side, and played gently with one of her breasts. He was enjoying this very much.

"Are you trying to get me going again?" she teased breathlessly as she lightly rolled her hips and relished his touch on her body.

Chris only growled softly in response. He moved his mouth from her ear to her throat, never stopping the ministrations of his hands on her chest. After a moment one of his hands trailed down to her thigh and then touched gently around where they were joined, feeling the wetness there.

"Mmm…" she murmured, shifting her body so she pressed against his fingers lightly. "That feels nice…" Her head was thrown back, offering her neck fully to his touches and kisses.

Chris put more passion into his kisses, making them long and wet. He spent a while exploring the little dip at the base of her throat with his tongue, while his fingers explored further, finding her pleasure nub just above where he was entering her. He teased her there a bit, loving every second of this.

"Ohh," she groaned, her hips shifting to gain more friction. Her hands reached down and gripped his buttocks firmly as she arched her hips a bit. "I dub thee Sir Tease," she murmured.

He chuckled as he continued to tease her, and then rocked his hips a bit at the same time. What he really wanted to do was taste her. He hadn't done that yet and his eagerness was building. "Ohh, Kali...I could eat you up," he breathed against her wet skin.

"Mm…" she purred. "Tell me. Tell me how much you want it…" She shifted her hips back and forth once, teasing him in return.

"More than anything," he breathed, tracing a line of kisses down to her chest. "Mm...I need you as much as I need food and water." He kissed between her breasts. "I need to taste your sweetness..."

"Go on," she gasped, arching her back a little, wanting to feel his mouth more fully.

Chris moaned with desire, barely able to contain himself any longer. He covered one of her breasts with his mouth, sucking deeply and twirling his tongue around it. He applied pressure to her nipple with his teeth, but gently. He moved himself in and out of her slowly, not moving his hand away as he teased her pleasure nub at the same time, trying to give her as many different pleasures as possible.

"Ohh," she moaned softly, squirming with pleasure under him. He was overwhelming her with feelings and sensations; she was drowning in pleasure and never wanted to leave it.

After a moment of this, Chris couldn't wait any more. He slipped out of her but kept his hand working until he replaced it with his mouth. He moaned deeply as he finally tasted her sweetness, plunging his tongue in as deeply as he could and licking up her juices. He buried his nose in also, wanting to get as wet as he could.

She cried out as her fingers tangled in his hair and her hips bucked up a little. Oh, that felt so good! The thought of her husband relishing her juices caused more to be made, flowing freely from the center of her womanhood.

And Chris lapped them up as quickly as he could. He was in heaven as he buried his face deeper, spreading her legs farther so he could gain more access. He began making love to her with his tongue, moving it in and out as deeply as he could go. He wanted to bring her to her end so he could be drenched in her release. He loved her releases. So wet, and so sweet.

His touches brought her rapidly to the cusp of climax; she flung her legs farther apart as she rubbed herself against his face frantically. So close…she was so close… "Oh please!" she sobbed.

Chris used his fingers against her nub while his tongue continued to thrust into her faster, pausing for only a second now and then to slurp up her essence. She tasted so good! And all of this was making him feel very aroused.

With a sobbed cry, she hit the top, her body going stiff as her juices poured out of her and into her husband's eager mouth. She shook violently as she climaxed again and again.

Chris sucked up her juices as quickly as he could, though much of it covered his face and ran down his neck. He actually had a small release of his own, which felt quite good. He groaned and hummed against her hot, wet skin, still stroking her with his tongue, drawing out her climax for as long as she would let him.

Kali allowed him to continue for a few moments longer as she moaned wantonly and relished the feeling of her pleasure short-circuiting her brain. At last, she pulled away a bit, desperately needing to breathe properly.

Chris stopped pleasuring her, but instead used his tongue to gently clean her up, licking her juices from the insides of her thighs. "Mmm...you taste so good, my love," he said. "How was that for you?"

"Ohhh…" The word came out as a long sigh as she released her grip on his hair and stroked it gently in apology. "It was absolutely perfect. Mm…you sure know how to pleasure a woman, beloved."

"Mm, I'm glad you think so," he said. And then moved up to her mouth, kissing her deeply. "See how good you are," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

She purred as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and tasted the intoxicating taste of her husband's mouth mingled with her juices. She flicked her tongue against the roof of his mouth before finding his tongue and playing with it.

He did likewise, making love to her mouth with his tongue. He felt he could do this all day and all night. And he dreamed of the time when it could be so. When he had her alone in their own house. They would stay in bed together for a full night and day, and he would love every minute of it. This dream fueled his kisses and he became even more passionate.

She felt the evidence of his passion pressing against her leg, and she smiled around his tongue as she reached down and caressed his erection gently. "Your turn?" she asked between kisses.

He groaned and then chuckled lightly, looking at her. "I had a small release already just from the intensity of your passion. But I am quite ready for another," he said, grinning.

"That's what I thought," she said with a satisfied smirk as she upended him and pressed him against the ground. Her eyes raked over his body, lingering for a moment on his proud erection. "Mm, mm," she murmured, her eyes shining.

He chuckled. "Glad to be so appreciated," he said, grinning.

She giggled madly as she lightly brushed her fingertips against his weeping head. "Of course you're appreciated," she replied with a mock pout. "How could I not appreciate the man I love?"

He grinned and blew a kiss to her since she was too far away to reach. "I love you," he said. "So very much."

Her expression melted. "I love you too, beloved," she murmured, bending to kiss his naked chest. Her eyes sparkled wickedly as she found a pebbled nipple and lightly nibbled on it before licking a path across his breastbone to give the same treatment to the other one.

Chris sighed and rested his head back in the moss, giving himself over to her ministrations. "Mmm...I love this," he murmured. "Perfect..."

She blew a raspberry against his stomach, trying to startle him as she gripped his sack lightly in one hand.

Chris laughed, looking down at her. "You're taking all seriousness out of this, you know that?" he said, grinning.

"Good," she giggled in reply, releasing his sack after a second's admiring fondling. "I don't believe in humorless lovemaking."

He chuckled again. "Well, you do keep things interesting, that's for sure," he said. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her. So in love he was.

"Interesting is good," she decided after a moment's thought, during which she ran her fingers through his dark chest hair and lightly pinched his furled nipples. "I like being interesting."

"You like being teasing," he corrected, looking down at what her hands were doing.

"Same difference," she chuckled as she straddled his hard stomach and continued to explore his chest, occasionally rubbing her backside against his weeping erection, just to keep him on edge.

Chris groaned in anticipation, shifting so he could rub against her. He put his arms up loosely around her, rubbing her damp back lightly. It was so hard for him to just lie there without doing anything.

She moved forward a bit so he couldn't rub against her at will, giggling in delight. She loved being able to play her husband like an instrument, finding all his weaknesses and playing with them to give him the greatest pleasure.

He whimpered when she moved and he tangled his fingers in her hair. He felt like he would burst at any moment, and he knew that his release, once it finally came, would be amazing.

"My poor, tormented husband," she crooned, bending to kiss his jaw and lap at his ear.

"Yes," he gasped. "Quite tormented. I'm about ready to explode, Kali."

"Are you? Tsk, tsk, we can't have that just yet." Her hand snaked behind her and gripped the base of his pulsing erection firmly, preventing his climax for the moment.

Chris clenched his teeth, arching slightly toward her hand. "Oh, Kali..." he moaned. "Please..."

"Oh, all right." She slithered down his body, brushing his erection lightly on her way to keep him anxious, and settled between his legs. Her eyes shone as she looked at her husband's arousal, her expression that of someone looking at a tremendous feast.

He looked down at her, his anticipation very strong. Just the sight of her mouth so close to his desire, preparing to pleasure him, drove him insane.

She lowered her head slowly, deliberately, and blew a light stream of air across the weeping tip.

Chris moaned and thrust up toward her. A small spurt escaped his erection and he groaned in agony as he tried to keep himself from letting go right then. He had never been so ready before without much physical stimulation.

Grinning wickedly, Kali gripped the base of his erection again and took the tip into her mouth, groaning as his taste filled her mouth and overwhelmed her with bliss.

The man hissed with pleasure. "Please...Kali...no more teasing...please..." he begged.

She didn't want to relinquish her new toy to talk, so she responded with actions instead. Opening her mouth wide, she took him into her mouth and throat as deeply as she could, her saliva drooling out to coat the base of his arousal.

"Ahh..." he moaned deeply over and over, closing his eyes as he was filled with ecstasy. "Yes..." he breathed. "Oh...Kali...Yesss..."

She hummed around his arousal as she moved up and down, pausing to lap the moisture from the tip before plunging down again. Her fingers continued to massage the base firmly, keeping him from coming just yet.

By now Chris's body was trembling, and he was moaning without pause. She had such control over him, it would have been embarrassing had he not loved her and trusted her completely.

Suddenly, she pulled up, releasing his erection from her mouth and supporting herself on her hands so she was hovering over him. "Do you want release?" she asked, her warm breath stirring his hair.

"Yes..." he breathed. "Please..."

She bent and captured his lips firmly with her own, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Chris nearly cried with longing, trying to kiss her back, but unable to focus his mind fully. He felt almost drugged.

Her smile was satisfied as she pulled away and hovered over his erection again. "Then get ready," she whispered, blowing every letter over his weeping tip before diving down and taking him in her mouth again as her hands found his sack and played with it.

He groaned deeply as he lightly thrust up into her mouth. "Ohh...yes," he said, smiling as he felt the pressure gather in his loins. "Ohh...yes...Kali...don't stop..."

She paused over the tip and breathed, "Come for me, Chris, my love…" before plunging down again.

A moment later he did as she asked. "Ohh...Kali..." he moaned before letting go. His senses were overwhelmed with his release, and his hot seed shot from him, filling her mouth. He only vaguely hoped she could handle it all.

She swallowed as much as she could before pulling back a little bit and letting what she couldn't swallow pour onto her chest. This was a big load this time; she guessed it was because he had been so needy.

When she pulled back he took her hand and with it continued to rub his pulsing shaft, bringing out of the last of his release. "Don't stop..." he groaned. "Don't stop..."

"Don't worry," she panted before taking him into her mouth again and sucking as she rubbed with both hands, drawing his release out as long as she possibly could.

Chris clenched his jaw, thrusting slightly into her mouth. And after another couple moments he was spent. His body went limp and he gasped for breath, his hands found her hair and he tangled his fingers in it, his eyes half closed.

"Mm," she murmured, continuing to lick his softening manhood, cleaning it of all the seed. She couldn't get enough of the taste that saturated her senses.

Chris just laid there and let her do as she pleased. He felt so wonderful. He couldn't even describe it. "Yes..." he breathed, showing her that he was very much enjoying what she was doing, and his hands never stopped kneading through her hair.

At last, every drop was either swallowed or spread across her chest. She slipped up to his mouth and whispered, "Taste how good you are, love," before capturing his lips.

He kissed her back eagerly, humming in delight at his musky taste in her mouth. "Mmm..." He traced his fingers up and down her back, and then around to her stomach, feeling some of his seed on her.

Her tongue entwined around his enticingly as she stroked his face tenderly. Oh, how she loved this man…how his very touch made her feel so loved and so complete.

After kissing her for a few moments, Chris began to move his mouth down her neck and to her chest, slowly cleaning away all the seed left on her skin. "I love you," he said between kisses and licks. "So much...mmm..."

Kali's back arched as her hands tangled in his hair. "I love you," she murmured in reply, relishing the feel of his mouth on her skin. "My beloved husband."

He trailed his tongue between her breasts and then smiled up at her. "I love to hear you call me that," he said.

"Do you?" she asked, smiling back down and massaging his scalp gently. "I shall remember to call you that more often, my beloved husband."

He grinned and moved his head against her hands, much like a cat would. He closed his eyes and almost purred. "Mmm...my beloved wife," he breathed. "You're so good to me."

"No more than you are to me," she replied just as softly, continuing to massage tenderly and lowering her face to trail light kisses over his radiant face. "You're so handsome…so strong."

"And you're so beautiful," he whispered, gazing up into her eyes. "Thank you for marrying me. Because now my life will be perfect forever...no matter what comes our way."

Her smile lit up her face. "Oh, beloved," she murmured, cupping his face in her hands. "Our lives are so blessed already…thank you for loving me and teaching me to love again."

He put his hand over hers. "Thank you," he whispered. And then he kissed her tenderly, lovingly, touching her face with the tips of his fingers. After loving her so strongly, now he wanted to be gentle.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she submitted to his tenderness, her very bones melting in delight. Gentleness hadn't been a major part of her life until now, and any display of such had a powerful affect on her. She melted against him.

And so he continued to give her his gentle ministrations for quite some time, just kissing her mouth gently, and her ears and neck. He always moved slowly and lightly, touching with his fingertips and nuzzling with his nose. It was starting to make him feel sleepy.

"Mm," Kali murmured at last, snuggling closer tiredly. "That feels so good, darling…"

"You like it? Are you getting tired, my love?" he asked softly, nuzzling her below the ear.

"A little," she admitted, tipping her head to one side and murmuring with delight at his gentle touch.

"Are you cold at all?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her arms. "We've been out here a while."

"Have we?" she asked, snuggling closer to his warmth. "I've honestly lost track." Her smile was sleepily sly.

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "Oh, I love you, my sweet one. And even though I would love to just lie here with you all the rest of the day...people will talk...and maybe even come look for us. Especially if a certain little boy or girl start wanting mama or papa."

"Mm, that's true," Kali admitted, kissing the underside of his jaw tenderly. "And we do want to preserve their innocence as long as possible, the sweet things." She made no move to leave his arms, however; she was warm and comfortable there.

"Yes, we do," he agreed, looking around for their clothes. He grabbed her dress and pulled it closer. "Anyway, I'll hold you all night, my love. As close as you want me to."

She smiled slightly, knowing that the close holding she wanted to fall asleep in wasn't possible until they were free. "Thank you, my love," she murmured back, grateful for what she could get for now.

He stroked her cheek fondly for a moment, gazing into her eyes. Then he gathered her dress in his hands. "Arms up," he said with a smile.

She giggled as she obeyed. "Yes, beloved," she said, looking down in playful submission as she stretched her slender body slowly and deliberately.

He grinned as he watched her. "Trying to make me regret putting this on you, eh?" he said.

"But of course!" she replied with a grin and a batting of her eyelashes. "Believe me, it will be every bit as hard re-clothing you."

He chuckled. "Well, let me tell you, it's working," he said. "I might just have to carry you back to the camp and leave this old worn out dress here." He winked.

Kali gasped in fake shock. "Christaer, my dearest husband, you would allow everyone to see me thus?" She stood up and walked around the small clearing, deliberately moving her hips a little more than needed as she watched him with a coy smile.

He watched her with shining eyes for a moment, a grin on his face. "Or I might just lie her and watch you pace all afternoon, that might be more fun," he said.

She giggled and turned a slow circle, tossing her long, unbound hair over her shoulder as she paced the circle. "That so? Well, I shall grow weary of walking in circles eventually. Then it would be your turn to provide eye sweets."

He laughed deeply. "Alright, come here, my love. I'll give you a break this time." He sat up and held out his arms to her, the dress still in one hand.

Kali returned to his arms, curling up in his lap as she shivered over-dramatically. "Many thanks, my love," she replied, kissing his face.

Chris chuckled and kissed her back, then worked the dress over her head. "Arms in," he said.

She obeyed, slipping her tanned arms into the worn material easily. Once her head was through, she couldn't resist kissing his earnestly concentrated face lightly as she arranged the dress over her lap.

He smiled and kissed her back on the brow. "My turn," he said, looking around for his pants. "Now where...?"

She whistled innocently as she concealed a lump of fabric beneath her skirt. "Where is what, love?" she asked.

"My pants..." Chris said, still looking around. "They were here a moment ago..." he looked up at her, just noticing her whistling. "Alright, what'd you do with them?"

"Do with them?" she asked, her expression carefully crafted innocence. "What would I do with them?"

"You're hiding them," Chris accused. "They were just here a moment ago, and now they're gone. Come on...out with them." He made his voice mock threatening.

"Oh, I dunno, love…" Kali replied, fluttering her eyelashes. "I rather like you the way you are." She stroked a hand over his exposed chest with a teasing grin.

He smiled back. "I'm sure you do," he said. "But I don't think that most of the other people will." He leaned forward into her space. "You might have to suffer the consequences of stealing my things," he whispered, gazing into her eyes.

"I shiver in fear," Kali whispered back, entranced by his eyes, just inches from hers.

"You better," he said. And then he began to tickle her without mercy. "Where is it, Kali?" he said.

She squealed and fell back, trying to return his tickles unsuccessfully. "I'll never tell!" she cried playfully.

"You'll tell," he said back, easily blocking her hands while he continued to tickle her around the waist and under her arms.

"All right, all right," she panted, holding out her hands for mercy. "Stop tickling and I'll tell, I swear I'll tell."

He stopped and looked down at her, a wining smile on his face. "Yes?" he said.

"Under my skirt," she replied with an answering smile as she touched the lump at the small of her back where she had stuffed his pants.

"Under your skirt...?" Chris said, a slow grin spreading across his face. "And are you going to give them to me, or do I have to go in and get them myself?"

"The agreement was that I tell you where they were," Kali said coyly. "I never said I'd actually give them to you…I suppose you'll have to come get them."

He smiled slyly and took the hem of her skirt in his fingers, slowly lifting it up. She had only just put her dress back on, but the act of uncovering his wife, at any time, was never something that got old.

She sat up, bracing herself with her hands as she looked up at him with a bright smile. The feel of fabric sliding up her legs, when done by her love, was the most…interesting feeling. She was his; her body was his, as his body was hers. She was always glad to show him her body. His responses were always classic.

Chris slid the fabric up, making sure his fingers touched her thighs as he did so. "Hmm...where are they?" he asked. "Not seeing them yet..." he slid the fabric up a bit farther until his hands were resting on her hips.

"Small of my back," she breathed, relishing the feeling of his fingers on her hips. "I wanted to be sure that you would have to search a bit." She winked.

He chuckled. "Clever girl." He leaned closer to her so he could reach around her, feeling his way with his fingers along her buttocks. He lowered his head to look around her, under her arm. "Ah...there they are," he said slowly, but didn't move right away to take them back.

"Mm," she murmured, kissing his brow. "Clever from you is the ultimate compliment."

Chris smiled and rested his cheek against her side for a moment, and then he lifted her dress up farther so he could kiss her abdomen lightly. "So soft..." he breathed against her skin.

"Ohhh," she moaned in surprise as she rested on her elbows and looked down her body at Chris.

He smiled at her reaction and kissed her lightly again, rubbing her thighs with his hands lightly. "My love...you're irresistible. I can't stay away..."

Her eyes glittered with fun and mischief. "Why, thank you," she murmured demurely, lifting one foot daintily and resting her heel against his back. In doing so, she revealed just a bit of the center of her womanhood; just enough to tease him.

Chris inhaled and closed his eyes. "So intoxicating," he breathed. "You're doing this on purpose...making it hard for me to stop..."

"Aren't I bad?" she asked, shifting her hips a little. Truth be told, his response to her actions was making her very wet; she loved being able to affect her husband so powerfully.

"Very bad," Chris breathed. And then he lowered his face and ran his nose through her damp curls. "Mmm..." he moaned, closing his eyes as he took in her bittersweet scent.

"That tickles," she gasped, her back arching a little bit as she shifted her foot toward his shoulder. "Feels good…" More liquid seeped out, stimulated by her husband's touch.

Chris smiled when he saw that. He looked up at her. "You want me again, don't you," he said teasingly.

"I always want you, my wonderful tease," Kali replied with a smile as she looked down at him.

Chris poked his tongue out and ran it between her legs, licking up her sweet essence. "Mm...how much do you want me?" he asked, looking up at her again.

The woman had to force her eyes to focus on his face as she licked her lips. "So much, Chris," she breathed. "Oh, that felt good…" She mock-pouted, lifting her hips in needy invitation.

Chris smiled and then dipped his head between her legs again, licking her gently in exactly the right places to excite her the most. He was amazed at how wet she still was, even after making love and having more than one release. She was so eager. And he was very willing to please.

Kali's hips bucked as her leg curled over his neck and her fingers found a hold in his hair. "So good," she moaned. "Gods, Chris, you are so good…" She was astonished at her response as well; she'd never been like this before marrying Chris. But it was right, and she was loving every second.

The man went a little deeper with his tongue, and even started to suck a little, trying to give her the most pleasure at once. "You're very good yourself," he said before diving in again. He moved his tongue to her pleasure nub, and at the same time he inserted a finger to pleasure in two places at once.

She cried out softly, her hips in constant, restless motion. He knew exactly how to touch, where to lick and how to move to give her pleasure. And he was good… Her fingers traced restless patterns on his scalp as her foot moved to lightly poke his groin.

Chris groaned softly at that. How was it that they were starting all over again as if they were fresh? How ever it was possible, he didn't care. He love it. He teased her pleasure nub with his tongue and inserted two more fingers, moving them in and out slowly. When she came it was going to be so good.

Every breath came out as a panted moan as Kali fought for enough breath to stay conscious. How did he do this to her? Every time he touched her was like the first time in the wonder and discovery of their love. It was perfect; a perfect moment. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, moving between her legs with loving devotion. She twisted her hips a little to surprise him and bring his tongue in contact with a pool of her liquid.

He moaned into her and slurped up her juices, making enough noise to show how much he was enjoying it. He started moving his fingers in and out faster, and put more pressure with his tongue. He wanted to make her come again.

Her cries rose in pitch as her fingers tightened in his hair and her hips moved firmly against his face. She was almost at the point of culmination, but not yet…so close! It was nearly driving her mad!

Chris kept up his steady pace with his tongue and his fingers, whenever he could catch a breath he moaned deeply, he cries affecting him immensely. "Come on, love," he gasped. "Come for me."

His words sparked what she needed and drove her over the edge. She bit her lip, shaking as her fluids spilled out of her and her swallowed cries vibrating through her body. "Oh…" was all that managed to escape.

Chris lapped up her sweetness as fast as he could, and what he couldn't catch, he let spill over his face. Such a sensation made him nearly go over the edge. He moaned against her wet flesh, licking her clean with delight.

Her hips wriggled against his face as she began to come down from her climatic high. His tongue both teased and pleased her, tickling her and cleaning her all in one action. It felt so good…

He paused between licks to look up at her passion-filled face. He smiled. "You're so beautiful when you're in the throws of passion," he said.

"Am I?" she gasped, managing to make her neck work well enough to look down at him. His face, covered in her juices, was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. "Thank you, beloved…"

He smiled and returned to his cleaning job until he was all finished. Then he stretched himself out beside her. He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "My beautiful bride. I love you so much," he whispered.

Kali reached up and brought him down for a soul-searing kiss, sharing the taste of her juices with a shiver of delight. Once she released him long enough to breathe, she whispered back, "I love you too, my strong groom."

He chuckled. "We were supposed to be getting dressed and getting back to the party. You're quite a little temptress."

"And I'm good at it," she purred, running a hand down his naked chest to his abdomen.

He shivered and hissed through his teeth. "Careful, love. I'm highly primed. We can't stay out here all night, you know."

"A tempting thought, isn't it?" Kali agreed. She pulled his pants from where they had wound up and began pulling them up his legs at a tormenting slow pace, eyeing him with a tiny grin.

"Tease," he said, lifting his hips slightly to make it easier for her to pull his pants up.

"Learned from the best," she replied with a cheeky smile as she slipped his pants over his hips and began lacing slowly, deliberately brushing against him lightly.

He hissed again, closing his eyes. "You're making this so hard..."

"I can tell," she giggled, pausing to cup his awakening flesh lightly before continuing her work.

Chris groaned, pressing himself closer to her. "Gods, Kali, you're awful, torturing a man this way."

"It's such fun to watch you come undone with me," Kali smiled, pausing in her work to kiss a line down his stomach and nuzzle the tip of her nose into his navel.

"I'm sure it is," he gasped. "It's fun for me to watch you come undone." He put his hands in her hair, closing his eyes as he let the sensations flow over him.

"Mmm…" Kali smiled at his responsiveness as she continued a slow, teasing trail toward his half-laced pants. "You taste good," she decided, pausing and licking the area over his hip lightly

He chuckled shakily. "I'm glad you think so. So I need not worry about that." He shuddered from pent up passion.

"Nor, as you said most men do, about your physical prowess…" Kali paused to finger his growing hardness gently. Even half-hard, he was impressive.

He moaned. "Oh, Kali...please...stop teasing me...one way or another. I can't take it anymore..."

"But it's such fun to tease you," she teased gently, bending to inhale his musky smell with her eyes closed. Before he could say anything, she stuck the tip of her tongue out and traced a lazy stripe down his growing erection.

Chris clenched his teeth, stifling a groan. His hips rose to meet her mouth, and then he exhaled a long breath. "Kali..." he moaned.

"That's nice," she purred. "I love hearing you speak my name like that. It gives me Goosebumps." She kept her mouth close to him as she spoke, making sure the syllables were blown lightly over him.

Chris couldn't stand it anymore, and so he took her hand in his and closed it around his erection with a groan. "Please, Kali..."

"Because you ask so nicely…" She began working her work-roughed hands up and down his shaft gently, pausing at the tip to flick her thumb over it before beginning again.

Chris didn't try to stifle his moans; he was way too primed for that. He could feel his release coming very fast, but he tried to hold it back for as long as he could. His hips moved slightly in time with her touch, and his head rested on the ground, his eyes closed.

Kali watched him intently, loving his expressions. Her hands moved a bit faster, shoving him to the brink of release but not letting him fall yet. She wanted to hear him beg for his release.

Chris groaned, moving his hips so his shaft was thrusting between her hands. "Ohh...Kali..." he moaned. "Yesss...don't stop...ohhh..."

As he slipped his erection through her hands, she bent and lapped at the head lightly at the zenith of his thrusts. Still, she didn't provide enough stimulation just yet to let him release.

"Kali..." He moaned, digging his fingers into her hair. "Kali...more...please more...ohhh..."

Kali grinned but didn't have the heart to tease him any longer. With no warning, she bent and took his shaft into her mouth, sliding it down her throat with practiced ease. A soft groan at his heat and taste escaped her, vibrating around his root.

Chris cried out and began thrusting lightly into her mouth. It was only a few seconds later that he couldn't do anything but let himself go. He emptied his seed down her throat, groaning deeply and with great satisfaction as he did so.

She swallowed all of his seed deftly, as it was a smaller release than the last time. Once he was done, she lapped him clean with great satisfaction, slipping the tip of her tongue lightly against the slit a couple of times.

Chris's body shuddered and he gave one more deep groan. Then he let his body relax and pulled her up so she was lying beside him. He kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her lips.

Kali kissed back eagerly, sharing the taste with him and gathering the natural taste of his mouth. "Mm," she murmured, nipping his lips. "I love you."

"I love you," he breathed. "Oh, Kali, I love you so much." He brought his hands up to smooth her hair from her face and gazed into her eyes. "I am so blessed. I don't see how I deserve to have you as my bride. And I know now I could never live without you."

She scooted closer, pressing her body against his warmly. "I think I am more blessed," she replied softly. "I have you for my beloved husband, the one who loves me with his life no matter what else has happened to me in my life." She kissed his chin.

"What has happened to you in your past has no bearing on what I feel for you now; nothing, my love. I love you for who you are today. My wife...my beloved, beautiful wife. Future mother of my children, and helpmate for the rest our lives."

Tears filled Kali's eyes as she looked up at Chris. She didn't bother asking if he meant that; every line on his face revealed that he did. How was she so blessed? What had she done to deserve his love?

He smiled and kissed her brow, and then pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he rested his face in her shoulder. He held her in silence like this for a while, just content to feel her close to him, their love radiating between them.

Kali cradled close to him, listening to his heartbeat with her eyes closed in happy contentment. By the gods, this was the way to live: in the arms of her husband and only love.

The afternoon wore on as Nestad held Aewen. The woman gradually calmed down, and was soon asleep in her husband's arms. Beru was getting quite tired also, but not the kind where he would fall asleep. He was getting tired of their journey taking so long. All he could think about was making good time so that they could catch up with the others. After a while he stood up and walked a short distance from the others, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck and pacing slightly.

Nestad glanced up at Beru and sighed as he watched the young man pace. When would the human learn that speed was not the most essential thing in the world? After all, what good would it do to catch up with a dead body or an emotionally wrecked woman in tow? "You may as well conserve your energy," he remarked. "It's hot out there."

"Are we just going to lie here all day?" the young man asked, stopping to look at the elf.

"No," Nestad replied calmly. "But this is the hottest part of the day. Even if nothing had happened, I would have stopped us anyway; heat stroke is nothing to fool around with."

Beru kicked a rock in frustration and watched it skip across the ground, then he flopped down beside Meril again. The girl didn't do anything to try and comfort him or reassure him. She didn't know how to do those things, since she was too wrapped up in her own self-pity. Beru knew this, and so he wasn't expecting anything from her. But he felt that touch of emptiness that he had expressed to Nestad the day before; the sadness of being the strong one all the time. Of finding no comfort in his friend, no matter how badly he needed it. Sometimes even he needed to cry on someone's shoulder. He hadn't in a long time, both his parents being dead, and he not having a real friend he could trust that well. His frustration was so strong right now that he was nearly to the point of tears. He wanted to lash out and vent it all on those around him, but he knew that would not be a good idea.

Nestad watched the human steadily, catching the strong and conflicting emotions easily. Ordinarily, he would have offered his shoulder as the one to be strong, but Aewen still needed him desperately and Beru probably didn't trust the elf that much. After being in the slave camp for a while, one grew numb (almost) to physical pain, but emotional… well, people tended to guard their emotions fiercely.

Aewen suddenly jerked in Nestad's arms. She cried out softly in her sleep, her brow furrowed. Both Beru and Meril looked up to see what was wrong.

"Peace, beloved," Nestad murmured as he turned his attention to his wife. "Peace…" he let his strength flow into her, feeling safe enough doing that thanks to the vast amounts of plant life around this part of the journey.

Aewen calmed down, and a moment later she opened her eyes, looking up at Nestad. She furrowed her brow again, as if confused by what was going on. "Is it morning?" she murmured.

"Middle of the afternoon, actually," he replied softly, cupping her cheek gently. "We're taking a break while waiting for the hot part of the day to pass."

"I'm thirsty..." Aewen said, her throat sounding quite dry.

"Beru, could I have a water bottle from the pack?" Nestad asked, remembering that the human had it after his hand automatically reached for his back.

Beru sat there and looked at Nestad for a moment before he finally did as he was told. He brought the water over and handed it to the elf, and then sat back down with a huff.

One of Nestad's eyebrows quirked slightly; that was the only show of annoyance he allowed himself as he opened the bottle and held it to Aewen's lips. "Drink, love," he said softly.

Aewen drank deeply, nearly half the bottle before pushing it away. Her eyelids were heavy, as if she were half asleep. She just seemed like she was giving up on everything, like nothing seemed to matter anymore.

'Please don't give up,' Nestad mentally pleaded with her, trying to remind her of all they had hopes for in the future. These included the child in her womb, growing by the second; the home they dreamed of together with all the oranges they could eat…his love for her, the reason he had bound himself to her with the full knowledge that it would mean his death someday.

Aewen looked up at him as these images appeared in her mind, and she knew they were from him. Tears welled in her eyes, and a moment later her hand reached up and touched his cheek. "I'm right here," she whispered softly. "I'm not leaving you..."

The elf's hand cupped over hers, pressing her warm, soft skin against his face reassuringly. "Good," he whispered back. "I don't think I could survive without you." He kissed her palm gently.

Aewen bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I love you," she whispered. "Thank you...for being here for me...regardless. I'm...I'm so sorry I'm this way...I can't...can't help it."

"Shh, love," Nestad soothed softly, his heart singing as he heard her say that she loved him. There had been some minor doubt or fear on that point of late. "I love you far, far too much to be deterred by this. You are my wing-fish."

Tears trailed down her cheeks. She loved it when he called her that. It made her feel so special. She lifted her hand so she could look at the wooden ring on her finger, even though tears blurred her vision.

Nestad caught her hand in his, running a thumb over the ring he had carved for her. "Your wings aren't clipped, love," he whispered, bending to gently kiss her tears away. "You still fly, though your heart is hurt right now. Know that I'm here and I see your strength and I love you completely."

Aewen leaned close to him, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could, pressing her cheek to his chest. She didn't have any words to speak, but she let her feelings tell it all, since she knew that they were better than words to him anyway, so connected they were. She was so grateful to him, and felt so loved and protected. She would not give up, just because he would not give up on her.

Her husband held her close and smiled at her wave of emotions. That felt like the woman he loved and had married; there was hope there. It was a small spark, but he would die to protect it from any harm. He sent back a wave of strength, giving her the courage to continue with the promise that he loved her completely, totally and unconditionally.

A short distance away, Beru turned his gaze from the couple, feeling ashamed for his earlier behavior. He knew he was being selfish. He hated this whole deal, and had more than once wished he had gone with the main group, whether Meril wanted to or not. And now, seeing such devotion in the elf made him feel bad for his thoughts of abandoning Meril out of irritation and impatience. He got up and walked a short distance away, running his hand through his hair as he battled with his own emotions.

Nestad continued to hold Aewen for long moments, watching Beru out of the corner of his eye. At last, he withdrew a little and wiped his wife's tears away with a gentle hand and soft kisses. "How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"Tired," she admitted. "But...a bit better. More peaceful." She tried to offer him a smile, but wasn't sure if she actually managed one or not.

It was enough to make his heart speed up. There was something about her, even when she was obviously hurting, that made his heart sing with love for her at the very sight of a small, hesitant smile. "I'm glad, love," he replied, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her nose gently.

Aewen closed her eyes as she felt the softness of his lips on her skin. "Can I sleep some more...if we're staying here longer anyway?" she whispered.

"Of course you can," Nestad replied softly. His hand trailed down her cheek to her neck and shoulder, lightly brushing away strands of her dark hair. "You need your sleep. Come, rest in my arms."

Aewen glanced at Meril, who seemed to be deep in her own little world right then, and then she glanced at Beru who was walking slowly away. "Are you sure?" she looked up the elf. "You're not needed elsewhere?"

Nestad hesitated, looking at Beru's retreating back. As much as he wanted to just hold his wife and reassure her via his touch that everything would be all right… Beru looked lost. He was needed. "Is that all right?" As far as he was concerned, Aewen came first; he needed her permission to leave her alone.

Aewen bit her lip and nodded as she looked up at him. "I know you'll come back to me soon," she said. "I shouldn't be so selfish."

"Shh, it's not selfish," he replied softly. "It's not selfish to want your husband close. I shall return as swiftly as I may." He removed his cloak and laid it on the ground as a blanket.

Aewen smiled faintly and lay down, using her arm as a pillow. She looked up at him and held up her hand for his.

Still kneeling, Nestad took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles gently; touching the tip of his nose against the wooden ring she wore on her ring finger.

"Come back soon," she whispered, moisture glistening in her eye.

"My oath as the one who loves you," he promised, pressing her hand over his heart as he bent and lightly kissed her lips.

Aewen responded to his kiss lightly, closing her eyes as one tear trailed down her face. "Go," she breathed when their lips parted.

He obeyed her, dropping a last kiss on her cheek before squeezing her hand and getting up. "I'll be back soon," he promised before starting after Beru at a quick trot.

The young man had got a good distance from the resting place by now. He didn't know where he was going, he just had to get away from all the depression. It was hot, and sweat was beading on his brow. He heard the elf's soft footsteps behind him but he didn't turn.

"A bit hot for a walk," Nestad remarked as he caught up a little quicker than Beru might have expected; elven footsteps were deceivingly light. "It doesn't bother me overly much, but I'd say it'll start affecting you soon."

"I don't care," Beru said, still walking. "I couldn't sit there anymore. I felt I would go insane."

"That bad, hm? What troubles you so much?" Nestad kept pace with the young human easily.

"Don't you know?" Beru asked, casting a sidelong glance at the elf. "It's so depressing…this whole trip. I feel like I might suffocate under it."

"It is a little depressing, with Meril recovering from an attempted suicide and Aewen recovering from…" Nestad's mouth pursed. "From everything," he finished lamely.

"Yes," Beru said. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." He sighed and stopped next to a tree, leaning his arm against it, and his brow against his arm. "I begin to regret...I begin to wish that..."

"That?" Nestad prompted when the human paused. He leaned against a close boulder, propping a foot against it casually.

"That...I had gone with the others," he admitted, feeling awful for saying it aloud.

"And yet you stayed," Nestad pointed out, not the least bit offended by his frankness. "Your promise kept you here."

The young man nodded slightly and sighed. "I did...but I've caught myself wondering why...and I feel guilty for it."

"Have you thought about why?" Nestad asked, shifting so he was in the shade a little more. "Why you chose to remain with Meril. Is there another reason beyond the promise?"

Beru shrugged, obviously very confused. "I don't know..." he said. "I don't know anything anymore. I'm so...confused, and frustrated...and I feel all alone. And way too imperfect."

"Imperfect?" Nestad asked, wondering where that came from.

Beru nodded. "I need to be perfect for Meril. But I'm not. I need to be always strong and always patient. I can't ever lose my temper or feel like blaming her for how I feel. I can't break down in front of her or cry. I need to be perfect...but I'm not."

Nestad faced the young human seriously, his blue eyes concerned. "Beru, in your efforts for perfection, you are tamping down your emotions. That isn't healthy; it will come out eventually, one way or another."

"But it can't, at least not in front of Meril. I can't...I can't..." he stopped, shaking his head. "I feel so awful saying it, but...I can't stand the thought of me breaking down in front of her while she just sits there and watches. She doesn't offer any words of comfort or anything. It's almost like she doesn't even notice how I feel."

"I think she does notice. But Beru…she has learned how to repress her emotions to the point where she doesn't even know what she should be feeling. Maybe she does see and is afraid to say anything for fear of hurting your ego and pushing you away. You're her friend, the one she relies on."

"But I can't rely on her, and it makes me feel very unwanted, or...at least unloved. I feel alone when I'm with her. It hurts deep down, even though I try not to let it, since I know that it can never be as I would like it to with her."

Nestad allowed the words to echo for a moment before asking quietly, "How do you want it to be with her, Beru?"

The young man looked down for a while, trying to sort out his own conflicting thoughts. "I...I don't know. I just know that I want our friendship to be more real. And not so one-sided, you know? I'd like us to be close friends. I care for her very much. And I can only hope that she returns the feelings. I'll probably never know, since she doesn't talk about those kinds of things. And I'll never be able to find comfort in her, like I already told you before we left the camp. But it still frustrates me. Especially now, when I just... I just feel like..." He glanced up at the elf, as if embarrassed to finish his sentence.

"Feel like?" Nestad prompted, settling himself more comfortably. This sounded like it might take a long time to work out, though that was understandable enough, given the current circumstances. He felt a deep wash of sorrow for the two young humans, who both felt deeply but didn't know how to act with those feelings.

"I just feel like...I...care about her, Nestad." He looked up at the elf, sorrow in his eyes. "I...don't know what to feel about it. I don't know what to feel for her. I've never experienced these kinds of things before."

"Ahh." That escaped as a small breath of relief as the elf sat back. His senses hadn't steered him wrong this time. "You care about her as a woman, or as a friend who is a woman?"

Beru nodded slightly. "I think so," he admitted. "But...I don't know...it's hard for me to sort it all out and decide exactly what I think or feel. And...if it's true...what does that mean?"

"That means you have an interesting road before you," Nestad said bluntly. "A road that may be very, very hard." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I needn't ask you how strongly you feel about this; the fact that you continue to remain here, despite your irritation, speaks volumes."

Beru nodded, and then sighed, wringing his hands. "I feel so...lost...uncertain. I don't know what to do or what to think, or even what to feel. Should I even pursue that sort of relationship with her? Is what I'm feeling even real? Will it last? Or is it borne out of pity? Could she ever return the feelings? Is there any hope for a future with her?" He had all these questions and many more. He didn't expect Nestad to have the answers for all of them. But he just had to get them off his chest, since they had been eating away at him for the last several days.

Nestad listened in silence, recognizing some of the questions he had asked when he first fell in love with Aewen, though they took different forms, and the questions he had asked silently since the night of their escape. He didn't have answers for the young man; Beru had to find them for himself. But he was wiling to listen and help wherever and however he could.

Beru was quiet for a while, staring down at his hands, as if waiting for Nestad to say anything. But when the elf remained silent the young man looked up again. "I'm so confused, Nestad," he said softly, tears in his voice. "I don't know what to do."

The elf met the young man's eyes directly. "I understand, Beru," he said softly. "Everyone who falls in love, if I dare call it that, understands. I know there's something there in your heart; you wouldn't be agonizing over this so harshly if you didn't care for her deeply."

"Really? You think it's not just from pity? Because I don't want to hurt her; that's the last thing I want to do." He looked back in the direction of the camp where the women waited. "I feel a very deep loyalty to her...even though she often gets on my nerves."

Nestad chuckled. "Take my advice and don't tell her that bluntly. Women tend to take that badly. No, I don't think it's just from pity. If it were just from pity, you would have left her side as soon as she rubbed you the wrong way. You're still here, despite your raw nerves."

The young man thought about that for a moment and slowly nodded. "Yes, you're right," he said softly. "I do care for her...very much. But still..." He looked up at the elf. "What do you think about her? Do you think she could ever return my feelings? Is there any hope for a future with her?"

"In truth, Beru, I do not know the answer to that question. I believe love can change many things. I also know that I am not Meril," Nestad smiled wryly, "and she is the only one who can answer that question."

"But...I can't ask her that," the young man said. "How can I? Can I let her know how I feel, about all of this? Would that be bad?"

The elf let out a slow breath as he thought. "If I may advise you as a friend, Beru, maintain the outward display of simple friendship. I do know enough about her to know that she may shy away from any deeper relationship right now."

"Oh..." the young man nodded. "But how will I know when to advance the relationship, if at all?"

"Let your heart be your guide," Nestad said quietly, aware that it might well be different for humans. They were often in such a rush to fill their brief days that they neglected the time to listen to the guiding voice in their hearts. "It knows when the time is right, if it ever will be."

Beru sighed and looked down at his hands again. He nodded. "You're probably right," he agreed. "Nestad, thank you. Even though it might not seem that you've helped me at all...you really have."

Nestad reached out and gently gripped Beru's hands in his for a brief moment. "I'm glad I can help, however I can," he said softly. "Know that I'm here to help if you need it."

Beru smiled. "Thank you," he said. "Just having someone to talk to is a great help."

The elf's smile echoed the human's. "I know," he said wryly. "Goodness knows that I've had to go without such a support at times." He straightened to his full height. "Are you ready to go back to the ladies?"

Beru nodded and stood up. "Yes, I think so." He attempted another smile. "And for how long are we going to stay in the camp? Until dark?"

"No, not that long, I think." Nestad turned a thoughtful expression in the direction the main party had gone. "I feel an urgency to catch up with the others. I think we shall stay here until the worst of the heat has passed, then continue into the cool night."

Beru nodded and looked at the sky. "Looks like it's...about...three hours after noon. Should have only an hour or two of heat left, don't you think?"

"An hour and a half, at worst. That will give the women time to rest, but will not be onerously long, I think." Nestad smiled and led the way back toward the shady area where the women waited.

"How is Lady Aewen?" Beru asked softly as they neared the camp. "She doesn't look good at all."

Nestad let out a slow sigh. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "Physically, she's fine, though I would worry less if she ate more. Mentally, emotionally…" he shook his head. "Her last encounter with the commander nearly did her in completely."

"I can imagine that it would be quite a shock. She actually killed him? How?"

"Self-defense," Nestad replied briefly. "She had blade lessons before coming here, and I provided her with a blade in case she needed to stand and was alone." His lips turned down slightly at the corners. "Such a thing happened." He didn't say it, but he still blamed himself for not being there when she went out.

"I'm glad you were able to find her," he breathed. "Such a noble Lady should not die in a such a way...and so young."

"Aye," Nestad said softly. "So young…and with another life to support as well." His eyes warmed at the thought of the child in his wife's womb.

Beru looked up at the elf. "I heard something about her being with child," he said. "But I wasn't sure if it wasn't just a rumor."

"It's not," Nestad replied, looking briefly at the young human before continuing to look at the path ahead. "How did you hear, or is that a foolish question?"

Beru smiled. "I heard Kali and Christaer talking about it. But I couldn't tell if they were talking about something that actually was, or something they thought would be nice if it happened." He smiled again. "Congratulations, sir."

"Thank you," Nestad replied with an answering smile. "I just pray it isn't too much for her…that she'll be able to work through everything." He rubbed his fingertips together as his keen eyes picked the women out of the shadows.

"So do I," Beru said softly. They arrived back at the small hidden camp. Meril was asleep in the grass, and Aewen was lying on her back staring up at the tree branches above her.

Nestad checked on Meril in passing, letting his soothing presence deepen her sleep, before he walked to his wife's side and sat beside her. "Hello," he murmured, not touching her just yet; he had no desire to startle her.

Her eyes flicked to him briefly and then back up at the tree. She reached her hand out so he would take it. She wanted to feel him close. She wanted to feel secure.

His hand gently cradled her small, fragile hand in his strong fingers, his fingertips brushing against the wooden ring she wore on her fourth finger. Love welled up in his heart, mixing compassion and hope and deep, deep love together. He let that seep into her gently, reminding her that she was secure with him.

After a moment Aewen's gaze shifted back to him. She rolled onto her side to face him, clasping his hand with both of hers. She closed her eyes as she brought his fingers to her lips, kissing them lightly.

Nestad almost didn't dare to breathe as he carefully stretched himself out beside her and allowed his fingers to gently touch her cheeks and lips.

Aewen laid still and let him touch her. She closed her eyes, her face an expression of need mixed with pain and longing.

Acting as carefully as he would around a skittish deer, Nestad brought his other hand up to gently rest on her hair. It was still a bit muddy from everything, but the dried mud flaked away as Nestad tenderly stroked her hair, accenting every motion with his deep love.

Aewen drew a shuddering breath and then let it out slowly, relaxing her body. After a moment she leaned forward and rested her forehead against the elf's chest, her eyes still closed. Tears were rimming her eyes.

Nestad's hand moved from her hair to her shoulder blades, gently pressing her against him as he reminded her silently that she was safe now. Love washed through him as he hummed a soft song, an old lullaby, to soothe her.

Aewen cried silently as her husband held her close. And after a moment she slipped her arms around his waist and let a few sobs escape at the same time. Her crying sounded almost desperate. And her grip on him was strong.

"My love," Nestad whispered, returning the hug gently. "Oh, my sweet love…" He bent his head slightly and rested his face in her hair as his arms tightened carefully around her. By Varda, he didn't want to hurt her, but she needed the reassurance of a protective hug right now.

Aewen cried harder when he hugged her, but she also hugged him back tighter. She wanted to be held by him, more than anything, and she wanted him to know that. She wanted him to know that she wasn't afraid of him, and that she needed him more than anything.

He smiled, sensing that, and a weight was removed from his heart. His greatest fear had been that she now feared him as a result of all that happened. Now, he knew it wasn't so. He cradled her closer, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her sweet smell as he rocked slightly.

After many minutes, Aewen slowly began to calm down listening to her husband's sweet, soft singing, and being comforted in his arms. Soon her sobs were reduced to a few shudders now and then, and her tears were only sniffles. But she still clung to him, as if her life depended on it.

Nestad continued to sing softly, right beside her ear in a low, intimate tone as he stroked a gentle hand over her back. Peace flowed from his fingertips, following the gentle patterns the elf traced on her back. "I love you," he whispered, pausing in his song long enough to say that.

She didn't answer in words, but she squeezed him a bit harder for a moment and gave a soft whimper that told him she knew he did, and that she love him more than she could say.

The elf understood and hummed softly in delight before continuing his song. He was content to remain there, holding his love, for as long as he could. She loved him and needed him as much as he loved and needed her. That was enough.

After some time, Aewen slowly drifted into a calm sleep, cradled in her husband's arms. Her tears dried on her face, leaving clean streaks through the dirt on her skin. She was exhausted and slept quite soundly.

A short distance away Beru watched the whole thing in silence from his place beside Meril. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Glancing down at the sleeping girl, he sighed. Only an hour left. It would be the longest hour he knew.

It was the opposite for Nestad. Lying there with his wife in his arms, listening to the sound of the slight breeze in the trees and the sounds of the earth, the hour passed quickly. He wasn't sure if he was pleased about that or not. He looked over at Beru to see how the hour's passage had affected the impatient man.

Beru was still sitting as before, only now his head was resting on his arms and his eyes were closed. He had drifted off half way through the hour, though he was sleeping very lightly since he was not comfortable.

Nestad smiled to himself before examining the sky. Yes, the hottest part of the day was now behind them, and the young humans had gotten quite a bit of rest. It was time to continue. He bent a little and placed a gentle kiss on Aewen's ear. "Beloved," he whispered.

Aewen whimpered softly in her sleep, moving her head slightly toward the kiss, but she didn't wake. Beru did, however. He sat up straight, blinking as if he was surprised he had drifted off.

The elf's quick eyes caught the movement from Beru, but chose not to acknowledge it for the moment. He gently rubbed his cheek against Aewen's, murmuring to her in Elvish.

After a moment Aewen finally registered the sound and the feeling on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at Nestad. The only response she gave was a slight squeeze with her arms around his waist.

"Sleep well?" Nestad asked softly, touching the tips of their noses together lightly.

Aewen nodded and closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath and sighing it out. A short distance away Beru got up and moved over to the pack, deciding to get it ready before they left.

"Good." Nestad stroked a hand over her face and sat up slowly. "Are you strong enough to walk on your own, or would you like me to carry you?" He would prefer to carry her; it was part of the protective instinct that was part of his very being.

Aewen hesitated. She didn't want to be a burden. She didn't want for Nestad to carry her all the time, even though she would rather he did; she felt safer in his arms. She didn't know what to say, and she looked up at him uncertainly.

His eyes met hers for a long moment as his fingers traced her cheekbones and jaw gently. "It would not be a burden to carry you, love," he murmured. "You are never a burden."

Aewen's lip trembled as she looked up at him. Then she put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "You make me feel safe," she said, so softly she had barely voiced it at all.

Nestad's heart leapt at the sound of her beautiful voice so close to his ear as his arms gently encircled her. "You are safe," he whispered. "I'm here, and I won't leave you again."

She tightened her arms in a hug and exhaled a deep breath close to his ear. She closed her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, love," he whispered back, kissing underneath her ear tenderly.

Aewen's heart fluttered at his kiss, but she didn't move. She stayed clinging to him. She loved him so much, and she wanted to show him somehow. "Nestad..." she said faintly. "I love you."

His smile was warm and heartfelt as he pulled away a little to look into her eyes. "I love you," he replied just as softly, speaking each word like it was a particularly good treat. His thumb traced her cheekbone gently.

Aewen's lips quivered in the faintest of smiles, and she closed her eyes, just basking in the knowledge that her husband was looking at her and admiring her with love.

Nestad bent forward a bit and pressed his lips gently against hers, his eyes closing as well. His heart sped up at the feeling of her lips under his; he'd missed that feeling.

Aewen's brow creased when she left his lips on hers. And a moment later she returned his kiss lightly as tears leaked from under her lids. Her heart was racing, and aching at the same time.

The elf gently brushed the tears away with one hand as his other hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers tracing careful patterns in her dark hair as he carefully deepened the kiss just a little bit.

Aewen's eyes closed tighter as she let him kiss her. Her fingers were trembling and she held onto his upper arms, smoothing her fingers over his sleeves.

At last, Nestad pulled away with a last little kiss on her lips and another on the tip of her nose. "Never forget it, love," he murmured. "I love you more than life itself."

Aewen's chin trembled as she looked up at him. She nodded, and then, on impulse, she reached up and touched his silky dark hair, running it through her fingers.

"Mm," Nestad nearly purred at the feeling of her fingers in his hair as he tipped his head to one side and half closed his eyes. He loved that feeling.

Aewen's chin trembled in a slight smile as she continued to run her fingers through the elf's hair. She wanted to show him some of her love. She didn't want to just be taking his all the time. Even though she was having a hard time expressing herself or feeling secure in it. She wanted to try at least.

The effort was appreciated by Nestad, who liked to feel that she truly did love him. He let reassurance slip into her fingers as they carded through his dark hair, telling her that he loved the feeling and she was safe with him.

Aewen felt a rush of peace flow through her. And a moment later she put her arms around her husband's neck tightly. "Melin le...Hervenn nîn," she whispered. "Melin le an-uir."

Nestad's heart nearly imploded at her words as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. "And I you, hervess nîn," he whispered back. "You have picked up Elvish quickly."

"I've learned those words growing up," she said softly. "Now they mean something to me."

"Mm…" Nestad kissed her jaw gently. "They mean the world to me, beloved. My beautiful wing-fish."

"My love..." she breathed close to his ear. She opened her eyes and saw that Beru was watching them, as if waiting. "It's getting late..."

"It is." Nestad sighed and stood, lifting Aewen into his arms tenderly. "Fortunately, the sun is setting a bit, so it is not as hot. Is Meril ready?"

Beru stood up, almost as if he had been winding up and was suddenly let loose. "Yes," he said. Even thought the girl was still asleep. "We're all ready to go."

The elf arched an eyebrow as he looked down at Meril's sleeping form. "Do you plan to carry her?" he asked in a tone of idle curiosity. "I can take the pack if you wish."

"Oh...well, I thought...since she had the blisters starting..." Beru looked at the elf. "You might not want her to walk?"

"Hm, this is true." Nestad nodded as he knelt beside the pack. "Very well, I shall take the pack, and you shall take Meril. But at least wake her so she will not react badly."

Beru nodded and knelt beside the girl, placing the back of his hand to her cheek. "Meril," he said softly. "Time to wake. We're leaving." Meril stirred and looked up at him, and then over at Nestad with Aewen in his arms. "I'll carry you," Beru told her. "So your blisters don't get worse."

"I can walk," she said softly, sitting up.

"That may not be wise, lass," Nestad said, setting Aewen on his bent legs before putting the pack on his back. "Blisters can become quite serious if you put too much pressure on them."

"But they feel fine now," Meril said, getting to her feet, as if to prove her point. "That stuff you put on them helps...they don't hurt at all."

Nestad smiled modestly at the confirmation of his skill. "They may feel fine now," he said, "but risks are great." He thought for a moment. "How about this: you walk as long as the pain stays away. But the moment it returns, if it does, you allow Beru to help you."

Meril seemed to consider it for a moment, and then she nodded slightly. "Alright then," Beru said, "Let's get going, shall we?" He held out his hand towards the elf, waiting for Nestad to give him the pack so they could leave.

The elf looked up at the hand blandly for a moment before removing the pack and handing it over to Beru. "But take care to hand it back over if it becomes too much," he cautioned. "No sense in expending your strength under the hot sun."

"I'll be fine," Beru said, as he put the pack on his back. "And anyway, soon the sun will be gone."

"True." Nestad rose with Aewen in his arms, too diplomatic to mention that a human's strength might not hold out that long. Humans were stronger than they appeared, he knew. "Shall we start?"

"Yes, please," Beru said. "Lead the way." He grinned at the elf, and then glanced at Meril to see how she was doing.

Nestad bowed his head in assent before starting in the direction the other group had taken. He kept his pace easy, so Meril would not overexert herself in keeping up.

When the elf started walking, Beru held out his hand toward Meril with a smile. The girl hesitated, and then took his hand, smiling back slightly. And together they followed Nestad toward the westering sun.

Kali looked up at her husband as they walked back toward camp. They had finally managed to disentangle long enough to get fully dressed, as they were nearly fully sated. The woman squeezed her husband's fingers, laced with her own. She felt she was nearly glowing with satisfaction.

Chris looked down at his wife when he felt her take his hand. He smiled down at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "You look very happy, dear wife," he said.

"I believe I am very happy, dearest husband," she replied with a smile as she brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed the knuckles lightly. "Being with you has a tendency to make me feel that way."

He smiled lovingly at her. "And I feel the same way when I am with you," he said softly, and brought her fingers to his lips also.

Kali paused in her walking and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Chris's mouth. She couldn't help it; there was something about the way he made her feel that sent tingles down her spine nearly all the time.

Chris smiled and kissed her back lightly. "Mm. Nice," he said. "But be careful, my love...we're out in the open now." He winked at her.

"Don't tempt me to drag you elsewhere, beloved," Kali warned, kissing back before settling on her heels again. Her wink was quick, but definitely suggestive. "But I'm sure our children will start wondering."

He chuckled. "That's very true. Especially now that it's starting to get dark. We really should be heading out again soon. I wish we could wait longer for Nestad and the others, but...what if they aren't coming?"

Kali winced at the thought as she kept walking slowly. "I don't know," she said at last. "I mean…they're traveling with the girl, Meril. Who can say how fast she can go? And Aewen…she was nearly dead when we saw her."

Chris nodded. "I know. But...even if they are coming, I'm not sure how long we can wait. I don't want a blood bath here. And that's exactly what we'll get if the guards catch up with us."

His wife sighed through her nose in thought. "Then I suppose we should continue in about an hour," she said at last. "And pray to anyone listening that they will catch up."

Christaer bit his lip and nodded. "I think that maybe you're right. It will give us all a chance to get something to eat anyway. We need to keep up our strength."

Kali smiled to herself and nodded. "Yes, very true," she agreed. "Especially since we have such a long way before us." She looked up as the sounds of the camp became louder, indicating that they were almost there.

Chris smiled in the direction of the camp. They had left their family near the edge of it, and he could just make out their two children playing in the dirt. "I'm so lucky..." he breathed to himself.

"We both are, love," Kali agreed softly, squeezing his hand.

Bella looked up from her play in the dirt and her eyes lit up. "Mama! Papa!" she called, scrambling to her feet and running toward them. She made a beeline for Chris, wrapping her arms around his leg.

Chris laughed with delight and lifted the little girl up into his arms. Neth was close behind Bella and clung to Kali's skirts. "How are you, little lady?" the man asked.

Kali bent and gathered Neth into her arms, her eyes shining as Bella wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and began babbling about the castles they had built in the dirt.

Neth just rested his head against Kali's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was very tired. "Sounds like you two have been having a lot of fun," Chris said to Bella. "Will you show us your castles?"

"Sure!" Bella exclaimed as she turned in Chris's arms and pointed the way. Kali chuckled softly as she cradled the young boy against herself, humming an absent song. It had been a while since one so young was in her arms; Bella was always on the move.

Chris chuckled and walked in the direction Bella was pointing. He glanced at his son in Kali's arms. "Looks like your little daughter is wearing him out," he said.

"She's very good at that," Kali admitted with a grin as Bella kept chattering. "She even wears me out after a time; he must be quite strong to keep up with her as long as he has."

Chris smiled at his little son, already asleep in Kali's arms. "And I thought he was full of energy," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Just wait until it's your turn to keep up with her, love," Kali teased lightly, kissing Neth's mess of hair gently.

Chris chuckled again as they approached the dirt castles. "Well, look here," he said, grinning. "Looks like you two were really busy."

Bella scrambled down and patted the biggest one. "This one's mine," she announced proudly. "I made it for A'wen and Ne'tad. They need a big place."

Chris smiled and crouched beside the castle. "It's very grand," he said. "I'm sure they will love it. You're quite a little builder."

The little girl beamed at her new father's praise and moved to the castle beside it. "This one is for you and Mama," she informed him. "Neth and I have part, o'course, but it's for you."

Chris glanced up at Kali with a grin. "Oh, Bella, that's so sweet of you, thank you. This is a very wonderful castle. And will me and mama be king and queen of it?"

"Uh huh, and Neth and me will be the prince and princess." Bella beamed as Kali reached over and put a gentle hand on her daughter's head.

Chris grinned. "Yes, you will," he said. "We'll be quite a royal family for sure. But tell me, are you hungry?"

"Starving," Bella said emphatically, rubbing her belly. "Far'den told us to wait until you got back, so we did."

Chris glanced over at the young woman who was sitting nearby watching. "Oh, she did, did she? Well, we're back now. So, why don't we get something to eat, hm?"

Faraden walked over with several ration sets. "Here you go," she said. "Enjoy." With that, she headed off toward where her brother was; she missed him. As much as she loved the children, it was time to be with the only family she had.

Sîrnan had been recruited by one of the leaders to help pass out rations. And so he was slowly moving through the camp handing out food packs, and didn't notice his sister approaching.

"Busy, brother mine?" Faraden inquired as he turned away from a small family.

Sîrnan looked up with a grin. "Hey, sis," he said. "Yes, quite busy. They're having me hand out rations. Are you hungry?" He held up a ration pack for her.

"I am," she admitted, taking it. "Have you eaten yet?" She grabbed his hand briefly and grinned at him. It was so nice to be around someone she loved so much.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "No, not yet. I have to finish this first," he answered. "Care to help? I have only a few left to hand out." He held up four ration packs.

"Works for me," she said, shouldering her food and taking two of the four from him. "Who gets these?"

"Those people over there," the young man said, pointing to a couple people a short distance away. "And I'll give these ones out. Meet me back here when were done?"

"Agreed." Practically skipping, Faraden went over to the people he had indicated and greeted them with a bright smile and a cheery greeting.

Sîrnan watched his sister, shaking his head slightly, and then moved on to the next people. The couple that Faraden greeted were a man and a woman with a brand new baby in the woman's arms. They both smiled at her, though the woman looked very tired.

"When was the baby born?" Faraden asked, kneeling beside the woman and looking in awe at the new child. She hadn't seen one so fresh before; new mothers were usually kept in their tents for a week after the birth.

"A few hours before we escaped," the woman said weakly. She looked like she was trying to remember how long ago that was.

"So soon," the girl breathed as the woman's husband took the food and began opening it. "Are you all right?"

"She's tired," the man said with a gentle smile to the girl. "All the walking right after giving birth. It hasn't been easy."

"I can't even imagine." Faraden bit her lip. "Will she be all right when we start again?"

The man looked hesitantly at his wife and was about to say something when she interrupted him. "I'll be fine," she said. "I really have no choice but to press on."

"Well, maybe there's a way you could be carried, in a stretcher or something for a while," Faraden suggested. "I mean, it can't be good to wear yourself completely out."

The woman smiled. "There are no stretchers," she said.

The man nodded. "I've already asked around. All the stretchers are being used by people who are injured or sick and can't walk at all." He smiled slightly. "We'll manage."

"All right." Faraden nodded to them slightly. "I wish you both the best." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her brother coming toward her; she rose and bade the young couple farewell.

They both thanked her for the food, and then turned their attentions inward toward their little family. Sîrnan grinned as he came up to his sister. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her, spinning her around. "All done?" he said.

Faraden laughed gleefully as she relaxed, trusting her brother completely. "All done," she confirmed, grinning down at him.

"Good, now we can eat," he said, placing her back on her feet, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's sit over here by this tree, shall we? There's a bit of shade here. The sun is setting, but it sure is hot still to be in it."

"That sounds lovely," Faraden agreed, returning the kiss before unslinging her food sack and bouncing toward the tree.

Sîrnan chuckled, shaking his head as he followed his little sister. They sat down under the shade of the tree and began eating. "So, have you met any new people on our trip so far?" he asked as he chewed on a piece of bread.

"The couple you saw me talking to," Faraden said, stealing a sip of water. "They just had their baby a couple of hours before we left."

Sîrnan's eyes went wide. "Wow...how are they now?"

"Tired," Faraden said with a wry smile. "Understandable. I hope they'll be all right."

The young man sighed. "I wish Nestad were here. He could probably do something for her. I wonder if we shouldn't tell Christaer or Kali about it?"

"What could they do? All the stretchers are taken by those who are deathly sick, paralyzed or old. There isn't a single one for a tired mother." Faraden let out a brief sigh.

"I don't know..." Sîrnan said. "But...maybe they know something that could help. Kali's had babies, after all. She might have some experience."

"Hm, that's true." Faraden rested her head against Sîrnan's shoulder and thought for a moment. "I'll go talk to her as soon as we're done eating."

"I'll go too," the young man said, grinning as he bit off a piece of bread and chewed.

"Are you sure, brother?" Faraden asked. "It is sort of a girl thing."

"A girl thing?" Sîrnan said, arching an eyebrow. "And how do you think you girls get into such a situation anyway?" he teased.

A red flush covered Faraden's cheeks as she shoved him. "Oh, you…" she laughed.

He put a hand out to catch his balance and laughed aloud. "Sorry, little sis. Guess I shouldn't talk about such things around you."

"And here I thought you wanted to keep my poor, girly mind innocent…" she winked and bit off another mouthful.

He grinned. "Alright, pretend you heard nothing," he said, reaching up with both hands to cover her ears.

"Ach, it's too late," she giggled, shaking his hands off. "The married ladies gossip among themselves, and they never notice another set of ears."

His eyebrows went up at that. "Are you telling me that you listen in to their conversations?"

"You know I'm a good listener, brother," she replied, her eyes twinkling. "I have to practice somewhere. Besides, they did that while I was in the washhouse as well, and they don't mind me hearing."

Sîrnan stared at his little sister, as if looking at her through new eyes. "How much did you actually hear?" he asked.

She looked innocent, blinking once or twice. "Oh, this and that," she said vaguely.

"Faraden..." he said in a warning tone, though his eyes were twinkling. "Looks like I'm going to have to keep a better eye on you."

"Why?" she said, her voice half whining, half teasing. "You always say life is a learning experience…better to learn from other ladies, right?"

"Better for my innocent little sister to wait and learn from her own experiences when and if they ever come," Sîrnan said, and this time his voice was more serious.

"That's a frightening prospect," Faraden observed. "I'm not even entirely sure I want my own experiences after some of the things the ladies said." With that, she continued eating.

Sîrnan studied his sister for a moment in silence, feeling a deep pang of regret form in his stomach. He reached over and rested a hand on her knee, squeezing it lightly. "It will be alright, sis," he said. "When you meet the perfect man that you want to spend the rest of our life with...it won't be frightening anymore."

Faraden looked up at him with a small smile. "Promise?" she asked, sounding unsure of herself for the first time in the whole conversation.

"Hey..." he said gently, hooking her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I promise. You don't think I'd let you get into a situation that's not in your best interests, do you?"

Her grin widened. "Welll…" she drawled slowly, pretending to think about that seriously.

He smirked and cuffed her jaw lightly with his knuckles. "You never change, do you? Still my little sis."

"As long as you're my big brother, I'll always be your little sis," Faraden replied mock-seriously. "Trick of nature, after all."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her head, pulling her to his chest for a moment while he ruffled her hair, just as he always did. "Alright, so it looks like I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life then, is that right?" He looked down at her, still in his arm lock.

"That's right," she retorted, poking his ticklish spots firmly. "Unless you keep doing that, in which case I lose an older brother." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

He laughed and released her, then threw a handful of grass at her before getting up and running off toward where he knew Kali and Christaer were at the edge of the camps.

Faraden was right behind him; she had long legs and knew how to use them to run as fast as any boy, despite her skirts. "Silly brother," she called into the wind they were creating.

His laugh floated back to her, and it carried a challenge in it. He felt really good in that moment. And he felt more free than he ever had before. As if there really was hope now, and they would see it unfold before them, full of everything that they had dreamed of growing up.

Kali looked up from her comfortable spot beside her husband and smiled at the sight of the two running youngsters. "Mind the castles," she called as Bella squeaked and dove into Chris's arms for protection.

Chris laughed as he watched them, and then wrapped his arms around his little daughter. "They look happy, don't they?" he commented.

"Very," Kali agreed as Faraden reached out and grabbed a handful of Sîrnan's tunic, pulling him to make him slow down enough so she could leap onto his back.

When the girl was on top of him, the young man slowed down and hooked his arms under her legs to hold her up. He was laughing with delight as he zigzagged about, giving her a ride on his back. "How did we get so old, Kali?" Chris asked.

"We've lived in the camps alone for too long," Kali replied as other people turned to watch the two young people who were having such a wonderful time. "Plus, we've been keeping our children from becoming old before their time. It adds up."

Chris nodded. "We're not really that much older than Sîrnan there. And yet...I feel like I could be his father somehow. I feel like my own father..." He shook his head as if to shake images from his mind.

Kali lifted her chin and kissed Chris's mouth gently. "I don't think you're so old," she whispered for his ears alone.

He smiled down at her and kissed her back lightly. "Really?" he asked. "I don't look fifty to you?"

"Fifty?" She laughed and gave him another kiss. "You look about thirty-five and have the strength of a twenty-year-old. Happy?"

He arched an eyebrow. "See? I do look older than I am," he said with a lopsided grin. "But I guess five years isn't too bad..."

"After years in the camp? Five years is getting off lightly, in my opinion." Kali turned to look at the siblings again. Faraden's dress was staying in place, but only just, and that was thanks to a helping breeze.

Chris followed her gaze. "They will stay young," he said. "Especial her. Now they can really live."

"I'm glad." Kali's smile was whimsical. "I would wish long happiness and childishness to her; better than the alternative by a long shot."

"That's for sure," Chris said quietly as the brother zigzagged his way over to them. They were both breathing hard, with glowing faces filled with smiles and laughing. Sîrnan collapsed onto a blanket spread near Kali and rolled over onto his back, pretending to squish his sister, but really wasn't putting much weight on her.

"Ohh...I'm beat," he said, wiping a bit of sweat off his brow. "Hey, have either of you seen my little sister?"

"You're not as beat as you're going to be if you don't get off, heavy-weight!" Faraden called, laughing hysterically beneath her brother as she punched his shoulders gently.

Kali tried not to burst out laughing and managed to say gravely, "I rather think you are on her, young man."

Sîrnan's brows shot up in surprise. "On her? Really?" he said, as if shocked to hear that. He looked under himself. "Faraden?" he said. "What are you doing under there?"

"Trying to breathe, thank you so kindly," Faraden replied, pushing her dress down to her knees as she rested on the blanket and tried to catch her breath.

Sîrnan scooted over and then sat up. He took a few deep breaths, obviously feeling very well. "Isn't it a wonderful day?" he asked the older couple.

"A wonderful night, anyway," Kali replied with a smile as she leaned against Chris. "As you may notice, the sun has nearly set by now." Her eyes were twinkling.

Sîrnan looked toward the West. "Hm, what do you know," he said. Then he grinned at his sister. "Look sis, it's getting dark."

"Is it truly?" Faraden propped herself up on her elbows as Kali mimed smacking herself in the forehead. "Guess I lost track of time."

"What can you do with younglings like these?" Kali asked mock-sadly.

Christaer laughed and shook his head before kissing Bella on her hair lightly.

"What?" Sîrnan asked, looking at his sister with a mock bewildered look.

"I think the adults are picking on us." Faraden stuck her lower lip out in a mock pout, turning big puppy eyes up on her big brother.

"Probably," the young man agreed. He put his arm around his sister's shoulders, looking over at the adults. He grinned. "Are we going to be traveling tonight?" he asked.

"Aye," Kali replied as Faraden settled comfortably against her brother. "We had thought to start moving in…" she looked at the sky, "about half an hour."

Sîrnan nodded. "Good," he said, and then seemed to remember something. "Oh, Kali, there's a woman here..." he paused to look around, trying to find who he was talking about. "She had a baby only a few hours before the escape."

Kali looked up sharply. "The one Nestad went to deliver when Aewen went out?" she asked.

Sîrnan shrugged. "Maybe," he said. "I don't know any details. But I remember that, we were there when it happened."

The older woman nodded. "I wasn't there, but I remember him running out," she said quietly, remembering all that had happened afterward. "All right. What about her?"

Sîrnan hesitated and then turned to his sister. "Maybe you could fill her in? I don't know much."

"Sure." Faraden rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up with her elbows. "Her husband told me that she's been having a really hard time, traveling so soon after giving birth. She's exhausted, and if we're moving out soon, I don't know that she'll be able to keep up."

Chris exchanged a glance with Kali. "Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked. "Maybe you should go check on her?"

"I think I should," Kali agreed, getting up and moving to a pack close by. "That sounds serious. In the meantime, do you think you could try to find something to be used as a stretcher? She really shouldn't be walking more than she has to."

Chris nodded as he got up, handing Bella to Faraden. "Yes, of course," he said. "Thank you two for telling us about this. Will you watch the children for us?"

"Sure." Faraden took the little girl, who was getting sleepier, as Kali handed Neth to Sîrnan as sort of an after thought. The woman kept digging in a pack before she unearthed a small bundle with a nod of satisfaction.

"Thank you," Chris said. And then he turned to his wife, taking her into his arms for a moment. "Shh," he said softly, kissing her hair. "You know what you're doing. It's going to be all right, okay? I'll find a stretcher."

Kali rested against her husband for a moment, drinking in his strength, before stepping back and smiling up at him. "Thank you, love," she murmured, standing on tiptoes to kiss his lips lightly.

He smiled, gazing into her eyes for a moment, and then he turned her around and gave her a gentle shove in the direction Sîrnan had finally seen the new parents. And when she was on her way, he turned and began making his own way through the camps, first looking for any stretchers that weren't being used.

Her smile was tender as she walked toward the young couple. She recognized them; before all of this, she had been keeping an eye on this young woman. The lass had the look of someone who would have a hard time delivering. She couldn't recall their names at the moment, but that wasn't important. Kneeling beside them, she offered them a smile. "Hello," she greeted, resting her bundle of herbs on her knees.

The woman was asleep with a couple blankets tucked up around her chin. The man was holding the brand-new baby and looked up at the new voice. "Oh, hello," he said, and then frowned slightly. "Don't I know you?"

"I'm Kali," the woman introduced herself. "We saw each other in passing while your wife was pregnant. How is the child?" She bent forward a bit to see.

The new father grinned down at his little son. "He's perfect," he said. "So very perfect." He held the baby out for Kali to see. The little boy was sound asleep, his tiny hands clutched up by his face.

"He's beautiful," Kali breathed, letting a gentle fingertip rest against the little boy's cheek. "So little…" It had been a long time since she had been called in for a birth; most wanted Nestad in case something went really wrong.

The man smiled again. "Would you like to hold him?" he asked softly, offering the baby to the woman.

Kali would have demurred, but the boy's hand moved, brushing against her finger and making up her mind for her. "Certainly," she murmured, accepting the sleeping baby with the utmost care. He smelled nice, like all babies smelled after a short time in the world. She remembered Bella smelling like that after Nestad had cleaned her up and placed her in her mother's arms. "What is his name?" she asked softly.

"Eruant," the man said with a smile. "The elf helped us name him. It means 'gift from Eru'."

"And that he is," Kali agreed, smiling. So a young human baby would bear an elven name. That was appropriate, she felt. Placing a gentle kiss on the soft forehead, she returned the baby to his father and grew more serious. "Faraden, the lass who brought food over for you, said that your wife was having difficulties."

The man didn't answer right away as he took his son back. And then he nodded slightly. "She's very tired," he said. "And she doesn't seem to be getting stronger. Just the opposite; it was a hard labor for her. She shouldn't have been walking so far so soon after. I don't know what to do."

"We should have thought of something before we left," Kali said quietly, regretfully. She had known there was someone who'd had a baby, but in the course of everything, she'd forgotten. "My husband is looking for a stretcher for her now. He sent me over to do what I could with my knowledge as a midwife."

"I've already tried to find a stretcher," the man said. "I've no luck, they're all being used. But thank you for your help. My name is Obenn, by the way. And my wife is Mellen."

"A pleasure to meet you, Obenn," Kali replied politely. "Christaer, the leader of this party, is my husband. He'll figure something out, I'm certain of it. In the meantime, do I have your permission to help her as I can?"

The man nodded. "Of course," he said. "I am very glad to know that you're a midwife. I was anxious when I heard that the elf was not here with us. I pray he is well."

"So do I," Kali replied softly, thinking of her long-time friend and sending a prayer to any god listening for his safety. She pursed her lips and opened her herb kit with one hand as she rested the other on the woman's knee. "Do you think she will wake if I check her?" she asked, relying on Obenn's knowledge of his wife.

The man looked at his wife's face for a moment. "She fell asleep a short while ago. She's so exhausted...I doubt she would wake even if you shook her."

"All right." Kali found a blanket and gently draped it over Mellen's knees for privacy before pulling her dress up carefully and beginning to examine visually. Whatever tearing there had been was closed neatly now; a testament to Nestad's healing abilities. There was no bleeding now, no outward signs of anything wrong. It had, however, been a hard labor. Kali pulled Mellen's dress down again and found an herb. "When she wakes," she said, adding the crushed powder to a flask of water, "have her drink this. It's bitter, but it will give her strength."

"Is there anything wrong with her?" the man asked, a worried crease in his brow.

"A labor such as she must have had is very draining on a body," Kali said quietly. "Usually, a woman has a chance to rest before returning to normal life, but she didn't. She's just very weak, thanks to that. The herb will help restore her body, but rest will do much more for her." She prayed Chris was able to find a stretcher available.

The man nodded, obviously relieved. "Thank you," he said. "I appreciate it very much. I've been so worried about her, but haven't known what to do."

"That's understandable, Obenn," Kali soothed gently. "If you have any concerns again, I'm not overly difficult to find around here and would be more than happy to help as I can."

"Thank you," the man said. "Thank you so much. That girl who was here earlier, the red head, is she with you?"

"More or less, aye," Kali said, smiling to herself. Faraden and Sîrnan were something of an entity unto themselves, but they were 'with' Kali and Chris, if you could use the term loosely.

"Good, then I know where I'll be able to find you. I can see her from here," the man said, looking across the camps where Faraden's red hair could be seen quite easily in the sea of dark heads around them. "Thank her for me, will you?"

"Her bright hair does tend to stand out," Kali said with a smile as she glanced over at where Faraden cradled Bella. She seemed to either be singing or telling a soft story. It was working, too; Bella was almost asleep, her thumb in her mouth. "And I shall do so." She stood, handing the flask to Obenn. "Remember, give it to her when she wakes. It will not affect her milk at all."

Obenn nodded. "Alright. Once again, thank you," he said, looking up at the woman.

"You are most welcome." With a nod and a smile, Kali went looking for Chris. Maybe there was someone who wasn't so badly injured who would donate their stretcher. Something. Anything.

Chris was walking through the camp slowly, once in a while bending to talk to someone who was sitting on the ground. So far he had no stretcher with him, and the expression he wore hinted that he was running out of options.

"Nothing?" Kali asked, coming to walk beside him and grip his elbow gently.

He looked down at her and shook his head. "No, nothing at all. Looks like we brought only enough stretchers to carry those who needed them. There are no extras."

"Blast." Kali scowled at the ground. "Well, is there any way one can be rigged up? Maybe a blanket and some poles?"

"I was just thinking that," Chris said. "I need to get the knife that Nestad put in my pack. And then I'll go into the trees and find some poles. I'll need a strong blanket and something to sew it onto the poles with."

"I can put two blankets together to make one strong blanket," Kali volunteered. "And I know I have needle and thread in my midwife kit. Meet you in the trees?"

He smiled and put his arms around her for a moment, kissing the top of her hair. "I'll meet you there," he said. "We best hurry, it's getting dark."

"Sounds reasonable." But in his arms, she didn't want to hurry away. She was too comfortable there. She sighed and pulled away after a moment. "I'll hurry," she promised.

He smiled and cupped her cheek lightly with one hand. "Call me if you can't find me," he said.

"On my word." With that, and a light kiss on his palm, Kali slipped away before she convinced herself to remain there in the light of his eyes forever.

Christaer watched her go for a moment, and then he headed off in the direction of the trees, stopping at his pack briefly to grab the knife.

Bella was asleep when Kali stopped by the young brother and sister pair, her thumb tucked in her mouth and her hair all over the place. Her mother smiled fondly and touched the soft hair gently before picking up her kit and two blankets. "We'll be back in a second," she promised the young people.

"Where are you going?" Sîrnan asked. It seemed those two were always leaving the camp.

"Chris and I are working to fashion a stretcher for the young mother Mellen, the one Faraden was with." Kali glanced at the young man as she folded the blankets over her arm.

"Oh...do you need any help?" he asked.

"If you'd like to offer it, I'm certain another set of hands would be helpful." Kali replied as she glanced at the sleeping children.

"I'll stay with the younglings," Faraden volunteered. "I'm not much good at woodwork and the like."

Sîrnan grinned. He was tired of sitting around and jumped at any chance to help out. he stood up. "Thank you, little sis," he said. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun," Faraden said as she shifted Bella over so Neth could lie on her lap as well. "Come back soon so I'm not too awfully lonely."

"Sing yourself a song," Sîrnan called back as he followed Kali toward the woods. "It's what you usually do."

Faraden made a face at his back as she settled back against a rock and began singing softly. Yes, she did sing to herself when she was alone or lonely; it was a way to occupy her mind.

"She has a good voice," Kali remarked as they walked toward the woods, Faraden's sweet voice trailing in the wind after them.

The young man smiled with a nod. "Aye, she does. And quite soothing on lonely nights after a hard day's work or a hard beating." He turned up one corner of his mouth at that.

"Ouch," Kali commented with feeling. She knew what he meant, and grieved silently that he knew as well. She would have given anything to spare such a young man from that.

"It's alright," Sîrnan said. "I'll go through anything to protect my sister. She's worth a thousand lashes if it comes to that."

Kali knew the sound of true love when she heard it, and prayed that, when Faraden married, she would find someone who loved her as Sîrnan did. Aloud she said, "I know what you mean; I feel the same about my family."

The young man glanced up at the woman with a slight smile. "Why are we going out here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Poles for the stretcher," Kali explained, glad to change the subject. They were away from the life of beatings and pain now; she was glad of it. "Chris should be out here finding such poles."

"Oh," Sîrnan nodded. "I've never made a stretcher before. Is it difficult?"

"Not really. I plan to sew the two blankets together. The poles will be put at the seams, where I will sew them into place. It's just a bit time-consuming."

"Oh, I see," Sîrnan said with a nod. "And, what can I do to help? Sounds like there isn't much."

"There really isn't," Kali agreed as she rested a free hand on a strong sapling. "If you've learned how to sew, you could help me there, or help hold the blankets in place when I stitch them around the poles. Chris may need some help finding the poles, if we can find him…"

"Oh..." Sîrnan nodded. "I guess I can do that then." They were interrupted by a shrill whistle coming from their left. They turned to see Christaer sitting on a log, pealing the bark from a sapling pole. He waved to them.

"Hallo, love," Kali greeted as they walked toward him, the woman with a definite bounce in her step. "I see you've managed to find at least one pole."

"Two, actually," he answered, nodding to the other pole lying at his feet. "There's a lot of young trees in here, wasn't hard to find them."

"Well done," Kali congratulated as she bent and kissed her husband lightly. Straightening, she drew a knife from her midwifery kit and handed it to Sîrnan. "You can peel the other while I sew," she instructed.

The young man grinned as he took the knife. "Thank you," he said, sitting down and picking up the pole, obviously glad he could do something to help.

Chris smiled at him and then at Kali. "Are the children being looked after?"

"Faraden stayed with them, citing a lack of experience with wood work and suchlike," Kali replied, settling into a tailor's seat and beginning to sew the blankets together.

"Oh, I see," Chris said with a smile. The three of them worked in silence for a while. Chris was enjoying it. It had been way too long since he had ever done anything creative and by his own decision. It felt really good.

Kali hummed absently as she used the dying light to the fullest advantage, making the strongest stitches she knew. The idea was sound; she'd done it before with only one blanket. This would be easier, but with more relying on her stitching than before, so she didn't allow herself any slacking.

After a while, when both the poles were finished and the light was nearly gone, Chris stood up. "Maybe we should move out of the trees, we'll have a bit more light if we do. How far along are you, love?"

"I've finished all of one side," Kali replied, holding it up as proof, "and about half of the other." She got up and stretched her legs, wincing at the stiffness.

"Good job. Why don't we take the rest of it back to the camp? It's too dark in here to see well enough anymore." He went to his wife and put his arms around her, rubbing her back.

"Mm," Kali said, relaxing in his arms. "That sounds like a good idea. Firelight will help with the rest of the stitching." She smiled to herself. And it was a reason to stay longer in one place; maybe Nestad and the others would catch up.

Christaer kissed his wife below the ear gently. "I love you," he said softly. A short distance away Sîrnan shifted uncomfortably.

"I love you," Kali whispered back, returning the light kiss before looking over at the young man and smiling. "But I think we're making the lad uncomfortable," she whispered conspiratorially.

Chris grinned. "You know, I think you're right," he said. He gave his wife one last quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back. "We shouldn't compromise this young man's virgin eyes."

"That sounds reasonable." Kali folded the blankets over her arms carefully and started walking toward the fires where people were starting to bed down for at least a short rest.

"I don't know how virgin my eyes are," Sîrnan commented quietly as he followed Kali who was following Chris. Each of the men carried a pole.

Kali sobered immediately, looking at the young man behind her. "Well, we can only hope to keep from making them less virgin," she said just as quietly. By the gods, it wasn't fair that one so young should be so scarred.

He smiled slightly. "You love each other," he said. "That is not a wrong thing for me to see."

This was true. Yet, as Kali thought about it, it seemed wrong somehow. "Love is not wrong for you to see," she said slowly, "but we should not make you uncomfortable if we can help it, and you seemed uncomfortable earlier."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to it, that's all. I've never had the privilege of watching my parents in that way. Or at least, I don't really remember it much. It's not your fault. I've just never been exposed to that kind of behavior in a loving way before."

Kali winced mentally. No, he wouldn't've been, not in the camps were rape was a normal part of life. He would have become inured to the horror that was and, paradoxically, be uncomfortable when a husband and wife exchanged a loving kiss. "I hope that changes for you, my friend," she said aloud.

He bit his lip thoughtfully and nodded. "I hope so too," he said. "But I know... when my own turn comes...I'll be the best husband a woman could ever want. I've seen enough of what not to do. And in this way I can also know who will be good for my own sister."

The older woman smiled as she thought, 'And woe to those who are not the good ones for his beloved little sister.' But they had reached the fire close to where Faraden sat, singing to the children and herself, too enraptured with the song to notice their approach.

Sîrnan stopped to watch his sister for a moment, his eyes shining. "Isn't she sweet?" he asked softly, glancing over at Kali. He didn't realize that everyone might not feel the same about his sister as he did.

Kali looked down at Faraden with a smile. "She is sweet," she agreed softly, shifting the blanket a bit. She saw a young woman with fiery red hair and a temperament to match… but one with a heart of gold and tenderness in her eyes as she looked at the sleeping children.

Christaer kissed his wife below the ear. "The light wanes, my love," he whispered. "We best finish this task."

"A good idea," Kali agreed as Faraden started and looked up at the suddenness of their voices. The woman returned her husband's light kiss, feeling a thrill tingle through her, before sitting down by the fire and continuing to stitch.

Chris sat down also and smiled at Faraden. "You have a pretty voice," he commented. "And thank you for watching the children for us."

"Thank you, sir," Faraden replied, blushing almost as red as her hair. "I like watching the children; they're sweet."

Chris nodded. "They really are," he said. He lied down on his bed to wait for the stretcher to be done, and a moment later he was asleep.

"Speaking of sweet…" Kali murmured, pausing in her work to draw a blanket over her sleeping husband. "By the gods, he is so tired."

Sîrnan nodded. "I can imagine why. He's been running all over this camp seeing to different things, and settling arguments. He's barely rested since we left the camps."

The corners of Kali's mouth twitched, as if unable to decide whether to smile or frown. "He's pushing himself so hard." She sighed as she again hoped that Nestad would catch up soon. It couldn't be good for her husband to constantly push himself like that.

"I suppose a bit of rest could do him good," Sîrnan said. "When do you think we'll be pulling out of here?"

"Probably in about a half hour or so," Kali said reluctantly. "As soon as the stretcher is finished. He wouldn't want us to delay any longer than that."

Sîrnan nodded and looked at his sister. "How are you?" he asked. "Maybe you should get some more sleep while you have a chance. Who knows when the next chance will be."

"I was going to say that I'm fine, until you said that last sentence," Faraden teased, smiling and leaning against the rock a bit more. "I think I'll at least try to get a bit more sleep. But promise to wake me when we start again."

He chuckled. "Little sis, you know I could never leave you here to sleep while the rest of us go on ahead. I'd have to come all the way back here to get you once you finally do wake."

"Aw, what a sweet-talker," Faraden murmured as she closed her eyes and settled against the rock. One nice thing about living in the camps; she knew how to fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

Sîrnan smiled as he watched his sister fall asleep. Then he leaned forward and covered her gently with a blanket, kissing her on the cheek. "My sweet Faraden," he whispered.

Kali continued to stitch, smiling to herself. She had often wished for a big brother, especially whenever she saw how devoted they could be. "She is blessed to have you," she said, speaking some of her thoughts aloud.

Sîrnan smiled again, still gazing fondly at his sister. "And so am I blessed to have her," he said. He looked up at Kali. "How old were you when you came here, Kali? Did you come with a group of others?"

"I was nineteen when I came here," Kali replied in an almost hypnotic cadence. "Many of the men in my village were killed when the raiders came; died defending their women and children. Some of the boy children were killed as well. I came in a group of women and a couple children."

Sîrnan nodded. "It was like that for me and Faraden as well. We were with our parents. There were a few other men, but mostly women and children. None of them tried helping us. None of them would even look at us. They were too afraid. We were alone."

"The slavers seem to prefer that method of capture. If they can make their captives feel alone, it's easier to settle them into the camp life." Kali bit her thread off and examined the stitching.

Sîrnan's jaw was clenched as he nodded slightly. He looked down at his hands for a moment, unable to say anything more. "I...miss them..." he whispered roughly.

Kali looked up at the young man, her eyes shining. She set the blankets aside and scooted over to where she could touch his shoulder gently. She didn't try to say anything; she knew the pain of loss as someone who'd lost a husband and children would.

When the young man felt her hand on his shoulder it was all he could do to hold in his emotions; emotions that he had held in for ten years as he tried to be strong for his sister. He had never properly grieved for his parents. And in this moment Kali was the closest anyone had ever come to being a mother for him. Even thought she was only ten years older than him. His shoulders began to shake from quiet sobs and he put his hands over his face.

The older woman leaned forward and gathered the weeping young man into her arms, cradling his head on her shoulder. "It's all right," she murmured. She knew he needed to weep; she remembered being a wreck for weeks, months after her family was killed. If her guess was right, he hadn't been able to do that yet.

Sîrnan gladly submitted to her embrace and just cried against her shoulder for a while. And at the same time he was letting out all his built up frustrations and fears, as well as his grief. He could never do that in front of his sister. He didn't want her to see how weak he really was.

Kali stroked his hair gently as he wept, his lean, strong body shaking with painful-sounding sobs. At the moment, he wasn't the strong young man with a quick retort and a glib tongue. He was a child who had been deeply hurt and needed comforting.

After a minute or two, Sîrnan started to feel ashamed for his behavior. And so he pulled away gently and wiped his eyes, trying to control his sobbing, which was very difficult. "I'm...sorry," he said. "I didn't...mean to...impose..."

"You didn't impose," Kali replied quietly, keeping a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. Take a couple deep breaths."

He did as she instructed, taking a deep, ragged breath and letting it out slowly. "You must think I'm a big baby for crying like this," he said, wiping his eyes again, since his tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Kali shook her head and handed him a cloth from her kit. "Not a baby, Sîrnan. A young man who's been hurt and unable to show that hurt. Someone who's had to be strong for his sister while his heart was breaking. There is no shame in that."

He took the cloth gratefully and wiped his eyes. "I never knew I had all that in me," he admitted. "I thought I was over my parents' deaths. It was so long ago."

"Time can only heal wounds when you're able to cry about them," Kali pointed out. "Even now, I still tear up a little when I think of my first husband and my sons."

Sîrnan drew a shuddering breath as a few more tears fell down his cheeks. "I've just been so alone all these years," he said. "I've had my sweet Faraden, yes. But...so many times I just needed my mother's arms...or my father's advice. So many times I just felt lost in this world."

Kali cupped his face in one gentle hand, wiping his tears away with a gentle thumb. Her hazel eyes were warm as she looked at him, knowing the pain he was going through. "I know," she murmured.

He looked up at her, feeling for the first time in his life that someone else understood him. His chin trembled and more tears fell down his rough cheeks. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Kali whispered back, taking the cloth and gently wiping his cheeks and eyes. She felt very motherly toward this young man at the moment, but she decided he needed a mother, so that was all right.

Sîrnan managed a smile at her actions, but he felt very grateful for them nonetheless. He drew a deep breath and looked up at the dark sky. "The stars are coming out," he said softly.

"Aye," Kali agreed, following his gaze. "They will be good guides when we start again." She picked out the north star, the one she had often looked at while wondering what it saw, high up in the sky.

"My mother once told me that each star was a person who had died here in Middle-earth. And was now living up there, watching over us. Do you think that's true?" Sîrnan asked.

Kali thought about that, looking up at the sky for a silent moment. "Well," she said quietly, "I know I'd like to go there when I die. Who knows? Maybe it's true. It sure beats the thought of waiting somewhere else."

The young man pointed to the sky, showing Kali two bright stars side by side. "I've always imagined that those are my parents, looking down at me...keeping me safe. it might be nothing really. But it's a comfort."

"It's something to hold onto," Kali remarked, scanning the rest of the stars. "I wonder which stars are my first husband and sons." She wanted to believe it was true; that her family was watching over her and approved of her happiness now.

Sîrnan smiled and helped her search the heavens. "What about those three there?" he asked, pointing to a grouping of three stars that were all very close together. One was slightly brighter than the other two.

Kali's eyes locked on those and softened as she smiled. "Yes," she murmured. "I like those. They feel right."

Sîrnan grinned. "Then we know that your family, and my parents are up there. And I know they're happy for us now. We're finally free."

"Free," Kali echoed softly. "Free and happy." Her smile was warm as she looked at the young man. "A wonderful feeling." She picked up the blankets and began looking for the poles.

"It is," he agreed, and handed her one of the poles that he had been keeping watch over. "Oh, by the way, how's the woman with the baby?"

"Her name is Mellen, and she will be just fine. After the exhausting work of giving birth, added to walking as long as we did, she's exhausted." Kali slipped the blanket into place and squinted at her needle.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. From what Faraden told me, she sounded awful. Is there anything that can go wrong after a woman gives birth?"

"Plenty of things," Kali replied, managing to thread the needle in the poor light. "If the tissue is torn, there could be an infection, or pieces of the placenta could still be lodged in the womb and cause infection…a myriad of things could go wrong. But Nestad covered the worst of it."

"And...what if something goes wrong without him here to fix it? What then?" Sîrnan asked.

Kali's mouth tightened. "Then I do all I know to do and pray," she replied simply. "What else can we do?"

Sîrnan looked down. "Then I will hope that everything is alright. It would be a great shame to have such a happy time marked with any kind of tragedy."

"Agreed. Here, hold this other pole while I stitch…" While they had been talking, Kali had neatly bound the blankets to one pole with tight stitching.

Sîrnan did as she instructed, and then looked around while he waited for her to stitch. "So...where are you and Chris going once you get into free lands?"

"Rohan," Kali replied with a dreamy smile as she worked swiftly. "We'll try to find my old village and see if a midwifery position is available. If not…well, we'll find something else."

Chris isn't from Rohan, is he?" the young man asked curiously.

"No, he's from Gondor," Kali said absently as she turned a tricky stitch.

"Oh...then...then why not go to Gondor? Doesn't he have a home there someplace?"

Kali paused. "I suppose he does, or did," she admitted. She chuckled. "But can you see me in a large city? I would die of suffocation."

"Large city? He's from Minas Anor then?" Sîrnan asked. He knew next to nothing about these two people he was starting to consider second parents.

Again, the pause. "I…really don't know," Kali admitted. She hadn't thought to ask; the prospect of freedom had seemed like a dream when they first married, so it wasn't important.

"You don't know?" Sîrnan asked in surprise. "You don't even know where he's from? You never bothered to ask?"

Kali's eyes narrowed a little. "Careful stepping there," she said quietly. "It's been a bit of a crazy week. There hasn't been much time for long conversations of that nature."

Sîrnan frowned. "Oh...I'm sorry," he said, feeling awkward. "How...how long have you known him?"

"It's all right." Kali thought about that question for a moment. "I've known of him since he joined my field…oh, a few months ago. We first really talked, though, when we were put in the sick tent together."

Sîrnan raised his eyebrows. "So...you've only been married for...?"

"We married the day before the escape," Kali replied, wondering why he was suddenly so curious.

"Oh...I didn't know that," the young man said. "I guess I just assumed you've been married for a few years at least. Since...you have children..." He blushed. "I'm sorry..."

Kali's small smile was sad. "It is true that we have children," she replied gently, "but Neth was born to Chris' first wife, and Bella was born outside of wedlock."

"Oh..." Sîrnan felt bad. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just assumed..."

"It's all right," Kali assured him. "It's no secret, that's certain. Why should it be?"

He smiled slightly, still feeling like a klutz. "So...it's why I was surprised when you said you didn't know where he was from."

"Yes, based on that I can see where the surprise would come in." Kali bit off her thread and pressed a hand on the blanket. "And rest assured that we will talk about that when we have a few moments for something other than leading."

Sîrnan smiled. "I pray that time comes soon," he said. "It shouldn't be put off for too long." He winked.

"I agree completely." Kali appraised the stretcher with a critical eye and nodded. "There, that chore is done. Now we just need to find some young men to carry it. I imagine her husband will be one…"

Sîrnan looked at the cot for a moment. "I'll be the other. Unless you have someone else in mind."

"No one else comes to mind. Are you sure you don't mind? I can find someone else if you'd rather."

Sîrnan shrugged. "Why not? I want to be helpful. Sort of pull my weight, you know? I can't think of a better way. 'Course...I guess it won't be my weight I'll be pulling." He chuckled.

Kali laughed. "Very well," she said, resting a hand lightly on the young man's shoulder for a moment. "I guess I'd better wake Chris so he can start getting the others ready." She was reluctant to do so; he needed his sleep.

Sîrnan nodded and looked at his sister. "I think I'll let her sleep until just before we leave. She's still recovering I think. She's more tired than usual."

"Aye. She's also quite young and leaving all she's known. That can wear a girl out." Kali stretched out beside Chris and began to gently stroke his face, planting light, teasing kisses on his nose, cheeks, lips and forehead.

Sîrnan looked uncomfortable and turned away, leaving Kali in peace with her husband. It was a long moment before Chris even responded to Kali's gentle prodding. "Mmm...wha..." his lips moved, but his eyes wouldn't open.

"It's time to wake, love," Kali whispered against his lips before moving up and beginning to kiss his eyelids gently.

"Wake?" he mumbled. "Wha...is it morning?" he tried opening his eyes.

"No, not yet," Kali replied, wishing she could let him sleep until morning. "Sîrnan and I finished the stretcher. We should start getting ready to go."

"Ohh..." Chris opened his eyes at once and sat up slowly with a groan. He rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times. "I must have fallen asleep. I wasn't planning to..."

"You needed it, beloved," Kali replied, sitting up beside him. "You've been running yourself ragged since we started."

He shrugged slightly. "Things need done, and as leader it's up to me to do them."

"I know, love," Kali replied. "I just wish you could rest. That's all."

He smiled and looked at her, reaching up to slip his fingers behind her head, threading them through her hair. "So do I," he said. And then he pulled her to him, kissing her tenderly.

"Mm…" Kali's hands came up to rest on her husband's neck as she returned the kiss warmly. This was nice, a sweet moment in the midst of the business caused by the escape.

Chris smiled as he slipped his hands around her waist, kissing her deeper. He needed this. He needed this bit of sanity in all the chaos. And he really needed to feel that his wife was on his side. She was his strong support, and he knew that the job would be infinitely harder if she were not there with him.

Kali sensed all of this and gave him the strength she felt he needed. She knew he needed her at his side, and she was more than willing to stand there, through all the minor stresses that turned into major ones. Her hand stroked his back gently, reminding him that she wouldn't go away.

After a moment he pulled back to look into her eyes. He smiled as his fingers gently smooth a bit of loose hair from her brow. "I love you, you know that?"

"Really?" she asked teasingly, her eyes twinkling as her fingers found his chin and lips. "I rather think I'm hopelessly in love with you, my dear Chris."

He smiled again and kissed her fingers. "Then we are both hopelessly in love with each other," he said. "And it's such a thrill. One I hope never fades."

"I don't think it will." Kali's fingers traced his full lips gently. "I know my love for you only grows stronger by the day, by the hour."

"So does my love for you, beloved," he whispered. And then he drew her to him in a loving embrace. "I would hold you forever if I could," he said next to her ear.

She snuggled close to him, resting her face in his chest and breathing in his scent. Yes, she decided, that was the smell of security, of strength. He would love her and protect her all her days, even when he couldn't hold her like this. "I know," she whispered back. "And I would stay here forever if I could."

He held her in silence for probably two or three minutes. And then he finally spoke again. "Did you finish the stretcher?"

"I did," Kali affirmed, not moving from her place in his arms. "Sîrnan took it over to them and has graciously offered to be the other stretcher-bearer."

"Oh, that was nice of him. I hope his sister doesn't mind."

Kali hadn't thought of that. "She shouldn't," she said slowly, a small frown between her brows. "After all, she wanted to help Mellen as she could…"

"I hope she doesn't mind. From what I've seen she's still weak herself. I hope she won't need her brother."

"I'll help her if she needs it," Kali volunteered, wondering how to carry both sleeping children and help Faraden if she needed help. She'd figure out something.

"Now, I don't want you wearing yourself thin as well," Chris admonished. "You've got to stay strong for the little ones."

"I'll be careful, love," Kali promised. "After all, I need to be strong with you. No need to add one more burden to your load, hm?" She kissed him again.

He smiled slightly. "Well, I guess we should get going. It's fully dark now. People won't want to travel for much longer."

"Right." Kali got up carefully and offered her hands to her husband. "I'll start getting the single women and children organized."

Chris took her hands, but still used much of his own effort to get up. He brushed himself off and took a look around. "Alright...and I need to go talk to all the company leaders."

"I'll see you soon." Kali gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, standing on tiptoes to do so.

He kissed her back and then smiled, swatting her behind lightly. "Now, get going. I'll find you when I've got everyone ready."

"All right." Playfully rubbing her backside, Kali left with a blown kiss and a wink. Though she was still very tired and felt like she could sleep for a year, the loving play between her and her husband put a bounce in her step.

Chris watched her go and then looked down at their sleeping children, snuggled next to Faraden. He smiled, wondering if he should leave them alone while he went and got the leaders moving. He guessed it was necessary. So, heaving a sigh, he walked away in the direction he knew one of the leaders had his small camp.

Nestad paused for a moment, looking around as he gently shifted Aewen in his arms. The tracks they were following were very fresh; probably made only a short time ago. Plus, he could smell burning wood close by, and his sharp ears picked up the sound of faint murmuring. If he were closer, he was certain the sounds would be coming from many ex-slaves' throats. "We're almost there," he told the others.

Beru looked up from where he had been staring at the ground for the last hour. "We are?" he said. "How do you know?"

"I can hear and smell the others," the elf replied with a faint smile. He was fairly certain that the smells and sounds were beyond human senses, but that was all right. He knew they were there.

"How far away are they?" the young man asked, straining his ears to try and hear anything other than the wind in the trees.

"Mmm…call it a half mile, no more than that," Nestad decided, tasting the wind. "Come, I'm sure they waited this long for us. 'Tis not polite to make them wait much longer."

"I'm right behind you," the young man said. He glanced back to look for Meril. She was a short ways behind them and dragging her feet, limping slightly.

Nestad turned to look as well. "We're almost there, Meril," he told her encouragingly. "Not much farther, then we can rest a bit." They'd have to; they were too tired to go on without a bit of rest.

She looked up and tried to offer an optimistic smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. She was trying her best not to show how much pain she was in. She had insisted on walking after all, and didn't want to look like a fool.

"Are you sure you do not require help?" the elf inquired, walking over to her with light, easy steps.

Meril nodded as she stopped to catch her breath. "I'm fine," she said, looking at each of her companions. "Really. Let's not stop if we're so close."

"All right." Nestad took her at her word and picked up the trail again. From the sounds of it, the group was on the move, and he didn't want them to get too far just yet. There was a small hill just before them; he began climbing it quickly.

Beru did his best to keep up with Nestad, and Meril did her best to keep up with both of them. But she was soon far behind once again. So that by the time the elf and the man reached the top of the hill, Meril hadn't even reached the middle yet. From the top of the hill they could see torches out in the darkness far away, slowly moving West.

The elf frowned as he surveyed the group. Elf eyes could pick out detail at fifteen leagues; he guessed they were about three leagues away, no more than that. Were he alone, or just with Aewen, that would be no problem, but with Beru and Meril as well…he bit his lip. "If they don't stop, we'll never catch up," he pointed out quietly. "Not with the lasses in the shape they're in."

"Then what do we do?" Beru asked. "We must catch up, we're close. Is there anyway we can signal them from here? Maybe they'll wait for us if they knew we were coming."

Nestad was silent a moment before nodding slightly. "There may be a way." He gently set Aewen down, leaning her against a rock, and removed his cloak. Everyone who knew much about elves knew that they glowed; it was something about the way that they were creatures of starlight and moonlight, or so humans liked to think. Not many people knew that light could become brighter or darker at the elf's will. "Close your eyes," the elf advised, draping the cloak over Aewen tenderly.

"Close my eyes?" Beru asked. "How come?" He glanced around for Meril and noticed that she was still trudging up the hill, obviously limping.

Nestad went over to Meril and carried her up the rest of the hill gently. He didn't want her in a position where her eyes might get hurt. "Please just do it," he said quietly, setting Meril down beside Aewen. "You'll understand soon enough."

Meril and Beru exchanged a bewildered glance, but they did as Nestad asked, each closing their eyes. "All right," Beru said. "Eyes closed."

The elf turned to face the group and looked up at the stars. As his dark blue eyes focused on Earendil, the guiding star, his light began to grow brighter. Slowly at first, but gaining speed rapidly, the light reached and passed the intensity of a fire easily, moving to eye-smarting brightness. Nestad had to close his eyes or risk being blinded by his own light. There he stood, the epicenter of a supernova of light. He hoped the group would see; he knew no other way to signal them.

Both Beru and Meril closed their eyes tighter and put their hands over their faces as the light grew. Aewen buried her head under Nestad's cloak, even though she had a very strong urge to try and look at her husband as he shined brighter than anything she had ever seen in Middle-earth other than Anor itself.

Three leagues away, some in the crowd of slaves began to murmur. Until Christaer became aware of a light shining on his back. He turned to look and was bewildered by what he saw. "Kali?" he called, wanting her close to him. He didn't know what it was, and most people were afraid of it, some exclaiming that they had finally been caught and now they would all die.

Kali moved quickly to her husband's side and took his hand as she stared at the strange light. "What is that?" she almost breathed as the light grew stronger still, seeming to penetrate her eyes. "It's no torch, that's certain."

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like that before," Chris said. Then he raised his voice a bit to be heard over the murmurings of fear in the crowd. "Everyone calm down, please! Don't run, you'll hurt yourselves!"

Nestad opened his eyes, squinting to see past the tears that automatically formed to protect his eyes. Good, he'd caught their attention. Now to hope that someone knew the long-short code often used to communicate between cells. Taking a deep breath, he dimmed the light briefly, then brightened it again.

Shading his eyes against the bright rays, Chris frowned slightly. "Look," he said to Kali. "It's blinking now…only not fully."

Kali looked as well, murmuring, "Long, short, long, short…" One eyebrow rose. "Is that the tapping code used between walls?"

Chris squinted some more. "Yes…maybe…it looks like it could be. But…what does it say? I've never really used that code before."

His wife's brief smile was wry. "I have," she remarked. "That's the common 'is anyone listening?' code." She turned, looking for someone with a torch as she handed Bella off to Faraden.

Chris watched his wife, admiring her even more. He hefted his son on his hip better, still shading his eyes with one hand.

Kali got a good grip on the torch with both hands and swung it over her head twice, making people duck away from her quickly.

On the hilltop, Nestad saw the return signal and smiled for the first time in hours. "Good," he murmured happily as he formulated his message mentally.

"Kali, what are you doing?" Chris said, his eyes wide. "It could be the guards or any other enemy. Raiders…you don't know who's up there."

"How would they make such a bright light?" Kali asked as she watched the pattern of flashes. "For that matter, how would they know the cell signals?" A smile spread over her face as she mentally translated the first word.

Chris squinted again. "You think…you think it could be them?" he asked, figuring she knew who they were.

"I know it is," Kali replied as she swung the torch over her head in acknowledgement. "He just said who it was doing the signaling." She watched the rest of the message, murmuring letters to herself. "He wants us to stay where we are so they can catch up."

Chris at once turned to face the crowd, which was very frightened still. "Everyone, listen! It's Nestad, the elf healer who has freed us all! He wants us to wait here for him so he and a few others of us who are with him can catch up. Please, stay where you are and do not be afraid!"

A murmur of relief went through the crowd as some by Kali visibly relaxed. Some set their bundles down and sat on them, watching the figure on the hill with awe. Soft conversations on the theme of strange elves started all over the place. Kali, taking the answer from her husband's response, waved a signal back to the elf.

Nestad murmured the message to himself and nodded, flaring one more time before letting his light fade away to the merest of glows that was typical. "You can open your eyes now," he said to the three humans.

Beru and Meril both uncovered their eyes and sat up straight, looking around. "What was that?" the young man asked.

"The only way I had to signal," Nestad replied, wishing he hadn't had to do that. It only underlined the differences between elves and humans. "Are you all right?" The question was asked of all three, but his eyes lingered on Aewen.

Beru nodded and rested his hand on Meril's shoulder as he looked into her face. "Yes, I'm fine," she said softly, still blinking her eyes, since she was seeing little blotches in her vision after that bright light.

"Beloved?" Nestad knelt beside his wife and gently pulled the cloak away from her face. "Are you all right, love?"

Aewen's eyes flickered open and she looked up at him, obviously very sleepy. She nodded. "Yes…I'm fine," she said. "Is it over?"

"Aye," the elf replied with a smile, cupping her face in one long hand and stroking her cheekbone gently. "The others will wait for us. Hopefully, we'll spend the night there and go on in the morning."

Aewen nearly smiled. "I'm so glad," she said wearily. "So glad…I'll see Kali again."

Nestad laughed softly. "Aye, and she will be able to mother you, as she so loves to do." He picked his wife up gently, letting the cloak remain wrapped around her. "Are you two ready?" he asked, looking at Beru and Meril with genuine care.

Beru took Meril's hand and nodded. "Yes, ready," he said with a grin. "Lead on, Leader."

The elf's grin reflected the light of the stars. "As you say, my young friend," he said with a graceful bow.

Down in the group, Chris slipped an arm around his wife and grinned down at her. "You're a genius," he said. "I love you, you know that?"

Kali leaned against him and smiled back up at him. "Do you?" she asked teasingly, batting her eyes.

"Indeed," he said. "Shall we sit for a moment while we wait? I can't tell how far away that light was, but I think that they will be here soon."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Kali sighed as she plopped down on the ground and accepted the sleeping Bella from Faraden. "I could use a rest."

Chris looked up at Faraden as he sat down, setting Neth on his knee. "Faraden, have you seen your brother in the last few minutes?"

"No," Faraden said, looking around. "He's been too busy helping that lady." Her tone of voice gave away nothing about her feelings concerning that matter.

"I think that he should probably rejoin us while we wait. You may go look for him if you like. But keep us in sight."

"Yes, sir," Faraden replied, moving away quickly toward the last place in line she'd seen her brother. She'd missed him, though it couldn't've been longer than an hour since he woke her and told her that it was time to start.

Sîrnan was very near the back of the group, and was talking with the young couple with the baby, sitting on a rock and looking quite comfortable.

"Tôr," Faraden called, relieved to see her brother. She made her way toward him, picking a path carefully around the sitting people, bundles of possessions and running children.

The young man turned when he heard his name called and smiled when he saw his sister. "Faraden," he said. "There you are. How are you doing?"

"Rather tired, but good otherwise," she replied as she reached his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Christaer says you should come and rejoin him and Kali while we wait for Nestad to catch up."

"Oh…all right," he said, and turned back to the young couple. "Well, it was nice getting to know you two. I'll maybe see you later."

"I hope so," Mellen said softly, smiling at him warmly. "Thank you for helping with my stretcher. You'll never know how much that helped."

Faraden shifted from foot to foot slightly, wishing that her brother would just come away with her.

"Yes, thank you so much," Obenn said. The two men stood and shook hands before Sîrnan allowed his sister to lead him away.

"All right, I'm coming," he said with a chuckle. "My but you're impatient this evening."

"I can be," she replied, all smiles now that she had her brother to herself again. "But can you blame me? Goodness, that was a long time apart."

"Faraden…an hour?" the young man said, arching an eyebrow.

"After over a day apart?" the young girl replied in the same tone, arching an eyebrow in reply. She'd been partially conscious part of the time when she was alone in the fields, dying by slow measures. She never wanted to repeat that time.

He relented. "All right, you win. Just don't use that excuse beyond its time." He winked and hooked an arm around her head, pulling it to his chest for a moment as he ruffled her hair before letting her go again.

"Trust me, that excuse will have a life that extends beyond our lifetimes," Faraden laughed, back in her usual good humor. "It may even extend to the end of Nestad's life." She bounced. "He's going to be rejoining us!" She squinted at the hill where his light had last been seen, wondering if she could still see them.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Sîrnan said. "I can't wait to see him. I need to thank him again, I don't think I can enough."

"Neither can I," Faraden agreed. "He gave me back to you and came searching for me when I was dying alone."

"And he saved my life when I was dying in the sick tent. Neither of us would be alive if not for him. And nor would we be free right now."

"I wish there was a way we could properly repay him for all we owe him," Faraden sighed. "But neither of us have much, and I doubt he'd take anything anyway. He seemed embarrassed just by praise."

Sîrnan nodded. "Yes, I think he is. But we can serve him as best as we know how. Lets just make ourselves available to him at all times, what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me," Faraden agreed cheerfully. "Especially if Chris is going to turn command over to him. He'll need all the help he can get, then."

"Yes, agreed," Sîrnan said as they drew up on Chris and Kali sitting with their children.

"Oh, there you are," Chris said with a smile when he saw them. "We thought we should all rest before Nestad gets here. Who knows what things will be like then."

Kali scooted closer to her husband, patting the space beside her in invitation. "Come, sit beside me," she beckoned verbally, resting her head against her husband's shoulder.

Sîrnan smiled and led Faraden to the place and let her sit beside Kali. The young man sat next to his sister. "The young couple sends their thanks for the stretcher," he said.

"My pleasure," Kali smiled, glad to hear that it had been useful. "There were no problems with it?"

"Not with the stretcher, no," the young man said. "But Mellen, the woman, is still not any better, even with the rest."

"Oh dear," Kali murmured softly, her eyes shadowing with worry. "I'll have Nestad take a look when he gets here. He's better at this than I am."

Chris looked at his wife. "Is it serious?" he asked.

"It could be," Kali replied, unwilling to diagnose it thoroughly without an expert's help. "Still so weak, even after an hour's rest…well, it could just be that she needs more rest." But her instincts said that it probably wasn't that simple.

Chris looked off into the darkness toward where he knew Nestad was. "He'll be here soon. He'll be able to help her," he said softly.

The 'soon' came about an hour later. Nestad appeared first, close to the place where Chris and Kali sat with their children. Aewen had fallen asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest. "Good evening," the elf called, every bit as casual as if he had met them on the way to the bathhouse.

Chris stood up with a grin. "Nestad…so good to see you. Is everyone all right?" He looked at Aewen when he said those words.

Kali rose at the same time, crossing the ground to Nestad in a few quick steps. The elf had to stop or run her down as she gently touched Aewen's sleeping face. "Poor lass," she murmured.

"Everyone is alive and in one piece," Nestad replied to Chris's question mildly. "That's the best we can get for the moment."

"Well, please, come, sit down, rest. Where are the others?" He looked behind Nestad, but couldn't see anyone else coming in the darkness.

"Meril needed to go a bit slower," Nestad explained as Kali moved aside enough so he could walk forward and set Aewen down on the ground, still wrapped in the cloak. "Beru stayed with her while I came ahead. If you'll excuse me, I'll go back and make sure they're all right."

Aewen stirred as she was set down. "Mmm…Nestad?" she said, her eyes still closed, as if each of her lids weighed two pounds each and she couldn't lift them.

The elf stopped and smiled down at his wife. "I'm here, love," he said tenderly, stroking her face and passing his deep love to her.

"We…there?" she asked, trying very hard not to drift off again.

"We are," Nestad replied. "We've rejoined Kali and Chris and Faraden and Sîrnan. We're all together again."

Aewen's eyelids fluttered slightly and she tried reaching her hand up, but it was bound by the blankets. "Kali…"

The older woman's face brightened in a smile as she bent and gently freed Aewen's hand. "I'm here, sweet," she said gently. "Glad to see you've made it here."

Aewen squinted her eyes as she tried to see her friend. "Kali…" she breathed, squeezing her friend's hand weakly, and then her eyes closed and she was asleep again.

"I leave her in your wonderful care, Kali," Nestad said, straightening. "I need to see where the two younglings are, then I can rest in peace."

"Need help?" Chris asked, standing up again.

Nestad hesitated a moment before smiling. "I would welcome your company," he said honestly. "If your wife can spare you for about a half hour."

Chris looked at his wife and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure she can," he said. "As hard as it might be for the both of us." He gave her a wink.

Kali laughed and blushed. "No worries," she said dryly, returning the kiss. "As long as he promises to return unscathed, I think I can untie him from my apron string."

Chris laughed as well. "I shall return unscathed, my love. Be back soon." He kissed her lips lightly and then pulled away to follow the elf.

Nestad watched that scene with a smile traced on his fine lips. It made him ache for his wife to be fully restored to what she had been before the commander accosted her; she had been just as playful. He prayed she would rebound, now that she was with her dear friend.

"I'm so glad you made it here," Chris said as he walked beside the elf. "We were all very afraid for you. Was it hard to get out?"

"It was simple enough," Nestad replied with a slight smile. "The guards were still quarreling when we left, and we took an indirect route. I do not think we were followed." Lines of worry settled in the corners of his mouth.

"That's good," the man said. "And…really, how is Aewen? We were so afraid for her when we left. We couldn't see how she was going to survive."

"Physically, she's recovering nicely. I had to channel a lot of my strength into replacing the blood she lost." Nestad's eyes shadowed with worry. "But mentally…she went through a lot. She has recovered a bit since that night, and I dare to hope that Kali can help her recover even more."

"What happened to her?" Chris asked softly. "What made her draw into herself so?"

"The commander attacked her," the elf replied bluntly. "I needn't tell you that this is to remain in confidence."

"Oh…" Chris looked serious at Nestad and nodded. "Of course. Do you think…I mean…"

"No." Nestad shook his dark head slightly. "She killed him before he was able to do anything."

Chris sighed in relief. "That's good. That would be awful, and she pregnant too. Did he know she was?"

"How could he? I only know because I'm an elven healer. Besides, unless she told him in defense, I doubt he would have asked." Nestad found a long stick and used it as a staff of sorts as he picked his way lightly across rocky ground.

"How far behind are the others anyway?" Chris asked, changing the subject.

"We should almost be upon them." Nestad paused and closed his eyes, sending his hearing out in all directions. Nodding slightly, he turned a bit and led the way toward the humans he could hear easily.

"We've been moving slow ourselves." Chris said. "There are many unable to walk and must be assisted."

"Are there any serious problems?" Nestad asked, switching to healer mental mode.

"I don't know," Chris admitted. "I haven't been able to visit them all. But…there is one that Kali was concerned about. It's a young couple that just had a baby a few hours before the escape. The woman was forced to walk all this way without resting enough."

Nestad's face went slightly white. "Mellen," he said quietly. "She had a very hard delivery. I remember that." He winced at the idea that she had to walk after such a hard birth. "I'll check on her the moment we return."

"We made a stretcher for her, and so for the last hour she's been resting, and Kali gave her some herbs before that, but she hasn't improved at all in that time."

The elf started to say something else, but stopped when they came over a small rise and found Beru and Meril. The poor girl looked absolutely exhausted, leaning heavily on Beru while limping along. "We're here," Nestad said gently, moving swiftly to Meril's side.

"Oh, there you are," Beru said with relief, handing the girl to the elf. "We were starting to think we had gotten lost and were going in the wrong direction."

Nestad lifted the girl with no more than a small show of effort. "No, not the wrong direction," he assured the young man. "We were starting to get a bit worried by your absence. Do you want Chris to take the pack?"

Without waiting for the young man's answer, Chris stepped forward and pulled the pack off Beru's shoulders. "Thank you," Beru breathed. He stood up all the way, pressing his hands into his back and groaning.

The elf smiled as he started leading the way toward the camp. "I think a rest will be in order," he said to Chris. Unspoken was his wondering about if Chris wanted to retain his position as leader.

"Sounds good to me," Beru said, even though the comment hadn't been made to him. He was finally content to stop and rest for a while after pushing to keep moving since they had left the camps.

Nestad's soft laugh was kind. "Yes," he said, "after all of the hard work to catch up, a rest is needed for at least us four." He looked at Chris again.

"No arguments here," the man said with a smile. "I'm sure the women will appreciate it even more. Not to mention the rest of the group. And if you think it's safe enough, Nestad."

"I saw no pursuit," Nestad said quietly. "I would have seen a group as big as the one needed to recapture so many slaves from a very long way off."

Chris nodded. "That's good. Then let's please rest for a while. I ache to hold my wife for a good few hours."

Nestad smiled. "As I do," he replied, glancing at Beru out of the corner of his eye.

The young man was staring straight ahead, concentrating on just getting back to camp in one piece. Meril was already asleep in the elf's arms; unable to stay awake once she had stopped walking.

The rest of the trip was finished in silence, as everyone was quite tired. Nestad hummed occasionally, not putting words to his thoughts. At last, they reached the place where Kali sat, gently stroking Aewen's dark hair.

Aewen was still asleep, and so were the children, both tucked away warmly in blankets. Nearly all the camp was asleep and it was refreshingly quite to Chris. "We're back, love," he said softly to Kali as he set the pack down.

"And all in one piece too, I see," Kali replied just as softly, gently transferring Aewen's head to a rolled-up blanket before rising and kissing her husband in greeting. "That wasn't too horribly long."

Chris wrapped his arms around his wife, lifting her off her feet for a moment as he kissed her breathless, not caring that the others were watching.

Kali's arms wrapped around Chris's neck as she nearly drowned under his unleashed emotion. "Mm," she murmured when they pulled apart a little. "That's a nice way to say hello." She kissed him again.

Beru had led Meril a short distance away when the two started to kiss; he wasn't comfortable with it. Chris grinned. "Yes, isn't it?" he said. He kissed her again lightly as he set her on her feet.

"A perfect way, I think." She returned the light kiss, touching the tips of their noses together as she continued to hold him, resting on the balls of her feet to reach his shoulders easily. She didn't want to let go of him; she wanted to cling to him for hours.

"Would you like to lie down?" He asked after a moment.

Kali laughed softly, ruefully. That question reminded her all too potently what was on the top of her list of desires. "Yes, that would be nice," she murmured.

Chris coaxed her down onto the blankets they had made for their bed earlier. He took her into his arms and pulled a blanket over them both. "Ohhh…." he sighed. "So good…"

His wife turned so their bodies were flush and rested her head against his chest, snuggling deeply into his arms. "Perfect," she murmured, already close to drifting off. She knew it was safe enough now.

Chris stroked his wife's hair tenderly as he began to drift off as well. They were all so exhausted. Before his eyes closed for good, he cast a glance at the elf, hoping that he and Aewen would be all right.

Nestad nodded with a small smile as he gathered Aewen's sleeping form into his arms and leaned against a rock, shifting to make himself comfortable. "Sleep, my friends," he said quietly. "I'll keep watch."

Aewen instinctively turned her head and nuzzled her face against Nestad's chest. She sighed, but didn't wake up. She was sound asleep, but aware of his presence anyway.

The elf smiled and bent to kiss his wife's temple gently. She was already feeling better; being with all of her friends was helping a little. He had already decided to check Mellen when day came; it would decide if it was mere exhaustion and something cured by sleep, or something more serious. Besides…he was so tired already.

Hours passed slowly, marked by snores from all over the camp and the slow breathing of Aewen in Nestad's arms. Chris, Nestad was amused to hear, snored pretty badly, but it didn't seem to disturb Kali. 'Perhaps nothing could disturb her right now,' the elf mused. 'She must be exhausted.'

So his thoughts ran for the hours of the night as he remained awake and kept watch over everyone silently. He noticed the watchers changing twice during the night, and he nodded silent approval. Chris had taken leadership very seriously. At last, the sun began peeking over the horizon, promising a hot day before them. The elf looked at the last of the stars and sang a soft hymn to Elbereth in praise and thankfulness. Another day was beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

HYPERLINK \l "top" top

Day 15

The sky was almost fully light, but shadows still clung to the ground when a sharp call split the peaceful morning. It came from a short distance and didn't seem to wake anyone in the camp. It was followed by a yell of anger, and then a softer one of pain.

The elf's head turned swiftly, his dark eyes narrowing as he tried to see what was going on. Curse this terrain; he could pinpoint where the noises were coming from, but couldn't see what was happening. Making a split-second decision, he gently kissed Aewen's lips and set her down, wrapping a couple of blankets around her, before striding toward the source of the noises.

As Nestad drew nearer he could hear voices through the trees talking in anger. "That will teach you for following us!" a man yelled.

"Stay down!" another voice added. "On the ground, or you'll end up like your friend."

Nestad started running, wondering what could have happened so early in the morning. He passed through the trees soundlessly, the branches responding to his urgency and moving out of his way. He broke into a small clearing and stopped, barely winded. "Gentlemen," he said cordially, taking in the scene swiftly. "What is the disturbance?"

There were four men in the clearing, two of them were slaves, and they were standing over two guards who were lying on the ground. One had an arrow shaft in his stomach and the other was trying to avoid the same fate. "We caught them trying to sneak up on us," one of the slaves said, keeping his bow trained on the guards.

"Thaeden!" The word slipped out of Nestad's mouth involuntarily as he recognized the guard with the arrow wound. "By Manwë and Varda…" He knelt beside Thaeden and pressed a hand to the wound. "What in all of Arda are you doing here?" He glanced at the other man and recognized him as the overseer of the south field, the one who had helped him find Faraden.

Thaeden looked up at Nestad, his body shaking. "We were…trying …" He drew a sharp breath as his eyes closed.

The elf muttered an oath and shot his strength into the guard, surrounding the arrowhead and blocking the pain. "Take it easy," he encouraged. "Easy does it." He began gently working the arrowhead out of the wound, rocking it back and forth carefully to release the bits of flesh that were caught in the barbs.

"We were trying to catch up with you," the overseer finished. "We wanted to go with you."

"He's lying," the slave with the bow said. "We should kill them both now, why are you trying to save him?"

"A life for a life," Nestad said quietly. "He saved my life many times over." He looked up at the slave. "Would you become that which you hated in the camps? This man means no harm; I would feel it if he did. Senseless killing should be in the past." He knew, as all healers did, that it was very easy to kill, and so much harder to restore life.

The man looked at Nestad, bewildered. "How can you say that?" he asked. "He and his kind are why we've been captives here all this time. Why we've lost loved ones and endured unspeakable tortures. Why should we give him mercy? He deserves to die."

Nestad smiled wryly. "If I decided to go for generalizations like that, none would find mercy from me. It was humans who took me from my homeland and humans who have kept me in slavery for years. But how many humans live today that would have died otherwise? You cannot judge all for the sins of a few."

The overseer looked at Nestad gratefully. "Thank you," he whispered. "Can you help him?" He nodded to Thaeden.

"I can," Nestad replied, still looking at the former slave steadily. "These two will be under my personal care," he assured the two watchers. "I will be solely responsible if I'm wrong." With that, he turned his attention to completing the task of removing the arrow.

The two slaves were still dumbstruck, and so they just stood there and watched, but kept their weapons handy nonetheless. "We will gladly be your prisoners," the overseer said. "We want only to right the wrongs we've done."

The elf's smile was a bit strained as he removed the arrow and quickly stopped the wound with his power. He had rested, so there was more now, but it was still tiring to use much. "I never did catch your name," he said, glancing at the overseer as he removed his tunic and pressed it over the wound. He took a deep breath, marshalling his strength.

"I am Devdan," he said. "He is Akhil. And I meant what I said. We will gladly receive any punishment you see fit to exact upon us. We deserve anything you can think of."

"Devdan, you helped me find a young woman and restore her to her brother. She would have died if you had not helped. And Akhil," the name tasted funny; the elf had grown accustomed to calling him 'Thaeden', "has saved my life repeatedly. All I ask from both of you is your help and your word that you have turned your back on that old life."

"We have," Devdan said with a nod. "It is why we followed you. We want no more part of that life. It is degrading…especially now."

"What has happened since everyone left?" Nestad asked. "Why has there been no force to retrieve the slaves?" As he asked the questions, he began pouring his strength into Akhil, closing the arrow wound carefully.

Because they are too busy fighting amongst themselves," Devdan said. "It's been nothing but chaos since you left. A man called Ganesh was to be the next leader. Rafied trained him. But there are some who contested his right. And many of the overseers refuse to obey his orders. And so also do many of the sub-commanders. And in turn, the men under them are not obligated to follow Ganesh's orders. So he has not been able to rally any pursuit."

"A house divided against itself will fall," Nestad murmured. "So you two broke away and began to follow us?"

The man nodded. "Yes, it was Akhil's idea. He told me what you confided in him, and he knew where you had headed. It wasn't hard to follow the trail, of course. That many people don't travel lightly."

"Yes, I know," Nestad said with a rueful smile as he finished closing the hole in Akhil's stomach and sat back slightly, trying to clear his head. "That was one reason I feared pursuit so badly. But with things as you say they are, they will not be able to rally a capture group for some days, and we will be well out of Rhûn by then."

Devdan nodded. "Most likely. How is he?" he nodded to the other man who was unconscious.

"He will be well enough once he wakes," Nestad assured the former overseer. "The wound is healed, or mostly healed, anyway." Working carefully, he picked Akhil up and rose to his full height. "Come, we should get you into camp now, while everyone is still asleep." He looked at the watchers. "My friends, I commend you for your attention to your post. Continue to keep a watchful eye out as long as your watch lasts."

The man with the bow frowned slightly but nodded, still not too sure about the new additions to their group. Devdan followed Nestad back to the camp. "If we could get some other clothes, we might blend in better," he said, looking down at his uniform.

"A wise idea," Nestad agreed as he set Akhil down carefully in an area not far from where Aewen, Chris, Kali, and the children slept peacefully. "At the least, remove your tunic; the bright colors stand out like a sore thumb."

Devdan complied at once, removing his outer tunic so that he was wearing only the dull brown under tunic. "It still amazes me that you managed to free every single slave and escape without losing anyone."

"Same here," Nestad agreed, removing both of Akhil's tunics so he could work a little easier. "That was due in part to the leadership abilities of the man I put in charge of the group, and in part to the fact that everyone was very, very busy fighting over who was going to rule."

The overseer nodded. "Yes…things fell apart indeed. Ganesh will have nothing to rule over if once he finally marshals his men. Though…it will not stop him from taking new slaves."

"One step at a time," Nestad said quietly. "We first have to get these people back to their homes, then see what the humans of Gondor and Rohan think about the fact that their people have been stolen away for so long."

Devdan was about to respond when Akhil stirred, moaning softly. He reached up a hand and put it to his brow. "Dev…where…?"

Nestad was back in healer mode in the blink of an eye. He placed a hand on Akhil's dark hair and passed reassurance to him. "It's all right, mellon," he said gently. "Your friend and you are both safe."

The cell guard blinked his eyes and looked up at the elf. "You?" he said, still a bit confused. "What…"

"We were trying to catch up with them, remember?" Devdan asked. "We finally did."

"And you ran afoul of some very paranoid watchers," Nestad added with a wry smile. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," Akhil said. "My head hurts…"

Nestad let some of his strength pass through his fingers and remove the headache. "And now?" he asked.

The man's brow creased slightly. "It's…gone…" he said in amazement, looking up at the elf.

"Good." Nestad's smile was warm as he turned away to find Akhil a new tunic. "Do you feel pain anywhere else?"

"No," the man said as he struggled to sit up, which he eventually accomplished. He looked around at all the slaves still asleep in their beds. "You actually did it…" he said. "I mean…I knew you had, since they were all gone, but…you actually kept them all together…"

"That wasn't me. That was Christaer, a friend of mine that I appointed to lead in my absence." Nestad glanced at his sleeping friend and smiled at the picture he made, sleeping with Kali curled up with him. "I think a large part of it was the fear of being caught and taken back if they split up."

"It's amazing," Akhil said. Then he looked at the elf. "But I'm glad you made it. I was actually afraid for you."

That created a warm feeling in Nestad's heart. "I appreciate the concern," he said with a genuine smile. "I truly do. Oh, and just so you know…" he motioned to where Aewen still slept. "She's pulled through this long. Thank you, again, for your aid in finding her."

"Ohh…" The guard made a relieved sound when he saw Aewen. "I'm so glad. Will she be all right?"

"I think she will be, with her friends around her and time to rest," Nestad replied a bit cryptically. "Now, are you two hungry?"

"Very much so," Devdan said. "We didn't eat yesterday because of all that was happening."

Nestad clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Wait here," he instructed. "I'll get you something to eat."

"Thank you," Akhil said "And do you have any water? I'm quite parched."

"I can imagine you are," Nestad agreed. "I'll be right back with both food and water for both of you."

The men thanked him again, and Akhil lay down to wait. Devdan spent his time looking at all the slaves around him. Many he recognized from his own area. He hoped they wouldn't have any hard feelings.

Nestad moved briskly, checking on people and things with calm efficiency on his way to the food and water stores. Once there, he grabbed two rations of both food and water and headed back toward the two former guards.

"Nestad…." Aewen's voice called weakly, her arm reaching out to him as she saw him pass nearby.

Everything else was forgotten when Nestad heard that sweet voice calling his name. He changed course immediately, walking to her side and kneeling beside her. "I'm here, love," he whispered, collecting her into his arms tenderly.

Aewen looked up at him with drowsy eyes. "What…are you doing?" she asked. "Where…did you go?"

"Thaeden and a friend of his caught up with us this morning," Nestad explained gently, stroking her hair. "The watchers shot first and asked questions later; I had to break them up."

Aewen blinked. "Did…did they die?" she asked, her drowsiness making her words come out sounding funny.

"No," Nestad assured her tenderly. "Nor were they badly injured. Thaeden got an arrow wound, but that's about it, thank goodness."

"Why did they come?" Aewen asked. "Did they want to stop us…or help us?"

"They came to join us," Nestad replied with a smile. "They realized what had happened and slipped away while everyone fought over who was to lead."

"It's amazing," she whispered. "How did they ever become guards of slaves in the first place?"

"You know…" Nestad paused and mused over this. "I really don't know. I guess because they were there and saw a way to help as they could."

Aewen pulled away slightly so she could look at him. "I'm thirsty…" she said, her voice a bit raspy.

Nestad's hand found the water bottle he had set close to their sleeping place just for that eventuality. "Then drink deeply, my love," he said softly, opening it and setting the lip of it to her lips.

Aewen did as he said, drinking almost half the bottle. When she was finished she looked up at him. "Thank you," she whispered. "Are we going to be leaving soon?"

"I believe so," Nestad confirmed. "As soon as Chris wakes, I'll talk things over with him, and we shall see from there." He bent a little and kissed a droplet of water from her lips.

Aewen closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers. Emotion rushed through her and she wanted to kiss him back deeply, but she did not. "When will I be able to see Kali?" she asked instead after he pulled away.

Nestad wasn't discouraged by her response; he'd felt the surge of emotion rushing through his wife, and that was encouraging. "She and Chris are sleeping close to you right now," he said gently. "As soon as she wakes, you can see her."

"I need to talk to her…" Aewen said. "I so need to talk."

"Lucky I'm awake, isn't it?" Kali's eyes hadn't opened, but that was her voice, and the corners of her mouth were twitching in an attempt not to smile.

Aewen turned her head at the sound. "Kali?" she asked, immense relief audible in her voice.

"Yup." Kali's eyes opened and she carefully wriggled out of Chris's arms, trying not to wake him. She knelt in front of Aewen and lightly touched the younger woman's face. "You look better."

Aewen closed her eyes briefly, fighting to keep tears from falling. But it was almost no use. Her chin trembled and she clenched her jaw. In that moment she felt so weak, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kali reached out and gently took the younger woman into her arms, cradling her as she would Bella after a hard day's work. "Go tend to Mellen, Nestad," she said quietly. "I'll take care of Aewen."

The elf hesitated as he let Kali take his wife. "Aewen, will you be all right without me for a short time?" he asked softly.

Aewen nodded against Kali's shoulder and reached out a hand to Nestad. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you, darling," Nestad replied with his whole heart, gripping her pale fingers in his long hand for a brief moment. Then, touching his lips to her knuckles, he stood and released her hand. "I shall return shortly."

"I'll be all right," Aewen assured him softly. "Thank you."

With that reassurance as his standby, Nestad whispered, "My pleasure, love," before walking slowly away. His wife was in good hands; the hands of her dearest friend.

Kali watched him go in silence before turning back to Aewen and stroking the dark hair gently. "I've missed you, lass," she murmured.

Aewen swallowed and closed her eyes tightly as she hugged Kali. "I've missed you," she breathed, barely able to speak. "Can we walk? I want to get away from everyone."

"For you, my friend, anything." Kali helped Aewen stand before rising as well, her hands automatically supporting the younger woman. "We have a while before the sun rises and makes walking a misery. Any particular direction?"

Aewen shook her head as she linked arms with Kali. "Just away," she said, speaking always in a very soft voice, so unlike her usual out-spoken way.

"Come, then." With that, Kali led the way out of the camp, picking the shortest route possible. She had a suspicion Aewen had had as much of mass human contact as she could stand for a while. Within moments, the two women were walking alone.

Aewen kept her gaze on the ground as they walked, and she said nothing. She was quite emotional, though she was fighting to keep it all back. But it was all churning just under the surface, just waiting to be spilled. It was obvious that whatever was the matter, it had been building for a long time.

"Were your emotions roiling any faster, we could use them as a replacement for a windmill," Kali remarked after a few silent moments. "Will you tell me what troubles you?"

Tears began to slide down Aewen's cheeks, but she didn't move to wipe them away. "Kali…I'm so…I couldn't tell Nestad…I just couldn't bear it."

Kali gripped Aewen's elbow a little tighter as she looked at her young friend's face. "Will you tell me?" she asked again, quietly. Aewen needed to spill whatever it was; it was tearing her up on the inside.

Aewen began to cry outright, and finally stopped walking and sank to her knees in the grass. She cried for a full minute, unable to gather the words she needed.

The older woman knelt beside Aewen, resting a hand on her shoulder in gentle support. They had all day, as far as Kali was concerned.

Finally Aewen managed to find her voice, though her tears didn't stop. "I've been… defiled…Kali," she cried. "And…beaten…humbled…"

Kali frowned in concern as she scooted closer to Aewen. She was certain she hadn't heard the whole story of that rainy night; she hadn't yet heard Aewen's part of it. "What do you mean?"

Aewen cried some more. "The commander…he…he did all that to me," she tried.

"Oh, sweetling," Kali said softly, gently taking Aewen into her arms. Deep, deep understanding filled her. The poor lass…but pity wouldn't help here, though understanding might.

Aewen sobbed against Kali's shoulder while at the same time trying to further explain herself. "He…took me, again…Kali…I…he…violated me. And I couldn't…do anything!" She sobbed harder.

Kali's heart twisted in her chest. Nestad didn't know this yet, she'd bet all she had on that. One hand came up to gently stroke Aewen's dark hair as Kali rocked slightly, trying to soothe her young friend's desperate sobs.

"And then…" Aewen tried to continue. "He…said things to me…He told me that he was going to kill Nestad…and take me as his own mistress. He said…I was… worthless…an animal that needs to be tamed. He…hurt me. Punched me. He was…talking to me the whole…time." Aewen finally couldn't talk anymore and she let her sobs come.

"Oh, sweet lass," Kali murmured softly. "It's all lies. He's dead now. You are priceless, worth more than anything in the world to Nestad, who loves you as he loves his life, and to me, your friend." She had to fight down a surge of anger. If the commander hadn't already been dead, she would have gone back and killed him with her bare hands. How dare he say something like that to Aewen?

Aewen cried into Kali's shoulder, soaking the other woman's dress. "I couldn't… tell Nestad…what would it do to him? I'm…dirty…stained."

"Aewen. Aewen, listen to me." Kali's voice was still gentle, but it had a hint of an edge to it. "Are you listening?"

Aewen looked up at her, trying to still her sobs, but it was difficult.

"You are neither dirty nor stained." Kali's voice was soft as she met Aewen's eyes solidly. "You know that Nestad loves you; he would love you no matter what else happened. Don't let the dead shadow your life forever. That would give him too much power."

"But…how could Nestad even want to be with me, knowing I was with that… that…" she shivered. "How could he?"

"How could Chris want to be with me, knowing that I bore the commander's child?" Kali returned. "How could he love me, knowing that I was defiled again and again? Love is a strange thing, my dear."

Aewen cried again, resting her forehead on Kali's shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Kali," she said. "I'm so ashamed…"

"I know," Kali said, the hard edge leaving her voice. "It's natural. Trust me, it's natural." She tapped the underside of Aewen's chin gently. "Know that I love you, and I know Nestad does, even as he worries about you."

"I've felt so bad…keeping this from him. But…I've been so afraid to tell him. Afraid…to be with him, and it hurts so much, Kali."

Kali couldn't say anything to that. She knew what it was like; she'd avoided men for years after Bella was born, putting up an iron shield between herself and any possible relationship. She still counted it as a miracle that Chris had been able to get through. "It'll only get harder, the longer you keep it from him," she said quietly.

That brought a sob from Aewen. "But how can I tell him?"

There was the sticking point. How could Aewen tell her husband that the commander had raped her yet again? Did Nestad suspect already? Kali didn't know. "The way you told me?" she offered.

Aewen cried. "I…can't…" she said between sobs. "What if…"

"No, Aewen. You know better than that. He loves you. He cares about you. He worries for you." Kali stroked the tear-soaked face tenderly, wiping some of the tears away with a gentle hand. "You will not be abandoned."

Aewen didn't say anything else. She just sagged against Kali and continued to cry. Simply telling someone about it had helped a lot. And perhaps she would be able to work up her courage to tell Nestad.

Kali didn't press her young friend any further. Instead, she cradled the young woman close and hummed a soft tune to Aewen, rocking her gently as the sun rose over the horizon and bathed the world below in molten gold.

After a long time, Aewen's tears had finally stopped. And when her last sob had faded into the morning, she pulled away from Kali to dry her face. "I want to be with Nestad so badly, Kali," she said. "I miss him so much."

Kali's smile was tender. "I'm sure you do, Aewen," she replied softly. "As I'm sure he misses you." She cupped the tear-stained face between both hands and pressed their foreheads together. "Don't be afraid of the one you love," she whispered. "Trust that his love for you won't ever, ever change."

Aewen took a shuddering breath and nodded slightly. "I can, can't I," she said.

"You can. I've seen it in the way his eyes go soft and melty whenever he looks at you." Kali's smile was wickedly sweet.

Aewen couldn't help but smile a little at that, and she wiped a couple more tears away. "They do, don't they."

Kali nodded. "And his whole demeanor changes from sharp-eyed healer to puppy-eyed adoration whenever you're around." She pulled a scarf from her neck and offered it as a replacement for a handkerchief.

"He does," Aewen agreed as she took the scarf, wiping her eyes with it.

The comfortable silence stretched for a moment before Kali asked softly, "How do you feel now?"

"A little better," the younger woman said, looking up at her friend and attempting a smile. "I think…I should talk to Nestad now…"

"That might be best. Then you'll discover just how deep his love for you goes." Kali kissed Aewen's cheek gently. "Do you want me to bring him here?"

"Could you?" Aewen asked.

"Of course," Kali replied with a warm smile as she stood. "Wait here; I'll be back in just a moment."

"Kali…" Aewen reached up and grabbed her friend's hand. "Thank you," she said earnestly.

Kali squeezed the younger woman's hand gently. "I could do no less for my dearest friend," she said with a warm, sunny smile, only accented by the rising sun's light in her hair.

Aewen returned the smile, and then shifted a bit to wait for Nestad. "I'll be right here," she said.

"Good." With a last smile and a blown kiss, Kali ran back toward the camp to find Nestad and deliver his wife's message.

She found him with Mellen, his eyes closed as his glowing fingers rested on the young mother's shoulders. "Morning," she greeted Mellen and Obenn softly.

"Kali," Mellen said softly with a smile. She looked weary, but happy. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing quite well," Kali replied, smiling gently as Nestad nodded a greeting and continued his work. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," the woman replied with a sigh.

"We're still waiting for a report from the master elf," Obenn said.

"And a report you shall have," Nestad said after a moment's expectant silence. He removed his hands from Mellen's shoulders and rubbed his fingertips together absently as he said, "There was a small piece of the placenta inside your womb, Mellen. It wasn't there long enough to cause any real damage, but I would recommend that you rest on the stretcher for a couple more days, just to be safe. It's gone now, so there is no more danger."

The woman closed her eyes for a moment. Obenn looked at the elf. "What…what would it have done, had it stayed in there?" he asked.

"Infection, at the least," Nestad replied, tight-lipped with frustration. How had he missed that at the birth? He could have sworn he checked the placenta. But he hadn't checked her womb for any pieces, so that was probably where it slipped through. "But there is no danger now. Just rest, Mellen."

"Thank you," the woman said softly, and kissed her little son's head.

"You're welcome." Nestad then turned to Kali and offered her a wan smile. The woman didn't bother beating about the bush; she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down so his ear was beside her mouth. A few seconds of whispered conversation followed before Nestad straightened again. "Thank you, Kali," he said absently before heading for where his wife was waiting as quickly as he dared.

Aewen was still sitting in the tall grass out of sight from the camp. Her tears were gone now, though one could still tell that she had been crying. She was looking up at the sky, trying to gain some courage for what she would have to tell Nestad.

Nestad found her easily; the land hummed with nervousness around her. He sat beside her and looked up at the clouds as well. "It should be a lovely day today," he remarked after a prolonged silence.

Aewen looked at him, happy that he was there, but still afraid. "Nestad…" she said softly. "Will you hold me?" She first needed some reassurance, and then she might be able to find it in her to talk.

"Of course, love," Nestad replied instantly, shifting into a position that would be easy to cradle his beloved. He pressed her dark head against his shoulder with one hand as the other arm maintained the gentle pressure needed to keep her protectively close.

Aewen rested against him willingly, closing her eyes. "I need to talk to you about something…but first I just wanted to know that you're here, and that you love me. I just…I just really need to know that."

"I'm here, melethril," Nestad said tenderly, stroking her hair. "And melin le. I always will." He could sense just how much she needed to hear those words; some deep hole in her spirit sucked the love in and held it close.

Aewen drew a deep, ragged breath as she rested against him. New tears stung her eyes but didn't fall yet. "Nestad…" she paused, trying to work up her courage.

The elf waited, fear starting to rise in his heart. This was very serious; he could tell just by her reluctance to tell him. Small wonder Kali had told him to get out there as fast as he could.

Aewen shuddered and squeezed him tighter. She figured she should just get it out. She could add details later if she needed to. "Nestad…I didn't tell you everything about that night when…when I killed the commander…"

"What didn't you tell me?" Nestad asked softly, his arms tightening around her slender form carefully. That was a hard night for him to remember; the sight of his wife unconscious on the bed was one he'd never forget, though he'd spend the rest of his life trying.

"I…I was…taken…and…used…completely by that monster. Emotionally, spiritually… and physically…" Aewen braced herself, she couldn't help it.

Silence reigned for the brief moment that it took Nestad to digest this. Then his arms tightened around his wife. "Aewen," he whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry, love…"

And at the sound of his voice Aewen's tears began to fall, and soft sobs began to shake her body again. "I'm so ashamed…" she said. "I couldn't bring myself to tell you…he…"

"Shh," Nestad soothed, sending peace into her tormented soul and surrounding her with his love. "It's over now. He's gone, with all of his cruel words."

"But…what he did to me…" Aewen said. "He stole me from you…how can you even want to touch my body, knowing that he had."

"Because I love you," Nestad replied simply. "Because you are my precious treasure, no matter what that swine tried to do." He cupped her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "Because I know that you aren't defiled. You still love me?"

Aewen nodded. "But he didn't just try, he actually…"

"I know." Nestad's voice was gentle. "I know what he did. But he did not succeed in what he truly wanted to do: you are not his. You love me, and I love you, my treasure. He is no more."

Aewen cried into Nestad's chest, letting relief sweep over her. She held onto him tightly, desperately. She needed to feel his love strongly, and she wanted him to feel hers as well.

A smile spread over Nestad's face and warm tears filled his eyes as he felt her love surge through them. He blinked, letting them fall as he returned the love just as powerfully. "My sweet lass," he whispered, holding her close.

Aewen moved so her face was resting in the crook of Nestad's neck and shoulder. And a moment later she kissed him there lightly. "I love you," she whispered.

"Mmm…" Nestad shivered a little at the intimate touch. Really, it wasn't much, but after the long absence… "I love you, Aewen," he whispered back, his thumb finding and lightly stroking her earlobe as he kissed the top of her head.

Aewen drew another shuddering breath, this one from pleasure. She closed her eyes, feeling overwhelmed with love. How could she ever have doubted Nestad? "Make love to me?" she whispered by his ear.

Her shuddering breath was echoed in Nestad as the elf lifted his head and looked around. By some stroke of luck or providence, they were some distance from camp, hidden from the others by the rolling terrain. "Yes," he breathed back, "if you're ready for that."

Aewen nodded and looked into Nestad's face, her desire clear to be seen. "I am," she said. "I've missed you so much. I need you…"

That was all Nestad needed to hear. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss as he gently eased her to the ground. He took extra care to be gentle and tender; this was meant to help her heal, not bring back bad memories.

Aewen was overcome with feeling when he kissed her. And she tried to kiss him back as much as she could. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, but they were now tears of relief and joy. She threaded her fingers through his long dark hair. How could she ever have doubted him?

After a moment, the elf pulled away from her lips, though he took his time to nibble on them very lightly and run his tongue along the insides of her lips. His hands reached down and began smoothing her dress up very, very tenderly as he trailed kisses over her cheeks, neck and forehead, pausing to kiss the tip of her nose each time through.

Nestad was so gentle. Aewen felt like a porcelain doll when he handled her. It felt nice. It seemed like ages since they had made love. She was glad that there was no longer anything standing in their way.

When her dress was just below her hips, Nestad slipped down her body and settled between her legs on his knees. His long fingers stroked her soft skin tenderly, smoothing away the last of the bruises inflicted by the commander and trailing peace in his wake. His eyes twinkling, he bent and kissed the insides of her thighs teasingly.

Aewen drew a sharp breath and let it out as a moan. She squirmed slightly in anticipation. "Oh…yes, Nestad…" she breathed.

"Nice to know I've been missed," Nestad said, whispering the words against her skin as he drew her dress up and feasted his eyes on the center of her womanhood.

Aewen made a sound in her through that could have been a short laugh. Then she sucked in more air through her teeth and looked down at what Nestad was doing.

Nestad was taking his sweet time getting where he knew she wanted him. His fingers trailed lightly over her thighs, lazily touching her curls before slipping away again. Though this seemed like mindless playing, it was also a way for him to check for any damage done by the commander and heal what he did find.

Aewen moaned softly, slowly getting frustrated with his teasing. But she didn't begrudge it to him. She wanted him to enjoy this as well. "Nestad…" she breathed. And then a small whine escaped her nose.

Once the elf was sure all the damage had been healed, he slipped his tongue out and lightly lapped at her folds. She was already wet; her taste would have sent him through the roof if there were a roof over where they were. As it was, he let out a heartfelt moan of delight.

Aewen gasped and squirmed slightly, her body lifting a bit to meet his mouth. "Oh…yes…" she breathed.

She was just as needy as he was; that gave him the boost he needed to continue. He'd been afraid, after hearing her confession, that she would never want him to touch her again because of the memories. Thank the Valar that wasn't true. The tip of his tongue found her nub and rubbed against it a couple of times.

Aewen's moans became louder and her body had a harder time staying still. Her juices began to flow and she let them, knowing that Nestad would like it. She closed her eyes and just soaked up the passion, letting it fill her whole body. "You're so good…" she breathed.

"I'm so good?" he repeated. He gathered a mouthful of her juices, enjoying her moans in the process, and pulled away to kiss her for a long moment. "I'd say you're the good one, personally," he breathed against her lips.

Aewen laughed once and then exhaled after his kiss. Her body shuddered in anticipation of its release. "You're good," she repeated with a smile, looking up at him with passion.

"If you say so," Nestad chuckled, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers before returning to his spot between her legs. He wanted this to last as long as possible, as long as she could handle his treatment without climaxing. Call it selfish, but he wanted them to come together.

Aewen moaned again as Nestad continued his ministrations. Her hands found his head and she worked her fingers through his hair. The more he teased her down there the more she could feel her release coming, and the more she moaned.

At last, working from his knowledge of her moans, Nestad knew she was close. It was at that point that he pulled away, licking his lips in delight as he rubbed his scalp against the fingers gripping his hair.

"Nestad…" Aewen protested when he stopped. She rubbed his scalp harder, trying to encourage him to continue. She had been so close…

"Shh, love," Nestad soothed, moving up so his body covered hers. He shifted so that she could feel that she wasn't the only one about to burst. "I don't think I can wait much longer," he confessed. "I've missed you around me…"

Aewen looked up at him, breathing raggedly as her hands slipped under his tunic to touch his skin. "I want it too," she whispered.

He groaned softly as he felt her hands against his heated skin. One hand braced himself against the ground so he wouldn't crush his love as he began working his leggings down with the other hand. Yes, he'd missed this a lot. More than he had even suspected, and that was saying quite a lot.

While Nestad was busy taking his leggings down, Aewen occupied herself with kissing his neck and blow his ear lightly. Once in a while she ran her tongue across his skin, loving every second of it.

Though her touch was very, very distracting, he finally managed to get his leggings off after some work and settled against her again. He couldn't resist teasing her a little, rubbing his erection against her stomach slowly as he removed her dress and began kissing her breasts.

All of Nestad's teasing was driving Aewen nearly insane with desire, and her body began to sweat as she became hotter and hotter. "Nestad…" she breathed. She rubbed her legs against his.

That was enough of a cue for the elf. He spread her legs a little further and pressed the head of his erection against her opening. "Ready?" he asked, his voice hushed in awe.

Aewen nodded as she held her breath and then released it. "Yes…"

Nestad cupped her face with one hand and met her eyes as he slowly slid into her, taking his time to claim her fully without hurting her. "Is there any pain?" he asked, pausing halfway in.

Aewen gasped and shut her eyes tight, a small whimper escaping her mouth. Her body shuddered in protest.

"Aewen?" Nestad pulled out a bit, worried for his wife. "What is it?" Through his fingers on her cheek, he sent love and reassurance.

"Hurts," Aewen said. "Sore…"

"All right." Nestad pulled out all the way, ignoring his body's protests, and slipped his index finger in carefully. Working with gentle tact, he rubbed his finger along the smooth walls and banished the pain with the firmness of someone reclaiming something precious.

Tears leaked from Aewen's eyes as Nestad soothed her pain. She once again felt ashamed, and she couldn't help it.

"Shh," Nestad soothed, feeling the shame swamp the desire in his wife's body. Once he was sure the whole of the pain was gone, he pulled himself up so he was nose-to-nose with Aewen. "There is no shame here," he whispered. "That was my fault for not checking more thoroughly."

"I'm sorry," Aewen said softly, two tears trailing down her face.

Nestad kissed the tears away as he stroked her side gently. "There is nothing to be sorry for," he replied just as softly.

"Kiss me…" Aewen said. She didn't want this special time to be ruined.

That was an order the elf had no problem obeying. He bent and captured her mouth gently, closing his eyes as he felt the desire swamp his body again. He held it back firmly; not until Aewen was ready.

Aewen kissed him back eagerly, feeling her passion build again. She let her hands wander over Nestad's back as they kissed. And a moment later she rubbed her calf against his.

"Mm," Nestad chuckled, breaking the kiss for a moment. "Am I to assume that means you're ready?" One hand slipped down to her womanhood and rubbed against the nub gently, just to add to the passion he felt rolling from her.

Aewen moaned and nodded. "Yes…" she breathed. And she forced her nervousness back. She knew that Nestad had removed all the pain now. There was nothing to be afraid of.

Being as sensitive as he was, Nestad could still feel the nervousness, hidden as well as it was. Working carefully, he slipped into her again, moving inch by inch to let her get accustomed to him again and to ensure that there was no pain.

Aewen took deep, calming breaths, and as he entered her and she felt no pain, she began to relax rather quickly, until she was able to moan with pleasure as he filled her completely.

"There you go," he whispered against her neck as he paused, not quite all the way in yet but needing to stop to collect his wits. A few days without his wife had taken their toll on him; he wanted her and now.

Aewen looked down at him and smiled. "What are you waiting for, elf?" she teased.

"The opportune moment, beloved," Nestad replied with a chuckle as he settled into her the rest of the way with a moan of delight. Once so deeply in her, he couldn't resist rolling his hips a little to tease her.

Aewen gasped and smiled, then looked up at him again. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he said back just as softly, his eyes melting as he looking into hers. Bending a bit, he captured her lips as he began to move slightly.

Aewen's moan was muffled by their kiss, but her passion was only increased. She spread her legs wider, and then wrapped them up around Nestad's waist.

Feeling that threw Nestad deeper into the embrace of desire and pent-up need. He began moving a bit harder, shifting a little to find the best angle to give her the most pleasure.

After a moment Aewen had to release some of her passion through a moan, which prompted her to break their kiss. Her moan was deep and long, followed by several more. She began to move her body with his, trying to bring them both as much pleasure as possible.

"Mmmm," Nestad groaned as his rhythm changed, the pace picking up a bit. One hand found her breast and gently molded it to fit under his long fingers. His thumb circled around the hardened nipple curiously.

"Oh…Nestad…" Aewen moaned deeply. Her body began to shudder in anticipation. "Nestad…" Her hands tangled in his hair. "Faster…"

Instead, the elf stopped and held still deep within her. His body shuddered in response to her shuddering, but he was determined to prolong this as long as possible; the feelings were too good to end quickly.

Aewen looked up at him, surprised by his actions. "What are you doing?" she gasped, breathing hard.

"Experimenting," Nestad responded, his breath coming in short pants as he braced himself with one hand and tried to catch his breath. Before she could say anything, he moved again, rubbing against her bundle of nerves deliberately and slowly.

Aewen sucked air through her teeth and her body stiffened. "Ohhh…" she moaned deeply, whimpering softly at the same time. She laid her head back and let him take her as he wished. He always made her feel so good.

That was more or less Nestad's goal, though receiving pleasure from it was certainly a major perk. Bending, he nuzzled the hollow of her throat as he rubbed against the nerves again.

Aewen cried out from sheer pleasure, feeling her passion build more and more. She knew her climax was going to be amazing. "Nestad…you're wonderful," she gasped.

"Only because I love so much," Nestad whispered against her skin, kissing a line up to her ear. He whispered, "I love you, beloved," before capturing her earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it lightly as he slid in and out very slowly.

Aewen whimpered again, unable to stop her moaning. She ran her hands up and down Nestad's sweaty back, scraping her fingernails across his faint scars. "Yes…." she hissed every now and then.

Nestad was unprepared for the sensations that radiated from his healed scars. It hurt a little, but it felt so pleasurable that the pleasure quite outweighed the pain. His hips jerked forward a little, picking up the pace unexpectedly.

Aewen gasped. "Oh, yes," she called out. "Faster…" she continued to scrape his scars, and also moved her own body against his, seeking her release.

That was all Nestad needed. His control crashed into pieces as he gripped the ground and began moving rapidly within her, seeking their mutual release. "So close," he gasped. "Close, love…"

Aewen cried out from intense feelings of pleasure. She called Nestad's name over and over. And then finally she felt the waves crashing over her and her cries went beyond vocal. She gripped him tightly as her body went rigid.

When her body clenched around him, he was lost in a sea of wonders. His body stiffened for an instant before his hips pumped twice more. At last, he settled deep within her as his release hit him like a wall. He almost blacked out, the scene going fuzzy before his eyes.

Aewen shuddered when she felt his essence fill her. She groaned, and when he was finally spent, she laid there panting, letting her body relax fully into the grass. "Ohh…." was all she could say.

Nestad felt boneless as the last of his seed left his body. He nearly collapsed on top of her, only managing to keep from crushing her by distributing the weight onto his hands as well. His lips continued kissing her face gently. "How do you feel?" he managed after a few false starts.

"Wonderful…" Aewen managed. She looked up at him. "Loved…special…"

"You are, sweetling," Nestad purred against her skin before pulling back a little to look into her eyes. "You are my beloved treasure." He rolled his hips a little, making the point that he was still inside her. "And I'll never let you go."

Aewen gasped and then laughed lightly, her eyes clear and bright again. "Nor will I let you go," she said.

"Good." He kissed her, long and slowly, taking his time to taste every corner of her sweet mouth.

Aewen kissed him back, closing her eyes as she was lost in the magic of his kiss. Her hands slipped into his hair and one leg hooked up over his back.

The kiss lasted nearly a full minute before Nestad had to pull away to breathe. "I could drown in you, my love," he whispered, looking down at her with loving admiration and awe.

"And I in you," Aewen breathed, gazing up at him. "You are the pool that this fish swims in."

"As you are the wind underneath this bird's wings," Nestad returned gently, stroking her face with the utmost tenderness before his hand trailed down her left arm and rested on the wooden ring she wore.

Aewen looked down at the ring also, and brought her hand up so it was between their faces and they could both see it. "Looking at this over the last couple days…it's kept me going," she admitted. "It's been a vivid reminder of our promise."

That affected Nestad's heart deeply as he brushed a kiss over her knuckles gently. "I'm glad," he said simply. He couldn't express the depth of his joy, not in words.

Aewen smiled, able to see his joy reflected in his eyes. She leaned her head up a bit and kissed his lips lightly, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nestad returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth to dance a waltz with hers. A nearly overwhelming desire to dance with her rose in his heart, and he had to chuckle mentally. Of all the things to think of when kissing his wife…

Aewen kissed him back eagerly, loving the feel of his naked body against hers. This is how she loved to be with him. So they could enjoy one another fully, as a husband and wife should. She hoped that they would always have opportunities for this intimate time. She knew it was going to be hard while they were traveling.

It would be, Nestad knew, but he vowed silently to make time somewhere for at least a long kiss every day. At last, he broke the kiss off and stood, offering his hand to her. "Will you dance with me, love?" he asked softly after quickly checking around to make sure no one was near.

Aewen laughed. "Nestad…out here? We're naked." She laughed again as she stood up.

His grin was wicked. "Aye," he agreed. "As naked as the day we were born." He flung his arms out expressively. "But it's just us, and when else will we be able to dance together, skin to skin?"

Aewen laughed and nodded. "All right, all right." She held her arms out to him. "But you, elf, better keep your guard up. I don't want to be caught like this."

"As my lady commands." Nestad bowed low before taking his wife into his arms. "Does her ladyship have a particular dance she loves above all others? This humble servant will do all in his power to dance the right dance."

"Hmm…" Aewen thought for a moment. "Does this elf know many of the dances of Gondor? How about the Minuial Waltz? I think it's appropriate, seeing as it's morning."

Nestad's smile was warm as he began humming the waltz she meant and stepped out firmly, starting the dance and taking control over it in the same motion. He had made a point to learn all the dances of Gondor when he was there; it was fun to see what humans came up with, as far as he was concerned.

Aewen fell into step with him easily, knowing all the dances by heart since she was a small child. She looked up into her husband's face and laughed with delight. "You know it so well," she said. "This is one of my favorite dances."

"Is that so?" he asked with a chuckle as his arm looped around her waist, pressing their bodies close together. "This happens to be one of my favorites as well; it's simple, but set to wonderful music and can be danced without too much effort." He lowered his voice as he rubbed his fingers up and down her spine. "That leaves the mind open to…other thoughts."

Aewen tilted her head back and giggled as his fingers tickled a bit. "Some day you must teach me some elf dances. They must be very beautiful."

"They are," Nestad agreed. "Some are to be danced alone, others with only one set of partners on the floor. I'll warn you; many of the dances are designed to tell the stories of our past. They can be quite fast, or very delicate, depending on the subject." He smiled. "I wonder what dance will be danced about us."

Aewen smiled. "You think there will be one about us?" she asked.

"About an elf and a human's love? There is one about Lúthien and Beren; I see no reason why there wouldn't be one about us." Nestad dipped his wife deftly, kissing the hollow of her throat as he supported her easily. "And if no one else will volunteer for the job, I'll create it," he whispered.

"Mm, I can't wait to hear it then," she said. "If it's anything like how I feel about you, then it will be beautiful."

"It will be," Nestad assured her. "It will reflect our deep love, after all." He lifted her back onto her feet and continued the dance.

Aewen gazed into his eyes in silence for a while as they twirled about the area. She was having a lot of fun, and felt more alive than she had in a while.

At last, the dance wound down and Nestad stopped, looking into her eyes. A lump came to his throat. She was so beautiful. Yes, there were a few scars that would never go away, no matter what he did. But those only gave her face character, revealing what she had been through. And she had survived while the ones who caused her pain hadn't. Overcome with love, he bent his head and kissed her tenderly.

Aewen closed her eyes and returned his kiss just as tenderly, feeling the rush of his love cover her like a blanket. She wrapped both arms around him, holding herself close to him. Her own love swelled and she tried to make it known to him through her kiss.

Nestad's arms tightened around her slender form as he felt the deep love swelling from his wife to meet his. "One of Ilúvatar's sweetest treasures," he whispered against her lips. "My wife."

Aewen exhaled, her throat vibrating in a soft moan as she became overwhelmed by feelings. "I love you…" she breathed, feeling that the words were quite inadequate.

"I love you," he whispered back, kissing her lips lightly. By Varda the Starqueen, how he loved his wife. He'd never been aware that anyone could love any other person so deeply, so completely, before meeting her. He praised Eru every day for her.

Aewen smiled and gazed up at him. "Thank you for this time," she whispered. "I needed it so much. And it's helped me more than you can know."

"Believe me, hervess nín," Nestad said with a smile that lit up his entire face, "I have some idea." He kissed her again before loosening his arms slightly. The rational, logical part of his mind pointed out—in an acidly polite way—that they did need to get dressed and rejoin the group before someone came looking for them. But he didn't want to leave this blissful moment.

Aewen smiled again and then glanced around for their clothes, since they seemed to have danced quite a ways from them. She giggled when she saw how far they needed to walk. "I forgot how far that dance makes a couple travel," she said.

Nestad chuckled as he started leading the way to their clothing. "I had forgotten as well," he admitted. "The last time I danced that dance, I was in an enclosed room, so I didn't have as much freedom to wander like we did here."

Aewen hooked her arm through his, leaning against him slightly. "I liked it," she said. "It was very exhilarating. We should do it again soon."

"We will," he promised, kissing the top of her head. "That I promise you; we will have another chance to dance that dance together, and soon." They reached their clothes, and Nestad picked her dress up. It was a fairly new dress, pulled from supplies and put on her after he'd treated her back in the tent. It seemed like a lifetime ago, the cold rainy night eons away from the bright morning.

However, traces of that night were still visible on Aewen's body. Her face was still smudged a bit with dried mud. And there was mud in her hair. She stepped into her dress as Nestad held it open for her. "Thank you," she said softly.

Once she was buttoned into her dress, Nestad took a handkerchief from his tunic pocket and held it close to her mouth. "Spit," he ordered, intending to clean her face off a little.

"Spit?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. She wasn't aware that her face was even dirty.

"You have some mud on your cheek and forehead," he explained, tapping the spots with his free index finger.

Aewen smiled and then moved his hand with the cloth so it was below his mouth. "You spit," she said, her eyes twinkling.

Nestad laughed softly and did as she said before cupping her chin in his hand and beginning to wash the dirt from her face. "I would leave it there," he said off-handedly, "as I think it makes you look adorable. But I had a feeling you might object to looking like a twelve-year-old."

Aewen laughed. "Oh, I don't know. I've looked like a twelve-year-old many times in the past…long after I was twelve." She grinned. "But I might like to pass the day without other's comments."

"Probably wise." Nestad finished with her face and deposited a kiss on her smiling lips before releasing her chin and reaching for his clothes.

Aewen grinned again, feeling very good in that moment. She laced up the front of her dress and then watched Nestad put his clothes on. She absently rested her hand on her stomach. "I haven't felt sick this morning," she realized. And looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

The elf smiled innocently as he laced his leggings up. "Haven't you?" he asked. "Well, that is fortunate."

"Nestad…" Aewen teased as she sauntered over to him. "You're so sweet. Thank you."

Nestad kissed his wife gently. "You're welcome," he replied with a warm smile. "I don't like seeing you feel sick, so…" His grin was slightly wicked as he pulled his shirt over his head and shook his dark hair out.

When he was finished, Aewen caught his hand and placed it over her abdomen. "As long as it's all right," she said. "It won't harm the baby, will it? I mean…isn't there a reason the sick feeling is there? Aren't I supposed to feel it?"

"As I understand it," Nestad replied, spreading his fingers over her abdomen and gently sending his power to check on the baby, "it's your body's way of protesting the fact that part of your nutrition is being diverted to another source. I've used herbs to stop morning sickness before, and it's never harmed a child."

Aewen smiled slightly, and then closed her eyes as she felt his power enter her. "Then I'm glad…" She paused. "How are things?"

Nestad was quiet a moment, a hint of a warm smile curving his lips upward. "Things are well," he reported after a moment. "The child is growing at a healthy rate."

"Oh good," Aewen breathed. And then she opened her eyes and looked down at his hand. "How long before you'll be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I'd say another month, for certain," Nestad said, also opening his eyes and rubbing small circles on her abdomen. "Perhaps just a couple of weeks. It depends on how fast she grows."

"Don't all babies grow at the same rate?" Aewen asked curiously. She knew nothing about babies or pregnancy.

"They have various stages of development that all hit at around the same time, but the rates can be very different." Nestad moved so he was standing behind his wife, cradling her against himself. The feeling of life under his fingers was invigorating, and a reason for joy; their child was thriving, despite everything that had happened.

"I hope she grows quickly," Aewen said, leaning back against him. "I can't wait to feel her inside me; to know that she's really there. You're so lucky, you get to feel her now."

Nestad suddenly smiled as he thought of something. Closing his eyes, he sent another wash of power into his wife's womb and surrounded the baby with it. Then, working with the slight mental link he had to his wife, he allowed her to feel what he was feeling.

Aewen gasped and looked up at Nestad, and then tears welled in her eyes. "Nestad…" she breathed. "Is it her?"

"That's her," Nestad whispered back, opening his eyes a little and smiling at the wonder on her face. "That's our child, my love."

A tear left Aewen's eye and trailed down her cheek. "She's really there," she whispered, looking down at Nestad's hand on her belly. She placed hers over it. "She's really alive…so alive…"

Nestad understood perfectly; it never really seemed real, even if someone who never lied said it, until it was confirmed by feeling. "She's so like you, Aewen," he whispered by her ear. "So alive."

"How did we ever come to deserve such a blessing?" she murmured.

"I don't know," the elf admitted, pressing his cheek against hers. "Whatever it was, I'm thankful that we did it."

"So am I," Aewen said. And then she tilted her head back and kissed his jaw. "I love you," she whispered. "My sweet husband. And soon the three of us will be a complete family."

"I can't wait," Nestad said, smiling with anticipation before bending his neck a bit and kissing her lips gently. Working carefully, he retracted his power back into his own skin; no sense in wearing both mother and child out now. Time soon enough for them to get acquainted.

Aewen's body seemed to sigh, as if in disappointment at the breaking of the connection. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her. She felt so at peace and so very loved.

After a moment, Nestad broke the kiss and murmured, "We should probably get back before they send a search party after us." He punctuated his words with a couple of gentle kisses on her cheekbones.

Aewen smiled slightly and nodded. "You're probably right. Though, I wish we didn't have to…"

"As I do, my love," Nestad replied quietly. "The rest of life calls, and for the first time, I wish I could ignore it forever and lose myself in your eyes."

Aewen's smile broadened and she linked her arm with his. "Well…in this case I think the thought will have to count."

Nestad's smile matched hers for radiance. "As much as I wish that it didn't have to, it shall for the moment."

They began walking, slowly, back to camp, arm in arm. "What does the day hold?" Aewen asked, looking up at him.

"Travel," Nestad said, dead-panning very well. "Lots and lots of travel before us. I'll need to talk to Chris and see what the plans for leadership are. From there… well, who knows?"

Aewen sighed, as if anticipating the weariness to come. "But at the end of all of this… home…" she whispered.

"Home," Nestad echoed with anticipation. "I cannot wait."

Once they came into view of the camp, a man who seemed familiar to Aewen approached them. It was Rû. He came hesitantly, bowing slightly. "Master elf," he said.

"Rû, hello," Nestad greeted with a warm smile as he clasped the man's shoulder. "I am so glad to see you here, safe."

Rû returned the smile. "Thanks to you," he said, "We are all safe. I am so very happy to see that you and your beloved made it out alive. The three of us had been worried."

Nestad smiled depreciatingly. "How is the lass?" he asked, neatly deflecting the worry from himself.

"She's doing very well," Rû said. "She's been sick each morning, and sometimes during the day too. But it goes away after a while. There was one day where she was quite… eh…unfriendly. And We just tried to leave her alone."

The elf chuckled. "Ah yes, classic symptoms," he said, nodding slightly. "But none of you are injured in any way?"

"Oh no," Rû shook his head. "We made it out without a hitch, and stayed hidden until we saw the group. We had enough supplies with us. It was actually a nice rest." He chuckled slightly.

"And probably the last real rest until we make it home. Tell me, how are things here?" Nestad motioned for Rû to follow as he and Aewen continued toward the camp.

"Well, I've been talking to Christaer…most things seem to be in order. There've been a couple skirmishes, but nothing too major. You'll have to ask him about them. I really haven't been here long enough to give a very detailed report."

Nestad nodded. "I shall talk to Chris as soon as I can," he agreed. They were in the main camp by then; the elf started looking for the leader and his wife.

Chris was sitting where he had been sleeping earlier. Kali was feeding the children, and Sîrnan and Faraden were nowhere to be seen. Chris looked up when they approached. "Oh, there you are," he said with a smile. "Kali told me you went for a walk. Everything all right?"

"Everything is all right," Nestad said with a smile. Kali looked up and smiled in relief as she studied Aewen's face. The younger woman had the glow of one much loved.

Aewen looked up at Nestad. "I'll let you men talk about boring details. I'd like to sit with Kali for a few minutes before we leave, if that's all right?"

"That's quite all right, love," Nestad replied, kissing her lips lightly before releasing her arm. The elf moved to sit beside Chris as Kali patted the spot beside her.

Aewen sat down beside her friend and threw her arms around her. "Kali, thank you," she said earnestly.

Kali returned the hug with just as much warmth. "My pleasure, my friend," she replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Am I to assume all went well?"

"It went very well," Aewen answered. "He erased all my fears, and hurts. And…" she glance around and whispered. "We made love…" she smiled, blushing slightly. "It was a very healing moment. I feel like a new person. Or…at least back to my old self now."

Kali grinned and chucked her friend's chin gently. "I'm glad to see you back to yourself, my dear," she said lightly, winking. "And I guessed; you seem to glow."

"Really?" Aewen said, blushing even more. "It's that obvious?"

"Only because I know you so well," Kali assured her. "Others will assume it's because you're happy to be back with everyone or something like that."

Aewen grinned. "Well, that too," she said. "I am very happy to be back…in more ways than one. Tell me, how is everyone? How're the children?" She looked at Bella and Neth, busy eating their breakfast.

"Everyone is well so far," Kali replied, ruffling Neth's hair with an affectionate hand and squeezing Bella's shoulder—the little girl hated to have her curls ruffled first thing in the morning. "So far, nothing besides a couple of men scuffling and a couple of the former guards joining our numbers."

"Oh yes, I heard about that," Aewen said. "One was mine and Nestad's cell guard. I was so very much hoping that he would come with us. He helped me many times when I was having trouble."

"Well, my dear, you got your wish." Kali smoothed her skirts. "I assume Nestad told you after returning from healing them?"

"Yes," Aewen nodded. "But…I wasn't really tuning in I guess. All I could think about was talking to you."

Kali embraced the younger woman again. "I missed you too, Aewen," she said with a warm smile. "I often offered a silent prayer for you, thinking about how I'd last seen you. Thank the gods some prayers do get answered."

Aewen closed her eyes briefly. "I don't remember any of it," she said. "But from what I heard…I'm lucky to be alive…"

"We were afraid you weren't when Nestad emerged from the rain, carrying you," Kali admitted quietly. "He was working for a long time before and after we left."

Aewen shivered and shook her head. "But that's in the past now," she said. "I don't want to spoil this lovely morning with talk of rainy nights in the past…especially if they have no bearing on today."

"Very wise, my dear," Kali approved. "Very wise indeed. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" She offered both food and water with a crooked eyebrow.

In that moment Aewen's stomach rumbled in protest of her not eating for a couple days. She put her hand over her stomach and chuckled. "Someone is, or so it seems," she said.

Kali laughed and pressed the food and water onto Aewen's lap. "Eat, drink," she urged. "For your strength and the strength of your child."

Aewen smiled and accepted the food gladly. "Thank you," she said. While she ate, she looked around the area. "Where are those two siblings? I can't remember their names...they had been injured. I've thought of them a few times."

"Faraden and Sîrnan," Kali said, nodding. "They're over there, with some of the children." The older women pointed to a small group of laughing children. A red head spun as Faraden twirled a small girl around and around.

Aewen smiled when she saw them. "They look so much better than when I saw them last. And they look so happy...Have you gotten to know them at all?"

"A little bit," Kali admitted as she watched Sîrnan give a little boy a horsey ride. "Enough to know that I wish I could adopt them, rather than let them go to another relative."

"Sounds like they've grown on your heart," Aewen said with a slight smile. "They seem a bit old to adopt...he's older than I am, isn't he?"

"Just a bit." Kali sighed. "I forget that sometimes; he really isn't much younger than I am. But he has a sweet innocence—they both have a sweetness—that makes them seem much younger."

Aewen watched them for a moment more before speaking again. "It's amazing...after living all those years in such a place. How have they not grown hard?"

"They had each other to watch out for; I guess it sort of happened. Hard to believe, really; they were in the camps so long." Kali sighed to herself before shaking her head slightly. "But that's in the past now."

"And do you think they have a promising future?" Aewen asked. "Do you know anything about them? Do they have family?"

"I think she'll have a promising future on the stage, if she can ever get there," Kali smiled. "Their parents were killed on the way here, but they have an uncle they talk about going to live with, so I suppose he's their family. Besides that, they're a very tight-knit family unit of two."

"Oh...I hope this uncle of theirs is still around." She paused. "Nestad and I will make sure they're taken care of."

"That's sweet of you, lass," Kali said gently.

"It's the least we can do," Aewen said. "Of all the people I've met here, other than you and Chris, they're the ones I feel the greatest responsibility for. I helped to save his life...and I'll never forget that day as long as I live..."

Kali shivered. "Neither will I." Her smile appeared briefly. "It was the first time you heard Nestad say that he loves you."

Aewen bit her lip and nodded. "It was..." she said, not wishing to remember those awful, frightening events that led to Nestad's beating. That still gave her bad dreams sometimes.

"We saved Sîrnan's life, the three of us," Kali added, not noticing her friend's reactions at the moment.

"We did," Aewen said with a nod. "And I'm so very glad." She attempted a smile as she looked across at the young man. "It was indeed a life worth saving."

Kali nodded her agreement as she watched the young man. Bella, bored with the adult conversation, finished her last bite and ran over to join the children. Kali laughed as her daughter launched herself at Sîrnan, grabbing him around the waist.

The young man laughed and picked her up, tossing her into the air and then catching her and swinging her around. Aewen laughed with delight when she saw it. "Looks like she's made a new friend."

"And a good friend, at that," Kali approved. "He's a sweet lad; he's watched out for his lovely sister all these years."

"Indeed," Aewen said. She finished her food and then looked around for more. "So...how is Chris?"

"Stretched," Kali sighed, giving her friend some of her food and watching Aewen eat it with delight. "He's never led quite so many people before. He's doing very well, but I don't know how long he can continue before he collapses."

"Oh, poor man," Aewen said. "But now that Nestad is here, hopefully some of the strain will lessen?"

"I hope so," Kali nodded slightly. "Mayhap they will lead together; that will make it easier for both of them."

"I hope so too. I know that Nestad is a good leader...but even he has limits. And perhaps that Rû can help also. I see that he and his small group have joined us?"

"They did." Kali smiled. "They nearly scared the daylights out of some of us before we realized who they were. The men folk need to get together and talk things out before we try moving on; otherwise, we'll have problems before we even begin the longest part of the journey."

Aewen's gaze wandered to where Nestad was sitting with both Chris and Rû a few campfires away, all three deep in discussion. "Looks like that's what they're doing. Hopefully they'll come up with some sort of plan."

Nestad sat back a bit, his face thoughtful as he finished listening to the reviewed situation so far. "So far, it seems to be going fairly well," he said mildly. "How do you feel as leader, Chris?"

Chris raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "To tell you the truth? It's been a bit hard. I'm not really cut out for such a huge group. But I've been trying my best. I didn't want to let you down."

"I can tell you are doing your best. Look around us." Nestad gestured with a pale hand. "There are no fights, the people are organized into neat groups, and the children are having fun, rather than gathering rocks in the fields."

Chris smiled slightly as he looked around. "It's true," he said. "It is rather peaceful."

"You have done well. My question at this point is this: do you feel you can continue carrying leadership on your own, and if not, how do you want to delegate?" Nestad folded his hands neatly in his lap.

Chris looked at him for a moment, and then at Rû and back to Nestad. Well...I want to continue being a help as much as I can. Though...I'd kind of like to shoulder off some of the burden of leadership, if that's possible."

"I believe that is possible." Nestad looked at Rû. "And you? How much do you want to help lead?"

Rû shrugged. "I'll do anything you set me to do, sir," he said with a smile.

Nestad nodded thoughtfully as he studied his hands. "Chris, I see there are several distinct groups," he said at last. "What are they?"

"They each represent a different field," Chris answered. "I put in charge of each a man from each field. And they were all in turn under me."

The elf nodded his approval, seeing the logic in that; men tended to work better with those they were familiar with, and they would be familiar with those they'd worked with; very nice. "There were four fields," he said aloud. "Perhaps if we divided the fields between the three of us, we could handle the load for the long haul."

"Sounds good to me," Rû said with a nod. Chris nodded also, but didn't say anything.

"Chris?" Nestad prodded. "Any thoughts, my friend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry...no. That sounds like a good plan." He offered a smile.

"All right. Any preferences on which field or fields you lead?" Nestad wondered if Chris was feeling all right.

Rû shrugged. "I have no preference. I was one of the kitchen staff, so any field will be a change for me."

"I am familiar with the North field," Chris said. "But I'll take any."

"The north field would probably be best for you and Kali," Nestad nodded to Chris. "They are more familiar with you there. Rû, I think the south field would be good for you. I'll take the east and west fields."

"You'll take two?" Rû asked. "Are you sure?"

"I think so. If it becomes too much, I'll be sure to let someone else help with the responsibility." Nestad was sure he could handle two fields; after all, Chris had been handling four by himself.

Rû nodded. "I'll be happy to do any more work. Anything no one else will do. So just let me know."

"I will." Nestad's smile was warm. "I am glad we were able to work this out." He glanced in the direction where he'd last seen his lovely wife and smiled again to himself.

"So…what now?" Chris asked. "How much longer will we stay here?"

The elf jerked his attention away from the sight of his wife's smile sparkling in the sunlight. "We probably should leave soon, so we can rest when the hottest part of the day begins," he said, thinking aloud.

Rû stood. "Then I will begin getting my group ready," he said. "The morning is nearly gone as it is. We might have only a couple hours left before it gets too hot."

"That will at least be a couple hours closer to home," Nestad pointed out as he also rose. He bowed slightly to both men and started for the area marked with an 'E'.

Chris rose also and walked slowly back to where the women sat still talking happily with each other. The man seemed to be dragging his feet a bit. He came to the fire without a word, not wishing to interrupt them as he checked the pot for tea.

Kali looked up, laughing at something Aewen had said, and caught sight of her husband. "Oh, hello, my love," she greeted, not seeing his face.

"Hi," he answered as he sniffed the contents of the teapot and then dumped it out next to the fire. He searched for a bottle of water to refill it.

The woman frowned slightly. "Chris, are you all right?" She handed him a fresh bottle of water without commenting on the spilled tea.

He took the bottle from her and glanced up. "Yes. Why? Don't mind me, I don't want to interrupt your conversation."

"Hm. All right." Kali continued her end of the conversation for a moment before her curiosity got the best of her. "Did the three of you work out a solution?"

Chris set the newly filled teapot back on the fire before answering. "Rû will lead the…south field. I'll be leading the North, and Nestad will take the other two."

"And your thoughts on that are…?" Kali prodded, putting a hand on Aewen's wrist in silent apology for the interruption.

Chris shrugged as he sat down to watch the kettle heat up. "Sounds reasonable. Rû seems like an eager and willing leader. I think Nestad might be taking on too much for himself, but he doesn't think so."

"I hope he isn't," Kali murmured. "That would do him no good."

Aewen looked around for Nestad. "Do you think he can really handle that?" she asked Kali. "I don't want him to overdo himself. I wonder why he would take two fields."

Kali shrugged slightly. "To take some responsibility off the others?" she suggested. "Men can be odd that way." She pointed to the ramrod-straight form of Nestad, walking toward the eastern-field slaves.

"It's silly," Aewen said. "There are many capable men here. I'm sure one of them could lead a field. There are so many of us in just one section, how can one man keep an eye on all of them?" She didn't want to admit that her thoughts were somewhat selfish. She knew that if Nestad were in charge of leading so many, then he would be away from her longer and more often.

The older woman's slight smile revealed that she guessed the more selfish reasons behind Aewen's comments. "Men can sometimes be very foolish," she said, gently running her fingers through a patch of Aewen's hair. "They feel like they have to take a certain amount of responsibility, or they're not manly enough."

Aewen sighed as she looked out to where Nestad was. She wished that he didn't have to be so busy. But she reminded herself that it wouldn't be for long. And soon they would be back in Gondor and able to live their lives. After a moment the teapot began to whistle. The women looked over at Chris when he didn't take it off right away. The man was lying back on a bedroll, sound asleep.

"My man is no exception," Kali chuckled as she took the kettle off and pressed her cheek against his for a moment. "I suppose I should go tell the north field people that we're preparing to leave, as my husband looks too tired to do so."

Aewen smiled slightly as she looked at Chris. "I hope he doesn't wear himself too thin either. We might need to have a talk with our husbands."

Kali grinned at that mental image. "Don't tempt me," she warned. She paused beside Aewen to give the younger woman a brief hug around the shoulders before she headed toward the area marked with a 'N'.

And so Aewen was left alone at the fire with a sleeping Chris. She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked around. What could she do to help? She couldn't even see Nestad anymore; he must have wandered too far out of her sight. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep her strong emotions down. She would not get all weepy like a baby now. That was way too pathetic. She got up and searched for a pack that contained food, having a sudden and strange craving for smoked fish and carrots.

A few moments later, Nestad passed by and glanced in the direction of his wife. He paused, his eyebrows drawing together as he saw what she was eating. Puzzled, he slipped over to her. "Smoked fish?" he asked some distance from her, not willing to be punched as a reward for surprising her.

She looked up with a start, surprise quickly replaced by a delighted smile. She chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yes, I had a sudden craving for it. And one of these packs just happened to have some. There aren't any carrots though…" she added with a regretful shrug of one shoulder, and then she took another bite of fish.

Nestad knelt beside her and, with the air of one determined to try all possibilities, sniffed at the fish in her fingers. "Mm, the good fish," he remarked. "Did you check all the packs for carrots?"

"All the ones in area. I was too hungry to go far after I had found this," she giggled as she held up another bite before putting it in her mouth.

He bent and kissed her around her fingers before getting up. "I think I saw some carrots around here somewhere…let me see if I can find them." He walked over to his pack, some small distance away, and poked through it for a moment. "Will these do?" he asked, holding up a small bunch of carrots.

Aewen opened her mouth in surprise. "Nestad, how did you…?" She laughed. "That's wonderful! Thank you!"

Nestad's grin was crooked as he carried the carrots over to his wife and presented them to her. "My pleasure, love," he said with sparkling eyes.

Aewen returned the smile as she took the carrots. And then she took a small pot and knife from a different bag and began to cut the carrots up into it. "I need to boil them," she said.

The elf crooked a dark eyebrow. "Why?" he inquired idly. "I usually think carrots taste better when they are uncooked."

"But if they are uncooked, then I can't mix them with the fish," Aewen explained, as if that was quite a normal thing to do. She continued about her business, smiling slightly in contentment.

"How can I best the logic of a woman?" Nestad asked the air with a grin. He bent and kissed her again. "I have one more group to visit before we are ready to go, so you'd best hurry," he advised.

"Oh…all right," Aewen said, a bit disappointed that he wasn't staying with her. "I'll just finish this and I'll be ready."

"I'll hurry," Nestad promised with another gentle kiss before rising and heading for the second group.

Aewen sighed as she watched him go. He was quite far from her before she finally turned back to her work of preparing her food. She finished cutting the carrots and put water in the pot to boil them. Then she sat down for a while to wait. She would be very glad once this trip was over and she would have Nestad all to herself again.

The elf was thinking much the same thing as he talked to the leaders of his last group. He loved these people, he really did. But he couldn't wait to have a few undisturbed days with his love, alone, before the baby came and made their small family a trio. 'Soon,' he promised himself as he shook hands with the leader. 'Soon.'

The next half-hour was filled with near chaos. It would have been complete and utter bloody chaos, but the team leaders were good at keeping things somewhat level. Nestad was pulled from group to group to help with small things and break up arguments; he was starting to develop a headache by the time he broke away and slipped over to where Aewen still sat.

Aewen was keeping herself busy by reorganizing Nestad's pack. Chris still slept soundly on his bed, and there was no sign of either Kali, the children or the siblings.

The elf reached around his wife and dug out his headache herbs, taking two doses without water and making a face at the taste. "We should be ready to go in about fifteen minutes," he said.

Aewen looked up. "Are you all right?" she asked with a small frown.

"It's been a while since I've been around so many people, all wanting a piece of me," Nestad explained, absently rubbing his forehead as the headache started to slip away. "I'm all right now."

Aewen smiled slightly. "I made your pack more efficient," she said, tipping it slightly so he could see inside.

The elf looked and poked at a few things. "Thank you very much, darling," he said, genuinely pleased. "I kept meaning to do that myself, but there was never enough time."

Aewen grinned and kissed his cheek lightly. "Have you seen Kali?" she asked. "I thought Chris would want to help get his group together."

"I haven't seen her yet," Nestad said, returning the kiss gently. "I though you might know where she is."

"No, she left when Chris fell asleep, I think doing his job for him. He hasn't twitched since he laid down there over half hour ago."

"Poor man," Nestad sympathized, glancing at the human briefly. "All right, I'll wake him up so we can get started." He smiled. "Started toward home…and our own life," he whispered in her ear.

Aewen giggled with a bit of excitement when his breath tickled the hair around her ear. She looked up at him with love in her eyes before he turned to Chris.

The elf's eyes sparkled and he winked at his wife before resting a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Chris," he said quietly. "It's time to wake, mellon."

Chris groaned and tried to push the hand away. But then he seemed to realize what was happening and he opened one eye. "What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Fifteen minutes until we need to leave," Nestad said mildly. "We let you sleep as long as we could before time to leave."

Chris raised himself up onto his elbows and blinked a few times to try and clear his vision. It didn't seem to work, since he continued squinting at Nestad. "I must have been dead to the world. I haven't heard a thing."

"You needed it," Nestad pointed out. "Long week or so."

"You can say that again," the man agreed as he sat up. He looked around for a moment. "Kali? Where is she, and the children?"

"I believe she is finishing the last bits of getting your group ready, and I assumed the children were with her." Nestad smoothed a bit of Chris's hair down, displaying the elvish tendency for being anal about appearances.

Chris's eyebrows went up a bit and he couldn't help but smile. "Well, I should go try to find her. She shouldn't have to do everything by herself."

"Good idea," Nestad said, seeing the expression on his friend's face and realizing what he was doing.

Behind them they could hear a soft giggle come from Aewen as she watched the two males. Chris finished flattening his own hair as he stood up, clearing his throat. I'll be back soon," he said, and walked off, looking for Kali. Aewen giggled louder once the man was gone.

"It's not that funny," Nestad said, turning on his wife as his cheeks flushed a light red.

When Aewen saw the blush she laughed even more. "Yes it is," she said, pointing her finger at him. "You're so cute."

"Cute, am I?" Nestad asked, walking over to her on his knees and tipping her onto the ground. "Not as cute as you." With that, he kissed her face.

Aewen squealed and laughed as she fell backwards. She looked up at the elf with bright eyes. "I suppose arguing about that would be fruitless?"

"Completely fruitless, my dear," Nestad replied, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers and kissing her lips lightly. "After all, I'm not the one with bright, shining grey eyes and flawless beauty."

"Oh, you're not, eh?" Aewen said, raising her eyebrows. "True, you do not have grey eyes. But I could drown in the pool of blue I see now."

"Could you?" Nestad asked, batting his eyes in a rather feminine manner. "Well, I wouldn't want you to drown…" he closed his eyes and managed a completely innocent expression.

Aewen drew a surprised breath and hit him lightly on the chest. "Nestad," she said with a laugh. "I want to drown in your eyes."

"Mm, and I want to drown in you," Nestad replied, opening his eyes and kissing her again. "Soon enough."

Aewen smiled slightly and kissed him back, hooking her arms around his neck. "I look forward to it, my love." She sighed. "But I guess now we must walk some more."

"Yes, that we must. But the more ground we cover, the closer we get to being in a place where we can drown together." Nestad chuckled. "And that sounds frightening if you haven't been privy to the rest of the conversation."

Aewen laughed and then tightened her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. "Oh! I love you, elf of mine! So much."

"Mmm, sweetling, I love you too," Nestad replied, returning the hug gently and kissing her neck and ears lightly. "My sweet lass…"

Aewen giggled. "Nestad…careful. We're in plain sight of everyone."

"Oh, I know," Nestad sighed dramatically. "Shame I don't have an exhibitionist tendency…I'm teasing! I'm teasing!"

Aewen drew a breath in shock and hit him on the shoulder again, but she was laughing at the same time. She felt very happy right then. As if she could laugh with joy forever.

"If you don't stop hitting me," Nestad said, kissing her neck, "then I'll have to stay away from you until you learn how to stop it." He pulled away with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Aewen stuck her lip out in a mock pout and looked away, fingering the laces on his tunic. "You're no fun," she said. But it was hard for her to hide a slight smile.

"I try," he replied, kissing her collarbone. "Unfortunately, that would be as much a punishment for me as it would be for you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," she said. And she sat up, pushing him off her. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. "We should get going, my dear. Before someone comes by to find out why we're running late."

Nestad chuckled as he sat up straight. "And as we don't want anyone to catch us like this," he agreed, "and we want to get home…" He stood and offered her a hand up.

Aewen took his hand and stood up. She picked up his pack and pressed it against him, then leaned up on her tiptoes for another kiss. "Indeed we do," she said.

He returned the kiss gently, stroking her face with a gentle hand before putting his pack on. "Mm," he murmured. "You make it hard to pull away, sweet."

Aewen giggled and helped him settle his pack. "Do I? That's good to know. Then maybe I'll have you walking close to me all day today?"

"Evil little tease," Nestad said, settling his pack a little better before putting his hands on her waist gently and spinning her around deftly.

Aewen put her hands on his as her heart gave a small leap. "Evil, eh?" she said with a half smile.

"Sweetly evil," Nestad amended. "Too sweet to avoid, I think." He kissed her sweet mouth again.

Aewen kissed him back and then laughed. "All right, Nestad. Now we really must get going, or we'll never leave this place."

"All right, I'll concur with that. But only because I have no choice." The elf kissed her one last time before taking her hand and leading her into the swirling masses of people preparing to go. Most of the preparations were done, and the groups waited for their leaders.

They were approached almost at once by Sîrnan and Faraden. "There you are," the young man said. "Looks like we're all about ready to go, yes?"

"Indeed we are," Nestad agreed, slipping his arm around Aewen's waist and anchoring her to him gently. "Any idea where Kali and Chris went?"

"Umm…" Sîrnan looked around. "I saw them a while ago…over near those trees. Apparently there are a few children who have misplaced their parents. They're trying to get it straightened out."

"Oh dear. I'd better go check on that. Which group are you two in?"

"Eh…I don't know. We're with Chris and Kali. What group is that?"

"North group, I believe," Nestad replied, searching his memory quickly. "All right, then join the group and prepare to move on."

"What group are you in, though?" Sîrnan asked quickly.

"I command the east and west groups," Nestad replied with a smile.

"Oh…" the young man hesitated, looking at his sister. They both had been looking forward to Nestad's return so they could spend more time with him. But now they would be in separate groups.

Faraden bit her lips. "Can we join you, then?" she asked, always blunt and forward. "We've missed you, both of you."

Sîrnan smiled slightly. "Yes, we really have," he agreed. "You…wouldn't mind, would you?"

Nestad looked at his wife. "My love, what do you think?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "Should we allow the cute waifs to join us?"

Aewen laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Welcome, both of you," she said, and she gave Faraden a sisterly smile.

"Oh, thank you!" Faraden laughed, embracing Aewen briefly. "Thank you so much! You won't regret it, I promise!"

Aewen laughed again and returned the embrace. "I'm sure we won't."

Sîrnan suddenly realized something. "Oh, but sis, what about Chris and Kali? We've been helping them with the kids."

"Oh, right…" Faraden bit her lip. "Well, they're just leading the North group now, not everything. They can do that with a child on a hip, can't they?" She gave her brother the big-eyed look; she really wanted to stay with the one who'd saved her life and the one who'd captured his heart.

The young man thought for a moment and slowly nodded. "Right," he said at last. "I'm sure they can. I mean, they have only two children, after all. Not too many for two people to carry."

"Very true. And if they need a hand when the children go to sleep, we can carry them for a while."

Aewen smiled up at Nestad as the two listened to the siblings reason together. They really wanted to stay with Nestad and Aewen. Aewen barely knew them, but she felt a deep kinship towards them both nonetheless.

Nestad kissed his wife lightly before turning back to the brother and sister. "So is that settled?" he asked. "As we really should be on our way now."

Sîrnan looked up at the elf and grinned. "All settled," he said. "But I suppose we should tell Chris and Kali, so they won't wonder where we are."

"Good idea. I'll go tell them, all right?" Faraden was almost bouncing on her toes.

Sîrnan laughed. "Why don't we all go together? Nestad said something about checking on those children."

"Yes, I think I might know who they belong to," Nestad said, his arm tightening around his wife briefly. "Let's go, shall we?"

Sîrnan grinned and put his arm around his sister's shoulder, and together they walked over to the trees where a small group of four children were sitting. Chris was crouched in front of them, trying to get them to talk, though they seemed to be quite shy.

"Hello," Nestad said, his voice becoming gentle as he knelt in front of the children. "You're separated from your families?"

Chris seemed to breath a sigh of relief. "Yes, they are," he said. "But they won't talk. All I've been able to gather is that they're two sets of siblings, and perhaps cousins. But I don't know who their parents are."

"Ah, I know who they are," Nestad said with a smile. "They're in the South field." Sitting up a little straighter, the elf looked toward the south group and began scanning for the parents.

"The south field? How did they get over here?" Chris said. "Seems like parents should watch over their children a little better."

"I meant," Nestad said with a glance, "that they're in the south group normally, and they should be there. Ah, there they are. I remember it distinctly; twin brothers, brought here at the same time, married and had children at the same time."

"Oh." Chris nodded as he stood up and stepped back to Kali's side. "Well, thank you, Nestad. I don't know what I would have done."

"Being the one who brought them into the world helps," Nestad said with a smile. "I'll be back in a moment…" he walked away briskly and approached the frantically searching families.

After Nestad left, Sîrnan elbowed his sister, reminding her of what they wanted to tell Chris and Kali. He wasn't sure if he should tell them, or if he should let his sister do it.

"Oh, right," Faraden said, miming slapping her forehead lightly. "Chris, Kali, we wanted to let you know that we're traveling with Nestad and Aewen for a while. We didn't want you to worry about us."

Chris glanced at Kali and then back at the siblings. "Thank you for telling us," he said. We'll miss you two, won't we, Kali?"

"Of course we will," Kali said, kissing Faraden on the cheek and ruffling Sîrnan's hair. "The children will miss you as well, but I'm sure they can come and visit, right?"

"Of course," Sîrnan grinned. And then he embraced Kali, surprising the others present. "Thank you," he whispered. Though he didn't explain himself further.

"You're welcome," she whispered back, holding him for a moment before releasing him and squeezing his shoulder.

He gave her a smile and then turned back to face his sister's quizzical look, but ignored it. Aewen knelt down and opened her arms to Bella, who had been insistently tugging on her dress. "Hello, little one. I've missed you," she said.

"Did you really?" Bella asked as she flung her arms around the older woman's neck and hung on tightly.

"I sure did," Aewen said, wrapping her arms around the little girl. "You make me feel happy. And without you I'm a bit sadder."

"I feel sad when you're not here, too," Bella replied with a grin. "Ooooh, I've missed you!" She kissed the woman's cheek.

Aewen laughed with joy and lifted the little girl up, spinning her around a few times. "Are you ready to travel some more? Would you like to walk with me and Nestad for a while?"

"Sure!" Bella turned to Kali. "Mommy, may I?"

Kali sighed and rolled her eyes teasingly. "Welllll," she drawled slowly. "I suppose that's all right, as long as you return at the break." As she finished talking, Nestad arrived with the parents of the missing children and presented them to the older humans.

"Thank you so much for finding our children," one of the men said, crouching to embrace his sons. "We were so worried."

Nestad smiled as he found his way back to his wife's side and rested a possessive hand on the small of her back. "I can understand," he replied, "and you're very welcome."

Aewen smiled up at the elf and leaned back against his arm a bit. The two fathers took their children by the hands and led them away, once again expressing their gratefulness. "My love, I told Bella that she could walk with you and I for a while," Aewen said. "Is that alright with you?"

"But of course!" Nestad exclaimed, bending to kiss the girl's hopeful face. "How could we refuse the company of such a lovely little lady?"

Aewen grinned and kissed Nestad's chin. "So, it's all settled, Bella." She hugged the girl tighter.

"Hurray!" Bella cheered, hugging Nestad's neck before the elf kissed his wife lightly on the lips.

Smiling, Nestad said, "Now that's all settled, shall we call our groups to order and start?"

"Sounds good to me," Chris said, trying not to sound too weary.

"And once we stop, the healer orders a long rest," Nestad said, looking at his friend as he put a hand on the human's shoulder. "Until then, will you allow me to share my strength with you?"

Chris hesitated. "I don't know, Nestad. I…I don't feel too comfortable about that."

"I understand; some don't. But it'll keep you on your feet until tonight," Nestad pointed out quietly.

"But what about you? Don't you need the strength?"

"I'm able to draw strength from the world around me," Nestad said, motioning to the trees, the plants, even to the wind that smelled of freedom. "I have an endless supply if I need it."

Chris bit his lip and looked around a bit nervously. He found himself looking to Kali, as if asking her permission, or at least her thoughts on the matter.

Kali touched her husband's arm and said quietly, "You need to be strong enough to lead." Her voice was gentle as she added, "You didn't get much sleep; that worries me, love."

Chris rubbed his eyes. "That's just it," he whispered. "I feel like I've gotten too much sleep."

"Only because you're worried," Kali pointed out. "But you only slept a half hour, and you slept badly last night."

The man glanced at Nestad and back to his wife, clearly still hesitant. "If you think it would be best. I'll do it for you, my love," he whispered.

"If it is truly that uncomfortable for you, then no, it wouldn't be best," Kali said gently, touching the side of her husband's face. "You'd repel the strength and become even more tired."

"Really?" He looked up at Nestad, seeming to grow more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

Nestad nodded slightly. "I see you did pick something up from me," he praised Kali with a smile. "Yes, if you truly aren't comfortable, making yourself take it will only make things worse."

Chris bit his lip again. "I'm sorry, Nestad. I just…I can't. Not yet. Maybe later."

The elf nodded again. "Don't worry about it," he said soothingly, carefully projecting a sense of relief and soothing strength. It wasn't the most effective way, but it would help anyone who stood near him.

But Chris felt weak and childish right then. He felt silly for being so afraid of such a little thing. He blushed slightly and took Neth's hand in his. "We should get going then," he nearly croaked. "I'll be alright."

Kali took her husband's other hand and squeezed it gently. "I hope so," she said gently. "I'll be beside you the whole way." She didn't consider him weak; she disliked taking strength from Nestad as well. It felt too much like an invasion.

Chris gave his wife a grateful look, glad that she was on his side. Then he looked up at Nestad. "So, we'll see you at the break then?"

"You shall indeed," Nestad said, bowing slightly. "My love, shall we go take the lead with our groups?" He smiled at Chris; he liked the human and didn't fault him for wanting to get his own strength from elsewhere.

"Yes, let's," Aewen said, smiling up at the elf. She bid farewell to Kali, promising to watch out for Bella. And then she followed her husband back across the camp to their own groups. "Is he all right?" she asked softly once they were out of earshot.

"He's exhausted," Nestad murmured. "He's been pushing too hard to care for too many. It's all catching up with him now, and it's much like a heavy weight applied to the side of the head. Poor lad."

"Will he be able to handle it?" Aewen asked, glancing back at the man. "I hope he doesn't wear himself too thin."

"That goes double for me. But he's stubborn." Nestad smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "Like someone else I know," he teased. "He'll keep going until his body refuses to respond. Then he'll sleep and sleep hard. I just hope we're not far from a camp when that comes."

"I hope so too," Aewen whispered. "And I hope it doesn't weaken him so he becomes sick."

"Well…" Nestad sighed. "I can't do anything about it." He picked up the little girl and settled her on his hip easily. "But here we are, and I think all is ready."

Aewen sighed, as one would just before taking a leap into an unknown depth. "I'm ready," she said.

"As am I." The elf took a step and called, "East and West, form up!" He heard the leaders of North and South call out the same things and smiled to himself.

People began to move; picking up packs and children and gathering close together. Aewen rested her hand on Nestad's arm, wishing to remain close to him and not get separated in the bumping and jostling of the crowd.

Nestad swept her into his arms and held her close. "A new life, sweetling," he murmured. "This brings us closer and closer to our new life."

Aewen smiled happily at him. "Yes. A new life, together," she whispered. She looked at Bella, sandwiched between them, and thought of her own baby, yet to be born.

The elf kissed his wife gently before releasing her and watching the people form into their groups. 'So many,' he thought. 'All hoping that they can take up a new life when they get back to their own lands.'

They began to head out, everyone walking slowly at first as they worked to set the pace. After a few minutes everyone found their places in the group, and the going was fairly easy. Nestad and Aewen walked arm in arm while they listened to Bella chatter about the things she saw along the way, or the things she had already seen the day before.

As they walked, Nestad mentally translated Bella's chattering speech into Elvish and tried to devise ways to teach his wife his native tongue. After all, when they entered Minas Anor, there probably wouldn't be many who spoke Elvish. Nestad had a sneaking suspicion they would need the private language; he had a bad feeling when he thought about all of those humans seeing an elf married to a princess.

The day seemed to drag by after only a short time. Soon Bella was asleep in Nestad's arms, and the sun was starting to beat down hard. "Nestad…can I get the water bottle out of your pack?" Aewen asked breathlessly, sweat beading on her brow.

"Certainly," Nestad replied, turning to let his back face her. The heat didn't bother him, and the child was light in his arms, so he didn't need the water as much as she did.

Aewen reached, standing on her tiptoes to reach into the pack. She just managed to grab the bottle and quickly took several long gulps from it. Then she sighed and wiped her mouth. "Ohh…that's nice," she breathed. "I was parched."

"Keep it with you," Nestad suggested. "Best not to risk dehydration." He glanced at the siblings. "The same goes for you two," he added. "Drink as much water as you can; there are fresh springs along the way."

"Hear that?" Sîrnan said to his sister. "I told you. You need to drink as much as you can. Don't worry about wasting it."

Faraden was practically dripping with sweat; she wiped some away as she looked up at her brother. "It's a viable concern," she pointed out. "After all, no one wants to run out of water in the middle of nowhere."

"Of course not. But there are streams, as Nestad pointed out. No one wants to die of thirst out in the middle of nowhere too. Especially when he's carrying fifty pounds of water on his back."

"You don't have that much," Faraden sighed, rolling her eyes at her big brother's over-exaggeration. "Here, let me take a water bottle from you and relieve some of that weight."

"Gladly," the young man said as he bent his knees a bit so his sister could reach the pack. "And grab one out for me, too, while you're at it."

Faraden nodded and snagged two water bottles from the stash inside Sîrnan's pack. "Here you go," she said, handing one off to her brother and opening the other one. She took a long drink and sighed in relief.

Sîrnan did likewise, and then poured a bit into his hand and splashed it on his face. He shook the sweat out of his hair and rubbed the stubble on his chin. "What I wouldn't give for a nice cool breeze," he said with a sigh.

"Not while this heat presses on the land like a compress," Faraden said helpfully, pouring some of the water into her unruly hair and shaking her head like a dog's. This was the time of day she regretted having long, curly hair and just wanted to hack it all off. "Relief'll come later."

Sîrnan smiled and then took the leather strip out of his hair. "Here, I think you need this more than I do." He reached over and began gathering her thick hair back, and then tied it with the strap.

"You sure?" Faraden asked, checking the strength of the tie with a hand as she smiled gratefully at her brother. "You hate to have your hair around your neck."

"I know, but I have a lot less of it than you do. Don't worry about. Next time we stop I'll find something to replace it."

Faraden stood on tiptoes and kissed her brother's cheek. "Thank you," she said happily.

Beside the siblings, Nestad reached into his own hair and removed the leather tie that kept his hair up. The heat didn't bother him, and it would be wisest to keep Sîrnan from sweating too much. "Here," he said quietly, offering it to the young man.

Sîrnan looked at the tie, and then at the elf. "But, it's yours," he said. "Don't you need it?"

"Not really," Nestad replied with a half-smile. "It's mostly to keep my hair out of my way while I'm healing. Take it; I have others."

Sîrnan smiled gratefully as he took the tie. "Thank you," he said softly, and gathered his wet hair back and bound it with the strap.

"You're welcome." Nestad smiled back at the young man before looking at his wife. "How're you holding up, love?" he asked softly.

Aewen looked up at him with a withering smile. "I'm doing alright," she said, a bit short of breath. "Not even tired yet."

"Good to hear," Nestad said, tapping her lightly under the chin. "Let me know if you feel tired or overheated, all right?"

Aewen smiled with a nod. "I'll try to remember," she said with a wink.

"Try?" he drawled, slipping an arm snuggly around her waist and tickling her side gently. "Best to remember, sweetling…I dislike it when the love of my life doesn't confide in me."

She tilted her head up to look at him and smiled. "Alright, my love. I'll tell you anything you want to know about me."

"Good." He kissed her mouth gently, feeling his lips curl up in a slight smile.

Fortunately all around, the people were used to dealing with high temperatures. They used cloaks and blankets to shield themselves as they walked, and they insisted on continuing through part of the hottest hour of the day. They wanted to get home, and Nestad couldn't blame them. Nonetheless, he called a halt at the halfway mark of the hottest part of the day and found shelter for everyone. "Rest," he ordered firmly. "We'll stay here a couple of hours."

Aewen collapsed onto the ground and laid down flat in the shady grass under a tree. She didn't even bother to spread a blanket first. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her whole body. She groaned deeply.

Nestad stretched out beside her and watched her with quiet concern. "Tired?" he asked mildly.

Aewen laughed once. "Need you ask?" she said, trying to sound lighthearted.

"No, I suppose not." Nestad rigged up a better sunscreen and took some cool lotion from the depths of his pack. "Can I put this on your face? It'll prevent sunburn and help keep you cool."

Aewen glanced at the lotion. "Oh, of course!" she exclaimed. "Please."

Sîrnan dropped his pack on the ground nearby and sat leaning against it. He wanted to take off his shirt so badly, but he wasn't sure if it would be appropriate. He glanced around to see how many women were in sight. There were quite a few.

"You know you want to," Faraden teased as Nestad squeezed some lotion into his hand and began applying it to his wife's hot face. "Plenty of other men with their shirts off…"

Sîrnan blushed. His sister could read him all too well. "You know I've never been comfortable with it if there are women around," he said softly.

"Oh, I know. But which is more important: mental comfort, or avoiding heat stroke?" Faraden plopped on the ground beside her brother and pulled her skirts up to mid-thigh as she shook her bodice a bit, trying to fan herself.

Sîrnan's eyes went wide and he pulled her skirts back down where they belonged. "Faraden! I'm surprised at you."

"Tôr," Faraden whined as she pulled her skirts up a bit more. "It's just you and Nestad, and he's married. And it's too hot."

"It's not just me and Nestad," the young man argued. "It's those men over there, and that boy over there, and any other man who decides to walk by." He pulled her skirt back down. "And you should be acting like more like a lady."

"No ladies out here," Faraden grumbled. "Just women, and women who are plagued with stupid, hot, smothering skirts…would it be so bad if I wore trousers for just this once?" She snuck her skirt up to mid-calf; she was dying of the heat.

Sîrnan shook his head. "You, my sister, are impossible, you know that? Look at Aewen, she's not complaining."

"She's also older and has a healer husband who knows how to keep his beloved cool." Faraden crossed her arms and glared at the shimmering heat.

Sîrnan looked over at the elf that was busy rubbing lotion onto his wife's face. "Nestad?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Nestad's face was straight, despite the laughter that bubbled in his stomach at the conversation thus far. Poor Faraden…

"Do you have any extra of that…whatever that is you have there?"

"Eucalyptus leaves, mixed with some mint, lotion, and a few of my more archaic additions." Working with one hand, the elf reached into his pack with the other and removed a small bottle. He tossed it to Sîrnan without looking up. "I brought quite a bit; I knew this would happen."

Sîrnan caught the bottle and looked at it for a moment. Then he held it up to Faraden. "Would you allow me?" he asked.

Faraden took the bottle and smelled it carefully. Well, she already trusted Nestad with her life, literally, and her brother had never been meaner than needed. She handed it back. "Yes, please," she said, her voice daintily sweet.

Sîrnan rolled his eyes as he uncorked the bottle. He poured some of the lotion into his hand and then began to rub it onto his sister's face. "How is it?" he asked. He could feel how cool it was on his hands.

"Mmm," Faraden murmured as she closed her eyes. "That feels good…like cold water splashed on my face and a cool wind blowing on it. I'll put some on you next; then you won't have to be shy about taking off your shirt."

He smiled. "Thank you, sis. Would you like some on your arms too?"

In answer, the girl rolled up her sleeves and presented her browned arms. Sunburn wasn't much of a problem for her; she'd been out in the sun every day for years, and it'd left its mark on her in the form of tanned arms and freckles all over her face.

The young man began to apply the lotion to his sister's arms. Aewen drifted off to sleep, even as Nestad continued to minister to her. And people all over began to do the same. They were all exhausted.

'So they should be,' Nestad thought, finishing his work and checking the sunshade. 'It's been a long travel, and through such hot weather.' He pursed his lips as he thought about the idea of resting during the day and traveling at night; less chance of sunstroke, for certain

Faraden watched her brother's actions and, when he was done, took the lotion from him. "Your turn," she said, pouring some into her hands and shivering delightfully at the difference in temperature.

The man smiled and sat straight for his sister's ministering. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the coolness on his face. Across the way Chris and Kali were making their way over, Neth in Chris's arms, sound asleep.

The girl began smoothing the lotion over her brother's features, noticing as she did so how well formed they were. Small wonder the girls gave him second and third glances. She rolled her eyes mentally; he was her brother. He couldn't go anywhere for a while.

"Hello," Chris said softly, as he set Neth down in the grass beside Bella. "How is everyone?"

"Aewen is asleep," Faraden piped up, "and I'm cooler than I was before." She tapped her brother's chin. "Close your eyes," she scolded.

Sîrnan complied, a smile playing on his lips. "Yes, mother," he said.

"Someone has to mother you a bit," Faraden said as Kali chuckled and sat beside her sleeping friend. "Feeling any cooler?"

"Yes, actually," the young man said. "This stuff works wonders."

Chris sat down beside Kali, and then lay down, closing his eyes with a sigh. "How long do you think we'll stay here?" he asked Nestad.

"A couple of hours," Nestad said, finishing his work on his wife and turning to look at his friends. "We pushed too hard through the hottest part of the day. Time for rest." He looked at Chris's face. "There's time for a long nap, my friend."

Chris laughed once without humor and nodded his head. "That I intend to do," he said. And it was only a moment later when his breathing steadied and his body relaxed in sleep.

"Poor guy," Faraden said as she finished work on her brother's face. "Roll your sleeve up," she ordered her brother.

Sîrnan shoved both sleeves up past his elbows and presented his arms to her with a grin. "We should both take naps too, when we're done here," he admonished.

"But I'm not tired!" Faraden protested, smoothing the lotion over the browned skin. "Really, Tôr…"

"You've got to be kidding, Faraden. How could you not be tired? We've been walking in the hot sun for hours."

"I had you as a sun block," Faraden said smugly. "So the sun didn't bother me as much. Plus, all that water? No, I was just hot, and now I'm comfortable, even though I can't show off for the lads."

Sîrnan shook his head in defeat. "All right, suit yourself. But I think I'm going to take a few winks." He lied down and closed his eyes, but opened one to look up at her. "Stay out of trouble."

Faraden pretended to be hurt to the core. "Trouble? Me? I always stay out of trouble, big brother. I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Sîrnan said, closing his eye again. "And don't wander too far, alright? Please stay in sight of this tree?"

"Fine." Faraden bent and kissed his unruly head of hair. "Sleep well, big brother," she murmured as she rumpled his hair a little more.

He managed to stifle his smile most of the way and pretended to be already asleep.

"Be that way," Faraden said in a snooty tone, but she was grinning as she stood to her full height and checked her hair tie. "Be back soon," she promised before stepping out into the full heat.

The area where they chose to camp was in a rolling landscape with trees dotted all around. There was no underbrush, so walking about was easy, and there was plenty of room for everyone. And now almost everyone was asleep or at least relaxing on the ground or against a tree. Some of the children were playing, climbing the trees. And there were a few others walking around or standing.

Faraden breathed in a lungful of hot air and smiled. She'd only be out here a short time; she'd forgotten how hot the outside air was. But for the time being, she sauntered to a tree where several children played and looked up at them with a grin.

When the children saw her, they tried hiding in the branches, giggling as they pretended she was the predator stalking them and they were the prey hiding in the trees.

"Ohh," the young teenager said, bracing herself against the palms of her hands. "You think you can hide from me that easily?" She pretended to snarl a little.

The kids squealed like trapped monkeys, though, unable to stop giggling at the same time. They jumped from branch to branch, almost as if they were little elflings.

"C'mon," the girl coaxed, her voice mild and silvery. "I shan't hurt you…I haven't any fangs…" she covered her mouth as she spoke, pretending to hide fangs from the children.

Two of the kids looked wide-eyed at each other and then squealed again, but they felt safe in the tree. Perhaps the big predator wouldn't be able to reach them up there.

Faraden spotted a likely branch and grabbed it, pulling herself into the tree. "I only want to be your friend," she said, adding a slight snarl to the last word.

The children squealed even louder, drawing the eyes of a few watchful parents. But when they saw the kids were only playing, they smiled and shook their heads, returning to their own business.

"No need to panic…" Faraden approached the children, moving easily through the branches. It was almost like dancing; hit the right branch at the right time, and all would fall into place. "I just want to see such young children…"

"You will regret trying to catch us, mean monster!" One of the children warned with a giggle.

"Oh will I?" Faraden asked, rising lightly. "And what will you do to make me regret such a tasty meal?" On the last word, she jumped at the child who had spoken and began to tickle the little boy.

"Ahh!" The boy screamed and laughed all at once, trying to get away. "Brother!" he yelled. "Help!"

"There is no help for you," Faraden said with a giggle she couldn't quite contain as she pinned the boy to the branch and kept tickling him.

"Brother!" the boy called again, still squirming. "Fréo! Help me!" A second later the branch above them shook and Faraden looked up to see a young man crouched there, his eyes flashing.

"Little brother calls for help," he said. "Looks like a big she-cat has entered our tree without permission." He had a cat-like presence and looked about ready to pounce.

Faraden entered into the game easily, opening her mouth to bare imagined fangs. "I have made a rightful capture, he-cat," she replied. "Don't deny me my kill."

One corner of the young man's mouth turned up in a smile and he actually growled, quite convincingly like a wild cat. Then he jumped down onto the branch the girl was on. "Release him," he demanded softly. "Or there will be blood."

"Aye," Faraden replied, turning to face the young man while maintaining her grip on the little boy. "Yours." She hissed, very convincingly. It was a hobby of hers to practice the sounds of animals, and her cat's hiss was her favorite.

The young man couldn't help but smile at her role-play. He already liked this girl. "I don't think so!" he said, and lunged at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pinning her against the trunk of the tree.

Faraden had grown up with a big brother who loved to wrestle and tease her. This came in handy now. She reached out and gripped the skin just above the young man's hips, pinching it lightly as she pushed him away from her and landed on all fours. "Do you not?" she asked, crouching on the limb she rested on.

He growled again and retaliated right away, giving her a shove that set her off balance. He caught her by the arm quickly so she wouldn't fall from the tree, and then he swung down himself, landing her on the ground and crouching over her as she lay in the grass. "I don't," he said.

"A strong lad," Faraden said with a grin as she looked up at him. "But perhaps a little over-confident?" Her legs flashed up and locked around his stomach as she pushed with her shoulders, upending him firmly and knocking him to his back.

He laughed as he brushed his curly blond hair out of his face to look up at her, a bit out of breath. "Apparently so," he admitted. "Or just having underestimated the she-cat."

"It happens to the best of cats," Faraden grinned, pushing a couple loose curls from her face. "Admit I beat you?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'm afraid I will have to resort to other ways to make you admit it, all of which seem too tiring under the hot sun." Faraden gripped his wrists in her brown hands and pinned them down.

The young man glanced up at the clear blue sky and made a show of considering that. "I must admit to that," he agreed. "I wouldn't want to damage the she-cat." he gave her a wink and then easily rolled out from under her and sat up.

Faraden laughed as she straightened her skirts and cried to the children, "I have bested your noble protector! But he has wounded me overmuch; I must retreat to lick my wounds." She winked at the young man.

All the children in the tree cheered and began to chant, "Fréo! Fréo! Fréo!" The little boy that Faraden had tackled jumped down and ran to the young man. "We knew you could do it!"

"Your little brother?" Faraden asked as the boy flung himself at the young man and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, my little Hara." He kissed the boy's curly blond head. "I'm Fréo, by the way. Your name is?"

"Faraden," the young woman replied with a chuckle. "Sorry about the unconventional method of meeting; I was bored and came to see what the children were up to."

Fréo grinned. "I normally wouldn't be considered one of such a group, being so much older and…wiser…" he studied his fingernails with a smirk on his face.

"Aye, so wise that you fought with an unknown girl because she was tickling a little brother." Faraden rolled her eyes to show what she thought of that. "I'll accept that you like playing with your brother and leave it at that."

"Well, I just assumed you were one of them," he said. "You can't be more than, what? Nine, ten years old?" His eyes were laughing at her, but not in a mean way. Though it was obvious that he was enjoying his teasing.

"Mm, guess about five or six years higher, and you'll be a bit closer," Faraden replied, entering into the spirit of the teasing. "And you're not more than, what? Thirteen?"

He laughed aloud. "Try six more years, youngling. I am a man, and have been for a while now. You look like you've just started becoming a miniature version of a woman." His voice was taking on a challenging tone without him realizing it.

"Oh?" Faraden crossed her arms and crooked an eyebrow. "I became a woman two summers ago. While that may be nothing on your years of experience, it's what I have and I like it the way it is."

He grinned. "All right, woman. I'll take your word for it." He stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Thank you, sir," Faraden said with a smile as she accepted his hand and stood. The children had long since run back to their games, leaving the two older ones on the ground alone.

"So, are you with anyone?" Fréo asked her as he led the way over to a different tree so they could be in the shade away from the children.

"Just my brother," Faraden replied as she looked up at the young man. He had to be well over six inches taller than her, with traces of stubble. "But Chris and Kali have made us their charges, in a way. How about you? Any others besides your little brother?"

"A sister," Fréo answered. "No parents. I guess you don't have parents either?"

"Not anymore," Faraden replied quietly. "But Tôr is enough for both mother and father at times. Are you the oldest?"

He nodded. "Yes. And Hara over there is the youngest. I've been a father to them as well. Sounds like me and your brother have a lot in common."

"The camps force that kind of commonness," Faraden pointed out, an uncommon veneer of sad memories slipping over her cheerful demeanor. Then it lifted again. "Which group are you in?"

"South," Fréo answered. "You?"

"We were in North for a while, as Chris and Kali lead that one. Now I guess we're in East and West; Tôr and I wanted to spend time with Nestad and Aewen."

Fréo shrugged and shook his head, showing that those names were foreign to him. He chuckled. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh, sorry." Faraden giggled. "I forgot not everyone knows everyone I know. Nestad is the elf healer; Aewen is from Gondor and is Nestad's wife. Chris is from Gondor, Kali from Rohan, and they recently married. Keeping up so far?"

He laughed. "I think so. So, they are all adults then?"

"Gods, yes. I think Nestad's been an adult for hundreds of years. Aewen's the youngest of the group, but even she is a few years older than even you." Faraden couldn't resist a smug grin.

"Oh? Is that so? Trying to make me feel like a kid? I'm nineteen, little girl. No kid."

"I have a strong feeling those who are twice your age would regard you as the child you're trying to make me feel like." Faraden tipped her head to one side. "It seems adulthood is fairly relative."

He laughed. "I guess so. If you're an elf." He looked around. "So, I've never seen an elf. Can you point him out to me? Can you see him from here?"

"Um…" Faraden perked up a little and looked around. "He's under that tree, there," she said, pointing. "You can't see him well from here…he's the one sitting up with long black hair."

Fréo squinted a bit in the direction she pointed. "Hm, can't really tell what he looks like from here. You'll have to introduce me to him sometime."

"Will do," Faraden agreed. "Probably when we stop for the night and things have settled down." Then she looked at him again. "How old's your sister?" she asked. "What's her name?"

"Neah is sixteen," the young man answered. "She's…over there somewhere…" he gestured vaguely to his right. "Probably sleeping."

"Aye, so's my brother," Faraden said. "I was too restless to sleep. Though now, with my quota of animal role-playing filled for the day, I might try again with more success."

Fréo smiled at her, his pale eyes shining. "Then shall l leave the she-cat alone so she can get her beauty sleep?"

"Oh, I don't know," Faraden drawled mildly. "This she-cat is rather enjoying the fierce he-cat's company. Beauty sleep can be postponed."

He chuckled and bowed his head slightly. "I am glad to have met you, Faraden," he said. "You are easy to like."

Faraden returned the slight head-bow. "As I am pleased to have met you, Fréo," she replied. "It's nice to know that there are others besides my brother who will humor my childish play-acting."

"What's life without play, eh? I say, it's not worth living if you can't have fun while you're at it. Even in the trying times there must be a few smiles."

"Without the smiles, the spirit breaks," Faraden agreed. "It's said that a merry heart is as good as medicine. I think I'll make that my saying."

He grinned. "I think I will too. That is, if you don't mind sharing sayings." He winked.

"With you? How could I mind?" Faraden returned the wink before standing with a groan. "I should get back; Tôr worries too easily, and if he wakes and finds me still gone… well…. But it's been a pleasure meeting you, Fréo, and I'm sure our paths will cross again soon."

Fréo stood also and bowed slightly to her. "I'll make sure of it," he answered. "Now, go and get that beauty sleep, she-cat."

Faraden's grin lit her freckled face as she said, "I shall, and you return to guarding your kittens, he-cat." She then bowed in return and headed lightly across the grass toward the tree where her brother slept. She had made a new friend, and one she was pretty sure her brother would approve of.

Hours passed as people slept. And even the kids who played in the trees finally climbed down and found their caretakers and parents and went to sleep. It was about three hours after stopping that Aewen woke up with her stomach demanding food. She groaned and rolled over, feeling a wave of nausea at the same time.

"Hello, darling," Nestad said, reaching over and resting a hand on her stomach and automatically relieving the nausea. "Sleep well?"

Aewen took a deep breath, still surprised every time he made her sick feeling leave. She smiled at him. "Don't you ever sleep?" she asked him, resting her hand on his stomach too.

"Not as you'd think of sleep…I've been dozing for the last couple hours while working on this." He held up his project: a bow stave.

Aewen raised her eyebrows. You slept and made that at the same time?" she said in awe. "But how?" Then she held up her hand and shook her head. "Never mind, I know, you're an elf."

"Got in one, love," Nestad smiled as he bent and kissed her. "Elves don't really sleep; we just let our minds wander while our bodies do other things. Of course, there are exceptions. Most notably, when we overreach our strength."

"And I never want to see you that way again," Aewen said softly, looking down at his hand on her stomach. She had seen him that way too many times in the short time she had known him.

"I'd rather not find myself in a situation like that again," Nestad agreed, tipping her chin up again. "But love…we're going to a place where such horrible accidents as what we grew accustomed to seeing every day are rare."

She bit her lip and nodded. "And for that I am glad. But one can never know what life will bring them. I never want to lose you. I couldn't live without you." A tear welled in her eye.

Nestad embraced her, pressing her head against his chest. "I won't leave you," he whispered. "Not until it's time for the Valar to call us to the Undying Shore. Even then, I will only pass when you do."

"But how do you know?" Aewen asked, looking up at his face. "How can you promise that you won't ever leave me beyond your own will? How can you promise me that you won't be…taken from me?" The tear ran down her cheek. She didn't know why she was talking about this now, but the fear suddenly came over her, and she sought peace.

The healer stroked the tear away. "I can't promise that," he said quietly. "But I know that the Valar brought us together for a reason. They knew I was only half of a soul before I met you. They wouldn't tear us apart. If others try…" his smile was wry. "Let them try. I'll pass through fire and water to reach you."

She managed a smile as another tear rolled down her other cheek. Then she held her arms up for an embrace. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, my beautiful wife," Nestad replied, his voice soft as he embraced her warmly.

Aewen melted into his arms for a moment, breathing in his fragrance that she loved so much; trees and starlight. But the peaceful moment was soon broken by the sound of her demanding stomach. She giggled, burying her face in his tunic. "Ohh…nasty thing. Can't it leave us alone?"

"Are you going to make me crack the 'eating for two' punch line again?" Nestad asked with a chuckle as he kissed her neck.

Aewen laughed. "I think you already did," she said, pulling away slightly and resting her hands on his chest. She smoothed his tunic flat and gazed up into his eyes.

The elf chuckled as his hands covered hers. He wanted to reciprocate the action, but there were plenty of other people around. "So it seems," he replied, looking back into her eyes.

After a moment she smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and then looked around. "So, where's the food?"

"Evil," he whispered in her ear as he leaned forward to grab the food pack he'd kept close for just this reason.

She smiled wickedly. "Evil, eh? Hmm…and what would make up for it?"

"Something I can't get just yet," Nestad sighed as he pulled the pack open and began poking through the contents. He glanced up at her. "Though a kiss would help it along a little."

She smiled teasingly and leaned closer to him. "I think I could arrange that," she said softly, gazing into his eyes.

"Oh, could you?" he asked in the same tone, moving until their foreheads touched lightly.

She nodded against his brow and smiled. Then she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his softly.

Nestad's eyes drifted closed as his hand cupped her cheek gently and his lips moved over hers. He hummed happily as his fingers traced her cheekbone.

Aewen smiled into the kiss and added a bit of pressure before pulling away. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "How was that?" she whispered.

"As beautiful as you are," Nestad replied, slightly breathless. He bent forward and kissed her lightly one more time before placing the food bag on his lap. "What are you hungry for?" If he kept thinking about his beautiful wife and her sweet kisses, he wouldn't be able to remain controlled.

Aewen giggled. "You're asking me? I could eat anything about now, my love. You choose."

"Very well." Nestad grinned as he pulled out some bread, some meat, and an orange from a tree he'd found earlier. "How does this look?"

Aewen's eyes lit up and she grinned. "An orange! Of course, that's perfect!"

Nestad laughed as he handed it over. "I thought you might like to see that," he remarked as he cut the meat and bread into manageable bits.

Aewen held the orange up to her face and inhaled the sweet smell. "Mmm…I love this." She began to peel it slowly, and after a moment she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Nestad asked as he took a few idle bites of the food and watched his wife with eyes shining with love and pride.

She giggled again and held the orange up. "We almost have to eat this in private."

Nestad laughed as well. "How true," he admitted. "Shame we're a bit low on private space around here."

Aewen looked around, but all she could see were people in all directions. She sighed. "Yeah, too bad." She sniffed the orange after she was done peeling it, but decided to wait for Nestad before eating any of it.

The elf was staring straight up, a thoughtful look on his face as he studied the tree branches above them. His fingers tapped absently on his leg.

Aewen followed his gaze, and it took her a moment to understand what he was considering. She laughed. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"How many people actually look up?" Nestad asked with a twinkle in his eye. "At the least, we can get the orange eaten as it deserves to be eaten."

Aewen giggled some more, actually blushing at his unspoken idea. "Nestad…there are people sleeping under this tree," she whispered.

"Aye, and if we're quiet, they'll keep sleeping," Nestad whispered back. "Besides, we'd go into the higher branches, where human sight cannot penetrate."

Aewen couldn't stop giggling and she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle it. Then she stood up abruptly, the orange in her hand. She gave it to him. "Lead the way, elf of mine."

A huge smile graced Nestad's face as he took the orange and led the way to the trunk of the tree. "How long has it been since you climbed a tree?" he asked.

Aewen thought for a moment as she followed him. "A few years," she realized. "Father doesn't allow it anymore."

"Dear, dear," Nestad said as he formed a stirrup with his hands. "Need a boost to the first branch? After that, it'll all come back to you."

Thank you," she said. She put her foot in his hands and steadied herself with her hand on his shoulders. He gave her a leg up and she caught the first branch and pulled herself the rest of the way up.

Nestad watched her climb a couple branches before tucking the food into his belt pouch and climbing the tree with the ease of a squirrel. "For not being in a tree for a few years," he remarked, pulling level with her, "you're doing very well."

She grinned. "Well, thank you. I guess it's something you never forget how to do. Of course, when I was growing up, you couldn't keep me out of trees." She climbed a bit higher, thankful for the great size of the branches.

"Yes, I remember," Nestad teased. "You almost climbed into a tree I was in, once. I've never had to move so fast since then."

She laughed with delight. "And I never knew it. Just shows how good you are at hiding."

"Thank you, thank you," Nestad said, perching on a branch above her to bow deeply. "A long practiced skill, if I may say so."

Aewen giggled again, and then finally found a nice place to settle, on a wide limb up against the trunk of the tree. Once she was situated, she felt very secure. "How's this?" she asked.

Nestad looked around as he perched on the branch beside her. "Even with my vision, I can barely see the ground," he said at last, moving a few branches with a touch. "I think this is good."

Aewen looked below her and almost lost her balance when she saw how high up they were. She gripped the branch she was sitting on. "Yes, I think we're definitely high enough," she said with a chuckle. Then she looked up at him. "And now, I'm eager to taste that orange." She winked.

The elf smiled slowly as he scooted closer to his wife and took the orange from his pouch. "As am I," he murmured, winking back as he split the orange deftly and broke off a piece.

Aewen's lips trembled a bit in anticipation. She parted them slightly as she leaned toward the elf, eagerly awaiting not just the orange, but also the intimate contact she would receive from him as well.

Her husband did not disappoint. He slipped the first piece into her mouth and bent forward to cover her mouth with his in a searing, sweet kiss.

"Mmm…" Aewen closed her eyes and submitted to him, unable to do anything else. She loved these times with oranges more than anything else the two of them shared. It was their own special thing that belonged to just the two of them.

Nestad's body ached for his sweet wife as he kissed her, stroking her face and neck gently before his fingers carded through her dark hair and pressed her closer to him. Then he pulled away a bit and offered her another slice of orange. "Sweets for the sweet," he whispered against her mouth.

Aewen smiled and bit into the orange, letting some of the juices run down her chin. "Mmm. You're pretty sweet yourself," she whispered.

"Not as sweet as you," Nestad chuckled, kissing the juice from her chin and catching droplets with his tongue.

Aewen giggled. "Trying to start an argument?" she teased.

"No, just finding another point where we'll have to agree to disagree," Nestad replied, nuzzling her cheek with his nose as he kissed his way up to her eyes.

Aewen giggled again. "All right, then I disagree with you, my love."

"As I am forced to disagree with you," Nestad replied, pulling back a little to look at her flushed face. "By the Lady, you are beautiful, my love…"

Aewen blushed a bit and glance down briefly, then back up at him. He made her feel so good. "Thank you," she whispered. It was all she could say. This time she didn't argue about the fact that he was pretty darn beautiful himself. This was one of those breathless moments where all she could do was gaze at him with love.

Nestad rested his head against her chest, hearing her heart beating quickly under his ear. "Your heart is racing, melethril," he murmured with a smile as he stroked her side with a gentle hand.

Aewen gasped with delight. "You called me melethril," she said. "You haven't called me that since before we left the camp. I've missed it so."

The elf's laugh was soft as he continued caressing his wife gently. "Forgive my shameful neglect," he said, looking up at her. "You are my melethril."

She smiled and smoothed some hair back from his face. He still hadn't replaced the tie he'd given to Sîrnan. "You call me darling girl all the time now. I love that too. But I have missed melethril. It reminds me more of you."

"Then melethril will be what I call you while we're up here," Nestad decided. "Exclusively melethril. Down below, I can mix and match terms. Melethril." He kissed her cloth-covered breast lightly.

Aewen grinned as she watched him. "That sounds lovely," she whispered. Then she moved her body a bit closer to him, eager to be with him.

Nestad's hands stroked slowly over her body as he scooted even closer. "Do you feel safe up here?" he asked. "This tree is willing to bear us, and I won't let you fall."

She smiled at him. "I do feel safe up here; especially with you, my love. I'm only going to fall…more in love with you." Her arms went around his waist as she gazed into his eyes.

Nestad kissed the tip of her nose. "Then I think we'll fall together," he whispered against her skin. "As you're too irresistible for me to avoid falling deeply into love with you."

"Mmm…" She kissed him lightly and closed her eyes, surrendering her body to him. She trusted him completely, and knew that he would not let her fall from the tree, no matter what.

As they kissed, Nestad gently turned them so Aewen was lying on a comfortable, thick part of the branch, the elf hovering over her as they kissed. It was fortunate he was so adept in trees; he could move as he wanted and not fear falling. The tree protected them.

Aewen breathed deeply, her heart pounding with anticipation for what Nestad would do. She loved him so much, and never did she tire of being with him. She gazed up into his eyes; his gentle, loving eyes. "I love you," she breathed, almost in awe.

"I love you," Nestad replied just as softly as his hand moved to her calf and began smoothing her dress up. "With every ounce of my being, I love you."

Aewen took a breath and her body began to tremble with anticipation. She couldn't talk at all; she was too overcome with love and desire. Instead she just gazed into his eyes, letting her emotions speak for themselves.

Nestad backed up a little and sat between her feet. Looking her in the eye, he began massaging one foot gently, rubbing in slow circles as he worked his way up her calf.

Aewen breathed deeply as she watched him. He was so gentle and romantic. How did she ever come to deserve someone like him? "You make everything so perfect," she whispered.

"How could I do any less for the love of my life?" Nestad asked as he paid special attention to her knee, using a few techniques he knew to reduce wear in that joint. He bent and kissed the pale skin lightly, lapping gently at her skin in a teasing manner.

Aewen giggled and worked mightily to keep from jerking her leg. "That tickles," she said.

"I'll remember that," Nestad said with a grin and a glint in his eyes as he kept working his way up her thigh.

"Oh…I shouldn't have said that," Aewen realized. "I'm going to regret that someday, aren't I?"

"Probably," Nestad agreed. "But don't worry about that until later; I'll stop tickling there." He smiled. "There, anyway." He licked his lips.

Aewen chuckled, her voice strangely deep as she thought about what was to come. She was longing for his touch more than anything. He was going so very slow, but somehow it made it more exciting that way. She wouldn't complain or wish for anything other than what he had planned to give her.

Nestad finished massaging one leg and paused, looking at the dripping womanhood between his wife's legs. He licked his lips again, but slid back down to her feet. With a wicked grin, he started massaging her other foot, working his way up slowly.

Aewen gasped when she saw that. But she didn't comment. She had made a decision not to object to anything he was doing. She guessed that he must have known of that decision.

The elf could guess when she failed to remark on his teasing. All right, he decided. Time to up the teasing. He slowed the motions of his fingers on her skin, rubbing in slow, sensual circles.

Aewen tried to relax against the tree. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. He was deliberately teasing her; she knew that. He was so evil sometimes. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She giggled but kept her eyes closed. "You're reading my mind or something and deliberately doing the opposite of my desires, aren't you?"

"I thought I could make you comment eventually," Nestad said with a triumphant smile. "Yes, I am. The pleasure is so much better when it's delayed, don't you think?" He kissed the inside of her thigh lightly, inhaling her scent.

That startled Aewen a bit, since she had had her eyes closed and didn't know he was so close. She brought in a breath of air and sighed it out, opening her eyes to look down at what he was doing. "You're evil," she breathed. "You know that?"

"I can be, when I want," Nestad replied, lightly pinching her skin as he reached the top of her thigh. "Just because it's such fun to draw this out…" It was nearly driving him wild, and he loved it. It would be so good when release came at long last…

Aewen flinched when he pinched her, but she couldn't help but giggle a bit. As he moved his way up, she spread her legs more to make room for him, which also made the view a bit better. She watched him while he teased her lightly. It was very arousing to watch him give her pleasure, and that showed very well.

Breathing in relief, Nestad reached his goal for the second time and just stared, feeling like a worshipper at the altar of perfection. "Oh," he whispered as his hand rested on her lower abdomen. Then he looked into her eyes. "My sweet melethril," he whispered.

Aewen smiled back at him, feeling wonderful at his worshipful gaze. She felt more appreciated than she had ever felt in her life. And she felt that way every time he looked at her, and not just when they were making love.

His thumb stroked the soft skin of her belly as Nestad lowered his head slowly and blew a stream of warm air across the moist flesh, deliberately teasing a little more.

Aewen moaned this time, unable to hold it back. A shudder went through her body and her head went back against the tree, her eyes closed. He had such power over her…

Nestad's body shuddered in response to her moan as he bent even more and kissed the patch of moist hair between her legs. The taste he got only whetted his appetite; he remembered how good his wife tasted, and he couldn't wait to taste her again.

"Yes…" Aewen breathed, her body still trembling. "Oh, Nestad…yes." She could barely contain her passion, and the flow between her legs only proved it.

After a little more teasing, Nestad's tongue snaked out, carefully avoiding her nub of nerves and rubbing against one of her nether lips gently.

Aewen was beginning to feel a greater need for contact. All this teasing was driving her up a wall…or a tree, as the case was. She whimpered and closed her eyes, her body moving in eagerness. Sometimes that elvish patience was too much, she thought.

"Relax," Nestad murmured, lifting his head a little. "Patience." He didn't feel he had much room to talk; his leggings were about to split open.

"You make it very hard to relax, elf," Aewen gasped. She braced herself against the tree and took deep breaths, but it didn't do any good to calm her trembling body.

Nestad chuckled against her skin as he continued teasing her entrance gently. "Good," he murmured. "If you can find relaxation here, you'll find it everywhere. Good training." He winked at her.

Aewen chuckled tensely. "You're mean, elf," she said, drawing quick breath. She shifted and looked down at him, wondering when he was going to get on with it.

"Not entirely," Nestad shot back as he brushed his tongue against the nub of nerves firmly, looking for a reaction.

Aewen moaned deeply and her body bucked up to meet his mouth. "Oh yes, Nestad… yes," she breathed. Now this is what she wanted.

Nestad smiled as he continued rubbing his tongue against the nub gently. He loved seeing her undone under his touch. He kept her hips pinned with one hand as he began teasing her opening with the fingers of the other.

Aewen tried to keep the noise of her response down to a whisper, but it was very difficult. She didn't want to wake those who were sleeping below the tree she and Nestad were in. Even if the people down there couldn't see them, they could still hear them if she was loud enough. And any fool would know what was going on up there.

The elf knew his wife couldn't hold out much longer without straining her throat, and he was aching. So he stopped teasing her and covered her shaking body with his, kissing her mouth with possessive strength. He wanted to take her; she was stretched and loose for him, so there would be no pain.

Aewen was relieved when she felt Nestad's mouth over hers. She kissed him back eagerly, gasping for breath at the same time.

Nestad straddled her stomach, a knee on either side of her as he kissed her breathless. At last, he whispered, "I want to take you, melethril. May I?"

Aewen took a few breaths before answering. She looked deep into his eyes. "You're so sweet," she said. "Of course you may."

The elf took her hands and put them on the lacings of his leggings. "Would you?" he asked hoarsely.

Aewen looked down at where her hands were for a moment, and a thrill shot through her body. She had done this only once before. He had touched her and kissed her in her most secret places so many times. But she had yet to get used to doing the same for him. She was a bit nervous. But she did as he asked, knowing that it meant a lot to him. She began to untie his leggings with trembling hands.

Nestad shivered as she did so, closing his eyes and letting his head drop forward as he fought for breath. Just the feel of her small, hesitant hands…

Aewen undid the lacings and opened the fly of his leggings. She gasped at the first sight of his manhood. No matter how many times she saw him that way, it never ceased to amaze her.

"Admiring the view?" Nestad asked with tight, wry humor after gasping with relief at the lack of cloth on his aching member.

Aewen blushed and gave him a hesitant smile. She didn't know what to do now. "Unable to help it," she said shyly. "You're…impressive."

"That's a term a male can't hear too often," Nestad smiled, kissing her lightly. "It's all right; you can touch it, if you want."

Aewen laughed nervously as she gazed down at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Nestad cupped her face gently. "It's all right to be nervous," he whispered, looking into her eyes. "But don't let it stop you." He pulled away and laid back. "There," he said. "Will this make it easier?" Something about being in a submissive position made him ache even more.

Aewen drew a shuddering breath and smiled at him. She scooted a bit closer and rested a hand on his abdomen. She smoothed it up his hairless chest, and then leaned down and kissed him softly. She had to get back in the mood before she would feel ready to do what he asked. She hopped he would understand.

The elf did, and he was perfectly content to try and relax under his wife's gentle touch. His eyes slipped closed as he returned the gentle kiss, letting her guide him to the depth she wanted to go at the moment. His hand stroked her breast lightly, circling a nipple teasingly.

After a moment Aewen's other hand joined the one already stroking Nestad's stomach and chest. She lifted his shirt up to his armpits, and finally over his head. She returned her mouth to his, and, after a few minutes of kissing and touching him, she slowly moved her hand back down to his abdomen.

"Mm," Nestad moaned softly as he felt her small hand slip closer to where he wanted it. His hips shifted slightly before he regained control.

Aewen grinned. She was amazed that she could affect her husband this strongly by such a simple touch. Her hand reached his groin and her fingertips brushed lightly against the curls around the base of his manhood. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, and she was sure that Nestad could hear it.

Nestad had good ears and he'd trained for centuries to hear different heart patterns; of course he heard her heart racing. But he knew his was racing just as much as he lifted his hips slightly, begging for more contact. Even just the teasing touches she was giving him almost drove him beyond control.

Aewen grew more excited when she saw his reaction. He was aching for her touch; she knew that. And that encouraged her to touch him more. Her hand slowly wrapped around the base of his manhood. It was hot and rock-hard. Such a thrill shot through her, just as it had the first time she had done this. It seemed like so long ago.

"Valar…" Nestad groaned, his hips shifting to make her hand rub against him a little. "So good, melethril, so good…"

Aewen smiled, encouraged by his words. She began to move her hand a little up and down, watching his face closely. "You're mine," she whispered. "And I love you."

"I'm yours," Nestad replied through a moan. "Yours, and yours alone, melethril…love you so much…oh…"

"I love you too, my dear husband," she said softly. She rested on him lightly and kissed his chin, her hand still lightly stroking him.

Nestad's hands laced in her hair and gently pulled her face up until he could kiss her with searing lips, soft moans escaping him every couple of seconds.

Aewen kissed him back eagerly, knowing that he needed that to stifle the moans. Especially when she began to stroke him a bit more, and farther up his shaft. She was starting to like it more as well, and was slowly gaining confidence.

Valar, it felt so good! Even now, with this so new to her, Aewen's hands were firm and steady now. Nestad couldn't imagine what it would feel like when she was more experienced…his hips shifted as he hungered to rub the weeping head against her hand.

Aewen continued to kiss his mouth as her hand worked on his flesh. Finally her thumb found his tip and she rolled it across a few times, thrilled at the feel of moisture there.

Nestad's body jerked as he fought back his release. He wanted to fully experience this, and let his wife grow more confident; that couldn't happen if he released too early. His hands tightened in her hair.

Aewen paused in the kiss to smile. "You like that?" she breathed.

"Very much," the elf breathed against her mouth. "Don't stop…please don't stop…"

"I won't…" Aewen breathed. And she didn't stop. She continued to give him pleasure, trying to pay attention to his reactions so she would know what he loved best, and that she would do that for him.

After about five minutes, Nestad groaned and reached down to stop her hands. "Much more, melethril, and I won't be able to control my release any longer," he whispered.

Aewen smiled. "Have I done good for you?" she asked, hoping that the answer was yes.

"Valar, yes," Nestad said, sitting up with some difficulty and cupping her face in his hands. "It felt divine…" His hands went to the lacing at the front of her bodice. "May I see you when we join?"

"Yes," Aewen breathed. She was so happy in that moment. She had done something good. She had given her husband pleasure in the way he wanted her to.

Nestad unlaced her bodice deftly, feeling his shaft throb with need as he saw her pale flesh peeking through the cloth. Swallowing, he slipped the dress from her shoulders.

Aewen took a shuddering breath and watched Nestad's face as he undressed her. She loved his expression. It gave everything away. All his feelings for her, and they were overwhelming.

When the dress was puddled around Aewen's slender hips, Nestad bent and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. "You know," he murmured between kisses, "in nine months, a child will be doing what I am doing." To make his point, he slipped her nipple into his mouth again.

Aewen laughed. "Ohhh, I can't wait for that," she said. "Though, I imagine that it will be a completely different kind of experience from this." She giggled.

Nestad laughed as well as he lifted his wife effortlessly onto his lap and moved her dress to a safe place. "It will be, I'm sure," he agreed. "She'll be looking for milk to satisfy her physical hunger. I'm trying to satisfy our…other…physical hunger."

Aewen laughed again as she settled against him. She grinned at his smiling face. "I long for that day," she said. "We will be a family, you and I, and our child…together."

"Aye," Nestad murmured in soft assent. "Our little family…our own little unit." He kissed her forehead as he cradled her slender body close. At least the heat around them ensured she wouldn't be cold…

"And it's all because of our love," she said softly. "Yours and mine, for each other. I can't think of anything more special and more precious."

"Nor can I," Nestad said quietly. "The love that made a fish fly and a bird swim." His fingers idly played with the wooden ring she wore.

Aewen looked at what he was doing and she smiled softly. Then she looked back into his eyes. "I love you so much. Love me, Nestad."

"Gladly," the elf whispered as he laid her down on the branch and gently spread her legs. He paused before rolling up his shirt and putting it under her head for a pillow. Then he finished removing his leggings and knelt between her legs.

Aewen took a steadying breath and smiled up at him. "I'm ready," she said softly. "Take me, my husband, as is your exclusive right." She smiled again, so happy that she was his and his alone.

Nestad's heart melted as he bent forward and kissed her deeply. By the Valar, he loved her so much…he let his body settle over hers slowly and carefully, gasping in her mouth when he felt her passage open willingly for him.

Aewen hummed with delight when she felt him enter her. "Hmm…yes," she breathed. She smiled up at him. "I never get tired of this," she said.

"Neither do I," Nestad said with a tight smile as he allowed himself to settle slowly to the root. "I could never get tired of this."

She laughed lightly. "Well, good. That would be a bad thing."

The elf laughed as well as he rested within her, trying to regain his breath so he could move. He was always stunned how her body loved and enfolded every inch of him…it always caught him by delightful surprise.

Aewen took steady breaths as she watched him collect himself, a smile on her face. They were made for each other, she realized. They fit together perfectly, and she knew that no other man would ever take Nestad's place; never again, and not for any reason. She was his…even if she was forced to live alone without him for the rest of her life.

Nestad met her eyes and smiled. "Ready?" he whispered, cupping her face in a gentle hand.

She smiled and nodded. "Always," she breathed.

A glow in his eyes, the elf bent his head and kissed her gently, tenderly, as he began to move slowly. He had to let out a satisfied groan at the friction; it felt so good…

Aewen gasped and moved her body with his. She spread her legs wider, hooking them up over his back. "Oh, Nestad…Mmm…perfect."

"Glad you think so," Nestad murmured in her ear before slipping the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it gently as he found a slow, steady rhythm and worked with it.

Aewen moaned and tilted her head to the side a bit, granting him better access. She was rapidly falling into bliss. And she knew that she would fall even harder soon. She couldn't wait. She loved these moments with her husband. The most intimate moments, when she felt like they were of one body. She wished they could exist in such a close way all the time. When they made love, sometimes Aewen even thought that she could feel his feelings and know his thoughts. She couldn't explain it any better than that.

Actually, she was right. When making love, Nestad always opened his mind and emotions to his wife, allowing her to feel the bliss he felt. It was easiest when they were joined, of course; the old proverb that a married couple is one person was true, as far as he was concerned. He trailed a line of kisses down her neck before licking, kissing and lightly nipping the place where her shoulder joined her neck.

Aewen giggled and then gasped again. She slipped her arms up around Nestad's back and rubbed her fingers against his scars. "You undo me," she gasped, and her body shuddered. Sweat was making her skin slick and was dampening her hair, making it stick to her shoulders.

Nestad moaned softly as his wife rubbed his scars. It felt so good, and he'd never figured out why. "I undo you?" he asked wryly as he rested his sweaty forehead in the crook of her neck. "I daresay it's the other way around, melethril."

Aewen giggled and continued to rub his scars. After a few moments she whispered in his ear. "Faster…"

"As my lady commands," the elf whispered back before capturing her mouth and picking up the pace. He couldn't last much longer, and from the sounds below, people were waking up and getting ready to move on. Better to finish on a good note.

Aewen clenched her teeth when he picked up the pace. She braced herself on the branch and closed her eyes. "Oh, yes," she whimpered. "Nestad…yes. Don't stop…"

"I won't," Nestad promised through a soft groan as he reached down and gently tilted her hips a little bit. He'd understood, from people who talked about their experiences (and in the Border Patrols, there were many of those…), that there was a spot deep inside a woman that drove her crazy with pleasure. He sought to find it now, shifting his angle carefully.

Aewen closed her eyes tight and gripped the branch. She was having a hard time not crying out. And then suddenly she gasped and her eyes flew open. Her arms went around Nestad's neck and she held on tight. Her body bucked as she buried her face in his neck to stifle her moans. She had never experienced such intense pleasure before. She felt like she would pass out, and she hadn't even climaxed yet.

"Found it," Nestad purred in her ear as he slowly rubbed over the spot again. He could feel her intense pleasure, reverberating through his blood and bones. That was connection in a nutshell, and he loved it.

Aewen's body was trembling almost violently. She held onto him for dear life as tears streamed down her cheeks from the sheer pleasure she was experiencing. Finally she felt the end approaching and she whimpered, almost sobbing. "Nestad…Oh…Nestad…"

"Come with me, melethril," Nestad moaned as he moved faster and slightly erratically. "Sweet Elbereth, Aewen…" He could feel her clenching about him, driving him closer and closer to orgasm by the second.

"Kiss me," Aewen gasped. "Don't let me scream…." she knew she would. She wouldn't be able to stop herself. Not with all that she was feeling now. It was all she could do to hold it back. She let her emotions out through tears instead, and they were pouring down her face.

Nestad clasped her face between both hands and kissed her, capturing all the little gasps and moans that he knew were just preludes to the cry of release that would follow. He moved a few more times before a last spasm of her walls around him was his downfall. His body stiffened as he released into her, almost crying out his delight for the world to hear. Luckily, their faces were firmly joined at the lips.

When she felt his hot essence fill her, it was all she could take. Her body shuddered and she gripped him so tight, with both arms and lips. She screamed into his mouth, which sounded like someone being smothered under a pillow. If he hadn't have been kissing her, she would have woke the whole camp.

His orgasm was almost painfully prolonged by the spasming of her body around him and he shook as he pressed against her, trying to slip just a little farther into her. At last, the hot rush ceased and he nearly collapsed, just barely supporting himself with his hands on the living wood.

When Aewen came down from her rush, her body still trembled madly. Her hands were shaking and her legs were shaking. And she didn't even try to speak; for she knew her voice would shake as well. She had never felt such a strong orgasm before. She was gasping for breath as she clung to her husband desperately, afraid that if she loosened her grip, she wouldn't be able to keep herself in the tree.

Nestad recovered his strength after a moment, though his breath still hitched as he inhaled. Holding onto her gently, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree and just held his quivering wife. He stroked her hair and gently kissed her cheeks.

Aewen didn't speak for many minutes. She was a little bit in shock, but also still too tired to form a thought. She rested against her husband willingly, her cheek against his sweaty chest.

At last, Nestad asked quietly, "Are you all right?" His hand pressed her damp head to his damper chest, letting her hear that his heart rate was slowly going back to normal.

Aewen nodded. "Yes…just…tired out," she managed. She looked up at him, offering him a happy smile.

Nestad kissed her mouth gently as he let strength flow into her. "There," he murmured. "Feel better?" He stroked a gentle hand over her warm flesh, offering comfort after the surprisingly strong orgasm.

Aewen drew a shuddering breath and nodded. "Yes, a little. Thank you." A moment later she spoke again. "That was…surprising."

"Yes," the elf murmured. "I wasn't prepared for that either." His arms snugged around her, protecting her and just relishing the peace away from the waking camp.

"Maybe next time…we can do that when there's no one else around," Aewen offered. "I loved it…but it was too tiring to hold it back."

Nestad smiled as he kissed her neck. "I shall keep that in mind when we get home," he murmured against her skin. "It felt good, then?" He was making a mental catalog of all the ways to best please his wife, and from her reaction, it seemed that this would be very high on the list indeed.

Aewen smiled and snuggled herself closer to him. "Amazingly good," she said. "I've never felt anything like it. How did you do it? And how come you've never done it before?"

"Um…" Nestad colored a little as he tried to put into words what'd happened. "I found a spot inside you that is, according to all I've heard, tricky to find if a couple makes love in the traditional way. I just remembered that I'd heard mention of it before and thought I'd try my hand at finding it."

She laughed lightly. "I guess you found it." She kissed his chest lightly and sighed deeply. "Now I'm too tired to move, Nestad." She laughed again. "What are we going to do about that? Aren't we supposed to be traveling soon?"

"According to the sounds from below, very soon," he agreed. He looked at the tree and murmured, "Well, little brother?" as he rested a hand on the bark lightly.

Aewen looked up at him. "Who are you talking to?"

"The tree, of course," Nestad said, as if talking to a plant like it was a person was perfectly normal. "Mm-hm…thank you very much." He placed a hand on her back and murmured, "It's agreed to give you some of the strength it has stored. It'll be more than I could give and stay upright, and it'll keep you going through the end of the march. Is that all right?"

Aewen raised her eyebrows. "It's agreed?" she said. "But…how can you talk to a tree, Nestad? And even a greater question, how can the tree talk back?"

"I'm a Silvan elf, melethril," Nestad said mildly. "We've been talking to trees since just after we were created. They don't talk, not like you and I understand it. It's more like…pictures in my head, slow sounds in the branches. Another language altogether, and a fascinating one."

Aewen looked up at the tree branches above her. "And so…why would this tree agree to give me some of its strength?"

"I asked it to," was the simple reply. "It can see that you're not strong enough to stand on your own," the elf smiled wryly, "limbs. It says that's typical for a creature not smart enough to sink roots in one place and drink water, eat earth and feel the sun." He leaned a little closer and murmured, "They think the same of all people; don't take any offense. It's just their way."

Aewen giggled hesitantly as she looked at the tree. She started to feel a bit self-conscious. The tree knew she was too tired to stand? Had it been watching them? She quickly tried to banish that thought. It was silly.

"Will you accept the strength it's offered?" Nestad asked patiently. "We haven't much time, melethril."

Aewen glanced up into the branches again, seeing the leaves move slightly in the windless air. A slight chill went through her, but then she looked at her husband. She trusted him, and knew he wouldn't do anything that wasn't in her best interests. She nodded. "I will. If you don't leave me." She didn't know how the tree would go about giving her its strength. It was all a bit strange to her.

Nestad smiled and nodded to the tree as his long fingers splayed over Aewen's back. "Remain calm," he murmured. "It'll come through me; I'm the middleman for this." The strength collected by a being that had stood in one place, gathering strength for nearly a hundred years, began to flow through him and into his wife via his hand on her skin.

Aewen gasped, and her body jerked in first response. "Nestad…" she said, her voice wavering. This was different than when he had given her his own strength. That had been a tiny trickle. This was more like a sudden rush. She held onto him as her heart began to pound.

"Shh, shh," Nestad soothed as he slowed the flow of strength into her. "Slow down, little brother…she's not used to this."

Aewen rested her head against Nestad's chest and let tears stream down her cheeks. She felt her body become strong, as if she had spent a week resting and eating, rather than walking for miles and experiencing other horrible things. She felt like she used to feel back when the world was young and she was free. It was amazing, but also a quite emotional experience. She couldn't describe it.

Nestad kept careful tabs on her level of strength and murmured at last, "All right. Thank you, little brother, very much." The power withdrew from him, leaving only its memory and the strength that was now in Aewen. "Better?" he asked as he wiped her tears with a gentle hand.

Aewen sobbed once and nodded, helping him to wipe her tears away. She felt silly that she was crying over this. And she didn't even know why she was crying. But she couldn't help it. "I feel young," she whispered.

The elf chuckled softly at that, seeing the irony. In years, she was young. But he knew what she meant; connecting with a tree meant being able to leave the problems behind and find the place of joy that had been allowed during childhood. "Then you're in just the right place, aren't you?" he whispered in her ear. "In a tree."

Aewen closed her eyes, resting against his chest. "I am," she said. "In your arms, I'm always in the right place."

Nestad kissed her cheek. "Then there be many right places," he murmured gently. His sharp ears picked up the sound of people below asking where Nestad and Aewen were. He ignored them; it would be a while before the groups were ready to go.

Aewen rested against her husband for a while longer. But finally the peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of her stomach complaining that a few pieces of orange wasn't enough to get her through the day. Aewen groaned. "If only we didn't have to eat…"

"Then life would be just about perfect, wouldn't it?" Nestad asked with a twinkle in his eyes as he reached for the pouch he'd tucked the food into. It was sitting on top of his leggings and within easy reach. "Here, I brought it up with us." He opened the pouch and pulled out some bread.

Aewen smiled as she took the bread, looking at it thoughtfully. "Thank you," she said. After eating a few bites she looked up at Nestad. "Will we travel all night now?"

"A good portion of the night, at least," Nestad said. "Until the moon sets and it's too dark to travel easily. Hmmm…a full moon tonight. That'll make things easier during the travel."

"Yes, it will, I—" She was interrupted by the sound of shouts coming from the other side of the camp. It sounded like men in an argument.

Nestad groaned. "No, I don't want to deal with it," he muttered, parting a couple branches so he could look and see what was going on.

There was a group of ex-slaves facing the two Easterling guards. Just as Nestad looked, one of the men shoved Thaeden to the ground while the others laughed. "What is it?" Aewen asked, unable to see what the elf was seeing.

"A grudge match," Nestad muttered, letting the branches fall back into place. "Some of the old slaves are ganging up on Thaeden and his friend."

"Oh no. They won't kill them, will they?" Aewen asked in alarm.

"They'd better not." Nestad reached for his pants, then hesitated. "Melethril…" he looked at her. He didn't want to just run off and leave her alone up in the tree. But this had to be dealt with.

Aewen smiled and squeezed his arm. "Go," she said. "I know how to get down."

"I love you, sweetling," Nestad whispered, kissing her gently before slipping into his pants and starting down the tree while pulling his tunic on.

Aewen leaned over the branch to watch him leave. "I love you," she whispered lightly when he was on the ground.

Nestad looked up as the sound of her whisper reached his ears and smiled, blowing a kiss up at her. Then he snatched up a sword that had been confiscated with the supplies and strapped it to his waist as he headed rapidly for the bullies.

Sîrnan stood up and began following Nestad. "Where are you going? Are you going to help them?"

"Of course," Nestad replied, glancing at the boy.

"Need any help?"

The elf smiled. "If you're willing to give it, another person on my side will certainly help." He straightened his appearance as he nearly trotted across the grass toward the group.

Sîrnan followed close on the elf's heels. And soon the pair was drawing up on the fight. Thaeden was still on the ground, a nice bruise forming under his eye. The other guard, Devdan, was held from behind by two men while one other was punching him over and over in the stomach.

Nestad reached out as soon as he was in arm's reach (and with an elf's speed, he was there before the two holding men could register his presence) and snagged the punching man with a grip of steel. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked quietly, picking the man up by the back of his shirt and pulling him away from Devdan.

The man made a surprised choking sound and gripped the collar of his shirt with his fingers. When he could speak again he answered the elf. "Just teaching the two of them a bit of a lesson, that's all."

Devdan had sunk to his knees when the other two men let go of him. And now he was clutching his stomach and coughing. Thaeden—or rather Akhil—was sitting up, a hand to his head, but looking relieved that Nestad was there.

"A lesson," Nestad repeated, his voice cool and calm. "What lesson would this be? Released slaves are vindictive towards those who tried to stay alive while helping them? Then you're putting a black name on those like Sîrnan, who came to help me break this up. For shame, gentlemen. They are people, just like you, and the slave/guard distinction should be long gone."

The men blinked their eyes at the elf, as if he was speaking a different language. "These have never done anything to help me," the man who had punched Devdan said. "But they and their kind have done plenty to deserve more than what I gave them."

"What kind is that?" Nestad asked mildly. "Are they a different species? Dwarves, perhaps, or elves? They are humans just as you are. That's all that matters out here. Figure that out here and now and put the grudge matches aside."

"Are you saying that they don't deserve to be punished for what they've done?" the man demanded, glaring at Nestad. "After all these years of torture and murder? And you're just going to let them get away with it?"

"Are you telling me that you will punish two for the sins of the many?" Nestad returned coldly. "That you will take the bill stacked against years of guards and overseers and take it out on two people? How is that justice? Perhaps I should attack you, as you are part of the race that took me from my home. That's how erroneous that logic is."

"These two alone have done horrible evils to those in my field!" the man spat. "This one especially," he gestured widely to Devdan. "I've seen him beat women and children. I've seen him whip men until they were raw. I punish him for his crimes alone."

The elf hesitated just an instant before shaking his head slightly. "The fact that he is here now means that he has put all of that behind him," he said quietly. "I know how the camps were; everyone did all they could just to survive. That included atrocities that should haunt every right-thinking man's heart."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the man spat, growing angry at Nestad. "Is that supposed to make him clean of all wrong? Does that nullify all that he's done to my friends and me…my family and my children? It doesn't. And I say he deserves what he got, and more." The other two slaves agreed with words and nods. The two guards sat on the ground in silence, feeling they could say nothing in their own defense.

"You have dealt out what you deem justice," Nestad said quietly. "Now I call a halt to it. Go back to your groups; we will be leaving soon."

"We weren't finished!" the man said, his voice rising.

"You are now," Nestad replied, keeping his voice level as he stepped between the men and the ex-guards.

The man glanced at the sword that the elf held lowered in his hand. Then he looked at his friends. "Let's go." Then he looked back at Nestad, threat in his gaze. "This isn't the end of this, elf." And with that, they left.

Nestad waited until they rejoined their groups before straightening and turning to the guards. "They dealt with a firm hand, didn't they?" he remarked, kneeling next to them and checking the black eye Akhil was nursing.

"They did nothing that wasn't done to them," Devdan said softly, still holding his stomach.

"No, I suppose not." Nestad put a hand on Devdan's back and let his power flow through him, relieving the pain. "But can they trace it back to the pair of you?"

"I am guilty of more than I care to admit, friend elf," Devdan said.

"So am I," Akhil admitted softly, looking at the ground. "They are all justified in what they do."

"Perhaps," Nestad conceded quietly. "But I know that you, Akhil, helped my wife and I. Devdan, you saved a young girl's life. You've done no wrong by me."

Akhil looked up at Nestad for a moment. "You are a rare soul, elf. Rare indeed. I thank the gods for you. And I pray blessings on you as well."

"Thank you," Nestad said humbly. "May Ilúvatar smile upon you as well." He tipped the man's chin up a bit and put a hand over the black eye.

After a moment Devdan spoke again. "We do not belong here. Those men will never forgive us, or our kind. If we cannot fit into even a small group as this, how can we fit into a whole country of these folk?"

"There is a small difference. Here, they grew accustomed to seeing you as the guards and the overseers, the ones who hurt their families. There won't be any prejudice like that in Gondor or Rohan." As Nestad spoke, he let healing energy flow through him to heal the black eye. I took only a moment. "Anyway, Rohan, at the least, has wide spaces and huge plains. If you want to stay away from people, that's not a bad place to go."

Neither man said anything more about it, but they exchanged glances with each other. "We thank you, once again, elf," Akhil said.

"Again, you are most welcome." Nestad removed his hand and checked the spot before nodding in satisfaction. "May I recommend you get ready to go? It sounds like the groups are close to ready."

Akhil nodded and stood up. "Yes, we will. But, if it is all right with you, we will be traveling at a short distance to the south of the group. We will feel better that way."

"As will I. You may certainly do so. Perhaps peace will be maintained then." Nestad rose as well and picked up the sword he'd set on the grass, sheathing it with a definite 'thud'.

"Devdan wasn't all bad," Sîrnan said to Nestad, as the two made their way back to the part of the camp where they had left their loved ones. "He was the best overseer we ever had in the South field. He had to follow orders, true. But he was never evil at heart, and I've always been able to see that."

"Now if only others had your perception, my friend," Nestad said quietly, glancing at the young man. "This would be so much easier."

"Some only have hatred for what was done to them here. Some cannot see beyond that. And like you said, they condemn one man for the sins of his people. I know Devdan is a good man. And I've never hated him."

"Good." Nestad clapped Sîrnan on the shoulder. "Hatred is a poison that eats at the heart of the one who carries it. I'm glad you're not afflicted by it."

"So am I, sir. And I hope I never get to be that way. I don't hate my captors. If I did, I would be no better than they are."

"Clear-sighted." Nestad paused and looked at the young man. "I cannot wait to see what you will do with your perception and clarity."

Sîrnan smiled a bit shyly and looked down. "I'm not so great," he said. "And I'm for sure no one important."

"I would disagree," Nestad said quietly. "But say what you will. Perception will take you a long way. Come; let's finish getting ready."

Sîrnan seemed to think about what Nestad said, but didn't comment further. By then they were back at the camp. The kids were up and playing together quietly, Aewen was there, fixing something to eat over the fire. Chris was still asleep and Kali was packing his bag for him.

"Hello, darling," Nestad greeted, swooping in beside his wife to kiss her forehead. "How're you?" Faraden perked up at the sight of her brother and abandoned the child's game to flit over to him and give him a hug.

Aewen grinned up at him, leaning against him slightly. "I feel wonderful," she said. "Almost as if I could run all the way back to Gondor." She giggled.

"Well, don't try that," Nestad said, looping an arm around her slender waist and kissing her cheek. "But I'm so very glad you feel good."

She grinned at him. "I'm just making a quick bite to eat, and then I'll be ready to go."

Sîrnan gave his sister a hug, grinning down at her. "Good afternoon, little sis. Did you stay out of trouble while I was asleep?"

"How do you define trouble?" Faraden asked innocently, kissing his cheek.

"Oh no, do I even want to know what you did?" Sîrnan groaned. "Sounds like you didn't just go to sleep like a good girl."

"Now why would I do that? I was too awake to try sleep for a while. I just… wandered around and talked to people. That's all."

"Oh? People, huh? Well, I'm glad you made it back in one piece." Sîrnan rolled his eyes and ruffled his sister's hair like he always did. "Are you about ready to go?"

"I'm all ready to go, big brother," Faraden replied, pushing her hair back into place. "I finished packing before you woke up. And I packed your stuff as well."

He looked at the packs. "Well, thank you. So you are good for something." He ducked the swing he knew was coming.

Faraden compensated for the duck she anticipated and whacked the back of his head lightly. "I'm good for many things, Tôr. So there."

"Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head and pretended to be really hurt. Aewen laughed, feeling especially happy and jovial at the moment. Those two so much reminded her of when she was younger, growing up with her brother.

"Aw, did I bruise your male ego?" Faraden asked with twinkling eyes. "Let me kiss it and make it better." She grabbed his head and kissed the place where she'd hit it.

"Ow, Faraden, you're pulling my hair!" Sîrnan said, rubbing his head in a different place. He wasn't really mad at her, it was just a play act; something they often did.

"Oh, am I?" Faraden planted her feet and pushed her brother over backwards, pinning him down with hands on his shoulders. "My apologies."

Sîrnan fell with a grunt, and then laid there, his arms over his head. "All right, all right, you win. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, quite happy." Faraden said, kissing her brother's forehead before sitting up with an air of happy satisfaction. "C'mon; they're not going to want to wait for us."

Aewen was still giggling as she stirred something in a small pot over the stove. She leaned over it and inhaled, exhaling again with a hum of delight. Sîrnan sat up and looked at Christaer, still sleeping. "Kali? Is he all right?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, he's fine," Kali replied, looking up from her work on the pack. "He's recovering from too much travel and too much responsibility."

"Are you sure? It seems like all he does is sleep anymore," the young man said, eyeing the sleeping form of Chris.

"I'm sure," Kali replied, stroking her husband's forehead gently. "He had the responsibility of four fields and the kitchen staff resting squarely on his shoulders. That'll hurt anyone."

"Besides, Nestad would know if there were something wrong with him, wouldn't you, Nestad?" Aewen said.

Nestad nodded. "I checked him when we first arrived. He was exhausted, but well otherwise."

Sîrnan nodded, obviously still a bit concerned. He had become quite close to both Kali and Chris, and he was a bit possessive over them, even if he didn't realize it.

Kali smiled at the young man. "Thanks for your concern, my friend," she said gently.

Sîrnan smiled and nodded once. Then he stood up to check his pack, and his sister's packing job. Aewen took the pot off the fire and forked the contents into a bowl. "Mmm…" she inhaled the smell of it and sat down to eat.

Nestad reached around her and nipped a bit out of the bowl. "It smells good," he remarked, poking it into his mouth.

"Hey!" Aewen laughed. "That's mine." She giggled again, in a very good mood. "It's the meat that we didn't eat earlier. I thought it would be better cooked a bit."

"It does taste delicious," Nestad agreed, chewing it and swallowing with a contended smile.

Aewen leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she got right to work finishing up her little meal, eating as if she hadn't in days.

Nestad watched her with eyes glowing with love, a small smile tilting his mouth up slightly. He knew the reason for her appetite, and it made his heart glow.

A few moments later a man walked over to the group and approached Nestad; it was Rû. "Sir, me and the other leaders were wondering when we were going to start off. People are getting anxious."

The elf sighed mentally as he watched his wife finish off her meal. "Tell them it will be in about two minutes," he replied, standing.

Rû nodded smartly and sprinted away. Aewen stood up. "Alright, alright. I'm finished." She grinned as she washed the pot out and stowed it in her pack.

"Good," Nestad replied, kissing the soft skin below her ear. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll be home."

Faraden watched them and rolled her eyes up at her brother, mouthing, 'Couples, eh?'

Sîrnan giggled silently—at his sister, not at the couple. He actually understood how Nestad and Aewen felt. He had felt that way once, but never let it develop into anything more than a long distance admiration. He didn't want to become that close to a woman. He didn't want anything that would take him away from his sister.

At last, the small command group, as Faraden playfully dubbed them, was ready to continue on the trail. Nestad took up his unfinished bow stave and used it as a walking stick as he held his wife's hand in the other.

Chris, however, was still fast asleep, completely unaware of all the commotion around him.

Laughing softly, Kali bent beside her husband and gently shook him. "Love," she whispered. "It's time to wake up." She kissed his cheek.

Chris groaned and tried blinking his eyes open. "Hm? Kali…is that you?"

"I hope so," Kali replied with a grin. "I can't think of anyone else who should be calling you love and kissing you awake." She kissed his mouth to make the point.

Chris couldn't help but smile a bit at that. He finally managed to open his eyes wide enough to see her. He squinted at her for a moment. "What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

"Four hours, give or take, and it's about six in the evening," Kali replied, stroking his face and returning the smile. She loved the smile he used for her; it always made her feel special and warm.

"Only four hours?" he said, still blinking. He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment longer. "Feels like nothing. Don't tell me I have to get up already?"

"Yes, you do, my dear," Kali replied mildly. "We're starting soon, and the people are getting antsy."

Chris opened one eye and glanced around. His gaze happened to meet with Nestad's, and he at once felt guilty for being so exhausted. "I'll try," he whispered.

"That's all we ask," Kali said, helping him to his feet.

Nestad caught the look of guilt and shook his head slightly. Chris shouldn't worry about that; Nestad was an elf and had a great deal of natural endurance.

Chris twisted his back a few times, trying to relieve some of the kinks. Then he shouldered his pack, and reached out for his wife's hand, while at the same time glancing around for his kids.

Bella raced over to her father, chased closely by Neth, and took refuge behind Chris's legs. "Help me!" she laughed breathlessly as the boy pretended to attack her.

Chris laughed and lifted the little girl up into his arms effortlessly. "What's going on here?" he said. Neth grabbed a hold of Chris's legs, pretending to climb up, growling like a lion.

"He's trying to eat me!" Bella shrieked with laughter, climbing onto Chris's shoulders above the boy. "Help!"

Chris laughed, seeming to come alive suddenly. "I've got you!" he said. "Don't worry, I think the big bad lion can't get you up here." Neth continued to paw and growl.

"Promise?" Bella panted as she clung to Chris's hair and peeked around his head at Neth.

Chris winced and moisture smarted in his eyes as the little hands pulled his hair, but he didn't say anything. "I promise," he said. "And maybe Mama can help to defeat him, too."

"I rather think I can," Kali said, swooping down and catching the boy in her arms as Bella laughed and relaxed her grip on her father's hair.

Neth laughed aloud and screamed as he was lifted into the air. He grabbed a hold around his new mother's neck and hugged her tight. "Mama!" he yelled, a bit close to her ear.

"Oh, you liked that, did you?" Kali asked, mentally wincing at the shout so close to her ear. She tickled him lightly as she embraced him. She loved having a little boy as well as her sweet daughter.

Nestad watched all of this, his arm around his wife's waist as he smiled gently. He dreamed of the day when he could play with his children on the floor, wrestling them until they cried for mercy or they had him pinned.

"All right, are you ready to go?" Chris asked, looking up at Bella who was now sitting on his shoulders, supported by the pack on his back.

"Yes, Papa!" Bella laughed, bouncing on his shoulders happily. "Let's go home!"

Chris laughed. Bella didn't even have much of a concept of home. But she would soon find out. He took Kali's hand in his again and smiled lovingly at her. "Yes, let's go home," he said softly.

"At last," Kali replied, kissing his lips as she settled Neth on her hip. "Come," she whispered. "They're waiting for us."

So the group started out on another stage of their journey. And the darkness grew fast. The land cooled and actually became quite chilly. There was not a cloud in the sky and the stars were shining brightly as a soft breeze blew. Aewen shivered after walking for a couple hours. She leaned closer to Nestad, seeking his warmth.

The elf wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pressing her close to his body. "The stars are bright tonight," he murmured, looking up. "They'll lead us home."

She smiled up at him. "They are bright. Too bad it's much too noisy in this group to hear the stars' voices." She inhaled close to his chest. "But at least I can smell them," she added with a grin.

Nestad kissed the top of her head. "That you can," he replied with a chuckle. "And when we are home, we'll spend a whole night out, just so we can listen for the star song."

"I so look forward to that," Aewen whispered. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked.

Nearby, Sîrnan put a blanket around his sister's shoulders, kissing her on the top of the head as he did so.

"Thanks, Tôr," Faraden murmured, slightly subdued in weariness. "I was starting to get cold."

"I think we all are. That's the trouble with this place. Too hot in the daylight, and too cold at night."

"So unlike Gondor," Faraden teased mildly. "The place where a cold wind blows from the river and the sun only warms things slightly…"

Sîrnan smiled. "Do you remember it?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I've been trying," Faraden admitted, glancing up at him. "I was young when we left… but I remember clear nights, with the Unmoving Star above us, with Papa and Mama sitting beside us."

The young man became lost in his memories for a moment, a smile on his face. "I remember that well," he said. "Can you remember the smithy we used to visit?"

Faraden frowned. "I remember…a hot room, with a big metal block by the forge," she murmured. "We were there when he was making…a plow?"

"We were there all the time," the young man said with delight. "He was so nice, and he let us help as much as we could. Remember, you used to sit on the backs of the horses he was shoeing. And once he even let me hold a sword he had made."

"I remember that!" Faraden exclaimed. "I was on a horse at the time, and I remember the look of awe in your face as you used both hands to keep the tip upright. He laughed and said he'd make you one when you were big enough to hold it with one hand."

Sîrnan nodded with joy on his face. "Yes, he did. And I remember Mama being not too happy about that. She thought that he shouldn't have promised me anything, putting grand ideas into my young head." He laughed at the memory.

"Mama and Papa argued about that," Faraden remembered. "Later that night. And Papa said that she shouldn't let a dream die; dreams are so often the only things that keep us alive."

Sîrnan looked at his sister. "You remember well. It seems to be all coming back to you."

"I remember that because it was the first time I'd heard them argue," Faraden said with a blush and a smile. "And I've held on to Papa's words while we were here. Do you remember Mama trying to corral me for cooking lessons?"

Sîrnan laughed. "She thought that she didn't want a daughter who played in the dirt with the boys and dogs, but one who stayed in the house and learned from the start how to be a lady."

"Gods, yes," Faraden rolled her eyes expressively. "Lucky that didn't work; I like playing in the dirt with the boys and the dogs, especially when I can beat them." Her grin was one of deep satisfaction.

Sîrnan laughed aloud. "That's my sister," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing.

Faraden grinned and hugged him around the waist. "I don't remember much about our uncle, though," she admitted. "He gave me my favorite doll and he lives on the sea. That's all I can remember."

"That's a shame," Sîrnan said. "He was a very nice man, I liked him a lot. But we hadn't seen him for about a year that day we were taken and brought here. I guess that year made a difference in your young memory. Do you remember the large porch he had overlooking the sea? We used to play on it."

The girl frowned as she stared at the path before them. "Vaguely," she said at last. "It faced the setting sun, didn't it?"

Sîrnan squinted. "A little. You could see the sunset from the porch, but it was to the right of the view. Remember the tree that grew out of the middle of the porch?"

"I do remember that. I spent a lot of time in that tree, to Mama's regret." Faraden smiled. "Wait, I do remember something else…I fell out of that tree and broke my leg, didn't I? And Uncle patched it up, because the nearest healer was two hours' ride away."

Sîrnan smiled thoughtfully and nodded. "Aye, you did. That was scary. I've never seen you cry so hard before. I thought for sure you were going to die. Especially when Uncle Fintur was fixing your leg."

"He had me bite a twig," Faraden said, her voice distant as she fought to remember. "He told me it was from the tree I'd fallen from, and he'd picked that twig because it was sweet. Then he fixed my leg. I've never seen you so white before or since."

The young man nodded. "So was Mama; white as a sheet. It was a while before she let you go back in that tree again. And that was only if Papa was standing close by to catch you if you fell."

"But I never did fall again," Faraden added. "Not from that tree." She giggled. "Remember the shell house I made you after going beach combing?"

Sîrnan laughed. "How could I forget? I remember how crooked it was. It looked like it had survived a huge windstorm. Or was currently in one."

"But you oohed and aahed over it anyway," Faraden said, sticking her tongue out. "You'd seen me working over it, and wasting copious amounts of paste in the process, for hours."

He giggled and nodded. "How could I not ooh and ahh over something my sister made for me?" He squeezed her again.

"I remember wishing I could swim in the ocean forever," Faraden said, resting her head against her brother's chest. "It goes on forever…" She looked up at her brother. "Do you think there really is a land beyond the Sea?"

"Who knows? Papa used to tell us stories about it at bedtime. I always believed them. I don't suppose we'll ever find out if they're true. But I wouldn't mind living by the sea again. Even in Gondor."

"Me neither." But Faraden was frowning slightly as they walked.

Sîrnan watched her for a moment. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"Tôr…will we fit in?" Faraden asked after a silent moment. "With others our age? I mean…most fifteen year old girls don't remember hearing a good friend being…" She couldn't say the word, but she hoped her brother knew what she meant. "Come to that, most haven't seen their brother's skin stripped from his back because he defended them. How can we ever be…normal?"

Sîrnan winced as her words brought back the vivid memories of that horrible day. Memories he would rather forget. "Because we have life, Faraden. Because we haven't lost ourselves yet, like so many people in the camp have. I made sure of it. I knew that the only way we could survive is if we held true to who we were before we were captured. And I think we've made it; at least as much as we could. I can't say what things will be like once we're back. But I do know one thing for sure. We'll have each other, and in that way, we'll never be alone in this world."

The girl rested her head on her brother's chest as they walked and thought. "I wonder," she said at last with a soft chuckle. "Will anyone believe us when we tell our stories? They seem so…otherworldly, like a nightmare that you're relieved to wake from."

"I might not ever tell my story," Sîrnan said quietly. "I don't think I'd like to relive it."

"I don't think I want to forget it," Faraden said, her voice quiet. "If I forget the camps, I'll forget the children who were helped, forget Chris and Kali…there was good with the bad. Besides…if the story isn't told, then the memories of those who died there will die as well. A man's not dead so long as his name is remembered."

Sîrnan didn't say anything to that. He had grown thoughtful and quiet. He leaned his head against his sister's as they walked. Behind them walked Nestad and Aewen, much in the same position. There were tears standing in Aewen's eyes, as she had heard everything the siblings had talked about.

Nestad didn't try to say anything; there was nothing that could be said. In five years in the camps, he had lost so many patients; some because he was pushed too far, some because they didn't get to him in time, some because he had too many patients. He remembered every face, every name. He knew that Faraden was right.

The night wore on, and there was not much more talking from anyone in the group. Night time seemed to bring a quiet peace over the landscape, and people wished to honor that mostly. Another hour went by, and the children fell asleep in their parents' arms. A couple times Chris almost stumbled and fell, but woke in enough time to catch himself.

Kali kept one hand on her husband's elbow, supporting him as they walked at the head of their group. Neth's head rested against her chest as the little boy snored softly in his sleep. The woman attributed it to a plugged nose and ignored the small annoying sound.

"Kali…" Chris said, his voice sounding half-dead. "I don't…feel normal…"

The woman looked at her husband, concerned. "Come," she said firmly. "I'm taking you to Nestad." She tugged on his elbow gently.

"I just need to rest," he insisted. "I'm just tired. I don't need…anything else."

"Even if he had an herb to help you?" Kali asked. "Even if he didn't use the strength-sharing technique?"

Chris seemed to consider that. "Maybe," he said. "But I don't want to stop up the whole group. I can wait until we stop for the rest of the night."

That would be, based on the moon's position, in about an hour and a half. Kali pointed this out to her husband mildly, adding, "Drink some water. It'll help you."

Chris exhaled as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. "It's in my pack," he said. And Bella was sitting on the pack.

"Then take some of mine," Kali said, moving so she was walking in front of him and the opening of her pack was in easy reach.

Chris dug around for a moment and found the water bottle. He took several long gulps of it, and when he offered the bottle to her, Kali could see that his hands were shaking. "Here, you should drink too," he said, his voice sounding a bit more like his own.

"I'm not really thirsty," Kali demurred. "Go ahead and finish it. Have you eaten anything recently?"

He thought for a moment, and finally shook his head. "No, all I've been doing is sleeping. First thing when we stop, and last thing before we leave." He gave her a sly smile. "No one wakes me for meals."

"You look so sweet when you sleep," Kali smiled, kissing him gently. "I simply can't bear to wake you for something like meals. I have some rations in my pack; grab whatever smells good."

He laughed lightly as he dug through her pack again. "Whatever smells good, eh? I might never stop digging in here, if that's what I'm looking for." He pulled out some dried meat.

"Oh, you," Kali said with a fond smile as she found a small loaf of travel bread and pushed it into his hands. "Bread and meat. Shame I don't have any fruit or vegetables…but this will have to do for now."

He kissed her neck lightly and then continued chewing his food. He was still walking with effort, but at least he wasn't stumbling anymore. He glanced around, hoping that Nestad wasn't anywhere in sight. He knew the elf would insist on sharing some power or whatever, and Chris still was not too keen with the idea.

Nestad was watching the human male, using the fact that humans usually didn't expect someone to be watching from yards away and around people. The elf had perfected this technique and used it now. He was concerned about Chris, but refused to push the man. If he didn't feel comfortable with Nestad sharing his strength, then that was his prerogative and Nestad wouldn't force anything.

"Nestad, can I have a blanket? I'm getting pretty cold," Aewen said softly. She was shivering slightly in her husband's arms.

The elf looked away from Chris and smiled at his wife. "Certainly," he murmured, slipping his pack off one shoulder and opening it to pull a single blanket out. "Here." He draped it over his beloved's shoulders and tucked it tightly.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you. How much longer are we going to travel tonight?"

"Another hour or so. It'll still be light enough that people can see to lay out their bedrolls, start fires and eat food. But we've covered a fair distance in the last day, and I'm pleased."

"That we have. I'm surprised, actually." She grinned up at him. "I could actually keep walking on into the morning. I feel great."

"That's a small side-effect of accepting a tree's energy. You'll feel active and restless for a couple days. Then it'll go back to your normal level of energy, though I have to say I can't see any difference between that except your endurance." He kissed her lips lightly.

Aewen giggled. "I'm afraid that sometimes I'm a little too bouncy for my own good."

"Don't be sorry about it; I love your bounciness." Nestad chuckled and stroked her face lightly. "Don't ever change, love of mine. I like you just the way you are."

"Thank you, my love. That makes me feel wonderful to hear you say that." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with love. Then she giggled again as she felt her stomach growl.

"I think our girl's hungry," Nestad remarked, unslinging his pack to dig out another ration pack. "What do you think? Will dried meat and hardtack be good?"

Aewen laughed. "It'll have to do. But you know what sounds really wonderful about now? Blueberries…"

"Blueberries. I remember those…I practically grew up on those things. My family and I picked them every summer when they were ripe." Nestad chuckled. "I think I ate more than wound up in my bucket."

She giggled. "Same here. I loved them when I was young. Though, I never put them in a bucket. They went from the bush right to my mouth." She giggled again.

"Then when we get home, the first priority will be to find the nearest blueberry bush. They should be nearly ripe by now." Nestad broke off a piece of bread and dangled it in front of his wife's lips.

Aewen grinned and stuck her tongue out, bringing the bread into her mouth. After chewing and swallowing she said, "I wonder if blueberries grow around here?"

"You know?" Nestad said, looking at the sky with a thoughtful frown. "I don't know. That will be something to check on soon, aye?"

Aewen nodded eagerly and grinned. "And you know what would be really good with some blueberries right now? Some fried fish."

"Shame there's not a river close by," Nestad said with a frown. "But there are dried fish, and they can be soaked in water and fried, if you feel so inclined."

"I guess so…" Aewen said with a shrug. "It's not really the same thing though." She laughed. "I guess I'll just have to live with it. I'm sure I won't starve."

"I know you won't. I wish I could give that to you, though; I like seeing you smile when you eat something you crave." Nestad kissed her lips lightly before giving her another bite of bread.

She kissed him back, and laughed lightly as he fed her. "I know you do," she said, a twinkle in her eye. "What's your favorite food, Nestad?"

"Oh, goodness, my favorite?" Nestad asked, laughing softly. "I'm on patrol a lot and on rations most of the time. In those instances, the food I dream about…" he paused to consider. "A well-done side of veal, with potatoes, onion and good spices. I'm picky about spices when I can be."

Aewen smiled up at him. "I shall remember that. And it will be our celebration dinner when we are back home."

"Mmm…" Nestad nicked a bite of Aewen's dried meat. "That will be absolutely delightful, wife of mine," he said with a grin. "I shall look forward to that with glee."

"So will I," Aewen said with a delighted giggle. She loved pleasing her husband.

The elf kissed her mouth lightly before glancing at the moon and scanning the landscape ahead. "I think I see where we'll camp for the rest of the night," he said, pointing. He knew it was too far for Aewen to see, but she'd get an idea, at least.

"What is it out there? A line of trees?" the girl asked. "What's there? A river or something?"

"Aye," Nestad replied. "It's a hollow of the hills, surrounded by trees. A small river runs nearby; people can get water there. It looks big enough for all of us."

Aewen's eyes lit up. "Oh! A river. I can't wait. I haven't seen a river in so long. Or, at least it seems like so long."

"It's a small one, but it is a river." Nestad smiled. "That's right; you grew up on the banks of the Anduin. Small wonder you like rivers."

She grinned. "How long do you think it will take to get there?"

"A half hour, perhaps a bit less," Nestad judged, measuring the distance with a steady eye. "If we can keep this pace up, then a half hour will be the best time."

"I'm glad of that. Not that I'm tired or anything. But I noticed that some others are." She glanced at Chris's back.

Nestad nodded in response, not willing to say anything aloud. But he could tell Chris needed about eight solid hours of sleep, the poor man. He'd done so much…

Aewen glanced up at her husband. "I'm worried about him, Nestad. He's going to be all right, isn't he? I've never seen a man so tired before."

"He'll be just fine," Nestad assured her. "Kali will be watching to make sure he gets enough food, water and sleep. That's all he needs right now. She's a mother; she knows how to coax someone."

Aewen smiled and nodded. "That she does. I'm just worried that he might drop that girl he's got on his shoulders. That would awful."

Nestad winced. "Ouch. I hadn't thought of that. Well, I've no doubt he'll do everything in his power to keep from doing that, and there are people around him to catch Bella if she falls."

Aewen raised her eyebrows and looked at her husband. "Somehow that doesn't sound very comforting. I've seen him stumble already a few times."

"All right, all right." Nestad kissed her and winked. "Hen-pecking already?" He chuckled and aimed for Chris.

"You'll thank me one day!" Aewen called after him. She grinned, shaking her head lightly.

Nestad chose not to respond, but he laughed to himself as he walked toward Chris and Kali. They both looked exhausted, but Chris was visibly drooping. "Evening," he greeted casually, falling into step.

Chris looked up and offered a smile, weak though it was. "Hello," he said. "How's your little one, she keeping up all right?"

"She's doing very well, thank you," Nestad replied with a smile. "How are you two holding up?" The question was mostly directed at Chris.

"I'm holding up," was the answer.

"Glad to hear it. How are the children? Sleeping well?"

Chris glanced up at little Bella, fast asleep on his shoulders. Her little arms were wrapped around his neck and she was being supported by the pack on his back. "I think they're doing pretty well for such little people."

"Young ones tend to be very resilient, if they can get a decent place to sleep." Nestad also glanced at Bella. "Is she heavy?"

"Not really," Chris said. "And she's mostly on my pack. I don't mind carrying her."

"Mm." Nestad nodded and continued walking in silence for a moment. "I think I found a decent place for us to spend the rest of the night," he said at last. "We're not far from it now."

"Oh, good," Chris said, and couldn't keep the immense relief out of his voice. He tried standing up a bit taller.

Nestad nodded to himself as he began projecting a gentle aura of refreshment and strength. "Yes, it is good," he replied. "Everyone's looking a bit peaked. It's been a long day."

"You can say that again," Chris said. He looked at Kali. "And how are you doing, my love?"

"I'm ready for sleep," Kali admitted, shifting Neth on her hip a bit. "It's getting about that time, I think."

"Is he getting too heavy for you? I could carry him the rest of the way, I don't really need to hold onto Bella, she's pretty snug."

"I think I can manage another half hour," Kali replied tactfully. "He's not too bad; we've settled into a rhythm that makes it easier."

Chris gave his wife a loving look and squeezed her hand lightly. Then he looked at Nestad. "How are the siblings? Kali and I have been wondering about them."

"They're doing well," Nestad assured them. "They've been maintaining the pace easily and have been talking about the world outside, trying to remember their childhood before the camps. Ask them about that sometime; the stories really are funny."

Chris smiled. "Oh to be young again. They're very lucky."

Nestad nodded in agreement. "Very," he murmured. "I just hope they can find a place to fit."

"Well, they'll always have a place to fit wherever Kali and I go," Chris said softly. He meant it. He felt a strange responsibility towards the siblings. And would be there for them, if ever they needed him.

Kali tucked her arm in her husband's and smiled. "Of course," she said softly. "They are sweet children, and I enjoy having them around."

Chris looked at Nestad. "If they want to go their own way, we will let them. But they will always have a place to fit in, if only they want it."

"Then I feel assured that they will go the straight and true way," Nestad said with a smile. "With people such as yourselves taking an interest? How could they not turn out into adults worth being proud of?"

All Chris could do in response to that was smile and kiss the top of Kali's head. He closed his eyes briefly, but opened them again when he kicked a stone, sending it bouncing on before them.

"We'll be at the resting spot soon," Nestad said, reaching the stone and tapping it with a toe. "I'd better get back to my place so everyone will know to stop."

Chris nodded, trying to keep his eyes from closing again. Aewen was walking at the same general distance that Nestad had left her. She saw him coming and grinned happily, skipping a little at the same time.

"So cheerful," Nestad said when he reached her and dropped a kiss on her mouth. "I'm so glad to see you so happy, my love." He pulled away for just a second to direct people into the hollow they were just reaching. It always amazed him how fast time could pass, even when he was aware of it.

"Of course, what's there to be gloomy about?" Aewen answered, still grinning. "How's Chris?"

"Stumbling along," Nestad replied. "But we've made it now, so he should be all right." He and Aewen stood to one side as the people made their way into the large hollow and began setting up campfires.

"Ooh, look, Nestad! The water, it's so clear! So refreshing! I would love to sink right up to my ears in it. But I suppose everyone's going to do that, there won't be any room."

The elf chuckled as he laced an arm around her. "Once everyone's settled, we'll go a bit further downstream and try to find a place for you to…sink up to your ears. It does look refreshing, and I need a bath."

Aewen laughed. "Yes, my perfect elf." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw.

"Prissy, at least," Nestad chuckled, bending his head to kiss her mouth gently. "But that's the way I am."

"Oh, he admits it!" Aewen said, her brows up. "Any human male would die if he ever admitted to being prissy. But I guess it suits an elf."

"Most elves wouldn't use the term 'prissy', but I've been around humans enough to recognize that trait in myself. It's fun to know what I can point and laugh at in me." Nestad flipped his hair with a grin.

Aewen laughed, delighted. "You're wonderful," she said. "I love a man with a sense of humor about himself."

"I have to laugh," Nestad said with a chuckle. "It's that or deny those traits in myself, and I won't do that." He extended his arm to her. "Come, my lady. Let's get our spot staked out, then we can go exploring for that washing place."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Aewen said with a grin.

Sîrnan turned to his sister. "Are you going to want to wash up too?"

"Goodness, yes," Faraden replied with a grin. "I feel like I'm five inches deep in the travel dust."

The young man glanced at Nestad and Aewen. "I wonder if they would want us going with them. I just don't want to get separated."

Nestad turned. "We'll show you where our bedrolls are," he said with a mild smile. "As long as you remember that, you'll be reconnected with us eventually."

Sîrnan blushed. "Thank you, sir." He had forgotten how well elves could hear. "Come on, sis. I want to put this pack down most of all."

"Sounds good to me." The siblings followed Nestad and Aewen to the spot where the couple staked out their sleeping spot and gratefully dropped their packs. "Ouch…" Faraden complained, rubbing her shoulders. Her pack wasn't as heavy as Sîrnan's, but it was enough for her young shoulders.

Sîrnan came over to her and began to rub her shoulders, after dropping his own pack next to hers. "Sore?" he asked. "You're not used to this kind of labor."

"Not yet," the girl admitted, letting her head drop so he could reach her shoulders better. "I'll be used to it in a couple days, I'm sure."

"Most likely," the young man agreed. "And I think that a bath would do us all some good. I hope this stream is large enough for everyone. I guess some people will be going far up and down the banks."

Faraden's cheeks flushed a little as she automatically crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll probably make do with a quick wash-up," she said casually. "That water looks cold."

"You don't want a full bath?" Sîrnan asked in surprise.

"In cold water?" Faraden faked a good shiver. "I'd like to be warm sometime tonight." Actually, with the water temperature being about the same as the air around it, and the fires she could see sprouting around the hollow, she would probably only really be cold for a few minutes.

Sîrnan scoffed slightly. "Suit yourself. I think it would be refreshing. It would wake me up and make me feel like a new man."

"Enjoy it, then," Faraden replied, sticking her tongue out at her brother. "I just hope you can find a corner not occupied by fifty other people."

"Oh, I will. But if I don't, I don't care. I want to be clean." He stood up. "So, I'll see you around, little sister. Don't get into any trouble. And especially not any fights."

Faraden watched him go before scowling at the fire. She wanted to be clean too…but at the expense of so many of the opposite gender looking at her? No, she'd pass.

A few paces up stream, Chris stopped in a halfway-secluded place. "How about here?" he asked. "Will you spread a blanket for the children?" He lifted Bella off his shoulders and held her in his arms. She was still fast asleep.

Kali did as he asked, then put Neth on the blanket. "Oh," she groaned, putting her pack down before placing her hands at the small of her back and stretching backwards. Several satisfying pops followed that motion, and she sighed in relief.

Chris winced at the sound as he laid Bella down beside Neth. Then he removed his own pack and sat down, leaning against it. He tried to reach for his boots but couldn't. With a groan he let his arms drop to his sides, his head sagging to his chest. "Kali, I've never been so tired," he admitted.

"You look exhausted," Kali murmured, removing his boots and rubbing his leg gently. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"A little thirsty," he said, his eyes drooping.

The woman picked up a water skin and filled it with the crisply refreshing water from the river before bringing it back to her husband and offering it to him.

Chris forced his eyes open long enough to take a few sips. "Thank you," he said, nearly in a whisper. Then he looked up at her and his brow creased. "How are you?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm well, love," Kali said, moistening a cloth and washing his face gently. "Just a bit tired, and sleep will take care of that and all the aches accumulated today."

Chris smiled slightly. "Are you going to take a bath? I think maybe you should, it would make you feel so much better."

"I plan to wash up," Kali replied. "We're in a bit of a secluded spot; I may take advantage of that for a real bath."

"I hope you do. I would join you, but I'm not sure if I can get up." He offered a smile, trying to be lighthearted.

"I know," Kali murmured, patting his face dry before kissing it gently. "Sleep well, my love; I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

Chris's chin trembled slightly as he looked up at her. His hand reached up and gripped hers. "Kali…I love you," he breathed.

"I love you, Chris," Kali breathed back as she stroked his face gently. "Come, rest in my lap." She gently pulled him around to rest his head on her legs.

He agreed willingly, resting his head on her soft body. He closed his eyes and sighed out a load of built-up frustration. "I'm so sorry, Kali," he said.

"Sorry?" Kali asked, stroking his dark hair back so she could see his face. "What on earth do you think you have to be sorry for?"

"I just…I feel so useless. I feel like I'm dragging you all down…" His chin trembled as he fought emotions back. "I'm so tired, and I can't help it. I've never felt this way before."

Kali stroked his face gently. "Shh, love," she whispered. "You're not dragging anyone down. Not at all." She kissed his face gently. "Sleep, beloved. You'll feel better after a full night's sleep."

Chris closed his eyes, his chin still trembling. He held up his arms, asking his wife to hold him for a moment. Right then he felt like a little child, and it was a bit embarrassing.

His wife was more than happy to oblige him. She cradled him in her arms, pressing his head against her chest. "Peace," she murmured softly, rocking back and forth slightly. "Peace, my love. You are loved and treasured."

Chris's shoulders shook in silence and he buried his face in his wife's chest. He was so grateful to her, and he didn't know what he would do without her. It was only a few moments of him crying thus before he fell into a deep sleep. His body completely relaxed, being wholly exhausted.

Kali hummed softly as she rocked her husband's sleeping form back and forth, soothing him as only a mother knows how. She prayed peace in his sleep.

Some distance away, Faraden used her water skin to give her face, hands and feet a quick washing. At least that made her feel a little more human, if she ignored the sweat that stuck her dress to her skin.

"You look like you need a bit of help getting all the way in there," A voice said from behind her.

The girl jerked in surprise as she turned to look at the owner of the voice. Her shoulders relaxed as she saw who it was. "It's generally not wise to scare a lone girl," she said mildly as she beckoned Fréo closer.

He grinned, unfolding his arms from his chest and stepping down the bank closer to her. "So, I scared you, eh? Well, what of it? Are you going to get wet all the way?"

"Cats don't like water," Faraden replied primly, dipping her hair in the water and wringing it out.

"Oh, but tigers do. Haven't you ever seen a tiger?" The young man crouched by the edge of the bank and dipped his fingers in the cool water.

"I haven't," Faraden admitted. "I've heard about them, though. They're very powerful cats, aren't they?"

"Very. I saw one once, a couple years ago. I was bathing down at the livestock pool, and I saw it on the other side. It came into the water, and I stayed perfectly still, watching it. I don't think it knew I was there."

Faraden's eyes tripled in size. "What I wouldn't give to see that much power…" she breathed, her expression dreamy.

"It was a bit scary," Fréo admitted. "They're man eaters, you know. I wouldn't have liked it to see me."

The girl smiled. "Had it seen you, I would have never had the pleasure of meeting you," she remarked. "So I'm glad too. Did you come down here for a bath?"

He grinned and stood up to his full height. "I actually came down here to see you, and maybe get you to go swimming with me."

Faraden stood as well, feeling slightly intimidated by his height when he stood. "Swimming?" she asked with a playful grin. "In this dress?" She indicated the working dress with a sweep of her hand. "I'd drown."

"Don't you wear anything under it?" he asked, not at all shy.

"Shameless boy!" Faraden exclaimed, laughing. "A loincloth and a breast band, if you must know."

He laughed. "You can get in first, if it would make you feel better." He looked around and gestured. "There's only a few kids nearby, it's not like there's a lot of people to see you."

Faraden hesitated, looking at the water longingly. "Only if you promise not to look before I say you can," she said at last.

He stifled a smile and put his hand over his heart. "On my honor as a gentleman," he said, and turned to face the other way.

After waiting a second to make sure he wasn't peeking, Faraden went to a brambly part and crouched down to remove her dress. The prickly branches scratching her skin elicited a few swear words from her before she slipped into the water. "Brrrr…" she shivered. "All right, it's safe now."

Fréo turned around and grinned when he saw her in the water. Then he removed his shirt and shoes. And with a running start, flung himself off the bank, landing in the water with a great splash.

Faraden saw that coming in the nick of time and slipped under the water lithely, avoiding the splash. She surfaced, giggling and shivering. "A bit surprising, ne?" she asked.

He shook the water from his blond hair, laughing. "Feels great. After this, we'll be able to walk all day tomorrow."

"Aye, if we haven't frozen before then," the girl replied before diving back under the water and swimming rapidly upstream, trying to warm up.

Fréo followed her above the water, and when she resurfaced, he commented, "It's not that cold, you know? I think it's rather nice." He went onto his back, slowly paddling in a circle around her.

"I dislike cold," Faraden replied, spinning lightly to follow his paddled circle. "I'd rather be too hot than cold."

He chuckled. "Wimp," he said. "Cold's invigorating, and good for you."

"Oh?" Faraden planted both hands on his chest and shoved him under the water rapidly. "Now what do you think?"

Fréo held his breath just in time, but came up gasping. He flung the water from his hair and gaped at her. "That wasn't nice," he said.

The girl smiled. "I'm not nice," she pointed out. "I'm the she-cat, remember?"

"I do now," he said, chuckling as he brushed his hair from his face. Then he looked at her. "So, where's your brother? Seems like you don't hang out with him much."

"I actually hang out with him most of the time," Faraden corrected mildly, beginning to float on her back to try and relax. "He went down to the river earlier. He's probably around here somewhere."

"And so, why didn't you go with him then?" Fréo asked, turning to watch her as she floated by. He tried not to look at her bare stomach that was visible just under the water.

The girl was silent a moment before standing again and turning to face him as she wrung her hair out. "Because there were far too many of the opposite gender around earlier," she said quietly.

"Oh, I see. But now there aren't?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Just you and some children watched over by parents," Faraden replied, motioning to the shore. "Even with that, I probably would have refused if I hadn't felt less than human with all the grime stuck to me."

"Glad I came along then?" he said, a slight grin on his face. "Otherwise I think you wouldn't have gotten wet."

"I was wet," Faraden said with a grin. "My hair was wet, and my face, hands and feet were clean."

He held up his hands. "All right, suit yourself. And so, now that you're clean, would you care to go for a walk with me? The evening is still warm. Or are you too tired of walking?" He chuckled.

Faraden laughed lightly. "This has been most refreshing," she admitted. "I think I could walk with you, if we don't go far. Is someone watching over your family in your absence?"

"My sister's pretty capable. She's fixing some food and watching over Hara while he sleeps."

"In that case, I'll accept your invitation," Faraden replied as she swam toward the shore and her dress. She paused half out of the water and sighed as she looked at her dress. "This needs washing," she murmured. "But wearing a wet dress to bed does not appeal."

Fréo kept his eyes averted as he climbed out of the water as well. "Have you no others?" he asked.

"Me? I wish. I wasn't a field worker, and I haven't seen any other spares around." She picked it up and shook the fabric out, trying to get as much dust out as possible before she put it on.

Fréo glanced around and blushed slightly when he saw someone walking by. He held up his shirt in front of Faraden, hiding her from view. "You might want to hurry a bit," he suggested.

"Thanks," Faraden replied, glancing up as she settled her dress into place. "Safe now." She grinned at him. "You're a bit like my brother."

"Oh? In what way?" he asked as he slipped his shirt over his wet head.

"The protectiveness," the girl replied, glancing at his bare chest for a second before focusing on his mused hair. "Tôr's quite protective."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'm just used to being a big brother myself." He pulled his shirt down and then grinned at her.

"Not surprising in the least," Faraden said with twinkling eyes. "Shall we walk?"

"We shall," he said. And he offered her his arm. Even though he had been raised almost completely in the camps, he still was taught a bit of proper manners.

Faraden was slightly surprised by the show of courtesy, but recovered in time. She smiled and graciously took the offered arm, as she vaguely remembered seeing her mother do when her father walked with her. "Where to, good sir?" she asked playfully.

"Well, my lady, I was thinking we could walk up stream a ways, how does that sound? Not too far, of course. Little ladies shouldn't make their brothers worry about them."

"That sounds simply delightful," Faraden said with a smile. "Tell me, does your sister never worry you?"

He laughed. "All the time. She'll drive me to an early grave, I know it."

"That's the job of little sisters," Faraden replied with a giggle. "We have to make sure our brave defenders are on their toes."

"And you do a good job of it," he said with a chuckle. "Though, I think that your brother has a harder time of it than I do."

"Oh?" The girl raised her eyebrows. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, if he's got you as a sister…" he snickered.

"I'd tackle you for that," she said with a nice little hiss, "but I just got clean." Her slight grin belied her words.

"See what I mean?" he laughed. "My sister never tackles me. So, your brother probably gets beat up a lot more than I do."

"Ah-ah," Faraden corrected, lifting a finger. "I never beat him up, not in the sense the term is usually used. And I always get as good as I give."

"Oh, do you now? Well, if he's anything like you, then I can imagine that." Fréo grinned. "Where are you from, anyway? Gondor?"

"Yup," the girl replied cheerfully. "Southern Gondor, if memory serves me right. And you're from…Rohan?"

He chuckled. "How'd you guess?"

"Your hair and your name," Faraden replied, grinning in triumph. "I think I remember blond Gondorians, but they were few and far between."

"Aye, my hair." He raked his fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his face. "Due for a trim, I'd say. The custom in Rohan is for men to wear their hair nearly as long as the women. I never liked it. If it gets down past my shoulders, I have to cut it a bit."

"A shame," Faraden said, reaching up and batting lightly at his hair. "It looks good longer on you."

"Oh, does it? Shoulder length isn't long enough?" he chuckled.

"A little longer," Faraden decided after a moment's thought, looking up at his face and how the light hair fell around his face. "There's something…mysteriously wild about hair that's slightly longer than shoulder length."

"Hm, must be why some from Gondor call us the barbarian people. I never cared for that name myself."

Faraden made a face. "Aren't Rohan and Gondor supposed to be allies?" she asked. "What's the point of making remarks about allies like that?"

He shrugged. "You got me. I guess some people don't have anything better to do."

"Stupid." Faraden shook her head slightly. "Oh well." She suddenly grinned. "And what do some Rohirric people say about Gondorians?"

He laughed. "Well, not much. We tend to forget about those high up Gondorians in the their white towers."

The girl pressed a fist over her chest and twisted it, miming cutting deep into her heart. "Ouch!" she remarked. "Not all of us live in the white towers."

"Oh? And where do the others live, then? Where would you live?"

"I would live by the Sea," she decided after a moment. "Too many people make me nervous, but the sea is honest, at least. Respect it, or die. But people live in Osgiliath and in smaller towns around Gondor. Minas Anor isn't the only town."

"Doesn't the sea frighten you, though?" he asked, glancing down at her. "I would be too frightened to live by the sea. I love the plains."

"I like the openness of the plains, but there's something about the mystery in the sea. They say the elves go to a land across the sea." Faraden glanced up at him and smiled. "Don't laugh."

He held up one hand and shook his head. "I'm not laughing. I've heard that tale before. I've often wondered if it were true. I sometimes wonder if there aren't humans living out there somewhere too."

Faraden shrugged slightly. "Who knows? No one's come back to tell us." She sighed. "Though I think that if I actually lived by the sea, I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to nick a boat and find out for myself. So I'll probably stick to the plains when I get older."

He chuckled. "A wise choice. You wouldn't want to make your brother have to go out and look for you on the sea. That would be too mean." He winked.

She laughed lightly, breaking out of her pensive mood easily. "That's true," she admitted. "And I try not to be meaner to him than is needful, truly." She glanced at the sky. "We probably should head back before he gets a search party and goes looking for me."

Fréo glanced up and sighed softly. "You're probably right." He turned them around, and they began to walk slowly back the way they had come. "I'd like you to meet my sister. Would you be interested? She's never had a friend other than her brothers. She's a bit shy, but I think she'd like you."

"Oh, I'd like that!" Faraden said, her eyes shining. "I haven't had many girl friends either." Her eyes shadowed a little, but she pushed the memories away. "Then you can come meet my brother. He'll want to know who coaxed the reluctant kitty into the water."

He laughed and nodded. "I would like to meet your brother. It sounds like he and I would get along well with one another."

"It'd be nice if you did," Faraden said frankly. "He's my best friend as well as my brother."

"He won't…I mean…" Fréo hesitated, and then laughed lightly at his own inability to find the words he wanted. "He won't… disapprove of me…will he?" Then he added quickly, "I mean, as me, being around you. You know, his little sister. You mentioned he was protective."

"I don't think he will," Faraden said slowly. "But I haven't much room for reference; we've never thought about it." She smiled lightly. "We'll find out. He won't resort to violence if worse comes to worse; I'll make sure of that."

Fréo laughed a bit nervously. "Well, that's good to hear."

"Relax, Fréo," she said gently. "Do you regret meeting me? I mean, we can always part company now so you can avoid the dangers…"

He looked at her in surprise. "No, of course I don't regret meeting you." He smiled slightly. "I rather like you, you're fun to be with."

"Why, thank you," Faraden said with an answering smile. "Then relax; my brother should be all right."

He just answered with a smile, and then watched the path before them for a while. "Oh, there's my sister and brother, just over there. Looks like she's awake anyway. Want to go meet her now?"

Faraden nodded and squinted to try and catch more than a figure slightly blurred by distance. The young woman they were heading for was sitting on the ground, her back to them. She had long blonde hair that made Faraden sigh in quiet envy; her hair fell to just above her shoulder blades and she'd always wanted long hair.

"Neah!" Fréo called after they had come a bit closer. He waved to get her attention. The girl stood up and put her hands on her hips, frowning. Fréo chuckled. "She's mad because I missed the dinner she made," he said quietly.

"Oops," Faraden laughed softly as they came closer to the other girl.

"I thought you wanted something, and I quote, 'solid to eat after that walk'," Neah said when her brother was in comfortable talking range. She couldn't quite see Faraden yet; the light was awkward.

Fréo let go of Faraden and quickened his last few steps to his sister. He put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her blonde head. "And here I am," he announced. "I'm sure you and Hara haven't eaten all of it."

"Not quite," Neah replied, thawing a little bit as she embraced him. "Though Hara made a decent dent in the food, and I made another. I saved some for you."

"Thank you, Neah, I'm starving. But before I eat, I'd like you meet someone I met on the last break. She won't bite, I promise."

Faraden took that as her cue and stepped forward a bit. "Hello," she greeted quietly.

Neah cast a questioning look at her brother, and then looked at the newcomer. Fréo introduced them. "Neah, I'd like you to meet Faraden. And Faraden, this is my sister Neah." He stood behind her, putting a hand on each of her shoulders.

Neah smiled shyly and inclined her head toward the new girl. "Hello," she said softly.

Faraden found it hard to believe that this girl was a year older than she was. Well, it took all kinds… "Hello, Neah," she greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet the sister of two such…playful boys."

Neah grinned and looked up at her brother. "I'm almost afraid of what that means," she said. "I hope they weren't causing trouble."

"Not too much," Faraden said as Fréo assumed a look of complete innocence. "They seem to be sweet, despite that." She winked at the other girl with a grin playing about her lips.

Neah smiled, still quite shy. She looked at her brother, not sure what to do. She had never entertained someone before. Fréo came to her rescue. "Why don't you two sit down, and then we can all be more comfortable." He sat down as he spoke.

"Sounds good to me," Faraden said, sitting as Neah did. "Is Hara asleep?"

Both of the older siblings looked at their little brother. "Yes," Neah said. "He fell asleep right after he was done eating."

"I think he's run to the bone," Fréo agreed.

"After so much walking, I can't say as I'm overly surprised," Faraden admitted, spreading her skirts neatly around her crossed legs.

"Oh, he'll be up and quite hyper in the morning, trust me," Fréo said. "He doesn't need much rest."

"Though we both wish he'd get a little more at times," Neah added with a smile. "I could swear someone feeds him honey all the time."

Fréo laughed and then laid back on the bedroll he had been sitting on, folding his arms behind his head. "You girls keep chatting, I'm going to…take a short nap."

"What, did that short walk wear you out?" Faraden teased lightly, tossing a dirt clod at his boot.

He opened one eye. "Of course not. But if you didn't notice, it's the middle of the night. And I've been walking all day."

Neah sat in silence, watching the interaction between her brother and his new friend. She thought they were very friendly with one another.

"Mm, true," Faraden admitted, watching as Fréo closed his eye again. She looked at Neah and offered a small smile. "It was a long time to walk, earlier," she said weakly.

"Yes, it was," Neah agreed. "I'm not used to it, I'm afraid. I didn't do much hard labor in the camps."

"Neither did I," Faraden replied, settling back and trying to figure out how to approach this girl. She really wasn't used to other girls. "I did the sowing of the seed and some weeding, when I wasn't helping my brother on the cart."

Neah smiled. "I did the sewing of the clothes," she said, and then giggled lightly. "I was a seamstress."

Faraden laughed softly. "So we both did sewing," she said, picking up on the pun. "Had you done that long before the escape?" She'd noticed that all the ex-slaves divided their lives into three categories: before slavery, in the camps, and after the escape.

"Mm, yes. I was taught by my instructor when I was only seven, and have been doing it almost every day since."

"I never learned how to sew," Faraden admitted. "Mama tried to teach me before, but I didn't like learning how to be a housewife. Now I wish I'd stayed around to learn that part."

"It's not difficult," Neah said. "But it does take practice. I guess I have two options when I get back to the real world. I can keep on sewing and make lots of money doing it, or I can finally admit that I'm sick of it and learn something new."

"Are you sick of it?" Faraden asked, chuckling. She could see the family resemblance between Hara, Fréo and Neah, besides their hair: the sense of humor.

"I think I am," Neah said, chuckling also. "I've been doing nothing else for so long. Though, I don't know how to do anything else, really." She looked down as her fingers absently played with a leaf she had picked from the ground.

"What else do you like to do?" Faraden asked, gently trying to draw the other girl out.

She shook her head slowly as she tried to think of something. "I've never really done anything else," she said again. She shrugged and laughed humorlessly. "I guess that sounds rather pitiful, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Faraden replied, looking at Neah mildly. "I know I hate housewifery chores, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life on fields. But I don't know what else I can do."

"I supposed that we'll be rediscovering ourselves once we're back. Doesn't it sound a little scary to you?"

"Yes," the younger girl admitted. "It sounds very scary. But we have our families, at least. I'm sure we can figure something out."

Neah smiled and reached over to play with Fréo's damp hair. "My brothers," she said softly. "What would I do without them?" She looked back at Faraden. "You mentioned you had a brother? Older or younger?"

"Older," Faraden replied promptly. "His name's Sîrnan, though I call him Tôr." She smiled to herself. "He's as good as a mother and a father at times."

"Sounds like my Fréo," Neah said, glancing at her sleeping brother again. "How old is Sîrnan?"

"Twenty," the other girl said, glancing at Fréo and smiling at how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping.

"Oh, just a year older than mine. Have they met yet?"

"Not yet. I plan to introduce them soon." Faraden chuckled. "I'd planned to introduce them tonight, but I doubt Fréo will wake up."

"Oh…you're right. Once he lies down with the intention of going to sleep, he doesn't wake up until the due time. He's stubborn that way."

"Sounds like men folk in general," the younger girl remarked. "So stubborn about their sleep…" She glanced at the sky and scowled. "I should get back to Sîrnan…he gets worried when I'm gone too long."

"Oh…of course," Neah stood up. And now that is was time to part, she didn't know what words to use.

Faraden stood up as well and extended a hand. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Neah," she said sincerely. "I hope our paths cross again soon."

Neah smiled and returned the handshake. "You, too, Faraden. Sleep well."

"Thank you, and you as well." The other girl paused. "And may you discover what else you can do," she added with a grin and a wink.

Neah laughed lightly. "Same to you," she said. Her relational skills were quite underdeveloped, and it was obvious in the words she chose, or lack thereof.

Faraden didn't mind; her social skills weren't the best either. Releasing Neah's hand, she waved goodbye and headed for the place where her bedroll waited.

Sîrnan was there, sitting on his own bedroll, his knees brought up to his chin and his arms folded across them. He eyed her closely as she approached.

"Hello, brother," Faraden greeted, kneeling on her bedroll and opening her pack for a ration set. She was hungry after that swim and walk.

"Hello yourself, where have you been?" he asked.

"The river and around," she replied, slightly evasively. "Do you feel better now that you're clean?"

"The 'river and around'?" he said, arching an eyebrow. "Doing what, may I ask? And look at you; you're clean. I thought you weren't going to take a bath."

"Well, I went down to the river to refill a water skin," Faraden replied, holding up the skin as proof, "and I decided to take a sponge bath. Then I was challenged to swimming, and I couldn't turn down a challenge, so I wound up clean."

"Challenged?" Sîrnan said, sitting up straight and eyeing her even closer. "By whom?"

'Oh dear,' Faraden thought with a mental sigh. "Someone I met on the last break," she said innocently.

Sîrnan didn't say anything else; he simply gave his sister 'the stare'.

The girl squirmed under the stare. "That's not fair," she complained. "I can't lie to that look, and you know it."

"Good," Sîrnan said, raising his eyebrows slightly. "So, come on, out with it."

"A…boy I met," Faraden said innocently. "You've probably seen him around, with the children."

"A boy?" Sîrnan said. "And how old is this boy?"

Faraden muttered something.

"Hm? I didn't hear that."

"Nineteen," Faraden said a little louder.

Sîrnan's expression grew instantly concerned. "Nineteen! Faraden, what do you think you're doing? That's not safe."

"He's safe!" Faraden said defensively. "And I was careful. There were other people around."

"Oh, he's safe, is he? How do you know that, Faraden? You don't even know him. He's way too old for you to be hanging out with. His intentions can't possibly be good."

"Then why didn't he act on those 'not good intentions'?" Faraden asked. "He's bigger than I am; he could have. Tôr, I felt as safe with him as I do with you. You know I have intuition about people."

"And why were you being so secretive? How come you haven't told me about him before now? And how come you haven't introduced me to him?"

"There wasn't a reason to tell you before now. I wanted to think on all I'd picked up from him the first time we met, and I didn't expect to see him at the river. As to introductions? You were asleep when first we met, and I can't wake you if you decide to be asleep, and he's asleep over with his sister and brother now."

Sîrnan sighed and shook his head. "What did you do with him? Did you go swimming with him?"

"Yes," Faraden said sulkily. "And then we went walking a little ways to dry off. Then we returned to his family, and he fell asleep."

Sîrnan gritted his teeth and made a gesture of strangling someone's neck. "Faraden, I can't even trust you! That was a very foolish thing to do, not to mention inappropriate. What were you wearing when you swam with him?"

The girl wiped at her eyes fiercely with the back of her hand as she replied, "My loincloth and breast band."

Sîrnan sighed again, looking down at his hands. "Faraden…" he said softly. "I don't want you to see him anymore, all right?"

"You can't ask that of me," Faraden said, scooting away from her brother. "I like him, and his siblings. They're the only interesting people my age around here."

"I'm not asking you, Faraden, I'm telling you. I've kept you safe all these years; I'm not about to stop now. We have each other, little sis. We don't need anyone else; you yourself said that many times."

"Are you going to say that when we reach the real world?" Faraden asked. "I don't remember much, but I remember how full Minas Anor and places like that were. Can we live, the two of us, in seclusion forever? And don't you ever want to marry?"

"I've never met anyone I've wanted to marry, Faraden, and I might never will. You're way too young to start thinking about that anyway. Especially about men who are so many years older than you."

"He's four years older than me, Sîrnan," the girl said. "That's not a lot older than me. And I'm not too young; in Rohan, Papa would have been looking for a husband for me when I became a woman, two years ago."

"Well, we're not in Rohan, Faraden!" Sîrnan said. "We're from Gondor. And in Gondor they don't do it that way. You're still a little girl. You're still my sister and I don't…." His eyes squinted as they burned wish tears. "I don't want to lose you…not yet…I want to keep you around…with me…" He put his hand over his eyes, feeling like he was acting silly now. He never let himself get emotional in front of his sister. He always tried to remain strong for her.

Faraden's eyes softened as she scooted forward a bit and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just making a new friend, Tôr," she said softly. "He belongs in Rohan, and we belong in Gondor. I'll still be around, even when I'm old and grey. And maybe I'll learn how to cook and sew and do all the housewifery duties Mama tried to teach me so we won't need anyone else to live with us."

Sîrnan couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. A couple tears fell from his eyes and he wiped them away. He looked up at her and then pulled her into a hug. "I'm selfish," he said softly.

"Then I'm selfish too," Faraden replied, resting in his hug. "I do want to keep you for myself, Tôr. Though if the right one came along and got through me…" her eyes twinkled as she giggled softly.

"It's just always been the two of us, for so long. I'm reluctant to let anyone violate that…to come into that, because it's ours, not theirs. You know what I mean?" he pulled away slightly to look at her face.

The girl nodded. "But no one can violate the bond we have. We're not just brother and sister; we're best friends. I don't think someone I met today can splinter that relationship into fragments. But let me keep him as a friend. He wants to meet you, and I want you to meet the rest of his family. They're so sweet…"

"He wants to meet me?" Sîrnan said, raising an eyebrow. "What's he like?"

Faraden stopped to think. "A gentleman," she decided, "but one with rapier-swift wit. Kind, too; I saw that with his sister."

"He has a sister? How old?" Sîrnan wanted to know all there was to know about this young man, and whether or not he would be a good person for his own sister to hang out with.

"Sixteen. And a little brother. I didn't hear how old the littlest one is, but I'd say seven or eight, no more." She smiled. "Young enough to have a vivid imagination."

"And so, you've met the girl then? Do you like her?"

"I do. Her name's Neah, and she strikes me as a strong personality hiding behind a shy nature. She reprimanded her brother for being late to dinner as I would reprimand you for something similar."

Sîrnan smiled. "Faraden…I'm glad that you've made friends. Just…be careful, all right? And I want to meet them, before you see them next."

Faraden opened her eyes wide in mock curiosity. "But how can I introduce you to them before I see them? Am I to close my eyes and try to remember where they sleep?"

"Oh, fine! When you see them next. Silly girl." He shook his head and reached up to ruffle her hair.

The girl giggled and rolled herself quickly into her bedroll. "I think it's time for me to sleep," she said with a convincing yawn.

"Hey, wait for me," her brother said, snuggling down in his own bedroll and scooting close to her. "I love you, little sis," he said softly.

"I love you, big bro," Faraden replied just as softly, resurfacing from her blankets to give her brother a kiss on the forehead. "Good night."

He smiled. "Good night." Then he reached out his arm and draped it across her in a protective way, just as he had done so many times before.

The girl smiled, contended, and scooted closer to her brother. When all was said and done, her brother was her trusty protector. He'd go through anything for her, as she would for him. With that thought, she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Day 16

Aewen woke the next morning just as the sun was lighting the sky in the East. What woke her was the sound of many birds in the trees around the water's edge. She smiled and laid there for a while with her eyes closed, listening to the happy sound. She felt really well. She was clean, and rested, and still had a lot of energy left over from that tree. She chuckled softly to herself at that thought.

Nestad, sleeping with his body spooned against Aewen's, woke up as he felt her moving in laughter. His arm moved from its spot draped over her waist to lazily stroke her hair. "Morning, melethril," he murmured, his voice slightly muzzy from sleep.

Aewen smiled when she heard his voice. She rolled over onto her back and looked at him. "Listen to the birds," she said with delight. "They're celebrating."

The elf's eyes cleared as he propped himself up on his arm and looked down at her. "So they are," he replied, glancing up at the trees where the birds flitted from branch to branch. A small bluebird landed on a bush beside the couple, and Nestad extended a hand to it in greeting.

"They're celebrating the day," Aewen whispered, in awe at the closeness of the bluebird.

The bird trilled in joy as it hopped onto Nestad's hand and rode it down to Aewen's shoulder. The elf's influence was enough to allow the bird to be calm and curious about the thing it was sitting on now. It sang its song again before hopping to the ground and taking flight again.

Aewen exhaled the breath she had held while the bird was on her. And when it flew away, she looked up at Nestad, her eyes wide. "That was amazing…" she breathed.

Nestad smiled and touched her face gently. "The birds feel the joy of those in this hollow; they don't seem to mind our presence at all."

Aewen rolled over to face him, draping an arm over his waist. "I am happy," she agreed. "And I can feel the others' happiness." She giggled. "Most of these people just had their first bath in over a year; that would make anyone happy."

The elf's soft laugh echoed a little as he scooted a little closer to her and rubbed idle circles on her back. "It would indeed," he admitted. "Though I think you exaggerate a little." He kissed her gently.

"Oh? In what way?" she said, grinning.

"It hasn't been a year since their last bath. That's something I worked to fix when I first came; they had baths every month." Nestad shuddered at the thought of so many not being clean for a whole year.

"Ohh." Aewen nodded. "But still, a whole month? That's awful. At home I had a bath every week at the least. I wasn't at all used to being so dirty."

"I know. But the overseers regarded water as being necessary for drinking. Beyond that, they didn't use such a precious commodity on the slaves. It was a battle to get the once-a-month baths."

Aewen smiled. "And my caring and smart husband did that for them."

Nestad clicked his tongue as he hid a smile. "Come, you're taking it too far." He winked at her.

"Oh, no I'm not. It was you who did it, is it not?"

"Yes…" Nestad drawled, pulling the 'e' out a bit longer than needed.

"So, what I said was completely true." She kissed him lightly. "And there's nothing you can say otherwise." She giggled, and then an idea suddenly popped into her head. "Oh! Nestad, do you think there's fish in this river?"

The elf's eyebrows rose slightly at the sudden change of subject. "I really don't know," he admitted. "We have about an hour before everyone else will be up and ready to go; shall we find out?"

She sat up, getting excited. "Oh, could we? I would love to have some fried fish."

Nestad got up with a soft chuckle. "Then I will look for fish for you, my love." He backed toward the river with an impish expression.

"Hey, I want to come, too! Will you teach me to fish, Nestad?"

"If you want to learn, certainly," Nestad replied, stopping and snagging two arrows from the quiver he'd nicked from the weapons supplies. "Come on; spear fishing is challenging, but it won't get you wet unless you fall in."

Aewen grinned. "This sounds exciting," she said, and followed him to the river. It was dawn, and the light was just right to see by, but the sun hadn't shown over the hills yet. It was chilly, and Aewen grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her on the way.

Nestad stopped by a low bank of the river and knelt on it, ignoring the dew that seeped through his leggings. The chill didn't affect him, so he could focus on the river. "I can smell fish in here somewhere," he whispered as Aewen drew level with him.

"Really?" she said. "You can smell that well? That's…almost disturbing, Nestad." She giggled.

The elf grinned at her. "Why?" he asked, still whispering as he patted the ground beside him. "Fish has a very distinct smell, different than the water."

"Oh, I know that," Aewen said as she knelt beside him. She giggled again. "I never really liked the smell of fish. Raw fish anyway."

"A good human fisherman can tell what kinds of fish are around by the smell. I've never cared enough to practice that skill." Nestad half closed his eyes and focused his senses on the river.

Aewen instead watched her husband, fascinated by him. She realized that she still didn't know him very well—at least not in everyday life. The things she had done with him so far were far detached from anything reality had to offer, at least the reality she had grown up with. She looked forward even more to the days they had in the future. The days when she would get to know her husband as a unique person. Not just a healer, and not just a lover, but her best friend.

"A small school is coming toward us," the elf murmured, taking an arrow into his hand and handing the other one to his wife as he opened his eyes. "Ready?" He met her eyes and arched an eyebrow at the expression on her face. "Are you all right?"

Aewen smiled and nodded. "Perfect," she said. Then she focused her attention on the water. "Tell me what to do."

"All right." Nestad slipped the arrow's head under the water. "You'll have to hold still," he whispered. "The fish will come around the arrow's head; we're right by food-bearing plants. Once they relax, snag one."

"Okay…" Aewen focused intently on the area around the end of the arrow, trying to see the fish that were coming close. "There's one," she whispered.

"Wait," Nestad cautioned in a whisper. "Wait for more to come and relax."

"Why more?" Aewen whispered. "I can get only one at a time, can't I?"

"Aye," the elf replied, "but that one's not going to come close to the strange dangling plant until it's sure everything is safe. If you tried now, you'd miss and might fall in the river."

Aewen took a steadying breath and waited. "Tell me when," she said softly, hardly blinking as she watched the water.

Nestad nodded slightly as he watched and waited. Under the water, the fishes seemed cautious about the arrow for a while, but came closer at last. Even so, the elf didn't give the signal yet. Only when the fish were feeding did he whisper, "Now."

Aewen jerked her hand, stabbing the arrow toward a fish. She felt the impact, and then the tug as the fish tried to swim away. Her arm jerked again, moving swiftly to the side as the fish fled. "I got one!" she said.

The elf's arm moved like lightning, plunging under the water and gripping the struggling fish firmly. "Let's bring it up, then," he said with a smile.

Aewen was grinning from ear to ear as they lifted the struggling fish from the water. "I can't believe I actually got one!" she exclaimed. "Did you see it, Nestad?"

"I did," Nestad said as they placed the fish on the ground and he used his arrowhead to behead it. "It was the biggest in the school." He kissed his wife. "Well done, my love."

Aewen felt very well, especially with such praise from her husband. "I can't wait to fry it. I've been craving fish the last few days."

"Yes, I know," the elf chuckled as he expertly disemboweled the fish and buried the innards with a murmured blessing. "I've heard you craving them."

She giggled. "Heard me? Heard me talking about it, or what?"

"Talking about it, yes, and murmuring about fish fried over a small fire in your sleep." Nestad crooked an eyebrow at his wife with a wicked grin.

"Ohhh!" Aewen groaned. "Me and my sleep-talking." She laughed. "Is that all I said?"

"Quite a bit of what you said doesn't bear repeating," Nestad said with a completely innocent expression. "Though you mentioned onions with the fish."

Aewen frowned. "And do we have any onions?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but wild onions are easy enough to find, if you know how to look." Nestad carefully used a few sticks to spread the dead fish open and nodded to himself. "Pan-fried or stick baked?" he asked.

Aewen thought for a moment. "Pan fried," she said. "That's how I used to eat it when I was growing up. With onions," she added with a grin. "Down in Gondor wild onions grow all over. Do you think they grow here too?"

"Take a look around," Nestad invited with a grin. "I think I can smell the whiff of onions. I like them when they're dried and mixed with salt."

Aewen arched an eyebrow at him, and then got up and started looking around the area. "Dried and mixed with salt, eh? I've never heard that before."

"Really? All the Border Patrol guards prefer them that way. Mostly because, I'll admit, onions alone make a very strong smell when they're cooked, and guards can't afford to give their presence away." As Nestad explained, he walked to the supplies pack and found a small pan.

"I found some!" Aewen exclaimed with delight. She knelt on the ground to dig up the tiny onions.

"Well done!" Nestad grinned as he built a small fire and set the fish carefully in the pan.

Aewen washed the onions in the river and then went back over to Nestad. "Oh, we're going to eat here, rather than by the camp?" she said, setting the onions down in the grass.

"Unless you'd rather go back to the camp?" Nestad asked. "Either way is fine with me."

"Oh, no. This is nice. Just the two of us." She smiled at him, her eyes bright. She sat down in the grass, folding her knees up against her chest and wrapping the blanket around her again.

Nestad finished preparing the fish and placed it on the spot where cooking was best. Then he sat beside his wife and gathered her into his arms. "How are you, love?" he asked softly. "Our girl giving you any trouble?"

"Mmm, not today," she answered, snuggling against him. She looked up at him, unable to help herself; she loved looking at him.

"That's good," he murmured, kissing her forehead and pressing their cheeks together lightly.

Aewen closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath, sighing it out slowly. She felt very good right then. If only every day could be like this one. "This is nice," she said. "Our own little picnic."

The elf smiled as he stroked her hair gently. "Yes," he agreed. "The food my beloved has been craving and our love in the silence of pre-travel morning. Perfect."

Aewen grinned and kissed his cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

"Aw, do you?" Nestad asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Before she could reply, his mouth found hers as he proved how much he loved her.

"Mm…" Aewen kissed him back, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. Yes, she did love him, very much.

When their lips parted, Nestad released her for just a moment to check the fish. It was frying nicely, so he left it for the moment as he stroked her face gently. "My precious girl," he whispered.

Aewen gazed into his eyes, feeling her heart swell. How could he make her feel so special and so perfect? How did he do it? "You make feel like…a true princess," she said softly.

"You are a true princess," Nestad replied with a gentle smile. "The one who has this elf's heart in the palm of her hand."

"And I will hold it there forever, won't I? And I promise to always handle it with care."

"Thank you," Nestad said with a soft laugh. "I trust you with all of me, my sweet love."

She smiled. "And I trust you with me…completely." She reached up to touch his brow lightly.

The elf closed his eyes for a moment, just relishing her warmth in his arms and her light touch on his forehead. "Mmm," he murmured. "My little melethril…"

Her smile broadened when she heard his name for her. She moved her body slightly, hooking her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips lightly and then his jaw. Then she hooked her chin over his shoulder and sighed in contentment. "I love this," she whispered.

Nestad cradled his wife closer still, kissing her neck gently. "As do I," he agreed. "Nothing could equal this." He reached out and carefully took the finished fish from the fire, setting it aside to cool a bit.

"That smells wonderful," Aewen said, looking over at the fish. She giggled. "And my stomach is letting me know it thinks so too."

The elf smiled. "Let it cool a little," he said with a teasing grin. "I wouldn't want to have to treat a burned tongue; it's hot right now."

"Hm." Aewen considered that. "And how would you go about treating a burned tongue?" she asked curiously.

"Well," the elf said, considering, "if I didn't have a lot of strength, I'd use a lot of cold water and have the person in question swish it around. Then it'd have to heal on its own."

"And, what if you had enough strength?" she asked.

"If I had enough strength, I'd speed the natural healing process, condensing the work of a couple weeks into about five minutes. It's a fairly simple process, so I wouldn't need much strength for that."

Aewen giggled at an image that appeared in her mind. "Would you have to touch the tongue in order to heal it?"

"That's the easiest way to send power," Nestad replied with an arched eyebrow. "What was that laugh about?"

"I just imagined it, that's all," she said. "I thought it would look funny for you to be touching someone's tongue."

"Oh, do you?" Nestad asked with a slow grin. He reached out as fast as light and gently gripped her tongue between his thumb and forefinger.

Aewen gasped in surprise and stared at him, her eyes wide. She pulled away, laughing. "Nestad!"

The elf wiped his fingers dry on his leggings and smiled innocently. "Yes?"

"That was…" She laughed again, licking her lips. "That was almost childish."

"Welcome to the paradox of elves," Nestad said, tapping her lips lightly. "Ancient, yet eternally young. Merry, yet somber."

"I guess so." She licked her lips again, and then giggled, shaking her head.

"Now," the elf added, helping her sit up. "I think the fish is cool enough to avoid burned tongues. Shall we eat?"

"Yes, let's," she said. "I'm starving—or at least it feels like it."

"Eating for two…" Nestad pulled the pan close and carefully flipped the fish over so the flesh was easy to pull off the bones.

Aewen hit him lightly on the arm. "Yes, I know," she said, giggling. "You tell me all the time, how could I forget?"

The elf smiled and caught her hand, kissing the knuckles gently. "She's growing quickly," he remarked mildly. "And she's happy; she can feel our love."

"You think so? I hope it's true. I want her to be a happy baby who knows how much she's loved, and how much her parents love each other."

"Trust me…" Nestad kissed up Aewen's arm to her neck. "She'll never doubt it, not for a moment."

"Mm, good," she said. "Now, what about that fish?"

"Right in front of us," Nestad gestured, reaching down and pinching a small portion off for his wife. "Open…"

Aewen grinned. "I knew you would do that," she said, and opened her mouth to receive the food.

"Am I getting that predictable?" Nestad asked, placing the warm tidbit into her mouth lightly. "Hm. I'll have to think of some way to surprise you."

She laughed as she chewed the fish. "You just did a moment ago," she said after swallowing. "Or did you already forget that childish moment?"

The elf grinned as he got a bit of the fish for himself. "No," he admitted. "But the surprise wasn't premeditated." He chewed and swallowed.

"Oh, so it didn't count then?" Aewen asked as she nicked a bit of the fish for herself.

"Exactly," Nestad replied with a chuckle. "I have to know it's coming for more than five seconds for it to count as a surprise from me."

She laughed. "Oh, I see. Then I guess I'll be kept on my toes from now on, never knowing when I might be surprised."

"Mm, I like to see you on your toes," Nestad said, offering her another bite. "You're so cute when you're anticipating something to come."

"Oh, am I?" She took the bite and chewed and swallowed. Then she picked up a piece of fish and held it in front of his mouth.

The elf smiled and caught the bite and the offering fingers with his tongue. He winked at her as he took the bit of food and lapped lightly at her fingers before releasing the digits.

"That was nice," Aewen commented. "Did that count as a surprise?"

Nestad shook his head slightly as he chewed and swallowed. "No, it was my reaction to a surprise," he replied when his mouth was clear.

"Ah, so I did the surprise this time." She beamed. "That's not very often, is it? I should probably work on surprising you more."

The elf smiled and kissed the tip of her nose lightly. "Every day with you is a surprise and a joy," he replied sincerely.

She smiled gratefully at him, then reached over and grabbed another bite of fish. "That's nice to know," she said. "But still, I like surprising you. I love to see your face when you're surprised in a nice way."

A soft chuckle sounded from the elf as he ruefully brushed a hand over his face. "I'm glad you do," he replied truthfully. "It was always the bane of my family that I couldn't control my face into the calm façade required when I'm surprised."

Aewen raised her eyebrows. "Why would they want you to do that?"

"Come, my lady," Nestad said with a playful smile. "Your own background should answer that."

Aewen smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess so. But still…I hate having to always be unnatural."

"Me too," Nestad agreed, taking her hand gently. "That's why I treasure you, my love. I never feel like I have to be fake around you."

Aewen bit her lip and looked up at him, her eyes smiling. "I'm glad to hear that," she said. "As I have no need to be fake around you—nor guarded, nor self-conscious. I am with you as I am with myself."

"Good." Nestad kissed her gently. "I dislike masks; they seem to be shields to hide a frightened soul. That you are honest with me shows your trust."

"I do trust you," she said softly. "More than anyone I know and in every way. And that's the truth."

"Thank you," Nestad whispered, feeling unbelievably blessed. This sweet girl, innocent and bright, trusted him completely. He couldn't believe his fortune.

She smiled and cupped his cheek with her palm. "No need to thank me," she whispered. "It's nothing I made happen. You gained my trust. And I thank you for that."

The elf's eyes met hers and softened at the look of love and trust there. "My sweet melethril," was all he could whisper, stroking her face lightly with the backs of his fingers.

Aewen leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes as she cupped his other cheek lightly.

Nestad's eyes fluttered shut as he opened to her willingly, his hands moving to her shoulder and the back of her head to press her ever closer.

Aewen moved her hands to his shoulders, sliding them around his back until she was pressed against him. Her love for this elf was overflowing in rivers. She felt like a dam that had burst. She marveled at how much love she could hold for one person.

The elf pulled her even closer, feeling her racing heart against his chest as he kissed her deeply, letting his deep love for her show in such a simple way. His love was like a well whose depth had not yet been plumbed; just when he thought he'd found the whole of it, it revealed a new aspect. He loved it, loved the breathlessness that took him now.

After a moment Aewen had to pull away for breath. She looked at him, only a couple inches from her own face. She was breathing hard, her heart still racing. "I love you," she whispered. "I can't even express how much."

"Nor can I," he admitted in a soft, husky voice as he lightly touched their noses together. "This is beyond words, my love…"

Aewen rested her brow against his, trying to get her heart rate to slow down. After a moment she scooted down a bit and rested her head on Nestad's chest. She could hear his heart beating just as hard as hers.

Nestad's fingers slipped into his wife's clean hair and stroked her scalp gently as he embraced her warmly. Oh, how he loved her…he was good with words, but even the simplest phrases eluded him at the moment.

Aewen rested in his embrace for several moments in silence. And then, without realizing it, she began to hum softly, expressing her joy in a way she always did. She loved to hum and sing, especially when she was very happy.

The elf closed his eyes, listening to the song his love wove with her soft humming. She had such a beautiful voice, though he knew his view was somewhat biased. But she had good pitch and played with whatever tune she was humming to make it hers. He tried to remember the song; he would swear he'd heard somewhere before.

After a few minutes Aewen began to sing a few snatches of words along with the tune. "O proud walls, white towers, O wingéd crown and throne of gold…"

Nestad's brow cleared as he recognized it. "Shall Men behold the Silver Tree, or West Wind blow again between the Mountains and the Sea?" he sang softly in return when her humming reached those lines.

She smiled and glanced up at him. "You know it?"

"I have been to Gondor," the elf smiled back. "And that song seems to be a favorite. Besides…I like it. It's beautiful with a hint of sadness."

"Yes, it is. But it reminds me of home so much. It's been in my head a lot since coming here."

"You have a beautiful voice," Nestad complimented quietly. "It does the song better justice than most I have heard."

Aewen blushed lightly. "Not really," she said. "It's just an average voice. I never thought it very special."

Nestad clicked his tongue lightly. "That isn't true at all. I love every note."

Aewen's blush deepened a bit. "Thank you," she said softly. In that moment she felt like the greatest singer of all time.

He kissed her flaming cheek. "I only speak what is true," he murmured against her skin. "My sweet love."

She giggled softly and pressed her cheek closer to him. "You make me feel like the greatest person in the world."

"Ach," Nestad grinned, letting his cheek rub against hers. "You are the greatest person in the world, at least to me."

She grinned, unable to do anything else. But she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Around them began the sounds of people waking up. Aewen knew that their quiet time would soon be over.

Nestad's sensitive ears heard it also, of course. He returned the firm embrace before kissing her hair and whispering, "We should finish the fish you caught so expertly, before we have to share."

She chuckled. "You're right, unfortunately." She pulled away a bit and reached over, taking the now cool pan and holding it between them so they wouldn't have to reach.

They finished off the fish in short order, Nestad feeding his love more than he allowed her to feed him. She was eating for herself and their daughter, after all. Once the fish was reduced to bones in the pan, he set it aside and kissed her fishy mouth firmly. "Full enough?" he asked.

Aewen laughed. "And what if I said no?" she asked.

"Why, then we would remain here while I fed you some bread and had you drink water to make it expand." Nestad's eyes twinkled.

She laughed again and shoved his shoulder. "Oh, that sounds awful for some reason."

"Awful?" Nestad asked with an innocent expression. "It's a typical trick to fool the body into thinking it's had enough. But come, are you full?"

"I guess…for now. Ask me again in about ten minutes, and I'll have a different answer."

The elf smiled as he kissed her lightly. "I'll be sure to ask you in ten minutes, then," he said lightly.

She giggled. "All right. And until then, I think we should get back to our shared fire and see how everyone else is doing."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Nestad asked, releasing her and beginning to clean up the area they had used as a sleeping spot.

"Yes…" She looked at him. "I assumed you would. Aren't you?"

"If my lady wishes my company," he replied with a proper courtly bow. His twinkling blue eyes revealed he was playing.

"Of course I—" she paused and then sighed in exasperation. "You…" she shoved his shoulder.

Nestad laughed as he rolled with the shove, fell into a neat cartwheel, then came up again to his full height. "I fooled you, didn't I?"

Aewen gaped at him and laughed in wonderment. "You did. You're…playful this morning," she said.

"I think I am," Nestad agreed, twisting neatly into a handstand. "It's a beautiful morning, and I got all the sleep I needed for once, rather than being woken with an emergency. I'm always a bit playful when I'm well rested."

Aewen laughed, watching him. "How do you do that?" she asked, turning her head slightly to try and look at his face right side up.

Nestad turned his reddening face so he could look into her eyes. "Practice and a good sense of balance," he replied with a grin. Focusing, he lifted a hand carefully until he was balanced on one. He could only hold that a moment before he rolled forward and came up on his feet.

Aewen clapped, grinning. "That's amazing," she said. "But why would anyone need to learn how to do that?"

"Several reasons," Nestad said, taking a bow. "If a warrior can be taught to be still enough to maintain that pose for several minutes, then he will be still enough to avoid detection when it's life or death. It's also a good way to test the body's endurance, when blood is pounding through the ears and the arms want to relax. Besides, once you get some of the easier moves down, it's really a lot of fun and can be done to relax."

"Done to relax? I can't imagine that," Aewen said. Then she laughed. "I can't imagine me doing anything like that either. My skirts would fly up over my head."

Nestad's eyes twinkled as he smiled innocently. "Remind me to teach you one of these days."

Aewen gasped. "Nestad!" She laughed, blushing.

The elf grinned and bowed deeply. "Thank you, thank you. But in all seriousness, if you want to learn, I would gladly teach you." He glanced at her belly and smiled. "After our daughter is born, of course."

Aewen looked down at her stomach and rested her hands there. "You don't think it would be good if I did that now?"

"It would be safe enough now, if you're careful. But in the later months of pregnancy, when we're home…well, it would be inadvisable. The extra weight would throw you off-balance."

"Oh, I see." Aewen laughed, and then glanced around at the people who were now getting up. She chuckled nervously. "I think I'll wait for some other time," she said.

"That's all right," he assured her. "I'm available all the time." He winked at her.

"And I may take you up on that offer sometime," she said, returning the wink.

The elf's slow smile was warm as he kissed his wife lightly. "Come, let's go see how everyone else is."

"All right." She grinned and took his arm, and together they walked back to the campfire where Chris and Kali, Faraden and Sîrnan, and the children had slept. They were all just getting up. All but Chris, that is.

Kali waved a greeting to her friends, and Faraden grinned brightly around her mouthful of breakfast. She looked better than she had sounded the night before; Nestad had overheard the argument between the siblings and hoped for the girl.

"Hello, Kali," Aewen said, going to her friend and embracing her lightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Kali replied, returning the embrace tightly. "Once my dear was fast asleep, I washed up and went right to sleep. The poor dear; still sleeping soundly."

Aewen looked down at Chris, who was breathing deeply and lost in the blessed realm of peaceful sleep. "Is he not getting enough rest still?" she asked.

"Well, he's coming up on six hours," Kali observed. "I'll let him sleep as long as I can before we leave. Hopefully, that'll get him through to this afternoon's rest." Nestad rubbed his hands together slowly, white light trailing around his long fingers. He wanted to help Chris so badly that it almost hurt; he hated seeing a friend suffering. But he would force nothing on a friend.

"Nestad, are there any herbs or anything you can give him?" Aewen asked.

"Only if he is willing to accept them," the elf replied quietly, spreading his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "I have herbs that will help boost the strength, but they're only good for so long."

Aewen looked at Kali. The woman seemed to be taking Chris's weakness pretty well. Aewen herself would be worried sick if Chris were her husband.

Kali was good at hiding her thoughts. She was indeed worried about her husband, but she had learned that spending energy in worry was useless. So she ate her breakfast and fed her sleepy children.

Aewen sat down and began to roll up the empty beds. "Are we going to walk through the hot part of the day this time?" Sîrnan asked.

"No, I think it's wisest to travel as we did yesterday," Nestad decided as he began combing his long hair down and braid it. "It takes too much of a toll on the younglings and the older folk if we do anything besides rest during the hottest part."

"Good," Sîrnan said with a relieved sigh. "If it were up to me we'd stop a bit sooner than we did yesterday."

"A bit sooner can be arranged, if there's a suitably shaded area close at the appropriate time." Nestad finished his hair and helped his wife with the packing.

Sîrnan looked up when someone else approached the camp. It was Beru. "Sir?" he said hesitantly to Nestad. Aewen looked up, surprised to see him there. She hadn't seen him in a couple days.

The elf stood and went to the young man with a smile. "Hello, Beru," he greeted pleasantly.

The young man smiled slightly. "Good morning, sir. I was wondering, could you come look at Meril?"

"Certainly," Nestad replied promptly. "Is she all right?"

"It's her feet. They're still bothering her, only now they are much worse. She can hardly walk and is in a lot of pain."

"Ach…" Nestad picked up his herb bag and snugged it over one shoulder. "Take me to her, then."

Beru nodded and turned at once, heading to where Meril was waiting. Aewen watched them go, a bit worried.

Meril was sitting propped against a tree, a blanket covering her legs up to her waist. She had her head resting against the tree, her eyes closed.

Nestad knelt beside the girl and cleared his throat quietly. "Meril," he greeted quietly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, a slight smile appearing on her face. She was obviously pleased to see him. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning, lass," the elf replied, bowing his head slightly. "I hear your feet are still giving you some trouble?"

She sucked air through her teeth as she nodded. "Yes." She pulled the blanket away, revealing her feet, which were quite red. Large blisters had formed on her heels and the balls of her feet, and big toes. They were oozing pus and very inflamed.

Nestad hissed through his teeth in sympathy as he gently rested the tips of his fingers on the tops of her feet. "Do I have your permission to do what's needed to heal them?" he asked the girl, looking at her steadily. He preferred to do things properly, if he could. In the healing tent, there was never time, but here…well, he could see he needed to use his power and directly intervene. Chris had taught him some humans didn't like that.

"Of course," Meril said. "I can't even walk, and it's throbbing. Beru's been carrying me."

"You should have come and found me," Nestad murmured, shaking his head. It didn't need to be this bad. Ah, well. What was done was done. He sent his power through the soles of her feet, removing the pain gently as a start.

"We tried," Beru said. "This is the first we've seen you since we were separated. I've been looking for you on and off all that time."

The elf nodded slightly. "It's hard to find someone in a crowd," he admitted as he began healing each sore carefully. "Especially one so large."

Meril closed her eyes, trying not to jerk her feet. The strange sensations were a bit unnerving. "Yes, it is, quite hard," Beru said. "May we stay close to you from now on?"

"Certainly," Nestad murmured, thinking with a wry smile about the small following he and his wife were attracting. He gently stroked Meril's feet as he paused in the healing, letting her rest for a moment. "Relax, lass," he said quietly. "Just relax."

She drew a shaky breath and smiled up at him. "It feels strange," she said.

"I know," the elf replied with a tender smile. "But it is much faster than salves and bandages, and it doesn't hurt as much."

She nodded and rested her head back against the tree, her eyes closed. "Are we heading out soon?" Beru asked.

"As soon as everyone is packed and has eaten something," Nestad replied as he picked up the thread of healing again and continued with his job. "Best eat now, if you haven't already. We want to make good time today." He frowned. "Meril, what kind of shoes do you have?"

Meril nodded to the pair of shoes that were sitting nearby. They were very worn out, and obviously too small for her. A few large holes gave the reason why her feet were so dirty and scratched a bit by thorns.

The elf shook his head. "I'll find you a new pair after I'm done," he promised. "Small wonder your feet are so bad."

"But I don't want to take any from someone else. How could there be extras just my size?"

"There may be. I remember seeing some shoes in the supplies; it's worth looking." Nestad stroked the bottoms of her feet, erasing the marks left from his healing.

Meril couldn't help but giggle slightly, her foot jerking. "That tickles."

Nestad smiled and stopped. "My apologies," he said, releasing her feet. "I'll go check the supplies."

"Thank you, Nestad," Meril said, looking up at him with a smile. "They feel brand new." She rubbed her hands over her own feet that were now smooth.

"I'm glad," the elf said, standing and bowing his head. "Your body is young and flowed with me easily. You didn't fight me; that's good."

She smiled, blushing a bit as his praise. Beru looked at Nestad. "We'll keep our eyes out for you. I know where you're located now, so, we'll stick close by from now on."

Nestad nodded and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "I'll be back soon," he promised.

"Thank you." Beru smiled and stood up. He shook Nestad's hand. "Really, thank you so much."

The elf clasped Beru's hand firmly in return. "It was my pleasure," he replied, looking at the young man with a smile. "I'll be back in a moment." With that, he bowed his head, released Beru's hand and turned away.

He was as good as his word. Ten minutes later, Nestad returned with a triumphant smile and a pair of shoes in his hands. "I think these are the right size," he said, kneeling beside the girl.

"You found some?" she exclaimed, her eyes bright. It was obvious she hadn't had new shoes in a very long time.

"I did. But hold your breath; we'll have to see if they're the right size." He unlaced them and slipped the right shoe onto her foot. "How does that feel?"

She smiled. "Strange," she said. "But nice. It doesn't feel tight—at least not while I'm sitting here."

Nestad put the other shoe on her foot and laced both up. "Try them out while standing," he suggested, offering her a hand up.

She stood up, looking down at the shoes. "They feel new," she said. Even though the shoes Nestad had found were indeed quite old; but they didn't have any holes. Meril walked around a bit, slowly, watching her feet. "I like them, Nestad. They feel very…secure."

"Good," Nestad approved, checking the lacings and the seams. "The leather is worn, but it's a much better protection than the last pair you had." He picked up the old shoes and shook his head, but didn't throw them aside.

"That's for sure," Meril said. "Thank you, so much. It's been a few years since I had new shoes."

"So I see," the elf remarked, touching the holes in the old leather lightly. "You're very welcome, lass. May I keep these? I think I can make new soles for them, and someone else can use them."

"Of course, if you think you can. I don't really care what happens to them now."

"Thank you." Nestad tucked them into his belt and turned to the young man and woman. "Now, would you two care to join my wife and I for a small meal before we start?" He winked.

Meril looked up at Beru, letting him decide. "If you wouldn't mind us being there," Beru said. "We don't want to impose on your privacy."

"It would be no imposition," Nestad replied, bowing slightly. "We would be honored. Besides, you won't be the only ones. A few others have joined us."

Beru smiled and looked at Meril for a second. "We would be honored, then," he said.

"Then come," Nestad beckoned, leading the way with a courteous bow.

They followed him; Meril was amazed at how perfect her feet were now. Even the calluses she had before were gone. She felt like a whole new person, and walked with a bounce in her step.

Nestad smiled as he heard her light step. It was wonderful to hear her so alive with joy. It was refreshing after seeing her wounded spirit so recently. But he didn't comment as he guided them to the small group of people eating. "Greetings all," he said cheerfully as they arrived. He kissed Aewen lightly in greeting.

Aewen smiled at him, returning his kiss. Then she looked at Meril. "Did everything go well?" she asked the elf.

"It did," he replied as the people shifted to make room for the two young people. "Her feet are healed and she has workable shoes now. I think she'll do famously."

Meril blushed at all the attention she was getting. She and Beru sat down around the fire, and Meril snuggled close to him. "That's so good," Aewen said. "Please, help yourselves to some food. There's plenty for everyone." She gestured to the food cooking over the fire. Beru took a little for himself and Meril. The kids had already eaten and were playing on the other side of the tree. Chris was still sound asleep.

Nestad took a share of food and sat down beside his wife. "Did you and Kali make this delicious-smelling food, melethril?" he asked, inhaling the steam and licking his lips.

"It was all Kali's doing," Aewen said, holding up her hands. "She's an artist when it comes to working with rations to make them taste better."

"Ah yes," Kali said with a sarcastic smile and twinkling eyes. "And I did all the carrying of the water and the grinding of the wild onions, which I also found…" She shook her head and pointed at Aewen. "Take credit where it's due, lass."

Aewen grinned. "All right…I did help, a little. But all I did was what she told me to do. She did all the thinking."

"Nonetheless, I could not have thought clearly if I had to do all the chores involved with cooking," Kali pointed out as Nestad ate the food rapidly. It tasted every bit as good as it smelled.

Aewen laughed. "Easy there, love. You'll choke."

Nestad swallowed before replying, "Then I'd choke on one of the best meals I've ever had. Well done, both of you."

Aewen giggled and looked at Kali. "Look, Kali, we're appreciated."

"Wonderful when a man appreciates the value of a good meal," Kali said with a grin. "I'll give you the recipe, Aewen. The way to a man's heart, as the saying goes."

"But she already has unlimited access to my heart," Nestad commented around a mouthful. He swallowed. "Though this sweetens the access."

Aewen laughed. "A deal," she said. And then she sat down beside her husband with her own bowl of food. Even though she had just eaten half a fish a little while before, she was still quite hungry.

Nestad noticed, but refrained from making the typical 'eating for two' comment; it was best saved for private moments and jokes. Instead, he finished his serving and set his dishes aside. "Delicious," he sighed.

"Kali…aren't you going to wake Chris so he can eat before we leave?" Aewen asked, always concerned for everyone else.

Kali glanced at the sun and sighed. "I suppose," she replied, moving over to her sleeping husband. "I just wanted him to sleep as long as he could."

"I know what you mean. He always looks so exhausted. It's almost like the more rest he gets, the more tired he is. But, I suppose it's not really that way."

"I hope it's not like that," Kali said with a frown as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Chris," she murmured in his ear, kissing his skin lightly. "Time to wake up."

He didn't respond right away, but finally, after Kali continued to shake his shoulder, the man's eyes fluttered a bit and he groaned. "What? What is it?" he asked, still half asleep.

"It's time to wake up," Kali repeated, stroking his shoulder. "Come, love. It's morning."

Chris coughed lightly and tried to open his eyes again. He looked at Kali for a moment before his vision finally cleared. He shivered under his blanket. "Why is it so cold?"

Kali's eyes widened in fear as she placed a hand on his brow. "Chris, you're burning up," she whispered.

"What?" He said, frowning slightly. "No I'm not, I feel very cold. What do you mean, burning up?"

Kali shot a panicked look at Nestad, who came to her side. The elven healer rested a hand on the man's forehead and nodded slightly. "You have a fever, Chris," he said calmly. "A fever often makes the person feel cold while their temperature soars."

"I feel fine," Chris said, getting nervous with Nestad's hand on him. "Really…I'm just tired, from too much work and not enough rest."

Nestad took his hand away with a soft sigh. "I think I know a fever when it rages under my touch," he remarked. "I have herbs that can help, if you will accept them."

Chris glanced at Kali, a little surprised to see her obvious worry. It touched him deeply. He looked back at Nestad and nodded. "All right, if you think it will do any good."

"I think it will." Nestad put some water on to boil and began mixing his herbs together on a flat stone he cleaned off for just that purpose. A look of intense concentration covered his face, narrowing his eyes as he mixed herbs for fever relief and strength enhancement. In addition, he used his power to heighten the strength of the herbs, so they would be even more effective.

Chris looked up at Kali, taking her hand in his. "I'll be all right," he assured her.

"You'd better be," Kali replied softly, squeezing his hand and kissing his cheek. "I can't imagine trying to make a new life without you."

"Now, no talk like that, all right? I'm not going anywhere. Kali? Look at me…"

Kali looked into her husband's eyes, blinking away tears of fright. He was so weak and tired…

Chris cupped his hand over her cheek and looked right into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, alright? I'm not leaving you. Know that no matter what happens, I am going to fight for you, and our life together. This…it's just a little inconvenience. That's all."

The woman's other hand reached up to cover his as she closed her eyes briefly and fought to remind herself that he was right. The warmth of his touch helped calm and reassure her, and her breathing calmed.

"There. That's my girl. Everything's going to be all right. Come down here, I want to kiss you."

Kali let out a choked laugh as she bent and kissed him deeply, letting the warmth reflected in that kiss calm her the rest of the way. "I love you," she whispered, pulling away for just a second.

"I love you," he answered, and then he kissed her again, softly, gently, closing his eyes. He was not afraid for his own health. And his confidence transferred to her, reassuring her, and telling her that it was all going to be all right.

When they parted again, Kali brushed her tears away and smiled. "All right," she murmured. "I'll trust you on this one."

He returned her smile. "Thank you," he said. "Because I'm going to fight this. I'm not going to let it slow us down."

"Good. And I'll trust you to let Nestad help you as much as you're comfortable with," Kali added as the aforementioned elf finished mixing the tea and closed his eyes for a moment to regain strength from the land around him.

Chris glanced over at the elf, and then down a bit. He nodded. "I just hope you don't hate me for…being afraid," he said softly.

"What foolish talk!" Kali scoffed softly. "I could never hate you for something you can't help."

"Okay…a different word then…disappointed?"

"No…not disappointed either. It's your choice, love, and I know you have reasons for it. I hate to see you suffering, but I'll stand beside you."

He closed his eyes. "Thank you, my love. And that's all I need…you on my side…and I can do anything."

"Then we can do this together," Kali assured him. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere either." She glanced at Nestad, who opened his eyes as she looked. "I think your herbs are ready, darling."

Chris glanced up. "Alright. And then we should probably get going. Before it's too hot to travel anymore."

"Wise," Nestad approved as he passed the mug to Kali. "Drink all of it, though it is a bit bitter."

Chris leaned up on his elbows and took a sip. He made a face and took another sip. He coughed. "Awful," he said.

Nestad was opening a small container as the human spoke. He glanced up with a brief smile. "Yes," he agreed. "But it will help you." He produced a spoon and filled it with honey from the container.

Chris took a couple more sips and coughed again. "Ohh…" he groaned, shaking his head. "How often do I have to take this?"

"Once in the morning and once when we stop at night," Nestad said, offering the spoon. "Use some of this to help it down."

Chris took the spoon of honey and closed his eyes in bliss as the soothingly sweet stuff slid down his throat. "Thank you," he breathed.

"You're welcome," Nestad smiled. "Finish the tea and you can have another spoonful. Then let your wife bully you into eating the meal she and Aewen made."

Chris chuckled at that and obeyed, downing the last of the awful herbs, and then taking another spoon of honey. Then he looked up at his wife. "Kiss?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Kali chuckled as she bent and kissed him deeply, tasting the honey mingled with the taste that was distinctly Chris's. She purred softly, like a cat that'd found sweet milk, and was reluctant to pull away, even for breath.

Chris's arms went up around her neck, pulling her down with him as he rested back against his bedding. A moment later the kiss finally broke, and he looked up at her with a smile. "Much sweeter than honey," he said.

"I was just going to say that," Kali said, breathless as she looked back and stroked his hair. "My sweet love." She winked.

He smiled and kissed her lips lightly. "Now, where are the younguns? We should get going."

Kali returned the light kiss with an impish smile before straightening. "They're over there," she said, "with Faraden." She glanced at Sîrnan, who was still sitting by the fire.

He jumped up almost instantly. "I'll get them," he said. He went around the tree to find Faraden in the dirt, playing some kind of game with the children. Still a little kid herself, he thought, shaking his head in wonder.

The girl formed castles of dirt and then jumped back as Neth and Bella attacked them with gleeful shouts. She was almost as dusty as they were, but for different reasons. She looked up at her brother's approach. "Hallo Tôr!" she greeted happily.

He grinned. "Good morning. Hey, we're just about ready to go, so, you all come back to the fire, all right?"

The children got up to run back, but Faraden called them to her. "Your mama wouldn't like to see you all covered in dirt," she explained, dusting them off briskly. "There. Go on with ye."

They giggled and ran away, and Sîrnan looked at his sister, shaking his head in silent wonder. "Look at you. You'd think you were rolling in the dirt, what happened?"

Faraden began dusting herself off industriously. "I was making dirt castles with the children, and they jumped me a few times," she replied primly. "After all…I'm still a little girl, remember?"

"Oh, yes, I remember very well. And this does wonders to remind me." He helped her brush her dress of a little. "This is no good, Faraden, you need to change before we go."

"Into?" she inquired. "If you'll remember, brother mine, this is my only dress here. We didn't have time to snag my other dress."

"Nestad will help us find something. He just found a new pair of shoes for another girl."

Faraden shrugged. "My dress isn't worn out," she pointed out. "It's just dirty. It's fine, Sîrnan."

"Not worn out, true. But I don't want to hear your complaints when you start to sweat, and all that dirt starts getting a bit sticky. And anyway, it's all over your body, too. And we're right next to a river. We might not be next to one for a while, I think you should get cleaned up."

The girl sighed. "Fine," she said, stopping her efforts to get the dirt out. "I'll talk to Nestad, and then I'll go get cleaned up."

"Thank you," Sîrnan said. And together they walked back to the campfire, and Sîrnan presented his sister to the elf. "Your opinion?" he asked.

"I'm sure there's an interesting story behind this," the elf said with a soft chuckle. He was already going through the supplies and, as he spoke, came out with a dark green dress. "Here you go."

Sîrnan grinned and took the dress, offering it to his sister. "See? I told you so."

"Conspirators," Faraden grumbled, taking the dress and holding it against her shoulders. In spite of herself, she couldn't help admiring the dress; it was almost new, and that was a rarity for her. Plus, it matched her nicely and looked like it would be a good fit.

"So, go and change," Sîrnan said. "We're waiting for you…" he added in a teasing tone.

"One of these days, Tôr. Mark my words, one of these days…" the girl threatened as she balled the dress up and ran for the river. She did need to get clean, but she'd have to hurry.

Sîrnan laughed, and his laughter followed her all the way down to the river. At the place where Faraden chose to wash up and change, she didn't realize there was someone else there as well. Fréo was on the opposite bank, slightly hidden by tall ferns. He was filling water bottles, and didn't see her come to the water either.

The girl glanced around before pulling off her old dress and diving smoothly into the water, opening her eyes under the chilly current to make sure she didn't run into a rock or something. She surfaced with a gasp and a shiver; even in the warmth of the day, the river was still cold.

Fréo heard the splash, and looked up to see what made it. He was quite surprised to see Faraden in the water, without clothes. He glanced down, blushing slightly, but couldn't help looking up at her again. He knew he should announce himself, but he was too captivated.

Faraden looked around with a conspiratorial air before slipping her underclothes off as well. The dirt was quite invasive, and everyone else was busy elsewhere. She tossed the underclothes at her dress and dove back under again. Ahh, this was nice…

Fréo blushed even more, but still could not help watching her. The water was quite clear, and from his angle he could see that she was not wearing anything, even if the details were gone. But after a moment he started to feel guilty, and wondered if he shouldn't announce himself. Would she be angry?

The girl surfaced with gritty sand from the bottom of the river and began industriously cleaning her skin, her small face set in concentration as the flesh reddened under her firm cleaning. It stung a bit, but she hated feeling dirty, really. At last, she rinsed off and reached up to squeeze her hair out.

Fréo blushed and looked down, feeling very guilty now. He decided to show himself, even if she did get mad. He cleared his throat softly, still looking down at his feet.

Faraden spun at the sound and ducked further into the water, her arms covering herself. She opened her mouth to demand how long he'd been there and stopped. He was bright red; he'd probably come down innocently. "Hello," she said instead. "How long have you been there?" All right, same question, but in a different tone.

"I was here before you came," he said softly, still not looking up, though he did glance quickly once. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to spy."

"No, it's my fault. You were here first; I should have seen you." The girl moved toward shore and her clothing, feeling that she was clean enough. "Sorry."

"I was hidden by the ferns," he said, trying to make the situation better, though he felt he was failing miserably. "I'll leave," he said, turning sharply to head in the opposite direction.

"Fréo," Faraden called after him, trying to make him stop. "It's all right, really…" She bit her lip and sighed. She didn't want to lose him as a friend, not over this…

He stopped, but didn't turn around, waiting for her to get her clothes back on. He didn't say anything. He felt very guilty.

Faraden got dressed quickly, then walked to him, her old dress bunched under one arm. She touched his shoulder hesitantly. "It was a match-up of bad timing on both our parts," she said quietly. "Please don't feel bad."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "I…I stood here and…watched you, and I shouldn't have," he admitted. "For that I feel awful."

"But you're sorry, right?" Faraden asked quietly, going around him to face him. "I mean…I wouldn't've been angry if you'd called, but you didn't know that."

"I am sorry," Fréo said, still not looking up at her. "I can't believe I did it. Forgive me?"

Faraden lifted his chin with two fingers until he was looking at her. "Yes," she replied quietly, meeting his eyes honestly. "You meant no harm, and I know that."

He smiled slightly. "How do you know?" he asked. "You don't know me at all."

"If you'd meant me harm, you would have done me harm. I'm smaller than you, and not as strong, for all that I'm quick." Faraden released his chin and smiled. "You're honorable; I can tell."

He smiled gratefully. "I try to be," he said. "Thank you, little she-cat. I will make all efforts to never invade your privacy like that again."

"Then let it drop," Faraden replied with an answering smile. She glanced at the sun and muttered a word she'd learned from the guards. "I need to get back to Sîrnan," she said. "He said I needed to be quick."

"Oh…" Fréo looked disappointed. "Alright. Will I see you on the next break then?"

"I'll see you then," Faraden promised, griping his arm. "And you'll meet my brother then too; he wants to meet you."

"Oh, does he? I hope not in order to beat me up." Fréo laughed in spite of himself.

Faraden laughed as well. "I'm fairly sure it's not for that," she said mildly. "But I'll see you then, all right?"

He nodded as he took a couple steps back. "Until then," he said. And then he turned and walked away, back to his group leader where they would pass out the water bottles he had been filling.

The girl watched him go for a moment, her hair starting to dry in the morning heat. Then, letting out a short sigh, she ran back toward the place where her brother and the others waited.

"There you are," Sîrnan said. "We were about to leave without you." He grinned. "You look better, though."

"Do you like it?" Faraden asked, dropping the dirty dress onto her pack and spinning in place before the small group with a grin.

"You look lovely," he said. "Very pretty. Doesn't she, everyone?"

"Most lovely," Chris agreed with a nod.

Nestad looked her up and down and gave an approving nod. "The color compliments you nicely," he said quietly.

Kali finished brushing her children down and smiled. "Beautiful, Faraden," she said.

The girl beamed with delight. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, kneeling beside her pack and getting it ready. "I'm ready to go." She'd decided not to mention what'd happened at the river to anyone; her brother didn't need another reason to castrate Fréo on first meeting.

"Then let's get going," Chris said. He held up his hand in farewell. "We're heading over to our group, Nestad. See you at the break."

"Until the break," Nestad acknowledged. "Remember, if you start feeling dizzy or anything, send someone to find me." He turned to Faraden, Sîrnan, Meril and Beru. "Ready?"

"We're ready," Sîrnan said, putting his arm over his sister's shoulders.

Beru took Meril's hand in his and smiled down at her. "And we're ready, too."

Aewen looked up at her husband. "Lead the way, elf of mine."

Nestad smiled and offered his arm to his love before starting to lead the group. Everything was much better organized than it had been the day before; the groups knew who to follow and where to go if there was a problem.

The morning seemed to drag on. People felt more refreshed after camping by the river the night before, but there were a few who were having a hard time of it anyway. Those were the sick that Nestad still had no time to tend to, and the old, who tired quickly. After an hour of walking, Chris was starting to feel it. His head was light, and his vision was blurry. He stumbled forward when his foot hit a root in the ground. He held onto Neth tightly, determined not to drop the boy.

The elf only led long enough to get the party on the right track. Then, with a whispered explanation to his wife, he slipped away from the front to the ones he was sure would be having problems. The sick were in stretchers; he had people walking beside them to keep wet cloths on their faces. The old he couldn't do much for except walk beside them for a time, projecting strength into them as he talked casually with them. He was keeping a close eye on Chris and could see it when he started feeling poorly again. Thus, he was beside the human to support him when he stumbled. "Easy there," he said mildly.

Chris was startled a bit as he looked at the elf. "Where did you come from?" he said, catching his balance.

"From tending to some of those in your party," Nestad replied. "How're you feeling?" Once the human was steadier, the elf removed his hand, knowing how Chris felt about Nestad touching him.

"I'm alright," the man said, glancing at Kali. "Just tripped over a root in the ground. There's a lot of trees in these parts."

"So there are. A nice, lush area," Nestad agreed in a neutral tone. Kali shared a brief glance with the elf.

"I heard about this place," Chris continued, not noticing the silent discourse between his wife and the elf. "The great forested area of Rhûn. I've never seen it though. It reminds me of parts of Gondor."

"It's refreshing," Nestad said. "All this life, and the shade. It helps those who're having a hard time."

Chris nodded. "It does. It's relaxing. And the heat is almost bearable. Almost," he added with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, the heat can be oppressive," Nestad remarked, laughing a little. He personally was comfortable, but he could tell the humans were having a hard time.

Chris took deep, even breaths. He hoped the elf would leave soon. He felt he could show his weakness in front of his wife. But he didn't want to in front of Nestad. And it was getting harder and harder for him to keep up an act of strength. "How is Aewen doing?" he asked.

"Well, thank you," Nestad replied, keeping a close eye on the human. He could sense the waning strength and was determined to help Chris however he could. Keeping an innocent expression, he began projecting strength, trying to help bolster Chris without touching him. "How are you and the children?" His glance included both Kali and Chris.

Chris looked up at his wife, and then at his son in his arms. "They're doing great. I'm sure the children think it's one big holiday."

Bella chirped up, "I've never seen trees so big!" Kali smiled and ruffled the girl's hair lightly. It did her heart good to see the little girl so alive and happy.

"Neither have I!" Neth said, not to be outdone by a girl.

Chris chuckled, but then closed his eyes for a second, trying to clear his vision. He was very thirsty. "Kali…would you reach into my pack for the water bottle?"

Kali nodded and retrieved the water bottle as Nestad told the children, "You may not believe it, but in my homeland, there are several trees two and even three times bigger than these here. My people use them as hiding places when needed."

Neth's eyes widened as he looked over at his new sister, then back at the elf. "How big is that?" he said, not able to comprehend the size, but figured it was very large.

"Huge," Nestad replied. "Twelve elves holding hands can just barely reach around it, and they are very, very high. Children dare each other to climb them; watchmen use them as outposts."

"Wow!" Neth said. "Papa, did you hear that?"

Chris chuckled after taking a sip of water. "Yes, I did. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Can we go and see those trees?" the boy asked.

"Maybe someday," Kali said with a glance at Nestad. She knew that humans were generally not welcome in elven territories, unless the need was dire or they were messengers.

Chris closed his eyes and reached out, grabbing Kali's arm. "Kali…I need to…sit down…for a moment…" he said. And not waiting for a reply, he slumped to his knees, still holding Neth in his arms.

The boy looked at his papa for a moment. "Is it break time, Papa?" he asked. Chris did not answer, he just looked up at Kali, a remorseful expression on his face.

"Hush, sweetie," Kali told Neth gently. "Nestad…"

But the elf was already removing the bag he carried his herbs in. He shook his head slightly as he mixed a double strength dose. "Drink this, Chris," he said, kneeling beside the human.

Chris coughed in anticipation of the bitter liquid. He closed his eyes as he drank it. Neth stood up and looked up at Kali, worried. "Is Papa alright?"

"He's going to be fine," Kali assured her son, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He just needs to rest for a moment."

Nestad was silent. He knew he could eradicate this weakness from the man with the power in his little finger; it wasn't hard. He watched the people passing by with a blank expression.

Chris finished the herbs and handed the cup back to Nestad. "Thank you," he breathed, his eyes heavy, looking as if they would drop closed any moment and never open again.

"You're welcome," Nestad replied quietly. "Listen, if you feel one of those dizzy spells coming on again, send for me, all right?"

"I'll try to remember," Chris said, looking up and attempting a smile. He reached up his hand, searching for Kali. He wanted to know that she was near.

The woman gripped her husband's hand tightly. "I'm here," she said softly. She bit her lip. She hated seeing her husband like this; it tore at her heart.

"Will you sit with me, for a short while more?" he asked, squeezing her hand back. "I just need to rest a bit, then we can start again before the group passes."

"Of course," Kali replied, sitting beside her husband and motioning for the children to sit beside her as well. "Nestad, you needn't stay. We can manage."

The elf glanced at the small family and bowed. "As you say," he said, rising and putting the mug back into his bag. "Remember to come find me if anything happens."

Chris nodded. "Thank you, Nestad." As soon as the elf was out of sight, Chris let his body go limp and his head droop. He let out a deep breath, as if he had been holding it all that time.

"It only makes things harder for you when you pretend to be strong in front of him," Kali pointed out mildly as she supported her husband.

Chris didn't say anything. He leaned against his wife, resting his head on her shoulder, his eyes closed. He clenched his jaw at the emotions he was feeling. He hated being weak. He hated it more than anything.

Kali gave up on reprimanding and just held her husband, trying to give him her strength. "Is that potion doing any good yet?"

"Not yet," he said softly. "I'm just so tired. But I'll try to keep going." He tilted his head to look up at her. "You give me strength, Kali…in that you let me be weak when I need to be."

The woman smiled and kissed his lips gently. "Just rest, my love," she murmured. "Rest."

Chris smiled at the kiss, and then closed his eyes to do as she said. A few seconds later he was fast asleep.

Luckily, the huge group traveled slowly; even a half hour later, they hadn't finished passing in front of the small family unit. Kali glanced at the sun and sighed; surely a half hour of sleep was enough to make the strength potion kick in? She began to gently shake him.

Chris grunted and opened his eyes, looking up at her. "What is it?" he asked. Then he looked to the side, seeing the people still passing by. "How long was I asleep?"

"A half hour," Kali replied quietly. "How do you feel?"

Chris sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. "A little better, I guess. Not as tired anyway."

"Good," Kali said, summoning the children back to her side from their games under the trees. "Are you strong enough to continue onward?"

"Yes, we should get going. I don't want us to be left behind." He flashed her a grin, and then struggled to stand up.

Kali rose and helped him up, kissing him when he was on his feet. "I wouldn't want us to be left behind either," she replied with a chuckle. "Nice as this place is, I want to go home."

"So do I." Chris smiled, and then took her hand in his. He offered his other hand to Bella. "Shall we go?" he said, looking down at the children.

They chorused their response: "Let's go!" Bella grabbed his hand and took Neth's hand in hers, taking responsibility as a big sister to make sure they stayed together.

Chris grinned over at his wife. They were a little family, all walking hand in hand. He loved the way they looked. He kissed his wife's cheek. "Let's go," he said.

Kali returned the kiss, and they started up again. She knew they wouldn't reach the head of their group before the break, but afterwards they would be there, so it was all right.

It was a few hours later when the leaders called a halt. Just a short rest so everyone could catch their breath and do whatever else they needed to refresh themselves before starting again. They still had a couple more hours before the hottest part of the day. Sîrnan bent down and kissed the top of his sister's head where she had collapsed against a tree. "I'm going to go get us some food," he said. "You rest as much as you can while I'm gone, I'll be right back."

"Are you sure, Tôr?" Faraden asked, looking up at him. "I could go, if you wanted me to."

He smiled. "I'm sure," he said. "Look at you, you're withering away. You're beat. Rest. I'll get the food." He smiled again and ruffled her curly red mop.

"Withering away?" Faraden asked, shaking her head vigorously to get her hair back into place. "It's taken me some time to wither." She relaxed against the tree again. "But if you insist…take your time going, but hurry back."

Sîrnan chuckled. "I will," he said. And with that, he made his way to where he could see a line forming as someone handed out rations to those who could come get them. Others brought rations to the ones who were too tired or too sick to get up. Sîrnan took his place in the line, right behind a young woman with blonde, wavy hair. He noticed it because he had not seen such fair hair in a very long time.

Neah, the girl in question, shifted from foot to foot as she waited for the line to move. Fréo had stayed with Hara while she fetched food; it was an agreement they had worked out. Her brother had been very quiet since the start of the day's journey; she wondered what was preying on his mind.

Sîrnan started to wonder what the girl's face looked like. And so he slowly leaned over a bit, trying to at least see the side of her face, though, without her noticing.

As Neah shifted again, her shoulder bumped Sîrnan's. She blushed as she turned slightly and murmured a soft apology, then turned back to face front again.

"I'm sorry," the young man said, moving slightly father away. He tried to ignore her from then on, but it was difficult. All he could see was the back of her head, and the long golden tresses that fell down her back in gentle waves. He would love to run his fingers through it. How had he never seen this girl before now?

Now that Neah was aware of the young man behind her, she could feel his gaze boring through the back of her head. Of course, they were in a line, and what else would he have to look at? Still, it started to get on her nerves as the line moved forward and she got closer to the head of the line. Just a little further, and she could return to her brothers…

Finally Sîrnan couldn't stand it any longer. He scooted forward slightly so she could see him. "Excuse me," he said. "I've never seen you before. What field were you from?"

Neah barely glanced at him. "I wasn't," she replied quietly. "I was a seamstress in the main camp."

"Oh…that must be why then," Sîrnan said softly with a nod. Then he smiled. "Well I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Sîrnan." He held out his hand to her.

The girl hesitated, looking at the hand and at the young man's face. Then she slowly took the hand and shook it once. "Nice to meet you," she replied, releasing his hand and moving forward in the line.

Sîrnan followed her. "And? May I know your name?" he asked.

"Neah," the girl replied quietly. Two people away from the head of the line…

"Pleased to meet you, Neah," the young man said. "It's an unusual name. I've never heard it before. You're not from Gondor, are you?"

Neah shook her head as the line moved again. Faster…faster…then maybe this boy would leave her alone! It was unnerving, the way he kept asking questions.

Sîrnan raised his eyebrows. "Rohan?" he guessed.

"Where else would I be from?" Neah asked, annoyance making her voice sharp. "Everyone here is from Gondor or Rohan."

Sîrnan was struck by her sudden sharpness. He backed away slightly, inclining his head. "I am sorry, miss. I did not mean to intrude. Please forgive me." He returned to his place in the line, feeling somewhat bitten, but even more curious of the blonde lass.

Neah sighed. "Sorry," she murmured, tossing her mane of blonde hair back impatiently. "I shouldn't've snapped."

"It's alright," he said, clasping his hands behind his back. It was now the girl's turn in the line.

Finally! Neah took her share after saying how many were with her and turned to return to her brothers. Now she had something to ponder; her brief glances had shown her that the snoopy young man was quite handsome.

It was Sîrnan's turn right after the girl left, and he quickly took his and Faraden's share of food, and then hurried away, trying to find the girl again. He caught a glimpse of her golden hair quickly weaving through the crowd. Her elusiveness was intriguing to him, and he knew he would not forget her so easily.

Neah only breathed easily when she was with her brothers again. "Here we are," she announced as she knelt beside Fréo and put the wrapped rations on a cloth. "Sorry that took so long; the line was longer than I expected."

Fréo leaned over to take one of the ration packs, eyeing her closely. "Are you alright, you look flushed."

"It's hot out there," Neah said quickly. "As you'd know if you slipped out from the cover of the trees for a moment." She grinned to take the sting of the words away.

"I know what you look like when you're hot, Neah," he said, opening his food pack.

"She's sunburned," Hara decided, studying his older sister's face. He held up his own arm. "I am."

"Goodness, so you are," Neah replied to her little brother as a way to ignore Fréo's words. "I think I have some aloe to put on your arms and face."

"Maybe we should all put some on," Fréo said, still eyeing his sister. "Neah, truly, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Fréo, really," Neah replied, digging through her small pack for the aloe she used to carry everywhere. "Where did I put that…ah!" She came out with a small jar and began applying the contents to Hara's face and arms.

Fréo chose to take his sister's word for it, since it was obvious she wasn't going to tell him anything. He sighed and began to eat his food quietly, his mind wandering as it had been the last two days.

Meanwhile, Faraden sat up as her brother approached. "Took you long enough!" she complained as she reached out and took her rations. "Long line?"

"Quite long," he said. "And in the sun no less. I don't know why they couldn't put it under the trees." He sat down beside her and began to open his food pack.

"Come on, do you think people who organize think about that?" Faraden shook her head as she opened her pack. She paused and looked at her brother. "Now, what's put that look in your eyes?" she asked.

"Hm? What look?" he asked.

"The look you get when you see something beautiful and you just can't wait to tell me all about it. Was it a cherry tree?" Faraden's eyes shone as she asked. "Or something like it?"

Sîrnan chuckled. "No, I didn't see a cherry tree, or anything like it. And really, Faraden, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Faraden grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "Mm-hm, it's there all right. And you won't tell me what you saw?"

He pulled away, laughing lightly. "You're imagining things, sis." he shook his head as he kept eating.

"Well, piffle to you too," the girl replied haughtily. "Just wait. I'll find out what it is, and then I'll see why you got so gooey-eyed."

He chuckled. "You'll find out, eh? And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll keep pestering you until you tell me of your own free will," Faraden replied with a grin around a mouthful. "You know how persistent I can be."

"Oh yes, I know," he said. He finished his food and took a sip from the water bottle. "Well, try as you will, sis, there's really nothing to find out. I'm just happy today, that's all. And why shouldn't I be?"

The girl shrugged. "No reason, I suppose." But she knew that look in her brother's eyes; he wasn't telling her something. Oh well. He'd tell her eventually; she'd make sure of that.

Sîrnan looked up at the sky for a moment. "We have a while before we have to leave again. What would you like to do?"

Faraden finished her food and thought for a second. "I want you to meet Fréo and his family," she said, brightening. "Come on…" She got up and offered a hand to her brother.

Sîrnan followed, letting her pull him along. "What if they're sleeping?" he said.

"Then we'll wake them up," Faraden replied with a grin as she led the way to the South group. "I won't pass this opportunity up."

"All right, all right," the young man answered, following his sister a bit hesitantly. For some reason, he wasn't really looking forward to meeting this new friend of Faraden's, even though he supposed he should be, since he needed to know whom his little sister was hanging out with.

"There's Fréo," Faraden said after a moment's search. She pulled her brother in the direction of where the blond man sat, playing with his little brother.

Fréo looked up and saw her coming, pulling a young man in tow. He stood slowly, a lump growing in his throat. Would she have told her brother about their little encounter this morning? He hoped not. He put on a smile as they came closer. "Faraden, so nice to see you again."

"Hello, Fréo," the girl greeted, coming to a stop in front of her friend and looking up at her brother. "Nice to see you, too. How's the trip been for you and yours?"

"We're doing alright." He glanced at Sîrnan. "I haven't had the pleasure…"

"Fréo, this is my brother, Sîrnan," Faraden said, stepping aside so the two men could look at each other. "Sîrnan, this is Fréo, my new friend."

Sîrnan nodded once and stepped forward, offering his hand. He was studying Fréo, and it was obvious. "Pleased to meet you, Fréo. My sister's told me some about you."

"I'm sure some of it was good," Fréo replied with a smile as he took the offered hand and shook it. He was studying the other man as well; he could see the family resemblance between the brother and sister, though Sîrnan had dark hair so different than the flaming locks Faraden wore. They had the same nose and the same expressions when they were thinking.

"Actually all of it was," Sîrnan said. "She had nothing but good things to say about you. She insisted you were an honorable gentleman, and that I shouldn't worry about her in your company."

Fréo let out a breath of relief; Faraden obviously hadn't told her brother about the meeting earlier in the day. "Nice to have a friend to vouch for me," he said with a wry smile as the men released hands.

"It would be nice to know if I could trust my sister's judgment," Sîrnan added, raising an eyebrow at the other young man.

Fréo spread his hands. "How can I prove it to you?" he asked.

"Well, giving me your word would be a good start," Sîrnan said. "And then your future actions will prove it the rest of the way."

"Very well." Fréo lifted his right hand and looked skyward. "By the gods who watch over our lives, I swear that I am an honorable man who means your sister no harm. I give you my word as a gentleman and a man of Rohan."

Sîrnan smiled slightly and glanced at his sister. Her new friend was so much like her. "Very well. But I shall keep my eye on you two for a while yet, just in case. Your pardon."

"No, no pardon needed. I understand; I would do the same for anyone who became friends with my sister." Fréo lowered his hand and looked around. "Hara, where did our sister go?"

The boy looked around also. "She said something about going to visit a baby," he said. "I don't know where."

"Ach…" Fréo shook his head in mock annoyance. "Little sisters, hm?" That earned him a mock glare from Faraden.

Sîrnan laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yes indeed. I have to keep an eye on this one. She's liable to disappear at any given moment."

"I think I may regret introducing you two," Faraden sighed. "Now I'll have two people to pounce when I disappear. Oh, there she is!" She pointed at the approaching figure of Neah.

Sîrnan looked to where his sister pointed, and stifled a gasp when he saw the very same girl he had met in the line a short time ago.

Fréo grinned and waved to his sister. "Neah! We have company, come over here!"

"More company, brother?" Neah replied as she approached the group. She took one look at Sîrnan and went slightly red.

Faraden arched an eyebrow as she saw he brother's expression. "Cherry tree, brother mine?" she asked mildly, nudging him.

Sîrnan blushed faintly and tried to ignore his sister. "Sîrnan, I'd like you to meet my sister Neah. Neah, this is Faraden's brother Sîrnan."

The young man inclined his head to her. "Pleased to meet you, miss," he said.

"Same here," Neah said faintly. "Um…I'm sorry I wasn't here when you two arrived." She seemed unsure as she glanced between her brother and Sîrnan, and she began edging toward Hara.

"Yeah, where did you go anyway?" Fréo asked.

"I went to visit the lady with the newborn baby," Neah replied, seeming to gain her footing when talking to her brother. She knelt beside Hara and began wiping his face clean of grime.

"Aww…sis, don't." The boy squirmed.

"And, how is the baby?" Fréo asked.

"Doing well, as is the mother," Neah replied, holding Hara firmly. "If you don't squirm, it'll be over faster," she said sternly.

"Why do you have to do it at all?" the boy protested. "I'm not dirty!"

"You can't see the grime on your face, but everyone else can. Do you want everyone to think you're a boy with no one to look after you?" Neah shook her head.

The boy huffed, folding his arms across his chest as he sat still. Sîrnan smiled, remembering how it was when Faraden was so young. She did about the same kinds of things.

"There," Neah said with a smile, kissing his forehead as she finished. "Now you look clean, for a while anyway."

"Now can I go play?" he asked, looking up at Fréo.

"Just don't get too dirty," his older brother said. "We wouldn't want mother hen here to sit on you." He ducked as Neah took a swipe at him with her cloth.

Hara didn't wait another second; he got up and took off running towards the trees where the other children were playing. Sîrnan felt a bit awkward just standing there watching them interact with each other. He glanced at Faraden, wondering what they should do.

"Well," Faraden said brightly, "now that we've all met, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other. But we should get ready to continue onward, right?"

"Oh," Fréo said, looking a bit disappointed, as he usually did when she talked about parting company. "I suppose you're right." He glanced at his sister, and then back at Faraden and Sîrnan. "Perhaps next time we will have more time to talk."

"I'm sure we will," Faraden said, instinctively reaching out and gripping his hand lightly. "After all, we still have a several hour break coming up."

Neah glanced at Sîrnan and blushed again. "It was a pleasure to meet you," she murmured.

"The pleasure was mine," Sîrnan said, inclining his head to her.

Fréo looked down at Faraden's hand clasping his. He smiled, feeling a strange knotting in his stomach. "I look forward to that," he said. "Keep well until then, both of you."

"Thank you," Faraden said with a bright smile as she released Fréo's hand. "You keep well as well, my friends." She dropped a small bow to them before turning to head back to the place the siblings had staked out.

Sîrnan followed her. "Well, that was…awkward," he said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yes, I saw the way you and Neah looked at each other," Faraden replied, looking up at her brother. "She was the one you saw, wasn't she?"

Sîrnan didn't answer right away. "She was…in line just in front of me," he said. "I admired her hair. I've never seen hair like that before."

"Yes, her hair is very pretty," Faraden admitted with a sigh of envy. "I noticed that when I first met her. She's very quiet."

"Yes, quite shy. She wouldn't even talk to me, and ran away when I asked her where she was from." He sighed and shook his head.

"Well, give it time," Faraden advised. "She's a sweet girl, when she can be relaxed around you. I saw it last night, when I met her." She patted her big brother's arm gently.

He chuckled. "I'm not in a hurry to get to know her, you know," he said. "I have my sister, who else could I need?"

"Someone who'll teach you how to act around shy people?" Faraden suggested. "I'm generally outgoing, but some people aren't."

"And should I act differently around shy people?" Sîrnan asked. "As opposed to people like you?"

Faraden shrugged. "Quieter. Gentler. Like a deer you don't want to scare. Besides, I saw the way you looked at her. Wouldn't you love to touch her hair?"

Sîrnan looked at her sharply. "Faraden!" He laughed. "I can't believe you said that. Of course I don't want to touch her hair. That wouldn't be right, even if I did get to know her."

"I'm impudent," Faraden said with a grin. "And I wasn't talking about 'right' or even proper. Do you want to touch her lovely golden hair?"

Sîrnan blushed. "It doesn't matter, since I'm sure I never will. And it's ridiculous to even discuss it."

"I see that blush," Faraden grinned. "You do, don't you?"

Sîrnan shoved his sister's shoulder, and then jogged ahead, putting his hands on his cheeks as he did so. He had to get a hold of himself; he was way too transparent.

Faraden's bright laughter followed him as she walked at a more sedate pace. He had an interest in Neah. Well, who knew what might come of it?

Fréo watched the two leave, a perplexed expression on his face. He sat down and looked at his sister. "That was a strange meeting, don't you think?"

"Very," Neah said, keeping her back to her brother as she worked on a make-work task.

Fréo looked at the back of his sister's blonde head. "You weren't very hospitable, you know," he added.

Neah went red. "Sorry," she replied. "You know how I am around people I don't know well. Faraden should have warned us that she was bringing her brother here."

"And how would she have done that? It's not like she can write a letter first or something."

"I don't know," the girl said snippily. "Oh, ignore me, Fréo…I'm just tired from the walking and the heat."

Fréo looked at her closely. "Are you sure that's it?" he asked gently. "You looked a bit white when you came back and they were here. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Neah said briskly, rubbing her face firmly. "Did I really look white?"

"Not anymore, but you did then. Like you had seen a ghost or something."

"Not quite a ghost," Neah said with a brief attempt at a smile.

Fréo watched her for a moment. "Is there something you're not telling me? You've seemed a bit upset ever since we stopped. Come on, Neah, it's me, Fréo, your older brother and best friend. You've always told me everything before."

"I know who you are, Fray," Neah said, using the pet name for her brother that she'd started when she was a child. "I just…I've never run into something like this before."

"Run into something? What?" Fréo leaned over, trying to see behind her curtain of hair.

Neah bent her head a bit further as she thought. Then, with a sigh, she flipped her hair back and looked at her brother. "This wasn't the first time I'd met Sîrnan."

Fréo stared at his sister, his stomach slowly tightening into a knot. "It wasn't?" he finally said. "What other time did you meet him? What happened?"

"Nothing bad," Neah said, seeing her brother's expression. "Just…awkward. He was behind me in line for rations, and he kept pestering me with questions and staring at me."

The young man frowned. "That wasn't very nice of him. What did you do?"

"Ignored him when I could and gave short answers when I couldn't." Neah sighed. "And now I'm sure he thinks I'm rude."

Fréo held out his arm, inviting her to come into his embrace. "It's alright. You did good. You didn't know that he was the brother of Faraden."

The girl entered her brother's embrace, resting her head on his chest. "No, I didn't," she admitted. "Though I wish I had known. Maybe I would have been nicer, knowing that open curiosity runs in the family."

"There's always a chance to start over if you want to," Fréo said. "You can't always know how to behave, but you can make up for it next time. Or, you can just ignore him if you'd rather. You don't have to like everyone you meet."

Neah's cheeks colored. "No," she agreed. "I don't." But she thought she might like Sîrnan. There was something about his honest curiosity that attracted her even as it frightened her.

Fréo kissed the top of her head. "But tell me, how do you like Faraden?"

"I like her," Neah replied with a smile. "Friendly and doesn't ask too many questions. She's like a child with open, curious eyes." She chuckled. "How do you like her, brother mine?"

Fréo smiled slightly, not answering right away. "I like her a lot. I've met her a few times already. She's an inspiration."

"Oh?" Neah asked in a slightly arch tone. "In what way?"

Fréo shrugged. "Just…I don't know. Maybe that was the wrong word. I just like her, you know? I like being around her."

"I can tell." Neah smiled and sat up, breaking out of her brother's arms.

His eyebrows went up. "You can? What do you mean?"

"Come on, brother mine," Neah teased lightly. "I see your face when she says she needs to go. You never look like that with anyone else you meet."

He blushed lightly. "Well, it's true. She always has to leave far too soon in my opinion."

"Do you like her?" Neah asked. "Not just as a friend, I mean. Come on, Fréo, this is your best friend and sister asking you."

He chuckled. "I know who you are, Neah," he said, patting her on the shoulder. He thought for a moment. "Right now, she's just a friend. She's just a girl, after all. I like her, and I want to be her friend. And for right now that's all. Whether it goes anywhere else…I'll let fate decide."

"Fair enough," Neah said with a smile. "Then I'll keep my mouth shut and my eyes open."

He chuckled again. "You do that, little sis." He looked around. "But you know what? I see people getting ready to leave, we best do the same."

"Good idea." Neah got up and went to find Hara, leaving her brother to the packing. As she walked, she smiled to herself. Sîrnan. It was a strong name, and he was a strong man. Who knew Gondor could produce someone so good?

Some distance from where Fréo and Neah had been talking, Christaer woke up coughing. He rolled, his eyelids heavy and his muscles aching. "Kali…" he moaned, reaching out his hand.

"Here, Chris," Kali replied, reaching out and holding his hand firmly. "I'm here, love."

"Thirsty…" he said, trying to open his eyes. He was so tired!

Kali grabbed a water skin and pulled him up so he was cradled against her chest. Working carefully, she opened it and put the lip to his mouth. "Here you go," she said quietly.

Chris drank deeply a few gulps, then turned his head away. "Thank you," he whispered. He tried looking around. "How are…you, my love?" he asked, tilting his head to look up at her.

"Worried," Kali replied quietly. "That cough sounds awful."

He squeezed her hand. "I'll be alright. I'm taking Nestad's herbs, remember?" He tried giving her an encouraging smile.

"Aye, but how long will herbs be good enough?" Kali was well aware that there was a point where herbs stopped working.

He looked up at her. "Kali, I'll be alright. Please, try not to worry. I'm fighting this."

The woman nodded and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I know," she murmured in his ear. "I know, and I'm trying not to worry."

He squeezed her hand. "That's my girl." He let his eyes drift closed. "It's going to be alright…" He was asleep again in seconds, even as Aewen approached slowly, not sure if she should interrupt.

Kali looked up at the younger woman's approach and smiled welcomingly. "Hello, Aewen," she greeted quietly as she held her husband tenderly.

Aewen smiled slightly and came closer, kneeling in the grass in front of her friends. "I came to see how you're doing. I've been worried all morning."

"He has a nasty cough and he's very tired," Kali replied quietly. "But he's fighting the sickness back, so I keep hoping."

"I'm so sorry, Kali, I wish there was more we could do. Do you think he'll be able to travel? Everyone's getting ready to leave very soon."

"I know." Kali looked around the busy camp and sighed. "He'll be awake in time, but…Aewen, I don't know that he should be leading. Not while he's sick."

Aewen bit her lip and nodded, looking around. "Do you know of anyone else?"

The woman sighed. "There's the sticking point. I don't know anyone else I would trust with this group." She paused. "Except Nestad."

Aewen looked down and was silent for a moment. "I'll talk to him," she said softly, feeling a pang for her own husband who was already leading two groups. She looked back up at her friend. "I'll be back."

"All right." Kali squeezed Aewen's hand. "I'll understand if he can't take another group; it's a lot."

"We'll figure something out, Kali, don't you worry." Aewen squeezed her friend's hand, then stood and made her way back to where Nestad was packing their bags. "Nestad," she said softly, coming to kneel beside him.

"You sound worried," the elf replied, turning to look at her with concerned eyes. He kissed her lightly. "What troubles you?"

"It's Chris and Kali. Nestad…he's getting worse, and Kali doesn't want him leading the group anymore. At least not until he's well enough."

"A wise decision," Nestad nodded, touching the side of her face. "Does she have someone else in mind to take the group?"

Aewen bit her lip and looked up at him. "She can't think of anyone else but you."

"Mm. I see." Nestad's thumb rubbed over her cheek absently. "This is what troubles you, then."

"Partly. I'm worried for you now. I don't want you over burdened." She leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

The elf held her close, stroking her hair gently. "I can manage three groups," he decided at last. "But I won't take the extra responsibility if you don't feel I can do it."

"Only you know you're own strength, Nestad," she said softly. She clenched her teeth for a moment. "I'll let you decide. And I'll trust it."

"Oh, my sweet girl," Nestad said softly. "My strength is enough for this, especially since Chris needs rest. But when he is strong enough, I will pass the responsibility back to him; he's a good leader." He thought for a moment. "One of the sick people has recovered fully. Chris can be put in that stretcher so he can sleep as much as he needs to."

She looked up at him. "Really? Kali will be so relieved. Who will carry it though?"

"There are already two stretcher bearers, with four replacements. They won't mind Chris." Nestad smiled and kissed her lightly. "With a few days of full rest, and him taking the herbs, he should be as healthy as a horse again."

"Really?" Aewen asked, looking up at him. "Do you know what's wrong with him? He looks awful."

"In my professional opinion, it's the flu compounded by stress. I was going to suggest that he step down from leadership anyway; that stress only make it worse."

"The flu? Is it contagious?" Aewen asked. She at once thought of her baby. She couldn't afford to get sick.

Nestad touched her face lightly. "I've been protecting you from the moment I realized what it was. No, I don't believe it is contagious, but I wanted to take no chances."

Aewen let out a breath of relief and collapsed against her husband. She drew another breath, this one shaky with emotion. She let it out in a half sob, feeling so overwhelmed.

The elf held his wife, stroking her back and murmuring soothing words in Elvish as he sought to help her calm down. "It's all right," he murmured softly. "I'm taking care of you."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know why I'm so upset." She sobbed again and tears leaked from her eyes.

Nestad did. Being pregnant gave women weird mood swings; he'd seen it many times while keeping an eye on women in the camps. He soothed her gently as his power tickled through her and helped her frazzled mood.

Aewen held onto her husband for a few moments, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself. She was starting to feel a little better. "This whole trip is so stressful," she said. "But it's barely even begun yet."

"It'll get easier as it goes along," he murmured quietly. "We're still working out organization and figuring other things out. Once things smooth down, it'll be all over bar the walking."

"And that's one of the things I'm a little bit afraid of," Aewen admitted. "It will take so long to get home, walking everyday. Three months? How pregnant will I be by then? I'm afraid, Nestad."

"What do you fear?" Nestad asked quietly, still holding her as the camp prepared to move around them.

"Just…will I be able to walk all that way? Will all that walking hurt the baby? What if something goes wrong? What if it takes even longer than we thought?"

"For the time issue, I reckoned generously. I think we may actually get there faster than three months at the pace we've gone the last couple days—perhaps in two and a half months or less. No, all the walking will not hurt the baby. Kali worked in the fields, with a much harder job than walking, until a week before she gave birth, and look how well Bella turned out. I'll be by your side the whole time; we'll make it." Nestad's voice was even and smooth, calm and gentle.

"Really?" Aewen asked. She tilted her head to look up at him. "You really mean it? I don't want to do anything to hurt the baby."

"I really mean it," Nestad replied with a smile as he put a hand under her chin. "The baby will be just fine. Your body is built to protect our child from natural stress."

Aewen leaned close, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "I'm so glad," she whispered. "So glad." She closed her eyes tightly as she hugged him.

"Me too," Nestad replied, cradling her gently. "I love our girl already."

Aewen smiled and leaned back, looking into Nestad's eyes. "You're going to be the best father in all of Middle-earth," she said softly. "Our daughter will be so loved."

Nestad's eyes were warm as he kissed his wife gently. "She already is," he replied softly. "She has the gentle love I see in you all the time, and my protective love. I hope I can be the father she deserves."

"You are," Aewen said. "You are much more than I ever deserved. Much more than I could ever deserve. You will be everything to her, just as you are to me."

The elf couldn't say anything in reply. He just held his wife close and relished the love they shared. He wished they didn't have to return to real life, that they could just sit here and enjoy each other's love.

Aewen rested in her husband's embrace for a few more minutes in silence. But finally she stirred. "I should get back to Kali. She'll be waiting for news."

"I'll get the stretcher bearers and send them to Chris," Nestad replied, kissing her smooth hair. "Then I suppose I'll need to take the command of the South group." He nodded once slightly and released her.

She smiled up at him and dragged a finger under her eyes, wiping away her lingering tears. "So I'll see you soon," she said. She kissed his cheek and stood up.

"I'll meet you back here after we're done with our tasks," Nestad said, standing and kissing her mouth gently. "Then we will start."

"Alright," she said. She gave him one last smile, and then made her way back over to where Kali still sat holding her sleeping husband. "I'm back," she said as she knelt down in the grass. "He agreed."

Kali's face brightened. "Oh, thank you, Aewen," she said, grasping her friend's hands. "I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this."

Aewen smiled, shoving back her lingering misgivings about it. "Chris is more important, Kali, always. Nestad is going to send over some stretcher bearers for him. So he'll be able to get the rest he needs and recover."

"There is an available stretcher?" Kali asked. "Oh, don't tell me he bumped someone who was injured…"

"Oh no," Aewen said, smiling and patting Kali's hand. "Of course not. One of the sick people has gotten better, and so the stretcher is no longer needed."

The older woman let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness," she murmured quietly. She looked up. "Speaking of which; here it comes."

Aewen looked to see two men carrying the stretcher. She recognized one of them. "Duron," she said with a smile. "Nice to see you again."

"My lady," he said, inclining his head slightly. He did the same to Kali.

"Hello," Kali greeted as she began waking Chris gently. "Thank you so much for this; I cannot tell you how much it's needed."

"It's our pleasure, my lady," he said.

Chris stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"It's alright, we can lift him without him waking, if you think he wouldn't mind."

"I don't think he would," Kali replied as they put the stretcher on the ground. "I'll stay beside the stretcher, if that's all right."

"Perfectly alright," Duron said. Then he motioned for the other man to take Christaer's legs, and he himself took the sleeping man's arms. They lifted him gently and eased him onto the stretcher. Chris groaned and stirred, his brow furrowing.

"Shh," Kali soothed as she stroked his face gently, kneeling beside the stretcher. "Just rest, love. I'll watch over you." She pulled a blanket up so his face was shaded.

As soon as all the movement stopped, Chris was back to sleep. Aewen stood by and watched, worried for Chris, and for Kali. But it was only the flu, that's what Nestad said. "It's only the flu, Kali," she told her friend. "And not contagious. Nestad said so."

"I hope he's right," Kali said quietly, resting the backs of her fingers against her husband's cheek. "But then, he hasn't been wrong yet." She managed a smile at her friend.

Aewen smiled in return. "Why don't you walk with us for a while? You look like you could use some support."

Kali hesitated a moment. "I should stay with him," she said at last. But are Faraden and Sîrnan still walking with you?"

Aewen glanced back to where she knew her husband was with the siblings. "Yes." She smiled. "I think they think they owe us something." She looked back at her friend. "I'm sure these men can carry Chris along with us, and you wouldn't have to leave him."

The older woman looked at the two stretcher-bearers, who hadn't taken the stretcher up yet. "Would you be able to do that?" she asked. She glanced at Aewen. "I would like to walk with you, and the siblings are good with our children."

"Of course, we don't mind, my lady," Duron said with a nod. "We are here to serve you and your husband."

Kali let out a breath. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Then I will walk with you, my friend."

The call was given to move out, and people all over started to get up and gather their packs and children. "Oh, we best get going then," Aewen said. She took Kali's hand in hers. "Follow us," she told Duron, and then began to lead the way back to where she had last seen Nestad.

Nestad was watching for them; he walked to meet them and smiled at the ladies. "All settled?" he asked, noticing the stretcher coming with Chris on it.

"Yes," Aewen said. "And now hopefully he'll be able to get some rest and get better."

"He will," Nestad assured her. "Though I wonder how well he will take it when he wakes." As the couple talked, the children ran to Sîrnan and Faraden and tugged on respective pieces of clothing.

Sîrnan laughed and turned around. "Bella!" he said, and then lifted the little girl into his arms. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh-huh!" the girl giggled as she hugged the young man's neck. "Ready and willing!"

Faraden picked Neth up and kissed his tanned cheek. "Onward and upward, eh?" she grinned.

Neth's hands found themselves imbedded in Faraden's curly red hair. He loved her hair and always wanted to touch it when he could. "Onward and upward," Sîrnan agreed. And he led them back to where Nestad and Aewen were, surprised to see Kali there, with Chris on a stretcher.

"Hello," Kali greeted, smiling as Faraden adjusted Neth on her hip. "Shall we go?"

"Yes…" Sîrnan said, looking worriedly at Chris. "But…is he alright? I didn't know he was that sick."

"He just needs time to sleep," Nestad said reassuringly. "He's fighting a non-contagious flu bug."

"Oh…" Sîrnan looked at Chris for a moment more, than moved himself to Kali's side, in a somewhat protective manner. He would walk with her until Chris was better, or until she got tired of him and told him to leave.

Kali smiled at the young man and squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Shall we go?" she asked, looking at Nestad.

The elf bowed. "I think everyone's ready," he said, extending an arm to his wife.

Aewen took his arm, grinning up at him, and together they started another stage of their journey. By now the sun was higher in the sky, but not yet hot. It would be a few hours before it got to be unbearable. And the wooded area they were in was a lot cooler than the open plain they had started the journey in. Aewen knew that soon they would be leaving the woods, however. And they would be walking along the edge of the sea. She couldn't wait to see it. She had missed the water. She hoped that the Sea of Rhûn was just as pretty as the sea she was familiar with.

Nestad tended to walk with a hand trailing over the foliage lightly. He loved all the life around them, and relished the energy combined with the warmth of his wife on his arm. It was invigorating, and it helped the time slip away. After a couple hours, he lifted his head and inhaled. "Mm," he murmured.

Aewen glanced up at him. "What?" she asked, smiling to see the look on his face.

"I think I smell the sea," Nestad said quietly. "Salt, with a tang of fish and water plants?"

Aewen's heart rate went up a bit. "You do?" She sniffed the air, but couldn't detect it. "I can't," she said, a bit disappointed. "How far away do you think we are?"

"As soon as we break out of these trees, we'll be there," Nestad said, walking with his eyes half closed. "Another half hour at best."

"Oh…I can't wait," Aewen said. "Though, I will miss the trees. According to the maps I've studied, there aren't many trees along the coast. And we must follow the coastline until we get to the mouth of the river. I imagine it's at least a two or three day journey if all goes well."

"You know more about that than I do," Nestad said with a smile. "I'll take your word for it, my walking map." He kissed her forehead. "I'll miss the trees too, but I've never seen a sea before. New experiences, hm?"

Aewen looked up at him in surprise. "You've never seen the sea?" she asked. "But….you've been around for so long. And were even in Gondor. You didn't bother to take the extra few days journey to the sea?"

The elf's eyes clouded for a moment. "I'm a Silvan elf, my love," he said quietly. "The lore of my people states that if we see the great sea, there's a Sea longing that replaces the love for anything else. I've never wanted to take the chance that it might be true."

Aewen felt her heart slam in shock, and a fear rose up in her stomach. Should Nestad ever see the sea now? Would he start to love it more than her? She had wonderful dreams of them on the beach, and living near the water. Would those dreams never be able to come true?

Nestad squeezed her hand gently. "Listen to me," he said gently. "I won't allow anything else to take the place of the love I have for you. Your love is what kept me alive in the camps. That's better than whatever's on the other side of the Sea. Keep your dreams. I want to see them come true."

She looked up at him, tears rimming her eyes. How had he known? "Really?" she asked. "That scared me when you said that. I didn't know it was that way for elves."

"Not all elves. Noldor elves frequently live beside the Sea, in the Havens." Nestad enfolded her shoulders under his arm and held her against himself. "But I know enough to fight down the nature of Silvan elves. I know that your love is the sweetest thing, and I would sooner die than give it up."

"But how can you be sure?" Aewen asked. "I mean…what if you can't help it?"

The elf chuckled. "I'll be able to help it," he said. "I have a suspicion that our girl is going to keep us so busy that I won't have time to think of anything but our family unit." He winked at her. "In all sincerity, though, I've spent my life building iron control. I'll fight to help it with every ounce of my being."

"But…" Aewen looked down, not convinced. "But I don't want you to have to live every day like that. Maybe we shouldn't go near the sea. Maybe it would be better and worth it to just stay away? I would be happy with you anywhere, I don't need the sea."

"But you love the sea, Aewen," Nestad said softly. "I couldn't ask you to stay away from it forever."

"But I love you more," Aewen said, looking up at him, her gaze very serious. "I love you more, and I care more about your happiness than my own. I can live without the sea…" her voice caught on a tear. "But I couldn't ever live without you…"

"By Elbereth, my love…" Nestad pulled her aside and embraced her tightly. "You needn't stay away forever; once we're settled, I'm sure you could go to the shore. It would be too cruel to keep you away from it forever."

Aewen hugged him back fiercely, as if the sea might pull him physically away from her right then. "It's alright," she said. "We'll come to that if ever we need to. Right now…I just love you too much to ever give you up for a simple dream that doesn't matter. You are my only dream worth losing everything for. I don't care about anything else." Tears trailed down her cheeks as she said those words. She meant every one of them.

The elf held her for a moment before releasing her and gently wiping her cheeks dry. "My sweet love," he whispered, kissing her gently. "I'll never forget those words."

She looked up at him and smiled, her heart swelling with love. "We'll be happy," she said. "Wherever we end up."

"We have each other and the little life growing in you. How could we not be happy?" Nestad smiled in return and guided her back to walking. They did need to keep going so they could get home.

Aewen leaned against him as they walked, lost deep in thought. After a few minutes she finally asked, "Did we ever think up any names?"

"I don't think so," Nestad admitted. "We still aren't sure if it's a girl or a boy, though I get the sense that she's a girl."

Aewen laughed lightly. "Yes, you keep calling her a girl. But…we can make up two names, one for a boy and one for a girl."

"Works for me. Any names you fancy for either a girl or a boy?"

Aewen thought for a moment. "Not really…I've never thought about it before." She grinned. "But you can be sure that I'll be thinking of it from now on."

The elf chuckled. "And speaking of names…I'm going to start having to get used to calling you by your given name. I love your nickname, but everyone in Minas Anor will give me funny looks."

She smiled and gave him a squeeze. "Oh, I don't know. All my family calls me Aewen. It's only those who don't know me who call me Erebel. I'm way more used to Aewen."

"Yes, but which name will your family want to hear the strange elf calling their little girl?" Nestad asked mildly, kissing her forehead.

She thought about that for a moment, seeing his point. "Well…I'm sure they'll get used to whatever you choose," she said. "Besides, it's not up to them."

The elf forbore to comment for the moment. He wasn't sure that they wouldn't have protests on the subject; they were human nobility, after all.

As the silence deepened, Aewen couldn't help but start thinking about her family. About how much she missed her father and brother. About the eventual meeting between them and Nestad. She was nervous about that.

It seemed like hardly any time had passed before Nestad lifted his head from its resting place on his wife's head and smiled. "There it is," he said quietly. "The sea of Rhûn."

Aewen looked up and gasped, along with a hundred other people in the group. They were on a small rise, and down below them, sparkling in the afternoon sun, the water stretch as far as the eye could see. Tears came to Aewen's eyes at the sight, and her hand went to her chest as her breath caught. "It's so beautiful," she breathed.

Nestad nodded his agreement as he sought out the opposite shore. He could see it, but only just; the sun reflecting off the water nearly blinded him when he tried to look too far. "It is," he murmured. "So…alive, in its own way."

Some of the people, energized by the sight of the water, began to walk quickly, trying to reach it. The children ran on ahead, laughing. Aewen looked up at Nestad and grinned. In that moment she felt like running as well.

"Go ahead, my sweet," Nestad said with an answering smile. "I'll meet you down there."

Aewen grinned, only a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to run with her. But she knew that he had to stay with the main group, being the leader and all. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said.

The elf kissed her cheek in return and, impulsively, picked her up and swung her around. "Love you, dear," he said with a soft laugh as he put her back on her feet.

Aewen giggled with delight. "I love you!" she said, and then she turned and took off running down the hill as fast as she could go. She threw her arms out wide and yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran. Some people around her did the same thing, her joy being contagious.

Nestad's laughter echoed the joy felt by the people as he watched his wife fly down the slope, her arms spread as though she wanted to take flight that moment. She was so wild, so alive. He loved her so much.

The sea was farther away than most of the people realized, and so a lot of them started to walk after a while, but not Aewen; she kept on running, too energized to slow down. In a few minutes her feet were plowing through the dry sand, and then the wet, and before another few seconds passed, she was splashing through the waves. They were surprisingly warm—much warmer than Gondor's sea. But still cool enough on the hot day. She ran back and forth and around in circles, splashing in the waves and singing a song of joy at the top of her lungs.

Nestad couldn't resist any longer. Giving the people orders to head for the last grove of trees he could see easily, he began running toward the sea as well. He only paused long enough to shed his shoes before he ran into the water and caught his wife in his arms.

Aewen squealed in surprised delight as she was lifted off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back as he spun her. She laughed with joy, feeling more happy and free than she had in a long time.

The elf held her easily in his arms and laughed as well. Oh, this was incredible. He could see, even with just this taste, why elves would give up everything to be by the sea. But for him, it was even more special because he was here with his wife, experiencing his first taste of salt water with her.

After Nestad set her on her feet again, Aewen gazed up into his eyes, her own eyes bright with excitement. "Isn't it wonderful?" she asked.

"It's incredible," Nestad said, scooping up a handful of the water around them and tasting it. "I've never seen anything like it, not even Esgaroth."

Aewen laughed and crinkled her nose. "You want to taste it?" she said. "Ugh. It's too salty."

"Could be useful when we run out of salt," the elf pointed out, making a face and letting the water run out of his hand. "But you're right; too salty."

She laughed again and then took his hand in hers. "Let's run in the waves!" she exclaimed, pulling him along. By now many of the others had reached the water and were splashing and running about. Those who didn't want to get wet stood on the beach and clapped and cheered the others.

Nestad laughed and ran alongside her, keeping his balance easily as the water got knee deep around them. "My Elbereth," he breathed. He'd never felt anything like this before; all the rivers he'd been in had a constant flow in one direction. The sensation of waves pulling back and forth was completely new to him, and he looked on it with the wonder of a child.

Aewen looked up at Nestad; the sight of him took her breath away. He was beautiful as he experienced something for the first time. In that moment he looked so young; younger than she, even. She was so happy for him, and so happy that she was able to actually be with him when he experienced something for the first time. She guessed that not many humans got that chance, to see an elf experience something for the first time.

The elf looked back at his wife and grinned a wide, innocent smile. "This is more than I'd ever imagined," he admitted. "Is Gondor's sea like this?"

"Yes," Aewen said. "Just like this…only, the sand is golden rather than gray. And there are steep cliffs along much of the coast."

"Incredible…" Nestad shook his head. "I don't think I'll fall prey to the longing for what's beyond the sea, but the longing to be by the sea…" he winked at her. "The same longing that you have."

She looked up at him. "Really? I mean…you really think so?" She felt a sense of relief slowly growing in her middle.

"Yes, I do," Nestad said, putting his hands on her slender waist gently. "My memories of the sea will always be filled with the love we share. That, and the joy of discovering something new, is what makes this so special."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Nestad, I can't even tell you how relieved I am. I was so afraid."

The elf laughed softly and embraced her. "No reason to fear any longer, my love," he said, picking her up and holding her against his solid body.

She hugged him back and kissed him below his ear. "Let's go swimming," she whispered.

His grin stretched across his face as he looked into her eyes. "Yes," he agreed. "A good way to cool down, and there's a river close by."

"A river?" Aewen asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do we need a river for?"

"Do you want to walk the rest of the day with dried salt water on your skin?" Nestad asked with an ironic smile.

"Ohh…" Aewen laughed. "I've done it before, lots of times," she said, grinning back.

"Have you really?" Nestad asked, resting his hands on her waist again.

"Yes, of course. There was never a river where my brother, my cousin and me used to play in the Sea growing up. So, we had to walk around all day with dried salt water on our skin." She giggled and tugged on his hand. "Let's go out farther," she said.

Nestad followed her lead happily, still discovering things. He paused when they were waist-deep and looked around. "It goes farther than I can see," he said, wonder in his voice. "Short of the plains of Rohan, I've never seen anything so big."

"Doesn't it make you feel small?" Aewen asked as she turned to face him and slipped her arms around his waist under the water. "It makes me feel like a very small person in a wild and uncontrollable world. But…somehow that's not a scary thought."

The elf smiled as he embraced his wife, still looking out to sea. "Not as frightening as I would think it should be," he mused. "It reminds me that I'm just one person."

Aewen smiled up at him, gazing at her beautiful husband rather than at the beautiful sea. She could see the sea reflected in his eyes, and it made the moment so special to her. She loved him so much!

Nestad looked down at her and kissed her salty lips lightly. "Though I'm not alone in this big, uncontrollable world," he said softly. "And that's even more comforting."

She smiled up at him. "And neither am I," she said breathlessly. "Oh, Nestad…I can't even express how much I love you. And moments like this make me realize it most."

He smiled gently and held her close. "I love you," he whispered back, listening to the sound of the waves washing up on the shore and feeling the surf tug them back and forth. It almost felt like they were dancing, though they were standing still.

Aewen smiled, and then began to push him slowly out a bit deeper, and she put her hands on his shoulders and forced him back into the water, and she allowed herself to go with him. They went slowly and so his head didn't go under, but now Aewen was on top of him as he floated there. She continued gazing down into his eyes.

Nestad floated easily, one arm keeping them balanced as the other looped around his wife's waist. He gently pulled her so they were fully relaxed on the water. He kept his neck flexed so his ears wouldn't get a salt bath; he imagined that wouldn't be good. He couldn't look away from her eyes; they captivated him as they reflected the sea around him.

Aewen gazed right back, also unable to look away. While holding onto him with one arm, she reached up with her other and began to touch his face with her wet hand, smoothing his hair back, and then she worked at the tie in his hair, slowly undoing it. She wanted to see his hair floating about them in the water.

A soft chuckle slipped from Nestad as his hair slipped out of the tie and floated in the water around them. He reached up and kissed her just below the ear gently.

"Mm…" Aewen closed her eyes briefly, but opened them again, not wanting to look away from her beloved's face. She continued to gently finger his cheeks and jaw, then his brow and up into his hair, then down again and to his ear, all the while never breaking eye contact.

The elf's eyes half-closed as her finger traced the curves of his ear, lingering on the tip. His breathing quickened at the light touches; she knew just what he liked. He forced his eyes open again to meet her eyes and smiled. "Oh she of the magic touch," he whispered.

Aewen's lips curved into a smile. "Oh he who's irresistible to touch," she said. "With skin so smooth and ears so…" she took a breath through her nose, "Delicious." she finally decided.

"Mm," he murmured as he kissed the tip of her nose gently. "Delicious, hm? Thank you, my sweet melethril." His back brushed against a firm surface.

Aewen felt the slight bump and glanced briefly at the water. "What was that?" she whispered.

Nestad put a foot down and felt it. "Feels like…" he frowned. "A rock of some kind." Still holding his wife, he pushed onto it and felt his back settle against it.

Aewen smiled. "Now you can relax a bit," she said. And before he could answer, she leaned her head forward and kissed his ear, running her tongue along the ridge lightly.

The elf cried out softly in surprise and delight as he turned his head and his body arched under her slightly. His hands, now freed from the task of keeping them afloat, clutched at his wife.

Aewen smiled and glanced at his face. "I think I found my husband's hot button," she said with a tiny giggle.

Nestad managed a laugh too as he kissed her mouth. "Aye," he whispered as his hands trailed up her back to cup her face. His thumbs stroked her ears lightly as he added, "And a delightful surprise that was."

"I like surprising my husband," she said, her eyes sparkling. "I don't think I get to do it often enough."

He grinned. "But when you do…" His lips pursed in a soundless whistle. "Lass of mine, it's a zinger when you do."

She giggled, feeling very good that he thought so. She glanced up quickly and noticed that they had floated out a ways from the beach, and were quite a distance from everyone else. "Isn't this nearly perfect?" she asked.

"I'd say perfectly perfect," Nestad replied with a smile as his hands traced her form through her dress. "You and me, alone, in the middle of a sea, on a fortuitously timed rock…well…"

Aewen laughed. "Yes…perfectly perfect," she agreed. "Mmm…I love you," she breathed before pressing her lips to his, one hand tracing his ear again.

Nestad submitted to her kiss, his hands resting on the small of her back as he gently stroked her tongue with his, tasting the salt she had inhaled mingled with the taste that was distinctly her. His body responded to her touches, shifting in delight against her.

"Mmm…" Aewen hummed against his mouth, very much loving what they were doing. She just realized in that moment how often they had been together in this way since she had been healed of the hurt brought on by the commander. It seemed like they couldn't stay out of each other's arms. Though, could they ever? She smiled at that thought. No, they couldn't. They were addicted to each other and she loved it.

The elf had to agree; he could never get enough of his sweet love and the surprising delight brought on whenever she looked at him with that special light in her eyes. The tingles on his flesh whenever she touched him; the way his heart flipped and flopped whenever she kissed him. How could he get enough, ever? Her warm weight on him only incited him to more delight.

After a moment of kissing, Aewen switched her attention to his ear again, gently running her teeth over the ridge and lapping lightly at the lobe. She wanted to use this time to give pleasure to her husband, and in turn receive pleasure from that.

"Oh Elbereth!" Nestad cried softly as he clutched at Aewen. Lightning flashed through him from where her mouth touched him, making him shake in want. "Aewen…"

Aewen smiled and then continued to lick his ear. At the same time her hand went up and very lightly began to touch the other ear. She could tell it was getting to him strongly, and not just because of his moans. Their bodies were pressed together, and his evidence was quite clear.

With a soft moan, Nestad pressed his hips against Aewen a little firmer, needing more contact than the kisses and touches on his ears. By the Valar, she was sweet…how he loved her!

Aewen's body was nearly buzzing from his excitement. She kept licking and kissing his ear while her free hand began to travel down his side, feeling his warm skin through the wet fabric that clung to it.

"My sweet," he whispered as his body pressed against her hand firmly. "Oh, my dear…"

Aewen didn't stop, and soon she was scooting her body over slightly so her hand could reach his abdomen. She lifted his shirt up easily, as it was floating in the water. She began to stroke his skin that, despite being in the cool water, was quite hot.

Nestad's hands found the fastenings on the back of her dress and began undoing them slowly as he relished the feel of her hands on his skin. "Mm," he purred.

Aewen smiled. She loved the sound of his purr. A moment later she lightly brushed the bulge in his leggings, then withdrew her hand again, teasing him, and loving it.

A soft cry escaped his lips, followed by a gasped laugh. "Are you going to repay me for teasing you earlier?" he asked, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he fought for breath.

Aewen smiled and withdrew from his ear for a second. "Ohh…I might go a little easier on you than you were on me," she said. "It depends…"

"On?" Nestad asked, not managing to contain a soft whimper as he lifted his head a little in pursuit of that sweet mouth again. He finished unfastening her dress, but didn't remove it; she was in charge here.

She leaned back down and licked his ear lightly. "On how much you beg," she whispered close to it.

His body convulsed a little at that sentence, spoken in his wife's seductive voice, and the touch on his ear. "Please," he gasped.

She giggled, but instead of offering him more, she sat up, straddling his abdomen. She pulled the front of her dress away down to her hips, and then leaned forward slightly, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She never broke eye contact with him the whole time.

"Oh," Nestad groaned, his eyes darting from her eyes to her revealed flesh. So beautiful…he reached up to touch a furled nipple.

Aewen smiled with love and pleasure, and a moment later Nestad's shirt was up over his head and resting on a small piece of the rock that stuck up above the water. Aewen wasn't too concerned if it stayed there or floated away. All her attention was on her husband. She leaned forward and began to kiss his chest. It was salty and tasted wonderful.

His hand found one of her breasts, firm under his touch. He stroked his thumb over the nipple as he cupped the flesh in his hand, seeking to give her a modicum of the pleasure he was feeling. By the Valar, it felt so good! His hips arched, pressing his arousal against her backside lightly.

Aewen chuckled. "Impatient?" she asked, lifting her head to look up at him.

"Oh, just a little," he managed as he grinned at her and pressed against her again.

She shook her head and wagged a finger at him. "Now, now, master elf. Patience is a virtue." She winked at him and then returned her mouth to his chest, while her hands roamed up and down his sides.

"So I'm told," he gasped, arching into her mouth. "But I think patience can be overrated…ah…"

She just smiled and moved down his body a bit, sliding over his arousal. She could feel it through the fabric of their respective clothing. Her hands rested on his hips for a moment. She couldn't kiss him any lower than his chest, since the rest of him was under water, but she gazed up at him while she kept her mouth close to his skin and her hands drew little circles on his hips. She was driving him crazy and she knew it, and she loved it.

"I think I should fear that look in your eyes," he gasped as his body shifted under her touches. He couldn't seem to quite stay still longer than about five milliseconds. She was playing him as expertly as a master musician played his instrument, and she knew it. And he loved it; loved every echo of passion that passed through them.

"Be afraid, my love," she said in a low voice. She reached under the water and began to slowly toy with the ties of his pants, still never breaking eye contact.

His hips shifted to press his arousal against her toying fingers, shuddering as he felt the light touches. "I am," he managed.

Aewen smiled as she finished untying the strings. Then she rested her hand over his bulge as her fingers curled under the hem of his pants. She was moving deliberately slow to tease him even more. Like she said, it all depended on how much he begged.

"Oh, please," Nestad almost sobbed as his fingers gripped a stone outcropping and clung as tightly as he could. "Love…"

Aewen didn't have the heart to torture him anymore. She finally pulled apart the fly of his pants and pulled out his rock-hard member. Without hesitating she wrapped both hands around it, still not breaking her eye contact with him. She wanted to watch his expressions, not his body.

His eyes shut tightly as his hips shot forward, pressing his member into her hands as firmly as he could. A low cry escaped his clenched teeth as he fought not to come right then and there; he wanted to last as long as he could.

"I have my elf under my hands," Aewen said softly as she began to slowly move her hands up and down. "He's mine…and mine alone…"

"You know it," Nestad gasped as he pressed against her hands again, relishing the feeling of her hands on him.

"And I love him," she added, providing a small bit of pressure as she squeezed him lightly. "More than anything."

"As he loves you," he replied through a low moan. "More than life itself." He cried out again as she repeated her squeeze. "I'm not going to last if you keep that up, sweetling."

Aewen grinned. "Oh?" she continued to rub her hands up and down, squeezing lightly on every downward draw. She was experimenting. She had done this only two other times, and she wanted to learn what he liked best.

"Aye," he gasped as she found a rhythm that was perfect; not so fast as to bring him to climax, but not so slow as to lose his interest. "So good…"

She continued in that way for a while, watching his face eagerly. But finally she asked, "What do you want, my love? I'll do anything you want…just say the word."

"I want to give you…ah…pleasure too," Nestad moaned softly. "Take me inside you?"

Aewen smiled. "As my husband commands," she said. And she sat up all the way and began to remove the rest of her dress. Soon it was hooked over the rock along with Nestad's shirt, and then she pulled his leggings down to his knees and straddled him again, hovering herself over his erection. She leaned over and kissed his mouth lightly. "Anything for you, my love."

Nestad cupped her head in his hands and kissed her again, tasting her mouth as his hips arched up a little in a desperate bid for her warmth. "Please," he gasped before returning to her mouth again.

Aewen smiled against his lips, then she reached down and gently guided him into her waiting entrance, settling over him easily and taking him in fully. She gasped as she wiggled a bit to get comfortable.

The elf groaned, long and low as he settled into her. He reached up as she touched bottom and pulled her into his strong arms. For a long moment, they just lay there, gasping for breath and listening to the surf and each other's heartbeats. Nestad kissed her salty hair gently, stroking her smooth back.

"Have I done you good so far?" she asked, looking up at him. "I wanted to please you today. You're always doing things for me."

"Oh, my sweet girl," Nestad said with a gentle smile, tracing her fine lips. "I cannot say how much you are pleasing me." He shifted his hips a little to show her how hard he was because of her actions.

"I'm glad," she said softly. She gave him a smile. "But I'm not done yet," she added. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest a few times and then began to raise herself up a little and let herself down again. The friction was amazing, and so was this angle. It gave her much more pleasure than when he was on top. She wondered if the same was true for him.

"Oh, that's it…" Nestad murmured with delight as his hips flexed a little and his hands rested on her slender waist. He liked this angle, and he liked the sense that she was in control over him for once. He loved being able to guide and protect her, but he treasured her spunky spirit, and it showed here, when she guided their pleasure.

"You like that?" Aewen asked, smiling down at him as she moved herself up and down. "We did this once before. But not often enough, I think."

"That's because we rarely have this much time," Nestad pointed out mildly as his fingers trailed over her skin gently. "But we'll do this much more often now."

She grinned at him and then began to rock her hips back and forth, and after every third rock she lifted herself up and then back down again. She was experimenting to see what would bring them the most pleasure.

The elf moaned and shifted under her. He felt the rough rock nip at his skin, but that was a mere afterthought to the pleasure radiating through him at his wife's actions. He rested a hand on her belly and sent love through it to the child in his wife's belly, knowing Aewen would feel it as well.

"Mmm…." Aewen closed her eyes as she continued to move her body. This was feeling so wonderful. "Mmm…" she moaned again. "I could do this a few times a day," she breathed. "Everyday…"

"Ach, my love," Nestad laughed softly. "But if we did that, it would take well nigh a year to get home." He jabbed upward lightly to make a point.

Aewen gasped, followed by a moan. "Ohh…do that again…" she said, realizing that it would be taking pleasure for herself rather than giving him any. But she couldn't help it.

Small dimples appeared at the corners of Nestad's mouth as he saw her beginning to become undone. His hands firmed on her hips and he jabbed upward again. Contrary to what she thought, he took as much delight in seeing her pleasure as he did when she devoted herself only to his pleasure.

Aewen sucked air through her teeth as she closed her eyes and arched her head back, her face to the sky. "Again…" she moaned.

The elf settled into a steady pattern of light jabs, punctuated by firmer jabs when he felt she needed to be startled a little. "Flow with it," he murmured.

Aewen moaned as she began to move her body in time with his jabs. Soon she was one long string of whimpers and moans, taking advantage of their relative aloneness and the sound of the waves crashing and gulls crying. She knew no one would hear them, and it would take an elf to see them where they were. But, she was currently riding the only elf they had in the group.

"That's it," Nestad said, allowing his power to flow into her and fill her with sensation, tickling her in ways his body could never reach. "Ride the pleasure, my love."

Aewen cried out softly and whimpered again. "Ohh…Nestad…so good…." she gasped. "Yes… So good…." She leaned forward slightly, bracing her hands on his chest and bowing her head, her hair falling down around her face. "So close…" she hissed.

"Then come with me," Nestad said, crying out as she clenched around him firmly, drawing him every closer to completion. "Come with me, my love…"

Aewen's body shuddered and she whimpered. Then she tried moving a bit faster so she could bring herself to completion faster. "Yes…yes…" She moaned. And then she felt the pressure build rapidly in her center. "Right there…right there, Nestad!"

Nestad shifted her hips forward so he was rubbing against the center of her pleasure with every stroke. "Oh, my love," he groaned as he teetered on the edge of release.

Tears began to run down Aewen cheeks as her pleasure built intensely. And finally she went over the edge with a cry, her body going rigid. She couldn't even raise herself up anymore, and was relying on Nestad to keep thrusting to draw out their pleasure.

He followed through, continuing to thrust as he felt her clench around him in release. At last, he slipped over the edge as well and moaned through his teeth as his seed spurted from him into her.

Aewen cried out over and over as she felt her body spasm repeatedly. And finally she couldn't sit up any longer. She leaned forward onto Nestad's chest, even as he kept thrusting.

Nestad's arms wrapped around her tightly as he rode out the last of his release, groaning as he finally couldn't thrust any longer and had to wait for his limbs to stop shaking.

Aewen let her body go limp on top of her husband's, breathing hard, but very satisfied. "Am…amazing…" she gasped. "So wonderful."

"Aye, you are," Nestad whispered in her ear as he stroked her skin with shaking hands. "My love."

Aewen laughed lightly and lifted her head to look at him. "Not me, silly. Us…"

The elf chuckled. "I stand by my statement," he replied mildly as his strength began to return. "You are amazing, and I love you."

She smiled at him, her own breath beginning to calm down. "I love you," she said. "This was a nice surprise, wasn't it?"

"A very nice surprise," he replied as he reached up and stroked her cheeks gently. "Unexpected. I think this qualifies as a very good surprise."

"Good. So I managed to surprise my elf for once." She grinned, quite pleased with herself.

Nestad laughed. "Yes," he agreed, tipping her chin up a bit. "You surprised me." He kissed her slowly, taking the time to taste her mouth thoroughly.

Aewen kissed him back eagerly, her hands going up to tangle in his wet hair. After a moment she broke their kiss long enough to say, "I wanted your first visit to the sea to be one you would never forget." And then she was kissing him again.

The elf's body shook with muffled laughter as he returned her eager kiss gently. "It worked," he whispered when he pulled away for breath. "I'll always associate the sea with you and your love from now on."

Aewen smiled and cupped her hand on his cheek. "Good," she said softly, gazing into his eyes with deep love. "And now, so will I always think of yours."

His eyes glowed with his smile. "That's all I can ask for," he replied softly as he held his wife gently, feeling the warm water rising around them.

They gazed at each other in silence for a while before either spoke again. "Are we going to stay here for a while? At this beach I mean. Let everyone rest and enjoy themselves a bit?"

"It's close enough to the hottest part of the day that I think we can," Nestad replied as he reached over for her dress and his shirt. "There's a cool wind that comes off any body of water; I think they'll appreciate that after nearly dying yesterday."

"I know I will," Aewen said. She glanced up. "Are we getting dressed already?"

Nestad smiled. "I'd rather not let our clothes float away on the tide," he said mildly, "and I don't know when that starts, so I'm playing it safe."

"Oh. But, we don't have to actually put them on yet, do we?" Aewen asked.

"Not if we're not ready to," he replied, anchoring them under his shoulder and returning his full attention to her.

Aewen smiled. "I'd just like to lie here with you for a while. It's so peaceful. I'm not ready to return to the mob yet."

"Have you noticed how normal heartbeats echo the pound of the waves?" Nestad asked after a long, peaceful moment of silence.

Aewen's eyebrows tipped up a bit. "Do they? No, I never noticed." She fell silent to listen to her own heartbeat.

"Closely, at least," Nestad murmured softly, feeling her heart beat against his chest and listening to the waves on nearby rocks.

"Yeah…" Aewen breathed softly as she still listened. She leaned her head against Nestad's chest and listened to both their heartbeats at once. "Ours are nearly on beat with each other," she noticed with delight. "Yours is very slightly ahead of mine."

Nestad's smile spread in delight. "Only very slightly," he said quietly. "But yes, we live to the same beat."

Aewen looked up at him. "That means that my heart started beating to yours right when I came into this world. I was meant for you, and you were meant for me."

"And no one else," he replied, kissing her forehead. "There has never been anyone that fits me as well as you do."

"Mmm…" Aewen rested her head back on his chest in perfect contentment. This was indeed perfect. And she wanted it to last as long as it could.

Some time and distance away, Faraden raced to the shore with the other people who were either discovering the sea for the first time or rediscovering it. She dropped to her knees when she reached calf-deep and scooped a handful of the water into her hands. "So warm," she exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Yes, warm," Sîrnan said, dropping to his knees beside her. He had run right beside her all the way down to the beach. It had been so long since either of them had seen the sea. He had forgotten how beautiful it was. He dug his fingers into the sand under the water. "Do you remember it, sis?" he asked, looking at her.

Faraden tasted the water and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander back to paths she hadn't accessed in years. Taste had a way of making her remember things other senses couldn't bring up. "Yes," she whispered. "I remember. The sea by Gondor is colder, but it smelled like this. Tasted like it too."

Sîrnan laughed. "Yes, I'm sure it did, just as awful." He ruffled her curly hair and then held his arms up to the sky. "I feel so free!" he shouted, and several others nearby shouted as well, the feeling spreading through the whole group.

The girl laughed as she looked up at her brother. "It doesn't taste awful!" she exclaimed when the echoes of the cry died away. "It tastes a bit strong, but good!" She waded further into the warm water.

Sîrnan laughed and watched his sister. He loved to see her so alive. And this was new to her—at least in a way. She was so young the last time they had been to the sea. He smiled, but the smile faded and his eyes narrowed when he saw who was approaching his sister. It was that new kid, Fréo.

"Hello," Fréo said softly to Faraden as he came close to her in the water.

Faraden's eyes brightened as she looked up at Fréo. "Hello!" she greeted happily, standing to her full height so she wasn't so much shorter than him.

"Isn't this amazing?" Fréo asked, noticing that Sîrnan was watching them closely from a short distance behind them. "I've never seen so much water before, have you?"

"Once," the girl said as her skirts moved with the water. "Tôr and I have an uncle who lives by the sea in Gondor, and we went to visit him when I was little."

"You're lucky," the young man said, gazing out to the horizon. "I've never seen it before. The only sea we have in Rohan is one of grass."

"And I've never seen so much grass," Faraden pointed out. "One day, I'd like to see a plain that doesn't have acres of rocks to accent the edges."

He grinned at her. "Then maybe someday I'll meet you in Rohan, and you'll be able to see it."

"Maybe someday," Faraden agreed with a sly grin. "I'll have to make a point of it; the thought of so much free land…well."

He laughed, and then glanced down the beach. "I'll race you to those rocks down there," he said, pointing quite a ways down the beach to where a clump of boulders sat against the waves.

"Swimming or running?" Faraden asked as she braced her bare feet against a rock and prepared to shoot away, whichever he answered.

He laughed again. "I can't swim really. I meant running."

"Come on!" With that, Faraden was off and running for the clump of boulders. Discovering that she was at a distinct disadvantage in the water, she headed for shore and picked up the pace when she reached the warm sand.

Fréo was only a beat behind her and caught up with her easily, but kept pace with her for a while. Sîrnan sat in the water and watched them run off. His sister had forgotten all about him. He ran his hands through the sand next to him and bit his lip.

Fréo was laughing as he finally sped up a bit and passed Faraden just a bit, wanting her to feel the pressure.

"No!" Faraden cried, laughing as she ran faster, grabbing her skirts and pulling them up so they didn't trip her.

Not far from Sîrnan, Neah walked to the water's edge and watched her brother race the redheaded Faraden. She had to smile; she'd always known Fréo wouldn't look twice at a girl who didn't give him a challenge.

Once his sister was lost in the distance, and the mingling people blocked the view of her, Sîrnan stood up, taking a handful of sand with him. He let it slowly run from his fingers as he turned and headed back out of the water. He glanced up and almost gave a start when he saw how close he was to Fréo's sister Neah. "Good afternoon," he said softly.

"Oh," Neah said, backing up a bit involuntarily and looking down. "Hello." She found herself watching the line of sand trickling from his fingers.

"How are you?" Sîrnan asked, not sure what he should make of the girl before him. He didn't want to chase her away.

Neah risked a small smile. "Glad we've stopped," she said honestly before biting her lip. Oh dear, what if he thought she was too bold?

He smiled. "Yes, I am too," he said. "It's been long. A lot more walking than I'm used to."

"Same here," Neah said, peeking up at him through her long hair. Gods, he was handsome. Striking looks had to run in the family. "I just hope the water will hold out; salt water's not good to drink on the march."

"True," he said. "But you need not worry, lass. We have very good leaders, and they'll think of that. We won't run out."

"Glad we can depend on them." Neah pushed her hair back and looked around for her little brother.

But the boy was nowhere in sight. Sîrnan watched the girl closely, trying to figure out why she was so quiet and shy. It fascinated him, since he was so used to his sister.

"Oh dear, where did he go?" Neah asked herself, automatically thinking aloud as she always did when she worried about her brothers.

"Where'd who go?" Sîrnan asked, instantly looking to where he had last seen his sister running away with a strange boy.

"Hara," Neah said absently, still not aware of speaking to Sîrnan. "My little brother." She looked out to sea, shading her eyes.

Sîrnan looked around for the boy, trying to remember what he looked like. He saw a couple children, but none of them were Hara. "Come, we'll look for him," he said. "Does he have friends he would have went to?"

"No," Neah said, looking up at him in alarm. "He plays with some of the children around here, but he prefers to be with Fréo or me."

"Shh…we'll find him. When did you see him last?"

"Just about ten minutes ago." Neah's hands knotted around each other nervously. "He was so excited about seeing the sea…he went down with Fréo… and now I can't see him."

Sîrnan shook his head at Neah's irresponsible older brother. Sîrnan himself would never have let a youngling out of his sight simply to go talk to a girl. "He'll probably be near the water," he said. "Can he swim?"

Her golden hair shook a few times. "Where would he learn? He was born in the camps…you know there weren't any swimming areas." She bit her lip almost hard enough to make it bleed. "But he's smart; he knows he can't swim well."

"Then he'll be all right," Sîrnan said. "Come, let's look down the beach, we'll find him." He spread his arm, inviting her to come with him.

Neah allowed herself to believe that he would be all right. She was scared for her little brother, but Sîrnan radiated the confidence that everything would be fine. She nodded slightly and started walking along the beach, calling Hara's name over and over.

Sîrnan likewise called the boy, cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice over the noise of the waves and people. All the while he was scanning the crowd and the water and trying to remember what the boy looked like. "What color is his clothing?" he asked after a while. "It will help to have something to focus on, since I don't really remember what he looks like."

"Brown and green, like everyone else's," Neah replied, feeling a little more at ease with him. "But I always sewed a bit of red somewhere on his clothes; I needed to be able to locate him at a distance."

Sîrnan smiled. "Wise girl," he said. "That will help." he called Hara again, scanning the crowd for a boy with red on his clothes. By now they had got a ways down the beach. Sîrnan thought Fréo deserved a good talking to about abandoning his little brother.

Neah's cheeks colored at the compliment. "Thank you," she said before calling her brother again. "You know how it is; so many little ones, and only so many eyes."

Sîrnan chose not to comment. He knew that one set of eyes was more than enough. He had never lost Faraden in such a way. He had always looked out for her. As far as he was concerned, there was no excuse. But he didn't let on about it to Neah; he didn't want to upset her. He lifted his hands to his mouth to give another call, when a bit of red flashed in the corner of his eye. "Oh, look," he said, pointing to where two young boys were busy pushing sand into a pile. One of them had a strip of red sewn across the front of his shirt.

"There you are!" Neah strode across the sand and picked her little brother up with one arm around the waist. "How could you scare me like that?" she scolded, carrying him back toward Sîrnan while dusting him off with a brisk hand. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sis!" the boy protested, looking back at his surprised friend who was just standing there, covered in sand. "What are you doing? I was busy!"

"Yes, so I see. Did it occur to you that I might worry, not knowing where you were? Didn't you think I'd be scared, knowing you can't swim well?" Neah shook her head and looked at the other little boy. "Better go check in with your family," she told him. "You don't want someone coming to get you like this, trust me."

"Sis!" Hara protested again. "I wasn't in the water, I was with Brennil, and we were only making a castle. What's wrong with that?"

Neah took a breath and set Hara down. "All right," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. You scared me, and I reacted." She knelt so their eyes were level and dusted a bit of dirt from the front of his shirt.

"I thought Fréo would have told you were I was," the boy said, resting his hands on his sister's shoulders. "I'm sorry you got scared."

"No, he didn't tell me," Neah said, embracing her little brother. "He went to talk to Faraden." She smiled. "Go on, play with your friend. Come and check in with me if you want to go somewhere else."

He pulled away and smiled. "Thanks, Neah." And then he ran off, returning to his friend, and the two of the continued building their castle as if nothing had happened.

Sîrnan touched Neah's arm lightly as he tried to look into her face. "Are you all right now?" he asked.

The girl let out a breath as she automatically gripped Sîrnan's sleeve tightly. "Yes," she said quietly. "But I'm going to hang and quarter Fréo for scaring me like that."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "Only if I don't get to him first," he said softly. "Would you like to go sit in the dry sand for a bit?"

"Aye." Neah took a few steadying breaths as she started for some dry sand. When they were comfortably seated, she looked at Sîrnan. "Thank you so much for your help."

He grinned. "Don't mention it. It was my pleasure. I'm glad he was all right and in no danger."

"You think you're glad?" Neah shook her head as she ran her hands through her long hair in an effort to calm down. "Gods, if anything had happened to him…"

"Hey, it's over now," Sîrnan said, patting her knee. "He's fine. So, no more worries, all right?"

Neah managed a smile. "All right." She exhaled slowly. "And I can see where he is now, and he knows to check in with me, not his flighty brother, before he does something. All's well that ends well, hm?"

Sîrnan chuckled. "Right." This girl was a worrier, he realized. He wondered how she had gotten that way. Didn't her older brother give her enough security? He began to worry a bit himself, about Faraden in the sole company of this Fréo. Could he trust the young man to take good care of her?

The young woman was quiet for a moment, watching her brother form sand castles with his friend. "Can I offer you something to eat or drink?" she asked at last. "Something to say thanks properly?"

Sîrnan was about to refuse and point out that he could get food from his own stash. But he realized that she was making an effort to be friendly, and he didn't want to squash that, so he inclined his head and smiled. "I would be delighted," he said. He stood up and offered her his hand so they could go back to wherever her pack was.

Neah was used to her courteous brother, so saw no harm in taking his hand and guiding him toward the place where she and her brother had dropped their packs before heading for the sea. She knelt beside one and pulled out her small stash of sugary food items, kept hidden from her brothers. She offered a candied piece of fruit to Sîrnan. "A gift from a guard for mending his clothes," she said.

Sîrnan's eyes went up in surprise and delight as he took the offered sweet. "Oh, wonderful," he said. "I haven't had anything like this since, well…I can't even remember. Thank you."

Her shy smile lit her face as she took a sweet for herself before stashing the package away again. "You're welcome," she said. "I used to have more, but with two brothers who have a sweet tooth…well…"

He laughed. "I know what you mean. Then I'm glad I met you sooner rather than later, else I might have missed out on what was left." He gave her a wink to show that he was kidding.

A short laugh escaped her before she caught herself and slipped the sweet into her mouth. "Better now than later," she said when she'd pushed it to one cheek. "There's more of a selection now."

He smiled at her as he bit into the fruit with delight. He found he couldn't stop looking at her; her golden hair, blue eyes and pale skin that was slightly reddened from the sun. He would have to remember to bring her some of Nestad's lotion. After a moment he finally forced his gaze to shift to the horizon. "Was Hara born in the camps?" he asked. "How long were you there?"

"Yes, he was born in the camps," Neah said quietly, taking a moment to chew her sweet so she could think. "He's eight now, and we were there two years before he was born. Ten years, I guess." She scratched her nose absently, making a face as skin flaked off.

"Wow." Sîrnan shook his head in amazement. "That's just how long Faraden and I were there. It's amazing we never met before now."

She shrugged. "I was in the sewing tent all the time when I was training and trained, and Fréo was always in the field when he wasn't with me. Field hands and camp slaves usually didn't mix, remember?"

"True," Sîrnan said. He gave her a smile. "Well, I guess I just didn't know what I was missing all this time."

Her blush covered her reddened skin nicely as she looked down. She murmured something that sounded like 'thank you'.

He grinned at her reaction, but didn't comment. He shifted his gaze to the sea again and chewed on his sweet thoughtfully. "So…may I ask what happened to your parents? How long have you been without them?"

Neah tugged on her dress as she looked at a small, colorful rock. "Father crossed the guards once too often," she replied quietly. "He was a strong-willed man; one who'd go to the death to protect his family." She shrugged. "That's just what he did, and it didn't save Mother."

"I'm sorry," Sîrnan whispered. "How long ago?"

"Mm…five years ago? Aye, because I'd been established in the sewing tent by then and I hid Hara there."

"That was a frightening time for you," he said softly, looking down at his hands. "I know what it's like, unfortunately."

"What happened to your parents?" she asked. She didn't have to ask if they were dead; the way he treated his sister answered that question nicely.

"They were killed, long ago," he answered. "On the way here. Mama broke her ankle or something and could no longer walk. They were going to leave her behind so, Papa protested…" His voice became distant. "They killed them both, and we were forced to leave them there in the sun. The sight of their bodies lying there has been forever seared in my memory…" He gritted his teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Neah reached out and gripped his arm shyly. "I'm sorry," she said softly. That was all she had to say; they both knew the pain of seeing parents die in front of them. It forever changed the one who experienced it, taking them beyond words into the deep abyss of pain.

Sîrnan clenched his jaw and nodded his thanks. He was silent for a long time, staring down at his hands. "We are…both very lucky to have a piece of our families left. I know it's what has kept me going all these years."

"Having someone to worry over keeps me from remembering," Neah said quietly. "That keeps me from going to pieces."

Sîrnan was curious if she had ever cried for her parent's death. He had only just cried for the first time a couple days ago, on Kali's shoulder. He didn't asked, however. He felt their conversation was getting too personal after only just meeting. He sniffed and looked out at the water. The beach was a bit emptier than it had been a while ago. Some of the people were getting too hot in the sun and had gone back up the hill and into the trees.

Neah was thinking much the same thing. "Where has Fréo gone now?" she murmured, standing up and looking in the direction she'd last seen him go.

Sîrnan was brought back to the present as she stood. He looked up at her, squinting in the bright sunlight. "I guess he's still with my sister," he said, trying not to sound too glum.

"Aye, he seems to be spending quite a lot of time with her lately," Neah said absently. "Lucky she's a nice lass."

Sîrnan didn't comment, afraid he would say something he would regret. He stood up and brushed himself off. Putting the last half of his sweet into his pants pocket, he looked at Neah. "Shall we go look for them?" he asked.

"Good idea," Neah agreed, starting down the beach toward the clump of boulders where she'd seen them race toward.

Fréo had raced ahead of Faraden and kept ahead of her for most of the way, but as they neared the boulders, he stepped on a sharp stick and faltered a bit; giving Faraden the chance she needed to get ahead and reach the rocks first. He was only a few steps behind her and they both collapsed against the smooth boulder, panting for breath.

"Are you all right?" Faraden panted as she slumped against the warm rock. "I saw that stick."

Fréo slid down the side of the rock and sat on the wet sand. He pulled his bare foot up to look at it. It was bleeding where the stick had lightly impaled the skin. "It's…not that bad," he said. Then he grinned up at her. "You won."

"Yes, I did," she said, sticking her tongue out at him as she forced herself upright and sat by his foot. "But at the expense of your foot. Goodness, that looks painful."

He winced as he touched it lightly. "Yeah…foot wounds are always more painful than the same wound would be anywhere else. But it's not too deep. I think I'll live."

"I should hope so." Faraden pressed the hem of her dress against the wound. "Let's at least stop the bleeding."

"Oh, but you'll ruin your new dress," Fréo protested, wincing at the sing of salt on the wound.

"Just the hem of it," she pointed out. "And it's for a good cause. Hold still."

He grinned as he watched her ministering. "You'd make a good nurse," he said.

"And a good actress," Faraden said with an impish grin. "I guess we'll see which is more needed in the world before I decide which I'll be."

"An actress, eh? I think I can imagine that." He grinned again.

The girl laughed and bowed theatrically. "Why, thank you!" she said. "I like the idea, personally."

"I bet you do. Well, if ever you make it to the stage, I'll be sure to come and see one of your shows. I give you my word on that."

Faraden's smile was slow and almost shy. "I'll hold you to that," she said as she finished cleaning his foot off. "Be careful walking on that; it'll hurt for a while longer."

"And will be hard not getting sand in it too," he said. "I'll have to find a rag or something to wrap it in."

Without a pause, the girl ripped off the hem of her long dress and wrapped it around his foot. "There you go," she said with a smile. "Much better."

He gaped at her. "Faraden," he chuckled. "I didn't expect you to do that."

"I do a lot of surprising things," Faraden said dryly. "But you needed a bandage, and your shirt is already tattered enough. Now you have a bandage."

Fréo looked down at his rag of a shirt. It was true, he hadn't worn new clothes in months uncounted, and it showed. He suddenly felt very grungy. "You're right," he said. "Well, thank you, sweet lass. I'm lucky to be in the company of such a great healer."

"'Twas my pleasure, good sir," Faraden replied with a bow. She laughed suddenly. "Am I ever going to be anything but a lass?" she asked.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked with a laugh.

"Everyone calls me 'lass', all the time. Am I ever going to be a lady?" Faraden sighed melodramatically, but she meant it.

He smiled at her, amused. "My lady," he said with a bow of his head. "How's that?"

"Yes, but do you mean it? Or are you just calling me that because I'm complaining about not being a lady?" Faraden crossed her arms over her chest playfully.

He made a show of considering that. "Well…to be a lady, one must act like a lady. Don't you think?"

"I've heard the women down at the whore pits called ladies. Is that how I should act to be called a lady?" Faraden arched an eyebrow.

He looked at her in shock. "No!" he said sharply. Then more softly, "No. Not like that." He looked down at his foot, adjusting the bandage slightly.

"Well, then how should I act?" Faraden was deadly serious; she looked to Kali and other women as role models, but she wasn't around them as much as she was around her brother and, now, Fréo. She wanted to know what they considered a lady.

He was silent for a moment, clenching his teeth. "A lady is…" he faltered and shrugged, shaking his head. "A lady is something I haven't seen since I knew my mother."

Faraden sighed as she scooted to a seat beside him in the shade of the rock. "I don't think there are any ladies around here," she said quietly. "Just women trying to live however they can."

He nodded and scratched his head, seeming unable to find any more words. "I…I think that you will be a lady," he finally offered. "Once you're away from here."

"Thanks," the girl sighed with a half smile. "I hope so." She glanced at Fréo. "If your mother was a lady, and she raised you and Neah, then a lady is what I want to be."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you. That's a compliment to them," he said. He glanced up at her. "I want my sister to be a lady. No matter…" he glanced away again, deciding not to finish his sentence.

"No matter?" Faraden prompted when he stopped for a few seconds.

He shook his head. "No, nothing. I'm sorry."

"It's something if it might stop Neah from being a lady," Faraden pointed out quietly. "Come on, finish your sentence."

"I said it's nothing, Faraden," he returned, his voice rising slightly. He looked back at his hands.

The girl shrugged. "Fine. Then it's nothing."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just…I can't talk about it."

"Don't worry about it." Faraden got up. "I should get back to Tôr before he starts tearing the place apart looking for me."

"Wait," he said, struggling to his one good foot. "You're not leaving because of this, are you?"

Faraden caught his hand and helped him balance himself. "No," she replied quietly. "My brother might be worried, and whatever it is that troubles you can't be helped out here."

He clenched his jaw again and looked away. He was about to say something when he saw his sister walking quickly down the beach towards them, Sîrnan right behind her. "Oh…" he did not like the look either had on their faces.

"Uh oh," Faraden murmured as she glanced at the hold she had on Fréo's hand. She carefully guided his hand to rest on a rock and took a couple of steps away quickly.

Neah and Sîrnan reached them, but Sîrnan decided to be quiet and let the young woman scold her brother first, and he would help her if he thought she needed it. He didn't look at Faraden at all. He was still sore with her for leaving him without so much as a 'see ya later'.

"Well, hallo, Fréo," Neah said sweetly. "Did you and Faraden have a good run?"

"Yes…" Fréo said, a bit confused by her manner. "Hurt my foot a bit," he said, holding his foot up to show the bandage. Sîrnan noticed that it was the hem of Faraden's dress.

"Mm, so I see." Neah graced Faraden with the slightest glance before facing her brother again. "And tell me, before you went running, did you check on our little brother?"

"He was with you," Fréo said. "Why?"

"No, he was not with me." A spark of temper lit in Neah's eyes. "I looked for him after you went running, and I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Did you ever find him?" Fréo asked, a bit of worry clouding his face.

"Yes, I did. Sîrnan here helped me search for our little brother, Fréo. We found him building sand castles with one of his little friends. When I scolded him for scaring me out of my mind, he said he told you where he was going." Neah crossed her arms and planted her legs as she glared at her brother.

"Yeah, so? He was going to be with Brennil. What's wrong with that?"

"Did it never occur to you that I, not knowing where he would be, would be afraid? Especially since we're right on the sea. I feared the worst possible scenarios: he'd drowned, someone had flung him past his wading point, some animal we don't know about had caught him." Neah wasn't shouting; she didn't need to. "And all that was required to avoid that was a few simple words before you took off. 'Neah, Hara's with Brennil. Don't worry.' That's all it would have taken."

Fréo felt very much put on the spot with both Faraden and Sîrnan there staring at him while his own sister chewed him out for neglect. "Well, I'm sorry, Neah. I didn't think about it. I thought he would stay close by you and that you would see him and know where he was."

"No. He thought you had told me where he was going, and thus ran off to be with his friend. Why shouldn't he? After all, I'm only his sister, and he had his big brother's example to look at." Neah shook her head slightly. "Think a little next time, will you?"

Fréo clenched his jaw and looked away in frustration. He wanted to argue further, but he figured it would only make him look worse in front of their friends. "I'm sorry," he said. Sîrnan shook his head at the feeble attempt.

Neah nodded slightly. "Come on; let's hobble back to the camp and our little brother." She extended her hand to her brother.

Fréo looked at Faraden in silent apology for the situation, hoping she didn't now think ill of him.

Faraden offered him a smile. No, she didn't think ill of him. She was slightly flighty too; she couldn't condemn someone else for a trait she shared. "Fréo…" Neah's voice arched a little.

The young man turned back to his sister and took her proffered arm, leaning slightly on her for support. He gave Sîrnan a glance before he turned as Neah helped him hobble away. Sîrnan watched them, no expression on his face. "Come on, Faraden," he said softly, and then turned the other way and began heading back to their own packs.

"Are you mad at me, Tôr?" Faraden asked, staying right where she was.

He stopped and looked back at her. "No. Just disappointed. Now let's go." He kept walking.

The girl's face crumpled. "Don't be disappointed, Tôr," she said softly. "Please…"

Sîrnan stopped and came back to her. "How can I not be, Faraden?" he said. "You just…ran off. We were enjoying the sea together for the first time in over ten years, and you just ran off with that, that boy. And you didn't even give me so much as a 'see you later', or 'I'll be right back.' How is that supposed to make me feel?"

Faraden looked at her hands as she bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I…I didn't think." She was perfectly aware how weak that sounded and cursed the fact that it did, but what else could she say? She couldn't defend herself; she had acted selfishly.

"Exactly," Sîrnan said. "You didn't think. You have too many stars in your eyes, Faraden. You can't even see your own brother anymore. Now come on, I want to get out of the sun."

Crossing her arms over her chest and hunching her shoulders a little, Faraden followed her brother silently. She looked out to sea, tears blurring her vision. So much for pleasant memories.

They reached the place they had left their packs, and then went back up into the trees and found a nice spot to sit down. Sîrnan sighed and looked up at his sister, seeing the tears in her eyes. His heart melted and he held out an arm to her. "Come here," he said softly.

The girl shook her head and sat underneath a different tree, pulling her legs until her chin was resting on her knees. She didn't want to start crying, not out here. Then she'd still be just a lass, a little girl other people looked after all the time.

"Faraden…" Sîrnan scooted over to where his sister was and rested a hand on her shoulder as he tried to look into her face. "Come on, don't do this."

Faraden gulped in a breath as she hid her face against her legs. Why was he being so nice to her now? She'd hurt him, and now he was being so nice, and it was smashing her resolve to remain tearless.

He put his fingers under her chin and turned her face up to look at him. "Do you know what I'm talking about? Stars in your eyes?"

She shook her head as she blinked rapidly, trying to banish the tears. One slipped out, and she muttered something under her breath about that.

Sîrnan wiped the tear away and smiled slightly. "You've met a young man who's swept you off your feet. But…I'm afraid that you're forgetting about the one person who cares about you more than anyone in this world. And I…I can't help but feel a little bit replaced—even though I hope it's not so."

Faraden looked up at him. "I couldn't ever replace you, Tôr," she said, her voice cracking as she fought not to burst into tears. "You're my brother and my best friend, remember?"

He smiled. "As you are my best friend." He held his arms out to her again. "Come on, won't you give me a hug? And it's all right to cry."

The girl unfolded and buried herself in her brother's arms, pressing her face into his shirt as the tears came. Her shoulders shook as she clung to him, letting it all out.

Sîrnan smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her wild hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. "It's alright, my little sis. I forgive you your moment of forgetfulness. I know you were excited. I just hope it doesn't become habit. Because I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't know…" she sniffed a couple times, "what I'd do without you, big brother." The sobs subsided slowly until she was just shaking a little in his arms.

He hugged her tightly. "I love you, little sis, very much. Everything's all right now, okay?"

"Okay." Faraden closed her eyes and hugged him back, wiping her cheeks on his shirt and sniffling a little. "I love you too."

He smiled. "Now, hey, I've got something for you. Why don't you look in my left pants pocket?"

Faraden freed her right hand and slipped it into his pocket. She touched something soft and frowned slightly. "Not a fish or something gross, is it?" she asked, as a little sister tends to.

He chuckled. "Nope, not something gross. Pull it out." He was grinning.

Her hand closed around it and pulled it out. She opened her hand and her eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" she asked as she stared at the half piece of candied fruit.

"It was a thank you gift from a mutual friend," he said, his eyes sparkling. "I saved half for you. Can you even remember the last time you had some?"

"No," Faraden breathed as she pinched a bit off and touched it to her tongue in an effort to remember if she'd ever had something like that before. "Oh, it's so sweet…"

"Yes, quite sweet. Isn't it wonderful? I took very small bites of mine so it would last longer."

"I can't blame you." Faraden pinched off another small bit and let it sit on her tongue for a moment. "Who did you say gave this to you?"

"Neah," he said. "I helped her look for Hara and she gave me that in thanks."

"Sweet of her," Faraden said, giggling at her play on words.

Sîrnan giggled as well. "She's a nice girl. I think maybe you should spend more time with her."

"Aye, and you'd like to spend more time with her as well," Faraden teased lightly. "She does seem very nice."

He laughed once. "Me? I don't think so. I'm perfectly fine on my own or with my sis. I've never needed the company of another girl. You're more than a handful."

"Ouch…" Faraden mimed being deeply hurt by that.

He laughed and ruffled her hair a bit. "Now, what do you feel like doing for the rest of the break? We should probably get some sleep, but I know you won't want to."

"It's too hot to spend much time anywhere but here," Faraden said, pretending to think. "Maybe snag something to eat, relax under a tree…maybe nap a bit if the mood takes us…"

"Sounds good to me," he said with a smile. Then he dug into his pack and took out some rations and water for both of them. He settled down against the tree and offered her some of the food.

The girl relaxed against the tree, her head resting on his shoulder as she took her food and began eating. The candied piece of fruit rested on her knee, waiting for her to return to it

Sîrnan gazed out at the beach and the water, and then around the area. "I wonder where everyone else is," he said absently. He couldn't see Nestad or Kali or anyone else they knew.

"I don't know," Faraden admitted as she ate. "I saw Nestad and Aewen swimming, but I haven't seen Chris or Kali anywhere."

"I hope Chris is alright. He has me worried. He didn't look good at all the last time I saw him."

"Well, Nestad has been keeping a close eye on him for the last part of the trip. I think he'll be fine." Faraden offered her brother a bit of the candied fruit.

He shook his head with a smile. "I already had mine," he said. "I saved this one just for you."

"I just feel weird, enjoying something when you're not," Faraden explained with a sheepish smile as she took another nibble.

"I'm enjoying watching you eat it, along with the memory of what it actually tastes like," he said with a wink.

The girl laughed softly as she finished her solid food and refocused on the sweet. It soon sported little tooth marks all around it, and it started sticking to her fingers.

Sîrnan chuckled but didn't comment. Down on the beach he could see Neah and her older brother. She was looking at his foot, still talking animatedly. She seemed to be like two different girls. When she was with him she was shy and quiet. But when she was with them she was much like his own sister.

"…how could you miss seeing a sharp stick, anyway?" Neah asked as she gently poked at the wound on the bottom of his foot. "Here I thought you were my impervious big brother." She winked. "Guess I'll have to change my perspective."

"Ow!" Fréo said, wincing and drawing his foot back a bit. "I was running full out, Neah. And it was buried in the sand or something." He winced again. "All these years without shoes, and finally I get my foot hurt. Why did it have to happen today?"

"Because the stars were aligned against you," Neah said dryly. "Hold still." She unwrapped the bandage and began checking the wound with the expertise of someone with an accident-prone little brother.

"Is it very deep?" he asked. "Is there any sand in it?"

"No and no. It should heal in a few days, if you take care of it." Neah grabbed a flask of water and began cleaning it. "There are some wood shards in here, so hold still while I get those out."

Fréo winced and shut his eyes tightly, gripping the blanket he was sitting on as his sister worked on his foot. "Now how am I going to keep up with the group?" he asked.

"Have the elf healer close it?" Neah suggested as she tossed bloody wood fragments aside.

"I haven't even met him yet," Fréo realized. "Faraden was going to introduce me. I guess we both forgot."

"Guess so. Well, the word on the beach is that he hasn't been seen since we arrived here. But I'll keep my eyes open for a pointy-eared, shiny person and let you know."

"Thanks," Fréo said a bit dryly. "What do you think of elf powers? I don't know…sounds kind of strange to me. Kind of weird."

"Just 'kind of'?" I think it's freaky. But if it'll make your foot well enough so you're not left behind, then I daresay it's worth it, wouldn't you?" Neah arched an eyebrow.

"I guess…" he said thoughtfully. "But…I can't help but be a bit afraid of it, you know? I wonder if indeed it would be worth it. What if he…I don't know…curses me or something?"

"Well…" Neah said thoughtfully as she finished removing the wood bits. "I've heard that he's saved many people who would have died otherwise. An example that's known camp-wide is Sîrnan and Faraden. Apparently they would have died if he hadn't been there and intervened directly."

"Really?" Fréo asked, becoming interested at once. "I never heard that, where did you hear that?"

"At the well a few days before we left," Neah replied a bit smugly. "Someone was there when he took over the healing from those who were working and saw it happen. Apparently, the effort almost killed him."

"What happened? I mean…did both of them almost die? From what?"

"Sîrnan and Faraden were both on a cart, and I guess the horse spooked. Faraden was thrown, but Sîrnan was in the cart when it crashed. He was a real mess when he was brought to the tent. The elf healed him, which, as I said, nearly killed him in the process. Then a few days later, once he'd recovered from the loss of strength and the subsequent beating, he heard that there was someone else in the cart with Sîrnan and went looking for her. Faraden was almost dead of dehydration by then, but he healed her as well." As she talked, Neah re-bandaged Fréo's foot neatly.

"Wow." Fréo was stunned. "And that all happened only a short time ago? You couldn't even tell by looking at either of them. Faraden is so lively and energetic."

"Guess that's a testament to how well this elf works. I would have never guessed to look at Sîrnan; he looks about as alive as anyone can. But I've no reason to doubt it; I heard it directly from the mouth of someone who was there, and everyone knew about the cart crash."

"Yes, I did too, but I didn't know the people involved—at least back then I didn't. I had no idea they are the same two people. Amazing. I'll have to ask Faraden about it."

Neah nodded as she tied the bandage off and patted her brother's foot. "So what do you think about having the healer look at it? If he can do even a fraction of what I've heard, this will only take a second or so of his time."

"Well…I guess I'll talk to Faraden first and see what she thinks. Then I'll decide."

"Suit yourself," his sister replied with a shrug as she got up. "I'm going to go snag our little brother. Stay here, all right?"

He sighed as he looked at the surrounding beach with longing. Too bad he had to injure his foot. And too bad Faraden had to go. "Hurry back," he said.

"Of course I will," Neah replied with a smile. "Wouldn't want to leave you without companionship for so long." With that, she started trotting down the beach.

Fréo sighed and struggled to his one good foot. He hobbled down to the water's edge and sat down, letting the waves come up and wash across his bandaged foot. It sung a little at first, but he knew the salt water would be good for it. He rested back on his hands and closed his eyes as he pointed his face at the sky. He couldn't stop thinking about Faraden.

A moment later, Neah returned with Hara in tow. "Bet that hurts," she commented, setting Hara in a shaded area where she could keep an eye on him.

He sucked air through his teeth as another wave washed over his foot. "A little but it's a comforting feeling," he remarked.

"Feeling that kind of pain is comforting?" Neah asked as she sat beside him. "I think I just discovered why you like to hang around your family." Her grin showed that she didn't mean it.

He looked sideways at her. "The pain lets me know that the saltwater is helping the cut," he said. "You know, like when that old healer man years ago used to put alcohol on cuts? It stung just like this."

"Mm, I do remember that," Neah nodded. "That hurt, but it did heal cuts."

"Well, it kept them from getting infection," Fréo pointed out. "And I don't want my foot getting infected."

"Point." Neah closed her eyes and rested her head against her brother's shoulder. "I like the sound of the sea," she murmured. "It's soothing."

Fréo smiled and wrapped his arm around her, then offered his other arm to his little brother. He hugged them both close for a moment. "It is peaceful," he said. "Though…I miss the sound of tall grass blowing in the summer breeze."

"And the summer birds singing their songs, swooping around," Neah said softly, sounding like she was in a haze of thought.

"And the sound of horses calling across the fields. I haven't seen a horse in so long…"

Hara looked up at his older siblings. He knew they were talking about Rohan again, but he had no memory of that place. "Sis, tell me more about where we're going?" he asked.

Neah smiled as she reached over and ruffled his hair. "Rohan," she murmured. "It's a huge place, all plains and green grass… wild place. But all of my memories are fond; so much space to run and be free."

"Or to ride," Fréo added, still thinking about horses.

"Or to ride," Neah agreed. "We lived by a horse breeder when we were in Rohan, and he always wanted people to help break in horses. Mama…" she laughed softly. "Mama used to have heart attacks when she went outside and saw me, at five, riding horses at breakneck speeds."

"I can't wait to see a horse," Hara said. There had been few horses in the camps, and those were only ever seen out in the fields. Hara was never in the fields. "Will we get to ride horses when we get back to Rohan?"

"I hope so," Neah said quietly. "It depends on where we go." She glanced at Fréo; they hadn't really talked about what they would do when they got back to Rohan.

"I want to have horses," Fréo said with a grin. "We can each have one, what do you say to that?"

"I say yay!" Hara said, bouncing lightly.

Neah laughed. "Then I say yay as well," she said. "After all, the memories of flying are still strong."

Fréo grinned at his sister and gave her a squeeze. "I'm glad of that," he said. He thought of Faraden. She would be going back to Gondor, and he would probably never see her again. That thought saddened him.

"You have the thinking look in your eyes," Neah said softly. "What're you thinking about, big brother?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking...about when we get back." He gave her a thoughtful smile.

"Copper for what you were thinking about." But Neah's voice was only idly curious; she was too busy pondering the wide sea.

"Faraden…" he said absently, also gazing out at the sea. Not even fully aware he had said her name out loud.

Neah snapped back to reality at the sound of the other girl's name. She looked up at her brother and shook her head. "You've got it bad, brother of mine."

"Hm…what?" He came to himself and looked at her, a bit perplexed.

His sister shook her head, amused. "Never mind," she replied, looking out to sea again.

"No, what do you mean?" Fréo insisted.

"I asked what you were thinking about, and I got an accurate response. That's all." Neah was smiling slightly.

"Okay, little sister, if you want to play coy with me, go right ahead." He rolled his eyes. "Sisters…"

"I'm a little sister. I am supposed to keep you on your toes, my dear brother." She winked at him before relenting. "You said Faraden's name when I asked what you were thinking about."

His eyes widened slightly. "Did I? Hm."

"Hm indeed," Neah said, pushing him lightly. "She's on your mind; it's all right."

"Well, I really can't help it, Neah. She's so…" he drew in a breath, "Refreshing. And curious, and smart, and playful. Now, please don't tell her any of this, alright?"

"Word of honor, brother mine," the girl replied, lifting her right hand. "I'm glad you like her. But be careful; she's younger even than me, and her brother is wary still."

Fréo sighed and nodded, tracing his fingers in the sand by his feet. "I know… A bit too young, I guess. She's still a girl in so many ways."

"Do you really think so?" Neah asked quietly, watching the patterns in the sand.

He shrugged again. "I guess…More a girl than you. But…I guess you've matured more than she has."

"I had to," Neah replied quietly. "I had someone younger to take care of, and with everything else…" she sighed quietly. "But I don't think she's as young as she likes to act."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking over at her.

"We all did whatever it took to survive," Neah said, still looking at the sand. "It changed us; I became quiet and withdrawn around people. But you know that's just a…a mask, I guess. Maybe her childishness is a bit like that."

"I hope not…" he said softly. "It's what I like the most about her. She's alive…and free…"

Neah reached over and squeezed his arm. "We have about three months on the trail," she said. "If something happens, know that you have my support." A smile tugged at her lips. "But don't run off like you did earlier, mkay?"

He couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry. I was caught up in the moment." Then he became serious and he looked at his sister. "Do you think she's too young? For me, and just, too young in general?"

"I really don't know. I know that, for the camps, she's a child. But compared to other girls her age? I think she's eons ahead of them. Nothing may have actually happened to her, but she's grown more than others her age." Neah smiled sheepishly. "I think that if you care about her, age difference doesn't matter."

He gave her a grateful smile. "Still, I'll take it slow. She might never think of me as anything other than another big brother. So…I'll just go at her pace. I don't want to scare her away."

"Smart lad." Neah ruffled her brother's hair affectionately. "I'll keep a watchful eye."

He chuckled and fixed his hair. "You will, eh? A watchful eye on what?"

"Oh, on how things go." Neah had a twinkle in her eye. "If I'm to have a sister-in-law who's younger than me, I'll need to keep an eye open for pranks and the like."

His eyes widened. "You better not. Neah…"

She grinned. "No worries, brother. I'll just keep an eye open so none come to me. If none come to me, none shall go from me. Fair enough?"

"All right…" he said, still eyeing her closely for a moment. "Now, I don't want any teasing from either of you. She and I are just friends until she says otherwise. And I don't want either of you giving her any hints or ideas, is that clear?"

"So 'tis she who must make this more?" Neah clicked her tongue. "Then it may never happen. She loves her brother and fears losing him; I saw the look in his eyes when she went running with you."

"She fears losing him? Or he fears losing her?" Fréo asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Who knows any more?" Neah sighed and kicked at the water around her feet before getting up. "Our feet will be shriveled into nothingness if we sit here until 'tis time to go. Let's go sit elsewhere."

Fréo looked at Hara, who seemed to be pretty tired. "You're right," he said, and struggled to his feet. "I think we should all try getting a bit of shut eye too."

The girl smiled and picked her little brother up. "A good idea," she teased, "else this one would fall asleep on the way."

"Hey, I'm not tired," Hara objected, rubbing his eyes.

"Nay? Well, perhaps not." Neah faked a huge yawn. "But I am. Won't you sit by me whilst I sleep?"

"All right, I will," he said, and then rested his head on his sister's shoulder.

Fréo smiled and gave Neah a wink, and then he rested a hand on her other shoulder and used her for a bit of support as he hobbled along beside her. He grabbed up their pack on the way up to the trees.

Neah winked back as the little family made their way up to the trees. She looked ahead and noticed Sîrnan and Faraden not far from where the three siblings were headed. Faraden's red head was resting on her brother's shoulder, and she appeared to be napping.

Fréo noticed them, too. And his eyes were on Faraden as they walked by and found their own tree to sit against. He dropped his bag and sat down heavily next to it. Then he pulled a blanket out and spread it on the ground. "Here, put him down right here," he instructed his sister. Hara was nearly asleep by now.

With a groan, the girl set her little brother on the blanket and stretched her arms. "I'll swear he gets heavier every moment," she whispered as she glanced back at the tree Sîrnan sat under.

"I think he does," Fréo agreed. He followed his sister's gaze. "Neah…was…was he proper to you earlier, when you were with him?" It had been nagging him for a while now, since he was very protective of his sister; especially after what had happened to her.

"Quite proper," Neah replied, looking up at her brother. "A gentleman, somewhat like you when you're not distracted."

He smiled slightly, glancing over at Sîrnan again. "Good…but…I would just as soon you didn't spend too much time with him alone."

A light eyebrow rose slightly. "Oh aye?" she asked mildly. "If any is to be wary, Fréo, it should be me. He's not like…the other."

"Neah, I want to keep you safe. And I can't do that if you're off by yourself with a strange man I've barely met. It worries me."

"Very well. In return, you stop spending so much time alone with Faraden. The time you spend with her is time when I'm left alone with Hara."

"Being left alone with Hara is one thing. You wandering off and spending time with strange men is another," Fréo pointed out.

Neah bit her lip to repress the hasty answer that sped to her lips. Her brother was just worried about her, that was all. "I meant that Sîrnan comes to help me when you're away with his sister or some such. But if you want me to stay away from him, fine."

"Neah, you're talking about one time," he said. "And that's fine, just… don't make it a habit, all right? Not until I get to know him better."

"All right. But take care you do spend some time with him. I think he's a good man."

Fréo looked at his sister for a moment. "How much do you really want to get to know him?" he asked.

Neah pulled an innocent expression as she looked back. "I want a friend," she replied mildly. "Surely that is permissible."

"Of course," the young man said. "But what about Faraden? Why do you think you need a male friend? Because it's very unlikely, you know?"

"Faraden is easy to befriend, and it won't stretch you at all to spend more time around her." Neah's grin was slightly devilish. "But how can I get a good view of malekind if you and Hara are the only ones I have on the good side?"

Fréo bit his lip and looked up at his sister. "I'm just…I'm afraid for you," he admitted. "Ever since…you know. I don't want you in that kind of position again. And I'm surprised you'd want to put yourself in one."

Neah's expression slipped into a half-thoughtful, half-sad one. "I am too," she admitted. "But…well, the alternative is living in fear the rest of my life. I saw women like that in the camps; I don't want to live in fear."

"And I don't want you to," Fréo said, reaching over and taking his sister's hand in his. "But I am afraid for you. And distrustful of anyone who might take advantage of you or put you into a compromising situation. You don't really know that Sîrnan very well, and just because his sister is nice doesn't mean he is."

"I know." Neah kissed her brother's cheek. "And I promise to be careful."

"And will you also promise to tell me every time you want to go spend any time with him? I want to know where you are always."

"Ach, fine. But only if you tell me whenever you go spend time with Faraden."

He opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it again. "I guess it's only fair," he admitted glumly.

Neah's smile returned. "Yes," she agreed. "Only fair. And it doesn't take more than a couple seconds to tell me that you're heading off to see her."

"Ok, but…what if it wasn't a planned thing? I mean, what if she finds me while I'm out getting food or something?"

The girl thought about that for a moment. "Then stay wherever you meet and let me know when you get back. Or, if you go somewhere, find someone to let me know."

He cocked his eyebrow at her. "Now, that might start getting a little ridiculous," he said. "Don't you think?"

She smiled. "Just showing how far protectiveness can go," she said mildly.

"Fine," he said. "Point taken. But seriously, Neah, you will let me know when you're with him, won't you? And you'll never let yourself be alone with him. Always make sure there are lots of people around. You'll be safe if you're always with other people."

One corner of the girl's mouth twisted up sardonically. "Not always," she said quietly. "But I'll try to let you know and stay in sight of plenty of people."

"Thank you," he said. "That's all I ask." He reached over and embraced her. "You're everything to me, little sis."

"Aw, thanks, big brother," Neah replied with a grin and an answering hug. "Now, are you going to take a nap?"

"I supposed I should, and so should you." He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

The girl yawned, covering her mouth. "I wasn't entirely untruthful when I said I was tired," she said, reaching down to stroke Hara's curly hair.

He chuckled and then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down with him, allowing her to use his chest as a pillow. "Then let's get some rest," he said. "We still have another march later, we shouldn't be foolish."

Neah smiled as she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes. "Foolish is not fun," she agreed as she started drifting into sleep. "Love you, brother o' mine."

"I love you, Neah," he answered, kissing her blonde head lightly as he let his own eyes drift closed.

Hours later, as the dusk began to creep along the beach and the water turned cold, people began to stir quietly to prepare for the last march of the day. Christaer woke up coughing and reached out for anything to help him. "Kali…." he croaked.

Kali had been sitting beside his stretcher during the entire break, dozing off when not corralling the children. Now she reached down and gripped his hands. "Shh, my love," she soothed. "I'm here."

He coughed again and tried to open his eyes. "Thirsty…" he murmured. "Thirsty…"

She'd anticipated that and had a water flask handy. She reached over and picked it up as she helped her husband to a sitting position. "There you are," she murmured. "Drink deeply."

Christaer took several sips of the cool liquid and then closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Thank you," he said, his voice sounding more like his own.

"My pleasure, love," Kali replied, setting the flask aside and cradling her husband tenderly. "How do you feel?"

He groaned softly as he looked up at her. "I hurt all over," he said. "And I'm so tired…"

"Aye, the flu does that to the best of people," she said sympathetically. "But you'll get enough rest and be back on your feet in no time."

"The flu?" Chris asked, trying to look around a bit. "Is that what I have? Where's Nestad?"

"I haven't seen him or Aewen since we arrived," Kali replied, glancing around as well. "He says it's the flu, and that with enough stress-free rest, you'll be fine."

He sniffed a few times, still trying to look around. "Where are we, Kali? How did I get here? And what is that smell?"

"The eternal questions," the woman teased lightly. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She chuckled. "All right, I'll take it from the bottom. The smell is the smell of seawater. You got here on a stretcher, and we're by the Sea of Rhûn."

"The sea?" he tried sitting up more, wanting to see for himself. "A stretcher? How long have I been asleep? No one told me I was on a stretcher."

Kali helped him sit up, supported by her body, so he could see the setting sun and the sea. "You've been asleep since last night, and Nestad found a stretcher that had just been vacated. It was ideal."

Christaer gasped as he looked at the sea before them. "It's beautiful," he breathed. "I had almost forgotten what it looked like." He looked up at her. "I want to touch the water," he said.

She smiled. "Then come on," she said, helping him to his feet. "Let's go touch it. But just for a moment; you need your sleep and we're starting again soon."

He seemed surprised that she actually agreed to take him there, but didn't question it. He smiled and struggled to get up. His head felt very light and his body was so weak. But he tried to stand tall and not act weak. He rested his arm around his wife for support. "All right, let's go," he said. "Thank you, Kali."

Kali wrapped an arm around his waist, anchoring him to her solid strength, and helped him hobble down to the area where the children were digging holes in the sand and running from the encroaching waves. Bella ran over with something in her hands. "Papa!" she called. "I found a star!"

Chris looked down at the little creature the girl had found. "It's a starfish," he said with a smile. "It's a little animal that lives in the sea."

"But it's hard," Bella protested, poking it. "Aren't animals soft?"

He chuckled. "Not this animal," he said. "It's hard so other animals and fish won't eat it. Turn it over, look at all the little feet it has."

The little girl turned it over and stared in amazement. "Ooh," she breathed. "Then I'd better put it back, right?"

"It would be the nice thing to do," Chris agreed. "They live in the water, and it will die if you keep it out for too long."

Bella turned and ran back to the ocean as fast as her little feet could take her. Kali smiled. "This was the first sea I ever saw," she said quietly. "I first saw it when I was being brought to the camps and we all had to take baths in the water so we wouldn't bring outer diseases into camp."

He looked at her, his eyes shining with more than just fever. "I wish I could have seen you then," he said.

The woman chuckled. "What, crying because the salt water hurt the cuts I'd received from the guards?" she asked. "I was a lot more feisty in those days."

"No…" he said. "I wish I could have seen your face when you got to behold the sea for the first time."

Kali smiled, a shimmer lighting her face with the last light of day. "I wish I could have seen my face then too," she admitted. "The sun was just setting behind the sea. It was beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Chris said. And he kissed her brow lightly. "Take me to the water's edge?" he asked.

She returned the kiss before they started walking toward the water. She took him to an area that was slightly higher than the approaching tides; she thought it was coral or something like it.

As soon as they were near the water's edge, Chris bent down until he was on his knees. Supporting himself with one shaky arm, he leaned over and touched the waves as they crashed gently against the beach. He closed his eyes to take in the feeling and tears began to stream down his face.

Kali knelt beside him, feeling the swirling water soak her dress and not caring. She was immersed in the expression on her husband's face; the sheer joy that covered him and filled him to the extent that she could sense it.

After a moment Christaer's hand found his wife's, and he took it and touched the water again with her. "This is home to me, Kali," he breathed, tears still wetting his face without check.

She was moved by his ardor; he had obviously missed the sea a great deal. "Oh, my love," she whispered, not sure what she meant to convey.

"I grew up…on the Bay," he said softly, keeping his eyes closed at they continued to touch the waves. "My father had ships…I was never away from the sea…."

This had been his first love, then, Kali realized. The smell of the sea, the feel of salt water under his skin. She smiled to herself. Well, she loved the sea as well.

He finally opened his eyes again and looked at her. He cupped her face with both his hands, wetting her cheek with salt water. "I love you, Kali. More than anything in this world," he breathed as he gazed into her eyes.

"I know," she replied as she gripped his shoulders and looked back. "I love you too, my Chris."

His heart melted and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. He missed her so much. Curse this sickness that was ravaging his body.

Kali's hands came up to stroke his hair as she kissed him back with just as much tenderness. She didn't mind waiting for him to be whole again; she loved him so much that time seemed to be unimportant. Besides, he was good. The best treats were those that demanded waiting.

After kissing for a moment they pulled apart and Chris looked lovingly into his wife's gaze. "Someday," he said. "We'll swim out here together for hours, just the two of us."

"Mm," Kali said with a slow smile. "I look forward to that." With that, she kissed him again lightly. "But until then…you do need to rest, and the company is getting ready to go." She glanced up as two figures approached them and smiled. "Well, Aewen and Nestad. Here I thought you'd swam into the sunset and we'd never see you again." She winked to show she was teasing.

Aewen giggled as she held onto Nestad's arm, looking up at him, her eyes sparkling. "We almost did," she admitted as they drew close.

"Aye," Nestad agreed. "The sea is very vast; we could have been out there much longer." He knelt beside the other couple and offered them a smile. "How do you feel, Chris?"

Chris smiled. "At the moment? Wonderful," he said, giving Kali a smile and a hand squeeze.

"Good." Nestad pulled Aewen so she was sitting on his knee. "I know the feeling well." He glanced at the company, busily preparing.

"I feel like I've been transported home alright," Chris explained. "Seeing this sight again…after so many years…I feel young."

The elf smiled. "I have never seen it," he admitted. "We must have passed this way when I was brought to the camps, but I don't think I was conscious at the time. The joy of discovery," he glanced up at his wife with a twinkle in his eyes, "added to everything else, makes me feel young as I've never felt young."

Aewen smiled back at him. "Seeing things for the first time in one's life…or for the first time in years uncounted…can make even the oldest person feel young," she said.

"A piece of wisdom to carry close to our hearts." Nestad rose and squeezed his wife's hands lightly. "Are you two about ready to rejoin the group?"

Christaer looked back out to sea and sighed quietly. "If we must," he said.

"We'll be traveling alongside it for a couple days," Nestad said, extending a hand down to the human in sympathetic understanding. "There will be many other opportunities to drink in the beauty."

Chris gripped the strong hand and allowed the elf to pull him up. He put a hand out, gripping Kali's arm lightly to steady himself as his head swam.

Between the two of them, the elf and the woman kept Chris on his feet while he regained his balance. Then Nestad extended an arm to his wife. "Back to the group, dear friends?"

Aewen took his arm and grinned up at him. "Yes," she said, her eyes still sparkling with the love they had shared earlier.

"Lead on," Chris said.

The four headed back to the waiting stretcher and stretcher-bearers. Nestad felt a quiet joy fill him; this was where he belonged. Beside the Sea with his friends and his wife…what could be better?

Ironically, Kali was thinking the same thing. Chris' deep reaction to the sea had touched her; could she pull him away from the sea of water to face a sea of grass all his life? And she liked the sea too.

Chris groaned slightly as they helped him settle back on the stretcher. He rested his head down and drew several deep breaths. That little journey had tired him more than he realized or cared to admit. "Thank you," he said softly to Nestad.

"You're welcome, my friend," Nestad replied, gripping the human's hand gently. "Now, rest and heal while we continue toward home."

"I will," he said. He reached out for Kali's hand, gripping it close to his chest. "You'll stay right by me, won't you?" he asked.

"Of course," Kali replied with a smile before she bent to kiss his lips lightly. "I could be nowhere else."

He kissed her back lightly. "Mmm…" He closed his eyes for a moment, but then forced them to stay open. He didn't want to go to sleep so soon after waking.

Aewen moved over to Nestad's pack and began getting it ready for the next march.

The elf slipped behind his wife and knelt behind her, slipping his arms around her damp waist. He kissed the back of her neck, ignoring the small twinges of pain from his back.

She giggled as she glanced back at him. "Can't get enough, eh?" she teased.

"From you, my sweet?" Nestad kissed a line to her lips and caught them for an instant. "Never."

She smiled as she kissed him. "Glad to hear that," she said. She tried lifting his pack, but instead pulled it closer to him with a grunt. "Here, put this on," she said. "It's all ready."

The elf picked it up easily with one hand and slung it over one shoulder. His expression morphed for one instant into surprised pain before it slipped away into his normal amiable expression. "Perfect," he said with a smile as he settled it on his back.

She grinned. "Having back trouble?" she teased, looking up at him and batting her lashes.

"Me?" he asked, feigning surprised innocence. "Never." He grinned.

She giggled. "Mister healer elf, why don't you take care of yourself better?" she continued to tease.

"Because my strength is better saved for my dearest wife," the elf replied, reaching out and tickling her lightly. "I'm fine."

She giggled and gripped his hand with both of hers to stop the tickling. She grinned up at him, her eyes full of life and excitement and energy. "So sweet of you," she said.

"I try," the elf said with a modest smile as he turned his hand and gripped her small hands lightly. He looked into her lively eyes and almost felt inclined to dance with her right then. He remembered the night they had danced together and quietly yearned for another time like it.

She grinned at him and then stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I love my elf," she said.

"I love my girl," he returned with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her for a moment. "My sweetest girl."

Aewen sighed in contentment and leaned against him, her face tilted up toward his. She swayed back and forth slightly as she gazed into his eyes. She felt like singing right then. But she knew there were others around who were waiting for them to begin the march.

Nestad kissed her forehead gently before releasing her, silently promising himself that they would have more time later. He was building up a massive amount of 'laters' that he knew would be paid off in full when they had a life to themselves. Until then, the moment here and there would have to do. "Shall we start?" he asked softly.

"I suppose so," she said, giving him a slightly disappointed smile, but it vanished quickly and she turned to find Kali. "Will you two travel with us again?" she asked.

Kali smiled at her friend as she stroked Chris's hair back. "Of course," she replied. "Your company is very nice on the long trek."

"We're glad to have you," Aewen said. She looked around and saw the children waiting near by. "Where's Faraden and Sîrnan?" she asked.

"Here," said a sleepy girl's voice. Faraden appeared from behind a tree, rubbing sleepiness out of her eyes. "Time to head onward?"

Aewen laughed lightly and smiled. "Yes, time to move on. Is your brother here too?"

"Aye." Faraden yawned widely before poking at a person hidden by the tree. "Tôr, time to get up; they're ready." She looked at the amused adults and shrugged. "We moved here when the sun began setting and waited for everyone to be ready. I guess we fell asleep."

Sîrnan groaned and stretched a bit before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked around. "'Bout time," he muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. "Where's my pack?"

"Beside your leg," Faraden replied as she pulled her pack onto her back.

"Oh…" He looked sheepish as he lifted his pack and slung it onto is back. "Okay, all set," he said as he looked up at Nestad, his eyes still red from sleep.

"Then I think our group is collected," Nestad said, nodding as the young children clung to their mother's skirt. "Let's get started."

Aewen hooked her arm with Nestad's and grinned up at him. Duron and the other stretcher-bearer who had been standing nearby picked up Christaer's stretcher and Chris held out his hand for Kali to take it.

Kali squeezed his hand before lifting Neth into the stretcher, where the little boy promptly curled up and went back to sleep. Bella clung to her mother's other hand as the call went down the line for the start.

So they started out again, keeping close to the beach, but up out of the sand so it wasn't hard for them to walk. Parents kept close watch on their children, not letting them wander far in the dark. Aewen snuggled close to Nestad, starting to feel a bit chilly in her damp dress.

The elf found a blanket and wrapped it around his wife's shoulders before cradling her closer to himself. "There we go," he murmured in her ear. "Onward, aye?"

"Thank you," she said. "Yes, onward; soon to rest again. How far do you think we go tonight?"

"As far as we can, I think," the elf replied. "A few hours, at least."

"We'll be by the sea for at least two or three days," Aewen said. "And then we'll follow the river all the way up to Mirkwood."

"Why up to Mirkwood?" Nestad asked, feeling his heart thrill at the thought of being in his longtime home again. "It would be quicker to go straight south."

"Well…I thought we were going go to Esgaroth and Mirkwood," Aewen said. "Weren't we? It's what we talked about before. I mean, we were going to send all the escaped slaves there. That's why I drew those maps…"

"Ah yes." Nestad nodded. "Some to Esgaroth and Mirkwood, those who don't have a home to return to or anywhere else to go. The others plan to go to Rohan and Gondor, I think."

"Yes. But it's dangerous to go straight south and pass through the Brown Lands," Aewen said. "That whole area is taken over by the Wainriders. Everyone will be recaptured so quickly. Going North, and then a bit West before heading south will be much safer."

The elf nodded thoughtfully. "A longer trip, but a safer one," he agreed.

Aewen smiled grimly. "It will delay us returning to Gondor as quickly as we would have liked. But I look forward to seeing your homeland on the way. I've never been to the more northern parts of Mirkwood before."

A shine entered the elf's eyes. "I'll show you what I can in passing," he promised. "I love my homeland, both of them. Maybe someday you'll be able to see Lórien."

"You really think so?" she asked, her eyes brightening. "I never dreamed such a thing could be true. I've heard they don't let strangers in."

"Usually they don't," Nestad admitted. "But they may make an exception for the wife of one who was born there. We'll see."

"You were born there?" Aewen asked in surprise. "I thought you were from Mirkwood."

"I was born in Lórien and moved to Mirkwood later, after training in Rivendel for a time." Nestad chuckled. "In a sense, I'm from everywhere except the Havens. I've been to Gondor and Rohan many times and lived in every elven realm except the Havens."

"You're so lucky," Aewen said with a dreamy sigh. "I love to travel and see new places. I've only ever been to the sea in Gondor and the southern part of Rhovánian. And of course, here," she added. "But this hardly counts."

"This counts," Nestad laughed. "At least, I hope the place where you met your husband counts."

"Well…" her eyes twinkled. "That part counts more than anything else I've ever done in my life."

"Besides," Nestad added after stealing a quick kiss, "this is a different land. So it counts, even if we never return again."

"Yes…but we weren't visiting it because we wanted to," Aewen said. "And we didn't get to come here on our own or enjoy meeting the natives."

"No, but we do get to leave on our own, taking a couple of the natives with us," Nestad pointed out with a soft chuckle.

She laughed lightly and nodded. "That's true. Well, I am very much enjoying this time here at the sea. This is nice. And I'll always remember it fondly."

"As will I," the elf agreed, kissing her cheek lightly as his arm wrapped around her a little tighter.

Aewen rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes briefly as they walked along. She began to hum a soft tune absently. The night was peaceful, and the sound of the waves breaking lightly on the sand gave her voice music.

Nestad was transported by the sound of her soft voice and the way it wove so perfectly with the sound of the surf. He knew his voice could add nothing to it, so he just listened and marveled silently as they walked.

After a few moments another voice joined in with Aewen's singing, this one with the words to the well known song. Aewen couldn't see whom it was that was singing, but it was another woman. She smiled and began to sing the words as well.

Kali listened to both women singing with a dreamy expression. Looking down at her husband, she joined in, singing just for him.

Soon the song rippled up and down the line, mostly carried by women's voices, though a couple men carried the bass line beautifully. Nestad looked up at the stars and smiled as they softly sang along. Stroking Aewen's dark hair tenderly, he added his voice, but so softly that only his wife could hear him.

Aewen looked up at him, not breaking her tune. She smiled, her eyes bright. She loved to hear him sing. She loved his soothing voice. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as she continued to sing.

A short distance away Sîrnan nudged his sister's shoulder. "Come on, sis, you know this song, and you have such a good voice."

Faraden blushed in the darkness and shoved her brother lightly. "I have an average voice," she corrected, but cleared her throat anyway. "But this is only for you," she warned before joining the song.

He grinned and whispered next to her ear, "Beautiful voice."

The girl shook her head, but never broke a note as she rolled her eyes up at Sîrnan. But she smiled in quiet pleasure; she loved it when her brother complimented her.

After a few more minutes, many more in the group had joined the song. And when it was finally over, someone in the middle of the crowd started another, and soon everyone was singing that one as well. It made the time go by so much quicker, and a lot more enjoyable.


	17. Chapter 17 day 21

Day 21

And so, with music and laughter, the days progressed in much the same manner. Despite the size of the group, they really did move very fast once they discovered the magic of group singing. Within a few days, they left the Sea of Rhûn behind (to everyone's quiet sadness), and it was a short time before they were confronted with the river that fed into the sea.

"Oohhh!" Aewen said when she saw the river finally. "Nestad, look! We're finally here! We're to the river!" She jumped up and down, holding onto his arm. "We've come so far…"

The elf couldn't help but laugh as he studied the river. "One river, anyway," he said, gripping her arm to share her excitement. He hoped there was a ford nearby; he wanted to take no chances of losing anyone.

The whole group lined up along the riverbank. It was wide and slow moving right at that this place. "How do we cross?" Sîrnan asked. "Some of us can't swim."

"I know," Nestad said absently, still studying the river. "Make a temporary camp here while I scout; it's about time for the afternoon rest anyway."

"Yes, sir," Sîrnan said. And he gave his sister's hand a squeeze before running off to tell the other leaders. Over the last five days he had become Nestad's right hand, running errands for him and acting as his messenger boy. He felt really good to be helping in this way.

Nestad smiled as he watched the young man run off. "My love, do you wish to come with me or remain here?" he asked, taking both of his wife's hands in his. "It may be quite a long trek before I find anything useful."

Aewen sighed a bit wearily as she wiped sweat from her brow. "I think I'll stay here, Nestad, I'm not feeling so well." She put a hand to her stomach.

The elf picked her up and carried her to the shade of a good tree, one that gave her a beautiful view of the river. He placed her on a blanket that Bella thoughtfully unrolled for him and rested his hand over hers. "Peace, my love," he whispered, sending strength through his fingers.

She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you," she said. "I'll probably take a little nap for a while. Will you wake me when you get back?"

"I will," he promised, kissing her forehead. "On my honor."

"I love you," Aewen said softly. She glanced briefly to the side to see if Kali was close by. She didn't want to be alone.

"I love you," Nestad replied, as Kali directed the men carrying Chris over to the shade where Aewen sat. The man was doing much better; in Nestad's professional opinion, he would be on his own feet in a couple days.

Aewen gave her husband one more smile and squeezed his hand. "Get going, my elf. These people want to get across into the free lands."

"As my love commands," Nestad teased, bowing his head to kiss her hands. "I will return as swiftly as I may." He rose gracefully to his feet and nodded to Kali and Chris.

"Kali…" Aewen called softly after Nestad left. "Could I trouble you for something to drink?"

"No trouble at all," Kali said with a smile, settling between her husband and her friend. "Here you go." She offered a water flask to Aewen.

"Thank you," Aewen said, and she took a long drink, downing more than half the bottle. She wiped her hand on her mouth. "Oh, I was thirsty. Too bad there's no tea. I could use some ginger about now." She rested her hand on her stomach again.

Wordlessly, Kali opened her pack and offered a pared root. "Chew on some of this for a while," she suggested. "It's very strong, and will leave a taste in your mouth afterwards, but it'll help."

Aewen looked a bit quizzically at the root. "What does it takes like?" she asked. "Is it bad?" She remembered Nestad's herbs for pain and wasn't too eager to try anything else like that.

"It's ginger, in its root form," Kali explained. "Stronger than the typical tea, but very effective."

"Oh." Aewen said. She had never seen any teas in their root form. She took the root from Kali. "So…I just…chew on it?"

"Let me cut a piece off for you, and then yes, you chew on it until you feel better." Kali produced a small paring knife as she talked and cut a small piece off the root Aewen held. "There. Try that."

Aewen nibbled lightly on the end of the sliver. She scrunched her nose up and then sneezed. She laughed. "Yes, quite stronger than I'm used to," she agreed.

Kali laughed as well. "I can make it into tea, if you want," she offered. "It'll be stronger than dried roots, but it'll keep the nausea down."

"Only if it's no trouble, Kali. We're not lighting fires right now. This will work until we do." She nibbled on it again. "I'll get used to it."

"It does take some getting used to," Kali admitted. "But that's all I used while pregnant with Bella."

Aewen rested her hand on her stomach again. "Two weeks…" she breathed. "Feels like this is taking forever."

"I know," the other woman sympathized, squeezing Aewen's shoulder lightly. "I remember when I was pregnant. Every single time seemed like an eternity, especially before you start showing."

"Kali… can I ask you something? It's…a bit embarrassing." Aewen blushed a bit as she looked at the root in her hands.

"I'm a midwife, my dear," Kali said with a slight smile. "Go ahead and ask."

Aewen rested her fingers lightly on her chest. "My chest is so sore. It's difficult. I don't even want to be touched there. Is that…normal?"

Kali touched her friend's shoulder lightly. "Perfectly normal," she assured her. "It's growing pains, like when you were in development. Your body's getting ready to take care of a child."

Aewen bit her lip. "Will it last much longer? It's been this way for a few days already. I've been avoiding much close contact with Nestad. I…I guess I was afraid or embarrassed to tell him. But…we haven't made love in a few days, so it never really came up. But I know he'll get anxious pretty soon."

"The worst should already be over if you've been dealing with it a few days." Kali offered a reassuring smile. "Another couple of days, and you should be used to it for now. But I'll bet Nestad knows more than you think; he's been around pregnant women."

"Really? He's not mentioned it. Of course…he hasn't been as cuddly the last few days either. You think he knows and is giving me some space?"

Kali had to chuckle softly. "That may well be the case," she admitted. "And maybe he didn't mention it for the same reasons you haven't mentioned it to him."

"Should I tell him?" she asked. "I hate keeping things from him, but I just didn't know what to do."

"Know that it's perfectly natural and approach it as such," Kali suggested. "After all, he'll want to know how to touch you and not touch you so as to make you happy, just as you would want to know to avoid some part of his body because it hurts."

Aewen thought about that for a moment. "Then I think I'll tell him," she said. "I've been missing him, even though I've not had the desire for close contact."

"I'm sure he's missed you too," Kali said quietly. She checked to make sure Chris was still asleep before adding, "I know I've missed Chris during his illness."

Aewen looked at the sleeping man. "Oh, Kali. And he's been out of it longer than I have. I'm so sorry. He'll be getting better soon, though. I wish he wasn't so afraid of Nestad."

"Many fear what they don't fully understand," Kali said, gripping the younger woman's hand for a moment. "Nestad's power is strange to Chris, so he fears it. It's natural." She smiled slightly. "But he'll be back on his feet soon."

"I'll be so happy for you when that time comes," Aewen said, giving her friend's hand a gentle squeeze back.

Then the two women noticed a figure appear a short distance away, as if not sure he should interrupt. He was a young man with blond hair. He held his hands clasped in front of him a bit shyly.

Kali looked up and offered a smile. "Hello, lad," she greeted. "Something wrong?"

"No, my lady," he said. "I was just wondering if you've seen young Faraden? I heard she was traveling with you."

Now Kali's look was slightly more appraising as she looked the young man up and down. "I last saw her over there," she indicated a shady tree. "I think she's waiting for her brother to get back."

He looked where the woman pointed and a grin split his face when he saw the red hair. "Thank you," he said. He bowed slightly. "If you'll excuse me."

"Certainly." Kali arched an eyebrow as he walked away. "Interesting," she murmured.

"Do you know who he is?" Aewen asked, watching the man weave his way through the sitting people. "I've never seen him before."

"I think I've seen him around, but I don't know a name to go with the face." Kali looked at Faraden, who was idly weaving small white flowers together into a crown. "Best to keep an eye on them."

"Yes," Aewen agreed. "Though, I suppose Sîrnan has been doing so, don't you think?"

"Oh, I know," Kali said with a chuckle. "But he has an older brother's perspective. We're both women."

Aewen cocked her head. "How is that much different?" she asked.

Kali paused to phrase her thoughts into what she wanted to say. "We understand things from the girl's perspective. Sîrnan is a lovely lad, but he can be a little overprotecting at times. This, of course, was warranted in the camps, but things are a little different out here."

"Ohh…" Aewen nodded. "I see."

She watched as the young man finally reached the tree and leaned around it, tapping the girl on the shoulder. "Hello, she-cat," he said softly.

Faraden looked up with a bright smile and carefully set her crown aside. "Hello, he-cat," she replied in the same vein. "I haven't seen you in a while. Things going well?"

"Very," he said as he sat beside her. "I noticed your brother was keeping a tight rein on you. So, I've been hanging back a bit." He glanced around. "Where is he, by the way?"

"Telling the leaders that we're making camp for a while and then probably collecting messages for Nestad when he gets back," Faraden replied, making room for him and continuing to work on the crown.

Fréo grinned and settled in. "So, I won't be chased away too quickly. What are you making?"

"Oh," Faraden said with a blush and a smile. "Just an idle fancy." She carefully held it up so he could see.

"It's very pretty," he said. "Are you going to wear it? It would look even better in that wonderful hair of yours."

Her blush deepened. "I may," she replied. "I hadn't decided what to do with it when I finish."

"Wear it," he said, grinning. "I'd love to see it on you."

Faraden laughed and finished the last strands. "Very well," she said, carefully lifting it to her head and resting it delicately on her curly hair.

He leaned back a bit to look at her. He grinned and nodded. "Very lovely," he said. "It becomes you. The white flowers in your red hair look very nice."

The girl smiled all the brighter. "Do you think so?" she asked, arranging the folds of her green dress subconsciously. "Then I'll have to find a white ribbon when we get to the world."

"I'd love to see you in that," he said. He looked around and then reached out and took her hand in his. "Will you go for a walk with me?" he asked. "Just along the river a bit, not too far."

Faraden hesitated. She didn't want to hurt her brother again, but he had left her to go and accomplish Nestad's wishes. Wasn't this the same thing? Fumbling in her belt pouch, she pulled out a piece of charcoal and a piece of birch bark. She scrawled a couple of seemingly random signs on it before setting it beside her cloak and standing up. "But not for too long," she warned. "I don't want my brother worried."

Fréo looked curiously at what she had done. "All right…what's that you made there?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "I can't read or write, not properly," she explained, "but Tôr and I developed a way for us to know the other was all right if we returned to find the other gone. The signs mean 'Be back soon, I'm fine', basically."

"Oh." the young man nodded his head and smiled. "Clever. So, he shouldn't worry then." He took her hand again, hoping she wouldn't mind. "Shall we go?"

"Let's go!" Faraden said, gripping his hand and grinning up at him.

Her grin was contagious and he pulled her gently along down towards the riverbank. "I can't tell you how much I've missed seeing that bright smile of yours the last few days," he said.

A faint blush covered her cheeks as she smiled a bit shyly. "Have you? Well, I've been smiling lately. There's so much to smile at…"

"Isn't there?" he agreed, tearing his gaze away from her long enough to glance around the area. "It's beautiful here, and these last few days have been so refreshing."

"I completely agree," the girl replied, looking at the river with shining eyes. "The walking doesn't seem so hard with so much beauty around us."

He looked back at her and smiled. "No, it sure doesn't," he agreed softly. Then he seemed to quickly snap out of something. "So, I guess your brother keeps you on a tight rein most of the time? When will I ever get to see you?"

"Why, you're seeing me now." Again, the bright smile and the shining eyes before she grew more serious. "In truth, I don't know. Tôr has been careful the last couple of days."

Fréo sighed and looked down with a glum nod. "Aye. He watches you like a hawk. Why doesn't he want you seeing me? Have I done something to offend him?"

"No, I don't think so. But he's wary of any man, as a brother would be after the camps." The corners of her mouth turned down slightly as she thought about that.

"I guess so," he said softly. "But…I don't like seeing you in secret all the time."

Faraden looked up at him. "I know," she said softly. "I've missed you. But…well, Sîrnan is protective. You'll have to win his trust. Wouldn't anyone who wants to be close to Neah have to do the same with you?"

"Yes…" He agreed, his voice quite soft. "Yes, he'd have to be perfect."

"You see? Sîrnan is no different than you in that respect. So how would you want to be approached by a man seeking to become friendly with Neah?"

"I suppose I would want him to become friends with me first, to gain my trust. But…" he looked at her with a helpless expression. "Your brother has already decided that I'm not worth it. He doesn't want to be friends with me."

"Do keep working at it." Faraden smiled. "Wouldn't it be worth it?"

"Yes," he said. "But…can't you talk to him? Maybe try to convince him that I mean no harm and just want to be friends, with both of you?"

"I've already talked to him a little, but I'll talk to him again. After all," and she poked Fréo lightly in the ribs, "it's been rather quiet around here without the he-cat poking his nose in once in a while."

He chuckled and grabbed her finger so she wouldn't poke him again. "Well, I wouldn't want you to have too much peace and quiet now, would I?" He winked and then squeezed her hand.

She laughed and looked up at him. "I should hope not," she replied, letting her hands remain in his for now. "It gets too quiet without some disturbance."

"So…I'll try harder—if he tries harder as well. I really like you, Faraden. And I hope that our families can become good friends, all of us. That would be so great."

Her smile lit her eyes as she squeezed his hands. "One can never have too many friends," she pointed out mildly. "I'll talk to him."

He smiled and let out a small breath. "Thank you, that makes me feel better," he said. He smiled again and reached up to fix the flower crown on her head; it had been tilting to the side a bit.

"Oh, that's the problem with crowns," Faraden said, letting him adjust it. "They always go a bit topsy-turvy when they shouldn't." His light touches on her hair made her heart flutter a little, but she took deep breaths to make it calm down.

"But the way they make the wearer look makes up for it," he said with a sparkle in his eye. He let his hand drop back to his side as they kept walking. He saw some more of the same white flowers in the grass of the riverbank as they passed by. "From now on, every time I see these flowers I'll think of your hair." He grinned at her.

The girl laughed. "Oh dear, you're going to be plagued with remembrances of me, then," she teased lightly. "These flowers grow everywhere."

"It wouldn't be a plague," he said. "It would be a delight. I never get tired of remembering you."

Faraden airily waved a hand. "Spare me my blushes," she said with a grin. "Oh, here's the river…"

They stood for a moment to watch the slow moving water. "It's so wide," Fréo said. "It must come from a long way to be this wide and this slow moving. I hope that we're able to get across."

"I'm sure there must be a ford around here somewhere," Faraden said with more confidence than she felt. "After all, people cross this river all the time."

"Yes, I suppose they do," Fréo said thoughtfully. "I just hope that doesn't mean we might run into some Wainriders trying to cross here too."

Faraden winced. "Me too," she agreed. "I'd as soon avoid them for a long, long time." Her hand tightened around his subconsciously; the touch made her feel safer.

He noticed and looked down at their hands. He gave hers a reassuring squeeze. "But we are over two hundred people, and a lot of strong men. Even the Wainriders never took on a group that large to try and capture them."

The girl let out a sigh of relief. "Aye, true," she admitted, her shoulders relaxing slightly. "Now all that remains is for Nestad to find a way over the river for us."

He grinned slowly. "Speaking of Nestad…" he said, giving her side a playful jab with his elbow. "I think you forgot to introduce me to someone a few days ago…"

"Ach!" Faraden grabbed his elbow with one hand as she rubbed her side with the other. "I keep forgetting," she admitted. "Or you're not around when he is, or something happens."

"I think that you must make a point of it," he suggested. "Something like, 'oh, Nestad, there was someone I wanted you to meet,' and then you come and find me, elf in tow."

Faraden laughed and shook her head. "Oh brother," she said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I'll do my best."

He laughed. "Good! I really would love to meet an elf. Would be a shame to lose my only opportunity."

"'Twould indeed," the girl replied merrily. Stopping and looking around, she flung her arms up and let out a laugh for pure joy. "Oh, to be young and free!"

He laughed with delight as he watched her, feeling a strong urge to put his arms around her waist, but he restrained himself. Instead, he also lifted his arms up. "Yes!" he cried. "Young and free!"

"I think it's still trying to sink in," the girl said, looking heavenwards. "To be away from the life I've known…" She turned to Fréo and let her hands rest on his shoulders. "And with a friend." She smiled up at him.

He looked down at her, a lump forming in his throat and his shoulders burning under her hands. He smiled back at her, gazing into her grayish-green eyes. It was the first time he noticed their color. "A friend I am very glad to have made," he added.

"As am I," Faraden replied softly. "I am richer for it, I think." She smiled and squeezed his shoulders before releasing them. Well, maybe he would take her intentions truly; she couldn't push much further.

He bit his lip and looked away briefly, taking a calming breath. He took her arm again and they continued walking. "This river is too big to swim in," he observed. "Too bad, eh?" he winked at her.

Faraden laughed as she leaned on his arm a little more than needed. "Yes," she agreed. "A bath…ah, but that'll have to wait until we get to a calmer area, I guess."

"Though…I suppose this river has its shallow areas, as all rivers do. The she-cat just might get lucky sometime soon," he grinned down at her.

"Then this she-cat will live for that hope," the girl returned, lightly tapping his chin with a forefinger with a chuckle. "Until then, I'll have to be satisfied with travel dust."

He laughed, very much noticing all the times she was touching him. He hooked his forefinger under her chin briefly, and was about to say something when a distant voice made him drop his hand to his side and take a shifty step back from her.

"Faraden!" Sîrnan's voice carried across the camp, searching for the girl. He had not yet seen her where she was with Fréo a ways down the river.

"Drat…" Faraden muttered as she looked up the bank quickly. "Fréo…thank you for the walk. I had fun with you." She hesitated an instant before hugging him quickly and running toward her brother. "I'll see you again soon, all right!" she called, not noticing that her crown of flowers had fallen.

"Bye!" Fréo called after, feeling a bit deflated as she ran off. He noticed the crown of flowers fall to the ground and moved over to pick them up. He held them to his face and inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers, eyes closed and heart stirring.

"She's very young," came a mild voice from a little further downstream.

Fréo started and turned to see who was talking. "Sorry?" he said.

"Faraden." Nestad straightened from where he leaned against a tree and took a few steps toward the young man. "She's very young."

Fréo frowned slightly, squinting at the stranger. "You're the elf," he said, not realizing how that might sound.

"Aye," Nestad said with a half-smile. "I've gotten that a lot. I'm the elf, known to most as Nestad or 'where's the healer?'. And you're Fréo."

He frowned again. "How do you know me?" he asked.

"I've been here a few minutes," Nestad shrugged. "And I've heard about you around the place."

"So…what is your point?" the young man asked, fingering the flowers he held in his hand.

"I care about Faraden. I just wanted to warn you that she is very young." The elf nodded at the flowers in Fréo's hands.

Fréo looked down. "I am aware of her age," he said. "I still don't get your point. She and I are friends, nothing more."

A slight nod was the answer. "Then let it sit there," Nestad said with a smile. "In truth, I wanted to meet you anyway; I've heard your name mentioned several times in the last few days."

"Oh? And…were they in relation to good things?" he asked curiously.

"That depended on who was talking. Sîrnan said it with some suspicion, Faraden with glee or defensively." Nestad bent a little to wring the water out of his leggings.

"So…why did you want to meet me then?"

"Because I've seen you around, I think you're a lad who has good potential, and I think Faraden's a good judge of character. If she thinks you're worth her time…well, I'd like to see why."

He smiled slightly. "She's sweet, isn't she? A ray of sunshine. I'm very glad to have met her."

"Aye," Nestad agreed. "A joyful spot in the midst of fear and doubt." He shook his legs out with a nod of satisfaction.

Fréo looked at the elf's legs, noticing for the first time they were wet. "Did you find a ford?" he asked.

"I did," the elf replied. "Come, let's go tell the others. It's a couple miles downstream, but well worth the walk; it comes no higher than lower thigh on me."

"That's great," Fréo said. "But…is it a regularly used ford? Will we meet Wainriders there?"

"I don't think so," Nestad replied. "I don't hear anyone in my range of hearing, and that's reliable for scouting ahead. Besides, I looked around. I think it will be safe."

"That's good. I noticed some of the people were anxious. They're afraid that we're trapped on this side of the river."

"Had that been so, I can see a place where we could have hid until danger passed us by." The elf nodded to a hill just within his line of sight. He could see a hole that he guessed from the land's formation led to a deeper cave.

Fréo squinted in the direction the elf indicated, but couldn't see anything. "So… when are we moving out then?"

"Soon," Nestad assured him. "It is still the hottest part of the day, and the people have earned their rest."

Fréo nodded. "Okay." He smiled, not knowing what else to say. He wondered why this elf was so interested in him, and also wondered what he wanted with him.

After a moment of silence, Nestad nodded to himself. "Well," he said, "I need to check in with my captains and my wife. Until we meet again, young sir."

Fréo bowed in respect. "Nice to meet you, sir," he said. "And, if you get a chance, tell Faraden that I'm saving her flowers until I see her next time."

The elf laughed softly. "I will do so," he promised with an answering bow before starting away. He nodded slightly to himself; his gentle probe had left him with a good overall sense about the boy. He was kind and gentle, interesting, cautious, and madly in love with Faraden, though Nestad needed no special power to see that.

Sîrnan turned around one more time, shading his eyes against the glaring sun. He was just opening his mouth to call again when he saw his sister making her way towards him. "There you are," he said. "Where'd you go?"

"Down to the river to see how high it is," Faraden replied, bouncing to a stop in front of her brother and brushing her skirts down as she panted for breath.

"Oh? And how is it?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Pretty high here, but slow," the girl reported, hugging her brother in return. "Has Nestad come back yet?"

"I haven't seen him. I have messages for him though, I hope he's alright." Sîrnan looked around for the elf.

"He's Nestad," Faraden declared with true hero-worship. "Nothing'll hurt him, not unless he lets it."

Sîrnan laughed and ruffled his sister's hair. "I hope so," he said. Then he smiled and nodded his head. "Nestad," he said as he saw the elf approaching. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" the elf asked, seeing Faraden's quick grin at her brother. "My timing is good, then. How are the groups?"

"No injuries other than a few scraped knees and blisters," the young man reported. "People are anxious though, not knowing if we can get across. I assured them you would find a way. I hope I'm not proven wrong."

"I am glad I don't have to make a liar of you," Nestad smiled. "There is a good ford, some distance down the river. It appears natural, and used by men and animals alike. But no one's been near it for months, except us now."

"Oh, good," Sîrnan sighed. "Then perhaps you can find a way to tell everyone."

"I will do that," Nestad agreed, a thoughtful look slipping over his face for a moment. "Has anyone seen Aewen?"

"Last I saw she was with Kali," Sîrnan said. "But that was a while ago. I have no idea now." He looked around.

"All right," the elf said mildly. "Sîrnan, would you be so good as to tell the leaders of the groups to gather everyone? I have an announcement to make. I'm going to try and find my wife."

"Sure thing, Nestad," the young man said. He grinned and then turned to his sister. "Now, you stay put, alright? I don't want to have to looking for you again."

Faraden made a face at him and stuck her tongue out. "I'll stay," she promised. "And I didn't go that far before."

"Good," he said, then he jogged off to deliver Nestad's messages.

The girl watched him go before plopping down on the ground. Nestad laughed softly before starting in the direction where he'd last seen Aewen.

Aewen was leaning against the trunk of a tree in the shade, her head resting back and her eyes closed. Kali was nearby keeping busy, and Chris was also sleeping. There was a cool breeze blowing, which made it very nice to be by the river.

The elf settled beside his wife and lightly touched her wrist. "Hello, love," he murmured, smiling at her peaceful expression.

Aewen pulled her eyelids up groggily. "Mm, Nestad?" she said, turning her head to look at him. "You're back," she added with a smile. "Did you have any luck?"

"I did," he said with a gentle smile. "A lovely ford not far from here, and then we'll be clear of river crossings for a while."

"Good," she said. "But I am glad that we'll be traveling along the river for a few more days. It's much cooler here, and I love the sound of the water flowing. And did you notice all the different kinds of birds that live here?" She tried sitting up all the way.

Nestad helped support her. "I'm afraid I didn't notice," he admitted. "But you're right; it's very beautiful around here, and I'm loving it." He brushed a kiss over her forehead lightly.

She smiled up at him. "Is there food?" she asked.

"There is indeed," he replied, chuckling softly. "What kind of food do you want?"

"Mmm…fish?" she asked, her eyes bright. "And onions?"

The elf laughed outright at that. "I'll find a fish," he promised, "and onions. We still have some time before we leave."

She grinned. "Thank you. I think I'll stay here for now, if that's all right. I'm not feeling so well." She rested her hand on her stomach.

"Anything I can do?" Nestad asked, resting the tips of his fingers on the back of her hand and letting strength slip into her.

She giggled. "I'm sure there is," she said. "I've hardly had a sick day since I met you. You don't let me." She winked at him.

Nestad laughed softly. "I hate seeing my love feeling sick," he said in mild protestation as he sought out the cause of her sick feeling and gently rooted it out. It was easier and easier to do that now; they were so one that it was like slipping into his own skin and finding any problems.

Aewen breathed deeply as she watched her husband's face. "You're sweet," she said.

"Not hard to be sweet to a sweet," he replied softly, stroking her face as he opened his eyes. "Love you."

"I love you," she said. "Thank you, I feel much better. Though…." She stretched her arms up over her head. "I don't know if I can get up still; it's so comfortable here." She giggled lightly.

The elf laughed. "You don't have to get up for a while at least," he reassured her. "I'll get your food, and then we can rest until the hot part of the day is over."

"Thank you," she said. She grinned up at him, and then closed her eyes again, not really tired anymore, but wanting to just lie there and listen to the sounds of the birds and the water.

Nestad kissed her forehead gently, trailing down to her lips as he removed the last of her discomfort. "I'll be back soon," he murmured against her lips.

"I wait eagerly," she said with her eyes still closed. She kissed him back lightly, a smile lingering on her lips afterward.

"Good." With that and another kiss, the elf got up and headed toward the main body of people. He could see them congregating.

A few hours later, after the hottest part of the day was passed, and Nestad had made his announcement to the groups, everyone began getting ready for the river crossing. Some people were excited while others were nervous. Aewen worked to organize Nestad's pack, as well as Kali's, since the older woman was busy taking care of her children. Aewen didn't know where Nestad was, probably instructing the group leaders.

Letting out a slow breath of relief, Nestad left the group leaders. He was glad these men had stepped up to the job of helping to lead the huge group; it would have been quite beyond him to do alone. Right now, they were instructed to help the children into the stretchers of the sick people who weren't badly hurt or contagious. The strong men would carry the other children, and the women helped by the men who weren't busy with that.

"Kali?" Aewen asked, glancing up from the pack. "You don't have any water bottles in here, where did they all go?"

"Everywhere," the frazzled older woman said with a rueful laugh. "I saw Bella and Neth run off with a couple of them, and Chris should have a couple by him."

Aewen smiled as she took two extra water bottles out of Nestad's pack and put them into Kali's. Then she trussed the pack and set it beside Chris's bed where he was still lying on the stretcher. The man was awake, but starting straight up at the tree above them. Aewen watched him for a moment, and then stood up straight to stretch her aching back.

Nestad arrived at that moment and slipped his arms around his wife's waist. "You're such a hard worker, love," he murmured against the nape of her neck as he left soothing power flow through her.

Aewen smiled and leaned back against him while tilting her head forward. "Mm. I don't feel right just sitting around watching others work," she said.

"True nobility," Nestad approved. "Just be sure and take it easy, hm? No need to push yourself." He kissed her neck lightly.

She giggled. "Nestad, I'm only pregnant, you know, I'm not an invalid."

The elf laughed. "No, not an invalid," he agreed. "But I naturally want to protect you and our child, sweetling."

She turned around to face him. "And you are," she said, looking up at him with a smile. "And we'll be just fine. I'm letting Kali do the harder things." She glanced at the other woman short distance away. "Not that she's giving me any choice about it," she added with a light giggle.

"Nope," Kali replied, demonstrating a mother's ability to hear everything. It was an ability that rivaled even an elf's superior senses. "I get to baby you as I wasn't able to be babied with Bella. Get used to it."

Nestad laughed as he kissed his wife's cheeks. "There you have it," he said, still chuckling.

Aewen laughed and gave Nestad a squeeze. "I'm trying to," she said. "Though, imagine how I feel just sitting around watching you do everything." She gave her friend a wink.

Kali chuckled. "Well, I think I do understand," she conceded. "But that doesn't change anything for right now."

Aewen laughed and looked up at Nestad. "Is everyone ready?" she asked.

"They're getting ready," the elf replied, his heart flip-flopping at the sight of her face lit up with laughter. "The leaders are organizing everything."

"This will be quite an adventure. I guess most of these people haven't crossed such a wide river—at least not in many, many years."

"Luckily, this should be an easy adventure; the ford is wide and the river slow." Nestad kissed her forehead and released her as the leaders called. "Just be sure to hold my hand the whole way, all right?"

She grinned. "Have no fear of that," she said. "I'll be right with you and never letting go."

"Good." Nothing more needed to be said as the stretcher-bearers arrived and took up Chris's stretcher again. They'd already had a look at the ford Nestad had found and declared that carrying the stretcher across it should be easy. Everyone else seemed fairly confident too; after all, the one who had freed them had certified that, with care, the crossing would be easy. What had they to fear?

Aewen gave Nestad one more smile and then turned to the children. "Bella, Neth! It's time to leave, sweeties. Come over here."

Bella jumped up and ran for the adults, followed closely by Neth. She skidded to a halt and beamed up at Aewen. "Here we are!" she announced happily. Behind them, Faraden dusted her skirts clean of the dust she'd been sitting in and glanced around furtively for Fréo.

Aewen lifted the little girl up into her arms, grinning. "Are you all ready?" she asked. "Would you like to come with Nestad and me?"

"Aye!" The girl spoke largely in exclamation points, but she couldn't be blamed; she was excited about the crossing. Nestad picked Neth up and held him on one hip.

Chris reached out his hand for Kali, unable to see if she was nearby. "Kali?" he called softly.

Kali finished the last chore she'd assigned herself and went to her husband's side. "Here I am, love," she replied, taking his hand in both of hers and walking alongside as the leadership group started toward the ford.

"Will you stay by me while we cross?" he asked. "I don't want to lose you."

"Of course I will, silly," the woman said with a reassuring smile. "I never want to be elsewhere."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the fingers lightly. Several yards away, Fréo and his sister walked with Hara between them. They were on their way to join their own group. Fréo looked up and saw Faraden walking near Nestad's company. He would have waved to her, but he also noticed Sîrnan coming up behind Faraden.

Faraden saw Fréo and smiled shyly at him, nodding toward him slightly before turning to face her brother. "Ready to cross the river, brother mine?" she asked brightly.

Sîrnan took his sister's hand in his. "Yes, very ready," he said. "And I'll be glad once we're finally across. I'm glad you learned how to swim when you were younger. It makes me feel a bit more at ease."

"Aye," Faraden said absently, her mind going back to the last time she'd gone swimming… She shook her head a bit. "Worried about losing me to the water?" she asked teasingly.

"There's always that fear in the back of my mind," Sîrnan admitted. "But I know that Nestad chose a safe place to cross. And as long as you stay right beside me, things should be all right."

"I will," Faraden promised, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I like to be safe, thanks so much." They were approaching the ford rapidly; people were driven by the desire to cross and a fear of what may be on the other side at the same time.

Aewen looked up at Nestad. "I wonder if you shouldn't put Neth on the stretcher," she said. "You may need to help other people."

"You're probably right," Nestad agreed thoughtfully as he moved over to Chris's stretcher. "What do you think, lad? Care to ride with your papa?"

"Yes, papa," the boy said, stretching out his arms toward Chris. The man smiled.

"Oh, there's my boy," he said. "Come here, I've missed you."

Nestad smiled as he handed the little boy down to his father and ruffled the wind-tousled curls. Then he turned his attention back to the ford. They were almost there.

Aewen held onto Nestad's elbow, letting him have his hands free if he needed them. And before she knew it they were at the water's edge, the rest of the groups crowding in behind them. Aewen gazed out over the water. It was very wide and moving more swiftly than where they had been camping. But it seemed shallow. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but look up at Nestad with a bit of trepidation.

"It'll be all right," Nestad said soothingly. "I won't let anything happen. It's safe here." He kissed her temple lightly before taking the first step into the water. It was chilly, but not unbearably so.

Aewen gasped and sucked air through her teeth as they walked into the chilly water. Behind her, she could hear similar exclamations as the others began to enter the river as well. After going out about ten feet the current began to tug on Aewen's legs. She held onto Nestad tightly as they picked their way across. It was rocky, which made it quite difficult.

The elf looked around, his senses all strained for any sign of trouble as he supported his wife carefully. The men were all keeping the women up, supporting them as well as keeping themselves from succumbing to the current. Twenty feet out, they were at the deepest point; Nestad lifted his wife and Bella so they wouldn't get wet.

Aewen held on with one arm around Nestad's neck while the other held Bella tightly. Sîrnan had both hands on Faraden's waist to keep her on her feet. The rocks were a bit slippery. "We should have thought to cut some walking sticks," he muttered.

"Would've been a good idea," Faraden agreed, maintaining her footing through sheer force of will and her brother's support from behind.

Fortunately, the deepest part lasted only a few moments, and after that, it was clear sailing. Nestad kept carrying Aewen just because he felt safer with her in his arms.

"There we go," Sîrnan said with a relieved sigh as the water became shallower. And soon they were sloshing onto the west bank. "I think I should go back and help some others," he said. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be just fine," Faraden assured him, sitting down on a warm rock and wringing her skirts out. "I'll wait here for you."

"Alright." Sîrnan squeezed her shoulder and then looked to Nestad. "I'm going to go help the others," he said before heading back into the water.

"I think I'll do the same," Nestad agreed, setting Aewen and Bella down. "Are you all right, love?"

Aewen grinned up at him and nodded. "Yes, just fine. We'll be right here when you get back." She gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Nestad kissed his wife lightly before releasing her hand and starting back into the river. Unhampered by anyone, the way toward the rest of the party was easier, and he soon caught up with a few people who were having real trouble.

The stretcher bearers set Chris's stretcher down a good distance from the river's edge, and then, with Chris's blessing, went back into the river as well to help others. He smiled up at his wife. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Kali laughed as she wrung her dress out deftly. "Says the one who didn't get wet," she teased. "No, it wasn't too bad, all things considered. How's Neth?"

"Oh, I think he's done good," Chris said, grinning down at his little son who was still perching on his father's chest.

"Mama, can we go again?" the boy asked.

Kali touched the boy's face lightly. "Not right now, sweetie," she replied mildly. "Later, perhaps."

Bella tugged on Aewen's dress. "Sit," she said insistently.

Aewen was standing up watching the teaming mass of people who were still crossing the river, but she looked down when she felt the tug on her skirt. "What? Oh, you want me to sit down?" She obliged the little girl, folding her legs under her and opening her arms for a cuddle.

Bella crawled into the older woman's arms and rested her head against Aewen's shoulder. "You're strong," she commented sleepily before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Aewen chuckled lightly. "Strong?" she said. "What makes you say that?"

"Mama says I'm getting heavy, but you carried me across the river." Bella's voice was matter-of-fact as she settled more comfortably.

"Oh, I see," Aewen said. She glanced at Kali with a grin, gently stroking the little girl's hair. She didn't have an answer for that one, however.

Kali offered a shrug. "I'm getting old," she said as an excuse.

Aewen laughed. "Silly Kali, no you're not. You're still quite young, and far stronger than I am, I'm sure."

The other woman snorted softly. "Somehow, I doubt that," she replied. "But believe what you like."

Aewen grinned as she turned back to watch the people scrambling, dripping out of the river. She saw the young man who had asked for Faraden earlier. He was with a young woman and a boy, protectively leading them out of the water. Aewen motioned with her head so Kali would notice them as well.

Kali turned to look and arched an eyebrow. "His family?" she mused aloud.

"Must be," Aewen said. She noticed the young man cast a lingering gaze at Faraden as they passed close by.

Faraden glanced up at him and smiled, waving the tips of her fingers at her friends as they passed. Kali hummed softly to herself in thought.

"Well, at least they're making friends," Aewen offered. Though she wondered if that's all it was.

"I wonder," Kali said musingly. But she shrugged. "I'll keep an eye on things. But you're right; it's good for the younglings to make friends."

"I guess it's really not any of my business," Aewen said, "but for some reason I feel a great need to…check up on these people and see if they're suitable as friends for Faraden. But Faraden can make her own choices, can't she? I'm not her mother."

"No, but you're a friend," Kali pointed out. "If you feel compelled to check on them, I'd say go for it; women's instincts and all that."

"Hm. And how do you think I should go about checking on them?" Aewen asked. "Without it actually looking like I'm checking on them?"

"That I'll leave to your discretion," Kali replied with a sly smile. "You're sharp."

Aewen rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot," she said. She looked back at the water. Most of the people were across by now, only a few dozen left. Aewen could see Nestad now, helping to carry a stretcher, replacing the man who had the job before, since it looked like he had tripped and fallen face first into the water.

"He's a fine one," Kali remarked with a smile at her friend. By now, Bella was napping in Aewen's arms, her slow breathing ticking the time away easily.

Aewen couldn't help but blush slightly when she realized who Kali was talking about. She grinned with pride. "Isn't he? I've never been so blessed."

Kali chuckled. "Aye, you have the glow of one much loved about you," she agreed, reaching over and tucking a lock of Aewen's dark hair behind her ear. "I know how you feel." She looked into Chris's stretcher and ran a hand affectionately over her husband's chest. "I got pretty lucky myself."

Chris's chest shook slightly with a deep chuckle. "You got lucky, eh?" he said. "I think I'm the one who's be profiting by meeting you." He winked at his wife.

"That could be an interesting argument," Kali observed, bending over her husband to give him a brief kiss. "But I know I'm right, so let's leave it at that, hm?" She winked.

He chuckled again and reached up to touch a lock of her blonde hair. "As you wish, my love," he said softly. "I could never argue with you."

"So we like to think," Kali remarked with a smile. "Love you."

"I love you," he said with a chuckle.

Aewen smiled as she watched the two interact for a moment. She knew that Kali missed her husband very much, after being sick in bed for nearly a week. She also missed Nestad, since she had been avoiding close contact with him for at least four days now. She hoped she wasn't hurting him or making him feel rejected. She knew she would have to tell him of her reasons the very next chance she had.

As if called by her thought, Nestad came out of the water. He and the other stretcher-bearer set the stretcher down as the half-drowned one sat beside it to catch his breath. Wringing his leggings out absently, the elf looked over the river. Everyone was across or nearly so, and no major mishaps. He found himself crossing his fingers in a childish gesture of hope that nothing serious would happen.

Aewen noticed the gesture and smiled to herself. She handed Bella over to Kali and then got up and stood behind Nestad quietly, wrapping her arms about his waist and pressing her cheek to his back. "You've done so well," she whispered.

The elf smiled as he felt her warmth against his back. He placed his hands on her arms and closed his eyes for a moment. "Thank you, love," he murmured, his voice rumbling through his chest. "At least we've made it this far."

"A miracle in itself," Aewen said, careful not to press her body too much against his. But she gave him a squeeze with her arms. "I think we wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Nestad shook his head with a smile. "I'm just one person," he protested mildly as he turned in her arms and rested his hands on her waist lightly. "But enough of me. Are you feeling all right?"

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes, I haven't felt sick since earlier. I'm feeling quite chipper, actually."

"Good," he said, touching her face lightly. His eyes were still slightly serious as they searched hers; he didn't completely believe that there was nothing wrong.

She saw the look, but chose to ignore it for the time being; now was not the time to discuss it surrounded by a hundred other people. She gave him an assuring smile and took his hand. "Are we going to stay here for very long, or continue right off from here without stopping?"

"We'll stay here a half hour or so," the elf replied, sensing that she would tell him later. "The people need a chance to dry off while it's still warm out, and catching their breath after that crossing would not come amiss."

"Sounds fine to me," Aewen said with a grin. "Will give me some chance to get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"A little," Nestad said with a chuckle. "Are you and the babe hungry?"

"Are we ever not hungry?" she said. "I ate only a half hour ago, but it sure doesn't feel like it. You'd think this little tiny baby is a full grown man after a hard day's work."

That deserved a kiss, and Nestad bestowed it on her with a chuckle. "She's growing," he pointed out. "That takes a lot of energy, and that energy has to come from somewhere."

"Oh, Nestad, she's already sixteen days old inside me," Aewen said, resting her hand on her stomach. "I've been counting anxiously. Do you think I'll be able to tell she's in there soon?"

"In a couple weeks," Nestad said, his voice falling into a soothing rhythm, "you'll start to feel her move around inside of you as she grows." He smiled. "And if the reports of other women are to be believed, you'll wish you couldn't feel her."

Aewen giggled. "Right now I don't care. I just want to know that she's really there, alive and growing inside me. It's such a miracle." She took his hand and placed it over her stomach where hers had been.

His power streamed naturally from his fingertips, sliding into her womb and surrounding the baby. "Can you feel her?" he whispered as he touched her mind lightly with the sensations the baby provoked. He still couldn't tell the gender for sure, but he had a sense of feminity, and he liked the thought of his firstborn being a girl.

Aewen gasped and closed her eyes. "Yes…" she breathed. "Oh, Nestad, she's even more there than she was last time you let me feel her. She's growing."

"And rapidly," Nestad said softly right beside her ear. "She's a healthy little one, and strong."

Aewen turned her head and smiled, their faces only an inch or so apart. "Nestad…I just thought of a name. If you like it, that is."

"Oh?" Nestad kissed the tip of her nose lightly. "What is it?"

"Erebel," she said softly. "But not after me. After my mother: a great woman who was not able to live long enough to see her own granddaughter."

Nestad's eyes went soft as he pressed his cheek against hers. "A noble birthright," he murmured in her ear, "and a noble name. Erebel she will be called, if she is a she."

Aewen's eyes brightened with deep joy. "Oh, thank you, Nestad. I so hoped you would like it. I've been thinking about it for a little while, and finally just decided."

"Sweetling, you're the one who carries the child for nine months," Nestad chuckled softly. "You get first right to name our child. But to have a child carry on a family name and honor the women she's come from…that's perfect."

"I must say it once again," she said softly. "You're so good to me, and I love you for it."

"It's impossible not to be good to you," he replied just as softly. "I love you completely, my love." He kissed her cheek as his hand cupped one elbow gently.

She grinned at him and then threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. She was so happy in that moment; and she hardly noticed that she was getting hungry again.

The elf held her close for a moment, stroking her hair and enjoying their closeness after days apart. But as all perfect moments do, that one had to end; it was broken by Aewen's stomach growling. Nestad laughed and kissed her neck lightly. "I think our daughter is hungry again," he commented against her skin.

Aewen giggled and then groaned. "It's all I do," she said. "Eat, eat, eat." She giggled again. "Soon you'll be tired of always having to feed me, I'm worse than a horse."

"Nay," Nestad protested. "You're prettier than a horse, for a start." He winked at her as they separated.

She laughed. "Well thank you for that fine compliment," she said. She fixed her dress a bit, lightly touching her hand to the spot above her chest. All that close contact with Nestad had hurt a bit, but she was making a grand effort to not show it.

He took her hand and started leading her toward the place where he'd dropped his pack earlier. On the way, he casually relieved the pain in her chest, not even glancing at her as he did so. "Any time, my love," he chuckled. "Any time."

The pain left so gradually that Aewen didn't even notice. And even as she ate the food Nestad offered her, she still didn't notice. "It will be nice to walk by the river for a few days, won't it?" she asked of anyone who might hear her, since now they were back with the others. "Much cooler, and a lot prettier."

Faraden, who had been oddly pensive for a time, brightened. "The river's always pretty," she agreed. "And it's nice to have a cool wind off the water for a change, rather than die of heat all the time."

"That it is," Aewen agreed, subconsciously wiping her brow. She took another bite of her food.

Chris sat up slowly, putting a hand to his head. "I'm so tired of lying around," he said. "I think I might take a short walk."

Nestad looked up with a slight frown. But he said, "All right. But be careful; don't go too far."

Kali got up and offered her husband a hand. "I'll go with you," she said with a careless smile. "It'll be nice to walk together again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, letting her help him up. Once he was on his feet he stretched a bit with a groan, all his joints feeling stiff and sore.

His wife laughed softly as she helped him stay steady while stretching. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Ohhh, yes," he said, coming out of a stretch. "Six days, Kali—I counted them. That's way too long for a man to be lying around."

"Too much time on your hands, that's your problem," Kali laughed. "Come on, old man; we'll hobble a ways together."

He chuckled and allowed her to lead him. "Old man, eh? I hope not so. I'm still a father of young children and the husband of a young wife."

"And that'll help keep you young and age you at the same moment," Kali teased as she kissed his cheek and continued leading him along the bank.

Faraden watched them go before letting out a soft sigh and resting her chin on her drawn knees. "They're so sweet together," she commented, seemingly thinking aloud.

Sîrnan raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "I guess so," he said, more curious why she had said it.

The girl shifted her shoulders slightly, her way of shrugging when she didn't want to move much. "Well, we have how much time?"

"A half hour," Nestad replied mildly, looking up briefly from feeding his wife.

"Half hour. That's enough time to soak my feet in the water a while. Do you mind, Tôr?" Faraden gave her brother the 'pleading eyes' look.

He smiled and shook his head, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Go," he said. "But don't get too close to any fast moving water. Find a shallow and calm area if you can. And stay close."

"I'll be careful," the girl promised, getting to her feet and kissing her brother's cheek.

"Thanks," he said. "And don't be gone for the whole half hour, alright? I don't want to come looking for you."

"Ach, you worry too much," Faraden groaned in fake complaint. "All right, all right, I'll come back in twenty minutes or so. Good enough?"

"Thank you," Sîrnan said. And then, as she was turning to leave he added, "And keep your clothes on."

Faraden whirled on her brother, a hot blush covering her face. "Sîrnan!" she snapped, her eyes sparkling with embarrassed anger.

He spread his hands. "Hey, I know you," he said simply.

"If you keep making comments like that in front of people," she jerked her chin at the children and Nestad, who was pretending not to listen, and Aewen, "you won't get the chance to keep knowing me." With that, she whirled and practically fled towards the water.

"Ouch," Aewen said softly, pretending to concentrate on her food.

"Indeed," Nestad murmured, watching Sîrnan out of the corner of his eye.

He glanced at them. "Well it's true," he said. "Sometimes she's a bit too…liberal for my taste. I don't know where she gets her ideas."

"From those her age she's watched and been around most of her life?" Nestad suggested levelly. "You remember a higher standard for young women; she was too young to remember much, I'm sure."

He nodded glumly. "And it's why I am so looking forward to getting her back home as soon as possible. I just want her to stay innocent, you know?"

"I know, and I understand," Nestad said quietly. "It's a miracle she's remained innocent this long, and that's due in no small part to you. It's just a little way further, and then she'll be among her peers who know how to act around others."

Sîrnan looked down the river, just seeing his sister's back disappear around the bend. "Do you think she'll be alright by herself?" he asked. "I feel like I always should be with her, protecting her. But I don't want to crowd her either."

"After that exchange, you might want to give her space for a while," Nestad suggested, cutting a piece of meat smaller for his wife. "She's at the age where every slight is three times as big as it would be to you, and it was a fairly large slight."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sîrnan agreed. Then he looked back at Nestad. "Is there anything you need me to do before we leave?" he asked, always wanting to be helpful.

The elf was quiet a moment as he studied his knife. "Not right now," he said at last. "But there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Now's as good a time as any, I think."

"Yes?" Sîrnan said.

"I don't always have time for the kind of scouting missions I did earlier," Nestad said slowly, gauging each word before he said it. "I need at least one extra pair of eyes and legs to help me. I think I will be recruiting maybe five other young men as scouts, but I would ask you to lead them."

Sîrnan's eyebrows shot up, not expecting that at all. "Me?" he said. "A leader? Nestad, that's…that's such an honor. I could only hope to live up to that and not prove your trust ill-placed."

Nestad smiled. "Is that a yes?" he asked, removing a small boot knife and its sheath.

Sîrnan chuckled lightly, still in surprise. "Yes," he said. "I would be so honored. When do I start?"

"Right away," the elf replied, extending the knife to the young man. "Who would you recommend for the other five? Have you noticed any young men who might be willing to work with you?"

Sîrnan took the knife, trying to remember the last time he had held a weapon of any kind. "I think I could find some," he said with a grin.

"Good." Nestad reached out and caught the young man's wrist. "I trust you, Sîrnan," he said, looking into the young man's eyes. "I know you're trustworthy." This moment had import for Nestad personally; a warrior almost never gave away a personal weapon. There was one exception, however: when said warrior was commissioning an apprentice.

Sîrnan looked back into Nestad's eyes, suddenly feeling the full weight of the responsibility. "Thank you, sir. I'll strive my hardest to live up to your trust and never let you down; you have my word on that."

"I know." Nestad smiled and released Sîrnan's wrist. "I knew that when I chose you. Use that weapon well; a knife is a handy thing in the wilderness."

"I will," Sîrnan said. "And it is the greatest gift anyone's ever given me. I thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, lad." Nestad sat back beside his wife and resumed helping her with her meal. "But please don't call me sir. I already feel old around so many young folk. Call me Nestad."

Sîrnan blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, sir," he said, and then laughed at his own mistake. "It was meant only as a show of respect. It's…difficult for me to not say it. But if you insist, I will try."

"Many thanks." Nestad smiled up at the boy. Yes, he'd chosen well; Sîrnan had respect and the ability to draw attention to himself when needful. There were some finer edges to be smoothed, but Nestad knew a natural leader when he saw one, and he always tried to help them along.

Sîrnan admired the knife in silence as he thought about his newest task. Finally he looked up at Nestad again. "May I go look for the other scouts?" he asked.

"Certainly," Nestad said, waving a hand. "I'll tell Faraden you'll be back soon if she returns before you do."

"Thank you," Sîrnan said. He pocketed the knife and stood up. "I'll bring those I choose back here so you can meet them."

"As you say, Scout leader," Nestad said with an easy smile. "I look forward to meeting them."

Sîrnan grinned and then hurried away. Aewen chuckled slightly. "You did him the biggest honor possible I think," she said.

"And took some of the weight off myself," Nestad added with a smile. "He gets trained as a leader while I can, and he helps me with the watching, and the people are just that little bit safer. Everyone wins here."

Aewen smiled at him. "He was a really good choice," she said. "I'm happy for him. I think you just found the most willing scout there is. He's been idolizing you since we left the camps."

The elf made a face. "I hate to be idolized," he said with a sigh. "Admired, I can handle. Respected is nice; people leave me alone when it's needed. Oh well…I got a good scout out of the bargain." He kissed her cheek.

She giggled and kissed him back quickly. "That you did." Then she yawned. "Nestad…I think I want to take a little nap, I'm pretty beat. Would that be alright?"

"That's fine, my love," Nestad said, laying out a blanket for her in the shade of a close tree. "You need all the rest you can get; we've another long trek ahead."

"Thank you," she said, stretching out on her side, using her arm as a pillow. "Wake me before we leave, I'd like a chance to wake fully before forced to walk more."

"I promise," Nestad chuckled as he carded his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Sleep, my love." He motioned to the playing children to be a little quieter; she did need her sleep.

Aewen smiled and closed her eyes, letting the gentle touch from Nestad lull her to sleep, which it did. And soon she was in a world of peaceful dreams.

The elf let one arm embrace her for a moment; he missed her beside him, the warmth of her body pressed against his. But he understood without her telling him that she needed her space at the moment.

Meanwhile, Faraden sat down beside the river and began yanking her shoes off, throwing them vengefully at a small bush. "All right, I understand why he said that," she said, falling into her habit of talking aloud when she was alone. "But in front of Nestad and Aewen? And the children? Gods, does he never think?"

"Who's he?" A voice said to the side of her.

The girl jumped and jerked away from the source of the voice before she saw who it was. Then she relaxed and stuck her toes in the water. "Sîrnan," she replied. "Hallo Fréo. You startled me."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I have a bad habit of doing that. You all right? You look like a firestorm." He moved a bit closer to her.

"I always look a little…flustered…when I'm upset." Faraden got a handful of water and splashed it over her face. "Oy. Brothers can be the worst. Come and have a seat; I won't bite you."

He smiled slightly and sat down beside her, dipping his already bare feet into the water beside hers. "Care to vent?" he asked. "I'm a good cushion for that kind of thing."

"It's not fair to vent on you; it's not your fault." Faraden inched her curling toes into the water slowly.

"Suit yourself," he said. "I don't mind though, really." He smiled at her. "I'm glad I'm not the reason for your steam though, I think I would be terrified."

Faraden had to smile; his smile invited one in kind. "I don't often get this angry," she told him, wondering why she was trying to justify herself to him.

"That's good," he said. "I love those eyes of green when they twinkle rather than spark."

The girl blushed a little and looked down. "Well," she murmured. "They're just hazel; nothing special about hazel."

He smiled and shook his head. "Green," he insisted. "Especially when full of passion, of any kind. And it's quite special. It's a unique shade that only you possess."

Faraden covered her eyes and peeped out between her fingers. "Now you're just flattering me," she informed him with a soft giggle.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Speaking nothing but the truth," he said. "You can believe me or not, your choice."

The girl considered a moment before letting her hands fall away. "Then I suppose I'll believe you," she said, looking into his eyes. "You're the one who can see my eyes better than I can."

"Very true," he said, grinning at her. He kicked his foot, sending a splash of water out away from them. "Oh, I met your elf earlier today," he said.

"You did?" Faraden asked. "I didn't introduce you; how'd you meet him?"

"He met me," Fréo said. "It was right after we parted company last time. He approached me from out of no where, and seemed to know who I was."

"Odd. I haven't mentioned you to him. Maybe Sîrnan did." Faraden drew small circles in the current with her toes.

"Maybe so…" the young man said, recalling Nestad's words to him. He fell silent.

"What'd he say?" Faraden asked after a long silence.

"Hm? Oh, nothing much. We didn't talk for very long."

"Oh." Faraden plucked a couple blades of grass and cupped one between her hands, trying to whistle with it.

He looked at her curiously and smiled when he saw what she was trying to do. He picked his own blade of grass and blew a shrill whistle with it, startling a few people close by. He waved to show it was only him.

"All right, show me how you managed to do that," Faraden said pleadingly, holding out her hands with the blade of grass in them.

He grinned. "It's easy," he said. "First…you need a better piece. Here…" He picked one and handed it to her. It was much longer and wider than the one she had. "Now, place it right here, between the sides of your thumbs and the balls of your hands, like this." He demonstrated.

"Like this?" Faraden arranged her hands like he told her and looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes, only pull the grass taut, so it's nice and tight. And then hold it up to your mouth…like so…and…" he blew through it again, making another loud screaming whistle.

The girl made a couple of spluttering noises at first, then, when her hands were at a certain position, a short whistle escaped her hands. "I did it!" she exclaimed happily.

He laughed and clapped lightly. "You did," he said. "It should take only a few tries to get it down pat."

Faraden did it a couple more times with varying degrees of success before opening her hands and making a face. "Ew," she commented, shaking the wet piece of grass out of her hands and rinsing her damp hands in the river.

Fréo laughed. "Each blade of grass is good for only a few blows, then you need to get a new one. But you're doing pretty good. Some people never get it right."

The girl beamed up at him, earlier anger forgotten in the light of his compliment. "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much," she said melodramatically.

He laughed again at her antics. "Oh," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather crumpled and wilted chain of white flowers. "You dropped this as we parted last. I saved it for you."

Laughing softly, Faraden reached out and took the flowers. "You kept these for me?" she asked. "Fréo, that's so sweet, thank you."

He grinned and shrugged. "You had spent so much time working on it, would be a shame for them to go to waste so soon after."

Placing the flowers carefully on her lap, Faraden leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're very thoughtful," she informed him.

His eyebrows went up in surprise, and when she pulled away he looked at her, trying not to blush. "It was nothing," he said with a shy smile.

"It was something," Faraden said, shaking her head and chuckling at his refusal to accept praise for something she valued highly: thoughtfulness. "But have it as you wish." She pulled back a little further and looked at him, her head tipped to one side.

He looked at her for a moment, amused by the expression on her face. "What?" he finally asked with a slight chuckle.

"This light makes your eyes look brighter," the girl finally said after a few more moments of silent observation. "I like that."

He raised his eyebrows and laughed lightly. "My eyes?" he asked. "Now we're talking about my eyes? They're just plain old blue."

"Oh, aye? Then my eyes are just plain hazel," Faraden returned deftly.

He rolled his eyes to the trees. "Oh, you got me there," he said. "Though, I suppose I could argue that point."

"And I could argue the point that your eyes are just plain blue. One," Faraden sat up straight and held out her index finger, "I like blue eyes. They always seem the warmest and gentlest to me. Two," her middle finger joined her index finger, "your eyes are like the sea, blue with a bit of green and a few other colors mingled in; that's very nice to see, especially with the sun shining just right."

He smiled. Well, I think you have me convinced then," he said. "But if I tried to do the same thing with your eyes you would say I was waxing poetic or other some such."

"I wasn't waxing poetic," Faraden pointed out. "I was just laying out the facts as I know them; that's not poetic."

"And may I do the same?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Hung with my own words," Faraden groaned, a hint of a smile playing about her lips. "If you feel you must, for fairness's sake."

He grinned even more and sat up straight just as she had done. He held up one finger. "Proof that your eyes are actually green," he said, arching one blond eyebrow. "One, They match the color of the leaves above us, especially in this light. Two," he held up another finger as he leaned closer, gazing into her eyes, "Of the amount of gold I see in there, they are very defined flecks and not blended at all. Two." He paused and arched his eyebrow again. "My brother's eyes are hazel and so I should know that yours are not." He gave her another grin.

"Like I said, hung with my own words," Faraden said dryly. "I can't accuse you of flattery, as that was laid out in a very logical manner. Well done, and thank you."

He bowed lightly as best he could in a sitting position. "Thank you, thank you. The flattery was difficult to leave out, I must admit."

"Oh, you…" she laughed and leaned back on her hands, letting her head fall back so she was staring up at the branches above. Her long hair fell in unruly curls down her back, and she made a face as she tried to shake the worst of the tangles out.

Fréo just watched her in silence, unable to look at anything else. He found her captivating. How could he have fallen for one so young? But no, she really wasn't all that young—at least not in comparison to his age. But she was indeed still a girl, he could see that. And that fact was the only thing holding him back at that moment.

After a silent moment, Faraden's eyes flicked over to Fréo and she smiled slightly. "What?" she asked, lifting her head a little.

He seemed to come to himself and he finally broke his gaze and glanced at the water. "Nothing," he said, smiling shyly.

"Nothing?" Faraden asked, scooting around so she was facing him. "I could feel you looking at me. Come on, what were you thinking?"

He blushed and avoided her gaze. He couldn't let this happen. They were just friends. He shook his head, unable to stop smiling. "It's silly," he said. "Pay it no mind."

The girl shifted, trying to catch his gaze, before groaning in frustration and putting a hand under his chin. "If it's silly, there's no harm in speaking it," she remarked once their eyes were level.

Her fingers on his skin burned like fire and he closed his eyes. Unable to help himself, his voice came out of his throat, a bit shaky. "I was just thinking about…how beautiful you looked right then." He opened his eyes to see her reaction, hoping that she would think it indeed silly.

Faraden's eyes widened a little as she looked at him. "Really?" she asked softly, reading more from his shaking voice and the play of the muscles under her fingers than his words said.

His heart began to pound. She wasn't taking it as a playful jest like he'd hoped. He couldn't say anything else, afraid of his own voice betraying him further. He just stared at her, not knowing what to do.

The girl blinked a couple times, looking down for an instant before meeting his eyes again. "Thank you," she barely whispered, her fingers trembling a little.

He smiled slightly and managed to glance up at her. "I like your hair," he managed, as if trying to justify why he thought her beautiful.

"I like your eyes," Faraden returned softly, letting her fingers fall away uncertainly.

A lump formed in his throat and he tried to swallow past it. What was happening, to both of them? She was too young. Wasn't she? "Thank you," he said softly.

Slowly, Faraden lifted a hand and pushed a lock of wayward hair away from his eyes. "There," she said with a shaky smile. "Now I can see them better."

He drew a ragged breath but managed to smile. "Faraden…" he said hesitantly. "I…" He stopped himself. No, he would not do this. He would not ruin their friendship in this way.

"Yes, Fréo?" she asked softly, her fingers lingering on his cheeks. There was stubble there, tickling her fingertips.

He cleared his throat and finally broke their gaze. "Um…the group will be getting ready to leave very soon. Won't your brother wonder where you are?"

"Oh," she said, quietly disappointed. She'd felt something was coming closer fast, and now she knew Fréo was avoiding it. "Yes, probably." She looked up at the sun and winced. "I should go back; I told him he wouldn't have to look for me this time."

Fréo nodded. And then he stood up and helped her up with him. He felt relieved, but also let down. He knew he would not be able to stop thinking about this encounter all day. "It's been…really nice," he said, giving her a smile. "I hope we can meet again soon."

"Me too," Faraden said, keeping a grip on his hand even when she was on her feet. "It's refreshing, being around you." She hesitated, then stood on the balls of her feet to kiss his cheek. Once the kiss was delivered, she smiled at him before running toward where she'd last seen her brother.

Fréo let out a deflating sigh and his shoulders sagged. He sat back down to try and compose himself before returning to his family. What had he done? He knew somehow that things were forever changed between him and Faraden. He wondered what their next meeting would look like.

Faraden kept tripping on the way back to the spot; she couldn't stop thinking about the look in Fréo's eyes. Something had happened; she knew it. But he'd stopped it before it could come to completion. What would have happened if he hadn't? Her trembling fingers rested lightly on her lips for a second before she had to fling her hands out to keep from falling over as she tripped yet again.

"Faraden?" a voice to the side called softly. It was Chris, on Kali's arm as they were returning from their walk. "Are you all right?" he asked, noticing how she was stumbling along.

"What?" Faraden looked up at the familiar voice. "Oh, hello Chris and Kali. Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit…off-balance." She smiled wryly; that won the year's award for the biggest understatement of the year.

"Are you sure? You're acting quite clumsy. And…you look flushed? Did something happen?" He glanced briefly at Kali so see if she noticed what he saw.

Kali looked keenly at the girl for a moment as Faraden took a deep, steadying breath. There was something there…some spark that wasn't there before.

Faraden shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks," she repeated. "Nothing happened." Unfortunately, she added to herself.

"Well, we were just heading back to the others," Chris said. "You best as well, I think we'll be leaving soon."

"Aye, I was just heading for them as well," the girl replied. Taking a quick breath, she began to jog to outpace the older couple. Nagging hens, she decided. Always ready to pry into other people's business.

As soon as she was out of hearing range Chris looked down at his wife. "That was odd," he said. "Do you think anything's wrong?"

"I don't know," Kali said slowly. "I don't…no, I don't think anything was wrong, exactly. She would have seemed more flustered. She just seemed… disappointed, for lack of a better word."

"Hm. But would that account for her stumbling? She looked nearly blind. Had I not seen her face I would have thought her drunk or in tears."

"Women's emotions are hard to understand, my love," Kali said, squeezing his arm. "A woman can be so focused on a thought that she pays no attention to her surroundings."

He chuckled lightly. "I guess I have a lot to learn about women then," he said. And he gave his wife a soft kiss.

"I'll be more than willing to teach you," she replied, pausing and wrapping her arms around his neck to return the kiss.

"Mmm." He smiled as he returned the favor, closing his eyes as he lost himself in the kiss. It had been way too long since they had done this.

Kali thoroughly enjoyed the moment as she felt her husband's returning strength in his kiss. "Mm," she agreed, her fingers carding through his hair gently.

They kissed for a moment more, and then he pulled away and smiled at her. "Give me two more days, my love. And then I'll be able to do much more than that." His eyes sparked with promised fun.

"I will hold you to that," Kali replied, pressing her body lightly against his as she kissed his cheeks gently. "I've missed you, love, and can't wait to have you back."

"I've missed you so much, Kali," Chris breathed. "I can't even tell you truly how much." He held her close, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head.

Kali closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat and feeling safe and secure in his arms. "You don't have to," she whispered. "Your heart tells me for you."

He held her like that for what seemed like ages, the world passing by around them. But finally they were compelled to pull apart by the sound of the leaders calling the groups to order.

"I love you," Kali said, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly in her own as they started back for the others again.

"I love you, too, my love," he whispered. And soon they were back to where the others had been waiting. The children jumped up and ran to their parents.

"Mama, papa!" Neth squealed, jarring Aewen from her sleep.

Nestad, who had just been heading over to wake her, threw his hands up in mock dismay. "Well, that took away some of my joyful labor," he remarked with a chuckle as Kali scooped Bella up and held the girl close.

Aewen rubbed her eyes and leaned up on one elbow. Her hand quickly went to her stomach and she lay back down with a grimace.

The elf rested a hand lightly on her shoulder and relieved the pain and nausea automatically. "I think I should make you a charm to ward off sickness," he murmured to her as the others began to prepare to leave.

She giggled and sat up, pulling something on a leather string from her bodice. "You already did, remember?" she grinned, holding up the wood pendant he had given to her back in the camps.

Nestad laughed and kissed her hand. "That was mostly a fake, remember?" he returned as his hand closed around the pendant. "But I'll make it real, as you seem to treasure this so much." He winked at her as he let his power fill the wood again. This time, it was specific, and it turned the pendant into a charm against morning sickness.

Aewen grinned. "You're amazing, you know that? I'm so glad I married you."

"Believe me, love," Nestad said as he finished his work and let the pendant drop into her bodice again, "I'm just as glad. Perhaps more so; I get to see your lovely face every morning and think, 'This beautiful woman is my wife'. That's precious."

She grinned at him. "I am most honored," she said. She looked down at the pendant. "How long will it last for?"

"Two weeks before I need to renew it," he replied, kissing her forehead lightly. "In that time, you should be free of morning sickness. Tell me if it's not strong enough and I'll modify it."

"I'll say it again, you're amazing." She grinned at him. "Kali gave me a ginger root to chew on, but it's awful. This is much nicer."

Nestad made a face. "Ginger is very good," he had to admit, "but it's very, very strong and usually tastes horrible. I'd rather do this for you." He rested his hands lightly on her waist, not wanting to push the touch boundary too far.

She leaned forward a bit and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my love. I treasure this pendant, since it was a gift from you, and now I treasure it even more."

"Good." Nestad returned the kiss. "As I hate to see you feeling ill…" he smiled, knowing he didn't have to finish that sentence. "Now, I think we're almost ready to continue onward. What thinkst you?"

She giggled. "I think I'm ready." She looked around. "I see at least one person is missing though. Sîrnan is not back yet?"

Nestad also looked around, training his sharp vision in all directions. "There he is," he said after a moment. "He's heading here, with a few young men behind him."

And so he was, and grinning the whole way. He walked right up to Nestad and presented the young men, each about his age or slightly younger. "Nestad, I'd like you to meet Arasil, Ringur, Heron, Nowell, and Lanthir." He pointed to each man as he said his name, and that man inclined his head in greeting.

The elf placed one hand over his heart and bowed to the young men. "Greetings," he said with a slight smile. "Sîrnan has told you what he wants of you?"

"Yes, sir," Nowell said. "We are all eager to serve in any way we can."

"We are," Arasil agreed. The others nodded their agreement.

"Then I thank you, and welcome you." Nestad smiled at each young man individually while getting a sense of their auras. They all felt like keen young men, ones who wanted to please. He nodded in satisfaction. "Then if that is settled, we should get moving. Would you young men be so good as to tell the leaders?"

"Yes…Nestad," Sîrnan said, remembering to use the elf's name. "May I talk to my sister first?" he asked. He hadn't had a chance to tell her the good news, nor apologize for what he said to her earlier.

The elf glanced at the spot where the young woman sat alone under the shade of the tree. He'd heard her return, but didn't acknowledge her; he had the sense that she wanted to be left alone. "Certainly," he replied. "But make it quick; we still have much ground to cover."

"Thank you," Sîrnan said. Then he spoke briefly with his new scout group and bade them go tell the leaders, then he moved over to where his sister was. "Hello," he said as he knelt beside her. He was testing her mood before he started to tell her anything. He wanted to tell her when she was in a good enough mood to be able to congratulate him.

Faraden was lost completely in her own thoughts when he approached and jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, hello," she greeted slightly coolly as her fingers fell away from her lips, where they had rested as she thought.

He bit his lip. "Listen, Faraden…I…I wanted to apologize to you for what I said earlier. It was out of line and I had no place to be saying that to you in front of Nestad and the others."

"No, you didn't," Faraden agreed mildly as she thawed a little. "But I can't wring anything from you but your truest apology." She smiled slightly at him. "You're forgiven."

He breathed in relief and smiled slightly. "Thank you," he said, and then leaned forward, asking for a hug.

The girl opened her arms and embraced him. "There you go," she said, pressing her nose against his neck teasingly. "That's settled now."

"I really am sorry, Faraden," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I felt awful about it after you ran off."

"Good," she said, resting in his embrace. "It was tasteless and out of line completely. But let it go now; you're forgiven."

He nodded and bit his lip again. She seemed strangely cold or…distant. He wondered if indeed all was forgiven. But he decided to let it drop like she said. "I wanted to tell you some good news," he said instead.

"Oh?" she asked, kissing his cheek before pulling away a bit to look at him. Her old interest and life sparkled in her eyes as she asked, "What good news?"

He grinned, unable to hide his excitement. "Nestad has asked me to lead a new group of scouts. And he had me pick who was to be on my team! Can you believe it? Me!"

Faraden's jaw dropped. "Sîrnan, that's wonderful!" she cried, grabbing him in a tight hug. "Such a responsibility…see how much our leader trusts you?"

"I was so surprised," he said, hugging her back fiercely. "But so honored." He paused and pulled away to look at her. "Though, it will mean we won't see each other as much. I'll be always way ahead of the groups and only returning when we camp."

"Well…" Faraden sighed. "There always has to be some bitter with the good, right? I'll be careful; I'll stay close to Nestad and the others with him."

"Thank you," Sîrnan said. "I was going to ask you to, and it lightens my heart to know that you will be safe." He hugged her again. "I'll miss you, my little sis. But I will be with you as much as possible."

She hugged him back tightly. "I'll miss you too, big brother," she admitted softly. "But at least you're doing something for the good of the whole group; that makes it easier to bear."

"It does, and I'm so excited about it. I finally feel like I'm doing all I can to help. I'm not just running errands anymore, you know?"

Faraden grinned. "My brother, the lead scout," she said musingly. "Well, well. Who'da thought you would go so high so quickly? Oh, but I'm not surprised; you've had plenty of experience leading with me."

He blushed slightly and smiled. "I'm just so very honored I was chosen." He glanced behind him when he heard Nestad clear his throat obviously. "Oh, sis, I need to go. My team and I need to get ahead of the group, and it's leaving now. I'll see you when we stop for the night. Only a few hours."

"Then I'll look for you with eager expectation," Faraden said as Nestad nodded to himself and picked his pack up. "Go and help us, brother mine."

Sîrnan grinned and then kissed his sister's cheek. "Be a help to Kali while I'm gone," he said.

"I'm always a help!" Faraden protested as she stood up and gave him a hand up.

He chuckled. "Just doing my brotherly duties of reminding you things," he said with a wink. Then he kissed her cheek again. "I got to run. I'll see you later."

"Until soon, brother!" Faraden called as he started away. "I love you!"

Aewen came over and gripped Faraden's arm. "You'll see him soon," she said. "And I'm sure that Kali can keep you so busy while he's gone that you won't even notice the time passing."

Faraden smiled at the older woman as she returned the light hold. "I know," she admitted. "It just seems difficult right now." She sighed as she watched him go.

"Difficult?" Aewen said. "Why more so right now?"

The girl's open expression closed down as she shook her head. "No reason," she said airily. "We should get going, shouldn't we?"

Aewen frowned slightly, but didn't press the point. "Yes, we should," she said slowly, throwing a concerned glance at Nestad and then at Kali.

Both returned a look of concern as Kali moved to Faraden's other side, her children in tow. She didn't even have to ask; the girl was already kneeling to pick up Bella, who was yawning widely.

"Are we ready?" Nestad asked, watching the young woman carefully.

"I think so," Aewen said. Many of the people were already starting to move off, heading upstream along the riverbank. Aewen moved over to Nestad's side and took his arm. The stretcher-bearers took up Chris's stretcher and they all set off together.

Some distance away, Neah glanced sideways at her brother for the thousandth time. He was starting to worry her with his vacant expressions and monosyllabic answers to her occasional questions. Shifting Hara on her hip, she reached out and touched his arm. "You all right?" she asked.

He started. "Hm? Oh, yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," she replied ironically, "but I don't often see you stub your toe and not react beyond a small wince."

He glanced down at his bare feet, seeing the bloody scrap on the side of his big toe. "Oh…" he said. "I guess I was just lost in thought."

"I guess so," Neah agreed. "What were you thinking about?"

He glanced down at her. "Oh…" he hesitated, but remembered that he had already talked with her about Faraden a little. What else did he need to hide from her? "Faraden," he admitted glumly.

She smiled. "Still?" she asked slightly teasingly. "She has your devout attention, my dear brother."

"It's not funny, Neah," he said. "It's getting really bad, and I don't know what to do."

"Sorry." She did look truly repentant for a moment before regaining her slight smile. "Have you talked to her yet? About this, I mean."

"Of course not!" he said. "I don't want to ruin our friendship with that."

"Well, then I imagine I'll be patching your toes and shins up quite a bit in the next few weeks," Neah observed. "You have it bad, brother, and from what I've seen, it won't go away if you ignore it."

"But what do I do?" he asked. "Her brother already has it in for me, and I'm too much of a coward to try and become friends with him. And she's…so young."

"Watch it," Neah warned. "I'm only a year older than her myself, remember? You know that at home, I'd already be married off. She's not all that young. Besides, is that a reason or an excuse?"

He sighed. "Probably an excuse," he admitted. "Same with her brother being around."

"Well," she said after a moment's thought. "I don't know what to tell you. In the end, it's your life. I want to see you happy, but I can't force you to talk to the young lady who occupies so much of your thoughts." The last sentence was a bit guarded as Sîrnan was passing by the part of the group where Fréo and his little family walked, on his way to talk to someone. The young woman's eyes lingered on his retreating back for a moment; he was a fine man, with a fine sister. Shame he had to take such a stance against Fréo…

Fréo sighed. "What do you think I should do?" he asked. "Please, tell me your honest opinion."

"My honest opinion? Talk to her about this when you have a few moments," Neah replied after she was able to drag her eyes and thoughts back to the current conversation. "I know that seems counter-productive, as you want to stay friends, but maybe she can talk you out of this affection if she doesn't feel the same about you."

"I don't know, Neah," he said nervously. "I don't know if I could make myself say the right words. I'd make a fool of myself, and… then, what if she does feel the same about me? What do we do then?"

"Deal with that hurdle when it appears," Neah replied quietly. "Do you want her to return your affections?"

He actually laughed without humor. "What man who is in love doesn't want that?" he asked.

His sister looked at him for a long moment, serious as a stone. That was the first time she'd heard him use the word 'love'. They'd carefully danced around that word, though both knew what the other meant. Now there it was, out in the open. "Then show her your love so she can return it openly, if she feels the same way."

He bit his lip, his heart pounding in his chest. He found himself glancing around for the object of their conversation, but he couldn't see her from where they were. He was silent for a long while, trying to sort his thoughts. "When?" he asked finally. "When do you think is a good time to talk to her? And where?"

"I would say as soon as you can, before you break something in your legs," Neah replied with a half smile. "Where? Wherever you can get her by herself for longer than fifteen minutes. Look." She pointed at the setting sun. "In about an hour, we'll be walking in the dark. That's the easiest time to slip in and talk to her."

"But how? Her brother watches her like a hawk. How can I get her alone for so long?"

"At the moment, her brother isn't with her," Neah pointed out. "We just saw him pass by, remember? If you like, I can go to her and arrange a time for her to be slightly apart from the group, and perhaps find out why her brother isn't with her."

Fréo raised his eyebrows. "Oh no, Neah, please don't tell her I want to meet with her. This has got to be spontaneous, or should at least look like it to her, or I think I'll wimp out." he paused. "But…if you could…spontaneously go over and find out about her brother, that would be very helpful."

Neah laughed her soft laugh. "Then I shall…" she paused dramatically, "'spontaneously' go talk to her and find out why she's not with her brother." She winked at Fréo and deposited Hara into his arms before starting for the section where Faraden walked.

Fréo took a deep breath as he held his sleepy brother against his shoulder. He prayed fervently that his sister wouldn't blow things for him later.

Faraden whistled an idle tune as she walked, holding Bella's sleeping form against her chest easily. Carrying a child, even one as large as Bella, was fairly easy now.

Neah approached the other girl and smiled, a bit of her shyness returning, since she still did not know Faraden very well. "Good evening," she said, falling into step beside her.

The other girl started a little before she realized who was beside her. Then her smile was radiant as she focused on Neah. "Hello," she greeted. "How're you this evening?"

"Well, thank you," she said. "I noticed we were traveling fairly close together and thought I would walk with you for a while, that is if you don't mind. We've not had much chance to get acquainted yet." She took a breath, hoping she wasn't saying too much.

"That would be lovely," Faraden said with a smile. "I have wanted a chance to get better acquainted with you." She motioned to the sleeping child in her arms and lowered her voice. "But best to keep it down; the lass needs her sleep."

"Of course," Neah said with a smile. And then she glanced around as if looking for someone. "Where is your brother?" she asked casually. She wanted to know for her own information and not just for her brother's sake.

"He's scouting," Faraden replied with a smile. "Didn't you hear? Nestad made him the leader of a small band of scouts about his age. They go ahead of the group and make sure all is safe before us."

"Wow," Neah said, her eyebrows lifting. "So he must be always away from the group now? You'll miss him, I bet."

"Aye," Faraden sighed. "But it's for the good of the group, so I can't complain too loudly. Besides, it's such an honor for Sîrnan." She smiled.

"I can imagine it is," Neah said. "Congratulate him for me when next you see him, will you? Do you know when you'll be able to see him?"

"He and his scouts will be rejoining the main groups when we stop for the night, in a few hours or a little longer," Faraden replied, watching Neah out of the corner of her eye. "I will be sure to pass on your congratulations."

Neah smiled. "Thank you," she said. Then she thought quickly for something else to say. "So, how are you holding up so far?" she finally asked, horrible at small talk, since it was something she had never really done before.

"Fairly well," Faraden replied, shifting Bella again. "It's just walking; one foot in front of the other." She winked to show she was kidding. "How about you and your family? How is Hara holding up with all this walking?"

"Oh, he's a trooper," Neah said. "Loving every minute of it. I think children have an endless amount of energy. True, they crash often, but then they are new and fresh when they wake up again. Unlike me," she said with a resigned sigh.

Faraden reached out and gently gripped Neah's elbow in a sign of understanding. "I know what you mean," she said with a wry smile. "I always feel nearly dead at the end of a long walk." She paused, wetting her lips. "How does Fréo handle all the walking?"

Neah forced all reaction out of her face. "Oh, he's a man," she said, with a wave of her hand. "It seems like he can go forever and ever, and then suddenly he falls onto his bed and is out like a light." She chuckled.

The other girl laughed, letting some of her tension out that way. "Aye," she agreed. "Sîrnan is the same way. He's so busy protecting and watching and walking that he forgets to take care of himself properly. Foolish men, aye?"

"Aye, indeed," Neah said with a nod. "It's too bad our brothers won't get much of a chance to get to know each other now that Sîrnan will be gone all the time. I was hoping they would be able to become friends."

"So was I," Faraden murmured. Her motives for their brothers becoming friends were slightly tainted, but she didn't care.

Neah glanced back at her brother and could see him watching the two girls intently from a distance. She could tell he was impatiently waiting for her to return. "Oh well, maybe in the mornings sometime before he goes off to scout," Neah suggested.

"Or in the evening if he doesn't feel inclined to rest," Faraden suggested, glancing in the direction Neah had glanced. A small smile tugged at her lips as she caught a brief sight of Fréo before she turned her attention back to Neah. "They already have so much in common, after all."

"You think so?" Neah asked hopefully. "You've gotten to know my brother a bit. I know nothing about yours, other than he's a gentleman."

"Aye, and protective, like your brother," Faraden said thoughtfully, recalling the similarities she'd seen between the two men. "They're both a bit paranoid, but they both have a wicked sense of humor when it's all right to laugh."

Neah smiled at that thought. "I love that," she said. "How else are they alike?" She thought she could learn a bit more about Sîrnan by comparing his similarities to her brother.

"Hmm," Faraden hummed in thought. "They're both strong, but they're both so…well, childish when it comes to trying to conceal what they're feeling. Why do men do that, anyway?" She sighed, her thoughts elsewhere for a moment before she shook her head. "They both know more than they say, but know how to talk to someone to make them calmer."

Neah smiled but frowned slightly at the previous thing Faraden had said. "What do you mean by concealing what they feel?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, you know," the other girl sighed. "When a man is thinking one thing but avoids it and thinks it'll go away if it's not mentioned. They do it so often…I've caught Sîrnan at it too many times to count."

"Yes…I guess I know what you mean," Neah said. "Though…usually Fréo gives in easily to me and spills all. He has a really hard time hiding anything."

"I hadn't noticed," Faraden sighed, then caught herself and shook her head. "Ach, but this goes into gloomy territory. I cannot think of any other ways our brothers are alike at the moment, but they could find more if they'd try to be friends."

"I'll try to get Fréo to come visit Sîrnan sometime soon," Neah said. She glanced back at him again and sighed at the look her gave her. "He's impatient. He doesn't like it when I'm away for very long. Especially if I leave him with Hara."

That elicited a chuckle from Faraden. "One more way they're alike," she said softly. "They hate being left alone with the children." She winked. "I hope we get more chances to talk, Neah, when the call of your family isn't so urgent."

"Maybe when both our brothers are sleeping," Neah suggested with a wink.

Faraden grinned and extended one hand carefully. "Deal," she whispered.

Neah grinned as well as she gripped the other girl's hand. "So I'll see you soon, Faraden," she said.

"Soon, Neah," the younger girl replied, squeezing Neah's hand lightly. "But until then…well, best not to keep your poor brother alone with Hara."

She chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I best get back. It was nice talking with you." She waved as she moved away, dropping back to rejoin her brothers.

Faraden watched her go, waving her out of easy sight as Fréo intercepted his sister easily. The girl sighed as she stroked Bella's hair absently. "Well," she murmured.

Fréo nearly pounced on his sister as soon as she returned to them. "What did she say?" he asked.

"Give me a second," Neah said, taking Hara with deliberate motions as she smiled inwardly. 'I wonder if Sîrnan is so impatient?' she wondered to herself.

"Give you a second?" he echoed. "Neah, what do you need a second for? Did you find out anything?"

"Patience, big brother, or I'll hold my peace," Neah replied crisply, settling her little brother in her arms and soothing his sleepy murmurs until he settled back into sleep.

Fréo sighed and said no more, waiting impatiently, wringing his hands as they walked along.

"There," she murmured once Hara was sound asleep again. "Now I'll tell you what she told me. Her brother is now the leader of the scouts; he will be away from her all the time that we are walking."

His eyebrows shot up. "The leader of the scouts?" Fréo was impressed and a little envious, but he hid that quickly. "So…he'll be gone all the time then?"

"Aye. From the time we start until the time we make camp for either the afternoon or night's rest," Neah replied calmly. "That, I would suggest, would be the best time." She glanced at the sinking sun.

"But…how can I talk to her about something so serious while we're walking side by side?" he asked. "Especially with so many people around."

"It will be dark," Neah said with an arched brow. "It would not be difficult to pull her aside if you can slip her away from the ones who travel with her."

"You mean…but…to keep walking? Neah, I would need to stop walking, I would probably need to pace or…or collapse if my knees get weak."

What could she do with him? Neah felt she must shout her frustrations to the sky, but she refrained for Hara's sake. "Then take her away from the group as a whole," she said. "It's a big group and travels slowly; you can catch up after talking to her. And I daresay you can find somewhere you can pace or collapse."

He sighed, trying to let out some of his nervousness. "I don't know…" he said. "Maybe I should just wait until some other time? I'm so nervous; I'll probably make a fool of myself."

"You're trying to wimp out," Neah observed mildly. "If you want her love, you can't wimp out."

He bit his lip, holding his breath for a moment, and then he let it out in a heavy blow. "I know," he said. "All right. I'll go. But…wouldn't it look kind of funny for me to go to her just after you did?"

"Yes, it would," Neah agreed. "A little too planned than you wanted this to appear. Wait until the sun has finished setting, in a half hour or less, and then go to her."

He breathed a little easier. "All right," he said. "That's better. It will give me a chance to calm down a bit. Thank you, Neah. I think I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

The girl smiled and gripped her brother's arm. "I hope you're able to think that after this night's adventures," she observed. "But it's up to you two now; I've done what I can."

He nodded seriously. "Just pray all goes well," he said.

"You know I will." Neah smiled. "I want to see you happy." She looked at the sun again and willed it to set faster for her brother's sake.

The next half hour seemed to drag by, but not slow enough for Fréo. He was both anticipating and dreading what was to come next. But finally, with a final squeeze of his sister's hand, he moved forward through the crowd and came along side the object of his anxiety.

"Hello, she-cat," he said, willing his voice to cooperate. "My sister told me your brother was gone for a while. I thought I would take advantage and walk with you for a time. If you don't mind."

Faraden looked up at Fréo and smiled brightly in the dark. "Good thing you said something," she said good-naturedly. "It's gotten very dark tonight; I don't think I would have known you otherwise. Let me hand Bella off to her mother, and then we can walk easily, all right?"

"Of course," he said, and used that moment to try and collect himself a bit. How was he going to go through with this?

Kali took her daughter carefully after putting Neth in the stretcher with his sleeping father. She glanced at Fréo, then at Faraden. "Careful," she said quietly.

"I know, Kali," Faraden said with the ultimate patience in her voice. She went back to Fréo's side and smiled up at him. "There. My arms get a break now."

He chuckled. "I know what you mean. I often carry Hara, of course, he's much bigger than that little girl you had there."

"And you're stronger than I am," Faraden pointed out. "It balances out somewhere." The moon hadn't risen yet, so she had to rely on the light of the torches to see his face. He looked…concerned about something.

"Maybe so," he said. He glanced at Kali, noticing that the woman was watching them. He cleared his throat. "Eh…Faraden," he said softly so the older woman wouldn't hear. "Can I talk to you…will you come with me?"

She followed his gaze and grimaced. "Certainly," she replied just as softly. "You head left, I'll head right, we'll meet up away from scrutiny, all right?" Her eyes shimmered with conspiratorial glee.

He smiled. "All right. Fall back a bit?" He suggested.

She nodded and casually began walking more to the right. It actually wasn't hard to get out of eyeshot; the darkness helped a lot. Soon, she couldn't see Kali anymore and was generally separated from the group.

Fréo worked his way back and then over again, looking for Faraden once he was a good distance away. He finally saw her, her red hair reflecting off the light of one of the torches. "Faraden," he said, waving a little as he made his way over to her.

"Here I am," the girl grinned as she headed over to meet him. "That wasn't so hard, aye?"

"Aye," he agreed, and then he glanced around and saw a man carrying a torch. He asked if he could borrow it, since the man was with other people who had torches, and when Fréo had the torch, he took a hold of Faraden's hand. "Come with me," he said. "I want to go someplace more private."

"Then somewhere more private we shall go," Faraden replied with a soft giggle. This was adventure of the keenest sort; she had no idea what was going on, and she was interested by the secrecy. She squeezed his hand and followed him further from the group.

His nervousness only grew as they soon became isolated from the others, moving closer to the river until they could see the water reflecting their torchlight. After a while Fréo stopped, not wanting to get too separated from the group. "This is good," he said. "I just wanted a chance to talk to you without a hundred other ears there to listen."

"Aye," Faraden sighed, sitting down on a rock and tucking her feet under her. "It seems there are always a thousand busybodies wherever I want to be alone. But this is nice; the river sounds so pretty in the dark."

"It does." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck nervously, and then, after a moment of silence, began to pace. He was going to make a fool of himself, he just knew it.

The girl watched him pace back and forth with a small smile of amusement. He was working himself up over something; she could see it. But what troubled him so much? She reached over and gently plucked the torch from his shaking hands, setting it securely in a crevice so it could shed light on the pair.

He seemed to snap back to himself when she did that. "Oh, thank you," he said. Then he laughed nervously. "I guess I look pretty silly, don't I?"

"A little bit," the girl admitted. "But not so much silly as…nervous, anxious, perhaps. Tell me, what's troubling you?"

He sighed and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "Faraden…" he started haltingly. "Have you been able to concentrate on much since our last meeting? I know it wasn't that long ago, but, I'm curious." He finally stopped pacing and faced to her, waiting to hear her answer.

"Gods, no," Faraden admitted, linking her fingers together on her knees and leaning back. "Kali and Chris kept asking me what was wrong; I was stumbling all the time."

"Can you tell me why?" he asked. "Or…do you even know?"

The girl blew out a breath as she studied the flickering torch. "Something happened there," she said at last, "but it was cut short. I think that may have been part of it."

He nodded. "Yes. I cut it short because…well…because I was afraid." He began to pace again. "Can…you tell me what you thought might have been happening?" he asked hesitantly. He wondered if he was going about this wrong. Maybe he should just come out and say what he needed to say. But then he thought, if she didn't really know what was going on, maybe he wouldn't have to say it at all—or at least not for a while yet.

Faraden gave him a long look. "I'm young, but I'm not entirely dull," she said mildly. "I wonder, if it hadn't been cut short, if you would have begun to teach me of the games of adults." She didn't want to say what she thought directly; there was no sense in frightening him if that wasn't what he meant. Though he was acting like he did mean that…

"Games?" he asked, stopping his pacing to look at her. Emotion caught in his throat and he blinked and swallowed. "Faraden…I…" He was obviously frustrated with himself, and he abruptly sat down in the grass a short distance from her. "I never knew it would be this difficult," he murmured.

The girl slipped down from her rock and sat beside him. "Yes, you did," she said softly. "That's why you broke it up; you knew it would be hard." Her small hand found his shyly. "And perhaps I used the wrong word. 'Games' isn't quite right."

He shook his head. "No, it isn't," he agreed, squeezing her hand. And he glanced up at her, deep emotions churning in his gaze. "What I feel for you now…is no game." His lip trembled as his heart raced, hoping he wasn't being too bold.

"Good," Faraden replied softly, looking at him steadily. "Else I would have had to accuse you of toying with my emotions."

He looked up at her, uncertainty dominating his gaze. "Faraden…I…the moment I met you I…I felt something I've never felt before. You have been so…irresistible to me. I can't seem to be around you enough. I…I feel so alive and full when I am with you…and so dead and empty when we're apart. My heart leaps every time I hear your sweet voice, and I feel like I might melt every time you smile." He blushed and looked down at their hands clasped. "Now you probably think I'm sounding silly, and I'm probably ruining our friendship talking like this."

Her hands clasped his as she sought for words. "No," she murmured. "Not ruining our friendship. Not at all." She blew out a breath as she thought. "I…well, I feel the same way with you. I look forward to even a hint that you're around, hoping that you will be able to look my way so I can see your face again. I dream of you when I sleep."

He looked up at her. "Really?" he said, a tiny bit of hope showing in his tone. "I…I care for you deeply, Faraden…more than…more than a friend should, or a brother. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Faraden replied softly. "I care for you as well. More than a friend should, or a sister." Her hands shifted on his nervously.

"Really?" he said again. And then he actually smiled slightly, feeling relief begin to flood through him. He held her hand, his thumb gently smoothing over her knuckles. "I was so afraid," he said softly. "And…I guess I still am. What happens now?"

"I don't know," she admitted as her eyes searched his face and her mouth relaxed into a smile as well. "I'm scared too." A soft chuckle escaped her. "But better to be scared with someone than scared alone."

He smiled, her laughter defusing the tension a bit. And, on sudden impulse, he lifted his hand to her cheek, touching her soft, freckled skin lightly. He hoped she wouldn't mind.

Her lips parted as she closed her eyes and lightly pressed her cheek against his hand, much like a cat seeking a caress.

When she did that, Fréo's heart leaped in his chest. "Oh, Faraden," he breathed. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he didn't know if that would be all right. "May I…may I kiss…you?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he mentally slapped himself. Why did he ask that? What a stupid thing, it was too soon, too bold…

Faraden's eyes blinked open slowly and she looked at him. "Unless you'd prefer that I kiss you," she replied softly, leaning toward him a little more. Her soft sense of humor didn't change the fact that she knew this was right; the time was now.

His breath caught and a smile appeared on his lips as he leaned toward her. He closed his eyes as he brushed his lips lightly against hers, his hand still cupping her cheek lightly. He felt like he was soaring right then.

Her eyes closed again as her heart thudded in her ears. Her points of attention focused only where they touched: the lips, such a light, fearful touch, and his hand on her cheek. Daring to be a little bolder, she leaned a little more into him and turned her face so their lips touched more fully.

He was at first surprised by her boldness, but he welcomed it, flowing with the feeling as he deepened his kiss. His fingers slid back from their place on her cheek and slipped into her thick red hair above her ear.

She moaned softly as her hands came up from their place on her leg to touch his face. One slipped behind his neck, the other found a place in his long blond hair as they tasted of each other.

Fréo about went out of control when he heard her moan. And a moment later he pulled away to catch his breath, gazing into her eyes. He couldn't speak. All he could do was look at her with deep feeling, his hands still cupping her cheeks.

"Gods," Faraden said, inhaling raggedly as her eyes fluttered open again. "By the gods…" She couldn't manage any other coherent speech at the moment.

He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her reaction. He smiled and looked into her eyes. "That was a surprise," he said. "But a very nice one."

"Glad you think so too," Faraden said with an answering chuckle as she stroked his hair and scalp lightly.

His eyes fluttered closed, her touch sending tingles through his whole body. "Oh… Faraden," he said, a bit of regret in his tone. "We can't tell your brother about this…not until he and I have become friends…not until he trusts me."

"That's all right," she replied softly as she focused on stroking his fine hair. "At least I can share this secret with you; I would burst otherwise."

He opened his eyes and gazed at her steadily. "You mean you don't mind? I thought you wouldn't want to keep anything from your brother. I…I don't want to hurt him, Faraden, and I especially don't want to hurt you."

"Fréo…" Faraden bit her lip lightly. "I don't want to hurt him, or keep anything from him. But he would break my heart, force me to keep away from you…oh, Fréo, I would die if he did that."

Fréo bit his lip and then pulled her into a tight embrace. "Then we'll keep this between ourselves until he can be happy for us as well. We will tell him, as soon as he's ready to hear it." He closed his eyes tightly. "It would break my heart to be away from you, too," he whispered.

The girl rested in his embrace, her arms looped loosely around his waist and her head against his chest. She smiled to herself. It was nice to be loved, she decided. "I love you," she whispered.

His heart beat more rapidly at those words; he had not been expecting them—at least not so soon. But now they were out there, and all his ideas about her being too young fled in an instant. "Oh, Faraden…" he breathed. "I love you too."

She didn't say anything; there wasn't anything that needed to be said. Not to such momentous words. Instead, she sat up a little and kissed his cheek gently, smiling warmly.

He turned his head and smiled at her, and then he kissed her lips lightly. How was he going to let her go now? Here he had her in his arms—the one place he had been dreaming to have her since the moment they met…and they really needed to leave soon and rejoin the group; to pretend they were still 'just friends.' That knowledge made him treasure this moment all the more.

The moment was destined to be all too short. Kali had observed their disappearance and told Nestad. The elf was now searching for the young pair, calling their names as he walked in the direction of a torch he could see.

Fréo's heart slammed in his chest and he sat up straight. "They're looking for us," he whispered.

"Worse and worse," Faraden said, slipping out of his arms. "It's Nestad looking for us." She exchanged a look with him.

"We can't tell anyone, Faraden. There's greater chance Sîrnan will find out if others know."

"I know." Faraden reached down and picked up the torch, waving it in answer to Nestad's call. Under the cover of the gloom, she grabbed Fréo's hand and squeezed it tightly. "We'll find more time again soon," she assured him.

He kissed her hand and then got up, pulling her up with him. He embraced her once more briefly and then took the torch and stepped an agreeable distance from her. "Let's go meet him," he said.

She nodded and followed him toward the glowing elf. The moon was starting to rise, casting its silver light over the land.

"We're here!" Fréo called. And soon they were all close enough to see each other clearly. "We didn't get too far behind, did we?" he asked.

"Not too far," Nestad replied, crossing the last distance between himself and the young people. "But far enough to worry myself and a few others who observed your separation." His sharp eyes went from face to face. "Is all well?"

Fréo smiled with a nod and a glance at Faraden. "Yes, all's well," he said. "We just wanted a few moments away from so many people. It gets a bit overwhelming sometimes. We were just about to head back."

"Good." Nestad stepped to one side to allow Fréo to pass. He extended an arm to Faraden. "I'll escort you back to Kali; she has worried about you," he informed the young woman.

She blushed and looked down as she took the offered arm. "I did not mean to frighten her," she said quietly. "I'll be sure to apologize to her."

Fréo bit his lip and hung back a bit as the elf led Faraden back to the group. Fréo himself felt pushed aside, and he only then realize how hard it was going to be to keep their secret; no one would trust him alone with Faraden. His throat clenched with rising emotion, and so he was thankful that he walked behind them.

At that moment, Faraden looked back at him and smiled, her green eyes shimmering in Nestad's light. She mouthed, 'Love you,' before she had to turn back to watch where she was going.

Fréo's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but smile. Soon they were back in the group, and they could see Kali and Aewen and the others a short distance ahead. Fréo had to leave them to go find his own family. He cleared his throat. "I'll see you later, Faraden," he said. Oh how he wanted to say so much more!

"See you later," she replied as she gently turned around, pulling Nestad to a pause. "Tell Neah hello for me, all right?" Her eyes glowed with unspoken messages for him.

He smiled. "I will." He glanced at the elf. "Good evening, sir," he said, and then, with a wave and a last, loaded look at Faraden, he turned and headed off to look for Neah and Hara.

Neah was waiting for him impatiently. "How did it go?" she asked as he reached her.

He couldn't speak, and really he felt like he couldn't stand. He took her hand and led her to a nearby tree, and then he collapsed against it, finally letting his emotions spill. He groaned and tears leaked from his eyes. He was confused by his own reaction, but he couldn't help himself.

His sister didn't ask any more for the moment. Instead, she set her sleeping brother to one side gently and took Fréo into her arms. "C'mere, brother," she murmured.

He turned his body and leaned against her, burying his face in her shoulder. "She…she loves me…Neah," he said, almost sobbing.

Neah smiled. "I know," she whispered, cradling her brother close. "But is this cause for tears?"

He shook his head. "No…it's wonderful. It's what I had hoped for all along," he said. "But…we have to keep it secret…we can't tell anyone about it…"

"Oh, my sweet brother," she whispered, stroking his mused hair gently. She knew he hated to keep things that made him very happy secret; he loved to show the world the whole of his joy. And to hide something like this from everyone… "Sîrnan too?"

"It's because of him that we need to keep it secret," he said. "He can't know, Neah." He pulled away to look at her, his gaze deadly serious. "Not until he and I are able to become friends and he can trust me, and trust Faraden with me. So please…don't ever even hint to him what's going on? Faraden said that if he found out he would force us apart, and neither of us could bear that."

Neah touched the side of her brother's face. "I rarely talk to him, Fréo," she reminded him softly. "I won't tell him. I swear it."

He breathed in relief. "Thank you." He drew a ragged breath then, his chin trembling. "I'm so happy that she returns my feelings, Neah, but…" A small whine escaped him and he bit his lip.

"Shh, shh," Neah soothed, cupping his chin with gentle fingers. "But?"

"But to…to pretend…to hide our feelings all the time." He swallowed and looked up at her. "It's almost worse than not admitting them in the first place. It will be such torture."

Neah smoothed his hair back from his face and cupped his cheek gently. "It will," she agreed quietly. "But if they were known, you wouldn't be able to be at her side at all; her brother is very protective. You can share them with me, with her. Surely that is better than trying to keep them from her, at least somewhat."

"I guess," he agreed. He smiled. "We kissed," he said. "She actually wanted to."

Her grin was slightly smug. "Now that's sweet," she said, ruffling his hair. "No more objections about her being too young?"

He shook his head. "Not since that moment," he said. "I love her, Neah. I have since the first moment I saw her. How is that possible?"

"I've heard of that," she admitted. "'Love at first sight' and all that. Don't discount it; the heart often knows what it wants."

"I won't discount it," he said. "How can I? I'm living proof it exists. I was just so shocked by it."

Neah smiled. "I wasn't," she admitted. "Not when I saw the way you acted around her." She embraced him again. "We should catch up to the group."

He looked up and nodded. "You're right." He wiped his eyes and stood, bending to pick up Hara. "You've carried him for long enough," he said. "Rest for a while."

Neah smiled as she stood up as well. "Thank you," she said in huge relief. "He's starting to get very heavy."

"That he is," Fréo agreed. He propped Hara on one hip, and slipped his other arm around his sister's waist as he led the way back into the flow of the traveling people. He sighed deeply, unable to stop thinking about Faraden. He would try to see her as often as he could. Now that they had expressed their feelings it was even harder to stay apart.

A couple more hours dragged on very, very slowly for the two newly discovered lovers. But at last, the group reached the place the scouts had decided would be good for the night's rest, and the halt was called. Faraden set up her pack and bedroll slightly apart from Kali and Nestad; they were driving her bananas with their constant watch.

Aewen groaned lightly as she sat down near to Faraden, resting one hand on her stomach and another on the pendant that hung from her neck. "Tired?" she asked the girl.

"Yes," Faraden replied briefly, unrolling her bedroll and shedding her shoes. Maybe Aewen would leave her alone if she were curt…

"So am I," Aewen said, sighing lightly. "I bet you miss your brother, don't you."

"Mm-hm. But he should be here soon." Faraden slipped into her bedroll and opened her pack, looking for something to eat.

Aewen didn't know what else to say to this girl. She was trying to be friendly, but Faraden seemed to be pushing her away, which she thought strange, since the girl had been nearly idolizing both her and Nestad ever since the elf had saved her life. "Am I bothering you, Faraden?" she asked softly. "I can leave if you wish, I was just hoping to get to know you better, that's all."

Faraden sighed. "No, not bothering me," she said. "I'm just tired." She was walking a fine line between offending Aewen, whose husband had given Sîrnan such a high position, and keeping her secrets for herself. It was hard.

Aewen frowned slightly, looking closely at Faraden for a moment. "I'll leave you be," she said finally, easing herself to her feet, she glanced around for Nestad. "Sleep well, Faraden."

"Thank you. You too, Aewen." Faraden lay down, some bread in her hand, and closed her eyes as she hid under the edge of her bedroll.

Nestad, never far from his wife, came over and helped her to their bedrolls.

They moved a respectable distance from Faraden and Aewen looked at her husband. "Is she all right?" she asked. "She's acting so distant."

"Physically, she seems well," Nestad replied quietly. "But there's some conflict inside her. I don't know what; I couldn't find out without truly digging, and I won't do that to her. But it worries me."

"Did she seem all right when you found her earlier? Do you think that Fréo tried to take advantage of her?"

Nestad thought a moment before shaking his head. "No, she didn't feel conflicted then," he replied slowly. "She would have been terrified if he'd tried."

"Maybe she just misses her brother?" Aewen suggested. "He should be coming back soon, shouldn't he?"

"He should be here any minute," Nestad nodded, sitting Aewen down on her bedroll. "I'll keep an eye on them and see if she seems any better when he returns."

"Thank you," Aewen said. "I'm worried for her." Aewen's stomach growled and she laughed, putting her hand to her stomach. "There it goes again…"

Nestad grinned and produced the ration pack he'd dug out for her earlier. "Will this help that growl?" he asked playfully.

"It will, certainly," she said, giggling. "Thank you, my love."

"You're very welcome, sweetling," Nestad replied, kissing her lips lightly. When he pulled away, he noticed Sîrnan and his small band of scouts returning to the main group. "The scouts are returning," he informed his wife.

"Oh…should you go hear reports?" Aewen asked.

"One of them will come to me with the pertinent reports," he replied with a smile. "We worked this out before they started."

"Oh, I see." Aewen said. And no sooner had Nestad said that when Sîrnan made his way over, inclining his head to the elf.

"We're back," he said. "The whole day went very well."

"I am glad to hear that," Nestad said with a smile. "Nothing went wrong that I need to hear about?"

"Nope," Sîrnan said. "There's an area of hills about six miles distant. We'll hit them tomorrow, and the going might be a bit rough for some."

"We'll be sure and keep that in mind," Nestad nodded. "I've seen them in the distance, and I think I can see a way over them. The young men you picked did well?"

"They did very well, and I like them, too. They listen, and they offer ideas. We're already making a good team."

"Good." Nestad glanced at his wife, then back at Sîrnan. "It sounds like things are in tip-top shape at the moment. Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome," Sîrnan said, and then he glanced over to where his sister was lying in her bed. "How is she doing?" he asked softly.

Nestad blew out a breath. "Quiet. Distant," he replied quietly. "She seems disinterested in doing anything but sleeping at the moment." He glanced at Aewen again; should he tell this young man that Faraden and Fréo had been away from the group together?

Aewen knew what he was thinking and she gave her head the very slightest of shakes. She thought it should be up to Faraden to tell her brother herself.

Sîrnan frowned in the direction of his sister. "That's not like her," he said. "I'll go to her now. She's probably just feeling anxious with me gone for so long. We're almost never apart."

"That's probably it," Nestad agreed. "Do go to her; we're worried about her." He squeezed the young man's shoulder. "You've done well, Sîrnan."

"Thank you, sir—Nestad," he corrected with a slight wince. He inclined his head. "A good night to you," he added before he moved off to where his sister was. He knelt down beside her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Sis? Are you awake?" he asked softly.

Faraden sat up and smiled at her brother. "Hey, Tôr," she said softly. "Welcome back."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "It's good to be back," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She couldn't help but compare his hold to Fréo's; how different the two men were in their way of hugging. At the moment, she felt slightly resentful toward her brother; she wanted to show her love for Fréo to the world. Her brother prevented her.

"How are you?" he asked. "Are you tired? Nestad and Aewen were concerned for you today."

"It was just a very long day," Faraden said, treading carefully. Had they told him that she had been off alone with Fréo? She began inventing a lie quickly in case they had. "I'm just tired, that's all."

He rubbed her shoulder as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Are you sure? I've just been so worried about you all day. I couldn't wait to get back here."

Faraden smiled. "I'm sure," she assured him. "I missed you; the day seemed longer without you around." That was easier to say when she imagined it was Fréo she was saying those words to.

He smiled and hugged her tighter for a moment before releasing her. "We should get some rest. We have a longer and more tiring day tomorrow. We'll be going through some hills, and the trek will be up and through them."

"Ooh, good to know," she replied with a small, playful shiver. "Sleep well, Tôr. Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, I ate about a half hour ago." He leaned forward and kissed her brow. "Sleep well, my sis," he said, and then he began to prepare his own bedroll right next to hers.

"Love you," Faraden murmured as she curled up in her bedroll and closed her eyes wearily. She knew she might not sleep all night; every time she closed her eyes, she saw Fréo's face across from hers.

Sîrnan snuggled down in his bedroll, and then draped his arm over his sister's waist, as they often slept. "I love you, sis," he said. "Good night."

"Good night." Faraden rolled her eyes in the privacy of the darkness. Why was he being so sweet now and so…bitter to the man she loved? Was he two-faced? The weight of his arm almost seemed too much to bear, though she had slept with it draped over her for ten years or so.


	18. Chapter 18

Day 22

The night passed uneventfully, and the morning dawned just as bright and warm as the previous ones. Surprisingly, one of the first up was Chris. And he slipped out of Kali's arms without waking her and went to the fire to make some tea. He noticed Nestad lying awake next to Aewen on the other side of the fire and he smiled at the elf.

"Good morning," Nestad said, sipping a mug of cool water as he nodded to the human. "You're up early; feeling better?"

"I am," Chris said. "Rested, actually. I wonder if I could walk a little bit today? Those poor stretcher bearers have been hauling me around for a week."

The elf smiled. "Kind of you to think of them," he nodded. "Yes, I think you could walk a little, as long as you are careful and Kali keeps a close eye on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, glancing at his sleeping wife. "Eh, Nestad, do you have anything different I could give her for breakfast? She's been taking care of me all this time. I want to do something for her for once."

Nestad's delight was easy to see; he believed all men should treat their wives like something precious. "I think we could find something," he said, going to a certain pack and beginning to dig through it.

"Thank you," Chris said. "Kali is so faithful and patient. She's put up with a lot since marrying me." He chuckled lightly as he watched his wife sleep.

"That's part of what marriage is," Nestad said ruefully. "I know Aewen's put up with my absences since we've been married."

"I suppose it's unavoidable," Chris agreed. "But I love her, and I'll do anything for her."

"Then all should be fine." Nestad unearthed a container that smelled interesting and opened it with due care.

Chris watched him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Salted meat," Nestad replied. "If properly soaked, it's not half bad." He closed the container again and set it aside.

"Oh, she might like that," Chris said. "We've been eating bread for the last three days straight."

"Really?" Nestad opened the container again. "Then best to start soaking it now; otherwise, it won't be ready by the time she wakes up."

"Oh, alright." Chris dug a water bottle out of his pack and poured some of the water into the container of salt meat. "Anything else?" he asked. "Or…how should I prepare this? And for long should it soak for?" It was obvious Chris had had a woman in his life for too long, and didn't know much about cooking.

"Soak it for about forty-five minutes," Nestad replied, sighing mentally. He'd been a bachelor most of his life; he'd gotten good at cooking for himself. "Then see if you can find some onions or other tasty herbs. I might have some that will suit the purpose. Place them together in a skillet and cook it over the fire."

Chris smiled. "Thank you," he said. And then chuckled. "I've never made salt meat before. I guess that sounds amazing, doesn't it?"

"Not too amazing," Nestad replied, smiling. "You've managed until now without having to know. I just expanded your need to know, that's all."

"Well, thank you," Chris said. He looked around the area. Only a very few people were up besides them. Chris nodded to Aewen when his gazed reached her. "How's she doing?" he asked. "She holding out well?"

"She is," Nestad said with a slight nod. "The walking seems to be getting easier for her as the days go by, and the morning sickness seems to be held off by her pendant for now."

"Her pendant?" Chris asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, something I put together for her to help with the morning sickness." Nestad waved languidly.

Chris's eyebrows went up, but he didn't comment further. He was still nervous about Nestad's powers. He chuckled lightly after a while. "I feel like I missed so much while I was sick," he said.

"Not really," Nestad smiled. "You just missed lots and lots of walking. It's the boring part of traveling right now; I'm hoping we'll skip the disasters that can make things…interesting."

Chris smiled. "Well, I missed my family," he said. "And they're what makes the travel not so boring."

The elf gave the man a quick glance as he rooted through the pack for the onions put in there a couple days before. He knew Kali had missed her husband a lot during his sick time; he couldn't imagine that much time without Aewen at his side during the day and night. That reminded him; he still needed to talk to her about her sudden standoffishness. "I can only imagine," he said aloud, finding the onions and resting them beside the container.

Chris smiled. "Thank you," he said.

In that moment Aewen moaned softly in her sleep and turned over to face the fire. She murmured softly, her hand reaching out to look for Nestad's body that she thought was still lying beside her.

Nestad got to his feet quickly and went to his wife's side, kneeling beside her and taking her hand in his. "Peace, love," he whispered, stroking her hand.

Aewen's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times. "Nestad? You're up so early?" she murmured.

"Aye," Nestad said, stretching out beside her. "It's all right, sweet. You can go back to sleep."

"Mm…I was dreaming," she said, letting her eyes close again.

"What were you dreaming?" Nestad asked, stroking the lines of her face lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"We were on the beach," she said, her words barely loud enough to hear. "All three of us…watching the sunset…"

"All three of us?" he asked softly. "Do you mean us and the baby?"

"Mhm," she nodded as she began to drift off again. "It was sunset…"

"A good time," Nestad murmured as he gave her sleepiness an extra nudge to help her slip into sleep the rest of the way. "Very peaceful."

"She all right?" Chris asked softly after watching Nestad for a moment.

The elf kissed his wife's lips softly as she fell back into deep sleep. Then he sat up and glanced at Chris. "Yes," he replied softly. "She is just fine. She was only partially awake."

Chris smiled and looked at his own wife, thankful that he could let her sleep a little extra long. "Aren't we so blessed?" he asked softly. "How did we deserve it? What makes us worthy of them?"

The elf walked back to Chris's side and watched Aewen sleeping for a moment. "I don't know," he admitted. "But whatever we did…I hope we keep doing it."

Chris chuckled lightly. "So do I," he said. Then he felt a little tug on his sleeve.

"Papa, I need to go," Neth said.

Chris smiled and looked back at Nestad. "Duty calls," he said. "Don't let Kali wake up while I'm gone. I'd like to wake her myself once her breakfast is ready." He took Neth by the hand as he stood up.

"All right," Nestad laughed softly as he watched Chris walk with his little son. "Someday," he murmured. "Someday soon, I will have a child who calls me Ada and comes to me when he needs something. I cannot wait."

About ten minutes later Chris and Neth returned. "Think that meat is about finished soaking?" he asked Nestad, sitting Neth down on his bed beside Bella who still slept.

"Just about," Nestad replied, poking the meat experimentally. "Give it another few moments." He began building the fire up so it would be ready to cook the meat when it was done soaking.

Chris took out his knife and began to cut the onions up into a pan to cook the meat in. "I'm actually feeling hungry," he observed. "Haven't felt hungry in a while."

"Sickness does tend to steal the appetite," Nestad remarked, sitting back for a moment to watch the growing flames. "Unfortunately, as good food is needed for recovery."

"Well, I think I'll have some of this wonderful meat with my wife," the man said with a grin. "I'll need some strength if I am to be walking at all today."

"Very true." Nestad went into his pack and removed a couple pieces of fruit. "See if you can eat these too," he added, tossing them to him. "They'll help your recovery."

Chris smiled as he caught the fruit. "Thank you," he said. "Haven't had any of this in a while, actually." He bit into an apple and closed his eyes. "Mm, that's good."

The elf smiled in return. "I keep a small stash for when I need something sweet," he explained, then put a finger over his lips. "Shh…don't tell Aewen. I keep it a surprise."

Chris chuckled. "Of course. Us men must keep a bit of mystery and surprise about us, and always be ready with special things appearing on the tips of our fingers for our better half."

Nestad laughed outright. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "You phrase it better than I would have."

Chris laughed, too, only quietly, looking over at Kali to make sure she wasn't waking up. He smiled as he saw that she was still very deep in sleep. She must be exhausted, having to mind both the children all day as well as a sick husband. As soon as he was well enough, he vowed to give her as much time off as she could stand.

Once the laughter subsided, Nestad checked the soaking meat again and nodded. "It's ready to cook," he informed Chris. "Be careful; it does burn easily."

"Alright," Chris said, taking the meat out of the water and putting in the pan. He set the pan on the fire and then looked up at the elf. "Do you have anything to…uh…to flip it with?"

"Yes," Nestad murmured, hunting about in his pack. "Ah, here we go." He pulled out a forked stick, carefully carved so it was smooth, and handed it to Chris.

"Thank you." Chris carefully watched the meat and flipped it over now and then, so all sides could cook. Soon the smell of cooked meat and onions began to fill the camp. "Mmm…" Chris smiled. "I think that's one of the best smells, you know?"

The elf nodded his agreement. "It's a homey smell," he decided. "One that says 'all's well here'." He smiled.

"Yes, exactly," Chris agreed. He turned the meat again, thinking that it looked nearly done.

Aewen shifted in her bed, and then her stomach growled, plain to hear by both men. Chris tried to stifle a laugh as he watched the meat cooking.

"I expected that," Nestad chuckled as he went rooting through his bag again. Chris's idea about having breakfast ready for his wife inspired the same desire in him. He withdrew some items and began fixing a breakfast for his wife.

Chris smiled. "And what sorts of things is Aewen craving?" he asked. "Anything strange yet?" He chuckled. "I remember when Idhren was pregnant with Neth. She thought up all kinds of strange things."

"Nothing strange yet," Nestad said with a smile. "Fish and onions, so far. What sort of things did Idhren crave?"

"Oh, let me think…" Chris said, going back into his memory. He chuckled lightly. "Blackberry and corn sandwiches," he said. "I had the grandest adventures trying to pick blackberries for her."

"Were you ever caught?" Nestad asked. It was obvious to him that Chris loved deeply; he would do whatever it took to satisfy his love. Much like Nestad himself.

"Caught? No," Chris said, chuckling again. "Seen? Yes. But I got away, and somehow they never pressed the issue."

"That's odd," Nestad murmured. "Well, all's well that ends well, hm?" He smiled. "I guess we'll see what she starts craving as her pregnancy moves along. I just hope I'll be able to find it."

"I hope so too," Chris said with a wry smile. "Because believe me, if they can't get what they crave…" he shook his head, remembering how his first wife was.

"Oh dear," Nestad murmured with a dramatic shiver. "Let's hope for the best."

"Yes, let's," Chris agreed. He glanced back at his sleeping wife. "I can't wait until I can have children with Kali," he said softly. "It will make us finally complete."

Nestad watched Chris for a moment. "I can help watch the children for you when you feel stronger," he offered quietly. "I daresay you've missed Kali as much as she's missed you." Neth was awake; the elf needed to be careful with his words.

Chris smiled. "Thank you," he said. "I'll probably take you up on that offer soon." The meat was done, so he set the pan aside and dug out two bowls and two cups. He put a bit of the meat in each bowl, and then poured two cups of the tea he had made earlier. He looked up at Nestad. "Time to wake my love," he said.

"Do so," Nestad encouraged, putting the finishing touches on the breakfast he'd made for Aewen and himself. "I will be waking my love soon."

Chris moved over to Kali's side and set the breakfast down. Then he knelt and leaned over his wife, gently smoothing her hair back from her face. He kissed her cheek lightly. "Kali…my love?" he said softly. "Time to wake, dearest."

Her eyes began to shift under her closed lids as she stirred, starting to wake up. "Mm…" she murmured, her hand moving slightly and touching his ankle.

Chris smiled and kissed her brow. "Come on, my love," he said. "It's time to eat breakfast before we go."

Kali's eyes opened slightly and blinked in the light. "Ohhhh," she murmured as she stretched a little. "You're up early, love…"

Chris stretched out beside her, slipping one arm around her waist and pulling her close, and with his other hand he gently stroked her face. "It's hard to sleep when one feels energized," he said.

Smiling lazily, Kali put her arm around his waist in return and kissed his fingers when they passed her lips. "You must be feeling better," she said happily.

"I do," he said. "Much better. Nestad said I could walk for a bit today." He kissed her lips lightly, unable to help himself.

That did the job of waking her up the rest of the way. Humming happily, Kali slipped her hand behind his neck and kissed him back, closing her eyes.

He kissed her deeper, threading his fingers through her hair. This he had missed, for sure. He would do all in his power to give them at least two hours if not more all alone as soon as possible. The kiss finally broke after a couple minutes. He smiled and gazed into her eyes. "Good morning, love," he said softly.

"That's a nice way to wake up," Kali murmured, a pleased smile on her face. "Good morning." She snuggled closer to him, kissing his cheeks and neck.

He chuckled softly and let her kiss him for a moment. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Mm-hm. Longer than I have in a while," she replied, resting contentedly in his arms. Now that she was fully awake, she was aware of their surroundings. As much as she wanted him, this was the wrong time and place. "You?"

"I did as well," he said. "Of course, I think I've been getting way more than my share of sleep lately. So, I thought I would trade with you this morning. And I made something for you." He grinned, thoroughly proud of himself.

"You did?" The woman lifted her head to look at him. His proud grin sparked an answering smile from her; he was pleased with whatever he'd done.

"Yep. But we'll have to sit up to enjoy it fully," he said.

"Oh, if you insist," Kali groaned playfully, giving him one last kiss before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Chris grinned as he sat up and reach to grab the bowls of meat. He handed one to her. "Breakfast in bed?" he asked.

"Oh, Chris!" Kali was thoroughly surprised as she reached out to take the offered bowl. "You made this? It smells wonderful."

He continued to grin. "Made it just for you, my dear," he said. And then he handed her a fork from his pack, and also a cup of tea. "Must have a drink to go with it," he said.

Kali took the offered items, then set them aside to throw her arms around her husband's neck and kiss him. "Thank you, my love," she whispered.

Chris laughed with delight and kissed her back, very pleased he had pleased his wife so much. "My supreme pleasure, my love," he whispered back.

She held onto him a moment longer before releasing him and wiping a tear from her eye. "I never expected something so sweet," she said, taking up the food and tea again.

He noticed the tear, quite surprised by her emotion. "I want to please you," he said. "I want to do special things for you. You've been taking care of me while I was sick for a whole week. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

Kali smiled at him as she took a bite and hummed happily over the taste. "You have quite succeeded at pleasing me," she said when she had swallowed. "And this tastes delicious."

"Thank you, my love," he said, his eyes sparkling as he began to eat his own food. "And tomorrow…" his winked at her. "Nestad said he would watch the children for us if we wanted to…take a long walk…" he hinted.

A wash of light red passed over Kali's face as she glanced at Neth, who was busy stacking sticks under Nestad's watchful eye. "Well, if we can leave them in his care," she said elegantly, "then I think we can be spared from here for…a while." She smiled wickedly at him.

His eyes grinned at her over the rim of his cup. "I look forward to it," he said after he took a sip. "I've missed you, Kali."

"I've missed you, Chris," Kali replied, reaching out and touching his hand lightly. "We'll catch up soon."

He gripped her hand and gave her a smile. "I can't wait," he said. He cast a quick glance over at Nestad, giving the elf a grateful smile.

Nestad dropped a quick wink before turning from Neth to the food he'd prepared for his wife. It was about time to wake her; he planned to have people awake and moving within the next half hour or so. "Love," he murmured, sitting beside Aewen and taking her hand.

Aewen was still sleeping lightly after waking earlier, so she responded almost at once to Nestad's touch. "Mm…is it morning yet?" she mumbled.

"It is," the elf confirmed. "Several hours past dawn, in fact."

Aewen rubbed her eyes and blinked to look up at him. She sniffed. "Something smells really good," she said, smiling as her fingers found his dark hair that hung down over his shoulder.

Nestad captured her fingers and kissed them gently. "Chris and I both decided to make breakfast for our wives," he said, his eyes twinkling playfully. "Feel up to eating?"

She giggled. "When am I not? That's sweet of you, my love. What did you make?"

"A combination of oatmeal and meat, with bread for a side," he replied, kissing her forehead lightly. "And," he whispered conspiratorially, "I may have a treat for you if you can eat all I made you."

"Oh?" she smiled. "Sounds nice. I love it when you get mysterious."

Nestad smiled in return. "I enjoy being mysterious," he replied mildly. "It heightens your sense of anticipation. Come, shall we partake of the meal I've made?"

"Yes, let's," she said, grinning as she let him pull her to a sitting position. She rested her hand on her stomach. "I'm actually quite hungry."

The elf laughed softly. "Eating for two…" he teased, bringing one of the bowls to her and setting it on her lap with a carved spoon.

"I know, I know," she said, grinning up at him. "Thank you, love. Mm…smells good." She took a bite, and then several more.

He settled beside her with two mugs of hot tea. After setting one within easy reach, he settled into eating his meal. "Does it taste as good as it smells?" he inquired after a couple bites.

"Mm, yes," she answered around a mouthful. "Delicious, Nestad. I've never had this before, but I love it."

He smiled. "I'm glad," he said before starting on his meal again. It did taste good, but he was used to the taste; the Border Guard tended to make oatmeal for a quick breakfast. It was good hot or cold, and wasn't hard to make.

Aewen finished her food in record time, and then sipped her tea while she watched Nestad eat. She suddenly realized how much she truly missed him; how much she missed his caress and his closeness. She so hoped that it wouldn't last much longer.

Nestad looked up and smiled at her, his eyes warm as he watched her sip her tea. She looked so sweet first thing in the morning; so innocent and almost child-like. How he loved her…how he ached to be with her again. But he understood, somewhat.

She smiled back slightly, still lost in her thoughts. She should tell him. But right now? Maybe she should wait until the situation called for it, like when she experienced pain because of being held to too close. But… she didn't want to ruin any intimate times with him either. The conflict was growing in Aewen's eyes, and she looked away, pulling her blanket up over her shoulders.

"Sweet," Nestad said, setting aside his food and moving to take her hands. "What troubles you?" He didn't want to say that it stung him when she turned away with that conflict, as if she wanted to shut him out from her life and feelings.

She bit her lip and suddenly tears began leaking from her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Shh," Nestad murmured soothingly, reaching out to wipe her tears from her cheeks. "It's all right. Truly, it is."

"No it's not," she said, shaking her head. "It's not alright at all, I feel so awful."

Nestad cupped her chin in his hand and gently stroked her damp cheeks with his fingers, trying to soothe her. "You don't need to," he said quietly. "I know you need your space right now. I'm not entirely sure why, but I'm all right with it until you're ready."

That only brought more tears and sob from Aewen. She glanced around. There were too many people. Why did they always have to be surrounded by people? She needed to talk to Nestad, but not where everyone could hear.

"Come," Nestad beckoned, standing up and taking her mug of tea from her fingers. "Follow me." He had already spotted a place that was far enough from the main body of people to be useful as a private speaking space.

Aewen got up and clutched his hand in both of hers as she followed him, wanting some kind of contact with him; she missed it so much! She tried to get control of her tears, since she didn't want everyone to see her crying.

Fortunately, the people who were awake were too busy with their preparations to give the passing couple more than a passing glance. Kali watched them go, but knew to leave them alone; she saw Aewen's face and knew it had finally come to a head.

Once they were in the private place, Nestad sat Aewen down on a fallen log and sat beside her. "We're alone here," he said softly. "Please tell me what troubles you, my love."

"Will you hold me?" Aewen asked. "I just need you to hold me for a moment."

Taking great care not to hurt her, Nestad took her into his arms and held her close, kissing her hair and sending soothing peace into her.

Aewen cried for a moment, relaxing against Nestad, resting her cheek on his chest. "We've been…distant…" she said softly after a time.

"Aye," Nestad agreed, stroking her hair soothingly. "Body and spirit of late, I think. What caused it, do you think?"

"I…are we both avoiding each other?" she asked. "Are you avoiding me?" She knew he had been, or at least avoiding touching her much. She knew it must be connected with her own behavior somehow, but the fact that he never asked her about it hurt her a little.

"Not in so many words," Nestad said slowly. "I knew you must be experiencing some physical pain, and I did what I could to soothe it when we touched, but you never told me specifically what was wrong."

"You never asked…" Aewen said softly. "You always used to ask…" She looked up at him, her lip trembling.

"I didn't know if I should ask," he replied just as softly, touching the side of her face. "I'm sorry…"

She sobbed quietly and hugged him tighter, burying her face in his tunic. "I was just…embarrassed to tell you," she said. "Embarrassed to bring it up. And…I was hoping you would ask, it would have been so much easier to tell you then. I'm silly…and it's awful…and I'm making such a fool of myself." She wiped at her eyes desperately.

"No, not silly, nor a fool," Nestad soothed, holding her gently. "My sweet love, I should have asked. I failed in that respect. Please forgive me."

She nodded. "I do," she said. "How can I not? How can I be angry with you? I love you so much. Will you please forgive me for being so silly? Because it is silly. I shouldn't have anything to hide from you; you're a part of me."

"If you feel you need forgiveness, then I grant it freely," Nestad said softly. "But you haven't offended me. I've just been worried about you."

She looked up at him and pulled away slightly to wipe her eyes with both hands. "I'm sorry I've worried you," she said. "I…I talked to Kali…and she told me what was wrong."

"Then what is wrong?" Nestad asked, almost begging for a resolution to his worries.

"It's nothing to worry about," Aewen said, jumping to reassure him when she saw how truly worried he was. "It's something normal that happens to women when they're pregnant. I, uh…well…I have pain," she said haltingly. "In my chest…It hurts to even brush lightly against me, and…I've been wearing a more loose-fitting bodice for the last few days."

Nestad's face lightened and he lightly smacked his forehead with his palm. "I should have known," he said, breathing with relief. "I just didn't think it would come so soon in your pregnancy…"

She smiled slightly, shyly. "So…you've heard of it before?" she asked.

"Of course," Nestad replied. "I have been helping women deliver babies for several years now…" he smiled teasingly. "Forgive me that I didn't see what the source of your trouble was."

She smiled more confidently this time. "Of course I forgive you," she said. "I just…I just wanted you to know that I'm not avoiding your touch because I don't want it. I want it more than anything…it just hurts right now."

Nestad cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I understand now," he said softly. "I'll help you as I can, and pray for this to pass swiftly."

"Thank you," she whispered. "And…I welcome your closeness, Nestad…as long as you're careful about my chest. But I don't want to be distant from you, because that hurts even more."

That drew a soft laugh from him as he kissed her again. "I know," he murmured. "It's been almost physically painful to be away from you lately."

"Then hold me," Aewen said, leaning back against him. If she kept her back to him, and he put his arms around her waist, there was no pressure on her chest, and she could rest like that indefinitely. "Hold me and never let me go."

Nestad wrapped his arms snuggly around her waist and kissed her neck as they settled into a comfortable holding position. It was very nice, he found, to hold her like that. He felt as if he was protecting her back as she helped protect him. It was a dually working hold.

Aewen rested her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Mm…this is nice," she said softly. "I love this position, actually. Do you?"

"Mm-hm," he murmured as he kissed a line up her neck to her lips. "Very comfortable."

She giggled, tilting her head to the side a bit. "Kali said these awful symptoms should be gone in a few days," she said. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," he murmured sensually as he kissed the soft spot below her ear gently. "I can't wait at all…" he chuckled. "But I suppose I must."

She hummed and chuckled at the same time. "Unfortunately," she said. "But…" she looked up at him with a sly smile.

"But?" Nestad inquired, arching one eyebrow. He liked that look on her; it usually boded well for the future.

"I wouldn't mind a little…taster," she said, choosing that word carefully as part of her hint.

A slow grin crept over his face, but he tried to stifle it. "Oh, you wouldn't, hm?" he inquired, nipping at the base of her neck.

She giggled and tilted her head to the side. "I definitely wouldn't," she agreed.

"Hmm…" Nestad nipped again as his hand smoothed over her belly gently. "Then I'll have to see what I can do to give you a…" he paused dramatically, "taste."

Aewen drew a breath of anticipation and closed her eyes, a smile on her lips. "Please…" she said softly.

Nestad's hand stroked slow circles on her stomach, moving downward at an agonizingly slow pace. He could sense her growing excitement, and it inflamed him as well. Oh, how he loved pleasing her…

Aewen pressed her lips together, forcing her body to stay still as she let Nestad do whatever he wanted. She trusted him to stay clear of her chest, so she was no longer afraid of that. They hadn't made love in seven days; she had counted them, because she had been missing it so much. She knew they couldn't do much out here, because they still weren't in a totally secluded spot. But they could play a bit, and that was good enough for her right now.

At last, the elf's hand rested over her pubic hair. Still keeping the fabric between his fingers and her flesh, he began rubbing in slow, idle circles, using the friction of the fabric to excite her further. It wouldn't be enough to push her over the edge, and he knew that. It was fun to tease her.

"Mmm…" Aewen hummed in delight, her body squirming slightly. She rested back against him completely, relaxing her body against his strong form, the back of her head on his shoulder. She had missed this so much!

The tip of his middle finger found her swelling nub, and he teased it carefully as he slipped the lobe of her ear into his mouth and sucked it gently. He was growing aroused just feeling her arousal vibrating through her body; it was an interesting feeling, compounded by her squirming and rubbing against his growing arousal.

Aewen moaned this time, unable to keep it back, though she kept it quiet. He knew just how to pleasure her in all the right situations. This was perfect for right now. "Nestad…" she breathed.

Nestad smiled and began working the dress up with his other hand. His fingers would have to do to bring her to climax; there wasn't privacy enough for anything else. "Am I doing well with the taste?" he asked. "Or should I stop?"

"Mm, don't stop," she said, her brow furrowing. "Don't stop…"

He chuckled, his warm breath washing over her wetted skin. "As my lady commands." He pulled his cloak over them so her exposed skin was covered by some fabric. Then his fingers began slipping up the inside of her thigh.

Aewen's body began to tremble with anticipation and need. She whimpered lightly, shifting her body against his.

"Shh," Nestad cautioned softly as his fingers paused their upward journey. "We wouldn't want undue attention, would we?"

She clenched her teeth and groaned through her nose. "Don't stop," she said a few seconds later.

"I won't." Nestad kissed her neck as his fingers resumed their trip, finally resting against her curls. He couldn't see what he was doing, but the memories of the times they had joined before now seared through his mind, providing an excellent mental picture. He moaned softly as he stroked the curls lightly.

Aewen kept her teeth clenched tightly so she wouldn't make any noise, and her passion was let loose by gasps and heaving breathing though her nose. She dug the fingers of one hand into the ground while the other gripped the cloth over Nestad's thigh.

He wasn't able to tease her long; he wanted to see her undone under his touch. After a minimal amount of teasing, he found her nub and flicked it lightly as one finger probed at her opening, seeking entrance.

Aewen sucked air through her teeth and couldn't keep her hips from bucking lightly against his hand. "Yes…" she breathed.

Nestad helped her lie back a bit so his finger could slip into her wet and ready entrance. He murmured in delight as he felt the warm tightness around his digit.

Aewen's hips bucked up against his hand and her breath came in stifled gasps. She shuddered with held-back passion as Nestad pleasured her. Oh how she loved this!

The elf used his other hand to turn her head so his lips could capture hers. He knew it was a fight for her to keep from shouting her pleasure as he added another finger and turned it carefully inside her. He experimented, crossing and uncrossing his fingers as his thumb maintained a steady rhythm on her nub.

Aewen gladly kissed Nestad back, moaning into his mouth as her body continued to squirm. She broke the kiss for a second to gasp for air, and then latched on again.

Nestad shuddered with the intensity of her passion as he added one more finger and began upping his rhythm. He wanted to bring her to completion before anyone found their secret place, and he would have to move fast. His tongue found hers and wound around it sensuously as he made love to her with his hand.

Aewen continued to moan into his mouth as her body began to sweat. And finally she could feel the pressure start to build in her center. She gripped his thigh as her body shuddered, and then she fell over the edge, drenching Nestad's hand in her release, her body going ridged.

He smiled in relief as he continued to move his hand gently, prolonging her release as long as he dared. Then he began to help her edge down from the precipice, stroking her thighs and sides with his free hand as the other slowed its motions until the fingers were still within her.

Aewen's chest was heaving as she came down from the passion high. She broke their kiss and just went limp against him, breathing hard with her eyes closed. "Mmm…" she hummed in contentment.

Freeing his hand, Nestad wiped his damp fingers off slowly before cradling her limp body gently, kissing her neck slowly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "I love you so much, my wing-fish."

Aewen smiled, hearing his nickname for her; one she hadn't heard him use in a while. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "I love you," she said. "Thank you…"

"My pleasure, sweet," Nestad said, kissing the corners of her eyes gently. He glanced up as the noise began to increase from the main camp; he sighed. "That we had time to just be by ourselves!" His frustration, in more than one sense, shone through his words.

"Shhh." Aewen reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand, turning his face to look at her. "Don't," she whispered. "This was special, and I enjoyed it very much. We do the best we can."

His eyes softened as he looked back into her eyes. "I look forward to the day when we don't have to just make do," he whispered back, his lips close to hers. "Then I'll show you how special you are to me. Until then," he kissed her, "we do what we can for our love."

"We do," she agreed. "And I never regret any small thing we do together, even if it's not what we hoped for completely."

He chuckled softly. "I certainly don't," he agreed. "Especially when I'm able to surprise you or you surprise me." He kissed her again before taking her hands in his and offering his support for her to stand.

Aewen got shakily to her feet, holding onto him tightly. Then she leaned against him so he could hold her close with one arm as they made their way back to the others. "Thank you for this time," she said. "I really needed it. It helped me feel so much better."

"Good." Nestad held her against his strong body and kissed her soft hair. "That's what I was striving for, my sweet. And you're very welcome; it was my pleasure to provide this for you."

"I'm glad," she said, looking up at him. She hesitated. "You didn't feel… disappointed at all, did you? I mean…you didn't get a release of your own…"

Nestad kissed her lightly. "This was about you," he told her. "My purpose was to show you how much I love you." He smiled. "I wasn't at all disappointed, and I'm not disappointed now."

She smiled up at him, her gaze showing how glad she was that it was true. She rested her head against his arm as they walked back, and she just enjoyed the silence for a moment, and the love that was passing between them, replacing the uncertain tension that had been there only a half hour ago.

Unfortunately, the silence was all too short. The moment people realized Nestad was back, they started their preparations again with twice as much fervor as before, producing twice the amount of noise. Nestad winced at the noise, but managed a gracious smile as he and his wife made their way to their place.

"There you are," Kali said with a smile at the pair. "Everyone's about ready to go."

Aewen grinned. "So we better get ready as well, Nestad," she said. She grinned again at Kali, feeling very well right then.

"We should indeed," Nestad agreed as Kali took Aewen's arm and kissed the slightly flushed cheek. A glance was all it took, and the older woman smiled. Things were better now between the two; all was well with the world.

Aewen giggled when Kali kissed her, knowing that the older woman knew more than words could say. She blushed lightly, but felt strangely comfortable about Kali knowing these very personal things. Kali was her closest friend, and the one who could relate to her in almost every way.

Meanwhile, Nestad gathered their things in record time, then looked around. "Where is Sîrnan?" he asked.

Chris chuckled and pointed to the lump under the blankets close by. There was no body showing, and so it was impossible to tell who was under there. "He hasn't stirred a muscle all morning."

"Poor lad," Nestad laughed. "He was worked hard last night." He crossed to the motionless man and rested a hand on the sturdy shoulder. "Sîrnan," he called softly. "It's time to wake."

There was no response from under the blankets.

The elf pulled the blanket back from the hidden face as he gently shook the sleeping man. "Sîrnan," he called again.

Sîrnan groaned and rolled over. "Go away…" he muttered, still mostly asleep and not aware of his words.

"I'm afraid I cannot," Nestad replied, vastly amused. "Morning has come, and we're in need of our valiant scout master."

Sîrnan's eyes shot open and he sat up, realizing suddenly who it was who was waking him, and also being reminded of his new responsibility.

The elf leaned back to avoid being whacked in the mouth by Sîrnan's head as he smiled. "Good morning," he greeted. "Take a moment to wake up before you do anything else."

Sîrnan blinked and then rubbed his eyes, regretting how quickly he had gotten up. "Did I sleep in?" he asked.

"Nay," Nestad hastened to assure him. "But we do plan to leave in the next fifteen minutes or so." He glanced around, looking for Faraden, and frowned when he couldn't see her.

Sîrnan seemed to notice that at the same time. He looked around. "Where's Faraden?" he asked, looking at the elf.

"She went towards the river about ten minutes ago," Kali replied as she fed her children. "She said something about filling the water containers, but I was too distracted to pay much mind."

Sîrnan blinked some more and nodded. "I think I need to splash some water on my face," he said, and pulled himself to his feet. "I'll be back."

"All right," Nestad nodded. "Don't go far; I want to be able to find you when the scouts come looking for you."

"You won't have to," Sîrnan said over his shoulder. "I'll be back before then."

The elf nodded again before turning back to his preparations.

Down by the river, Faraden was indeed filling the water containers, but she was making the mistake of thinking about the night before while doing so. She found it very hard to focus on her task, and had to keep grabbing for the containers that slipped out of her hands.

One of the containers got away and was pulled downstream by the current. Before Faraden could go after it, a hand reached down and plucked it out of the water. "Lose something?" said the voice that belonged to the hand. Fréo smiled at her, his eyes sparkling.

The girl's eyes came alive at the sight of him. "Yes," she replied with careful casualness. "Thank you." She reached out to take it from him.

But he wouldn't let go just yet. He grinned and used her grip on the water flask to pull her closer to him. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Distracted," she replied as they drew closer. "Other than that, good, despite my lack of sleep last night." She smiled knowingly at him, indicating that her thoughts had kept her awake.

He grinned. "Same here," he said. Then he held her chin with his fingers lightly. "But I loved every minute of wakefulness last night."

Faraden blushed and smiled, reaching up to grip his fingers lightly. "Weren't we supposed to playact that all's normal?" she inquired lightly, winking.

"Only when we're around other people," he said. "But when we're alone…" he shrugged and grinned again.

"Ah, I see. Then while we're alone…" The girl leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Good morning," she whispered in his ear.

He turned his face and caught her lips with his, closing his eyes as he kissed her tenderly, his hands resting on her waist.

Faraden's eyes widened in momentary surprise before closing in bliss as she returned the kiss. Her hand came up to cup his cheek as she deepened the kiss mischievously.

He flowed with her for a moment, and then broke it, not wishing to go too far too soon. He smiled. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Your way of good morning is better," she whispered back, not opening her eyes yet. "Mm…"

He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close against him, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I dreamed of this moment all night," he said softly. "You haven't left my arms for a moment."

Her arms settled around his waist as she rested her ear against his chest. "Now I feel better," she murmured. "Nice and safe in your arms…" She purred a little to indicate how content she was.

He smiled and smoothed his fingers lightly over her curly hair. "How was everyone?" he asked after a moment. "Do you think anyone suspects?" He couldn't help but ask; he had been worried about it all night.

"I don't think so. Aewen may have noticed that I was less talkative than normal, but I think I was able to soothe her thoughts by blaming it on tiredness." She sighed and pressed a little more against him. "I hate keeping things secret," she muttered. "But since the reward is this, I think I can endure."

"I hate it so much," He whispered back, squeezing her a bit tighter. "I want to shout my love for you to the world. I can't contain this happiness."

"But you have to," Faraden said, knowing he knew that already. "That's the only way the happiness can continue unchecked."

He bit his lip and nodded, hugging her close again before loosening his grip a bit. He looked down at her. "I love you, Faraden," he said softly, his eyes smiling at her.

"I love you, Fréo," the girl replied softly, looking up at him with a warm smile and light in her eyes.

Fréo sighed in delighted contentment as he gazed at her. She was so beautiful. He just loved her red hair and her freckles, and her bright green eyes. He loved her spirit and her smile. He kissed her brow lightly.

Faraden closed her eyes as he kissed her and smiled as he pulled away slightly. "I like being with you," she murmured as her eyes flickered open again. "You make my heart smile."

His lips smiled at that. "I love being with you," he said. "Come, I'll help you finish filling the water bottles. I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"A good idea," Faraden replied, slipping out of his arms and picking up the water containers again. "Especially since we plan to leave soon."

He smiled slightly to himself. "And your brother will be off scouting," he added, taking a couple of the containers from her as he crouched by the water's edge.

"Aye," Faraden remembered. "I can slip away from the pack at the front if you want to walk with me a little ways. I can't stay away long; they didn't tell Sîrnan about last night's escape, and I don't want to force them to tell him."

Fréo bit his lip as he thought. "Well…you could always come to visit my sister," he suggested with a wink.

Faraden laughed. "That's true," she admitted. "Not a bad idea, that." She winked at him. "You're quite clever, laddy-me-love."

He grinned as he filled a water bottle. But his heart slammed when he heard a voice behind them. "Faraden?" Sîrnan said. "There you are."

The girl turned, a half-full container in her hands. "Hello, Tôr," she greeted cheerfully. "Lovely morning today, isn't it?"

"It is," Sîrnan said. He looked at Fréo and inclined his head. "Fréo," he said, and then glanced around. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"Neah's getting Hara washed up further down river before the start is called," Fréo replied, rising so Sîrnan wasn't standing above him. "I'll be meeting them at our place in line when we start."

"And how is your sister, and brother?" Sîrnan asked, noticeably adding on 'brother' at the end of his question.

Fréo's eyes darkened a little at the subtle reference, but he managed to be civil as he replied, "They are well. Managing the traveling better than I hoped."

Sîrnan smiled and then crouched by the water's edge and splashed a bit on his face. He looked up at Faraden. "Are you going to eat breakfast with me before I have to leave for the scouting?" he asked hopefully.

Smiling, Faraden glanced briefly at Fréo before nodding. "Let me finish the last couple containers, and I'll be ready to relax enough to have a meal," she promised. "How did everything look last night? I forgot to ask."

"It looked well enough. No apparent dangers coming up. Just some hills that might be difficult for a while." Sîrnan stood up and wiped off his face with his sleeve. "Need help?" he asked her.

"I think I have it, thanks," Faraden replied. "Any idea what we'll have to eat?" She felt horrible, talking like this in front of Fréo, but what else could she do? She didn't want to draw him into the conversation at the moment; she could sense her brother's protective instincts a mile away, and they were radiating at the moment.

"I guess just the usual, unless you can think of something different," Sîrnan said. Fréo sort of stood at a distance, watching the brother and sister interact. He was wondering if he should just leave them alone, but he didn't want to leave Faraden yet. And anyway, he wanted to try and befriend Sîrnan so that he and Faraden would no longer have to keep their relationship secret.

Faraden made a face. "I'm not creative at the moment," she confessed. "I'll try to think of something, though…" She capped the container she had been filling and set it to one side.

"Well, I'm hungry enough for just about anything," Sîrnan admitted. "So, anything we have will be good enough for me." He glanced over at Fréo, noticing how the other young man was still there.

"They're working you hard, aren't they?" Faraden said with a merry little laugh. "Well, I'll make something for you, all right? Then you can go scouting with a clear heart." Fréo shifted from foot to foot, hoping Sîrnan would let him enter the conversation on a friendly level.

Sîrnan actually became curious suddenly and looked at Fréo. "Have you ever been interested in scouting, Fréo?" he asked. He thought it might be beneficial for himself if he could keep Fréo under his own watchful eye, rather than leaving him behind with his sister.

The other young man hesitated for a fraction of a second before shaking his head with a rueful smile. "No," he admitted. "If Hara was a little older, I wouldn't hesitate, but it's cruel to leave Neah with him all the time by herself."

Sîrnan sighed inwardly, but nodded. Oh well, it was worth a try. "That's right," he said. "I'd forgotten." Then he smiled. "But, if you ever change your mind, and are able to work things out, let me know."

"I will," Fréo promised. "It would be interesting to move a little faster than the main group." He smiled wryly to show he was teasing.

Sîrnan just raised his eyebrow, not finding it very funny. He glanced at Faraden. "Are you done yet?" he asked. "I'm getting hungry."

Faraden shivered playfully. "Yes," she said, picking the containers up. Fréo was still holding one; she took it from his hand after letting her fingertips fumble over his hand for a second longer than she needed.

He grinned at her, locking their gaze for a split second, but long enough to tell her with his eyes that he would come find her as soon as Sîrnan was gone.

"Good," Sîrnan said, and he took a couple of the bottles from her to help her carry them.

Smiling, Faraden said, "I'll see you sometime, Fréo." Then she looked up at her big brother. "Ready?"

He motioned for her to lead the way, and then glanced back at Fréo. "Nice talking to you. Say hello to the rest of you family for us."

"I will." Fréo stood up and watched them go, sighing quietly. He knew he hadn't made much headway there. Well, maybe next time…

Faraden glanced up at her brother as they walked. "You weren't particularly friendly," she remarked.

He glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "How was I not friendly?"

"That," Faraden replied, pointing to his raised eyebrow. "That expression unnerves me every time I see it, and I'm used to you."

Both his eyebrows furrowed at that. "Unnerves you? Whatever for?" he said. "Honestly, Faraden, how is raising one eyebrow being unfriendly?"

Faraden shook her head slightly. "Never mind. Forget about it." She wondered how he'd managed this long without realizing that someone's words could be perfectly friendly and fine, while the tone and the body language belied everything out of his mouth.

"I was being friendly, Faraden," he said, looking ahead to try and find where the others were. "You asked me to, and I'm making an effort."

"Mm-hm." Faraden spotted Nestad as they reached the top of a small rise above the river. She glanced behind, but Fréo was long gone.

"What?" Sîrnan said, looking down at her.

"Nothing, Tôr," she replied mildly, looking up at him. "Just a bit scatter-brained this morning."

"Me or you?" he asked, looking at her incredulously.

"Me. Though you're a little defensive today." Faraden hadn't missed his effort to keep Fréo under his control earlier, and she resented it quietly. How old did he think she was?

"And what makes you a bit scatter-brained today?" he asked her.

"I was troubled by dreams that kept me up," the girl lied glibly. "I think I'm running on about three hours of sleep. Weariness makes me a bit scattered."

Sîrnan stopped and looked at her, truly concerned. "I'm sorry, sis," he said. "Will you take a nap later when we stop? I don't want you getting sick."

Faraden nodded as she covered a real yawn. She hadn't lied about the amount of sleep she'd gotten, though she wished she were. "What do I have to be worried about?" she asked teasingly. "Nestad just has to touch me, and I'll be fine. But I'll nap anyway."

He gave her a wry smile as he shook his head. Then he hooked his arm around her head and pulled her to his chest before releasing her again, just as he always did.

The girl laughed as she bent to pick up the container that had fallen from her hands. "You're making me clumsy, Tôr," she playfully accused.

He kissed her cheek. "I love you," he said, ignoring her comment. He felt somehow more distant from her than ever before. He could feel her drifting away and it scared him. He wanted to keep her close; he didn't want things to change.

"Love you too, big brother," Faraden replied, looking up at him and smiling. She did, truly. She might resent how close he was keeping her, but she really did love him. He'd spent his life protecting her.

He smiled and rubbed his elbow on the top of her head to muss her hair, since his hands were both full with water bottles.

"You always find a way to do that," she laughed as she shook her curls back into place. "Resourceful brother of mine…" They were almost to Nestad and the small group with him at that point.

"I have to," he said. "How else can I prove that I'm still the big brother?"

"Wrestling me to the ground?" Faraden suggested with a giggle as she sidestepped quickly out of reach. "Though I might beat you there…"

He laughed and chased her the rest of the way back to the others, even though he couldn't catch her with the bottles in his hands. "You may beat me sometimes, sis," he said, laughing. "But I'm still the big brother, and still have one over you."

Laughing, Faraden hid behind Nestad as the elf lifted his hands in a sign of complete innocence in the situation. "Only for right now," she replied, peeking around Nestad's chest as she dropped the containers on the ground. "Just you wait…"

"I think I better believe her," Sîrnan said, looking at the elf, his eyes laughing with the old fun they used to hold.

"I think you'd better," Nestad agreed with a chuckle. "Young women can be awfully determined when they want to be."

Faraden's red head appeared around Nestad again, her eyes flashing with fun. "And I'm awfully determined all the time," she added.

"That you are," Sîrnan said with a grin. "But now…how determined are you about getting us something to eat, hm?"

"Mmm…fairly," Faraden said after a moment's thought. "I'll go take care of that if you'll handle the rest of the water bottles." Not waiting for an answer, she headed for the food bags at a trot, wiggling her fingers in farewell.

Sîrnan chuckled as he set the water bottles down and then sat himself down beside them. "Little sisters," he muttered to himself.

"Indeed," Nestad smiled, watching her go. "But she adds life and color."

"That she does," Sîrnan said, not even realizing that Nestad had heard him and answered him, or that he had in turn answered the elf. But a moment later he looked up at Nestad. "Do you think I'm losing her?" he asked suddenly.

Nestad let out a slow breath as he sat down beside the young man. He didn't take that question lightly; it was a big thing for Sîrnan. "She's at an age where she's curious about everything and everyone," he said quietly. "It may seem like she's away from you because she's not making you the focus of her life, but I think you're still the one she knows she can always depend on."

Sîrnan looked in the direction his sister had gone. "I just…I feel her drifting away," he admitted. "It scares me somehow."

"Change is usually pretty frightening," Nestad remarked quietly.

"But…it's so sudden," Sîrnan said, looking back at the elf. "Like only in the last week or so. I've noticed it more and more, and especially this last day or so. What is it?"

"I'm not her," Nestad pointed out. "I don't know her reasons." Nor would he pry to find out, not even for Sîrnan. Everyone deserved privacy in their own thoughts.

Sîrnan sighed and arranged the bottles on the ground subconsciously. "I just don't want to lose her," he whispered. "And I wish I knew what it was…so that maybe I could prevent it, you know? What if it's something I'm doing?"

"I doubt it's that," Nestad said, resting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You haven't changed in your love for her."

He shook his head in agreement. "I haven't. I love her more than my own life. I would do anything for her."

"I think she knows that. Just give her time and continue showing the love you feel; she'll come back." The elf squeezed Sîrnan's shoulder lightly.

Sîrnan gave the elf a grateful smile. "Thank you," he said. Then his stomach rumbled and he laughed. "I should maybe go help her fix that food."

"Good idea," Nestad approved. "Ladies always appreciate help with food, if you don't get in their way."

Sîrnan grinned. "I'll see you later, Nestad." And then he walked away to find his sister. "Faraden?" he called.

A red head poked up and Faraden's hand waved. "Here I am!" she called from the small fire. Shouting was necessary; the area was filled with milling and shouting people.

Sîrnan smiled and made his way over, crouching down beside her. "Can I help in any way?" he asked.

"Sure." Faraden plopped a small bag of dried meat in his lap. "Shred this into smaller pieces, please. Then they'll get soft faster."

"As the lady commands," he said, and got to work. He glanced up at her after a while. "You seem chipper today," he remarked.

"Oh, it's all a lovely act," Faraden said with a wicked smile. "I'm really dead tired and may collapse at any moment." She winked at him.

He smiled. "Well, you've always been a very good actor," he said. "But seriously, you seem very happy. I'm glad to see you happy. You've been a bit glum the last couple days."

"Have I? Well, it's been a bit hard lately, with you gone scouting and everything. I'm fine now." Faraden thought about Fréo's kisses and smiled to herself.

"I'm sorry I have to be gone all the time now," Sîrnan said. "I guess I didn't think about it before accepting the responsibility. I was just so honored and excited."

"Oh, shush," the girl ordered softly. "I want you to be happy. Nestad thought you were the best for this job, and I agree. I'm used to it now, and we still see each other every rest time. This isn't forever."

He smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you, sis," he said, and reached over to squeeze her arm. "I do look forward to every break time, and not just for the break."

Faraden gripped his arm in return and kissed his cheek. "So do I," she replied gently. "Now, come on…we need to get you fed so you can continue with your honored task."

He flashed her a smile and finished shredding the meat. Then he sat back to watch her cook the food. A while later, he noticed a flash of long blonde hair across the camp, and his gaze lingered a bit.

His sister glanced up to ask him a question, but paused when she saw where he was looking. Neah was bending to pick up Hara and brace him on her hip. Faraden smiled behind her hand. "Enjoying the view?" she inquired.

He jerked and looked at her. "What?" he asked, his mind still a bit absent.

Faraden jerked her chin in Neah's direction. "Neah," she replied. "Fréo's sister. Enjoying the view?"

"I just glanced at her, Faraden," Sîrnan said. "I was just…wondering how come you and she don't get together more often."

"Mm-hm. As a matter of fact, I was thinking about walking with her a little today. Would that be all right?" Faraden was the picture of innocence.

"I suppose that would be alright," Sîrnan said. "As long as you keep an eye on where Nestad is, I don't want you to get separated from them. It's very easy to get lost in this group."

"Trust me, I know." Faraden shivered playfully. "I'll be careful, I promise." Actually, she always knew where to find the leadership group; just aim for the front. That was easy enough, so she didn't have to pay a lot of attention.

"Thank you," Sîrnan said with a smile. "It will help me to worry about you less while I'm away." He grinned and then nodded to the food. "That about done?"

"Just finished," Faraden said, poking the tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she pulled the pot off the fire. "Ready for some hot stew?"

"More than ready," Sîrnan said, moving a bit closer and holding out two bowls for her to pour the stew into.

She did so, and handed him a spoon as she smiled in triumph. "Easy on the criticism," she warned him as she picked up a spoon as well. "I'm still not good at this cooking stuff. But I'm learning."

Sîrnan shook his head as he took a bite. He paused a moment, contemplating the taste. "Faraden this is…." he paused.

The girl cringed a bit as she watched him. "Is…?" she prompted when he was silent too long for her mental health.

He looked up at her and grinned. "Very, very good," he said.

She let out a breath of relief as she sagged forward from the waist. "Don't scare me like that!" she laughed as she caught her breath. "Nearly scared the daylights out of me…you really think it's good?"

He laughed, having purposely teased her. "Yes, Faraden!" he said, taking another bite. "It's really very good. You did a good job for your first time cooking."

She beamed as she sat up again and began eating. "Why, thank you," she said around a mouthful. "Mm…not too bad at all."

"Not bad at all," Sîrnan agreed, quickly finishing off his food. He felt a bit rushed, knowing that Nestad wanted him to get going before the rest of the group.

They finished nearly at the same time, and Faraden took her brother's bowl. "Your scouts are on the way," she said, nodding to the space behind him. "Go well, brother."

Sîrnan stood up and then took his sister into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I love you, little sis," he whispered. "Be safe while I'm gone, alright?"

Faraden rested in his arms for a moment, closing her eyes and relishing the safety there. "I will," she whispered back. "Be safe while you're gone, all right?"

"I always am," he said. And then he pulled away and cuffed her chin lightly with his knuckles. "See you later, little sis," he said. And then he hefted his pack, and with a last wave, headed off to join his scouts.

She watched him go, conflicting emotions showing only briefly on her tanned face before she looked down and began putting the dishes away. Well, so another day of traveling was to begin. How on Arda was she going to get private time with Fréo without someone seeing and commenting? And what was she going to do about the battle inside her over her brother?

About an hour passed as the group continued on their journey. The sun rose in the sky, but not as hot as the many days before. Everyone was relieved. Chris was doing well for his first time walking so much after being sick. But after an hour it was clear that he was tiring.

Kali watched her husband for a bit before resting a hand on his shoulder. "Ready to ride again?" she asked softly.

He looked down at her, clearly reluctant. "I hate riding in a stretcher, Kali," he whispered.

"I know," she replied just as quietly. "But if you're to be strong enough to make good on your promise to me, you can't push past the limits of your endurance now." She stroked his arm gently.

He flashed a smile at her and stole a quick kiss. "All right. I'll rest…just for you, my dear," he said.

Kali kissed back with a smile. "Thank you," she replied, motioning the stretcher-bearers over.

Faraden saw her chance in the moment of slight confusion as they got Chris settled, Neth perched on his legs. "I'm going to go walk with some of my friends," she told Aewen casually.

"Some of your friends?" Aewen asked, showing only slight concern. "Where at? And what friends?"

"Back in a different group," Faraden replied. "Neah. Did you meet her and her little brother Hara?"

Aewen shook her head. "No, I haven't had the pleasure," she said. "Well, as long as you stay close by and keep in sight of our little group well enough. I don't want to have to send Nestad out to find you later."

"No worries." With that, Faraden headed for the group where Fréo's small family walked. "Hallo," she greeted when she came alongside them.

Fréo looked up with a surprised but delighted grin. "Faraden," he said as he came over to her and wrapped one arm about her shoulders. "I missed you," he whispered.

"Not as much as I missed you," Faraden whispered back, lifting a hand to rest on his shoulder in a comfortably friendly manner. Neah smiled a greeting in her usual quiet manner, and Faraden smiled back. Fréo's sister knew why the other girl had come, and she didn't mind.

"How are you?" Fréo asked, giving her a little squeeze. "It's so nice you came to visit us."

"I'm doing well, actually," Faraden replied with a soft chuckle. "It's not too hot, the group is moving along at a nice pace, and now I can be with you. My day is well. How's yours been?"

"It just got perfect," Fréo said with a grin, and he glanced at his sister.

Neah laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go see if there's any food to be found further up," she said. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Fréo grinned bigger and gave his sister a thankful look as she left with Hara, then he turned back to Faraden and gave her a little peck on the cheek, unable to help himself. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"I've missed you too," Faraden whispered back, squeezing the arm she had around him a little tighter. "But caution, remember?" Luckily, if anyone had noticed the kiss, it looked like a friendly greeting.

He sighed slightly and nodded, but didn't loosen his hold on her any. "So…how's your brother? Has he suspected anything yet?

"I don't think so. He's in a fairly good mood today; I was chipper, so he seemed pleased by that." She smiled up at him, her eyes shining. "He's doing well, I think."

"That's good." He hesitated. "But…didn't he mention anything about us at the river earlier? Didn't he wonder why we were there alone?"

Faraden frowned as she thought about that. "Nooo," she finally said. "He hasn't really mentioned it to me." Her frown deepened. "That's not like Tôr…"

"Not like him?" Fréo asked. "You mean he wouldn't question you?"

"I mean he usually does question me when I'm away too long." She smiled wryly. "A habit left over from the camps. But it's odd that he didn't probe deeper, trying to find out what you and I were doing."

"Yes, it a bit odd," he agreed. "Do you think he could already suspect something but maybe doesn't want to tip you off, waiting to see what happens?"

"I don't know." She bit her lip. "I hope not."

"Do you think it's something he might do?" Fréo asked.

Faraden thought a moment. "No, that doesn't sound like him," she said at last. "When he's afraid of something, he lets me know in some way."

"Well, I can tell you, I'm pretty afraid right now myself. It's like living with someone looking over your shoulder, ready to accuse you of horrible crimes you haven't committed."

They were close to the edge of the group; Faraden pulled him aside so they didn't have to keep walking and looked up into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "I know it's hard. Really, no one knows better than I how hard it is. But I love you."

He smiled and touched her cheek lightly, gazing into her eyes. "I love you," he said. "No matter what happens."

She smiled back. "There's that smile I love so much," she murmured. "It'll work out, somehow. It has to; I won't be kept away from you."

He bent down and kissed her brow lightly. "Nor I from you," he said. Then he took her arm and they continued walking. "But now, let's talk about something more light-hearted, alright?"

"All right," she laughed softly, taking longer steps to keep step with him. "Any suggestions?"

He laughed as well. "Well…perhaps we could get to know each other better. I know hardly anything about you."

"Hm, that's true." She smiled as she completed that sentence mentally; 'Except that you love me, and I you.' She cleared her throat. "Tell me about your childhood. You're the oldest?"

"Yes, I am," he said. "And well…I didn't really have much of a childhood, since most of it was lived in the camps. But my first years were living in Rohan."

"Do you know where in Rohan?" Faraden asked, shaking her curly hair back so she could look up at him.

He thought for a moment. "West, I think…towards the mountains. At least, I could see the mountains from our house. I guess I never really knew what mountains they were. I guess they could be the mountains to the south just as well."

"What did your father do?" Faraden inquired, trying to answer her own question mentally.

"He was a farmer, "Fréo said. "But he bred a few horses now and then for extra money." He paused and looked at her. "And what about you?"

The girl stared at the ground for a moment. "I…only remember bits and pieces from my childhood," she admitted. "But I remember him taking Sîrnan and me outside…we lived on top of the largest hill in the area…and showing us a huge stack of wood. He told us to watch the east; if we ever saw a light on another hill, we were to run out and set fire to the stack of wood."

Fréo thought for a moment. "That sounds familiar," he said. "I think we have a similar hill in Rohan…I remember asking my father about it once…something about a beacon."

Faraden brightened. "That was it!" she exclaimed. "Papa once told us that we were a link in a vital chain; if something happened in Minas Anor, we had to get word to Rohan."

"So…your father was a watcher at the beacons?" he asked. "Do you know which one?"

She half-closed her eyes, searching her memory for a name. She made a frustrated sound. "I don't remember," she said, opening her eyes and kicking a stone. "But it was one of the closest to the border of Rohan and the sea; we visited my uncle by the sea often."

"And did you ever see Rohan?" Fréo asked curiously.

"Once," Faraden replied, lifting a finger. "But only briefly, and I was half asleep at the time."

"So, you probably don't remember anything," he said.

"Just the feeling that the grass went on forever, that I could run for the rest of my life and never hit the end of it." She smiled. "And a sense of peace."

He grinned. "Yes, exactly like that," he said. He looked down at her. "I'll take you there someday soon," he promised. "And we can ride across the plains together."

"I can't wait!" Her eyes shone as she looked up at him and squeezed him again. "It was so pretty, I remember."

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" he asked her. "I heard that Gondorians don't have many horses."

"Most people don't," Faraden agreed. "Especially not in the cities; where would you keep it? But we had one. I was too little; I never rode it alone. Tôr or Papa would ride with me, and only for a few minutes."

"I can't wait to ride with you," Fréo said. "To see that lovely hair of yours flying in the wind…" he grinned at her.

"And getting tangled and messy," Faraden groaned playfully. "I'll have to spend hours with a comb…" She giggled. "But for that feeling of freedom," she added slowly, "I think it would be worth it."

"It would," Fréo agreed. Then he smiled. "So…where would you like to live the most in the whole world?"

She thought about that a moment. "I love the sea," she said at last. "When we reached the sea, it was like coming home. But…well, I love the plains too. So probably somewhere I could go back and forth between the sea and the plains. Maybe somewhere close to where my family and I used to live." She grinned up at him. "And you want to live in Rohan exclusively?"

"I know nothing else other than here," he said. "And I don't want to live here. I like the sea as well, but…" he shrugged and smiled slightly. "It's not Rohan…"

"No, it's not Rohan," Faraden agreed. "Well, we'll see what happens, right?" By now, she'd slipped from under his arm and was walking casually beside him; she'd seen some of the older busybodies glancing their way.

Fréo bit his lip and nodded, then he changed the subject. "So, what's your favorite thing ever?" he asked. "Something you can't pass up."

The girl blew out a breath as she thought about that. "Can't pass up…" she mused. A small smile crept over her lips as she remembered something. "Kittens," she said at last.

He chuckled. "Kittens? And where have you seen kittens recently?"

"Not recently," she replied, shaking her head slightly. "I had a kitten once. It was given to me just before we were captured. I spent hours with that little fluff ball…"

Fréo smiled. "I grew up with a lot of kittens," he said. "We had them in our barn to keep the mice population down. They are rather irresistible."

"Rather?" Faraden asked. "Lovely case of understatement there. I just can't stay away when I hear a soft mewl." She looked up at him. "How about you? What's your favorite thing ever?"

He grinned. "Horses," he said without any hesitation.

"A true Rohirric lad!" she laughed, clapping her hands. "I'm not surprised. Horses are a lot of fun to be around, if my memories serve me correctly."

"And that's a major understatement, too, I might add." He winked and bobbed one of her curls, unable to keep himself from touching her in some way for very long.

"My memory's fairly sporadic," she confessed with a smile and a chuckle as she tugged on another of her curls lightly, watching it bounce back. "But I do remember helping muck out the shed where the horse was kept." She pinched her nose off and made a face.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," Fréo laughed. "I always enjoyed doing that. I love the smell of the stalls. It's a sweet perfume."

"I guess that's an acquired smell," Faraden said with a chuckle. "And I daresay I'm old enough now to appreciate that kind of a smell."

"Oh? And when does one become old enough?" Fréo asked curiously.

"When one is old enough to be able to ride alone, and can look at the mucking as a necessary evil." She giggled and winked at him. "No…perhaps when you're big enough to make a difference with the pitchfork."

He laughed and couldn't resist putting his arm over her shoulders, if only for a moment. "I can just imagine you with a pitchfork," he said. "But I think that red hair and a sharp object don't go well together." He winked.

She laughed again. "Only if you make the red-head with the sharp object angry," she pointed out. "I'll try to control myself around you, though." She gave him a quick side hug as she smiled up at him.

"Well, thank you, my dear," he said, and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head before letting her go again. Oh how he wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go! This play-acting was agony.

"Any time, darling." She smiled up at him as she spun on her toes for a moment. "Such a beautiful day," she sighed happily. "I love sunny days that aren't too hot, don't you?"

"They're perfect," he agreed, watching her with bright eyes. "Simply perfect. Though…" he looked at the glint of the river through the trees, "That river still looks quite inviting after walking for so long. Sometime I'm going to look for a good swimming hole."

She grinned. "When you do, come and find me," she said. "I want to swim too; sore feet need a good soak."

He looked at her with a glint in his eye. "I will," he said. "And are you truly a very good swimmer? I've seen you float around a bit, but how good a swimmer are you, really?"

She propped her hands on her hips. "We used to be by the sea a lot, lad," she replied with a challenging tilt to her head. "I swim as well as any boy."

"Good," he grinned. "Then maybe we can see just how well that claim is." He winked again, his eyes still glinting.

"You're on," she replied, an answering glint entering her eyes.

He stared intently at her for a moment, and then they both burst out laughing, feeling very good. They were spending time together, even if they still had to keep things a bit distant. They were getting to know one another, and that was priceless

Once they calmed down, Faraden noticed Neah coming back. "Goodness," the redhead chuckled. "Well…I should head back to Aewen and that lot before they come back to look for me." She rolled her eyes. "How old do they think I am, anyway?"

Fréo bit back a complaint about her leaving. He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they think you can't do anything without your brother being there."

She snorted softly. "I'll come back after the next break," she promised, grabbing his hands. "Then we can walk under the stars." She smiled up at him.

He returned the smile, though it was slightly tainted, even as he tried to hide it. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I love you," he whispered, unable to say anything else at the moment.

"I love you," Faraden whispered back as Neah reached them and glanced from one to the other before rejoining the stream of people. "It'll be all right."

Fréo's heart was crying as he looked down at her. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her a proper good bye. But all he could do was squeeze her hand again. "I'll be thinking of you every moment until then," he said.

"As I'll dream about you until then." Faraden went on her toes and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. While she was up there, she whispered, "Not quite the same, but it'll have to do for now."

He couldn't help but smile. "You're so sweet," he whispered back. "See you soon…only not soon enough."

"Until then." She squeezed his hands, gave him a last smile, and then started for the front again. She had to keep her head slightly bowed to keep people from seeing that she was about to cry; she hated to leave him so quickly.

As soon as she left, Fréo's shoulders sagged and he felt his emotion well up. How could they go on like this? It was death every time they parted.

Neah gripped his arm in silent support as they continued walking. She felt for him; she truly did. How long could he manage this?

Funnily enough, Faraden was wondering the same thing as she rejoined the leadership group. She kept to the back to hide her watering eyes.

Chris, who was lying in his stretcher and facing the back of the group, was the only one who saw Faraden return. "There she is," he said softly to his wife.

Kali turned slightly and relief washed over her face as she saw the girl again. "Thank goodness," she replied. "I hate not knowing where a youngling is."

"Faraden," Chris said, raising his voice so she could hear him. "Can you come here, please?"

The girl glanced up and thought a string of words that would stun her brother if she said them aloud as she wiped her eyes quickly and tried to look normal. Once she felt somewhat normal, she went to Chris's stretcher. "Hello," she greeted. "Feeling any better?"

Chris ignored the question. "We were worried about you," he said. "You just disappeared without telling anyone. Where did you go?"

"I told Aewen where I was going!" the girl protested, instantly on the defensive. "Didn't she tell you?"

Chris frowned. "No, she didn't. We didn't ask her," he said. "I'm not mad at you, Faraden," he said evenly. "Just worried."

"You don't need to be," she replied quietly. "I'm fine. I just went to visit with some friends. That's all." It was such a lie that she almost screamed. She wanted to tell the world of her love! She didn't want to hide! But what else could she do?

"Some friends?" Chris asked curiously. "Who, exactly?" He didn't know that Faraden had many friends.

Faraden's mouth set in mulish stubbornness, but she replied reluctantly, "A girl named Neah. I don't think you know her." Some of her temper sparked into life as she asked, "Good enough?"

Chris frowned and glanced at Kali. "Is anything wrong, Faraden?" he asked softly, worried by her strange behavior.

"No." She shook her head as inside, her mental voice started laughing cynically. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine."

"It doesn't seem so," Chris said. "You're being very hostile. I've never seen you like this before." His tone was not accusing in any way; he was merely concerned.

Nonetheless, Faraden's muscles tensed at his words, her fingers pressing against her thighs. "I'm fine," she repeated quietly.

Chris looked up at Kali, wondering what she thought of it. He was starting to realize that he wasn't going to get anything else out of the girl, and that he should probably give up.

"Very well," Kali replied with a motherly smile. "We'll be stopping pretty soon for the break."

Faraden just nodded and walked away from the couple as fast as she could. May the gods keep her from being such a busybody! Why was she so plagued with people who poked their noses where they didn't belong? She kept her word to her brother, though, and stayed in eyeshot of the leadership group. She just didn't want to talk to them.

Chris watched the girl leave and then looked up at Kali again. "What was that all about?" he asked. "She was defensive. I was only concerned for her, is that so wrong?"

"No," Kali replied with a concerned frown as she looked at her husband. "I haven't the faintest idea what that was about."

"Maybe she had an argument with her friend?" Chris reasoned. He couldn't imagine what could make the girl so snappy.

"That could be," Kali agreed slowly. "She certainly seemed upset when she showed up here." She didn't think that was it, though; she'd seen Faraden after an argument, and she didn't react like that.

"Should we do anything, Kali? I mean…I don't know what to do with a teenaged girl. Should we just leave her alone? What if it's serious?"

Kali tried to remember how she would want to be treated when she was a teenager. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and her circumstances were far different than Faraden's. "She seems to want to be alone," she said at last. "We can try again later."

"But…do you think it's anything serious? I mean…something we should know about?" It was obvious that Chris was quite worried. He was starting to consider Faraden as a daughter, and he was worrying about her just like a father would.

"I don't know," Kali replied softly. "I hope it's not. But short of having someone dig into her mind, or force her to tell us…what can we do, my love?"

He sighed and shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know. Just keep a closer eye on her, I guess."

"Which we can do easily," she assured him as she watched Faraden drifting idly from place to place, trying to find a spot in the line to be alone.

Aewen wandered over to them. "Did I just see Faraden here?" she asked.

"Aye," Kali replied with a smile for her friend. "She was here briefly."

"Is she alright? I thought I saw some intensity."

Chris scoffed lightly. "Intensity?" he said.

Aewen looked confusedly at them.

"I think that's the right word for it," Kali said mildly. "She seems upset, but won't tell us anything besides 'I'm fine'."

Aewen frowned. "That's strange. She was so chipper all day. Last I saw her, just before she went to visit her friend, she seemed so happy. I wonder if something happened between her and her friend."

"We're wondering the same thing," Kali confessed. "I hope they didn't fight… young people's fights can be so complex."

Aewen smiled, realizing that just a few months ago she would have been included in that group. "I'll talk to her," she said. "I'm a bit more on her level, I think."

"Thank you," Kali said, reaching out and lightly gripping Aewen's arm. "We're worried about her."

"I imagine so. I'll let you know what I find out." Aewen gave Kali's hand a squeeze, and then made her way over to where she could see Faraden; the girl was obviously trying to remain unnoticed.

Faraden idly picked up a small stone and tossed it from hand to hand as she began carefully moving to one side to try and avoid meeting Aewen. That was just what she needed; a tightrope conversation with the elf's wife.

Aewen deftly wove her way through the crowd and caught up with the girl. "Faraden, wait," she said, smiling in a friendly manner. "Mind if I walk with you for a bit? Nestad's a bit busy right now."

Blast. The other woman was better at dodging other people than Faraden had guessed. The girl faked a smile. "I guess that'd be all right," she replied. "What's Nestad doing?"

"Hearing a report from one of the scouts," Aewen said. "We're nearly to the hills, and he's reporting on the condition of the way."

"I hope it won't be too difficult," Faraden murmured. "Do you think we'll be by the river tonight, when we start up again?"

"I really don't know," Aewen said. "I think it flows through a narrow gorge. We'll have to go far from its banks for a while until we get to flatter ground."

"Oh." Faraden sighed. Well, it would be a while before she and Fréo got that promised swim.

Aewen looked at Faraden for a moment. "Are you alright, Faraden?" she asked softly.

Instantly, Faraden's muscles tensed as she prepared to defend her secrets yet again. "I'm fine," she replied as she smoothed her dress down.

"Are you sure? I mean…you were so happy earlier, and now you seem quite down. I was just…wondering if something happened, that's all."

"Nothing happened." Faraden sighed and smoothed her curly red hair down with a trembling hand. "Nothing." Somehow, that was a deep disappointment. If only Fréo had flirted with danger and kissed her, right there in front of everyone! The gods knew Nestad kissed Aewen like that all the time…

"Then…how was your visit with your friend?" Aewen asked, deciding to change the subject a bit. "What was her name again? Have I met her?"

"Neah," the girl replied smoothly. "I don't think you have. It went well enough; we just walked and talked a bit before I came back."

Aewen smiled. "Neah," she said. "From Rohan? Is she your age?"

Faraden frowned. "Yes, she's from Rohan. How did you know that?" She couldn't help the slight suspicion that entered her voice.

"Her name," Aewen said. "It's a Rohan name." She smiled.

"Oh." Faraden nodded. "She's a year older than I am."

"And so, what kinds of things does she like?" Aewen asked curiously. "What do you have in common?"

"We both lived through the camps," Faraden replied somewhat sarcastically. "We both have older brothers."

Aewen frowned slightly. "So…that's all you find to talk about?" she said in surprise. "It seems like you would want to talk about something outside the camps."

The redhead turned on Aewen sharply. "What else do we know?" she demanded softly, enunciating every word carefully. "You don't know; you just came a short time ago. We were raised in the camps."

Aewen was stung, not expecting the sudden venom in the girl's tone. For a moment she didn't know what to do or say. "I…I'm sorry…" she stammered. "I just thought…I mean…"

Faraden shook her head, making a face and rubbing her forehead. "Forget it," she sighed. "You couldn't know. We do talk about things outside of the camp; our childhood memories of Gondor and Rohan respectively."

But Aewen had lost her curiosity about what the girls talked about. "Does…does she have any other family?" she asked instead, trying to recover.

"Just her brothers," Faraden replied, playing with the stone in her hands.

"Oh, and how old are they?" Aewen asked, becoming curious again. "Is she the oldest?"

"Neah is the middle child. Her brother Fréo is nineteen, and her little brother Hara is eight."

"Oh, wow. Fréo is only a year younger than I am," Aewen said in surprise. "And have you gotten to know them at all too?"

The corners of Faraden's mouth turned up slightly. "Hara was how I first met the family," she replied. "He has a vivid imagination, ready to believe the first girl to come along and pretend to be a monster."

Aewen smiled. "A typical little boy," she said. "And what about the older boy? Have he and Sîrnan met?"

A shadow passed over Faraden's eyes. "Yes," she replied. "Once or twice."

"And? How do they get along? They're only a year apart in age, aren't they?"

"That is not a guarantee that they will be buddy-buddy," Faraden said, her breathing starting to speed up a little. "They don't get along hardly at all."

"Really?" Aewen said in surprise. "How come? What is this Fréo like? Is he not very agreeable?"

The redhead's hands clenched into fists at her side. "He's one of the most agreeable young men I've ever met," she replied, her voice tense. "He and my brother just don't get along."

Aewen caught the change of pitch in Faraden's voice. "Well…then it must be Sîrnan then?" she pressed.

Faraden had to keep from hitting the older woman; it was one of the greatest efforts she'd ever made in her life. "Don't say that about my brother. He just doesn't see everything."

"I wasn't accusing," Aewen said. "I was just asking if you knew the reason they don't get along."

"No." Faraden's voice was flat.

Aewen felt her stomach knot. "Faraden, I didn't mean any offense," she said. "I'm just curious, you know? I'm closer in age to you and Sîrnan than I am to anyone else here."

Faraden shrugged slightly. "You and Tôr are the same age," she replied. The implication was clear: go bother him.

Aewen faltered, feeling stung yet again. But she was determined not to let her tears well up. She hardened her resolve and clenched her teeth. "Faraden, I don't know what I've done to deserve your anger…" she said, her tone even.

"I'm not angry," Faraden replied briskly. "I just want to be left alone. By everyone."

Aewen knew a dismissal when she heard one. And instead of bowing her politely, like it normally would, it sparked something in her and her temper flared. "Well, I'm sorry I bothered trying to be friendly," she said.

"You're quite pardoned," Faraden snapped back, Aewen's temper rekindling hers to new fire. "I didn't ask for your friendly advances."

"I thought you wanted to be friends," Aewen said. "You've been hanging around Nestad and I as if we were some kind of… I don't know…heroes to you. What else am I suppose to think?"

"Of course I hang around Nestad like that," Faraden replied smoothly. "He saved my life; I owe him an immeasurable debt."

That hurt. It hurt deeper than Aewen would admit. "So, if he came over right now and carried on a conversation with you, you'd be all chipper and friendly with him?" She asked, her tone accusing.

"Probably," Faraden snapped back, in no mood to be nice. "He doesn't chum around with Kali and Chris and then decide to come talk to me. If he came over and talked to me, it would be because I'm a person, not something to be interrogated."

"That's not what I was doing!" Aewen said, biting back the tears that stung the backs of her eyes. "I just wanted to talk, what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, if you were just here to talk." Faraden crossed her arms. "But I saw you talking to Chris and Kali, and I know they're worried. And of course, we're closer in age, therefore you must be able to relate to me." She shook her head.

Aewen was speechless for a moment. "That's not it at all," she said. "And I thought you liked Kali and Chris. Why are you suddenly turning on everyone who cares about you? You're being awfully mean."

"Maybe I am," Faraden said quietly. "I've had it up to here," she motioned to the top of her head, "with people poking and prying. Everyone's doing it. Including and especially Kali and Chris."

"They love you!" Aewen said defensively. "They care about you and are only looking out for your best interests. This is no way to treat them for that."

"Oh, they love me, do they?" Faraden's voice scaled up almost to a shout. "Then why don't they let me live my life and make my own mistakes? I'm smothered! I can't even walk away for thirty seconds to make water without someone asking where I've gone!"

"They're just looking out for you while your brother's gone," Aewen said, matching the other girl's volume.

"I. Don't. Want. That." Faraden's eyes were almost glowing with anger before she shook her head sharply. "I don't even know why I'm arguing with you over this. You aren't part of this…conspiracy to keep me trapped."

"Conspiracy?" Aewen said, her eyes widening. "What are you talking about, Faraden? Keeping you trapped? You think that's what your brother is doing? And Chris and Kali?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Faraden cried. "Everyone! Working together to figure out ways to guilt me into telling them where I go and why I've gone and whom I bloody well talk to along the way. Why? Because I'm the little girl who needs people to look after her."

"You're crazy, Faraden!" Aewen said. "You've got to be kidding. You actually believe all that about the people who love you?"

"Crazy?" Faraden's eyes narrowed to slits. "Is that what you think of me?" She advanced on Aewen until they were nose-to-nose. "Know this, Aewen," she said coolly. "If I were crazy, I would have acted on the impulse to slap the daylights out of you. I haven't." Her mouth set. "Yet. Go away before you get hurt."

Faraden might as well have slapped Aewen, for she felt stung just as much. "You ungrateful little brat!" she said. "All I wanted to be was your friend!"

"There, you see? Even in your insults, you try to make me remember that I'm younger than you and therefore inferior." Faraden snorted softly as she backed away from Aewen. "Ungrateful? What have I to be grateful for from you? Little? I'm slightly taller than you; don't try that card. Brat? Well…" she smiled unpleasantly, "perhaps that one is true."

Aewen narrowed her eyes. "I hope your brother knows what you're really like," she said, her voice low. "I wonder if he knows that the sweet little Faraden he knows is just an act."

"Quite the contrary, my lady," Faraden replied just as softly. "He knows me better than anyone else. He's the one who's nearly died for me more times than I can count. The sweet little Faraden everyone knows is the real me. This that you see? This is me after being smothered and trapped by those who aren't my brother."

"Then stay with him," Aewen said. "And one day you'll wake up and realize that you have no friends. And some day your brother won't be there for you, and you'll be all alone. That's when you'll realize the greatest mistake of your life."

Faraden smiled. "Come, my lady," she said coolly. "You should know that one is never really alone when one loves." With that, she spun on her heel and walked away from Aewen, her neck stiff.

Aewen just stood there, gaping at the girl's back, her own emotions roiling. She finally spun on her own heel and marched of, fuming, back to where Kali and Chris were. Her fists were clenching and unclenching at her sides and her jaw was set.

Nestad was just straightening from checking on Chris when he saw Aewen coming. He felt her coming too; he'd never felt her so angry. He moved quickly to intercept her; the children were with their parents.

Aewen saw Nestad coming and she was momentarily torn between running into his arms and breaking into sobs or shoving him out of the way. Unfortunately her temper was still too hot for the latter, and her confused emotions made it nearly impossible for her to think rationally. As soon as Nestad was in reach, she averted her eyes and shoved past him. "Leave me alone!" she said.

"Oh, dear." Nestad used every ounce of balance he had to maintain his footing and get back around in front of her. "Aewen, beloved, calm down." He didn't touch her; he was afraid he might get singed if he tried.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Aewen snapped. "Can you see I'm nowhere near calm? Do I look like I want to be calm right now?"

"No," Nestad replied, radiating peace as he stayed in front of her. "But I know you need to calm down."

"Leave me alone, Nestad," she said, growing irritated by his calmness and his practical words. She pushed past him again and started walking to the tree line.

The elf followed her, glancing at the sun. Good; it was midday. He motioned to one of the other leaders to make camp as he followed his wife to the trees. "Aewen," he called softly. "It's not me you're angry with."

"Don't tell me what I'm angry at," she snapped, continuing to walk away from him.

"Aewen." Nestad stopped walking. "All right, don't make an effort to be calm for me. But think of our child, Aewen. Anger in a mother hurts the child."

Nestad's words had such the opposite effect on Aewen than he intended. It seemed the more he talked, the more irritated she got. She didn't want talk; she just wanted understanding and support. She needed to let her emotions out in tears rather than words. But this wasn't doing it for her.

The elf felt her conflicting emotions rise and let out a sigh. "I love you, girl," he murmured as he ran after her and got in front of her again. This time, he just opened his arms to her.

Aewen stopped and stared at him for a moment, and the expression on his face caused her to deflate, and her body began to shake from soundless sobs. And she just stood there, not running to him, nor running away.

Nestad took a couple cautious steps toward her, his arms still open to her. "I'm here, love," he said softly.

Aewen bowed her head and put her hands over her face, her anger dissipating completely, replaced by deep, deep hurt. Her sobs became vocal as she continued to stand there, her mind far beyond trying to make her do simple things, such as taking the few steps into Nestad's arms.

The elf covered the distance between them and took his wife into his arms, holding her as carefully as he would hold a fragile flower. He felt the hurt as deeply as if it was his own, and his heart throbbed for his precious girl.

Aewen collapsed into his embrace, letting her sobs come full force. The pressure in her head built and soon it was aching and pounding in time with her sobs, but she couldn't stop. She had never been cut so deep as what Faraden had done to her.

Nestad cradled her close, stroking her hair and seeking to relieve the pain a little. He didn't say anything; he sensed she didn't need words at the moment. She just needed his love, so he gave it freely.

Aewen cried for nearly five minutes without relent before she tried to find her voice. "Why…why…me?" she finally sobbed, her voice rough.

"What happened?" Nestad asked softly, keeping her close and whispering in her ear as he soothed her physical pain.

"Faraden…" she sobbed. "She…she…hates me…"

The elf's brow contracted slightly. Faraden hating anyone? That was a hard image to create. But he didn't contradict Aewen; he didn't want her to push him away. "What makes you say that?"

"She…she practically screamed it at me…" she said, crying rivers of tears into Nestad's tunic.

"Shh, shh," Nestad soothed softly, pressing his cheek against her soft hair as he emanated calm in an effort to help her calm down a little.

"She…" A sob interrupted her words. "She said she doesn't…want me…to…to be her friend…she…yelled at me and…" she sobbed again, remembering the girl's stinging words.

The elf didn't know what to say. He could sense the emotion in her; he knew that, though her emotions were at the mercy of her conflicting hormones, they wouldn't come from nothing. His arms closed around her a little tighter, trying to comfort her without pressing too hard against her chest.

Aewen was so confused and so hurt that she couldn't even think straight. She just held onto Nestad as if her life depended on it. And she didn't try to talk anymore for a while. They sat like that for another ten minutes, until Aewen's sobs began to lessen, and then she was just lying in the elf's embrace, her body shuddering now and then and her nose sniffing, and tears still falling down her cheeks.

Once she was calmer, Nestad cleared his throat slightly. "I don't know why she said what she did," he said softly, stroking his wife's hair as he supported her full weight easily. "I can't see into her mind. But there must be something wrong with her; you know she's not usually like that."

Aewen bit her lip and nodded. "I just…wanted to be…her friend," she said softly, more tears falling freely. "And she…she…"

"I know," Nestad soothed. The memory was so sharp and painful in his wife's mind that he couldn't help but see it. "There was nothing wrong with you wanting to be her friend."

"But why did she treat me so?" Aewen begged. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Nestad was silent for a moment as he watched the memory of the argument. "Based on what I can see," he finally said, "you may have accidentally stepped too close to something she didn't want to talk about. It's innocent, and didn't deserve her response, but that's all I can think of."

"I wish I knew what it was," Aewen said in a despairing tone, more tears falling. "I didn't know…she never told me she didn't want to talk…not until she was already yelling at me."

"I know, love," Nestad soothed softly. "Give yourselves some time to calm down, and then try talking to her again. You may have simply caught her at a bad moment or something. It happens."

Aewen shook her head. "No, I'll not talk to her again," she said. "I'll never again go to her. If she wants to talk to me, I'll listen…but I made the mistake of going to her already, I won't do it again."

"Oh, my sweet love," Nestad said softly, pain in his voice. He knew that arguments could go on like that for years, and the two people involved were mortal; they didn't have that many years anyway.

"I won't, Nestad," Aewen said, her tone determined. "She hurt me so…so much." Tears fell and her voice wavered.

"So you'll turn away from her forever for this?" Nestad cupped her face gently in his hands. "That doesn't lead to healing, my love."

"If she wants to heal this, I won't turn her away," Aewen said, looking up at him with red, watery eyes. "But I won't go begging to her. She said she doesn't want me as a friend."

"Do you still want her as a friend?" Nestad asked directly, pulling out a handkerchief and gently wiping her eyes.

"I do…" Aewen said. "I was hoping for it anyway. But now…"

"Then keep hoping," Nestad said softly, putting the handkerchief in her hand. "I think there's more to the story than we know." The last thing Faraden had said stuck in his mind like an itch he couldn't reach. What did she mean when she said that one is never really alone when one loves?

Aewen rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt exhausted now, both emotionally and physically. She drew a shuddering breath, and when she exhaled, her body seemed to deflate. "Hide me somewhere, Nestad," she whispered.

"Come." With that, Nestad picked her up and cradled her like a child against his chest, kissing her brow lightly as he walked into the tree line. "We can hide in the trees for a while."

"Thank you," she breathed, resting her head against him and closing her eyes. She just needed to sleep for a while. And hopefully she would feel better when she woke up.

He found a low tree that he used as a ramp into the higher branches; he couldn't use his arms to climb at the moment, but his balance was perfect. Once they were thirty feet above the ground, he found a hollow created by woven branches and sat down, Aewen still cradled close.

Aewen barely opened her eyes as he took her into the trees. She trusted him completely. Once they were settled and she was comfortable, she looked up at him briefly. "Sing to me?" she asked softly.

Nestad smiled and kissed her lips lightly before starting a soft song. It was a lullaby Gondorian women often sang to their younglings and healer women sang to their patients; they believed it had magical powers to calm a frightened spirit.

Aewen closed her eyes again and let herself sink into the peace that covered her at the sound of his voice. It was only a moment longer before she was asleep, her breathing coming deep and regular, and her brow gradually smoothing and her face becoming peaceful.

The elf continued singing for a few moments after she fell asleep, helping her spirit into a peaceful, deep sleep before he ceased. They would stay there a half hour, he decided, unless Sîrnan came along. Then he could tell the boy that he needed to be with his wife and to tell the others that he was fine.

Not far away, Faraden kicked viciously at a stone, bruising her toes. She hardly noticed the pain over her mental turmoil; why did she provoke Aewen like that? It wasn't the older woman's fault that Faraden felt trapped and afraid and so very alone. That was the fault of the secret she carried close to her heart. Oh, how close she'd come to revealing it to Aewen…maybe then the woman would have understood. She wandered away from the camping group, not interested in finding Kali or Chris.

But someone was interested in finding her. Fréo had seen her storm away toward the trees, her mood as flaming as her hair. He was concerned and wanted to find out what was wrong, so he slipped away to follow her. And as soon as she was out of sight from the main group, he called out. "Faraden, wait up."

The girl stopped, but didn't turn. "Hey Fréo," she replied quietly, leaning against a boulder to massage her aching toes.

He caught up with her, his face an expression of concern. He bent slightly to look into her face and rested his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" he asked gently.

"I kicked a rock," she replied, ducking her head lower and letting her hair cover her face.

He pulled her curtain of hair back and turned her face up toward his, gazing into her eyes to find the truth. He didn't say anything, waiting for her to either confirm or deny what she had just said. He could tell she was avoiding telling him, and he didn't want secrets between them.

She'd told Sîrnan once that she couldn't hide anything from his look of brotherly love and concern. It seemed it was the same with Fréo; she loved him too much to hide anything from him. "I yelled at Aewen," she said softly. "We got into a fight when I didn't want to talk to her or Chris and Kali."

"What happened?" he asked, pulling her to sit in the grass with him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Were they being very nosey?"

She nodded before resting her head against his chest comfortably. "They kept wanting to know who I was with and why I was gone as long as I was…I finally left them, and then Aewen came over. It was stupid…I shouldn't've yelled at her. I told her I didn't want her friendship…but I was pushed so far, Fréo…"

"You actually told her that?" Fréo said in surprise. "Did you hurt her?" He rubbed her shoulder lightly with his thumb.

"Physically? No." Faraden's arm slipped around his waist as she curled closer to him. "Emotionally? Probably. I could see it on her face…I may as well have slapped her and had done with it."

"Oh, Faraden," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "It must have been awful, the way you were storming out of the camp like a firestorm. Did you mean what you said to…your friend, what was her name?"

"Aewen, Nestad's wife," Faraden said absently as she thought. "No, I didn't," she confessed. "But I felt attacked…I may have meant it at the time, but I don't mean it now."

"What are you going to do?" Fréo asked, kissing her hair again. "Or are you going to do anything?"

"Right now?" Faraden asked, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. "I'm not going to do anything but enjoy this. Later, though…" she sighed. "I'd better talk to her."

Fréo nodded. "That's probably best," he agreed. "I don't want all this to ruin our relationships with those we love. This is between you and me, and your brother. I know it's hard…I know better than anyone how hard it is…but we must try to keep our cool, and not let our frustrations out on others."

Faraden nodded in reply. "I know," she whispered before smiling slightly. "But at least you can talk to Neah about all this. I can't talk to anyone but you and Neah." Her arm tightened around him.

Fréo thought about that for a moment before speaking again. "You don't know anyone you can confide in? Someone you can trust to never tell anyone else? I can trust Neah, so I didn't even think twice about telling her."

The girl's smile was sad. "Aye," she replied. "Sîrnan. He's the only one I trust that much. But he's the one we're keeping this from."

"I'm so sorry, Faraden…I can only imagine how frustrating it is. I'm frustrated because I can't be with you in public. You're frustrated for the same reason, but also because you cant tell another living soul." He thought for a moment. "Maybe there's something that can be done about that…"

She looked up at him hopefully. "What?" she asked.

"I suppose you can try different things," he said. "Neah used to have an imaginary friend," he held up one hand to silence her laugh. "No, really, she did. She had no real friends other than me, but I was usually out in the fields and she was too shy to talk to anyone else. She talked to her imaginary friend when she felt lonely. She eventually didn't need to do that anymore, once Hara was old enough to be company for her." He shrugged. "Just an idea. It worked for her, maybe it will work for you. Just someone you can talk to without being afraid."

Faraden thought about that for a moment. "I'll try that," she said, sitting up in his arms so her head was on his shoulder. Her face was turned toward his.

He looked down at her with a smile. "It's always worth a try," he said. "If it doesn't work, we can think of something else."

"We're creative," she agreed. "We're good at changing tactics if we have to." She smiled, a small, almost tentative smile.

"That's right," he agreed, flashing a quick grin. "Now, how do you feel? Any better?"

"Much better," she replied. Then she put her head on one side for a moment before stretching up a little and kissing his cheek.

He smiled. "So it seems," he said. "Now, tell me what you would like to do. I think we're stopped here for a while, and it will take a bit for the scouts to realize we've stopped, since it wasn't planned I think."

She grinned. "Aewen said that there may not be a decent access to the river after the rest," she said. "Maybe we should find a swimming hole."

His smile broadened. "Really? I would enjoy that," he said. He looked around. "We're close to the river. Let's go downstream so we don't run into any of the scouts."

She got up and offered him a hand up. "Let's go!" She grinned and grabbed his hand happily.

He laughed and took her hand, getting to his feet, glad to see her happy and bouncy again. "Alright, I'm coming," he said, letting her pull him along. "But we need to keep it quick, alright? Just a short dip; I don't want anyone to have to come looking for us."

"All right. It'll be nice; it's gotten hot." Faraden led him toward the river, following the flow and inhaling the cooler air happily.

"Yes, it has," Fréo agreed, pulling at the collar of his shirt a bit. He couldn't wait to feel the cool water on his skin. They walked along the bank of the river for a ways until they were passed the main group, and then they seriously began looking for a nice pool or less swift place to swim. "Hey, look up there," he finally said, pointing ahead of them. "See how the bank slopes up? On the other side I bet there's a drop off, and below that is a pool."

The girl grinned and started running for the slope. "You're right!" she called from the summit as a breeze caught her hair and dress and blew them around a bit. "It looks deep and cool, too. C'mon!"

"Careful, Faraden," Fréo cautioned with a chuckle. "I don't think we should jump off from up here, it might not be deep enough." He came to the edge and looked down. "Come on, we can get down over there, by that tree." He pointed to a tree that was growing up along the side of the short cliff.

"Oh, all right." Faraden laughed as she grabbed his hand and headed for the tree. "Mmm…it is nice and cool here."

"It is," he agreed, his longish hair being tossed about by the breeze. He turned his face to the wind for a moment before he started down the tree after Faraden. The bank was sandy by the pool, and the water was fairly calm as the main current passed by farther out.

The girl put a hand in the water and grinned. "Oh, it's so pretty," she breathed as she began taking her shoes off and tying her hair back tightly.

Fréo, always without shoes, pulled his shirt off and then rolled up his pant legs to his knees. He dipped his toes in the water and laughed. "A bit cold," he said.

"Oh, but that's perfect!" Faraden exclaimed, tying the laces of her shoes together and putting them on a rock. She watched his bare chest from behind her eyelashes; he was very strong.

"And what's taking you so long to get in it then?" he teased. "Come on, you're making me wait."

She stood up and looked at the water for a moment. "This dress would take forever to dry," she said, "and it would tell everyone that I swam. Turn around, please."

He grinned and turned his back on her, folding his arms across his chest. "You women and your skirts," he said.

"Yes, I know," Faraden replied, stripping her dress off quickly and folding it neatly on top of her shoes. "I'd rather run around in pants and tunics." She slipped into the water and grinned. "You can look now."

He turned back around and grinned when he saw her in the water already up to her shoulders. "Isn't it cold?" he said as he slowly waded in deeper toward her.

"Aye," Faraden replied, kicking off and starting to swim in slow circles. "But if I keep moving, it's not that bad."

"That's right, we were supposed to see how well you can really swim," he remembered. Finally he leaned forward and allowed himself to sink fully into the water but keeping his head up. He sucked air through his teeth at the cold, but got used to it quickly as he swam around a bit.

"Cold?" Faraden teased. "You were the one laughing at me because I whined about the cold. This is nice, though." She giggled. "And we were supposed to compare how well we swim compared to the other."

"Fine," he said, swimming over to her with a grin. "And how would you suggest we do that?"

"A race?" Faraden suggested with a giggle, standing up to face him.

He couldn't help glancing down at her bare shoulders and the water droplets running off them. But he quickly looked back up at her face. "That sounds good," he said. Then he looked around. "Ok, how about to that log and back?"

"Sounds good," she replied with a smile. "Loser forfeits a kiss?" Her eyes twinkled wickedly.

He laughed. "And what does the winner get?" he asked.

She giggled. "The pleasure of knowing that the winner won?" she suggested. "Or the kiss the loser forfeits."

"Alright," he said. "Get ready then." He braced himself and looked at her. "On three?" he confirmed.

"On three," she agreed, putting one foot on a stone as she bent and prepared herself. "One…two…"

"Three!" Fréo finished, and shoved off. He was a fair swimmer, but had never raced before, nor had the need to ever swim so fast.

Faraden took a quick breath and dove under the water, kicking and pulling herself through the water fast. She opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on the log ahead; she was a good racer.

"Hey!" Fréo protested, though he knew she couldn't hear him under the water. He swam faster, diving under as well and using his legs and arms to propel himself forward with powerful strokes.

She was nimble, but he was strong. He caught up with the slight lead she'd gained and started to pass her; she came to the surface briefly to get a new wind before going faster than before, catching up.

Fréo came to the surface next, taking a quick breath, and that slowed him down just a tiny bit, since he wasn't used to coordinating his swimming movements. He saw her gain the lead and quickly dove back under. He could see the log ahead through the slightly cloudy water. It looked so close, as if he could reach out and touch it, but when he tried, it was far away.

Faraden was a second before him in touching the log, and she came up laughing. "You're good!" she exclaimed.

He came up gasping. "And you're better," he said, smoothing his wet hair back from his face.

"Only a little," she replied, shaking her wet hair a bit. "You're stronger; had the race been longer, you probably would have won."

He chuckled. "I don't know about that. I'm not used to swimming like that. I've always just paddled about in the stock pond back at the camps. I taught myself there only a few years ago."

"Really?" Faraden grinned and sat on the log. "You do very well for only swimming a short time."

He blushed when her upper body came out of the water as she sat on the log. Even though her chest was covered, more skin was revealed than he was used to seeing. "Well, thank you," he said humbly. "You did very well yourself. You must have learned to swim when you were young."

She nodded cheerfully. "Quite young, in the sea when we went to visit my uncle." She arched an eyebrow. "Now, I believe you owe me a kiss."

He grinned slightly and stood up all the way, making himself just above her. He rested his hands on her shoulders as he gazed into her eyes. "I don't think this is a fair penalty for the loser," he remarked.

"Oh?" she asked, her voice shaking a little at his warm touch. "Why not?"

"Because, it's too much like a reward," he said as he leaned closer, their lips only inches apart. "So now…I feel like I'm the one who's won."

"Ah yes," Faraden breathed as she leaned forward a little more. "But I know I've won." Her eyes twinkled. "And why shouldn't the forfeit be fun for both?"

He smiled slightly and then leaned in the rest of the way and their lips touched. He gently tasted her lips for a moment, closing his eyes and letting the sensations overwhelm him. His love for her swelled in his chest and he felt a rush of joy.

Her eyes slipped closed as she reached out and put her hands on his shoulders, slipping one behind his head as the light kiss continued. "Mm," she murmured into his mouth.

He echoed the sound and his hands slipped from her shoulders and rested on her bare waist, her skin very warm despite having been in the cold water. He deepened the kiss for a moment, and then finally pulled away to look at her. "Was it worth it?" he breathed with a faint smile.

"Aye," she whispered, her eyes still closed. "For such a prize…" She opened her eyes slowly and managed a smile as her hand tightened on the back of his head again.

Without hesitation he kissed her again, a bit deeper this time, and his hands moved around to her back, pulling her a bit closer.

Her arms slipped around his neck as she returned the kiss, leaning in to him and relishing his warmth against her. One leg shifted to curl around his thigh.

"Mm," he hummed when he felt her contact and his body started to tingle. A moment later he touched his tongue to her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. He had never kissed a girl in this way before, but instincts were driving him now. He just hoped he wasn't scaring Faraden, and also hoped that if he did anything she didn't like, she would let him know.

Her mouth opened after a second's hesitation; she wasn't sure how his tongue would feel, but she was willing to give it a try. Her tongue slipped forward to meet his; she always gave as good as she got.

Fréo felt like he should be in heaven for the bliss that came over him when he felt when their tongues met. He let them dance a bit as he continued to kiss her mouth, pulling her body completely against his as his hands ran up her back. His arms and legs were beginning to shake and he felt like he might not be able to stand there much longer.

At last, they had to break apart for air. Faraden whimpered as she gasped for air and nuzzled against his neck. She wasn't sure what was happening to her; shocks were running up and down her limbs and she felt hot, despite how much of her body was still in the water. But she liked it.

Fréo was hot as well, and his voice trembled as he spoke. "Faraden…I love you," he whispered, kissing her wet hair.

"I love you, Fréo," she replied, her hands resting on his spine and pulling him closer as she kissed his jaw line. "Gods, how I love you…"

His brow creased and his heart rate sped up as he felt her touch on his back. Finally he couldn't stand any longer and he pulled her down off the log and into the water again. He brought them to a shallower place so they could kneel or sit on the bottom, and he continued to hold her. He never wanted to let her go.

Faraden clung to him, feeling so safe in his arms as he carried her closer to shore. She kissed his neck. "Fréo," she whispered. "What's happening to us?" Her hands stroked his back, seeking to discover his strength.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I feel like…I feel like my love for you is about to make me burst out of my own skin." He kissed her neck lightly a few times.

She bent her head back a little to give him access to her neck as she pressed closer to him. "Me too," she said. "And I feel so hot…"

He didn't answer that as he continued to kiss her neck, driven by some primitive instinct he never knew he possessed before. His hands moved up and down her back, stopping at the waist of her loincloth and again at the bottom of her breast band. He had a very strong urge to remove those interfering pieces of fabric, but he forced it back, knowing that was way too bold.

Her wandering hands found the hem of his pants and rested there, wondering what was beneath. She'd seen her brother once, but only briefly, and he was careful not to let her see anyone else naked. She hummed in delight as she began to kiss his neck in return, discovering his Adam's Apple.

He groaned and pulled his mouth away, letting her take over for a moment. "Faraden," he gasped. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know…" she gasped in reply. "But…oh gods, I like it." She looked up at him, gasping for breath. "Do you?"

"Yes!" he gasped. He continued to run his hands up and down her back, and noticed a small tie on the back of her breast band. He knew if it were undone the fabric would fall away. His fingers played with the strings for a moment as he returned his mouth to her neck.

"You can," she whispered as she bent her head back and whimpered in delight. "It's all right…"

"Faraden, I…" he hesitated, getting a bit nervous. He had a nagging fear in the back of his mind, and no matter what he did he couldn't push it away.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you, Fréo," she said softly. "It's all right. I want this."

Fréo considered for a moment, then decided that they could perhaps play around a bit, but then they really needed to head back to the camp before someone came looking for them. Even as his mind processed that last thought, his fingers were undoing the little bow at her back, while his mouth returned to her neck.

She murmured in delight as her eyes closed again and she waited in tense anticipation for the ties to relinquish their hold. Mixed with that was some fear; she was still young and not fully developed. Maybe she wasn't pretty enough when he fully saw her to keep his attention.

Finally the ties fell away, but the cloth remained, since it was pinned between their two bodies. His mouth continued to work on her neck as his hands explored her back without the hindrance of the ties being in the way. Her skin was so smooth!

Her breath caught and shuddered in her throat as she felt his hands on the skin no one else had ever touched before now. "Oh," she whispered in delight as her fingers traced the bones of his spine gently.

That sound emboldened Fréo. He trailed his lips down to her shoulder and then pulled away slightly. He had to see her. His desire was almost beyond his control now. She was offering herself to him, otherwise he never would have dreamed of doing this. He looked at her, her cheeks flushed and her eyes filled with a strange light he had never seen in them before. Her arms were holding the fabric in place over her chest.

Watching him was like watching the sun rise in the morning. He looked like a little boy, just discovering something new. Faraden swallowed a lump in her throat as she let her arms relax and her breast band slipped down, to be caught by her hand. Her heart thrummed in her throat; would he turn away?

Fréo's heart was pounding as he reached out and put his hand on hers. He looked into her eyes, his gaze filled with love. He could see the fear in her eyes, and he didn't move an inch farther. If she didn't want to do this, then he wouldn't push.

It was the love that tipped the scale. He wasn't just doing this for the conquest. He loved her, just as she was. She offered him a slow smile as she gripped the fabric and slowly removed it, watching his face.

His eyes shifted to take in her form and his face softened and his lips parted slightly as he gazed at her. A moment later he glanced back up at her eyes and he rested his hand on her cheek. "You're so beautiful," he breathed.

"I'm not full-grown," she whispered back softly. "Do you really think…" But she didn't need to finish that question; the answer was in his eyes as he looked into hers. Her fear slipped away as her hand slipped up to his neck.

"Do you think I care about that?" he asked softly with a slight smile. "I don't. You're beautiful, and I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly, his hands moving to rest on her waist.

She kissed him back, the passion boiling in her blood again as she pressed her bare chest against his and shuddered at the feeling. Oh, she loved him…her arms wound around his waist, pulling him closer.

He deepened the kiss, holding her tight against him as their tongues danced. The feel of her body against his began to arouse him in a way he had never felt before. He began to feel a burning need grow in his loins, but he didn't know what to do about it, or even if he should try to do anything about it.

After a moment, Faraden felt something hard poking against her, and she broke the kiss to look down. "What's that?" she asked softly, her naivety showing.

Fréo blushed deeply and pulled away a bit, feeling suddenly very self-conscious. He didn't know how to answer her.

"Fréo?" Faraden felt like she'd just stepped on something she wasn't supposed to with that question. "Did I say something wrong?"

He blushed even more, wishing he could just slip under the water and make it so that had never happened. "Nothing," he said. "Never mind." He smiled sheepishly.

Her hand rested on his chest as she moved closer to him again. "You don't need to blush," she said, looking at him as her hand slipped down a little, tickling his chest hair. "Sorry I made you feel awkward." The strange heat hadn't gone away at all; it kept making her stomach flutter.

"I'm just…experiencing things with my body that I've never experienced before. It's…a little embarrassing," he admitted, glancing down at the water.

She smiled. "I know the feeling," she murmured, shifting to try and relieve the strange heat between her legs.

"Are you…afraid at all?" he asked softly, stroking her arms.

"A little," she admitted, looking up at him. "But…I love you. And I trust you." All of that shone through her eyes; she would trust him with her life.

He smiled slightly and squeezed her hand, then kissed it. "Tell me what you want," he whispered. He didn't know how far this little play of theirs should go, and he didn't want to do anything she didn't want.

A soft whimper escaped her lips as she pressed against him, the heat between her legs not going away. Her arms slipped around his waist. "I…don't know," she said, shifting against him a little. "I need…more…" She felt helpless, without words to express her need.

But he knew what she meant, for he felt just the same way. Without another word he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, then claimed her mouth with his. He would do this for a while longer, until they both had had enough. Or until he felt they had jeopardized their secrecy long enough.

She submitted easily to his mouth, pressing closer to him in an effort to satisfy the strange hunger with his kisses. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring the new space curiously.

He captured her tongue with his as his hands raced up and down her back. He was even more aroused now, and it was driving him on with passion. His hands found themselves resting on her hips under the water, and fingering the top of her loincloth.

In silent response, her hands found the top of his pants and fingered the rough fabric. She could feel the strange hardness still pressing against her; she didn't know what it was, but her body liked it in a mindless, primeval way. She rubbed against him a little experimentally.

Fréo gasped into her mouth, and his hands slipped down under the edge of her loincloth, feeling the hot skin of her upper backside. He knew that all he had to do was move his hands out and down a little bit and he would be able to slide the cloth down. He was very tempted.

Her back arched automatically, pressing her backside against his hands. Reciprocating the motion, she slipped her hands under his pants and felt the new heat with interest. She traced little circles on the skin under her fingers.

Fréo left her lips in order to gasp for air as his breath was nearly taken from him. And when his lips returned to her it was to the skin of her shoulder. His hands slipped lower, slowly pulling down her loincloth, until they cupped her backside. His heart was thumping loudly and all fear of time or circumstance was long gone as his senses were overrun with the heat of desire.

Faraden buried her face in his chest, as she pressed even closer to him, almost seeking to be in his skin. She wanted him! Wanted those hands to explore her even more. Her hands slipped out of his pants, but started pushing them down a little bit. She wanted to see all of him.

Fréo pushed the rest of her loincloth out of the way and his hands stroked her backside as he groaned with pleasure, both from her touches on him and the feel of her skin under his hands.

She shifted, letting her loincloth fall to her ankles as she began working his pants down. "Do you want me to do this?" she gasped teasingly.

He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about it. He hadn't been naked in front of anyone in a long time. Not since he and his sister were little and weren't as self conscious about such things. And now he was a man, and things were different. But he loved her, and she was letting him see her. He wanted for her to be able to see him as well. "Yes…" he breathed against the skin of her shoulder.

She kissed his hair for a moment before she hooked her fingers firmly in his pants and began pulling them down purposefully. She was in a bit of a hurry; she wanted to see! So soon, the pants were slipping down of their own accord. She paid them no mind; her eyes were fixed on his erection. "Oh," she breathed. "That's what that was."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that as he buried his face in her shoulder, his cheeks flaming. "Ohh…." he groaned. "Faraden, you sure know how to turn a serious situation into something…ridiculously funny."

She chuckled as well as she stroked his hair. "That's part of who I am," she remarked breathlessly as she reached out and lightly touched the weeping tip. "Nothing without some humor."

He gasped and gripped her hand, not expecting the touch. His whole body was trembling. "Faraden, I…" He stopped. He didn't want to ruin this moment with his fears. But it was difficult.

She looked up at him as her hand curled around his. "What is it, Fréo?" she asked softly.

He groaned and a second later removed her hand, his heart racing. "I just…I don't…I'm not…" He didn't know what he wanted to say.

She reached up and touched his face. She was about to say something, but she shivered violently. She looked down and realized that they were still in waist-deep cold water. Passion had made her ignore it so far, but now she couldn't feel her feet.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "We should get out of the water," he said, only he didn't move to accomplish it.

She nodded, her teeth chattering. "But," she said at last. "Not until you tell me what you were trying to say."

He blushed and glanced away. "I'm just…not very comfortable with this yet," he admitted. "I've never…been, you know…been naked in front of someone before. Especially a woman."

Faraden smiled and reached up to cup his face. "Neither have I," she replied softly.

He smiled slightly, and then he lifted her up into his arms as he stood to his feet. He gazed into her eyes as he carried her out of the water and up onto the sandy bank, and then farther, into the grass. To hold her naked, shivering body in his arms was something Fréo would never forget.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked back at him, completely trusting that he could handle her weight. She just had to worry about not shivering so hard that she fell out of his arms. As they reached the warmer air, however, she started to warm up again. With a contented sigh, she rested her head against his shoulder and kissed his neck lightly.

He smiled he carried her to a nice secluded place and laid her down in the tall grass, the sunlight already drying their wet skin. He lay beside her, keeping his arms around her. "How's this?" he asked.

"Warmer," she chuckled softly as she cuddled up to him. "And very nice." She kissed him again. "Thank you."

He kissed her deeply in reply, his hand resting on her stomach. He was still very aroused, and still very eager to keep doing what they had started. Time didn't matter anymore to him at that moment.

Now that they were comfortably lying down, Faraden found it easier than before to sink into the deep passion still inflaming her blood. She kissed back eagerly, her hands going to his chest and exploring the damp skin.

Fréo slowly returned the favor, his hands finding their way up to her chest until he was gently cupping one of her little breasts. His heart began to race at the feel of the soft skin under his fingers.

She moaned into his mouth as her fingers tensed on his chest. No one had ever touched her like that before, and she liked his gentle touch.

He smiled slightly at her reaction, glad that she liked his touch. He continued to touch her, gently kneading her breast, and then the other one. He moved his mouth to her jaw, and then her neck, passion driving him onward where his thoughts would never have taken him on their own.

She scooted closer to him, wanting to be as close to him as physically possible. She had stopped shivering by now; the warm air and the warmth curling from between her legs had done their work in her. Needing to be even closer, she hooked an ankle over his calf and tried to pull him closer as her head tilted back in delight.

Fréo could feel her body against his. He could feel his arousal pressing against her leg. It was driving him almost crazy with passion. And his body shifted all on its own until his manhood was pressing against her lower abdomen. He groaned softly, unable to hold it back. What was happening to him? And what should he do about it?

"Oh," she murmured as she felt his hardness against her again. The secret place between her legs throbbed with a hunger she didn't understand as her hips shifted subconsciously to rub against him a little. Almost hesitantly, she reached between her legs and touched her damp womanhood, finding the hole she'd always wondered about. Then she reached out and lightly touched his manhood. She didn't fully understand it, but her body knew what it wanted.

Fréo groaned and rested his forehead against her chest. "Faraden…" he breathed. He knew what he wanted. He wasn't completely ignorant about the intimate relations between a man and woman. He was a virgin, yes; but his eyes were not. But he didn't want to hurt her.

She heard the hesitation in his voice and cradled his head in her arms. "It's all right," she whispered, though she was a little afraid. She'd been in hearing range more times than she liked to remember when other girls lost their virginity. But Fréo loved her; he wouldn't hurt her past necessity.

He looked up at her and gazed into her eyes. "I love you," he breathed. He moved to cover her body with his, being careful not to crush her. He kissed her face a few times. "Do you really want this?" he asked. "We can stop now if you'd rather."

She returned his kisses as her hands rested on his back. "I do," she whispered. "I'm a little scared…but I trust you, and I want this…" She saw no reason to lie to him; she was scared, but she believed in his love. "Gods, how I love you, Fréo…"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you, my little firestorm," he whispered. Then he reached down and rested his hand on her inner thigh, gently spreading her legs. He would move slowly with this, as not to startle her, and also to give her plenty of chances to change her mind if she wanted to.

She opened her legs willingly, settling her body a little more comfortably as she looked up at him. "Firestorm?" she asked with a soft giggle. "I thought I was your she-cat."

He smiled and smoothed some of her red hair from her brow. "You are. But when I see the fire of passion in your eyes…you are my Firestorm."

"Mmm," she murmured as she tucked a bit of his long hair behind his ear. "I like that." Her other hand pressed lightly against his back, urging him on.

Fréo didn't wait another moment. With his hand he carefully guided himself between her legs, moving slowly so she could get used to it. "There will be some pain I think," he whispered. "Just let me know if you want me to stop and I will."

Faraden bit her lip as she nodded and looked up at him. It felt strange to have him slipping into her, stretching previously unstretched skin carefully. But she liked it so far; though it was strange to her mind, her body welcomed it, pulling him deeper. "I trust you," she whispered.

He kissed her mouth gently as he pushed a little deeper. She was so tight around him that he thought he wouldn't be able to go in very far. And when he reached the wall of her maidenhead, he grew a little afraid. But he knew he had to keep going. So he kissed her harder, and with a quick but gentle thrust, he broke through.

She cried out in pain as her fingernails dug into his back and she shook slightly. Luckily, his mouth muffled the cry of pain, and the pain dissipated after a moment. She panted for breath as she recovered from the shock of pain.

Fréo was now buried deep inside her, and he rested there for a moment, letting his senses come back to him. He brushed her cheeks with his fingers and kissed her lips lightly. "There…it's over," he breathed, a little short of breath. "It's over now."

Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled up at him. A tear had escaped her eye, and she blinked others away. "The hard part is," she returned softly, shifting her hips a little and marveling at how completely he filled her. She kissed his lips in return as she whispered, "Make me yours, my love."

He drew a ragged breath at those words, and he began to slowly move inside her; pulling out a little bit, and carefully pushing back in. He groaned at how wonderful it was.

"Oh gods," she whimpered as the pain disappeared from her memory, replaced by absolute pleasure. She'd never felt so good as she did at that moment; the man she loved was buried deep inside of her, making her completely his. She belonged to him as she'd never belonged to anyone else before that moment. Her hips lifted a little to meet his next push in.

Fréo groaned again and pushed in deeper, and then, as they both got used to the sensations, he began to move a bit faster. "You took the words right out of my mouth," he gasped.

Faraden's feet scrabbled on the ground for a moment before she planted the soles firmly, bending her knees. Her hand found the back of his head and drew him down for a fierce kiss as her hips moved up firmly to meet his movements.

"Mmm…" he moaned into her mouth and kissed her back with equal passion. Sweat started to bead on his skin, and finally he had to break the kiss to catch his breath. He groaned as he continued to move, upping the pace just a bit more. He had never dreamed this would be so wonderful.

Neither had she. In fact, she was beginning to forget why she had ever feared this in the first place. "I think…I could like this quite a lot," she gasped as her hands found his shoulders and one leg hooked over his hips.

"So could I," he gasped. He could feel the pressure building in his loins, more than it had been until now. He knew something was going to happen soon, but he wasn't sure what exactly. "Oh…Faraden…I love this…"

"I love you," Faraden returned, hissing as he touched something that felt incredible. She had the sense of impending…something, like a tunnel rushing toward her. "So good…"

Fréo whimpered and buried his face in her shoulder as he braced with his arms. His breath came in gasps as he felt a wave beginning to rush over him. He tried to hold it back, but it was coming with force, and finally he just let it come, washing over him in great waves of pleasure. He felt himself release into Faraden's body, and that was a moment of pure bliss.

She cried out as she felt his warmth fill her, sparking the entrance to the tunnel. Her body tensed for a few seconds before she collapsed in absolute delight, twitching a little in aftershocks. There weren't words to describe the colors going off in her head, or the sensations rushing through her body.

Fréo felt himself go limp and only just managed to roll off her before he collapsed. Then he lay there on his back beside her, his chest heaving. "Oh…oh…amazing…" he panted. Then he turned onto his side and looked at her with some concern. "Are you all right?" he asked, brushing damp hair from her face.

"Uh-huh," she breathed, unable to really move at the moment. Her body was still shaking a little as she tried to catch her breath, then she looked at Fréo. "If you mean all right as 'despite the fact that the world has just turned inside out and upside down, I'm alive', that is," she added with a soft giggle.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her, nuzzling her neck. "Oh, Faraden, I love you so much," he breathed. "You and I are…we're one now. And nothing can separate us."

She lifted an arm and draped it over his chest, feeling like she weighed a million pounds. "I hope not," she laughed softly. "You're the one who took my maidenhead off; I don't want anyone else to touch me." She kissed his neck.

He chuckled lightly, then grew a bit more serious. "I am so thankful that you were saved just for me," he said. "It is a rare gift…coming from where we did."

"Aye," she agreed softly. "I was blessed." She tried moving her body a little and was pleased to discover she didn't weigh quite a thousand pounds anymore.

Fréo seemed to be lost in his thoughts, wishing that his own sister had been so blessed; wishing that he could have kept her innocent. He blamed himself; he always had, and he always would.

Faraden scooted closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Copper for your thoughts," she murmured in his ear.

He came to himself, only then realizing the silence that had fallen. "Oh…nothing," he said. "Just thinking of the past." He smiled and looked at her. "It has no bearing on this moment, though. This moment is perfect, and I don't want to spoil it with sad memories."

"Good." She kissed his lips lightly as she snuggled closer. "By the gods… incredible, but very tiring," she yawned.

He laughed and gave her a squeeze. "Yes, it was," he agreed. "But, we can't fall asleep out here, as much as I want to. We need to get back, we've been out here longer than we should have already." He chuckled. "We were supposed to only take a short dip."

She grumbled something under her breath about traveling in groups as she hauled herself to a sitting position. "We should," she agreed with a sigh. "Sîrnan will be looking for me."

"And we sure don't want him to find us both here," Fréo said, looking around for their clothes. They had left them down near the water's edge. He lifted Faraden up into his arms and began to carry her down there.

Faraden almost protested that she could walk on her own, but smiled and relaxed into his arms. She liked to be close to him, and she didn't feel strong enough to walk on her own for a while. "I think my under things are still in the water," she said, slipping an arm around his neck.

He chuckled. "I think mine are as well. And they're pretty soaked. We might have to just leave them here and get some new things later. The wet cloth will soak through your dress."

She made a face as she thought about that. "Aye," she agreed, "but in this heat, they should dry soon. I don't want to lose those; I just got them to the point where I can slip them on without having to think."

He smiled as he set her on her feet in the wet sand by the water's edge. "As you wish, my dear," he said, and handed off her dress and shoes, then he waded out into the water to find his pants and her underthings.

"Thank you!" she called as she pulled her dress over her head with more than a pang of sadness. She wanted to stay here, wanted to talk to him for hours and figure out what now. But there wasn't time, and she wasn't fond of the idea of Sîrnan castrating Fréo for this.

"You're welcome, little she-cat," Fréo said as he was now waist deep in the water and staring closely into the slight current for the misplaced cloth. "Ah, found my shirt," he said, holding up the soaked and tattered thing.

"Oh dear," Faraden said, looking at it. "Do you have another?"

He laughed. "No. That's why it looks like this," he said. "I've worn the same shirt for…well, at least five months, probably more."

"Goodness!" She laughed as well. "Well, we'll have to see if we can ever find you a new one." She pulled her shoes on and began wringing out her hair.

"I never bothered to look for one," he admitted. "In the camps I wasn't allowed. And since we left I've had my mind on…other things." He glanced up at her with a wink.

She giggled and winked back before shaking out her hair. "This will have to do," she announced. "My hair likes water for some reason and clings to every drop it can. Any luck finding my other things?"

"Hmm…" He searched a bit more. "Ah-ha!" He held up her breast band with a grin. "And I know the other thing must be around here somewhere…."

"Oh, here it is," she called, picking up a wet piece of fabric. "It must have been caught in a current or something."

"Ah," he threw up his hands and grinned as he came out of the water. He handed her the dripping cloth he had found and then pulled his pants on and began wringing out his shirt.

"Thank you for looking," Faraden said softly, standing on her toes to kiss his lips lightly. "You're sweet."

He smiled and kissed her back. Then he spread his shirt out on a rock to dry a bit. "Why don't you put your things here too?" he said. "We need to hurry, I'm starting to feel a bit of pressure to get back. We've been out here for a half hour at least, but probably more."

She nodded her agreement and spread her wet things out beside his shirt after wringing them out well. "There," she sighed. "Now to think up a cover story for those who will be certain to ask…"

"Hm, you're right," he said. "Well, I think that you should probably go back the last half of the way by yourself so that no one sees that you were with me. And I'll sneak back to Neah a bit later. You can tell the truth that you went swimming. Your brother won't be mad at you for doing that, will he?"

"I don't think so. Though if Nestad told him what happened with Aewen…" Faraden winced. "I need to apologize to her for that," she added, almost to herself. "But if he told Tôr, then he'll already be upset. But it should be all right; he cools down fast."

"That's good," Fréo said. "I sure wouldn't want you to get in trouble for this."

She smiled and kissed him again. "It would be worth it," she whispered, hugging him.

He smiled slightly and pulled her close. He kissed her deeply and tenderly, wishing to imprint this memory fully in his mind, never to be forgotten. This had been the most special moment of his life. And he didn't want to let it go too soon.

"Mmmm," she murmured, kissing him back gently as her fingers carded gently through his hair. At last, they had to pull apart for air, and she looked at him. "I won't ever forget this," she whispered.

"Neither will I," he whispered back. "It will be in the front of my mind for a very long time, and in my dreams always. I love you so much, Faraden."

"I love you, Fréo," she replied softly. "Gods, I can't even say how much." She kissed his face lightly several times before smiling and nuzzling into his neck.

He smiled and closed his eyes, holding her close as he rested his chin on the top of her drying hair. They stood like that for a few minutes, not talking or moving, just living in the moment. But after a while Fréo thought he heard something. "What was that?" he whispered. "Sounded like…a call…"

Faraden listened and nearly whimpered as she recognized it. "It's Sîrnan," she replied. "He's looking for me." She slipped out of Fréo's arms and snatched her underclothes up. Working quickly, she pulled them on and fastened them firmly. "I have to go…"

Fréo bit his lip, but nodded. He understood, and he wouldn't hold her back. He didn't want her to get in trouble, or himself for that matter. When she was done fixing her clothes, he grabbed her into his arms again. "I'll see you soon," he said. "I love you."

She hugged him back fiercely. "Until soon," she replied. "I love you too…" She kissed him again before pulling gently away and starting up the embankment.

Fréo sat down on the rock they had spread their clothes on. His shoulders slumped and he leaned back, resting his head on the rock. He closed his eyes, recalling the memories of just a short time ago.

"Faraden?" Sîrnan's voice called a bit closer. There was worry in his tone.

The girl ran up the slope as fast as she could and came up when Sîrnan was still some distance from her. "Here I am!" she called, running toward him.

He looked up and an expression of such relief passed over his face as he began to run towards her. "Faraden!" he called. "Where were you? No one saw you leave, I've been looking everywhere for you." His tone was not accusing, but just very relieved.

"I'm sorry," Faraden called back. "I was upset, and went for a swim to cool down. I should have told someone, but I wasn't in a good mood."

They finally met up and Sîrnan pulled her into a hug. "I heard about what happened," he said. "You shouldn't have gone so far from the camp, anything could have happened to you." He pulled away and noticed her damp hair. "You're wet."

"Cold water, on a hot day." She smiled guiltily. "I couldn't resist, and it helped me calm down." She looked up at him. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

He hugged her again. "Just don't do that again, alright? Always tell someone where you're going. We're not in friendly lands, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

She hugged him back. "I won't," she replied. "I promise." She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," he said. "Now, let's get back. I'm hungry, and I'd like to sleep some before nightfall. But I want to spend time with you as well." He turned them around and, keeping an arm around her shoulders, began leading them back to the main group.

She didn't have a choice; she followed him back toward the main group easily enough. She glanced over her shoulder once or twice, though; she couldn't resist trying to catch another glimpse of her love.

But Fréo was nowhere to be seen. He would remain at the river until he was sure it was safe. "So, I heard a bit about what happened," he said softly. "Nestad told me. Are you all right? How do you feel now?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Faraden replied, turning her attention back to the land ahead of her. "I feel horrible about what I said, but I'll be fine when I've talked to Aewen." She looked up anxiously. "Is she all right?"

"According to Nestad…she's pretty upset. She's been sleeping ever since it happened. And when she does wake up for a few minutes now and then, she's quiet."

"Gods…" Faraden rubbed her forehead.

Sîrnan looked down at her. "What happened, Faraden?" he asked. "It was so unlike you. When Nestad told me about it, I didn't believe him at first."

"Oh…I was tired, and irritated about everyone asking me a thousand questions when I got back from being with Neah. It…just all boiled together, and I took it out on Aewen." The girl kicked a rock. "Stupid, I know, but I wasn't thinking."

"So…did you mean those horrible things you said to her?" Sîrnan asked softly.

Faraden shook her red head. "No," she said just as softly. "It was my frustration at the world taken out on the wrong person. I didn't mean any of it."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I was so shocked, Faraden, I…" he shook his head and sighed. "You have your work cut out for you now. What you undid with Aewen in a few minutes will take a lot more time to fix, and will be a lot harder as well. You broke her trust, and hurt her terribly."

Faraden was silent for a long, long moment. At the time, she'd meant every word she said, and so wasn't thinking of the consequences. Now, however, she was beginning to realize how foolish she'd been. "Oh," she said softly.

Sîrnan kissed her still damp hair. "The sooner you try to fix it the better," he said. "Time will only make it worse."

She nodded. "I'll try to talk to her when we get back," she promised.

"Good," Sîrnan said. They were just coming up on the first of the campers. Nestad's group was still a ways up stream. "If you need any help or support, I'm here for you, alright?"

"I know," she said, looking up at him with a smile. "Thanks, Tôr." She took a slow breath as they progressed toward Nestad's group.

When they arrived, Chris and Kali looked obviously glad to see Faraden, but they said nothing to her. Aewen was lying in her bedroll next to Nestad who sat gently rubbing her back. The children played quietly a short distance away, and Beru and Meril were sound asleep. "I found her," Sîrnan reported when they finally stopped walking.

"So I see," Nestad said with a nod to Faraden. "Is she well?"

"Yes, I think she is. She just needed to get away." Sîrnan gave Faraden's hand a squeeze. "What do you want to do now, sis?" he asked softly. He would let her choose the time when she would talk to Aewen.

Faraden didn't answer aloud. Instead, she walked carefully over to where Aewen lay and knelt beside her head. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't've said those stupid things."

Aewen's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Faraden for a long, silent moment. Finally her chin began to tremble and she turned her head away to face Nestad.

The elf gently cupped his wife's face before looking at Faraden. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to. The girl nodded and got up. Her shoulders drooped as she walked toward the place where she'd dropped her stuff and began getting out her bedroll.

Sîrnan followed her and knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Give her a bit of time. She's still in shock I think."

"She's a right to be upset," Faraden replied quietly. "I was stupid. I just hope she can forgive me eventually."

"I hope so too. Nestad and Aewen are our truest friends. I would hate to lose them." He stroked his hand over her hair and looked at her with sadness and love.

"So would I." She couldn't keep back a yawn, and she looked up at him apologetically. "Sorry, Tôr…long day, bad sleep last night…"

He sighed softly but nodded his head. "I know," he said. "I'll get something to eat and then join you shortly." He kissed her hair. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied, smiling up at him before climbing into her bedroll.

He watched her for a moment, and then took out some simple rations. He went over to Nestad then, needing to report on his scouting; Nestad had allowed him to go look for Faraden first. He sat down in silence across from the elf and began to eat his food.

"How do things look ahead?" Nestad asked, gently working out a knot in Aewen's back.

Sîrnan sighed, mostly from all that had happened with his sister rather than what he had to report. "The only way through the hills is a narrow pass with steep cliffs on both sides. It will take us a couple days just to get us all through it, since it's so narrow. There's no water as far as I can see. The river runs just south of the pass, through a deep gorge. We'll have to stalk up on water before we go through."

"Worth knowing," Nestad nodded. "I'll let those with water containers know. Any idea what the path looks like after the pass?"

Sîrnan shook his head. "No, we weren't able to get that far through it."

"All right. Were there any places within the pass that could be wide enough for a campsite?" Nestad gently pulled a blanket over his sleeping wife's shoulders and settled more comfortably beside her, keeping a hand on her back.

"There is one place that is wider than the rest," Sîrnan remembered. "But it is just after we would enter the pass, only a couple hours' walk from here. After that, as far as I can see, the pass is only wide enough for maybe…four or five people to walk abreast."

"Hm." The elf frowned to himself as he thought. "Well, we could rest in groups of four or five, though that would string us out along the whole pass. It'll have to do; we can't force people to walk for a couple days without rest."

"Very true," the young man agreed. He chewed on his food thoughtfully. "I guess the one good thing about it is that the thing is shaded during all hours of the day save midday. And it's much cooler in there."

"That will be a relief to everyone," Nestad smiled. "How are your lads handling the scouting responsibilities?"

Sîrnan had to smile. "They're doing very well," he said. "And I'm getting to know them, and we're learning to work together. I really like all of them."

"Good. A team works best when the teammates like each other and can work together. You'll let me know if there are any problems beyond what you can solve?" Nestad smiled again. "Not that I'm expecting that there will be any such problems."

Sîrnan's smile broadened. "Of course I will, sir—uh, Nestad." He blushed.

The elf let it pass with a wave of his hand. "Good," he replied.

Sîrnan's gaze wandered to his sister's form rolled up in her bedding. "Nestad?" he asked softly. "Do you know what might be going on with her? I feel so disconnected, and it's scary. She's acting so strange but she won't tell me anything."

Nestad sighed. "I tried when she came over here," he said quietly. "Her mind is blocked with so many emotions that I can't get to the bottom of them without breaking into her inner thoughts."

Sîrnan frowned. "Do you have any ideas? I've been away and have had no chance to even observe her."

The elf considered a moment. "Her mood always seems to swing after she's been away from this group for a time," he said at last. "It was after she returned from visiting another group that she lashed out at Aewen, and now, after she's been gone, her emotions are all over the place."

Sîrnan thought about that for a moment. "Do you know who she's going to meet in the other group?" he asked. "Maybe she's not getting along with that person."

"She said she was going to visit Neah," Nestad said, though he held his doubts about that. "But she wasn't visiting Neah this last time; I was watching, and Neah has been with her little brother for the last couple of hours."

Sîrnan frowned. "Neah?" His heart began to beat faster. "Tell me, Nestad. Have you noticed Neah's older brother with them at all?"

"Fréo?" Nestad thought for a moment. "I actually haven't seen him for a couple of hours."

"Yes, Fréo." The young man said the name as if it tasted bad in his mouth. "But have you seen him…with Faraden at all?"

"Not recently," Nestad replied. "But I wasn't watching when she went back to visit Neah; she only told Aewen while we were getting Chris into his stretcher."

"I bet she's seeing him," he said softly. "They always manage to meet somehow. I saw them down by the river earlier. They were filling water bottles."

"Relatively harmless," Nestad pointed out quietly.

"Is it?" Sîrnan asked, looking at the elf. "Do you really believe that? Why would a nineteen-year-old young man want to hang out with my fifteen-year-old sister?"

"That I can't answer," Nestad replied quietly. "I was referring to the fact that they were filling water bottles. Maybe he was just helping her." He had his doubts about that too; that wouldn't explain away the fact that they'd been away from camp in the middle of night alone.

"I'm just worried, Nestad. She always has told me everything. And now…I feel she's keeping things from me. I don't know what to do. Should I question her? Or should I just let it go and wait for her to tell me herself?"

The elf winced. "She lashed out because people were questioning her earlier," he pointed out.

"Then…you think she's hiding something?" Sîrnan asked, growing more fearful.

"She may be," Nestad conceded, "or she just doesn't feel like answering a thousand questions. It may be different with you, though."

He shook his head. "She's avoiding something, I can tell. And it scares me. Should I be scared? Or do you think I'm overreacting?"

"You're her older brother," Nestad pointed out. "You have instincts. If you feel you need to be scared about her silence, then I'd say you should listen to that fear."

Sîrnan thought about that for a moment. "Then maybe I'll talk to her later when she wakes up. It's just…I'm never here anymore. And when I am here we're sleeping."

The elf nodded. "It's hard on you," he said seriously. "I can see it, and I am sorry about that."

Sîrnan shook his head. "No, don't be," he said. "I love my job, and I don't regret accepting it. I just…I just wonder when I'll get a chance to really talk to Faraden."

"We don't plan to move out again until after midday," Nestad said mildly. "Midday is still a half hour away; we'll be here at least another two or three hours. There should be time in there."

"If she doesn't sleep through it," Sîrnan pointed out. Then he chuckled without humor. "If I don't sleep through it. I haven't slept much lately."

Nestad smiled. "Then go rest," he suggested. "You need it. This pace is hard on everyone, but after we get through the hills, we're going to start taking it a little easier for everyone's sake. The Wainriders don't often go that far north."

Sîrnan nodded. "Thank you," he said, and stood up. "Really, Nestad, thank you for everything, and…I hope that Aewen is alright."

"So do I," Nestad replied quietly, looking down at his sleeping wife. "Thank you, Sîrnan. Sleep well, and recover your strength."

"I will," the young man said, and then he moved off to lay out his bedroll, snuggling in close to his sister and trying not to wake her up. He sighed, feeling like there was a heavy weight on his heart.

The girl sighed and moved closer to her brother, half waking up. "You look sad, Tôr," she murmured, resting her head against his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Just…thinking about a lot of things," he said softly.

"Sad thoughts?" she asked, her arm wrapping around him snugly.

"Just…troublesome ones," he admitted.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "About me?"

He looked down at her. "Yes," said softly. "About you. I am worried. And I don't know what to do. I feel so…left out of the loop."

"Oh," she whispered, still mostly asleep. "I wish I could keep you in the loop, Tôr. I hate keeping you out. But you'd break my heart if I let you in."

He frowned and looked down at her again. "What do you mean?" he asked.

But she was already sinking back into sleep again, her cheek pressing against his chest. "Can't…tell you," she murmured, and then she was asleep.

Sîrnan felt a fist grab his heart and squeeze. He clenched his jaw. Now he knew there was something wrong indeed, or at least something going on behind his back. And the fact that his sister thought she needed to keep it secret broke his heart. "I love you," he whispered, and kissed the top of her head. He wasn't sleepy now. And no matter how much his body needed rest, his mind would not let it.

Fréo waited a good half hour before he finally made his way back to the group. He found his family easily enough. They were spreading out their bedrolls and preparing to take naps. He sat down on his bedroll and absently ran his hand through his slightly damp hair.

"There you are," Neah said slightly sharply as she tucked Hara into his bedroll. "I was about to send the scouts after you."

He looked up at her. "I wasn't gone for very long, was I?" he asked, surprised at her tone.

She relented. "Not too long. I just was a bit worried; dangerous land around here, and I didn't know where you'd gone."

"I just went for a quick dip in the river," Fréo admitted. "I needed to cool off." He looked up at her. "How are you and Hara?"

"We're well enough. He's fed and content, and ready for sleep. I ate, and that dip in the river sounds lovely." She paused and looked at him for a long moment. "Were you alone down there?"

He looked up at her sharply. "Why would you ask that?"

"You have a sparkle in your manner," Neah replied mildly. "Easy, there. You usually have that sparkle when you've seen we-know-who."

He blushed and looked down. "So what if I was there with her? Is that a problem?" he asked, his tone soft.

"No," Neah replied with a smile, touching his cheek lightly with her cool fingers. "I just like knowing who you're with. No secrets, Fréo."

He smiled. "Yes, I was there with her," he admitted. "She…had a very bad argument with a friend. And she was pretty upset."

"Oh dear," Neah said softly. "Arguments are never fun; I hate it when they happen. Is she all right now?"

"She's better. But she still has to make up with her friend, and from the sound of things, it's not going to be easy."

"That usually happens." Neah sighed. "Well, I wish her the best in that." She held out a ration pack. "I got this on the hope that you'd be back."

He smiled as he took it. "Thank you, it was thoughtful." He broke the pack open and began to eat a bit absently, halfway lost in his thoughts.

Neah watched him for a moment before saying, "A copper for your thoughts."

He glanced up at her. "Oh just…thinking about Faraden, again," he added with a smile. "I can't seem to stop thinking about her."

"You've got it so bad for her," Neah laughed softly. "It's sweet."

He looked up at her. "It's more than that," he said. "Neah…I want to marry her someday. I want her to be mine."

Neah sobered. "That's pretty serious," she said softly.

He nodded and sighed. "Yes, it is. But I love her…so much. And I don't think I could live without her. I just…I don't know what to do."

His sister was quiet a moment before leaning over and hugging him. "I'll support you," she told him. "Whatever you decide. If you love her, and she you, then may the gods give you happiness."

He rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. "Thank you, sis," he whispered. He sighed deeply, mainly as a way to keep back his rising emotions. He gritted his teeth and sighed again.

"Now what's that sigh for?" Neah asked, kissing his cheek and pulling away a little.

He gritted his teeth again and bowed his head, shaking it slightly. "I'm just…" he paused. "I'm just…" He jabbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, forcing back his rising emotion. Why did he have to be so emotional?

"Shhh," Neah soothed, embracing him and cradling his head against her chest gently. "What's wrong, brother?"

"I…I'm afraid," he whispered. "And…and worried and…confused…"

She didn't say anything; she just held him, trying to comfort him with her touch and her closeness. She didn't know what prompted all of those strange emotions in her brother, but she wanted to help him.

He hugged her close in silence for a while, letting silent tears trail down his face. He was grateful for her support, and the fact that she didn't ask too many questions. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell her what really happened at the river. It was such a personal thing, and the first time he had ever felt funny about telling his sister something.

"It's all right," Neah soothed. "Just know I'm here, all right?" She kissed the top of his head.

He nodded slightly. "If you weren't here…I'd be lost, Neah. I'd go crazy, I think. You help me so much. You keep me sane."

She smiled. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she informed him gently. "It's all right."

He couldn't help but smile as well. "I think…I think I'd just like to sleep for a while. Maybe I'll find some peace in my dreams. Will you sleep with me?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I think that would be the first time I've done so for your comfort," she teased lightly, pulling her bedroll closer to his in answer.

He smiled again. "True. Usually I'm the one comforting you. But…I don't know…I guess I just feel…young and helpless today. I guess it's a bit silly."

"Not at all," she reassured him, tucking him into his bedroll and lying down beside him. "You're just confused. Besides, I like it when I can comfort you."

"You do, eh?" he asked, getting comfortable. "And why's that?"

"It's a motherly type instinct," she said with a chuckle. "I feel like I can protect you when I'm comforting you."

He groaned playfully and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "I guess we all have those moments," he said. He kissed her blonde hair. "Sleep well, my little sister," he said.

"Sleep well, big brother," she replied, kissing his cheek gently. "Love you, brother dear."

"I love you," he whispered, and then closed his eyes. It took him a while to get to sleep, since he was thinking too much about Faraden. And when he finally managed to drift off, his dreams were filled with images of her face, and her lips, and the sound of her sweet voice calling his name.

The time passed swiftly after that. The rest was all too short, but at least the trip to the next campsite was short as well. There the group stopped, unwilling to go farther into the pass until they had the full light of day to help them.


	19. Chapter 19

Day 23

The next morning, Kali woke, her veins humming with an unnamed anticipation. She lay in her bedroll for a moment, staring up at what she could see of the sky as she tried to remember why this day was special. Oh…she smiled. That's right. She rolled over to Chris's stretcher and propped her chin on his chest.

Chris had been awake for a few minutes, staring up at the sliver of sky above them. He glanced down when he felt her chin on his chest. He smiled. "And what's that look?" he asked softly.

"What look?" she asked innocently, blinking a couple times.

"That one," he said. "Anticipating, yet trying to act innocent. You must have something nice on your mind."

She smiled and scooted up a little. "I do," she admitted, then kissed him lightly. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I think I feel really great," he said. "How can I not?" He kissed her back, bringing his hand up to thread his fingers through her hair.

"Good," she murmured, trailing kisses over his face teasingly. "Do you remember what today is?"

He pretended to think hard about that. "Today… it's the last day of summer?" he guessed.

"Nope," Kali replied with a grin as she began stroking the side of his neck lightly. "Guess again."

"Hmm…it's not your birthday, is it?" he asked.

"Not for a couple months," she replied. "But I was hoping for something of an early present today…"

"Oh?" he asked, still playing ignorant. "And what can I give you as an early present?" His eyes were sparkling with fun, showing that he was playing with her.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied, pulling away a little and pretending to think as she rested a hand casually on his stomach. "I like to be surprised when it comes to presents."

"Ah…well, I think I might be able to think of something," he said. He glanced around. "Though…I don't think I could give you what I really want to while we're here in this little space."

She grinned brightly, glad he was playing along. "I saw a place not far from here," she replied, kissing his lips lightly. "And Nestad promised to take the children. We could have him go on without us…after all, a present is pretty important."

"Hmm…." he thought about that. "That sounds like a really nice idea," he said. Then he grinned. "I can hardly wait," he whispered.

"Me neither," she whispered back, giggling like a schoolgirl as she kissed him again. "I'll go arrange it, then we can slip away once you've had something to eat."

"All right, my love," he said, and he sat up slowly, running his hand down her side suggestively. "I'll eat quickly."

Her eyes sparkled as she pressed against his hand before getting up and heading for Nestad. It only took a few words; he understood well enough and told her he'd arrange everything. Then she skipped back to her husband and prepared him a breakfast.

"And?" he pressed, looking at her with a suppressed grin. "What did Nestad say?"

"He'll take care of everything," she replied with a grin as she handed him the food. "The children will stay with him, and they'll be leaving soon."

"Mm, good," he said. And he ate quickly. "And do you know where we'll go? Or will we stay right here and wait for everyone to leave?"

"There's a place that's a little out of the way; a little cave," she replied, eating her share and feeding the children. "We can go there and wait for everyone to leave."

"Oh, sounds nice," he said. "Would you like to bring anything? Blankets…water, food?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," she decided after a moment's thought. "After all, we're in no hurry to catch up." She winked at him.

"Good," he said. Then he held up his hands. "All done with breakfast. Weren't you going to eat something?"

She smiled and finished the last bite. "Just finished," she replied, having to raise her voice a bit to be heard over the clamor of people getting ready to continue onward. Already, the people had settled into a routine and found it easy to get ready to go every day.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked her. "Shall we say anything to the children?"

She considered a moment. "Yes," she decided finally. "That way they don't panic when they find out we're gone." The children had gone to play in the packs while waiting for the start; she called them over.

Neth rushed over and nearly plowed into her. "Yes, mama?" he asked breathlessly.

Kali laughed as she caught her young son in her arms and pulled him down for a hug. "Papa and I are going to go look at something for a bit," she told him and Bella as the little girl ran over. "Nestad is going to take care of you, and we'll catch up when we're done, all right?"

"You're going bye bye?" Neth said, using the words his father always used when he would go to work in the fields, leaving Neth behind.

"Aye," Kali replied, kissing his forehead lightly. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Neth put his arms around Kali's neck, giving her a strong hug. Chris exchanged a fond look with his wife, so happy to see his son so quickly bonded with his new mother. It was a priceless sight.

Kali held her new son close for a moment before letting him go and giving Bella an equal hug. She wanted to make sure her daughter wouldn't be jealous of any affection.

She didn't need to worry; Bella loved her new brother and father like they were her own blood. The little girl gave Chris a hug. "You'll be careful?" she asked seriously.

He smiled at her and hugged her back. "Of course we will," he said. "And we'll be back very soon. And you'll be so busy with Nestad and Aewen that you probably won't even miss us."

She giggled. "Not true, Papa!" she exclaimed. "I'll miss you." She kissed his cheek. "Love you."

He laughed. "Well good! I love you, too. And I'll miss you, my sweet girl." He kissed her cheek as well. "And I'll see you very soon, alright? But now, I think you should run along and join Nestad."

"All right." Bella grabbed Neth's hand. "Race you to Nestad!" she exclaimed.

"I'll beat you!" The boy exclaimed, and ran off ahead of her, but, since they were still holding hands, he simply pulled her along behind him.

Chris laughed as he watched them go. "So precious," he said. "I love them."

"So do I," Kali laughed softly, taking his hand. "They already act like siblings."

"I'm so blessed," he said. Then he got carefully to his feet, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Someday…we might have another child," he suggested.

She grinned and leaned against him a little. "I'd like that," she murmured in his ear. "About ready to go?"

"Ready and waiting," he said. He picked up their pack, knowing it had everything in it they would need on their little outing. "So let's go." He squeezed her close. "You'll have to show me the way to this little cave you spoke of."

"My pleasure, my love," she replied lightly as she turned them and started walking slowly toward the cave. Behind them, the call to start went out, and she smiled.

Chris felt excitement tingle through him. He held onto Kali as they walked along. Soon people were passing them as everyone else started walking North. After a few more minutes, Chris's heart was hammering with anticipation and excitement.

"I can feel your heart racing, love," Kali smiled as they circled around a tree. "Excited?"

"That's an understatement," he breathed close to her ear.

She shivered in delight, but poked him lightly. "It'll be better if we wait until the cave, my love," she said, her voice a little shaky.

"Then let's hurry," he said. "It's getting harder by the minute."

She grinned, but refrained from comment as they walked toward the cave she'd spotted earlier. "There it is," she pointed.

"Ah, looks cozy," he said. Soon they were inside. It wasn't large, but it had a soft dirt floor and there was room enough. He set the pack down and began to spread out the blankets. "Will you help me?" he asked.

Kali took the other end of the blankets and fussed over them until they were straight on the floor. Then she picked up the pack and set it in a corner out of the way, deliberately going a bit slower than normal to tease her husband. She could hear the sounds of the people getting softer as they filed out of the campsite.

Chris eased himself down onto the blanket once they had it spread out nicely. He sat there and looked up at his wife who was standing above him. He grinned. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he said.

"Aye," she grinned back, her hand coming up to trace the lines of his face. "But tell me again; it's been a while, and my memory isn't all that good…"

He chuckled lightly and held up his hand for her to take. "You're more beautiful than the sea to me," he said softly. "Or the sunsets over the sea."

Kali took his hand and pressed it over her heart. "And you, my love, are stronger than the tides, more constant than the sunrise." She kissed his hand and smiled down at him.

He pulled her gently down so she would sit next to him. "I do feel stronger today," he admitted. "Stronger than I have in a while."

She stretched out beside him comfortably and kissed him lightly. "Good," she replied. "I hope it continues; I hate seeing you feeling badly."

He leaned over and gazed into her face. "It will continue," he assured her. "I get better everyday." He rested a hand on her stomach and moved his fingers slightly. "I love you," he whispered.

Her hand rested on his shoulder as she shifted closer to him. "I love you," she whispered back.

Chris leaned down, supporting himself on one elbow. He kissed her lips lightly while his other hand began to work its way up the front of her dress to the ties of her bodice.

"Mmm…eager, aren't we?" Kali asked with a breathless chuckle as she relaxed beneath him.

"Gods yes, Kali," he breathed. "I've been on withdrawals, you know." He chuckled as his fingers started undoing her laces.

She giggled. "You think you're the only one…" She reached up and began working on the ties that kept his shirt closed. Her body ached for her husband; she'd missed him so much.

"So, you missed me?" he asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. He pulled on one of her laces slowly.

"Oh, certainly," she replied, patting his cheek lightly. "How could I not miss one as cute as you?"

He chuckled. "Cute?" he said. "How so?"

"Those eyes when you want something," she replied, tracing gentle lines around his eyes. "They remind me of a puppy that I just can't resist." She kissed his eyelids lightly.

He chuckled. "And what about when I get something I want?" he asked. And his expression changed as he slipped his hand inside her open bodice.

"Mmm…" she murmured. "Then you remind me of a kitten who's just tasted sweet milk and wants more." She giggled softly as she slipped her hand into his shirt and traced circles on his chest.

"Mmm…" he almost purred, and had he been an elf he would have. "Indeed I have," he whispered, and moved his hand more until it found the curve of one breast. "Indeed I have…"

She smiled and kissed his face lightly. "My little kitten," she murmured in his ear as she shifted to bring more of her breast under his touch.

He chuckled and moved a little more so he was over her body. He began to peel back her dress from her shoulders, leaning down to kiss the newly exposed skin.

"Mm," she said softly, her hands finding his hair and stroking his scalp. They had all the time in the world. The realization of that only made her want him more; she loved the teasing.

He moved so he was straddling her, a leg on each side and him sitting lightly on her stomach. He looked down at her and smiled as one hand continued to fondle her breast. "I love that look on you," he said.

"Oh?" she asked, grinning. "What look is that?" Her hand traced the muscles of his leg teasingly.

"A look of bliss," he answered. "And of pleasure at what I'm doing," he added, twisting her nipple between his fingers lightly.

She whimpered. "Got it in one," she whispered, submitting to the sheer pleasure of what he was doing to her.

He smiled and finished taking her bodice down, exposing her whole upper body. And then he just sat there and looked down at her. He couldn't get enough of her; she was so beautiful to him. She was perfect, and his thoughts shown in his eyes.

She shifted her shoulders a little so the fabric wasn't hindering her arms. Seeing the look in his eyes, she lifted her arms in invitation. "Your turn to lose your shirt," she told him with a smile in her eyes.

He grinned and leaned down, nearly lying atop her. "As my lady commands," he said against her neck.

"And don't you forget it," she retorted with a soft giggle as she gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off gently. The fabric rubbed against her as it came off, making her shiver delightfully.

When his shirt was all the way off, Chris let his body settle on hers lightly, skin against skin, and then he nuzzled her neck, kissing her lightly. "Mmm…you smell good," he said.

Kali buried her face in his hair as her arms wrapped around his neck. "So do you," she murmured, lightly licking the whorl of his ear.

He chuckled. "I smell dirty," he pointed out. "I haven't had a bath in…well, we won't mention how long."

"But it's your smell," she protested softly, kissing the tender spot beneath his ear. "And I like it." She giggled. "Even if I get travel dust all over me from smelling it…"

He laughed and then stifled it. He closed his eyes as she kissed his ear. His hands traced over her arms and sides, wherever he could reach while he was lying on top of her. "You feel so…good," he breathed.

"Oh, you've missed me," she murmured happily as she pressed her chest against him a little more. "I've missed you too, my love…it's such a comfort to feel you against me."

"Yes…I've missed you so much," he said. And he moved his head a bit lower, kissing her neck and collarbone as he went, and dipping his tongue into the indent at the base of her throat. "So much…" he breathed against her wet skin.

"Mm…" she sighed happily as her head tilted back in delight. "I've missed this… so good…" Her hands stroked down his back gently, resting at the small of his back tenderly.

He growled lightly, showing her how much he had missed it as well. He moved lower, and now he was kissing and licking gently between her breasts. He blew lightly on her wet skin as his hands came up to cup her gently.

"Oh," she gasped as every nerve reacted to the shock of cold air against her rapidly warming skin. Her hand came up to cup the back of his head and urge him on.

Chris smiled and moved his mouth to her right breast, taking the nipple into his mouth, while his hand kneaded the other gently. He was getting aroused quickly, and his heart was beating in anticipation.

Kali could feel the evidence of his growing arousal against her leg; it only drove her level of arousal higher. She lightly rubbed her calf against his growing erection as she melted under his mouth.

He gasped and shifted. "Ohh, naughty," he said against her skin. He glanced up at her with a smile.

"I'm naughty?" Kali asked with a giggle. "Your mouth is probably illegal in all the human realms."

He laughed as well and then gently nipped her skin, while at the same time shifting his weight on her a bit, which rubbed his arousal against her inner thigh. "How's that?" he gasped.

Her nerves sizzled in the wake of his nips, and her body melted as she felt just how hard he was. She couldn't utter any sound beyond a whimper of delight.

He smiled, wanting to get the rest of her dress off, but he was lying on her. Finally, after another minute of pleasuring her, he rolled off and lied on his back. "Kali, will you help me off with these pants?" he asked innocently.

She lay there a second, catching her breath before she replied in a soft rasp, "Only if you help me with the rest of this dress." She rolled over and rested a hand on his stomach.

"You don't even have to ask, love," he said with a smile.

She giggled softly. "I know," she replied. "But I like asking." Her fingers went to the lacings that held his pants closed and she smiled as she rested the tips lightly against the bulge. "Mmm," she murmured. "You really want me, don't you?" Her eyes sparkled.

He grinned up at her. "Always," he said. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm lightly.

Even that light touch had her shivering as she began slowly unlacing his pants. "Good," she replied, pausing to kiss the bulge lightly. "Because I really want you too."

"Oh, my love…" he breathed. "Have no fear. I want you so much. And right now, I want you more than anything in this world. You're torturing me."

She giggled breathlessly. "That's rather the point," she pointed out teasingly as she resumed unlacing the pants.

Chris shifted a bit, unable to lie there like that with pleasure just beyond his reach. "Ohh…Kali…" he groaned.

"Music to my ears," Kali said, reaching into his pants and finding his hot erection. Her hand curled around it and gently stroked it a couple times. "Mm, I'd better be careful…don't want you to go off too quickly."

He laughed shakily as he braced himself, closing his eyes. "No kidding," he gasped. "Ohh…so nice…"

She smiled lazily as she stroked a couple more times before releasing him. "I guess I'd better get these things off you before you explode," she decided, working on the laces a little faster than before.

"A good idea," he said, his body relaxing a bit after the tease. He watched her, his eyes bright with passion. He loved watching her undress him. It was such a humbling experience, but one he was never afraid to go through.

At last, the laces were undone, and Kali pulled the flap back to allow his erection to spring free. "Mm," she purred, dipping the tip of a finger into the pool of moisture gathering at the tip.

Chris sucked air through his teeth. "Oh, Kali, I'm so ready," he said. "Too much time has gone by since we did this last."

"Yes," she agreed, tracing trails down his erection with his moisture. "It has been far too long, I agree." She giggled and stopped teasing. "Lift your hips a little," she instructed as she gripped the waistband.

He did as she asked, then relaxed again after she pulled his pants all the way down and off. He was completely naked now, and lying there at the mercy of his wife. He wanted to take her right then, but he restrained himself. He wanted this to go slow and be special.

She debated teasing him more, but decided against it. Instead, she lay back and folded her hands under her head. "Your turn," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

He laughed and rolled into a sitting position. "Gladly," he said. He loved to uncover his wife. His hands went to the closures at her waist, and he slowly began to work them open as his nose found her belly button. He kissed the skin of her abdomen lightly.

Her hands didn't want to stay behind her head. They found their way into her husband's hair, lacing gently and stroking the scalp with the utmost tenderness as she melted under his touch.

He got the fasteners undone in a short amount of time, not wishing for it to take too long. Then he began working her skirt down her hips. His mouth followed the fabric, and soon he was kissing the skin just above her curls as he pulled her skirt down to her knees. He took a deep breath, loving the smell of her passion.

She moaned softly and shifted, her legs parting a little in utter need as her body tingled. He was so close to where she needed him…where she wanted him. But she had a feeling he was going to tease her at least a little more.

And he did. He moved a bit lower, and tickled her curls with his nose, nuzzling her lightly as his hands stroked her thighs. He blew between her legs, cooling the hot moisture there.

"Mm…" she whimpered as her hips shifted a little to try and rub against those blowing lips. It felt so good…

He smiled, and finally he couldn't tease her anymore, mainly because he wanted to taste her more than anything. He poked his tongue out and ran the tip up and down between her nether lips, rubbing against her bundle of nerves. He moaned in delight at her taste.

She moaned as well, her body loving the attention he was laving on her. Her hips shifted a little, trying to get that sweet tongue to rub against her nerves again. "More…" she murmured, her fingers still in his hair.

Chris gave her more, putting pressure on with his tongue, now and then licking up her juices. He moaned a few more times in bliss. Then he slowly inserted a finger into her hot passage. And then another finger and moved them in and out slowly. He looked up at her. "Oh, Kali, I want you so much," he breathed.

Tugging lightly on his hair, she pulled him up to kiss her. "Then take me," she whispered into his mouth. "Oh, take me, Chris…my love…"

He smiled, and with his knees, spread her legs apart as he settled over her. Bracing himself with his hands, he looked down at her before entering her. "I love you," he breathed, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you," she gasped in reply as she arched into his touch in that most intimate place. "My heart…"

He smiled, and then gently guided himself into her, slowly settling all the way in. Then he rested atop her for a moment, kissing her face lightly.

It took her a second to get used to him filling her again; it had been so long now. But once she was used to it, she wondered how she had managed to live so long without him in her. She opened her eyes and began returning his kisses as she wrapped her arms around him.

He captured her mouth in a searing kiss, and then began to move his body, slowly at first. He was aching for release, and he knew it would come soon, so he moved slowly to prolong things.

It was such sweet, sweet torment for Kali; she wanted her release quickly, to satisfy the ache she'd endured for days. But she also knew it would be so much sweeter if it took some time, so she went along with it. Her tongue dueled with his between their mouths, finding some relief in that activity.

They continued on in this way for a few minutes, but finally Chris couldn't stand it anymore. He began to move faster, and finally he broke their kiss and braced himself for better leverage. "This is so good, Kali," he grunted as he thrust faster and deeper.

"Aye, you are," she replied hoarsely as she bent her knees and began moving in response to his faster motions. "My sweet love…"

He chuckled at her twisting of his comment. He put his head down and began to drive in harder and faster, grunting with each in-thrust. He moaned deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. "Ohh….yes…." he hissed.

"A little more," Kali croaked as her fingers latched onto his shoulders. "Oh…right there…" She whimpered in delight before fastening her mouth onto the point where his neck met his shoulder and sucking hard to stifle the main noise. This was still dangerous land.

Chris clenched his teeth as he worked in deeper. He felt the pressure building fast and hard and he knew that this release was going to be big. "Oh, Kali," he gasped. "Kali, are you ready?" He wanted them to come together.

"When you are," she replied, releasing his neck just long enough to say that. Her hips lifted and quivered in readiness.

He thrust as fast as he could for a couple more seconds, and then finally the pressure built enough and he let it go. His seed spurted deep into her, and he continued to thrust a bit as it did so. He groaned softly as the pleasure exploded in his brain.

She cried out as she felt his warmth spill into her, prompting her release less than a half second later. In that moment of utter joinedness, she knew what happiness was. It was being with her husband, wherever that was, and knowing that their hearts were racing together.

When she clenched around him, his pleasure increased for a moment, but finally he couldn't move anymore. He stopped and collapsed onto her, smoothing her hair back from her face, his chest heaving. "Oh, Kali, so good…mmm…so good. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered as she completely relaxed under him, her arms wrapped tightly around him and one leg hooked over the backs of his legs. "This was a nice early birthday present…"

He chuckled and looked at her with a smile. "I'm glad," he said. He kissed her lips lightly. He brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "We could be creating a baby," he whispered. "I so want to have children with you, Kali…it's my biggest dream."

She smiled up at him. "You would put up with mood swings and odd cravings?" she asked, remembering both the good and the bad of childbearing.

His smile didn't break. "I would put up with all of it," he said. "It's not as bad as all that. I've gone through it once before, I can do it again. I love you…and to hold in my arms a child that you bore…it's worth everything we would go through to get to that place."

She kissed him lightly. "I agree," she whispered. "But I'm not the one putting up with me, so I had to make sure." She kissed him again. "Then we'll have a child." Her eyes sparkled.

His smile turned to a grin and he kissed her. "Kali, it will make me so happy. We'll be complete with a baby of our own."

She kissed him back before rolling them onto their sides. "We'll be a good family," she agreed. "You, me, Neth, Bella, and our little one."

"Mmm." He nuzzled her neck as he pulled a blanket over them. "And what do you want that little one to be, boy or girl?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be fun to have both?"

"Twins?" she asked with a chuckle as she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "That would be a new experience, for cert."

"Well, why not? One for you and one for me. Boy and girl. What could be better?" he grinned.

She laughed again. "I've helped deliver twins," she remarked at last. "It does seem like an easy solution; two for the price of one."

He laughed. "Well…I suppose we can't decide what we have. And I will be content with whatever we are blessed with. Whether a boy, a girl, or both, I will love our child so much."

"As will I," Kali replied softly, loving the warmth of his arms as she snuggled even closer. "It will be a much-loved child, or children."

"That they will," he agreed. They were silent for a while, just enjoying their time together. He rubbed his thumb gently on her shoulder. "I realize, Kali…I know hardly anything about you, and yet, here you are, my wife and the love of my life."

She smiled and kissed his shoulder. "It's true," she admitted. "It always seemed like enough that we were both from the camps and we loved each other. What else do you want to know about me?"

He chuckled. "Everything!" He kissed her cheek. "Everything," he said again more softly.

Kali giggled. "Well, then I will tell you everything I can think of," she replied. "I was the oldest child of three; my father was a hostler in Edoras and my mother took in sewing. She taught me how to do all the housewifely tasks; I was her only girl, so she took pride in it when I could cook a full dinner for Papa and my brothers and patch a full basket of clothes. But I loved the work with the horses and snuck out to help Papa when Mama was out visiting her friends."

Chris smiled as he listened to her tale. "And what was your most favorite thing to do when you were growing up? And even after you started having a family."

"My favorite thing?" Kali hummed as she thought. "Playing the flute. Papa taught me one evening when Mama was with a friend who was giving birth. He said it was the closest we could come to sounding like the birds, and he knew I loved listening to them. I played it for the children to help them sleep."

"Really, you played the flute?" Chris said. "I love the flute. Can you still play it?"

"I think so," she replied slowly. "I'd be a bit rusty; it's been a while." She smiled. "I had a flute right after Bella was born; I'd bribed a woodcarver in camp to make it for me. But it was found after a month and broken."

"Oh, that's a shame," Chris said, making a face. "Someday I'll get you a new one," he promised.

Kali smiled up at him and touched the wooden ring on her finger. "I'd like that," she replied. "I've missed playing; it's so soothing."

"I can't wait to hear you play," Chris said. "I love the sound of the flute. My father used to have an employee who played the flute. I loved lying in my hammock at night listening to it."

"What did your father do?" Kali asked. "Tell me about your family."

He was a merchant sailor," Chris said with a smile. "He owned two ships. He was the captain of one of them, and was gone a lot at sea. But when I was old enough, I went with him." He grinned, showing how proud he was over that.

"Oh, I'll bet that was such an adventure," Kali breathed. "I've never been on a boat; what is it like?"

"Really? Well, it's…" He thought a moment. "It's like…truly being free," he said softly. "Just you and the waves…and endless view. It's really indescribable, Kali. Some day maybe I'll take you on a ship."

"I'll dream of that day," Kali whispered. "Someday…do you have any siblings?"

He smiled. "I do, a younger sister. She was my mother's helper and never went on the ship with father and me."

"Is she still alive?" Kali asked, looking up at him.

He raised his eyebrow at that question. "Well…she was when I saw her last," he said. "She lived Linhîr with her husband. She married young. She probably has a family by now."

"Sorry," Kali murmured. "I'm too used to the camps and families being dead. I'd like to meet her someday." She smiled at him. "If she's anything like her big brother…"

He chuckled. "I couldn't answer that. She's just always been my little sister. Not liking the sea as much as I do, and rather taking to the fields and the trees. So, we're different, for sure."

She giggled. "But she is your little sister," she added. "It's one of those bonds that stick. Both of my brothers were still alive when I was taken, and they both treated me like the surrogate mother; I was the one who could relate to them and boss them around."

"You'd be surprised how much my little sister bossed me around," Chris said with a laugh. "But, she looked up to me as well, and respected me. I loved her so much, and I miss her terribly."

"We sisters can be bossy creatures," Kali smiled. "But I'm glad you have a good relationship with her." She kissed his shoulder. "Maybe we could go visit her sometime soon?"

"As soon as we're back," Chris said. "I intend to find all of my family I left behind. And yours too."

She smiled at that. "One of my brothers was married and the other was betrothed when I was taken," she mused. "I think I remember where they settled, roughly."

"I will take you there first," Chris said. "Rohan is first on the road anyway. And then, before we settle down, we can take a trip into Gondor to visit my family."

"I can't wait," Kali murmured as she looked up at him. "Did we ever decide where we were going to settle ourselves?"

Chris looked at her. "I just…assumed we would settle in Rohan?" he said.

"I have no objection, if that's where you want to settle," Kali replied mildly. "But we wouldn't be by the sea then, and I saw how much you love it."

He smiled slightly and glanced down. "Aye, I do love the sea. And I would love to live by it again. But…I could never pull you away from all that you know into a strange land."

She cupped his chin and made him look at her again. "I would go, if you lead the way," she said softly. "There are plains in Gondor too…and I'd be with you."

"But…what about your family? You've been away from them for so long. After finally getting them back, I wouldn't want to take you away from them."

"What about your sister?" Kali returned. "You've been away from her as long as I've been away from my brothers." She laughed. "Maybe we can find a place on the border and live there."

He laughed too. "Well…the border is far from the sea. We might as well live in Rohan if we were to do that." He winked.

She grinned. "Joke, Chris, it was a joke." She kissed his face lightly. "Well, that's true. Maybe we could gather our families and all go live by the sea. That would be ideal."

"You're intent about letting me live by the sea, aren't you?" he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Well, I like the sea too. There's something soothing about it, and you love it as well. Wouldn't it be perfect to have all that you love in one place?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. "It really would. I just hope the rest of your family loves the sea as much as you and I do."

"They've never seen it," Kali said, sobering as she thought about that. "They've lived inland all their lives."

He kissed her neck lightly. "We'll just wait and see," he said. "We won't make a decision now. A hundred different things might decide for us. But I will be happy wherever you are, my love."

She smiled as she stroked his shoulder. "As I am happy wherever you are, my darling."

He kissed her cheek, loving this quiet alone time with her. "Now, tell me, what is your favorite color, and your favorite kind of flower?" he asked with a small grin.

She laughed outright as she snuggled closer to him and thought. "My favorite color…" she mused. "I think that would be a deep blue, a little lighter than the sky at night. My favorite flower is the rose. My mother had a bush growing outside our home growing up, and she gave me a cutting when I married."

"Deep blue, and roses," Chris said softly, committing it to memory. "And do you have a favorite scent?"

"You," Kali giggled, kissing his neck. "Aside from you…mmm, the smell of a warm horse barn. It's a comfortable smell; I would sleep in the barn when I could sneak out at night."

He grinned. "That's not exactly very romantic," he said.

She gave him her best innocent look. "Why?" she asked. "A horse barn is a safe smell."

"Aye, but you can't put it in a bottle, can you?" He winked at her.

"Ahh, I see," Kali winked back. "I've never actually worn scent; I guess I'd like something like a tree. Pine, maybe."

"Not necessarily something you can wear," Chris said. "Just…a nice smell that can be contained in a bottle, or in a flower or other plant."

"Mm, that sounds nice," Kali reflected. "That would be nice during the winter when nothing grows."

"So, what's your favorite?" Chris pressed. "Do you like roses for their looks or their smell?"

"Both," Kali decided after a moment. "The smell is very sweet, and Mama once told me that life is like a rosebush: thorns and beauty. Memories, eh?"

He chuckled. "That's a good analogy," he said. "Your mother must have been a wise woman."

"Aye," she agreed. "I only hope I can be like her one day; she ran our household with a firm, but gentle hand. Once, she showed me that by cutting an apple in half horizontally, a wise woman could find the star hidden at the heart of every apple. I think I was complaining about making butter or something, and she was showing me that there was a prize to be found in every mundane activity."

"Hm," Chris grunted thoughtfully. "I guess I never thought about it that way before," he said. "But now that I do, I see how true it is."

"She had a way of making everything interesting in some way," Kali remarked quietly. "Good for keeping a young girl engaged in the necessary tasks of running a home." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You must miss her," Chris said. "Her guidance and support. I hope and pray that you see her again soon."

"Me too." Kali sighed. "You know, I don't even know if she's still alive. I hope she is, and I know where the house is if she and Papa are still living. But it has been ten years."

"Were they young when you left?" he asked.

"I think Mama was…in her middle thirties when I got married. That'd make her almost fifty by now."

"So she's still fairly young," Chris said. "If she remained healthy, then she's probably still alive. And what about your father?"

"He's about seven years older than Mama," Kali murmured. "Not bad, if they've managed to take care of themselves. Well, they were in the city; it's easier there."

He hugged her close. "There's a better chance of you seeing your parents," Chris said. "Mine were much older when I left. My father was already fifty; he married late. My mother is eight years younger than him. And, well…the sea is hard…"

"Oh, my love," Kali whispered against his collarbone. "I hope he's still living."

"So do I," Chris said softly, getting lost in memories for a moment. Then he seemed to shake himself out of them. "But I don't want to spoil this time with sad thoughts. This time is for the two of us. Our first real time to get to know each other better."

She smiled. "Without the constraints of children or work," she murmured. "What ever will we do with ourselves?" She giggled. "So, your turn. What's your favorite color and flower?"

He chuckled lightly. "My favorite color is red," he said. "And my favorite flower?" He had to think about that one. At last he shrugged one shoulder and laughed deep in his chest. "I don't think I've ever considered that before. There aren't too many flowers on the beach or the sea."

"I guess not," she laughed, remembering the seashore they had spent a few days on. "Red, hm? I'll remember that. And favorite smell?"

He grinned at her. "The sea," he said without hesitation. "The smell of the salt air. There's nothing like it anywhere else."

She smiled. "That's true," she agreed. "It's a sweet smell, though I guess you get used to it and almost don't notice it after a while."

He shook his head. "Oh no, you never don't notice it. It's a strong smell that always makes itself known. But it's a smell you never get tired of either…or at least I don't."

"Mmm," Kali murmured. "I like that thought." She pulled the blanket tighter around them; though the sun was shining quite brightly outside, the little cave was a bit chilly.

Chris nuzzled her neck again. "Cold?" he asked her softly.

"A little," she admitted, cuddling closer to her husband. "Mm…but you're nice and warm."

He smiled and kissed her neck. "So are you, actually," he said, running his hand down her warm skin.

A delightful shiver followed his hand, and she all but purred as she returned the light kiss. "That feels nice," she murmured.

"Does it?" he said, and stroked his hand back up again, lightly caressing her belly, smoothing his fingers over each rib. "Yes, is really does," he agreed after a moment. "Feels really nice."

She giggled at the way he spun her words as her hands began returning the favor. Her fingers traced his back, finding every small bone and stroking it lightly.

"Mmm…" he hummed his delight. "Nice." He moved his hand up a bit higher until he cupped her breast lightly. He kissed her neck a few times, feeling warmth spread through his body.

"Yes, you are," Kali returned with a grin as she closed her eyes and relished his touch on her breast. Her hand found the curve of his buttocks and stroked lightly.

Chris was amazed at how their conversation had suddenly turned, but he sure didn't mind. He kissed down to her collarbone as both his hands fondled her breasts. He moved his leg up over her hip and rubbed his foot up and down the back of her thigh.

Her leg slipped between his in response and her toes lightly teased the soft skin at the back of his knee as she kissed his hair and stroked his back lightly.

He moved his mouth down between her breasts and licked the skin there. He moaned in pleasure as his foot continued to rub. "I love your taste," he breathed.

"That was what we forgot to ask," she whispered with a giggle as she continued her slow rubbing.

"What? Our favorite tastes?" he asked, chuckling.

"Mm-hm," she replied, tilting his head up a little so she could kiss his lips lightly. "I have to say you're my favorite taste."

He kissed her back before answering. "I must say that you're mine," he said softly. And then he dipped his head again, this time capturing one of her nipples between his lips.

She gasped in delight as she tilted her head back and pressed against him. "Oh, yes…" she whispered. "That's good…"

He grinned. "Sounds like you want me," he said, before teasing the nipple with his tongue.

"Really?" she asked with a whimper. "Whatever…ohhh…gave you that idea?"

"Your voice," he whispered, and then nipped the nipple lightly with his teeth, eager to hear the noises that she makes.

A soft whine escaped her as her hands gripped his head and pressed his face against her breast more firmly. "Good…" she whimpered.

The fingers of his right hand twisted her right nipple while his mouth worked on her left. He was getting aroused again quite fast, and he loved it. He loved seeing his wife squirm under him like she was.

With what was left of her rapidly melting senses, Kali gripped his shoulders and hung on tightly. "Are your…nipples so sensitive?" she gasped. Her first husband's had been as sensitive as a woman's when he was aroused, but she hadn't really experimented with Chris's.

He chuckled a bit nervously at the passion in those words. "Dare I even answer that?" he teased.

"I'll find out one way or another," she threatened just as teasingly. "You may as well tell me."

"Well…" he looked up at her. "It's possible," he said with a sly grin.

She giggled and pushed against him, rolling him onto his back. She straddled his stomach and caught his wrists in her hands as she bent over him. "Then I guess I'll have to find out for myself," she purred as she lightly rubbed her moist womanhood against him.

Chris growled and looked up at her with eyes that were slowly filling with passion. "I love a strong woman who takes control," he said.

"Good to know," she whispered as she kissed his mouth lightly. "Because I am a strong woman, and I like control once in a while." She kissed a line down his face to his neck and lingered at the hollow of his throat for a moment.

Chris tried to relax and let her take over. His body was trembling slightly from anticipation and excitement. "You're so good, Kali," he breathed.

"Me?" Kali asked with a smile. "I just love you." She proved it with another searing kiss on the mouth before kissing down to his chest muscles. "You're so strong," she murmured.

Chris brought his hands to her back, unable to lie there passively. He rubbed his fingertips up and down her spine as his heart pounded harder and his body got warmer and warmer.

At last, she brushed her fingertips lightly over his right nipple, testing for sensitivity eagerly as she watched his face. She could feel him getting aroused; the evidence pressed against her tailbone.

Chris looked up at her, passion shining in his gaze. He smiled. "I have a feeling that you're going to slowly torture me."

"Your feelings are usually pretty good," Kali purred, stroking his nipple lightly. "I guess we'll have to see."

Chris smiled as he watched her, his hands lazily tracing her backbone. He mouthed I love you as he submitted to her touch.

She bent and kissed his breastbone before whispering, "I love you too." Her mouth trailed lazily over his chest, tracing the muscles but missing the nipples each time, though her hair brushed over them lightly.

Chris closed his eyes, loving the feel of her touch on his hot skin. He knew this was going to be a real torture once she finally got down to it. But he loved every second of it.

At last, Kali's mouth found his nipple and lightly licked it. She glanced up, wanting to see his reaction.

Chris still had his eyes closed, and the only reaction he gave was a slight tightening of his brow and eyelids. But it showed that her light touch had affected him quite a bit.

She smiled contentedly and settled to work, licking and sucking the nipple gently, keeping her movements slow and languid.

Chris's jaw clenched and his head turned to the side as he lay there and experienced her ministrations. After a moment he let out a small sigh as his body shifted. He was becoming more and more affected by her touch.

"You like that?" Kali asked as she paused in her work to blow lightly on his wet skin, using a trick he'd done on her before.

He sucked air through his teeth. "Oh, yesss…." he said, opening his eyes to look down at her.

She grinned as she did it again. "Good," she murmured, bending to lightly nip the nipple she'd been working on before moving over to the other one. Her fingers stayed at the moist nipple to play with it.

Chris watched her for a while, getting such a thrill out of watching her pleasure him. "You sure know what you're doing," he said with a gasp, and he arched his back a bit.

"I learned some from you," she replied with a giggle as she nuzzled his breastbone with her nose lightly. "The rest is intuition, I guess."

He chuckled deep in his chest as he stroked her back a little lower, his fingers brushing lightly over her buttocks. "I love it," he said softly.

"Oh, good," she murmured. "I love pleasing you." She wriggled against his erection playfully, eyes twinkling.

"Mmm…" he hummed at her movements. "Kali…you'll get me going again if you keep that up," he warned.

"I haven't already?" she asked, pulling away and placing a hand over her heart to mime distress. "Oh dear…"

"Alright, you'll get me going hard," he corrected with a wry smile.

"I think I've already got you going hard," Kali giggled, amused by her pun.

"Oh, you!" Chris laughed and rolled over until he was on top of her, straddling her stomach and pinning her hands down at the wrists. "I might have to get you back for that," he said dangerously.

"Oh really?" she purred, grinning up at him. "Do your worst, man."

He glared at her for a moment, his eyes glinting. Then he grinned before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. At the same time he worked himself back until the head of his erection was pressing against her curls. He moved his body back and forth, teasing her.

She whimpered into his mouth, slowly submitting to the pleasure he wrought in her. She didn't want to give up too easily though; twisting her wrists, she tried to free her arms and turn the tables back on him.

But he wouldn't let her. Even though his body was weakened from being sick for a week, he was still stronger than her, and he held her firm, ravaging her mouth with his as he continued to roll his hips, teasing her, but never really giving her what she wanted.

Then she tried a different tactic. Swinging one leg out from under him, she pressed forward, trying to impale herself on him and end the teasing. Oh, why was he so mean? She knew she'd asked for it, though.

Chris growled deep in his throat, letting the sound come out his nose as he continued to kiss her. He felt himself enter her slightly, but instead of pulling away, he switched tactics and drove himself in as deep as he could, surprising her.

It did surprise her. She cried out in delight and pleasure as she felt him slam to the hilt. Her body bucked up to meet him once she had a second to process what had just happened. "Oh, yes!" she cried into his mouth.

He stopped kissing her just long enough to grin, and then he resumed his assault. At the same time, he began to thrust hard, using his arms to brace himself. He grunted into her mouth with each thrust, his weakened body working extra hard, but he didn't slow down.

Crying out in mindless delight, Kali submitted fully to the pleasurable assault, thrusting up to meet him. Her hands were still trapped under his, or she would have been clinging to him.

Finally Chris had to let go of her mouth so he could bury his face in her chest, arching his back up and letting go of her hands so he could rest his weight on his elbows. He continued to thrust as hard as he could, driven by a mindless and violent need. He hoped he wasn't hurting her. The thought crossed his mind suddenly, but her cries were of pleasure, not pain.

Pain hadn't even crossed her mind. Her body was open for him, and to be honest, the fierce pace only upped her arousal, making things slippery and easier. "Good," she cried out. "So good…oh, Chris!"

"Yes," he grunted. "Oh, yes." His body was sweating and his chest was heaving, but still he would not slow down. The friction was too good. "Ohh…" he groaned, feeling a flash of pleasure rip through him. He knew this release would be amazing.

Her fingers clenched on his shoulders as she hung on for dear life. "Close," she whimpered. "So close…" Her hips slammed against his and pleasure nearly melted her mind.

Chris growled roughly, thinking he couldn't go on another minute. "Ohhh…come with me, Kali," he gasped. "Come with me…ohhh…" he changed his angle, trying to make her climax. He knew that as soon as she clenched around him it would be over.

She giggled breathlessly as she looked down at him. "Any second now," she teased as she deliberately avoided her climax.

Chris clenched his teeth and hung his head, his arms getting weak. "Kali…" he moaned, his thrusts slowing down. He was exhausted.

Kissing his shoulder, Kali rolled them so she was on top again and braced herself to finish it. It only took a few thrusts; she wanted to climax now so they could rest in the euphoria of after-bliss.

Chris laid there, his chest heaving and his body trembling. He moaned repeatedly, still moving his body in time with her movements. "Oh, yes…that's it, girl," he encouraged.

At last, burying him as deeply as she could, she cried out in her climax, bracing her forehead against his shoulder.

Chris kept his body moving as she clenched around him, and finally his release washed over him and he let his seed spill into her. He groaned deeply as he was emptied, his body shuddering.

Kali managed to hang on until she'd milked every drop from him. Once she was sure he was done, she collapsed to the side in deep satisfaction. "Nice," she murmured, kissing his shoulder again and again.

Chris's body was still trembling and his chest heaving in exhaustion. He couldn't speak for a while. He just took her hand in his and gave it a weak squeeze. He smiled at her, glad to see that he hadn't hurt her.

She returned the squeeze gently and closed her eyes, snuggling close to him. "So good," she murmured, unable to find words longer than a syllable.

After a few minutes, Chris had finally mastered himself, and he turned slightly to face her, touching her face with trembling fingers. "I didn't hurt you at all, did I?" he asked, unable to keep from worrying a little.

Her eyes opened and she smiled. "Not at all," she reassured him. "That was very good; I liked it."

He smiled back at her, breathing in relief. "I'm very glad to hear that. "Then he chuckled. "That was unexpected."

"Mm," she agreed. "But unexpected can be the best, aye?" Then she grew concerned. "Are you all right? Two releases are a bit much to ask…"

He chuckled again. "Not to mention all the work it took to get them," he said. "I admit, I'm pretty exhausted. I'm still so weak from being sick. But, don't worry, I'm fine, as long as I can rest a while before we walk to catch up with the group."

"Sounds good to me," Kali said with a wry smile. "I'm not in a mood to move for a while." She curled up against his side.

Chris turned his body a little to face her. He nuzzled her cheek, closing his eyes. "Mmm…I love you, girl," he whispered.

"I love you, boy," she whispered back, kissing his cheek and relaxing against him. "This has been so good."

He chuckled at what she called him. "Very good," he agreed. "Something we both needed a lot." He laughed lightly. "But now…I think I'll sleep a bit. I'm so exhausted. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," she reassured him, stroking a lock of his sweaty hair back gently. "Sleep, my love. I'll wake you in an hour or so."

He smiled tiredly at her. "But won't you sleep also?" he asked.

"Maybe," she murmured, pulling a blanket around them. "Maybe for a little bit. But someone needs to keep an eye on you."

"An eye on me?" he said. "Why? Afraid I might wander off in my sleep?" He winked at her.

"Nae," she drawled. "Just a mite concerned someone else might find us unawares."

"Oh, I see," he said with a slight nod, his eyes drifting closed. "Well…we're in a cave," he reminded.

"Yes, I do remember that," Kali smiled, kissing his closed lids gently. "Go ahead and sleep."

"Mmm…" His body relaxed and he turned his face towards her so he could breath in her scent while he slept. "I love…you…" he murmured as his last conscious thought left him.

"I love you," Kali whispered back, kissing his parted lips lightly before closing her eyes and settling beside him. Despite her words, she wasn't going to be awake longer than a few moments; two releases after so long without any was very tiring.

The morning seemed to drag by for Aewen. Nearing midday, Chris and Kali returned, looking decidedly more tired than when they had left, but also more happy and content. Aewen was happy for them, but couldn't help envying them. She sighed softly as she walked beside Nestad.

Nestad reached over and took her hand in his. "I know," he whispered, also glancing at Kali and Chris. "Soon, I swear it."

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Reading my mind again?" she teased lightly.

"I didn't have to," he teased back gently. "I just have to read your glance, your sigh, and your expression of quiet envy." He bent and kissed her lightly.

She smiled against his kiss and then looked up at him when he pulled away. "Am I really that obvious?" she asked in a whisper.

"Only to me," he whispered back, smiling at her. "I watch you all the time, my love."

She blushed lightly and grinned a bit shyly, unable to help herself. She took his arm and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his upper arm. "Eighteen days…" she breathed, almost to herself.

"Hm?" he asked softly, curling his lower arm around so he could rest his palm against her hip.

"What?" she asked, seemingly not aware she had spoken.

"Eighteen days since what?" he asked, guessing at which direction in time her mind had gone.

"Oh," she smiled up at him. "Since you told me I was pregnant. I've been counting."

He kissed her lightly. "That's adorable," he informed her. "More than two weeks already. Where does the time go?"

"I know…it's so amazing," she breathed. "And you said that soon you'd be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl."

"Quite soon," he replied with a chuckle. "I'm getting hints even now, but I'll wait another day or so to be sure."

"Oh, hints?" Aewen said eagerly. "Can you tell me?"

"As far as I can tell so far, Erebel will be a very appropriate name," Nestad said after a moment's deliberation. "But don't hold me to that until I'm sure."

Aewen grinned up at him and bounced a little on her toes. "Oh, Nestad!" she clapped, trying to hold back her excitement.

The elf chuckled and kissed her. "I knew that would bring a smile to your pretty face." He motioned for the leaders to guide the people into a small hollow much like the one they'd spent the night in the night before; it was almost midday and time to rest.

"Oh, how could it not?" Aewen said. "It makes the whole thing more real, don't you think?"

"I do think," he agreed. "It's one thing to feel a vague presence and quite another to know the gender and give a name."

"Yes…Erebel…" Aewen said, trying the name out loud. She had always been called Aewen since she was a little girl, and so the name Erebel in reference to someone else didn't sound strange to her.

"Erebel," Nestad echoed. "It's a pretty name, though with a sad undertone. Do you know why your mother was named that and passed it to you?"

"It is a star that my grandmother named when she was a girl. It was a star all alone in the night sky, and so she called it Lonely Star. It was her favorite place to go to in her dreams. It meant so much to her that she named her daughter after it. And, my mother named me it as well, sort of as a way to honor her mother. As I will do with our daughter."

"I like that," Nestad murmured as his eyes grew slightly distant and a song began to whisper through his mind.

Aewen watched him for a moment before asking softly, "What is it?"

"A song I heard once had the words 'lonely star' in it," the elf replied, hardly aware he had spoken. "A song about the sea and being guided by the lone star."

"Is it an elvish song?" Aewen asked, pulling him to sit beside her on a rock as the rest of the group began to stop for a rest as well. "I've never heard of it."

"I think it is," Nestad replied as he sat beside her. "I heard it in Rivendel, sung by a lady who was preparing to take the long voyage. But it's in Common, so I doubt she wrote it."

"Will you sing it for me?" she asked. "I'd love to hear it."

But before Nestad was able to answer, a shout was heard close by. "Where's Nestad?" A familiar voice came through the crowd. "Nestad!"

The elf was on his feet in an instant. "Here!" he called back, seeing Sîrnan running toward him. Before the young man reached the couple, Nestad turned to his wife and took her hands in his. "I will sing it for you, my love," he whispered. "As soon as we have a moment, I swear I will."

Aewen nodded, understanding by the urgency in Sîrnan's tone that whatever he had come back for was more important than a song. Sîrnan ran over to Nestad, panting hard after running. "Nestad…I need…to talk to you…" he gasped.

Nestad gripped the young man's elbow and supported him. "Take a deep breath," he commanded gently. "Take several, in fact, and then tell me what brings you back in such haste."

"In private…please?" Sîrnan said, trying to control his breathing better. He glanced around, at Aewen, and at his sister, and the others close by.

The elf followed the young man's gaze and nodded, leading the way away from the group. He sat the young man on a rock and rested both hands on his shoulders. "Take another deep breath," he said quietly, "then tell me the news you bring in haste."

Sîrnan tried to steady himself, taking deep breaths. "Wainriders," he said. "About fifty Wainriders are just entering the pass. They have slaves with them. They'll be here by the end of the day at least."

"By Elbereth," Nestad whispered, going pale as his hand slipped from the young man's shoulder. He looked at the group of freed slaves, then back down the pass. There wasn't time to get them all out of the pass, not before the Wainriders got there.

"They're all armed, of course," Sîrnan continued. "The slaves with them number about twenty, all ages, but mostly women, a few men. They have three horse drawn carts full of supplies as well."

Nestad's mouth set into a line. "Are the carts behind or before the party?" he asked, snapping into tactical mode instantly.

"They are behind," the young man answered. "The leaders are armed soldiers. Then come the slave drivers, and slaves, followed by the supply carts."

The elf turned to look at the freed slaves again. "In the weapons we brought, how many bows were there, roughly?" He was formulating a plan quickly; they didn't have much time.

Sîrnan faltered and then shook his head. "I don't…really know," he admitted. "Maybe… ten?"

"Ten." Nestad nodded before he turned and ran toward the slaves. Stopping on a hillock, he planted his foot and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Your attention, please!" he shouted.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked up at the surprise. Sîrnan went back to his familiar group and stood close to Faraden, wrapping a secure arm around her waist. He offered her a small smile.

"How many here can fire a bow with reasonable accuracy?" the elf asked, still shouting. "Hands, please."

A few of the men from Gondor raised their hands, and even less from Rohan. Aewen hesitated before raising her own hand. She felt a sense of urgency in Nestad's voice, and it was making her nervous.

Nestad counted and came up with nine. Good enough. "Gather at the base of this hillock," he ordered. As they started moving, he asked, "Anyone know how to use a sling? A staff? A knife or sword?"

More hands were raised this time, including Fréo's and Chris's. Aewen made her way down to the hillock with the others, looking up at Nestad with a determined expression. She had a feeling about what was happening, and she was preparing herself for it.

Faraden's hand was up as well; she'd learned how to use a staff and a sling, thanks to time in the fields.

"Good," Nestad said. "Come to the other side, please. Everyone who didn't raise his or her hands, listen well. There is a band of Wainriders coming our way. At the moment, they are unaware of us, but there are twenty in their captivity. I don't want to see others brought to the life we just escaped. Anyone who doesn't want to be involved in fighting, I understand, and there are places to hide within this hollow."

At once people started speaking in fear and panic, looking for their loved ones, and holding tight to children. Sîrnan tightened his hold on Faraden when he saw her raise her hand. How could he let her fight?

Nestad whistled to regain attention. "There are caves in the back of this hollow," he called when he had everyone's eyes on him again. "The women and children who are not fighting should go there. Men, even if you aren't fighting, you can find the weapons we have and pass them out."

Faraden looked up at her brother. "Let me do this," she said softly as everyone began to move and Nestad descended to the warriors. "I don't want to see other people where we just came from."

"But, Faraden…you don't have any experience, you've never fought before," Sîrnan said.

"I know how to use a sling, and I can do that from a distance," Faraden informed him. "And you taught me how to use a staff, remember?"

"Yes, I do, but that was to ward off wild pigs and jackals," Sîrnan pointed out. "This is a little different. What if…what if something happens to you?"

"What if something happens to you, or the defense is just that much too little and I get captured again anyway?" Faraden asked. "I'm going to fight, Sîrnan."

Sîrnan clenched his teeth and fought to regain himself. He took a few deep breaths before looking back at her again. "Will you stay close to me?" he asked.

"Nestad will want you in the front lines," Faraden pointed out. "You're a leader. Do you want me up there too?"

Nestad looked over at the brother and sister and raised his eyebrows. "Faraden, wasn't your hand up?" he asked, motioning for them to come over. "We haven't much time."

Sîrnan glanced up at Nestad and then took Faraden's hand in his. He took her over to where the elf was. "We're together," he said.

"Very well." Non-warriors started bringing the weapons over. Nestad already had a bow and quiver strapped to his back. "Take what you can use, then come and receive instructions."

Faraden caught Fréo's eye as she walked over to get a sling and find a staff that would fit her size. Butterflies were having a heyday in her stomach, and she wasn't sure if it was from excitement or nervousness.

Fréo gave Faraden a look that clearly said, 'Be careful, she-cat.' Then he took a sling and sword and left, not wanting to hang close to Sîrnan.

Aewen picked up a bow and tested its weight, then examined the arrows. She was quite nervous herself.

Nestad came up behind his wife and rested his hands on her waist. "Are you sure about this?" he asked in her ear. "It won't be pretty."

She turned her head slightly to look at him. "I am no stranger to it," she said. "And it would not be right for me to hold back my skill with the bow simply to save my eyes the sight of blood."

"I want to keep you safe," he told her softly. "And I will, I swear it." The warriors were gathering around him again; he cleared his throat. "The archers will be along the ridge," he said, motioning to the edge of the hollow. "They will be the first line of defense. The party is led by armed warriors, then slave drivers and the slaves. If we take out the warriors first, the rest will be fairly easy."

Aewen stood bravely by her husband's side, looking at all those who had stepped forward to fight. So many of them she knew and were her friends. Chris raised his hand. "And what about us who fight with swords and knives?" he asked, holding up his sword slightly.

"Wait until the archers have fired two volleys," Nestad said. "With ten archers, hopefully there will be at least ten warriors down. That will leave ten warriors for those with knives, swords, slings and staffs to deal with. Be careful; don't hit your friends, but aim to kill with these lads."

"And what about the captives?" Another man asked. "Who will fight those guarding them?"

"The archers will start the work, and when the hand weaponiers are done with the warriors, start on the lads with the captives. Sîrnan, when the main troops are down, start leading the slaves toward the back of the hollow. I want them protected."

Sîrnan nodded. "Yes, sir," he said.

"And how far away are these enemies anyway?" Fréo asked. "When will they be here? Or are we going out to meet them?"

"They're a few hours away," Nestad replied. If he focused on the earth, he could hear the groans of the slaves and feel their agony. "We will wait here; beyond this point, we'd have to go in fours and fives, and we don't want that. We want to catch them as they enter our bottleneck."

Many of the men nodded, gripping their weapons in readiness, most of them quite nervous. They all looked up at Nestad for any more instructions.

"Peace," Nestad said quietly. "I will let you know when they are closer. Until then, make sure the archers know where they will be posted; preferably, somewhere high. Also, make sure your families are safe."

"Sir, do you want me to return to my scouts and send you regular messages?" Sîrnan asked.

"No," Nestad replied. "Call the scouts back; we don't want to give the Riders any hint that we're here. I'll keep an ear on the progress of the Riders."

Sîrnan nodded, and then turned to Faraden. "I'll be back soon. In probably twenty minutes," he said, squeezing her hand.

"I'll be watching for you," she replied, squeezing back.

He nodded, and with a kiss to her cheek, he set out up the pass at a brisk pace to call back his scouts.

Chris turned to Kali once everyone started breaking up to talk to their own loved ones, and to prepare themselves for the battle. "I want you to take the children into the caves," he said. "Someone will need to watch over them."

Kali looked up at him and gripped his shoulders. "Are you sure this should be you?" she asked. "You're still tired from your sickness."

"But I can fight well with both a sword and a knife," Chris said. "How can I not help? It would be…cowardly of me."

"Not cowardly to know when you've hit your limit," Kali replied softly, standing on the tips of her toes. "Besides, I know you're still a bit tired from earlier."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "I'll be alright, Kali," he said. "I need to do this. I promise I won't overdo it."

"I'll hold you to that," she replied with an answering smile as she kissed his lips lightly. "Rest assured, I'll torment you endlessly if you break that promise."

"I believe you," he said. "Now come, let's get you and the children settled in a cave. I'll feel much better once that's accomplished."

"All right." She picked Bella up as Neth grabbed his father's leg and clung to him.

Chris took the little boy's hand and led his family to the caves that were close by.

Once Chris and Kali were out of sight, Fréo wormed his way over to Faraden. "So, you're going to fight, too?" he commented.

"Yep," Faraden replied, smiling up at him. "Are you surprised?"

He grinned slightly and shook his head. "Somehow…no." He laughed lightly in spite of things. "It fits you though," he admitted.

"Why, thank you!" she laughed as she tightened a belt she'd found and tucked her sling into it. "I rather like the idea of being able to cause slave wranglers some pain."

"I know what you mean," Fréo said with a nod. "So…how does your brother like the idea of you fighting?"

"He doesn't. But he doesn't have much of a choice." Faraden sighed. "He's worried about me."

Fréo rested his hand lightly on her arm. "I know how he feels," he said softly. "But…I also know that no one can tame that spirit of yours, and no one should try."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you," she replied softly. "I'm glad you understand that, at least." She put her hand over his.

He touched her cheek with the back of his other hand. "Sounds like someone needs to have a talk with your brother about that," he teased.

"Eh, he's been like this most of our lives," Faraden shrugged. "I haven't been able to break him of it yet."

"I suppose there's always got to be at least one paranoid person in the family," the young man agreed.

"I guess." She crossed her eyes as she released his hand.

Fréo glanced around quickly, then snuck a quick kiss to Faraden's cheek. "Couldn't help it," he whispered.

She giggled as she tapped his foot with her toe. "Love you," she whispered back.

"I love you. Now, I need to get back to Neah and Hara. I'll see you in battle."

"Stay safe, Fréo," she told him. "I don't want to have to drag you to Nestad."

"No worries," he said, and he gave her a small salute as he backed away, and then turned and ran away, back to his family.

A short distance away, Aewen watched the entire exchange.

Faraden turned slowly to watch him go and saw Aewen. She offered a slight smile and a bow.

Aewen looked away quickly, not returning the smile, and then moved to Nestad's side. She wanted to spend the hours leading up to the battle with him.

The elf slipped an arm around her and kissed her cheek lightly as he checked arrows with the other hand. "How're you, love?" he asked softly.

"Alright," Aewen said. She fingered the pendant that she wore around her neck. "Did you see that?" she asked, glancing back in Faraden's direction.

"See what?" the elf asked, sensing that whatever she was asking about was pretty important.

"Faraden with some boy," she said. "They were talking, and then he kissed her cheek before running off."

Nestad looked up sharply, checking her memory. "Oh, that's Fréo," he said quietly. "The boy I found her with when I found her in the desert."

"What is their relationship?" Aewen asked. "I didn't know Faraden knew anyone else."

"As far as I know, they're very new friends," Nestad replied, using his knife to straighten his shaft. "They met on the trail."

"I wonder if Sîrnan knows about it," Aewen mused aimlessly as she glanced around at all the people getting ready.

"I think he does," Nestad said with a faint smile. "He tries to keep her from him, but it's a bit tricky."

"Hm," Aewen grunted somewhat indifferently, and then turned her attention to other things, like making sure all her bows were straight and the feathers were in good condition.

Such preparations were in Faraden's mind as well; she found a small pouch and attached it to her belt, then began searching for rocks that were the right size for her sling. She'd need a lot of varying sizes.

"Nestad? What will you be doing in the battle?" Aewen asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm an archer, love," Nestad replied. "I'll be doing that first, but probably from the ground. When all's said and done, most of these people aren't warriors."

"So…will we be close to each other?" Aewen asked. She wasn't afraid of being alone. But she would for sure feel better if he was close by.

The elf glanced at her. "Right at first, yes," he replied softly. "But I'm going to have you up there." He nodded to a small rock enclave up on the wall of the hollow. "There's protection from answering arrows there. I'll be up with you for a bit, then be in the main battle."

"And…I will stay up there through the whole thing?" Aewen asked, looking up at her spot.

He set his things aside and took her hands. "If you would, it would do my heart so much good," he told her softly. "I want to protect you and our child."

"But what about you?" Aewen asked. "I'm worried for you down there in the thick of things."

"I've survived this long as a warrior, my love," Nestad assured her. "I can move faster than most humans can see. I'll be just fine."

"I hope so," Aewen said, wrapping her arms around herself. She had to admit that she was a bit afraid. She had never really been in battle, other than the one that resulted in her getting captured.

Nestad cradled her in his arms. "Peace, melethril," he whispered in her ear. "I'll be fine, and I'll make sure you're fine too."

She bit her lip and let herself lean back against him. "I know," she said. "I guess waiting for it is the hardest part." She swallowed hard and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

"It is," Nestad agreed. "Waiting is always the hardest part." He kissed her dark hair gently. "But it'll pass soon enough, and I'll stay with you as long as I can."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you," she said. "I've never fought in a battle before. I'm a little nervous."

"You haven't?" Nestad hummed softly through his nose. "No, of course not. Ladies usually don't. I'd forgotten." He kissed her cheek lightly. "It'll be easy once you're in the thick of it; you're just thinking about the next person you have to take down to protect the people you care about."

Aewen bit her lip. "I think that will be the hardest part," she said. "I've never…I mean…killing isn't easy."

"I know," Nestad replied softly. "I hope it never becomes easy; it still is hard for me, and I've had to kill for several thousand years."

Aewen drew in a deep sigh and turned so she could snuggle closer to him. She forced the butterflies back down as she fingered the pendant at her throat. She prayed it would be a short and easy battle.

Several hours crawled by as the fighters finished their preparations and made sure their families were safe. Sîrnan returned with his scouts and stayed with Faraden, who was growing more and more antsy as the time came closer. At last Nestad, who had been listening intently, stood and motioned for the bowmen and women to come to him.

Aewen got up along with the others and stood in front of Nestad. She could feel her legs growing a bit weak, but she forced her nervousness down.

"They will be here within the next fifteen minutes," the elf told them quietly. "It's time to take positions. Remember, our best advantage is in surprise; aim well."

The archers nodded, and then began to scan for places to be up above the pass. Aewen looked to Nestad for one last bit of encouragement, trying to keep the fear from her eyes.

The elf embraced her. "I love you," he told her softly. "Come, let me take you to your place after I tell the ground people to be ready."

She nodded. "Alright," she said, her voice wavering.

Nestad gave the same little speech to the ground folks, who nodded and began to take their places along the hollow. Then he took Aewen's arm. "You don't have to do this," he told her as they walked up toward the place he'd decided on for her.

"I've already committed myself," she answered. "I'm going to do this."

"All right." He kissed her lightly. "My brave girl," he murmured as they continued up toward the small hollow he'd found for her.

She laughed once in spite of her self. "Brave? I'm not so sure about that. But thanks for the compliment."

"I only speak the truth as I see it," he replied with a soft chuckle as they entered the hollow and he looked around. "This should do well. Can you see the entrance to the rest place easily?"

Aewen leaned over a bit and nodded. "Yes, I can," she said. "It's a clear shot. And this rise here will protect me from any answering shots."

"Good." Nestad sat beside her and strung his bow. His sharp eyes could see the dust from the approaching Wainriders, and he took a breath. He planned to shoot four times from the safe place before going down. He was a sharpshooter; he knew four would be dead after he was done.

Aewen strung her own bow but kept the string slack until she had a target. She settled herself to get the best angle, and then she waited, taking slow, even breaths.

"Here they come," Nestad murmured, setting an arrow to the string and preparing.

Aewen gripped her bow stave harder, but then consciously relaxed, knowing she needed to have a relaxed hand to shoot well. She drew a ragged breath, and then stopped breathing altogether when she saw the first of the armed soldiers. There were so many….

Nestad's bow creaked as he drew it back easily and sighted. "Ready?" he whispered, no effort showing in his voice.

Aewen drew her own bow and sighed on one of the forward soldiers. The other archers nearby did the same. "Ready," she whispered.

The elf held a second longer before shooting. His arrow flew truly and struck the warrior it was aimed at. Instantly, he set another arrow and shot again.

Aewen let hers go as well, followed by the others. Her arrow struck true and she drew another. By this time the enemy group was talking loudly and scrambling to take cover and fire back. They had been caught unawares in their own land, not expecting any kind of attack.

The elf smiled as he shot twice more. "I'm going down," he told Aewen, slinging his bow over his shoulder. "Keep shooting, all of you. Be careful not to hit our men."

"I love you!" Aewen called to him, almost desperately, in the middle of drawing a third arrow.

"I love you, melethril!" he called back as he began running down, avoiding the arrows from above.

Aewen smiled slightly, and then set herself to her task, firing arrows as fast as she could, hitting her mark nearly every time.

Down below, hidden in the alcoves, Chris crouched beside Faraden and Sîrnan, gripping his sword nervously in one hand and waiting for the call to attack.

Nestad dropped to the ground and dodged a couple arrows. He returned fire as he gave the call for the ground-based warriors to come out. Several warriors fell to his arrows in the time it took to give the orders.

Chris glanced quickly at those around him, locking eyes briefly with Faraden. They hadn't spoken since the little spat she had had earlier. He patted her shoulder lightly, and then, with Sîrnan, led the charge, sword raised and ready to swing.

Faraden smiled slightly at his back as she scrambled after her brother, her sling ready. Her heart thudded in her ears as she saw the armed warriors before them, but Nestad's presence as he fell in beside her for a brief moment calmed her heart. She set a rock in the pocket of the sling and began swinging it swiftly. She was a bit out of practice, but the rhythm came back to her quickly.

Sîrnan ducked just in time as an enemy sword came at his head. He knocked his staff as hard as he could against the man's knees, and then came in from behind with his knife, slashing across the back of the man's legs. The Wainrider fell to the ground, and Sîrnan moved on to the next one.

Nestad unslung his bow and, still moving quickly toward the main body of the enemy, fired several arrows with deadly accuracy. He looked around, locating each of the young people he knew personally. Faraden had just released a rock from her sling, taking down an enemy who had been approaching her brother. Another Rider was coming up behind her; one of Nestad's arrows dispatched him swiftly.

Up on the ridge, Aewen was firing arrows as fast as she could, being careful not to hit her friends. She had already dropped seven Wainriders—she had counted—and now was training an arrow on the eighth. She let it fly and smiled slightly when it struck true. Then her eyes searched the crowd below for her husband. She was worried about him, regardless of the fact that he was an elf.

The elf had to stop using the bow when he got within reaching range; a bow was an impractical weapon for close range fighting. He drew his sword and began fighting with the quick skill inherent in every long-time warrior. He cleared an area of Riders around himself before moving onward. Between his efforts and the work of those who were fighting for their lives, the Riders were falling quickly. Arrows still sang from above, and Nestad had to duck a few times to avoid friendly fire. But at least the Riders were falling quickly; he estimated that there were only twenty or so left out of fifty fighters.

Chris was fighting valiantly, despite his weakened state. He didn't charge out to meet each enemy, but waited for them to come to him. He knew his limits, and had promised Kali that he would stay wise. He noticed, though, that the slave guards were reacting and drawing weapons from the wains. His eyes widened and he called to Nestad.

The elf looked up at the call, and his mouth set angrily. Without a word, he started running for the slave drivers, striking down warriors as he went. Before they were quite aware of what was happening, Nestad was in the midst of the slave guards and meting out justice with the blade. He shouted for Sîrnan to come and start getting the slaves out of there, quickly; it was too distracting to focus on keeping them safe and defend himself against such great odds.

"Faraden, Chris!" Sîrnan called. "Help me with the slaves. Let's get them back away from the battle!"

Faraden reacted instantly, kicking away a dead warrior as she ran for her brother. Even as she ran, her sling was still humming through the air, and she released a stone at a warrior to the side before reaching her brother. Tucking her sling away, she gripped her staff and nodded to Sîrnan. "Shall we?" she asked, all the old spunkiness showing.

He couldn't help but smile at her, and, when Chris met up with them, he motioned for them to follow. They fought their way through to the slaves, but balked a bit when they saw the slaves were chained. All the women were chained together; there were four children chained together, and three men. "We need to find something to break their chains," Chris said, noticing that the chains were locked to the wains.

The girl looked around quickly, searching for something. "Be right back," she said as she ducked away from the two men. She had spotted the guard with keys on his belt; she figured it would be so much faster to unlock the chains than try to break them. They were good chains, no rust on them.

"Faraden!" Sîrnan called after her. He didn't want her doing anything heroic.

She ignored him; she was already almost on top of the guard. Just as she swung her staff at the backs of his knees, he turned and jumped away from the swinging wood. He leered at her as he drew his sword. "What's a girl-child doing in battle?" he asked.

"Enough," Faraden retorted, jumping away from his slash as she fumbled for her sling. She set a rock and swung the leather over her head.

The man swung his sword over his head, catching her sling on the blade. He laughed cruelly as he disarmed her, and he reached out and grabbed her hair, yanking her toward him.

Her eyes flashed in pain and anger as she twisted her body, trying to get free. Her knee jerked up, connecting solidly with his groin as her open palms slapped his face repeatedly.

The man grunted, but didn't let go. He doubled over for a moment, but twisted his arm, bringing her closer to him, and his other arm went around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. He hissed in her ear. "You're a pretty thing," he said.

"So I've been told," she grunted, fighting to get free. "Let go of me!"

"I don't think so, pretty," he said in her ear, holding her even tighter, and then he licked her neck, just below her ear, humming in perverted delight.

Bile rose in her throat as she slammed her head to the side, seeing stars as her skull connected with his. "I'll scream," she threatened.

"Go ahead, love," the man said, pausing only a moment after the slam from her head. He was wearing a thin helmet, so it didn't bother him as much as she hoped it would. He jerked her head to the side, still holding onto her hair tightly. He licked her skin a few more times, laughing as he did so.

Taking a deep breath, Faraden screamed as loud as she could, knowing that at least two men were within easy hearing range. Unwilling to simply be a damsel in distress, she turned her head a bit more and bit his neck hard, tasting blood.

Not far away, Nestad's head snapped up. That sounded like Faraden, and she didn't strike him as one who would scream without cause. He began fighting his way toward the source of the sound.

Two other men heard the scream as well, and in a moment both Sîrnan and Fréo were fighting their way to Faraden. The man who held her captive was putting up a fight as well, angered by her lack of submission. "Hold still!" he demanded, twisting her neck back at a harsh angle, and jabbing her hard in the ribs with his knee.

"Not a chance," Faraden snapped back, crying out in pain as she struck back blindly.

Nestad could see what was happening now, and his eyes hardened in fury. He could see blood on Faraden's teeth as she spat defiantly at the man who held her captive and he couldn't help a tiny smile. She was a fighter.

But it wasn't any of the men who saved Faraden. Just as Sîrnan and Fréo converged on the area where Faraden was held captive, an arrow slammed hard into the man's spine and he stiffened with a stifled cry, unable to move.

She took advantage of that and shoved him away; tripping him and making him land on the arrow. Taking several deep breaths, Faraden looked up for the source of the arrow.

Aewen was up and the ridge, her bow still aimed in Faraden's direction. She lowered it when the younger woman looked up, and then she trained it on a different target.

"Thank you," Faraden whispered, spitting a mouthful of blood on the ground as she sagged to her knees and took the keys from the dead man's belt.

As soon as the shock of the thing passed, Sîrnan was on his knees beside his sister, as Fréo stood a little to the side, feeling like an outsider. "Faraden, are you all right?" he demanded.

"I'm fine," the girl said, handing him the keys. "No physical injuries, no lasting harm." She glanced up at Nestad, who nodded and looked around. "Go ahead and finish with the slaves; I'll just be a second."

"I don't want to leave you here," Sîrnan said, taking the keys from her.

"Get the slaves safe," Faraden said, finding her sling and checking the straps. Amazingly enough, it was in one piece. "They're more important right now. I'm fine."

Sîrnan glanced up at Nestad, seeing that the elf was close by. He nodded reluctantly and, giving his sister a quick kiss on the cheek, he stood and ran off back to the slaves.

Faraden looked up at Fréo, winding the straps around her hand as she still fought for breath. "How goes the battle?" she asked, not daring to tell him she needed him to hold her for a while to get rid of the feeling of the guard's arms.

Fréo felt his heart sob as he looked at her, sitting there with blood on her mouth and her beautiful hair ripped and mussed. He went to her and knelt down, glancing quickly to notice that the elf was busy a short distance away. "Faraden, I've never been more scared in my life," he breathed as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Me neither," she admitted, suppressing a sob as she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth and felt the blood there. Leaning away from Fréo, she spat again and again. "I'll never get rid of that taste," she said softly, feeling tears start behind her eyes.

Fréo looked at her and bit his lip, feeling emotion rise. And finally, not caring who saw, he pulled her to him, wrapping both arms around her tightly, protectively. "Will you let me take you away from here?" he whispered.

"Please," she whimpered, clinging to him tightly and inhaling his scent in deep, ragged breaths as she fought to keep her tears from falling.

"Come," he said softly. He helped her to her feet, and, his arms still around her, began leading her away from the battle. They passed close by to the elf and Fréo knew he had to say something. "Nestad?" he called, hoping he remembered the elf's name correctly.

The elf turned from assessing the battle and his eyes fell on Faraden, hidden in Fréo's arms. "Is she all right?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"She's shaken," he said. "I'm taking her out of the battle. Will you let Sîrnan know she's safe? I don't want him to worry."

"All right." Nestad touched the girl's head and said quietly, "You did well, Faraden. Be careful, hm?"

Faraden nodded and managed a shaky smile as she leaned against Fréo. Her legs felt wobbly, but she was safe with Fréo, and that made her feel better.

Fréo gave Nestad a thankful smile and then led the trembling Faraden away. Most of the battle was drawing to an end, and there were only a few Wainriders left. Fréo took her back into the pass and into a little hollow hidden from the battle. He set her down on a rock and sat beside her, keeping his arms around her. "Are you all right?" he asked again, seeing her threatening tears.

"I'm better now," she whispered, pressing her face against his chest. "Gods…thank you for taking me out." A couple tears slipped out as she wrapped her arms around his waist and just clung to him.

He kissed her hair lightly and rubbed her back, holding her even closer if that were possible. "Cry, Faraden," he whispered. "It's all right to cry…"

She opened her mouth to protest that comment, but all that escaped was a low sob. That released the flood of tears she'd been keeping back; she buried her face against him as she cried, her body shaking with the force of her sobs.

Fréo closed his eyes tightly as he felt her shaking against him. Tears slipped from his eyes too, unable to hold them back. "Just cry," he breathed against her hair. "I love you, and I'm so sorry for what happened."

So was she. But she couldn't express that in language at the moment. Her nose ran freely as she cried herself out, and the part of her not occupied with the disgust she felt at what had happened decided that this was the most undignified position she'd ever been in. She didn't care.

Fréo began to rock her gently, back and forth. And soon he began to hum softly, as he often did when comforting his younger siblings. And soon after that his humming turned to words. Only they were nothing that Faraden could understand. They were in the old tongue of Rohan; very beautiful, and very peaceful.

Héo naefre wacode dægréd

Tó bisig mid dægeweorcum

Ac oft héo wacode sunnanwanung

thonne nihtciele créap geond móras

And on thaere hwile

Héo dréag thá losinga

Earla thinga the héo forléas.

Héo swá oft dréag hire sáwle sincende

Héo ne cúthe hire heortan lust.

Her sobs quieted until she was hiccupping softly as the song whispered in her ear. She didn't understand the words, but they spoke to a deep part of her heart, telling her it was all right. "Pretty," she said at last.

Fréo couldn't help but smile at that. "It's an old lullaby," he said, using the same voice he had been singing with. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was younger."

"I like it," she murmured, looking up at him as she attempted a smile and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

He chuckled lightly. "Ohh…here…" he dug in his pocket and pulled out a ragged piece of cloth and handed it to her. "You alright now?"

"Uh-huh," she said, blushing as she blew her nose and cleaned herself up a little. "Oh dear…" She found another rag and began cleaning his shirt up a little. "Sorry."

He laughed lightly and took her hand, kissing it lightly. "It's all right," he said. "Don't worry about it."

She let out a slow breath and managed a real smile. "Thank you," she whispered, gripping his hand gently as she rubbed the last of the tears away on her sleeve.

"You did good," he said, smiling into her eyes as he held onto her hand.

"Up until I needed rescuing," she remarked, shaking her head at herself.

"Don't," he said softly. "You did good, even then. You were brave, and that's nothing to scoff at."

"You're too kind, sir," Faraden said with a sigh as she looked back into his eyes. Impulsively, she leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I've missed you," she murmured. "We didn't really talk after it."

He kissed her back lightly and then looked down with a nod. "We didn't," he agreed. "Faraden, you don't…don't regret what we did…do you?"

"Gods, no!" She made him look at her again as she stroked his face. "I liked it, a lot. I wish we didn't have to part so soon at my brother's call."

"I wish so as well," he said, looking up at her. "I just…I'm glad you didn't regret it. It all happened so fast and…we didn't really have a chance to realize what we were doing." He shrugged. "Well, I guess that's not really true either. I just…I don't want it to hurt you, ever."

"The physical pain passed quickly," Faraden assured him. "As to the rest…it was what I wanted as well. It was shared in love." She bit her lip. "Do you regret it?" she asked shyly.

He shook his head. "I love you, Faraden. But…the physical pain is not what I meant. I don't want this to haunt you, and cause trouble for you in the future."

She mimicked his headshake. "It hasn't done anything like that." She smiled. "Except for the almost constant desire to be near you since then. Does that count?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Come here, you," he said, and he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I love you so much," he whispered. "And I never stop thinking about you, all day and night."

"Then there's your answer," she replied with a giggle as she snuggled into his embrace. "I love you too, and I won't stop."

He sighed against her neck and closed his eyes. "Your brother will be looking for you soon," he said. "I don't want him to catch us this way."

"I wish we didn't have to worry about him," Faraden muttered quietly. Her sharp ears had already picked up the fact that the battle was over, and she knew what that would mean.

"I wish it too," he said softly. "Soon. I'll be trying to get to know your brother more. It's just that now he's always gone."

"I know." Faraden nodded. "Besides, he's being odd right now." She heard her name being called and sat up. "Let's see how good an actress I really am," she murmured as she made tears come to her eyes again.

Fréo felt his heart clench and he forced the hurt from his face. He hated to see her acting to hide her true feelings. "Faraden!" Sîrnan's voice came a bit closer. "Where are you?"

"Here, Tôr," Faraden called back, seeing the hurt in Fréo's face and winking briefly. 'I love you,' she mouthed as she lifted a hand to wave her brother over.

Fréo looked down to regain his composure as Sîrnan came into sight. "Faraden!" he said, rushing forward to her. "Faraden, are you all right?" he said, his voice thick with worry as he took his sister into his arms.

"I'm fine," Faraden replied, her voice thick as she embraced her brother. "Just… just a bit shaken. That's all."

He held onto her tightly. "I shouldn't have left you alone out there. I should have brought you back here myself. What kind of brother am I?"

"Stop, Tôr. I told you to take care of the slaves, remember? They needed to be freed, and you needed to do that, not take care of a weepy sister."

"But you matter to me more," Sîrnan said, totally ignoring Fréo, if indeed he even knew the other man was there.

"I'm fine." Faraden pulled away and wiped her eyes. She smiled at her brother. "Really, I am. Are the slaves safe?"

"Yes, they are," he answered. "All the Wainriders are dead. Come, let's go find Nestad, he will be wondering how you are."

"He knew Fréo was watching over me," Faraden said, looking at her love. "He should know I'm fine."

Sîrnan finally glanced up at the other young man. He nodded to him. "Thank you," he said, "For taking my sister to safety."

"It was my pleasure," Fréo replied quietly, glad Sîrnan was acknowledging him as a person.

"Come," he said to both of them, "There is a lot of work that needs done now. Nestad will be giving out tasks to everyone." He stood up, taking his sister's hand in his as he helped her to her feet.

Nodding, Faraden got up. She looked at Fréo as she tucked his rag into her pouch, letting him know silently that she wouldn't let this go. "Is anyone hurt?" she asked her brother as they started walking away.

"I don't know," Sîrnan said. "I ran directly back here after freeing the slaves. I saw Chris, and he looked fine, but I don't know anything else." He led her down through the rocks, Fréo following a short distance behind.

The answer to the question was unfortunately yes. Nestad was kneeling beside a young man whose arm was almost completely cut off when the three young people arrived. He acknowledged them with a brief nod, but didn't take his eyes from his glowing hands. "See if you can gather the other wounded here," he ordered crisply. "I hear another five or so."

Sîrnan looked at his sister, silently asking her if she was fine with that.

She rolled her sleeves up. "Let's get to it," she replied, looking around. "Is Aewen all right?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her," Sîrnan said. Fréo went off to help find wounded, leaving the brother and sister alone. "Where was she fighting during the battle? On the ridge?"

"Aye," Faraden replied, looking up. "I'll go up and check."

"Please do," Nestad said, still working. "I haven't been able to go look, and she hasn't come down here."

"We'll go see where she is," Sîrnan said. He took Faraden's hand and led her to the path that went up to the ridge. He glanced at her as they walked. "You still haven't made up with her, have you?" he asked.

Faraden shook her head. "But it was her arrow that saved me from that man," she added. "So maybe she doesn't hate me anymore."

"Do you think she ever did?" he asked her.

"Dare I think she didn't?" Faraden asked dryly.

"She just wants to be your friend, Faraden," Sîrnan pointed out. "I don't think she wanted anything more than that."

"Wanted." Faraden shrugged as she scrambled up the rocks nimbly. "We'll see."

They rounded the corner and saw Aewen, slouched against the side of the cliff, her hand to her head. She was awake, but looked very pale.

Faraden approached her carefully. "Aewen?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

Aewen raised her head and her expression looked defensive. "I just…" she wiped her mouth and glanced away, feeling embarrassed. It was obvious she had thrown up. "I'm fine," she said.

The other woman understood, in the sense of someone else that had just had to face mass death for the first time. "Need something to drink?" she asked.

Aewen shook her head and fingered the charm hanging from her neck. "No. Can…you just get Nestad for me?" she asked, looking everywhere but at the two before her.

"I don't know that he can come," Faraden said softly, sitting down on the edge of the ridge. "He's healing someone whose arm is almost off."

Aewen closed her eyes. "Then…can you just…leave me alone?" she asked softly. "I just…need a moment."

"Sure, whatever you need," Faraden said, trying to keep the edge of sharpness out of her voice as she got up and walked away. "Coming, Tôr?" She jumped pointedly to a rock several feet below where Aewen sat.

Sîrnan frowned and looked from Aewen to his sister. He took of his water bottle and left it beside Aewen, then followed Faraden. When they were out of earshot he looked down and glared at her. "That wasn't very nice," he said. "What's wrong with you?"

"With me?" Faraden asked, jumping to a lower rock before propping her fist on her hip. "I tried to be nice. Don't blame me if I get pushed away."

"You don't even know what was wrong with her," Sîrnan said. "I'm sure she wasn't pushing you away because of you."

"Right." Faraden's voice rang with sarcasm as she climbed onto the valley floor. "Do you think Fréo has all the wounded rounded up?"

"I don't know, but—" His words were cut off when he heard the object of Faraden's thought call out.

"Nestad!" Fréo called urgently. "Nestad, hurry!"

The elf had just finished healing the young man with the wounded arm; he stood up and ran for the source of the calling. "What is it?" he asked, kneeling beside Fréo.

Fréo was kneeling beside a man who was lying on the ground, two arrows in his chest. It was Duron, and it was obvious he was having trouble breathing, and he had already lost a lot of blood.

"By Elbereth…" Nestad placed both hands on the man's chest and summoned all of his strength to help him.

"No…" Duron gasped, lifting his hand to stop the elf. "No…" He coughed. "It's too…late, friend elf," he said, looking up at Nestad, his gaze strangely peaceful.

The elf knew he was right. Even with all of his strength, blood had already filled the man's lungs. He nodded as he took Duron's hand. "Then pass with peace," he whispered softly.

Duron smiled slightly when he saw that the elf would not argue with him. He took shallow, calming breaths. "My, wife," he gasped. "My pocket…" He tried to fumble with his pocket, but his motor skills were leaving him.

Nestad gripped his hand, forestalling any more action as his hand slipped into the man's pocket and resurfaced with the portrait.

Duron gripped it tightly, and held it close to his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed evenly. "I'm going to meet her," he whispered, tears welling in his eyes. But they were tears of joy.

Tears pooled in the elf's eyes as he placed a hand over the man's folded hands. "Greet her for me," he said softly as he found the tendril of strength it would take to help Duron pass easier.

The man opened his eyes and looked at the elf with a thankful smile, and then his spirit passed, the smile still on his face, and his eyes looking up at Nestad.

Nestad smiled through his tears and closed the man's eyes. "May you find the freedom you longed for," he whispered.

"He was free," Fréo said softly, tears in his own eyes, even though he had not known Duron. "He died a free man, fighting to free others."

The elf nodded, looking up at Fréo. "Wise," he commended quietly as he rose and found a cloth to wipe his hands on.

"What are we going to do with the body?" Fréo asked. "I will move it if you want me to."

"For the moment, cover him with a blanket. We'll bury him properly when I'm done tending to the wounded; he deserves a proper burial." Nestad wiped his face with the inside of his tunic.

"I will, sir," Fréo said, and he ran off to find a blanket.

Sîrnan and Faraden had stood a short distance away as the scene had unfolded, and now they silently nodded to Nestad as he drew closer to them.

The elf returned the nod before clearing his throat. "How is Aewen?"

"Eh, she…" Sîrnan hesitated, glancing back up at the ridge. He didn't know the answer that question.

Nestad looked up as well and started up toward the ridge. "See if there are any more wounded," he said. "I'll be back down in a moment."

Sîrnan nodded and took his sister's hand, leading her out farther into the battlefield.

The elf climbed rapidly and found his wife. "Hello, lass," he murmured as he sat beside her.

She looked up at him, so relieved to find him there. Her eyes were a bit red and there was moisture on her cheeks, but it was drying. She still looked very pale. "Nestad…" she said, opening her arms to him.

"Are you all right?" Nestad asked softly as he took her in his arms and cradled her close.

She bit her lip and nodded. "I was sick," she said simply. "I just…I nearly fainted, and I lost my balance, that's all." She lifted the hem of her dress to show her bloodied knees where she had fallen.

"Oh, my sweet," Nestad said softly as he placed his hand gently on her legs and healed them. "When did you almost faint?"

"When I was on my way down to find you," she said. "I just…my vision left suddenly and I felt like my head was being pressed on all sides, and then the next thing I knew I was kneeling on the ground. And…and I threw up." She looked embarrassed that any of it had happened.

Nestad cradled her close gently and hummed as he let his power course through her and relieve what pain was left. "Don't be shamed, love," he told her softly.

"But…why did it happen?" she asked softly. "And why did Faraden and Sîrnan have to find me like this?"

"The last is partially my fault," Nestad confessed. "I was busy healing, and they offered to come find you. I was worried about you, so I allowed it. As to why…I think it was a combination of not eating in a while, seeing so much death, and the heat of the sun."

Aewen sighed wearily and pressed the back of her hand to her brow. "I'm just glad it's over now," she said. "Were they many injuries on our side?"

"I've seen one lad with a serious injury," he replied quietly. "And there has been one death on our side." He began helping her down now that her knees were healed.

She looked up at him in shock. "Someone died?" she said. "Ohh…who?"

"Duron," Nestad said quietly, using his free hand to wipe yet another tear from his eye. "Two arrows; I couldn't get to him fast enough."

"Duron?" Aewen said, staring at Nestad in disbelief as tears welled in her own eyes. "But…he was one of those we freed…at the very beginning. He was…" Her chin trembled as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I know," Nestad whispered as he took her in his arms again and cradled her close. "He's at peace now; he's with his wife."

Aewen sobbed gently against Nestad's chest, feeling suddenly weak again. Oh how she wished they could be home.

So did Nestad. He wished the whole cursed trip was over so they could settle to just being a family and his beautiful wife wouldn't have to deal with this. He just held her, not saying anything.

Aewen cried softly for a few more minutes, and then pulled away, wiping her eyes. "What about the captives?" she asked, sniffling. "Are they alright?"

"Aye. Sîrnan made sure they were in a safe place. None of them were injured; their captors were too busy fighting off our men and women to do anything about it."

"They might need tending to," Aewen said, finishing wiping her eyes. "I should… go down and see what I can do for them. All those poor women and children."

"All right," Nestad replied quietly. "I'll go with you at least a short way; I don't know if Sîrnan and Faraden have found other wounded." He was beginning to feel very stretched.

"I hope not," Aewen breathed. She held onto Nestad's arm to steady herself as they continued their way down from the ridge. Sîrnan and Faraden were waiting down below with their report.

"Sir," the young man said, stepping forward hesitantly. "The other injuries are minor. A couple cuts and gashes, but nothing life threatening."

"Thank goodness," Nestad said with a hint of a smile, nodding to the siblings. "Thank you both. Where are the captives?"

Sîrnan pointed to the wains. There were people climbing all over them, rummaging through the supplies there. "They're looking for water," the young man explained. "They were not given any all day today. I told them to look in the wains, since they're closer than our own supplies. I…hope that's alright?" He suddenly looked unsure.

"No need to ask, Sîrnan," Nestad said gently. "That's the first thing I would have done." He started toward the wains, but paused. "When they're done going through the wains, would you and Chris look through them and decide how much of the stuff in them is needed? We can use them as supply carriers."

"Yes, of course," Sîrnan said. He hesitated. "But…Chris is looking a bit white," he added. And he nodded to where the man in question was sitting down on a rock a distance away, surrounded by the bodies of the their enemy, his head in his hands.

Kali had seen the same thing and was making her way toward her husband. Nestad nodded and smiled slightly. "He'll be in good hands," he said. "I'm going to check the captives."

Sîrnan nodded, and then took his sister's hand and, together, they ran off to the wains to take stock of the supplies. Aewen put her hand over her mouth as Nestad led her through the battlefield. Fifty men lay dead there, and the smell of blood in the sun was overwhelming.

Nestad hardly noticed the smell; he'd dealt with such smells for years. His eyes were focused on the captives. They'd obviously been traveling for some time; their clothing was tattered and their bare feet were either bloodied or calloused. "Greetings," he called from a slight distance, giving them space so he wouldn't frighten them.

They all looked up at him and stared, waiting for him to speak again. Aewen's gaze fell across the women and children. There were four children, from ages three to ten at least. Her heart cried out for them, and she hoped that they belonged to families that were still together.

"I am Nestad, the leader of this group," the elf continued, motioning to the fighters and the women and children who were beginning to appear from the hidden places. The men were beginning to stack the bodies of the dead enemy.

"Who are you?" One woman asked, such relief in her tone that it made Aewen bite her lip to keep her emotions in check. "Where did you come from all the way out here? I had prayed to the gods to send a miracle. I never thought they were actually listening."

"We have come from the place the Wainriders were probably taking you," Nestad replied, glancing at his wife. "As for who we are, we're escaped slaves. Perhaps the gods were listening, for this stroke of fortune to occur here."

There was a murmur that went through the new group. "Does that mean…we can go home?" Another woman asked, reaching out her hand to take one of the children close to her.

"Yes, of course," Nestad replied. "Where are you from?"

"Ithilien," the woman said. "On the river. My husband is a dockworker. I haven't seen him in weeks."

Nestad winced. "And the rest of you?" he asked, raising his voice. "Are you all from Ithilien?"

A few nodded while most shook their heads. "I am from Rohan," one man called.

"And I am from Anórien," another said.

A ten-year-old boy jumped down off the wain in front of Nestad. "I am from Rhovánian," he said. "And you are from…Greenwood?"

The elf smiled as he bent so he was level with the boy. "It's called Mirkwood most commonly," he replied, "but yes." He looked at the others. "We'll return you to your homes," he promised. "If you wish to travel with us, that is."

There was a murmur of agreement and thanks that swept through the new group. They all looked very relieved, and very grateful. Aewen sagged a bit against Nestad, feeling faint once again. But she clenched her teeth to fight it back.

"Then that's settled. We'll be resting here a short time longer, then we'll be on our way again. Take what you want to eat and drink from the wains." Nestad nodded to Sîrnan and Faraden. "These two will be assessing what is in them so we know what's available for the group at large."

"I will help," one of the men announced. "I feel I need to repay what you've done for us today, even though I know I never can."

The elf smiled. "Glad to have your help, then," he replied, bowing in proper elvish fashion. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to tend to before we leave."

Aewen felt relief rush over her when she heard her husband's words. They would be leaving that area. The smell was getting to her, and she felt faint and sick to her stomach.

Once he'd excused himself fully from the group, Nestad found a spot that had a fresh wind blowing into it. "Sit here and take some deep breaths," he told her softly, sitting her on a stone before reaching into his pouch. "Put these in your hand and inhale; it's rosemary."

Aewen looked up at him and then down at the herbs. "What will it do?" she asked.

"It'll help clear your mind. It's naught more than a sweet smell in this form," he told her as he curled his hand around the herbs. "But it'll replace the sickening smell."

Aewen held out her hand for them and then put her face close to them, inhaling softly. "Mmm, they smell good," she said, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love," Nestad said gently, bending and kissing her delicately. "Are you all right now?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just needed to get out of there. It was all getting to me so fast." She smiled up at him.

"I saw you shooting your bow," another voice said from behind Nestad. Aewen looked around her husband to see that same ten-year-old boy who had spoken at the wains.

Nestad turned to look as well and smiled. "Is that how you knew I was from Mirkwood?" he asked.

The boy shook his head. "You're an elf," he said mater-of-factly. He pointed to the bow. "What's the weight of it?" he asked. "It's not an elvish bow, is it? I can shoot a twenty pound bow."

The elf lifted his bow and looked at it. "I believe this is a sixty pound bow," he said after a moment's thought. "No, this isn't an elvish bow. My bow was taken when I was captured. Not all elves are from Mirkwood, you know."

The boy grinned. "But you are?" he asked.

"I'm from several places," Nestad replied. The boy's smile was infectious; he found himself starting to smile as well. "I was born in Lothlórien, trained in Imladris, and located to Mirkwood when it became known to me that a good healer was needed."

The boy's eyes opened wider. "You're a healer?" he said. "Wow…" He glanced at Aewen. "Is she your wife?"

Nestad put his hand gently on Aewen's shoulder. "Yes," he replied proudly. "My wife, Aewen. What's your name, lad?"

"I'm Arandur," the boy said. "But people call me Aran, or just Ar." He dipped a slight bow to them both. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you as well, Aran," Nestad said, using the boy's nickname easily.

"So, are you going to go back and live in Mirkwood now?" Aran asked.

"Nay," Nestad smiled. "Aewen is from Gondor; I'm going to go live in Minas Anor with her after we've delivered everyone to their homes."

"So, you get to go to all the different places where everyone is from before going home?" the boy asked. "That's really neat, you get to see all of Middle-earth."

"I look forward to it," Nestad admitted. "But I'll be happiest when we've settled at home." He glanced at the former captives. "Are your parents here?" he asked.

The boy shook his head. "Nope, I don't got any," he replied with the matter-of-factness that proved he had been on his own for a while.

"Sorry to hear that." Nestad sat beside Aewen again and looked the boy up and down. "We'll be leaving again pretty soon. Do you have a home to go back to in Rhovánian?"

The boy shrugged. "Not really. I was traveling with some players. I'm from Rhovánian, but haven't been there in a few years."

One of Nestad's brows lifted slightly. "You're a player?" he asked. He kissed his wife's cheek lightly and murmured, "Ready to start getting ready to leave?"

She smiled up at him and nodded, even though she felt like just lying down and sleeping for a few hours.

"Yep," the boy said proudly. "Have been for a few years. They're really nice people and took care of me."

"Remind me to have you talk to a lass who would like to be a player," Nestad said with a smile as he rose and helped Aewen to her feet. "I've met some players. They seem like the sort who'd take to people easily."

He grinned. "I've met elves," he said. "But they don't seem to be that type." He laughed. "But you do."

"I'm an elf who's been just about everywhere and met all kinds of people," Nestad replied with a chuckle. "I've learned to take to people easily."

"Good," the boy said. "There's no reason not to. Most people are friendly if you give them a chance."

Nestad nodded his agreement as the small trio began heading across the former battlefield. The warriors had finished stacking the dead bodies in a corner of the hollow, with the exception of Duron. The dead man lay on the ground, the blanket over him. People talked about him in quiet, respectful tones as Nestad approached.

Sîrnan approached Nestad. "The wains are full of supplies of food and water," he said softly. "Also weapons and clothes and blankets. Enough for everyone for several weeks."

"Good," Nestad murmured. "The Wainriders must have expected a significantly longer trip than we thought, then. Is there a way they can be turned around in this hollow so they can bring up the rear for us?"

"If we unhitch the horses," Sîrnan said. "I think then we might be able to push the wains around, if enough men help. Maybe we can find some of the men from Rohan to take care of the horses."

"All right, we'll see if we can manage that. But that can wait until we've given Duron a proper farewell." Nestad knelt beside the dead man and exhaled slowly.

"Should we dig a grave?" Sîrnan asked. "There are some spades in one of the wains."

"I think so," Nestad agreed. "He'll be protected from the animals and birds of prey under the earth. Would you be so good as to fetch two spades?"

"Of course," the young man said, and jogged off to the wain.

"Was he a friend of yours?" Aran asked softly, looking down at the covered body.

"Aye," Nestad said quietly. "A brave man, and one who felt deeply for everyone." He pulled the blanket aside and began gently removing the arrows, preparing the body for burial.

Aran winced and glanced away, and so did Aewen. She wasn't feeling good at all, which really made her wonder, since she had never been so affected by blood before. It used to never bother her. Sîrnan returned a moment later with two spades and he held onto one, setting the other beside Nestad.

Once the arrows were removed, Nestad wrapped the man in the blanket and picked up the spade. "It'll have to be fairly deep," he warned the young man as Faraden walked over and sat on a rock, hugging her legs.

"That will be hard in this rocky ground," Sîrnan commented. "But I agree."

Nestad nodded and dug his spade into the ground. The ground was hard, but he was strong. At least he could make a good start easily.

Aran watched on with interest as the men dug the grave. After ten minutes or so, Aewen felt shaky and light headed enough that she thought it best if she sat down before she felt down. She made her way over to a large stone near the cliff edge and sat down shakily, wiping sweat off her brow with her sleeve.

"Are you all right?" Faraden asked hesitantly as she walked over to the older woman and stood uncertainly, unsure whether or not she was going to be pushed away again.

Aewen opened her eyes, slightly startled by the girl's sudden appearance. She nodded her head, trying to keep her vision from spinning. "Just weary," she said softly.

"Aye," Faraden agreed, sitting down cautiously. "It has been a long day. Better and better, I don't think we get much of a rest before we keep moving."

Aewen shook her head, knowing Faraden was probably right. She had seen the look in Nestad's eyes. She knew he wanted to get going, and she wouldn't complain about it, even though she wondered how she would make it at this rate.

Faraden's mouth pinched slightly in sympathy. "Maybe you can catch a ride on one of the wains," she suggested.

"There probably won't be room," Aewen said, her voice faint. "And I wouldn't take up a spot where someone weaker might sit."

The girl refrained from commenting that the leader's wife took precedence, especially since she looked like she would collapse at any moment. Instead, she said, "Perhaps a seat on the front, then. There's room by where the driver sits."

"Unless the driver is Nestad, I think I won't be riding on the wains," Aewen said. She would have to be unconscious before she would take a place where an injured or sick person could ride in more comfort than a stretcher.

Faraden smiled. "Aye, I know that feeling," she murmured, looking at her hands. "Um…Aewen…"

"Hm," Aewen grunted softly, keeping her eyes closed as she rested her head back against the rock.

"I…" Faraden bit her lip. "Thank you for your help earlier. With the arrow, I mean."

"No need to thank me," Aewen said. "You needed help, and I was able to help you."

"Aye," Faraden murmured. "But you didn't have to. And I really do appreciate it."

"I had to," Aewen said, opening one eye to look at her, and then closing it again. "I don't want you dead, Faraden."

That warmed Faraden's heart, and the girl smiled slightly. "That's good to know," she said softly.

Aewen said nothing more, waiting for Faraden to keep talking if she wanted to.

"I…um…wondered after what I said," Faraden added after a long moment of silence.

Aewen was silent for a moment before speaking an answer to that. "You stabbed me with a verbal knife, Faraden," she said softly. "It doesn't mean I want it to literally happen to you. That's not what friends do."

"You still want to be my friend?" Faraden asked. "After what I said?"

"That's all I've ever wanted," Aewen whispered, fighting to keep her voice even. Her eyes were still closed. She didn't want to look at Faraden. She didn't want to break down in front of this girl and make a fool of herself.

"I want that too," Faraden said just as softly. "If I haven't ruined my chances with my stupid words…" She bit her lip hard.

Aewen opened her eyes and looked at the girl for a long moment. "I just…I just want to know…why?" she asked. Obviously not wanting to know why Faraden wanted her friendship, but rather why she had attacked her so.

Faraden returned the long look as she said softly, "I felt…I don't know, attacked. By everything…Tôr being gone so much…everyone wanting to know everything I was doing…teenage feelings…it all mixed together, and I took it out on the wrong person."

"You took it out in the wrong way," Aewen corrected. "I am an easy listener, Faraden. And I can bear a lot. But when it's directed at me, for something I didn't do…" she shook her head.

"I see that now," Faraden confessed. "It was stupid of me, and I'm sorry…I didn't mean to direct it at you."

Aewen bit her lip and nodded. A faint smile touched her lips. "I am glad to know that," she said.

"Can you forgive me?" Faraden asked, needing to know for her own peace of mind that she was forgiven.

Aewen smiled a bit more, and then opened up her arm, offering Faraden a hug. "I can," she said.

The girl sighed in relief as she leaned forward and accepted the hug. "Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you so much…" She felt tears come to her eyes again and cursed them mentally; she hated crying in front of people.

Aewen hugged the girl close to her and kissed her lightly on her hair. "And…I wanted to apologize as well," she said softly. "I snapped at you awfully, and I shouldn't have."

"You were only defending yourself," Faraden sniffled. "Can't blame you for doing that."

"Still…I could have acted with more grace. And I could blame it on hormones, but that still wouldn't be right." Aewen smiled slightly in spite of herself.

Faraden smiled as well. "You could anyway," she suggested. "I'm blaming it on teenage stupidity on my part."

Aewen smiled. "If I blamed my hormones then I would be passing the blame to something other than myself," Aewen said. "But it was me who did it, and I could have stopped myself, only I didn't."

"Well…" Faraden exhaled. "It's over now. You've forgiven me, and I never held a grudge against you."

Aewen smiled again and gave Faraden a squeeze before letting her go. "How are you?" she asked. "That was an ordeal you went through out here during the battle. You weren't hurt, were you?"

"I'll have an interesting bruise on the side of my head for a while," the girl laughed lightly, rubbing the knot where she had hit the man with her head. "Other than that, I was just shaken emotionally."

Aewen looked down. "I know just how it feels," she said. "It's not a position I would wish on any woman."

"Me neither." Faraden looked at Aewen and managed a smile, remembering the whispers that had gone around camp.

Aewen glanced away, suddenly becoming self-conscious. "Anyway…I'm just glad it's all over," she said softly. "I will be glad to leave this place, no matter how tired I am."

"Same here," Faraden agreed. "It'll be nice to be in a place where, supposedly, men are still taught how to respect ladies."

Aewen wanted to change the subject, feeling sick at the though of men. "Nestad and I met someone you would get along well with," she said instead.

"Oh?" Faraden asked, hoping it wasn't some kind of romantic set-up. She was happy with Fréo; completely happy, in fact.

"Yep," Aewen nodded to where the men were digging the hole, Aran talking almost non-stop with them both. "His name is Arandur. He's a player."

"Oh, really?" Faraden's eyes lit up with interest as she looked at the boy. "How long has he been a player?"

"A few years, or so he said. He was traveling with a band of players when he was captured."

"Oh, traveling players," Faraden breathed. "I'd love that…to see different lands and perform…" She sighed happily. "I'll have to talk to him when there's a moment." She fell silent a moment, noticing that he seemed to talk to Nestad most. "He seems enamored of Nestad," she remarked.

Aewen nodded with a smile. "Yes, I think so. He latched onto the elf the moment he saw him. He doesn't have parents of his own."

"Poor lad," the girl murmured. "I know that feeling." She grinned. "And the feeling of deep admiration for elves…"

Aewen chuckled lightly. "Well, that lad will probably take to you pretty quick. Nestad's already told him about you. But, be careful, I think he's perfectly able to talk your ear off."

"Oh dear," Faraden sighed with a giggle. "I like my ear… I'll have to see what I can do."

Nestad straightened with a wince, rubbing the small of his back and his hands. But the grave was finally deep enough. He caught his wife's eyes and arched a single eyebrow, beckoning her over gently.

"Nestad's calling," Aewen said softly, and she eased herself to her feet. "They must be done."

"Just as well," Faraden said, standing as well and staying close to Aewen, on the off chance she might need support. "The sooner we get away from that," she motioned to the pile of dead bodies with her chin, "the better."

"I couldn't agree more," Aewen muttered. She moved to Nestad's side, casting a grateful glance at Faraden as she allowed her husband to take over her support. "Finished?" she asked him softly.

"Aye," Nestad replied as he slipped an arm around her waist and held her close. "We're going to speak the blessings, then bury him." He kissed her hair gently.

Aewen let herself lean against Nestad a bit, resting her head against his arm. She would be very glad when this was over. Sîrnan and another man stood by to lower the body into the hole, but were waiting for Nestad to speak the blessings, as a few people gathered who had known Duron while he lived.

The elf looked at the body for a moment, remembering all he had known about the man. "Thank you, Duron," he said at last. "You helped to give us hope that we could live to see a world outside of the camps. You fought valiantly to free those you didn't even know. Noro go hûl, bado go Eru." He nodded to the men.

The body was lifted and settled gently into the hole. Chris stepped forward before they began to fill in the dirt. "Duron," he said, clearing his throat. "I never properly thanked you for your long toil the last week, carrying my stretcher around while I was sick. I didn't know you very well, and I regret that I won't get a chance to know you better. I know that you are in a better place now, and reunited with your precious wife. Peace to you, my friend."

Several other people stepped forward while the dirt was being filled in to speak of his gentle guidance. One young woman talked about his fatherly protection and care that helped her live through each day. A young man, with a toddler girl on his arm, talked about Duron's advice after his wife died, leaving him alone with their child.

Aewen was in tears as each person came forward to say their farewells. She had no idea that Duron had been such a well-known and loved man. It made her wish she had known him better than she did. "Farewell, Duron," she whispered.

"Go well, elvellon," Nestad murmured as the last shovelful fell into place and Faraden knelt beside the grave to pat the earth down.

Neth and Bella came forward with some flowers they had picked, and they placed them carefully at the head of the grave, then ran back to hide behind Kali's skirts. Then everyone stood there in silence for a long moment, but gradually began to drift away.

"Be ready to leave in about fifteen minutes," Nestad told the people as they drifted away. "We'll need some people to get the wains turned around and make some room in them for the sick people."

"I can help with the wains," Aran said. "I know how to hitch horses and stuff like that."

Nestad smiled and rumpled the boy's hair. "I'm sure you do," he agreed. "I'm sure you picked up many interesting things as a player. Go ahead and help them, then."

"I can help as well," Fréo said. He looked at his brother and sister. "We all can."

"Good. This should be easy, then," Nestad said approvingly, nodding to the young people.

"I'll find strong men to help turn the wains," Sîrnan offered, and he left quickly to do just that. While Fréo, Neah and Hara went off to unhitch the horses, Aran tagged along with them, talking to Hara and making instant friends.

Kali put her hands on Chris's shoulders as he tried to get up to help. "No," she said firmly. "You're going to rest while you can."

"But, Kali," he said. "There's still so much to do. I can rest later."

"There are many people to help right now. They can do the bulk of the work. The gods know you've done more than your share lately." Her strong hands remained on his shoulders.

"But, Kali…" he whined, sounding more like a spoiled little boy than a grown man.

"No ifs, ands or buts, young man," Kali said sternly, taking over the role of parent easily. "Or I'll make it so you get picked over for all the work from now on."

Chris sighed and stuck out his lower lip. "Fine," he said glumly.

Kali bent and kissed that lower lip. "No sense in pouting," she said softly. "After all, you still like my kisses, right?" Her eyes twinkled wickedly.

"Yes…" Chris said warily, wondering if she would threaten him with something.

"Good. Just remember how much you like them and how awful it would be if I had to stop for a time." She winked at him.

He gave her a look and then sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Will you carry me, mama?" he teased.

She laughed and held his head against her breast for a moment. "You're a little too big to carry, my lad," she replied with a grin. "But maybe later."

"Alright…" He looked up at her. "Will you at least walk me back to wherever it is you want me to go?" he asked with an impish grin.

"I think I can manage that," she drawled. "Maybe you should drive a wain; you're pretty good at those things, aren't you?"

He laughed. "Me? I don't think so. I can drive a ship, drive a nail, drive a point, or drive someone crazy, but I don't think I've ever driven a wain." He chuckled. "What is a wain, anyway?"

"A wagon, silly!" she laughed. "I think Sîrnan is going to drive one, if he's not on scouting all the time. It's a good excuse to sit down."

"I'll see what Nestad has to say about it," he replied. "And if I can learn. I don't want to endanger anyone with my inexperience."

"Wise man," she praised, kissing him as the children ran over to them with handfuls of flowers for the grave. They had made a game of decorating Duron's grave, which was fine with Kali; he deserved a better resting place.

Chris allowed Kali to lead him over to their bedrolls and he lay down with a groan. "What a day," he said, his eyelids growing heavy almost at once.

"It wasn't all bad," she purred, resting her head on his shoulder. "Right?"

He smiled, and found her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Very true," he agreed. "A few hours of it were very, very nice."

"Though tiring," she agreed, kissing his neck lightly.

"Mmm," he murmured, slowly drifting off; more tired than he would ever care to admit.

"I'll wake you up when we start," she said in his ear. "Go ahead and rest for a few minutes."

He didn't answer, already fast on his way to dreamland.

Meanwhile, the young people were working to turn the three carts around so they could follow the party. Nestad was watching and deciding who should drive them; he'd already decided that he would drive one so Aewen could rest. But what about the other two?

Fréo was standing with all six of the horses that were used to pull the wains, holing onto their reins so they wouldn't wander. He was talking to them soothingly and answering all of Hara's questions about horses. Neah was there as well, giving each horse water.

Faraden came over to help when the young men made it clear that they were doing fine without a girl's help. She found an extra bucket and helped water the horses, but not without playfully tipping a bit of water on Hara's head.

"Hey!" the boy shouted, shaking his head and rubbing his hair. He glared up at Faraden.

"Hm?" Faraden asked, looking completely innocent as she held the bucket for the horses. "Goodness, how'd you get so wet, Hara?"

Fréo laughed, and so did Aran. "That was mean, Faraden!" Hara said indignantly, rubbing his back as some of the water trickled down under his shirt.

"All right, sorry," Faraden said, holding up a free hand. "I just thought you might want to cool down, it being such a hot day."

"I was just fine," the boy said, sitting down on a rock.

"Hey, take it easy," Fréo said. "And lighten up while you're at it." He turned his attention back to the horse closest to him, whispering to it softly. He felt nearly at home with these animals near him.

Faraden watched him; her eyes warm as she saw how tenderly he treated the horses. Moving to another horse, she murmured, "I see where the tender practice comes from." Her eyes twinkled at him.

He flashed a grin when he caught her meaning. "Glad you think so," he said. "I think I will name this one after you," he said. "Since she is my favorite, and has red hair, like you do." He winked at her. "So, her name is Bryne, which, in my native tongue means 'fire'."

"Bryne," she said, forming the Rohirric word easily. "That's pretty. Is that my nickname now too?"

"If you'd like it to be," he said. "I've already called you firestorm a few times," he winked at her again.

Her cheeks went a little red as she remembered the circumstances under which he'd called her 'firestorm'. "Mm, that's a private nickname," she said, pointing at the boys with her head. "What's the word for cat in your language?"

He laughed. "It's catt. But in your case it would be catte. And the full name would be Héocatte."

"Héocatte," she repeated. "I like that." Finishing watering the horses, she 'accidentally' spilled the last of her bucket down Fréo's back.

"Ahhh!" he cried out in surprise, and then stood there gaping at her, his shirt dripping. Hara laughed out loud, thinking it was the funniest thing that had happened in a long time.

"Shh," Faraden cautioned, nodding to the horses. "It would be awful if they took off, leaving us with three carts full of supplies we couldn't carry…" She backed up so he couldn't retaliate.

Fréo tried wringing his shirt out. He held up one finger. "I'll get you for that," he promised. "And in the meantime, I give you a new nickname."

"And that is?" she asked with a giggle.

"Helshetha," he said. "And hopefully it's strong enough to contain that hellish spirit of yours."

"What does it mean?" she asked as Neah doubled over laughing.

Fréo laughed as well. "I just told you," he said.

"No you didn't," she pouted. "Unless it means 'hellish spirit'. If it does, you'll paaaaay."

He laughed. "I think I already have," he said.

She smiled slowly, wickedly. "Well," she purred, moving over to him and putting a small hand on his wet back, "I'm sure there are other ways I can make you pay."

"All right, you two," Neah called. "There are semi-innocent eyes around here." She was still laughing, though.

"Yeah," Fréo said, grabbing her hand so she couldn't press his wet shirt against his skin. "So, save it for later," he added under his breath.

She grinned. "Or perhaps there won't be a later," she replied just as softly. "Take back the nickname and leave me with Héocatte."

He grinned. "I'll never call you Helshetha again, unless you really give me reason to."

"Ach, why do I love you so much?" She rolled her eyes and headed off, but not without a wink over her shoulder at him.

He laughed and aimed a kick to her rear, missing by far. He shook his head, still chuckling as he shook his shirt out a bit.

"Is that the sound of lovebirds I hear?" Neah asked, teasingly cupping her hand around her ear and looking around. "Why goodness, I think it is…"

Fréo looked up at her with a slight blush. "Aw, Neah," he said. "We're just having fun, aren't you?"

His sister laughed. "Yes," she replied, lowering the bucket from the horses with a relieved sigh. "It's a beautiful day, we're all still alive, we've freed those who need it…why, it's a perfect day for having fun."

He grinned. "It is. And you know what? It was fun with Faraden here. It felt more…real, in a way. More relaxed and free, didn't it? No fear of getting caught, because we weren't doing anything but just hanging out, all of us together, having fun. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing that I can see," Neah replied with a soft giggle. "After all, we're all friends here. Old and new." She put a hand on Aran's shoulder lightly as her other hand found her little brother's shoulder.

Aran grinned, looking from Neah to Fréo. He could tell there was something more in their words than they were letting on, but he didn't mention it. It was obviously something between the two of them and not meant for anyone else. "It's great to meat new people," he said instead, still grinning.

"I agree," Neah smiled. "Especially when the people bring new and interesting things to the mix." She winked at Fréo and released the boys. "I think they're almost ready to have the horses hitched up again."

"Oh," Fréo said. "I wish I didn't have to part with them." He looked at Neah. "Do you think Nestad would let me be the caretaker of the horses?"

"Yes, I would," the elf in question replied, pausing as he passed the siblings. "You're doing very well, and no one else has volunteered."

Fréo started and turned to grin at Nestad. He chuckled. "I didn't know you were there," he said. "But really, you think so? I would so love it. I've missed horses. I'll do anything I can to help in regards to them."

"As I can see," Nestad said with a smile and a slight bow of greeting to Neah and the two boys. "You seem to have it well under control. Is this lovely lady your sister?" Neah went slightly red at the compliment and looked at the bucket in her hands.

Fréo grinned and nodded, putting his arm around her. "Yes, this is Neah. And this is my brother Hara," he added, nodding his head to the little boy.

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Nestad said with a smile to the small family. "I noticed how well the three of you work together to take care of the horses. Would all of you care to take the sole responsibility when we've stopped for breaks?"

Fréo's eyes widened with delight and he looked at his sister. "Really? Could we?"

Neah was just as excited, though in a quieter way. Her hand rested on her brother's arm, squeezing lightly as she said softly, "I would be willing."

"Good," Nestad said, clapping his hands together lightly. "Then that's settled. You three will be in charge of the horses, along with Aran if he cares to help…" he grinned at the boy.

The boy's eyes widened. "Of course!" he said. "I was just about to ask if I could!" He laughed in delight.

Nestad smiled. "I thought you might be interested. We're ready for the horses to be hitched up now, if Fréo would be so good as to take them to the wains…"

Fréo grinned again and took the horses, easily leading all six of them together and being able to keep control of them all at the same time. "Come on, Hara and Aran," he said. "I'll show you how to hitch them up."

"I already know how," Aran said as the boys followed along.

"Well, then you can help me show Hara," Fréo said. And their voices faded away as they left hearing range.

Nestad bowed to Neah politely before heading back for the main body of people. Between the efforts of the newly freed slaves and the old group, they were almost ready to go. The sick had been moved into the wains, where they were watched over by people riding on the sides. Nestad had been sure to make a space for Chris; he could feel the man's exhaustion.

Aewen herself had dozed off while waiting for everything to get ready, and waiting for Nestad to get back from helping with the wains. She was sitting on their bedroll, propped against a boulder, her head resting on her shoulder, sound asleep.

The elf paused as he passed her and smiled. She was so sweet when she was asleep. He knelt beside her and lightly kissed her cheek.

Aewen's brow furrowed. "Mm…Nest…mm-hm…"

"Shh, lass," Nestad whispered, stroking her cheek and soothing her back to sleep. "I just wanted to say hello."

"Mm…" Aewen tried lifting her head, her face wincing in pain at the kink in her neck.

The elf smiled again and collected her into his arms, soothing the pain in her neck gently. "There you go," he murmured.

"Is it morning?" she mumbled as she rested her head against his chest.

"Still mid-afternoon," Nestad said softly. "But we're getting ready to leave pretty soon."

"Does that mean I have to get up?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Not yet," he replied with a smile. "I'm driving a wain, so you'll be able to sit while we travel. There's plenty of room; the seat's nice and wide. You could probably even lay down in my lap, if you wanted."

Her eyes flickered open. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want to take the place of someone whose sick or injured."

"And that's what so sweet about you," Nestad said softly. "But there's plenty of room; the sick and injured are in the wains already."

Aewen smiled slightly and let her eyes drift closed again. "I'm sorry…I'm just so tired…" she murmured.

"I know, sweet," Nestad replied, cradling her as he watched the horses get hitched up to the wains. "Just rest, all right?"

She nodded, and was soon asleep again, comfortably against his chest. A moment later Sîrnan approached slowly, hesitant to interrupt.

"Hello, Sîrnan," Nestad greeted softly, smiling encouragingly. "How go the preparations?"

"The wains are nearly hitched," the young man said. "I was wondering if you needed any help getting yours and Aewen's things into the wain you'll be driving?"

"If you want to help, I won't turn you down." The elf stood, his wife in his arms and cradled against his chest. "I think I can take one bag."

"No, don't bother," Sîrnan said. "I can get them both, it's not far to carry them." He grinned and lifted the bags, slinging them over his shoulders, and then he bent and gathered up the blankets.

"Thank you," Nestad smiled as he rested his cheek against his sleeping wife's hair. "You're pretty strong, to be able to lift that by yourself," he complimented as they walked toward the wains.

Sîrnan laughed. "I've gone nearly every day of my life lifting heavier things," he said. "This is nothing, and this time I enjoying it," he winked.

"How kind of you," Nestad deadpanned, though his eyes were twinkling. They reached the wain, and Nestad climbed up onto the driver's seat. It was a very wide seat; wide enough for a small person to lie on his back or a slightly larger woman to lie on her side.

Sîrnan put the packs in the wain just behind the seat. "Do you need help?" he asked, nodding to Aewen.

"I think I have it," Nestad replied softly as he sat on the seat and arranged Aewen so she was sitting beside him, her head on his chest and her body supported by his. "Are the drivers of the other wains ready?"

"Eh…we're still missing a driver," Sîrnan said. "A man from Rohan is driving one of them, but no one has come forward to drive the other."

"Hm." Nestad frowned. "You would be an obvious choice, but you're scouting…and Chris needs to sleep more than anything else."

"I…yeah…I'm scouting," Sîrnan agreed, obviously glad of that fact. He didn't look to keen on driving a wain.

Nestad smiled slightly at that as he scanned the crowds. "Well," he murmured. "We need another driver before we can leave."

Sîrnan looked around. "What about that Fréo kid?" he asked. "He seems good with the horses."

The elf brightened. "That might be a good idea," he agreed. "Will you ask him for me?"

Sîrnan hesitated. "Uh, wouldn't you rather do it?" he asked.

Nestad pointed at Aewen, who had shifted so her arm was around his waist. "I need to stay with her," he replied. "But if you don't want to do it, can you ask him to come here so I can talk to him?"

Sîrnan looked down, clearly reluctant to even approach the other young man. "I guess so," he said.

The elf's brows furrowed. "Is everything all right?" he asked quietly, looking at Sîrnan.

"Hm?" Sîrnan looked up. "Of course, why?"

"You are rarely so reluctant to run any sort of an errand." Nestad shrugged, as if he didn't mind much. But he was curious.

"Oh." Sîrnan shrugged as well. "It doesn't matter. I'll just go tell him, and then we can go."

"All right, thank you." Nestad watched the young man as he walked away. He'd known that Sîrnan didn't like Fréo; he just wasn't aware how deep the dislike went.

Sîrnan nodded and turned around, jogging over to the farthest wain where Fréo was just finishing hitching up the team. Sîrnan saw Neah at the back of the wain and decided to play ignorant just for a chance to talk to her. He approached her, carefully keeping out of eyeshot from Fréo. "Hello," he said with a kind smile.

She looked up with a start before smiling. "Oh, hello," she replied quietly, finishing tying things down in the wain.

"How are you?" he asked. "I haven't seen you since that time on the beach."

She laughed softly. "Well, things have been quiet since then," she said. "No more little brothers running off."

He smiled, not taking his eyes from her face. "Do you get to ride in the wain?" he asked.

"I don't need to," she replied with a demure smile. "I'm strong enough to walk with my brothers."

"Well, actually, the reason I came was to relay a message from Nestad. He would like your brother to drive this last wain, if he would like to. Is he around?"

"Aye, he's at the front of the wain. I wonder that you didn't see him as you came." Lifting her voice, she called her brother's name.

Sîrnan chose not to answer that. He just smiled slightly as he waited for Fréo to come. The young man didn't come right away, however. "Yeah?" he called back instead.

"Sîrnan's come to talk to you." Deep inside, Neah was worried; she knew of the whole secret romance between Faraden and Fréo, and she had an idea how Sîrnan might take it.

There was no response from the front of the wain for a lengthy moment. But finally a quieter answer came back. "All right, just let me finish up here," he said.

Neah nodded as she looked at Sîrnan. She couldn't conceal a slight flash of alarm; how would the young man take the response? To her surprise, she realized she cared about what he thought.

Sîrnan smiled at her again. "Oh, did you hear about my scouting position?" he asked, clearly still very proud of it."

She laughed lightly. "Aye," she replied. "Everyone talks about the brave scoutmaster who brought us word of the Riders in time."

"Everyone?" he said, his eyes widening.

"Just about," Neah nodded. "Your name is tossed around with Nestad's, who led us to victory."

"Wow," he said. "I had no idea." He stopped when he saw Fréo coming around the side of the wain, and nodded to him. "Hello," he said.

"Hello," Fréo replied, wiping his hands on a cloth as he walked to stand beside his sister. "What brings you to our neck of the camp?"

"Nestad," Sîrnan said, the friendliness he had been showing towards Neah seeming to evaporate. "He wanted me to ask you if you would be willing to drive the last wain. Are you even able to handle that?" he added.

"I think I can manage," Fréo drawled, finding a perverse delight in annoying Sîrnan. "I drove carts in the camp, and never had an accident."

Sîrnan visibly winced and glanced away. "Good," he said. "Then I will tell Nestad he has another driver." He nodded his head to Neah before turning on his heel and heading away.

"Well, I guess that means we'll be riding instead of walking," Fréo remarked as he tucked his cloth into his belt. "That'll be a nice change."

"I can't believe what you said to him," Neah said, folding her arms across her chest.

"What?" Fréo blinked at her, a completely innocent expression on his face.

"You didn't need to be completely rude." Neah shook her head. "And that remark, when you know he was in an accident…"

Fréo sighed. "I know…I just couldn't help it, you know? He just…gets to me somehow."

"Besides the fact that he's the big brother of Faraden?" Neah asked dryly. She knew that was it. "Besides, you weren't making any effort to be nice."

He frowned, knowing she was right. "I know…I guess I did promise Faraden that I would try to make friends with him, didn't I?"

"Aye. And constantly reminding him of failures is not the way to do it." Neah shook her head again.

"Constantly?" Fréo said. "It was only once."

"All right, true," Neah conceded. "But don't make a habit of it, even if it makes you feel good to sting him."

He hung his head. "I guess Faraden wouldn't have liked to hear it very much, would she?" he admitted. "I don't want to make her sad."

She smiled. "Then make a bit more of an effort next time," she said gently, touching her brother's chin lightly. "You're a good man; don't ruin that with pettiness."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks," he said. "Anyway, we best get going, hm? We get to ride in the wain, and I get to drive!" He grinned.

"Be careful," Neah warned. "You'll have me and Hara and quite probably Aran with you; that's no time to be foolish." She kissed his cheek and went to find the boys.

"What do you mean?" he said. "I know how to drive well enough, you know that." he followed her, finding the boys playing with an ant hill a short distance away.

"Aye," she agreed. "But that gleam in your eye means you're loving this." She crouched beside the boys and told them, "We're leaving soon. Fréo is driving a wain, and we can ride with him."

"Oh yay!" Hara said, jumping up to his feet. "No more walking!"

Aran grinned and stood up more slowly. "I think I'll go see if I can ride with Nestad, if that's okay," he said.

"That's fine," Neah told him, smoothing his unruly hair gently. "I think he has room, but you'll have to check with him."

"I'll go see!" he said, and took off running, full speed to the other wain. "Nestad!" he shouted as he got closer. He stopped short when he saw Aewen sleeping in the elf's arms. "Oh…sorry," he whispered, stepping lightly as he came a bit closer.

The elf smiled encouragingly and beckoned him closer. "It's all right," he said softly. "What can I do for you, lad?"

"Can I ride with you on the wain?" he asked, still softly.

"Certainly," Nestad replied, patting the seat on his other side. "There's plenty of room, after all." He looked around; everyone was getting ready to go.

Kali, who had noticed the same thing, started poking Chris lightly.

Chris grunted and tried shooing her hand away. Aran grinned, but before climbing up onto the seat, he ran a short distance back to Fréo's wain and called, "He said yes! I'll see you all later!" And he waved before running back to Nestad's wain.

"Have fun!" Neah called back, waving in return as she settled on the wooden seat with Hara beside her.

"It's time to get into the wain," Kali told her husband, still persistently poking. Nestad's wain had been set aside strictly for the sick and wounded, and there was a place in it for Chris.

"What wain?" Chris said, not opening his eyes. "I'm not riding in any wain."

"Yes you are," Kali replied firmly. "Nestad has a nice, cozy spot for you, and you're going to ride."

He opened his eyes finally. "He didn't have to do that," he said. "I can walk now, I'm getting better."

"Right," Kali said dryly. "And I have pointy ears and will live forever. We hardly had any rest period, and you pushed yourself too far already. You're riding, even if I have to tie you up to accomplish it."

He sighed. "Fine. But only for a little while, then I'm walking, alright?"

"If you think you can, then sure." Kali helped him to his feet and walked with him to Nestad's wain, where the elf was waiting with a grin.

"What?" Chris asked when he saw the grin. "I bet you think this if funny, eh?"

"Of course I do," Nestad replied, unruffled. "But at least you're listening; that's an improvement."

Chris climbed into the wain without further comment and settled down on the bed that had been prepared for him. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh as Aran returned to the wain and climbed up to sit on the seat beside Nestad.

Kali put the children in the wain before climbing in as well. Nestad rested a gentle hand on Aran's shoulder for a moment before taking up the reins. Catching the temporary leader's eye, he nodded, giving the signal for the foot people to start. Once the sick were fully recovered, they would take turns in the wains; if there was a ride available, people liked to take advantage of it, and Nestad couldn't blame them.

When the motion of the wain started in a few jolts and half starts, Aewen stirred. "What is it?" she mumbled, trying to sit up all the way.

"Easy, love," Nestad assured her gently, keeping her relaxed against his chest. "We're just getting started, that's all."

"We're on the wain?" she said, taking a look around through squinting eyes.

"Aye," Nestad replied, kissing her head as he guided his wain through the entrance into the pass and sighed in relief for the relative coolness. The heat didn't bother him, but it did bother the sick people in the back.

"Are we going to travel until dark?" Aran asked.

"If there's a place to stop and rest, we will stop," the elf replied. "If not, we'll keep going until there is."

"Won't the people get tired of walking though?" the boy asked. "I sure got tired when I was with those Wainriders."

Nestad nodded. "They can sit on the wains if they need to rest," he replied. "But I'd as soon not stop in a place where we have to camp spread out. That's asking for trouble to come calling." His was the last wain in the party; gently lying Aewen on the seat, he tied the reins to the seat and climbed into the back, taking his bow with him. He still had a clear shot…good.

"What are you doing?" Aran asked, predictably following Nestad to the back.

"Careful," the elf cautioned as he wrapped a rag around the tip of an arrow and pulled out his flint. "I don't want this valley to be a seat of disease for those who will come in years to come. I'm going to burn the bodies."

"Wow…" the boy said, watching the elf as he worked the flint and knife and lit the rag on the end of the arrow. "I bet that will smell bad. Good thing we're traveling upwind, huh."

"Aye," Nestad agreed, pulling the bow up and aiming the burning arrow carefully. "That's why I waited until we left the valley; we'll still smell it, but it won't be quite as bad." He held the pose for a moment, then released.

Aran's eyes watched the arrow fly in a perfect arc and hit the pile of bodies dead center. The flames slowly began to spread. "Perfect shot," he breathed.

Nestad smiled as he unstrung his bow and put it away. "Yes," he answered. "So that patch of infection is disposed of." He nodded in satisfaction.

Aran grinned. "You're really good with a bow," he said. "I would love to learn to shoot like you."

The elf chuckled as he started for the front. "Just keep practicing," he advised. "As you get older and stronger, you'll be able to hit the long-range targets easily."

"Well…could maybe you show me anything that could help?" Aran asked as he followed the elf back to the front seat.

"How did I know that question was next?" Nestad sighed teasingly. "Sure. Next time we stop, I'll show you some tricks. But you'll have to show me how you shoot, else I can't help you."

"Great!" the boy said with a grin, as if his greatest dream had just come true. "I can try to shoot one the big bows. I don't have my own bow anymore; they took it," he added, glancing down.

"Then, unless they broke it or something, it should be around here somewhere," Nestad pointed out. He missed his own weapons; they had been taken off and thrown on Mirkwood's soil while he was unconscious. None of the man-made ones fit his hands as well as those.

Aran shook his head. "Nope. They took and left it where they captured me. I think they even might have broke it."

Nestad clicked his tongue. "Then we'll have to see what we can find. Though it might be best to learn the harder bows; it'll toughen your muscles." He settled back on the seat and took up both his sleeping wife and the reins.

"You think so?" the boy asked, pushing up his sleeve and feeling his little muscles. "Do you think I'm very strong yet?" he asked, offering his arm to Nestad.

The elf felt the muscles and let out a soft whistle. For a young human boy, Aran was quite strong. "What've you been doing, lifting carts?" Nestad asked playfully.

Aran laughed and shook his head. "Lifting boxes, and pieces of stage sets and props. They're made out of solid wood, and quite heavy you know."

"Well, I'm quite impressed. You'll be a very strong man if you keep this up. Who knows? You might be able to draw a heavier bow." Nestad glanced back to monitor the burning and nodded; it was a healthy blaze now.

"Really? You really think so? I've always wanted to. But last time I tried I couldn't even budge it. But that was last year, maybe I've gotten a lot stronger since then?"

"A full year's worth of lifting stage sets and props? I'd say it would be a freak of nature if you weren't stronger by now." Nestad smiled. "But I can assign you some exercises that will strengthen your arms, if you like."

"Sure!" the boy said. "Thanks! The master player never thought my archery was a good pastime. He thought I should spend more time practicing my lines or learning new songs." He rolled his eyes.

"Wellll…" Nestad drawled. "Perhaps later you can entertain us with a song or two, and I'll teach you how to shoot well."

Aran laughed. "Maybe I will," he said. "If I had some help. I still haven't really met that girl you pointed out. The one who wants to be a player."

"Ah, Faraden! Yes, that's right…" Nestad scanned the crowd and pointed her out. "She's the redhead over there. She has a nice voice; maybe you can persuade her to help you."

He grinned as he spotted the girl. "Oh yes, she was with the others who were taking care of the horses. I think I like her. She's fun."

"Oh dear…what did she do to make you count her as 'fun'?" Nestad asked with a chuckle. "She's pure mischief, but she is a lot of fun to be around."

"I think she is," Aran agreed. "And she has a great sense of humor, too. My master player would have liked her. He loved to do comedies best, and she would be good at those."

"I'd like to see her in a comedy," Nestad admitted, watching her toss her red hair back out of her face in mild irritation. "I think she'd like the chance to make people laugh."

"Can I go and talk to her?" Aran asked. "Maybe she'd like to plan a performance with me for the rest of the group. It would be a nice break for them all, don't you think?"

"That is a lovely idea," Nestad praised, hiding a grin. "Go ahead and talk to her."

Aran grinned from ear to ear and stood, easily jumping down from the moving wain. He ran full speed over to Faraden. "Hey!" he said, falling into step beside her.

"Hey, Player Boy," Faraden teased, grinning down at him. "How's it going?"

He laughed. "My name is Aran," he said, "'case you didn't already know. And you're Faraden."

"I am. I've heard the name floating about lately. What brings you into the eternal press of people?" Faraden pulled her hair back impatiently.

"Well…" He chuckled slightly. "Same thing that brought you here I 'spect. Nestad told me that you want to be a player. Is that true?"

The girl laughed at his joke before nodding. "Aye; I love making people think two things at once."

He grinned. "Great! I was wondering if you would like to put on a performance with me for the rest of the group? It could be a comedy."

"You know many comedies?" Faraden asked, arching both eyebrows. "Anything with easy lines?"

"You want easy lines, eh?" he said, arching one eyebrow and a grin.

"I haven't done much memorization," she explained. "Better to pick easier lines than mangle the prettier ones."

"Eh, you might have a point," he agreed. "Unless you're a natural. But, we can start easy. I know lots of comedies. My master player loved them best. Can you sing?"

"Middling well," she replied with a smile. "My brother thinks I'm all right."

"Good, because the play I have in mind is a musical. Can you dance at all? You look pretty nimble." He looked her up and down.

"I've never been taught, but I can learn, if you show me." Faraden's eyes were shining as she spun on her toes.

He laughed with delight. "These dances will be easy enough," he said. "They're not elaborate or anything. They're supposed to be funny, after all. But we'll need more players. Do you know anyone else who might be interested? We need only two or three more. I can play two parts if need be."

"Um…Fréo might be interested, if I ask him," Faraden said thoughtfully. "Nestad's pretty nimble, and he's an elf; they all have pretty voices, I've heard."

Aran scrunched his face a bit. "Yeah…but do you think he'd be a good comedian? He seems a bit serious."

"It's worth a shot. I've seen him as silly as a schoolboy." Faraden laughed.

Aran laughed as well. "And what about his wife? Would she be interested? She seems a bit gloomy, or is that just me?"

"She's pregnant. I guess all women get a bit moody when they're pregnant. Maybe she'd like to give it a shot." Faraden shrugged. "She does have a nice laugh and voice."

"Oh, I didn't know she was," Aran said, glancing back at Nestad's wain. "How far along is she?"

"A couple weeks, I think. We can ask her if she wants to try when she wakes up for a while." Faraden glanced back as well and noticed Fréo. She smiled.

"That would be great. The play has three women characters in it. And I doubt any of the men would want to play them." He laughed. "Even thought it's a common practice in the world of acting. But these men aren't real actors."

Faraden laughed for a few minutes at the idea of men playing women. "Maybe Neah would take the third part," she suggested when she could catch her breath.

"Maybe," he said doubtfully. He shrugged it aside. "But tell me, what kind of part would you like, the hero or the villain? Granted, there isn't a true villain in this story, as such. But there is a conflict of interest."

She thought about that for a moment. "Hmm…hero or villain…" she murmured. "Or rather, 'conflict of interest'." She grinned. "I'll try out the darker side."

"Ah," Aran nodded. "The side that doesn't win," he laughed.

"Hey, why not? Is there a lady part on the losing side?" Faraden's eyes were glowing; she didn't care what part she had. She just wanted to act.

"Oh, sure there is," Aran said. "It's a romance triangle. And the losing side doesn't get the ring at the end. But it's filled with all sorts of intrigues and games."

"Oh, fun!" Faraden breathed.

He laughed, pleased to see her enthusiasm. "Great. Then we can work on it together and prepare the lines and props. We need only a few small props for this one, thankfully."

"What kind of props? I can keep my eyes open for them." Faraden was already thinking about the supplies in her pack and the wains.

"Well…" Aran scrunched his face up as he tried to recall. "A ring for sure, since it's the main prop of the story. And then, a book…a cup…something to use as a chair…" he tried to think of the others. "I know there's a couple more, but I can't remember them at the moment."

"I think I know where I can find a couple of those," Faraden said thoughtfully. "Maybe Nestad can make us a ring; he's clever with wood."

"Really? That's neat," Aran said. "Did he carve her ring?"

"Aewen's? Yeah," Faraden replied, savoring the taste of the word. "A cup's easy…a book will be a little harder…and we can find a box to sit on."

"Good!" Aran grinned, something he did often and very well. "I'm getting excited about this. I've never directed my own performance before."

"I'm excited too," Faraden confessed. "It'll be my first time acting in a performance." She looked at her dress. "Will we need any special clothing?"

"In a real play, yes. But in this case, I think our own close will be good enough. Unless there's any spares we can use instead."

"We might be able to find something in the wains. I know I saw a box of clothing somewhere in there."

"We'll dig through it and see what there is. It would be neat if we could find costumes." He glanced around. "And now, I need to go see if any of the others would like to join. Wanna help?"

She grinned. "You'll need my help to ask Fréo," she told him. "And the others, I'll leave to your expertise."

"Oh? And why will I need your help?" he asked curiously.

Her green eyes danced. "Because I suspect he'll be slightly shy about it, and I may be able to help persuade him."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you think so, then what are we waiting for? Got any more pressing things to do?"

"Not at all." With a giggle, Faraden headed for Fréo's wain, Aran right on her heels.

Fréo saw her coming and waved from his perch on the wain. "Faraden, Aran, good to see you!" he said.

"Good to see you too!" Faraden called back as she grabbed the edge of the moving wain and pulled herself up easily, despite her skirt. Neah laughed softly and made room for the pair.

Aran hung over the back of the seat along with Faraden. Fréo looked back at them with a grin. "Long time no see," he said. "What brings you our way?"

"How do you feel about acting?" Faraden asked, examining her nails playfully.

Fréo refrained from making the 'I've been acting every day since we decided to hide our love' comment. "Acting?" he said. "What kind of acting?"

"Comedic acting," Faraden replied, winking at him. She knew what he was thinking. "Aran here wants to put on a comic show for the people, help entertain them."

"Oh, does he?" Fréo said, glancing at the boy. "And how did I get singled out for this?"

"Faraden suggested you," Aran said.

"I already know you're a pretty fair actor," Faraden added. "Oh, please? I'll be in it, and I need your help."

He glanced at Neah to see what she thought of this. "I don't know…I don't know if I'm all that great. What would I have to do?"

"Aran, what would he have to do?" Faraden asked, not sure herself.

"Well…it depends on what part he plays," the boy said. "But he would have to sing for sure. All the characters sing."

"Can you sing?" Faraden asked Fréo.

"You tell me," Fréo said, looking into her eyes as he remembered the moment they had after the battle where he had sang to her in Rohirric.

She smiled, remembering that as well. "Aye," she decided. "A very pleasing middle voice."

"Great!" Aran said. "Then, if he wants to, he can play the main male part."

"Oh, this should be interesting," Faraden murmured. "It's a bit of a love triangle, Fréo," she explained. "With games and intrigues and the whole kit and caboodle." She glanced at Aran, wondering if it was too late to be on the side that won.

"Oh, great," Fréo said. "And so, this main guy, does he get the girl in the end?"

"Yep," Aran said. "But he has to fight for her over the advances of her more wily sister."

"And I think I drew the part of the wily sister," Faraden chuckled. "Though I might want to change that…"

Fréo smiled wryly at her. "Change it?" Aran said. "How come?"

Faraden thought fast. "Well," she said, "who doesn't want to be on the winning side?"

Aran laughed. "But you wanted the 'darker' side just a while ago."

"I'm a girl," Faraden said snootily. "I reserve the right to change my mind at the drop of a hat." Her eyes danced.

Aran looked at the other boys and rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can have the winning role then. But I can't really imagine you playing a shy girl. I guess it's a chance to prove your acting ability."

"Aw, now why couldn't I have drawn the part of a shy girl?" Neah asked, laughing at Faraden's comments. "That would be natural for me."

Aran looked at her. "Would you like to be in the play?" he asked.

"What, I hadn't already been drafted for it?" Neah asked, glancing at Faraden.

"Not if you don't want to," Aran said. "It's supposed to be fun, and you might not have fun if you're forced to do it."

"Hey, why not?" Neah asked with a shrug. "It might be fun." She tossed her long hair back. "Besides, you might not find many others willing to perform a comic piece."

Aran grinned. "We can give you a minor part, if you'd like," he said.

"I'm game for whatever," she said with a grin. "After all, why should Faraden here get all the fun?"

"So…would you like to play the out spoken sister?" Aran asked. "But it might be weird for you, since you'd be flirting a lot with your brother."

Neah thought about that a moment. "Better me than some other girl throwing herself at my poor brother's head," she said slowly. "But would I have to kiss him? I'd have to say no if I do."

Aran giggled. "A little…"

"Ew…" Neah made a face. "I'll pass on the outspoken sister, thanks."

They all laughed. "Then you can play the maid of the two sisters, how's that?" Aran suggested.

"That works," Neah said, flashing a thumbs-up.

"And now we'll just have to find someone else to play the outspoken sister," Faraden mused.

"You mentioned Aewen…" Aran said. "But…Nestad might not like his wife playing such a role?"

Faraden's eyes twinkled. "It's worth a shot," she remarked. "Aewen's certainly outspoken naturally." She looked back at Nestad's wain. "But we'll have to wait until she wakes up."

"Do you know anyone else who could do it if she doesn't want to?" Fréo asked. "We don't know anyone," he added, looking at Neah to confirm that.

Neah nodded her agreement as Faraden bit her lip and thought. "Kali, maybe," she said, thinking aloud. "But she's newly a bride as well, and Chris might not appreciate that."

"I guess we'll just have to find out," Aran said. "They might not mind. Many of the actresses that traveled with our group were married and played opposite other men besides their husbands."

"I'll bet that was fun," Faraden chuckled, going dreamy-eyed. "But we can pursue this further when everyone's a little more awake. In the meanwhile…I'll start hunting up props." With that, she headed into the back of the wain and started poking through the stuff.

"Now I just need a part," Aran said. "There's only two left. The father of the girls and the friend of the main man." He shrugged, unable to decide.

"No offense," Neah said softly, "but you'd be more believable as the friend. You're a bit small to play anyone's father at the moment."

He laughed and nodded. "You're probably right. Then who would play the father?" he looked at Faraden. "Don't you have a brother?" he asked.

The girl's red head appeared from behind a box. "Yes," she said. "And he's taller than me, so that would be believable."

"Great! Where is he? I haven't seen him in a while." Aran looked around, trying to spot the man he had sort of met earlier while they were digging the grave.

"He's the leader of the scouts," Faraden replied, returning to prop hunting. "He's ahead with them, looking for a place to spend the night. He'll rejoin us when we stop."

"Oh…then it might be hard for him to be a part of our play, wouldn't it? If he's gone all the time?"

"He could learn the part and practice it while on the trail," Faraden mused. "We'd only be performing after we stop anyway, right?"

"Well…we could run lines while we travel, that wouldn't be hard—especially if we're all in the same wain together. It would give us something to do anyway."

'And it would give me a good excuse to be near Fréo,' Faraden thought as she nodded. "Sîrnan's pretty sharp; if you worked with him on lines when we're stopped, he could get it."

Aran grinned. "Then I hope he's keen on playing the role of the father," he said.

Fréo glanced at Faraden, not too keen on the idea himself. He would rather avoid Sîrnan if he could, but he guessed it was worthless to try.

"I guess we can always ask him when we meet up with them again," Faraden said casually. She knew how Fréo felt. "If he's unwilling, maybe Nestad would take it. He's certainly older and taller than me."

"Have you found any good props?" Aran asked. "I just remembered another one. We'll need a quill and paper as well. Or something that can pass as such."

"I found paper a second ago," Faraden replied, going back to her work. "In the same box I found this." She handed a small leather-bound book up to the young director. "There might be a quill in there too."

"There is!" Aran said, opening the book. "This is perfect!"

Hara look up at Neah and whispered, "What about me? No one chose a part for me in the play." He looked hurt about that.

Neah put her arm around Hara's small shoulders. "Do you want a part, little brother?" she asked softly.

"I don't want to be left out," he said, resting his head against her shoulder. "It makes me feel like I'm not in it because I'm too little. But I'm not, am I?"

"No, of course not," Neah assured him, kissing his head. "Aran, are there any parts for a little boy who wants to help?"

Aran looked up and glanced at Hara. "Oh…um…" he searched his memory of the play, working frantically to think up a part. "Sure there is," he finally said with a grin. "There's just one left, too. There's a messenger boy that appears several times."

Neah smiled as she looked at her brother. "What do you think of that, Hara?" she asked. "It's a small part, but you'd shine in it."

Hara smiled. "I can be a messenger boy," he said. "I wouldn't want a part with lots of lines."

"Then no worries," Aran said. "This part has only a few lines, it will be perfect for you."

"There we go, then," Neah said with a light laugh. "It'll be a family thing." She ruffled Hara's hair as Faraden reappeared with paper in hand.

"Oh good!" Aran said, taking the paper and sticking it inside the book. "This will be perfect. Now, we just need to figure out how to practice our lines without a script. I could maybe write them down…" He looked at the small amount of paper.

"Do you know them by heart?" Faraden asked, pulling herself onto the seat.

"Yes, I do, all of it. It was the last play we were working on before I was captured. And we had performed it so many times. My master player really liked it."

"Wow, I guess so." Faraden thought. "Well, how did you learn the play so well? Was it written for you?" She went slightly pink. "I can't read, so writing it would do no good."

"Oh…" Aran smiled. "Yes, it was written down, in a book. I learned to read when I joined the players. But, well…I could write it down, and then we can take turns helping you remember them."

"And maybe I can learn to read," Faraden murmured as she went delving for more paper. "I wonder why these Riders had books and paper? They couldn't be educated."

"They probably took it from those they raided," Fréo said, guiding the wain around a boulder. "They can sell it later for fun money. I've seen it before."

"Then the better that we got it," Faraden smiled as she came out with a whole sheaf of paper in her hand. "We'll put it to good use."

"Oh, perfect!" Aran said. "That could hold the whole play! I'll get started on it as soon as we camp."

His excitement was infectious. Faraden, Neah and Hara all squirmed with anticipation as they sat on the long wooden seat. By careful design, Faraden was now sitting beside Fréo, and she was quite comfortable where she was, thank you. She glanced at the patch of visible sky and noted that they had already been traveling some time; probably almost an hour.

Fréo, after a few minutes of sitting thus, slipped his arm around Faraden's waist as they rode together. And he looked down at her with a warm smile. "Isn't this perfect?" he commented quietly, for her ears alone.

"It is," she murmured back, looking up at him with a sunny smile before resting her head on his shoulder lightly. "It's warm, but not too hot…we have something to look forward to…" she lifted her head a little so she was whispering in his ear, "and I can spend time with you." Her hand rested on his arm for a moment.

"That's the best part," he whispered. Then he grinned. "And we get to play opposite each other in this play. I look forward to that."

"Why do you think I asked for the switch?" Faraden asked, her eyes sparkling as she glanced at the young director. He and Hara were playing some kind of a word game that sounded somewhat interesting. The warmth around her middle, however, was infinitely more interesting.

"Though…" he said. "I don't know how much I'm looking forward to Sîrnan playing your dad." He chuckled. "Hits a little too close to home, don't you think?"

"That's only if he accepts the part," she pointed out with a soft giggle. "Either way, the play will have to stand as it's written, and he knows I want to act."

"True. He can't exactly protest the play. We can't help how the story goes." He winked at her.

"Exactly," she replied with an answering wink. "And if that means kissing onstage…well, the show must go on…"

He chuckled again and snuck a quick kiss to her cheek. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you," she whispered back as she rested a hand on his leg gently and closed her eyes in contentment. It was nice to get places without walking…and even nicer when the man she dreamed about every moment was the one driving.

While the young people were eagerly discussing their play in one wain, Aewen was slowly stirring in the other. She shifted a bit and tried opening her eyes. "Mm…Nestad?" she said, putting a hand to her head.

"Hello love," Nestad greeted softly, stroking her face with a light hand. "How do you feel?"

She pulled herself into a half-sitting position, rubbing her brow. "Uhh…I have a headache," he muttered. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A little while," the elf replied. "An hour and a half, about." He touched a light finger to her temple and removed the headache easily.

Aewen smiled and looked at him with a sparkle in her eye. Then she looked about. "Oh, we're still in the pass. How long is it? Seems like we've been in it all day."

"According to the information from the scouts, we should be leaving the pass sometime after nightfall. Or at least, I hope so. I don't want to keep traveling after dark tonight."

"Oh, I don't want to either," Aewen sighed. "This has been a very exhausting day." She glanced around. "So…where's your new little shadow got to?"

"Aran? He's over on Fréo's wain, talking about an idea for a play with Faraden and Fréo's family." Nestad nodded to the wain in question; he'd been watching the preparations with mild interest.

"Oh, a play? That sounds like fun. Will they perform for the whole group?"

"Aye, if they manage to get it together. I think they'll need a few more characters, though."

Aewen chuckled and glanced around at all the people. "Well, they certainly have enough people to choose from. I hope there's other would-be actors in this group."

"We can only hope. The bits I heard sound interesting." Nestad kissed her lips lightly, stroking her face with his free hand. "Now, how do you feel, with that headache gone?"

She smiled up at him. "Better," she said. "Still tired. But I guess that can't be helped until I get a good night's rest. It feels like ages since I've had one."

"You'll get one tonight," Nestad promised. "I'll make sure you sleep like a baby; we all need it after that fight. We should have just stayed in the hollow…but I don't think anyone wanted to stay with the dead."

"I sure didn't." Aewen shivered. "It made me remember my own capture far too well. And all my company was killed…my best friend…I don't know what happened to her."

"I hope she made it to a settlement of Men, if she made it out alive," Nestad said quietly. "Who knows? Maybe your family already knows you've been captured."

Aewen swallowed and leaned her head against Nestad's shoulder. She closed her eyes. "I hope so," she whispered.

The elf slipped his arm around her waist and held her close. "I hope she made it," he said at last, sensing his wife's pain over the subject.

Aewen bit her lip and was silent for some time, lost in her own thoughts. But at last she came to herself and changed the subject. "So, how are Chris and Kali? And, where are they anyway?" She looked around, trying to spot her friends.

"We're fine," Kali replied from her seat just below the big wooden one. "The children are napping, miraculously, and so is Chris."

"Oh." Aewen twisted a bit to look behind her, smiling. "I didn't realize you were back there," she said. "Isn't it nice to be off our feet for once?"

"Unusual, and thus a nice treat," Kali replied, grinning as she stretched out in her space. "And I get a few moments where I don't have to take care of anyone but me."

"That's always nice," Aewen said with a grin, draping her arm over the back of the seat so she could better see Kali. "I guess that battle really tired Chris out, didn't it? And he had been almost fully recovered too."

Kali sobered, but only for a moment. "He was a bit exhausted even before the battle," she drawled. "The battle was just the final step; he'll probably sleep until we stop for the night."

"And then on into the night I expect," Aewen said. "I think we all will. Won't we, love?" she said, looking up at Nestad and rubbing his shoulder with one hand.

"Aye," Nestad smiled. "We need that, after all we've been through lately." He turned his head slightly to kiss her fingers.

She slipped her arm around his waist and stifled a yawn. "Oh, I'm still so sleepy. And hungry," she added. "It must be hours since I ate anything."

"That's easy enough to solve," Kali said with a grin as she dug into her bag. "I have enough supplies to feed a small army, after going through the wains." Nestad chuckled but didn't object; she was feeding a small army, after all. She was the one who offered food as a way to calm someone down.

Aewen twisted in her seat again to look back at Kali. "Oh, you do?" she said. "What do you have? Anything different?"

"They had some interesting food in the wains," Kali said. "Some of it's too spicy for civilized folks, but I found some dried foods that looked interesting. Dried pears, for example."

"Pears?" Aewen said, scrunching her nose a little. She leaned over the back of the seat a bit to try and see better what Kali was doing. "What are the spicy things?"

"Peppers that burn after even a tiny nibble, pre-prepared meals with too much garlic…that sort of thing."

"Ooh, garlic?" Aewen said curiously. "Can I see?"

Kali shrugged and handed up a small package that smelled strongly of garlic. "Careful," she warned. "If you spill, we'll all smell like garlic for days."

Aewen laughed lightly as she opened the package, sniffing lightly. "Mmm, smells good." She nibbled on the food inside. "Mmm…." she closed her eyes in bliss."

"Enjoy," Kali laughed as Nestad sniffed at the food and made a face at the overdose of garlic. "A craving, perhaps?"

Aewen shrugged as she continued eating. "I don't care what it is," she said. "It's good."

"Whatever makes you happy, love," Nestad said, digging through the bag he kept under the seat and coming out with a small vial. "All I ask is that you drink this before you kiss me again. I really hate the taste of garlic."

She looked up at what he held. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Just a breath freshener," he promised. "Take a sip, keep it in your mouth for a minute, then spit it out. The garlic taste will be gone, and I can enjoy kissing you again." He winked at her.

"Oh." She laughed. "If you wish, my love. I wouldn't want to chase you away." She winked as she took another bite of her food.

"Thank you, on the behalf of my taste buds," the elf said fervently as he replaced the vial.

Aewen grinned up at him, and then promptly finished her food. She had eaten it quickly, and when she was done she looked back at Kali. "Is there any fish?" she asked hopefully.

"Funny you should ask…" Kali was just opening a small package of dried fish for a small taste. She nipped off a chunk for herself, then handed the rest of the package to the younger woman. "Enjoy," she smiled.

"Mmm…thank you!" Aewen said as she nibbled on the fish. After a moment she exclaimed, "Oh! This would be so good with garlic on it!"

Nestad lost it then. His laughter could be heard for some distance as he bent over his knees for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Kali kicked his leg lightly as she handed Aewen a packet of garlic.

Aewen took the garlic from Kali, looking at Nestad with a perplexed but amused expression. "What?" she said, totally and truly innocent.

"Nothing," Nestad gasped as he caught his breath. "I just wonder if you're subtly trying to drive me away…" He chuckled again, resting his forehead on his knees. "I know better, of course."

Aewen looked back at Kali to see if the other woman understood what was so funny. "Is it the garlic?" she asked. "It's not that awful, is it? I like the smell."

Nestad coughed. "Aye," he agreed. "And I might like the smell too, if it wasn't like a nasal assault every time I smell it. I have a very well-developed sense of smell when it comes to plants, and garlic likes to irritate me."

"Oh…I didn't know that," Aewen said, looking down at the packet of garlic in her hand. After a few second's thought, she handed it back to Kali. "I'll just have the fish for now, Kali, thanks."

The elf shook his head and took the packet back from Kali. "No, love," he said softly. "Enjoy your meal. It doesn't bother me much if I'm not in direct contact with it, and you like it." He put the packet in her hand and closed her fingers around it firmly.

"Are you sure?" Aewen said. "I don't need it, really."

"Actually, I think you do. When the body craves something, it's telling you that you need something in that. So please, eat." Nestad kissed the tip of her nose. "I have plenty of breath freshener."

She smiled and looked up at him, wishing to kiss him, but deciding to spare him for the moment. "Thank you, love," she said. "You're so good to me."

"It's not hard," he replied with twinkling eyes. "You're easy to be good to, melethril."

"Mmm…" she flashed a smile up at him around a mouthful of garlic fish. "I so love it when you call me that."

"I'll remember that," he promised, squeezing her hand lightly.

She squeezed his hand back and gave him a smile before turning back to Kali. "Oh, did you hear about the performance?" she asked.

"Nope," Kali replied with a yawn. "I must have been napping at the time or something. What goes on?"

"Well, Aran and Faraden are planning a play of some kind. I guess they're going to perform it for the whole group."

"That sounds like fun," Kali said thoughtfully. "Something to take everyone's minds off the travel."

"Mhm," Aewen mumbled around a mouthful of fish. "I can't wait to see what they come up with. I wonder how big a production it's going to be."

"I guess we'll find out," Kali shrugged. "Eventually." She chuckled as she ate a little more before tucking her food away in a small bag.

"Well, I'm quite curious," Aewen said. "I can't imagine a play with only two people."

"They exist," Nestad said, who had witnessed quite a few plays with only two people. "But the bits that I've picked up from Aran and Faraden's conversation indicate that it's about a love triangle, so it'll need more people by definition."

"Ooh, a love triangle? That sounds interesting," Aewen said. She found herself glancing around to look for the other wain, as if finding it would answer some of the questions she had about the play.

"I'm sure they'll tell you if you ask," Nestad assured his wife with a smile. "I agree, it does sound interesting. They seem enthusiastic about it, so I think it'll be even more interesting."

Aewen was still looking for the wain, and finally she spotted it. And she watched it for some time, trying to see what they were all doing over there; but it was too difficult to make out. She sighed unconsciously.

Nestad's arm slipped around his wife and held her close. "Just wait until we stop," he told her softly. "They'll tell you all about it then, I'm sure."

She looked at him and smiled. "Oh, I know," she said, trying to feign disinterest. "I'm sure I can wait, you know."

"You're not a bad actor," Nestad informed her, "but you can't fool one who knows your heart." He kissed her temple gently before motioning to her fish. "Are you going to keep eating that?"

Aewen looked down at her food and scrunched her nose. "I don't think so. I don't feel good anymore," she said. She smiled slightly. "I'm not a very good actor either," she said.

Nestad wrapped the fish up gently and handed it back to Kali, who carefully packed it away for later. The elf placed a gentle hand on his wife's belly and removed the sick feeling; he wanted this to be as easy for her as possible.

She sighed lightly and looked up at him with a grateful smile. "You're so sweet," she said. "I think every woman should have an elf healer for a husband."

He chuckled and kissed her lightly. "But then you wouldn't be the lucky one," he teased lightly as Kali smacked his back. "Though I agree; I can't imagine how human husbands manage when they can't help their wives. I'd go mad."

Aewen cuddled closer to her husband. "And I'd be way too miserable," she said with a small grin. "Thank you, my love." She puckered her lips lightly for a kiss.

Chuckling, Nestad presented her with the vial. "Swish and spit, then I'll kiss you," he promised.

"Aww." She laughed lightly and sniffed the bottle a bit. "Mm, smells good," she said. And then took a small sip, swishing it around in her mouth.

"How does it taste?" Nestad asked as he watched her with deep love in his eyes.

She didn't answer him until she was done with the swishing and spit over the side of the wain. She grinned back up at him then. "Good," she said. "A bit strong." She blinked her eyes a few times. "I think it cleared my nose all the way back."

He laughed softly as he bent so their noses touched lightly. "I'll remember to dilute it a bit more for the next batch," he promised. "Now…care to collect that kiss?"

She grinned and then puckered her lips again, ready and waiting.

He claimed her mouth gently, cupping the back of her neck gently as he drew her closer. He tasted the strong taste of the mouthwash and agreed; it was a bit too strong.

"Mm…" Aewen hadn't been expecting such a kiss, but she realized she should have, coming from Nestad. It was wonderful, as all his kisses were. She surrendered to it, and to him.

When they had to pull apart, Nestad hooked her bottom lip with his tongue before pulling away. "Love you," he told her softly.

"Mm." Aewen hummed again lightly before opening her eyes. She smiled at him. "I love you," she whispered. "That was nice. More than nice…perfect."

He smiled. "Glad to hear it," he replied softly, holding her as close as their sitting position allowed. "I like to give perfect gifts to the one I love."

She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't say anything else, but just rested in the warmth and comfort of her husband's arms. She knew she was more blessed than she ever deserved.

No more words were needed. The couple both knew they were incredibly blessed, so nothing needed to be said.

The hours passed rather quickly. People took turns sitting on the backs of the wains or on the boxes inside, resting their legs. Nestad knew they could go farther because of this, but he didn't want to push them too far; they'd been through a lot. Because of this, he realized they would have to rest inside the pass. He hated the idea, but there was little choice; everyone was exhausted. So, an hour after nightfall, he called the halt. According to the scouts, the exit of the pass was another five hours ahead at the current rate. They could finish the pass in the morning's light.

Even those who had ridden the whole time on the wains were tired. Aran and Hara were already sound asleep, side-by-side between two boxes. It was chilly now that the sun had gone down, and Fréo suppressed a shiver as he pulled the horses to a stop. He looked down with a smile at Faraden who had fallen asleep against his arm. He kissed her brow lightly. "Little she-cat," he whispered. "We've stopped."

"Mm?" Faraden asked, stirring a little. Her arm wrapped around Fréo's waist snuggly as she settled against him more comfortably.

He chuckled, glancing back and noticing that Neah was also fast asleep. "Faraden," he whispered. "Come on, we've stopped. It's time to make our beds and get in them."

"Your bed?" Faraden asked with a sleepy smile as she slowly opened her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

He laughed at her half-joke. "A couple hours at least. I nearly nodded off myself."

"'t's been a long day," Faraden yawned, sitting up. "Where is there room to sleep? I may not get far; I've never felt so tired."

"You should probably make it back to your own group," Fréo suggested. "Your brother will be looking for you, I don't doubt. I can take you back there if you like."

She nodded. "Please," she said in a sleepy voice. "I might not make it if I don't have help." She stood up and stretched a little.

He put steadying hands on her. "Careful there. It's a bit of a drop to the ground." He smiled as he made sure she was steady and then climbed down and held his arms up to her. "Lean over and I'll catch you," he said.

She slipped into his arms easily and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. "You're strong," she murmured, a bit silly in her sleepiness.

He chuckled. "And you're pretty light," he said, not setting her on her feet just yet. He started to walk slowly in the direction of Nestad's group.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, not in a hurry at all to leave his arms. She didn't feel strong enough to walk far; odd, actually. She'd slept for a long time; she should be slightly more bouncy than she was.

Fréo didn't put her down. He carried her, none too quickly, through the crowd that was preparing for bed. He kissed her brow now and then, and spoke softly to her in his native tongue. He was telling her how much he loved her and how precious she was to him. Even though she couldn't understand the words.

Faraden didn't need to understand the actual words. The tone and the tenderness with which he touched her told her what he meant. Shifting a little to get more comfortable, she pressed her nose against his neck and inhaled his scent as she listened to his soft monologue.

All too soon, though, they could see Nestad's wain ahead. The elf was helping his wife down from the seat. "We're nearly back," he whispered to her. "I wish I didn't have to return you."

"I wish you didn't either," was the drowsy reply. "But we'll get more time tomorrow; Nestad seemed all right with me riding in your wain."

"That he did. I just hope your brother will seem alright with it too, once he finds out."

"I can always say I was riding with Neah. Tôr approves of her." Faraden kissed Fréo's neck lightly before sitting up in his arms.

He looked at her with a smile and then kissed her lips lightly. "So I will see you soon, little firestorm."

"You will," Faraden promised before anchoring her hands in his hair and drawing him in for a better kiss. When they pulled away, she slipped to the ground and looked up at him. "Love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he said. He rested one hand on her waist, and with the other he fingered one of her red locks. "Go now, love," he said softly. "And sleep well."

"You too." She squeezed his shoulder lightly before walking toward Nestad's wain. "Hullo," she yawned, waving to Aewen. Kali was curling up beside her husband and children, but managed a wave to the girl before falling asleep.

"Hello," Aewen said, smiling slightly. "Did you have a fun ride?"

"I did," Faraden replied, leaning against the wain and yawning sleepily. "Anyone seen Sîrnan yet?"

"I don't think he's returned yet," Aewen said, but she looked up at Nestad for confirmation of that.

Holding his wife lightly against himself, Nestad scanned the area. His night-vision wasn't perfect, but it was good enough to pick up the sight of the scouts returning. "He's on his way," he informed the girl as he led Aewen a small distance from the wains.

"Oh, so tired," Aewen said softly. "I can't wait for sleep in a relatively comfortable position."

"I know," Nestad said softly as he released her only long enough to spread out their bedrolls. "I'll just be up long enough to get the reports from the scouts, then I'll be right with you."

She smiled. "I'll try to stay awake until you return," she said, covering her mouth as she yawned.

He kissed her forehead gently before going to meet the returning scouts. Faraden found her bedroll and rolled it out under the wain for protection from any chance rainstorms.

Sîrnan was just saying good night to his scouts when Nestad met up with him. He smiled wearily. "Hello," he said. "Everyone doing alright?"

"Everyone's tired," Nestad said with an answering smile. "Including you, I see. How do things look ahead?"

"We'll most likely get out of the pass by late afternoon tomorrow. Probably around the time when we would stop for the day. After that we can follow the river again, and there are trees here and there, but mostly tall grass, with the land gently rolling as far as we can see."

"Sounds like land we can travel easily through," Nestad said with a smile. "Then we'll start at our normal time tomorrow morning and aim for the open land. I think a day's rest there will be good for everyone."

"I think so, too," Sîrnan said. "I know I'm ready for it. And will be glad to get out of these rocks. They're hard to sleep on, and they make me feel trapped in a way."

The corners of Nestad's mouth pinched as he glanced around. "I'm a wood elf," he murmured. "I hate being surrounded by stone. But at least I'm not the only one who feels trapped." The tension disappeared from his mouth as he smiled again. "Go and rest. You've done well. Your sister is under our wain."

"Thank you," the young man said. "And, how has she been? Is she doing any better, have you noticed?"

"Aran suggested a project that she seems enthusiastic about," Nestad commented. "But she spent most of the day in the other wain with Neah and her family, so I'm not entirely sure."

Sîrnan looked up sharply at Nestad. "Neah and her family?" he said. "She was with them all day?"

"Aye," Nestad replied, meeting the young man's eyes and arching a single eyebrow. "She seemed to be having more fun with the people her age, so I didn't protest."

Sîrnan bit his lip and nodded, getting control of himself again. "Sorry, I just…well, you know I'm concerned about her hanging out with that Fréo."

"Ah," Nestad nodded. "That does explain it. But she was there with Neah and young Hara and Aran. I kept a pretty good eye on her, too. She's safe."

Sîrnan smiled. "Thank you, Nestad. That really means a lot to me. And…I'm glad she's having fun with them. She's never had friends of her own before."

"And it keeps her entertained while you have to be gone," Nestad added, clasping the young man's shoulder. "I do understand." He smiled in return. "But go and sleep before you fall asleep on your feet."

Sîrnan smiled, and with a nod to the elf, he turned and found his way over to his sister. He crouched beside her bedroll for a moment, looking at her peaceful face. He touched her cheek lightly and smiled. "My little sister," he said softly. "You definitely keep me on my toes."

Faraden's eyes half-opened at his touch. "Mm?" she asked, not sure who was touching her at the moment. Even mostly asleep, she was slightly wary of saying anything about Fréo.

"It's just me," he said. "I'm back from scouting."

"Hey Tôr," the girl replied with a sleepy smile as she scooted over. "I put your bedroll by mine…bet you're tired."

"I am; exhausted," he said, sitting down and taking off his boots. "How have you been today?"

"Busy," Faraden yawned, rolling onto her side and propping her head on her arm. "Aran and I are trying to put together a play. When I'm more awake, I'll tell you all about it. But we found most of our players and some props."

"A play?" Sîrnan said in surprise, twisting slightly to look at her. "That was unexpected. Who came up with that idea?"

"Aran and I both did, kinda." Faraden yawned again. "He found out I want to be a Player, and he was a Player before he was captured. He wanted something to do, and the idea came out that way."

Sîrnan smiled as he finished pulling off his boots and took off his belt. He decided he was too tired to get anything to eat; he would eat in the morning. He climbed under his blanket and shifted close to his sister. "Sounds like you're having fun. Who are the other players?"

"Neah, Hara, Fréo," Faraden murmured. "Me and Aran are obvious. But we need another man and another woman. We were hoping you could help."

He laughed lightly. "Me? What would I do?"

"Play my father." Faraden curled up to her brother and closed her eyes, letting her head drop on her arm. "And sing a little."

"Sing?" he said. "Faraden, I'm not that great a singer."

"Bull." She opened one eye. "Neah will be playing the maid to me and whoever we find to play my sister. It's a romantic comedy type thing."

"Oh? And who are you playing?" he asked curiously.

"The heroine," she said smugly. "The one who gets the guy at the end."

Sîrnan's brows arched at that. "And…who plays the 'guy'?" he asked warily.

"Mm?" Faraden asked, suddenly afraid to answer that question at the moment. "Sorry Tôr…'m so tired…"

"I said who plays the guy that your character gets in the end?"

"Fréo," Faraden murmured, really almost asleep.

Sîrnan scowled, but said nothing. He had had a feeling, and now his worst fears had come true.

Faraden opened her eyes again. "You have your storm face on, Tôr," she murmured, sounding like a child in her weariness. "Why?"

He wiped the expression off his face. "Never mind," he said. "It's late, Faraden, and we both need our rest. We can talk more tomorrow over breakfast."

"All right." Sighing softly, Faraden closed her eyes again. "Sleep well, Tôr. Love you."

"I love you too," he answered softly, and then reached over and draped his arm around her as usual. He sighed as he closed his eyes, wishing he could be here with her all day, rather than off scouting.

The girl fell asleep fast, feeling secure under her brother's protective arm.

And so, peace settled over the camp like a warm blanket, covering and protecting everyone with sweet sleep. Morning would come too soon, and the journey would begin again, but for now…for now, there was peace in sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Day 24

The morning dawned a bit chilly; since the sun couldn't reach is warm rays into the pass. The light was gray and slightly hazy as Fréo got out of bed. He had horses to tend to, and he didn't want to shirk his duties. He loved the horses. They were his favorite things, and he never tired of caring for them. "Good morning, ladies and gents," he said. The horses were tied to his wain all the way around. He went about checking their water buckets, and giving them a scoop of grain.

"And a good morrow to you too," a girl's voice said from behind him, her tone indicating that she was grinning. "You're up awfully early, aren't you?" Faraden pulled her blanket tightly around herself as she bounced on her toes to keep warm.

He looked up from his work and grinned at her. "I have a job to do now. Can't let these trusty beasts go hungry. Like to help?"

"Just tell me what to do," she replied, folding her blanket neatly and tossing her tousled hair back.

He grinned again and pointed to a large brush that was sitting on the end of the wain. "You can start brushing them. They love to be brushed before and after work."

"Oh, good," Faraden giggled. "Warm work." She walked over to get the brush, but diverted herself mid-path to get to Fréo. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "Good morning," she said softly.

He caught her in his arms quickly. "Good morning," he said. And then he kissed her, knowing that not many were awake yet to see them, and at the moment he really didn't care.

Her arms slid around his waist for a moment, holding him close as they kissed. Then she pulled away with a twinkle in her eyes. "Back to the four-footed ones," she said as she picked up the brush.

He chuckled and picked the grain bucket back up. "I would take you over a horse any day," he said. He might not have realized how funny that might sound to someone else. But to him it was a very good complement. Horses had always been his first and one true love. But Faraden had taken their place in his heart where nothing else ever could.

She giggled, but she recognized it for the compliment it was. "Thank you," she said, beginning to brush the horse Fréo had named for her. "That's the nicest thing a boy has ever said to me."

"Really?" he said with a chuckle, finally realizing how it sounded. He blushed a little as he came to feed the horse she was brushing. "You like her?" he asked.

"Aye," Faraden replied, petting the mare as she brushed her. "She's a sweet lass." Her eyes twinkled as she added, "Though she does have that fiery edge too, I'm sure…"

"It's why I named her after you," he said, his eyes twinkling in return. "And look here…" he said, running his hand across the mare's belly. "If I'm not mistaken I'd say this beauty will be a mama in a couple months."

"Really?" Faraden abandoned the brushing for a moment to place both hands on the mare's belly. "How can you tell?"

"Well, she's really fat in the belly, but not anywhere else on her body. She's a young mare, so age has nothing to do with it; besides, she's fit as any other workhorse. I'd say that by fall she will have herself a nice foal."

"I hope she'll have a good place to have the baby," Faraden said, hugging the horse's neck before returning to her brushing. "I wonder where we'll be by fall."

"I wonder the same thing. Hopefully nearly home, if not all the way home. I would love for her to have her foal in Rohan. It only seems right that a foal should be born in the land of horses—especially the foal of a slave horse. It would be born free."

Faraden smiled at that thought. "Rohan would be a good place," she agreed softly, finishing her work on that mare. "A free land." Her eyes shone as she thought about that.

"And the foal will be yours," Fréo decided. "And I'll train it just for you, to be the perfect riding horse for a lady." He grinned.

She laughed. "A lady with spirit?" she suggested with a twinkle in her eyes. "That's so sweet of you, Fréo." She would have kissed him, but she could hear small sounds that indicated people were waking up.

"Nothing is too sweet for you," he said. "And I'll do everything for you." He tugged lightly on one of her curls in lieu of a hug or kiss.

"I'll remember that when I need a favor," Faraden replied, smiling up at him as she moved to the next horse. "We'd better finish, hm? Nestad's got a bee in his pants to move out of the pass."

Fréo laughed at her expression and moved on, feeding the last two horses. Then he picked up a second brush and worked quickly to brush down the other horses. "So, did you talk to your brother last night?" he asked curiously.

"Briefly. He had his storm face when I had to tell him that you're the love interest opposite me, but he didn't say anything. I'll talk to him more over breakfast." Faraden sneezed and wiped her nose.

"His storm face," Fréo mused. "That doesn't sound good. Bless you."

"Thanks." Faraden briskly rubbed the tip of her chilly nose before continuing work. "I just think he's mildly worried about us 'pretending' to be in love for the stage. I'll assure him later."

"I hope you're able to," he said, moving to the next horse, the one closest to Faraden's. "And, did you mention to him about playing the father?"

"Aye," she replied. "He said something about not being able to sing very well, then we switched subjects to who was playing what. I'll push him on that one; Aran will want to know."

"I have mixed feelings about it myself," Fréo admitted.

"Yes," Faraden murmured. "I noticed. Look, if he's in the play, he may loosen up a little when it concerns you."

"He may…" Fréo said. "Or he could crack down even harder out of fear."

"I think fear only comes when something's unknown. I know you, so I know there's nothing to fear, but he doesn't. After so long in the camps…well, can you fault him?"

"No, I can't," Fréo admitted. "I would feel the same way if someone was interested—or appeared interested in Neah."

"And that's the way it should be. Give him time." While they talked, they had nearly finished the horses; Faraden turned to Fréo. "After all, nothing good comes immediately."

He snorted. "That I well know," he said. He put his brush down in the box at the back of the wain and turned to lean against the side of the wain to watch her finish. His eyes danced with love as he gazed at the girl before him. He thought her the most beautiful thing on earth.

Fully aware of his eyes on her, Faraden took her time to brush the horse thoroughly, tossing her hair back occasionally to keep it out of her face. Her heart hummed happily; she loved the thought that someone was fully intent on her. "There," she said at last, putting her brush down. "That's done."

Fréo smiled slowly. "A good job," he said. "You must be a natural. One of these days I'll have you on the back of one of the horses."

"Maybe during the full day of rest I hear rumors about," Faraden suggested. "Imagine, a whole day of not traveling…"

"Sounds like a dream," Fréo said. "Is it true? A full day of rest? When?"

"I'll need to confirm it, but Sîrnan was mumbling about it when I woke up. I think after we leave this pass, then we get a full day to rest."

"Ohhh…" Fréo groaned in eagerness. "I can't wait. We can do whatever we want. Maybe go riding along the river, and I'm sure we'll be able to work on our play some too."

"Both sound like excellent ideas," Faraden said with a grin. "You'll have to teach me how to ride properly; I just remember clinging to the horse with both arms and legs."

"Cling with only your legs," he said. "I guess you were very small when you last rode. Only young children cling with their arms."

"I was rather young," she confessed. "I didn't have much of a chance to ride in the camps; the horses were all used strictly for pack animals."

"Very true," Fréo agreed. "Though, it didn't stop me much." He laughed and winked as he stood up straight and looked around for his sister and brother, wondering if they were up yet. He was getting hungry.

"Yes, but you're a true horse boy," Faraden giggled as she looked toward the wain, wondering if her brother was stirring yet.

Neah was sitting up beside Hara and stretching slowly. She hated waking up, but at least they would be out of the grimy fog soon enough. She wanted sunlight.

"Hey, little sis," Fréo called. "Time to get up, it's getting late." He grinned and winked at Faraden.

"Oh, shush, you," Neah muttered, finding a pebble and throwing it in his general direction. "Make yourself useful and get some food from the supplies."

He dodged the pebble and grinned. "And what are you in the mood for?" he asked. "Lemons? Or something else sour?" He winked at Faraden again.

"Faraden's there, isn't she?" Neah asked, still mildly cross. "You sound too cheerful to be alone. See if you can find some mush or something that'll stick to the bones."

"And why shouldn't I sound cheerful?" he said, moving to the front of the wain to look in the food box. "It's such a beautiful morning and we're surrounded by horses."

"And a pretty girl," Neah muttered, which made Faraden giggle softly. "It's not a beautiful morning yet; the fog's still out to play."

"I like the fog," Fréo said. "It's chilly and crisp and makes me feel like I can take an extra deep breath of air and not be smothered."

"You're a bit odd in the head," Neah returned, her wit coming back as she woke up more. "The fog always makes me feel like I'm wrapped in a blanket five times too tight. I can't see more than ten feet…"

"More privacy that way," Fréo said and pecked Faraden on the cheek as he walked by on his way to bring the food makings to Neah.

"Yeah, well, I'm not in much need of privacy at the moment," Neah replied as she took the food from Fréo and nodded a greeting to Faraden.

Fréo kissed the top of his sister's head before moving to Faraden's side and slipping an arm around her waist. "Faraden, I think my sister woke up on the wrong side of the bedroll."

"There is no right side when sleeping on rock," Neah replied before Faraden could say anything.

"Funny," Faraden remarked. "I was just going to say that." She leaned against Fréo comfortably.

Fréo rolled his eyes. "Girls. You're all too soft. Don't have enough hard muscle to keep your bones safe from hard rocks."

Faraden sighed and exchanged a look with Neah that had much to say about young men who thought too much of themselves. Then she planted a foot and pushed Fréo over, following him down and sitting on his stomach. "What?" she asked mildly. "You'd want me to have lots of hard muscles rather than the softer flesh I have now?"

He landed with a grunt, and then another grunt as she sat on him. He had been quite taken by surprise. "What was that for?" he asked, unable to help liking the fact that she was sitting on him.

"I don't have to have tons of hard muscles to be enough of a force," Faraden said with a smile, catching his flash of liking. "Repeat after me: 'Girls are not too soft'."

He laughed, reaching up to gently squeeze her upper arm. "Eh…."

"Fréo…" Faraden arched a single eyebrow, silently promising what would be withheld if he didn't repeat after her.

He stuck his lower lip out in protest, knowing what she was threatening. "Girls are not too soft," he said hesitantly. "But they are soft, yes?" His hand shifted from her arm to her thigh and squeezed lightly.

"Sure," Faraden agreed, trying to ignore the pleasant diversion. "But I've been there when a lady was having a baby. Let's see you call a woman weak after that."

"Alright, fine," Fréo said. "But when I said soft I didn't mean weak. I just meant that you're literally…soft. And that you get sore from lying on rocks easier than we men do."

One eyebrow arched slightly. "True," she admitted. "But we're not too soft, which was your exact wording."

Fréo threw his hands in the air. "All right, I give up," he said. "What you lack in physical toughness you make up for in stubbornness."

"Better." Faraden kissed his forehead and got up, brushing her skirts primly. During all of this, Neah had been smothering laughter in her bedroll while watching raptly.

Fréo looked over at his sister and arched an eyebrow as he sat up. "And what's so funny?" he demanded.

"It's nice to see someone haul you into harness," Neah replied, regaining her composure and beginning to prepare breakfast.

"Haul me onto harness?" Fréo repeated with his own arched eyebrow. He glanced at Faraden, feeling like he was being ganged up on.

"Mm-hm," Neah replied with a smile as Faraden sat beside him and hugged him.

He looked at his sister again. "Dare I even ask what that means?"

"No, probably not," Neah replied as she picked up the bowls and began spooning breakfast into them. "Faraden, are you going to join us for breakfast?"

"No, thanks," the girl replied, standing up. "I need to go wake Tôr so we can eat before he leaves to scout ahead."

"And are you going to ride with us again today?" Fréo asked. And he mouthed please, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Her green eyes shone as she touched his cheek lightly. "How can I resist such a fun request?" she asked. "I'll come over after we get started."

"Great!" he said, and kissed her lips lightly. "I can't wait," he whispered close to her face.

"Neither can I," she whispered back before pulling away. "Until soon, then," she called as she started trotting for where her brother slept.

Fréo sighed as he watched her leave, her red hair bouncing on her back and her skirts swishing behind her. "Is breakfast ready yet?" he asked, his mind and eyes still on Faraden.

"Don't make me dump it on your lap to prove it is," Neah warned, extending the bowl to him.

He finally glanced up at her and then took the bowl. "What's eating you, anyway?" he asked.

"Those rocks are very, very hard," Neah muttered, rubbing a knot on her spine. "I'll be fine when the sun comes up."

"Is that all?" Fréo said. He set his bowl down and moved behind her. He held onto her with one hand on her shoulder while the other one began to gently but firmly massage her back.

His sister moaned softly as she let her head drop and her bowl rest on her lap. "You're good at this, brother mine," she murmured as she closed her eyes to hide a stab of pain as knotted muscles protested the invasion.

He smiled. "Practice makes perfect." He rubbed a bit lower and more to the side, then back again, massaging her whole lower back. "Anywhere else?"

"Shoulders?" Neah asked, letting her body relax under his hands.

Fréo moved his hands to her shoulders and rubbed gently near the base of her neck, kneading slowly with his fingers. Maybe next time you should sleep on an extra bedroll," he suggested. "Might be softer on these rocks."

"I don't know that there's any to spare," she murmured. "Besides, we'll be out of this pass by this afternoon, I understand; no more sleeping in chasms." Her head bobbed a little as he worked on her shoulders.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said. And after working on her shoulders for a couple more minutes, he stopped and slipped his arms around her waist from behind and hugged her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Any better?" he asked.

"Much," she sighed. "Thank you, Fréo." She kissed his cheek before smiling and taking up her bowl again. "Eat while it's still warm."

He sighed and kissed her cheek as well before letting her go, and then he took up his bowl and began eating. He glanced back in the direction he had last seen Faraden, but she was nowhere in sight. She must have already reached her brother by now.

Meanwhile, Faraden knelt beside her brother and gently shook him. "Tôr," she whispered. "It's time to wake up if you want to eat before we leave."

Sîrnan startled awake and sat up. "Wha…" he blinked at her, and then, seeing who it was, he flopped back onto his bed and groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I just went to sleep, didn't I?"

"No," Faraden smiled. "You've been asleep for hours."

"Uhh…" he groaned again. "It feels like only a few minutes ago. When did you get up?"

"About a half hour ago," Faraden replied, lightly touching her brother's face. "How far did you say the exit of this valley is?"

He squinted as he tried to remember. "I think…midday? Sometime like that."

"Good." She kissed his cheek lightly before digging through her pack. "Hungry?"

he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Starved," he said. "I didn't eat dinner last night. Give me anything, I'll eat it."

"I'll take you up on that," Faraden murmured as she found jerky and some dried fruits and yeastless bread. "Here you go."

He blinked at what she gave him. "Hm. Maybe I shouldn't make declarations I don't really mean," he decided, but took what she offered anyway.

"It's better than what I could make," the girl pointed out after sticking her tongue out at him. She nicked a couple pieces of jerky and fruit from him and began gnawing them.

"I don't know about that," he said. "You made a nice meal a few days ago, and I really liked it."

She smiled, but waved her hand dismissively. "Not enough time to make anything really good," she said. "I'd have to make a fire, and put the ingredients together…we'll have a full meal when we stop, my word on it."

"I'll hold you to that," Sîrnan said. He ate a while in silence before saying, "So, tell me more about this play you mentioned last night."

"It's a love triangle comedy," she said, smiling. "A guy falls in love with a girl, but her pushier younger sister tries to steal him from her. Chaos ensues, but all ends well."

"Oh? Does the guy get the girl he wants?" Sîrnan asked.

Faraden's red head bobbed as she nodded. "Aye," she said, examining the jerky warily. "I don't know the full details, but it's not a large play; Neah and I are already cast for two of the three women roles, Fréo and Aran have two of the three men roles. We just need a father and a lass to play my sister."

"And…you want me to play the father?" Sîrnan said, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh," she replied, giving him a pleading look. "I don't know many men, and I'd rather have you playing my father than anyone else."

"And what about Chris or Nestad?" the young man asked. "I don't know if I have the time to be in a play."

"Chris is too tired most of the time, or stubbornly trying to walk, and Nestad is too busy leading the group. We'd practice together during breaks, and you're quick at memorizing things when you want to."

"Yeah, but Faraden, on breaks I eat or sleep, and you really should be doing the same thing," he said. "When will you get rest?"

"I can nap on the wain," but she could see she was losing. She sighed. "All right, I'll ask Chris. Maybe he can work on lines while in the wain."

Sîrnan looked at his sister for a moment. He smiled slightly. "You really want me to do this, don't you?" he said softly.

She looked back. "Aye," she replied just as softly. "I have a definite feeling that this is the way my talents go, and I want to keep you beside me. But I understand the need for rest when you can get it."

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his stubbled face. "I guess…I'll give it a try," he said. "For you."

"Are you sure, Tôr?" Faraden asked, trying not to show any excitement just yet. "You don't have to…I know you're always busy and tired…"

"It's important to you," he said, looking up with a smile. "So it's important to me."

"Oh, thank you!" She hugged him happily and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and hugged her back. "Now, I said I would give it a try. It might not work out, so…keep an open mind, hm?"

"Of course," she replied mock-indignantly. "I'm just glad you're willing to give it a try for my sake."

He cuffed her cheek lightly with his knuckles. "And since when haven't I done something for your sake?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. "I'll do everything I can for you, little sis."

"I know," she replied with a giggle. "I'll try not to take too much advantage of that…" She ducked away from a threatening hand and giggled again. "Better finish eating."

He waved a bit of jerky at her before taking a bite. "So, when are first rehearsals?" he asked around a mouthful.

"Probably as soon as we find another girl to fill the last role," Faraden replied before taking a bite of her fruit. "That may be this afternoon, then. I doubt we'll need much group rehearsal."

"And do you have any ideas for someone to play the other girl?" Sîrnan asked.

"I was thinking Aewen, as the other girl has to be naturally a bit more assertive than most girls are. She can make herself be heard. So can I, but I wanted the role I'm in."

"Oh?" he said, arching an eyebrow. "And why did you want that role, exactly?"

"She's the heroine, the one who wins in the end. Who doesn't want to play the winning side?" Faraden was a fairly good amateur actress; she made the half-truth sound like the settled facts.

But Sîrnan knew his sister too well. He looked at her for a moment longer, his brow still arched. "Mm-hm," he said, and then turned his attention back to his food.

Faraden decided not to push her luck; better to let the subject drop while her brother was in a dropping mood. She didn't want him to press her for further answers. Instead, she finished her meal and brushed her skirts clean. She wasn't quite satisfied, which surprised her; she always ate scant rations and was full.

"Well," Sîrnan said, finishing up his own food. "Let me know when my lines are ready." He stood up. "I should go report to Nestad before I have to leave."

"All right." Faraden stood up as well and hugged him. "I love you, big brother," she said softly, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her as he returned her hug. "I love you, little sis," he said. "I'll see you on the break, hm?" He ruffled her hair and then moved off, looking for Nestad.

The elf was perched on the seat of his wain, looking toward the entrance of the pass unseeingly. He couldn't penetrate the early morning fog with his gaze, unfortunately. Instead of straining his eyes, he was thinking.

Sîrnan stopped a short distance away and glanced around for Aewen, but couldn't see her. He wasn't sure if he should interrupt the elf, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Nestad's eyes, half closed in thought, shifted in their sockets as he registered the presence of someone close that hadn't been there before. He took the first full breath in several minutes as he opened his eyes and looked at the source of the presence. "Sîrnan, good morning," he greeted quietly.

Sîrnan smiled slightly and took another step forward. "Good morning, sir," he said, still not totally used to calling the elf by name, especially in the first greeting of the day. He looked around. "Is Aewen better today?" he asked, still not seeing the woman.

"She's still sleeping," Nestad replied, patting the seat beside him. "I've been awake for a while and didn't want to wake her. Come, sit. Did you sleep well?"

Sîrnan climbed up onto the seat before answering. He sighed. "Not really," he admitted with a short laugh. "But I did sleep at least. What about you?"

"In as much as elves do sleep, I slept well," the elf replied, running his hands through his loose hair. "As well as I could, anyway." He pulled one hand out of his hair and rubbed the fingertips together lightly.

Sîrnan looked at him for a moment. "Is everything alright?" he asked softly. "Is Aewen alright? She looked awful yesterday. I worried for her."

"As did I," Nestad replied quietly. "Death and killing are all new for her. Combined with the stress of carrying a child, she was all in yesterday. She should be fine today; I spelled her so she would be completely refreshed whenever she wakes. As for everything…" he shrugged. "Killing weakens a healer. It always does; I try not to mix power and sword play too often."

"How does it weaken you?" the young man asked curiously. "Physically?"

Nestad held up a hand and focused on it. Usually, he could make a small ball of light in his palm easily; now the palm just glowed a little. "Not exactly physically," he said slowly. "Physically, I'm fine. But I'm going to keep from using my power for the rest of today if I can; I only have a tiny bit. I don't know any healer who can fight and then be at full strength with his power."

"Then isn't that a disadvantage on the battlefield?" Sîrnan asked. "What if you have to heal people who are wounded in the fight?"

"It's a major disadvantage," Nestad agreed. "Healers are generally kept from fighting unless there aren't enough people. In this case, I had no choice."

"Hm," Sîrnan grunted thoughtfully. "So, are we starting out soon?" he asked, changing the subject. "Any special orders before I leave?"

"Yes, we'll be leaving sometime in the next fifteen minutes to a half hour," Nestad replied, rubbing his hand against his thigh briskly, "and no, no special orders. Except one: wait for us to catch up when you hit the end of the pass. We'll be stopping for a full day there, perhaps more if I feel the people need it."

"Oh, wonderful," Sîrnan said. "I look forward to it very much. And then maybe I'll get enough rest, and be able to start learning my lines."

That surprised a chuckle from the elf. "So you've been pulled into the play?" he asked.

Sîrnan rolled his eyes and nodded. "Aye, I have. It means a lot to Faraden. And it looks like I've been chosen to play a natural role for me; that of her father." He chuckled at that.

One corner of Nestad's mouth turned up in a wry smile. "Then you won't have to do much acting," he pointed out. "Better that than playing the lover and eventually winning her. That would be a stretch."

"Yeah…" Sîrnan said. "Someone else gets to do that…"

"At least you can play the over-protective father without trying too hard," Nestad said, hearing the strain that had entered the young man's voice.

Sîrnan shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," he said. "Anyway, I better go. I need to go find my other scouts."

"All right. We'll see you in a few hours," Nestad replied with a smile, clapping the young man's shoulder lightly. "Be careful out there, hm?"

"I always am," the young man said, smiling slightly, and then he jogged off, looking for his other scouts. A moment later there was a moan coming from Aewen's bedroll a short distance from the wain, and it was followed by the retching sound of someone being sick.

The elf sighed and stood. For just a moment, had there been anyone watching, he looked old and tired. That slipped away into his usual expression of gentle concern as he walked over to where Aewen was. Without a word, he put a hand on her shoulder and removed the sickness, despite the dreadful headache that attacked him when he did so.

Aewen wiped her mouth, grimacing at the taste of bile. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I couldn't hold it in."

"It's all right, love," Nestad whispered back, finding the mouthwash and diluting it a bit with some water. "It's normal." He offered her the mouthwash.

Aewen took it but held it in her hand as tears welled up beyond her control. "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"Shh," Nestad whispered as he gently lifted her into his arms and cradled her close, letting his presence soothe her. "It's all right. I'm here."

"I'm embarrassing," she said through her sniffles. "I'm embarrassing to you, aren't I?"

"No," Nestad said in a soft, firm voice. "You're my beloved, and you're pregnant. These things happen; I know that full well." He kissed her nose lightly.

"But I'm a pain to take care of," Aewen said. "I know you're getting tired of it. How could you not be? I'm always weepy or moody or sick or tired. I'm no fun to be around. I wouldn't blame you if you just wanted to escape from me for a while." She wiped her eyes, even as more tears fell.

The elf clicked his tongue lightly. "You're not always moody or sick or weepy or tired," he said softly. "Those are only brief periods which seem like forever because they are so harsh when they descend. Believe me, I can see that." He pressed his cheek lightly against hers. "I never want to escape from you. You're the only person I would never want to escape. You and the lass in your womb."

"But how could you not?" Aewen said, still not seeing it. "I mean… I want to escape from me. How did I get such a perfect husband that nothing about his wife bugs him, especially when she's pregnant?"

Nestad smiled. "You got a husband who sees things from the perspective of having lived for thousands of years," he pointed out. "To me, nine months is just a breath; I know that this too will pass. Besides…I know the rewards. When it's over, you'll have forgotten all of this for the joy of holding our firstborn."

Aewen looked up at him, her jaw quivering. "I'm just so miserable," she said, her voice breaking down into sobs. "I always feel sick, I feel slow and unpleasant. I'm always hungry and there's never any blackberries when I want some."

The elf held her close for a moment. "Is that what you want?" he asked softly. "Blackberries?" He'd had the sweet fruit once before and decided they were too sticky sweet for him. He could see the attraction, though.

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "I've wanted them for a few days, but there aren't any out here."

"Oh, my poor sweet…" Nestad murmured, kissing her brow gently as he thought for a moment. He knew there would be no blackberries in the pass, but… He released her to hunt through his pack. Blackberries had certain medicinal properties, and it was the sweetest kind of medicine he knew of. He'd made some syrup with boiled blackberries once as an experiment…did he still have it?

Aewen busied herself with wiping her eyes and sniffing. "What are you doing?" she finally asked after a moment.

"Trying to see if I can find something," Nestad murmured before exclaiming in discovery and holding up a small vial. "It's not exactly the berries," he explained, handing it to her, "but it's a syrup of boiled berries; the best we can get now."

Aewen looked at the bottle and then up at Nestad. "Blackberries?" she said, nearly in disbelief.

He nodded with a smile. "They have medicinal qualities, and I was experimenting before I met you," he explained. "I kept a bottle. I didn't know why at the time, but perhaps this was the reason."

"Then…how does one eat it?" she asked.

The elf chuckled. "You drink it, love," he said gently. "It's not the same as blackberries, but it's the best I can do for the moment."

Aewen looked at it for a moment more. "Drink it?" she said softly. "Nestad? Is there any bread?"

"Aye," Nestad replied, arching an eyebrow. Experience had taught him not to ask, however, so he retrieved some yeastless, flat bread that the Wains had carried.

Aewen stared at it for a moment, but finally shrugged. "I guess it will have to do," she said. "Think we can toast it over a fire?"

"All right, I think we have enough time to do that…" Nestad took the bread and carefully balanced it on a forked branch. There was a small fire close by that he'd tended through the night to keep his wife warm; he now used it to toast her bread.

Aewen smiled and moved closer to him, snuggling up to his arm. "Thank you," she said.

"My pleasure," the elf replied, smiling at the happy sight of her joy as he slipped his arm around her waist lightly.

She leaned her head against his shoulder in contentment, not even realizing herself how suddenly her mood had changed. "Nestad…it's been another day," she reminded.

"So it has," Nestad replied, glancing down at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "And?" He was teasing her.

"And?" she said, shoving his shoulder. "Come on, don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" He opened his eyes wide in mock innocence. "Oh dear, don't tell me I missed an anniversary or something…"

"No, of course not," she said. "Come on, Nestad, you said you only needed one more day to see the baby clearly. And it's been another day."

He grinned and kissed her. "Yes, it has," he replied, carefully taking the toasted bread off the stick. "Lie back; I can check now while the bread cools."

"Lie back?" she said, raising her brows wish a slight smile. "You've never made me lie back before."

"True," Nestad conceded. "But this is a special time, and I'd like you to be able to relax." He opened his eyes wide again. "For me?"

She smiled more and laid back on her bedroll. "Like this?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Exactly like that," Nestad murmured with a smile as he lightly rested a hand on her hip and shifted her over a little. He sat beside her and placed a tender hand on her abdomen, careful not to press too hard.

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with love. She rested both her hands over his. "This is nice," she admitted.

"More relaxing, isn't it?" he asked, drawing gentle circles with his fingers as he sent his power carefully into her. He had enough to tell, but he was running dangerously low.

"Mm, yes, it is," Aewen murmured. She was in fact very relaxed, and if it weren't for her eagerness to find out the news, she would probably have drifted off to sleep. But she deliberately kept her eyes open and focused on Nestad's face so that wouldn't happen.

It took a bit longer than it should have, but Nestad found the answer soon enough. Bending to kiss her full lips, he murmured, "A daughter, my love."

A small gasp left Aewen's lips as she gazed up at him. "Really?" she breathed. She had already accepted that it would be a girl of course, and it had almost been proved at least once before this; but it was still a pleasant surprise when she finally heard the final word. "Oh, Nestad…" tears welled in her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. She lifted her arms up to wrap them around his neck.

Nestad cradled his wife close and kissed her gently. He remembered the sense of being brushed by a mind so soft and sweet. But there was an iron determination there; he was sure their daughter had gotten the lion's share of stubbornness from both of her parents. "Our little Erebel," he murmured.

"Erebel," Aewen echoed softly. "Our little daughter. She'll be a perfect baby, won't she?"

He smiled. "Aye," he replied softly. "She's still forming, but there's much strength surrounding her. Not all of it mine, I might add…" He kissed his wife's lips lightly.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Nestad…can I feel her again?" she asked hesitantly. "I want to feel how she's grown, just as you can."

He couldn't refuse such an honest request. Taking her hand in his, he drew strength from the land around them as he placed their hands on Aewen's belly. Locking eyes with her, he drew her into the place where he could feel their baby.

"Ohh…" Aewen gasped and silent tears streamed down her face as she gazed back up at him. "There she is," she breathed. "I can feel her heart beat."

Nestad smiled around his own tears. "Our baby," he whispered. "A tiny miracle."

Aewen laughed lightly in delight and then put her hand to Nestad's cheek lightly. "Kiss me…" she whispered, not wishing to break the mood.

That was an easy request to grant. Bending over her again, he claimed her mouth with gentleness, but with wonderful possessiveness. This wonderful woman was his wife. She carried his child. He wanted to show her by the simple joining of mouths how much he loved her.

Aewen let her eyes close as Nestad kissed her, and a moment later she gently kissed him back, letting her fingers find their way into his hair. She could still feel the connection to their little miracle, and the happiness and contentedness she felt right then was beyond anything she could ever describe.

After a long moment of gentle kissing, they pulled apart as Nestad had to let the connection go. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled up at him, though her smile dimmed slightly when she felt the presence leave her. "I love you," she whispered back. "So much."

Pressing their cheeks together, Nestad just rested in the sense of her love. He was shaking a little; he'd pushed his power too hard and it was trying to compensate by taking some of his physical strength. "My sweet melethril," he murmured.

Aewen rested her hands on his back and could feel the tremble in his body. "Are you alright?" she asked with some concern.

He smiled. "I'm fine," he replied softly. "Don't worry."

"But you're trembling. What from?" Aewen asked, pulling away slightly to look at his face.

"I just pushed myself a little far," Nestad said, downplaying the fact easily. "It's common enough, after a battle, for my power to be weaker than usual."

She put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "And this thing just now made it worse, didn't it?" she said.

He looked back, putting his hands over hers. "It was something I wanted to do," he told her softly. "I have all day to recover."

She smiled slightly. "Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm sure." He put his hands on her shoulders and drew her close for a gentle kiss. "It doesn't affect my body much."

She kissed him back just as gently, and then looked up at him again. "Thank you," she whispered. "It means a lot to me, that you would do that even when it's hard. I didn't know about it; if I had I wouldn't have asked."

"That's why I didn't tell you," he replied with a chuckle. "I wanted to share the joy I feel whenever I touch our daughter."

"Thank you," she said again with a grateful smile. And then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her so that his face was close to her own neck. "I love you so much," she whispered next to his ear.

He kissed her neck gently, nuzzling into the soft flesh with his nose. "I love you too, my sweet," he whispered, kissing the place under her ear. "With all of this immortal heart."

"Mmm…" Aewen said as she closed her eyes and relished his attention. It seemed like it had been way too long since they had spent any kind of quality time together.

Long, silent minutes passed as Nestad continued kissing his wife gently, showing her with his touch how much he loved her. He wished he could do this more often, or that they were alone and had hours to spare. Soon, he promised himself. Soon, they would be home.

"Nestad…" Aewen breathed, her fingers combing lightly through his hair. "Hold me tight? Hold me close? I…" She blushed lightly. "I don't hurt anymore…"

He smiled and slipped his arms gently around her waist. "I'm glad," he whispered in her ear as he pressed their bodies close. "I hated seeing you in pain at my touch."

"I hated shirking your touch," she said softly, loving the feel of him against her. "I missed it so much…"

His hands gently stroked her back, pressing her even closer. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her soft flesh pressing against him. Her smell, her warm flesh, everything about her was driving him wild. How he loved her! "I missed you too, love," he whispered.

Aewen moved her lips to his ear, unable to help herself. She kissed him there lightly while at the same time taking his hand in hers and guiding it to her chest. She knew it was a hopeless move, but she was so needy.

"By the Valar…" Nestad moaned as he felt her lips on his ear. His hand responded willingly, cupping the flesh lightly and stroking the nipple carefully. He wondered absently how long it would be until her milk came in.

"Mmm…" Aewen's brow creased and her eyes closed from the pleasure of it and her body moved under his touch. She kissed his ear continually, adding a bit of tongue after a moment.

"Elbereth…" Nestad murmured in delight as he pressed his ear closer to her mouth; his fingertip circled the hardened nipple gently. He wanted to make love to her, even here. He knew it wasn't possible, but he wanted it; he'd missed her touch.

Aewen paused her kisses and nuzzled his neck lightly. "Nestad…" she whimpered. "We can't…"

"I know," Nestad replied, reining in his passion firmly. "I know." He kissed her ear lightly. "But that doesn't keep me from wishing."

Aewen's brow creased more when he kissed her ear. She whimpered again and shifted against him. "Or longing…" she added.

He smiled slightly. "I know," he whispered. "I long too, my sweet." He stopped kissing her ear; no sense in stirring up more longing that they would have to suppress.

Aewen felt her throat clench with emotion as he drew away slightly. She rested her forehead on his chest to try and regain her composure. But she was rapidly losing it.

He could sense that. His arms closed around her tightly, keeping her safe in the shelter of his arms. "We'll be stopping for hours and hours this afternoon," he whispered in her ear. "A whole day, maybe, if I decide the people need it. We'll have our time, my love. I swear that to you."

She glanced up at him. "Really?" she said, moisture rimming her eyes.

"Really really," he replied, kissing her cheekbones gently. "I'll make it happen, no matter what happens. We need it."

She forced a small smile and buried her face in his tunic again. "Thank you," she whispered. "Looking forward to that will keep me going today."

"I hope so," Nestad murmured, kissing her dark hair. "I'd hate to see you collapse in a puddle." He chuckled softly, trying to help cheer her up.

She bit her lip and buried her face deeper, not ready to be cheered up all the way yet. In fact, what she really needed was a good cry, and, without any warning, her shoulders began to shake with quiet sobs, and she felt like a silly girl.

The elf stroked her back gently, radiating peace and understanding. "It's all right, sweet," he murmured. "Cry yourself out; you'll feel better."

And she did as he told; she let all her tears out, soaking his tunic as she cried out her frustrations and longings. Soon her sobs became vocal, and people were glancing over to see what was going on.

Nestad shot everyone a look that said, 'It's all right, mind your own business please,' as he stroked his wife's back and shoulders gently. He understood. Her emotions were messed up by being pregnant anyway, and then to long for the intimate physical contact and have it be denied…that couldn't be good.

Finally, though, Aewen's sobs turned into silent shudders of her body as she clung to her husband. And her tears stopped flowing. She sniffed over and over as she tried to collect herself.

"There you go," Nestad murmured, holding her close and pressing his cheek against the top of her head. "There, don't you feel better?"

Aewen's body shuddered and she sniffed again. She didn't answer him as she just rested in his arms. His arms were warm and comforting, and she never wanted to leave them.

"I love you," the elf whispered in her ear. "My sweetest love, I can never say how much I love you." He opened a connection with her and allowed his love to flow through it gently, ignoring the strain it put on his body.

Aewen's body seemed to sigh as she felt his love wash through her. She lay there and rested in his embrace for several quiet moments. And finally she looked up at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything I can do for you, my sweet," Nestad replied, kissing the tip of her nose lightly.

She managed a small smile. "Now what?" she asked softly.

"We'll be leaving soon." As they had been quietly communing together, the camp was breaking around them. Mothers gathered their children, meals were fed, packs were packed… "And then, onto the road. You can sleep some more, if you wish."

"I…" She looked around. "I don't know. Can you just hold me for a while?"

His arms tightened around her as he nuzzled into her hair. "Yes," he said softly.

"Thank you," she said. And then she looked around. "But…what about my toast?" she asked.

He chuckled softly. "It should be nice and cool now," he said, reaching out and picking up the toasted flat bread.

She smiled slightly. "And now, the blackberry syrup on top of it," she said,

"I wondered if that would be the next thing," Nestad said, balancing the bread on his knee and opening the vial of syrup. Using his careful balance, he poured some of the syrup on the bread without spilling.

Aewen's stomach growled as she watched him work, and she put a hand over her belly and stifled a giggle. "You seem to be taking your sweet time," she said.

He chuckled as he finished. "I am," he replied. "I don't want to spill and spend any time cleaning up after myself."

"I think it's enough syrup, Nestad," she said eagerly. She wanted to eat it.

"Oh really?" Nestad asked, arching an eyebrow as he lifted the bread and smelled it. "Mm, it does smell good…"

"Nestad…" Aewen said, realizing that he was teasing her. "Come on, I'm hungry, and you're withholding food from your daughter." She pouted, trying the guilt tactic.

"Mm…" Nestad considered that before giving in and handing the bread to his wife. "Careful," he cautioned. "The syrup is sticky."

"Thank you," she said, and then took a bite of the toast. "Mm…" she closed her eyes in bliss as she chewed. "Almost like the old days," she breathed, and took another bite.

"The old days?" Nestad asked, leaning against the wain wheel as he cradled Aewen comfortably. "Tell me about them."

Aewen smiled as she chewed another bite. "My brother and I used to make blackberry toast like this," she said. "Only we used crushed berries rather than the syrup. We used to go on picnics, bring only bread with us, and we would find a nice patch of blackberries and toast the bread over a fire."

"That sounds comfortable," Nestad murmured, picturing that. "You and your brother are very close, aren't you?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, we are. Even though we're seven years apart in age. And then, our cousin was always there with us, too."

"Though, he is now the king, right?" Nestad asked, seeing if he remembered that tidbit of information right.

"Yes." She nodded absently. "It still feels weird to me. I always knew he could be king one day. But I never actually thought it might happen."

"I guess it would feel weird having someone so close to you attain a role that's so high," Nestad said thoughtfully. "Is he a good king?"

She smiled at fond memories. "Yes," she said. "I think he is a good king. He's still young, and hasn't been king for long, only a few years. But he's doing the best he can."

"That's all anyone can ask," he replied, kissing her hair. "He has wise councilors, I assume?"

She grinned. "He has a wife," she said, giving him a wink.

Nestad chuckled. "Then I hope she's as wise as you," he said, "as she holds part of the influence of the kingdom." He smoothed Aewen's hair.

"She is. And she was a good friend, even though several years older than me, and she has a child. I started to feel left out once that happened. But, I still have my brother."

"Yes, and I look forward to meeting him," he said with a smile. "If he's anything like my wing-fish…"

She grinned. "Really? You're not afraid?" she asked. "Or, I mean, not afraid, but, you're not nervous?"

"I'm shaking in my shoes, love," he confessed. "But he's your family, as is your father. I want to do right by you."

She smiled. "Thank you, Nestad," she said. "I want for you to meet them, too. They mean so much to me. And I miss them so much, it hurts."

"I can imagine," Nestad said softly, thinking of his family. "But until then, I'm going to enjoy just this part of your family…" He snuck a kiss on her neck.

She giggled as she finished the last part of her toast.

"Hey," said a voice said from behind them. It was Aran.

Nestad looked up at the boy and smiled. "Hello, Aran," he greeted. "How go the preparations? Everyone about ready to escape this pass?"

"We sure are," the boy said. "Actually, I came to find out exactly when we're leaving. Is it soon, or is there time to do stuff first?"

"I think we should leave sooner rather than later," Nestad said after a moment of deliberation. "But pass the word along that we will have a full day of rest when we reach the other side of this pass."

Aran grinned. "Everyone I know already knows about that," he said. "So, about how much longer do we have?"

"About fifteen minutes," Nestad replied with a smile. He was well aware how the information tree tended to work in a group like this; telling anything to the young ensured that it would be heard by every ear in short order.

"Oh, great! Then I have some time to write a page or two," he said. Then he grinned and dashed away, back to Fréo's wain.

"Such an eager lad," Nestad mused as he watched Aran go. "I wonder what will become of him back in the normal world."

"I wonder also," Aewen said thoughtfully. "Maybe he'll join another band of players. He seems to fit into an adult group very well."

Nestad chuckled. "Maybe he'll join the players that are resident in Minas Anor," he suggested. "Then we could watch his antics any time we wished."

Aewen smiled and looked up at him, though her eyes were serious. "But he's a little boy," she said. "And little boys need the stable influence of a father. I don't think they can live fully without it. You've noticed how he's taken to you."

The elf nodded, growing more serious as well. "I'll do what I can while I can," he said mildly. "But soon I'll have our child to be a father to. I hope he's able to find someone who can always be there for him."

"I hope so too," Aewen said softly. She looked up at him and offered a slight smile, then she snuggled close to him, closing her eyes. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they have a simple life; the kind she had always dreamed of having?

Nestad agreed silently. But life was just that way; there was little to be done about it by wishing. He kissed Aewen's hair gently and held her close, allowing her to hide in his arms. "I love you, wing-fish," he whispered.

She smiled against his tunic. "I love you, Hervenn nín," she whispered back.

The fifteen minutes passed like water in a rapid stream, and soon the party was back on the road. Nestad kept his wife cradled against his side as he drove his wain. In Fréo's wain, the young actors worked on their parts from what Aran had already written down. Neah had a beautiful voice, as her fellow workers found out in the course of the hours, and she was encouraged to make a duet with Faraden, who gladly joined her voice with the other girl's.

But at last, the party reached the end of the pass and came out into blinding sunlight. As the wains were carefully parked, Faraden laughed to hear the cheers of the younger children as they raced out onto the open grass.

Sîrnan and his company were there waiting, just as Nestad asked them to be. And when the wains were parked and people were settling down to enjoy their day of rest, the young scout found his sister just where he guessed she would be. He went to Fréo's wain. "Hello there, sis," he said.

Faraden swung down from the wain and grinned up at Sîrnan. "Hello!" she greeted cheerfully. "Beautiful day today, isn't it?"

"It is," he agreed, smiling at her enthusiasm. "You look happy, and…energetic," he decided. "What have you been up to?"

"Preparing for our play," Faraden replied with an evil grin. "Remember? Come on; Aran's written part of your part."

"Already?" Sîrnan said in surprise. "How did he write while in the bumpy wain?"

"I didn't," a voice from up in the wain answered. "I wrote it all before we left this morning. And by the time we leave again, I'll have a ton more done."

"I should hope you'll have all of it by then," Faraden replied, looking up at the wain. "And Tôr, I'm learning to read!" She beamed up at him. "Aran pronounces the word, points at it, and shows me what mark makes what sound."

"Really?" Sîrnan said, grinning. "I'm impressed. You'll have to show me what you can do." He winked at her.

"I will." She grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's find a place in the shade so we can work on what we have so far. Coming, you guys?" She was looking at Fréo, Neah, Hara and Aran as she spoke.

"I need to take care of the horses first," Fréo said. "You all go on, I'll catch up."

"All right." Shooting Fréo a special little smile, Faraden dragged her brother toward a stand of trees, Neah, Hara and Aran behind her.

Aran was carrying a box filled with all the props they had managed to collect, along with the paper and ink he needed to finish the script with. They all sat down under a tree, and Sîrnan couldn't help but cast a smile to Neah now and then.

Neah smiled back shyly as she made herself comfortable with Hara's head resting against her knee.

Not noticing any of this, Faraden sorted through the props. "We still haven't found anyone to play my sister," she said, mildly annoyed. "She's key to most of this."

"Weren't we going to ask someone?" Aran said. "Aewen? Or…wasn't there someone else?"

"Kali, I think," Neah said in her soft voice as she took a page of the script and read it over carefully. "Aye, we'll need a second sister almost right away."

"Well, why don't you go ask them?" Sîrnan said to Faraden. "One of them just might want to be in this play."

"I'll try Aewen first," Faraden decided, jumping to her feet. "I think Kali's busy with her children and husband right now."

"We'll be here waiting," Aran said, and he took out his quill and started writing down more of the script.

Sîrnan thought it would be a good chance to talk to Neah a bit, without her brother or his own sister there.

Faraden practically danced over to Nestad's wain. The elf was there, as was his wife. They hadn't left the seat yet; they were just sitting, talking softly.

Neah shot a quick glance at Sîrnan from under her lashes as she told Hara, "While we're waiting, why don't you go help Fréo water the horses? I'll bet he needs a big boy's help."

"Alright…" Hara said reluctantly, and he got up and trotted away. Now it was only Sîrnan and Neah left under the tree; and Aran, but he was intent on his writing and not paying any attention to anything else.

"So, how are you today?" Sîrnan asked the girl softly.

"I'm all right," Neah replied, twisting the hem of her sleeve slowly. She smiled as she met his eyes. "No brothers disappeared on me yet today." It was a semi-serious joke she shared with him.

He laughed lightly. "That's very good," he said. "So…what part in this play do you have?"

"I play the maid of the dueling sisters," Neah replied with an answering laugh. "Um…" she checked the script in her hand. "Hareth."

"Hareth…" Sîrnan said, mulling over the name. "And what does this maid do in the play?"

"She's the go-between for Mereswen and Aravir, the lovers who the meddlesome sister tries to part," Neah said with a smile.

"Oh, I see. Quite an important role, I should think. Have you practiced any of your lines yet?"

"A few of them," she replied, studying the script. "Some of them are with Dorlas, your character." She looked up with a twinkle in her eyes. "He suspects that Hareth is the go-between for his youngest daughter and this powerful man; he wants his oldest married off first, so he tries to stop Hareth from carrying messages."

"Ohh," Sîrnan nodded. "So, does that mean that you and I might have lines together?" he asked, giving her a small grin.

"It sounds like it." Neah giggled softly. "And my character has to be tricky to get by you. Well, well…this should be fun."

"I think so. I at first wasn't too sure I would enjoy it. But now…" He winked at her.

She blushed faintly and returned to studying the script with a vengeance. "Well, I'm glad Faraden managed to get you involved."

"So am I," the young man said softly, still gazing at the blonde girl across from him.

Quite a distance away, back at Nestad's wain, Aewen looked up and noticed Faraden running towards them, grinning as usual. She smiled and poked Nestad's side so he would look up and notice. "She's excited about something," she noticed.

"She usually is," Nestad observed, looking at the approaching girl as well. "One of those personalities that always looks for the next excitement."

Faraden grabbed the wain's wheel and swung herself to a halt. "Hallo!" she greeted, panting for breath.

Aewen chuckled. "Well, hello to you, too. You look excited about something."

"Aye," Nestad agreed as Faraden let her head drop so she could catch her breath. "Climb up and rest for a moment."

The girl smiled and did just that, sitting beside Aewen happily.

"So, what's up?" Aewen asked, putting her arm around her friend.

Once Faraden had caught her breath, she explained the idea of the play to her older friend, using spare language to encompass the thoughts. "And," she finally concluded, "we wanted to know if you wanted to play the older sister."

Aewen smiled openmouthed in surprise and then grinned up at Nestad. "Really?" she said, looking back at Faraden. "You would want me to play such a huge role? I mean…you don't even know if I can act or anything."

"That actually doesn't matter much. The character suits your personality pretty closely, and I've heard you sing. So it could work, if you want the part."

Aewen looked back up at Nestad to see what he thought. It would mean long hours away from him during their breaks, and even while traveling. She didn't want to leave him alone.

Reading her thoughts, Nestad smiled. "I can come during the breaks and watch the rehearsals," he said softly. "And you would not always have to be in the other wain. I can help you with your lines while we travel here."

Aewen grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. And then she turned back to Faraden. "I would just love to be in your play," she said.

Faraden's face lit up. "Really?" she asked, excited. "That's terrific!"

"So when will you need me?" Aewen asked. "I was about to get something to eat."

"Go ahead and eat," Faraden said, thinking fast. "Eat and then come join us under the stand of trees over there." Her pointing finger showed where she had left her brother.

"Alright," Aewen said, still grinning. "I'll see you soon." She looked at Nestad. "Come on, let's fix lunch so I can hurry and join them."

"Until soon!" Faraden exclaimed as she scrambled down and raced back for the small group of thespians.

Nestad got the food bag and opened it. "But don't forget," he reminded her, "we get some of the rest day to ourselves."

Aewen shoved his shoulder. "How could I ever forget that?" she said. "Come and get me at anytime, my love, and I will go away with you." She puckered her lips for a kiss.

"Good to know." Nestad kissed her gently and thoroughly before pulling away slightly and kissing the tip of her nose. "Now, let's get something to eat."

"Gladly," she said with a grin, and stood so he could help her down from the wain.

Back at the tree, Sîrnan and Neah still waited for Faraden to return, but neither of them really noticed that she was still gone or that they weren't getting on with the acting plans. They were having too much fun talking with each other.

Faraden started to call out her usual cheerful greeting, but the sight of her brother and Neah chatting easily stopped her. Well, well. Was there something going on there? She hoped so.

"Hey!" A voice said from behind her, and a hand rested on her shoulder. "The horses are all taken care of," Fréo said. "Sorry to keep you all waiting."

"No trouble at all," Faraden replied, looking up at him with a grin as Hara went to sit by his sister. "Aewen's agreed to join our merry little band; she seems to be looking forward to the experience."

"A very good news," Fréo said, leading her back to the group. He glanced at his sister and didn't fail to notice how her attention was focused fully on Sîrnan. "We're back," Fréo said, slightly louder than necessary.

Neah jumped. "Welcome back!" she greeted, flashing an over-bright smile at the returning couple. "How are the horses?"

"There…just fine," Fréo said, giving his sister a weird look. "I'll tell them you asked."

She laughed lightly. "I doubt they care." She looked at Faraden, who was watching her brother with a slight grin.

Faraden coughed slightly before announcing, "Aewen will be joining us after she and Nestad have had something to eat."

"Oh, good," Sîrnan said, standing up, since he felt awkward sitting down when Fréo was still standing. "So, what do we do until she gets here?"

The redhead plunked to the ground in the shade—keeping a careful distance from Fréo at the moment—and suggested, "We could practice what lines we have so far." She looked over at Aran. "How goes the writing?"

"I finished the whole first scene!" the boy announce excitedly, flapping the papers in the air. "And almost all of us have a part in it."

"Perfect," Faraden grinned. "Then shall we work on it as best as we can until Aewen comes?"

"Hey, first let me read my lines," Sîrnan said, motioning for Aran to hand him the script. "I have a feeling I'm a bit behind all of you. What's my first scene?"

Neah scooted a little closer to him and bent over the paper. "Right here," she replied quietly, pointing to his first line. "Act one, scene one. You're talking to your youngest daughter—that is, Faraden—and telling her that you want her older sister married off first."

"Ah, I see." Sîrnan nodded. "So…" he glanced up at Faraden. "Do we stand up or…" He shrugged, not sure what he should do.

"Try reading through them together first," Fréo suggested, leaning back against a tree trunk and preparing to enjoy the performance. "You'll have to know the lines by heart later; just as well to be familiar with them."

Sîrnan raised his eyebrow and glanced at his sister again. "Alright…" He took a look at the paper for a moment, then cleared his throat and read aloud in monosyllabic voice. "There you are my youngest daughter, I was wishing to talk to you." He couldn't help but chuckle a bit after reading it.

Faraden burst out laughing as well. "Would you talk like that in real life?" she asked, leaning over to look at the paper. "You were looking for me, Father?" she read, putting a brightly inquisitive note in her voice.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about something which concerns both you and your older sister." He stopped, laughing. "You'd think these sisters would know whose older and whose younger, why does he have to tell them?"

"Not for our sake, silly," Faraden giggled. "The audience needs to know. Besides, Papa always used to say, 'Sîrnan, take care of your little sister.' That's the same thing, isn't it?" She didn't wait for an answer as she leaned over again. "Then come and sit for a time in the sun, Father. It's such a beautiful day." Somehow, she managed to keep a straight face.

But Sîrnan didn't. He laughed. "So…the audience is supposed to take this seriously?" he said.

"No," Aran said. "It's a comedy, just play along, alright? I promise, you'll love it once you get into it."

Faraden giggled and looked over at Fréo to get his reaction to all this as she waited for Sîrnan to give his next line.

Fréo was still leaning back against the tree, his arms folded across his chest. He seemed to be quite amused.

Sîrnan cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you some wonderful news I have," he continued reading. "We will be having a visitor arriving within the week."

"Oh?" Faraden asked brightly. "Who? Anyone I know?"

"Lords Aravir and Elboron, do you remember them?" Sîrnan read, starting to get into the part more and focusing on the story rather than the strange dialogue. "You met them at the ball last summer."

"Oh, yes," Faraden murmured, remembering that Fréo was playing Aravir and Aran was playing Elboron. The thought brought a small blush to her cheeks. "They are perfect gentlemen. What brings them to our humble home?"

"Lord Aravir has asked permission to come calling. He is looking for a bride and was interested in my daughters. This is what I wished to talk to you about." He paused and glanced up. "I thought he wanted the guy to marry the older sister. So why is he telling the younger one all this?"

"So she'll know to stay to the background," Faraden murmured as she scanned the next lines. They'd worked on these extensively during the wain ride; she already had them mostly memorized. She cleared her throat. "Oh. Father, did he mention me?"

Sîrnan cocked his eyebrow and returned his eyes to the page. "I will expect him to court your sister Ivorwen. She is the older of my daughters and I will expect that she marry first." Sîrnan scoffed. "What a jerk."

"But she does not wish to marry yet!" Faraden protested. "And even if she did…" She let her voice trail off as she looked elsewhere.

"Of course she wants to marry," Sîrnan read. "And don't raise your voice to your father that way. I came here to ask you to please give Lord Aravir and your sister all the room they need during this courtship. Your time will come soon enough, after your sister is married."

"But," Faraden dared timidly. "I…care for the Lord Aravir."

Sîrnan actually managed to put a surprised and shocked expression on his face. "You what?" he said. "You met him once at the ball last summer, how could you care for him?"

"We spoke for a time after the ball," Faraden explained, "and I was his choice for most of the dances, remember? We made no promises…but I dare to hope he cares for me as well." Her eyes slipped over to Fréo as she spoke softly and tenderly.

Fréo gave her a wink that Sîrnan didn't catch because he was intently studying the script. "Lord Aravir is a very important man, and I will have my oldest daughter marry him. Perhaps his younger brother Elboron will interest you."

"He's a kind man," Faraden said reluctantly, her eyes smiling at her love. "But he doesn't make my heart skip a beat whenever I think of him."

"Enough of this," Sîrnan said. "You will give Lord Aravir and your sister the space they need, is this understood?"

Faraden bit her lip. "Yes, Father," she whispered, turning away.

"Great!" Aran said, standing up. "The next part is with the other sister."

At that moment there was a call. "Here I am!" Aewen said, walking quickly over to them, waving as she did so. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You didn't," Faraden said, getting up with a grin. "We were just rehearsing the first scene and didn't need you for that part. Good timing; we just came to the part where you're needed."

"Oh good," Aewen grinned, obviously excited about the play. "So, what do I do?" she asked, looking at each of them in turn, but directing the question to Faraden, since she was the one Aewen knew best.

"Come, sit," the girl invited, taking Aewen's hands and pulling her over to the small knot formed around the script. "We're just reading the lines for right now, though it's fun to play with the emotions while reading to get a sense for the character. You're Ivorwen, and when you talk about Mereswen, that's me."

"Okay," Aewen said, leaning over to take a look at the script. "So, we start right here?"

"Yes," Aran said. "And remember, you're playing a girl who thinks she better than her sister and deserves better too. So, in this part you're coming in on the end of a conversation between your father and sister."

Aewen nodded and glanced at the script again. "All righty." And she began to read, at once putting on the role described to her. "Well, hello, father… Mereswen." She gave an impish smile to Faraden.

"Hello," Faraden replied tonelessly, looking down at her hands and looking as if she were fighting back tears.

"Ivorwen, my darling daughter," Sîrnan said with a broad smile. "Come, sit with me a time. Mereswen, will you excuse us for a time?"

"Aye, Father," Faraden replied, then mimed leaving. In truth, she rolled over onto her side and wound up with her head propped on her arms not far from where Fréo sat.

He grinned down at her and played with a lock of her hair behind the cover of her shoulder. For a moment the line reading was tuned out as the two looked at each other. Fréo couldn't wait for his scenes with Faraden.

Neither could she. Even just his light touch on her hair made a delightful shiver run up her back.

But the reading continued. Sîrnan told Aewen about the coming of the two lords, and that the lord who sought the hand of one of his daughters was very influential and wealthy.

Aewen's eyes lit up. "I remember Lord Aravir," she said. "I met him at the summer ball. And he is coming here just to meet your daughters? Does he favor one over the other?"

"If he does, he has not named one," Sîrnan replied, rolling onto his stomach for maximum comfort. "But I wish for you to marry him; you are my oldest and my heir and should have the best of life."

Aewen smiled, leaning over to read her lines. "I am certainly not opposed to it, my father, if he would only have me."

Sîrnan blinked and squinted closer at the page. "And now what this? Am I supposed to sing the next part?" He looked up at Faraden.

Faraden grinned. "Ah, yes!" she exclaimed. "This play is largely musical; hopefully, we can find someone who can carry a tune. I found a flute and a lyre in the boxes."

"So…I have to sing a song that's basically a father telling how his girl has grown up and all that kind of mush? And I have to sing it to Aewen?" He blinked at his sister.

"Don't you love the theatre?" Faraden asked dreamily. "C'mon…it won't hurt you to practice. I can hum the melody for you."

"And for me," Aewen said. "Looks like I sing part of it, but I don't know it."

"Please," Sîrnan said, gesturing for Faraden to proceed.

Faraden closed her eyes and called to mind the tune that Aran had taught the wain group. It was the base melody for all the songs in the play; once one was learned, it was just a matter of putting the words to the notes. Her eyes still closed, the girl sang the melody softly, trying it out before her voice rose in confidence.

All those gathered paused to listen to Faraden's sweet voice, which was exceptionally good. Fréo was convinced that she could go professional, and he gazed at her with love in his eyes.

She sang for just over a minute before stopping and opening her eyes. "After that, it starts repeating," she said, her cheeks going a bit red at all the eyes looking at her.

"It's beautiful," Fréo said softly.

"It is, when you sing it," Sîrnan said. "But when I sing, it will sound dumb and silly."

"It's supposed to sound a bit silly," Aran said. "It's a comedy."

"I know you can handle it, Tôr," Faraden said, looking at him imploringly as her fingers slipped through the long grass to rest against the side of Fréo's leg. "You're the one who taught me to sing, remember?"

He laughed. "That doesn't mean I was any good at it," he said.

"Oh, come on," Aewen said, "You can't be that bad. And it's a simple enough song to do."

Sîrnan sighed and looked at the page again. "Fine, but no comments, please."

"My mouth is firmly sealed," Faraden promised before clamping one hand over her mouth.

Sîrnan rolled his eyes slightly and then looked at the page again. "Note?" he asked, and Aewen at once gave him the note in her clear voice. Sîrnan took over, singing the words of the song a bit haltingly. And after a moment Aewen sang her parts, which eventually led into a duet in the final verse. They definitely needed some practice, but they sounded really well together and everyone was impressed.

"Nice!" Faraden exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "You two sound pretty together."

Fréo had to agree, though he was sure they weren't as good as Faraden was. In his opinion, the student had surpassed the teacher. But he didn't say as much.

Sîrnan blushed lightly. "It feels weird singing it with someone pretending to be my daughter, especially since she's the same age as me."

"It's just a play, Sîrnan," Aewen said, rolling her eyes to Faraden.

"Aye," Faraden chimed in. "Surely it can't be any weirder than calling your sister your daughter." She stretched lazily. "What's left in that scene?"

"That's the end of it," Aran said. "The next scene is with the two lords coming and meeting the father for the first time."

Beside Faraden, Fréo stiffened a bit.

The girl looked up at him, understanding in her green eyes. "It'll be all right," she murmured under the noise of papers being sorted and people moving around. "He won't bite, not here."

"Oh yeah?" Fréo whispered back. "I wouldn't bet my horses on it."

Faraden just looked at him with a tiny, encouraging smile. "In the confines of the script, he has to be nice," she murmured. "He wants you to marry his oldest, after all."

Fréo smiled as he sat up straight. "An easy role for him to fit into." Then he stood up, preferring to stand while he practiced. Sîrnan did likewise simply so Fréo wasn't towering over him.

"Okay…" Aran said, taking the pages they had already read and handing the others to Sîrnan. "Fréo's already read these lines a few times, so, you remember them, Fréo?" The young man nodded. "Then go ahead and start, Sîrnan first." Aran stepped back to watch, since he didn't have lines in that scene.

Sîrnan cleared his throat at he faced Fréo, standing easily a few inches taller than the other man. "Greetings, Lord Aravir," he said, no enthusiasm in his voice. "Welcome to my home."

"Many thanks, my lord," Fréo replied with a small, courtly bow before standing up as straight as he could. "You remember my brother, Elboron, I presume?"

Aran bowed lightly to Sîrnan and Sîrnan nodded. "Yes, I do, greetings. I would get down to business. You said you were interested in courting one of my daughters?"

Fréo's eyebrows rose slightly in well-feigned surprise. "My lord, my brother and I are tired and dirty from the road. Is this not a matter that can wait until we are washed and rested?"

"Of course, I apologize," Sîrnan said, and he rolled his eyes, showing what he thought of his character. "Hareth!" he called. He glanced up at Neah with a smile.

Neah returned the smile as she mimed a sitting curtsy. "My lord?" she asked, bowing her head.

"Please show these gentlemen to their rooms and bring them water and towels," Sîrnan said. "And when they have rested, show them to the library, I will await them there."

"Of course, sir." Neah made a hand motion. "If your lordships will follow me…"

"And there that act ends," Faraden said with a sigh of relief. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Fréo flopped back down where had been before, next to Faraden. "Not bad at all," he agreed.

"I thought it was fun," Aewen said.

"And I didn't even get a part," Hara complained.

"You will," Faraden assured the boy gently. "The messenger comes in during the next act, I think. Right?" She looked at Aran for confirmation.

"Yep!" Aran said with a grin. "Which I still need to finish writing, so, if you will excuse me…" He grabbed up his paper and quill.

"So, is that all?" Aewen asked, wondering if they were going to do it again, or if she could go back to Nestad. Even though she was having a lot of fun, she was eager to spend this day of rest with her husband.

"We should run through it one more time," Faraden drawled lazily. "Then we can all enjoy this wonderful day of rest."

Aewen glanced back in the direction she had left Nestad and saw him talking to Chris and Kali. She figured she could stay away a while longer. "Fine with me," she said with a grin.

Sîrnan yawned. "All right, but only one more time, I need to get some sleep."

"Seconded, thirded and written in stone." Faraden handed the script to Sîrnan. "Start us off, please."

So the young acting group spent the next hour running through their lines again, this time a bit more naturally. But once they were finished, everyone was ready to stop, especially Aewen, who was getting tired. She turned to Faraden after they had wrapped for the day. "Thank you so much for inviting me to do this with you all, it's so much fun."

"My pleasure," Faraden replied with a grin. "You're a natural actress, and a joy to play opposite. I can't wait until we have more scenes together."

Nestad had wandered over during the conversation and now rested a gentle hand on Aewen's shoulder. "Ready, my love?" he asked softly.

"Oh, yes!" Aewen said, faking a swoon, she rested the back of her hand to her brow and tipped backward, trusting Nestad to catch her.

The elf laughed and caught her easily, picking her up in his arms and kissing her face. "I think all this acting has gone to your brain," he informed her. "Come, let me see what I can do to negate the effects…" His eyes were twinkling as he carried her away.

Aewen wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him. "I had so much fun," she said. "This is going to be good for me, I think."

"Good!" Nestad smiled as he walked toward a small stand of trees away from the main group. "I like to see you with your eyes twinkling over something fun."

"Mm…" Aewen grinned playfully. "I see you're taking me someplace that promises more fun."

"As if I would ever take you anywhere intentionally that didn't have some fun…"

Faraden watched the couple go with envy in her eyes. She wished she and Fréo could be so open with their love. How long would they have to keep it secret? With a sigh, she turned to Sîrnan. "You said something about sleep?"

"Yes," the young man said. "I do at least. I'm dead tired, because, dear sister, I do much more walking than most people in this group, and much faster walking. So, I will sleep. You are welcome to join me, or you can go do whatever, but please, stay out of trouble, hm?"

The girl laughed. "Don't I always?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. "Come on, old father…let me get you comfortable before I find something to entertain myself with."

"Thank you, dear daughter," he teased back. They walked over to a shady tree that actually didn't have any people camped under it, and Sîrnan spread out his bedroll. "You know, I actually enjoyed doing that reading," he commented.

"Good!" Faraden exclaimed happily. "I loved it, even for the smaller part I had at the time. You did so well…"

He smiled. "Well, thank you, I don't think so, but thank you anyway. I thought you were terrific though, a natural."

She blushed, but smiled. "Thank you," she replied, pulling back the top cover for her brother. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'll eat when I wake up, I'm too tired to do it now. But, we're staying here all day, right? So I have some time. Wake me in a couple hours, okay?"

"Will do," Faraden replied, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "I love you, Tôr. And you sing beautifully."

He smiled. "I love you, little sis," he said, and then he lied down and pulled his blankets up to his waist, it being too hot to be totally covered. "Remember to stay out of trouble," he couldn't help adding with a wink.

"I'll remember," she laughed, smacking his leg lightly as she got up. "Go to sleep; I'll go see if I can help Neah with Hara."

Sîrnan nodded and closed his eyes, the thought crossing his mind that Faraden might be around Fréo a lot if she was with Neah, but he pushed that thought aside and focused on going to sleep. He wouldn't get anywhere worrying about most likely nothing.

She walked a short distance away before turning to watch her brother slowly fall asleep. She had a couple hours; she intended to use them wisely. Turning sharply on her toes, Faraden walked back to where Fréo sat under the tree and sat beside him.

"Hello, you," he said with delight as he put his arm around her. "Your brother occupied?"

"He's sleeping," Faraden smiled as she leaned into him. "He'll probably sleep very soundly until I need to wake him in a couple of hours. Poor lad; he's so tired."

"Oh, so that means a couple of hours for you and me to spend together, alone?" Fréo asked hopefully.

Faraden smiled wider and leaned a little closer as she whispered, "I'd hoped we could spend that time alone together, yes…"

He grinned and kissed her lightly. "And what would you like to do during that time?" he asked.

"Hm," she murmured, thinking about that. "This is an area it would be so easy to get lost in…" She looked around innocently.

He laughed. "So, I will take you away and get us lost, how's that sound?" he asked.

"That sounds beautiful." Faraden stood up and offered her hands to Fréo. "After all, a couple hours can be such a nice, long time…"

He took her hands and stood up. "Then let's go," he said. "Shall we bring a lunch with us? We might get hungry."

A cloth object tapped Faraden's arm. Neah stood there, the bag in her hand extended to the younger girl. "Just don't be gone too long," she admonished her brother. "There's only enough food in there for one meal."

Fréo grinned at his sister. "Thank, Neah, you're the best, you know that?"

His sister chuckled. "I know," she replied. "But it's nice to hear that from my big brother once in a while. Get gone; you're wasting time."

"That's right." Fréo took Faraden's arm and grinned at her. "Lead the way, she-cat. I will go wherever you want to. As long as it's not over a cliff."

"Now why would I take us over a cliff?" Faraden asked, tucking the bag under her other arm. "It's so much easier to take us elsewhere." She'd suspected they might get this kind of time and had been watching for a good place to spend it. She had seen one and was now leading the way toward it.

"I can see that," Fréo observed as they began walking away from the group. Once they were out of earshot of most people he looked down at her and said," So, how have you been the last couple days? Seems like we haven't had much time alone."

"We haven't had any time alone," Faraden corrected with a chuckle. "I've been well. Eating enough, sleeping enough…more of both than I'm used to, to be honest. The wains are spoiling me."

He laughed. "I think so. But I think we're all eating and sleeping more than usual. All the extra walking makes us both more hungry and more tired than anyone should be allowed to feel."

"Mm, but it'll be worth it when we do stop moving so much." She dropped his arm and started climbing to a small cave just a short way inside the pass they'd just left.

"Oh, looks like you had your eye on this place already," Fréo commented with a smile.

Faraden grinned over her shoulder. "I knew something like this would come," she replied. "Or rather, I hoped."

"Something like this?" he said. "You mean a cave?"

"I mean, darling of mine," she replied, rolling her eyes, "this time that we have together. I hoped we would have so much time together."

He grinned, showing her that he was teasing and he knew perfectly well what she had meant. He looked around for a place to sit and finally chose a large rock near the mouth of the cave. "Well, at least we brought food, eh?" He began looking through the bag of things Neah had given them.

"Let me see," Faraden said, nudging him with her hips as she sat down beside him. There was plenty of room without him moving over, but she took a special delight in making him move.

He scooted over slightly, giving her a look, and then he pulled out some bread and honey. "This looks nice," he said, and handed it to her before plunging his hand back into the bag.

"It does look nice," Faraden agreed, opening the container and dipping a finger in the soft, sweet liquid. "Mmm," she murmured, sucking it clean.

He watched her do it, and found it strangely pleasant to watch. He finally broke his gaze and looked back at the bag as he pulled out a lump of cheese. "Oh, even nicer," he said.

Faraden looked up from her sweet treat and her eyes brightened. "Oh, nice," she murmured. "I haven't seen cheese in a while."

"Neither have I," Fréo said. He broke of a piece and handed it to her, and then took a bite out of what was left. "Mmm…very nice."

Grinning, Faraden dipped a piece of the cheese in the honey and tried them together. "Better than I expected," she said around her sticky mouthful.

He laughed, and then, on a sudden thought, his eyes widened. "What kind of man am I?" he said in disbelief. "I haven't even kissed you once since we've been alone. Am I insane?"

Swallowing, Faraden scooted closer to him. "I'll say yes unless you take this chance to do so," she replied, tilting her face up to look at him.

He smiled slightly and bent his head, meeting his lips with hers. He pressed deeper, closing his eyes and cupping her cheek with one hand. Her taste nearly sent him through the roof of the cave, and in a second he forgot all about the cheese in his other hand.

Her slightly sticky hand slipped behind his neck, pulling him closer as she returned the kiss. Gods, just this joining of mouths after their time apart was so good… Her other arm slipped around his waist.

His arms copied hers. Letting the lump of cheese fall into his lap, he pulled her close to him and slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeper. Oh how he loved her!

Her tongue met his immediately, giving as good as she got as their tongues warred playfully for a moment. "Mm," she murmured into his mouth as she nipped playfully at his lower lip.

They kissed this way a moment longer before Fréo pulled away for air. He kept their faces close and was breathing a bit labored. "I missed you so much," he said in a whisper. "So much."

"I missed you too," Faraden whispered back, keeping her eyes closed as their noses brushed lightly against each other. "Gods, I thought I'd go insane if I couldn't touch you," her fingers trailed over the short hairs at the back of his neck, "or kiss you," she pressed a brief kiss to his lips, "or smell you…" She inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Mm…" He closed his eyes and did the same to her, nuzzling her neck lightly and dropping a few kisses there. "I love you…" he breathed against her skin.

"I love you," she whispered back, kissing the top of his head before wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing his head down to rest against her chest. "So much, my sweet…"

He rested there willingly, listening to her heartbeat. He wanted to marry her so badly. He wanted her to be his in a completely legal and blessed way. He wanted to shout to the world that she was his and that he loved her. He sighed involuntarily.

"Sad thoughts, my love?" Faraden murmured softly. "No place for them here." She threaded her fingers through his hair and stroked his scalp gently.

"You're right," he said. "No place for them." He tilted his head back to look up at her, smiling slightly. "There is only us here now. We need not think of anything else at the moment."

"Right," she replied with an answering smile as she bent and kissed his lips lightly. "Just the two of us, for a couple of hours. I'm so glad we get this time…"

"So am I. I've longed for it so much. We haven't had any time to talk at all since…well, that last time we were alone…"

"You can say it," she said with a shy smile. "When we made love." The words tasted sweet on her tongue; it had been the ultimate expression of love, and she treasured it as such.

He blushed lightly and glanced down. "Yes," he said. "I…I think we should talk about it…and decide what happens now."

Faraden sighed. "Yes, I guess we need to," she admitted. "I mean…I love you, and I'm pretty darn sure you love me." She smiled. "But what now?"

He bit his lip. "I honestly don't know," he admitted. "How does our relationship go from here? How are we to behave together…especially when alone? Is another thing like that going to happen again? Should we let it?"

"I don't know," she murmured softly. "I…um…well, my body likes the idea." She was determined to be honest with him. "But there is the danger that I might get pregnant."

He nodded. "And I sure don't want that to happen. It would be devastating for all those connected with us. It would ruin your reputation, and your brother would kill me."

She nodded as well. "Gods, if only we could just get married and get that part over with," she sighed.

He couldn't help but smile a bit at that. He sat up straight and looked into her eyes. "You would want to marry me?" he asked seriously. "I mean…become mine forever?"

She looked back into his eyes, just as serious. "I'm already yours, Fréo," she replied softly. "Body, soul and mind. The marriage process would just make it known to everyone else what we already share."

He smiled. "I would make you my wife," he whispered. "I want it more than anything. And one day it will happen, you have my word on that."

"In that case, I accept your proposal," Faraden giggled softly. "And I shall marry you someday." She kissed his lips lightly. "I just hope it's soon," she whispered against his skin.

"I hope so too," he whispered back. "And until then…I think we should be careful, alright? I mean…with how we relate."

"How do you mean?" Faraden asked, tilting her head to one side inquisitively.

"Well, you know…I don't think we should repeat that encounter at the river, even if we do have the privacy and the time."

"Ah, I understand." She sighed plaintively, but nodded. "I have to agree; we need to be careful." She made a face. "Being responsible isn't much fun."

He smiled slightly and played with a lock of her hair. "No, it sure isn't," he agreed. Then he kissed her neck. "But…you can't get pregnant from kissing." He winked and kissed her neck again.

She giggled and kissed back. "True," she replied thoughtfully. "I wonder what else we can do without that danger…" Her hand lazily traced down his spine.

A shiver went through his body. "Little tease," he whispered. And his hands followed her example, his fingertips lightly touching her lower back.

"What fun would I be if I didn't tease?" she asked as she trembled slightly from the light touch. Her hand rested lightly on his hip for a moment, then she began walking her fingers around to his abdomen.

He chuckled and let his hands cup her sides, his thumbs running up along her rib cage. He was starting to get an idea how hard it would be to keep from going too far with this.

"Mm," she murmured as she felt his hands on her. Her fingers found the hem of his shirt and slipped underneath, teasing the tanned skin of his stomach lightly.

He hissed through his teeth at her touch, and it caused one of his hands to suddenly slip up and cup her small breast through the fabric.

"Oh, aye…" she said in soft surprise as her eyes fluttered closed and her hand traced slow circles in his chest hair.

Since she appeared to like what he was doing, he didn't stop, and even increased the pressure of his fingers, softly kneading the breast through her dress. His other hand found its way down to her hip and then to her thigh, lightly rubbing her through the fabric.

"This will be hard," Faraden murmured with a rueful laugh. "But it feels so good…" To prove her point, her fingers brushed lightly over his nipple.

"Mm…" he groaned lightly and then leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his. At the same time his fingers toyed with the buttons on the front of her dress, undoing them one at a time.

She acquiesced under his mouth and began tugging at the hem of his shirt, drawing it up so she could finger the new skin. She traced his bones through the skin, finding every single one.

He got her buttons undone and slipped his hand inside her bodice, but her breast band blocked it. His fingers were resilient, however, and they wormed their way under it, gently pushing the fabric up until they felt the warm, soft skin of her breast.

"I'll bet your finger play is against the law somewhere," Faraden gasped, pulling away from his mouth to catch her breath for a moment. "So good…"

"Maybe so…" he said. "But out here…I think no rules apply but our own." His hand was frustrated and was finally joined by the other one, and together they managed to take down Faraden's bodice and push her breast band up all the way so that both her breasts were in full view. Then Fréo leaned back slightly to gaze at her.

She giggled softly as a light blush colored her cheeks gently. She reached back and unfastened her breast band so it wouldn't be in their way. Then she gripped the hem of his shirt. "Fair's fair," she told him, tugging upward. "Lift your arms."

He complied willingly, and once his shirt was off, he went back to admiring her. Then his hand reached out and cupped her breast again lightly, his thumb stroking the erect nipple.

"Mm," she murmured, pleased with even the light touch. She pressed against his hand, asking for more as she scooted closer still and began tracing his chest muscles.

Fréo kneaded her breast lightly, but with a little more pressure. And then, unable to help himself, he leaned down and kissed her nipple, and then gave it a little lick, just to test her reaction.

"Gods!" the girl hissed in delight. "Oh…good…" Her hands threaded in his hair and pulled him closer, wanting more of that sweet mouth.

He smiled. "Oh, you like that, huh?" he said, and then he latched onto her nipple with is lips and began to suck on it like a hungry child. He loved it! His hand played with her other breast as he tasted of her, thinking that he could do this forever.

"How'd…you…guess?" she gasped as she abandoned herself to the new sensation. Her eyes closed in utter delight; she was paralyzed at the moment. She couldn't even move to return the favor, and she hoped he would forgive her.

He didn't even notice at the moment, his whole attention focused on her. He lifted her slightly and eased her down off their rocky seat, laying her back on the dirt floor and resting her head on their pack, his mouth never breaking contact with her breast.

She relaxed onto the floor as much as she could when every nerve in her body was on edge from this wonderful treatment. Her red hair fanned out around her head as she moved it back and forth, trying to deal with the overload of pleasure.

After a while Fréo's hand and his mouth traded places, so he was sucking on her other breast and his fingers played with her wet nipple, gently twisting it back and forth. She tasted so good! He thought he would never get tired of doing this, and wondered if she ever would.

She'd never guessed the small nubbins that appeared when she was cold could feel so good when touched and tasted by the one she loved. Now she knew, and she loved every second of it. She could feel the place between her legs getting wet as her body's tension wound higher.

Fréo was quite aroused himself, and his pants where feeling rather tight right then. But he knew that they couldn't go that far. They would have to stay satisfied with this little pleasure. Though, he wondered what would happen if he touched her between her legs. As if cued by his thoughts, his hand slipped down and pressed through the fabric of her skirt.

"Oh!" she cried out as her hips bucked up to press firmly against his hand. "Do that again," she pleaded.

He complied, putting pressure where she wanted it, surprised, yet pleased by her reaction. He stroked her there firmly, suddenly wishing the fabric wasn't in the way. He wondered what that would feel like.

"So good…" Faraden gasped as his finger bumped against a spot that nearly made her hair stand on end with delight. "Ohh…"

Fréo had no idea that women were so sensitive in that area. He began to rub faster and with more pressure, while at the same time his mouth worked overtime on her breast. He was enjoying this immensely.

Faraden's hands reached down and frantically pulled her skirt up. She wanted his touch on her flesh…she had to have it or she'd scream! Her whole body was in motion, wanting more and wanting a finish. She could feel it coming, but the touches weren't enough.

Fréo was only slightly surprised at her actions, but he didn't dwell on it. His hand found her curls, dripping with her passion. He let his finger brush across them lightly, a tremble running through him at the heat radiating from her womanhood.

The girl moaned in delight as she gripped his head between her hands and pulled him up to kiss her mouth. The cave echoed; she didn't want to risk someone finding them like this.

Fréo pushed his finger in a bit more, sliding it between her folds and stroking her nub lightly. She was so wet and so hot! He kissed her mouth passionately.

Her hips bucked harder against his hand. She worried, in a dim way, that she would hurt his hand, but she really was beyond the point of caring right then. It felt so good…he knew just how to touch her.

In point of fact, Fréo had no idea what he was doing. But he went with her reactions, doing over some things that caused her pleasure, and not repeating the things she didn't react to. But he loved all of it. He moved his fingers deeper and then carefully inserted one inside her, loving how tight she was around the finger.

Her muscles rippled around him in delight as she remembered the wonderful stretching she had felt when he entered her. This could never be quite that good…but it was good nonetheless. "Nice," she murmured against his mouth. "So good…"

"You like it?" he said, and then kissed her again, as he began to move his finger in and out slowly, and then, after a while, added a second finger.

"Mm-hm," she groaned as he experimentally twisted his fingers inside her. "The calluses rub and it feels so good…"

He couldn't help but smile at that. "So, they're good for something then," he joked, and then, moving slowly, added a third finger. He figured if his erection had fit inside her before, then three of his fingers could.

She giggled, then gasped as his fingers filled her. "Ohhh," she moaned, lying still as her body adjusted to the full feeling. "Oh, Fréo…" Her addled mind remarked that at least there was something that could replicate the full feeling while they were playing it safe.

He moved his fingers in and out slowly at first, but then gradually picked up the pace. He moved his mouth to her breast after a moment, as if it was an addictive candy he couldn't get enough of.

Between the dual assaults, she knew she couldn't last long. His fingers moved rapidly inside her as his teeth nipped lightly at her nipple… Faraden groaned as she felt the finish moving closer very rapidly. "Almost there," she moaned.

Fréo groaned, feeling much pleasure from this himself. He didn't slow his hand, or his mouth, wanting to bring her all the way to the end. He knew it was the only thing that would satisfy them.

At last, Faraden hit the top. She cried out, biting her palm to keep the sound muffled, as her body convulsed in climax. It was only her second time in her life, so it was still a shock to her how hard it hit. Her body shook repeatedly as she rode the waves.

Fréo stroked her gently, slower and slower as she shook and trembled. He was watching her face the whole time, mesmerized by the expressions of passion. He hadn't been looking at her face the first time. It was wonderful to behold.

At last, she came down from the climatic high as her body relaxed. She still inhaled in deep, gasping breaths, and she could feel sweat on her face. But she felt at peace. Her eyes fluttered open to look at Fréo. "That's…" But she couldn't put words around how wonderful she felt. "Thank you," was what she settled on.

He chuckled lightly and withdrew his hand, resting it on her hip and stroking the smooth skin lightly. "You're welcome," he whispered, and then kissed her mouth gently.

Her fingers slipped into his hair as she kissed him back lazily. She didn't feel quite as heavy as she had the first time, but she didn't feel quite up to major movement at the moment. One hand, however, didn't share her languid state. It traced a line down Fréo's chest and lingered at the hem of his pants.

He kissed her a moment longer before pulling away to look at her. "I love you," he whispered. He was vividly aware of where her hand was.

"I love you too," she whispered back with a slow grin as she traced slow circles on his stomach. "You make me feel so good…how can I make you feel that good?"

He felt a bit nervous, actually, at the thought of her touching him where he knew she wanted to touch him. "I felt incredible just watching you," he said, smiling.

"But watching can only be so good so long." Faraden met his eyes. "Can I?" She was vividly curious about the organ that had made her feel so complete; she really hadn't had a chance to explore his body.

He drew a ragged breath, and a moment later he nodded, though a bit hesitantly. He didn't know why he was so nervous about this.

She smiled and kissed him again, sitting up as she did so and gently pressing him back to lie where she had been. "Relax," she murmured, stroking his chest as she kissed him.

He managed a smile. "Sorry," he said, trying to relax and let her touch him. He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, but then opened them again, wanting to watch her.

Faraden could sense he was still nervous about something. She didn't know what, but she was determined to have him calm down. To that end, she began kissing a lazy line down his neck, pausing to inhale right by his ear.

Fréo couldn't help it, and his eyes closed again. "Faraden…" he breathed, feeling a tremble go through his aching body. He wanted her so badly, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"I know," she whispered back, kissing his earlobe lightly. Her hand stroked his chest as her lips moved down again. They found a nipple and lightly toyed with it, playfully sucking on it.

He gasped and his back arched slightly. He opened his eyes and looked down at what she was doing. He never knew his own nipples could be so sensitive.

Neither did she; his reaction came as a complete surprise. But she was quick to recover and realize what this could do for him. Her fingers began toying with the other nipple as she sucked and licked the one her mouth was on. His sweat mingled with his smell to make her feel light-headed.

He stifled a groan as he watched her. "Gods, Faraden, what are you doing to me?" he gasped.

"Making you feel good," she murmured against his skin. Pausing to look up at him, she batted her lashes. "Is it working?"

"I think so," he breathed. He shifted his body slightly, not knowing what to make of these new sensations.

She frowned slightly. She wanted him to know if it felt good or not. She eyed the wet flesh for a moment before licking her lips and blowing lightly on the skin, just as an experiment.

He sucked air through his teeth and closed his eyes. "Faraden…you're torturing me, you know that?" he said, opening his eyes again to look at her.

She smiled. "Hmm?" she asked as she kissed the nipple lightly and began kissing a line through his chest hair down to his belly. The hair felt soft against her lips, and she burrowed through it with her nose, inhaling his smell.

Fréo chuckled and squirmed a little, trying very hard to keep his hands from pushing her away.

"Does that tickle?" Faraden asked, propping her chin on his belly and looking up at him. His muscles were rippling under her skin, delighting her.

He laughed some more and nodded. "A little…" he admitted.

"Sorry." But her grin showed she wasn't, not really. Her hands smoothed his hair down gently before lingering at the top of his pants. At least he seemed to be enjoying this, based on the bulge she could clearly see.

He looked down at her, and then his hands found themselves in her hair, gently rubbing her scalp. "I love you," he said softly, seeing the passion in her eyes. It was a look that he alone would ever see. It was a look meant only for him.

"I love you," she whispered in reply, pressing against his hands gently as she kissed his stomach. "You and only you, my sweet." Her fingers curled under the waistband of his pants and began gently tugging.

Fréo's heart began to beat faster. He knew what she wanted to do, and he couldn't help but be nervous about it for some reason. But he didn't move, he just watched her closely.

"It's all right," Faraden murmured as if she were soothing a fussy child as she gently eased the fabric down. "Lift your hips a little," she said quietly.

It took him a moment to comply, but he finally did, lifting his hips a bit so she could slide his pants down. His body was starting to tremble a little bit with, what? Nervousness? Excitement? He didn't know.

When his pants were down at his knees, Faraden let them stay where they were as she allowed her eyes to rest on him. Her lips parted as she rested feather-light fingers on his upper thigh. "Oh," she whispered softly, her heart fluttering in her chest as she stroked toward his full erection.

His legs and arms were trembling as he looked down at her. He didn't say anything, but he felt very…vulnerable.

She looked up into his eyes and saw that. Her eyes softened. "Trust me," she whispered. "I love you more than life itself."

"I trust you," he said. "I'm just…" he blushed.

"It's all right." She smiled reassuringly as her fingers drifted closer to him. She was in awe of his manhood; it looked so powerful, standing up by itself.

He watched her intently, wishing he could embed his fingers in her wonderful hair again, but she was too far away for that. He swallowed hard.

At last, she touched his erection lightly. It was hotter than she'd expected, and seemed to pulse under her inquisitive index and middle fingers as she slowly stroked up toward the weeping tip.

Fréo tensed and his hand closed around her wrist lightly. He was breathing heavily as he looked down at her.

She looked up at him and smiled slowly. "Does that feel all right?" she asked softly as she paused in her movements to curl her fingers around him.

He closed his eyes, his brow creasing. She was so bold, and he was so shy. He needed to just let her do what she wanted. There was nothing to be afraid of. He didn't answer right away, he wanted to experience it a little first.

In a way, Fréo reminded Faraden of his sister; he was shy and quiet now, but she knew, if she did well, he would enjoy it too much to keep silent. That motivated her right away; she brought her other hand over to gently pick up and caress the balls as she continued exploring his erection.

Fréo's hips bucked slightly and he opened his eyes to watch her. He hissed through his teeth. "Faraden…"

Faraden grinned as she looked up at him. "Like that?" she asked, gently tunneling her hand around his hot flesh and stroking back and forth carefully.

"Yes…" he gasped, closing his eyes for a moment, but then opening them again to watch. "Oh…Faraden…"

"Say my name again," Faraden breathed, her eyes focusing on the moisture gathering at his tip. She could smell the sweet scent of his arousal, and saliva gathered in her mouth.

"Faraden…" he breathed, and then gasped as a spasm of pleasure went through him. He was slowly relaxing.

"I love the way you say my name," the girl murmured as she moved her mouth closer to his erection. It smelled so good…she wondered how he'd react to a touch from her mouth. Her mouth had been welcome on his nipples, after all…

He smiled. "I love saying it," he said. "Faraden…my love…"

She shivered delightfully. As she did so, a small bit of drool escaped her mouth to land on his hot flesh. "Mm, sorry," she murmured, automatically following it with her lips and lapping it up.

He flinched lightly and moaned low in his chest. "Mmm…ohh, Faraden…"

The sound of his voice, shaking with arousal, made her shiver all the more. He seemed to like her mouth; she cautiously slipped her tongue out and licked a line up his straining erection. The tip of her tongue found the pool of moisture at the tip and she murmured with delight at the taste.

He looked down at her, a bit shocked she would actually lick him. "Doesn't it taste…I mean…that can't be good," he said.

"You'd be surprised," Faraden said, looking back up at him and licking her lips. She couldn't describe the taste properly, so she gathered some of the moisture in her mouth and moved up, pressing her lips over his and sharing the taste.

"Mmm…" Fréo was more than a little surprised. He didn't kiss her back at first, overwhelmed by his own taste. It was strong, and at first he wasn't sure he liked it. But if she did, then he wouldn't keep the pleasure away from her.

Faraden persisted, knowing he was surprised but also knowing that this was a taste she was already addicted to. Plus, the combination of his moisture and the natural taste of his mouth almost overwhelmed her senses; she loved it. As she kissed him, her hand gently caressed his erection.

Fréo moaned into her mouth, finally kissing her back. His hands traced her bare back and his body moved with her touch. He was getting hot and his skin was getting damp.

His responsiveness fueled her into greater action. Her hand tightened carefully around him as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and played a game of tag with his tongue. She pressed her hips lightly against his side.

Fréo joined in the dance with their tongues, feeling his passion rising quickly. He moaned again, wondering what would happen if once she brought him to his end. He was a bit nervous about it.

At last, she pulled away for air and moved back down to his erection. Her hand was damp now with his fluids; she licked them up with delight before devoting all of her attention to bringing him to his peak. The last time he had done so was when he was inside of her; it would follow, then, that the best way to make him climax was to replicate the sensations he had felt. She knew she was damp; that was a place to start. She began licking his erection all over, her hand still moving loosely on it.

"Oh, gods, Faraden…" he gasped, and held his body still as it tried to thrust a bit in her hands. He was coming to his end very fast, since he was still so new at this and sensitive.

"Go ahead," Faraden moaned against him. She bent and took the weeping head in her mouth, closing her eyes and relishing the taste as she continued stroking him gently.

He looked down at her, worried about releasing into her mouth. He dug his fingers into her hair, massaging her scalp. "Faraden, I…"

She guessed what he was thinking and sucked hard on the head, cutting his sentence off before he could say anymore. It was sweet of him to be worried, but she wanted to experience everything. A young girl who knew when to keep quiet could learn a lot, and apparently this was a typical thing for some couples.

"Ohh…" he groaned and his body jerked. "Faster," he breathed.

She giggled and did as he asked, moving her hand and mouth faster on his sweet flesh. Gods, there were no words for this! As long as she was careful not to choke, this was delightful…

Fréo clenched his jaw and thrust ever so slightly into her mouth, unable to stop himself. "Oh…here it comes…" he moaned. "Oh…Faraden…." he wanted to pull away so he wouldn't release into her mouth.

Faraden's free hand clamped on his hips as she tightened her lips stubbornly on his erection. She wanted to taste, even if it overwhelmed her. She sucked harder, determined to make him climax in her mouth.

"Ohh…" he groaned as he finally let go, unable to hold it back any longer. His hot seed spurted into her mouth, and he felt momentarily embarrassed about it. But if felt so good!

She swallowed fast as the seed coated her tongue and flowed down her throat. She had to let some of it dribble out of her mouth; it was too much at the moment. But the taste, oh the taste! She sucked gently on him, trying to tease the last drops out after the main flow ended.

"Uuhhh…" Fréo groaned one last time and then let his body relax, his hands still rubbing her scalp gently. He looked down at her after a moment, concern on his face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She licked up the last droplets before coming up to lie beside him. "Not at all," she purred softly as she kissed his mouth gently. "I liked that."

He smiled and kissed her back, soft kisses. "So did I, actually," he admitted, his nervousness and fear all but gone.

"Good," she whispered between kisses. "Because I think I'm addicted to your taste; I'll have to have it again." She giggled as she stroked a hand through his hair.

He chuckled. "I would be willing," he said, and winked. "I'll be praying for more moments like this soon."

She kissed him again. "I think that's a prayer that can be answered quite easily," she replied softly.

Fréo hugged her close and glanced around the cave. "You know, we should have thought to bring a blanket. I guess I didn't know we would end up on the ground like this." He chuckled.

"Really?" Faraden giggled as she cuddled closer. "I think you're warm enough to keep us both warm." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes briefly, savoring his taste in her mouth.

He chuckled again. "Yeah? You're not the one lying flat out in the dirt. You at least get to use me as a mattress."

She laughed as she nuzzled his neck. "And such a comfy mattress you make, too," she commented.

He laughed also and stroked her hair. "Oh, I love you, little she-cat," he murmured. "So very much."

"As I love you, my he-cat," Faraden replied, almost purring under his touch. He had a special way of stroking her hair that always put her at ease.

It was quiet for a long moment, each just enjoying the other's company. "What now?" Fréo finally asked, softly, so as not to disturb the peace.

Faraden moved enough so she could see the sun. She groaned deep in her throat as she rested her chin on Fréo's shoulder. "Tôr asked me to wake him up about now," she murmured.

"No…" Fréo said in a regretful tone, holding onto her a bit tighter.

Despite her deep regret at having to leave, she felt a deep thrill inside at his possessiveness. She liked feeling wanted and needed. "I'm afraid so," she whispered. "But I can put it off for another fifteen minutes or so…"

"Good," he said, and grinned before kissing her tenderly. Then he looked into her eyes. "Would your brother really mind if you woke him later than he wanted? I mean, we have all day and night here. Why does he want only a couple hours' sleep?"

"I don't know," Faraden murmured, touching the tip of his nose with hers. "But I do know that he'll want to know what I was doing in detail with back-up informants if I don't wake him up at the time he requested, or at least am not there sleeping beside him when he wakes."

"So...what if you stay longer with me, and then go take a nap? He'll wake up with you beside him and he won't ask any questions."

"Fréo…" Faraden sighed and buried her face in his neck. "You're a horrible temptation."

He smiled and stroked her hair. "And that means...?"

"That means I should go and sleep beside my brother," Faraden murmured into his neck. "But I want nothing more than to stay here with you."

Fréo kept stroking her hair, still not sure what she had decided, but he was preparing for disappointment. He kept silent, waiting for her to say anything else.

Those gentle touches decided for her. "I'll stay," she decided at last. "I'll come up with something if Sîrnan finds it necessary to ask."

He smiled slightly and kissed her hair. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back, kissing his neck and snuggling closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled quietly, admiring the way the light brought out certain maturity in his features.

He looked down at her and smiled slightly. "What?" he asked, after she had gazed at him for some time, a curious expression on her face.

"You're very handsome," she said simply, bringing a hand up to stroke his face gently. Her fingers touched stubble on his chin and cheeks and she smiled, enjoying the different sensations.

He laughed lightly. "Well, thank you," he said. "I'm not that great. I'm just me. And my hair is blond and eyes are blue."

"And my hair is red and my eyes are green," Faraden shrugged. "But the way all your features are shaped is pleasing to my eyes. They form a beautiful whole, though I guess I shouldn't use 'beautiful' to describe a male's face, right?"

He laughed. "Not unless you're describing an elf," he said. "But really, you don't wish my hair was black and my eyes were, I don't know, gray or something?" He seemed a bit shy that he even asked that question.

"Gods, no!" she exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "You wouldn't be…you if you didn't have your blond hair and blue eyes. If you had black hair and grey eyes, you'd be from Gondor."

"Exactly," Fréo said. "And all the girls from Rohan love the men from Gondor. They love the black hair and the gray eyes. Neah loves the black hair and gray eyes, even if she won't say anything about it. But I've seen her looking."

Faraden arched a single eyebrow. "Oh?" she asked, thinking of her own brother. "Where does she look, pray tell?"

"Lots of different men, but none of the ones from Rohan. She likes the dark ones. Your brother for one, I'm pretty sure."

"Hmm," Faraden hummed with an impish smile. "Well, I know for a fact that most Gondorian boys look at girls who are vastly different. Tôr likes the blonde ones, I'm fairly sure."

Fréo's expression changed slightly, to one that seemed unsure or hesitant. "Do you think...I mean..." he didn't really know what he wanted to say.

The young Gondorian girl looked up at him innocently. "Let's just say his eye has been drawn by gold on more than one occasion."

Fréo still looked troubled, but he said nothing more about it. He kissed her hair lightly and rubbed his hand over her bare shoulder. "We should probably get dressed," he said. "Just in case."

"Ohh," Faraden complained, sticking her lower lip out as she sat up. She laced her fingers together and stretched up, wincing as her back popped. "Mm, that felt good," she murmured, still stretching.

Fréo winced too at the sound, and he sat up as well. "I would feel safer if were decent," he said, still touching her shoulders lightly with his hands.

She smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Safer from what, I wonder," she commented as she reached over for her dress and began turning it, trying to find the opening.

Fréo pulled his pants up all the way and tied the laces. "Well, in that case, nearly anything," he said. "I sure don't want anyone to see us this way, even if we don't know them."

Faraden laughed softly as she pulled her dress over her head and shook her hair out. "I concur," she agreed. "That would be massively embarrassing, though I doubt anyone would come up here." She straightened her undergarments before pulling her dress down into place.

"Probably not, but better safe than sorry." Fréo pulled his shirt back on and tucked it in. Then he sat there and looked at the girl before him, a smile on his face. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"True," she agreed, smoothing her tangled hair down with both hands before looking at Fréo. His smile lit his eyes, making them seem alive even in the dim light. Unconsciously, her hand reached out and gently caressed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled and covered her hand with his. "I love you," he whispered back. "My beautiful she-cat." He reached up and ran his thumb across her lips. "You remind me of a meara I saw once," he said.

She kissed his thumb before asking, "A meara?"

He nodded. "The Mearas are the most beautiful creatures in the world. Horses of infinite power and grace. They are very rare and worth more than a king's ransom." He smiled again. "I saw one once. It had red-golden hair, like yours." He touched her hair with his other hand. "My eyes were dazzled and it was love at first sight."

Her eyes glowed as she looked up at him. She knew enough about him now to know that when he compared her to a horse of any kind, it was the highest compliment he could pay her. To compare her to a horse worth a king's ransom… "Sounds like a beautiful horse," she murmured, capturing his hand and kissing it. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her hand also. "You surpass this horse, Faraden." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "By far." He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly.

Faraden's eyes slipped closed as she cupped the back of his head with her hand and kissed back just as gently. Pulling away slightly, she murmured, "I can't think of anything good to compare you to, my Rohir. Except that you remind me of a second sun, making me feel warm and loved every time you look at me."

He smiled. "To be the sun that warms and brightens your life is a great honor," he said. "It is more than I could ever hope to be."

She kissed him again, rubbing his neck gently. "No," she murmured. "You're that special to me; it's the place you deserve to hold in my life. You don't need to hope for it; it's yours."

He kissed her brow, and then pulled her into a close embrace, hooking his chin over her shoulder. He closed his eyes, feeling so blessed to be able to hold her like this. He knew that she was the reason he was alive.

Turning her head, she pressed her face against his neck, rubbing her nose against his skin lightly. She was utterly content in his arms; she was safe there.

Fréo held her this way for several minutes without speaking, just living in the wonderful moment. But finally he stirred, rubbing her back gently. "I should get you back," he whispered reluctantly.

"I don't want to go back, now," Faraden whispered back, kissing his neck and not moving to sit up. She knew she needed to get back, but she just wanted to stay there with him.

"I know," he whispered. "I know." He closed his eyes tight, holding onto her as if his life depended on it. "But I don't want anything to come between us. And if your brother finds out where you've been..." he gave her a little squeeze. "We can walk back slowly," he added.

That drew a smile from her. "That works," she whispered back as she slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him back for a moment. "All right…"

He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes with a smile. "Good," he said. Then he kissed her gently. "Let's go, and we can eat the rest of our cheese on the way back."

She kissed back before slipping out of his arms and standing up. "Then we'd better get going," she said with a giggle as she extended both hands down toward him. "That's good cheese."

He chuckled as he took her hands and stood up. "Yes, it is," he agreed, and bent to gather up their things. He slung the bag over his shoulder, and then held out his arm, ready to slip it around her waist for the walk back.

She pressed close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting her head against his shoulder. It wasn't so much the physical side of their relationship that attracted her, she realized as they started out of the cave and carefully down to the valley floor. It was the sense that she was safe with him and always would be.

Back at the camp, Hara and Aran were trying to pass the hottest part of the day. Neah was lounging under a tree, half asleep, and the boys were a bit bored. They had found some good sticks and were playing with them like swords, back and forth past the drowsy girl. "Hey! Not a fair move!" Hara complained loudly.

"It is too," Aran countered. "What do you know about sword fighting anyway?"

"I know enough!"

"Oh, right!" Aran retorted. "How could you learn about sword fighting where swords aren't used much?"

Neah opened her eyes and rolled them. "Boys…" she called lazily. "Stop arguing."

"But he's cheating," Hara whined, the heat clearly getting to him and ruining his mood.

"And you're whining," Neah murmured under her breath. Aloud, she added, "Why don't you two take a break on that, hm? Are you hungry?"

Hara flopped down beside his sister, dropping his sword beside him. Aran stood where he was. "I'm starving!" Hara exclaimed.

"Then," Neah sighed, getting to her feet with considerable reluctance, "why don't we go to the rations and see what we can find?"

"All right!" Hara exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Great!" Aran said. "I'm pretty hungry too."

"I am not at all surprised," Neah said dryly as she led the way toward the rations. Some people were using the trees the wagon was parked under as shade, but they didn't appear to be in a state where having two rambunctious boys about would bother them.

"What's there to eat?" Hara asked, sort of dancing on his toes as they went to the supplies. "Is there meat? I want meat."

"We'll see if we can find meat," Neah said, picking her way through several small children building dirt piles happily.

"Meat, meat, meat, meat," Hara sing-songed as he danced along. For a moment he half jogged, half walked backwards, not even watching where he was going.

"Hara, watch out!" Neah called as she saw a recumbent form right behind her little brother. Too late; he tripped and fell on the sleeping person.

The man, who had been asleep, cried out in shock and a bit of pain as Hara's foot stomped on his abs. He bent double, clutching his stomach. Hara was shocked, especially when he saw who the man was. It was Sîrnan.

"Gods…" Neah said under her breath as she realized whom her brother had just fallen over. She hurried over to Sîrnan, putting a reassuring hand on Hara's shoulder as she passed. "Are you all right?" she asked, kneeling beside Sîrnan and resting an arm around his shoulders to help him relax.

Sîrnan opened his eyes at the sound of her voice, and then sat up quickly, effectively slipping out of her embrace. "Yeah, I think so," he gasped. "Just…surprised, is all."

"Aye, I'm certain that was surprising," Neah said with a wry smile. "I'm so sorry about that…"

"It's alright," the young man said, still rubbing his stomach. "I guess I shouldn't have by bed set right in the walkway." He offered a slight smile.

"And my brother should have watched where he was going," Neah added, glancing at Hara.

The boy shuffled his feet, understanding the message in Neah's eyes. "Sorry, sir," he murmured.

"Don't worry about it," Sîrnan said, smiling. "Where were you three off to?"

"We were heading to the ration wagons," Neah said smoothly. "The boys are hungry."

"Sounds good, actually," the young man said. "I didn't eat yet." He rubbed his eyes and looked around for his sister; she was nowhere in sight.

"You're welcome to join us." Neah kicked herself as the words left her mouth. That was too bold, too bold for her to invite him along with her and two small boys.

"Really?" Sîrnan said. "I'd love to, thank you." He untangled himself from his blanket and stood up, offering his hand to help her up as well.

Smiling graciously, Neah took his hand, ignoring the tingles in her stomach as she stood up. "Thank you, sir," she said, releasing his hand quickly.

He chuckled. "Please, no 'sir'; you make me feel too important that way. My name is Sîrnan." He winked.

"Would it be better if I made 'sir' sound like 'Sîr'?" Neah asked with a grin. "Then you could pretend it's a nickname."

He laughed. "If you'd like to," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, we'll see." Neah had a penchant for giving nicknames, but she liked to wait until she knew that a nickname was right. "Come on, boys; the food awaits."

"Yeah, food," Aran said. "We're still starving."

"On we go," Sîrnan said, offering his arm to Neah as was polite to do.

Her face flushed warmer than the sun rightly accounted for, but she took his arm politely and smiled up at him. "Then lead the way," she told the boys.

The boys ran on ahead and reached the supplies long before the other two, who were taking their time and walking quite slowly. "So, how are you?" Sîrnan asked. Then he chuckled. "I'm not even sure how long it's been since I saw you last at the play thing."

"A little under a day," Neah informed him as she smiled. "I am quite well, while keeping up with my little brother and Aran. Those two are joined at the hip, I'll swear it."

"I can see that," Sîrnan chuckled. "And doesn't your older brother help out with them at all?" he asked casually.

"He does," Neah conceded. "But he doesn't have as much patience when they're unruly like this."

Sîrnan glanced around. "Where is your older brother anyway?" he asked.

Let your guard down for one second… "I believe he's looking for a good place to refill some of our water containers," Neah replied smoothly, covering for her brother's absence. "I haven't seen him in a while; I rather suspect he got caught up in some conversation with one of his male friends."

Sîrnan nodded, still glancing around. "And what about Faraden? Have you seen her? She was supposed to wake me after two hours, and I have a feeling it's been more than that."

"I saw her an hour or so ago, playing with Hara and Aran. I don't know where she went from there. Sorry…" Neah sighed inwardly. It was hard to like someone and lie to his face.

Sîrnan sighed. "I hope she's alright. It's not like her to be late for something." He was still looking around, worry showing in his eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine," Neah said, patting him on the shoulder awkwardly. "She's sensible."

"Yeah..." Sîrnan cast a couple more glances around the area before focusing his attention back on the young woman beside him. "So, are you enjoying the acting and the play?"

"I'm loving it," Neah said with a smile as they reached the supply wagons and she perched on a board. "It's fun to pretend to be elsewhere, even for a time."

"Yeah, I guess it is," the young man said.

Hara and Aran were already digging into the supplies, searching out anything that could be edible.

"How about you?" Neah asked as she opened a bag and absently pulled out a piece of hardtack. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Oh. Yes, I suppose so," Sîrnan said. "I don't think I'm cut out for it though, not really a good actor. But Faraden wants me to so much. And I like making her happy."

"You don't think you're a good actor?" Neah asked, surprised. "I've enjoyed watching you, even with the read-throughs. Once you settle into the language, you seem like a natural."

He laughed lightly at that. "I couldn't disagree more, but thank you." He gave her a smile with twinkling eyes.

A smile touched her lips in reply as she ducked her head. "Care for some hardtack?" she asked, proffering the piece in her hand.

He held up a hand in a gesture of refusal. "No thank you. That's what I eat on the trail all day. It makes me crave tree bark." He laughed.

She laughed as well. "It does get old very quickly," she agreed, poking through the bag. "There must be something else for the brave scout master…"

He chuckled again, noticing how she seemed more at ease with him than before. "Some cheese sounds good," he said. "Can you find any in there?"

"Umm…" Neah hummed an idle tune as she poked. "If there is, it'll be on the road to rotten," she warned him. "Cheese only stays good so long, after all…"

He sighed. "True. Oh well, anything will taste good if it's not hardtack." He grinned and sat on the tailgate of the wain.

"All right, I think I've found some cheese…" Neah drew out a small package and carefully unwrapped it. "Yep, it's cheese." She handed it to Sîrnan. "I'll see if I can find some water and maybe some dried fruit to help that down."

Sîrnan took the cheese from her and sniffed it. It seemed good so he unwrapped it. He nibbled on it a bit as he watched the girl searching through the supplies, bent on her task. He smiled, once again admiring her hair.

Flipping her hair impatiently out of the way, Neah bent lower over the bag. "Ah!" she exclaimed triumphantly, emerging with a water flask and a small sack of dried fruit. "This should help that cheese down." She took out a piece of fruit before offering it to him.

He smiled and bowed his thanks as he took it. "Thank you, you're being very sweet to a hungry scout. He appreciates it."

"Ach, how could I do less for," she caught herself before she said 'one that I care about', and substituted, "for one who is so important to us?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Important, eh? Glad to be of service." He bowed slightly at the waist.

She laughed lightly. "Oh, don't bow to me, silly. I just like to help those who help us."

He grinned as he took a bite of dried fruit. Then he glanced around the area again. "I wonder if I should go look for her," he murmured.

Neah bit her lip as she thought. Where were they, anyway? She was starting to get worried, to be honest...

Faraden, walking carefully with Fréo at her side, stopped abruptly as she looked over at Fréo's spot. Her brother was there, with Neah. "Uh-oh," she whispered.

"What?" Fréo said, just before seeing the cause of her 'uh-oh' himself. "Uh-oh," he said. He pulled her behind a tree before Sîrnan could look their direction and see them. "What do we do?"

The girl bit her lip as she thought. "We should separate," she decided at last. "I go over and get Sîrnan away. You watch until we're gone, then return to Neah." She stood on her toes and kissed him briefly.

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I hate this," he whispered. "I just want him to know already. What would happen if we walked over there together?"

"He'd throw a hissy fit and make sure I could never see you again." She buried her face in his shoulder for a moment. "I couldn't stand that, Fréo…"

"Would he really do that? He would truly break your heart that way?" Fréo asked, burying his nose in her hair.

Faraden nodded. "He'd see it as protecting me, not breaking my heart," she explained, her voice somewhat muffled.

"He's a selfish fool," Fréo said. "A blind, selfish fool." He held her tighter for a moment and then released her.

Faraden clung to his neck for a moment before settling back on her heels. "He's just afraid," she said, trying to excuse her brother and failing to even convince herself. "But I won't let him keep us apart." She kissed him again and gripped his hand tightly.

He squeezed back and looked into her eyes with love and longing. "I'll see you later," he whispered.

"Until soon, my love," she whispered back, kissing his knuckles before releasing his hand and taking a step backward. Her eyes didn't want to leave his.

He gazed at her for a moment, his heart welling with strong emotions. Then, before they could spill, he turned to face away from her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to watch her walk away.

She understood. While his back was turned, she quickly walked away, hiding all of her emotions effectively under a sunny disposition as she headed for where Sîrnan and Neah sat talking. "Tôr, there you are!" she exclaimed as she came closer. "I've been looking all over for you."

Sîrnan stood up, a look of relief washing over his face. "Faraden. Where have you been? I thought you were going to wake me a couple hours ago."

"I decided to let you sleep longer. Tôr, you need more sleep than you're allowing yourself to get," Faraden scolded lightly, nodding to Neah as she stopped in front of her brother. "You've been working so hard, anyway."

"Yeah, maybe," Sîrnan said. "But that doesn't explain where you've been all this time. I couldn't see you anywhere, and I've been looking. Why would you wander so far?"

"I wanted to see a little more of the area," Faraden replied calmly. "After all, we're here for a day or so. Best to know where the best places to use the privy and get water are."

Sîrnan sighed and looked down. "You had me so worried," he said. "And no one else knew where you were either. Next time tell someone, alright?"

"All right," Faraden said, sharing a short glance with Neah. The older girl managed a small smile for the redhead before turning away to talk to the boys.

"Are you hungry?" Sîrnan asked his sister. H e held out a piece of cheese for her.

Faraden stared at it before laughing softly, putting a hand over her mouth. Her shoulders shook with the force of her laughter as she said, "Th-thank you," and accepted the cheese.

He looked at her for a moment before asking, "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing," she replied, regaining control over herself as she bit off a bit of the cheese.

Sîrnan looked over at Neah. "She's laughing for no reason," he said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Faraden, what's so funny about cheese?"

"Um…it smells funny," Faraden replied glibly as she swallowed her bite and Neah laughed softly.

Sîrnan's eyebrows knit. "Faraden, that would prompt an 'eww' or maybe a 'gross', but laughing?" He shook his head in wonderment.

"I'm weird," Faraden shrugged, taking another bite. She knew she would never be able to taste cheese without thinking about the cheese she and Fréo had shared while walking back toward the camp. And the irony of it was that Sîrnan didn't know, and yet had offered cheese to her.

"An understatement," Sîrnan said, rolling his eyes. A moment later he asked, "So, what would you like to do now, sis?"

She shrugged as she chewed. "Whatever you want to do," she replied around her mouthful.

Sîrnan seemed to balk at that. What did he want to do? He looked around. "I don't know. What are the options?"

Faraden thought about that a moment before shrugging again. "Eat. Swim. Walk. Sleep. Practice the play. Practice with staff and sling…"

"Practice the play!" Aran said, overhearing that last comment. "I wrote some more, and I have almost half the next act finished."

The girl grinned. "Our director has spoken," she commented.

"But we need Fréo," Aran said, looking around. There was no sign of the man anywhere. "He has a main part in the next act."

Faraden frowned as she pretended to think about that. "I saw him briefly earlier," she said. "He was heading to the river as I was coming back…"

"So we have to find him," Aran said. "Before we can begin with the play."

"I'll go look for him," Faraden volunteered, getting to her feet and bouncing a bit.

Sîrnan stood up. "I'll go with you," he said.

Faraden looked up at him. "And here I thought I'd have to use a stick to make you get up," she teased lightly, covering her sinking heart.

He looked at her, not getting her dig, but he took her arm. "The river?" he asked.

"It's a place to start." They headed for the river as Neah shook her head and leaned against the wagon, closing her eyes as she basked in the sun.

After a moment of silence Sîrnan said, "So, you saw him earlier?" He almost passed his voice off as sounding mildly curious. Almost.

Faraden caught the slight edge in his voice that he couldn't quite cover and frowned. "Yes, briefly," she replied shortly.

He nodded, still trying to act disinterested. "You were gone a long time."

"And?" Faraden asked, shooting a brief look up at him and gauging his expression swiftly. "I told you, I was exploring."

"It seems like you would want to take this opportunity to rest as much as you can. We have a lot of walking ahead of us."

"Aye," Faraden agreed. "But you know I can never stay still for long." She shrugged as they walked. "I rested as long as I needed to at the moment."

"Oh? And how long was that?" Sîrnan asked.

"Why are you quizzing me, Sîrnan?" Faraden asked, stopping in her tracks to look up at him.

He was surprised by her sudden stop and stared at her. "I'm not quizzing you. What are you talking about?"

"Bull," she snapped. " 'Did you see him earlier?' 'How long did you rest?' 'You should rest more, we have a lot of walking before us.'" She crossed her arms over her chest.

He spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "Hey, I'm just making conversation, Faraden. You're reading things into it." His tone was defensive.

"Right." Her flat voice indicated she didn't believe him. Spinning on her heel and flipping her hair over her shoulder, she continued toward the river.

He gaped after her for a second, and then walked fast to catch up. "What is this all about?" he demanded. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Why am I acting so weird?" Faraden shot back, not turning to face him as he caught up to her. "You're the one who's demanding to know my every movement and finding little motives in my actions."

"Hey, I'm just worried about, you know?" he said, easily keeping stride with her, his voice still defensive. "This is not a friendly place out here, and we're living with a lot of strangers. I just want to feel good about going to sleep at night, you know?"

"Fine," she said sharply. "But don't question me. You know me, Tôr, or I thought you did. I'm not one of the unfriendly people, and I shouldn't be treated as one."

"I am not treating you as one!" he said, disbelief flashing across his face. "I am worried about my sister, the only person I have in this whole world. I am simply trying to make sure she is safe so I don't lose her. Pardon me for having a care."

Faraden stopped and rubbed both hands over her face as she laughed. "Aye, that's it, isn't it?" she asked. "You're afraid of losing me to Fréo, aren't you? That's why you don't like him."

He stopped and gaped at her again, totally speechless this time. "I'm—I'm not...I'm..."

The girl stared into his face and nodded twice, very deliberately. "I see," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said. "Faraden, I'm afraid of losing you at all, period. This is not a safe part of the world, we're not in friendly lands."

"That's a tissue of lies, and we both know that. You don't want someone else taking your place in my heart." Faraden was still icy calm, her green eyes cool and controlled.

His eyes glared back at her. "You're accusing me of protecting you for selfish reasons?" he said.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, not entirely," she said, giving him that much ground. "I know you care about me; I saw abundant evidence of that in the camps. But I worry now that part of your motive might be to keep me away from anyone I might become interested in."

"That's not true, Faraden," he said. "And it's not fair either."

"Really. And yet a large portion of your questions stem from the fact that I said I saw Fréo briefly and I didn't wake you when I was supposed to."

"Well, you didn't," Sîrnan said. "And again, Faraden, you're reading more into this whole thing than is really there. For goodness sake, I can't even be honestly worried for you anymore." He gave a dismissive gesture and turned away, storming across the camp.

"No, you can't!" Faraden shouted after him. "You just don't want to admit that I might fall in love with someone other than you!"

Sîrnan was almost raging mad by now, and he didn't turn back. Tears stung his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. He didn't know where he was going; he just had to get away. He found himself looking around, almost blindly, as if trying to find someone he needed more than anything. He needed a mother's shoulder. He was so very confused, and hurt.

Kali, tending to her children, looked up as she heard a soft sobbed breath from a short distance. She frowned as she saw Sîrnan nearly running through the camp, his face twisted in a child's expression. Telling Bella and Neth to stay close to their father, the older woman moved to intercept the young man. "Sîrnan," she called gently as she got in front of him. "What's the matter?"

He looked at her as if he she were the only other person left alive in the world and he had found her after years of searching. "Kali..." he said, unable to say anything else.

She gripped his shoulders gently, searching his face. She could see he was hurting at the moment, probably beyond the scope of words. Pulling gently, she guided him into her arms and held him in a loose hug.

Sîrnan rested his brow on her shoulder, and his shoulders shook lightly with quiet sobs. He felt so silly right now. But he couldn't help himself.

"It's all right," Kali whispered in his ear, pulling him closer as she tried to reassure him with her presence. "It's all right…"

"I'm not selfish, am I, Kali?" he finally managed between sobs. "I care for Faraden, don't I? I'd do anything for her. I'd die for her if I had to. Isn't that right?"

"Of course that's right," Kali assured him softly, caught off-guard. Where had that come from? "I've seen it time and again with you."

"But is that enough?" Sîrnan said.

"What do you mean, lad?" Kali asked, frowning as she tried to understand where he was coming from.

He shook his head, as if not even knowing what he meant. He let his knees go weak, indicating to her silently that he really wanted to sit down.

Kali sat him on a boulder and sat beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and letting him rest his head on her shoulder. "What happened?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Sîrnan wiped his eyes. "Faraden, she..." he shook his head, and started again. "Am I being too...uh...too...protective of her?"

"Did she say you were?" Kali asked quietly.

He shook his head slightly. "She thinks...she thinks I'm keeping her safe because I'm selfish. She thinks that I'm keeping an eye on her just so she can't meet anyone who might take her away from me. But...that's not true, right, Kali?"

The older woman let out a slow breath as she thought about that. "I know that isn't your sole motive," she said at last. "I've seen you enough with her to know that beyond a shadow of a doubt. But ask yourself if you would keep her away from someone who was interested in her."

"But...how can I know? I've never had to be in that position before. It's always just been the two of us. And anyway, she's too young for that kind of thing just now."

"I wouldn't know," Kali said with a wry smile. "I'm from Rohan, remember? But she seems friendly with the lad Fréo. How does that make you feel?"

He looked up at her sharply. "You think she's friendly with him? I mean...as in friendly..."

"I mean as friends," Kali replied calmly. "But he's a good-looking lad; I wouldn't blame her if she was interested." She watched the young man, gauging his reactions.

"But...she's never wanted to have any interest in young men before," Sîrnan said. "She always told me that she would never get married or any of that. She always said she would be an old maid, and I would be an old bachelor, and we'd live together forever." Sîrnan was obviously realizing that those childish proclamations were just that, and not something to swear an oath by.

"She's fifteen," Kali pointed out quietly. "Take it from someone who remembers those turbulent times; the heart gets pulled in so many directions all at once."

"But they're all away from me, Kali..." Sîrnan said, his voice sounding on the verge of tears again. "Am I so horribly selfish to want her to never leave me for someone else? Am I wrong?"

"Easy," Kali soothed softly. "No and yes, I think. You love her so much that you don't ever want to let her go. That's a very strong love. But…well, sometimes love means letting go." She paused for a moment, thinking. "I love Bella very much," she said at last. "She's been the one comfort in my life in the camps, and all that kept me alive at times. But someday, she's going to fall in love, get married and move into someone else's house. That will hurt terribly, but it would be worse to force her to stay with me all the time. It would clip her wings. Discretion is knowing when it's time to let go, and that's something that needs to be developed."

"But...it's not time for letting go yet, is it?" Sîrnan said, silent tears streaming down his face. "I mean...she's still a little girl..."

"She's fifteen," Kali pointed out softly. "Not quite so young, especially after living through the camps. No, it's not time to let go completely, I think."

He had really needed to hear that. He didn't want to feel like the bad guy. He loved his sister more than words could say, and he didn't want to make her unhappy. He swallowed and wiped his eyes. "What a mess..." he breathed.

"Welcome to the adult world, Sîrnan," Kali said softly, rubbing his back gently. "It can be such a mess at times. But you're smart and loving; I know you'll make it through with your skin."

"Only if she doesn't tear it off first," he mumbled. "She...she's starting to hate me, Kali, I can feel it. She resents me so much, and I don't know what to do."

"I won't insult you by asking if you've tried talking to her," Kali murmured. "That's most likely why you're over here."

"More like yelling at her," Sîrnan said with a sigh. "Or her yelling at me. Honestly, I don't know why she was so...harsh with me. I was only concerned for her. Doesn't she appreciate that?"

"I'm sure she does," Kali said with a wry smile. "But we women are very odd at times. We can resent the very care we desire."

"But why?" Sîrnan said. "Do you know how awful it makes us men feel? Do you know how much it hurts when we're resented for giving our all?"

Kali smiled again. "I know the feeling," she said. "But then, I'm a mother. Mothers experience that as well." She gently stroked the young man's hair. "I'll tell you this, though: she's at the stage in life where emotions are rarely stable."

He made a soft, scoffing laugh. "That's not very comforting," he said. "But thanks."

"It should help comfort you a little," Kali pointed out mildly with a soft smile. "This is a phase in her life; this too will pass."

"I really hope so," Sîrnan admitted. He rubbed his face with his hands, wiping away the drying tears. "Kali, thank you," he said. "I feel like a weakling, but I couldn't help it."

"Don't accept that weak feeling," she chided gently, tapping his chin. "You needed someone to lean on; I was available, and I care about both you and the lass. But you're welcome, nonetheless."

He smiled. "You're like...a mother to me," he said, blushing a little. "Sorry, did that sound weird?"

Kali smiled in return, cupping his red cheek. "Sîrnan, you voiced what I was thinking about you. You're not that much younger than me, but something about you calls to my motherly side."

He blushed deeper. "That means a lot to me," he admitted. "It's been too long since I've had a mother's advice."

"Something slavery stole from you," she said quietly, putting a gentle arm around his shoulder. "I'm glad to do the best I can for you."

He nodded, and after a moment of silence asked, "What do I do now? How can I even face Faraden again after that spat we had?"

"I'd say you should give it some time," Kali counseled. "Let her cool off a little so she'll hear what you have to say. Then try just talking to her. No expectations, no accusations. Just let whatever is said be said."

"But...what should be said? That's the part that stumps me."

"Do you think an apology for your part of the misunderstanding might help? I wasn't there. Help me out here."

"Well..." He tried to think. "She was accusing me of being selfish and trying to keep her for myself, and that I'm afraid she might be interested in Fréo."

"Are you? Afraid that she may be interested in Fréo, I mean."

Sîrnan couldn't answer that right away. He thought for a long time, biting his lip and looking worried. After two minutes he still hadn't made up his mind.

"Sîrnan?" Kali asked. She didn't need to hear his verbal answer; his responses whenever Fréo's name was mentioned were more than enough confirmation for her. But he needed to hear his answer.

He looked up at her. "I...I don't know," he said softly. "I guess...I must be...right?"

"I think you are," Kali said quietly. "But that's something you need to see for yourself. If you caught Fréo and your sister holding hands or something like that, how would you respond?"

Sîrnan bit his lip. "Well, I know that if I were a dog my hackles would be raised," he admitted.

"What, that's all?" Kali teased softly. "You wouldn't go in fists-first?"

Sîrnan couldn't help but smile a little at her dig. "I might make an excuse to take her away," he said. "I would...try to keep them apart..."

The older woman nodded slightly as she watched his face. "Then I'd say you're very afraid that she could be interested in Fréo. Any idea why?"

Sîrnan swallowed, and a moment later he shook his head. "Not...not really. Or...I don't know...maybe. I guess one could be that I am afraid of losing her. But...another reason is because of Fréo himself."

"Oh?" Kali raised her eyebrows slightly. "Is he not good enough for Faraden? I can't say I know him very well."

He nodded. "I don't think he's good enough for her. He's not responsible for one thing. First impressions mean a lot to me, you know?"

"First impressions are pretty much everything," Kali agreed. "How do you know he's not responsible?"

"He's proved it, on more than one occasion," Sîrnan said. "He's not responsible with his little brother, he more often than not leaves his sister alone to care for everything. He doesn't take responsibility like he should as the oldest and strongest of their group. I don't think it's right."

Kali winced. "You're right," she agreed. "The big brother should take responsibility for his little siblings, I agree. Maybe he's not as used to having them with him as you are? Faraden rode with you on the wagons, but I think I remember Neah saying she was a seamstress in the camps."

"But they're still his responsibility," Sîrnan said. "No matter how often he's with them. That girl shouldn't be forced to take care of everything while her older brother's off doing who knows what. And...I don't want Faraden in that position. She deserves more."

"All right, fair enough," Kali said quietly. "Have you mentioned this to Faraden?"

"No," he said, shaking his head slightly. "I guess...I guess I've avoided talking about him with her at all."

Kali nodded slightly. "She might understand a bit better where you're coming from if you tell her what you just told me," she suggested. "She might get defensive, but at least she won't think it's just jealousy."

Sîrnan considered that. "Maybe you're right," he said. "I'm just...I don't know. I guess it's silly to be afraid of such a conversation, but I am."

"Not silly at all. You don't want to have your concerns dismissed as invalid." Kali sighed and squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "It'll work out," she said softly. "I know it will. But you need to talk to her, before she closes you out forever."

Sîrnan rubbed his face and sighed. "I wish it was a bit easier, or not so hard...something like that." He looked at Kali. "How long do you think I should wait before I talk to her?"

Kali looked up as she caught motion out of the corner of her eye. Faraden was walking by, chatting with Fréo and looking like her normal happy-go-lucky self. "I would say fairly soon."

Sîrnan's eyes narrowed when he saw the two together. He shoved his fingers through his hair, his other hand clenching into a fist. It was all he could do to keep himself from running over and shoving that irresponsible kid to the ground.

The older woman arched an eyebrow and looked at Sîrnan calmly. "Is that reaction purely because he's with her?" she asked. He was radiating such hostility that she could almost read his mind.

Sîrnan took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. He shook his head. "No."

"Then what is it?"

Faraden glanced over at where her brother was. Her green eyes lingered on him for a moment before she spun away on her toes and headed for where Aran and the others waited.

"It's because she's flaunting," he said. "She stabbed me in the back a moment ago, and now she's twisting the knife."

Kali put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Is that fair?" she asked. "I doubt she knew where you were going."

"You saw that look she gave me," he said, his voice quiet. "She knows I don't want her around him, and she's making sure I know that she doesn't care about my concerns. She's defying me outright."

"I think you need to take a few more moments to calm down before you go back," Kali said quietly. "Things could get a lot worse very quickly if you go talk to her now."

"I'm not going to talk to her now," Sîrnan said. "And probably not even today. I can't face her now. A moment ago I might have, but not after that look she just gave me while she walked beside him."

The older woman nodded. "So what are you going to do in the meantime?" She glanced up as she noticed Faraden heading for them.

"I guess I'll just...take a walk," Sîrnan said, standing up. He looked at Kali. "Thank you so much for this talk, and...for the shoulder."

"Anytime," Kali said with a smile as Faraden stopped ten yards from them and crossed her arms over her chest.

The girl looked at her brother. "Aran sent me to tell you that we're ready to start rehearsal," she said.

"I don't think I'm a good enough actor at the moment," Sîrnan said, not meeting her gaze. "Go on without me." And with that, he turned and walked away with one final smile to Kali.

Faraden shrugged. "Suit yourself," she called after him. Giving Kali a short nod, she walked away, steering a careful course to try and avoid Chris's stretcher on the way back to the rehearsal ground.

On the far side of the camp Aewen and Nestad walked arm in arm under the shade of large trees. They had spent the entire afternoon together, and it had been very special. Aewen sighed contentedly and leaned her head against his arm. "Perfect..." she murmured.

"Yes, you are," Nestad teased, kissing her dark head gently. He was glad they had so much time together; it was a good beginning for the process of making up for all the times they'd had to be apart when another commitment called them.

"You," she said. "You always twist my words." She poked him in the side.

"I?" Nestad asked with a chuckle as he caught her hand. He was ticklish, though he tried to hide it. "I merely speak the truth, love."

She giggled, trying to pull her hand away, but gave up easily, instead standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I love to hear the truth from you," she said.

"As I love to speak the truth to you," he replied, turning and taking her into his arms. His head turned and his mouth found hers naturally.

She smiled into his kiss, and then kissed him back for a moment. Then they continued walking in silence for a while. "Nestad?" she asked after a moment of musing. "Wasn't there a woman in the group who gave birth recently?"

"Aye," Nestad said almost lazily, slipping his arm around her waist and resting his hand on her abdomen lightly. "She had a hard birth right before we left."

"Do you think...I mean...could you introduce me to her?" she asked, glancing up at him.

The elf arched an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "I can," he agreed. "Mind telling me why?" Her interest in a woman she'd never even met interested him.

"Well...she has a baby," Aewen said. "So I thought...I don't know..." She blushed a bit.

"Yes?" Nestad asked, drawling the word out a bit as he smiled. He had an idea now, but that little blush on his wife's cheeks warmed his heart.

"Just...maybe I could learn something from her. You know, I don't know anything about babies—I've never even held a baby before, much less know how to take care of one. But soon I won't have a choice about it."

"Hm, very true," Nestad agreed with a small thoughtful frown. Bending a bit, he slipped his arms under his wife's legs and back and picked her up with effortless ease. "Then it would be best for you to practice now, and develop relationships with other young mothers."

Aewen giggled as he lifted her, and she hooked her hands behind his neck. She loved it when he was spontaneous like that; always surprising her. "Really, you think so? I started thinking that myself. Do you think other mothers would mind?"

"I don't think so. Those who have had several children are usually pretty good about helping new mothers; they're well aware of the stress of the first child." Nestad kissed her forehead as he carried her through the trees and toward the woman in question.

"How many children does that woman have?" Aewen asked. "The one who had the hard birth I mean."

"This is her first," Nestad replied after a moment's thought. "Though, if I remember right, she's had a lot of little siblings and was one of those in charge of a camp nursery. Her name is Mellen, by the way."

"Mellen...a nice name. She sounds like a nice person," Aewen said.

"She is nice," Nestad agreed as they left the main shelter of the trees and looked around. He located Mellen and her husband easily; she was feeding her baby and resting against a tree.

Aewen felt a little nervous as they approached the couple with the baby. She didn't know why she was nervous, surely there was nothing to be nervous about; but she was nonetheless.

Obenn, the father of the new baby, looked up and saw them approaching. He smiled warmly and stood. "Nestad, a pleasure. What brings you over to our neck of the woods?"

Nestad set Aewen down and clasped the other man's forearm in greeting as he smiled in return. "My wife and I were passing by, and we thought we'd come see how you two and the youngling are doing." Mellen smiled up at the elf as she pulled the concealing shawl up a little farther.

"We're doing very well," Obenn said, reaching over to touch his son's head lightly. "I thank you once again for the stretcher, it's been a life saver to my Mellen. And this day of rest has been wonderful."

"It's been wonderful for everyone," Nestad agreed, squeezing his wife's hand and shooting her a secretive smile. "It's been much needed; we've been run ragged since leaving the camps."

Aewen returned her husband's smile, and then look curiously at the baby in the mother's arms. She wasn't sure what she should say, or if she should speak at all.

"I heard we were going to stay here for two full days, is that right?" Obenn asked.

"We're going to stay here tonight and all of tomorrow," Nestad confirmed. "Not quite two full days, but as close as we can allow."

Mellen caught Aewen looking at her baby and asked softly, "What was your name?"

The younger woman smiled. "Aewen," she said, moving a step closer. "Is it a boy?" she asked curiously, nodding to the baby.

"Yes, he is," Mellen replied, freeing one hand to pat the spot beside her. "His name is Eruant." She pulled the shawl aside as the baby stopped feeding and looked up at Aewen curiously.

Aewen knelt down, her mouth opening slightly. "Oh...he's so cute," she said softly. "His eyes are so big and blue!" She looked up at the mother in a bit of surprise.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Mellen asked, her eyes warm with delight. Like any new mother, she loved to hear her son praised. "Look how much hair he has." She patted the thick black thatch on the top of the baby's head proudly.

"Is it a lot of hair for a baby?" Aewen asked, touching the fine hair. She had never felt anything so soft before.

"Most babies are almost completely bald when they're born," Mellen explained, carefully shifting Eruant to her shoulder to burp him. "I've never seen a baby with so much hair at the beginning of his life."

"Really?" Aewen said. "I've never really seen a baby close up before. I had no idea."

"You haven't?" Mellen asked, her eyes almost as wide as her son's. "My goodness, I can't even imagine that." Despite her surprise, her hand was sure and gentle as she patted her baby's back.

Aewen blushed slightly and glanced up at Nestad. "We...I mean I..." She chuckled slightly. "Nestad and I are going to have a baby," she finally managed.

Mellen's smile was warm and gentle as she reached over and gripped Aewen's shoulder. "Congratulations," she said softly as Nestad smiled at his wife and stood behind her. She patted Eruant on the back twice more before he burped, then she cradled her small baby in both hands. "Do you want to hold him?"

Aewen's mouth dropped open. "Could I?" she said, in total awe. She grinned at Nestad again briefly before looking back at the other woman.

"It'd be a good idea to get practice now," Mellen pointed out with a giggle. "I did, with all the babies around me. It's all right; he won't break." She leaned forward and offered the baby to the other woman.

Aewen held out her arms and took the baby carefully, despite the mother's assurance that he wouldn't break. He seemed so fragile. A thrill shot through her at the feel of the baby in her arms. Her expression was of awe and wonder as she gazed into the little child's face. "Ohh..." she breathed softly a few times. And after a moment she looked up at her husband. "Nestad, look," she whispered.

The elf moved to sit under a close tree, just marveling at the expression on his wife's face. "My love, I cannot wait until you are holding our child," he said softly. Her awe transformed her beauty to a soft, motherly gentleness that silenced all description. How could he describe the love radiating in her eyes?

She smiled at him, delight showing clearly on her face. She looked back into the little boy's eyes. Yes, soon she would be holding her own child in her arms. It would be the happiest moment of her life, she knew that.

Eruant lifted a chubby hand and clumsily grabbed at the dark hair falling all around him. Whether by luck or good calculation, he got a good handful and tugged on it. Mellen laughed softly and reached over to untangle his pudgy fingers from Aewen's long hair. "Sorry," she apologized. "He does that to my hair too."

Aewen chuckled lightly, wincing, but smiling still. "It's alright," she said. She offered to give the baby back to his mother, thinking she had held him for long enough.

Pushing Aewen's hair back gently, Mellen said, "Actually, would you mind holding him a moment longer while I get something to drink and stretch? Sitting or being in a stretcher all day…"

"Oh...of course," Aewen said, hesitating a bit, but taking the baby back. She was still a bit nervous about handling the baby, but she wanted to get better at it. She didn't really have a choice in the matter, after all.

Mellen got up and limped slowly toward their pack. Obenn moved to walk beside her as Nestad scooted over to sit beside his wife. "Try moving your arm a little," the elf suggested softly. "It'll help make it more comfortable."

"Moving my arm?" She asked, trying to see how her arm was situated. "I...I don't really know...how..."

"Here." Nestad gently gripped her right elbow, which was right on top of her left arm, and pulled it out a little so her arms made a natural sling. "How does that feel?"

"Oh, much better," she said. She smiled up at him. "Thank you. Isn't this amazing, Nestad? This is the first time I've ever held a baby."

His eyes were warm as he stroked the side of her face gently. "You're a natural, my love," he told her softly. "You're going to be such an incredible mother."

"You think so? Do you really think there are any natural mothers? I feel so clumsy right now. I feel like I might drop him."

"I can still remember the first time I delivered a child," Nestad mused. "My teacher was there, but he made me do all the work. I can still remember being terrified that I'd drop the baby. It's instinct, really; something in you knows that you're holding a precious treasure, and it won't let you do it wrong."

Aewen looked down into the face of the baby, smiling. He seemed to be sleepy, and was slowly drifting off. "Oh...should I lay him down?" Aewen asked.

"Try cradling him a little closer," Nestad suggested. "He'll go to sleep faster if he feels the warmth of a mother's bosom against his cheek." Touching the baby's foot, he began to hum softly.

Aewen did as he instructed, holding the baby closer to her. The child nuzzled her, as if searching for a place to nurse. It made Aewen a bit uncomfortable and she shifted, but didn't say anything. "Didn't she just feed him when we came over?" she asked.

"Mm-hm," Nestad nodded. He ran a quick scan of the baby and smiled. "He's not hungry; he's just looking for comfort." He reached over and gently stroked the side of the baby's mouth closest to him. Immediately, Eruant turned his head and began gumming Nestad's finger. "It's called the nipple reaction," he explained softly to his wife. "It wears off after a couple months."

Aewen blushed a bit at the name. "Why is it called that? I mean, why do they do that?" She watched the baby sucking on Nestad's finger. She was completely fascinated.

"Babies' eyes don't focus well for several hours after they're born," Nestad explained, "but they still need to eat. I guess Ilúvatar decided the easiest way was to make them want to suck anything that touches them in the corner of the mouth."

Aewen smiled. "It's amazing," she whispered. "A little miracle." On impulse she bent slightly and kissed the baby's soft brow.

"Oh, if I was a painter…" Nestad sighed in quiet awe as he memorized the picture his wife created with her gentle actions.

Aewen glanced up at him, love in her gaze. "Nestad...do you think...I mean, would it be a good idea for me to help Mellen each day with the baby? Sort of to give her a bit of time off? I could learn so much. Do you think she would mind about that?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," Mellen replied, returning at that moment. "You need the practice, and I would love a break now and then." She poked her husband in the ribs. "This one is a bit shy around his son at the moment." She grinned.

He dodged her poke and grabbed her hand lightly in his. "I'm not shy," he defended. "Just...still a bit afraid of dropping him. I almost did that one time the other day, remember?"

"Yes, but you didn't," Mellen pointed out with a giggle. "He's still in one piece, and now you're paranoid about dropping him."

Obenn glanced at Nestad helplessly and shrugged. "What can I say?"

Aewen offered the baby back to his mother. "He likes to suck on things," she said.

"I'm told most babies do," Mellen said, taking her child in capable hands as Nestad rolled his eyes in sympathy and shrugged. He knew that it was harder for males to hold babies; he'd had trouble at first. Now, of course, it was almost second nature.

Aewen smiled and moved back so her shoulder would touch her husband's. She loved to keep herself in a position where she could feel him beside her. "So...how often do you think I could come and help you?" Aewen asked Mellen.

"Any time you can tear yourself away from your husband," Mellen said with a slight smile and bow toward Nestad. "Really, come any time you have a few moments. I'd welcome the help."

Aewen looked up at Nestad with a slight grin. "I will," she said. "I really look forward to it."

"Good. I'll keep my eyes open for you." Eruant was fast asleep in his mother's arms by that point; Mellen bent her head to rest her cheek against the downy-soft hair.

"I guess we'll let you be," Aewen said. "I imagine you try to rest while he's sleeping don't you?"

A wry smile was the answer. "As babies go, he's not overly demanding," Mellen said softly. "But he can be tiring, I think." She kissed her son gently.

Aewen looked at Nestad and took his hand in hers. "But still, we should be going now. Let you catch up with your husband. May I come by later this evening?"

"Of course," Mellen replied as she settled under her tree and rested the back of her head against the trunk. "If I'm asleep, just hang about until I wake up; Eruant doesn't let me get more than cat naps." She winked.

"I will." Aewen said, and then stood up, pulling Nestad with her. "Thank you, Mellen, for letting me do this. It will help me so much."

"And thank you, Aewen, for offering this," Mellen returned, smiling at the other woman. "It's a help to me, and I'm glad to help you as I can."

"My pleasure," Aewen said, and did a slight curtsey before looking up at Nestad with a smile. "Have a nice day, Mellen, and Obenn."

"Same to both of you," the couple replied almost in unison, Mellen making a face up at her husband.

Nestad laughed and took Aewen's arm. "You know where to find me if you have any concerns," he added as an aside to the couple.

"Thank you," Obenn said with a nod.

The elf and his wife left the young parents then. Aewen slipped her hand through Nestad's arm and smiled up at him. "Wasn't that amazing?" she said. "I never knew I would love babies so much."

Nestad laughed softly and kissed her cheek. "I knew," he replied. "But I'm so glad you've discovered it for yourself, love." He pulled her behind a tree and cradled her in his arms. "My sweet love…if you could have seen your face when you were holding him…"

She smiled, her cheeks a little red as she snuggled against him. "Someday I will be holding our own," she said softly.

"Someday soon," Nestad replied, kissing the top of her head. "And I cannot wait. You're so beautiful anyway, but something about the motherly instinct makes you even more so."

Aewen giggled and hid her face in Nestad's tunic, at the same time slipping her arms around his waist. "Mmm..." She breathed in his scent; grass and campfire smoke and starlight.

His arms snugged around her, pressing her close. He laughed as he felt her nose rub against his chest. "What are you doing?" he teased softly.

"I'm smelling you," she said, taking another deep breath.

He chuckled again and rubbed a gentle hand up and down her back. "A good smell, I hope," he remarked. "Despite the fact that I'm in need of a bath."

"A good smell," she said, looking up at him with a grin. "Your smell, and it's comforting."

He bent his head and pressed his cheek against hers gently, rubbing their skin together lightly as he inhaled next to her ear. "I like your smell too," he said softly. "It holds such promise and such soft love."

Aewen couldn't stop smiling, and she kissed the base of his neck lightly. "I love you, my husband," she said. With one hand she placed his on her belly, holding it there. She loved these quiet moments with just the three of them.

His fingers stroked gentle circles on her belly, sending wordless love to their baby and feeling her thrill in reply. "I love you, my wife," he said softly, putting into words what he was telling the baby.

Aewen looked up and met his eyes. She smiled, and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nestad's arms wrapped around her waist immediately as his eyes closed in quiet bliss. No matter how many times he kissed his wife, every time seemed like the first time. He was always surprised by the thrills that raced through him as he tasted her mouth gently.

They kissed for a minute or so, slowly, and with a bit of passion. But at last Aewen pulled away slightly and touched the tip of her nose to his. "I'm hungry," she whispered, and then giggled lightly.

He chuckled softly as he pressed a last kiss to her mouth. "Eating for two," he teased softly. Before she could reply, he picked her up with the effortless ease he demonstrated so often. "Come, princess. Let's get you and the little one fed."

Aewen hooked her hands behind Nestad's neck and laughed in delight as he lifted her. She loved it when he carried her. "Fish?" she asked. "With garlic?"

"Anything your heart desires," Nestad grinned as he kissed her neck. "Within reason, of course."

She laughed. "Garlic fish sounds just right," she said. "And maybe...more of that black berry syrup on toast?" Her eyes were alight with hope.

"That's easy," Nestad replied. "I think I can do that for my princess."

She grinned and gave him a squeeze. "Thank you." They were nearing their supply cart where Chris and Kali were. Aewen realized then how long she and Nestad must have been away. "Wow, do you think they missed us?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Nestad replied as they approached Chris and Kali. "Let's ask them." Raising his voice a little, he called a greeting to the other couple.

Chris glanced up and smiled. "Kali, look, our fearless leaders have returned."

Aewen blushed and giggled lightly.

"Welcome back! " Kali laughed as she settled Bella on the ground with a ration pack.

Nestad bowed, keeping a good grip on his wife as he did so. "Thank you, thank you," he said gravely. "Have we been missed?"

Chris chuckled. "You've been gone for hours. We were starting to wonder if you wandered off and got lost."

The elf smiled mysteriously. "Well," he drawled, "not quite. We just lost track of the time."

Aewen was beet red by now, resting her cheek against Nestad's shoulder. "Well, sit down," Chris said. "I imagine you must be pretty hungry by now. We were just getting something ourselves. Join us."

"That sounds delightful," Nestad said, setting Aewen down with a kiss on her red cheek. "Love you," he whispered in her ear.

Aewen gave him a smile and then looked at Kali. "So how are things?" she asked. She glanced around. "I don't see anyone else we know. Are they all off exploring or something?"

"The younglings are working on a part of the play," Kali replied as Nestad climbed into the supply wagon to look for the materials to make his wife's meal. "Most of them, anyway. Everyone else…well, I guess it's just too beautiful to stay in one place."

"Isn't it though?" Aewen asked, looking up at the tree branches above them, moving gently in the light breeze. "Oh, Kali, guess what?" she said, looking back at her friend with excitement. "I'm going to be a mother's helper and learn how to take care of a baby."

Kali grinned. "Good!" she congratulated. "That's the best way to learn for the first child."

"Really? I'm just so excited about it. You know those new parents, Mellen and Obenn? It's their baby I will be helping with."

"Oh yes, the lass who had such a hard birth," Kali recalled. "She's a nice girl. I haven't gotten to see the baby yet; is he cute?"

Aewen clutched her hands to her heart. "Oh, Kali, he's the most adorable thing I have ever seen. His eyes are so big and blue. His hands so tiny..."

"Hey, Nestad!" Kali called. The elf's head poked over the edge of the wagon, and the woman said, "Best watch out. A young man has stolen your wife's heart away." It took Nestad a second to process that, but he rolled his eyes, shook his head, and continued his search.

Aewen laughed with delight. "I've never seen a baby up close before now," she admitted. "It was so amazing."

"Each baby is a tiny miracle," Kali said, still grinning at her joke. "I swear, I fell so deeply in love with each of my babies. There's something precious about each tiny finger and toe."

Aewen slipped into a sort of daydream about her own baby. It would be a little girl. She wondered what her daughter would look like. Would her eyes be big and blue like Mellen's baby? Would she have a lot of dark hair or would she be bald? Her lips turned into a slight smile as she wandered the paths of the near future.

"Earth to Aewen," Kali called softly beside her friend's ear. "Earth to Aewen."

Aewen's eyes cleared and she focused on the woman in front of her. "Oh, sorry. I guess I was just day dreaming for a moment." She chuckled and then looked up at the wain, wondering what was taking Nestad so long. She rested a hand on her growling stomach.

Just then, Nestad jumped lightly out of the wain, landing on the balls of his feet with deft ease and catching his balance without the use of his arms. They were full of small parcels. "I think I found everything," he announced, setting the things down on a blanket and sorting through them.

"Oh good!" Aewen said, leaning forward to see what he found. She inhaled with delight. "Mmm...garlic," she said. "Perfect."

Nestad pinched his nose teasingly and leaned back. "Aye, and dried fish, and bread, and the blackberry sauce, and the breath freshener."

Aewen laughed. "Come on, it's not that bad," she said. "Is it really that bad, Kali?"

"I'm not the one to ask about that," Kali said with a grin. "I like garlic, personally. But I know some others don't."

"Like my husband," Aewen said, rolling her eyes and poking Nestad in the arm. "But I am glad he endures it for my sake." She batted her eyes at him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Garlic is a small thing to endure for you, love of mine," he said in a casual drawl. "You're usually sensible, except when it comes to seasonings."

She gave him a look of mock offense. "Well, pardon me," she said, and picked up the fish and garlic and stood up to take it all to the cook fire with a fry pan. She swung her hips a bit as she walked away, and glanced over her shoulder at Nestad, giving him a coy grin.

He grinned back as he leaned back on his hands and appreciated the view from where he sat. "You sure you want to handle the job of cooking?" he asked her.

"And why not?" she asked, setting the pan on a rock by the fire pit. "Don't think I can?"

"I don't doubt you can," Nestad replied, covering that quickly. "But I thought I was supposed to make you this meal."

"Oh." She looked back at him. "You still can, my husband. You were just taking too long in my opinion." She winked at him.

He laughed and sprang to his feet. "Well, then I suppose I had better get right to work for my dearest wife." He walked lightly over to her and dropped a kiss on her dark hair.

"Thank you, my love," Aewen said, and kissed his chin before sitting down in the grass nearby. She lounged back, supporting herself with one hand while she rested the other over her stomach. She watched Nestad as he worked.

Nestad hummed a happy little song as he prepared the fish with delicate fingers and an eye for seasoning. While he hated garlic, he knew how much was too much for his wife.

A moment later a short figure approached Nestad. "Hey, Nestad," Aran said, poking the ground with a long stick he held in his right hand.

The elf looked up with a smile. "Hey yourself, Aran," he greeted. "How are you?"

"Doin' okay, I guess," he said. "We're trying to practice the play, but we're missing two people."

"Oh, yes," Nestad said, glancing at Aewen. "Darling, do you want to go rehearse after you eat?"

"Of course!" she said. "I had so much fun with it before."

"Great!" Aran said. "Now all we need is Sîrnan..."

Kali frowned. "I don't know if he's up to rehearsal today," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Aran asked, looking at Kali, and then at Aewen and Nestad.

"Sîrnan and Faraden had a bit of a…disagreement today," Kali said, choosing her words with care. "They need some time apart to cool down."

"Aww," Aran looked very disappointed about that. "That ruins our whole rehearsal. We need him to read his lines."

"I can come read his lines for him," Nestad offered. "The show must go on, right?"

"But he won't learn his lines then," Aran said. "We've already done it once without him. We were hoping he would come back. Can't he and Faraden make up or something?"

"Ah, that life could be so simple," Nestad murmured with a wry smile. Elves, with their eternal perspective, could sometimes be as simple as the children. But he knew that life was rarely so simple.

Kali stood up. "I saw Sîrnan go that way," she said, pointing in the direction the young man had gone. "I'll go with you to find him, if you want."

"Okay," Aran said. "But, what do I say to him?"

"Try what you just told us," Kali suggested. "He did promise to be part of this play; he's committed to something bigger than himself for a while."

Aran nodded once, thinking that over. "Alright, then lead the way," he said to Kali.

Kali did just that, heading off in the direction she'd seen the young man go. "Don't be too upset if he snaps," she told Aran quietly. "He's a bit on edge at the moment."

"What happened with them?" Aran asked. "Faraden said nothing happened."

"Faraden is also a budding young actress," Kali said dryly, "and is very good at lying through her teeth. She and her brother had a disagreement over how much he watches over her. More than that, I can't say without their permission."

"Oh." Aran didn't press further, and he walked beside Kali in silence, looking around for Sîrnan. He was no where to be seen.

"Sîrnan!" Kali called through cupped hands, looking around as the pair left the main camp behind.

Aran looked up at Kali, and then copied her example. He called out the man's name as well, looking all over for Sîrnan. After many calls he still did not show himself. "Think he can hear us?" Aran asked.

"He has good ears," Kali said, though a trace of worry showed on her face. "I suspect he has heard us. Let's give him a moment longer to show before we give up." She sat down on a rock and looked around herself.

Aran sat down in the grass beside the woman, his eyes always roving, looking for any trace of the man. "Sîrnan!" he called again. But still Sîrnan would not come.

Kali leaned back on her hands and hummed idly. "Sîrnan, this is ridiculous," she muttered. "You're an adult, not a child to be playing these games."

Aran looked up at her. "Why is he not coming if he can hear us?" he asked. "Is he hiding?"

"I think so," the older woman replied with a fond smile as she rumpled the boy's hair. "Though he might not be able to hear us, in all fairness."

Aran sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Looks like we'll have to just cancel our rehearsal until he comes back."

"No, don't do that," Kali said quietly. "Have Nestad be Sîrnan's understudy. That way, should this foolishness between the siblings continue, there will be a back up. They did that in your player company, right?"

"Yes," Aran said, a bit glumly. He sighed again. "Alright, I guess so." He looked around for Sîrnan again, but still the man could not be seen.

"What else can you do?" Kali pointed out. She sympathized with the boy; he had his heart set on bringing this story to life for the camp. She got up and looked around as well. "Sîrnan!" she called one last time.

But if Sîrnan heard her, he did not show himself. Aran stood up, his shoulders drooping. "I guess we should get back and tell Nestad. It will be dark in a couple hours."

"I'm sorry, Aran," Kali said quietly, putting her arm around the boy's shoulders gently.

He shrugged, and started leading the way back to the camp. "Nothin' we can really do about it, other than go on without him."

"I know. But I wish it didn't have to be like that." They walked silently for a while, Kali kicking stones out of her way absently.

The only sounds from Aran all the way back were a few sighs now and then. When they returned to the others it was obvious they had not found Sîrnan, and Aewen looked disappointed.

Nestad looked up from his work and frowned as he handed his wife her meal. "No luck?" he asked quietly.

Aran flopped down on the grass by the wain with a huff. "He doesn't hear us, or else he's not coming."

The elf shook his head slightly, but didn't say anything. He hated seeing Aran so disappointed and angry.

Faraden came over. "Hey, what gives?" she asked, looking down at Aran. "What's wrong?"

"Sîrnan isn't around anywhere," he said, looking up at her a bit accusingly, as if it were her fault. "He's hiding."

"Don't look at me like that!" Faraden said, lifting her hands in a defensive pose. "I didn't make him run off like a baby." She sighed. "I'll see if I can find him."

"He won't come," Aran said. "And you got in the fight with him, and it was you that made him run off!"

"I didn't make him react the way he did," Faraden started, but stopped when Kali snapped her fingers between their faces.

"Cool it, both of you," Kali ordered. "Faraden, it may be worth a try for you to go look for your brother. Aran, it takes two to make a fight."

Aran crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head without another word. "Are the rehearsals postponed until further notice?" Aewen asked Faraden.

"If I can't find him…" Faraden looked helplessly at Aran. "Aran, you're the director. Are we postponing?"

"I guess so, if you're out looking for him. We can't replace both of you. But if we can't find him, then Nestad offered to take his place."

Nestad bowed his head slightly as Faraden looked at him. "All right," she said. "I'll go look, and then we'll see." With that, she lifted her skirts slightly and began to run toward the outer parts of the camp.

Aran stood up when she left. "I guess I should go tell the others we're waiting still. And maybe I can write more of the script."

"Good idea," Nestad said quietly. "And if they're still not back in a half hour, I can start showing you those bow tricks you asked about, if you like."

The boy's eyes lit up slightly and he looked at the elf. "Really? That would be neat. Maybe we could do that instead of me writing more?"

"If you like," Nestad repeated with a smile. "Just be sure to let your actors know what you're doing before you grab your bow."

"I will," Aran said. "I'll go tell them right now!" He grinned and then took off running across the camp.

"At least that made him feel better," Nestad said quietly as he got up and began rummaging for his bow in the wain he had been driving. "I hope everything works out all right."

"So do I," Aewen said. "I would hate to see the acting group torn apart by a disagreement between two of its members." She looked out across the camp in the direction Faraden had gone. "I hope she finds him and is able to work things out."

Faraden ran until she was outside the borders of the camp then stopped, planting her feet. "Tôr!" she shouted through cupped hands. "Come on, you're breaking Aran's heart with this nonsense!"

There was no answering sound other than the leaves in the trees and the water flowing in the river a short distance away.

"I know you can hear me," Faraden said quietly, planting her fists on her hips. "You're being a baby, hiding from a problem."

A small avalanche of dirt and pebbles fell down a steep incline just up ahead, but there was no other indication that someone might be there.

That was something to check, at least. Faraden ran to the incline and climbed up it a little ways. "Tôr?" she called, looking up it carefully.

There was a sound of sniffing coming from just beyond the top of the incline, but still no answer from Sîrnan.

"Come on, big brother…" Faraden said, climbing up a little farther. "You've never been one to hide away from me."

Once Faraden climbed a bit higher she could see her brother standing a bit downstream, looking into the water. He glanced back and saw her there, and then sat down on the ground, but didn't say anything.

Scrambling up the rest of the slope, Faraden maneuvered the rest of the distance between her and her brother with care. She stood beside him silently for a few minutes before she asked, "Wanna try that conversation again?"

Sîrnan shrugged with one shoulder and tossed a pebble into the water. "If you can call that first one a conversation at all," he said softly.

Faraden shook her head slightly. "Yeah," she agreed. "You're right. I guess fights aren't conversations." She looked up at him.

"So...what now?" Sîrnan asked, still not looking at her.

"Would you accept an apology if I offered it?" the girl asked softly, absently playing with her hair.

"An apology for what?" Sîrnan asked.

"For what I said." Faraden bit her lip and looked down. "I was out of line on some of what I said. You don't deserve that from me. Not after how much care you've shown me over the years."

Sîrnan nodded slightly, looking at his hands. "And so...what are the parts you're sorry for?" he asked, curious.

"The parts that said you're too paranoid about me caring for someone else," Faraden said softly. "The parts that accused you of selfish reasons for caring for me."

He was silent for a moment as he bit his lip and tried to form his words in his mind before speaking them. "You...weren't totally off," he admitted with difficulty.

That admission came as a shock to Faraden. Sîrnan never admitted he was wrong when it came to her protection. "What do you mean?" she asked.

His Adam's apple bobbed and his eyes welled with tears. "I am afraid of losing you, Faraden. And...I might...protect you as harshly as I do so that I will always have you with me...I don't want to give you up to anyone else." He looked up at her finally, his eyes full of tears, though none fell yet.

She reached over and touched his arm. "I understand," she whispered as she swallowed hard. "But Tôr…I'm growing up. I can't always just stay with you, no matter how much we both want that."

"But...do you want to leave me?" he asked, and now a tear finally slid down his cheek, followed closely by several more. "I mean...another man will take you away. Maybe even to another part of the world where I can't follow."

"I know," Faraden whispered, her eyes filling with tears as well. "I'm torn, Tôr…I don't want to leave you. But…well, what if my heart does call me to follow another man?"

Sîrnan swallowed, hard, as if trying to swallow the tears that he couldn't hold back. "And so...it's why I am so selfish, Faraden. I...I cannot help it. I don't know what else to do."

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered, turning away slightly. "So sorry…I don't want to cause you pain, brother…" Her tears began falling behind the curtain of her hair.

Sîrnan didn't know what to say or do. He felt awful, selfish, and even a monster for thinking more about himself than his sister's happiness. He hunched his shoulders and sobbed quietly, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm sorry..." he whispered between sobs. "I'm so sorry, Faraden. I hate myself..."

"Don't!" Faraden cried, spinning around and throwing her arms around him. "Hate me for causing you such deep pain, but please don't hate yourself. You can't hate what I love, and I love you, my big brother and protector."

Sîrnan caught her in his arms and held her close, hooking his chin over her shoulder. "I love you," he said, still crying. "I love you more than anything in this world. I could never hate you."

Closing her eyes, Faraden burrowed her head into his chest and clung to him. "I love you too," she said, sobbing softly. "My sweet big brother…" She gave up on speech and just let him hold her.

They cried together like that for several minutes, neither able to form words past their sobs. They were grieving in a way; both realizing that they might lose the other some day very soon. But for Sîrnan it was worse, because he knew he would be the one left all alone.

At last, Faraden wiped her face on her brother's shirt and started calming down. She felt weird; she didn't usually cry. She was slightly more weepy than usual. Well, this was an occasion that deserved it, she guessed. She reached up and wiped Sîrnan's face gently. "I'll always be your sister," she said softly. "You know that, right? No other man can possibly take your place in my heart. But I do have a big heart."

Sîrnan swallowed and looked at her through blurry eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. "I guess I just needed to hear that. All of this is happening so fast...and I guess I'm not keeping up with it like I probably should be."

"You're not used to the idea of such big change so fast," Faraden pointed out. "It's all right."

Sîrnan drew a deep breath and sighed it out a bit shakily. He pulled his sister into a tight embrace and held her for a moment. "Don't leave me so quickly," he whispered.

"I'll try not to," Faraden said with a shaky grin as she rested her head on his chest and relished his hug. "Gods, I'm sorry…my emotions are all over the place."

"I think that goes for both of us," he answered. "I've...I've not been very nice lately," he admitted, and it wasn't easy.

That admittance meant the world to Faraden. "Well," she said quietly, "neither have I." She reached up and squeezed his shoulder. "It's all right."

He sighed again and let go of her. "So...now what?" he asked, glancing up at her.

"Well," she said quietly, "the other actors want to rehearse. But it's up to you."

Sîrnan wrapped his arms around himself and hunched his shoulders. "I don't know...I don't really feel up to it right now," he said. Though he didn't want to disappoint everyone either.

"We can ask them to push the rehearsal until tomorrow," Faraden pointed out. "I think we're here all day tomorrow too."

Sîrnan nodded. "Thank you, little sister," he said. He looked at her. "What do you want to do now? I suppose...you want to go back to your friends now, don't you?"

"I'd like to go tell them what's up," Faraden said slowly. "But I want to spend some time with you."

"Really?" He swallowed and took her hand in his. "I've missed you. I'm always gone, or asleep. I feel like we're becoming strangers."

"I know," Faraden whispered. "It's been so foreign to me." And it was part of the reason she'd sought friendship with her group of peers, she knew. She wanted to fit somewhere and felt out of place without her brother at her side.

"Then let's spend the rest of this day together," he said, slipping his arm around her waist. "Just the two of us, what do you say?"

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Let me tell Aran what's going on," she told him, "and then I'll be back in a jiffy. Maybe we can try climbing these trees."

Sîrnan couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "Hurry back," he said. "And maybe bring some grub with you? Oh and…tell everyone I'm sorry about ruining the rehearsal."

"I will." Hugging him hard around the waist, Faraden scrambled down the slope and raced for the place where she knew her fellow actors would be waiting.

Sîrnan got up and went to the river's edge. He figured he would take this moment to clean himself up a bit. He knew he must look awful after that sobbing session..

Back at the camp, Aran was watching with rapt interest as Nestad showed him his bow, pointing out all the aspects of it and explaining the different strengths and weaknesses of the materials used, as opposed to a true elven bow.

"…But this isn't bad, not for a human bow," Nestad finished a sentence as his sharp ears picked up the sound of light feet running toward them. "The makers took some care with their material choice. It's not their fault they didn't have access to the materials we use in Lórien or Mirkwood." He looked up as Faraden skidded around a corner on one foot and pulled to a halt.

Aran looked up and frowned slightly when he saw the girl returning alone. "You didn't find him?" he said, his shoulders drooping a bit.

"I found him," Faraden contradicted when she caught her breath enough to voice the three words. Holding up a hand, she bent over her knees a little bit and inhaled for a moment. "He's all right, and we've made up. But…well, we were wondering if the rehearsal could be pushed back until tomorrow." She looked up, her green eyes pleading.

"Why?" the boy asked, feeling disappointment swamp him.

"Because…because Sîrnan and I haven't had any time together since Nestad made him the scoutmaster." There wasn't an ounce of accusation in her voice; she was just voicing a fact. "I miss him."

Aran glanced up at Nestad. He knew he should just let it go, even though he wanted to argue the point. The play was his passion, and he hated interruptions in it.

The elf rested a hand on the boy's shoulders. "It'll be more time for me to show you more tricks with the bow," he said quietly. "And perhaps a time to start you in making a bow to your specifications."

Aran couldn't help but smile at that. "All right, Faraden," he said. "But tell the others, alright? I think they're all waiting by Fréo's wain."

"Thanks, Aran," Faraden said, hugging the boy briefly. "I promise, we'll work on it harder once we've gone through this break."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks. So, tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning," she replied, musing his hair before running for Fréo's wain.

Aran looked up at Nestad. "Can I try shooting your bow?" he asked, not missing a beat.

The elf smiled as he handed the boy his bow. "You can try," he replied. "I don't know that you'll be able to pull it back, though. It's pretty stiff."

Aran took the bow and stood up. He held it out and tried drawing the string without an arrow knocked. He strained hard and managed to pull it back all the way, but his whole body trembled with the effort. And he finally, slowly, let the tension out so he wouldn't damage the bow by shooting dry. He was out of breath when he finally let go of the string.

Nestad applauded, genuinely proud of the boy. "Well done!" he congratulated. "That took a lot of control to release the tension so well after the work of pulling it back."

Aran grinned, still a bit out of breath. "I guess I'm stronger than I look," he said. "But I still can't shoot a bow that big. I'll stick to one my own size."

"As you should," the elf approved. "But one day, you should be able to shoot even this bow." He took his bow back from the young man. "I'll be sure to show you some arm- and hand-strengthening exercises. That'll help."

"I'm already pretty strong," Aran said, and he slid his sleeve up and flexed his arm. "See?" He grinned. Aewen, who was watching from a short distance away, remembered when he brother and cousin used to do the very same thing, very proud of their little muscles. But she also couldn't help but notice that Aran looked much stronger than her brother and cousin had at the same age.

"So you are," Nestad approved, feeling the toned muscle with a nod. "You'll grow stronger when you become an adult, of course, but you're already well on your way."

The boy grinned even more at the elf's compliment. "So, can we go look for things to make me a bow?" he asked, eager to spend as much time with Nestad as he could.

"I believe we can," Nestad drawled. "Just let me ask my lovely bride." He looked over Aran's head at Aewen, his eyes twinkling.

Aewen laughed with delight and waved her hand. "Oh, you two go on," she said. "I'm fine right here." She was lounging up against the trunk of a tree, a blanket behind her back and a cup of water in her hand.

Nestad walked over to her and kissed her for a moment. "Then we'll be back in short order," he promised when he pulled away a bit. "Love you, sweetie."

She smiled up at him and rested a hand on her stomach. "I love you," she said. "You two have fun." She winked at him.

"We will," he promised, putting a hand over hers as well for a moment before standing to his full height. "Ready, Aran?" he asked the boy.

"Ready!" Aran said, jumping to his feet, a grin stretching from ear to ear.

Nestad smiled as well and led the way toward a tree that looked promising, beckoning for Aran to follow him.

Faraden skidded to a halt beside Fréo's wain and leaned against it, unusually winded for such a short trip. "Hallo," she greeted. "We're putting off rehearsal until tomorrow."

Fréo, Neah and Hara all looked up at once. "What?" Fréo said, more from not understanding than not hearing.

The girl took several deep breaths before she tried that again. "Sîrnan's not in the mood to rehearse, and I want to spend some time with him," she explained. "So Aran has decided to put the rehearsal off until tomorrow."

"Oh." Fréo said, standing up. "Is everything alright? I mean...between you two?"

Faraden nodded. "It is now," she replied with a brief smile. "We just need to spend some time together for a while." She looked up at Fréo, asking him to understand with her eyes.

Fréo bit his lip and nodded. He went to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you worked things out. As much as Sîrnan gets on my nerves, I hate to see the two of you at each other's throats."

She nodded and rested her hands on his hips. "He is my brother," she said with a wry smile. "I love him; I always have. He may get on my nerves as well, but I wouldn't trade him for any other brother in the world."

"And so you shouldn't," Fréo said. He glanced around. "So...where is he now?"

"He's back where I found him," Faraden replied. "I'll be going back as soon as I'm done reporting to you guys, and I'll be spending the rest of the day with him. It'll be a nice change after all his scout work."

Fréo smiled slightly, and then leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. He couldn't help himself, and in that moment he didn't care who saw, as long as it wasn't Sîrnan.

Turning her head, she kissed him back full on the mouth for a second before pulling away with a twinkle in her eye. "Love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back, and then shot a glare at Hara when he heard the boy giggle.

Faraden smiled as she stepped away and ruffled the boy's hair. "Someday, boyo," she told Hara. "Someday you'll be kissing a girl, and then Fréo can laugh at you." She bent and kissed the top of his head. "In earnest of that day," she added as Neah started laughing.

"Yuck!" Hara said, and smoothed his hair back down. "I'm never kissing no girl!"

"Any girl," Neah corrected, still giggling as she and Faraden shared a look.

"You will someday," Faraden predicted. "It'll come with maturity."

Hara grumbled something no one could make out and looked with disgust at his brother. "All right, you," Fréo said. "Since we're not doing the play, why don't you run off and find Aran?"

"And that's my cue to leave as well," Faraden said with a smile. She blew a kiss to Fréo before waving to the small family and heading off again.

Fréo watched her leave, his muscles tensing as if he might run after her. But then his shoulders sagged and he sat down beside a tree with a sigh.

"You'll survive," Neah said softly, sitting beside him as Hara ran off to find Aran. "It won't be that long before we're traveling again and she'll be riding with us."

He smiled thinly and nodded. "I know," he said. "It's not that..."

"Then what is it, big brother?" Neah asked, leaning her head against his shoulder and looking up at him.

"Just...the same," he said. "You know...hiding. Not being free. I feel like we're still back in the camps and forced to be happy behind the backs of the slave drivers."

The girl smiled slightly. "What is freedom, really?" she asked softly, almost as if talking to herself. "We're all prisoners of something." She looked up at him. "At least you can find happiness. That's something no conditions can take from you."

"But can a man feel truly happy without expressing his feelings?" Fréo asked. "What good is a blessing or a happiness if you can't live it each and every day?"

"I think this cap on open expression is only temporary," Neah said slowly. "Faraden won't be able to keep it from her brother forever, not the way you two act at times." She smiled to take the sting from her words. "Ultimately, he can't control her forever. There's hope."

Fréo swallowed hard. "I do know that, deep down. But someday is so long from now. And in the mean time life is painful. I've escaped into freedom, only to be confined yet again. Only somehow this second confinement is worse."

"Because you smelled freedom," Neah agreed quietly, nodding as she slipped an arm around her brother's shoulders.

Fréo sighed deeply as he leaned against his sister. "Sometimes I just wish I could sleep through it all and wake up when the world is right again."

She smiled. "We often wish that," she remarked. "But you know it's only in the living that we make the world right again."

He nodded. "Neah?" he asked softly.

"Hm?" she asked, turning her head slightly so her cheek was pressed against his forehead.

"Hold me?" he asked, feeling a bit silly as he did so. But he didn't want to talk, or to think right then. He just wanted to be held.

She smiled and shifted until she was in a better position to hold him. "C'mere," she told him, opening her arms. "Love you, brother mine."

Fréo rested his head against her shoulder and slipped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and relaxed against her, a bit of moisture seeping under his closed lids. He would never let Faraden see him this way. He didn't want to make her feel any worse than she already did.

Neah understood. After all, what else were sisters for? She wanted to hold him and protect him. While he was the older brother and the one who was physically stronger, she'd been through a lot in the camps. Some women got hard in the camps, building an unbreakable shield around themselves. Neah became more pliable, more understanding of others' pain.

It was growing towards evening and the air was cooling off. Aewen was very sleepy and was wondering when Nestad was going to return. He had left with Aran hours ago and she hadn't seen him since. She yawned and glanced over at Kali. "Tell Nestad to wake me when he returns, will you?" she asked. "I can't wait up for him anymore. But I want to eat supper with him."

"Will do," Kali promised, stirring a large kettle of stew and checking the trail bread baking on the stones. She had a suspicion everyone would want to eat at about the same time, and she enjoyed cooking now. Funny how life came around, really.

A few moments later, Nestad came into view, followed by Hara and Aran. Both boys were chattering excitedly and carrying pieces of wood with the reverence usually associated with holy items.

"There you are," Chris said with a grin, also returning, though he hadn't been gone as long. He carried a small basket in his hand. "Looks like you three had lots of fun."

"I think we did," Nestad said with an answering smile. "Hara expressed an interest in the bow as well, so they'll be my students for a while."

Kali reached over and lightly shook Aewen. "Your love has returned," she whispered.

Aewen just mumbled something and shifted a bit before drifting back off. Chris chuckled. "She waited a long time for you," he commented to Nestad, and then handed Kali the basket he carried. "I found some blackberries, thought you might be able to do something with them."

"Oh, where did you find these?" Kali asked, her eyes lighting up as she took them. She loved fresh fruit, and it had been a while since she'd had anything sweet.

Nestad sent the boys back to Fréo's wain as he sat beside his wife and gently shifted her into his arms. He didn't need anything else; Aewen's warm body against his filled his heart to overflowing.

"There's some bushes growing down by the river," Chris said. "They're loaded with big juicy berries."

Aewen, in her sleep, snuggled close to the elf, feeling his comforting presence even in her dreams.

Kali popped a berry into her mouth and hummed with delight. "I'll see what I can do with these," she promised, pulling Chris down for a kiss. "Care to wrangle the others and see if they want something to eat?"

Faraden appeared, Sîrnan at her heels, as Kali said that. "We do!" she called, walking carefully and holding the edge of her skirt to make a basket. "We found an orange tree a couple miles from here," she told the group at large as she reached the fire and knelt to show off the prizes she carried.

"Oranges?" Aran exclaimed with delight. "I want one!"

That shout made Aewen stir a bit. "Mm...oranges..." she mumbled.

"Catch," Kali told the boy as she snagged one of the round fruits from Faraden's skirt-basket and tossed it to Aran.

Nestad chuckled as he looked at the wealth of oranges. There had to be at least twenty, maybe more. "Aye, melethril," he whispered in Aewen's ear. "Faraden found oranges."

Aewen's eyes flickered open at that and she looked up at him. "Can I have one?" she asked softly.

Faraden heard the question and leaned over to present one to Aewen. "There you are," she said with a smile as Nestad took it with a nod of thanks. "Enjoy."

Aewen smiled. "Thank you," she said. She looked up at Nestad with bright eyes. "An orange," she said, pulling herself up a bit to lean against the tree. "We haven't shared one of these in days."

The elf leaned over to kiss her. "You're right," he agreed softly. "And I've missed it. Have you?"

"More than anything," she said. "Those are some of my very favorite times, eating oranges." She lifted her hand with the wooden ring on it and admired the tiny carving of the bird with the piece of orange in its beak.

His eyes sparkled in his fair face as he began peeling the orange for them.

Kali smiled as she glanced over at the couple. "Anyone know if Fréo and his sister are coming to join us for dinner?" she asked, taking an orange with a nod of thanks to Faraden.

"They're in a different group," Sîrnan said. "And actually, they're probably wondering where Hara's been all this time." He glanced at the boy and Hara's shoulders sagged when he caught the subtle message.

"They're welcome to join us, nonetheless," Kali said, noting the boy's disappointment. "I made too much for just us; I daresay they could help us. Hara, what do you think?"

"Sure! I'll go get them!" Before anyone could say any different, he was up and running to go find his older siblings.

Sîrnan didn't look too happy about that, but he didn't say anything.

Faraden showed a brief smile of delight, but curbed it quickly. Nonetheless, Kali noted it silently. The older woman picked up the wooden bowls and began passing them out.

"Neah!" Hara called as he finally reached Fréo's wain. "Neah! Fray!"

Neah started in surprise as she lifted her head. She became aware of the funny taste in her mouth that always came after sleep, and she shook her head in amazement that she'd been able to fall asleep with her brother in her arms.

Hara stopped short when he saw them like that. Fréo was still asleep, leaning fully on his sister. "Is everything alright?" the younger boy asked softly, coming closer.

"Aye," Neah said, reaching up to catch her little brother's hand. "Fréo's just a bit tired. Did you find Aran?"

"Yeah, and Nestad showed us how to make bows that are just our size!" he said, keeping his voice down as best he could in his excitement.

"Really?" Neah asked with a smile. "That's wonderful. Is he going to teach you how to shoot as well?"

The boy nodded. "Yep. Next time though, he'll teach us how to make arrows. We can't very well shoot a bow without arrows, and his are too long for our bows."

"I've always heard it's better to work with tools you've made yourself anyway," Neah remarked. "I can't wait to see you shooting."

Hara grinned. "Oh! We're invited to the dinner at Nestad's wain. This lady made some really good-smelling stew."

The girl's stomach growled at the mention of food. "That sounds like a good idea," she admitted. "I was getting tired of making the food all the time." She gently poked Fréo.

"Mm," Fréo grunted.

Hara giggled. He thought his older brother was funny when he was half asleep.

Neah had to agree, and she laughed softly as well as she poked Fréo again. "Wake up, big brother," she whispered in his ear. "Dinner's being served at Nestad's wain."

"I don't want any rations," Fréo grumbled.

"Then I'd say this is your lucky day," Neah said with a slight dash of tartness in her voice. "Someone's made a stew over there."

"Stew?" The young man's eyes flickered open.

"Mm-hm," Neah said, grinning. "A little more interested now?"

"Alright, I'm awake," he said. He rubbed his eyes. "Where is this again?"

"Over at Nestad's wain," Neah repeated mildly.

Grinning evilly, Hara bent and said, "Faraden's over there."

Fréo reached out and grabbed the front of his little brother's shirt. "None of that while we're over there," he said, very seriously, the look in his eyes leaving no room for argument.

Hara leaned back, his eyes wide in surprise. "All right," he barely whispered, trying to pull away from Fréo's grip.

Fréo let go and then stood up. "We best get going so we're not keeping them waiting," he said, deliberately avoiding looking at his sister.

The little boy moved to Neah's side and pressed against her, silently seeking reassurance. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders as she stood up. "He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she said quietly, her eyes piercing Fréo.

"It has nothing to do with it," Fréo said, finally looking at her. "I don't want him uttering a peep about me and Faraden to anyone else. Is that understood, Hara?"

Hara pressed his face into Neah's side to hide his frightened tears. Fréo had never talked to him like that before in his young life, and it scared him. "Enough," Neah said firmly. "He understands well enough. I doubt he'll be able to forget it now."

Fréo felt like kicking himself for the way he was treating his brother, but his stubborn pride kept him from being too sorry. "Let's go," was all he said, and instead of waiting for them, he struck out on his own, staying a couple paces ahead of them.

Neah shook her head as she picked her small brother up and cradled him in her arms. "He's just afraid," she whispered in his ear as they walked behind Fréo. "He didn't mean to scare you."

"Why is he so mad at me?" Hara asked. "I didn't even do anything yet, but he acts like I did."

"I think he's a bit worried that if you tease him in private, you'll tease him when there's other people around. This is a big secret we're hiding with him, and it's hard on him."

"But why is it a secret?" the boy asked. "I didn't know it was."

Neah sighed as she sought for words to explain it to the little boy. "Faraden's brother doesn't like Fréo," she said at last. "If he knew Faraden and Fréo liked each other, he might try to make them stop being together."

Hara frowned as he tried to figure the reasoning of that. "But...how come no one told me? All this time...I coulda said something without knowing I wasn't supposed to."

"I guess we figured it wasn't necessary," Neah said with a slight headshake at her own foolishness. "You're not around Sîrnan all that often. But you know now, aye?"

Hara nodded. "Yes...and I promise I won't tell anyone anything," he said, looking up at Neah with a very serious expression.

His older sister kissed his forehead. "Then we'll say no more," she said with a smile. "I trust you, baby brother."

He gave an attempted smile and rested his head on her shoulder for the duration of their walk to Nestad's wain. Fréo slowed down to rejoin his siblings just before entering the area with the others. Chris was the first one to notice them and he raised his glass to them. "Welcome!" he said. "Pull up a log, there's plenty for everyone."

Faraden looked up as well and smiled with delight. "Hello all!" she chirped happily as Neah navigated her way to a seat beside the other young woman. Faraden frowned slightly as she saw Hara in Neah's arms. "What's wrong with the kitten?" she asked, reaching over and gently rubbing a hand along the boy's back.

"Just a little sibling rivalry," Neah said, nodding her head to Fréo who sat down on Neah's other side, purposely staying a safe distance from Faraden.

"Ach…" Faraden said softly, arching an eyebrow at Fréo.

Kali handed bowls to the newcomers, and Hara detached himself from his sister, though he stayed in her lap as he ate. He felt safer there after the unexpected assault from his brother.

Fréo deliberately didn't look anyone in the eye, even Faraden, nor did he join in any of the conversation. He ate slowly, a mood heavy on his shoulders.

Aran didn't seem to notice as he chatted on and on to Fréo about bows and archery.

Faraden shook her head slightly and looked at her food. She had been quite hungry before, but now just looking at the food made her stomach feel weird. That was unusual.

Meanwhile, off in the corner, Nestad was slowly feeding his wife their orange, taking time to enjoy every piece and steal a kiss often.

Aewen paid no attention at all to anyone or anything other than Nestad and the oranges and kisses. She was in bliss in that moment. She had missed it so much.

Chris exchanged a look with his wife after watching the other couple for a moment. "This is really good stew," he complimented her.

Kali hid a grin behind her hand before looking up at him with shining eyes. "Thank you, love," she replied. "I managed to find the best of the supplies for this; it might last us more than one meal."

"That would be lovely. It's really good, and I could eat it for days on end and want for nothing else." He chuckled, knowing he was exaggerating a bit.

"Remind me to torment you for that exaggeration later," Kali laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "But that's sweet of you."

He grinned and kissed her back lightly.

On the other side of the fire, Neah leaned close to Faraden and whispered. "How are things with you and Sîrnan?"

"They're well," Faraden whispered back, putting her bowl down in relief. "We spent hours together, and I think he feels better. I know I do."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Neah said. "I had been worrying for you."

"What are you girls whispering about?" Sîrnan said, leaning into their space from Faraden's other side. He smiled and winked at Neah.

"Private girl things," Faraden said with a giggle, poking her brother in the side. "You know, the cute young man from the east field…"

"Oh?" Sîrnan said, looking again at Neah. "And is he interested in you, my dear?" he teased.

Neah blushed bright red and laughed. "No, I think he has an eye for darker-haired lasses," she replied, indicating Faraden's red hair. "Besides, I'm not interested in him." She took on the snotty tone a little sister always has.

"I see. Poor fellow," Sîrnan complimented. And with a slight chuckle he sat back up straight again and turned his attention to something Chris said to him.

Neah and Faraden looked at each other and dissolved into giggles. Faraden grabbed her stomach and groaned. "Gods…" she muttered.

"Your brother is a real charmer," Neah whispered, putting her hands over her reddened cheeks. "Is he like that with all the girls?"

"No," Faraden whispered back. "I've never seen him do that with any other girl. Take it as a compliment; he's comfortable enough around you to poke fun."

Neah glanced across Faraden and took a good look at Sîrnan's profile. "It's...new to me as well," she admitted. Her heart fluttered and she put her hand to her chest.

Faraden smiled and whispered, "Why, Neah, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you like him."

Neah's mouth dropped open and she tore her eyes away from Sîrnan to look at the other girl. "I'm just…I…I mean…I…" she was quite flustered.

"It's safe with me," Faraden said softly, winking.

Neah was still a bit undone by that. It was apparent that she hadn't actually admitted it to herself yet. She blushed deeper and concentrated on her food for a moment. A few minutes later, Fréo stood up. "I think I'll turn in early," he said. He bent and kissed the top of Neah's head.

"Sleep well," Kali said with a wave to the young man. Neah coolly ignored him for the moment.

Fréo stood up straight again and looked at Kali. "Thank you for the really good stew," he said. "It was a real treat." He held up his hand in a farewell gesture. "Night all." He didn't look at his sister or brother again, but gave a look to Faraden, and it was a soft, gentle gaze that lasted for but a second.

Faraden smiled under the gaze and nodded. "Good night, Fréo," she said, joining the sleepy chorus from the others. Hara was asleep in Neah's lap, snoring softly.

Over by the trunk of the tree, Aewen and Nestad were just finishing up their last piece of orange. So far they had not taken part in any of the conversation, totally focused on each other.

Nestad slipped the piece into Aewen's mouth before pulling her gently onto his lap and capturing her lips gently. His hands stroked her back gently.

Aewen melted under his touch and surrendered to his kiss. A moment later she returned the kiss tenderly, slipping her arms around him. When the kiss broke she rested her brow against his and closed her eyes. "Will you take me to bed?" she asked softly.

"I rather think I need to," he chuckled softly as he rose, collecting his slim wife in his arms. "Good night, one and all," he said to the remaining travelers as he nodded to them and headed for the hidden corner where he'd put their bedroll.

Aewen giggled as she snuggled against him, nuzzling his neck lightly. "I love you, my strong elf," she said.

"As I love you, my light woman," Nestad returned with a chuckle as he kissed her forehead deftly.

Aewen laughed at that. "Not for long," she pointed out. "Soon you won't be able to carry me anymore."

The elf snorted. "I'm very strong, my love," he informed her. "I have picked up a mortal who weighed nearly two hundred pounds without much difficulty. I think I can manage you."

Her eyes went wide at that. "You did? Oh...then...I suppose you shouldn't have much trouble with me once I get fat." She laughed again. And then she nuzzled his neck some more, close to his ear this time, teasing him.

"Ach…" Nestad breathed, his arms tightening around her for a moment. "Do you want me to be able to finish walking to our bedroll, love?" he asked her.

She giggled. "Do I have such power over my elf?"

"Better believe it." He knelt beside their bedroll and put her down before straddling her and gently pinning her wrists down. "Now, what should I do with my dear, rambunctious wife?" he asked.

Aewen's breath caught in her throat and she looked up at Nestad, her heart fluttering and feeling so vulnerable under him. If she didn't trust him as fully as she did she would be afraid right now. She didn't answer, letting him decide the proper course of action.

He bent and kissed her neck lightly, tracing a path up her skin to the place right beneath her ear that always made her so nice and responsive. "Perhaps a gentle way," he whispered against her damp skin before lapping lightly at her earlobe.

Aewen drew a ragged breath and her eyes fluttered closed. "Mmm..." she murmured, and tried to free her wrists from his grip.

His hands tightened on her wrists carefully. "No, no," he said softly. "Let me have my way with you for a moment." She might have protested had he not chosen that moment to suck her earlobe into his mouth and play with it.

Aewen sucked air through her teeth and her body squirmed a bit under him. "Oh..." she moaned, tilting her head to the side to give him better access.

Her sheer responsiveness made Nestad shiver with delight as he bent to press his chest lightly against hers. His tongue traced the whorl of her ear, exploring it with interest.

Aewen smiled, his tongue tickling a bit. But she squirmed again, and again she tried to pull her hands free. His possessiveness excited her, and she caught herself actually trying to provoke it.

"Naughty lass," he whispered in her ear, sitting back on her legs and pinning her hands a little harder. Pulling back from her damp ear, he kissed a line across her chin, pausing at her lips, and down to her other ear.

"Mmm...Nestad..." she moaned. Her chest was heaving from the excitement, her heart thudding hard against her ribs.

"Yes?" the elf asked, pretending to be as calm as a cucumber and hiding his arousal pretty well.

Aewen struggled again, looking into his eyes, a spark of challenge reflecting in her gaze. She sighed, feeling her body get quite hot.

"Hm," he purred softly, seeing the look in her eyes. "My lovely little fighter." With that, he nudged aside a piece of fabric and began kissing his way down her collarbone. He wouldn't get far through the clothing without using his hands, but he was going to do his best.

A thrill shot through Aewen and she let out a soft moan, being careful to be quiet. Even though no one could see them where they were now, they could still be heard if they made enough noise.

After some creative neck twisting, Nestad managed to get the front of Aewen's dress down enough for him to capture one nipple between his lips. He sucked it gently, teasing it with his tongue.

"Ahh..." Aewen moaned, her body arching up to meet his mouth. "Yes...oh...yes..."

"That's better," Nestad breathed against her skin. He released her wrists at last to try and get better access to her soft body.

Aewen's hands at once went to the elf's head, entwining her fingers through his long dark hair. She was in bliss, and her body was on fire with passion. Nestad knew just where her hot buttons were, and he was pressing all of them.

He chuckled softly as he unfastened her dress and began pulling it off her. He was working entirely by starlight and his natural light, but it was more than enough to illuminate her fair body as he revealed it. His breath caught in his throat. How could he have been so lucky as to deserve this fair creature?

Aewen gazed up at him as he uncovered her. She loved it when he looked at her like that; like he was worshiping her. She ran her fingers through his long strands of hair.

In his way, he was worshipping her, and he believed that no one deserved it more than his beautiful wife. Once her dress was bunched around her waist, he paused and just lightly ran his hand over her soft body. He paid special attention to her belly button and her nipples, wanting to see how she reacted when he lightly tweaked her nipple and stroked the other one at the same time.

Aewen gasped and drew a ragged breath, her body moving slightly under him. "You're a tease..." she whispered, simply because she couldn't make her voice work at the moment.

"Aye," Nestad agreed with a smile as he released her and kissed her lips lightly. "Lift your hips a bit, hm?" He hooked his fingers under her dress and began pulling gently downwards.

Aewen complied, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. She nuzzled him under his ear, wetting his skin with her tongue lightly.

He murmured with delight as he finished removing her dress with tender ease and rolled carefully so she was on top of him.

She smiled. "Done with the domineering act?" she teased, looking down at him.

"I think I can share the domination with someone who I trust," he replied with a chuckle. "Besides, it's a little unfair at the moment. You're unclothed, and I still have every stitch of clothing on…"

"True," she said. "I guess I should remedy that, hm?" She gave him a slightly evil grin and leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Mmmm," he murmured with delight as he arched his neck into her mouth a little. He hoped she would remedy the situation, and soon; he was certain his leggings would split before too much longer.

Aewen didn't waste too much time, since she was very eager to get on with it. While she kissed his neck, her hands weren't idle. They slipped under his tunic and stroked his skin as she worked the fabric up.

He lifted his arms to help her get the tunic off. It seemed to work; it was only a moment's effort to rid himself of the fabric. Now he could enjoy her touches on his chest and stomach. His muscles were trembling under her hands.

Aewen moved her mouth down to his chest, kissing and licking his skin. She paused at one of his nipples and gave it special attention, knowing that they were extra sensitive, just as hers were.

"By the Valar…" Nestad moaned softly, his hands tangling in her hair gently. It felt so good. The fact that his wife knew what aroused him and was doing it only made his heart beat faster.

Aewen smiled at his reaction, and moved to the other nipple. While her mouth was busy there, her hands began to untie the laces of his pants, deliberately brushing against the bulge lightly.

His hips shifted, trying to get more contact as his fingers tightened in her hair. He murmured in frustrated delight.

Aewen pulled his fly open finally, letting his erection spring free. She smiled for a second before she closed her teeth over one of his nipples lightly, while at the same time wrapping her hand around his throbbing shaft.

Nestad had to bite his lip to keep from crying out helplessly. She knew just how to touch him…by the Valar, how he loved this sweet girl. His beautiful wife. His hips shifted a little harder, pushing his erection into her hand.

Aewen smiled against his skin and then looked up at his face to see his expression. "Someone like's what I'm doing," she observed.

"Someone thinks everything you're doing is a gift straight from Eru," Nestad returned, pulling her up so he could kiss her.

Aewen smiled as she let her body rest on his. She kissed him back, her hands smoothing across his skin lightly. "I love you," she breathed against his lips.

"I love you," he whispered back, his hands resting on the curve of her buttocks and his fingers lightly stroking the soft skin. He let one arm slip around her waist, holding her securely against him.

Aewen rested atop him for a while, just relishing this moment of peace and love. But finally she looked up at him. "Make me yours once again," she whispered. "Only yours..."

"Twist my arm, why don't you," Nestad teased softly as he kissed her sweet mouth again. Moving carefully, he rolled so Aewen was beneath him again and finished removing his leggings.

Aewen smiled up at him. "Sorry," she said with a sheepish smile. Her fingers touched his chest lightly as she waited for him to get ready.

"Ach, don't be," he told her as he gently settled her on the blankets, making sure she was comfortable before he went any further. Once he was certain she was as comfortable as it was possible to be on a couple of blankets, he gently spread her legs and stroked her abdomen. The baby was asleep, but she seemed to hum with the love radiating from her parents.

Aewen's hand slipped around the back of Nestad's neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. Her body was trembling in anticipation. They had made love earlier today while they were out on their own, but now was no less exciting and passionate. Her body craved Nestad's, and she never grew tired of him.

That was lucky, as Nestad loved his wife completely and couldn't imagine ever getting tired of her. Settling between her legs, the elf took a moment to gently loosen her up with his fingers before he kissed her. "Ready?" he asked softly.

Aewen gasped and nodded, trying to keep her body from bucking up against his hand. "Yes..." she breathed.

Still kissing her gently, he slipped into her. He had to stop once he touched bottom; if he moved, he would be undone. He never got over how incredible she made him feel; every time felt like the first time all over again. New, exciting…in a word, Aewen.

"Ohh..." Aewen moaned softly with delight. "You're wonderful, you know that?" she breathed, settling herself and relaxing to take him in all the way.

"I'm wonderful?" Nestad asked with a breathy laugh as he kissed her neck. "You're the one who is about to drive me crazy right now. Sweet Valar…" He rocked his hips a little to settle deeper into her.

"Mmm..." Aewen closed her eyes. "I love you," she breathed. "Heart of my heart."

"Soul of my soul," Nestad replied just as softly, just resting on her for a moment as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "My little wing-fish."

She smiled and looked up at him. This was a special moment. And no matter how many times they did this, each and every one was just as special as that very first time.

His heart sang at the sight of her smile. "I love you," he whispered, tracing her lips as he gently moved his hips slightly. He couldn't resist teasing her.

"Mm, I love you," she said. She blew a breath out through her nose, and then moved her body a little, eager to build the passion.

"Is that a hint?" he asked, a trace of a smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he held perfectly still.

"Are you hoping I'll beg?" Aewen asked with a chuckle.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Nestad admitted. "I think it's my turn to beg, though…" He moved out of her slightly and whispered, "But who's counting?" as he slipped back into her fully.

"Oh...not me," Aewen gasped. "Yes..." she hissed after that. "More..."

"As my lady commands," Nestad whispered in her ear as he started a slow, deliberate rhythm. He was in a mood to be patient that night; there was no sense in rushing things.

Aewen relaxed into the rhythm he set, her eyes and mouth closed, breathing through her nose and whimpering with pleasure every few moments. She loved this, and it could last for an hour without end if that were possible, she didn't mind one bit.

As he moved, Nestad applied his mouth and fingers to various areas of his wife's body; sucking on her earlobe, lightly brushing over a nipple, kissing the hollow of her neck… How he loved the little noises she made in pleasure. He could listen to them all night.

Aewen didn't know how long they remained thus. But eventually darkness covered them completely and the stars came out. She looked up at the sky and found the Star of Hope shining brighter than all the rest. What a perfect way to spend the night! Lost in the love of her husband under a star-lit sky.

Nestad stopped after reaching the bottom again and arched his back to look up at the stars. "Do you hear them?" he barely breathed, looking down at Aewen. "Listen…"

Aewen closed her eyes to listen, since she could hear things better with her eyes closed. After a moment she could hear it; the faint song of the stars. She smiled and opened her eyes. "So beautiful," she whispered.

The elf pressed his cheek against hers and opened himself completely to her, allowing her to hear and feel as he did, even as he felt and heard as she did. Her pleasure washed over him in waves, and he murmured in delight as he helped her hear the song of the stars as clearly as he did.

"Ohh..." Aewen gasped, as suddenly the tiny music she had been hearing turned into a chorus of heavenly voices more beautiful than she had ever heard before.

"Easy, love," Nestad whispered softly as he stroked her cheek and helped her settle into the surprising sound. "Drink it in." He began moving again, returning to the easy pace he'd set before.

"Mmm..." Aewen moaned softly and shifted a bit, her body responding with renewed pleasure. It was an amazing experience, to make love under the stars as they sang to them. She knew that nothing would compare to that.

He gasped in delight as he felt her pleasure added to his, compounding the overall effect. "Ohh," he murmured as he sped up a little bit, loving every second of this.

Aewen whimpered as he picked up speed. She knew that they would both come to the end soon. They had been doing this for at least a half hour without change of pace. It was the longest they had ever gone in just one position before. She found that wonderful. It meant that neither of grew bored of the other in all that time. They got pleasure from the simple act of joining, becoming one in their love, and nothing else.

He chuckled softly as that realization dawned over her, and he kissed her neck. "I'm just surprised we have the endurance for such a long joining," he whispered as the stars settled from the triumphant overture into the gently rippling melody that characterized the star-song most nights.

"Well...it hasn't exactly been high performance all this time," she pointed out. "Just… mmm...slow and easy." She moaned softly, his increase in speed bringing her to new heights of pleasure.

"Needs to be that way sometimes," Nestad observed as he picked up a bit more speed. "All we've had time for…ohh…before now was the fast release." He kissed her brow before resting his forehead against hers. "But it's nice to have the time for a long lovemaking period."

"Mm-hm..." was all Aewen could say in response, and then she moaned deeply, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths. Her passion was really starting to build now, and she was eager to experience it.

The elf kissed her neck gently, tracing a trail to her ear as he balanced himself on one hand. The other hand cupped her soft breast gently, circling lightly around the nipple as his speed increased even more.

"Ohh..." Aewen arched her back and closed her eyes. She whimpered softly as her fingers dug into the blankets next to her. Sweat slicked her skin and she was thankful they were covered with blankets to protect from the chill evening air.

His eyes sparkled in the starlight with the delight he felt at being able to find his wife's spots and play with them to cause her the most amount of pleasure. "That's it," he whispered in her ear as he gently licked the lobe.

"Nestad..." Aewen breathed, and whimpered again, arching her back once more as a wave of pleasure hit her. She was climbing the ladder of pleasure rapidly, and was almost to the top.

"Just a little further," Nestad whispered in reply as he groaned against her neck. He was almost there; had almost been there for a few minutes. He was waiting for her to be there so they could release together; he loved the feeling of absolute unity that came when they hit that peak of pleasure together.

"Oh, Nestad," Aewen gasped. And then she gasped again and moaned, her body squirming. "Ohh...Nestad..." Tears wet the corners of her eyes and she felt the surge building.

Kissing the corners of her eyes, Nestad pushed in as far as he could and held in place as his release began to happen. "Elbereth!" he exclaimed through clenched teeth as he pressed his cheek against hers.

Aewen stifled a cry, which drew out in a long moan as her release washed over and through her. Her body shuddered and bucked up against his, moving to keep some friction while they rode out the waves.

Nestad covered her mouth with his, muffling her sounds as he shuddered in his release. He felt her moving but didn't join her; this was a powerful release, despite it being the second in the day.

Finally Aewen's body collapsed in exhaustion and she lay still, other than wrapping her arms around Nestad's neck as she return his kiss passionately, breathing through her nose—which was hard to do while out of breath.

The elf rubbed lightly against her as he finished riding his release and relaxed on her soft body. His hand moved away from her breast to cup her face as he met fire with fire. "I love you," he whispered between kisses. "Love you so much…"

"Mmm..." Aewen murmured. "I love...you...mm..." Finally she broke the kiss, looking up at him with shining eyes, her chest heaving and damp with sweat.

He smoothed a hand over her brow, gathering the sweat that beaded there, and lightly licked his fingers. He purred with soft delight before he began kissing all over her face gently.

Aewen giggled, trying to kiss him back a few times, but soon gave up and just let him do what he wished. "Oh...what a perfect way to end a day, don't you think?"

"It's how most married couples end a day, love," Nested pointed out with a soft laugh as he found the little hollow beneath her ear and lingered there for a few moments. "And I'm glad we get a chance to be perfectly normal for a time."

"Mmm...so do I," she said, closing her eyes in bliss. Now that she was relaxing, she was getting tired quickly. "I love you so much..." she breathed, her fingers gently stroking through the elf's hair.

"I love you so much more," he whispered back, sensing her weariness. He rolled to one side and gently pulled her close, cradling her in his strong arms.

Aewen chuckled lightly as she snuggled close, resting her forehead against his chest. "I could argue that point," she said, her voice filling with sleep. "But..." she yawned. "Mm-hm..."

"I'm older," Nestad replied with an answering chuckle. "Thus I love you more." He kissed her hair, rubbing his nose against the soft dark substance. "But let it go for tonight and just sleep." He pulled their blankets tightly around them, protecting them from any prying eyes.

"Mmm..." Aewen chuckled lightly. "Sounds good," she murmured. "Good night, my husband..."

"Good night, my melethril," he whispered in her ear, leaving a last kiss there for good dreams. "Sleep in peace."

Aewen was asleep a moment later, safe in her husband's arms. Her dreams were indeed peaceful, filled with happy images of their little family, and of Nestad holding baby Erebel in his arms.

Nestad smiled and placed a protective shield over them; no one could come within twenty feet without waking him. Kissing her soft skin again lightly, he settled into his dream world.


	21. Chapter 21

Day 25

Morning dawned with a light drizzle of rain. Not enough to soak everyone, but enough to make the morning a bit of a nuisance. Sîrnan woke feeling the tickle of tiny droplets collecting on his lashes and eyebrows. He wiggled his nose a bit, trying to get rid of the feeling, without opening his eyes or waking up fully to realize what it was.

Faraden, sleeping under the warm weight of her brother's arm as she always did, frowned in her sleep as she shifted and pressed her hand absently against her stomach. Even in her not-quite-awake state, she didn't feel good. That was odd; she didn't get sick easily. She woke up a little more, opening her eyes a little bit.

The sounds of morning were starting a bit earlier than usual, since people woke early from the rain, and once they saw it was raining they no longer wanted to stay in bed to soak it all up. Many had moved to sit under trees if they hadn't already been under one.

The sick feeling suddenly tripled without any warning. Faraden's stomach clenched and her mouth filled with the taste of bile. Panicking, she rolled from under Sîrnan's arm and clamped a hand over her mouth as she scrambled for a patch of bushes.

Sîrnan, startled awake, sat up, bewildered. "Faraden?" he said, squinting first at the form of his sister's body, hurrying away bent over, and then up at the raining sky. "Faraden?" he called again. "What's wrong?"

She had no breath to answer. Landing on her knees behind the bushes, she threw up violently. Her hair tangled in the branches, but she was too bewildered to care. Where had this come from? She never threw up unless she'd already been sick for a couple days.

Sîrnan heard the retch, and that worried him. He got up and went to her side, kneeling down and resting a hand on her back. "Faraden?" he asked.

Faraden coughed a couple times and spat, making a face at the horrid taste. "I don't know, Tôr," she told him before another retch overtook her. Tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Sîrnan's brow creased in worry. "Is this sudden?" he asked. "How did you feel yesterday?"

"A little sick, but not this bad," she managed, though it came out somewhat muffled as she tucked her chin against her chest in an effort to repel the sick feeling. It didn't work. This throw-up was mostly liquid; her body had already expelled the little solids she'd consumed the day before.

Sîrnan pressed his palm to her brow. "You don't have a fever," he said, thinking hard. "Do you think you're done? Want to go back and get a drink of water?"

"I'm glad you can be so calm," Faraden said, resting her fists on her thighs. "And water sounds good…"

He scoffed lightly and took her arm, helping her to her feet. "Are you kidding?" he said. "I'm worried sick. This has never happened to you before."

"Tell me about it." Her legs were shaky; she leaned against her brother, wrapping an arm around his waist. "And I don't like it."

"Come," he said, slowly leading her back to their beds. He set her down and quickly dug out a water bottle. "Here," he said, and sat beside her.

She took the water bottle and rinsed her mouth out a couple times before taking a cautious sip. When it stayed down, she dared a swallow. Two more managed to stay down, but the third came up violently. "Damn it!" she cried when she was done. She slammed her fists against her knees.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," her brother soothed. "Faraden, I think you should let Nestad look at you. This isn't right."

She rinsed and spat vindictively before coughing a couple times. "Could…could you get him?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course," he said. "You'll be alright until I get back?"

"I won't keel over," she promised, managing a smile before rinsing her mouth again.

He forced a smile of his own and kissed her hair lightly before getting up and jogging quickly over to where Nestad was wrapped in blankets with his wife. "Nestad," the young man said, not having the sense to be polite. "Nestad, wake up."

The young man entering the borders of the shield jolted the elf awake. "Oy," he muttered as his eyes cleared in response to Sîrnan's voice. "Yes?" he asked, barely managing to be polite.

"Nestad, come quickly, please, something's wrong with Faraden. She's sick."

Nestad's thoughts were less than polite. They ran along the lines of, "Yes, faithful, dependable Nestad, always on call. I can't even get a few moments in the morning alone with my wife." He didn't say any of this. "Give me a moment," he said, yawning. "Then I will be right there."

"Hurry...please," Sîrnan, said, and he was very worried. "She's throwing up...even though nothing's coming out. And she's so sick to her stomach."

The elf frowned as he sat up carefully, wrapping the blankets around Aewen. "Was she feeling badly yesterday?" he asked as he looked for his tunic.

"I don't know...not really," Sîrnan said, standing back a little to give the elf some room. "She complained about feeling strange, but it wasn't really anything big."

"Does she usually throw up when she feels sick?" Nestad located his tunic and pulled it on, shaking his hair out. The tunic was long enough for him to stand up and be partially covered as he pulled his leggings on.

"No. I mean...it depends on what kind of sick. She's had the flu before, but usually she's got for a day or two before throwing up. And she doesn't have a fever right now, yet she feels so sick."

"Did she eat anything yesterday that you didn't taste as well?" Nestad asked, his mind whirring with the problem as he tied his leggings on and sat down again to pull on his light shoes. "Was she exposed to anything that might have made her violently ill?"

"I...I don't know..." Sîrnan said, getting even more scared. "I wasn't with her all day. I slept during lunch...but for dinner she ate what Kali made, just as all of us."

"Calm down, Sîrnan," Nestad said quietly, putting a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder as he rose gracefully. "I'm just trying to eliminate what couldn't be wrong before I see her; that way I can help her faster."

Sîrnan took several calming breaths. Aewen stirred in the bed. "Nestad?" she murmured sleepily.

The elf knelt beside his wife. "I'm here, love," he told her in the infinitely soft voice he used just for her. "Faraden isn't feeling well; I need to go see what's the matter with her. I'll be back in a moment, all right?"

"Mm..." Aewen murmured again and nodded slightly as she drifted back to sleep. Sîrnan was standing by, a bit impatient and quite worried.

Nestad sensed that, but he took his time covering his wife up, making sure that she was protected against the rain and the cold that would seep in without his warm body beside her. Then, pressing a kiss to her forehead with a murmured phrase of love, he rose. "All right. Take me to Faraden."

Sîrnan nodded and turned at once, leading the way to Faraden, which wasn't really that far, just a quick jog to the nearest tree. "Faraden, we're here," he said, kneeling down beside his sister.

She had thrown up again and was staring at the puddle in disgust and wary fear. But she looked up at her brother and smiled slightly. "Hey Tôr," she whispered, afraid to talk any louder for fear of sparking off another bout.

"You don't feel any better?" he asked, worried. "Even after throwing up all those times? You usually feel better after throwing up even once."

"You don't need to tell me that this is weird," Faraden replied, still keeping her voice soft. "I tried drinking again after you left, and the results were the same as before."

Sîrnan looked up at the elf. "What's wrong with her?" he begged.

Nestad didn't answer. Instead, he knelt on the girl's other side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Faraden," he said quietly. "I need you to let me into your mind. Can you do that? It'll help things."

Faraden hesitated and looked at her brother. "Tôr?" she asked, sounding unbelievably childish.

"It's alright, little sister," he said soothed. "Nestad only wants to help."

Biting her lip, Faraden nodded. Nestad closed his eyes and gently slipped the tendrils of his mind into her body. She didn't feel sick. That was unusual; he could normally sense it when someone was sick, even if they hadn't sent for them. Her body felt as it always did…but something was different. Still, just to be sure, he sent his mind into her stomach to make sure all was well there.

Sîrnan gripped his sister's hand tightly, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he met her eyes. He didn't say anything else, letting Nestad concentrate.

Silence stretched over the trio as Nestad checked all of Faraden's body. At last, he carefully approached the one place he hadn't checked: her womb. Everything else was fine, though her body spoke of preparation for something.

Faraden's eyes widened. "No," she whispered, jerking away from Nestad's hand. "No, you can't look there. That's too private, that's mine."

Sîrnan looked confused, first at Faraden, then at Nestad, then back to Faraden again. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

The girl wrapped her arms protectively around her middle. "My…my womb," she answered, blushing red hot. "You can't look there; nothing's wrong there." Nestad sat back on his heels, fixing her with his steady, unreadable gaze.

Sîrnan's brows knit. "But...Faraden, how can you know? There could be something wrong that you have no idea about." He looked up at the elf. "You found nothing else anywhere in her body?"

"The rest of her body is normal," Nestad confirmed quietly. "Her stomach is unquiet, but the root cause isn't there."

"I don't care," Faraden said sharply. "It's…no, he can't look there."

"Why not?" Sîrnan asked. "Faraden, if something is wrong..."

"Would you let him look on that which is most private for you?" Faraden was beat-red now, but even she wasn't sure if it was because she was embarrassed or angry. "If there was any way to avoid it, wouldn't you take it?"

"But Faraden…he's a healer. And…what if there really is something wrong? He can fix it."

"You didn't answer my question, Tôr!" People were turning their heads to look as Faraden's voice went up an octave. "Wouldn't you fight to keep private what should be private?"

Sîrnan was a bit surprised by her outburst, but he didn't return fire with fire. Instead, he spoke in a calm, soft voice. "I probably would," he agreed. "But there are always exceptions. If I knew that something was horribly wrong, I would want to find out what it was, and find a cure for it, regardless of any momentary discomfort or embarrassment."

Faraden's eyes shuttled back and forth as she considered that. "But…" she started, her voice lower. She didn't know what she wanted to say. She just knew that she had to keep Nestad away from her womb.

Sîrnan embraced her, pulling her close to him. "I love you, you know that?" he said. "If there's anything wrong with you, Faraden. If you're sick, in any way…" He closed his eyes tightly.

"I can help you, if you are sick," Nestad said, breaking his silence. He didn't voice the opinion that she wasn't sick. There was something else going on in her body.

"Please…" Sîrnan begged. "You know I wouldn't ask you to agree to anything that might harm you in any way."

"All right." It was barely a whisper as Faraden rested her head on her brother's chest. He was going to get his way, and she knew that. Why prolong the battle? She was tired already.

"Thank you…" Sîrnan breathed into her hair. He gave her one more gentle squeeze before pulling back to allow Nestad access.

His expression completely unreadable, Nestad put a hand on Faraden's shoulder and slipped his mind into her womb. It was easy enough, and he made it as unobtrusive as possible. But he saw what he needed to see, and he nodded.

Sîrnan was watching the elf expectantly, nervous and even a bit afraid. The lack of expression on Nestad's face unnerved him as well. "Nestad?" he said softly.

"I don't think you're going to like this." Nestad's voice was as calm and level as his expression as he looked at Faraden. She was so young…she looked even younger with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Sîrnan felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, and then bounce back up and lodge in this throat. He swallowed. "Is it bad?" he asked softly. "What's wrong with her, Nestad?"

"Nothing's wrong," the elf replied, putting faint emphasis on the word 'wrong'. "It's completely natural, and I suspect the throwing up will stop fairly soon."

Sîrnan frowned and glanced at Faraden. "What do you mean, 'completely natural'? What's making her throw up?"

Nestad sighed. "She's pregnant."

Faraden went white, her freckles standing out like fly specks on her face.

Sîrnan's heart slammed against his ribcage. That was the last thing he had ever expected to hear. He stared at the elf for a long, intense moment as those words very slowly and reluctantly sank in.

The elf looked back calmly, showing the young man that he wasn't lying. He'd felt the heartbeat of the younger life in Faraden's womb and the developing mind.

Faraden was shaking as she hugged her knees closer. She'd feared that answer. She had the very definite feeling that the midden was going to hit the windmill very soon.

"No," Sîrnan said, very softly. He shifted his intense gaze to his sister. "Faraden? That can't be true…tell him there's no way it can be true, he's mistaken."

"He's the all-powerful elf, remember?" Faraden asked, almost whispering. "You know there's no way he'll be wrong."

Sîrnan scooted back from her a bit so he could look at her fully. "Faraden?" he said. "What happened?" Tears seemed to be threatening in his eyes. "Did…did someone take advantage of you? Were you attacked, why didn't you tell me?"

Her mouth worked for a moment. Whatever she said, she was in deep trouble. At the least, he'd never trust her again. But at the worst…he'd kill Fréo. "I wasn't attacked," she managed. "Or raped."

"Then…what happened?" Sîrnan said. "How…" And then it seemed to dawn on him and his eyes slowly widened in realization. He stood abruptly and backed a few steps from her, an appalled expression falling on his face. "Fréo," he whispered, and at once he turned around and stormed off in the direction of Fréo's wain.

"Sîrnan!" Faraden jumped to her feet, ignoring the protests of her stomach, and ran after him.

Fréo had woken up only a few moments before; he liked sleeping under the rain, but he had a duty to the horses. So, mumbling to himself, he got up and began tending to them, whistling idly.

Not even a few minutes later, a storm came rushing towards Fréo, in the form of Sîrnan, rage and hurt in his eyes. "Fréo!" he bellowed when he spotted the man.

The Rohirric man spun when he heard his name and dropped his bucket of water. He only barely recognized the shouter as Faraden's brother; something about rage always changed a person. His arms came up defensively without any instruction from his brain.

But Sîrnan was bigger than Fréo, and furry fueled him. He stormed right up to the other young man, scattering the horses aside. He landed a punch to Fréo's jaw hard enough to knock him backwards and spin him around. "How could you!" Sîrnan screamed, waking those who were still sleeping, and drawing the attention of all those already awake.

Fréo hit the ground hard, but years of riding horses had taught him how to fall. He rolled back to his feet and backed away from Sîrnan as fast as he could. "What are you talking about?" he asked, dark suspicion rising in his heart. But how would Sîrnan know?

"How could you do it?" Sîrnan yelled, charging toward Fréo again. By now Faraden and Nestad, along with Chris and Kali, caught up. Neah and Hara sat wide-eyed and petrified on their beds, unable to comprehend what was going on. "I'm going to kill you!" Sîrnan screamed, grabbing Fréo by the front of his shirt.

"Sîrnan, stop!" Faraden cried, grabbing the back of her brother's shirt and pulling hard.

Fréo ducked out of Sîrnan's grip and backed up even farther, automatically keeping away from his siblings. "What did I do?" he asked. "If you're going to kill me, at least tell me why."

Sîrnan pulled free of his sister's grip and continued to charge Fréo. He rushed the man, and shoved into him as hard as he could, knocking Fréo to the ground. Sîrnan caught his balance quickly and didn't fall. Then he proceeded in kicking Fréo before the other man could get up.

Fréo curled into himself to protect his vital organs from injury. Deciding that he'd had enough of this, he grabbed Sîrnan's foot as the taller man was extending for another kick and threw the other man to the ground. Once Sîrnan was down, Fréo got up as fast as he could and grabbed a staff from the nearest wain. Sîrnan was bigger, but Fréo was fast with a stick in his hands.

"That's enough!" Chris demanded, having stood by for too long just watching.

But Sîrnan didn't seem to hear him. He saw that Fréo now had an advantage over him, so he didn't press his attack, instead searching openings and weaknesses. He was thinking quickly.

"Tell me what I've done!" Fréo shouted. "You've attacked me like a coward with no reason spoken. Tell me now or leave me and my family alone!"

Nestad gripped Faraden's shoulders and restrained her when the girl would have put herself between the two men. This was for the men to work out.

"You are not to see her ever again, do you hear me?" Sîrnan shouted back, and hot tears of anger and hurt were trailing down his face. "Never again! You filthy…cheap…piece of…trash!"

Hara began to cry now. He was terrified about what was happening to his brother, and no one was stopping it.

Neah collected her little brother into her arms, holding him tight. "Shh, brother," she whispered, though she was no less terrified. Sîrnan was a terror when he was angry.

"By the gods, Sîrnan, I weary of this. You have not told me what I have done; tell me or receive a coward's beating." Fréo's hands were tight on the staff; he meant it.

Sîrnan pointed his finger at Faraden while never taking his eyes off Fréo. "She's pregnant, Fréo!" he spat. "And I know you're at fault!"

There was a general, collective gasp from those watching. By now everyone was there, even Aewen, who had come onto the scene just in time to catch that last statement by Sîrnan.

The Rohirric man stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Faraden, who nodded. "Oh," he said quietly.

"Do you deny it was you?" Sîrnan demanded. "She's pregnant and someone is the father. Is it you?"

Fréo swallowed hard. "Yes," he replied, looking Sîrnan in the eye. He lifted the staff into a warning position, just in case. "I must be the father of the child Faraden carries. Are you satisfied?"

Sîrnan narrowed his eyes and pointed a stiff finger at Fréo. "You will never see her again, is that understood? If I catch you talking to her, or even standing within ten feet of her, I will kill you, have no doubt."

"No you won't." Fréo sounded almost confident. "You had to watch Faraden grow up without a father; you wouldn't deprive your nephew or niece of a father."

"Don't you dare presume to tell me about my sister or what's best for her!" Sîrnan said. "Don't you dare! You irresponsible coward! I know what's best for my sister, and it isn't you! You stay away from her!" He spun around and stalked over to Faraden, grabbing her by the wrist. "Let's go," he said to her, finally noticing the crowd that had gathered.

"No." The single word dropped from Faraden's lips and stilled the crowd's murmurs.

Sîrnan looked at her and pulled on her arm to follow him. "Faraden, let's go," he said again. "We're finished here."

"You may be," Faraden said quietly. "But I'm not. Doesn't what I want matter here? At all?"

"You wanted this?" Sîrnan said, motioning with his hand around at the general chaos. You wanted that?" He gestured with both hands to her stomach. "If all this is what you wanted, Faraden, then you've already got your dues. Now let's go." He grabbed her by the hand again and this time pulled on her forcefully to follow him.

She wretched free of him and backed away quickly. "I love Fréo, Sîrnan," she said in her clear voice. "Yes, we were stupid, and our stupidity caused a…a child." Her hands rested protectively on her flat stomach. "But that doesn't change the fact that I love him."

"Love him?" Sîrnan said, gaping at her in disbelief. "How can you love someone who doesn't even respect you, Faraden? Who doesn't even care about you enough to prevent something like this, hm? This was not an accident. This was a decision. A decision that shows just what level of character your lover possesses. If he truly loved you as much as you claim to love him, he would have protected you from anything that might endanger your honor or well-being."

"It takes two to make a child, Sîrnan. You can't put all the blame on him. I wanted it every bit as much as he did." Faraden glanced around at the attentive audience and blushed red, but stuck by her statement. "I love him."

"I am not accepting any arguments from you," Sîrnan said. "You're not seeing him again, period, this isn't open for debate. You forfeited your rights the moment you made the decision to keep all of this from me, your brother who loves you more than that guy ever will!" He jabbed his finger at Fréo and then grabbed Faraden's wrist again, holding on tightly, he began pulling her away from the crowd.

"You would have kept me away from him!" Faraden cried, fighting to free herself from Sîrnan's grip. "I wanted to tell you, but you hated him already! I didn't…you would have broken my heart like you're breaking it now!"

"You lied to me, Faraden!" Sîrnan said, still dragging her away. "You gave me no chance to be happy for you, or to bless you, or to give you council. You totally went behind my back, thinking you already knew my heart."

The girl dug her feet in and made him stop, ignoring her arm's protests. "Then tell me now," she said quietly, getting right in Sîrnan's face. "Tell me that, if I had told you that I was in love with Fréo, a man of Rohan, you would have let me be with him. Tell me if I misjudged what your reaction would be."

Sîrnan glared at her. "You ruined any chance of knowing my heart, Faraden," he said. "You wouldn't tell me yours, you will not now know mine."

Faraden met his eyes for a long moment, then nodded. "I hope you can get over this," she said quietly before slamming her heel into his instep. Using the moment that his grip was loose in pain, she broke away from him and ran as fast as she could away from him, away from the crowds. She tried to outrun her tears, but they flooded her eyes.

Sîrnan screamed in pain and hurt and rage, hopping for a moment before letting himself fall to the ground, clutching his foot as tears streamed down his face. He was oblivious to all the stares and murmurings around him.

Nestad watched silently as Faraden raced away across the sand, her long hair flying out behind her. He put a hand on Fréo's shoulder on his way to Sîrnan.

Fréo was still stunned by all that had happened, and the news that he was going to be a father hadn't had time to sink in, nor would it for a while yet. He looked up at the elf, hurt behind his gaze. "We didn't want to hurt him," he pleaded, his eyes smarting with tears. "We've hated every minute of this lie we've been living."

"Nonetheless, pain has been caused," Nestad said quietly, stopping in front of the young man and meeting his eyes. "And I doubt it stops here. Be careful, Fréo."

Fréo met the elf's eyes and nodded, biting his lip, hard. "I do love her, sir. I really do."

"That was never in question. The question now is this: what will you do now?" The corners of Nestad's mouth turned up. "You have responsibilities now."

"And I will meet them," the young man said. "With my whole heart. As much as he lets me. But what can I do against that?" He nodded his head to the sobbing Sîrnan.

The elf sighed. "That's the main obstacle," he admitted quietly. "For now, take care of your family. Faraden will be fine."

Fréo nodded and turned to look at his own sister and little brother who were still cowering near the wain, afraid for their brother. He melted at those looks and went to them, holding his arms out. "Come here," he said softly, trying to offer them some comfort.

Hara looked up at Fréo before burying his face in Neah's chest, clinging to his big sister. Neah tried to comfort him as she looked up at Fréo. She was afraid as well, though she understood a little better. She scooted closer to her big brother, letting his arms encircle her.

"It's going to be alright," Fréo whispered to their ears alone. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But I'm alright, and things will be worked out." he hugged them close to him, glad that they weren't turning from.

Nestad nodded to himself as he watched the small family huddle close together for comfort. Crossing to Aewen, he slipped his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to talk to Sîrnan. Will you follow Faraden and talk to her? I don't think she'll go far."

Aewen nodded, hugging him back tightly. "Yes," she whispered. "Pray I find the right words to say."

"If you'll pray the same for me," the elf replied just as softly. He kissed her lips lightly and smiled. "It'll work out, love. Somehow."

She smiled back a bit and nodded. "Good luck," she said, and then stood back, letting him go.

"Thank you. Same to you." Taking a breath, Nestad walked away from his wife with a wink over his shoulder in farewell. The crowd was starting to disperse as he made his way toward the weeping young man.

By now Sîrnan was hunched over, his forehead nearly touching the ground. He didn't see Nestad approach.

The elf knelt beside the young man and gently placed a hand on Sîrnan's back. He didn't say anything, letting Sîrnan start any conversation. He did allow his power to flow through the young man and heal the bone Faraden had bruised in her bid for freedom.

Sîrnan didn't respond to the elf's presence for some time, letting his sobs run their course. But finally he did manage a few words. "Why?" he said softly, still sobbing quietly. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Nestad closed his eyes, feeling Sîrnan's deep pain and betrayal flow through his heart. "I don't know," he answered quietly and honestly. He opened his heart completely to help bear the burden of pain; it was too much for one heart alone.

"I've done nothing but love her, and protect her...all her life..." he sobbed again. "And this is how she repays me for all my self-sacrifice?"

There were no words, so Nestad didn't try any. Instead, he put a gentle arm around Sîrnan's shoulders, silently offering his comfort, support and an ear to listen.

Sîrnan gladly leaned into the embrace. "I love her more than my own life, Nestad," he said, hiding his face in the elf's tunic. "How could I wish to hurt her? How I could I wish to make her life a misery? How could she think that I would not want her dreams to come true?"

"She was afraid," Nestad said softly, as he rested his forehead against the young man's head and radiated peace and comfort. "Take it from someone who has felt that deeply; no thought processes are fully intact."

"But she thought she couldn't talk to me about it?" Sîrnan said. "We've always talked about everything, Nestad. Ever since we were little. Nothing went un-discussed...until now. Why?"

The elf was silent a moment as he thought. "Sîrnan, may I ask you a question?" he asked quietly.

Sîrnan glanced up at the elf and nodded, bringing his hand up to wipe his eyes.

"What would you have done if she had told you that she was in love with Fréo, before all of this came up?" Nestad asked.

Sîrnan had to think about that hard for a moment before he could answer. "I would be..." he paused and then started again. "I would have been..." He couldn't decide.

"Let your gut answer that question," Nestad said quietly, subtly lifting away the layers of restrain that Sîrnan had put around his automatic response. "If she told you two days ago that she loved Fréo and slept with him, how would you respond?"

"Well...I would have been angry, of course. Just as I am now. I mean...she lied to me. She kept all of that from me until after the fact. And so, why couldn't she tell me about it all from the start?"

"She's a woman, Sîrnan," Nestad pointed out with a wry smile. "They can be very hard to understand at times. But I suspect it was fear that you would keep her away from Fréo."

Sîrnan considered that. "But the longer she kept it from me, the more grounded in truth her fears became. Nestad…if she had told me from the very beginning, when she first started having feelings for him…I wouldn't have been so against it. I could have gone through all of that with her, I could have been a part of that stage in her life, just as I was a part of all the others. But she...she cheated me out of that blessing..." more tears welled in his eyes.

Nestad gently put a hand on the young man's dark head and pressed it against his strong shoulder. "I know," he said quietly. "But it's done now. There's pain, and regret on both sides, but the real issue is what's going to happen now? There's a child on the way, and no matter how foolish its parents were, it is not to blame."

Sîrnan still wished that all of this were a bad dream that he would wake up from at any moment. "Nestad...I don't know what to do..." he admitted, his tone despairing.

The elf sighed quietly. "There will be much to do," he said thoughtfully. "I'd say the biggest thing right now is that you have to decide what your stance with Fréo will be, now that you've calmed down a little."

Sîrnan shook his head. "I just...I just can't believe that he would encourage Faraden to go against me like that. Has he no respect for her at all?"

"I can't answer that for him," Nestad said. "I would suggest talking to him. If you want, I can be there to make sure things stay relatively civil."

Sîrnan shook his head. "No. I mean...I thank you, Nestad. But...I can't talk to him yet. Not before I get things sort of figured out between Faraden and myself."

Nestad nodded with a faint smile. Good. Sîrnan was starting to snap out of the feelings and emotions that would drive the wedge deeper between the siblings. "I understand," he said quietly. "Just remember that the offer stands; if there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Nestad, I can't express my gratefulness enough. I will sure be taking you up on many offers in the next few days. I don't think I could go this alone."

"Nor should you try, lad," Nestad said, lightly ruffling the young man's hair. "I think I can speak for Aewen's help as well; she should be with Faraden by now."

"Really?" Sîrnan said, a look of relief and gratefulness washing over his face. "Oh, Nestad, thank you." He teared up again. "I'm afraid I've hurt her terribly..."

The elf pulled Sîrnan into a loose hug again. "It'll be all right," he said quietly. "Just remember that more can be accomplished with a gentle approach."

Sîrnan sniffed, trying not to cry anymore, since he had done his fair share by now. "I'll try to remember," he said softly.

"A proverb I heard once helps me remember: 'You'll catch more flies with honey than you will with vinegar'." Nestad smiled. "It's a good mental image. You'll be fine. Just remember how much you love her and how much she loves you."

Sîrnan pulled away and looked at the elf. "When do you think I should go to her?" he asked.

The elf looked at the sun, gauging the time carefully. "Hm…maybe in an hour or so," he said at last. "Don't let it go too long; those sorts of things tend to get worse as time passes."

The young man nodded, swallowing hard. "If you don't mind...I think I'll take a walk until then. I need some time to think."

"Go ahead. Just be careful," Nestad said quietly as he sat back on his heels. "I'd as soon not lose you."

"I won't go far," Sîrnan said. "I'll be back long before lunch time." He stood up. "Nestad, thank you so much."

The elf rose as well and smiled at the young man. "My pleasure," he replied, bowing his head slightly. "May Elbereth guide your thoughts to peace."

Sîrnan answered with a slight smile and then waved as he walked slowly away, in the opposite direction from where Faraden went.

Speaking of whom…Faraden ran, blinded by tears, until her heaving lungs made her slow down. Sobbing for breath, she leaned against a rock and hugged her middle. "Not again," she gasped before throwing up twice.

It was a couple minutes before Aewen was able to catch up with the sobbing girl. And when she finally did, she stopped short of approaching her as she saw Faraden throwing up. Aewen knew exactly how that felt. She withdrew a piece of ginger root from her pocket and approached slowly, crouching down beside the girl. "Here," she said softly, holding out the root. "This will calm your insides."

The younger girl jerked and tried to straighten to face Aewen. "Aewen," she croaked, kicking sand over her vomit. "What're you doing here?" She eyed the root in Aewen's hand. "And what is that?"

"It's ginger," Aewen said gently. "Don't worry, I'm in this position almost every morning. It's no fun, but this does help." She continued to offer the root.

Hesitantly, Faraden took the root and sniffed it. She sneezed and groaned as her raw nasal passages protested. "It's strong," she said with a weak smile.

Aewen nodded. "And works fast too. Just nibble on it slowly." She sat down next to the girl, just making herself available as a shoulder or an ear as needed.

Bending her head a bit, the young woman nibbled carefully on the cut end of the root. The taste exploded in her mouth, and she made a horrible face, but she swallowed what she had in her mouth and waited. To her surprise, she could feel it working almost immediately. "Thanks," she said, taking another small nibble.

"Don't mention it," Aewen said with a smile. "There's plenty more where that came from, so don't hesitate to ask for more when you run out. You're going to need it."

"I guess so." Faraden rubbed a hand over her stomach slowly, her fingers shaking. "Is Nestad ever wrong?" she asked at last.

Aewen looked the girl in the eye. She could see her fear and hesitation. She knew just how she felt. "It's not impossible that he's wrong," she said. "But...do you think he is?"

Faraden sighed. "I doubt he is," she said reluctantly. "I never throw up unless I'm desperately sick. I just…I wish he was wrong." She glanced up at Aewen with a half-smile. "You know? It would just be…so much easier if he was wrong this time."

"Of course it would," Aewen agreed. "At least, to a small extent. Though...do you think everything would be alright if you were not pregnant?"

The girl's thin shoulders twitched at the word 'pregnant'. She knew it was true, but she wasn't ready to accept it yet. "No," she admitted quietly. "Sîrnan would still hate Fréo because I love him. Sîrnan would still keep me away from Fréo. I'd still have to pick between my brother, who's been my lifeline most of my life, and the man who I love."

"Oh, Faraden, do you really think it's this black and white?" Aewen asked softly, resting her hand on the girl's knee. "Sîrnan loves you. He wants you to be happy."

Faraden bit her lip hard to fight back the tears. She lost the battle; muttering a curse, she wiped her eyes hard on her sleeve. "No he doesn't," she said, her voice muffled. "He's worried about how this looks."

Aewen put her arm around Faraden's shoulders, pulling her close. "Faraden...you must try to look at this from his point of view, hm? What else would you expect him to do?"

"I'd hoped he'd at least stop for five seconds and listen to me!" Faraden exclaimed, resting her head comfortably against Aewen. "Now everyone knows, and not everyone is as nice as you."

"Who cares what those people think?" Aewen said, squeezing the girl's hand lightly. "It only matters what we, your family thinks. And we all love you, Faraden. And we're all with you in this. You're not alone."

Faraden closed her eyes and was silent a long moment. "But Sîrnan hates me now," she said softly. "He may say he doesn't, but I saw the look in his eyes when Nestad said I was pregnant. He was horrified and repulsed."

"Mm...but isn't it possible that you're misinterpreting the direction of his emotions? Faraden, I do not think that he was repulsed by you, nor does he hate you."

"If that's true, then why did he try to force me away from Fréo? Why did he speak so harshly to me? Why isn't he the one here explaining to me?" Faraden sat up, pulling away from Aewen, and turned away, hugging her legs to her chest protectively. She was scared senseless; she was carrying a little life inside her. In fact, she had been carrying a life inside her while fighting. There was a thought to make her head spin.

Aewen didn't say anything for some time, wondering what she could say. "Faraden..." she finally attempted. "Your brother has been very hurt. And not just hurt...betrayed. That's a hard blow to take all at once. He wasn't thinking clearly. Don't pin the title of 'hater' on him so soon. He loves you. I know he does, and you know he does."

The girl rested her red head on her drawn knees. "I didn't want to betray him," she said, her stomach hurting from more than the horrible, evil sickness deep inside. "I didn't…but I was scared of what he'd do if he knew I loved someone besides him."

Aewen rested her hand on the girl's back, gently rubbing. "You didn't really give him a chance," she whispered. "Back at the beginning. Did you?"

"I knew he'd react like this!" Faraden exclaimed. "I've known him long enough…he almost killed another slave back in the camps because he stopped to talk to me for a moment when I was drawing water. If he had known that my knees get weak whenever Fréo's around…Aewen, he would have killed Fréo this morning if Fréo hadn't armed himself."

Aewen bit her lip. "Maybe..." She relented. She had a hard time arguing for Sîrnan's defense. She had seen the murder in the young man's eyes. "But it's the future that we must look to now. And right now I want you to ask yourself, what is the most important thing to you?"

Faraden's hands slipped from her knees to her abdomen, a look of awe slowly replacing the tears. "I'm carrying a baby," she said softly, her fingers drawing slow circles on her stomach. "I'm going to be a mother."

"Yes," Aewen said, nodding slightly. She reached around and placed her own hand over Faraden's. "And what is the most important thing for this baby?"

"I guess…" Faraden bit her lip, searching her mind for the right answer as she stared down at Aewen's hand; it was lighter than Faraden's, and slightly more delicate. Nicer living before the camps, the girl figured. "The baby will need a family," she said at last. "The whole family. Uncle, father…everyone." She smiled slightly. "Everyone I haven't had for most of my life."

Aewen nodded again. "And he or she will have such a family," she whispered. "There are two men out there who love you more than life itself. And both those men are going to love this baby just as much. They are connected to you, and to each other, whether they want to be or not. There is nothing that will change that. The only thing that can change is the way you relate with each other."

Faraden sighed slowly, watching the hands move with her breathing. "Then I guess I should change how they relate to each other now," she said. "Before the baby comes." She thought a moment. "He," she decided.

Aewen smiled. "And he's going to be best friends with my little girl," she said, taking one of Faraden's hands and placing it over her own stomach.

The girl's face lit up with awe as her fingers curled slightly around the small bulge of Aewen's stomach. "I can't wait to see it," she said, turning so she could feel Aewen's stomach easier. "It's nice to know my…my son will have a friend from the start." She stumbled over the word 'son' because it was so huge in her mind; she couldn't quite wrap her understanding around the fact that, yes, she was going to have a child.

"It is nice to know," Aewen agreed. She smiled at the younger girl. "I'll be here for you, Faraden," she said. "I'm going through this right along with you. But, I've had a couple weeks crash course already, so, I think I can help you a bit."

Faraden smiled back shyly. "You said you get bad morning sickness?" she asked, settling back on the rock and resting her hands on her thighs. Reminded of the root in her hand when it tapped against her knee, she nibbled on it again.

"I do," Aewen affirmed. "Every morning, and often throughout the day. Usually Nestad takes care of it. But when I'm not near him, that root really helps."

"You're lucky," Faraden sighed. "You have the renowned elf healer as your husband."

Aewen chuckled lightly. "So I've been told," she said. She glanced around. "Now, the morning is still young," she said. "Will you come back with me and get something to eat?"

Faraden's stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten yet, but she hesitated nonetheless. "Um," she said slowly, looking toward the camp.

"I think Sîrnan went off to calm down and think," Aewen said. "Or do you just not want to face everyone quite yet?"

"I really don't want to face anyone else right now," Faraden admitted in a little voice. "I feel weird enough without everyone looking at me funny and commenting behind my back."

Aewen looked around for a moment. "I'll tell you what," she said. "Why don't you and I make a day of it, hm? I'll pack some food, and we'll go down by the river and just have a bit of girl time for a while. How does that sound?"

Faraden brightened a little. "Are you serious?" she asked, sitting up in interest. She did crave some time with just girls, and she didn't know Aewen as well as she would like to. "I'd like that, if Nestad can spare you that long."

"Oh, don't worry about him," Aewen said with a wink. "I can handle him." She got to her feet, brushing off her skirt. "Why don't you wait here, and I'll be back in a few minutes with our picnic."

"Thank you," Faraden said, reaching up and grabbing Aewen's hands. "For everything."

"Oh, Faraden," Aewen said, squeezing the girl's hands. "I could do no less for you, my friend." She smiled and then bent to kiss the girl's cheek. "I'll be right back." She let go and quickly trotted back to Nestad's wain.

Faraden leaned back with a little smile as she waited for Aewen to come back. Suddenly, the world didn't look so scary; she had a friend who understood and was willing to stand beside her. With that brace, she could believe that everything was going to be all right.

"Nestad?" Aewen called when she reached the wain. She looked around, and then hopped up into the back of the wain, tripping over her skirts in the process. "Blasted skirts," she muttered, as she fumbled and rolled the rest of the way into the wain.

A light thump sounded beside her and Nestad's gentle hands helped her up. "You could try wearing trousers," he pointed out with a twinkle in his eyes. "They'd trip you up less."

She chuckled as she straightened her skirts. "I am disinclined to argue with you while in this position," she said.

He kissed her. "Arguing usually doesn't work, anyway," he pointed out with a smile. "How is Faraden?"

"She's doing alright, actually," Aewen said as she began to search through the supplies. "She just needed some perspective."

"The one thing everyone needs," Nestad agreed, slipping his arms around his wife's waist. "Hey hold still a moment, would you? I hardly got to say good morning to you today."

Aewen giggled and paused in her searching, letting Nestad draw her close to him. "That's right," she said, brushing her nose against his. "Good morning, sweet husband."

"That's better," Nestad said with a smile as he kissed the tip of her nose and held her close. "Good morning, beloved wife." He kissed her lips lightly, lingering a moment before releasing her mouth and chuckling softly. "Now, what are you burrowing for so diligently?"

"Some food," Aewen said, still not letting go of him. "I'm going to take Faraden on a picnic, just the two of us. She needs some girl time for a while."

The elf sighed in false melancholy. "Which means I'll be without my wife time for the day," he said, sticking his lower lip out as his arms tightened around her slender waist.

Aewen copied his expression for a moment and then kissed his lip. "Sorry," she said. "But I'm sure that you'll be way too busy anyway. There's a lot of people here to check up on." She winked.

"I'd rather check up on you," Nestad said softly, catching her mouth for another kiss. "Besides, I'm never too busy for my one true love." He sighed. "But if you think some girl time is what our other pregnant lady needs…"

"I really do," Aewen said with a nod. "She's ashamed to return to the others so soon after that scene. And I think she just needs to talk for a while to someone who understands what's she going through."

"That would be the other newly pregnant lady, I must agree," Nestad said with considerable reluctance. "I understand about the shame thing, though; she might be right. Some time for this to cool down on all fronts might be best."

"I think so too. How is Sîrnan?" she asked. "Did you talk to him?"

"I did," Nestad confirmed. "He's better now, though I know he is still hurting very deeply. He wants to try talking to Faraden once he's had some time to calm down; he went walking." He glanced around. "I wonder where Fréo is through all of this."

"I saw him go to his sister and brother," Aewen said. "They were all quite scared, I think he's comforting them."

"Yes," Nestad murmured. "Hara looked terrified." He rested his cheek against Aewen's. "This will create ripples far beyond what we can see," he remarked quietly. He hated strife of all kinds, and this, that divided families and terrified the innocent, was the worst.

"It will," Aewen agreed softly. "But I don't even want any of them to think that we're choosing sides. We're here for all of them, Faraden, Sîrnan and Fréo. Isn't that right?" she asked, looking up at him.

"That's right," Nestad agreed without any hesitation. "They're all hurting in this, and they're all so young." For a moment, he felt the weight of his years; he found it so hard to believe that Faraden, who was a baby in his eyes, was going to have a baby.

"Not much younger than me," Aewen reminded him. "They just weren't prepared. I don't think it's about age as much as timing."

"Mm, true," Nestad admitted, resting his forehead against Aewen's. "It's hard for me to remember at times that you're not an elven lass about my age; your spirit is older than your body." He kissed her nose. "That was meant as a compliment."

She giggled. "I'll take it," she said. Then she sighed. "I should get this food gathered into a bag and get back to Faraden; she's waiting for me."

"All right." Nestad kissed her lips lightly before releasing her. "Just remember to come find me when you get back from your girl time. And please, no embarrassing stories about me."

Aewen laughed aloud. "My dear, sweet husband," she cooed. "I don't think such stories exist."

"I will be certain to steer you away from my family, then," Nestad laughed lightly. "They would be more than happy to fill you in on the stories of my youth."

"Ooh, intrigue," Aewen said, and kissed his lips teasingly for a moment before pulling away to continue her search for food stuffs.

The elf grinned as he watched her dig through the crates. "Anything in particular you're looking for?" he asked, deliberately slipping away from the topic of embarrassing stories.

"Just something easy to take on a picnic," Aewen said, finding some bread and sniffing it before putting it into a bag.

Nestad opened another crate and pulled out some dried fruit and fish. "Don't forget the ginger root," he said over his shoulder. "Perhaps I should consider making a potion to combat morning sickness; easier than nibbling on a root."

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Aewen agreed. "I've already given her a piece of the root. But it's pretty hard to deal with other than through sheer need." She packed some cheese into her bag also, and a couple bottles of water.

"I'll work on that when not tending to my patients," Nestad said, reaching around his wife to put the fish and fruit in her bag. "After all, I need to find something to do to occupy my mind when my lovely wife is away…"

Aewen chuckled. "You poor, poor pitiful thing," she said. She stuck a few more things into the bag and then strapped it onto her back. "I'll probably be only a few hours."

"A few hours…" Nestad sighed and rested his hands on her waist. "I can only hope they will pass swiftly so I can see your beauty again." His eyes twinkled.

"Mm..." She touched her nose to his and kissed his lips lightly. "Make some ginger potion and visit with Chris for a while. That should occupy you."

"Hopefully." Nestad kissed her gently as his arms slipped around her. Then he released her and chuckled. "Go on your mission of mercy, my wing-fish. Then fly back to me; I'll be with someone who's sick, I'm sure."

She grinned. "Thank you, Nestad," she said. "Help me down?"

He jumped to the ground and extended his hands up to her. "You really should look into trousers," he commented. "They'd make wain traveling so much easier."

"Tell that..." Aewen said as she leaned forward and let Nestad take her, setting her lightly on the ground, "...to whoever decides women's fashions." She grinned up at him.

"I suspect it's men who like to make it easier on themselves," Nestad replied with a chuckle as he kissed her. "Go on with you now."

She batted her eyes at him, did a quick curtsey and then trotted off, the pack bouncing on her back.

Chuckling to himself, Nestad watched her go with a light in his eyes. At last, he sighed softly and turned to the day's work. The day's rest would give him the time to really get some healing work done and free up some wain space; that would be nice.

Aewen returned to where she had left Faraden, and couldn't help feeling a bit of fear that the girl had run off. "Faraden, I'm back," she called, approaching the area.

"Hallo," Faraden's voice replied. The girl herself, however, wasn't visible, though her voice sounded like it came from higher up than a rock would rightly account for.

Aewen spun around, looking up. "Faraden?" she said, glancing into the tree tops. "Where'd you go?"

"In a tree, where a she-cat should be." Faraden's voice revealed she was smiling. A foot dangled down below the foliage and wiggled to show where she was. "See me now?"

Aewen laughed as she came closer. "A she-cat?" she said, looking up, finally able to see Faraden's face.

"Aye," Faraden replied with a smile. "That's how Fréo and I first met; I joined in a game with his little brother Hara and was nearly defeated by the older he-cat. I beat him, though." She was perched on a thick branch, one leg curled under her.

Aewen grinned. "So, do you want to have the picnic up there, or...where?" she asked, holding her arms out in a gesture of indecision.

The younger girl thought a moment. "No, the river's easier to eat by," she decided, grabbing the branch and swinging down. She hung for a moment by her hands, her toes pointing down, before letting go and landing on her feet and hands.

"Good," Aewen said with a chuckle. "I used to live in the trees, but I'm a bit out of practice." She motioned with her head for Faraden to follow her as she began leading the way to the river.

Faraden caught up easily, her bouncy personality restored by the absence of sickness for the moment. She still carried the ginger root and occasionally nibbled on it as a ward against more sickness. "You did?" she asked. "But your hands are so delicate; you couldn't've been of a peasant family. Are higher-up people allowed to climb trees?"

Aewen felt a wall begin to rise, but she tried to keep it down. "I climbed when I was younger," she explained. "When I was a girl I was always in the trees. It's been a few years, though, since I've been in one."

"That's a shame," Faraden said wistfully. "Sîrnan taught me to climb, helping me onto the lower branches. I love it. I'd live in a tree if I could."

Aewen chuckled. "I would have, too," she admitted. "But you and I have something in common, because my brother also taught me to climb."

"You have a brother?" Faraden asked, all curiosity. "Where is he?"

"Back home..." Aewen sighed. "In Minas Anor. Well...actually he's probably out combing the wilderness for me."

"Maybe we'll run into him on the way to Gondor," Faraden suggested as the women climbed down a slope carefully. "That'd be nice."

"It would," Aewen agreed with a nod, thinking about her brother and the army that he would have with him. She smiled at that thought. "It really would."

Faraden paused to think. "No one's out looking for me and Sîrnan," she said sadly. "Anyone who knows we're gone probably thinks we're dead by now."

"Well, you've been gone a long time," Aewen pointed out. "After that amount of time people lose hope, you know? I'm sure that eventually my own brother would lose hope...though...he would seek revenge until his dying day, that I don't doubt."

"Sounds like a fiery personality." Faraden grinned.

"Oh yes," Aewen chuckled. "He and my cousin both. I guess I've been known to have a bit of that myself."

"Really?" The younger woman managed to look surprised and shocked at the very idea, though her eyes twinkled. "I would have never guessed."

Aewen smiled and looked at the ground for a bit, remembering that awful shouting match the two had had only a few short days ago. At last they reached the river. "Oh, look, a nice sandy place," Aewen said. "We could stop here."

"Good idea," Faraden said, shedding her shoes and wiggling her toes in the warm sand. "Did you find much in the way of edible food?" She remembered the shouting match too, but she was determined to not allow painful memories to darken this day; she wanted to let the bad stuff stay away from the river.

"I did, with Nestad's help," Aewen said, slipping her pack off and taking a small blanket out of it. She spread it on the sand and then began to lay the food out on it. Bread, cheese, fish, a couple apples, and even some garlic for Aewen herself, to go with the fish.

"Wow!" Faraden exclaimed, kneeling on the edge of the blanket and helping to arrange the food. "There's a lot more than I would have guessed." She looked down at her belly. "Now if baby will let me keep it down…"

Aewen chuckled. "Even if you can't, you'll replace it almost instantly. I've learned that when pregnant I am eating almost nonstop. Even when I'm feeling sick I can still feel hungry. It's a weird combination."

"I have noticed you nibbling on something all the time," Faraden admitted, picking up a bit of bread and starting to chew on it thoughtfully. "Maybe I should try a ginger sandwich."

"Oh!" Aewen laughed outright, shaking her head and shivering. "That sounds awful." She took a bit of the fish and spread some crushed garlic over it carefully.

"Aye," Faraden laughed as well. "But it might help keep my stomach in place for a while." She grinned to show she was kidding. "How does that taste?" She indicated Aewen's fish.

"Well, according to me it's the best thing this side of an apple pie. According to Nestad it's orc food." She laughed.

"He thinks it's that bad?" Faraden giggled. "I think I might have to try this." She broke off a piece of fish and copied Aewen's method of spreading garlic on it before taking a careful bite.

Aewen watched the girl expectantly, waiting for a reaction. She caught herself hoping that Faraden liked it too.

Chewing slowly, Faraden half-closed her eyes to tease Aewen. At last she murmured, "Hmmm…"

"Well?" Aewen asked. "What do you think?"

Faraden opened her eyes all the way and smiled, covering her mouth. "Delicious!" she exclaimed, sounding a bit muffled through her mouthful. "I can't believe anyone would consider this orc food."

Aewen grinned with delight and took a bite of her own fish. "Please, help yourself to more," she said. "Isn't it good?"

The girl finished her portion quickly and took some more. "Mm-hm," she agreed, pausing to take a little bit of ginger between fish portions.

"Nestad said he would mix a potion of that ginger," Aewen remembered. "It will be much easier to take that way."

"Whew," Faraden breathed out as she swallowed her ginger. "That will be nice. This stuff is strong. But it does help; I feel better."

"That's good. You probably don't have to eat it continually like that. Only when you feel the sickness coming on."

The girl made a face. "If it'll keep me from throwing up like a helpless baby constantly, I'll find a way to take it even in my sleep."

Aewen chuckled. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Too much ginger made me start to feel a bit funny."

"But I'm always a bit funny." Faraden opened her eyes wide and blinked twice with a little grin.

Aewen giggled again, and then flopped back onto the sand and gazed up at the trees above them. "Perfect weather, isn't it? Not too hot here by the river."

"A nice little wind from the cool water," Faraden agreed, leaning back on her hands and looking up at the clouds chasing across the blue sky. "Maybe we'll be even tanner by the time we get back home."

"Oh," Aewen chuckled. "Not good for me, I'm afraid."

"Why?" Faraden asked with a grin. "I rather like a good tan; it makes my hair not look so bright."

"Well, a tan is not fashionable in Gondor," Aewen explained. "We would stand out in a crowd."

The other girl thought a moment before shrugging. "Let the others stare," she said. "We are different than those who've been in a safe home all their lives."

Aewen glanced at Faraden and then down at her lap. "Perhaps you are," she said softly.

"Hey." Faraden leaned forward a bit and looked at Aewen. "I heard somewhere that we are what our experiences make us. Life has been different for us. We can't change it, though the gods know I wish we could sometimes."

"But I've been here for only a month, Faraden. My old life is still very much a part of me."

"Yes, but you came away with a husband and a child on the way. Doesn't the world look different from the perspective of a married woman than that of a maid?"

Aewen thought for a moment and then nodded. "It does," she agreed. "But my old life with still be there waiting for me when I get back. And my duties there will not have changed."

"Duties?" Faraden shivered playfully. "That sounds ominous. It's different for me; I don't remember my old life, and the only link my brother and I have to it is our uncle, and gods only know if he's still alive."

"Your uncle?" Aewen asked curiously. "He lived in Gondor?"

"Mm-hm. On a tall cliff overlooking the sea, but that's all I can remember."

Aewen searched her memory. "Do you know his name?" she asked.

"Um…" Faraden flopped back on the sand as she thought hard. "Sîrnan's better at names than I am," she muttered. "Finrod…Findur…Fintur! That was it. Uncle Fintur."

"Fintur..." Aewen mused. "The name is familiar..." She squinted in thought. "Lord Fintur, by any chance?"

"Gods, I don't know." Faraden sat up abruptly, the color draining out of her face. "We might be related to a lord?" She looked down at her stomach and winced.

"And why would that be so awful?" Aewen asked, feeling a strange need to defend her station.

"Not awful exactly," Faraden said slowly. "I remember him; he's a nice person. But there's so many demands made of someone related to a person who's higher up the chain. I don't know I could meet those demands."

Aewen smiled. "You needn't think on it yet," she said. "This Fintur might not even be the same man. Lord Fintur is a merchant and owns a small fleet of ships."

"I'll ask Sîrnan…" Faraden paused as a flash of pain crossed her face. "Well, if we manage to make up, I'll ask him what else he can remember." She tipped her head to one side. "A merchant, hm? With ships…I'd love to try a ship voyage. Was he born a lord?"

"Well, he was raised as a lord's son. And when he was come of age he became a lord, yes," Aewen said. "If he is indeed your uncle, then that means that either your father or mother were nobility as well. Perhaps both of them."

Faraden's eyes opened wide. "I don't remember them living like nobility…" she said, uncertainty in her voice.

"How old were you? Perhaps you just don't remember well enough."

"I was about five when we were captured," Faraden replied softly. "It's been ten years. I only remember fragments of the time before the camps."

"Then maybe you don't really remember how your family's way of life was," Aewen said.

"We did travel a bit," Faraden remembered. "From Minas Anor to Uncle Fintur's house." She sighed. "Sîrnan probably remembers better than I do."

"Mm, so maybe you can ask him about it sometime," Aewen suggested.

"One of these days," Faraden said, her tone neutral as she ate more garlic fish. "Mmm…how did you stumble on this idea?"

"Hm, I can't rightly remember. I think someone just mentioned garlic while I was eating fish, and it sounded good together."

"It is good," Faraden agreed with a grin. She finished her fish and began working on some dried fruit.

The girls were silent for a minute before Aewen asked hesitantly, "Faraden...did you...I mean...did you know what you were doing...when...Uh...with Fréo?" She didn't know how else to phrase it.

Faraden stared at Aewen for a moment, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what the older woman meant. "Oh," she said at last, a hand straying to her stomach. "When we created the little one, you mean?"

Aewen nodded, biting her lip, not sure how much she should pry. "I mean...was it planned? Or…did it just happen?"

"It just happened," Faraden said, her eyes distant as she looked at her hands. "We were swimming and…well…" She blushed and rubbed her cheek.

Aewen blushed as well, looking down at her hands. "Did it ever cross your mind that something like that might happen?"

"That I might get pregnant or that the…cause of the pregnancy would happen?" Faraden had never thought of herself as a prude, but when talking about something so personal…

"The latter thing," Aewen said, smiling. She didn't blame Faraden for skirting the obvious. It was a rather uncomfortable subject.

Faraden thought a moment. "I guess it had crossed my mind once or twice," she admitted at last. "I knew I was very attracted to Fréo, and my body liked it when he touched me. But I knew—and know, I guess—very little about…that. We weren't even entirely sure what we were doing when we did it."

"Did...the implications...the possible consequences ever enter your thoughts?" Aewen asked.

"Not at the time," Faraden said with an embarrassed grin. "We weren't thinking about much then. Afterwards, yes."

"And...did you talk about it with him?" Aewen asked, wishing to know better the situation.

Faraden nodded. "Aye. He actually brought it up first. I guess neither of us thought the first time could result in pregnancy; I know I was stunned when Nestad said it."

"I guess it's a mistake that many people make," Aewen said. "But...I think that there's nothing special about the first time that protects you from the possibility. As obviously you found out."

"Aye," the younger girl agreed, squirming a bit. "What can I say? Any education I had in that area came from the whore pits, and Sîrnan wouldn't let me near them."

Aewen sighed softly with a nod. "So...in your discussion..." she said. "Did Fréo express his desires to you...about the future? And about what would happen should you become pregnant?"

"He didn't say anything about the pregnant provision," Faraden said with a wry smile. "But he expressed his desire to marry me and make our relationship right in the eyes of everyone."

"Oh, did he?" Aewen said. "I am glad to hear that. It's right honorable of him. He must truly love you."

"I hope so," Faraden said softly. "Because I love him, very much." She rested her chin on her knee while looking at Aewen. "All right, your turn for embarrassing disclosures. How did you and Nestad get married?"

Aewen laughed, blushing slightly as she looked down at her hands. "We were married in our cell one night. It was a thing just between the two of us, that we agreed on before the Valar. It was the most wonderful night of my life." Her eyes took on a faraway look as she remembered back to that night not so long ago.

"That's sweet," Faraden said with a misty smile. "Did you…um…do anything before you got married?" She had no qualms asking; Aewen now knew almost everything between Faraden and Fréo.

Aewen couldn't help but giggle. "Well...I can't deny it," she said. "But it was a planned event. And we had basically pledged our undying love to each other already."

"And undying from an elf is something," Faraden said, giggling as well. This was truly girl talk; things no guy would want to hear. "Was it good?"

"Oh!" Aewen laughed, looking at Faraden in shock. She hadn't expected that. She rolled over laughing.

Faraden laughed as well, blushing hotly. "Well, was it?" she asked around her laughter. "It was very good for me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Aewen said, wiping the moisture from her eyes. Then she gazed up at the trees and sky, thinking about that night. She nodded. "It was perfect," she said softly.

The other girl smiled and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Were you scared?" she asked softly.

"Not really," Aewen said. "Maybe a tiny bit, at first. I was more nervous than anything. But Nestad banished my fears. He's so good to me."

"I was scared," Faraden confided softly. "I mean…I've heard women losing their virginity, and I don't like pain. But…I don't know. It felt right, with Fréo."

"Did...did it hurt you much?" Aewen asked softly. She had already lost her virginity before she was with Nestad. And she hated remembering that event.

Faraden thought for a moment, remembering. "It hurt badly for a short time," she said at last. "But then the pain went away. I have to think hard to even remember it now."

Aewen nodded thoughtfully. "You were lucky," she said.

The other girl looked at Aewen for a long moment, remembering the rumors she'd heard. "Aye," she said at last. "I was unusual in the camps; one of the few who kept her virginity. If it wasn't for Sîrnan…" She sighed. "Well, I would have died a whore, probably."

"Sîrnan really gave his all to protect you," Aewen said. "I've heard of some of the things he went through just so you could stay innocent."

"You probably haven't heard even the half." Faraden's expression was troubled. "He nearly died protecting me a couple times."

"He loves you," Aewen said softly, watching the girl closely.

"And I'm an idiot," Faraden whispered, her eyes distant and clouded with moisture as she thought about all Sîrnan had done for her.

"Ohh..." Aewen sat up and rested her hand on the girl's knee gently.

"I am!" the girl exclaimed. "He loves me so much, and then I had to go and push him away like this…I can't blame him if he never forgives me."

"He'll forgive you because he loves you," Aewen said. "How could he push you away after all these years trying to keep you from leaving?"

"Because I've betrayed him." Faraden bit her lip and rested her forehead against Aewen's hand. "I should have told him I was falling in love. Maybe things would be all right now."

Aewen nodded. "Yes, you should have told him," she agreed softly. "Things would definitely be different." She paused. "But you didn't. And now things are as they are. What are you going to do?"

Faraden's face twisted as she blinked rapidly, trying not to cry. "I need to talk to him," she said at last, her voice cracking. "Maybe he'll forgive me if I beg him to."

"Oh, Faraden," Aewen said, tears welling in her own eyes. She drew the girl into an embrace. "You won't have to beg," she whispered.

The girl rested her head against Aewen's chest and closed her eyes tightly. A couple tears slipped out despite her best efforts, and she sniffed hard, trying to banish them. "But I was so stupid…" she protested.

"But love is greater than that," Aewen said. "Love sees beyond mistakes...well-meaning blunders. Even the ones that hurt like Udûn itself. Do you believe that your brother's love for you is true in this way?"

"I hope so," Faraden sniffed softly. "It'd break my heart if it's not"

Aewen kissed the girl's hair. "I've seen it," she said simply. "I think what you really should worry about it how he feels about Fréo. But that will come in due time."

"I hope you're right," Faraden said quietly, relaxing a little into the older woman's embrace. "I don't want to pick between them…I want my child to have a full family."

"And so you get right with your brother, and then you'll be able to talk to him about that. He'll come around, Faraden, he has to. It's the only right thing that can be done. And you won't be alone in that. You have the support of Nestad and me, and the rest of your family here."

"I'm so glad to have a family," Faraden said with a smile. "This would be…difficult without everyone." She sighed and fell silent before adding with a wry grin, "Not that it isn't difficult anyway…"

Aewen chuckled softly without much humor. "Well, family makes things a bit easier," she agreed. She rubbed the girl's back. "Do you have anymore questions or concerns?"

Faraden thought a moment before shaking her head. "But I'll let you know if any come up," she added.

"Good. And you can talk to me anytime you want to, all right? Just pull me aside whenever you feel the need, I won't mind."

"Thank you," the younger girl said with a soft smile. "For everything."

"Oh, Faraden, it's really no problem." Aewen smiled and then hugged the girl again. "No problem at all."

Faraden returned the hug for a long moment before pulling away with a smile. "So," she said, brushing her loose hair back, "shall we try to finish breakfast?" Her eyes sparkled with fun.

"Yes, let's," Aewen said with a grin, handing the girl some bread and cheese.

Back in camp, huddled under Fréo's wain was Fréo's small family. They had remained under there for some time after the all the excitement. Hara eventually drifted off into sleep, since it was still quite early in the morning. But Fréo was wide-awake, his mind still trying to wrap itself around all that had happened.

"I'm going to be a father," he whispered softly as his fingers absently played with a lock of his sister's hair.

Neah stirred under his touch and nodded slightly. "Aye," she murmured in a voice filled with sleepiness. "And I'm going to be an aunt."

Fréo swallowed hard and ran his other hand through his own hair, a nervous gesture. "What do I do?" he whispered.

"In the long term or the short term?" Neah asked, not opening her eyes. She'd slept fitfully the night before and welcomed the chance to rest with her head on her brother's lap.

"Both," the young man said. "This was...quite a blow. Something...something that shouldn't have happened...at least not so suddenly."

"Consequences follow actions, brother mine," Neah yawned. "That's life. Look on the bright side; you don't have to hide your relationship anymore."

Fréo swallowed again. "Yeah, thanks," he mumbled. And then he stood up, carefully moving his sister off him.

Neah opened her eyes all the way. "Sorry, Fréo," she said, sitting up carefully to avoid waking Hara. "I don't have any wise words for you; I'm just as lost and confused."

He nodded and glanced down at her. "I think I'm going to take a walk. I need...I need to find her..."

Her eyes softened as she realized that the couple hadn't had a chance to talk yet after the disruption that morning. "Be careful," was all she said. "Sîrnan's around somewhere."

"Don't worry, I'll be staying clear of him." He looked down at his sister, and then bent and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be back by lunch time at the latest. Don't worry."

"I always worry, brother mine," Neah replied with a wry smile. "Go on. I love you."

"Love you," he answered back. And then he headed out, not really knowing where he was going, but he needed to find Faraden. He made his way carefully through the camp, heading roughly towards Nestad's wain, knowing that Faraden traveled with them often.

Nestad looked up as his sharp ears picked up the sound of someone approaching. Ah, Fréo. He turned back to his potion making for a few moments. When Fréo came closer, he asked, not looking up, "Fréo, could you hand me the pestle?"

The young man was startled a bit by the elf's sudden voice. "The—the what?" he said, standing there blinking.

"The pestle. The small bowl with a stick standing up in it." Nestad kept his back solidly to the young man as he carefully sliced ginger root.

Fréo found what Nestad asked for and handed it over. Then he stood back, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck as he looked around, hoping to see Faraden.

"She and Aewen took a picnic lunch and disappeared a half hour ago," Nestad said, still not looking up. "Aewen said something about Faraden needing some girl time. Which leaves me to work on my morning sickness potion alone."

"Oh." Fréo nodded, feeling a tremendous letdown. "All right...thank...thank you," he said softly, and turned to leave. What was he going to do now?

"As long as you're here, perhaps you can help me." Nestad's voice carried more than a hint of suggestion. "I need another pair of hands on this potion; it's purely experimental."

"Oh, I uh..." the young man hesitated. He didn't even know the elf, and he really didn't want the company of a stranger right now. He wanted Faraden.

"I would like to have this done before Faraden and Aewen return," Nestad said, looking up at the young man for the first time. "It'll help both of them, I think."

It was obvious the elf wanted his help. So Fréo sighed softly and nodded. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Nestad handed the root to the young man, along with the sharp knife. "I'd appreciate it if you'd cut this into thin slices. As thin as you can manage."

Fréo took the items and sat down across from the elf. He began doing as instructed, but said nothing. He didn't know what to say, after all.

The pair worked in silence for a moment as Nestad focused on crushing specific herbs together in the pestle. As he tended to when he was unknotting a problem, he began talking softly to himself. "Needs a little more…but I don't want it to be too strong…adverse side-effects, aye?"

Fréo glanced up at the elf as he worked, but he didn't say anything. He was clearly troubled and unhappy, and elves that talked to themselves were not on his top list of comforts.

At last, Nestad set the pestle down and looked at Fréo. "You're troubled," he said quietly. "I understand, to a certain degree. If you wish, you can go ahead and look for Faraden. I think they were going toward the river."

Fréo shook his head. "No I don't...I don't want to interrupt them. She needs the time, and I...I understand that. I...so do I..."

"It's quite a burden to take on all at once," Nestad said gently. "The idea that you'll be a father…well, both the greatest joy and the greatest fear, all in one moment."

"But it isn't a joy," Fréo said, looking up at the elf. "How can it be?"

"Mm, you haven't had time to see past the fear yet," the healer said with a slight nod. "A child is a miracle; every one of them is so different and so beautiful. When the knowledge that you helped bring a miracle into the world settles in, then you'll understand."

"What I helped to do is ruin a family," Fréo said bitterly. "All I've done is made a huge mistake. I should have known better." He looked back down at the knife in his hand, swallowing hard to quell his rising emotions.

"Perhaps," Nestad allowed. "But the time for those regrets isn't now. There's nothing you can do to change the past. The question about the future remains. It may seem as if you've ruined a family, but I don't think you have. There's too much love between Sîrnan and Faraden to allow this to split them forever. They will reconcile. The real question is this: what do you intend to do?"

"I intend to do everything I can," Fréo said. "I love her. And that's the bottom line. Nothing else really matters to me. If I can't love her like she deserves to be loved...then what's the point of all it?"

Nestad nodded in approval. "Good," he said. "That's exactly the right answer. I believe you do love her with all your heart; it keeps you fidgety even while talking to me." He smiled as he moved the cut ginger root back onto the flat rock used as a cutting board. "Patience. Sîrnan won't be able to keep you out forever."

Fréo looked almost relieved when Nestad agreed with him, and even seemed to approve of him. "You don't think...I mean...you don't think I'm low down and rotten for what I did?" he asked.

"I happen to agree with Faraden: it takes two to make a child," Nestad said quietly. "You both made foolish choices, but you're young. I can forgive mistakes, as long as you are willing to face up to the consequences. You've proven you will."

"I want to marry her," he said. "I wanted that before any of this happened. We were just...afraid to say anything. We were waiting for the right time."

"A time when it was safe to tell Sîrnan about all of this, you mean?" Nestad asked quietly.

"Pft, yeah," Fréo nodded. "I guess we didn't do well in the other areas of waiting."

"Like I said, there will come a time to reflect on those regrets. What's done is done." Nestad blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair in thought.

"That's about all I can think about right now," Fréo said. "I just...I don't know what to feel...or what to think...and especially I don't know what to do."

"You're still numb from the shock," Nestad observed quietly, shifting a little for comfort. "It's to be expected; it is quite a shock. If you would take my counsel, I would advise patience. I don't think it will be long before Sîrnan realizes that he won't want his nephew or niece to grow up without a father."

Fréo lifted his hand to the bruise that was forming under his left eye. "Yeah...sure," he muttered. "He'll welcome me into the fold and love me like his own brother." His tone was sarcastic.

Nestad chuckled. "I didn't say that," he said wryly. "He may tolerate you under his sister's pleadings. It'll be up to you to show that you are responsible and worthy of the love his sister has given to you."

"I will do all I can," Fréo said. "But I can only give my all. And what if that's not enough?"

"I think it will be. Faraden loves you; I saw that plainly this morning. Therefore, there is something in you that calls to her. Sîrnan will see that in time, no matter how reluctant he is, and he will warm up to you. I truly believe that."

"Well...I sure hope you're right," the young man said softly. He finished cutting the root and handed the bowl over to the elf. "But what do I do now?" he asked, and his tone was pleading from the deepest part of his heart.

Nestad took a few moments to think that over, unwilling to give a pat answer. "Right now?" he asked at last. "I would say that you should comfort your family and allow Faraden and Sîrnan a little space. I don't want any blood to be shed, and I suspect there would be some if Sîrnan caught you with Faraden before they have a chance to reconcile. I know you want to be with her; I know how it is when you're in love. But it would be wisest to wait a little."

He swallowed and nodded. "I know you're right," he said softly. He clenched his jaw tightly and turned his face away.

"I know," Nestad said quietly. "Your heart and soul cry out to be with her. I wish it could be otherwise; I truly do."

Fréo stood up, feeling his emotions coming a little too close for comfort. "I, uh...I should go," he said, trying escape before he couldn't hold them back anymore.

Nestad nodded. "Thank you for your help," he said quietly.

Fréo nodded, feeling his throat clench, preventing him from saying his own thanks. He fled, walking quickly away. He hadn't gone more than a few strides when the tears came, hard. He managed to hold back a sob until he had gone a few more paces yet, but then they came as well, in full force. A moment later he was kneeling beside a tree, hugging the rough bark as he let himself break down completely.

The elf watched the young man go, his heart quietly breaking. How he wished this situation had been otherwise…how he wished Faraden and Fréo had been honest about their relationship. Now hearts were breaking over this, and that was painful for all involved. Sighing quietly, he turned back to his potion. He could only do as much as he could do at the moment.

The morning wore on. Fréo eventually cried himself out and returned to his family. Sîrnan remained gone until late afternoon, as did Aewen and Faraden. But finally the two young women decided they should start heading back. So they picked up their things and began the slow walk back toward Nestad's wain. "This was fun," Aewen said after a moment of silence. "We should do it again, just for the fun of it."

Faraden smiled brightly. "That's a good idea," she agreed. "I never realized how much fun it is to take time to just be with another girl. It's very refreshing."

"Isn't it?" Aewen said. "I've never before had a friend such as you, Faraden."

The girl impulsively grabbed Aewen's hand. "I've never had a friend like you either," she replied, squeezing the older woman's hand. "I've only ever been friends with Sîrnan…" her voice trailed away as she caught movement close by in her peripheral vision.

They were walking through a stand of trees, and around a clump of young maples, Sîrnan himself appeared. He came up short when he saw the two ladies suddenly before him. He stared, not knowing what to say or do.

Faraden faced her brother, her mouth working. "Hi, Tôr," she said at last, her voice unnaturally soft and timid.

"Faraden," he said just as softly. It was obvious by the condition of his face that he had not had such a good time. His eyes were still a bit red and his usually mussy hair was more mussed than usual.

Aewen glanced between the two for a moment, seeing her cue to disappear. "I'll see you back at the wain," she whispered to Faraden, giving the girl's hand a squeeze.

The girl looked at her friend, panicking for the briefest of moments before calming down and nodding. "Until soon, then," she said with a small smile, returning the squeeze before releasing Aewen's hand.

Aewen rested her hand briefly on Sîrnan's shoulder as she passed by him, and then she left the two of them alone. Silence reigned as Sîrnan looked at his little sister.

Faraden searched for words as she looked back. At last, she glanced to the side and cleared her throat. "Want to sit down?" she asked softly.

Sîrnan looked at the ground, then back up at her. "Faraden, I—" He stopped, his chin trembling. He quickly looked away, blinking his eyes rapidly. Then he promptly sat down right where he was.

The girl sat down as well, crossing her legs under her as she settled beside him. "Are you all right?" she asked, examining his reddened eyes and mused hair. There were deep nail prints in his palms as well, and traces of blood on his lips where he'd bitten them.

"Do I look alright?" he asked flatly.

Faraden let out a breath. "No," she admitted honestly, reaching over and smoothing a patch of her brother's mussed hair.

He reached up and stopped her hand, taking it in his own. He looked up at her. "We need to talk," he said, stating the obvious. "I..." He didn't even know where to start.

"Aye," she agreed, turning her hand so it fit better in his and curling her fingers around his hand. "I…I'm sorry. For how all of this turned out."

Sîrnan swallowed. That had better be the biggest understatement of the year, he thought. But he didn't say it aloud. Instead, he pulled on her arm, bringing her to him, and then he wrapped his arms around her. "Before we say anything else," he whispered into her ear. "I need to tell you just how much I love you. No matter what you've done...or what happens from now on...I love you. That has not, and will never change."

The girl's face crumpled as she buried it in her brother's shoulder. "You do?" she asked, tears filling her eyes. Her voice sounded childishly uncertain and afraid; she feared losing her brother's love above everything else.

"Of course I do," Sîrnan said with conviction, hugging her tighter. "You are my only world, Faraden. What would I be without you? I wouldn't be alive...I know that."

"And I wouldn't be alive without you," Faraden said softly, slipping her arms around his waist and hugging him back fiercely. "I owe you my very life, brother…and I realize that. I was so stupid…I'm so sorry…"

Sîrnan felt his throat clench tightly so that he couldn't speak for a few moments. "Why?" he whispered finally. "Why did it happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared," Faraden whispered. "Scared you'd make me stay away from him if you knew I was falling in love with some other man."

"Some other man, Faraden..." he hugged her tighter. "I'm your brother, not your husband. I realize that one day you would eventually meet someone. I've known that for a long time."

Faraden couldn't help giggling softly at that. "I don't know, Tôr," she said softly. "You're protective enough to be brother, father and husband, all in one." She hugged him a bit tighter to show she was teasing.

He couldn't help but smile at that, and he kissed her red hair. "But still...I've always known I would someday have to let you go. And...I had hoped that on that day I would be able to do so with my blessing."

"I was wrong in the way I did this," she admitted readily. "I feared…I feared you would not be willing to let me go. That you wouldn't want me to fall in love, as young as I am."

"Oh, Faraden...I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. And you know you can always tell me things without fear. It's always been so, from the very beginning. Hasn't it?"

Her red head nodded against him. "Aye," she replied. "It's always been like that. You're my best friend as well as my brother."

"I never want to lose that between us," he said. "Never ever. Faraden...it...it hurt so much..." Tears smarted in his eyes again. "Knowing that...that you didn't trust me...or have faith in me..."

"Don't think that, Tôr!" Faraden begged, sitting up and cupping his face in her hands. "Never, ever think that! I trust you with my life…gods, I can't imagine life without you."

"But...you didn't..." Sîrnan said. "And then...you betrayed my trust in you..." Tears trailed down his cheeks.

Faraden released her brother's face after wiping the tears away. "I did," she admitted, her shoulders slumping. "And…I'd understand if you never trusted me again. I made a horrible mistake."

Sîrnan looked at his sister desperately. His trust in her was deeply shaken, and he knew it would be a while before it was strong again. His strong heart that had stood resolutely for so long had been broken and beaten by the very one he had sworn to protect.

The girl closed her eyes and nodded slightly. "All right," she said after the silence had gone beyond awkward. "I understand." Her hand cupped her stomach unconsciously.

Sîrnan let another tear slide down his face. That look of hers pierced his heart. He reached out and touched her cheek lightly. "But I love you," he said softly. "No matter what. A lot of damage has been done today. And it will take time to mend it all. But I love you...that fact has never changed."

She almost pulled away, her aching heart twanging at his touch. But after a second, she decided she deserved that and stayed where she was, her eyes still closed. Tears slipped out from under her closed lids.

"Faraden?" he said gently, hesitantly.

The girl inhaled shakily and opened her eyes. "Aye?" she asked, wiping her running nose on the back of her hand.

"I don't want this wall between us..." He looked at her with searching eyes.

"Neither do I, but…" She bit her lip. "Well, until you can trust me again, I don't know that there can't be a wall. You'll be shielding your heart."

"Will you give me a chance?" he asked softly. "Will you let me learn to walk again? My legs are shaky right now. But I'm trying."

Faraden was silent a long moment. When she did speak again, her voice was a bit distant. "This child is flesh of your flesh too. He'll grow up looking to you as an example. Somehow, I think he'll get a good perspective on life by watching you." She managed a smile. "I want you around for that."

Sîrnan's chin trembled and he quickly glanced at Faraden's stomach. He didn't know what to say. It was all still too hard to believe.

The girl reached out and touched her brother's chin. "I'll give you the chance if you'll give me the chance," she whispered.

"I want to be here for you," he said softly, closing his eyes at her touch. "And I want to be here for the child as well."

Scooting forward on her knees, Faraden straightened her back as she grabbed her brother's hand and pressed it to her stomach. "I don't doubt that," she said. "I suspect this will be the best-loved child in a long time."

Sîrnan spread his fingers over his sister's stomach, awed that a new life was growing in there. His little sister was going to be a mother. It was so hard to believe. And he knew it wouldn't really hit home for a while yet. "I've never held a baby..." he whispered.

Faraden smiled. "Then I suspect you're going to learn," she said softly, splaying her hand over her brother's. "I'll need help babysitting."

He couldn't help but chuckle over that. "When will the baby come?" he asked. "Do you know?"

She pursed her lips as she thought. "Nine months is usual, right?" she asked, pretty sure she remembered that right.

Sîrnan shrugged and nodded at the same time, and then he worked hard, counting on his fingers slowly for a moment. "I'd say...beginning of next summer?" he guessed.

"That sounds about right," Faraden nodded thoughtfully. "Nine months. An eternity and an instant, all at once." She rubbed a hand over her stomach. "Tôr, I'm going to get fat," she said, a plaintive note in her voice.

He smiled and then ruffled her hair a bit. "Aye," he said. "I think that's one of the signs."

She sighed and smiled. "Well…as long as it goes away when the baby's born," she said.

He chuckled. "I'm sure it will. Just look at Kali. She's had three babies, and she's quite thin now."

"I wonder if the activity of keeping up with a child works away all extra fat," Faraden mused, shifting to lean against her brother unconsciously. "That would make sense."

"Well...isn't the big belly just from the bulk of the baby in there? And doesn't it leave when the baby comes out?" Sîrnan knew next to nothing about this subject.

The girl frowned as she thought about that. "I dunno," she said dubiously. "I saw some ladies who had babies in the camp who kept weight on after the baby was born."

"Hm, well, I wouldn't know about that," he finally admitted. "You'll have to ask a woman, or Nestad maybe."

Faraden nodded. "I'll bug someone about that later," she decided. She fell silent, unsure if this was a good time to mention Fréo. She knew they were both keeping him to the backs of their minds, like the oliphaunt in the room that neither were talking about, but when would the time be right?

He smiled and nodded, then patted her knee lightly. "Can we go back to the others now?" he asked. "I'm dreadfully hungry and haven't eaten a thing yet today."

The girl laughed. "And I'm nice and full," she replied smugly. "Ginger root helps the throwing up." She got up and offered him her hands. "C'mon, hungry monster," she teased.

He took her hands and got to his feet. "I heard you had a picnic with Aewen. How did that go?"

"Oh, wonderfully! Aewen's so much fun to be around; she's funny and she's smart. We want to do something like that again." Faraden kept a firm hold on one of his hands as they started back toward the camp.

Sîrnan smiled at her. "Faraden, that's wonderful," he said. "I feel such a deep connection with them, especially Nestad...but Aewen has always been here too...a bit elusive, but still very much a presence."

"Her personality is somewhat quiet, unless you get her alone," Faraden said thoughtfully. "And she's been recovering from our fight earlier. But it was so nice to spend time with her; Nestad's other half."

"I enjoyed watching her when we were practicing the play," he said. And then stopped. That was a whole other dynamic that was touched by this new development. But Sîrnan didn't want to go there yet. He smiled after a moment. "I'm glad you can have her as a friend," he said.

"Me too," Faraden agreed, ignoring the mention of the play for the moment. "She's a person one would want on their side as soon as possible."

"I guess Nestad would know all about that," he said. They were nearing the wain now, and he could see Nestad and Aewen sitting side by side near the fire.

The elf looked up at the mention of his name. "Know all about what?" he asked, corking a vial and shaking it carefully.

Sîrnan smiled. "You'd know all about how wonderful it is to have Aewen on your side."

Nestad laughed as he slipped an arm around his wife's waist. "Well," he drawled, "I decided it was a choice between having her on my side or dying painfully. I like life, so I picked keeping her on my side."

Aewen opened her mouth and looked at her husband in mock shock. She punched his shoulder lightly. "Nestad!"

"Ouch!" The elf rubbed his shoulder. "You see?" He opened his eyes wide in injured innocence.

Sîrnan laughed as he showed his sister to a seat across from the couple. He exchanged a twinkling look with Faraden. They were definitely very blessed to have Nestad and Aewen.

Faraden nodded, in complete agreement with her brother as she sat down and crossed her legs comfortably. "Though I would add that it's a good idea to keep Nestad on your side as well," she commented, unable to resist adding fuel to the banter.

Aewen looked up at her husband. "Oh, you think so?" she asked, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"You know what? I'm staying out of this one," Nestad said, lifting his hands to show surrender. "I like my nose where it is."

Aewen laughed and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "And so do I, love," she agreed.

Nestad kissed her dark hair. "Good," he said softly, his arm finding its place around her waist again. "Then we are agreed on something else."

"Aw," Faraden murmured, half-teasing. It tugged at something deep in her, seeing Nestad and Aewen showing such affection to each other openly.

"Well, what can a man get for food around here?" Sîrnan asked after a moment. He rubbed his stomach.

"A man?" Faraden asked, her eyes twinkling with fresh fun. "I don't know. But I do know that I smell Kali's distinctive stew that she might be willing to share with you."

Sîrnan looked around for the source of the smell, either not hearing or not caring about her little dig. He spotted Kali a short distance away at a second fire. "There she is," he said. He was about to call out to her, but changed his mind. He hadn't seen her since that huge scene...what might she be thinking of him now?

Kali looked up at that moment and caught Sîrnan's eyes. So the siblings had reconciled. That was a step in the right direction, at least. She dished up five bowls of stew and carried them carefully over to the small group. "Anyone hungry?" she asked.

Sîrnan looked hesitantly at Kali, holding up a hand for a bowl. "Yes, thank you, Kali," he said softly.

"Oh, Kali, me too," Aewen said, beckoning with curved fingers.

"I shouldn't be hungry again, but I am," Faraden commented as she took a bowl from Kali with a nod of thanks.

Nestad took a bowl as Kali made her careful way around the circle, ending with Sîrnan. She nodded briefly at him with a small smile before taking a seat beside him to eat her stew. The children were asleep, giving her a much-needed break, and Chris was off doing something else.

"Mmm...Kali, this is good," Aewen said around a mouthful. "You sure know how to cook. Chris is a lucky man."

Kali grinned before dipping her spoon into her bowl. "Why, thank you," she said modestly. "I love cooking for my family and friends." Her gaze included everyone in the circle. "I guess it can pass muster."

Sîrnan glanced up at Kali after taking a bite. "Yes, it's very good," he said softly. He considered Kali his surrogate mother, even though she wasn't that much older. Her opinion of him really mattered. And right now he was beside himself, wondering what she was thinking.

Nestad glanced up from his bowl, sensing Sîrnan's swirling emotions without any effort; the boy was broadcasting them loudly. The elf shifted slightly, unconsciously rubbing his forehead.

Kali watched Sîrnan. He was obviously worried about something, though she couldn't quite figure out what or why.

The whole atmosphere at the fire was a bit uncomfortable. It was the first time all had gathered after the blow up that morning. For some it was the first time they had seen or heard anything about the two siblings since then. Chris returned a few minutes later, sniffing the air. "I smell something wonderful," he said.

"That would be dinner, love," Kali said, looking up at him with a smile. "There's an empty bowl with the pot over by our fire."

"Oh, thank you, I'm starving!" the man said, flashing her a grin as he went to get his food. He returned a moment later and only just then seemed to notice Sîrnan and Faraden. He nodded to them both, not sure what to say.

It was Faraden's turn to look at her hands, unsure what to do or say. Though she'd never vocalized it, she truly admired Chris. She wanted him to approve of her. Kali scooted over to make room for her husband beside her, patting the ground in invitation.

Chris smiled slightly at his wife and sat down beside her. He ate in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. After a moment Aewen spoke, wishing to break the strange mood that had settled. "So, this is our second full day here," she observed cheerfully. She glanced up at Nestad. "How much longer do you suppose we'll stay?"

"Not much longer," Nestad replied, setting his bowl down. "I had planned to start in the morning, but I think another day would do us good. We'll probably leave the day after tomorrow, in the morning."

Aewen grinned up at him. "Oh good, a whole other day of rest. I sure won't mind that."

"Nor will I," he said with a wry smile as he took her hand in his. "It'll give me a chance to get those who are sick back on their feet. That will be helpful, I think."

Faraden looked around the circle, biting her lip. Kali and Chris weren't looking at her, and the conversation had a strange, unnatural sense to it. Setting her bowl down, she got up and mumbled, "Excuse me," before darting away.

Sîrnan stood up abruptly. "Faraden?" he said.

Chris rested his hand on the young man's arm, restraining him gently. Then he looked at Kali. He wanted so much to go after the girl himself. He was worried for her. But he didn't know if he should.

Kali watched the red-haired girl run behind a wain, concern in her eyes. Then she looked up at Chris and nodded slightly. She knew her husband was worried for the girl, just as Kali herself was.

Chris met Sîrnan's eyes as he stood up, and he patted the young man on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit," he said to everyone, and then made his way through the camp in the direction Faraden had gone. When he reached the wain he called softly, "Faraden?"

There was the sound of something dropping and a string of muffled curses. After a moment, Faraden appeared, hastily wiping her eyes. "Aye?" she asked, not looking up.

The man's brow creased. "Are you all right?" he asked her, moving closer.

The girl backed up a step, gripping the wood of the wain. "Yes, fine," she said, not wanting to prolong the conversation. He obviously just came looking out of a sense of duty.

Chris thought for a moment and then swung his arms slightly as he came closer to the wain. He eased himself up onto the tailgate and sat there, letting his legs dangle. A moment later he looked at Faraden and patted the wood beside him. "Feel like sitting?" he asked.

Or maybe not. Eyeing the familiar wain, Faraden shrugged and pulled herself up onto the tailgate. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees after arranging her dress comfortably.

Chris sat, silent a bit longer as he watched his thumbs war for a moment. "You seem to have made up with Sîrnan," he observed. "Or...?"

"I guess so," Faraden replied, not looking at him. "More or less, anyway."

"Then...what are these for?" he asked gently as he reached over with one hand and wiped a tear from her cheek.

The girl muttered a curse as she roughly wiped her face with the sleeve of her dress. "Nothing," she said, resting her forehead on her knees and hiding her face.

Chris put his hand back in his lap, wondering what he should do now. She did not seem to want him there with her. He started to think that maybe his feelings were not mutual. "I just...wanted to know how you're doing," he said softly, looking at his hands.

Faraden wondered if he asked because he was really concerned or asked because it was the correct thing to do. Well, what the hey. She'd already disappointed everyone; there was no lower level to hit. "Scared, alone, angry, hopeful…" she ran out of adjectives and ended with a groan.

He looked up at her, surprised by her frank answer, but glad he didn't have to fish anymore. "I can imagine," he said gently. "But... you aren't alone, Faraden. You know that, don't you?"

She snorted, still not looking up. "Sîrnan's trust in me is crushed, and everyone else hates me. Except maybe Aewen and Nestad."

Chris swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "Faraden...how can you say that?" he said softly, looking over at her intently. "You don't really believe that, do you? What would make you think such a thing?"

"You and Kali don't even look at me," she said, her voice cracking. "And anyone else who notices me passes on very quickly."

"I'm looking at you right now," Chris said, still keeping his voice soft and gentle. "And I've been darn worried about you all morning. I was relieved to see you back at the fire with Sîrnan."

Faraden let out a sigh. "I just…I know I made a mistake. But why does everything become awkward the moment I join a conversation?" She lifted her head enough to wipe her eyes.

"Because...no one is sure what to say, or if they should even say anything. It doesn't mean we don't care about you, Faraden. To see you in so much pain and confusion...it hurts us, too. And when we don't know what to do to help, it's awkward."

"You're just being nice," Faraden muttered. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I've disappointed you. I didn't want that."

"Hey..." Chris lifted his hand and rested it on her back gently. "You haven't disappointed me. And I care about you, Faraden. As if you were my own daughter...this is how I feel about you."

That got Faraden between the eyes. She inhaled hard to try and avoid a sob, but failed. "Gods…" she whispered, lifting her head and resting her chin on her knees.

Chris looked at her for a moment, not knowing what that reaction meant. "Kali feels the same way, Faraden," he said softly. "We feel this way about you both, ever since we first met you on the escape night."

Faraden turned her head and looked at him. "Really?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Mm-hm," he nodded and rubbed her back gently. "So...we only want to help you, Faraden. Hm? I don't want you to run from me."

Her mouth worked for a moment before she bit her lip. "I…" But she couldn't think of anything to say. Rather, she couldn't find the words in her suddenly jumbled mind to express her thoughts.

Chris just watched her, not saying anything else, letting that sink in as he gently rubbed her back. He didn't know what he could do for her, but he wanted to be here just in case.

"I don't remember my father very well," she finally whispered.

Chris nodded. "You were very young when last you saw him?" he asked.

"Five," Faraden acknowledged. "I just remember…snippets, more than anything else."

"Like what?" the man asked.

Faraden thought for a moment, but shook her head, unwilling to share at the moment. "Just dim memories," she said.

"He loved you?" Chris said. "Do you remember that?"

The red head nodded. "That's the easiest to remember. He called me his girl all the time."

Chris smiled. "I think he's proud of you, you know?" he said. "He's probably looking down at you right now and saying, 'that's my girl. I'm proud of you.'"

Faraden's face twisted as tears streamed down her face. "No he wouldn't," she said hoarsely. "He'd be disappointed…I pushed my brother away, broke his trust, got pregnant so young…"

Chris put his hand on her cheek and turned her face up to look at him. "You've loved your brother all these years," he said softly. "You've stayed with him through everything. You've been there for each other, keeping the spirit of your family alive. You've not forgotten the love of your mother and father. You're alive, and full of life, even through all the hardships of the camps. You've conquered and overcame so much...And you will overcome this new obstacle as well. I'm proud of you, Faraden...how much more would your real father be proud?"

The girl met the man's eyes and held them steadily, trying to detect any lie there. His gaze was clear and honest; he really was proud of her. He really meant every word he said. She blinked rapidly, letting her tears fall. "You really think so?" she whispered.

He smiled and nodded, using his thumb to wipe her tears away. "I'm a father, Faraden," he said. "I have a father's heart and I know how they feel about their children." He looked at her and smiled again. "Dear girl," he whispered.

That was all she could take. With a sob, she almost threw herself at Chris and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. She needed a father's love; needed that reassurance that everything would be all right. His words were like a healing balm to her heart.

Chris wrapped his arms around her gently, resting one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head, smoothing her wild hair. He smiled slightly to himself, his own father's heart swelling with feeling. "No matter what you've done," he whispered. "It doesn't matter. We love you. We all do; Sîrnan, and me and Kali, and Nestad and Aewen. We're your family, dear girl. And we're here for you."

"Thank you," she sobbed, clinging to him. "Oh gods…thank you." She couldn't think of anything else to say. One of her worst fears, especially since she'd found out about…well, everything, was that everyone she loved would push her away as somehow imperfect. Chris's words told her that they wouldn't.

Chris continued to hold her for as long as she wanted to be held. He gently stroked her hair as he closed his eyes, no longer talking, but just letting her cry herself out on his shoulder. He surely didn't mind.

After a few minutes, Faraden ran out of tears and just rested against him, hiccupping slightly as she tried to regain her breath. "It's nice," she said at last. "Having a father again. I've missed that."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Glad to be here," he said. "How do you feel now?"

"Better," she replied, turning her head to a more comfortable position against his chest. "Balanced. Centered." She giggled softly. "But apparently incapable of forming sentences longer than a word."

He smiled. "I'm glad you feel better," he said. "Now, don't ever hesitate to come to me for anything, alright? I just want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what."

She nodded and sat up, wiping her face. "I got your shirt all wet," she said softly, wiping at the damp fabric.

He did so as well, smiling. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It will dry." He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Ready to go back yet?"

Sniffing, she nodded and returned the squeeze. "Ready when you are," she replied with an answering smile. She hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome," he said, resting his hand on her head in a father's blessing. Then he slid down off the back of the wain and took her hands, helping her down.

Their return to the fire was silent; words would have only spoiled the moment. Faraden kept a tight grip on Chris's hand as they walked. She liked the feeling of her hand being enclosed in his bigger one.

"We're back," Chris announced softly once they reached the fire. He led Faraden to a seat on a log, allowing her to sit down.

Kali smiled at them, arching an eyebrow in silent question at her husband as everyone scooted down a little bit.

"Welcome back," Nestad said quietly, offering the girl a smile as gentle as the summer sun. He didn't ask if she was all right; he'd heard the entire conversation. Elvish hearing was very useful.

Chris gave Kali a smile that said 'I fill you in later.' He sat down beside Faraden and beckoned his wife closer on his other side. Sîrnan was watching his sister closely, wondering if he should say anything.

Faraden smiled shyly at everyone as she picked her bowl up again and worked on emptying it. It always took a lot of energy to cry herself out, and now she was eating for two.

Kali nodded and leaned against her husband comfortably. She could wait; everything looked fine for the moment.

Almost everything, that is. After a moment of silence, there was a rustling sound in the tree directly above Nestad and Aewen, and a leaf fell onto Aewen's lap. She picked it up, looked at it for a moment and then peered into the branches above her, trying to see what dropped it. There was someone up there, but she couldn't tell whom.

Nestad looked up as well, narrowing his eyes to see who was up there. Then he laughed. "Come on down, lad," he said clearly. "Lurking in a tree is a job for one of the Silvan kind. Come and have some food."

"I'm not hungry," Aran's voice filtered down. He sounded quite glum.

Faraden's head shot up. "Aran?" she asked. "Are you all right?" Stupid question, she realized; none of them were really all right after the scene that morning.

No answer came from above, only more rustlings, as if the boy was climbing higher in the tree.

The girl got up and went to the base of the tree. "Aran?" she called. "Come on…what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said, still not coming down.

"You're not telling me true," Faraden said mildly, gripping a lower branch and testing its strength.

He didn't answer, and no more sounds came from above, of shifting or rustling.

Faraden sighed and pulled herself up onto the branch. She knew her family wouldn't want her climbing in her 'delicate condition', so she climbed fast to avoid all protests. It only took her a little bit to reach Aran.

The boy was sitting against the trunk of the tree, holding a stack of papers in his hands, looking down at them. He glanced at Faraden when she climbed up, but he said nothing.

The girl scooted closer and looked at the papers. "The script," she commented when she realized what it was.

He nodded and sniffed, and only then did Faraden notice that he had been crying. "I finished it this morning," he said softly.

"Well done," Faraden said softly, reaching out to touch it gently. "That was a lot of work."

"What ever good it does," he said. And he held the papers out away from him, as if to drop them.

"Hey, don't do that," Faraden said, catching the other side of the sheaf and holding it tightly. "What makes you think it's over?"

He looked up at her, his eyes wet. "All that," he said, gesturing down to the people below. "We won't ever do the play now."

Faraden snorted. "We made a promise when we were cast," she reminded him. "The Players promised to work on this, and you promised to show us how to bring our talents to the surface. I don't break a promise. At least, I try not to. We'll do the show."

"But what about them?" he asked. "What about those guys? Sounds like they hate each other."

"Which guys?" Faraden asked for clarification. "Sîrnan and Fréo?"

"Who else?" Aran said, a bit sarcastically.

Faraden smiled wryly. "Well," she said slowly. "They do, I guess. But Sîrnan hated Fréo before now, and we still managed to work together."

"He didn't hate him like he hates him now," Aran said. "I'm even afraid to ask him about the play."

"Give it a couple days," the girl suggested quietly. "Right now, there are so many shattered hearts and dreams lying about. But I suspect we still have months before we finish this trip; things will look up soon, I'm quite sure."

"You really think so?" the boy asked, looking up at her with hopeful eyes. He wiped at his drying tears.

"I do," Faraden replied, offering him a part of her skirt to wipe his tears. "I'll do everything in my power to make this play happen; this is too important to me to let it fall away."

"Will you still run lines with me?" he asked her, holding the script out to her. "Just you and me until things are better?"

"Gladly," Faraden said with a smile. "Though you'll have to help me; I still have trouble reading." She accepted the script and studied it a moment. The first page was easy enough; they'd already done it.

Aran got up and moved so he was sitting beside her on the same branch. "I can help you," he said, smiling and feeling a little better.

"Thanks," Faraden said, putting an arm around his shoulders and ruffling his hair gently. "Shall we start?"

He nodded, hooking his teeth over his bottom lip for a moment. "Will you read Mereswen?" he asked. "And I'll read Dorlas."

"I think I can do that," Faraden drawled, lifting the paper so she could see the words. "Go ahead."

"All right," the boy said, and he leaned closer to read the words. "Good evening, daughter. Did you enjoy the dance?"


	22. Chapter 22

Day 26

The next day, Neah woke early. She had been silent most of the day before and through the night, processing the news Sîrnan had so forcibly thrust upon the world. Her brother was going to be a father. A short snort of laughter escaped her; she was going to be an aunt! So was Hara…oh, what would the lad think about that? Did he even understand? Unable to sleep any longer, the young woman got up and began stoking her small fire from the embers.

Fréo had already been up long before dawn, unable to sleep at all. He hadn't bothered with the fire at all and had spent the last hour or so with his horses. He drew comfort from them; they didn't ask any questions and they accepted him no matter what he did or what mistakes he made. He was gently brushing the red-gold mare he had named for Faraden, whispering softly to her in the gentle voice he used just for the horse.

Neah registered that her brother was awake, but she ignored him for the time being. She knew he was in turmoil, and the words she could say wouldn't give him any peace. So she held her tongue until he was ready to come to her. Lifting the pot a little, she tipped it so she could see inside. Yes, there was enough of Kali's stew left over for a breakfast.

Fréo heard the sounds of his sister moving about and preparing things. He continued to speak to the horse a moment longer before finally speaking to his sister. "Did you sleep well?" he asked softly, still gazing into the horse's eye.

"Once I got to sleep, yes," Neah replied, still examining the bottom of the pot with doubt. Perhaps a little water to loosen things up…she neglected to mention that she hadn't gotten to sleep until the wee hours of the morning. "How about you?"

Fréo shook his head. "I didn't sleep," he said simply, and then kissed the mare gently below her eye.

Neah sighed and lowered the pot. Silence reigned as the young woman poured a little water into the pot and set it to simmer over the fire. As she worked, Neah forced herself to look at things from Fréo's perspective. It didn't lessen her quiet anger, but it did give her some sympathy. "I'm sorry," she said at last.

Fréo swallowed hard. He needed someone right now. Someone who could listen to him and understand him. Someone who could just talk with him without undercurrents of anger or resentment. His sister had always been that someone for him...but now she might as well be a stranger. And he had no one else. "Sorry for what?" he said softly.

Without looking up, Neah held up her index finger. "That you didn't sleep." Her middle finger joined her index finger. "That I haven't been much of a shoulder for you." Now she looked up at her big brother.

He put his head down and to the side, glancing over his shoulder at her briefly. "I guess it doesn't really matter," he said.

Neah stood up, lightly brushing her skirt off. "Doesn't matter?" she inquired quietly as she turned to face him directly. "It does. After all, you are my brother. Nothing will change that, or the fact that I love you and I will stand by your side. So it does matter."

"Come on, Neah," he said, finally turning to face her, "Just say it, I'm a disgrace and a disappointment. It's the truth, you needn't hide it. I can see it all over your face."

The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, I didn't say you didn't disappoint me," she replied mildly. "I am disappointed in you and in her. But you're not a disgrace, and this does not change my love for you."

"I never doubted your love, Neah," he said evenly, his blue eyes turning slightly purple. "But I need more than that alone."

Neah sighed and let her arms drop. "Then what do you need, Fréo?" she asked.

"Something I'll probably never find in you," he said, his throat clenching as the words left his lips. "Not anymore..." He turned back to the horse and rested his forehead on the silky neck, letting the long mane hide his face.

Her brow creasing with sympathetic pain, Neah abandoned the fire and crossed to stand behind her brother, resting her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Fréo…" she whispered. "Please don't do this. Don't shut me out."

"How can I not?" he said. "I don't feel welcome here anymore. I don't feel welcome in the company of my own sister. I understand that you're angry with me. I'm angry with me too. But..." he stopped, unable to go on as his voice caught. He wiped angrily at the tears rimming his eyes and then he shrugged her hand off his shoulder and jumped onto the mare's back.

Neah was every bit as quick around horses as her brother. Moving quickly, she gripped the mare's mane and held tight. "If you ride off, you're taking me with you," she said quietly. "Yes, I'm angry. I won't deny that; I wish you had thought a little more. But what's done is done, and I won't punish you for something that can't be undone."

"Let me go, Neah," he said softly. "I just need some time."

The young woman only redoubled her grip. "Promise to return," she said quietly.

He reached down and rested his hand on the top of her head lightly. "Have I ever left you?" he said, meeting her gaze.

Looking into his eyes, Neah read the honesty there. "No," she admitted with a small smile. "Just see to it you don't start now." That was mostly spoken in jest. She reached up and touched his hand as she stepped away from the horse. "Don't be gone too long. Hara worries so when you're not around." She didn't add 'so do I'; it was implied.

He nodded. "I'll be back before dark." Then he nudged the horse into a walk that quickly became a trot as he steered her away from the camp.

Neah stood alone, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him ride toward the slowly rising sun. The camp would be waking soon, she decided, glancing around. Hara was still asleep, for the moment, but she suspected that he would be awake soon enough wanting breakfast.

As the sun rose steadily, people began to wake up. In Nestad's group it was the children who woke first, and in turn woke their parents. Sîrnan was stubbornly clinging to every last shred of sleep he could manage. And Aewen was fingering her the charm around her neck as she felt a bit sick.

Faraden, who had been sleeping lightly anyway thanks to the ever-present sense that she was about to throw up, reluctantly woke up when the children did. Yawning and sitting up carefully, she looked around. As was automatic for her now, she looked for Fréo. She really needed to talk to him…they hadn't had a chance to talk since everything came out. But things were tenuous with Sîrnan as it was…she bit her lip and got up carefully. "Tôr?" she said softly, touching his shoulder.

Sîrnan grunted and opened one eye. "It's too early," he muttered.

The girl giggled. "Sorry," she whispered. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to take a walk and see if that keeps me from throwing up."

"Don't...go far," he said, his eye drifting closed again. "And see Nestad..."

"I will," Faraden promised, bending over and kissing his cheek. "See you soon." With that, she got up and started wandering in a seemingly aimless fashion. Well, it was aimless until she was out of sight of most of the command group. Then her steps became as straight as a ruler, aiming for where Fréo and his family camped.

Only by then Fréo was flying across the fields on the back of the golden mare. Neah and Hara were both up, and Neah was dishing out some stew for her little brother.

As Faraden was coming from behind the wains, she didn't see that Fréo was not with his family until she rounded the corner and practically stepped on Hara. "Oh," she said, caught by surprise. "Um…good morning."

Hara squinted up at her for a moment. "Hi," he said, before turning his attention to his food.

Neah stood up straight and looked at Faraden, too many emotions running through her to show one clearly on her face. "What are you doing over here?" she asked the other girl.

Faraden backed up at the conflicting emotions running through her belly. "I just…wanted to say hello to Fréo," she replied quietly, nearly running into the wheel of the wain behind her.

"To 'say hello'?" Neah said, and let out a short, bitter laugh. She shook her head as she returned the pot to the fire. "He's not here," she added simply.

"I can see that." Faraden had a temper to match her red hair, and it was starting to boil at that laugh. She looked over at the horses and noted that Fréo's favorite was missing. "He's riding, then?"

Neah nodded and looked up at Faraden. "Isn't it kind of risky for you to be here?" she asked. "Does your brother know you're here?"

Faraden shrugged. "He knows I'm walking," she replied evasively. "He wasn't awake enough to ask where I was walking. And…well, I needed to see Fréo." She turned away. "But he's not here, sorry to have troubled you."

Neah closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Faraden, wait," she said, groping for words. She wasn't good at talking with people she didn't know well.

The younger girl stopped, but didn't turn. "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"How...how are you? And your brother?" Neah asked, taking a couple steps closer to the other girl.

Faraden smiled slightly as she turned around. So Neah didn't hate her. Not completely, anyway. "I'm well enough," she replied, trying to stay away from the smell of the food. It made her feel a little green around the gills… "And Sîrnan is sleeping. I think that means he's all right, or will be in time."

"I couldn't...help but worry for him," Neah admitted. "After what he did yesterday..." she shook her head, still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the sight of gentle Sîrnan behaving so violently.

Letting out a sigh, Faraden nodded as she leaned against the wain wheel. "Yes," she admitted quietly. "I'm still having trouble with that too. But we've talked, and I think it'll be all right. That he'll be all right." Her hand rested lightly on her stomach. "He'll get used to…well, to everything."

Neah nodded, relieved. "Has he said...I don't know...anything about Fréo?" She wanted to know where Sîrnan now stood in regards to her brother.

"We haven't dared to touch on that subject yet," Faraden admitted quietly. "Right now, the trust between us is tenuous…" She sighed, looking very tired and older than she should.

Neah's expression softened a bit and she moved closer. "Will you sit down?" she asked. "You look a bit pale." She gestured to a seat closer to the fire.

Faraden looked up with a smile. "I'm not entirely fragile yet," she protested teasingly as she walked over to the place. "But thank you." She sat cross-legged and watched Hara finish the last bits of his stew.

"Well, you just looked a bit... white," Neah observed. "I've seen that look on people before, just before they pass out or throw up."

"Blame the stupid morning sickness for that one," Faraden said with a grimace. "I seem to be on the verge of losing whatever I eat quite often. Whichever god thought that one up deserves to feel it for a while."

Neah couldn't help but smile at that remark. "Would you like some tea?" she offered. "I have some ready."

Faraden thought about that for a second. "If you have enough to share," she said with a grateful smile. It was a bit chilly still; the sun hadn't risen far enough to dispel the chill of the night.

Without further words, Neah went over to the fire and poured a cup of the hot tea. She handed it to Faraden and then sat down beside her, silent as she watched the younger girl drink.

The redhead drank carefully, wary of burning her mouth with the hot liquid. "It's good," she said once she'd swallowed a few mouthfuls.

Neah smiled. "Thank you." A few moments of awkward silence ensued, and Neah groped to break it. "So... do you think Sîrnan will warm up to the idea of you being a mother?" That sounded stupid.

Faraden smiled slightly. "Well…I hope so," she said after a moment's thought. "I hope he'll be able to warm up to the idea of being an uncle." Resting a hand on her stomach, she said quietly, "Barring something happening, the child is coming. I guess it's something we'll all have to get used to."

Neah hesitated. "And...how do you feel...about it?" She was still having a hard time comprehending it herself. Faraden was younger than she was, and going to have her brother's baby.

The younger girl didn't even hesitate. "It scares me," she said quietly, looking down at her mug. "I try to deny it, but I'm just a kid myself; what am I doing pregnant?" She blew her breath out. "But Nestad said it, and the morning sickness confirms it, so it's real all right."

"Do you regret it?" Neah asked carefully. "Do you wish it weren't so?"

That took a little more thought. "I think it hasn't quite settled in yet," Faraden said at last. "My best answer right now would be yes and no. I don't regret the feelings between me and Fréo. I just wish we'd been smarter."

Neah nodded. "Yes..." she agreed. But said nothing more.

Faraden nodded as well, sipping a bit more tea to cover the awkward moment. "What do you think about all of this?" she asked at last.

Neah shrugged one shoulder and reached for a bite of bread, nibbling on it absently. "It was a shock," she admitted. "And...I can't help feeling angry about it...mostly towards my brother..."

The younger girl's eyebrows lifted. "Not toward me?" she asked, genuinely surprised. "I figured you'd hate me after all this."

Neah was silent a moment as she considered that. "I said mostly towards my brother," she finally said with a wry smile and a glance up at the girl.

Faraden smiled. "Well," she said with a small shrug. "I did ask for that, didn't I?" Tilting her head back a bit, she considered. "I can't even imagine how I'd feel if Sîrnan got a girl pregnant," she said, thinking aloud.

"It's nothing I ever stopped to think about concerning my own brother before now," Neah admitted. "And that's the main reason why I'm so angry with him I guess..."

The younger girl thought about that a moment, fitting that into what she was thinking. "Maybe that was why Sîrnan was so angry," she mused quietly. "He'd never even considered what would happen if I became interested in someone, much less if I got pregnant."

Neah shook her head. "It's not that," she said thoughtfully. "I think it's the simple fact that I never thought my brother would do something like that. I never thought he would go against all he believed in and fought for, and then hide it and lie about it, in a sense...betraying me, betraying his family. I never imagined that my very own brother would be capable of that. And that is what hurts...and that is what makes me angry..." She looked down at her hands in silence after that, suddenly feeling like she had said way more than she needed to.

Every word cut Faraden's heart like a dagger. For a moment, Neah could have been her brother, confiding in his little sister the reasons he was so angry about this whole thing. In her way, Faraden was very selfish. She looked at the situation and only thought about how it would affect her life; she was the one having the baby, after all. But Sîrnan was deeply affected too. Oh, she'd known that, intellectually. But this was the first time she'd really thought about it. "Oh," she managed, looking at her hands.

"Anyway..." Neah said softly after a minute of awkward silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump all of this on you...gods know you have your own heap of trouble in all this, you sure don't need more."

"Don't worry about it," Faraden said, shaking her head slightly. "I guess our problems are linked now, thanks to all of this." She looked up at Neah. "For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry. I didn't want him to lie to you, and I didn't want to lie to you."

Neah shrugged. "What's done is done," she said. "No matter what anyone wanted or what their intentions were. Hearts and trust were broken and lives were changed forever. All we can do now is try to put the pieces back together. But it won't happen over night..."

"No, it won't," Faraden admitted. "But…well, we'll need to do the best we can." She rested her hand lightly on her stomach. "I don't want my…my child born into a broken family." She managed a smile. "So I'll do what I can."

Neah couldn't help but smile slightly at the other girl. "Are you scared?" she asked.

Faraden nodded. "Terrified," she confided softly.

Neah nodded also, agreeing with that feeling. "I know..." she said softly, and her eyes took on a far away look for a moment.

The younger girl's eyebrows knit together. "Are you scared?" she asked softly, turning Neah's question back on her.

Neah seemed to be brought back to the present. "Oh, sorry," she said. She shook her head slightly and started over, rephrasing what she originally said. "I can imagine how it feels. It must be scary...that whole thing..." She faltered and shook her head in frustration before standing up to put more wood on the fire.

Faraden watched the older girl for a long moment. "Are you all right?" she asked at last.

"Of course," Neah said, forcing confidence back into her voice. She looked up and offered a smile. "Why?"

"You don't look all right," Faraden replied frankly. "If there's anything I can do…it'd be the least I can do, since I helped cause all this trouble."

Neah seemed to not understand. "Anything you can do? With what?" she asked.

"Anything I can do to help you," Faraden clarified. "With anything." She glanced at Hara, who was studying his empty bowl and pretending like he wasn't listening to the women's conversation.

Neah chuckled lightly. "You're the last one who needs to be helping anyone," she said. "A moment ago you were on the verge of being sick. I should be the one offering to help you."

Faraden giggled. "Aye, but everyone pays attention to the pregnant girl," she pointed out. "No one ever pays attention to the one behind the scenes making sure a certain little one gets fed. Besides, from all I've heard, the sickness passes eventually."

"Well, thank you, Faraden," Neah said gratefully. "But we're fine, really. Things are quiet right now, and so, I'm enjoying it while it lasts. I just worry about our brothers...it's hard not to do that."

Faraden nodded her agreement. "I know," she agreed quietly. "I worry about them too." She smiled slightly. "But don't forget my offer; it will stand whenever you need to call on it."

"I shall remember that," Neah said with a smile. Then she glanced around. "And now...I think it best if you went back to your own people...I'm afraid of Sîrnan finding out you're over here."

"Oy," Faraden muttered, getting to her feet. "I have to agree with that." She took a moment to regain her balance once on her feet, then she nodded. "Until we meet again, Neah, Hara." She hesitated. "Um…tell Fréo I say hi, and I miss him. Please?"

"I will," Neah said. She stood also, and then, hesitating a moment, stepped forward and gave Faraden an awkward hug. She wasn't good at all this relational stuff, but she wanted to try; she really felt a connection with Faraden.

Faraden was surprised, to say the least, but she was more than happy to return the hug. At least Neah didn't hate her. That was encouraging; there was a chance that everything would be all right. "Thank you," she said when the hug broke off. Bowing her head slightly to the older girl, she headed back for Sîrnan's side.

It was growing towards evening and the sun was low in the sky, casting long shadows across the fields. Sîrnan had his hands full of water bottles as he made his way down to the river to fill them. He just had to get away from everyone for a while, even his sister. He seemed so easily overwhelmed these days, and his patience was wearing thin much of the time. He needed these times alone or he would lash out at someone.

He arrived at the river's edge some distance down stream and dropped all the bottles in the grass. Then he stooped and began to fill them slowly, in no hurry to return to the group.

After a full day's ride, Fréo's horse was completely worn out. "Easy girl," he murmured as they walked toward the river. She was covered with foam and needed a good drink of water. He had to admit, after spending the whole day out in the blazing sun, he could use a drink too. Neah would scold if she knew he'd gone so long without a drink, he decided, as he dismounted and led the mare toward the river. But who said she had to know?

Sîrnan heard the hoof beats of the horse and he stood up to see who was coming. He was wary, since the horses in the group were used for pulling the wains and not for riding, and it didn't sound like someone was leading all the horses down for a drink. The rider was yet out of sight around a clump of brush, and so he waited, ready to spring into action should it prove to be an enemy.

Fréo's guard was down; he didn't expect any enemies to be hanging around. So he wasn't particularly quiet while talking to the mare. "We'll get a drink of water, then see how the kids are doing. How does that sound, girl?" he asked, walking beside the mare's head and patting her neck gently. "Then I'll brush you, so you feel all nice and clean for the trek tomorrow…"

Sîrnan stared when he saw who came into view. It was the very last person he wanted to see in the whole world. He felt anger flare in him instantly at first sight of the man.

Fréo's gentle monologue petered off into nothingness when he saw Sîrnan standing by the river. "Damn," he muttered, looking over his shoulder. They were some distance from the camp; that could be very bad.

Sîrnan just glared at the other man for a moment in silence. "What are you doing here?" he finally said, his tone a bit demanding.

"Watering my horse," Fréo replied immediately, patting the mare's neck in confirmation. "What are you doing down here?"

Sîrnan bent and picked up the water bottles he had filled. "Filling water bottles," He said stiffly. "Not that it's any of your business. Where's the rest of your family? You seem to never be around them."

"I don't believe where my brother and sister are is any of your business," Fréo replied in the same tone as he led the mare down to the water. "They are my siblings, after all." He crouched beside the river and scooped up a handful of water to satisfy his thirst.

"From the looks of things you've been gone a long time today," Sîrnan said, watching the other man closely. "So who's been here watching your family?"

"Neah is perfectly capable of watching out for herself," Fréo replied coolly, not looking up. "And Hara listens to her better than he listens to me. Besides, Chris and Kali are in shouting distance if they need anything…and why am I trying to defend myself to you?"

"I would just keep a better eye on my sister if I were you," Sîrnan said. "I learned the hard way that they can't be left alone for a moment. I would hate for you to learn that as well."

"If Neah was interested in anyone, she would trust me enough to tell me before she did anything," Fréo said, standing up. "I haven't lost that yet."

"So you think," Sîrnan said. "I used to think the same thing about Faraden." He gave a derisive half-laugh. "Shows just how much I was duped. You better watch it, your sister could be duping you right now. You can't know until it's too late."

"I do know because I trust Neah," Fréo said, keeping his cool. "And she trusts me. End of discussion. Don't think that just because you failed as big brother, everyone else is a rotten big brother too."

Sîrnan glared at Fréo and even took a couple steps toward him. "I did not fail," he said. "And I trusted Faraden with my life. But she betrayed me, along with you. She broke all my trust—something I thought impossible that she could do. I thought I knew my sister. I was wrong. You think you know your sister...well...you could be very wrong."

"See, that's the thing about my love and trust for my sister," Fréo said, standing his ground. "Even if she broke my heart and got pregnant with my worst enemy's baby, I would still trust her. Because I love her with my life, and trust is built solely on love."

Sîrnan took more steps forward; he was now only a few feet from Fréo. "Are you implying that I don't love my sister?" he demanded.

"I'm implying that your love wasn't strong enough to deal with the fact that she disappointed you," Fréo shot back, not backing up one inch. Sîrnan was taller than him, but Fréo knew he was strong enough to hold his own in a fight.

"How dare you," Sîrnan said, his voice low and cold. "How dare you even say such a thing. You don't know me or my sister. You can't know one thing about how it is between us, and you are no one to judge in this matter."

"No, I don't know you," Fréo replied just as coldly. "But I have a pair of eyes, and I saw Faraden's face when you were attacking me. She's scared of you, Gondorian, and scared of what you could do to her. That's all I need to see."

"I would never hurt my sister," Sîrnan said. "Never. She is my life and all I hold dear in this world. You know nothing about her or about me. So why don't you just keep your misguided opinions to yourself."

"Does she know that she's your life?" Fréo asked snidely. "Does she know that she's everything to you? Does she know you won't hurt her? Girls are strange sometimes. They need to be told everything."

"I tell her all the time," Sîrnan said, growing more angry by the minute. "And it's not any of your business anyway. I don't even know why I'm standing here talking about this with you! I don't need to talk to you about anything."

"Like it or not, Gondorian, I'm involved in your life now," Fréo said calmly. "Like it or not, that is my child growing in Faraden's body."

"And that is something I will hate myself for the rest of my life," Sîrnan said. "That I was blinded by my own sister, and I let her get entangled with an irresponsible kid like you who doesn't even care about her enough to preserve her integrity and honor, or to encourage her to honor her brother who does nothing but give his all for her."

"Why should I encourage her to put our relationship on the chopping block? She didn't tell you because she was afraid that you would make us stop seeing each other; we did talk about that. As for her honor…" Fréo let out a slow breath. "I won't deny that we did a stupid thing, and I should have been more careful. But what's done is done, and you can't change the fact that I love her and I will do everything in my power to give that child an honorable name."

Sîrnan gritted his teeth. "An honorable name," he muttered, shaking his head. "What a laugh..." He turned to pick up the rest of his water bottles, having enough of this conversation.

"Yes, an honorable name, as any man with any shred of honor would do for his child," Fréo said sharply. "And for the woman he loves."

"You don't even know Faraden," Sîrnan said. "You haven't known her long enough to feel anything truly real. It just doesn't work that fast, not in any way that could last."

"Now I think I will turn your words back on you," Fréo snapped. "You don't know me, and you don't know what your sister and I share. So don't go trying to pass judgment on what you can't possibly know."

Sîrnan clenched his fists as best he could while holding the water bottles. He spat at Fréo's feet and then turned to walk away without another word.

Fréo stared at the spot where Sîrnan had spat silently for a few seconds before looking up at the older man's back. "You can't run away from it forever!" he called. "One day, you're going to have to come to terms with what I've said or you will go insane!"

Sîrnan didn't turn back or make any further comment. He walked with all speed away from that place. So much for getting a few moments of peace by himself. That had been the worse that could happen. Why couldn't that rider have been an Easterling? He returned to the main part of the camp and threw the bottles down near the fire. "Here's the water," he said gruffly, not looking at anyone gathered.

One of the water bottles jumped as it hit the ground and struck Faraden in the stomach. She grunted in surprised pain and looked up at her brother. "Are you all right?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm fine," he said, straightening his tunic sharply. He glanced around at the others; Nestad, Aewen, Chris and Kali, all of whom were staring at him in surprise.

"Uh huh," Kali murmured, picking up the flung water bottles. "And you usually throw water bottles about carelessly when you're fine. I see."

He shot Kali an angry and pained look before turning around again and leaving, his hand raking through his hair. He just couldn't stand being around everyone, all those critical eyes on him all the time.

With a sigh, Kali piled the water bottles in their usual place before resting a hand on Faraden's shoulder, keeping the girl from following her brother. "Let me talk to him," the older woman said quietly.

Faraden glared up at her, but settled again, obeying the voice of authority in her life. Kali nodded and followed Sîrnan.

By the time Kali caught up with him Sîrnan was some distance from the camp, walking briskly, as if trying to escape something. He was too focused on his enraged thoughts to notice the woman behind him.

Kali was patiently fast, taking long, quick steps to catch up with the young man. At last, she pulled level with him and stayed beside him. She didn't say anything, just waited for him to notice her.

And notice her he did, finally. He seemed to whimper in exasperation and abruptly turned to the left away from her. He jogged for a bit until his frustration overwhelmed him and he could go no farther. He stopped and collapsed to the ground, breathing hard from pent up emotions rather than the brisk walk.

The older woman followed patiently and sat beside him when he finally gave up. "It's hard, isn't it?" she murmured. "Being the one everyone looks at."

Sîrnan laughed without mirth. "As if I were the one this whole thing is about," he said bitterly.

Kali nodded. "I know," she said quietly. "And then, you're dealing with your own emotions about this whole thing, and trying to be there for your sister…it would weigh any heart down."

"I ran into that fool again," Sîrnan said bluntly. He didn't want to use many words to explain his current mood, nor make Kali keep on guessing.

"Ah," Kali breathed quietly. "That explains everything. You two exchanged words?"

"Words..." Sîrnan laughed, shaking his head. "If you wish to call them that."

"I was trying to be polite," Kali said with a wry smile. "Did it come to blows?"

"No, but it came close. It was all I could do to keep from hitting that kid. He's so...he thinks he knows so much about my relationship with my own sister whom he's known for less than two weeks. How dare he tell me how things are?"

Kali whistled soundlessly, but didn't comment. Let Sîrnan open his heart to her and show her all that bothered him; he needed someone to lean on.

He looked up at her, pain and anger in his eyes, but it wasn't anger toward her. "Kali, he told me that I don't love Faraden as much as he loves his own sister, can you believe that? Where does he get off saying things like this? What right does he have to judge me, he doesn't even know me!"

"Well, we both know that's a lie," Kali said quietly. "I know you'd die for Faraden if necessary."

Sîrnan nodded. "I would. Kali I would, sooner than anything. Why would he say something like that? And what is he basing that assumption on anyway?"

Kali shook her head, spreading her hands slightly. "Maybe he was trying to see what sets you off," she suggested. "Trying to find your leverage point."

"He's a fool," Sîrnan said. "I so don't want my sister to have anything to do with him. I never did, and that's why I kept them apart. He's not right for her."

The older woman winced and rubbed the back of her neck. "See, that's where it gets tricky," she said. "He is the father of Faraden's child, after all, and while he's young and stupid and times, he's not evil. Not like Bella's father, Rafied. Young and stupid can be fixed."

"Why did she have to do it, Kali?" He said, his voice changing from one of anger to one of pleading. "Why did she have to be so blind and foolish? Why couldn't she listen to me, the one she's trusted her whole life?"

"I can't answer that one, Sîrnan," Kali said gently, resting a hand on the young man's knee. "Love is a strange thing, and it usually makes people blind and stupid for a time. Especially when it comes to loved ones who are trying to protect them by keeping them away from the object of their affection."

Sîrnan drew a ragged breath, trying to control his confused emotions. "Fréo keeps insisting that his sister wouldn't have done that. And that his relationship with her is better than mine and Faraden's."

"No one knows how their loved ones will respond when they fall in love," Kali said softly. "Love can make the closest of relations scratch their heads in astonishment over what that person just did. He can't claim that unless he's seen Neah in love before."

"I wonder if he has..." Sîrnan muttered to himself. Then he sighed and raked his fingers through his tangled hair. "I just need to stay away from him," he decided. "All that kid does is work to make me even more angry with him. Not once did he try to smooth things over with me. He wasn't humble or sorry one bit. He's so arrogant."

Kali arched an eyebrow. "Did you try to smooth things down?" she asked. "It's entirely possible that he was being defensive and protecting himself from a perceived attack."

"He should have made it a priority to make things right again with me," Sîrnan said. "If he cares about Faraden at all like he claims, and if he ever wants to see her again, then he should be making a grand effort to win my trust. But he didn't even try."

"Playing devil's advocate here," Kali said slowly, "but maybe he thinks you won't listen, even if he grovels in front of you,"

Sîrnan waved that defense away, apparently thinking it a poor excuse. He turned his head and stared out at the trees and grass around them. His anger was intense, and it could be seen clearly, smoldering in his eyes.

"So what now?" Kali asked quietly. "You can't keep that anger forever; it'll push away the ones you do care about. Your sister, for example."

Sîrnan picked up a small rock and hurled it at a nearby tree with all his might. It hit the trunk dead center, and with a loud thonk, ricocheted off and skidded through the long grass. "I don't know what," he said with the shrug of one shoulder.

Kali nodded and picked up a small pebble, tossing it from hand to hand idly. "All right," she said at last, giving him opportunity to vent further if he needed it.

"I just don't know what to do, Kali!" he said, his voice rising. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Go and beat the snot out of him," Kali said, only half-joking.

He gaped at her in surprise, not expecting her to say something like that. "Seriously?" he asked.

Kali laughed at his expression. "It might not be a bad idea," she said. "You men are made to fight and protect. You're bottling all that up, and it's making you tense. Now, maybe you should take it out by sparring with Nestad. Or perhaps you should go to Fréo and tell him that you two need to work some things out by fighting. But what do I know?"

Sîrnan considered that for a moment. A fight sounded like a wonderful idea right about then. But would Nestad agree with such tactics? Should he even dare ask him? He didn't know what to think as his conscience warred with his will.

The older woman watched his expressions and nodded to herself. "Think it over," she advised. "Nestad would be safer to ask than Fréo. Nestad is a warrior and will know how to spar properly."

He finally looked up at Kali. "I'm a good fighter, Kali," he said, his tone not the least bit boastful. "I trained myself to be a good fighter in order to protect my sister. And protect her I did, many times through the years. I can't say I'm proud of the things I did while protecting her...but I've never regretted doing them."

Kali smiled at him. "Good," she said quietly. "You've done all you can for her; no one could ask for more."

"But why am I the big bad guy now?" he asked. "I was only protecting her as I always have. But this time she hates me for it. I know she claims to love him...but how can she know what love really is? How can she so love someone she hardly knows?"

"Do you believe she hates you for protecting her?" Kali asked, turning the questions back on him. "Do you really think that hatred is anywhere in the equation?"

Sîrnan looked down. "I know she still loves me," he said. "I don't doubt that. But I know she resents me for my effort. And I know she doesn't appreciate it—not this time."

Kali let out a breath as she thought. "Perhaps because this time, she doesn't see it as you protecting her from an unwanted aggressor," she said at last. "That's the way it was back in the camps, aye?"

Sîrnan nodded slightly as he recalled those past events. "Most of the time," he agreed. "There were a couple times when they were fellow slaves taking an interest in her. Both of those happened just this last winter."

"Ooh," Kali winced. "I think I remember hearing about that. You maimed them pretty badly, didn't you?"

"Well...they frightened her. She was afraid of their advances and they wouldn't back off with a friendly warning. And after repeated warnings I had to make myself clear in the only other way they would understand. After that they didn't bother her again."

"They didn't bother anyone but Nestad for a while after that," Kali remembered. "Even with his power, it took them a week to heal." She smiled. "Well done, by the way."

Sîrnan couldn't help but smile at her compliment. "Well...they asked for it," he said softly. "But...why is this situation any different than those?"

"Because this time, she's returning the advances," Kali said quietly. "It's a dance, and she's never joined in. This time, she's following."

"But why did she have to join in with him? He is not the kind of man I had hoped for her. She deserves so much better, Kali. Why couldn't she listen to me? He's going to cause her nothing but heartache in the future, she's going to regret ever getting involved with him."

"Sîrnan…" Kali sighed quietly. "I told you, the heart does strange things. Maybe she chose him because he's so different than anything she knows. Mystery is a large draw."

Sîrnan scoffed at that. "Mystery only covers over the faults for a little while," he said. "Someday soon she's going to wake up and realize her mistake. And I really pity her on that day."

Kali refrained from commenting for a moment. Then: "Maybe this will make him grow up. This kind of responsibility tends to show what kind of mettle a man is made of; makes him change from a boy to a man."

"But I don't want some boy learning how to be a man with my little sister!" Sîrnan said in frustration.

"I know," Kali said quietly. "But you can't change the fact that she's pregnant with his child. As much as I know you would like to at times."

Sîrnan slammed his fist into the ground with a roar of anger and then he stood abruptly and began to pace. No, he could not deny or change that fact, no matter how much he wished he could. And that only made him more angry over the whole situation.

Kali watched him pace, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "That's right," she said quietly. "Let some of that anger out. It won't help to keep it all locked up."

Sîrnan clenched his teeth and worked his hands in frustration as he paced back and forth. He picked up a large stick and threw it at the tree hard. The stick snapped in two when it hit and the pieces flew in opposite directions. "Kali...I don't want to hurt anyone!" He said, getting afraid of his own powerful feelings.

"All right," Kali soothed quietly. "It's just you and me out here. Take all of your anger out on inanimate objects. Unless you want me to call Nestad? I doubt you'd be able to hurt him."

"But he's not that fool boy," Sîrnan said as he continued to pace.

"As you just pointed out, you truly don't want to hurt anyone. That's the real you speaking, not the anger."

Sîrnan shoved the fingers of both hands into his hair and abruptly sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. "Can I talk to Nestad, Kali?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit defeated.

"Of course you can," Kali said, touching his shoulder for just an instant as she stood. "Do you want me to go get him?"

Sîrnan only nodded in answer. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to the fire where everyone else was...where his sister was.

"Do you want me to come back as well?" Kali asked, not wishing to do anything crosswise of him right now. All that anger bottled up inside him…if he exploded, he could very well kill someone.

"I don't care..." he said. "If you want to..."

Kali nodded and started back for the fire as quickly as she could.

Fifteen minutes later, Nestad walked briskly away from the fire, alone. It was starting to get dark, which only accented his natural light. He glanced at the sand and frowned slightly. He should almost be there, according to what Kali told him.

The elf soon found the young man, still sitting as Kali had left him; his elbows on his knees and his fingers shoved into his hair. He looked up when he heard the soft footfalls of the elf. The young man's eyes were red as if he had been crying, though he hadn't shed a tear.

The elf sat beside the young man and crossed his legs comfortably. "Kali said you wanted to see me," he said quietly. He could feel the turmoil inside Sîrnan; it set his heart to racing far faster than normal.

Sîrnan nodded. "I'm scared..." he said softly.

Nestad rested a gentle hand on Sîrnan's back. "Why?" he asked. "Tell me what causes this fear."

"I'm afraid of myself," the young man answered. "Afraid of what I might do..."

The elf's brow furrowed for a moment, but he didn't press, allowing Sîrnan to speak in his own time and in his own words.

"I'm so angry..." Sîrnan whispered. He looked into the elf's eyes and spoke right from his heart, holding nothing back. He felt he could trust Nestad more than anyone else. The man had saved his life after all. "I haven't felt this angry since..." He faltered, a lump rising in his throat.

"Since?" Nestad prompted gently, radiating quiet understanding.

"Since that one time a guard attacked Faraden..." he said, swallowing hard. "I was filled with such a rage then...I couldn't control myself, Nestad...I was terrified of myself and yet I could do nothing to stop me from..." He looked up at the elf with wide eyes as he remembered that awful day.

Nestad remembered as well. He had been the one called to the scene to try and save the guard's life. "From killing him," he finished for the young man. "I remember." As he recalled, the guard's throat had been ripped out. He'd never asked how Sîrnan did that; he didn't want to know.

Sîrnan clenched his eyes shut as the memory came full force to the front of his mind. He actually looked physically in pain and he cried out softly, putting his hands on his head. "Am I an animal?" he cried. "Am I just a blood thirsty man without any sense of honor or fairplay? Who am I, Nestad!"

"You are a man who loves his sister," Nestad said, gripping the young man's shoulders. "You were a man who was sorely provoked and knew no other way to protect the one he loves. You are not an animal. I have seen your heart in how you act around people; this anger is not normal for you. It only comes when you're helpless to act any other way."

"But I can't seem to know when to stop," Sîrnan said. "I always go too far. I don't want to kill anyone, Nestad...I don't. But...I try to anyway and I can't stop myself..."

"You haven't been taught how to stop yourself and how to release that anger in a way that won't hurt anyone," Nestad realized quietly.

The young man looked up at the elf. "But how can I do that?" he asked. "It is even possible?"

"If it were not possible, I would have killed every guard who touched Aewen," Nestad said quietly. "There are ways and ways to release that anger."

"Like what kinds of ways?" the young man asked. He was so desperate.

"Well…" Nestad considered a moment. "I've learned how to meditate in such a way that I can release the anger. But that takes a long time to learn. Others use a large bag stuffed with sand; they attack it until they're worn out. Others spar with someone of equal or greater training so they have to work harder."

Sîrnan considered all those options. "Do any of them actually work?" he asked.

Nestad nodded. "It helps to visualize the sparring partner or the bag of sand as the person you're angry with," he added.

"Kali said that you would probably be willing to spar with me," the young man said.

The elf smiled. "I am always willing to spar," he said. "On your terms; armed or unarmed?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter..." Sîrnan said. "Though...I'm pretty fond of the staff."

"I'll be back in a moment. Use the time to stretch; sparring while stiff is horribly bad for your body." With that, Nestad got to his feet with the lithe agility of a cat and ran back toward the campsite.

Sîrnan watched him until the elf was out of sight, and then got up and began to pace again, swinging his arms back and forth and flexing his neck and shoulders. He could feel himself getting excited, almost anticipating the upcoming match. He wondered if Nestad would go easy on him...he hoped he wouldn't.

A few moments later, Nestad returned at full speed, two staffs under his arm. He came to a halt, barely breathing hard, and tossed one to Sîrnan. He set the other one on the ground while he went through a couple loosening exercises.

Sîrnan hefted the staff from hand to hand and then swung it around a few times, testing its weight and how it handled. "A good staff," he remarked.

"I think that is the one you handled during the fight earlier," Nestad replied from the ground as he stretched his back. He rolled to his feet and swung his arms around firmly a couple of times.

Sîrnan looked at the staff in his hand with a different regard. He didn't say anything as he waited for Nestad to finish with his stretches. It was just as well that he would use the same staff.

Once he was sure his muscles were loose and ready for anything, Nestad hooked his foot under his staff and kicked it up, catching it as it flew through the air. "Ready?" he asked, setting his feet in the beginning stance. The staff wasn't his first weapon of choice, but every warrior knew how to handle one; it was part of the training.

Sîrnan nodded as he held his staff at the ready, his eyes fixed on every move the elf made. Would he actually be able to fight Nestad? It felt strange to him.

The pair began circling each other, staffs at the ready. "It helps," Nestad said quietly, "if you don't see me. I'm naught but a punching bag here. Visualize Fréo in front of you, prepared to fight, and act as you would facing him."

Sîrnan took a deep breath and tried to do as Nestad said. The two slowly circled each other, but Sîrnan could not make himself attack the elf.

Nestad was aware of that. Making sure to telegraph his intentions, he stepped forward and aimed a blow at Sîrnan's middle.

Sîrnan backstopped and raised his staff to block the swing at the same time, easily catching Nestad's staff against his. Then he waited for the elf to move again, still not ready to attack.

"Good reaction time," Nestad approved, taking a quick step backward. "Come, Sîrnan…attack me. Pretend that I'm the man who got your sister pregnant, the one who refuses to do anything honorable in your sight. Don't worry about hurting me; my reflexes are faster than yours."

Sîrnan hesitated a moment longer, then he finally stepped forward, aiming a blow to Nestad's shoulder. It was a half-hearted attempt. The simple fact was that Nestad was not Fréo, no matter how much he tried to pretend.

Nestad blocked the blow easily, countering with another torso shot. It was enough for now that Sîrnan was fighting. When they got warmed up and had each other's measure, then the pretending process would be easier.

Sîrnan quickly moved to block Nestad's counter thrust, but he didn't counter himself, letting Nestad take the offensive again.

Nestad sighed inwardly, but kept on the offensive, using basic techniques that were popular all over Middle-earth so Sîrnan would have no trouble countering. Actually, he was becoming quite impressed with the young man; few humans mastered the staff so well so young.

Sîrnan kept up a pretty easy pace countering the elf's moves. But after a fairly quick exchange the tip of Nestad's staff knocked Sîrnan's leg. He jumped back with a cry, lifting his foot off the ground a bit.

"Keep going," Nestad said calmly, not relenting. "An enemy will not stop to let you nurse a wound on the battlefield. Take the bruise and come back to put one on me."

"You don't need to teach me how to fight!" Sîrnan said, frustrated that he had been hit. He swung his staff out, aiming for Nestad's middle.

Nestad caught the blow and returned one with equal strength. "Good," he said. "Be angry. But don't let that anger draw you into foolish actions." His words were carefully measured to draw out the anger, to allow Sîrnan to use his anger.

Sîrnan moved quicker now, spurred by the frustration that was quickly turning into anger. He swung for the elf's hip, and when that was blocked he went even lower to the ankle.

The elf jumped lightly over the staff and dodged around the young man to tap his back. "Always watch the back," he said. "Over committing to a blow could be your downfall."

Sîrnan cried out in half pain, half anger and spun around, swinging his staff at Nestad's side.

That blow connected, and Nestad's eyes squinted in brief pain. But he recovered quickly and dodged away from another blow, catching Sîrnan's staff on his. "Good," he said, his voice still tight with pain. "Let your anger flow; you want to hurt me."

Sîrnan spun around and swung at Nestad's side again, his staff connecting with the elf's. Then he advanced in a rapid succession of moves, forcing the elf on the defense without giving him a chance to strike back. Sîrnan roared with rage as he forced the elf back more and more, his arms a blur and his feet kicking up dust as he advanced.

Nestad kept up a steady defense, his sharp eyes moving rapidly as he backed away from Sîrnan's fierce attack. 'Good,' he thought as he jumped over another ankle attack. 'Let him do what he can. And if he gets through? Well, then I deserve my bruises.'

Sîrnan was working hard now, his breaths coming in deep drafts and releasing in grunts. After a bit more fighting in this manner, he did a very quick change of moves, striking the elf on the ankle and then, without a pause, swinging his staff up as he spun his body around and struck the elf hard on the lower back.

The elf hissed in pain as the lower back hit knocked him to the ground, but he kept hold of his staff and rolled out of the way of further blows before coming back up on his feet. Now he knew that engaging Sîrnan in combat some distance from the camp was a good idea, and that it would have been a bad idea to send Fréo. If Sîrnan had been sparring with anyone but an elf, it was possible that the other person would be badly wounded by now. Using his split-second of advantage, he caught Sîrnan across the knees, reminding the boy that he was fighting a warrior who had survived many battles.

Sîrnan cried out in pain and rage. Each time Nestad made contact with his staff, it made Sîrnan even more angry. And finally, in a rush of blind rage shoved the end of his staff into Nestad's stomach and drove forward with all his strength, sending the elf backwards into the trunk of a tree. Sîrnan's staff was a blur as it changed from the elf's stomach to resting tight across his throat, pinning him to the tree. Sîrnan's chest was heaving and his eyes were wild with unbridled rage.

Nestad held still for a second, appraising the situation. Dropping his staff, he reached up in a blinding movement and yanked the staff away from his throat, using his extraordinary strength to its fullest advantage. Ducking down, he drove forward and caught Sîrnan around the waist, driving the young man backwards and knocking him to the ground. Nestad didn't waste any time attempting to pin the man; he had come to realize that Sîrnan had supernatural strength when he was angry. Instead, he got to his feet immediately and grabbed his staff on his way backward.

But by now Sîrnan's frustration had reached the exploding point. But instead of it coming out through yet greater rage, it came in sobs of bitter defeat. He didn't move once Nestad got off him. He just lied there on the ground, his body shaking with quiet sobs. He knew that if he were fighting a real enemy then he would be dead right now. But he also knew that he wasn't fighting a real enemy. And Nestad was one of two people he would ever allow to see him cry in this way.

The elf set his staff down and walked to sit beside Sîrnan. "Take no shame from this," he said quietly. "If I were human, you would have defeated me ten times over. As it is, I will be sore for days. You did well."

Sîrnan heard the words and yet couldn't respond. His sobs were great and they demanded releasing or they would be forced to explode his body. In the end Sîrnan was a man with powerful emotions. A man who needed to express those emotions when they came, and woe to anyone who stood in his way of doing that.

Nestad rested his hand on the young man's shoulder and sat silently beside him, taking refuge in silence for the moment. He sensed that Sîrnan needed to let all of this out, or it would tear him to shreds. "Let it go," he soothed quietly.

Sîrnan clenched his eyes shut and just cried, not caring for anything else in that moment. He cried for several minutes without relent, but finally his sobs began to grow softer and less forceful. A few minutes later he rolled over onto his side facing Nestad and curled up like a whipped child, his body trembling with aftershocks.

The elf bent over the man and gently wrapped his arms around him, allowing his power to soothe the shaking body. "Peace," he said softly. "Peace to you, Sîrnan." He rubbed the strong back gently, trying to soothe the young man.

Sîrnan cried anew when he felt the elf's arms around him, and he seemed to melt into the embrace, welcoming the comfort it could bring him. He cried softly for a few more minutes before his tears gradually dried, and his body eventually stilled. And then he just laid there in the elf's arms in numb silence, unable to even comprehend all that had just happened.

Nestad drew the young man into his lap, cradling him like a child as he sought to give Sîrnan comfort. When the tears subsided, he rested the side of his head against Sîrnan's. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

It was a moment before the young man answered. "Weak..." he managed softly.

"That kind of emotion tends to leave the bearer feeling exhausted afterwards," Nestad said gently. "Just rest." It was fully dark by then; Nestad dimmed his light so no one would see them.

They were silent for a long time, both men lost in their own thoughts. "You won't tell anyone about this...will you?" Sîrnan finally asked.

"Of course I won't," Nestad said with a brief smile. "I'm a healer; I'm not supposed to tell others about what I do for a treatment."

Sîrnan couldn't help but laugh lightly at that, but it was without humor. "Treatment," he repeated. "You make it sound like I'm sick or something."

The elf smiled. "Not sick," he corrected. "Wounded. The term 'treatment' does apply to wounds as well." His arms tightened a bit around the young man as his aching body protested.

Sîrnan closed his eyes. "Well...I can't argue with you there," he said softly.

"It's no shame to be wounded. The wounds from a loved one go the deepest." Nestad fell silent, thinking and letting his power slip gently into the young man.

"That they do," Sîrnan agreed. He wiped his eyes and sniffed a few times. Then he took a deep breath and let it out. "Nestad... what do I do now?"

Nestad looked at the young man for a long moment. "I would say," he said at last, "to give it time. I know it's hard, but all you can do is keep going. I don't think you really want blood on your hands, so that lets out talking to Fréo, and the rebuilding of your relationship with Faraden will take time."

"But what do I do with her?" the young man asked. "She'll want to see him, and I just can't let her..."

"Why not?" Nestad asked quietly.

"Because... he's not fit for her," Sîrnan said. "He's an awful kid. Her being around him is what caused all of this mess. Her continuing being around him can only make it worse, right?"

"I don't know," Nestad replied, thinking as he spoke. "I really don't know the answer to that one. I know that he is the father of her child, and I would strongly suspect that they haven't had a chance to talk since the blow-up earlier."

"They haven't," Sîrnan confirmed. He'd had made sure of that. "I just... I guess I need time," he said. "I need time to see if it's the right thing for them to meet again."

Nestad's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Sîrnan, let me tell you something that I've learned in my time as a warrior. Never give a command that you know will be disobeyed. If you try to keep them apart, chances are very good that they'll find some way around you. Wouldn't it be better to have it sooner and be able to watch them?"

"What do you mean? Allow them to meet but be there when it happens?"

"Right," Nestad confirmed.

Sîrnan looked like there was a bad taste in his mouth. "Oh, Nestad... I don't... I don't think I could stand there and watch that."

The elf sighed. "It would be hard," he agreed. "But unless you want them slipping behind your back, it may be necessary. Or, perhaps, let them go a short distance away so you can see but not hear."

"I don't know..." He rubbed his head as if it hurt. "I'll have to sleep on that one, Nestad. And talk to Faraden."

"Do that," Nestad replied. "I only offer my opinion. I can't say I've ever been as young as they are and in love; this is a new realm of experience for me."

Sîrnan nodded. "Then I'll do that." He looked at the elf. "Nestad... thank you."

The elf smiled. "My pleasure," he replied. He winced a little. "Though my body won't thank me for this in the morning. Are you all right?"

Sîrnan couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. "I think I'll have a few bruises for a while. I don't know, let me stand up and I'll see if I can walk after that rap across the knees you gave me."

Nestad laughed as well as he got up and kept the pain from showing on his face. "I may not be able to sleep properly after those blows across the sides and back," he retorted, offering a hand to the young man. "You're pretty good; I haven't met many mortals who could get past my shields."

"I've honed my skills in order to protect my sister. She was a good point of motivation." Sîrnan carefully got to his feet, stumbling a bit as pain shot through his knees.

The elf kept a grip on the young man's hand and sent his power through to heal the knees. "Family usually is," he replied. "Whatever the motivation, you'd be an asset to any fighting force you joined."

Sîrnan smiled wryly. "Well, I'm not interested in that kind of thing. Not unless I had to anyway. I really do prefer peace to fighting."

"Mm, who doesn't?" Nestad shook himself out and picked his staff up. "C'mon, let's hobble back to camp together."

"All right," Sîrnan said, resigned. The young man leaned on his staff a bit as he walked beside the elf. "I hope she's still awake. I think I'd like to talk to her before going to sleep."

"I'm sure she will be," Nestad said, looking at the sky. "It's not very late, and we haven't done any major physical activity like traveling for a while."

"When do you think we'll be leaving here?" Sîrnan asked.

Nestad muttered something about aching bodies in Elvish before clearing his throat. "I think we should get moving tomorrow evening. That'll give us time to pack everything back up, and traveling in the cool of the night helps."

Sîrnan nodded thoughtfully. They were silent for the rest of the short walk back to their campfire. The young man at once looked around for Faraden. A stab of fear went through him, realizing that she might have run off to meet with Fréo while he had been with Nestad.

The girl looked up lazily from her place in her bedroll. "Hey Tôr," she called softly, not wanting to wake up anyone who was sleeping. "You all right? You looked like you saw a ghost when you left here."

He smiled slightly in relief and gave Nestad a last look of thanks before heading over to his sister. He eased himself down beside her. "I just needed some time," he said. "I'm better now. How are you?"

"Mm," Faraden murmured, stretching. "Sleepy. But I didn't want to go to sleep until I knew you were all right." She reached out and stroked his hair gently. "Poor Tôr," she murmured. "You look tired."

"I am," he admitted, closing his eyes. He reached up and took her hand in his. "But I wanted to talk to you before bed."

"All right," she said, turning onto her side and propping herself up on an elbow. "What's up?"

"Well... it concerns everything that's been going on," Sîrnan said. "You, and a certain other person."

"I wondered how long we'd dance around the oliphaunt," Faraden said, no surprise showing on her face as she looked down at the ground for a moment. "All right."

"Now, I know you want to see him," Sîrnan said. "Or at least I assume you do. Will you tell me how you feel about that?"

The girl's cheeks colored, but she didn't deny anything. "Yes," she said quietly. "I do want to see him. It's like…like the longing to eat when food is denied."

Sîrnan looked down. "And... I suppose you know how I feel about that?"

"I can guess," Faraden said, playing with her fingers.

"And... I don't think it's such a good idea for you to meet him alone," he said. "I really am against that. At least for now."

Faraden bit her lips and looked up at Sîrnan. "I heard that word 'alone'," she said, her eyes pleading. "Isn't there some way…even just for a moment?"

"I don't know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you must meet him, even if only you two can come to terms with what happened. What happens from there depends on a lot of things. But for now I just want to work something out for a one-time thing. But be advised, you will be with other people. I'll not let you alone with him, not yet."

Faraden's eyes filled with tears. "That's more than I hoped for," she confessed. "How?"

Sîrnan looked away, finding it hard to look at his sister's tears. He considered for a while before answering. "I... would it be alright if Nestad was there?" he asked, only then realizing that he didn't want to see the reunion at all.

She nodded. "I trust him," she said, reaching out to touch her brother's chin. "Will you be all right with that?"

He glanced up at her. "I guess I don't really have a choice," he said softly. "I haven't been alright with any of this mess. But there's not really anything I can do about it. It happened, and certain things still need to happen."

Faraden nodded again as her hand rested on her stomach unconsciously. "Thank you, Tôr," she said softly, tears filling her eyes. "Thank you. This means the world to me."

Sîrnan looked at his sister, and a wave of compassion swept over him. "Oh, come here," he said, opening his arms to her.

Smiling, the girl entered his embrace and rested her head on his chest. Inhaling his smell, Faraden let out a little sigh of delight and wriggled against him in a brief display of her former childish behavior.

Sîrnan chuckled lightly and rubbed her back. "You're still my little sister," he said.

"Of course," Faraden said with a soft giggle. "That hasn't changed, at least." Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she tickled him lightly.

He chuckled again, shifting a bit to deflect her tickles. "Hey, not fair," he said.

Sitting up, Faraden tossed her hair back and grinned at her brother. "All's fair in love and war, brother mine," she informed him with a mock-serious expression. "And I love you."

"Love you too, little sister," Sîrnan said, cuffing her cheek lightly with his fist. "Always."

"Good to know." Faraden rubbed her cheek lightly. "Sooo…when?" She couldn't keep her mind from the upcoming reunion with Fréo, despite her childish delight with her brother.

"When?" Sîrnan said, not catching her drift. "Oh... I don't know... Maybe tomorrow, if I can arrange it."

"All right." Faraden put her hands on the ground and stretched like a lazy kitten. "Mm…I'm tired." Yawning, she curled up in her bedroll again. "You tired too, Tôr?" she asked, her voice a sleepy murmur.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Sîrnan said. He leaned back onto his bedroll and gazed up at the stars. He wasn't tired really. Or, he wasn't sleepy. His body was exhausted. But his mind was still troubled.

Faraden rolled so her head rested on Sîrnan's arm. "What's the matter, big bro?"

"I'm fine," he said softly. "You should sleep, Faraden. Nestad said we would probably be traveling tomorrow."

"I can sleep in the wagon," Faraden pointed out. "Whereas you, oh great scoutmaster, cannot afford to lose sleep because you're thinking too hard."

"Well, I can't really help it," Sîrnan said. He gave her a smile. "Don't worry about me," he said, leaning over and kissing her hair. "You sleep. I'll soon sleep as well."

"Mkay, if you're sure…" Faraden was already starting to slur her words from sheer exhaustion. No one had bothered to warn her that being pregnant was weary work.

Sîrnan stroked her hair gently. "I'm sure," he said. "Sleep well, sis."

"Aright…" and she was asleep, her head pressed against her brother's hand. It was comforting for her to sleep like this.

Sîrnan didn't sleep for a long time after that. His mind was whirling as he tried to think of how he was going to arrange and cope with the potential meeting tomorrow between his sister and that boy. Finally, though, sleep did come, troubled though it was.

A short distance away, Nestad sighed and sat gingerly beside his wife's bedroll. She wasn't there at the moment, and the elf wondered idly if he should be worried. 'Probably not,' he decided, stripping his tunic off and wincing in pain. By Elbereth, Sîrnan was strong! Even moving set a streak of red fire through his side and back.

A few minutes later Aewen returned, rubbing her eyes. She looked like she had been asleep and was eager to return there again. She saw Nestad and smiled. "Oh, there you are," she said. "What happened?" Her brow creased as she rushed forward to look at the welts on his back and side.

"Gentle, love," Nestad warned as her fingers lightly touched the skin beside a particularly bad welt. "Nothing serious…I was just trying to help Sîrnan work through some issues." He smiled. "I think we've made a start, at least."

"Help him work through issues?" Aewen said, her eyes wide. "Those are some pretty violent issues, Nestad."

"Tell me about it." Nestad grimaced as he twisted in an attempt to look at the welts. "He's fast, for a human. I didn't think he could get through my defenses." He smiled wryly. "Apparently I was overconfident."

"What made these?" Aewen asked. "What can I do to help you?"

"A staff applied at top speed," the elf replied, lightly touching a welt and wincing. "And…hm, let me see." He opened his pack and rummaged through for a moment. "Would you be so good as to apply this salve to the welts?" His open hand held a stoneware jar marked 'Bruise Balm'.

"Of course," Aewen said, and opened the jar, her face a mask of concentration as she gently applied the cream.

Nestad closed his eyes and caught his lip between his teeth as the cream's coolness seemed to burn his sensitive skin. At least one welt was over a scarred area, which only made it more sensitive. "Seems like you're always taking care of me," he said with a strained chuckle.

Aewen smiled. "I think not," she said. "You've done your share of taking care of me. Just remember back a little bit and there I am, in your care." She smiled and kissed his bare shoulder.

The elf chuckled. "Then perhaps it's more that we have a relationship in which the other can count on being taken care of." He turned his head and caught her lips before she had time to move away from his shoulder.

"Mm..." she stopped, letting him kiss her. "I love your surprises," she whispered when their lips parted.

"I love surprising you," he replied, turning enough to be able to cup her face in his hands. "My darling girl."

She smiled, loving it when he called her that. "I'm glad you're back," she said. "I was sleeping before you came, but had to, uh... use the bushes." She giggled lightly. "I can't seem to get through the night without needing to anymore."

"I'm told it's a common side-effect to having a small body occupying your womb," he said with a playfully serious tone. "But I'm glad to see you awake; I love seeing your lovely, sleepy face." He kissed the tip of her nose.

She giggled lightly and lied down on her bedroll, putting her arms up over her head. "I am pretty sleepy," she agreed. "Are you?"

"Fairly so," Nestad replied, stretching out on his stomach and resting his head on her chest. "Trying to beat the snot out of a fast human…that takes everything out of me."

Aewen giggled again and brought her hands down to cup Nestad's head fondly. "My poor, beaten elf," she crooned. "I love you."

"And I love you, my darling, sleepy human girl," he returned, leaning up to kiss her neck.

Aewen was in a sleepy, giggling fit right then it seemed. She giggled again when he kissed her neck, feeling quite well.

"Now, my lass," Nestad murmured, nuzzling her neck gently, "you should sleep. You've taken good care of me; let me take care of you." He let his power slip into her, lulling her into sleep.

Aewen giggled a little more. Then it turned into a tired sigh. She looked down at him, sliding her fingers into his hair as her eyelids became heavy. "Oh... sleepy..."

"Good," Nestad said, smiling as he moved up to kiss her lips gently. "Go to sleep, precious girl." He cradled her in his strong arms, resting her head against his bare chest and loving the sensation of her tickling hair on his skin.

Aewen was asleep seconds later. She looked exhausted once her face relaxed fully. She was not used to all they had been enduring lately, plus being pregnant. She would sleep hard that night.

"Dream sweet dreams, my love," he whispered in her ear as he let himself settle into a position that didn't press too hard against the welts on his back. "And wake refreshed."


	23. Chapter 23 Last Chapter

Day 27

The next morning Sîrnan was up with the dawn. He eased himself out of bed without waking his sister and made his way through the foggy morning to find Nestad. When he found the elf still sleeping next to his wife, the young man hesitated. Should he wake him? Sîrnan really needed to talk to him, but had been hoping the elf was already awake.

Nestad stirred slightly as his eyes focused slowly. He didn't want to wake up, but he could sense agitation close by, and that kind of strong emotion usually tended to direct his dreams down paths he didn't care to remember. Tipping his chin up slightly, the elf saw Sîrnan beside the bedrolls and only just managed to suppress a groan. "Good morning," he whispered, careful to not wake his wife as he gingerly sat up. He was still shirtless, but the lack didn't bother him a bit.

"Oh..." Sîrnan said, a bit startled the elf woke up; he wasn't expecting it. Then his eyes widened. "Did I do that?" he asked, pointing to the welts that were now very red.

The elf looked down at himself before looking up at Sîrnan again. "Sit down," he said softly. "You're making my neck ache, looking up at you."

Sîrnan sat down with legs crossed, bowing his head slightly. He felt ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said.

Nestad shook his head. "Don't be," he said quietly. "They look a lot worse than they feel now, and I did incite you to apply them."

"I know..." he said. "Did I wake you? I didn't mean to... at least not really."

The elf smiled and waved a hand. "Nay," he replied. "I was in that halfway place, between dreams and waking." He was lying, but it was a kind lie. "Though I hear that phrase, 'at least not really'. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I... I needed to ask a favor of you," the young man said.

"Ask away," Nestad said, scooting closer to his wife so he could stroke a hand through her dark hair.

"I was wondering if you could... I don't know... help me with a certain meeting..."

Nestad looked at the young man for a long moment, his blue eyes steady. He could tease Sîrnan by making him spell out what he wanted, but after that last conversation, such teasing was unnecessary. Desirable, but unnecessary. "The reunion between Fréo and Faraden," he said.

Sîrnan nodded. "I just... I don't know if I can be there. But I don't want them to meet alone."

"And, since Faraden needs a chaperone she can trust, and since you trust me—or at least, I hope you do after that thorough beating," Nestad's eyes twinkled, "you wish to ask me to be the one there when the two meet again."

Sîrnan nodded again, glad that Nestad was bright enough to fill in his unfinished explanations. "Yes, exactly. Would that be a huge inconvenience to you? I could maybe have Chris do it..."

Nestad yawned widely. "No, it's no inconvenience," he assured the young man, stretching. "As long as it's sometime today, at least, as I'd like to get us on the road again this evening. Besides, I'm honored that you asked me first."

"Oh, yes, I thought it could be today. And... really, Nestad, you're the one I trust most with such a situation. And... you've helped me this far. I really appreciate it, thank you."

The elf smiled. "It's my pleasure to help as I can," he replied. "But you'll have to tell me now; what are you comfortable with them doing? If my count is right, it's been two days since they've seen each other; I suspect they will want to touch in some way."

Sîrnan hesitated. "I know... I guess... I guess they can touch. Hug. Maybe... maybe kiss a little... if they must. but nothing too passionate. I don't want them getting carried away."

Nestad chuckled. "I doubt they'll get overly carried away, with me there," he pointed out dryly. "Many young people consider me an old person."

Sîrnan smiled, not wanting to admit being guilty of that. "Thank you, Nestad," he said. "When do you think it can happen?"

"Anytime when they're both awake," Nestad replied, catching the glint in the young man's eyes and shaking his head slightly. "My schedule today is very flexible." He picked up his tunic and pulled it over his head, careful to hide all hints of pain.

"Um, Nestad? Could I ask you one more favor?" Sîrnan asked hesitantly. "Could you... could you arrange it with Fréo for me?"

At that, the elf couldn't help but laugh. "Certainly," he replied. "I care enough for the boy to keep him from getting similar welts. I'll talk to him when the sun is higher."

Sîrnan didn't laugh, nor smile; he didn't think it was funny. "Thank you," he said. "Really, Nestad. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

Nestad bowed his head. "It's my pleasure," he replied, all seriousness again. "Anything to bring a family together."

"Well, I better get back to my sister," the young man said. "We'll be waiting for word concerning the meeting."

The elf nodded. "I'll bring you word as soon as anything is known," he promised.

"Thank you." Sîrnan stood up and bowed slightly to the elf before moving off to return to Faraden. His heart felt a bit lighter, though still his stomach was in knots over the meeting.

Once Nestad was sure Sîrnan was out of hearing range, the elf groaned whole-heartedly and dropped onto his side again, closing his eyes. "Here we go again," he said softly.

"Hm?" Aewen murmured, turning over to face him. She was still mostly asleep.

"Nothing," Nestad murmured back, taking his wife into his arms again. "Just a particularly persistent problem."

"Is something wrong?" Aewen murmured, snuggling closer to him.

The elf smiled and rested his cheek against her hair. "No," he murmured. "Not when I can hold you and let the world go for a time." He kissed her forehead gently.

Aewen giggled sleepily. "Mmm... do I make everything better?" she teased.

"Always have and always will," Nestad replied, his arms tightening around her a bit. "Just by being your sweet self."

"Mm, you're sweet to say so," she said. And then she opened her eyes finally and looked up at him, smiling.

"I'm sweet for speaking the truth?" the elf asked, smiling back. "No, being sweet would be telling you that the sun rose when you opened your eyes."

She giggled. "That would be called telling tall tales," she corrected.

"I'm an elf, love," Nestad reminded her, kissing her lips gently. "We're renowned for telling the tales that no one believes. That doesn't change the truth in them."

She giggled again, feeling good waking up this way; in a teasing mood with her husband. She didn't even feel sick this morning, which was rare. "I love you," she said, rubbing her nose against his.

"I love you more," Nestad replied teasingly, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Oh... I don't know about that," she said. "I love you more than anything on this earth."

"And I love you more than all the stars of Elbereth and the winds of Manwë." Nestad's eyes twinkled as he dipped into the reservoir of poetic language.

Aewen had to think for a moment, but finally countered with, "Well I love you more than the deeps of the sea and mightier than the Falls of Rauros. Taller than Caradhras and wider than the plains of Rohan." She grinned, daring him to beat that.

The elf considered, his eyes half closed as he kissed his way along Aewen's jaw line. "I love you more than the years in Valinor," he said at last. "My love shines brighter than the vats of light Varda gathers, and it endures beyond the Sundering Seas."

Aewen closed her eyes, listening to his soft voice. She felt a rush of love and strong emotions wash over her. She was speechless.

Nestad smiled as he looked at her. He couldn't resist pressing a kiss to her full lips before whispering, "Told you I love you more."

Aewen hummed in contentment and opened her eyes to look at him. "Maybe you just have a more poetic vocabulary," she said, her voice thick.

He laughed softly, rubbing his nose against hers. "Perhaps," he allowed. "I have been alive longer, and poetry was part of my schooling. Though I've never had such a wonderful subject to use all those words on before…no one deserved them as you do."

She giggled, reaching down to tickle his stomach lightly. "I suppose I should consider that an honor," she said.

The elf laughed, capturing her hand in his. "I suppose it is," he replied, acting as though he hadn't even thought of that before she said it.

She giggled again, trying to pull her hand away, and at the same time, tickling him with her other hand.

"Oh, is that how you want to play this…" Nestad didn't finish his sentence. He gripped her other hand and trapped both hands above her head as he moved to straddle her hips.

Aewen squealed, and then stopped herself before she did it again. She laughed outright, trying to free herself.

Because this was play, not a true wrestling match, Nestad didn't bring his full strength to bear on the task of keeping his wife subdued. In fact, he was all too happy to acquiesce to her; when her hands were freed, he rolled to one side and grinned insolently at her.

Aewen took advantage of her freedom and scrambled atop the elf, trying to tickle him some more, and also to pin him down. Not an easy thing to do.

It was easier than it might have been, though; Nestad wasn't really fighting back except to keep her from tickling him. At last, she had his hands pinned down on either side of his head and he looked up at her, blue eyes twinkling wildly. "And now, my lady?" he asked, his voice somehow deeper than normal. There was something wildly exciting about being at her mercy, even though he knew he could slip away from her as easily as a slippery fish.

Aewen was breathing a bit labored as she looked down at him while straddling his chest, her hands pinning his wrists. "Have you had enough torture?" she asked breathily, her face close to his. "Or was tickling not enough?"

"You know I don't like to be tickled," Nestad said, inserting a careful note of whining into his voice. "It makes me ever so helpless…"

"Mm... but apparently not helpless enough," Aewen said. She put all her weight into keeping his wrists pinned, and then she leaned over and licked his ear lightly, teasingly.

That came as a surprise, and Nestad hissed with delight as his muscles rebelled against his tight command. "By Elbereth, lass…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

Aewen grinned, pulling away and knowing that it was even greater torture for him. "Like that?" she teased.

The elf's eyes snapped open, and he mock-glared at her. "Come back here and kiss me before I tickle you until you cry for mercy," he said.

She laughed outright. "Are you sure?" she said. "Is that what you really want?"

He feigned innocence. "A kiss from a pretty girl?" he asked. "What man would turn that down?"

Aewen smiled and leaned down again, but instead of kissing his ear like she knew he wanted her to, she kissed his lips lightly. "Like that?" she said innocently, batting her lashes at him.

"You frustrate me so easily," he murmured, kissing her back but turning his head slightly to try and bring her lips back to his ear. "All those years spent learning patience lost, all lost, quite lost."

She laughed again and then look his ear into her mouth, sucking on it slightly. It was very hard for her to torture him for too long.

Nestad hissed with delight, but managed to open his eyes enough to see the sun starting to rise. "We play a dangerous game, lass," he managed. "You know what that does to me."

She pulled away, giggling again. "Of course... why do you think I did it?" she said, her eyes twinkling.

That snapped the last of his control. Turning his hands to grip her wrists, he rolled until he was sitting on her again. "Then you'll have to pay the consequences," he informed her mock-seriously.

"Mm... and what might those be?" she asked, her voice carrying a hint of challenge.

"A kiss, for a start," Nestad replied, bringing his face close to hers.

"A kiss?" she said. "That's no consequence."

The elf smiled slightly. "I did say 'for a start'," he reminded his beautiful wife. He was thoroughly aroused now, but he had the patience to toy with her for a time.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she breathed, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Bending his neck a little, Nestad kissed Aewen thoroughly, taking the time to explore her mouth as he had the first time he ever kissed her. To him, every time was as good as the first time because she had so many different facets.

Aewen almost literally melted from the kiss. Her body seemed to go limp as he kissed her, and for a moment she couldn't do anything but let him. Finally though, she managed to make herself kiss him back.

The elf smiled to himself as he felt her respond. Only the mutual need for air pulled them apart at last, and Nestad continued to press light, teasing kisses against her collarbone. "What do you want?" he asked against her soft skin. "Tell me."

"You..." Aewen breathed, her eyes closed and chest starting to rise and fall from heightened breathing.

"You have me, my heart," he told her softly, resting his hands on her waist lightly. He smiled, knowing what she really meant by that. But right at the moment, they were in a place where it would be too easy for someone to wake and see them. He frowned to himself, thinking as his sharp eyes searched the surrounding area.

Aewen wasn't thinking about the technicalities; she just wanted Nestad. She placed her hands over his as they held her waist. She moved her body slightly closer to his, eager.

The elf chuckled. Someone had to think about the technicalities, and his cool head seemed best suited for that. Rising, he picked Aewen up with ease and cradled her against his body. "The best treats come to those who wait," he told her, kissing her ear gently as he picked his way through the sleeping camp toward an area where the rocks offered some protection.

"Mm..." Aewen close her eyes, loving the feel of his lips on her ear. "I love you..." she breathed. "I want you so badly..."

"And I want you, my heart," Nestad whispered back into her ear as he cleared the camp and picked up the pace. His lips captured her earlobe briefly, teasing her as he made his way to the place he'd earmarked as 'safe'.

"Oh," Aewen gasped, opening her eyes. She leaned her head closer to his, seeking more contact. "More..."

The elf chuckled before blowing on her wet earlobe. "Easy, love," he said mildly, trying to pretend that he wasn't fighting to keep his sanity together long enough to get her to a safe place.

"Nestad, this isn't easy," Aewen protested. "Far from it. I'm dying here..." She groaned with pent up desire.

He captured her lips as they reached the shelter of the rocks. Gently, he set her on the ground. "Now," he whispered, "we're safe here."

"Mm... good," Aewen said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer to her. It was as if she had been on withdrawals and now she needed him more than anything. Her desire seemed to radiate from her.

Nestad knelt over his wife and rested his body against hers lightly, feeding on her lips and the sheer desire he could feel from her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, sending his love through every place they touched.

"I love you..." Aewen breathed. "My life... my love... my heart." She buried her face in the base of his neck, inhaling his scent: leaves and grass and starlight. It felt like too long since they had done this. She was loving every slow minute of it.

His heart melted at her words of love, and he began running his hands through her dark hair. "You're like the best kind of addiction, my sweet," he said with a throaty chuckle as he felt his body respond to her actions. "I can never get enough of you."

She returned the chuckle and opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm the addiction? Oh, Nestad..." she moaned, squirming a bit to show him just how addicted she was to him.

"Yes, you are," he returned, kissing her throat as he pressed his groin against her leg for a little bit of friction. "You're the one I can't be far from, the one who inhabits my every thought, the one who is the darlingest of all darlings."

She giggled lightly at that last comment. "So nice to be appreciated," she said, her voice only a breath as she felt him press against her, so hot and so ready. She wanted him now more than anything.

"You're always appreciated, my love," he replied, his voice soft as he kissed a line to her throat. "But I think I'll appreciate you even more when I can see you again…" he reached for her bodice strings.

"Please, feel free," she said, relaxing to let him do as he wished. Her heart was pounding with anticipation.

"Oh, you shouldn't do that," Nestad murmured as he began untying the strings gently. "You always make me so much closer to the edge when you say to do as I like in that voice."

She gave him an alluring smile, not answering with words. Instead she reached up and gently touched his ear, letting him know that so much closer to the edge was exactly where she wanted him to be.

"My sweetly evil wife," Nestad said softly, abandoning her strings for the moment to just rest on her. He was afraid to lose control at the moment; they'd barely started, after all.

Aewen stopped touching his ear. "Don't stop..." she said, smiling.

"I shan't," Nestad replied with a chuckle, kissing her ear before returning to his task. "Remind me to find you a pair of leggings and a tunic; they'd be so much easier for you to move in, and there aren't all these dratted ties." Despite his complaints, Nestad's fingers were quick and sure in the task.

Aewen chuckled lightly. "I'm not sure how well that would go over in a community," she pointed out. "And anyway, they make dresses that are easier to get into. Some have buttons."

"Hm, I may need to check into those dresses," Nestad murmured, peeling back a layer of fabric. "But out here, it's so practical to have leggings…less chances of torn skirts on wagon wheels and the like." He grinned. "I've worn a skirt once," he confessed. "I don't know how you stand them."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You wore a dress once?" she said. "What on earth for?"

The elf chuckled. "It was a disguise," he explained. "There was a community that didn't allow male healers in, and the women were dying while giving birth because no one knew about the emergencies. Well, some have commented that elven men could be mistaken for females, so I tried it."

Aewen giggled, trying to imagine that image. "I'll have to see you in a dress some day. Right now it's too funny to picture."

"It was most amusing," Nestad admitted. "My biggest problem was faking the breasts." His eyes lit up as he found his way open to his wife's breasts. "See, no matter how creative I get with padding and a needle, they never felt quite right," he explained, running a finger lightly along the curve of one breast.

Aewen couldn't help laughing out loud at that. She closed her eyes and rested her head back in the grass as she laughed. Amazing how her desire had been put on hold for this moment of hilarity.

"There was a sticky moment when I was trying to gain admittance to the community," Nestad continued, seeing that she was enjoying the story. "Large, strong women guarded the entrance. Well, I had disguised my gender, but not my race; I only do that when I fear an attack because I'm an elf. And one of the women glared at me quite critically before performing a poke check on my fake breast. It passed, but only just. I tell you, my heart almost stopped."

Aewen laughed anew at that one. She covered her mouth with her hands, looking up at him with laughing eyes. She couldn't stop laughing as images of Nestad with breasts kept dancing in front of her mind's eye.

"I'll have to show you one of these days," Nestad said with a grin. "I tried to keep from looking in a mirror when I could, but…" he sighed and touched the side of her head, his eyes dancing as he shared the memory of when he looked in the mirror. "I was rather pretty as a girl, though," he commented.

Aewen saw a new, more clear image appear in her mind, and this one made her laugh harder. Moisture appeared in the corners of her eyes, but she did nothing to wipe it away. She had all but forgotten about their lovemaking.

Nestad grinned at her hilarity as he bent to kiss away the moisture. "Never tell anyone," he cautioned in her ear. "I rather like it when my friends on the border have nothing to mock me about."

Aewen's laughter reduced a bit to chuckles and she opened her eyes to look at him. "I think I would be laughing too hard to tell anyone," she said.

The elf laughed aloud at that. "Probably," he admitted. "My safeguard against utter humiliation." He kissed a line down to her mouth and teasingly licked at her lips.

She giggled again. "Now look at us... our wonderfully hot and sweaty mood is gone. What are you going to do about it, husband?"

Nestad grinned, a dangerous look entering his eyes. "What would you like me to do about it, wife?" he asked softly, lightly touching his groin to her thigh.

She breathed deeply through her nose as she gazed up at him. "Anything you think will work fast," she answered, once again giving him all control.

"Hm," he murmured thoughtfully, sitting back on his heels. Anyone looking at him would know he was fully aroused, but his movements gave nothing away as he scooted back a bit to reach her hem. "I think the fastest way is the direct way. After all, the shortest way between two points is a straight line, aye?" He began to play with the hem of her dress.

"Nestad..." Aewen complained. "You sound like a tutor teaching a lesson."

"And you sound like a student who doesn't wish to learn," Nestad returned, shaking his head slightly. "Perhaps I should punish you for that somehow…"

"Punish?" Aewen said, not sure if she liked the sound of that. She eyed him warily.

His eyes twinkled merrily, letting her know that he was teasing. "Or," he relented, "perhaps not." He began running his hands along her legs.

Aewen felt a thrill rush through her at his touch. He could never touch her that way without giving her that thrill. Her heart beat faster and she knew it would be only a moment before her desire returned full force. Nestad was way too good.

He whistled an idle tune as he traced patterns around her knees. "Had we time, I would find every place you are ticklish," he informed her. "One day, we will have that time, away from the demands of leadership for a time."

"I can't truthfully say I can't wait for that," she replied. "I'm not sure if I'd like you to find all my ticklish spots."

He grinned. "But you know all of mine," he pointed out. "Fair's fair, my love." One finger traced a line along her inner thigh.

Aewen's body trembled slightly and she squirmed. One of her hands idly began to pull her dress up, wishing him to get to the point.

His other hand caught her dress and kept it where it was. "Good things come to those who wait," he told her, grinning wickedly. "We've some time yet before the others start waking."

"Nestad..." she protested lightly. "Haven't I been waiting long enough?" She slipped her hand under his tunic to lightly stroke his chest.

"Mm," he murmured, enjoying her touch. "Depends. Are we counting in elven time, where all things are yes and no, or in mortal time?"

"Well, I am a mortal," Aewen pointed out. "I can't count in any other way."

"Sure you can," Nestad said with a grin. "I am immortal, yet I count things in mortal time. Useful for keeping track of the days since your beauty brightened my life." Relenting, he pulled her dress up a little more and began tracing patterns on the insides of her thighs.

"Sometimes you talk too much, elf," Aewen said. And to silence him she pulled him close and pressed her lips hard against his.

Nestad felt his brain short-circuit as he melted into her kiss. It only took him seconds to begin to respond in kind, tasting her mouth with his tongue.

She smiled slightly as they kissed, her hands running up and down his back eagerly. "Better," she whispered when they broke a second for breath.

"Goheno nín," Nestad gasped, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "I sometimes over talk things." He kissed her throat, his body beginning to be loud about its wants.

"A new word," Aewen said softly. "What does it mean?" She always wanted to learn any elvish words she could.

"It's a phrase," Nestad murmured into her neck. "It means, 'Forgive me'." He kissed her again.

She smiled, kissing him back for a moment. "You're forgiven," she whispered, and then pressed her body closer to his, kissing him once again while her fingers traced the scars on his back.

Nestad pulled away only long enough to remove his shirt, giving her full access to his back and chest, before he returned to the delightful task of kissing his wife senseless. "The phrase is, 'Ú-moe edaved'," he whispered in her ear. "Literally, 'There is nothing to forgive'."

She smiled, moving her lips to his neck. "Ú-moe edaved," she whispered, hoping she got the pronunciation right.

"Good," he replied, pulling her dress completely open at the front. "Your pronunciation is beautiful." His fingers traced her sides, working the dress down her hips.

Aewen was quite aroused by now, and she only sighed in contentment at Nestad's praise. She closed her eyes, once again letting him do as he wished with her. But her hands never stopped their exploring of his body.

"Bother these dresses," Nestad grumbled, finally getting the dress all the way off. "I can't even imagine trying to get you out of a court dress." He moved to hover over her, tickling her stomach with his erection in the hopes that she would help him.

"Oh, Nestad..." Aewen breathed, her hands impulsively reaching down for his manhood, touching the hot skin lightly. "I love you..."

"And I love you," Nestad whispered back, his voice hitting a high note in pleasure. With one hand, he reached down and pulled his leggings all the way off so she could have full access to him, as he did to her. "So much, my love…"

Aewen's hand continued stroking the throbbing member while her mouth lightly kissed Nestad's neck. She herself felt very wet and literally dripping with desire. She loved it when she got that way.

"Mm," Nestad murmured. "I smell a familiar smell…" He sniffed playfully at the air before starting to kiss a line down her body. "Why, is it…I think it is. 'Tis my sweetest juice." He began gathering her juice from her dripping womanhood and tasted it. "Oh, so sweet," he groaned, resting both hands on her hips.

Aewen moaned at that, more moisture coming at his words. "It's all for you..." she breathed.

He had no response for that, so he didn't try to make one up. Instead, he bent his head and gently lapped along her inner lips, gathering the juice into his mouth and tasting it thoroughly. "You taste ready, my love," he said softly, looking up at her.

Aewen's body shuddered in time with a deep moan of desire. She couldn't speak, not anymore. She was totally ruptured.

He chuckled as he continued to taste his wife's sweetness. "Mm," he hummed in delight, exploring with his tongue.

Aewen's body squirmed a bit as she whimpered softly with pleasure. "Oh... yes... Nestad..." she moaned. He always knew exactly what to do to make her feel like she was a thousand feet in the air.

Nestad continued to play with her senses until he sensed that she was right on the edge of climaxing. Then he stopped, pulling away with a last affectionate lap. "Are you ready, lass?" he asked, moving to hover over her. He was right on the edge himself; her delicious noises were wreaking havoc on his control.

She laughed lightly, looking down at him. "Am I ready?" she said, giving him an obvious look.

"I'd rather say you are," he replied, his voice breathy. Bending his head, he captured her lips in a searching, searing kiss as he guided himself into her gently. As always, he took special care to be careful; he didn't want this to be anything but pleasurable.

Aewen hummed with delight into his kiss as she spread her legs to take him in deeper. When the kiss broke she looked up at him with a smile. "Love you, husband," she said, smiling, her eyes a bit glazed from passion.

"Love you, wife," Nestad replied, grinning as he saw how he affected her. Not that he remained unaffected; his breath came in short gasps as he settled deep inside her and held still, unwilling to finish just yet.

Aewen put her arms around Nestad and gently pulled him down to rest on her. She began to lightly kiss his neck as her hands caressed his back.

"Mm," Nestad groaned as he gave himself over to the pleasure of her touch. Her fingertips touched the raised welts occasionally, creating a weird mix of pain and pleasure deep in his core. He loved every second of it as he began returning the favor. His fingers found their way to her scalp and began caressing it tenderly.

After a moment Aewen began to slowly move her body against his, urging him to move as well. She kept up her gentle kissing of his neck and the massage on his back. Her passion was building again very quickly.

"My eager lass," Nestad murmured against her scalp, grinning as he pulled away enough to see her face. "As you wish…" He pulled out slightly and held still, allowing her anticipation to grow before he slipped back in.

Aewen moaned into Nestad's neck as she gripped him tightly. After a moment she hooked her legs up over his hips, just wanting to be closer to him; wanting them to be one in every way possible.

Nestad smiled as he continued the rhythm of slow, pulsing strokes. She was like an instrument that he could play like a master; he knew what she responded to best and how she reacted. "Love you," he whispered in her ear as he began to pick up the pace.

"Mmm..." was all Aewen could say in response. She was too deep in her passion to make words form on her lips. She moaned again and then whimpered as her body was overcome with sensations. She was getting rapidly close to the top.

He knew what she meant, and he agreed. He wasn't far from the top either; this time of day mixed with her sweet responsiveness worked a strong magic in his blood.

Finally Aewen could feel her release coming. She writhed a bit under him, whimpering. "Ohh...ohh...Nestad..." she gasped. And then it hit her. "Faster..." she begged.

He couldn't respond with words, so he didn't try. Instead, he picked up the pace quickly, feeling her ripple around him. "That's right," he gasped as his release thundered ever closer.

Aewen cried out, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes at the intensity of her passion. "Nestad..." she cried as her release was prolonged almost to the point of being unbearable.

Nestad grunted as his release hit him like a wall to the face, and his body tensed. Despite his intense passion, he was able to bend and press his cheek to his wife's cheek, feeling the wetness of her tears against his face as he released into her.

Aewen groaned as she felt him fill her, and her whole body shuddered, her muscles tense almost to the point of seizing. Finally she couldn't handle anymore and her body collapsed, still shuddering, her breath coming in gasps. But she felt wonderful.

"Your responses get stronger every time," Nestad murmured as his release finished and he went boneless on top of her. "There is nothing more beautiful than your face when you're in the heat of passion."

"Mmm..." Aewen couldn't speak for a moment as she tried to come down from her high. "That was... was... Mmm...amazing..."

"Yes, you are," Nestad replied, kissing her neck. He rolled with her until she was resting on him; it felt wrong to let her lie on the bare ground without something between her lovely skin and the ground.

Aewen readily rested her full weight on her husband, laying her head on his chest, listening to his pounding heart. She smiled. "Your heart is just as fast as mine."

"My heart always races when I'm around you," Nestad murmured, stroking her long hair gently and arranging it in patterns on his chest. "And I can feel your heart going too…"

"I don't usually react that strongly," Aewen said. "Only after a fast of more than two days or so." She giggled lightly.

He grinned. "Then I may have to enforce the fast more often," he said, kissing her head gently. "If you react so strongly when we join after a couple days…"

"Oh, but which is more fun? My reaction every few days, or my reaction every day?" she teased.

"I'll let the jury stay out on that one," Nestad replied with a throaty chuckle. "They don't want to make a decision on that question."

Aewen laughed, turning her head to rest her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. "I love you," she said. "Thank you for this time. You always manage to make time for us, no matter where we are or what's going on."

"You're more than worth making time for," Nestad replied, looking back and gently stroking her face with his fingertips. "I love you so much, my melethril. My wife, and the other half of my heart." He blew a kiss to her. "Besides…I rather enjoy these times too."

Aewen smiled and scooted up a bit so she could kiss him. "I'm glad to hear that," she whispered, and then pressed her lips to his.

His hands laced in her hair as he kissed her back, reminding her with the joining of mouths how much he really did love her.

After a moment Aewen gasped and pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Nestad in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Yes?" Nestad asked, his eyes wide with innocence as he looked back at her.

"Nestad... I feel...something..." She put her hand to her belly. "I can feel her..."

He smiled and reached down to put his hand over hers. "She's like you, my love," he whispered. "She doesn't like to be still, I've noticed." And the fact that he'd sent some of his power to augment what Aewen could feel from her womb helped, of course, but he didn't mention that.

"I've never felt her this much before," she said. "I can really feel that she's there... she's real..."

"She's always been real," Nestad pointed out with a smile. "But I know what you mean." He kissed her lips gently. "The feeling will get stronger over the next weeks and months," he told his wife quietly. "When her mind is old enough, we can try a direct mental connection with her."

Aewen's eyes widened. "You mean... we can hear her thoughts, or... what do you mean?" She couldn't even fathom that.

"She won't have many complex thoughts, not like ours," Nestad said. "But we'll be able to talk to her. Simple language, of course, but she'll know us immediately when she is born."

"Oh..." Aewen smiled, her eyes becoming misty. "It's so precious," she whispered, rubbing her own stomach lightly.

"She is," Nestad agreed, shifting to sit up with his wife cradled in his arms. "She's part of you, after all; she couldn't help but be precious."

Aewen smiled again, giggling slightly. "She's a part of you as well, my love," she reminded. "And so I hope she has your gentle heart and patient attitude. I hope she has your ability to care for others, regardless of herself. I hope she loves deeply and grieves for those less fortunate than she. I hope she lives life fully and with passion, just as I see you doing."

Nestad blushed at all of the compliments. "I hope she has your beauty and your sweetness," he replied, kissing her jaw line gently. "I hope she is able to connect with the beauty of life and feel the deep compassion I see in your eyes often. And I hope she can sing as you do."

"Oh," Aewen laughed a slightly self-depreciating laugh. "I don't know about that," she said. "But if she could sing like you, then that would be something."

"Don't underestimate the beauty of your voice, my songbird," Nestad said, touching the tip of his nose to hers. "I love hearing you."

She smiled and moved her nose against his. "Well, thank you," she said. "I am glad that you enjoy it. I do enjoy singing. You know what I just realized? We haven't learned a song to sing together yet."

"Hm," Nestad hummed, thinking about that as he lightly caressed Aewen's cheek. "Well, we should remedy that as soon as possible, now shouldn't we?"

"We definitely should," Aewen agreed. "It would be so fun to sing together. Why don't you teach me one of your favorite songs? I would love to learn a song in elvish."

The elf grinned. "As I would love to hear you sing in my language," he agreed. "My favorite, hm…" He thought about that a moment before smiling again and beginning the song praising the rising of the sun that he had sung back in the camps, the first one Aewen had heard from him.

"Oh..." Aewen grinned, nodding. She remembered the song well. This time she listened closely to the individual words, though it was difficult, since she sometimes couldn't tell if something was one word or two.

When the song came to an end, Nestad paused before singing the first phrase again, carefully enunciating every word for Aewen.

Aewen attempted to mouth the words along with him, and then when he was done with the line she tried singing it too. She stopped and looked at him expectantly, wondering if she got it right.

Nestad nodded, smiling. "There's a couple words that got mangled in the process," he told her cheerfully, "but on the whole, I'm quite impressed that you got it so right on your first try. Try this…" He sang the words she'd had trouble with again.

She tried them after he sang them. To her it sounded awful. Like some orc singing next to Nestad's fluid tongue. "Might take a bit more practice," she said when she had finished.

"Nothing good comes right the first time," Nestad said with a shrug. "We'll focus on getting the words right, then the tune." To him, her singing sounded beautiful, especially since she was singing words so near and dear to his heart.

Aewen smiled. "It will give us something to do while walking, hm? Something to pass the time quicker."

"And that will be valuable, as every moment that passes is one minute closer to being home," Nestad said, kissing her cheek gently before catching her lips. He couldn't quite resist the sweetness of her mouth for long.

Aewen smiled and kissed him back, putting her hands to his cheeks. When the kiss broke she looked at him, still smiling. "Now what, husband of mine? What does this day hold?"

He touched his nose to hers gently, smiling with inner delight. "Preparations for traveling this evening," he replied. "And I have to talk to Fréo about a meeting with Faraden, which I will be a witness to."

"Oh..." Aewen said, her brow creasing with a bit of nervousness. "Is that such a wise idea? Sîrnan almost killed him last night."

"No," Nestad said with a wry grin. "He almost killed me last night. But it's all right; Sîrnan has full knowledge about the meeting. He would arrange it himself, but I think he can't handle seeing Faraden and Fréo meet again."

Aewen drew a breath and wiped her hand across her face. "It's all such a huge mess. I've never seen something so... messed up..."

"Nor have I," Nestad admitted. "Things are so much simpler in elven culture." He sighed. "But this is the hand we were dealt; we have to play through now. Everything's on the line." He smiled wryly. "So no pressure, right?"

Aewen returned his smile slightly. "Well, when you see Faraden, can you tell her that if she ever needs to talk... about... well, anything... after the meeting. Just let me know, because I'm here for her."

"I'll tell her," Nestad promised. "I think it will mean the world to her. I try, but I'm not a female ear and I don't see things from the woman's perspective." He kissed her cheek lightly. "Don't worry about it," he said softly. "It will work out. I can feel it."

Aewen smiled again, this time a bit more confident. "I've always trusted you," she said. "Ever since that very first hour we met, when you stood up and put yourself between me and the guards. I didn't even know who you were... and yet, somehow I trusted you. "

"Most people either trust me or hate me on first sight," Nestad said with a twinkle in his eyes. "But your trust…that is a precious treasure to me, and I'm honored to have earned it."

Aewen kissed the tip of his nose. "I am blessed to be able to give it. I love you," she added in a whisper.

"And I love you," Nestad whispered back, sharing his tremendous secret with the one who caused his heart to sing in his chest whenever he saw her. He kissed his way back to her mouth and shared a long, tender kiss with her. "Now," he murmured when they broke apart. "The sun is rising higher. We should get dressed before the sun bakes our exposed skin."

Aewen giggled lightly, arching her neck to look up at the sky through the tree branches. Even though they were under a tree, the sun was shining in at an angle and there was no shade where they were. "You're right, unfortunately." Then she laughed at a funny thought that entered her mind.

Nestad arched a dark eyebrow. "Something funny, love?" he asked as he released her reluctantly and reached for her dress.

"I just imagined you with a sun burn," she said, giggling as she scooted off him, lying in the grass on her side. "Can elves even get sun burns?"

The elf laughed outright. "Yes," he informed her. "We even tan rather nicely afterwards, too. But it takes a burn to make an elf tan at all. And it takes hours in the sun, with no hydration at all and no protection, to make an elf burn. The prince of my current home got badly burned on a trip to Harad in his youth."

"Wow," Aewen said in amazement. "I hope I never get the chance to see you with a sun burn then."

"In truth, I have had one once," Nestad confessed as he shook her dress out and held it up for his inspection. "Only once, though, and that was because I was stupid. Arms up, please."

"Stupid?" Aewen asked curiously, lifting her arms.

Well, not so much stupid as ill-advised," Nestad corrected, slipping her dress over her head and helping her settle it into place. "When I was in Gondor, a plague started in Harad. Elves don't get sick, so I was asked to go and work there. They had no tents up, and I had no time to stop and drink anything. By the end of the two-week stint, I couldn't move without nearly screaming in pain."

"Oh..." Aewen said, wincing. "And those Haradrim don't burn at all, do they? That's what I heard anyway."

"Their skin is brown, almost black compared to my naturally fair skin," Nestad explained, lacing her bodice with deft, gentle fingers. "They have a natural immunity to being baked in the sun. I think it comes from generations of living in such a hot place."

"Lucky," Aewen said. "What's it like there, in Harad?" she asked after a moment. "I would hear my father tell me stories sometimes. He's been there. I've always wanted to go."

"It's a lovely place," Nestad admitted. "Not in forests; it's a desert land, so no trees, except palm trees around an oasis. But after a rain, you'd never guess it's a desert. The whole land comes alive. It's beautiful, really. Hot and sunny; it's even slightly hot for me down there, and I don't feel extreme temperatures normally."

"Oh, sounds awfully hot," Aewen said. "Are the people friendly there? I know that, in the past, Gondor wasn't friendly with them. I'm not sure how we stand now."

"They were very friendly with me," Nestad said with a chuckle. "But then, I was there to help them. They also seemed friendly, on the whole, to those who came with me as my helpers. As a people, they seem to be friendly. I don't know about their leaders, though. And, if you'll notice, the friendliness between peoples tend to originate from how their leaders feel about each other."

"Yes... I suppose so," Aewen agreed. "Some of their people attacked our coasts when I was a girl. They raided the villages and ports. There haven't been any attacks in many years... probably at least ten years, maybe more."

Nestad sighed. "They were very poor, I did see that," he admitted quietly. "That's how the plague spread; through their shanty towns. That would have been…let's see, twenty or thirty years ago. Perhaps they got sick of starving. And perhaps they've figured out how to cultivate the land."

Aewen reached for Nestad's shirt and gathered it in her hands, holding it up so Nestad could stick his arms through the arm holes. "Well, maybe some day you and I can travel there and see how things are these days."

"I'd like that," Nestad said with a smile as he slipped his arms into the proper holes and leaned forward to slip it over his head. "We'll become known as the travelers, at the rate we're going."

Aewen giggled. "Hm, maybe that's not such a bad thing. Especially if we do good everywhere we travel. You know, help people." She smiled. "Even though all of what we're doing here is really hard, and often painful, I like helping people. I like saving lives..."

"I've made a healer out of a princess," Nestad murmured with delight. "You have a true heart, my love."

Aewen blushed lightly and looked down at her hands, grinning. "I never had the opportunity before to discover this passion in me. I am glad I have now."

"I'm glad too," Nestad replied, a smile hovering around the corners of his mouth. "What healer would turn down the chance to have someone always close by to hold a basin or help set a bone?"

Aewen giggled and handed Nestad his pants. "I am honored, my love," she said, bowing her head slightly.

Standing, Nestad slipped his pants on easily and laced them closed deftly. "I love you," he said as he settled back into a comfortable sitting position beside his wife, slipping an arm over her shoulders.

"Mm, I love you," she answered with a slight grin. She put her arm around his waist. "Now we head back?"

"I don't want to move yet," Nestad murmured, turning to pull her into his arms. "I like holding you…you make my heart smile."

"I am glad to hear that," Aewen said, leaning against him gladly. "I'll let you carry me back. You yourself said we should get back. There are things to plan and to arrange. And it's already getting close to midday."

Nestad made a noise like a strangled sigh and buried his nose in her hair. "When we get home," he said, "we lock the door and don't come out for a week."

"I know..." Aewen said, giggling again. "You say that often, if I recall." She grinned at him. "And it will be so indeed."

He smiled and kissed her neck. "Good. As long as we're clear on that…and I'll keep one of those new crossbows handy, in case anyone tries to disturb us." He shifted her into his arms and stood up easily.

"Nestad, you wouldn't," Aewen said, her eyes widening, not totally believing him, but waiting just to make sure.

"I might," Nestad said, his eyes twinkling wickedly. "Depends on how desperate I am for Aewen-time by the time we get home…"

Aewen smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "We'll have all the time in the world when we get home," she said. "Remember that hidden place on the beach I told you about?"

"Mm, yes," Nestad murmured in delight as he kissed her mouth gently. "That place inhabits my dreams…time, alone with my love for hours and hours and days…" He walked back toward the camp.

"That place is really there, waiting for us. And as soon as we're back, I'm taking you there. And we won't leave until we're ready to."

"Good." Nestad rubbed noses with her gently. "That sounds like something worth waiting for, no matter how long."

"Aye, it is," Aewen agreed, and kissed the tip of his nose. But all too soon the sounds of the camp brought them back to the here-and-now. Aewen heard the sounds of Bella and Neth arguing over something, and then Christaer's voice correcting them. Aewen smiled. "Back to the real world," she whispered.

"For now," he whispered back, setting her on her feet. "But keep dreaming of the homeland." He kissed her mouth lightly before releasing her and walking into the camp, his arm over her shoulder.

Chris was still correcting the children when they entered. "Did you or did you not take his toy, Bella?" the man said, crouched in front of the little girl. "Neth says you did, and that you hid it. Is that true?"

"I didn't!" Bella exclaimed. "Why would I want his stupid toy?"

"I don't know, Bella," Chris said, his voice gentle and patient.

"She took it!" Neth said once again. Chris held up a hand to silence his son.

"Bella... are you telling me the truth?" he asked softly.

The girl squirmed, not meeting his eyes. "Yes," she said, her voice singularly unconvincing.

"Look at me," Chris said, tilting her face up to look at his. "Tell me one more time, truthfully... did you take Neth's toy?"

"Daddy…" Bella said, drawing the syllables out in a bit of a whiny tone. "He kept teasing me with it, and tried to hit me with it…"

"Answer my question, Bella," Chris said.

The girl hesitated. "Yes," she answered at last, her voice just above a whisper.

Chris's mouth twitched slightly, as if he might smile, but he didn't. He took the little girl in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for telling the truth," he said. "I am proud of you for doing that."

"It's in the wain, under my dolly," Bella said, relieved that he didn't seem angry.

As soon as Neth heard where his toy was hidden, he ran off to retrieve it. Chris kept Bella on his lap. "Bella, do you know that what you did was wrong?" he asked her. "Hiding that toy from Neth was mean. But lying about it to me was very wrong." Chris hoped to teach the girl a lesson that she wouldn't so easily forget.

"He wanted to hit me with it!" Bella protested, but she caught the look in Chris's eyes. "Sorry, Daddy," she whispered.

"Bella, listen," Chris said. "Next time Neth does something that bothers you, come and tell me about it, alright? I will deal with Neth. And you, little lady, make sure you do right always. And lying is very wrong. Do you want people to trust you, Bella?"

"Yes," the girl admitted. "Do you still trust me?" She turned her large eyes up to look at her father, afraid of the answer.

"I want to trust you, Bella," Chris said. "But do you understand how hard it is to trust someone who lies?"

"Kids always lie, Daddy," Bella said, sounding a bit too sophisticated for her age. "At least, that's what most adults think."

Chris closed his eyes for a moment. "Bella... lying is very wrong, and you never want to lie. Do you know how to tell if something you are doing is wrong? Even if no one told you it's wrong or not?"

The little girl looked up at her father, a confused frown creasing her face. "Are there many things that are wrong?" she asked. "Because I've seen people do all kinds of things at camp…"

"I know, Bella. But just because someone does something doesn't mean it's right. People do wrong things all the time. But you must always try to do what's right. And there is a little voice inside you that tells you when you're doing something wrong. It's called your conscience. Have you heard this voice before, Bella?"

Bella's frown deepened. "Maybe…?" she said, unsure. "That little prickling feeling when I want to do something Mama told me not to do?"

"Yes, like that," Chris said, smiling with a nod. "And you should always try to listen to that feeling and do what it tells you. It is so very important, Bella. You want to grow up to be a good person, don't you?"

"You're a good person, Daddy," Bella said with a quick grin. "And I wanna be like you. So, yes."

Chris smiled again and put his hand on the girl's head. "Then practice listening to your conscience, and obeying what it tells you. Those men you saw in the camps... they didn't listen to their consciences, and they made a lot of trouble."

"That's for sure," Bella agreed. "I don't want to be like them." Resting her head against his chest, she looked up at him. "Will you help me if my…conscience doesn't kick in?"

Chris kissed the top of her head. "Of course I will," he said. "That's what daddies are for." He hugged her close to him. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Daddy." The girl sighed. "Guess I should 'pologize to Neth…but can you tell him not to hit me with his toy?"

"Yes, I will deal with him," Chris said. "He shouldn't hit you. You go and talk to him and then tell him I would like to see him, hm?"

"Yes, Daddy," Bella said, all cheerfulness and smiles again. Sitting up, she kissed Chris's cheek before running off.

A short distance away, Nestad sighed as he pulled his wife closer to him. "That's the kind of father I want to be," he said softly.

"That's the kind of father you will be, if you truly want to," Aewen encouraged him. She placed his hand over her stomach. "Soon..."

"There are times when I wake in a cold fear," the elf confessed quietly, cradling his wife close and feeling the life under his hand. "Fear that I will somehow fail our daughter, one of the people who means the most to me in the world."

"Nestad..." Aewen said, looking up at him. "How could you? It's impossible. To fail her you'd have to fail me. And I know you could never do that."

"I know," Nestad said, kissing her cheek lightly. "That doesn't keep me from being afraid of the very idea, anyway. I want to be the best father and husband I can possibly be."

"You will be," Aewen said with conviction, cupping his cheek with one hand. "I have no doubts."

The elf smiled, his heart lightening. "Thank you, love," he replied softly. "I'm glad you have faith in me. And remember to yell at me if I start listening to the fear too much again, all right?"

Aewen giggled. "I shall," she promised.

"Good," Nestad said with a chuckle as he kissed her again. "Now…I think I should find Fréo and work out a meeting time with him and Faraden." He crossed his eyes.

"Oh..." Aewen looked down. "Will you need any help with that?"

Nestad thought for a moment. "Actually," he said slowly. "If you wouldn't mind, I could use your help preparing Faraden. It may be difficult for her, facing the man who is the father of her child that she hasn't seen in days. She may need a woman's ear."

"Of course," Aewen said. "I'll do anything to help. Should I go to her now?"

"If you would," Nestad said, feeling a rush of relief; he liked Faraden, but he wasn't as close to her as Aewen was. "Tell her I am working to set up a time that she and Fréo can meet."

"Alright," Aewen said with a smile. She gave Nestad a kiss on the cheek and then pulled away from him. "I'll see you later, my love."

"Until soon, melethril," Nestad replied, blowing her a kiss.

Aewen blew the kiss back as she stood and walked away, heading over to where she had last seen Faraden, sleeping next to her brother. When she got there only Sîrnan was there, still sound asleep. "Faraden?" Aewen called softly, scanning around the area for the bright red head.

There was a muffled curse from the nearby wain, then the redhead herself appeared. "Hullo!" she greeted with a grin as she saw who it was. "Tôr is a sleepyhead, and I wanted to find something to eat in that brief period when baby isn't trying to empty my system. Are you hungry?"

Aewen laughed lightly and nodded. "Actually, yes; I haven't eaten yet."

"Anything in particular that doesn't involve cooking? I'm too hungry to try and start a fire right now." Faraden's head disappeared into the wain again and the sound of rummaging filled the air.

"Anything sounds good to me right now," Aewen said. "I'm just hungry." She placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the young life under her fingers. She couldn't feel the baby moving yet, but she knew it was there... she could feel its presence inside her.

"All right." Faraden climbed back out, a small bag in hand. "Trail bread and jerky, mostly, with some dried fruit," she said, opening the bag as she sat down on the ground. "Treat the rather hard ground like your own."

"Sound's good," Aewen said, taking a seat in the grass beside the wain. "How are you this morning, by the way?"

"I woke up rather nauseous, but that ginger root helped," Faraden replied, pulling out some food. "Now I feel rather energetic. I can't see how my dear brother can sleep so long…"

"Well... he had a bit of a beating and some hard crying last night," Aewen said softly. "That would wear anyone out."

"I guess," Faraden said with a thoughtful frown. "How is Nestad this morning? Is he all right?"

Aewen smiled. "He's a bit sore and bruised. He discovered first hand that your brother's a good fighter."

"Ouch." Faraden winced. "Poor guy…well, Tôr has spent a lot of time learning how to fight." She reached over and smoothed her brother's hair affectionately.

"So it would seem," Aewen said with a smile. She took some of the food and chewed on it thoughtfully for a while before speaking again. "So... I heard that Nestad's going to arrange a meeting for you..."

"Nestad's going to be the go-between?" Faraden asked, her eyebrows going up. "Well, that makes sense, I guess…" Her eyes looked tired for a moment. "And that's why you came over?"

"Well," Aewen smiled. "I figured you might need someone to talk to before hand."

Faraden smiled wearily. "Thank you for that," she said. "I just…don't know what to say. I mean, I just want to see Fréo very badly."

"I can understand that," Aewen said. "Sîrnan isn't going to be there. Is that alright with you?"

The girl sighed as she looked at Sîrnan. "I wish he would be," she said frankly. "I mean…Fréo is in our lives now. It would be best if he gets used to the idea."

"He will," Aewen said. "It will just have to take some time. Since it's not an easy thing to get used to. But it's good that he trusts Nestad enough to let this happen without being there himself."

"I guess. It's just…he's always been there for everything else important in my life. I guess it feels like he's trying to deny this part of my life by not being there." She smiled wryly. "And yet, I know that's stupid and I know better."

"I don't think he's doing that, Faraden," Aewen said. "He's just unable to face the fact that you're growing up, and there's nothing he can do to stop it. He's having a hard time facing the fact that in this one thing, he is powerless to protect you from."

Faraden's mouth pinched slightly. "As I'm having some difficulty facing this whole growing-up thing," she admitted. "You know, back in the camps, I used to say that my job was having fun, because there were too many serious people around. My job was always to make people laugh. And now, I have to grow up, and part of me is fighting it tooth and nail."

Aewen smiled. "I don't think you have to quit your job," she said. "Who ever said that growing up meant you couldn't have fun and laugh anymore?"

"When the growing up involves throwing up at weird hours, and a cold shoulder from a brother at times…well, it's hard to find the humor in life."

Aewen gripped Faraden's shoulder gently. "Don't give up, Faraden," she encouraged. "Life is taking a slight downhill slope right now, but it won't always be so. I'll predict the future for you right now. And I can do this with all confidence because I know how it must work when people love each other. Your brother loves you more than life itself, Faraden. Ultimately your happiness will be the deciding factor here. It's as simple as that. Sîrnan won't be able to live with himself long knowing that he made you unhappy."

Faraden smiled at her friend. "I'll trust that you're a true prophet," she teased gently. "I want your prediction to come true. And it must; I love Sîrnan too much to let him push me away for long. By the end of this trip, I suspect we'll be in a better position."

"I'm sure of it," Aewen said, giving her friend a smile. "And one day those two will be friends as well. You just wait and see."

"Friends? Well, I guess I can dare to hope for that." Faraden giggled. "Though it might be worth it to hear them fighting over my baby… 'No, it's my turn to hold him!' 'I'm his father, let me hold him!'"

Aewen laughed at that. "I can truly imagine that," she said. "Well, won't that be a happy time."

"I look forward to that." Faraden grinned. "Well…did Nestad say when the meeting would be?"

Aewen shook her head and looked around. "No... I assume he'll come get us once he's talked with Fréo. But he didn't tell me exactly when he was going to do that..."

"Right now," Nestad said, appearing from behind the wain. "Good morning, Faraden," he greeted, smiling at her.

"Morning, Nestad," Faraden replied softly, suddenly feeling unaccountably shy.

Aewen looked up. "Did you speak with Fréo yet?" she asked.

"I have spoken with him," Nestad replied, nodding at Faraden. "He's ready any time we are. He's waiting by the clump of trees." He indicated the place where he and Aewen made love; it was the only shaded place some distance from the camp.

Aewen blushed a bit when she saw the place. Why did Nestad have to choose that spot? It almost felt like an intrusion for some reason. "Oh..." she nodded and looked at Faraden. "Are you ready then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Faraden said, too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice Aewen's embarrassment. She got up and brushed her dress clean. "Let's go."

Nestad kept a few steps behind Faraden and caught his wife's hand. "I looked for a different place," he whispered. "There really isn't anything that isn't far from the camp and shaded. I'm sorry…"

Aewen swallowed and pulled her hand away gently. She didn't know what to say. Her stomach was starting to feel queasy and suddenly she didn't want to do this anymore. "We should get over there," she said, her voice barely making it past her throat. She nodded to Faraden who was getting farther ahead of them.

Nestad felt a lump fill his throat. This was what he was afraid of. In the process of being a responsible leader, it was so easy to trample the feelings of those he loved the most. And how much easier when the person was a baby? He nodded slightly and started walking, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Aewen felt sicker and sicker the closer they got to the trees where Fréo waited, so close to the very spot that Nestad and she had been lying in only a short time ago. She closed her eyes and turned her head away momentarily. Fréo saw them coming and stood up straight, gazing anxiously at Faraden as she drew nearer.

Faraden's eyes warmed as she saw Fréo. Her steps quickened subconsciously until she was standing right in front of him, looking up into his eyes. "Hi," she said softly.

Fréo took in the sight of her, realizing that he had forgotten how beautiful she was. "Faraden..." he breathed. He started reaching towards her, but then stopped and looked at Nestad, just to make sure he was remaining within his bounds. He really wanted for this to go well, and he had no intention of breaking the rules.

Nestad nodded slightly. "I'll tell you if you go too far," he said quietly, sitting down on a boulder. "Just pretend we're not here."

When she heard that, Faraden flung her arms around Fréo's neck and just hung on, as if he were a lifeline and she were drowning. "I've missed you," she whispered in his ear.

Fréo's arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes tight as a lump rose in his throat. "Oh, Faraden... I've missed you too," he said. "Oh I've missed you so much..." He held her tightly for a moment before pulling away just enough to cup her face in his hands and gaze into her eyes. "How are you?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm all right," Faraden replied, unable to keep a tear from trickling out of her eye. "The baby's making it hard to keep food down, but I'm managing. Aewen's been a godsend." She reached over and stroked his face gently. "You look tired…have you been getting enough sleep?"

He seemed to not hear her question as he pulled away even more to look down at her stomach. "The baby..." he breathed. He reached out his hand towards her stomach and then looked up at her, silently asking if he could touch her.

She smiled and caught his hand gently in hers, guiding it to rest on her flat stomach. "I haven't felt a whisper of movement yet," she said sadly. "But I think he's doing pretty good."

Fréo smiled as he pressed his hand against her. He stared down in silence for some time, unable to find words. "We're going to be parents..." he breathed at last. "We're going to have a baby..."

"We are," Faraden said softly, stroking his hair with her free hand gently. "Our little child." She leaned forward and rested her cheek against his. "I wish I could have been the one to tell you," she whispered.

"So do I..." he said, his voice thick with regret. "I wish a lot of things could have happened differently..."

"Me too." Faraden drew his chin up so she could see his eyes. "But what's done is done, right? I mean…we may wish we could change some things, but we can't." She smiled. "But at least we get this moment…that's something, isn't it?"

"It is," he said. He looked over at Nestad hesitantly. "May I kiss her?" he asked. He asked first because he didn't want to act first and have the kiss ruined by Nestad stopping them if they weren't allowed.

Nestad smiled. "Yes," he replied quietly. It was fortunate that he and Sîrnan had discussed this earlier; he knew the boundaries.

Faraden's eyes brightened as she leaned closer to Fréo and tipped her head invitingly. "You heard the elf," she whispered. "Kiss me…please…"

Fréo actually smiled; the first smile in a few days. "I love you..." he whispered, and then pressed his lips to hers tenderly. He cupped her face gently as moisture leaked from the corners of his eyes.

The kiss was everything Faraden remembered and then some. Her lips parted under his as they found the perfect fit, and she let out a soft whimper as her legs went weak.

Fréo's hands left her cheeks and his arms went around her waist, holding her snugly against him as he continued kissing her, not willing to break it too soon. His heart was swelling with love and longing; he felt he would burst. How could he be kept away from her? How could he not be with her for always?

Faraden's arms looped firmly around his neck as she pressed closer to him, trying to remember how his body warmth felt after so long without it. If she could have, she would have melded their bodies into one at that point so they could never be separate. She loved him so much…

As the young couple kissed, Nestad snuck a glance at Aewen, hoping she was thawing a little. He felt horrible for however he'd trampled her feelings, and he wanted to make amends; he loved her too much to let the wall remain.

Aewen was standing a short distance away watching the young couple kiss. After a moment she turned her head away from them, away from Nestad, and out toward the field beyond. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she always did when she was nervous or upset about something. She looked pale.

The elf moved to stand beside her, but didn't say anything; he wasn't sure what to say.

At last, they had to break apart for air. Faraden rested her head on Fréo's chest and listened to his racing heart with some measure of satisfaction; she made it race like that.

Fréo held her tightly, resting his cheek on the top of her wild hair. "I missed you so much..." he whispered. "I never want to be parted from you again, Faraden."

"I love you," Faraden replied, clinging to him just as tightly. "Oh gods, Fréo…" She wanted to just stay in his arms forever and ignore the world outside forever.

Tears appeared in Fréo's eyes when he heard the desperation in her voice. He glanced over at the elf, the same desperation mirrored in his eyes. How could he let her go? How could he tell her good bye and let her go back to her brother? She was carrying their child. They were meant to be together. They needed to be together.

Nestad had to look away from the sheer desperation; there was nothing he could do to make the eventual parting any easier, and he knew it.

Faraden sniffed back her tears firmly. "Fréo," she said softly, rubbing her cheek lightly against his chest. "You never answered my question. Have you been getting enough sleep? Eating well? Taking care of yourself?" She wanted to be the one taking care of him, but she didn't say that; this was already hard.

He didn't answer right away, but finally shook his head. "I can't sleep..." he said softly. "I eat a little. Mostly I am just riding. I ride for hours and can't seem to stop. I come back at night only because I promised Neah I would."

"Oh, Fréo…" Faraden looked up at him, pain in her eyes. "Please don't do that to yourself…I don't want to see you waste away into nothingness." She reached up and stroked his cheek gently, her fingers shaking a little at the sheer joy she felt at being able to touch him again.

"I can't help it," he answered, looking down into her eyes, not ashamed that there were tears in his own eyes. "I feel closer to you when I'm on that mare."

She smiled and touched the tip of his nose with her fingertip. "The red lass?" she asked. "I'm touched, Fréo…" When a tear trickled out of his eye, she gently wiped it away before kissing the tear trail.

Fréo moved his head so his lips met hers again and he kissed her desperately, clinging to her tightly.

Faraden returned the kiss with equal desperation, her arms tightening almost painfully around him. In a way, she almost welcomed the discomfort in her arms; it helped her know that at least this moment was really happening.

Aewen had to look away, tears welling in her own eyes. How long could this go on? Not this meeting, but this whole situation. It was so hard to even watch it, she could only imagine what it must be like to be a part of it.

Nestad reached out hesitantly and put a hand on Aewen's shoulder, trying to remind her that he was there to help her, even if she was mad at him at the moment. He couldn't not try.

Aewen didn't respond to Nestad. She remained stiff and she didn't lean towards him as she usually did when he touched her. It was all she could do to keep herself from running away. She stayed only because she knew that Faraden might need her very soon.

The elf felt the hostility in her posture and sighed as he let his hand slip away from her shoulder. Not for the first time, he wished he could understand how women thought, though he knew hormones had something to do with her mixed emotions.

When the kiss broke yet again, Fréo looking into Faraden's eyes for a moment before looking up at Nestad. "How much longer do we have?" he asked. He wanted to spend some quality time with Faraden. To talk about what happened so they could each maybe feel better. But he felt pressured with the elf and his wife standing there watching them; as if waiting for them to hurry up and get finished.

Nestad glanced at the sun. "About a half hour," he replied quietly. "There's a place around this stand of trees that is more protected against the sun; we should move there." He indicated Faraden and Aewen with a small gesture.

Fréo took Faraden by the hand. "Thank you," he said to the elf. "We just need to talk." He followed Nestad to the new place, leading Faraden by the hand, keeping her close to him. Aewen stayed where she was, fighting the urge to turn around and quickly leave.

Once the young couple was settled, Nestad walked back to his wife. "Aewen," he said softly. "Please…don't do this. I've made you angry, or hurt you. Please don't shut down and keep it close to your heart. I want to make this right."

Aewen's chin trembled and she didn't meet his gaze. "Didn't you even think?" she asked softly. "Didn't you think about how I might feel? And how could that make you feel good either?"

"At the time, I was just thinking about finding a place where my wife and a pregnant teenager could be for nearly an hour without being exposed to the risk of heat stroke," Nestad replied quietly, glad to get some kind of response from her. "I never even considered that this would be a problem, and for being so dense, I deeply apologize. I should have considered how you would feel."

She nodded. "Yes, you should have," she said, fighting tears. She would not cry about this, especially not in front of Nestad. "Asking me if I wouldn't mind it would have been nice," she added.

"I didn't realize at the time that it was necessary," Nestad said quietly. "Aewen…despite being an elf and all that goes with it, I'm still male and still very stupid in some things regarding women. I'm learning as I go…can you forgive me for the massive mistake I made along the learning path?"

Aewen swallowed hard and closed her eyes tightly. "I feel..." she couldn't even find words for it. "How could you not feel this way about it?" she demanded, finally looking up at him. "Wasn't this place... I don't know... somehow sacred to you as it was to me? Did it mean nothing to you at all?"

"The act of making love to you is what is sacred to me," Nestad said, remaining calm and quiet. "Because that's what lasts; we won't be here tonight, but tomorrow, when we are in a completely new place, that love that I have for you will remain. I've learned to not grow overly attached to places." He paused for a moment. "But in truth, having them here so soon after we shared our love here…yes, I don't like doing that. It makes me feel violated somehow. But from a practical standpoint, there was nowhere else to go."

"There was," Aewen said, her voice rough as she fought her tears. "We could have found something. And I'm not attached to the place, Nestad... but the memory. And now it's ruined. I won't be able to remember our time together here without remembering all of this as well..."

Nestad fell silent for a long moment as he laced his fingers behind his neck. "I'm sorry," he said at last. "I did not intend to ruin the wonderful memory of the time we shared here." He had to bite his lips hard to keep back a couple more sentences; his patience was at a strangely low point at the moment.

Aewen's chin trembled again and a single sob managed to break past her shield. She quickly turned away to hide her tears. "Wasn't it important to you?" she asked softly, the tears obvious in her voice.

"Aewen…" Nestad walked until he was right behind her, his chest almost touching her back. "Yes, it was important to me. I treasure every memory of every time we are able to steal enough time to express our love for each other in such a precious way. But…well, that's just it. No matter what else happens to me or to you or to the place we're in, those memories can't be ruined for me because I hold them like precious jewels next to my heart."

"So because your memories can't be tainted, how I feel about something doesn't mater? How it might affect me doesn't matter?"

"What I was attempting to say, in my less-than-effective way, was that I did not understand that this is such an issue for you. Now I know, and I will keep it in mind for the next time. And if you want me to, I can go find another place for the lad and lass to finish their conversation."

Aewen shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore... it's already too late." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, longing for the day to rewind back to the morning when things were perfect.

Nestad opened his hands and let them rest at his sides in a silent sign of powerlessness. 'Damned if I do and damned if I don't,' he thought. "Aewen…I'm sorry. Truly. I wanted to keep things special for you, the most important person in my life, and I failed at that. I can't repair that, though I wish I could."

Aewen didn't answer him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks by now, and she put her hands over her face as she shoulders began to shake gently with quiet sobs. She hated herself for crying like this; it wasn't her. But she couldn't help it either.

Circling around her with extreme care, Nestad stood in front of Aewen and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Using the physical connection, he sent his love and understanding to her, reminding her that he was deeply, powerfully in love with her; he couldn't be happy at all if there was any trace of unhappiness in her.

Aewen's sobs became more vocal when Nestad did that. She was able to mostly control her crying as long as she wasn't facing him. Now that he was looking at her, and she could feel his love and understanding, it broke the dam of her tears and she could do nothing to stop it. She leaned closer to him, pressing her face into his tunic.

Nestad's arms encircled his wife, protecting her in the circle of his arms and cradling her close to his heart. "I love you," he whispered as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Never forget it." He sent his love into her to reinforce his words.

Aewen hid in his embrace, feeling awful. She had accused him of not treasuring something that she knew in her heart he treasured more than anything. "I'm sorry..." she sobbed.

"No, no," Nestad said softly, kissing her head gently. "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." He rocked back and forth a little, trying to comfort her.

She cried for a while more, feeling foolish, selfish, ashamed and angry all at the same time. How was it possible to feel so many emotions all at once? She didn't know what to say anymore.

Through it all, Nestad just held her, whispering to her in soft Elvish and rocking her gently. He could feel all her tangled emotions; he took them into himself and helped carry them with her. He wished he could do more.

After a time, Aewen's sobs lessened, reduced to a few tears and sniffles. She rested quietly in Nestad's arms a few moments before finally speaking. "I'm sorry..." she said again, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry too," Nestad replied quietly. "I never wanted to see you so badly hurt." He held her close, kissing her forehead gently.

"I didn't mean to make such a big deal out of it," Aewen said. "I didn't realize how much it truly bothered me until it was too late..."

"Shh," Nestad soothed. "I should have known this is important to you, and I didn't. Forgive me?"

Aewen nodded and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. She felt relief suddenly, like a weight falling from her shoulders. She realized that part of the reason she felt so awful was because she and Nestad had been at odds. That was the sick feeling, it must have been; it was gone now.

"Thank you," Nestad whispered as he stroked her back gently. "Thank you." After a moment, he chuckled. "Does this count as our first argument?" he asked.

That brought a sudden laugh from Aewen and she pulled away to wipe her tears. "I guess so," she said, sniffing. "I don't like it at all."

"Me either," Nestad agreed, bringing out a handkerchief. "Let's try to avoid these better in the future, hm?" He tipped her chin up and wiped her face. "But don't hesitate to call me out if I do something stupid, all right?"

She smiled slightly as she allowed him to dry her face. "Alright," she agreed. "And the same goes for me."

"Deal," Nestad agreed, leaving light butterfly kisses all over her face and tasting the salt left on the skin.

Aewen smiled again, closing her eyes as he kissed her. Then she wrapped her arms around him again, pulling herself close to him and resting her cheek on his chest. "I'm tired..." she announced.

"My poor lass," Nestad crooned, cradling her against his body. "Do you want me to take you back to camp and then return for the young couple, or should I hold you until they're done?"

"Just hold me..." Aewen said. "We shouldn't leave them alone. And... Faraden might need me afterwards."

"Mm," Nestad murmured, nodding. "Are you all right?" He bent and gathered her into his arms, cradling her against his chest with the utmost care.

"Just tired..." she said, resting her head against his shoulder. "I didn't used to get all emotional like that. Now I seem to quite often, and when I'm done I feel exhausted."

"I understand that is a side-effect of being pregnant," Nestad said, starting to walk toward where he'd left the young couple. "It's all right…I'm here with you."

Aewen closed her eyes, resting her head against Nestad's shoulder. "What happens after this meeting?" she asked him softly.

"We prepare to move on," Nestad replied quietly. "I don't think there will be much preparation required, but we should be prepared to move on by the time the sun sets."

Aewen shook her head slightly. "I meant with them..."

Nestad's lips pursed. "I don't know," he replied as he came within view of the couple. Faraden was leaning against Fréo, but they were safe enough; still talking quietly. "I will speak with Sîrnan after they have parted. Based on that, he will make some kind of decision. I'm just worried about what will happen when they need to part."

"Well, I'm here for Faraden if she needs me," Aewen said.

"And I am here for Fréo if he needs me," Nestad agreed, sitting on a boulder and glancing at the sun. Another ten minutes left for the couple's meeting.

A short distance away Fréo kissed the top of Faraden's head for hundredth time. "I'll be working hard to see you again," he said softly. "And even harder to get us back together again."

"Just so long as that hard work doesn't involve anything seriously painful for you," Faraden warned him softly. "Nestad's all bruised from taking Sîrnan out sparring, and he's a fast elf. Be careful, all right?"

"I'll be careful," Fréo promised. "I'm not too keen on getting beaten up by him again. He's scary when he's angry. It's been a long time since I saw rage like that, even in the camps."

"He's strange when he gets protective," Faraden admitted quietly. "But he is my brother; he has earned the right to be protective, I guess. I just want you two to be friends…particularly since I want our child to be raised in a full family."

"So do I. I want to be a good father, Faraden. I want to give our child the chance in life that we never got. You and I grew up without parents, we know how awful it is. I don't want our child to know the same life..."

Faraden smiled. "I think you'll be an awesome father, my love," she said, straining up to kiss the underside of his jaw tenderly. "You're so kind and tender…you'll do just fine. And I think Tôr will come around. We have months and months to work things out, after all."

He chuckled once without humor. "I just don't want it to take months and months." He smiled to lighten the mood a bit and hugged her tighter. "I am glad Nestad is willing to help us. He has a good heart, doesn't he?"

"I don't either," Faraden said, snuggling closer. "And yes, he and Aewen have the best hearts of anyone. I saw Sîrnan's face; if Nestad hadn't taken him out sparring, he might have killed something. Nestad helped him calm down enough to even consider this meeting. And Aewen has been so helpful, telling me what to do for morning sickness and offering a sympathetic ear."

"Oh, I'm so glad," Fréo said. "How have you been feeling, by the way?"

"I've been feeling all right," Faraden replied with a smile. "A bit woozy at times, but the morning sickness has never gotten as bad as it was the first time it hit me."

He kissed her below the ear lightly. "I'm glad you have someone who can help you through all that," he said. "I don't know the first thing about it."

"Neither did I," she giggled, tipping her head up to look at him. "It's a sense that develops; when do I need to eat ginger to keep my food down? That sort of thing."

He chuckled. "And how is that ginger?" he asked. "Sounds kinda... not good."

"It's so strong…" Faraden made a face. "But it's much better than throwing up every few hours. At least I can control the taste; I can't control the puking without it. I'm told the morning sickness goes away eventually."

"I hope so..." Fréo kissed her below the ear again, and then inhaled, closing his eyes. "But I think it smells nice on you," he commented. "The ginger."

Faraden giggled. "And the horse smells good on you," she replied. "It's a fitting smell for one of the horse-people."

He chuckled. "I'm taking you out for a ride the very first moment I am able," he promised.

"Ohhh…" Faraden looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Really? Oh, I can't wait!"

He grinned and kissed her neck again, unable to stop himself. His hands moved slightly on her stomach, marveling at the new life he knew was under his fingers. He was going to be a father... it was still so hard to wrap his mind around that.

"And our child will be a horse and sea child," Faraden added, smiling. "That makes for a nice mental picture; him riding a horse on a sea shore."

"Him?" Fréo said. "And what if it's a girl?"

Faraden considered that. "I want him to be a boy, like his handsome papa," she decided. "But if the baby is a girl…well, there are girls who ride horses in Rohan, aye?"

He chuckled. "Aye. All of them do, just ask Neah."

"Then she'll ride a horse on the sea shore too," Faraden said with a giggle. "No real difference, except the gender."

Fréo smiled. "Well, you'll pardon me if I say I'd rather have a girl for our first child? I would just love it if it turned out to be a girl."

"You men," Faraden teased, tickling him lightly. "Strange that you don't want a boy to carry on your name and line…"

"Well, I do," he said. "But I want our first to be a girl. After that we can have all the boys you can handle." He grinned.

"Mm," Faraden said, resting her head against him again. "But I want our first to be a boy so any little girls afterward have a big brother to lean on and tag behind."

Fréo chuckled. "I suppose we'll find out soon what it ends up being. And I know I will love our child no matter what. He or she is a part of you...perfect..."

"And part of you," she shot back instantly. "So I'll love him or her even more because of that…"

Nestad smiled as he listened to their conversation. It sounded like the kind of conversation he would have with Aewen, and that soothed some fear deep in his heart. They did love each other.

"Then we will be a happy and strong family," Fréo said. He kissed her neck again, keeping his face there and nuzzling a bit as he breathed in her scent. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," Faraden whispered back, pressing her cheek against his head to keep him in the crook of her neck longer. "So much…I can't even say how much."

"Mm..." Fréo hummed in delight, and then began to kiss her neck lightly, unable to help himself. He wanted to marry her so badly. It just wasn't fair...

"Fréo…" Faraden giggled as his stubble tickled her neck. But she didn't pull away; she loved everything about him, including the strange sensation of rough hair tickling her sensitive skin. Instead, she threaded her fingers through his hair, straightening it a bit.

"Yes?" Fréo said, grinning for a second before returning his mouth to her neck. He moved closer to her throat, lengthening his kisses and adding a bit of tongue.

"Mm," she murmured happily. "That feels good…" She arched her body toward him happily, loving his touch.

Nestad frowned slightly as he checked the sun and cleared his throat noisily. Time was up, but he didn't want to say that aloud.

Fréo let a sound escape his throat that sounded a lot like a soft growl. He rested his chin on Faraden's shoulder, closing his eyes. "No... no, no, no," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Nestad said softly. "But…it is time."

Faraden ducked her head, hiding her rapidly filling eyes behind her wild hair. "Damn it," she whispered, her fingers wrapping around her knee and hanging on hard enough to bruise the skin.

Fréo forced himself to look up at Nestad. "Can't we have a little while longer?" he asked, deciding it couldn't hurt to ask.

"I'm sorry," Nestad said quietly. "But we have already pushed the time limit as much as I dare." He was truly sorry; he didn't want to separate the young couple. He could see that they belonged together.

Fréo clenched his eyes shut as he buried his face back in the cook of Faraden's neck. "I love you," he whispered to her. "I'll see you very soon, I promise."

"I love you," she replied, clinging to him as hard as she could for a moment before releasing him and trying a brave smile. "The gods keep you until I can see you again," she said softly, fighting back tears.

He took her chin between his thumb and fore finger and smiled down at her. "My precious girl," he whispered. "You take care of our child, hm?"

"I will," she replied, managing a real smile as she reached up and put her hands on his neck. "You take care of yourself too, all right?" Not giving him a chance to reply, she moved closer and kissed him, trying to prolong the moment as long as she could.

Fréo kissed her back eagerly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He felt desperation swamp him. How was he going to live without her? He had to find a way for them to be together.

After a moment, Faraden pulled away slightly. "The sooner we part, the sooner we can return to each other," she whispered against his mouth. "I'll be all right, and you'd better be all right. For my sake, and our child's sake."

"I will be," he assured her. "I'll take care of myself for you. I promise..."

"Good. I'll have to hurt you otherwise." Faraden's giggle turned into a sob, but she shook her head. "It's fine, sweet."

He cupped her cheek and looked down at her sadly. He could feel Nestad's eyes on them and the pressure was immense. "Go now," he said softly. "Go with my love... and remember my touch."

"I could never forget it." With a last, quick kiss, Faraden was on her feet and running. At the moment, she didn't care where she was going; she just had to outrun her shattering heart.

Fréo's heart broke as he watched her run away, and a tear trailed down his cheek. He sank to his knees, letting his shoulders slump.

Aewen looked up at Nestad, a question in her eyes. She wondered if she should go after Faraden.

Nestad watched Faraden with his far-seeing eyes, seeing that even in her wrenching grief, she was being somewhat sensible, keeping to the shaded areas available. "Give her a moment to stop," he said quietly. "I'll let you know when."

Aewen nodded and looked back at Fréo who was crying freely on the ground now. "What about him?" she asked.

"I'll stay with him." Nestad looked after Faraden again and saw that she had crumpled to the ground. "Go ahead." He kissed Aewen gently. "My sweet lass." He smiled at her before rising and walking to Fréo's side.

Aewen watched the elf for a moment before leaving to join Faraden. Fréo now had his hands over his face as he cried. He couldn't help the tears, but he didn't need everyone to see them.

Nestad rested a hand on the young man's shoulder as he knelt beside him. He didn't try to say anything; words were useless against the intense pain he could feel from Fréo's whole being. So he just stayed there, radiating peace and comfort.

After a moment Fréo finally managed to get words past his throat. "I... love her... so much," he managed.

"I know," Nestad replied quietly. "Believe me, I see that." His throat tightened in sympathy for the couple; this was so unfair for them.

"Why couldn't Sîrnan see it?" he wanted to know. "Why couldn't he be here to see?"

"He didn't think he could handle seeing you two together," Nestad said. "And maybe it is better he was not here; I do not think you would have expressed your love so openly if he were here."

Fréo considered that. "Maybe not..." He thought for a moment. "What now, Nestad? How do we get Sîrnan to approve?"

"Now," Nestad said quietly, "I tell him how your meeting went, and we'll talk more about the potential for more. I will strongly urge that another happens soon, and that he is here for it. And then…well, we'll see."

Fréo drew a long sigh, rubbing his eyes as if he were very tired suddenly—which in fact he was, not having gotten much sleep the last couple nights. "Thank you, Nestad. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this effort you're making for us. We wouldn't know what to do."

The elf smiled. "Don't worry about it," he said, squeezing the young man's shoulder. "It's my pleasure; I like both of you, and I believe you belong together."

Fréo looked up at the elf. "Really?" he said, feeling a huge relief to hear that. "You really think so?"

Nestad looked back seriously. "Yes," he said quietly. "You're young, but I can see the same lifetime commitment between you two that is between myself and Aewen. That's a love I will die for one day; it's not a light thing."

"I would happily die for Faraden," the young man said. "I've never loved someone so deeply. I so wish Sîrnan could see that."

"I think he will, when given a chance and time to make it work in himself." Nestad squeezed the young man's shoulder again. "Are you all right?"

Fréo shrugged. "What does that mean anyway, alright? I don't even know how to answer that question."

"It's a healer's question," Nestad said, crackling a small smile. "It usually means, 'Are you going to keel over in the next couple minutes?' In this case, however, I mean, 'Will you make it through the day in one piece?'"

"I guess I have to," Fréo said. "I promised Faraden I would. She wasn't very happy when she found out I had barely slept or eaten anything since all this happened."

"Nor was I," Nestad said with a pointed frown. "You need to rest and keep yourself healthy so you can be strong for her. I have kept a close eye on her to make sure she is taking care of herself so she can help you, but you're usually some distance away."

"Well, I promised her I would look after myself," the young man said. "So no need to worry now." He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "I guess I should get back to Neah..."

Nestad nodded. "I suspect she may be worried," he agreed quietly. "Don't worry. Aewen is with Faraden; she'll help her as she can."

Fréo nodded. "Thank you, Nestad, for everything." He stood up, brushing himself off. "May I... may I ask a favor?"

"Of course," Nestad said, also standing and turning so he was facing Fréo.

"Even if I can't see Faraden for a while... will you give me regular reports on how she's doing? And... maybe pass messages to her for me?"

"It may be risky to pass messages," Nestad said. "But I will do my best there, and of course I'll tell you how she's doing."

Fréo nodded with a sigh. "Thank you," he said. "I guess I shouldn't hope for more than that. You're already doing so much for us, and we can't be grateful enough."

Nestad smiled and bowed his head slightly. He wasn't very good at receiving multiple thanks; they always made him feel awkward. "It's my pleasure," he said.

Fréo sighed again, hinting to the heaviness of his heart. "I'll be seeing you, Nestad," he said. And then he turned and left the treed area, making his way back to his sister.

"Until soon," Nestad said quietly, turning to look for his wife and Faraden.

Faraden had only gone a short way when running away; she knew Aewen would come after her, and she didn't want to make her go far in the sweltering sun. So when she collapsed, it was in a shaded place. Of course, it was only a small part of her mind that was being so rational. The rest of her was occupied by the wrenching sobs ripping their way from her belly.

Aewen approached slowly but not silently. She wasn't sure if Faraden knew she was there, so she made sure her presence was known. "Faraden?" she said softly.

The girl didn't answer, rolling onto her side to allow some room to breathe between sobs. One hand was in her thick hair, gripping a handful of the red strands hard enough to make her knuckles white. It hurt like the dickens, but it was a pain she could handle.

"Oh, Faraden..." Aewen said, her heart breaking when she saw the look on the girl's face. Aewen sat down beside her and took the hand that clutched the red hair, gripping it tightly in her own hand. "Cry..." she encouraged. "Just cry it out."

Faraden couldn't quite breathe, but she didn't really care at that point. "Fréo," she gasped between sobs… "Oh gods, Fréo…"

"Ohh..." Tears welled in Aewen's eyes and she gathered the girl into her arms, rubbing her back gently. "I know..." she whispered. "I know..." What else could she say? She knew that Faraden just needed to cry for a time. They could talk later.

The crying time wasn't as long as Faraden needed, but it was all her body could handle; after a few minutes longer, she went limp, her eyes closed. Shuddering breaths shook her body as her lungs fought to make up for the time she'd been without enough air.

"You love him a lot," Aewen observed, still stroking the girl's back. "I can see it. It's flaming in your heart like a beacon."

"Yeah," Faraden said, gasping for air. "Love him…more than I can say…" Her stomach clenched as a grimace of pain crossed her face. "Why can't Sîrnan see it?" she asked. "Why can't he just let me be happy?"

"Shh... he will," Aewen soothed. "He just needs to see you two together. Nestad will talk to him. We'll get this worked out, you'll see."

"I hope so." Faraden hid her face in Aewen's neck, needing the comfort of someone's touch more than she needed words at the moment. She wanted the touch to be Fréo's, but Aewen was all right for a second-best.

"It will be so," Aewen assured. "You love him... your brother will come to see that. He wants you to be happy, Faraden. It's what he lives for. He'll come to realize that being with Fréo is what makes you happy."

Faraden nodded, sniffling back more tears. She really couldn't handle crying more right now; her body already hated her for what she'd done to it. "I just hope he sees it soon," she muttered.

"He will... we'll make sure of it," Aewen said resolutely. "We'll make sure of it..."

"Thank you," Faraden whispered. "So lucky to have you…and Nestad…"

Aewen smiled and rubbed the girl's back. "You're precious to us," she said. "We're happy to have you, too."

Faraden closed her eyes and just rested for a while. "Thanks," she said at last, clearing her throat repeatedly. "I should get back…Tôr will be worried if I'm gone too long."

"Want me to walk you back?" Aewen asked, pulling away gently and looking the younger girl in the face.

"I would love that," Faraden said as she got up painfully and leaned against a nearby boulder. "I don't want to be alone right now…" Tears formed in her eyes, but she forbade them to fall.

"I understand," Aewen said. She took a hold of the other girl's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Let's go then." She pulled on the hand gently, encouraging Faraden to come with her in the direction of the camp. "I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to, alright?"

Faraden clung to Aewen's hand, shamelessly using Aewen's emotional strength as a crutch for the moment. "Thank you," she whispered, unable to think of better words as the two women walked slowly back across the land toward camp. "I just want to sleep…so tired…"

"Of course," Aewen said. "I'm pretty sure you'll be able to do that. Nestad said we won't be leaving here until early evening. So you'll have a few hours anyway."

"Nice," Faraden murmured. Why had she run so far? Didn't she know that she'd have to travel back? Her entire body hated her, and she was beginning to join the consensus in that hatred.

"Are you alright?" Aewen asked after a moment, looking at Faraden with some concern.

"My body really doesn't like me right now," Faraden murmured, afraid to talk louder for fear of throwing up. "And I'm not fond of me either, so we're in agreement."

Aewen smiled in sympathy. "I know exactly how you feel," she said, slipping her arm around the girl's waist. "I feel like that whenever I'm away from Nestad for too long. When he's near he keeps those awful feelings at bay, most of the time. I'll have him take a look at you when he gets back if you like."

"What's it like?" Faraden asked, resting her head on Aewen's shoulder with some difficulty. "Being able to be with the one who's the other half of your soul all the time? Always having him there to help you?"

Aewen didn't answer right away. She wasn't even sure if she should. She thought it would sound like boasting, and she didn't want to do that. "You will soon find out, Faraden," she said softly. "Believe that..."

"Please tell me," Faraden begged softly. "I need to know…I need to know that all this pain will be worth it. If it's not…there's no point in enduring it."

"It's worth it, Faraden..." Aewen assured her. "It is worth it. You remember what it was like when you were with Fréo... before all this happened? You remember what it was like to be in his presence, even just walking by his side?"

Faraden nodded mutely; she did remember. It was like basking in the warm sun.

"It's like that..." Aewen said with a smile. "Only twenty times better..."

The girl sighed unconsciously as she tried to even imagine something twenty times better than what she'd had before. "No fear…?" she asked softly. "Never separate?"

"Separation is... it's hard, I know," Aewen agreed. "I've been separated from Nestad more times than I care to remember." She stopped and placed her hand over Faraden's chest. "But as long as he's in here," she said softly, meeting the girl's eyes, "You can never be truly separated. I have had to learn that lesson myself. And it is a very important one to learn. It's what will get you through the hard times when are forced to be apart."

Faraden met Aewen's eyes, sniffing tears back firmly. "I hope I can reach that point," she said softly. "I haven't been with him enough…not enough to feel him in my heart when we're apart. I just feel an empty hole…and it hurts so much…"

"I know..." Aewen said, taking the girl into her arms again. "I know..."

The girl rested her forehead on Aewen's shoulder, a few tears escaping her eyes despite her best efforts. "But I'll make it," she said at last, lifting her head and smiling wanly. "I have to; I told him to hold on for us, so I have to do the same. He'd never let me forget it if I started losing weight or something."

"Exactly," Aewen agreed. "And you need to keep yourself healthy for that baby of yours. That includes emotionally healthy too. Nestad told me that babies can feel their mother's emotions, and it affects them even before they're born."

Faraden rested her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. "For my little boy," she said, her voice no more than a whisper. "I need to sleep…'m sorry, Aewen…"

"It's alright... come, we're almost back," Aewen encouraged, putting her arm around Faraden's shoulder again and leading her back to the camp where the bedroll was waiting. Sîrnan was not there.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Faraden was disappointed that her brother wasn't there, but she didn't care at the moment; she was so tired. Her eyes drooping closed, she shed her shoes and curled up in the bedroll. She was asleep almost at once.

Aewen watched the girl for a moment, feeling a fist gripping her heart with grief over that whole situation. Tears welled in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks unchecked. She had been playing strong for Faraden's sake, but in actuality she was very weak emotionally. Ever since she got pregnant her emotions were like a woodpecker's flight; up and down, up and down...

Strong hands closed over Aewen's shoulders, drawing her back to lean against a solid chest. "I saw you return with the lass," Nestad said in her ear, holding her close. "Is she all right?"

Aewen bit her lips and nodded as she let a few sobs escape her throat. She turned to face Nestad, burying her face in his tunic.

"Are you all right?" Nestad asked softly, wrapping his arms around her and snugging her body against his. He knew part of the answer without having to ask, but he wanted her to let some of it out as he soothed her heart tenderly.

She nodded again while she cried. "Just... just... it hurts. It hurts to watch her... they should not be apart, Nestad..."

"I know," Nestad said quietly, stroking her hair as he soothed her. "But I don't think this will last long. It's a hard season, but it, too, will pass."

"And... I'm just so fed up with myself," Aewen admitted. "I used to be able to be a strong support for people, Nestad. I used to be able to handle anything. And now... I just feel like a basket case myself most of the time. I feel so useless."

"Aewen, my love," Nestad crooned softly. "You're anything but useless. You're being forced to face situations here that are beyond your usual realm of experience, and you're pregnant. You may feel helpless, but you're anything but. You have helped Faraden; I can sense that her spirit is more at rest, and she talks about how she couldn't make it without you all the time."

"Really?" Aewen said, turning her head to look down at the sleeping girl. "You really feel that she's better? She was so upset..."

"She's sleeping," Nestad pointed out. "Yes, she's upset, but you've helped settle her spirit enough so that she can sleep and let her body refresh itself. For that, I owe you my deepest thanks; I was afraid I would have to drug her to make her sleep."

"Really?" Aewen said in slight alarm. She looked back at Faraden again in silence for a few moments. "Is there anything you can do for her morning sickness? She's experiencing it very strongly; more so than I have I think."

Nestad nodded, kneeling beside the sleeping girl. "I wondered why I was feeling slightly sick to my stomach," he murmured. "She's so strongly affected that she's projecting unintentionally." He rested a hand on her back and removed the sickness for the time being. "I finished that potion at last. I'll give her a dose."

"Oh... that sounds so nice," Aewen said. "Do I get any?" she asked, a teasing glint in her eye.

The elf chuckled as he rose and kissed his wife. "Of course," he replied. "I made it initially for you, and you get the first dose to make sure it works. Come with me." He glanced around. "Any sign of Sîrnan? I need to talk to him…"

Aewen glanced around too and shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him since coming back. Nestad, how is Fréo?"

"He is as well as can be expected," Nestad said, leading his wife to their bedroll and sitting her down before finding his potion bottles. "He's resigned to what must come at the moment. He doesn't seem as badly wounded by this as Faraden is, but she's pregnant. Goodness knows that messes with the emotions…"

Aewen had to laugh at her own expense at that one. She nodded in total agreement. "Do you know when they will be able to see each other again?"

"I don't know." The corners of Nestad's eyes tightened in deep emotion. "I won't know until I talk to Sîrnan. Like it or not, he is the one with power in this situation."

Aewen rubbed her eyes and sighed, glancing about the area while Nestad fiddled with the potion bottles. "Oh..." she said softly when she saw Sîrnan walking though the camp, heading to where Faraden was resting.

"There he is," Nestad said, frowning. "And I can't get a bead on his emotions." Raising his voice a little, he called Sîrnan's name and motioned for the young man to come over to the couple.

Sîrnan looked up and saw the elf. He waved to them, but then continued on his way to Faraden and sat down beside the girl's bed. Aewen looked at Nestad. "Did he just say no?"

"I believe he did," Nestad said, his voice and body tense as he watched the young man. The elf was very still, but it was the stillness of a predator before it springs.

Aewen looked at Nestad a moment longer before speaking. "Nestad?" she asked hesitantly. She was unnerved by his behavior. There were times when she had a hard time understanding his actions or words.

Nestad jerked a little and turned to look at Aewen. "Yes, love?" he asked, making a deliberate effort to soften his voice; she felt slightly scared.

"What are you thinking?" Aewen asked.

"I'm thinking that Sîrnan had better not wake her," Nestad said, tipping his head toward the young man and his sister. "She needs her sleep."

Right then Sîrnan leant forward carefully and placed a light kiss to Faraden's brow, and then he stood up and began making his way over to the elf and Aewen. Aewen looked up at Nestad. "He's not totally insensitive, Nestad," she said softly. "He still cares about her and her well being."

The elf's body relaxed and he smiled a slightly sheepish smile. "I know," he replied. "She just activates every protection instinct in my body; it's not entirely voluntary." He shook his arms out before picking up his bottles again.

"You're going to give me some of that before you get too distracted, aren't you?" Aewen asked, nodding to the bottles as Sîrnan came closer.

Kissing her nose lightly, Nestad chuckled. "Yes," he replied, measuring out an exact dose. "Try this and tell me how you feel immediately afterward. But first…how do you feel right now?"

"Right now?" She thought a moment, focusing her thoughts inward for a moment. "I feel... churned up inside," she finally decided.

Nestad nodded and handed her the dose. "Hello, Sîrnan," he greeted, barely glancing up. "Have a seat; I'm conducting an experiment."

The young man stood there a moment, staring down at them before he complied. He sat, his legs crossed and arms resting on his knees. He said nothing, waiting for Nestad to speak first.

"The potion may be a bit strong," Nestad warned Aewen as he watched her drink it. "I have honey handy if it needs sweetening."

Aewen took a tentative sip and squinted her eyes closed, her face scrunching up in protest to what she was tasting. She swallowed hard and gaped up at Nestad. "It makes my eyes water..." she said, blinking. "What's in that?"

"A lot of ginger," Nestad said, trying not to laugh at her expression. "Mixed with some mint, chamomile, Echinacea…all kinds of herbs that help settle the stomach. More honey?"

"Yes, it definitely needs more honey," Aewen said, handing the bottle back to him. "How often do I have to take this?"

"Once a day," Nestad said with pride. "If you take it at night, it will work for twenty-four hours before you need another dose." He carefully mixed honey into the bottle. "Try it again."

Aewen took another small sip. She cringed again, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. "Mm, better," she managed. "Still not something I would pick as my favorite drink." She smiled. "Thank you, my love. You're so sweet to make this."

Nestad chuckled. "I'll make it sweeter," he promised. "And then it can be as sweet as I am." He shared a grin with his wife before turning his attention to Sîrnan. "Good morning, scout master," he greeted. "How are you this morning?"

Sîrnan stared at the elf for a moment before answering. "How's Faraden?" he asked instead.

The elf blew out a breath. "All right, so much for small talk," he murmured to himself. "She's…better now. Relatively speaking, anyway."

"Why is she sleeping so soundly? It's still early afternoon."

"Because she went through some emotional turmoil that wore her out completely," Nestad said, his tone almost absent as he mixed more honey into the mix. "Try this, melethril," he added, holding out a spoon.

Aewen smiled and took the spoon, closing her eyes as she swallowed. She opened them, letting out a breath. "Much better," she said. "Still not a wonderful taste, but at least I can eat it without crying my eyes out."

"Good," Nestad said, making a note in the small notebook he kept in his pocket. "Thank you, love." He looked at Sîrnan and arched an eyebrow. "The meeting between the two went well," he said with no fanfare.

Aewen stood up before Sîrnan could respond to that. "I'm going to go lie down near Kali for a while, Nestad," she said. "I'll leave you two to talk." She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Be gentle."

"I'll try," Nestad whispered back, smiling and kissing her cheek. "Tell Kali hi for me."

"I will." Aewen smiled and waved to the two men as she moved away. Sîrnan watched her go and then turned back to the elf. "What can you tell me?" he asked. "Did they follow the rules?"

That question by itself was almost enough to make Nestad forget his promise to Aewen. Taking a breath, he forced down his emotions. "Yes," he said quietly. "They found out where the boundaries were and respected them."

Sîrnan nodded. "And?" he pressed. "What else can you tell me?"

"There is little to tell. They talked most of the time about the sorts of things lovers talk about, especially when they have been apart for some time." Needing something to do with his hands, Nestad began cutting ginger root for the next batch of potion. "The parting was difficult."

Sîrnan waited, as if expecting Nestad to say more. When he didn't, Sîrnan said, "So... what are your thoughts on it?"

"In truth?" Nestad asked, not looking up from his work. "I would counsel that they meet again, and soon. Now that the initial meeting after the explosion has occurred, it may be easier for you to be there the next time."

Sîrnan shook his head. "I don't know..."

"Don't know about what?" Nestad asked, glancing up. "The meeting or you being there?"

"About me being there," Sîrnan said.

Nestad breathed a silent sigh of relief. At least he wasn't fighting the idea of the meetings happening again. "It may be too soon," he said, though he didn't think it was. "It's up to you."

"Well... what do you think?" Sîrnan asked softly, not meeting the elf's eyes.

"I think you should be there," Nestad said, turning his attention back to the root. "Putting it off will only make it harder to grow accustomed to the idea."

Sîrnan didn't answer for a long time, staring down at his hands. "I just... I don't know..." he said softly, his voice shaking slightly.

Nestad reached out and gently gripped the young man's hands. He felt sudden empathy for Sîrnan; this was completely uncharted territory for the young man. "I will be there," he said softly. "As will Aewen. You don't even have to stay for the whole meeting; Aewen and I will act as the official chaperones. But I truly think it would be best for you to see their interaction for yourself. It won't be easy, but I believe it necessary."

"But... I just don't know if I can..." Sîrnan said. "I just don't know if I can face them..."

"Why?" Nestad asked softly, radiating comfort and understanding.

Sîrnan clenched his jaw tightly as he looked away. "I've made a fool of myself, Nestad. They both hate me, and I know it will be a long time before I can ever make this up to them. If I ever can..."

"Sîrnan," Nestad said quietly, stopping the young man mid-sentence. "They don't hate you. They want to include you; they want to complete the family. I don't think it will be as hard as you think to make it up to them."

Sîrnan was silent again, warring within himself. "Nestad...?" he asked finally. "What are your thoughts about him? What do you think of him as a person?"

"I cautiously like him," Nestad replied. "As a person, I think he is extremely loving and caring. He waited until Faraden was safely away before collapsing into himself from grief."

A muscle spasmed in Sîrnan's face when he heard those words. "But... what of his character?" he asked. "From what I've seen of him, his character is strongly lacking."

"I think he has grown up a lot in the last few days," Nestad said quietly. "He has reached a point of putting Faraden before himself in everything he considers. And he fully intends to take as much responsibility as possible in this matter."

"No one can grow up in a few days," Sîrnan said. "No one can gain the character he needs to raise a family in only a few days. No one can, no matter what he's gone through. That takes time and wisdom."

"Perhaps," Nestad allowed. "But he has nine months to gain the needed character for his child." He fell silent.

Sîrnan was silent also, not knowing what to say or what to think. "Nestad... I..." he shook his head. "It's just so hard..." he whispered.

"It is," Nestad agreed quietly. "Nothing about this is easy, not for any of you. I wish it could be easier; I wish there was some way to smooth the path for all three of you."

"I just need time..." Sîrnan said. "I just need time, and they aren't willing to let me have it. I just don't feel good about any of this, Nestad, and I just need time..."

he shook his head. "I've seen the body conduct a spontaneous abortion when there's too much stress, and that would kill Faraden with grief."

Sîrnan put his fists in his eyes, shaking his head. "Can I just rest today?" he asked finally. "Just... do I have to think about anymore today?"

Nestad sighed to himself. "No," he replied quietly. "But they will want an answer sometime soon. Not today, necessarily, but soon."

"And perhaps by then I will have one," Sîrnan said. "Just... not today. I just... need to be alone for a while, Nestad... alone with my own thoughts."

"All right." Nestad rested a hand on Sîrnan's shoulder. "I'll leave you be, with my blessing. And I pray peace over your mind so you can see the right path." With that, he bowed slightly and removed his hand from the young man's shoulder.

Sîrnan looked up at the elf for the first time since they started talking. "Thank you," he said. He stood up slowly. "I think... I'll just go for a walk."

"All right. I'll keep an eye on Faraden; she will be safe while you're gone." Nestad smiled at the young man, genuine warmth in his eyes.

"Thank you," Sîrnan said. "I know I can trust you, Nestad." He offered a slight smile and then walked away across the camp.

Nestad watched the young man leave and sighed, resting his forehead against his knee. Not for the first time, he longed to be able to put this whole problem in the hands of a true diplomat. He was fumbling his way along, hoping to put his finger on the true base of the problem.

Some distance away, Neah walked away after leaving Hara in Fréo's care. She needed some time to walk alone before the main train started up, especially since Fréo always left Hara with her. It was her time to be without the child.

As Sîrnan left the camp he spotted Neah walking away. He turned to go the other direction, wishing to be alone and not have to talk to anyone else. But then he stopped and turned back. He was curious. He hadn't heard her thoughts on this whole event. She was Fréo's sister, after all. Surely she had a very strong opinion about it. He wanted to know where she stood. He approached her hesitantly, clearing his throat when he got within hearing range. He didn't want to startle her.

Neah started a little and turned to look at the source of the sound. When she saw Sîrnan, she smiled hesitantly. "Hello," she almost whispered, still slightly afraid of him after that display of anger she saw earlier.

Sîrnan bowed his head slightly and came closer to her. "May I... join you?" he asked softly. "I was just going for a walk myself and saw you."

"Sure, I guess," Neah said, relaxing a little. He didn't look angry. "I'm not going far…I just wanted a break from my family."

"I know what you mean..." Sîrnan said as they began walking slowly. He looked at her. "How are you?"

Neah blew out a breath and laughed ruefully. "As well as anyone can be when their whole world is upside down and inside out, I guess," she said, glancing at him. "And you?"

He didn't answer right away, staring at the ground in front of them. "Well... I suppose you saw how I was..." he admitted. "Along with the whole camp."

"That was a couple days ago," Neah pointed out. "How are you now that you've had time to let everything settle?"

"Not much better, I guess," Sîrnan said. "I mean... I'm not so angry anymore—at least not outwardly. I'm still quite angry inside. I... I'm hurt... I feel betrayed... I feel like hurting someone... I feel horrible," he summed up with a shrug.

"I guess so," Neah said, stopping and looking up at him. "I'm sorry, Sîrnan…things are so muddled…" She almost told him that she'd known that Faraden and Fréo were in love, but bit her lip. She liked Sîrnan and wanted him to continue liking her. Far more to the point, she wanted to be able to walk on her own legs.

"I'm the one who should apologizing," Sîrnan said. "I'm the one who blew this whole thing up and made it into a nightmare for everyone." He looked at her, sincerity intense in his gaze. "I really am sorry for that, Neah. It's just me... it's the way I react to things when they mean a great deal to me. I'm often uncontrollable and violent, I don't deny it. But it doesn't mean that I like myself this way either."

Neah reached out and touched his arm. "It's all right," she said softly. "You love Faraden. I mean, it scared me more than I can say when I saw you explode like that, but I can understand. It came out of nowhere for you."

"But it wasn't right for me to over react that way and scare everyone. I am very grieved by it now."

The girl nodded. "Well, I forgive you, anyway," she offered, smiling shyly.

Sîrnan stopped again and looked at her. "You do?" he asked, surprised. "But... after what I did to your brother?"

"Yes," Neah replied, looking into his eyes with startling frankness. "And after scaring me and my littlest brother. I forgive you because I can and because I don't like being angry or scared."

Sîrnan's brow creased with emotion. "Thank you, Neah," he said. The words were inadequate to describe how grateful he was.

Neah smiled and took his hand. "You're welcome, Sîrnan," she replied. "Come on; it's hot out here. If we're going to stop and talk, let's find some shade."

He smiled slightly and they continued walking, toward the same trees where Faraden and Fréo had talked earlier that day. "Can you tell me what you think of all this?" he asked her.

The girl blew out a breath as she watched the puffs of dust raised by their shoes. "My initial reaction was a bit like yours," she admitted. "With more disappointment than anger. Now? Well, I haven't had a chance to see Faraden since, but Fréo…he seems like he's shouldering the weight of the world. Truth be told, I just feel sorry for them now."

"And... do you think they're right for each other?" Sîrnan asked.

"I think so," Neah said after fighting within herself for a moment. "I mean…I saw them together before this. They seem to be a good match, inasmuch as I know anything about matchmaking."

"You saw them together?" Sîrnan asked, stopping once again to look at her. "What were they doing that made you think they were a good match?"

"Faraden rode in our wain most of the time before all of this," Neah said, getting the sinking feeling that she was sharing new information. "I don't know…they have much the same kind of humor between them…it's more a feel than anything else."

Sîrnan looked at her intently. "Neah? Did you... did you know more than you let on? Did you know something all that time that I didn't know?"

"Just that they were attracted to each other," Neah said, looking back. "I should have told you, but…I don't know. I still was wary of you, and then…well, everything."

Sîrnan sighed and shot his fingers into his hair. "I didn't know she was spending so much time with him," he said. "I had asked her to stay away from him. But I wasn't here most of the time, I was off scouting. And she... she disobeyed me..."

"She spent as much time with me and Hara and Aran as she did with Fréo," Neah said defensively. "We were working on the play. They weren't out of our sight on the road."

"And yet, they obviously were," Sîrnan pointed out.

"I don't think that was during the actual traveling part," Neah said. "There were some times during the stops when they disappeared, but I didn't notice when or where; I had my hands full with Hara and Aran."

"Curse that I was away scouting!" Sîrnan said in a moment of frustration. "Curse that I couldn't be here. None of this would have happened if I had stayed here with Faraden like I should have."

"Sîrnan," Neah said quietly, no longer afraid of his anger. "You could argue that I failed in keeping an eye on them. But there's no time for guilt now. What's done is done. Now what?"

Sîrnan growled, yanking on his hair and he stalked about the area for a moment. "I don't know!" he said. "I don't know..."

"Calm down," Neah said, leaning against a tree and crossing her arms. "Decisions are hard to make when you're flustered. Stop and take a few deep breaths."

He stopped and gaped at her. "Calm down?" he said. "Neah, I can't calm down! I haven't been able to calm down since this happened. I'm so... mad!"

"That's my point," Neah said, keeping her cool. "Do you think, just because I'm quiet, that I don't feel as deeply as you do? Perhaps I feel more, in some ways. But I try to remain calm because I don't like flying off the handle."

"Well that's you," Sîrnan said. "And this is me. I 'fly off the handle'. I always have. And there were times that if I hadn't, Faraden may not be alive today. Or if she was alive, she would be a very different person than the one we know now."

"Probably." Without seeming to have really moved, Neah was suddenly in front of Sîrnan. "But we're not in the camps any more, Sîrnan. Things have changed. You're allowed to be calmer while feeling just as deep. Gods know I do."

Sîrnan took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "I just... don't know how..." he said, nearly whispering.

Neah took his hands in hers and looked up at him. "Let me show you," she whispered back. "It's not hard. It just takes determination, and I know you have that in spades."

He looked at her, desperation in his eyes. "How?" he asked, willing to listen.

"It's a choice," she told him softly. "When the urge comes to break things and hurt someone, stop and take several deep breaths. Put things in perspective. Remember that things are bad now, but imagine holding your nephew or niece in nine months. The lifetime with that child is worth some trouble now."

Sîrnan sat down in the dried grass, rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I... I didn't mean to blow up like that. You don't deserve that from me, this isn't about you."

Neah sat beside him, sighing quietly. "Apology accepted," she replied mildly. "But it's not me that's hurt. Apologize to yourself; it's your soul that is being torn up every time you blow up."

"Apologize to myself?" Sîrnan said, looking at her. "I don't understand, how do I do that?"

"How do you apologize to another person?" Neah asked, answering his question with another. "Imagine your soul as another person and ask forgiveness. Then, for the gods' sakes, forgive yourself."

His brow furrowed. He had obviously never heard anyone talk in this way his whole life. Sîrnan almost literally grew up in the camps without parents, forced to be the parent of his little sister, even though he had no wisdom about life or relationships. He did only what he needed to survive, and in the camps it meant kill or be killed. No one forgave anyone there. "You... you know things I don't, Neah," he said. "I've never heard of this, what you say."

"I made it up for myself," she said quietly. "When I blamed myself for allowing someone to sleep with me to save my brothers." She shrugged, not really looking at Sîrnan. "It's kept me from dying inside."

Sîrnan looked up at her when he heard her confession. A deep sadness filled him. "Neah..." She was only a year older than Faraden. So young... she should be just as innocent too. Curse the camps and the way they ruined so many lives.

"It was some time ago," Neah said, shaking her head. "Hara, bless his heart, was barely more than a toddler. Fréo never knew how close to death he was." She smiled sadly. "So. Now you know. You can run from me if you want, but we're more alike than you think. We'd both do anything to keep the ones we love safe."

Sîrnan bit his lip and nodded. "I would," he agreed. "I have... I've done horrible things. Things I wish I could block from my memory forever. All to save her..." His chin trembled and he clenched his teeth. "And now... I feel like I failed her..."

"As I feel like I failed Fréo," Neah returned, not letting up. "But really? We haven't. It's not much consolation, but Kali was married when she was about Faraden's age. We can't protect them forever, as much as we want to."

"It's not that..." Sîrnan said, shaking his head slightly. "It's not about her age, Neah. I just... I just wish it could have been with my blessing. I wish that they could have cared enough about us to want our blessing. I wish that Faraden could have trusted me with this just as she's always trusted me with everything else. Every time a boy was interested in her, Neah, she came and told me. She would tell me that she was being pursued and would ask my advice. She didn't do that this time. Instead, she hid it from me. And what does that say about our relationship? What does that say about me?"

Neah shook her head. "I don't know, Sîrnan," she said softly. "But that's not the issue. I suspect that you've chased that thought around like a dog chasing its tail for the last several days, maybe even longer. There may not be an answer to that."

"I just wish..." He shook his head. "It's so out of control... It's just beyond me so much..."

"Yeah." Neah sighed. "It's beyond me too. Just keep on keeping on; it's all that's keeping me on my feet." For a moment, her eyes looked exhausted; she hadn't slept well since the camp-wide explosion. Between Hara coming to her in the middle of the night for comfort, and Fréo's neediness, she had little time for herself.

"Just keep on keeping on..." Sîrnan repeated quietly. He sighed. "That makes it sound so easy. But, Neah... I'm tired of just keeping on. When will it get better?"

"I don't know," Neah admitted. "But I live in the hope that it will get better soon." She took his hand and rested their hands on her knee. "It's not as hard as it sounds, Sîrnan. You're trying to make it too hard."

His brow furrowed at that comment as he stared at her tiny hand holding his. "I'm trying to make it too hard? I don't understand. I don't want it to be too hard. Why would I try to make it so?"

"Not deliberately," Neah explained her statement. "But when the solution does present itself, you may discard it as being too easy because it sounds simplistic. Maybe, just maybe, the solution is as easy as it sounds."

"But... how do I know? I mean... because it just doesn't sound easy to me, no matter what way I look at it. Does it sound easy to you?"

"You're looking at the wrong side," Neah said softly. "You're focusing too much on what this means for your relationship with your sister and everything that entails. Focus on what you think and feel about this for yourself, not Faraden. Find that part of you that's wounded. Then we can figure out what to do."

He frowned, trying to figure out what she meant. "I... the part of me that's wounded?" he said, looking up at her. "Isn't that all of me? It sure feels like all of me anyway..."

Neah smiled. "It can seem that way," she admitted. "But ask the elf healer; every pain has its point of origin somewhere. When that can be found, the source of the pain can be dealt with. As far as I can tell, you've been dealing with the symptoms of that pain, not the source."

"But how do I find the source?" Sîrnan asked, wondering how this girl had gotten so wise.

"The same way the healer finds out where the real source of pain is: poke at everything and figure out what hurts the most." Neah winced in sympathy. "It's not fun, but it is necessary."

Sîrnan's lip trembled as he stared at his hand still clasped in hers. "Neah? Would you..." he swallowed and glanced up at her. "Would be willing to help me find it?"

"Of course," Neah whispered softly. "I was hoping you would ask." She smiled at him, a soft, radiant smile.

Sîrnan couldn't help returning that smile; it was contagious. "Thank you. I just don't even know where to begin..."

"That can be the tricky part," Neah admitted. "It was a bit easier for me when I did this for myself, but for you…" she considered. "Will you allow me to ask a series of questions? Consider them the poking."

He bit his lip and nodded with a sigh. "Poke away..." He was a bit nervous, since he didn't really know this girl very well, but he did want to get to know her better. And he liked her. She was a calming spirit in the midst of this turmoil.

Neah giggled softly. "I'll try to be gentle," she promised. "All right…" She closed her eyes and considered for a moment, listening to the quiet voice inside her heart that never steered her wrong. "Are you angry with Faraden personally?"

Sîrnan thought for a moment, searching deep within himself for the answer to that one. "I...think so," he finally said.

"Is it because she lied to you?"

He nodded. "She did. But also because she disobeyed me, and then lied about it."

"Ah, so it's the disobedience that angers you?" Neah asked, her eyes open and studying his face intently.

"It does...but... I don't think it's the main feeling here..."

"I think you're right," Neah agreed. "Are you only angry?"

He shook his head at once, looking up at her. "I'm hurt, Neah. I feel like someone stabbed me with a hundred knives and then twisted them."

"We're getting closer," Neah murmured, looking deeply into his eyes. "Why are you hurt? Because she disobeyed you?"

"No... because she betrayed me... betrayed my trust." He looked up at her. "She disregarded me and my concern for her. She basically said 'go to hell, Tôr, I don't want you bothering me anymore.'"

The girl nodded slightly. "Then why don't you?" she asked. "Go away and leave her alone, I mean?"

Sîrnan gaped at her. "Neah, you can't... you can't actually think I would do something like that? I could never just leave her alone. She's so young, and unable to protect herself. On the day our parents died I vowed I would care for her for the rest of my life. I could never just abandon her like that."

Neah looked back, completely calm. "Yes?" she replied. "But will you put yourself in a place where she doesn't want you to be? What if you make her hate you by being in that place?"

His chin trembled. "I've always been in her life, Neah. She's never before expressed a desire to be away from me. She's always involved me in everything. I just... assumed it would always be this way. I mean... why must it change?"

"Things change when people grow up," Neah pointed out. "And we're away from the camps now. Maybe this must change." She didn't truly believe that they had to, but this was part of the poking.

Sîrnan shook his head resolutely. "No... no, Neah. I can accept a lot of things... but I can't accept that Faraden just doesn't need me anymore... suddenly, in a few day's time. She's still a little girl in so many ways. We've been each other's world since before she can rightly remember. A relationship like that can't just end overnight, no matter what happens."

Neah smiled. "Fair enough," she said. "But you're afraid of this changing…perhaps you need her as much as she needs you? And make no mistake, Sîrnan…I've seen her around you. She needs you. But how much do you need her?"

His chin trembled again. "I... don't have anyone else, Neah..." he said softly. "She's my world..."

"And now that world's shaking on its supports," Neah said quietly, meeting his eyes squarely.

He swallowed hard as he nodded. "It's like she doesn't even need me anymore. And... that hurts. And it makes me angry too... how she was so insensitive about it. I would never have done something like that to her... Never..."

"Do you think that is the core of your pain?" Neah asked quietly. "Or is there more?"

"I don't know..." Sîrnan said, having a hard time keeping his chin from trembling with emotion. "But... it could be a major part of it..." He rubbed his eyes. "I just... what am I to her, Neah? What have I been all these years? I've been her father, her mother and her brother, and her best friend all in one. And suddenly... suddenly I'm the bad guy, I'm the enemy. When did it happen, and why? Why couldn't I remain all those things to her? What made it change?"

"It's all right to cry," Neah whispered, moving so she could take his other hand in her small one. "Sîrnan…I don't think it truly changed. She's in love; that makes the world look different. But she needs her big brother, her father, her best friend beside her. I think she knows that, somewhere deep inside."

"But she won't let me be those things for her anymore..." Sîrnan said, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"She's afraid too," Neah said softly. "I've been in her shoes, or a pair that look a lot like them. She held a secret for so long that it became part of her. Because of that, she automatically recoils from everyone near her. I saw her snap at Aewen and Kali and Chris…and you. And when it came out—and she's lucky that hers did come out—she didn't know where to put her feet; maybe she's burned all her bridges."

"But... why did she keep the secret in the first place, Neah?" Sîrnan asked, pain in his voice. "That's what I don't understand. She had never kept anything from me before. She's always been so open and willing to tell me everything... even things that were embarrassing or painful."

"That's where she's different than me, I think," Neah said quietly, not looking away. "For me, my secret was so painful that I didn't want anyone knowing, especially my big brother. For her? I've heard that it's because she didn't want you to cut her off from Fréo. Had you given her reason to believe you might?"

He shook his head. "She started hiding her relationship from me even before they had one. She didn't readily tell me when she met him. And once she finally did tell me, she was reluctant to tell me about any other encounters. She wanted me to meet him, and so I did, and I had a bad feeling about him. I don't know why, Neah, and I hope I don't offend you by saying this... but, I just didn't like him much. I didn't think he was a good influence on my sister. I told her this, but she refused to take a second look at it."

Neah accepted that without comment. "That may be so," she said, not at all offended. "But when she started falling in love, she may have hidden it from you because you had indicated that you didn't approve of the one she was falling in love with."

He nodded. "I can understand that," he said. "But... I don't understand her hiding it from me before that. Before she fell in love. She's never hidden anything from me before now. She was so reluctant to talk about Fréo from the very beginning. And... I had never seen her lie to me before, Neah. But when she did, that first time, I could see it plain as day. I knew she was lying to me, and it was a knife through my heart! And all I could think of was why?" A few more tears found their way down his cheeks.

"Ah," Neah murmured quietly, reaching out and gently brushing the tears from his face. "That's it, then."

He looked up at her, confused. "What's it?"

"The main pain, I think. It comes from a mixture of confusion and pain over her initial deception." Neah bit her lip. "Sîrnan…were I you, I would talk to her about this. Have you asked her about her reasons for the initial deception?"

He nodded. "I don't know if she knows. She claims it's because she anticipated I wouldn't agree with it. But... she never really gave me a chance. She never really cared enough to want to know what I truly felt about it and why."

"Hmm." Neah dipped her head. "So, because of this, you will freeze out the father of your niece or nephew? Win, lose, or draw, your main issue seems to be with your sister."

Sîrnan clenched his teeth. "That's a whole other side that we haven't discussed yet..."

"Then let's discuss it," Neah invited, seeing his anger. "You said that Fréo is a bad influence on your sister, and it may be that you are right; between them, they have managed to foul up badly."

He nodded. "That's for sure," he said under his breath. "I could feel from the get go that he couldn't be trusted. I mean, he proved it right from the start. If he truly cared about Faraden he would have encouraged her to be honest with me, rather than siding against me and persuading her to lie and go behind my back. And that's only the beginning in what he did wrong."

"Let's take that point and pick it apart," Neah murmured. "I know Fréo as few others do; when he finds something precious, he tends to hoard it. Much like a child with sweets. If Faraden told him that she was afraid of you splitting them up, he would have done everything in his power to hide what he had with her from you. He certainly would not have encouraged her to tell you! I'm not defending his actions; he was in the wrong, as was your sister."

Sîrnan nodded again, unable to do anything but agree with her. "And I felt that something was not right there," he said. "It's not that I don't want my sister to one day meet a man and fall in love, Neah... it's not like that at all. I just wanted her to fall in love with the right man. A man I felt good about. I was not blinded by affection and could see that Fréo was not the right one for her, so called love or not."

"In a way," Neah said quietly, "he has been the little brother and I the older sister, despite the fact that he is several years older than me. In some ways, he is very childish. But you wanted Faraden to fall in love with a man who was a man, someone you could respect and like."

"Yes..." he said softly, staring down at their hands. "That's not so much to hope for, is it?"

"I don't think so." Neah sighed. "But ask yourself this: is it likely that Fréo could grow into the man you want for your sister?"

"I don't know," Sîrnan said. "I was denied the chance to find out before it was too late. He didn't pursue me or try to get to know me, try to give me a chance to know him, to become his friend."

"It's not too late," Neah said quietly. "This responsibility may be able to do for him what the camps did not: make him grow up. It's a crying shame that it has to be like this…but what is done is done."

Sîrnan sighed. "Why doesn't that make me feel any better, Neah?"

Neah smiled sympathetically. "Because you're still blaming yourself that what happened has happened?" she inquired. "Because you don't think Fréo will grow up and your sister's child will be fatherless, or without any male influence besides you? Pick one."

He thought for a moment before looking up at her. "Only one?" he asked.

Her laugh was soft. "Or both if they apply," she amended. "Do they?"

He nodded. "And probably a few more as well," he admitted. "But... what do I do?"

"If you will take my advice…?" Neah asked, well aware that men often felt like they had to solve their problems without women's help.

"I'm still sitting here, Neah," he said softly, not meeting her gaze.

Neah bent her head a bit, trying to meet his gaze. "Meet with Fréo," she said quietly. "He may be childish at times, but he is not completely insensitive. Tell him of your concerns and see what he does."

"I don't know..." Sîrnan said, clearly uncomfortable about that idea. "So far all we do is try killing each other when we're close enough. I don't know if we would ever get to the point of talking."

"I could always try tying both of you down," Neah said with a wry smile.

He made a sound that could have been a short laugh, but it was more like a snort. "I just get so angry when I'm near him. It's nearly uncontrollable, Neah, and I can't help it. I just think that..." he took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I just think that he and I need some time apart... to let the flame simmer down a bit."

"Remember what I told you about anger?" Neah asked quietly. "Sîrnan, you're a fine man. You're all I wish Fréo would be at times, except in one thing: he knows how to control his anger. It's a choice, Sîrnan. Only a choice."

Sîrnan swallowed hard and pulled one of his hands free to drag his fingers over his eyes. "But I don't know how to make that choice..." he said, tears evident in his voice. "It's such a part of me..."

"Then it's time to let that part go before you do something you'll hate yourself for the rest of your life." The young woman watched Sîrnan with eyes that were too old for her. "I've heard some of the things you've done in defense of your sister; that anger served you well in the camps. But it's time to let go."

He looked up at her. "What did you hear?" he asked softly. Those things still haunted him. He didn't want other people to know about them too.

Neah met his eyes. "That you defended your sister against all that came," she replied. "No matter what it took. You were almost killed a couple times from the beatings that came. I think you live under a blessed star; I've never heard of anyone killing a guard and living."

Sîrnan closed his eyes tightly. "I am not proud of that," he whispered.

The young woman put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We all did what we had to in the camps," she said. "Especially to protect the ones we love. For you, it was killing. For me, it was losing my innocence. But it's over now."

Sîrnan drew a ragged breath and leaned back against a tree, resting his head against the bark and closing his eyes, his brow furrowed with pain and grief. "Tell me what to do, Neah?" he begged softly.

"Let the anger go," Neah repeated softly, moving to sit right beside his left side. "Let it go. That's what's killing your soul, moment by moment. In the red rage, part of you, part of what makes you Sîrnan disappears." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I would not see that destroyed; it's too precious."

He turned his head to look at her, tears trailing down his face. "But how?" he whispered back. "How do I let it go?"

"It's a moment-by-moment choice," she replied, tears starting in her eyes. She always wept with those who wept; her heart was still soft enough to cry with people. "When you could chose to act in anger, stop and chose a different way. It can't all happen at once, but you can make the choice now to start down a new path."

A sob escaped his lips and his eyes closed again. He nodded his head. "I want that," he said.

A beautiful smile lit up Neah's face. "I'm so glad," she whispered. "So glad, Sîrnan…"

He sobbed again, feeling a burden lift from him. It wasn't the entire burden, but it was a large part of it. He leaned towards her, just needing a hug from someone who cared. And he knew she did care, and was willing and able to help him.

Guessing what he needed, she met him halfway and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing his head to rest against her shoulder and pressing her cheek against his. "It's all right," she whispered against his skin. "You've made the right choice; you've taken the first step down the right path. I'm here with you; we'll make it through this."

Sîrnan said nothing more for a long time, just resting his forehead against her shoulder as he cried openly and without shame. She was a stranger to him, and yet, he felt like he had known her for years. Someday he would repay her this. She was being a true friend to him right then, and he wanted to be just as much a friend to her.

Neah rubbed a gentle hand against his back, murmuring soft, comforting words. She was so proud of him; she remembered learning to let go of the shame and anger that had been a part of her life from the age of thirteen onward. She had been alone in the fight, and it had been the hardest of her life. She was determined to stay beside Sîrnan in this so he would know he was not alone.

After a time, Sîrnan's crying ceased and he wiped his eyes and sniffed. "Thank you," he said softly as he pulled away from her embrace carefully.

"You're welcome," Neah replied, wiping her own eyes and smiling at the man. "I think I have a handkerchief in my belt pouch, if you want to use it…"

He chuckled and wiped his eyes again as he shook his head. "Thank you, but you use it for yourself. I don't want to dirty it."

Neah rolled her eyes and took her handkerchief out. "Don't make me wipe your face like I wipe Hara's," she warned him as she handed the square of cloth to him.

He smiled slightly in defeat and took the handkerchief. He dabbed at his eyes with one corner of it. "Thank you," he said.

"There you go," Neah said, smiling. "Blow your nose, and I'll leave you alone about this."

He laughed and did as she asked, blowing his nose and wiping it. When he was finished he looked up at her. "Good enough?" he asked, feeling like he was in the presence of his mother. Which was a very wonderful thing.

"Yes," Neah replied, her eyes twinkling. "Good job. How do you feel now?"

"Strangely... better," he admitted. "In a completely different way than after I talked with Nestad."

"Given that I'm just a mortal girl, not an all-powerful elf, I'm not surprised," Neah said. "But I'm happy beyond words that you've made the right choice; I think that may be part of what's making you feel better."

"Maybe so..." he agreed thoughtfully. Then he looked at her, regarding her for a moment in silence. "Can I see you again soon?" he asked.

Neah smiled shyly. "I rather think so," she agreed, wondering what he was thinking in that moment of silence. "I promised to stay beside you on this road; I cannot do that if I'm far away all the time."

He smiled. "I am glad," he said. "And I shall look for you again. Please feel free to look for me if you wish to."

"Of course." Neah stood up. "Shall we walk back to the group? Our families may be wondering where we are…which is a nice change, I'll admit, but…" she shrugged.

He smiled slightly as he stood up. He offered her his arm, just as he had done all those days ago on the beach of the Sea of Rhûn. So much had happened in that short amount of time. He guessed that both of them were a lot older now, and a lot wiser.

Neah took his arm with a smile of thanks, remembering the last time he had escorted her like this. Something in her heart sang; he knew her worst secret, or part of it, and he had not pushed her away. She had not even trusted her brother with that secret.

They walked arm in arm back to the camp. They were silent. But for some reason neither felt inclined to talk. Their hearts were full of new things to ponder. They reached Fréo's wain, noticing that Fréo was still not back from wherever he had gone. One of the horses was missing. "Does he do that often?" Sîrnan asked softly, no anger or annoyance in his voice. Only an obvious concern.

"He does when he has too much on his mind," Neah sighed, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "He's a horse boy; he seems to only be able to think when he's astride a horse. But if he left Hara without a watcher, I will flay him alive."

Sîrnan looked around but couldn't see the younger boy. "Would you like me to stay until he returns? Or do you need help looking for Hara?"

Neah's indecision showed briefly on her face before she nodded. "I need help looking for Hara," she said. "Fréo can take care of himself." With that, she started a circling path around the wain, calling Hara's name.

Sîrnan called also, moving toward the closest trees. He could feel some anger building towards Fréo for being so unconcerned about anyone else but himself. The fact that he would just leave and not make sure his own little brother was being cared for angered Sîrnan no end. But he tried to do what Neah encouraged him to do. He took a deep breath and then sighed it out slowly, trying to release the anger with it.

"Hara!" Neah shouted, propping her hands on her hips and looking around. "Where are you, little brother…"

In the trees, a pair of eyes glimmered as it watched Sîrnan coming nearer. Growling to himself, Hara climbed a tree with the rapidness learned from his brother. Why should he listen to Neah? Fréo didn't!

Sîrnan heard the sound and saw the movement in the trees. "Hara?" he called. "Is that you?"

The little boy held still, barely moving as he hid from the man. Why was this man looking for him? He wasn't family.

"Neah, I think he's over here," Sîrnan said, and moved towards the tree. "Hara, are you up there?" he asked.

Neah followed Sîrnan quickly, scanning the trees. Her mouth set in a scowl; if Hara was up there, why was he hiding from her?

Hara didn't reply, hiding under a leafy branch to try and avoid detection.

"I'm pretty sure I saw him climb up there," Sîrnan said. "Hara!" he called. "Answer us, please."

"No," a small, defiant voice said from the tree.

"Hara…" Neah breathed out, a weary resignation taking over her anger. "What are you doing?"

When no answer came, Sîrnan looked at Neah. "Do you want me to go up there and get him?" he asked. "Or do you think he'll come down on his own?"

Neah considered for a moment. "I hate to ask it," she said at last, her eyes filled with uncertainty, "but would you talk to him? I don't know why he's doing this…"

Sîrnan nodded and reached for the lowest branch of the tree, pulling himself up easily. "Hara?" he called softly, searching the branches as he climbed.

"My tree!" the boy shouted, springing up and acting much like the offended cat Faraden had first encountered. "Get out!"

Sîrnan was taken aback by the boy's behavior. The last time he had seen him he seemed to be quite agreeable and friendly. "Easy there, kid," he said, climbing a bit higher so he was level with the boy. "I'll leave in a moment, alright? I just want to know why you're hiding from your sister. She said it's not like you to do that."

"I'm not a kid, intruder!" Hara snarled. He felt all confused; first Neah had left him, then Fréo had mounted up and took off. He remembered the camps well; when family members left, it was time to act alone. "Go away!"

"Hara, it's me, Sîrnan. You remember me, don't you? We're in the play together."

"Oh, aye, the play that'll never happen," Hara said, his voice low. "You hate my brother." Suddenly, his whole demeanor changed. "Neah?" he asked, his face twisting into a child's expression again.

"Hara..." Sîrnan said gently. "Why don't you come down to your sister... we can talk about this together, hm? You don't have to be alone in this."

Hara looked over the edge of the branch and whimpered. "Can't get down…" he said, looking at Sîrnan. "Help me?"

Sîrnan smiled and moved closer to the boy, reaching out his hand towards him. "Take my hand," he said.

The boy took the offered hand and scrambled closer. As soon as Sîrnan was in reach, Hara clung to him like a monkey, wrapping his arms and legs around him and refusing to let go.

"That's it," Sîrnan said, wrapping one arm around the boy as he carefully worked his way down the tree. He was a good climber, having used trees many a time to avoid the guards. "Here we come," he called down to Neah.

Neah stood by the base of the tree, looking up through the branches. "Oh, Sîrnan, thank you so much," she said gratefully as she watched them climb closer. "Come to sister, Hara…"

Sîrnan climbed down the rest of the way and then jumped from the last branch, landing on his feet, Hara still held tightly with his arm. "Here we are," he said, letting out a breath. He leaned close to Neah, offering the boy to her.

Neah took Hara in her arms and cradled him close. But she looked at Sîrnan first, her eyes shining with gratitude. "I owe you my sanity, Sîrnan," she said. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Don't mention it," he said. He surely didn't consider what he just did payment for what she had done for him; not by a long shot. "Do you need anymore help?"

"I'd ask you to help me flay the flesh from Fréo's bones when he returns, but I suspect we'll be on the move by then." Neah rolled her eyes. "Thank you, but for now…well, I think your sister needs you more, and I need to talk to this lad."

Sîrnan nodded once and then smiled. "Thank you, Neah," he said, and he knew she understood what he meant. "I'll see you around." He ruffled the boy's hair. "She loves you, little one. Love her back, hm?"

Hara looked up at him owlishly before sticking his thumb into his mouth and sucking contentedly. Neah smiled at Sîrnan before starting back to the wain, talking softly to her brother all the way.

Sîrnan sighed, watching their backs for a moment. Then he turned around and made his way back to his own wain where Faraden had been sleeping the last time he saw her. He hoped she was still there...

Faraden was still there, curled into a small ball in her sleeping roll. Her red hair was mussed around her face, and her eyes were still a bit swollen and puffy. Her mouth was set in a little frown.

Sîrnan sat down beside her and smoothed her hair back gently, his brow furrowed at her expression. "My sweet Faraden," he whispered. He sighed and looked at his hands. "I am so sorry all this has happened. I sure didn't want it to..." Somehow he felt more at ease talking to her while she was asleep. It was easier to say what he needed to tell her. And perhaps that would make it easier to tell her again when she was awake. "I wish you could understand... I wish you could see this whole thing from a brother's perspective..."

The girl stirred under his touch, but didn't wake; she was so exhausted mentally and physically. But she registered her brother's presence, and her mouth relaxed into something like a smile.

"I love you..." Sîrnan continued after a short pause. "More than you could ever know. I've only ever wanted the best for you. I hope that some day you'll come to realize that. I just want you to be happy, Faraden..."

Faraden's face wrinkled a little as she started to wake up. "Tôr…?" she asked, her voice groggy.

Sîrnan shook his head, not wanting for her to wake up. "Shh..." he soothed, resting his hand lightly on her brow. "Sleep, little sister," he whispered. "Sleep..."

The girl murmured something under her breath as she moved enough to press her forehead against his knee. "Love you," she whispered before dropping back into sleep.

"I love you..." Sîrnan said. He smiled as he watched her, and after a moment he pressed a kiss to her hair. Then he laid down beside her and watched her sleep.

Some distance away, Kali strapped a box into place on the wain and decided to take a break. It was drawing on to evening, she noticed, but that was all right; the wain was almost completely loaded. Letting out a sigh of relief, the Rohirric woman dragged her arm across her forehead and looked around for her husband and children.

Chris was helping them make fishing poles over by the fire. He was showing them how to tie the string onto the stick. Neither of them had really ever tied a knot before, so he was showing them from scratch. His voice soft and gentle as he instructed each of them individually.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed in frustration as the string tangled around her fingers for the hundredth time. "Why doesn't this work?" She was almost ready to fling her fishing pole into the fire.

"Easy, Bella," Chris said patiently. "Try it again, let me see how you're doing it."

"I did it the way you showed me!" Bella cried, but she sighed when she caught her mother's eye. "Yes, Papa…" Slowly, she began to try the knot again. And again, it tangled around her fingers. Without her thinking about it, a word she'd learned from listening to the guards escaped her mouth.

"Bella..." Chris said, drawing out the name in a chiding tone. "I don't want to hear you say that word again. That's not a nice word."

"Neither is this knot," Bella muttered, unrepentant. "A unnice word belongs with a unnice thing."

Chris took Bella's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "No it doesn't," he said. "You told me you don't want to be like the guards back at the camp. That is a word you learned from them, Bella, you don't want to use that word."

Bella's eyes widened as she looked up at him. In truth, she'd forgotten where she'd learned the word in question. "But it fits, Papa," she protested softly. "And I've heard even Nestad use unnice words when he's frustrated."

Chris suppressed a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Bella, listen... you need to use your mama and papa as examples to follow. Have you heard me or mama say those words? Just because someone else says them doesn't make them a good thing. I want you to listen to what I am telling you as your papa, not what you overheard someone else say."

"All right," Bella said, not totally convinced but unwilling to push this farther. She knew that when her papa rubbed his eyes, he was getting tired, and she didn't want to make him tireder.

He smiled and rubbed the top of her head. "Now, try it again, hm? Here, watch how I do it, and then try it again." Chris began to tie the string, moving slowly and deliberately so she could follow along. "See? You put this string up through here, not under this way like you were doing it." He handed her the string. "Now you try it again."

Bella followed his example, her little lip protruding and her brows furrowed as she did exactly what he had done. "Up through here…" she murmured to herself. "Hey!" She had gotten it right.

Chris grinned and patted her on the back. "Look at that!" he said. "You did it, Bella! I knew you could. You just have to not give up."

The girl bounced happily, tying several knots in a row. "How're you doing, Neth?" she asked, wanting to be fair and include him in her joy.

"I got it," Neth said, holding up his pole with the knot already tied on.

Bella smiled. "Good," she said, carefully tying her string onto her pole. "Mama, do you see?" She ran to Kali, almost hitting Nestad on the way. "I did it!"

"I see, honey," Kali said, smiling down at her daughter. "Good job!"

"I did it first!" Neth said, also running to Kali to show his pole.

Nestad ducked safely out of the way this time, avoiding being impaled on the fishing pole. He looked at Chris, his eyes dancing with silent laughter. "It would be a most horrible way to die," he commented. "Impaled on a child's fishing pole."

Kali put her hands on her children's heads with a weary smile. "You both did well," she said as Bella opened her mouth to shout at Neth. "It wasn't a contest to see who could be first."

Chris chuckled. "That would make an interesting epitaph for sure," he said to the elf.

"I would trust that you could think of something more noble," Nestad replied with a grin as he sat beside Chris and rested his back against the wain. Bella came over and claimed a seat on his lap, happily chattering about her knot-tying abilities.

"I thought we might get in a bit of fishing before we head out tonight," Chris explained. "These little ones haven't been fishing yet, so I want to teach them."

"A valid desire," Nestad replied, gently clearing Bella's hair away from his mouth before admiring her knots. "There weren't many opportunities to fish in the camps."

Chris looked at the elf. "Would like to accompany us?" he asked.

"I would," Nestad said after a moment's thought. "Perhaps I can catch a fish for my lass…" He grinned at the thought. "Let me go tell Aewen where I'm going."

"Alright," Chris said. "We'll be here waiting for you."

Nestad got up, gently setting Bella back with her father, and headed for where he had last seen Aewen, packing up their things with the exacting care due women.

Aewen was busy humming to herself as she worked, carefully folding blankets and stacking them in a wooden crate inside the wain. She was humming the tune of the song Nestad had sang so many times. Now and then she would sing parts of the lyric, but she didn't know it well enough to remember all the elvish words.

The elf paused a short way from his wife and smiled as he heard her humming and singing the song he was teaching her. When she managed to sing a whole phrase of the song, he answered with the next phrase, sung softly behind her.

Aewen turned around quickly and smiled when she saw him there. She tried to sing the following line, but missed a few words, filling in the gaps with humming. She laughed. "I still can't remember it all," she said.

"You're doing very well," Nestad informed her, kissing her lightly. "The line runs like this," and he sang it for her as he knelt beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Aewen listened carefully to his words, trying to catch each sound. When he was finished she sang it back to him, this time managing to get it all right.

"There you go!" Nestad applauded, grinning from ear to ear. "And you sound so beautiful, singing it."

Aewen blushed lightly, giggling. "Well, thank you," she said. "It such a beautiful song, and it has many fine memories attached to it. I wanted to learn it. Not to mention that it's been stuck in my head all day, and I hate it when a song is stuck in my head and I can't remember all the words."

"Been there, done that," Nestad said with a rueful smile. "Only for me, the song in question was a Rohirric history chant. Very long, but lovely. I think it took me a month to get it right."

Aewen giggled again and then put the lid on the crate of blankets. "So, what's up?" she asked.

"What, I cannot come and visit my lovely wife without something being up?" Nestad asked playfully, brushing a strand of her dark hair back.

"Well... we're just busy getting ready to leave is all. Last I saw you, you were making the rounds to check on people."

"Indeed I was," Nestad agreed. "Everyone seems to be well; hard at work. The camp is almost completely packed; a new record for us. But you're right, as usual. Chris is going to take Bella and Neth fishing, and he's invited me along. And I thought, since my lovely wife loves that garlic fish concoction, perhaps I could give her a fresh fish…"

Aewen grinned with delight. "I would love a fresh fish," she said. "Have fun, my love, and catch a big one."

"You're sure?" Nestad asked, wanting to cover his backside in all cases. "You don't need help packing or something?" His fingers walked over to his quiver and picked out an arrow to use for his kind of fishing.

She laughed. "Go!" she said. "I'm perfectly capable, you know." She gave him a playful wink.

"I know." Nestad kissed her. "Thank you, darling," he said, smiling at her and returning the wink. "I'll be back before you have time to miss me."

"Good," Aewen said. "Since I surely don't like missing you." Her eyes sparkled.

The elf chuckled. "As I don't like missing you," he replied before getting up. "Until soon, sweet!" he called before heading off at a trot.

Aewen smiled as she watched him leave, then she shook her head as she got back to work. She was so happy with Nestad.

Funnily enough, Nestad was thinking the same thing about her as he headed back for Chris and the children. He loved his wife so much…it was strange to do something without her, but it always made their reunions so much sweeter. He couldn't imagine how he had lived so long without her.

"There he is," Chris announced to his kids once he saw Nestad returning. "Now we can get going."

"Do you have a fishing pole?" Neth asked the elf.

"I have my own way of fishing," Nestad replied with a smile, holding up his arrow. "Your way is funner, though…I may wish to borrow such a well-made fishing pole."

Neth grinned at the compliment and looked up at Chris to see if the man had heard it too. Chris returned the boy's grin and ruffled his hair. "You hear that?" the man said. "You've got a really good pole. And it will work too."

"Have you a hook?" Nestad asked Chris softly as the children compared fishing poles.

"Yes, I made some last night," Chris said, digging them out of his pocket. They were made of green wood and quite strong, carved to sharp perfection.

"Oh, very nice," Nestad approved, testing one gently. "That should hold anything caught in these waters." He smiled. "I'm ready; shall we?"

"We shall. Let's go, kids," he said, taking Neth's hand. "We'll be back in about an hour, Kali," he called over his shoulder.

"Catch lots of fish!" Kali replied as she got back to work packing. It was nice to see Chris and Nestad relax; they had been so weary since taking on command. It was about time to see them smiling and looking forward to something as fun as fishing.

Chris blew Kali a kiss and then began walking towards the river, leading Neth by the hand. "Bella, will you take Nestad's hand?" he asked.

Sure!" Bella chirped, running around the long-legged elf and grabbing the hand that didn't have an arrow in it.

Nestad experienced a moment of deep longing that hit him rather unexpectedly as his hand closed around Bella's. He couldn't wait for the day when he was holding his little girl's hand like this. As elves counted time, it would not be long. As a father counted time, it was forever away.

"I saw you talking with Sîrnan earlier," Chris commented at they walked.

"Yes," Nestad said, nodding slightly. His eyes suddenly looked tired as he was reminded of the troubles with the young people.

"Oh..." Chris said softly, noticing the change. "Don't want to talk about it?"

"In truth, there seems to be little to talk about," Nestad admitted. "I told him all that happened when the lad and lass met, and he said he would consider another meeting. But he didn't want to talk about it." He shook his head. "I'm getting close to the end of my rope with this."

"Do you think the situation is hopeless?" Christaer asked.

"I don't think so," Nestad said slowly. "But it'll take some work from the children themselves. There's only so much I can do from the outside, and that's driving me up a wall."

"I can imagine," Chris said softly. "Well, if there's anything I can ever do to help..."

"I know where to find you," Nestad finished as he smiled. "Thank you, Chris." His shoulders straightened as his eyes brightened. "Hey, there's the river," he said, pointing it out to the children.

"Oh!" Neth exclaimed with delight. He bounced on his toes and tugged on his father's hand, trying to make him walk faster. Chris laughed and picked up his pace a little bit, keeping in stride with his small son.

Bella, not to be outdone, pulled Nestad along as well, making him walk faster than Chris. The elf exchanged an amused look with his friend as he followed gamely.

Chris chuckled and began to jog as Neth started running, still pulling his father along. "Such competition," he laughed to Nestad.

"They're children," Nestad replied with a laugh as Bella began running as well. Since she was slightly older with longer legs, she could make Nestad move faster than Chris. Plus, Nestad was lighter and not nearly so difficult to pull.

"Noo..." Neth protested when he saw his sister gain ground faster, he tried catching up, but he couldn't run fast enough. Chris laughed as he scooped the boy up into his arms and picked up speed, easily passing the jogging elf. Neth squealed in excitement, laughing as he was carried ahead at a much greater pace.

"Oh, is that how it is?" Nestad asked, laughing as he picked Bella up and pursued Chris. Running full out, he could easily beat any human and most horses, but he knew this wasn't about humiliating his friend. So he pulled just ahead of Chris and stayed there with a grin.

"Papa, faster!" Neth squealed, bouncing in the man's arms. Chris laughed, going a bit faster, but getting out of breath carrying the heavy burden of the child.

Nestad heard his friend's labor and acted as if Chris had picked up a great deal more speed, slowing down and allowing Chris to pass with a wink. "No!" Bella cried out, laughing harder than she had laughed in a long time.

They drew close to the river, and Chris reached it first, out of breath but laughing. Neth was laughing too and squealing in victory. "We won!" he shouted, looking back at his sister and the elf.

"Well done," Nestad panted, pretending exhaustion as he flopped to the ground with Bella on his stomach. "You won, fair and square." He tickled the little girl when she would have pouted. "Cheer up," he told her cheerfully. "It's just a race, and your papa did well."

"Oh, fine," Bella said with a grin. "Good job, Papa!"

Chris smiled at her. "Thank you, Bella," he said as he set Neth on the ground. Then he looked around and found the fishing hole that had inspired him to make the fish hooks the night before. "That's where we'll be fishing," he told the others. "But first I have to tie the hooks on the lines. He drew the hooks from his pocket and began work on Neth's pole first.

Nestad moved to the edge of the fishing hole and lay on his stomach, looking for fish with his sharp eyes. "Chris, you have a good eye for fishing spots," he commented after a moment. "I can see many good, big fish in there."

Chris grinned. "It's in my blood," he said. "Comes from making a living on a boat."

"What is that like?" Nestad asked, picking up one of the hooks and beginning to work on Bella's pole. "Aside from river boats, I have never set foot on a boat, much less lived on one."

Chris smiled as he worked. "It's really nothing like a river boat. The waves, for one, make it so much different. There's a perpetual up and down motion. The boats that my father had were much bigger than anything that could go on a river."

Nestad considered that. "I would like it," he commented, "but I know people who get sick from riding a horse; something about the up and down motion triggers the gag reflex."

Chris nodded. "I can remember when that used to happen to me. I was just a small boy then, but it's a strong memory that won't leave. I got used to it after spending all my time on a ship."

"I wanna ride a boat!" Bella said, pushing onto Chris's lap. "Can I, Papa? Please?"

Chris chuckled. "Yes, Bella. One day soon you will. We're on our way to the sea, and we'll be there soon. And then we will all ride on a boat."

"I can't wait!" Bella chirped.

Nestad chuckled as he watched Chris with his children. He couldn't help but hope that he would be so patient with his own children when more joined little Erebel.

Chris finished tying the hook onto Neth's pole and took out a small cloth bag from his pocket. "Now, we need to put a worm on the hook," he said to the children. "Fish like to eat worms."

"Ew!" Bella said, wrinkling her nose. She was just old enough to be fascinated by crawly things, with a healthy dose of disgust mixed in there. "Fish like worms?"

"Yep," Chris said, pulling a large, fat worm from the bag. It had dirt all over it and Chris cleaned it off with his fingers. "Now, this is how you put it on the hook." He demonstrated, sticking the hook through one half of the worm, and then looping the worm around the hook before sticking the other end through it. The worm writhed in apparent pain, becoming quite slimy. "And that's how you do it," Chris said once he was finished. "This way the worm won't come off in the water."

The children watched in sick fascination; Nestad busied himself with checking the fletchings of his arrows. That was part of the reason he preferred to either stick fish with arrows or grab them out of the water; it only hurt what he was trying to catch. Neth reached out for his pole as Bella held hers out to her father. "Do mine?" she asked.

"Would you like to try it yourself?" Chris asked her.

Bella made a face. "You first," she said. "Please?"

"But I already did one," Chris said.

"I'll do it!" Neth offered excitedly.

Chris chuckled. "Bella, will you let Neth do yours?"

"Sure," Bella said, handing the pole over to her brother. But she watched him narrowly, learning how to do it for herself; she wouldn't let him best her like that again.

Chris handed Neth a worm from the bag, and the boy tried sticking it onto the hook. But it wasn't as easy as his father had made it look. The worm was very slippery and kept wriggling so much he couldn't get a good grip on it. He dropped it a few times before handing it back to his father. "It's too slimy!" he said.

Chris chuckled, taking the worm from the boy. "They are indeed," he said, and quickly hook the worm.

Bella grinned, but hid her triumph. She thought she had an idea how the worm-sticking went, and she would try next time. Eagerly, she took the pole back from her father and tossed the hook into the hole.

Chris chuckled at her eagerness and then showed Neth how to toss his line in a bit farther out than Bella had managed. "Now, you just have to wait until a fish bites the hook. And when you feel one biting, you yank on the pole hard, okay?"

"Okay!" the children chorused.

Nestad moved around the hole a bit, his sharp eyes hunting for a place where he could grab a fish and not disturb the children. "Hm," he murmured to himself, tapping his arrow against his leg in an absent rhythm.

Chris didn't have a pole for himself, so he just stood there watching his children, feeling pride that they were his children. He loved them both so much, Bella just as much as Neth. After a moment he noticed Nestad some distance away and he wandered over. "You don't fish with a pole?" he commented.

The elf looked up with a smile. "No," he said. "I prefer the more direct method of fishing. Besides…" he found a place and laid down on the grass, rolling his sleeve up, "I don't like hurting even worms if I can avoid it." He smiled ruefully. "Silly, but true."

Chris laughed lightly. "Well, I would be interested in learning your way myself."

Nestad propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the man. "Well, it's not overly difficult," he said. "It just takes a certain amount of patience." He took the arrow in his right hand and slipped it into the water, up to the elbow.

Chris leaned closer, trying to see what the elf was doing. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"I spear fish with my arrow," Nestad said, almost whispering. The nice thing about being an elf was that he didn't feel the cold of the water, so he could remain almost perfectly still. "But they have to come close for me to get them in a place that kills them instantly."

"Oh..." Chris nodded and then watched, every now and then glancing over at his kids to see how they were doing.

Half closing one eye, Nestad watched a large fish swim lazily by his arrow. That would be a perfect size for his wife. Holding onto his patience, he continued watching as the fish became accustomed to the arrow and the white arm holding it.

Chris couldn't see through the slightly murky water very well. But he could see the shadow of the fish coming closer. He held his breath, not moving at all. This kind of fishing was more intense than doing it with a pole he decided.

Nestad watched the fish circle around the arrow and brush lightly against his arm. Still, he remained as still as a stone, waiting for the, as Prince Legolas put it, 'opportune moment'. Besides, he liked stretching out the anticipation. It made it better when he did catch the fish.

"Are you going to get it?" Christaer finally whispered. He didn't know if he could be that patient.

"Shh," Nestad whispered, not moving. His eyes narrowed, bringing the fish into fine focus. At last, when the fish hovered over the tip of the arrow, he struck. To him, it seemed to be in slow motion, but it caught the fish by surprise. Within seconds, the fish was writhing on the grass, Nestad's arrow all the way through it.

Chris could only gape in impressed surprise. "Wow," he said.

"Practice," Nestad said, pinning the fish down and using his belt knife to neatly remove the head. "My young friends and I practiced that for weeks in the Lórien rivers before we managed to catch even one fish."

"It's impressive," Chris said. He was about to say something else when there was a squeal coming from the children.

"Pull on it!" Neth was saying to Bella excitedly. "Hurry, it will get away, Bella!"

"I'm pulling!" Bella cried, both small hands wrapped around her pole and her feet dug into the ground as she pulled backward with all her small might. "Papa!"

"Excuse me," Chris said to the elf, and he quickly moved over to his little daughter, putting one hand around her pole. "That's it, Bella," he said. "Keep holding it tightly." Chris reached out his other hand and grabbed the line, pulling it in quickly.

A moment later, the fish began jumping above the water, Bella's line stuck firmly in its mouth. Nestad's jaw dropped open; the fish was at least as big as the one he had caught. It was truly amazing that the fish had not pulled Bella into the water. She was stronger than she looked.

Chris pulled the line in quickly, and when the fish was close enough to the bank, he reached down and grabbed it by the gills, lifting it out of the water. "Look what you caught, Bella!" he said.

"Oh!" Bella laughed, reaching out to touch the fish. "It's so big!"

Nestad grinned as he began cleaning his fish out. "That's an understatement," he remarked. "It truly is a prize fish." He would have said more, but his sharp eyes caught a tug on Neth's unwatched line. "Neth! Your line!"

Neth's eyes went wide and all he could do was stare as he felt the tug. His mind seemed to freeze and he didn't know what to do. The fish tugged, and the pole was pulled right out of his hands. "Noo..." Neth cried as he watched his pole get pulled across the ground towards the water.

Bella dove for it and wrapped her hands around the wooden pole. Had she looked up, she would have seen Nestad poised to do the same thing. The elf might not have made it; he was some distance from the pole. "Neth, help me!" the girl cried, clinging to the pole.

Her voice seemed to snap the boy out of his shock and he ran to help her, grabbing onto the pole with both hands. "Papa!" he cried, not knowing what else to do.

Chris quickly handed Bella's struggling fish to Nestad and went to his kids' rescue. "I got it," he said, grabbing the line and pulling the fish in, hooking it by the gill and lifting it up. It was only slightly smaller than Bella's fish.

Nestad quickly killed Bella's fish and rested it beside the girl's pole before he went over to admire the second fish. "I'm impressed," he said, nodding slightly. "Two large fish within seconds. We could probably get a large amount of dried fish from here."

"We sure could," Chris said. "This spot probably isn't fished very often, if ever."

"Look what I caught!" Neth exclaimed, very excited.

"And look what I caught!" Bella exclaimed, going over to her fish and picking it up. It was almost as long as she was, and she staggered. Nestad stirred, ready to help her if she needed it, but she maintained her balance and held her fish up proudly.

"It's so huge, Bella," Chris complimented. "So is yours, Neth. Mama will be very surprised."

"Can we go show her?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Bella asked.

Nestad smiled as he finished cleaning his fish out. "Do you want to try and catch a fish, Chris?" he asked quietly.

Chris laughed. "We don't already have enough?" he said. "If you want to show me how to catch one like you do, then I sure don't mind."

"How did you catch yours?" Bella asked, just realizing that Nestad had caught a fish without a pole.

Nestad chuckled and handed his reclaimed arrow to Chris. "Roll your sleeve up," he advised. "I will show you."

Chris took the arrow and rolled his sleeve up with his other hand. "Watch, Bella," he said. "You too, Neth."

Lying down on the grass again, Nestad slipped his hand into the water. "Do as I do," he said, his voice a mere whisper. "Children, keep your voices down; we don't want to scare the fish."

Chris followed the elf's example, putting his hand with the arrow into the water. The children stood by, watching intently. "Blast, this is cold," Chris whispered under his breath.

"This skill is harder for humans," Nestad said softly, right by Chris's ear. "The water usually is cold, so they have trouble holding still. But I know you can do it." He indicated two fish, coming over to investigate the unusual growths in the water.

Chris studied the shadows he could see in the murky water. He felt like his arm was going to go num soon. "When?" he asked the elf softly.

"I'll tell you," Nestad promised. The children were watching, their eyes wide. They had never heard of this way of catching fish. "Soon."

Chris took a slow, calming breath. His arm was getting tense. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold this pose.

Nestad watched, his eyes sharp as he tracked the fish closer. They seemed less wary than the fish he had caught, which was fortunate; any other human, he would pass heat to the necessary limb, but Chris had already expressed his discomfort with such methods. "Almost," he whispered as the fish nibbled at the arrowhead.

Chris clenched his jaw, forcing his eyes to remain open. "Now?" he asked.

The silence stretched out for a second longer before Nestad said, "Now."

Chris instantly jabbed with the arrow, but the fish darted away in an eye blink. The man laid there, panting from the adrenaline, and deflated a bit.

"It was a good try," Nestad said encouragingly. "Remember, it took me weeks and weeks of practice to get that right. It doesn't come easily."

"I can see why not," Chris said. "And it was touching the arrow too! Those things are fast."

"They are," Nestad agreed, sitting up and scraping the water off his arm. "We'll keep working on this, if you want, as we go along. There will be other bodies of water."

"This river anyway," Chris said. "If I remember correctly, we follow it for some time yet."

"My memory of maps is sadly lax," Nestad said with a smile. "Aewen is the one to ask about things like that."

"Papa, let's give mama the fish!" Neth said, getting impatient from standing there.

Chris chuckled and looked at the elf. "Ready to go back?" he asked.

"I think I am," Nestad replied, his eyes twinkling. "My fish is cleaned and ready for my beloved. Ah, a moment…" He picked up the fish guts and the head and held them for a moment before gently placing them in the water and releasing them into the depths.

"Why did you do that?" Neth asked.

"It's a respect thing," Nestad replied quietly. "The fish died so we can eat, so I returned what we don't eat to the land."

The boy looked up at his father. "Are we going to do that too, papa?" he asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes, we should," he said. "Maybe Nestad can show you how to clean your fish, and I'll show Bella how to do hers, hm?"

Nestad smiled and turned to the boy's fish. "Gladly," he replied to the almost unspoken question. He turned the fish so he could see it easily and cut the head off. "Watch closely," he said.

"Will there be a lot of blood?" the boy asked, fascinated.

The elf chuckled. "No, not much blood," he replied. "Fish don't have nearly as much blood as humans." He severed the head in a quick motion and turned the fish so the blood flowed away from the river.

"Aw..." the boy sounded disappointed about not much blood, but he quickly forgot about that when he saw the elf cut the head off. "Wow..." he breathed.

Nestad smiled and turned the fish belly-up before cutting a neat line down the center. "The guts can be poisonous," he explained as the fish gaped open. "We must remove all of them and rinse the fish out."

"Wow, what's that?" the boy said, pointing to one interesting part of the guts. "Is it the stomach?"

"That's the gall bladder," Nestad replied, hooking a finger under it and carefully pulling it up so it could be seen better. "See the green color? It stores the bile that helps break down food in the stomach."

"Where's the stomach?" Neth asked. "Can we see what the fish ate?"

"It won't be very interesting," Nestad warned as he located and carefully removed the stomach. "Bugs, plant pieces…"

"But it's neat," Neth said, this being his first experience ever seeing the inside of a living thing.

"It is," Nestad agreed with a smile, gently cutting into the stomach and opening it. "There you go—take a look."

"Eeww..." the boy said, wrinkling his nose. "What did it eat?"

"Like I said," Nestad murmured, poking through the contents. "Half digested bugs, mostly."

"Bella, look!" the boy exclaimed, his voice pitched high in excitement. "Look what the fish ate!"

Bella looked over for a moment before wrinkling her nose. She and Chris were almost completely done cleaning their fishes. "That's gross," she informed her brother.

"Nuhuh," Neth said. "It's neat!" He grinned and focused his attention back on the fish cleaning.

Nestad gently extracted the rest of the guts and went through them, telling Neth what each one was. "Your first anatomy lesson," he teased lightly, remembering his Healer classes with something like a grimace.

"What's that?" the boy asked. "Atno...atnometty?"

"Anatomy," Nestad corrected. "It's the names of the body parts."

"Oh!" Neth nodded in a show of understanding, wanting to sound grown up.

Chris chuckled. "You two about ready to go?" he asked.

"Just about," Nestad replied over his shoulder. "Take up the guts and return them to the river," he instructed Neth quietly.

Neth hesitantly picked up the entrails of the fish, wrinkling his nose a bit. "I just put them in the water?" he asked, walking towards the river's edge.

"Right," Nestad said, rising and walking with the boy to make sure he didn't fall into the river or something like that.

Neth crouched by the river and carefully set the mass into the water. "Good bye, fishy guts," he said softly, almost reverently.

The elf nodded slightly. Neth was still young enough to retain the reverence for life that elves usually had. It was refreshing. "Well done," he said quietly, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Neth looked up and grinned at the elf's praise. "Now we go show the fish to mama?"

"I believe so," Nestad replied, squeezing the boy's shoulder with a smile. Bella and Chris had already returned their fishes' guts to the river. Nestad picked up his fish and looked at the boy. "Do you want help carrying your fish?"

"I can carry it!" Neth assured, lifting the fish with some difficulty. He grunted as he began following his father back to the camp.

The elf brought up the rear after Bella hauled her fish up and followed the men, beaming proudly over her fish. Nestad smiled to himself, thinking about the day when he would take Erebel fishing. Would the river be in Mirkwood or Gondor? Well, wherever it was, it would be a good trip because it would be him and his daughter.

"Kali, we're back!" Christaer called as they neared the wain.

"Mama, look what I got!" Neth exclaimed, trying to run ahead and show off his fish first.

"Look what I got too, Mama!" Bella shouted, trying to outrun her brother. Her legs were slightly longer, so she made it to Kali first.

"Oh my!" Kali exclaimed, looking at both children's fish. "We have wonderful fisher folk in our family, Chris my love," she said, looking at her husband.

"We sure do!" Chris agreed.

"And mama! Nestad showed me the food in the fish's stomach!" Neth said excitedly.

"Did it eat anything good?" Kali asked, kneeling to be closer to her children and examine the fish.

"Just bugs and snail things," he answered. "But Nestad gave me an amanady lesson."

"Amanady?" Kali asked. "What's that?" She looked for help from Nestad, but the elf was long gone, and she wasn't sure when he had moved away. Such were elves.

"Um... anambady?" Neth tried again.

Chris chuckled. "Anatomy," he clarified.

"Oh, anatomy," Kali said, making it sound like she knew exactly what that was. "Well, that was very nice of Nestad. Did you thank him?"

The boy stared at her for a moment, clearly the answer to that question was 'no'.

"Ah," Kali said with a small smile. "Do you think you should go find him and thank him?"

The boy scrunched his face up. "Do I have to? I don't know where he is."

"I suspect he went to Aewen," Kali said, looking at her son intently. "And Neth, I think you do need to thank him. When people do nice things for you, the polite thing to do is thank them."

Neth pouted and looked at his father for backup. Chris nodded. "Yes, son, you should go thank him. Maybe next time you'll remember before he leaves, hm?"

Neth sighed and started walking slowly away, looking around for Nestad.

The elf in question was some distance away, walking toward where he had last seen his wife. He couldn't wait to present his catch to her, to see the light in her eyes when she saw what he'd done for her.

"Nestad!" Neth called out to him when he spotted the elf. He began running to catch up.

Nestad turned at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw Neth. "Hello lad," he replied, his voice carrying easily over the distance. "Slow down, I'm not going anywhere, and it's hot out today."

Neth didn't slow down, though, and caught up with Nestad, panting a little bit. "Mama says... mama says that I'm 'sposed to thank you for the... um... the natamy lesson."

"Anatomy," Nestad corrected absently. "You're welcome."

Neth giggled, and then he turned and ran away, back to the wain where his family waited.

The elf watched the child go with a smile before turning away, shaking his head slightly as he started heading for Aewen again.

Aewen was some distance away where there had been some lines strung to hang clothes from. She and a couple other women were taking down the dry clothes so they could be packed. She was humming softly the same song she had been humming all day.

Nestad found her after looking around for a moment and slipped up behind her. "There's something so beautiful about a woman singing and taking laundry down," he said right in her ear.

Aewen smiled and turned to look at him after taking down a shirt. "Beautiful, hm?" she said, and giggled. "I don't know about that."

"Are you calling these eyes liars?" Nestad asked, hiding the fish behind his back and indicating his eyes with his free hand. "Eyes that can see for leagues and leagues and pick out every beautiful spot on you?"

Aewen giggled again. "I seem to remember you asking me that once before." She went closer to him and kissed the tip of his nose. "I guess I can't argue with your eyes, beloved."

Nestad returned the kiss, his eyes sparkling with good humor. "No, you can't," he agreed. "I brought you something…"

"Oh?" Aewen said, noticing he was holding his hand behind his back. "What is it? Did you catch something?"

The elf grinned as he pulled his hand out from behind his back. "I did," he replied, holding the fish up effortlessly. "And it's cleaned and ready to be cooked."

Aewen's eyes went wide with delight. "Oh! Nestad, how wonderful! Fresh fish. It's been so long it seems."

"Aye," Nestad agreed. "You've been making due with that dried fish for some time. I think it's about time that you enjoy this feast."

"I can't wait," she said. "When do we get to eat it? We're all nearly ready to depart."

"Yes," he replied, drawing her away from the drying line with a nod to the ladies, "but we have a little over an hour before we leave; I would prefer to travel at night so it isn't so hot for everyone. Do you think that's enough time?"

She grinned. "If you think it is. I've never actually cooked a fish before."

"It is," he assured her, kissing her temple gently. "I have done much field cooking in my life; an hour is way more than enough."

"Then let's go eat, beloved. I am quite hungry, actually." She giggled, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Surprise, surprise," Nestad said with dry humor, putting his hand over hers as they walked back to their wain. "Eating for two…"

"Oh, you," Aewen said, giggling again. "I guess I get to hear that a lot for the next nine months."

"Yup!" Nestad grinned. "And you get to find something to tease me with for the next nine months in repayment."

Her eyes widened at that. "I do, eh?" She adopted a devious expression. "Hmm..."

The elf laughed. "Don't think too hard about that," he warned, kissing her cheek. "You'll get early wrinkles, thinking so hard."

"Oh, you," Aewen laughed also. They reached their wain and could hear the sounds of the children still talking about the fishing trip to Kali. "Oh, did all of them go with you?" Aewen asked the elf.

"Chris and the children did," Nestad nodded, crouching by the embers of the fire and gently poking them up. "The children's fishes are bigger than mine; I was most impressed."

"Really? They each caught one?" Aewen said in surprise.

The elf smiled. "Yes," he replied. "The fishing hole down there is filled with large fish; it hasn't been fished in years."

"Oh, wow," Aewen said. "Maybe we should get some more to last us a while."

"We could," Nestad agreed. "But we would have to dry it for it to remain good for any length of time. And aren't we traveling along this river for some time, my walking map?"

Aewen grinned and nodded. "Aye, for many more days. And then we'll be joining a different river until we get to Esgaroth. So we'll be going by a river almost our whole trip. Especially since we'll follow the Anduin down to Gondor."

"There you go," Nestad said, opening his hand slightly. "We can get fresh fish every day, if we are so inclined."

Aewen grinned even bigger. "That makes me very happy," she said. "I've always really loved fish."

"Hm," Nestad hummed, his eyes twinkling. "Well, that fits the wing-fish analogy just fine. I'll do my best to get you a fish each day, if you so desire it."

She laughed. "Well, thank you, love. If you want to, you are of course welcome to. But you don't have to get me one every day." She giggled.

"Which, translated, means that you'll make my life a misery if I don't," Nestad teased lightly, winking. "I'll try, at least."

Her mouth dropped open. "Not so," she said. "I'm just letting you off easy from your self inflicted servitude."

"I'm teasing, love," Nestad soothed, looking up from his work over the embers. "Besides, no service performed for you is hard or difficult, not when I remember that it's for you."

She smiled gratefully and then looked around for something to do. She felt like being busy. "Have you seen Aran recently?" she asked. "I haven't seen him all day."

That left Nestad blinking in confusion at the rapid change of subject. "No, I actually haven't seen him in some time," he admitted. "He's a free ranger in some respects."

Aewen looked at him. "A free ranger? Is that a strange elven expression? I've never heard it before."

The elf smiled. "I guess it could be called a strange elven expression," he admitted, shrugging slightly. "It means someone who isn't really attached to any one place, who roams around at will."

"Oh, I see," she said with a nod. "But I do hope he's alright. Maybe he's over with Fréo's family. He likes that Hara."

"Hara is easy to like," Nestad agreed, rising and looking around. "Excuse me a moment; I need to get some leaves."

"Leaves? For what?" she said.

"To cook the fish in," Nestad replied, smiling at her. "It helps keep the meat tender."

"Oh, alright," Aewen said. "Someday you'll have to teach me these techniques so I can cook for you. I'm sorry to say I've never cooked a meal in my life." She gave a depreciating laugh.

"Whereas I have been a bachelor too long and know how to cook many different meals," Nestad replied, bending to kiss her lightly. "I'll teach you, but you may wish to hide that talent from your family when we meet them; I doubt they want their princess cooking for herself."

"Oh, don't worry about that," she assured him with a chuckle. "Now, go, get your leaves so this fish can cook and we can eat it."

"On my way, love," Nestad replied, grinning at her before straightening and heading for the trees at a trot. The time required for the trip back and forth would be long enough for the embers to be exactly right.

Aewen sighed with a smiled as she watched him run off. Then she looked over at the others just in time to see Kali slip away from the children to catch a breather. Aewen chuckled. "They can talk a group of ears off, can't they?" she commented.

"They certainly can," Kali agreed, rubbing her ears playfully. "And I suspect I'll hear the story of how Bella saved Neth's fish a hundred times more over the next days."

Aewen laughed. "Was it their first time fishing?" she asked.

Kali's smile was slightly sad. "Yes," she replied. "There weren't many places to fish in the camps, and who had the time for fun?"

"Well, they're still so young. Only just old enough to hold a pole. I think I was even older the first time I ever did it."

"Yes," Kali added, leaning over slightly, "but you are also noble. I think the first time I went fishing…my goodness, I must have been three. My father helped me, but no more than Chris helped Neth."

Aewen smiled. "Well, they've gone fishing now," she said. "So, they've experienced something precious, and with their father. There's no better person to go fishing with."

Kali smiled. "Indeed," she agreed. "And they came back with fish, which adds sweetness to the day overall. And fresh meat for the table. Nestad caught one for you?"

"Yes, he did," Aewen said proudly, pointing to the fish by the fire. "He's gone getting some leaves to cook it in, or something." She laughed. "I'm afraid I've no clue about such things."

"Oh, is that the way he likes to cook them?" Kali asked, grinning. "I prefer a flat rock, personally, but that's me. He's going to teach you how to cook with leaves? That's tricky."

Aewen raised her eyebrows. "You mean there's more than one way to cook a fish?"

Kali giggled. "Yes," she replied. "Different ways, different seasonings…all sorts of things. Perhaps we can teach you on the road."

Aewen grinned. "Oh, I would love that. I very much want to learn to cook. I don't want Nestad to have to do it all the time, even though he seems to enjoy it. I just would dearly love to learn how to cook at least one thing really good, so I can surprise Nestad one day."

"Ooh," Kali murmured, an idea occurring. "How about this? I teach you how to field cook, and we make a meal for our husbands one night."

Aewen's face lit up. "Oh, Kali, that would be perfect!" she said, getting excited. "What would we make for them?"

"Hm," Kali murmured, thinking. "Fish will probably be the only fresh meat we get around here, unless I can find a rabbit hole to set a trap by, so probably something involving fish."

"Hm." Aewen considered that. "I suppose anything would be a real treat, especially if we make it as a surprise. I can't count how many times Nestad's cooked for me. I want to pay him back the favor."

"And I'll bet he loves whatever you'll make, as long as it doesn't involve garlic and fish in the same sentence." Kali winked and ducked.

Aewen laughed and threw a tuft of grass at the older woman. "Poor Nestad," she said, still laughing. "He really has a lot of patience to put up with all of my crazy ideas, doesn't he?"

"Husbands put up with a lot when it comes to pregnant wives," Kali replied, giggling as she threw the tuft back at her friend. "That'll be the ultimate test with me and Chris: if he can put up with me pregnant."

"You're not... Are you?" Aewen asked, suddenly not sure by the way Kali had phrased that.

"Not that I know of," Kali replied, smiling wryly. "At least, not that I know of. I'd have to ask Nestad to be sure this early in the game."

"Oh, Kali, wouldn't it wonderful if were pregnant together? Our children could grow up together, best friends."

"That would be a singular experience," Kali admitted. "I've never had a female friend as close as you."

"Neither have I," Aewen admitted. "Never a friend so real as you, Kali." She smiled, reaching out to grip her friend's arm lightly.

Kali smiled and glanced up as Nestad approached. "I'm glad to have you as my friend," she said softly. "And we'll see about being pregnant together; it could still happen."

Aewen giggled lightly. "I hope so," she whispered as Nestad came within hearing range.

The older woman winked and got up with a groan. "Hey, Nestad," she greeted on her way back to her family.

"Hay is for horses, silly," Nestad replied, using an old children's rhyme playfully.

Aewen laughed and waved to Kali as the older woman walked away. Then she turned her attention to the elf. "So, did you get leaves?"

"Enough for our purposes," Nestad replied, settling into a cross-legged seat beside the fire. "Did you hear more about the fishing trip from Kali?" His eyes twinkled as he began putting certain herbs into the fish.

"I heard that she's heard it over a dozen times by now," Aewen said with a chuckle. "And something about Bella saving Neth's fish."

The elf laughed. "She was faster than me, and that's saying a lot," he admitted, taking out some garlic and putting it carefully in one half of the fish.

Aewen smiled when she saw that. He was so thoughtful. "Sounds like she's turning out to be a regular little elf."

"And thoughtful, too," Nestad added, closing the fish and wetting the leaves carefully. "She could have let the fish get away and teased him about it for days and days."

"Oh, that would have been horrible. She wouldn't do a thing like that," Aewen said. "She's such a sweet little girl."

Nestad nodded. "You're right," he conceded. "But she could have, and she chose not to. That earns her high marks in my book." He paused and stuck his tongue into the corner of his mouth as he began wrapping the leaves around the fish.

Aewen watched him in silence for a while, just admiring him. She once again realized how fortunate she was to have him for a husband. He was so strong and willing to protect her and do anything for her. She loved him more than she had ever loved another.

The elf glanced up and turned a light red under her gaze. "You're drooling," he told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Aewen blushed and giggled. "It's hard not to," she admitted.

"Really?" Nestad asked, setting the fish aside with care and advancing toward her on his knees. "Do I make you drool like you make my heart skip?"

Aewen's own heart skipped when she saw him coming towards her. Her eyes got wider. "You're making my heart flutter a bit now," she said.

"Mm," Nestad murmured, smiling as he stopped and braced his hands on the ground beside her hips. "Good. Now you know how I feel every time I look at you." He tipped his chin up so he could look into her eyes.

She smiled and leaned a bit closer to him, puckering her lips slightly. "It's a good feeling," she whispered.

"It's addictive," he replied just as softly before taking her mouth in a gentle, sweet kiss. No matter how many times he kissed her, it always felt like the first time each time. He couldn't figure out why, but he never spent very long thinking about it; it was too sweet to try and analyze it.

"Mm." Aewen smiled as he kissed her, and she kissed him back lightly. When they parted, she smiled again. "Love you, husband," she said softly.

"Love you, wife," Nestad replied, smiling in return. "Now…shall I teach you how to cook this fish, or shall we spend that time staring at each other like the moon-struck lovers we are?"

Right in that moment Aewen's stomach growled loudly. She giggled, pressing both hands to her middle. "I think we should cook the fish," she advised.

"Good idea," Nestad agreed, backing up a bit. "Later for the moon-struck staring." He winked at her as he moved back to the fire pit.

Aewen scooted closer so she could see how he cooked the fish, ideas for the special surprise dinner dancing around in her head. She couldn't wait until that evening, whenever it would be. She wanted to please Nestad so much. She knew that just being his wife pleased him. But she wanted to surprise him, and make him feel like she thought about him in an extra special way.

The elf chuckled as he felt her head press against his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her forehead before rewetting the leaves and carefully putting the wrapped fish on the embers. "When the leaves dry out all the way, that side is partially done," he explained.

"Partially done?" Aewen asked. "So then do you turn it over to cook the other side?"

"Right," Nestad approved, sitting back a bit and watching the fish steam on the embers. "And then I turn it back again when the other side is partially done. Cooking it partially each time keeps it from burning."

"Oh, I see," Aewen said with a nod. She flashed a grin at him. "It sounds easy enough."

"This is one of the easier ways to cook," Nestad agreed. "The trick is knowing when to turn it each time."

"And how can you tell? You make it sound difficult to know that."

"It's not difficult," Nestad assured his bride. "When dry spots start appearing on the side of the fish facing you, it's time to flip it over."

"Oh." Aewen nodded a couple times, taking it all in. "What do you use to flip it with?" she asked. "Doesn't it start to fall apart after a while?"

"A flat rock to flip it, and it stays together until it's done. The leaves keep it together if they're wrapped tightly enough."

Aewen grinned. "This is fun," she said, "learning about this kind of thing. Someday I really want to get good at it."

Nestad blew a kiss to Aewen with a twinkle in his eye. "I think you will, sweetie," he replied, glancing down at the fish and flipping it over carefully. "You tend to get good at whatever you put your mind to doing."

"Is that so?" she asked him. "And what have you seen me get good at since you met me?"

"Healing," Nestad replied promptly. "When I met you, you were hesitant about cleaning wounds. Now, you can do all manner of healing, even without my help."

"Well, I don't really heal," Aewen pointed out. "I just help you by patching wounds closed."

"That's healing," the elf pointed out. "For most healers, that's all they do, along with some herb work."

Aewen smiled. "Alright, then what else have I got good at since you knew me?" Her eyes were dancing, curious to see how perceptive he was.

"Mm," Nestad hummed, pretending to think about that. "Kissing." He grinned.

Aewen laughed and hit him on the arm. "You, that doesn't count!"

The elf laughed. "It does!" he insisted. "When we first kissed, we were both nervous and rather bad at it. Now…" he pursed his lips and whistled softly. "You're a magnificent kisser."

Aewen blushed, glancing down. "I was a bad kisser?" she said, feeling sorry for Nestad.

"We were," Nestad corrected, tipping her chin up with the tips of his index fingers. "I was every bit as scared as you were. Rejection is a powerful source of fear for me, my love."

She looked at him for a moment, her brow creasing. "Why?" she asked softly. In that moment she realized just how much she didn't know her husband; really know him and what made him who he was. She knew nothing about his past or what drove him. She knew nothing about his family or his life beyond this one they had shared for so short a time.

Nestad's eyes dropped for a moment as he let out a quiet sigh, turning the fish again. "It's a long, painful story, love," he said quietly. "But when I was an elfling, I had a horrible case of puppy love for a young ellith." He glanced at Aewen and smiled slightly.

"A female elf," he translated. "When she found out about it, not only did she reject me, but she told her brothers about it, and…" He rubbed his ribcage absently. "It took me a little over a week to heal from their beating."

Aewen's eyes widened. "They beat you up because you liked their sister? What did you do to her?"

The elf chuckled. "Nothing," he replied with a wry smile. "I wasn't even the one who told her that I had a crush on her. One of my formerly dearest friends told her. I only found out that she knew when she came and slapped me in the face. I never did figure out why."

"That was a strange family," Aewen decided. Then she frowned. "Formally dearest friend?"

"Formerly," Nestad corrected. "After that betrayal of my trust and the resulting beating, we grew apart somewhat. He continued to become one of the best warriors on the Lórien border, and I decided I didn't like fighting."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Nestad," Aewen said softly, looking up at him. "Was that a long time ago?"

"It was," Nestad said with a smile meant just for her. "I was, perhaps, fifty; just a baby, really. But after that, I kept my emotions to myself, for the most part. And then you came along, many years later, and I decided that you were worth the risk."

She smiled, her eyes growing moist. "I am so glad you thought so," she said, her voice soft. "And I'm glad I was proven worthy. I would hate to hurt you."

"You never have," Nestad assured her, flipping the fish for the last time before moving closer. "And I know you never will intentionally." He kissed her softly.

When he pulled away she shook her head. "I won't," she agreed. "I could never do that. I would die before I ever intentionally hurt you. And I would deserve to die."

"As I would deserve to die if I ever trampled on your feelings," Nestad answered, touching the tip of her nose with his before pulling away a bit farther. "Intentionally or unintentionally."

Aewen smiled and then put her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I want to know you, Nestad," she whispered. "I know nothing about you. And I don't even know what you know of me."

The elf wrapped his arms around his wife and gently pulled her to sit in his lap. "Ask anything," he told her. "And I will answer honestly." He reached over and took the fish off the fire; it was done and needed to cool.

Aewen chuckled softly. "I don't even know where to start," she said. "And if I ask you questions, will you ask me some also?"

"Of course," Nestad promised instantly. "I only learned so much by watching you from the top of a tree." He winked at her. "Start anywhere."

Aewen thought for a moment. "Well... how is your relationship with your family? Your brothers, and your parents?"

Nestad smiled as he stroked her hair. "My family and I are still close," he said, thinking about his blonde mother and dark-haired father. "My parents and brothers live in Lórien, so I don't get to see them as often as I would like, but I make it over there as often as I can. I suspect they heard about my capture. Hm…I wonder if my little brother is out looking for me."

"Would he come this far to find you?" Aewen asked, gazing up at his face.

"I think he would," the elf murmured, chuckling at the thought. "Though I suspect he's taken this long because he's checked everywhere I tend to go when I vanish. Gondor, Rohan, Rivendel, Harad…even up north. He's an expert tracker, but after five years…"

"Would he ever give up on you? And wouldn't anyone else of your family look for you as well?"

My middle brother is a personal guard of the Lady," Nestad said, kissing Aewen's temple gently. "He can't leave that position lightly. And my parents…my mother is one of the senior healers in Lórien, and my father is neither a warrior nor a tracker. No, my littlest brother would never give up, not while there was still a chance." He smiled dreamily. "After all, I never gave up on him when he was captured. I'm not a warrior by nature, but mess with a member of my family…there wasn't a single one of his captors left alive when I found them."

"How was he captured, and by whom?" Aewen asked. Nestad's life sounded rather tragic.

"He was slightly foolish on his first encounter with orcs," Nestad replied, stroking his wife's dark hair and feeling that sense of wonder that always accompanied his realization that he was allowed to touch such a beauty. "He was lucky; they spared his life and took him as a captive. Luckily for him, I wasn't far away and went after him myself." He rolled his eyes. "Even we supposedly all-knowing elves have our fallacies; the patrols wanted to send back to Caras Galadhon for reinforcements. I knew it might be too late by then, so I went after Laden."

"Were you hurt?" Aewen said, enraptured by his tale.

"Not badly," Nestad demurred. "A couple of scratches, no more. I mostly took out his captors by arrow from the trees. I had to personally kill the one holding Laden, though; he made it too hard to get a decent shot."

"Wow," Aewen said, shaking her head in amazement. "I'm glad I have you for a husband," she grinned. "If ever I need such rescuing."

The elf laughed, kissing his wife. "I will always be pleased to rescue you, my heart string," he told her.

She giggled and tapped his chest. "Now it's your turn to ask me something," she reminded.

"Tell me more about your family. You've mentioned your brother and your cousin, and I've met your father." He smiled to himself. "But I know nothing of your mother, and I'm sure you have a story to share about the two boys and a girl growing up together."

Aewen smiled slightly. "My mother died when I was six," she said softly. She glanced up at him. "She was sick for a long time."

Nestad winced, pressing her head against his chest. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

She hugged him. "It's alright," she assured. "I don't grieve anymore. Though I do miss her sometimes. I remember her though... I haven't forgotten her."

"That's good," Nestad said, stroking her hair. "When my time to pass into Mandos's hall comes, I pray someone will remember my name." He kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Nestad," Aewen said. "So many people will remember you. You've done so much good here with these people; none of them will forget you as long as they live."

The elf smiled ruefully. "I'm not at all used to that," he admitted. "A healer's life can be a lonely one, love; people remember you when they're hurt and forget to even say thank you when the pain leaves. But I think you're right."

"I know I'm right," Aewen said, tapping the tip of his nose with a finger.

"You usually are," Nestad chuckled, catching her hand and kissing her finger gently. "But your brother? And your cousin?"

Aewen laughed. "What about them? What do you want to know? Both are older than me, and are best friends with each other. They used to pick on me when I was younger."

"You tagged along with them sometimes, though," Nestad reminded. "Especially when you got older."

"You would know, I suppose," she said with a smile, remembering that he used to watch her. "But yes, I did. And they were very protective of me, especially Calim..." She smiled fondly as old memories resurfaced.

"Calim is your brother's name?" Nestad asked, watching the play of emotion across her face.

Aewen shook her head. "No, my cousin, Calimehtar. He's closer to my age. My brother is almost seven years older than me. Calim is three years older."

"He was in an interesting place, then," Nestad observed. "Between you and your brother in age. And now Calim has taken his birth-place?" That was his obscure way of asking if Calim was now the king of Gondor; he should know that, and he suspected he had already been told, but he wanted to be sure.

Aewen nodded. "Yes... he's king now... only for a few years, since his father died. It's still strange to me. In all our years of growing up, I never imagined him actually being king one day."

"Oldest princes have a tendency to reach kingship eventually," Nestad teased lightly.

Aewen smiled slightly. "It was always so far away..." she said softly. She met Nestad's eyes. "His father was killed in a battle with the Wainriders. The same one my grandfather was killed in."

Nestad sighed. "The dangers of being in battle," he murmured, touching her cheek gently. "The danger every warrior flirts with daily."

Aewen nodded slightly, a flicker of old grief crossing her face. It hasn't been very long," she whispered. "I still miss my grandfather now and then."

The elf rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he opened his heart wide to her. Silently, he offered to share the grief with her, that something so painful shouldn't be carried alone. At the same time, he filled her with his love.

Aewen closed her eyes as her forehead rested against her husband's. She felt compelled to open her heart to him. To open it wide and let him see all that lay inside. She had never felt so safe with someone before, not even her own family. She had never felt so eager to be known by someone before; truly known. "When I was a girl, he used to call me Lalaith," she said softly, her eyes still closed. "He used to put me to bed at night and tell me stories of my mother, his daughter. He had loved her so much, and each night he would make her come alive again to me."

Nestad saw his wife's tender memories and smiled as he stroked her soft face. "Lalaith," he murmured softly. "A fitting name." Silently, he reminded her that her grandfather loved her enough to want her to remember the good memories. Nestad had lost close friends before, and he knew: the ache never really went away. But it became bittersweet when the good things were remembered and relived every day. A man is never dead as long as he is remembered.

"I loved him," Aewen said softly. "So much. Sometimes I try to picture him in my mind. I try to pretend that he's sitting on the edge of my bed as I drift off to sleep." She smiled and pulled away from Nestad slightly. She put her hand over one of her eyes lightly and stroked the bridge of her nose with her thumb. "He used to put his hand like this when he was putting me to sleep. It always made me relax and fall right to sleep." She smiled and dropped her hand to her lap. "Even as I got older he would still do it now and then, especially when I was sick."

The elf reached out and gently imitated his wife's action. "Hm," he said with a small smile as he stroked the bridge of her nose. "Your grandfather probably knew an elven healer somewhere along his life."

"Really? What makes you say that?" she asked, closing her eyes and just letting his touch relax her. A flood of old memories came washing over her, making her smile.

"Some elven healers are trained in certain techniques that use points of the body as a relaxant," Nestad explained, seeing the smile on her face and deciding he was doing well. "The bridge of the nose is a favorite one for those trained in it. I never spent much time in that study; I'm strong enough to make the mind relax without physical stimuli.

But for a grandfather soothing his granddaughter to sleep…it's perfect."

Aewen's smile broadened, and she turned her face up slightly, meeting his hand. "I smell wildflowers," she said softly. "And pipe smoke. The sound of a horse's hoofs and the song of birds..."

Nestad knew when to shut up and let his wife talk, or simply experience what she was remembering. This was one of those times. He continued his gentle touch, humming softly to her. Because he had access to her memories about her grandfather, he hummed the song her grandfather always sang to her.

Aewen opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"Shh," Nestad murmured. "You let me into your memories, remember? This song seems to be the theme song for your memories about your grandfather, and I hum what I hear around me. Habit."

Aewen smiled slightly and nodded. "He always sang to me in the morning, bringing me fresh wildflowers for my room." She smiled again and giggled softly. "I think he doted on me because I was the only girl in a family of all boys since my grandfather was a boy."

"He loved you in a different way," Nestad said with a smile. "The gentle way a grandfather loves a granddaughter. And you were his only one."

Aewen nodded, her smile reflective. She leaned forward and rested her head on Nestad's chest. "The world is a darker place without him," she finally said after a long pause.

"Yes," Nestad murmured, feeling a deep sorrow for having missed such a great man. He might have met him once or twice, but Nestad knew that political gatherings were not the place to gain meaningful memories. "But a part of him lives in you; you're flesh of his flesh and bone of his bone."

She closed her eyes. "I guess so," she whispered. Though that wasn't much of a comfort; she was not her grandfather.

"No," Nestad replied to her thought. "But your memories of him are so clear…he'll never be forgotten, so he'll never really die."

Aewen sighed softly, choosing not to comment any further. She just rested against her husband in silence for some time before speaking again. "I'm sorry. I took all the conversation onto myself without realizing it. We were supposed to take turns."

Nestad knew a topic change when he heard it, so he took the out. "Don't worry about it, love. I like knowing more about you; I feel like I'm learning something new every day." He kissed the top of her head. "Your turn to ask something, I think."

Aewen smiled slightly. "Alright... who are you closest to in your family? Who would you miss the most if they were gone? Or... who do you miss the most if they are already gone, Valar forbid."

"Fortunately for me, my family is mostly intact. My grandfather on my father's side died before I was born, so while I regret never meeting him, I don't particularly miss him. But my grandmothers…" Nestad grinned. "My parents are both only children, and they waited a long time before getting married and having me. I was spoiled rotten by my grandmothers as a young child."

Aewen smiled in astonishment. "Both of them together?" she asked, not knowing what that would be like, to have two grandmothers.

"Yes," Nestad chuckled. "My mother would set me down for two minutes—that was when I was still a baby and a toddler—and turn around and not be able to find me. I was always in the possession of my grandmothers, up in their flet and being rocked or sang to or tempted with some sweetie…"

Aewen giggled. "That's so sweet. You were blessed to have them. I never knew my mother's mother; she died before I was born. And my father's mother died when I was very young."

"I am very blessed," Nestad admitted. "They're still alive, though I don't get to see them as often as I want to." He smiled and cradled his wife. "Want to take a trip to Lórien after Erebel is born and you're fit for travel?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "You really mean it?" she said.

"I really mean it," Nestad replied, his eyes warming with her surprise. "My grandmothers will want to meet their granddaughter-in-law—and you'll be their only granddaughter so far, so they'll dote more—and their great-granddaughter. And my family will want to meet you as well."

"Do you think... I mean... do you think they'll like me?" Aewen asked hesitantly.

"Love," Nestad said softly, cupping her cheek and meeting her eyes directly. "They will love you. How could they not? I can already see it: my brothers will form a barricade around you to protect you from any possible danger, my mother will rescue you from their valiant efforts and have tea with you in the kitchen while discussing womanly things, my father will probably break out the stories of me as a child, which will have me turning bright red, and my grandmothers…my grandmothers will love you as their own."

Aewen smiled shyly. "I hope so... they sound like a really nice family. But..." she looked hesitant again.

"But…?" Nestad prompted when the silence stretched too long.

"I'm human..." she said softly. "Surely they're not expecting you to come home with a human wife. What if they don't approve?"

Nestad was quiet for a moment. "They may be surprised," he admitted, determined to give her the full truth. "I've not shown any interest in any woman since I was a child. But love of mine, we remember the story of Beren and Lúthien. We remember that they were fated to be together, despite the fact that they were different races. I think they will approve; any elf can read that you're incredibly sweet and wonderful."

Aewen smiled slightly and leaned against him again. "I hope so," she said. "I don't want to be the object of a family argument."

"Trust me," Nestad smiled. "That's an argument I'd win." He kissed the side of her head gently, cradling her closer. "Besides, the women of my family are the real power, and they go gooey-eyed in the presence of a baby. They'll command respect if worse comes to worse, which it won't."

Aewen couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. She put her arms around Nestad's neck, closing her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "I feel safe knowing that you'll be beside me and for me no matter what."

The elf smiled and rested his head against hers. "You're my wife," he replied just as softly. "You're the other half of my soul, my right arm and my strength. I'm keeping you close to my heart always."

"Mm..." Aewen squeezed him lightly, getting a tiny bit drowsy. "Now it's your turn..." she said.

Nestad hummed to himself, thinking for a moment. "Do you play any instrument?" he asked, knowing he couldn't turn her question back on her.

Her eyebrows went up slightly even though her eyes remained closed. She nodded slightly. "Yes... the flute," she said. "I learned with I was a little girl."

"Hm," Nestad said, smiling to himself in the secretive way husbands do when they're thinking of a plan for their sweethearts. "Who taught you? And technically, that's two questions."

Aewen chuckled lightly. "My grandfather taught me," she answered. "He was a master flute player."

That solidified Nestad's plan, but he played it innocent. "Really? That must have been fun, sitting together and working out an instrument."

"Oh, it was..." Aewen said. "We did it for hours. He taught me duets, and sometimes we would play together. Two flutes in a duet is one of the most beautiful sounds man can make," she commented.

"I play sometimes too," Nestad remarked, totally casual. "Border patrols are often boring; we had to do something. And mallorn wood makes a particularly beautiful flute."

Aewen opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Really? Maybe when we get back to Gondor you can teach me some of the tunes you know. I would love to learn some elvish songs on it."

"I would be honored to teach the ancient songs of my people to my beautiful wife," Nestad said, bowing his head in a courtly fashion with a twinkle in his eyes. "I think we can find a flute for me somewhere in Gondor, aye?"

Aewen considered for a moment before answering. "You could use my grandfather's," she offered softly.

Nestad was stunned speechless. "Melethril," he breathed after a moment, unsure what to say. The fact that she was even offering such a treasure was beyond amazing.

"He would want you to," she said, looking up at him. "And I want you to. It's a grand flute that deserves to be played by someone worthy. It's only gathering dust now."

"Then," Nestad said, cupping her cheek in his gentle hand, "I would be honored to play such a magnificent instrument."

Aewen smiled and closed her eyes as she pressed her cheek into his hand. "Thank you," she said. Her body was beginning to shut down in preparation for sleep. She leaned against him a bit more than she had been. "I guess it's my turn now?" she asked after a moment, trying to think of a question.

"If you're awake enough to think of something," Nestad replied, his voice tender as he stroked her cheek and touched her hair gently. He loved touching her in any way possible, not only sexually. There was something about the smoothness of her skin, the warmth of her scalp, and the softness of her hair that called to his fingertips.

"Mm," Aewen said, trying again to think of something, but her brain was fast becoming too fuzzy to operate. "Um...hmm..."

The elf chuckled. "It's all right, love," he said, his voice dropping to a soothing, almost hypnotic tone. "Go ahead and rest."

"So sleepy," Aewen admitted. "I just... mmm... am so tired at night these days..."

"Erebel is growing quickly," Nestad said softly, pulling Aewen into his lap and cradling her closer. "That takes a lot of energy from you."

"Not to mention all the walking..." Aewen added, snuggling close and making herself comfortable. She sighed deeply in contentment as she began drifting off.

"And other activities," Nestad murmured right in her ear. "Sleep, love…" He reached over and carefully began to rub the bridge of her nose, encouraging her toward sleep.

Aewen's lips turned up into a smile as she drifted off, sweet memories of old mixing with the newer ones to form the most peaceful dreams Aewen had had in a long while.

Nestad felt her drift into sleep and smiled as he rested his cheek against her hair. He loved her so much. Glancing up, he noticed that it was getting close to dark; it was about time to get going again.

A few minutes later Sîrnan approached Nestad quietly. "Excuse me, sir," he whispered, not wishing to wake Aewen. "The scouts are going to head out. We'll search for a camp for later, how long do you wish to go tonight?"

The elf thought for a moment, tasting the wind. To him, the weather tasted like it would be dreary later. "Five hours or so," he replied just as softly. "Find somewhere sheltered; it may rain tomorrow. Thank you."

"Rain?" Sîrnan said. "Oh, hope not, that could be miserable."

Nestad's mouth twisted. "I know," he said, shaking his head slightly. "But the earth does need the water, as much as we hate being wet."

"Do we have any oiled cloaks?" the young man asked. Is there any way we can prepare?"

"There are some oiled cloaks," Nestad replied, "But they were brought for the captors' comfort; there aren't enough to go around. However, there are some tarps as well; if people don't mind being a bit cramped, you could make shelters with them."

Sîrnan gazed out at the huge group of people. "A bit cramped..." he said under his breath. He shook his head. "Well, I guess we'll just have to make do. It's not like we have much of a choice."

Nestad nodded. "If we had a choice, there would be enough oiled cloaks for everyone," he pointed out dryly. "But as it is…" he sighed. "I believe it will start raining toward morning, so the ground will still be dry when you find the camp and we arrive. That's lucky, at least."

Sîrnan nodded. "We best get going then," he said. "The sooner we make camp the sooner we can prepare." He stood to his full height. "I'll see you in five hours," he said.

"Five hours," Nestad replied, bowing his head. "Thank you, Sîrnan."

With another nod, the young man jogged away, back to join his scouts. "Time to go?" Christaer asked from the other side of the fire.

"Unfortunately," Nestad said with a wry smile, standing up with Aewen in his arms. He made sure she wouldn't wake up. "But, the sooner we go, the sooner we'll be home."

"True enough," the man said, and he leaned over, touching his wife's face gently. "Kali. Time to wake, my dear. We're leaving."

The woman's face wrinkled as she turned her head and pressed her face against Chris's shoulder. "Five more minutes," she murmured.

He chuckled lightly and pulled her up, gathering her into his arms. "Sorry," he murmured back. "Nestad wants to get ahead of the weather."

"Drat." Kali opened her eyes and yawned widely. "I plan to sleep a lot when I get a chance, all right?" She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and managed a smile as she looked at her husband.

"As you wish, my dear," he said. "And on that day I will make sure no one disturbs you."

"Thank you." Kali smiled brighter as she finished waking up and kissed him. "Morning."

He chuckled again. "Morning? If you say so," he said. "Evening is more like it though." He reached over with one hand and gently shook Bella's shoulder and then Neth's.

"I call it morning whenever I wake up," Kali replied, stretching before reaching over and helping with Bella. She still knew the girl better than anyone, and she knew that Bella always woke up when tickled softly.

Once Neth was awake, Chris looked over at Faraden and saw she was still sleeping. He got up and went to her, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Faraden, it's time to go," he said softly.

"Mm," Faraden murmured, rolling onto her side and curling up into a ball. Her eyes remained stubbornly closed.

Chris smiled and shook her shoulder lightly. "Come one, sweet one," he murmured. "Everyone's getting up."

"I'm not everyone," Faraden muttered, clearly awake but unwilling to acknowledge it. Her stomach was in full-blown protest, and she was sure that any further action would make her throw up.

Chris looked at her face, seeing the discomfort there. He got up softly and went to Kali. "Do you have any ginger?" he asked her.

Kali didn't even look up from briskly washing Bella's face. "Small vial in my pouch," she said. "Nestad cooked it up for the pregnant women among us."

Chris smiled as he searched through his wife's pack. He found the little bottle and held the dark liquid up to the light. "Do you dilute this in water, or drink it straight?"

"He didn't say, so I suspect it's straight," Kali said, turning Bella loose with an affectionate swat.

With a nod, Chris went back to Faraden and offered the bottle to her. "Here, drink some of this," he said. "It should help with the worst of it."

The girl opened one eye and looked at the bottle. "One of Nestad's concoctions?" she asked, not speaking above a murmur.

"It's ginger," the man said. "Good for any kind of stomach pain really. Trust me, I know."

Faraden reached out and took the bottle, handling it with due respect. Opening it, she took a mouthful and swallowed it. Her face twisted in disgust, and one hand flew to her stomach. But after a moment, the disgust passed and her stomach settled down, to her relief.

Chris smiled. "See? Now, why don't you keep that. I'm sure Nestad's made others, and you're going to need it."

"I guess so," Faraden replied, managing something like a smile. "Gah, that tastes awful."

Chris chuckled and rested a gentle hand on the top of Faraden's head. "I'll talk to Nestad about that," he offered. "Perhaps he can make it more palatable."

"I hope so." Faraden pressed against Chris's hand like a kitten, smiling again. "Hallo. You said something about leaving?"

He nodded. "Yes, everyone's getting ready, and your brother's already gone scouting."

"He didn't even say goodbye," Faraden sighed, sitting up and rubbing her face. "Oh, well." Her eyes darted around, looking for any sign of Fréo.

Chris sat back on his haunches. "Well, he was in a hurry, and he probably wanted to let you sleep as long as you could. Nestad wants to get ahead of the weather though, so we're trying to go faster."

"What's wrong with the weather?" Faraden turned her face into the slight wind and inhaled. "Oh," she murmured. Years of living by her brother's protection and her own wits had sharpened her senses; she always could smell it when rain was coming. In the camps, rain was a girl's best friend: no guard wanted to go out in it if they didn't have to.

"Rain," Chris said. "Nestad thinks it will come by dawn. We need to prepare once we stop for the night. So come on, let's get up, hm?" He patted her hand and then stood to his feet.

"Blargh," Faraden said, getting up reluctantly and straightening her clothes. But she didn't protest any further; there were things to do, and maybe while stowing her sleeping gear in the wain, she could see Fréo.

Chris went back to his wife to continue getting ready, putting out the fire and stowing their gear in the packs. Over at the wains, Fréo's family was doing much the same, though Fréo himself was busy feeding and watering the horses as he did before each trek.

Neah hummed as she went about her chores, making certain that Hara was cleaned up before putting him on the seat of the wain and telling him to go back to sleep. Her thoughts were on the dark-haired Gondorian Sîrnan and how thrilled his progress made her feel, deep down inside.

"Neah... she's coming over here," Fréo said after noticing Faraden making her way towards them with her bedding. He had not expected to see her. Had Sîrnan relented? Had he given his permission for them to see each other again?

His sister looked up, surprised. As far as she knew, there had been no relenting. Something clenched in her stomach; Faraden was walking a dangerous line.

The girl knew that, but at the moment, she didn't care. "Hello," she greeted with a shy smile as she put her bedding in its place in the wain.

Fréo stared at her, his heart thumping madly in his chest. "Faraden," he said, loving the sound of her name on his lips. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Yeah," Faraden said, looking down. "I'm not really supposed to be over here, but I needed to stow my bedding, and…" she looked up at Fréo and smiled again, her eyes finishing the sentence: 'I hoped to see you.'

Fréo glanced at Neah briefly before approaching Faraden and resting his hand on her arm. He glanced around and then began pulling her behind the wain. "Just for a moment?" he said. "I want to hold you for a moment in peace while I have a chance."

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "I hoped you'd ask," she replied, following him willingly.

Neah started to say something, but stopped and shook her head as she continued her chores, making sure to keep the couple in view the whole time.

As soon as they were behind the wain and out of sight from those at Nestad's fire, Fréo's arms were around Faraden, holding her as tightly and as close as he dared, burying his face in her neck, his eyes closed tightly. "Ohh...I missed you so much," he breathed.

Her arms were around his waist, clinging to him for dear life as she buried her face in his chest. "Not as much as I missed you," she replied, slightly muffled. "My dear love…"

He kissed her neck a few times, his hand's smoothing the fabric on her back and sides. Then he pulled away just enough for his lips to find hers, and he kissed her with the intensity of one long denied his greatest desire.

Her intensity in returning the kiss was no less, maybe even more. A hand came up to cup his face as she lost herself in the depth of her love's kiss and relished the moment completely. When they broke away for air, she kissed his jaw line with short, staccato kisses. "You taste good," she said between kisses.

"Mm," Was all he managed as he pressed her against the side of the wain, his hands trailing up and down her sides while his lips and now his tongue found all kinds of ways to make contact with her mouth and face.

"Oh, gods, Fréo," Faraden murmured, trying to reciprocate and being unable to keep up. Her heart raced in her chest, threatening to pound out of her ribcage if it didn't slow down.

"Sorry," Fréo gasped, trying to calm himself. He was shocked at the amount of passion that suddenly took him. His body was trembling with it. "Sorry..." he murmured again as he continued to kiss her. Oh how he wanted to be with her! Oh how he wanted to make her his once again, with full knowledge of what they were doing. Oh how he wanted to make her his wife.

"It's okay," Faraden gasped before catching his head between her hands and pulling him back to her lips. She could feel the raw desire radiating from him, and she couldn't deny that she wanted him every bit as badly. She wanted to be his, be his wife and everything else she could be. Some specter of common sense knocked at the back of her brain, but she ignored it in favor of the texture of Fréo's tongue.

Fréo pressed himself against her, pinning her tightly between himself and the wain, only vaguely aware that he should be careful not to crush her. His hands smoothed up her sides until his thumbs ran up over her breasts, gently pressing against them as he kissed her. What was he doing? And how was he going to stop?

"Fréo," Faraden gasped as she felt her body react to his touch. "Fréo, wait." The common sense had gotten her attention and reminded her that they were trying to win Sîrnan's approval; this probably wasn't the smart way to go.

Fréo gasped and pulled back slightly, resting his brow against her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so out of control."

The girl shuddered as she tried to force her body under control. Her shaking hands petted his hair gently. "It's all right," she managed. "I was as bad." Her breathing hitched as she tried not to cry. She wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her, but they couldn't do this. Not now, and that knowledge hurt her heart.

Fréo stroked her back gently. "Shh..." he soothed. "Don't cry. It's going to be alright. We'll be together soon, I promise."

"Just…hold me?" Faraden pleaded, looking up at him. She knew that somehow this would work out, but her emotions weren't as rational as her mind.

"I'm holding you," he assured, not letting her go. He hooked his chin over her shoulder, holding her as close as was physically possible in that moment. Oh how he loved her. He knew it now more than ever that he would never be able to live without her.

Faraden nodded and just clung to him, breathing in his scent and treasuring the memories brought forward by his smell. "I love you," she whispered, pressing her face into his neck.

"Mm, I love you," he whispered back. He kissed her hair a couple times. "How are you?" he asked after a moment.

"Much better now," Faraden replied, kissing his neck. "It feels like forever since I last saw you…" She smiled.

"It was just earlier today," Fréo reminded her. "Only I know, it wasn't the same with Nestad and Aewen watching the whole time. I'm...I'm glad you came here."

"I am too." Faraden rested her forehead on his shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Our visit earlier calmed my spirit a little. And being with the horses always helps, especially with your namesake."

Faraden giggled as she looked up at him. "Good," she said, reaching up and stroking his cheek gently. "I'm glad, horse boy." Her eyes twinkled in fun.

"I still mean to take you on a ride," he reminded her. "As soon as we are able, we'll ride out and be gone all day, just the two of us."

"And I look forward to that with great anticipation," Faraden replied, a light in her eyes. Someone called her name from the fire, and she jerked in surprise before groaning softly.

Fréo instinctively tightened his grip on her momentarily before letting it go slack. "I don't want you to get into trouble," he said.

"I love you," Faraden said, squeezing him hard before slipping out of his arms. "I…well, I'm glad I came over here." She stood on her tiptoes and captured his lips in a hard, brief kiss, before running off.

Fréo let out a breath as he watched her disappear in the crowd. His heart wrenched in his chest, and he stood there for many minutes, just staring at where he last saw that bright red hair.

Faraden's fingers touched her lips momentarily as she ran back to where the others waited for her. Fréo's kisses were more than enough to spark her thoughts in all kinds of crazy directions. One such direction was what might have happened if she hadn't stopped him.

"There you are," Chris said when Faraden was within hearing range. "We're all ready to go, you just disappeared."

"Sorry," Faraden said with a shy smile. "I had to stow my things in the wain."

Chris took a closer look at her, his brow furrowing slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine," the girl replied, meeting his eyes squarely. "Just tired…"

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, anchoring her to his side as he led her back to the others who were all ready with their packs on. "I know," he said. "No one's getting enough sleep, even with the long rest. It's just taking some time to gain it back; time we don't have."

"We'll have it later," Nestad said, taking his seat on the wain's bench and making sure his sleeping wife was safe. "When we get to Esgaroth and Mirkwood, there will be time to rest while we make decisions."

Chris looked down at Faraden, still keeping his arm around her. "See? And of course, if do get too tired to go on any longer, you can always use my stretcher, since I no longer need it." He chuckled lightly.

Faraden giggled. "I'm not fragile yet," she replied almost haughtily. "I think I can manage a few hours, especially since it's not boiling hot any more."

"True enough," Chris said. He looked at Nestad with a grin, telling him that they were all finally ready and could head out.

Nestad called out the start, and answers came from the other wains immediately. Whistling to the horses, the elf started his wain and the journey continued.

As the hours passed, clouds began to gather, though no one but Nestad could see them in the darkness. Far in the distance thunder rumbled, which sparked murmurs throughout the group as people started to worry about the weather.

The elf helped maintain calm, however; he knew that the storm wouldn't hit until they were safely under cover. Aewen stayed asleep, curled against his side, through the five hours of travel. By the time they stopped, the moon was halfway across the sky.

"I'll help with tents or shelters," Chris said to Nestad when they stopped. "I'm not sure what we can use for it. Maybe drape the wains' canvas on ropes between those trees?"

"There's a box of specially oiled canvases for tents," Nestad said, pointing toward Fréo's wain. "And poles will not be hard to find. Maybe tie one side to the trees, and stretch them out to the poles. I can tie them well in the trees." He sighed. "Unfortunately, the former owners of these wains did not count on covering so many people, so we'll be cramped."

"We should let the women and children have first dibs on the shelter," Chris said, going to the wain and searching for the box Nestad mentioned. He found it quickly and pulled it out.

Nestad nodded slightly. "Put them toward the trees, perhaps," he suggested. "Double shelter, there. And for the men that there isn't room for, the wains' canvases will make a tent over the wains."

Chris got right to work, grabbing a few other men along the way to help him. "Papa!" Neth called as Chris left. "Papa, wait!" But the man was out of hearing range, and the little childish voice was drowned by a clap of thunder.

The elf glanced at the boy for a moment, but didn't comment as he got down and gently carried Aewen into the shelter of a tree that wasn't being used at the moment. He bent and kissed her forehead.

Aewen stirred but didn't wake. "Papa!" Neth cried again. He tried clapping his hands, hoping his father would hear it. His face was scrunching up in preparation to cry. "Papa!" That woke Aewen up, and she blinked in bewilderment.

"Hold on, love," Nestad said, stroking her hair as he straightened. "Chris!" His older voice carried better, and he used a trick warriors used to be heard across the battlefield.

Chris heard the call and stopped, looking back in Nestad's direction, a question in his stance. From there he couldn't really see what was going on.

Nestad moved to his friend's side rapidly. "Your son is calling you," he said when he was beside Chris. "And he looks pretty desperate."

Chris frowned, looking back towards Neth. He could see his little son there, calling out to him, though no sound reached his ears. "Is Kali not there?" he asked.

"I didn't see her." Nestad looked around for Neth's mother, a frown between his brows.

Chris's heart began to beat faster as he glanced around for Kali. He made his way back to the wain. "Kali?" he called before reaching his son. Neth reached up, demanding to be held; Chris obliged him, holding the boy close as he cried. "Kali!" the man called again.

"Kali!" Nestad joined in the call, starting to become genuinely worried. Kali would never leave her children alone unless something had happened.

Chris shot an alarmed look to the elf. "She's not here, and neither is Bella," he realized. "They were here just before we stopped, where are they? Kali!" he called again, walking around the wain to look for her.

Nestad heard a call on the wind and turned in the direction they had come, squinting to see in the moonlight. "There she is," he said, pointing back as he started toward the woman.

Chris squinted into the darkness but couldn't see or hear anything. So he just followed Nestad, trusting the elf's senses. Aewen sat up, concerned after watching them for a moment. Her eyes followed them intently as they walked away.

The elf led the way toward Kali, who was sitting on the sand, Bella in her lap. The front of Kali's dress was covered in blood, and Bella was sobbing uncontrollably as Kali tried to staunch the blood flow.

Chris stood there in shock for a brief moment, and then moved, setting Neth down and rushing to Kali's side. "What happened?" he demanded. "Kali, what happened?"

"Bella gashed her leg open on something," Kali said, her face drawn with worry as Nestad moved to Kali's other side. "I thought I could just make it stop bleeding and catch up, but this…" Her hands were coated in blood. Nestad muttered an oath and put a hand over Bella's leg.

Now Neth was crying as well, standing there staring at his sister with blood pouring out of her leg. "Why didn't you call out to us?" Chris said, putting his hand on Kali's shoulder.

The blood flow slowed down as Nestad's fingers glowed and his face set in concentration. Kali swallowed hard and looked up at her husband. "I panicked," she said softly. "I saw her bleeding and just reacted."

Chris let out a breath to calm himself. "I swear, Kali, when I saw you missing, I about died." He sat on the ground next to her and motioned for Neth to come to him, taking the little boy into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Kali said as Nestad closed the wound rapidly and leaned back, his eyes closed. "I just…didn't think." It had been just Kali and Bella for so long that in times of crises, Kali sometimes didn't remember the other half of her family.

Chris leaned forward to look at the job the elf hand done. Then he looked up gratefully at Nestad. "Thank you," he said. "Nestad, really. That looked very serious."

"It was," Nestad said quietly. "The main artery in Bella's leg was severed. If we hadn't gotten here when we did, she could have bled out."

"Kali..." Chris sighed, shaking his head as fear of what could have happened gripped his heart. He rested a gentle hand on Bella's head, seeking to calm the girl who still cried a bit.

Kali had to bite back a snappy answer as fear rolled in her belly. She had guessed it might be an artery, but to have Nestad confirm it… "We should get back to the group," she whispered.

Chris nodded and stood up, still holding Neth. He looked at his wife. "Can you manage her, or would you like Nestad to take her?" Chris noticed Kali's hands trembling.

"I've got her." Kali stood up, but her knees were almost too weak to support her weight and she almost fell again. Nestad's strong hand under her elbow helped her remain upright, and she nodded her thanks to him.

"Alright?" Chris asked her, steadying her other side with his one free hand.

"Yeah," Kali said, nodding slightly. "Just…shaky." Nestad silently passed strength to his friend, and she accepted it wordlessly; she was used to his tendencies. In truth, Nestad was every bit as shocked as everyone else; he loved Bella. The thought of losing her…

"Let's get back," Chris said, gently leading Kali by the elbow. They walked slowly, but soon they were back.

When Aewen saw them coming, and saw all the blood on Kali's dress, she jumped to her feet in shock. "Kali! What happened, are you hurt?" She rushed to her friend's side.

"I'm fine," Kali said, smiling shakily at her friend. "Bella got hurt, but she's fine now." And that was true; the girl was asleep in her mother's arms, helped along by Nestad's gentle power.

"But all this blood..." Aewen said, looking Kali up and down. "It looks like someone bled to death in your lap."

Chris went to the wain and set Neth inside on a blanket, telling him to stay there.

Kali bit her lip. "Bella almost did," she admitted, going to where Aewen had been sitting and sitting down hard, holding her daughter close as Nestad kissed his wife and slipped away to help with the shelters.

"Oh, Kali..." Aewen breathed. And then she sat beside her friend and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad Nestad found you."

"So am I," Kali said, resting her face against Aewen's shoulders and allowing the tears to flow. "Gods…I was so scared…I thought I was going to lose her."

"But everything is all right now," Aewen soothed, smoothing Kali's hair in a comforting way.

A moment later Chris appeared above them and he dropped a bundle of cloth beside Kali. "Here, you might want to change your dress," he said. Then he ran his fingers through his hair as he turned and walked away to help Nestad with the shelters.

Kali watched him walk away, her eyes filling with tears. "Not everything," she whispered, holding Bella closer. "Chris is mad at me."

"Mad at you?" Aewen said, looking at Chris's retreating back. "Whatever for? This wasn't your fault."

"No, but I tried to handle it on my own," Kali explained. "I didn't call for help, but…"

"Kali," Aewen said gently but firmly. "This wasn't your fault. Chris knows that, whether he wants to realize it or not. You did what you could. You did what you knew to do. It was a moment of panic, and in such a situation the mind doesn't always think of the best way or the fastest way. Don't beat yourself up over it, alright? Chris will realize this, and he won't stay mad at you for long."

Kali sighed quietly as she held her daughter. "I could have killed my child by not calling Nestad over to help," she whispered. "My baby…"

"But you didn't," Aewen said, tightening her arm around her friend's shoulders. "She's alright. The Valar were watching over her, Kali. They were watching over you both."

"Thanks, Aewen," Kali said, managing a smile. The fact that Bella was still alive comforted her heart, but another part of her cried silently; she loved Chris so much that it hurt badly to even have him frown at her.

Some distance away, Nestad climbed a tree with effortless grace and caught a rope tossed to him. "Pull it tight!" he called. "Hurry! The rain will be here shortly!"

Chris walked over to where the shelters were being put up and looked around for anything he could do to help. He saw Nestad in the tree, another man helping him secure a rope. Chris tried opening one of the boxes of oiled canvas, but when the lid wouldn't come up, his growing anger and fear showed itself as he shook the box and then kicked it and yelled in frustration.

Nestad looked up quickly, his muscles tensing for action instinctively. Then he saw Chris, and he sighed quietly. Once the last rope was secure, he dropped lightly to the ground and crossed to Chris. "A pry bar usually works better than feet," he said mildly, taking care to stay out of striking distance.

Chris looked up at the elf and then sighed in defeat. "You know where one is?" he asked.

The elf pulled one out of the wain and handed it to his friend. "I could feel your frustration yards away," he remarked as Chris began prying the box open. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Chris said, as if surprised Nestad didn't know. "Bella almost died, Nestad. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, but she didn't," Nestad pointed out as he took the pry bar and opened another crate of canvas. "Relief and residual terror I can understand, but frustration?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm angry with Kali," he realized. "She was so foolish, trying to stop the bleeding on her own. It was beyond her skill, didn't she realize that? And why didn't she call out for help? Who are we anyway, Nestad, strangers?"

"She's been a single mother for a very long time," Nestad pointed out. "And motherly instinct is to take care of little ones on their own."

Chris shook his head. "It was foolish and stupid," he said. "And if we hadn't found her Bella could be dead right now. Nestad, what if Neth hadn't been calling to me? We wouldn't have noticed Kali missing until it was too late."

Nestad went silent for a moment, searching for the right words. "In many ways, Chris, we still are the strangers to her," he said at last. "Whether it was foolish and stupid or not, the habits of ten years are not easily broken; she's very self-sufficient, I'm sure you've noticed."

Chris nodded but said nothing. His anger over what Kali had done had not diminished; it was still boiling inside quietly.

The elf could sense that, but he knew there was nothing he could do; Chris was angry with Kali. They would have to work it out. He just prayed that their first fight wouldn't be too eventful. "Help me unfold these?" he asked, taking the canvases out of the last box.

Chris nodded and grabbed part of the canvas. He swallowed past the distasteful lump that was growing in his throat and tried to focus on his task. They had to hurry before the weather caught up with them. He would deal with Kali later.

Between the combined efforts of most of the men (including the scouts who had found the camping spot), the shelters were up a half hour before the rain started. The women found places under the sheltering canvases and resigned themselves to being cramped and dry. At least, as Faraden pointed out to Sîrnan, they would be warm so close together. If they didn't mind being cramped, everyone fit under the shelters. Nestad did mind being cramped; he remained in a tree for a time, trying to build up the nerve to go under the canvases.

Aewen was too busy for the moment to notice that Nestad wasn't there. And when she finally did notice, she assumed he was occupied elsewhere and would soon join her. She sat beside Kali and the children. "Where's Chris?" she asked. "Hasn't he joined you yet?"

"Not yet," Kali said, braiding hemp into a rope to keep from thinking too much. "I suspect he's elsewhere at the moment. Neth, it's time to go to sleep. Stop teasing your sister."

"But where's papa?" the boy asked again for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know, sweetie," Kali replied quietly. "Perhaps Nestad needed him to help with something."

"It's probably true," Aewen agreed. "I'm sure he'll return soon."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then Christaer ducked into the tent and looked around for Kali.

"Speaking of whom…" Kali smiled and waved her hand to catch her husband's attention.

Chris saw her but didn't return her smile. He maneuvered his way through the cramped people until he was with his family. He sat down facing Kali and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Then he looked at Bella. "How is she?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Papa," Bella said, pulling her skirt up. "See?" There was a thick scar running from her knee to the middle of her thigh, along the inside. "Not even a scab."

Chris's heart clenched when he saw the scar. He held his arms out to Bella. "Come here," he said.

The girl crawled happily into her father's arms and rested her head on his chest. "Are you okay, Papa?" she asked, hearing his heart thud heavily in his chest.

Chris hugged the little girl against him, closing his eyes tightly. "I'm just glad you're safe now," he said to her. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, Papa," Bella murmured, almost asleep in the shelter of her father's arms. "'m tired…"

"Then sleep, little daughter," he whispered close to her ear. "You can fall asleep right here in my arms."

Bella didn't answer; she was already asleep. Kali pretended to not be watching as she briskly washed Neth's face and tucked him into his bedroll.

Aewen sat there and observed the whole thing, wondering how long the two would let this gap continue to grow between them. She guessed they wouldn't like to discuss such a personal thing while crammed together with so many strangers.

A few minutes later there could be heard the soft patter of rain drops hitting the canvas roof. Everyone inside the tent felt silent for a moment to listen. Aewen looked around for Nestad again, wondering where he could be. Finally she got up and made her way outside to look for him. "Nestad?" she called, squinting against the rain drops. He wasn't out there. "Nestad?" she called again.

"Up here." Nestad's disembodied voice floated down from one of the supporting trees. "Come up and join me?"

She looked up, shading her eyes with her hand. "What are you doing up there?" she said with a surprised laugh. "It's raining, Nestad."

"I know," Nestad replied, hanging by his knees from a branch so his wife could see him. "But it's so very cramped and close in there, and I hate being cramped and close to too many people."

"So do I," Aewen said. "I think so does everyone. But it's better than getting soaked, isn't it?" She switched hands, tired of holding up one of them and using the other to block the rain from her eyes as she craned her neck up to look at the elf.

Nestad shrugged. "I don't catch colds, and I've been on many patrols in the rain." He sighed and dropped lightly from the tree. "But let's go in and try to find some room for us."

Aewen smiled and took him by the arm. "Thank you, love," she said. "I wouldn't like to sit out in the rain if I can help it. I hate being wet."

"It is a miserable experience," Nestad agreed, kissing her temple lightly. "Are Kali and Chris all right?" They started walking through the light rain toward the shelter.

Aewen shook her head. "I don't think so. They aren't really talking to each other. Kali thinks Chris is mad at her."

"I think special senses are installed in a person's mind when they get married," Nestad remarked dryly. "You and I missed the tells, but Kali's right."

"You talked to him?" Aewen asked.

"After he nearly destroyed a crate in the effort of opening it," Nestad nodded.

Aewen's eyebrows went up. "I hope they can talk about it," she said. "Maybe they're just waiting until after the rain stops and they can be alone."

"Perhaps," Nestad allowed, but he wasn't so sure. Chris felt angrier than Nestad had ever seen him, and Kali was still too shaken to have a rational conversation for a time. But the elf knew they'd have to work it out on their own; they were married, after all. He lifted the flap for Aewen to enter the shelter.

Aewen ducked and moved her way carefully through the sitting people, trying not to step on anyone. She found where their little group was and took the spot she had left. She looked back and motioned for Nestad to join her. If she sat in his lap then there would be room enough for both of them.

Nestad crossed to her and tried not to show his discomfort. Not with being so close to his wife; she was the other half of his soul. He liked being close to her. He didn't like being cramped together with over two hundred other people. His sensitive senses rebelled mightily, and he felt a headache beginning to come on as he sat down and pulled Aewen into his arms.

Aewen smiled as she snuggled against him. She looked up at him and studied his face. "You alright?" she asked softly, for his ears alone.

"Told you," he murmured back, resting his cheek against hers. "Special senses." He kissed her lips lightly. "I'll be fine."

She looked at him a moment longer with concern, but decided to take his word for it. She rested her head against his chest and looked over at Kali.

Kali looked back with a wan smile before glancing at Chris. She wasn't used to being stonewalled by her husband; he had never done that to her before, and she didn't like it. As soon as they had a moment, she swore to herself, she would make him talk to her.

Aewen gave her friend an encouraging smile before closing her eyes and deciding to try and get a bit of sleep. It would make the time pass quicker, and perhaps the rain would have stopped by the time she woke again.

Nestad gently soothed her to sleep, but didn't fall asleep himself. He was too tense to really relax enough to find his dream world. Instead, he listened to the rain and wondered how long it would last. From what he had seen and smelled, he didn't think it would end in the morning.

For those who couldn't sleep, the time dragged by. It got hot and stuffy in the tent, and some people got up and took a step outside to get some air. After three hours of sitting without being able to lie down, Chris could stand it no longer. "Excuse me," he said softly as he stood, gently lying Bella down in his place. "I need air." He began moving carefully to the door of the tent.

Faraden got up as well, fanning out her long hair. "Mind if I join you?" she asked, intercepting the older man before he reached the door.

Chris looked down at her, a bit surprised, but nodded. "Be my guest," he said, and then ducked out of the tent. Once outside he stood to his full height and turned his face to the sky, taking deep breaths and sighing them out.

"A bit much, being so close to so many people," Faraden remarked, stretching her back with a groan of relief. Though Sîrnan had let her curl up with her head on his lap, it was nearly impossible to fall asleep so cramped.

"I think I'd rather get wet," Chris agreed. He looked at her. "How are you doing?"

"Well enough," Faraden said with a smile. "That sickness potion is working like a charm; I feel like a new person."

He smiled. "Glad to hear it." He walked closer to the tree they were under, seeing better shelter from the branches. Right now the rain wasn't falling very hard, and he hoped it wouldn't get worse.

"How about you?" Faraden asked, following him. "Are you all right?"

"Hm? Yeah, just glad to be out of that tent."

Faraden nodded in agreement, leaning against the tree as she rubbed her stomach absently. Her heart was still light from her time with Fréo; something about his presence lifted her spirits, even if they couldn't spend much time together.

For some reason Chris felt a bit awkward standing there with Faraden. He didn't know what to say to keep the silence broken, and an unbroken silence was a bit uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and shifted his feet a bit. "This is the kind of rain that lasts a long time," he observed.

"Not too long, I hope," Faraden said with a quick smile. "Traveling in this would be miserable." She squinted at the sky. "What time do you think it is?"

Chris looked at the sky as well. "Mm... hard to tell without moon or stars. But it's been at least three hours since the rain started, and it was about seven or so then. So it's pretty late."

"Not too late," Faraden said with a yawn that she tried to stifle. "Do you think we'll keep traveling tomorrow if this hasn't let up?"

"I don't know," Chris admitted. "That's up to Nestad. "I know one thing, though, all those people won't want to spend another day in these tents if they can help it."

"I know I sure don't," Faraden said, making a face. "But traveling all day in this would be almost as bad." She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered slightly. Her dress wasn't made for chilly temperatures.

"Are you cold?" Chris asked. "Maybe you shouldn't be out here, with that thin dress on."

"Just a bit chilled," the girl said, trying to stop her shivers. "It's better than being in there."

Chris smiled slightly and opened an arm to her. "Here, come here," he said, motioning with his fingers.

Happily, Faraden walked to Chris and snuggled up to him, resting her head on the side of his chest. "You're warm," she announced.

He chuckled deep in his chest. "If you say so," he said, wrapping both arms around her to keep her warm. "But my tunic is thicker and sheds water."

"Then I need to find a tunic like yours," Faraden decided. "And thick leggings. A dress is far less than practical on the road anyway."

"If you say so," Chris said, chuckling again. "I wouldn't know, honestly."

Faraden giggled. "Lucky you," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist loosely. "Dresses can be pretty, but so useless…imagine carrying a bundle with your legs wrapped in constricting fabric."

"I see your point," he agreed. "Though, I've heard that in winter time, a dress it more practical because it's warmer than leggings. Trust me, leggings in the winter are not warm."

The girl snorted. "Sure, if there's not a breeze blowing," she pointed out. "If there's a breeze, that cold gets onto bare skin. I trust I don't have to draw you a picture."

He laughed again. "Alright, then I guess we'll both have to concede that neither way of dressing is perfectly ideal, and the human race will always need blankets and fires to keep us warm."

"Well, if we wore long, thick pants under skirts and several layers of shirts, the winter cold wouldn't be so bad for us ladies." Faraden grinned. "You men are on your own, unless you have a lovely lady to snuggle up with."

"Well, in Gondor, close to the mountains, I happen to know that in the winter there the women wear pants under their skirts to keep out the chill. I guess you never needed to do that here; it's always so warm."

"True." Faraden had stopped shivering, but she looked pensive. "I wonder where I'll end up," she said, her voice soft. "Gondor, Rohan, Esgaroth…those names from far away and long ago."

Chris looked down at her. "What about your uncle? I heard mention of him a few times."

"Yeah," Faraden said, glancing up at him. "But…if Aewen's right, and he's a lord, I probably shouldn't hang about with an illegitimate pregnancy. Plus, if I do ever marry Fréo, he probably won't want to be confined to Gondor."

Chris nodded and played with a coil of the girl's hair absently. "Well... if ever you just need a place to stay, even for a short time, you can stay with Kali and me. For as long as you need, we would be more than happy to put you up."

"Really?" Faraden asked, looking up at him.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course. Faraden, remember when I told you that I consider you as a daughter to me? I meant it. And a father doesn't turn away a daughter. He helps her and cares for her, provides for her, until the end of his days. And so I will do for you. Have no fear." He gave her a gentle squeeze with his arms.

Faraden hugged him tightly for a moment, unable to speak. "Thank you," she said at last, her voice slightly choked. "You don't know what that means to me."

He smiled, but chose not to comment. He had some idea what it meant to her. "Sweet child," he whispered, and kissed the top of her head. "You're precious."

"And you're special," she replied, kissing his cheek. "You barely know me, and you've adopted me." She giggled. "Love you, Papa."

Chris chuckled lightly, truly touched. "I love you, too, little girl," he said. "And I don't have to know you well to know that you're special and precious. I know my heart, and that's all I need."

She couldn't think of anything to say to that, so she didn't try. Instead, she smiled and rested her head against his chest, resting in his warmth and comfort.

Chris smiled and held her close. He knew that he was destined to be a father of many who were not his own. First Faraden and Sîrnan, next... who could tell? But he had a feeling they would not be the last. His heart was for the young ones, and he couldn't bear to see any of them go without love or a home.

Faraden sensed that; it was part of what called her heart to him and allowed her to feel safe with him. She wondered who else would be called under his protecting wing. She sighed and looked up at him. "I should go back in, before Sîrnan wakes and finds me gone."

Chris nodded, loosening his hold on her. "I'm going to stay out here," he said. "I hope you manage to get some sleep, Faraden. You'll need it."

"So do you, Papa C," Faraden pointed out, her eyes twinkling. "Long day of travel tomorrow, after all."

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am," he said with a wink.

"Good boy," Faraden giggled, kissing his cheek again before ducking back into the tent. Despite the cramped conditions, she couldn't stop smiling; Chris had that effect on her.


End file.
